


Nesscas Oneshot Haven

by Breakdown003



Series: Nesscas Oneshots [1]
Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 78
Words: 430,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakdown003/pseuds/Breakdown003
Summary: HI HI. Ok so, I have been creating Nesscas Oneshots for over a year now. I've been uploading them on Wattpad and Fanfiction for a while, and actually, I've been wanting to post it here (Kinda in an attempt to reach as many people as possible). So, that's what I'm doing. Uploading ALL of my oneshots I've made. The bad....and the good. So the first, like, 15 or so chapters suck literal dog shit. However, there will be one oneshot I won't upload but that's nothing I need to go over. Oh yeah, one more thing, I will be accepting requests so don't be afraid to request a story. Anyway, all in all, I will start uploading on a pretty regular basis, AKA being weekly. I hope y'all like it.
Relationships: Claus (Mother 3)/Ninten (Mother 1), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Series: Nesscas Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Loving Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> To be quite frank, I wrote this over a damn year ago, so like I don't really remember. Something to do with poetry though.

Lucas

I have had this crush on this person as of late. What's worse is that he is a friend of mine. He doesn't know about my feelings obviously. But our other friends do. They have been torturing me about it since. Ninten is the one who does it most. I entered school and Ninten nudged me. "Heyo lover boy," Ninten said.

"Fuck off Ninten," I plainly said.

"Aw, maybe I'll just go and tell him the truth," Ninten playfully walked away. I sighed and ran to him.

"Don't, I-I'm sorry," I say. He smiled and laughed.

"That's what I like to hear," he said. I rolled my eyes. "I heard Paula was going to make moves on him."

"Stop joking," I said.

"I ain't," he said with an oddly serious face. I gulped.

"When?" I asked.

"The poem competition today," he said. I decided to run off, but he knew why. I needed to make it to the room to sign up before they took it down. Once I got to the room with the clipboard in front of it I signed my name. That's when the teacher walked out. She took the sign and saw me out of breath. She patted my head, messing my hair up. I sighed in relief and walked away. I entered my first class and sat on my bed. I was too busy thinking about the poem that I didn't notice Ness walk in. He sat next to me.

"You know your cute hair is messed up," Ness taunted. He always called my hair cute. Even after saying they were only jokes he keeps on saying it.

"Yea, I know," I say. He moves next to me and puts his hand in my hair. He fixed it up, even with the ice cream swirl at the top. He then moved back to his seat. He looked in my eyes.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just the poetry competition," Lucas said.

"You're in it?" Ness asked. I nodded. He looked away and gave a hum.

"I thought you hated speaking in front of many people," Ness said as he looked back. I just looked down at my desk. I soon felt his hand on my shoulder. I peeked to my right and saw his face. It was very close to mine. "If it helps you I'll be there for you."

"I think it will, thanks, Ness," I said. He smiled and stuck his tongue slightly out. I rolled my eyes.

"You suck," I said. He got back in his seat.

"Oh, I'll give you something to suck later," Ness said with some lewdness in his eyes.

"W-what?" I asked. He then reached in his pocket and grabbed a sucker. "Oh, yea, that's what I thought." Ness laughed. His cute laugh was, well, cute. The day went on as normal. I tried to think about the poem, and what I'd say. But I was distracted by that look in his eyes. The pure lewd and lust in his eyes was attractive. It's hard to explain why I have a crush on him, but I'm hoping the poem will show him, and everyone, who he was to me. It was finally time for the competition.

I walked to the collection center. It's the auditorium, a weird, but memorable name. I sat in one of the chairs and tried again to think, but still nothing. I angrily sighed as Ness sat next to me. "Heyo," he said.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"I'm partaking in the competition," Ness said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since it was introduced, I told you that already."

"You did?"

"Yea, we were literally in the same bed with each other when I did, how do you now know?"

"I was daydreaming."

"About?"

"Uhhh, you don't really wanna know. If I told you it'd ruin our friendship."

"I don't get it."

"It's probably best that way." I laughed when the teacher from earlier came on the stage. More people had come in while Ness and I were talking. She then proceeded to tell all of us to enter the back part of the auditorium. We made up the order for which we speak our poems. I saw Paula, and she was eyeing Ness down. When he went over to talk her, her eyes lit up. Ness seemed happy too. I looked down and messed with my fingers. Do I really have a chance with him? I never thought about this, but what if he doesn't even like guys. After a while, the teacher called us all onto the stage. We sat on chairs as the teacher called one of us to the Mic. After another long while she called my name I stepped to the Mic. I didn't have a poem. I looked around the audience and saw Ninten giving a thumbs up. There were other friends too. Kumatora, Jeff, Poo, to name a few. I gave a deep breath and still couldn't think of anything. I looked back and saw Ness. I just need to start speaking, and the words will find its way out my mouth.

No chance

If I want to be anything

I have to be more than zero

But adding one is hard

The one is different for everyone

For me it's large

In order to add one

I need to kill one

But if I kill one

Then I kill two

This will also kill zero

My one is stuck

In the back

In a maze of numbers

One can't escape

Unless zero dies

But I can't kill zero

No matter how hard I try

It won't work

Zero is here to stay

When I try to bring something in

Zero just multiplies it

Someone calls me a hero

I have helped him

But I'm a zero hero

When I try to tell him

He won't listen

But I don't find it annoying

It's rather sweet

He thinks so highly of me

If I asked him

He'd pick the furthest number from zero

I don't see what he sees

I don't believe that I'm a hero

But maybe I should

Maybe I was put on this earth to be a zero hero

A hero

Whos also a zero

I just need to learn to embrace it

I could've died so many times before

Even by myself

But I'm still here

For a reason right

Or just to be a zero

A hero

A zero hero

As I said each word, the next escaped. All I could think about was Ness. Ness had a smile. Without his name being called he walked up. Does he know it was for him? Impossible right? I hope so. He moved me to be in front of the mic, with my back to the audience. He moved to Mic to himself. He looked me straight in my eyes.

I feel lonely a lot

Stuck in a black void

Not being able to find the way

The way out

I don't know

If Its because I'm too weak-minded

Or to weak-hearted

Either is an explanation

But I want someone

Someone to hold me

Like a necklace

I want to be close

Close to someone's heart

That can only take you so far

I also want someone to hold me

In-person

Rather than hearts

But I don't have that

I hold someone's heart

As they hold mine

But I can't hold him

Nor can he hold me

We are stuck

With distance

He's been a friend ours

He knew us both quite well

Our names

Likes

Dislikes

Everything

He knows the heart we share

But doesn't care

He keeps us separated

I don't know when he'll let up

But sooner is preferred

I just want to be held

As I get older the chance gets further

And riskier

But I've finally found the necessities

The ones I need to build up courage

For the person ahead of me

The Ice Cream-haired boy to know

To know I want him

I want him to hold me

For our purple and blue eyes

To meet

To be together is all I desire

I thought I was dreaming. I rubbed my eyes. Ness then held my hands. I looked behind him and saw Paula. Her face was anger-filled. Ness grabbed my chin to look at him. "Will you be my Ice Cream-haired boy?" Ness asked. I smirked and blushed. He pulled out foreheads together.

"Only if you can be my stubborn number giver," I smiled. He chuckled and moved his mouth close to mine. We still had our eyes open. It's like he was looking into my eyes for approval of what he wants to do. After a little while, we closed our eyes and we felt our lips touching. After only a few seconds we pulled apart. He smiled. I moved to his ears. "Guess what, I learned I suck too."


	2. Mystery Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas finds a phone and decides to take it. He then receives a text from a mystery number later to find out the person on the other side likes him more than even a friend would. The question is....does he like the boy back? 
> 
> I mean, It's pretty obvious but WHATEVER!!

Lucas

I went out for a late-night walk through the town of Onett. I don't normally come out here at night, I sort of frightens me. The dark sky and the large buildings, larger than Tazmily at least, scare me. Not too much to deter me from doing it now, but it was at once. I saw a bus stop bench nearby. It was overlooking a baseball field. I walked over to it and sat. I took one deep breath of fresh air. The air was cool and calming. I looked up into the night sky. There was only one singular visible star twinkling right above me. I smirked at the sight and heard vibration. I looked to my lower right and saw a phone. I raised an eyebrow and picked it up. It seems the vibration was due to the phone dying. I tried many times to turn it on, but nothing.

I looked around to see if anyone was coming to get the phone. After waiting for a few minutes I pocketed the phone. I walked back home. Upon entry, I ran to my room. I live in a run-down motel, but it's enough for me and my dad. Soon he got up for work. "Lucas, why are you up so late?" he asked rubbing his eye.

"I-I just woke up, I'm finding a rag so I can clean a cup and drink some milk," I lied. He tilted his head.

"The second drawer on the left," he said as he entered the bathroom. I sighed a large sigh of relief. Good job Lucas, you did well. I obtained the rag and entered the kitchen to make it seem like I was getting the milk. Once I heard my dad leave the bathroom and leave the room I resumed my search. I took a second look at the phone for what type of charger it needs.

"Android, K," I say to myself. I soon found a charger underneath some underwear. Why was it under there, I dunno don't ask me. I hopped on my bed and reached to unplug my phone to plug this one it. A few minutes of waiting came but then the phone turned on which blinded me with white Light. Boney heard my whimpering and jumped on my bed. He started to worriedly lick my face. I started to giggle. "Ok Boney, I'm ok, get down," I say in between giggles. He barks then jumps off the bed. I turn my attention to the phone. I turn on the phone and saw that it had a few missed calls and text messages. I swiped on the screen and a passcode came on. "Fuck, what would a password be?" I ask. I then turned the phone off and one once more. I looked at the background. There could be a clue there. It was that baseball field from earlier. With some people standing at what I think is the Pitcher's Mound. I know them. They're known as the popular kids in school. Ness, Ninten, Paula, to name a few. I blushed a little when I saw Ness. I'm not going to lie, I've had a crush on him for a while. Due to his popularity, I definitely don't get to speak to him, and he's definitely with Paula.

I then swiped the screen once more and got to the password. It was a word password, and with the picture, it has to be something about baseball right? I tried to strike, nope. I had to strike that off, get it, no, K, I'll stop. I tried ball, the literal Baseball, and even his team name. Nothing. I sighed and was going to give up. "Did I really think I'd hit this out the park, like, wait a second," I said out loud. I turned back to the phone and typed the word Homerun, and I was in.

I brought down the menu to look who called and texted. One call was from someone titled mom, and the others were from an unknown number. I looked at the messages. They were all from this same unknown number. I tapped on it, and read the messages.

??: Hello

??: Please tell me someone is reading these

??: Man, my mom is going to kill me

Me: Hello?

When I texted him back I turned the phone off and placed it by my side, not expecting a response until the morning. I started to doze off until the phone rang once more. I picked it up.

??: Oh thank god

Me: Is this your phone?

??: Yea, but I lost it

Me: I've been there more times than once LOL

??: At least you don't seem like a jerk

Me: You never know, I could be the jerkiest jerk that ever jerked

??: You saying you jerk off?

Me: I didn't say that

??: I'm kidding

??: Well what's your name?

Me: Lucas, urself?

??: Well, I would tell you, but I kinda want to see if you'll figure out without my intervention

Me: You don't want your phone back?

??: I needed a new one anyway, use only the resources you have on that phone

??: Oh, and don't think's it's as simple as looking in my gallery

Me: There better not be any dicks in there

??: What if there is

Me: You don't wanna know LOL

Me: Anyway, I gotta go

Me: School and shit

??: Same, have a good sleep

Me: You too

We ended the conversation. I decided to turn the phone off and I laid down. I was just thinking about who it could be. It's likely to be someone friends with the popular kids. I shook it off and went to sleep. I slept for a few hours then woke up. I dressed up and left for school. I decided to pocket the phone. I got on the bus and it drove us to school. I entered the busy and full school. I just went to class and sat outside of it. It doesn't start for a while. I started to go through the phone when I noticed a pair of feet appear in front of me. I put the phone down and looked up. It was Ness. I looked behind me and saw a locker. "Sorry, a-a'm I in f-front of your locker?" I asked. I didn't wait for a response when I slid to the side. Ness' bag was placed next to me a soon he was too.

"Nah, you just seem lonely," Ness shrugged.

"Oh, umm, t-thanks," I looked away. Ok, Lucas calm down, he's just a boy. I peeked back to him. He's just a very, very, attractive boy. I'm sure he sees a blush because he started to giggle.

"You alright?" Ness asked. The sincerity in his voice was sweet.

"Oh y-yea. I'm f-fine," I said. I was subconsciously gripping and messaging my wrist. He seemed to have hummed as if thinking of something. He snapped his fingers and reached into his backpack. I turned to the phone and went through the gallery.

"Hey," Ness said. I looked up from the phone. He tossed a small gift box. I looked at him. "It's for you."

"M-me, but why?" I asked. He gave an innocent smile. He shrugged. I took the gift and looked at him once more. He gave a single nod and I looked down to the gift. I took off the lid of the box and saw a necklace. The amulet of the necklace was a sunflower. I smirked and looked at him. "How'd you know Sunflowers were my favorite?"

"Lucky guess, I guess," Ness shrugged. He told me to sit forward. I didn't know what he was going to do. He took the necklace from my hands, unbuckled it and reached around me. Our faces were touching. Grant it, it's by our cheeks, but that's enough for me. He buckled it behind me and sat back. "There ya go looks good on ya." I grabbed the amulet and smiled.

"T-thanks," I said. The bell rang and I stood up.

"Man you're tall," he said with a slight chuckled. He stood up. I grabbed my backpack and started to enter the classroom. "Hey," he called out. I turned around. "Wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yea, and hey, you sound nice without the stutter," Ness complimented. I blushed and looked away.

"T-thanks," I stuttered.

"Well, that lasted no longer than a pubic hair," Ness laughed.

"W-weird description b-but sure. P-plus ultra I guess," I shrugged. He chuckled.

"Nice reference," Ness said. I playfully winked at him and he seemed to have some red tint in his cheeks. Probably because it's cold outside. I entered the class. Classes were normal for a while until lunch came. I found myself a seat until I saw Ness looking my way. He patted a seat next to me. I gulped and walked over to them. I avoided any eye contact until Ninten patted my back.

"Nice to see ya," Ninten said. I gave a faint nod. I also saw how touchy-feely Paula was with Ness. I didn't like this sight, but I don't want to seem like a bitch, so I left it alone. Ninten must've seen this. He started to whisper something to his friends Ana and Llyod. Everyone was casually talking. I wasn't in much of the conversation until they brought up the necklace.

"That's a nice necklace you got," Ana said.

"T-thanks," I said I looked at Ness. "He got it for me."

"Damn, when did you get the money for that?" Paula said. She seemed sort of defensive. I think Ness felt this same feeling.

"It doesn't matter," Ness shot back. Paula stod up with a scoff and walked away. Ness turned my way. " Sorry about her, she doesn't have a filter." I gave a small nod. Lunch went forward and I genuinely had fun. School went forward and I soon got home. I laid on my bed and my dad was in the kitchen. That's when the phone vibrated. I took it out and saw it was the mystery person. I went to our messages.

??: Heyo

Me: Hi

??: I saw you in school today, or at least who I think you are

Me: Who do you think I am

??: Blonde, cute ice-cream style hair, striped shirt, denim shorts?

Me: Take away the cute part, and we're good

??: I don't think so

Me: Really?

??: Yea, I'll even add the cute to your face as well

Me: You flirting with me?  
??: I dunno, is it working?

Me: I'd say it is

??: Then yea, it is me flirting

Me: Well, well, guess you are the first

??: I find that hard to believe

Me: How come

Me: I'm just an antisocial bitch LOL

??: Well, this guy here thinks you look great

Me: I see you're stalking me

??: That bad?

Me: Not necessarily

??: You have any idea who I am yet?

Me: Other than the fact you were one of the guys on that lunch table I was on

??: Who ;)

Me: There was Ness, Ninten, Poo, and Jeff I believe

??: Who do you want it to be?

Me: I dunno, I'm afraid you'll tell them

??: I swear on my sister's life

Me: Well, I'd probably be Ness

??: Dammit, wished it were me

??: But why him?

??: No hate just asking

Me: I've always had a crush on him

Me: But I think he is with Paula

??: Looks can be decisive

??: I'm a friend of Ness' I can set you two up

Me: I'd rather not make him uncomfortable

??: I'll tell him it's just a friendly meet up?

Me: You'll do that?

??: Course, but you'll have to be friends with him longer than you already are now

??: He probably won't hang out with someone he just met

Me: I understand

??: I'll see ya tomorrow

Me: I won't LOL

We stopped talking but when I looked up I saw my dad smirking my way. I cleared my throat as he handed me dinner. He sat on the opposite side of my bed. "So, who was that?"

"Just a friend," I said.

"Sure, whatever you say," he said walking into his room. I ate the steak for dinner then went to sleep. Me and this mystery person has been talking for almost two months now, I assumed he forgot about the setup. At the same time Me, Ness, and the others started to become closer. My stutter was more or less gone when I am with them. Paula seems to despise me, but forget her. One night I was planning to call it an early night so I was heading to sleep.

??: Hey I have a surprise

Me: What?

??: I talked to Ness the other day

Me: Ok....

??: I agreed to meet with you at the nearby restaurant

Me: As just a friendly hang out?

??: Yup, don't forget to tell me how it goes

Me: Of course

I knew what restaurant he meant. I grabbed a tuxedo and held it in front of me in the mirror. My dad then walked out of the room. He leaned against the doorway. "Don't wear a tux, just be yourself." I looked down to the tuxedo. I placed it back into the dresser and fixed my hair. I then hugged my dad wh patted my back. I then left and found the restaurant we both thought about. It was one we'd previously talked about so he would send Ness here. I got to the door and took a deep breath.

"Heyo," Ness said from behind me. He made me jump at the sudden speech.

"Oh, h-hey," I nervously said.

"A friend told me that there was someone here who wanted to go on a date with me, you know who?" Ness asked. Crap, that guy totally lied. Now it's time to panic.

"N-no, I don't know w-who it was, s-sorry," I stuttered.

"I haven't heard that side of you in a while," Ness crossed his hands. Then the realization kicked in. "Were you the one he was talking about?" I looked away and nervously rubbed my arm. I gave some weak nods. Ness smiled. He walked to the door and opened the door. "Well then, monsieur, shall we continue?" I looked at him and he had some red in his lips. I smirked and walked in the open door. He led me to the table. We sat down opposite each other.

"Give me your hands?" Ness said sensing my nervousness. I looked down at my hands, clenched them in fists then stopped. I handed my hands to him. He took them. Our palms were touching. He used his thumbs to massage the back of my hands. "Calm down will ya."

"I can't," I said.

"Listen, Luke, I care for you. I'd probably go as far as to say that I lo-," Ness started. Paula suddenly cut through.

"NESS," Paula called. Welp, there goes my chances. Ness sighed heavily and looked to his right.

"What do you want?" Ness asked.

"I like you, can we go on a date?" Paula insisted. She even grabbed and started to pull Ness away. Ness shot his arm back.

"I like Luke, so sorry," Ness said.

"You can't like him, he's a boy," Paula said.

"Well, I can't like you because you're a girl," Ness crossed his hands. Paula groaned and walked away. Ness turned back to me. "Sorry 'bout that." He grabbed my hands again. He leaned forward and kissed my hands.

"I-I like you too," I said.

"Yea, I got that," Ness said. Our date went on happily. It seems like we actually really like each other. After we ate we exited the restaurant and he walked me to my motel. He stayed out of my room as I opened it. He grabbed my shoulders. He shot me around and kissed my cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yea," I said. I hugged him and he hugged back. I entered my room and walked onto my bed. I smiled and heard the phone's notification signal. I turned it on and looked at the message.

??: How was it?

Me: It was wonderful Ness, no need to be self-conscious

??: Why do you say I'm Ness?

Me: How else would you know the date was over?

??: Fair point, congrats on your detective work

Me: Thanks

Ness: Well, goodnight

Ness: .........love ya............

Me: I love ya too


	3. Incognito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys embark in a very intense game of....something, I dunno. Either way, the boys don't user there true names much, so there's that I guess.

Ness

Me and Ninten rush into the abandoned building. We hid along the wall of the entrance. The door had fallen out the doorway so we can look in without moving anything, but there are two doorways from here. Ninten looked up at me and pointed to the door he was next to, I pointed to mine and we separated. I saw a table and I hid underneath it. I stayed crawling on the ground as I go from table to table. I started to hear some walking. I put two fingers to my ear. "Eyes on noodlehead?"

"No, but I saw Copycat."

"Crap, be careful. Copycat is fast."

"I know- fuck, Scarfer out," I heard a cut in the mic. I took a breather and ran to the entrance for the hall. I looked left and right. I ran to the right and soon found a door. I heard some footsteps from behind me so I rushed in. I bumped right into noodlehead. He was going to say something so I covered his mouth with my hand. The footsteps I heard from before soon arrived outside the door. The footsteps moved on. I didn't breath until they were inaudible. I turned to Noodlehead. I then smacked his chest with the back of my hand.

"You big dope, tryna get us killed," I said.

"Calm down Ness we're cool," Noodlehead claimed.

"Now we need to find Scarfer you big idiot," I said as I got to the door.

"Bet you love this big ass huh?" Noodlehead joked.

"If only you knew Lucas," I said in my head, forgetting he could read it.

"What was that?" he asked. I cleared my throat.

"Coast is clear let's go," I said. I grabbed his hand and ran to the opposite direction of the footsteps. Lucas opened a door on the right and was found a staircase. We walked down it and heard something swinging. We brought out a small flashlight. We looked around the room. There was a small closet close to us, but we didn't get enough time to consume the rest of the room until the door opened. We rushed to the room and quietly, but quickly closed the door. Lucas backed up into me. He grabbed my arms and moved it around me.

"What if she comes in here?" He asked me in his mind.

"We're fucked, like category 10 fucked," I thought back. We heard a thud.

"Come on, stand on your own two feet Claus, I thought you were stronger than your brother," a girl's voice said.

"Claus," Lucas thought concerned.

"And where is your beloved Ninten," she continued.

"What?" Clause said confused. "I don't-"

"Don't even attempt lying," she said.

"Luke, this might sound crazy but hear me out," I thought.

"K?"

"What about we try to escape and stay by the wall, Kumatora is distracted."

"I'm not leaving my brother."

"I'm not saying that, but we can cause a ruckus, get her to move there, then save Clause and find Ninten."

"Sure, but I don't think we'll be able to pull it off."

"Bet."

"Fine, what do you wanna bet?"

"If we win, I get a kiss from you, if we lose I have to go to school tomorrow naked."

"Sounds like I win either way." I could tell by the way he said that he was joking, or maybe it was the doubt in my head of him liking me. One of my head swears he doesn't like me the way I do, but my other head feels so opposite that he drools white liquid because of it.

"If that's the way you deem a win."

"Well, let's get this over with." Lucas walked forward and opened the door slightly. Both of us peeked out. We saw nothing but Kumatora's brightly colored hair. He looked at me and we both nodded. We then ran quietly along the wall. Our quiet footsteps ensuring us we'll be safe for a while. We're just hoping that Kumaora's psi doesn't catch us. We soon saw another doorway opened. Lucas kneeled down and held his hand to the ground. Suddenly a red snake came out. "Alright, little guy, be as annoying as you could be," he whispered to the snake. I never understand how he does what he does, but if he can from a snake from his hands, I'm scared of what else he can do. What if you knew someone who just formed a snake out their hands, you'd be scared to fuck with them like me. But that doesn't mean you're not scared of fucking that person if you catch what I'm throwing down.

The Snake slithered into the room and Lucas looked at me. "Let's go," he said. I nodded and followed him as we continued to run along the wall. That's when a loud crash came from the closet. We saw Kumatora look in that direction and walked there. Lucas and I ran and picked up Claus.

"You sneaky sons of bitches," Claus said.

"Shut up Copycat," I said without fully opening my mouth.

"I still hate that name," he crossed his hands.

"Well then, you shouldn't have lost that bet," I taunted. Lucas smacked the back of my head.

"We don't have time for this," Lucas said. We nodded and ran to the original door. We still needed to carry Claus because he couldn't walk. There was one final door and when we opened it we saw Ninten playing dead. He had his tongue out.

"Your death face sucks," I said. He shot up a middle finger without many other movements. Lucas kneeled to Ninten's ear and said something probably meant to be quieter.

"I'll tell Claus you like him if you stay dead," Lucas said. Claus' face changed to one of surprise. Ninten shot up.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Ninten said running. This more or less confirmed what Lucas had said. We followed him. Once we exited the building we rung a nearby bell. We waited a little and Kumatora came out with the Rope Snake.

"You guys are Grade A Bitches you know that," she said letting the snake on the ground. He wrapped himself around Lucas' neck.

"We are," I started. Claus had been let down, and all of us leaned against each other.

"Incognito," we said in unison.

"I'll get you guys' money tomorrow," Kumatora said.

"Don't forget you owe me ten more now that I told everyone about Ninten," Lucas yelled to her. She continued walking away and held up her middle finger.

"Well then, go suck Ness' dick then instead of ten bucks," She yelled back. He laughed and looked at me. He shrugged.

"You ass, I told you that in confidence," Ninten smacked Lucas. Claus smacked the back of Ninten's head. "C-Claus it's-"

"Shut up, you're buying me dinner whether you like it or not," Clause said dragging him away.

"B-But I don't have any money."

"Then buy money."

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS."

"I CAN SCREAM TO. AHHHHHHHHHHH. SEE, I CAN SCREAM TOO." I sighed. I looked to Lucas who was smiling.

"So, where's my kiss huh?" Lucas said with a smug smile.

"I-I didn't know you actually believed me," I nervously said. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me like he was expecting me to do more than I was doing now. "W-well, y-you see, I-I." Lucas laughed.

"Fine then, I'll trade the kiss in for a date. How's that?" he asked. I smiled.

"Fine by me, but expect a random kiss," I winked. We walked away to go eat dinner. Only to find out we were out so late that every restaurant was closed. We stood outside the final restaurant. I took one long, deep, and hard breath. "Fuck." Lucas laughed.


	4. New Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness, a guardian Angel, must go down to the surface to help the one he's guarding, Lucas. He soon finds that he cares for Lucas more than a guardian Angel should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can get a little sad/angsty at times, so be wary.

Ness

I am known as a guardian angel. Me and my fellow angels go out to help those who seem to down in the dumps. Our leader is named Yelone. Weird name indeed, but who gives any craps. I am the youngest of the angels, so I deal with the younger patients. I am normally very busy, so the fact I have this little time to myself feels great. I guess I should explain how we deal with our patients. We become new to their area, befriend, make them happy, then dip. I was afraid when I first started that dipping that it would ruin them, but apparently, we erase their minds about us, but they stay as their happy selves.

I was trying to sleep until my phone got a call. "Crap, there goes my peaceful time," I said to myself. I picked up the phone and read the caller ID. it was Yelone. "Heyo, so I got a job?"

"You bet," he answered with his high pitched semi-annoying voice.

"Who is it?"

"A boy named Lucas, he used to live in a village called Tazmily. He moved to Onett in Eagleland. You know that place."

"Yea I-I do."

"Apparently his family had been torn apart. He has tried to make friends with some of the fellow boys in his school, but they only turned their backs on him. He has been hospitalized a few times for self-harm. He could be a tough one Ness."

"Don't worry, I got this."

"Ok, your supplies to blend in shall be arriving soon, then good luck." I hung up and waited for the supply case to arrive. After a little while, it finally came. I opened the door to see a white box with a yellow halo on it. I never understood why people think we have halos or even wings, but that's not the point. I opened the box and saw some clothes, a hat, some baseball stuff, and a button. I put on the clothes and the cap. The clothes were a yellow and blue striped shirt, and a pair of jean shorts. The cap I placed slightly pointing to the left. I think I look good in it. I get to the button and pressed it. Light blinded me, and soon enough I opened my eyes on a mountain with a house behind me. This was the house I am to stay in for now. I reached into my pocket and found a key. I walked into the house and saw a picture nearby. It was a boy. The name Lucas was on a piece of paper nearby. "Lucas" it read.

"Ok let's see here, blonde ice cream style hair, ocean blue eyes, red and yellow shirt, and the same pants as me. He's quite cute, for a boy that is. I decided to sleep during the day. I had gotten some information on this boy in that small sheet of paper. It said that Lucas is easier seen at night, in a sunflower field. I woke up and looked at the time. Midnight. I walked out of the house and looked into the sky. I took one deep breath of the cool night breeze. "Good to be home." I ran down the mountain and entered the drug store. Before going to the store clerk someone got behind me.

"Ness?" I turned around and saw a familiar face. Jeff. He was holding some tampons.

"I didn't think of you to be someone the transform," I joked.

"Don't even, you know it's for Paula," he said. I rolled my eyes. I turned to the clerk.

"Hi, do you know where the sunflower fields are?"

"Yea, it's near the foot of the big mountain," he said. I bowed my head as thanks. I turned back to Jeff.

"How are the others?"

"They miss you."

"I guess I expected that."

"Where have you been."

"Sorry, I-I can't say. Do you know of a boy named Lucas?"

"I mean yea, I've seen him around school. Seems to be an outcast." I nodded. I started to walk out the door. "Why do you need him."

"I wanna help him, I wouldn't mind your help."

"I don't know how much I could help, but I could get a group together."

"Good, do that then meet me and Lucas tomorrow in school, in the uhh, courtyard." Jeff nodded. I held out my hand and he took it. We shook out hands, then I left. I ran to where the store clerk had said the fields were. Sure enough and I saw the sunflowers. It was quite beautiful. I walked in and heard some cries. I walked in the direction of the cries and saw Lucas. He was kneeling and rubbing his eyes constantly. I took a step forward and cracked a stick. He looked at me. He sniffled and looked back down. I walked forward and sat next to him. He peeked at me. "Hey, you alright?" Lucas just scooted away. I scooted next to him. I grabbed his shoulder.

"W-what do y-you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." He looked away. I looked at his arm and saw stitches. I heard you hurt yourself often."

"H-h-how do you-." I placed my finger on his lips. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about that." I looked up at the sunflower. "Like sunflowers?" He gripped his arm and looked up at the one I was looking at. He nodded his head.

"I-It was my mom's favorite." I looked around for a sec, and saw a jewelry shop.

"Wait here." I ran to the shop. I saw a sunflower based diamond necklace. I bought it and ran back to him. I sat back next to him. I had my hands cupped together. "I got you something." I opened my arms and he saw the sunflower necklace. His mouth fell agape.

"I-I c-can't take th-this." I grew a smirk and unbuckled h the necklace. I leaned in and reached behind his neck. I then hooked them together. That's when I realized how close I was to him. I was drowning in his eyes. He moved his head down, and then his forehead gently collided with mine. I stayed there a moment, until I felt his arms around me. "T-thank y-you." His warm hands around my back.

"Of course Lucas." He let go of me and I backed up. I looked at him. His reddening cheeks were adding to his nervousness.

"A-are you alright?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Y-your cheeks ar-are red." I brought out my phone and looked at myself. I saw my red cheeks. I shook my head.

"I promise you, I'm fine." I stood up and fixed my hat. I took it off and looked at him. I placed the hat on his ice cream hair. His cheeks got more red. I smiled. "See you tomorrow in school?"

"Y-yea, I-I'll see y-you there." He stood up and started to take the cap off. I held out my hand to stop him.

"Keep it for the night, I trust you." I winked at him then walked away. While walking away I took a quick peek back and saw his face, he was smiling. I got back to my house and slept the rest of the night away. I woke up and walked to where the school once was. The good thing for me is that has stayed there. Upon entering Paula ran in and hugged me. I patted the back of her head. Poo came by with Ninten and Jeff. "Where's Ana and Lloyd?"

"They're sick so they are at home," Ninten said. That's when I saw Lucas walking in. He had the hat on his head and the necklace still. He looked at me and smiled a little. I smiled too and gave him a little wave as he walked to class.

"Do you like him?" Paula asked.

"What! N-no, I just talked with him last night," I persisted.

"Right, that's why you are blushing?" Poo playfully smacked my cheek.

"Is that why you wanted us to help you with him?" Jeff asked. I decided to roll with this. I nodded. Ninten smacked his lips, thinking.

"I've seen Lucas watching the Baseball game the other day, he might have a thing for Baseball," Ninten said.

"Imma go talk to him," I said.

"We'll help set you guys up," Paula said. I nodded and ran to him. He had entered a classroom. I walk and sat next to him.

"Heyo cutie," I joked. He chuckled a little. He took off the hat and placed it on my head.

"This f-fits you more."

"It looked cute on you."

"That's why I-I wanted it off." I opened my bag and brought out a baseball bat.

"Wanna play ball before class starts?"

"A-are you sure?" I smiled and handed him the bat. I took his other hand and we walked out of the class. I grabbed his hips and moved him into position. He had a blush. I grabbed the ball and walked away.

"Ready?"

"Y-yea." I tossed the ball into the air and caught it. I then wind up the ball and threw it to him. He did hit it, and I jumped and caught it. Lucas looked at the bat and laughed. "Thank Ness." I ran to him.

"You sound good without your stutter." He looked away and smiled. The bell ran and we walked back into the school. Lucas and I have been getting closer and closer. I'm not gonna lie, I think I like him. Not like a friend, but more. Jeff and the others have been getting closer to him as well. It's been weeks since the mission started. Due to Lucas no longer being full of sadness today is the final day I have here. I want to spend it with him. I spent the entire day with him and all the others. We walked back to the sunflower field and the others left me and him alone. We sat down.

"I haven't been here in a while," Lucas chuckled.

"Yea and you were a machine gun with stutters," I laughed. We looked up into the sky, th stary night. I don't wanna leave him. But I know I will have to. "Lucas?" He looked at me. He was making me lost in his ocean blue eyes once more.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Y-you have v-very nice eyes," I said.

"Something wrong, you're stuttering."

"I umm, I really, uhh, I-I can't," I said. Lucas decided to lay on his back.

"I know what you're trying to say," Lucas said.

"Y-you do?"

"Yea, Ninten told me."

"That son of a bitch." Lucas chuckled. He grabbed my hand.

"Lay down next to me," Lucas said. I did as he told. He wrapped his hands around me. I want to stay here all day and night. "I like you too."

"I won't be here for much longer."

"Why?" Lucas asked with concern in his voice. I sat up.

"I was originally your guardian angel and I was needed to make you happy. Once I did I need to go back, and well you're happy," I said. Lucas sat up.

"But I'm happy with you." I shook my head.

"That's not how it works." He grabbed my hand. I looked away. He grabbed my head and collided his lips into mine.

"If I'm gonna lose you, I want to have as much of you as I can." We kissed each other once more. That's when a bright light came from the sky. That's when Yelone came down. I stood up and bent my torso. Lucas stood up next to me.

"The deeds are done Yelone, I'm ready to go back."

"I would normally allow you to go back, but," he started. He looked at Lucas. "I don't want you back. We can deal without you. You just stay here with Lucas."

"You sure?"

"Yes, stay with him and be happy. As long as you are happy, we are," he hugged me. I hugged back. I reached into my pocket and gave him the button. He started to float back up. I looked back to Lucas who had a new sense of Lewdness in his eyes.

"Imma make you bend down again soon enough."

"Oh, maybe I'd do that to you."

"Bottoms up huh?" he laughed. I grabbed his hand.

"Let's go home, it's late." He nodded and kissed my cheek.


	5. I dunno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell if I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during a writer's block so it's kinda whatever, I guess.

Lucas

Today was the first day I needed to go to my new therapist. I feel quite uncomfortable. The only reason I'm coming here is because I apparently showed signs of depression. It's not even that big a deal. I just had a few suicidal thoughts is all.... Okay, maybe it's a tad worrisome. I don't really know why they started, or at least I try to convince myself. I entered the building called "Come get healed, bitches". I don't know why it's called that, but it's amusing. I sat in the waiting room and saw that they had a fish tank. I walked over and found a clownfish. I chuckled a little. "Found you, Nemo, not so was it, Marlon," I chuckled.

"Lucas, the therapist is ready for you," the secretary called me. I cleared my throat and walked to the room. In were two people. One was older, while the other was a child.

"Alright, this is your first patient Ness, do your best," the man said. The boy nodded. He walked out while patting my shoulder. I saw on the couch as the boy, who I assume is Ness, crosses his feet.

"So you're just going to follow every stereotype a therapist has?" I asked noticing the flannel. He fixed the shirt on him and cleared his throat.

"My name's Ness," he said reaching his hand toward me.

"Yea, I guess as so." I took it.

"So, why are you here?"

"Shouldn't you already know?"

"I wasn't told." I sighed and slouched on the couch.

"I guess I had a few suicidal thoughts here and there."

"Any attempts?" I looked out the window looking at the people moving past it. I showed him a bandaid on my wrist. I took it off and he saw the stitches. He took it. His warm hands warmed me up. "How old are you?"

"13."

"Same here."

"You're rather young to be doing this."

"The only reason I'm here is because the writer is a lazy bitch who couldn't think of anything else." Ness looked at something as if it was a camera.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, why are these thoughts in your head?" I sighed and started to rub my hands.

"W-well, I guess it's because of my family." His eyes. It felt like I could tell them anything without fearing anything. "I-I like your eyes." He chuckled a little.

"Yours is good too, blue and purple go well together." He smiled. Fuck me, why does this person have to be my therapist. Why couldn't it be like a fat old lady, why a cute young boy. I cleared my throat.

"My brother and mom aren't really alive at the moment."

"I-I see, I apologize for your loss." He bowed his head. I started to cry thinking of them. I expected him to hand me the tissues but he walked up and whipped them away for me. "Listen, we don't have too much time, but that doesn't mean I can't help you outside of this."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, we could hang out, together, and I can help you."

"K-kinda sounds like you're asking me out on a date." I smirked.

"So what if I am?" He kneeled in front of me. I looked outside. "Remember what I said?"

"What?"

"Blue and Purple go well together, and so does Red and Yellow." I thought about that. Where did he get the Red and Yellow?

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, what about a movie? I recently bought two tickets to the new movie, Breakdown Emotionally Empty, soooo." He took out the tickets and I smiled as I took one.

"Better not be late."

"I can't promise that." He winked at me, and I slowly felt the red in my cheeks to get deeper and more vibrant. He chuckled. "See, I told you Red and Yellow go well together." I just left the room and walked away. The man from before walked up to me.

"How did he do?" He noticed my smile and blush. "You know what, nevermind, I already know the answer." I left the building and looked at the tickets. I just need to wait a few days to see him again. And with the magic of writing, I shall skip said time because I am a lazy biotch.

I walked to the theatre and looked at the tickets again. I waited outside for him. I soon heard someone running. I saw Ness running, he seemed to have been running from someone. "I SWEAR TO GOD NESS IF YOU DON'T STOP STEALING MY GOD DAMN HATS I'LL CUT YOU," a boy similar looking to Ness, but with a scarf, said running after him. Ness waved to me, but then got distracted and ran into the opposite wall of me.

"How is he a therapist?" I shook my head. The other boy came by him and snatched back the hat. I walked to him. "You alright down there?"

"No, I need to be kissed to be awoken," Ness said with his eyes closed.

"Welp, I guess I need to find one of those saving frogs." Ness popped up and dusted himself off.

"You know what, nevermind, I'm good."

"Yea, that's what I thought."

"I was trying to get you a hat from my friend Ninten, but he's a bitch and won't allow me to take one."

"You seemed to have stolen it."

"Well, um, shut up, we have a movie to catch."

"You were the one late. I don't even know why you're a therapist."

"I told you, the writer is just a lazy bitch who couldn't think of a better story." He then looked at a thing much similar to the time before as if it was a camera. He then snapped his fingers into finger guns. "Wassup you sexy readers. All yall sexy bitches." I looked at who he was looking at. It was the ticket man, who seemed absolutely frightened. He tucked underneath the booth.

"Come on, you're scaring him," I said pushing Ness into the theatre. We grabbed our expansive ass food for no money because, as Ness says it, the writer is too lazy to say we had any money. We entered the empty movie room, thing, I dunno. The movie started with a generic anime-y intro. Standing on a cliff, looking off in the distance, the wind blowing their hair, and the epic fight scenes that slightly spoil the future. "Wait a second, this movie is called Breakdown emotionally empty, that's why you brought us here?"

"Yup," Ness said.

"I hate you."

"Yea, whatever." The main Characters Luke, and Nessa were in love. I looked to him. He looked to me innocently. Nessa helped Luke through some tough times, and he was able to breakdown the wall that had prevented emotions to enter his body. That was the movie, short, and sweet.

"That was not long at all," I said.

"Well, I'm sure I can fix that," he winked.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"I hate you."

"I love ya too."


	6. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys graduate school. They then go to a pool party where Ness and Lucas are able to surprisingly have some private time together.

Lucas

I was laying in my bed, with my left foot crossing over my right. I am just watching some good 'ole Gordan Ramsey. There was soon a knock at the door. I groaned and got off the bed. I opened the door to my bother crossing his hands. "Don't you dare groan at me," he said.

"Oh shut up, what do you want?" I asked.

"What are you watching?" Clause asked.

"Nothing."

"You fucking donkey, it's fucking raw," Ramsey said on the TV. Claus looked at me. I just cleared my throat.

"Just tell me what you want," I said.

"Mom said we need to go to the mall to get our suits."

"Why?"

"We're graduating high school next week, and we're going to that party after it."

"We actually got invited?"

"Well, I did, but you'll be my plus one."

"Great, very good." I lowered my head. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Ness will be there."

"'Course he will, but what're my chances with him?"

"Pretty good."

"Bullshit." I walked in and sat on my bed. "Why do we even need suits for a night party."

"Well, the suits are for the after school graduation." Claus walked in and sat at the foot of my bed and turned off the TV. "You won't have a chance to be with Ness if you don't make attempts to talk to him."

"I won't ever have a chance with him, he's the popular kid. He's got all the girls over him, and his boys are his bodyguards."

"Damn, but you never know. He could like you too." I glared at him. "Yea, I'm aware that's highly unlikely. But it's worth a shot." I sighed.

"Fine, let's go." I stood up. I put my shoes on and joined my mom and dad in their car. We drove to the mall and upon entering everyone split up. "I thought we were all going to get a suit." Claus turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Payday and we're making good use of it," he said. I rolled my eyes and my dad came back and handed me some money. He winked.

"Don't spend it all at once," he said.

"You're the one that does that," I say.

"It's not my fault this place has the best things in history."

"Right, whatever you say, dad." He jumped and ran away and I walked toward the escalator. I soon found my way to the clothing shop. I walked in and a boy rushed to me. He looked like Ness but wasn't.

"Hello, I am Ninten and I will be helping you with your shopping today!" Ninten said very fast I didn't even recognize what he said.

"Uhhh, yea," I chose to say.

"Ugh, Ninten, you need to stop getting hyper before work," a very familiar voice said. Ness soon came around a shelving unit. He had a uniform on, so I assume he works here. He pushed Ninten away and sighed in front of me. "Sorry 'bout him pal, he likes to eat very sugary things before work." He tilted his head. "I recognize you."

"Names Lucas," I say reaching my hand out, I'm surprised I didn't stutter. He took it and smiled.

"That's where I know ya from, you're doin' that speech in front of the whole damn school."

"Sad, but t-true." And there is it, goddamn it all.

"Tough man, all I do is call people up." He then shook his head. "What can I do for ya?"

"I'm looking for a suit."

"Ah, for graduation." I nodded. "Stupid how the school is makin' us buy our own suits for it."

"Definitely."

"Here, follow me and I'll show you one I feel fits ya." I nodded and walked behind him. I turned my head around and saw Claus giving me a thumbs up. That asshole knew he was working here. I mouthed a fuck you and he just gave me a wink. I soon bumped into Ness' back and Claus scurried away. I looked to Ness.

"Sorry about that."

"No worries, here it is." Ness pointed to a grey tux with a black tie. The pants are plain black, and the shoes sold with it are clear and a nice black. I looked at him. "It'll go great with your yellow hair."

"Thanks."

"How do you even get it like that?"

"It's a secret," I winked. He smirked.

"You'll have to teach me that someday." I smiled.

"For sure." He handed me the suit.

"Go try it on." He pointed to a small room and I nodded. I walked in there and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. I then walked out of the room and saw Ness leaning against the wall. "Thera ya go, you're looking damper."

"Thanks."

"Oh wait, one sec." He walked closer to me and fixed my collar. He then looked me in the eyes. You comin' to the party?"

"M-my brother is taking me as a plus one."

"You didn't get invited?" he asked still close to me and his head tilted.

"No, but I didn't really expect anything else." He looked away for a second and snapped his fingers. I ran away to get something and then came back. He handed me a ticket of some kind.

"What is it?"

"It's a plus one ticket, you'll be my plus one so your brother can have someone else."

"A-are you sure about this?"

"'Course, you seem cool. Now change back so you can pay." I nodded and ran back into the changing room. I walked back out and he asked for some money. Ninten walked back there with him.

"Wassup Icecream man, can I have a strawberry soft serve," Ninten said in a drunken tone.

"Did you sneak in booze again?" Ness asked.

"No," he said. He instantly gave a hiccup

"Yea, that's believable. Now get back there before the boss come back." Ninten nodded and entered the room. Ness handed me the suit. "See ya later."

"Yea." I saw him wink at me which added a little blush to my skin. I walked out and bumped into Claus.

"OOOOH, you love puppy," he said.

"Love, puppy?"

"Yea, he thinks you're cute." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, but I'm taller than him."

"By only like half an inch."

"Which is clearly the size of your dick." I moved away.

"Ouch, that stung." He soon ran off and I waited alone in the food section of the mall. I sat with my eyes closed and hands behind my head. Soon I heard someone sit in front of me. I opened an eye. I saw Ness. He had a tray of food.

"Mind if I join?" he asked.

"I mean you already did," I said. He chuckled.

"Yea. Guess I did. So whatcha doin' here?"

"Waiting for my family to finish their shopping. They go quite the distance for it."

"Yea, my family is the same." I looked around and grabbed a wrapped sandwich. I tossed in front of me. "Take it, you look hungry." I grabbed it and looked at him. He smiled and opened his sandwich.

"Thanks." I bit into the sandwich.

"You know, I'm glad you'll be at the party."

"You are?"

"Yea, I've seen you 'round school and kinda wanted to talk to ya for a while."

"Why?" When I asked this he seemed to blush a little. He looked down at his food and started to pick at some fries.

"It's complicated, I was going through some stuff and well you looked like someone who would help it."

"I don't quite understand that, but I'm here if you need anything." He looked up and smiled.

"What do you think I should do about my love life?"

"Um, I guess just follow your heart. And if you're scared just take the jump and talk to the person in which you want to talk to." He smirked.

"Thanks." I looked around and saw Claus walking my way.

"Oh fuck." I try to shield my face from him and Ness looked confused.

"Oh hey love birds, Lucas, I forgot to give you the plus one ticket," Claus said handing me the ticket. I was going to try and retort the fact he called us lovebirds but then was cut off by Ness.

"No need to do that, umm," Ness started.

"Claus," Claus said.

"Claus, Lucas is my plus one, so you can choose someone else." Claus looked at me and smirked a lust-filled and lewd smile.

"I see." He said this in a way like he knew this would happen and seemingly thinks me and him are doing something. I noticed my mom and dad at the entrance. I stood up instantly, blushing wildly now.

"You ok Lucas?" Ness asked.

"S-sorry Ness, but we gotta get going. I'll see ya at graduation." He smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait." This only made me blush more. I grabbed Claus' hand and ran to our parents. They didn't ask any questions and grouped us in the car. Claus was shooting glares at me the entire car ride home. Upon coming home I ran into my room and tossed the tux in the closet. I fell face-first onto the bed and turned onto my back. I hadn't noticed that Claus walked into my room.

"He totally likes you," Claus said.

"No he doesn't," I shot back.

"You shoulda seen his blush." I then picked my head up. "Blush?"

"Yea, he seemed to be blushing more than you, just hid it well. But I have a knack for that kinda stuff." I looked at the tux and smirked. I shook my head. Claus knew what this meant and walked to the door. "Sleep on it, and you'll see."

The final week had gone by and the one day I was waiting and dreading came. Graduation. I was in the preparation room, which was just an art room, overlooking notecards of my speech. Ness soon walked in. I've talked to him a few times after the mall. Each time it'd go on for hours. He even introduced his other friends, and the person who I thought was his girlfriend wasn't. I had thought Paula was his girlfriend, but she was just his best friend. She seemed to have had her eye on someone. I could also tell she knew something private about Ness and tortured him about it. Ness sat next to me, but I didn't pay him any mind.

"That your speech?" Ness asked.

"Yea," I said. I could see in the corner of my eye that he was looking me up and down.

"I forgot how good you looked in that. I'm sure everyone'll be all over you." I rolled my eyes playfully. Ness then grabbed the notecards from my hand and tossed them in the trash.

"Hey, I need those."

"No." He shook his head. "This speech should come from your heart, not from some paper. You may stutter for not knowing, but that'll make it more genuine."

"What if I don't find the words?"

"Just look at the person who gave you the inspiration to write that speech, I'm sure the words will flood out your mouth." I looked away thinking, then smirked. I looked back and nodded. Ness then heard the school chorus finishing up. "Oh, this is my cue, you're up soon. Good luck." I nodded as he walked out of the room. A few minutes later I heard my cue to come out. I walked on stage and saw everyone in the school in their tuxedos and dresses. Strangely, we are in these formal clothes instead of the cap and gown, but whatever. The audience is massive, the most massive I've ever seen. I got to the mic and look to my mom and dad. I looked back and saw Claus. I gulped and looked at the crowd.

"I like to compare people to braille. We each have bumps, but these bumps add meaning to our life. Me and my fellow classmates have just gotten over one of the biggest bumps. We have many more to go over, but as I said, this'll make our meaning different than anyone else. But this bump we all can share." I started to run dry of words a few seconds this was all said. I kept stuttering over "ums" "ers" and "Uhhs". I decided to follow Ness' advice. I looked at Claus. Then I moved my gaze over to Ness. Despite my stutters his eyes were so filled with wonder. A wonder that made me want to enter his world, enter what he goes through, his adventures, his brain, his heart. I turned back to the crowd. "Our lives have yet to begin. High school was just the audition, and we're now in the shooting process. Most of us will never see each other until the reunion, but some of us will stay together 'till the movie comes out. So what else can I say than, let the shooting begin." There was an explosion of applause from the crowd and the students behind me. Ness walked over to me and hugged me. While in the hug he pulled his mouth my ear.

"Meet me passed the pool at the party," he said. He then let go of me and I walked back to my spot. An hour or so later and the graduation process is finally over and we arrived at the part. I entered without needing to show any form of an invitation. I looked around at everyone having the time of their lives. I even saw Claus talking to Ninten, and I swear I could see some faint red in his cheeks. I exited the house and found the pool built into the ground.

"Lucky sons of bitches," I say to myself. I then heard some screaming and turned around. Ninten was rushing at me and pushed me in. I picked my head up and saw him and Claus laughing.

"There, now where's my money?" Ninten asked.

"I'll pay you at dinner," he winked. Ninten seemed surprised but nodded. Claus walked to me. "Sorry to ruin your suit, but I think it'll help."

"I'm sure there would've been better ways," I said.

"Probably, but this was more fun." He held his arm out to me and helped me out. He then patted my back and walked to the door.

"Hey." He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Go get him, Claus." He smiled and shot me a salute. I walked passed it, very wet and cold. I soon saw Ness laying on the ground looking up at the night sky. I joined his side and he felt the wet cloths.

"What in tarnation happened?" He asked concerned.

"My dick of a brother," I answered.

"Damn, sounds tough."

"Nah, but I love him." We lay back down, with our hand underneath our heads looking at the shiny night sky.

"Thanks for coming."

"'Course."

"And thanks for using me as inspiration."

"You're always my inspiration." He looked at me and looked me up and down them smirked.

"I dunno why I would." I shook my head. He looked back up.

"You're the popular kid, you're able to be yourself without fear of others. You're able to just talk and let the problems of the world stay behind you. You're so strong at being able to clear your head and allow yourself to be yourself. And, well, you act just like how your eyes look. Amazing." There was a moment of silence between us.

"That's what it looks like." He spooked me slightly when he said this, it caught me off guard. "I can't be who I want to be, I'm just who I expect others to like." I looked to him, and he soon looked back. Our eyes meeting.

"What do you mean?"

"Paula and Ninten are the only ones who know my true self, my family doesn't. My other kids in school see me as this saint, this person who has all the girls on his dick and hasn't a care in the world. But I'm nothing like that, I have many problems, many doubts." His eyes broke the chain our eyes shared by looking down.

"Well, II apologize."

"No, it's not you. You're just caught at the tail end of it." He looked back up to me. Rebuilding the chain more gently. More gently and more genuinely. "The truth is, I like boys, and people expect me to like girls. It may sound stupid, especially this day and age, but the stress of the world is more on me than off." I smirked.

"Well, it looks like we're in this boat together." He looked surprised.

"R-really?"

"Yea." I then looked back up. A shooting star, how conveniently perfect. I then felt and saw some hand around my body. I looked to my right and saw Ness' face resting next to me. "N-Ness?"

"I'll help dry you off." I smirked when he said this. "You know how you told me to follow my heart." He had his eyes closed, a faint blush, and a smile.

"Yea, what about it." I contained my stutter better than I ever thought I could. He then opened his violet, shimmering eyes up at me.

"I was wonderin' if we could chat together, alone, at dinner. I'm sure you don't want to prevent me from taking your advice." My eyes widened and my mouth fell open ever so slightly. I then fixed both and looked at him.

"I'll hold you to that." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'll be the one holding you." I chuckled and closed my eyes. Wouldn't you know it, he likes me back. Well, looks like I need to pay Claus after our bet, fuck, now I'm out ten bucks.


	7. Thanksgiving Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys attend and partake in a Thanksgiving play, pretty simple a concept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's obviously not Thanksgiving, but I wrote this around Thanksgiving last year sooooo yeah.

Lucas

It's Thanksgiving today. I can't be more excited. I love food, I like to think of my love for food as the literal embodiment of my mood. I mostly like the season for the food, but the actual nature of the season is nice as well. The family, and cool nature. The colors also really attract me, it's odd, but this season calms me. I never do end up eating much, my friends and family eat more. Ness, my best friend, eats like his stomach is filled with a black hole. He's a fatass motherfucker, but that's what I love about him. Claus, my brother, really uses me during this time. I end up cooking with my mom, and I get very tired from everything that I cook. So what he does is take advantage of my half-asleep persona and gets whatever he wants. This time around my grandfather, Alec, is visiting. He vows to help my mom cook so I don't have too. He isn't here just yet, but soon.

I was just sitting in my room, writing nothing in particular. I do that often, write, throw away, and rewrite. Claus knocked on the door. I balled up the piece of paper and tossed it into the trash. I walked to the door and opened the door. He didn't seem to expect me to open it at that time because he knocked once more, but on my forehead. "Sorry," Claus said. I just kicked his junk. He fell forwards gripping it in pain. "Yea, I deserve that," he said in a relatively high pitched gasp.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my hands. He used his right hand to find the door frame and help himself up. He finally calmed down, but still visibly in pain.

"You got some mail." He then led me to the living room. I could smell that my mom started to cook already.

"Mom, you need some help?"

"No, your grandpa will be here soon," mom said. I gave a faint nod as Claus slammed an envelope into my chest. I looked at him with slight anger. He just cleared his throat and walked away. I looked at the envelope and saw a turkey on it. I opened it and found a note. At the top of the note, it had, "I am thankful for". I then read the relatively long note. In short, it said that whoever sent this to me said they were thankful for me. Thankful for the love I show them. I raised an eyebrow. At that time there was a knock at the front door. I opened the door and saw Ness and Ninten.

"Crap, uh, abandon the mission," Ninten said running away. I gave Ninten a confused look.

"He thought we were going to ding-dong-ditch," Ness said.

"If you guys were, then he sucks at it," I said.

"Tell me about it."

"Fuck you, Ness," Ninten's said coming back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Claus called us here and said he needed to tell Ninten something," Ness said.

"H-he what?" Ninten asked. I looked into the house and saw a nervous Claus.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it," I smirked. I stepped out and pushed Ninten in. I then shoved him into the house and grabbed the doorknob. He turned around.

"I swear to god Lucas if you-" I shoved the door and blocked his voice out. I looked to Ness and giggled a little. We walked away. We soon got to a community center area. This new building was rather large, and decked out with Thanksgiving decoration. We walked in and a man in a turkey suit jumped in front of me. I jumped and screamed behind Ness. I had my hands on his shoulders shielding myself from the abnormally large turkey. Ness looked at me. The man took off the mask and saw that it was my dad.

"Jesus, Lucas, you need to toughen up," my dad laughed. I let go of Ness and crossed my hands.

"I hate you," I scoffed. He then put the mask back on.

"No, if you may, I have some children to scare the living shit out of." He walked away. Ness turned around.

"Man he got you good," Ness laughed. I rolled my eyes and walked forward. I grabbed his hand along the way.

"Let's just go." Despite knowing that he was walking next to me I didn't want to let go of him. I then soon felt his hand leave mine, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Ness walking towards a door. I looked at him and walked with him. I looked where he was looking, a small sign saying that the room was a costume room. He looked at me and grabbed the knob. He then turned it and it opened. He was surprised by this.

"They didn't lock this door?" Ness asked. I just shrugged and we entered the room. I closed the door as Ness turned on the light. There were racks on racks of costumes. Not just Thanksgiving either, there were some iconic Halloween costumes, Christmas, Easter, etc. We walked to the Thanksgiving part and found some pilgrim style costumes. I grabbed one. I looked at Ness.

"Should I?"

"Go for it." I looked around for a changing room but didn't find any. Ness seemingly knew about this search. "Just change here, we're both boys, not like you have anything I don't know about." I gave a faint nod. When I started to undress I could see Ness turn around, but I could see a blush on his face when he did. I then turned to my pants. When they were taken off I started to put on the costume. When I got to the shirt I could see Ness shoot his face away from me. I smirked.

"Were you looking at me?"

"N-no, nothing like. Why would you think I'm a perv." There was a slight pause. "Don't answer that." I chuckled a little and put on the shirt. I grabbed the hat and looked back to Ness. He had a note in his hands, it was the note I got earlier. I adjusted my hat and walked next to him. He looked at me. "Looks like someone likes you."

"Who do you think?"

"Paula?"

"Oh please, you know damn well she is trying to get Poo's dick."

"Kumatora?"

"She's back on Tazmily for a while longer, no way she would have sent this." I took it back. "I'll worry about it later." He looked at me. He smiled.

"You look good." He started to grow a little blush.

"With or without?" I teased. He walked to the rack and looked at the costumes.

"Who said I meant only one," I smirked, hoping he was telling the truth.

"Maybe you'll see the first one more in-depth in the future," I half-joked.

"I hope." I didn't quite hear him. Or maybe, I only heard what I wanted to hear.

"What?"

"N-nothing, don't worry about it." He picked a suit and looked at me. I twisted around and he started to put it on. To get some sort of revenge I started to peek on him. I am a perv for doing it, but he did it too so this qualifies as revenge. He didn't look at me until he was fully undressed. He looked at me and I shot my head back. I started to whistle. "You perv." He soon put on a similar pilgrim suit, but it looked more feminine.

"Cute." He looked up and smiled. Soon the door started to open. "Fuck, uhh, hide." We ran and hid behind the Halloween rack, peeking through a zombie costume.

"Luke?" I looked to him.

"What?"

"Our clothes."

"Shit." That's when there were some voices.

"Weird, I don't remember leaving the light on," the man said.

"Well, that's 'cause your lazy ass forgets to fucking lock the door," a female said. They started to walk and we assume found our clothes.

"We know you're here, just come out before we call security," the man said. I looked to Ness and gulped. He nodded and we both stood up and walked to where we decided to be dumbasses and leave our clothes. The man and woman looked at us. They walked to us.

"Well, I hope you're ready," the lady said.

"Ready?" Ness asked.

"Yes, you guys will be doing a show in our place," the man said.

"Why us, we're just kids," I said.

"Kids who decided to steal our costumes," the man said. They grabbed our hands and led us out of the room and through the center. I looked at Ness.

"What do we do?" I asked in our heads.

"Just go with it, for now, how bad could it be?" he responded. We soon got behind a stage with a lot of other people. My dad was even here, but he didn't pay us much mind. The woman walked away to deal with some backstage stuff. The man kneeled to be eye-level with us.

"You'll have to play the part," he said.

"What part?" I asked.

"Husband and wife and you guys are having dinner with the natives." He pointed to a few people dressing in Native American costumes.

"But their both boys," a random person said. I was going to agree until Ness stepped in.

"So," Ness said. I looked at him. The man crossed his hands.

"Are you guys a least together, you'll be doing some awkward stuff." Ness nodded. The person showed some skepticism. Ness then kissed my cheek. I blushed and became very lost. "Fair enough." The person walked away. The man looked at us.

"You're up."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Roleplay." he pushed us onto the stage. We looked out and saw a lot of people. I cleared my throat and looked at Ness. We walked further onto the stage. I looked further into the crowd and saw Claus and Ninten with cameras and laughing. We looked forward to the stage and saw the natives. Ness walked to the head of the table.

"Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Ness said. I stepped forward.

"Wrong play," I whispered.

"Fuck." There were some laughs from the crowd. I cleared my throat.

"T-thank you for offering our acception." I mixed up. "Fuck, I mean, thanks for accepting our offer." The natives tilted their heads. More Pilgrims walked with trays of food. They shot glances at us.

"Thanksgiving," Ness introduced.

"Thanksgiving didn't exist back then."

"Fuck." We walked to the natives and gave them a plate of food.

"We may be killing each other by the hundreds, but maybe we could share thanks for one day," I said. Ness then handed them more food. I looked at him. "I think they have enough, uh, hun."

"They don't have enough, they need more," Ness said.

"Just because you're a fat bitch, doesn't mean they have to be."

"Well, you're the one who feeds me."

"Doesn't mean you have to eat it all."

"I ONLY EAT BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME THAT DICK SINCE BACK IN EUROPE!" I was shaken back a little as the laughs from the crowd became more powerful.

"Fine, I'll give you it after we eat, let's just not ruin our image in front of the natives," I said from one side of my mouth.

"Too late for that," one native said. We cleared out throat and sat next to each other. We "ate" the food and looked at them.

"So, you popping that pussy?" Ness said out of nowhere. I looked.

"Hun, that's very inappropriate to say at the dinner table." I nervously chuckled. I looked at the pilgrims who decided to go with the flow.

"Sorry about her-" I was cut off.

"Don't worry, we pop her pussy so much, surprised she doesn't have aids." the native said. The laughs in the crowd exploded. I chuckled a little realizing what we subconsciously decided to do. We constantly popped jokes will still trying to show what the history was. Towards the end of the show, Ness and I were needing to kiss. Why? I don't fucking know. I didn't even know until Ness randomly kissed my lips. I wasn't even given enough time to react until we needed to bow for the end of the show. Ness grabbed my hand and ran backstage. When we did he turned to me.

"Listen, Luke, I'm sorry." I placed my index finger on his mouth.

"Don't worry, maybe next time you kiss me, give me time to kiss back." I winked. Ness' eyes widened. The man from before walked over to us.

"You ruined our show, get out," he said angrily.

"Right," I said. We got back and changed into our normal clothes. We got to the door and Ness turned me around and hugged me.

"Luke?"

"Yea?"

"I made that note."

"I would make you one too, but I'd rather do this." I then kissed his cheek and broke the hug. I smirked and opened the door. Ninten and Claus were there.

"Wassa-B," Ninten said. I tilted my head. "You won't get it." Claus looked at me.

"Nice show out there lovebirds," Claus said.

"I hate you," I said. Ness walked forward. There was a silence for an uncomfortably long time.

"So, you saw each other naked?" Ninten said.

"Alright, I'm out," Ness said pushing past them.

"Yea, I'm with him," I say following him.

"Physically or sensually," Claus called out. I turned around and gave them the finger. They started to laugh together. I caught up with Ness.

"They totally love each other," Ness said.

"100%," I agreed. We exited the building and we looked at each other.

"So, you wanna take a walk?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere, we'll just see where we're going." At this time he held his hand up. I took hold of it.

"I'd like that, but how 'bout you stay with us to eat dinner?"

"If you don't have to cook, I'd rather not have fun with someone who's already tired." He gave me a wink.

"Don't worry, my grandpa is cooking with my mom." That's when the silence came over me. "Fuck, my grandpa."

"Nah, I ain't into old folks?"

"Screw you, you know what I mean."

"Now, I wouldn't mind that." I just ran with him in my hand, but soon he started to run with me. I looked to him as we ran and giggled. He copied me, but then I ran right into a street sign.

"Fuck." Ness stood over me. He was chuckling and held his hand out.

"You're such an idiot." His giggles healed me. I took hold of his hand and we started to walk. Ness, I am thankful for him. More than he could be for me. But we'd probably go back and forth saying who is more thankful for the other more. I'm not just thankful for him, I love him. I also love turkey. Maybe the turkey more, but I won't tell Ness.


	8. Now and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the boys in a royalty based AU. With Lucas being a Prince and Ness being something else ;) (I totally didn't forget)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I feel like the quality of the stories start to get better from here, so look forward to that.

Ness

I'm a rather special boy. The reason being is that I am the youngest knight. All the other knights are over the age, but I'm rather a good distance from that age. Today was a more special day than normal. We've been at war with a nearby kingdom call Fourside. This kingdom is called Onett. There have been some rumors about the prince, who rarely shows his face, needing a royal guard. Today was the supposed day he finds it. Me and the other knights were called to HQ. Our leader named Ninten was rather young too. Not as young as me, but he is older than 18 at least. He says that at least, his father was the old leader until he was slain in a battle we call, the Drago Battle. Ninten has been a tough leader since his father died hence handing the torch to him. Ninten crossed his hands. He overlooked us as we lined up in two small groups. "All right, listen to me, the king and queen will be here to choose a royal knight to protect prince Lucas. When they do, use each other to train, show them why you should be picked," Ninten said. He then stomped his foot and used his right arm to reach diagonally to his left shoulder. "It is an honor to serve the king and queen, all of you should be proud to be given the chance." We copied that notion. That's when he walked out, but we stayed put.

A skill you need to inherit to be a good soldier is patience. More often than not you wait. Not fully aware of who, or what you're waiting for. This is one of the only times we know who we're waiting for. One wrong move, and BOOM, you're SOL. You also need a memory like an elephant's. All the terms you need to know. SOS, AWOL, SOL (Which I created, but my crew decided to inherit), MIA, WIA, POW, KIA. That last one hurts the most. It's the least used but does the most damage. I've lost many friends in my last battle. The last battle was massive. It took place in a Kingdom that hung between us. That Kingdom is forever ruined but unlike the kingdom of Fourside, we go and help them recover. There were about 10 MIA, 7 POW, 100 WIA, and sadly 397 KIA. I was either lucky or skilled enough to scape by without injuries. But within those 397, they were friends, friends I considered family. But I can't really be all that sad. We all chose to join the forces called Onett's Onimpotent Defenders. We all joined with the full knowledge of the possibility of death, of PTSD being a possible outcome. We all know someone who has been through shell-shocked symptoms. We shorten that to SSS or Triple S.

People often think how. How do we keep a straight face? How do we not get bored standing still? How do you keep level-headed during battle? There is one answer to all three questions. We are all beat down, trained to almost hide all human emotions. To keep all human nature in the back, making the battle, or job the priority. People who don't let it be the priority often lead to them being MIA, WIA, KIA, or POW. And therefore we blame them for not being too focused. But we still miss them, and not all people who are KIA, or anything related, is because of their lack of prioritizing. Often it's because they were in the wrong place, at the wrong time. The more you're able to keep a straight mind, a stable and balanced mind, the more you'll be able to lose track of time. To the general public, losing track of time is bad, you lose time to do other things. But for us, we lose more time to worry about the war. We have been standing in this room for five hours, but to us, it only felt like half an hour. None of us moved, felt hungry, got thirsty, felt the need for the bathroom's uses. Our leader, which we call him by colonel Ninten, is someone who holds loads of secrets. We all know he has secrets but no one knows them in-depth. Theories come out, but he quickly calls them Conspiracies. Sometimes I wonder what people in public power think. All of them have conspiracies. Even poor Prince Lucas who hasn't even showed his face to the public since his birthday last year. Those are the only times when he shows his face. Theories about why he doesn't show his face are abundant. I would even say more than abundant.

Colonel Ninten soon walked back in. Behind him were the King and Queen. King Flint's face and overall nature didn't seem to relate to a typical king. Rather he seems to fit more of a lumberjack or some type of carpenter. Queen Hinawa, on the other hand, is a beautiful queen. She is exactly what a queen would look like. She's also the more alpha of the two, but that doesn't mean King Flint is a push-over. He has been the toughest, and most hardcore king we've ever had, and that's only to show how great of a king and queen they are. They take no bullshit from anyone, but also not afraid to help those they feel need their help. Some often criticize them about their tough nature, but I feel like this nature they hold themselves to achieve keeps them level-headed amid this war we're waged in.

Colonel Ninten stood in front of us with his hands behind his back. "Stand to attention," he called out. We stomped out foot on the ground and saluted. The king and queen looked at all of us.

"As you were," King Flint said. We allowed our hands to hang at our sides. King Flint held his hands behind his back as Queen Hinawa stepped forward.

"As you may know we are looking for a royal guard, the battles are slowly getting closer and closer to our kingdom. We don't care about if our lives are taken, but if the prince gets killed, we're in trouble," Queen Hinawa said. At this point, King Flint sighed a little.

"Where is that boy, he was supposed to follow us."

"He's hanging outside the door, get him if you may?" Queen Hinawa asked Colonel Ninten. He nodded and walked toward the door. "Now, we will not be choosing the person to guard him, he will. He'll be his guardian, so he deserves the choice of who it should be." The door opened and Colonel Ninten walked back in with a boy following close behind. He had blonde hair. His hair was kind of set up in an ice-cream style. It seemed to go against gravity. His white, prince-ly clothes make his facial features stand out. His ocean eyes stand out. You could lose yourself in them. His clothes were mostly white, but there are some aqua blue streaks on the arms. The rest of the dressing seems to be a normal and iconic prince uniform. The blue and white on him makes him seem gentle. His face and overall aura seem to give off the essence of sincerity. How do I put this, he'll have no problem finding a queen.

Prince Lucas walked to his father's side and turned to us. He was very nervous. I don't know why this prince is so nervous. All of the other princes in the past have been outgoing and extroverted. But this one is very and visibly introverted. It makes me wanna go and comfort him, make him feel like he's welcome here, rather than unwelcomed. King Flint placed his hand on Prince Lucas' shoulder and he nodded. I took a deep breath. "You may begin," he said. His voice, gentle and pure. The man I was right next to and I turned to each other. I reached for the sword in the sheath hanging off my back and took it out. I held it ahead of me. As the person swung for me I was able to hit his sword. We copied this action more times. I finally saw an opening and slammed into him with my shoulder and therefore able to kick him further back. He tried to swing for me, but I was able to knock his sword out of his hands, and quickly swiped his legs causing him to fall. I allowed my left foot to plant itself on his gut and held the sword down to where the tip was touching his neck. It wasn't piercing or cutting anything, just rather touching. Just the tip. "OK, Stop." It was the prince. I then held the sword into the air with my hands still staying my by side. I sheathed the sword and held my hand to the guy. I smirked.

"Good fight, you still need to learn how to leave less spots for a counter-attack," I say. He grabs my hand and stand up. He is rather tall compared to me, but still visibly respects me as I do him. He bows down with the palms of his hands together. Prince Lucas soon came by my side with the man's sword in his hands. I stomped my foot, looked forward at him, clenched my fist, and reached that fist to my left shoulder. Prince Lucas handed the sword to the man.

"Thank you, your highness," the man bowed. He then sheathed his sword and copied my stance. I looked forward, not shaking my glance when Prince Lucas looked at me. He tilted his head.

"What's your name?" Prince Lucas asked.

"Ness, your highness," I say plainly. He nodded.

"Ness," he nodded. "Not bad."

"Thank you si-," I was cut off. Lucas had somehow kicked me with the opposite foot from me. He did one of those fancy turn-around kicks. Somehow during this time of me falling, he grabbed my sword and stood over me much similar to what I did with the guy from before.

"Good, but still in need of training." I had a smirk. It was because the prince, like his parents, is no push-over. Welp, there goes that one theory. But it does pave the way for another. He moved the sword away and stabbed it into the ground. "Training that I'm hoping you'd like to learn from me," he said while holding his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. He took the sword out the ground and handed it to me horizontally. He then kneeled onto a single knee as my fellow soldiers did the same but looking forward. I was the only one of my crew standing. I hovered my hand over the hilt of my sword. Looked at the blade for no real reason. I then looked at Prince Lucas' ocean eyes.

As I previously thought, I quickly got lost, in need of a boat. And who just so happened to be the one to help, Prince Lucas. He was in a sailor suit. He held his hand toward me. I took it and he helped me up. I shook the water from my hair. He reached into the water again and grabbed my hat. He tossed it to me. "Thanks," I say.

"No problem, whatcha doin' out here anyway?" he asked.

"I dunno, just sorta woke up here." He tilted his head and got next to me. He turned to look at the vast emptiness of the ocean. Not a speck of land in sight.

"Wanna know why I love the ocean?"

"Why?" He looked at me and grabbed the back of my head. He then slammed out heads into the water. I opened my eyes and saw loads of fish. Colorful and worry-less fish. Below them were the beautiful and abstract coral. I was able to see turtles and snails just live their best and most peaceful life. I looked over to Lucas and saw his hair waving in the water's wind. I looked down and saw a light. I started to reach for the light.

I blink once and realize that I have my sword in my hands. Prince Lucas was standing up from his kneel. He bowed with his hand's palms planted together. I sheathed the sword and did the same. Our heads almost touching. I didn't have my head on at the time, but if I did it would've hit his head so I'm glad the forces don't allow it. We both moved back up and he looked at my straight stature. "You know where the castle is?"

"Of course, your highness."

"Good, now tomorrow morning come to the castle and give the guard this," he said giving me a small metallic object. I kind of resembled a sunflower, a very abstract sunflower. Its silver is broken up with some bronze rust. I nodded and placed it in my pocket. That's when a bald man walked in. He ran to Prince Lucas' back and whispered something in his ear. Prince Lucas sighed and looked at his parents. They nodded. The Queen looked at Colonel Ninten.

"We really appreciate all you've done, but we must go on with our business," Queen Hinawa said.

"Of course, your majesty," he responded. The king and queen walked down and Prince Lucas started to follow them. The bald man soon followed. They closed the door, but we waited and the further door was closed. Colonel Ninten sighed. "Stand at attention." We all stomped and looked forward. We fixed any possible gap that could've been made. We all now stood, very linear, and organized. Colonel Ninten smiled. "I normally say we need to stay serious, but with the recent events, I feel we should let loose a little. That is why I've set up a little party to celebrate whoever Prince Lucas' chooses." He then bowed. "I do hope all of you will join." He stood back up. "You may be dismissed. My group was the last to leave. Even leaving we all stayed linear and organized. Every step we took sounded together, in absolute unison. They all sounded like drums when heard together. We all soon left and people started to cheer for me. The guy from before patted my back and started to walk away.

"Hey, how's Ana doing?" I called out. He turned around.

"Hanging in there, you should visit. You know she's a fan of you."

"It'll be my duty." He chuckled a little and saluted a bye. Another soldier came to me. His name is Duster. He's part of a group called United Supai. In other words, they are spies who work together with us in a united fashion. Technically they don't work for us, they are just partnered with us. These spies also double as a thieving organization. They steal only for the kingdom's against us. For instance, they stole a picture that could explain why they feel obligated to attack us. I'd say I'm rather close with him. My family does live in his house after all. We had our house in that middle kingdom until we moved to this kingdom. It's much more complicated than you may want. I won't go in full detail, but if any of us betray the kingdom, we'd be killed without any remorse.

"I'm happy for you Ness, I'm sure your father would too," Duster said. I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"You know damn well he wouldn't, that asshole betrayed us. I'm glad he's gone." Duster looked at me.

"I know you don't mean that." I shook my head. He ran to my side. "He's MIA, and I can tell you miss him."

"He went AWOL, I have no respect for him." I poked Duster' chest aggressively.

"As a soldier, you're not alone in that judgment, but as a father, he's sacrificed so much. There's a lot you don't know about him." I looked into his face.

"And you do?" I turned around before giving him a chance to answer. Partly due to my fear of knowing, and partly due to my anger of not knowing. My dad is like holding a red cape in front of the bull. I soon get back home and say hi to Tracy. I hug my mom. She knew why. She has that mom superpower. She knows why I am feeling the way I'm feeling. Tracy, in her young age, is a little more one-sided. I enter my room and look at the picture adjacent to the door. It was a picture of a familiar looking ship. The ocean that this ship was skidding across had no sign of life, except for me. And whoever took the picture. I quite honestly don't know who, or how it was taken. I shake my head and sit in my chair. This chair was looking at a clean and organized desk. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the metallic object. I looked at it. It was definitely a sunflower, but why? I shake my head and place it on the table. Seeing it seems to fill me with determination. I just want to save this feeling under the tale of my future. I lean back in my chair looking up at the roof. Nothing special was on this roof. Just the normal texture of the concrete that made up the house. The small bumps that would otherwise be unnoticeable. They seemed to start moving on its own and made up a face. Prince Lucas' face. It was him smiling. This made me smile. I shook my head and smack it a little. I stand up and enter the bathroom connected to the room. I shake my head and looked in the mirror. I turn on the water and started to get some in my hands and splashed my face with it. I looked back in the mirror and saw the water dripping off me. This image soon changed to be of my dad's. I clenched my fist and needed to force myself not to punch the mirror. I took a deep breath to calm down and exited the room. I quickly changed into my pajamas. I moved the metallic sunflower into a drawer. I then crawled into bed. It wasn't late, and in terms of sleep, rather early. I wasn't tired either. I just needed to be in bed, for a reason that isn't entirely known by myself.

My door opened and Duster popped his head in. He looked at me and I looked at him. He walked in and closed the door. He moved the chair and sat in it the opposite of how it normally supposed to be sat in. He rested his arms on the back of the chair. I turned away from him. "I don't think Prince Lucas chose you just for you being a good soldier," Duster said. I stayed quiet. "I spoke with Lloyd earlier. You know, the one who's going out with Ana, he seems to think Prince Lucas has a secondary reason for choosing you." I turned back to him.

"What does he know?"

"When he's not a soldier, he's a therapist. He also studies people's emotional status, and he claimed Prince Lucas was showing an emotion that he had yet to study."

"That doesn't mean anything," I say turning back around. I looked at the picture of me on a ship in the middle of an unknown ocean.

"I'm sure you'll find the truth out eventually. And not just of Prince Lucas, but of your father too." I stared at the picture as Duster closed the door. It felt like I could feel the winds of the ocean, the cool breeze from the terrain the ocean stands upon is calming. I go back to what Lucas showed me. The beautiful coral. We popped our heads back up. I saw my hat drifting away and I reached for it. I couldn't reach it and I pouted a little. That's when it started to move. The head of a red snake popped up and smiled at me.

"Woah," I say. Lucas chuckled.

"Nice eh? He's my rope snake," Lucas says reaching for him. He took off the hat and placed it on my head. "You'd lose your head if it weren't for your neck." I chuckled a little.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Not sure, but I don't choose where to go. I just allow the waves of the ocean to guide me. The seagulls always lead to a beach, so I guess we're going to a beach." Lucas had been looking in the air. Seagulls were flying over us.

"Don't they lead people to the ocean?"

"Yea, but they attack the turtles on beaches, so they could just as easily be leading us there." I nodded in understanding.

"Don't you get lost sometimes?"

"Oh yea, all the time." He looked down at me. A smile rivaling that of the snake's.

"How do you fix it?"

"You just gotta find yourself. Look deep inside of you." He turned back to the ocean. He then peeked over the small boat and looked at his reflection. "LIke this ocean." I looked at the Ocean's surface and see myself. "You see yourself don't you?"

"Yea?"

"But when you look deeper you see all the colors, all the life, and all the beauty that lies within all of us. Our person is like the ocean. Keep that in mind, and whenever you get lost, you'll know the way out of it."

I wake up and quickly dress in my uniform. I run to my door before remembering the metallic object. I quickly pocket it and run out. I start slowing down my run when I approach the castle. The bald man from the day prior stood in front of the door. He walked forward and crossed his hands. I reached into my pocket and showed him the object. He bowed and led me to the large doors. There was a small touchpad for his hand. When he placed his hand on it the door opened. I walked further ahead and looked down. I saw the divider from peasantry, to royalty. It's as thin as can be. I look at the guard. "The prince is waiting for you in his room on the second floor. You'll his room when you see it." I nodded and took a deep breath with my eyes closed. I stepped forward and looked at the foyer. I took a few more and realized how massive the room was. I looked down and noticed how clean it was. I saw myself on the floor, I'd lick the floor if it weren't for the fact I'd make a fool of myself. I saw two staircases that lead to a small balcony overlooking the foyer. These two staircases sorta curved into each other for the balcony.

I walked up one of them and instantly saw a room at the far end of the hall. This one had a much more fancy doorway than that of the other rooms. I walked over to it, looked at each closed door along my way. I got to the door and was about to knock. That's when a bunch of insecurities came instantly and abruptly. I started to try and fix them. Whether it be about my hair being a mess, despite it not, or about my clothes and how I wore them. I was panicking about this like someone would with a crush. I start to fix my pants when the door opened. I looked up and saw Prince Lucas. I instantly stop and stand straight up. Prince Lucas chuckled and moved out the way issuing me to come in. I bowed and walked in. I was expecting a high-class room, but rather it was a room I'd expect to see at a friend's. There were posters for movies, video games, etc. Prince Lucas sat on the bed parallel to the door's wall. Prince Lucas looked at my structured and built-up self. "Come on, relax." He pointed to a bean bag chair. I looked at it then at him. "Go on, sit in it." I walked to it and look back at him once more. I then allow myself to collapse in the comfortable chair. "Why are all of you guys so uptight?"

"It's how we were trained, your highness," I respond. He shook his head.

"Just, call me Lucas, I don't like this formality."

"As you wish, you high, I mean, Lucas." Prince Lucas giggled. "So, when will we start training?"

"You actually think we're training? I am in no way capable of training strong-willed soldier like you. And plus, you already know all you need to know."

"How do you know what you did back then?"

"I've trained myself in different arts than you have. A friend of mine, Kumatora, told me about it."

"I heard she was a princess."

"She is, but she abandoned her kingdom of Tazmily." He then shook his head. He stood up and walked to me. He held his hand to me. "Come on, let's go for a walk shall we?" I looked in his eyes. I then grabbed his hand and he started to walk me around the castle. We soon got into the kitchen. There was a picture that stuck out to me. It was a picture of a boy similar looking to Prince Lucas. I walked to it.

"What is this?" He got to my side. He took it and placed it back.

"Nobody." He had tears in his eyes. I felt panic shooting through my body. I do not want to make the prince cry on my first day. I pull out a chair and push him to sit in it. I grab some napkins and start whipping them away. That's when he grabbed my hand. The warmth of his hand can cause anyone to be warm out in the ocean cold. He moves out hand away from his eyes. He smiled. I looked passed him and saw a similar picture to that of the one in my room. The difference being that it was Prince Lucas instead of me. He looked back and saw it. He stood up and broke up our hands. He grabbed it and sat back in the chair. "I don't know how I got this, I just remember having it as long as I could remember."

"I have one like it too, but it's me and not you." Lucas looks at me. He tilts his head.

"I like your eyes, they remind me of space." I smile and blush a little. He moved his hand to my left cheek. He used his thumb to rub a small part of the skin underneath my eye. He could see stains and knew what they were from. "Don't cry, stay strong. I picked you for your heart. I feel like we could share a heart, and I have yet to think I was wrong. Don't lose the wind that guides you through the ocean." I touched his hand with mine and he collided his forehead into mine. I saw my purple eyes in his blue eyes. Lucas had told me to look deep in the ocean of my person, and here I am, seeing myself in the Prince's eyes. What do I do at this point, what is there deeper to look? Is it Prince Lucas? Is there something about Lucas? What about what Duster told me? What does he know about the prince?

Months have passed. Lucas and I have been through a lot, lost a lot of people. We found out truths, exposed lies, and stopped the century-long war between us and Fourside. Here we are, standing at the grave of the man who's helped us most of all. Duster. The funeral had long since ended, but Lucas and I still stay here. Lucas placed his hand on my shoulder. "We both miss him a lot," Lucas said. I wiped away some tears.

"Yea, but I miss him more." I looked at the writing. He sacrificed himself for me. He jumped in front of the blade. The blade pierced his heart. I touched my forehead on the dirt that stood above him. Lucas placed his hand on my right hand. I shake my head and stand up. He keeps hold of my hand. "What about Claus?"

"He'll be the king, I don't think I'm fit to be it."

"Is it because of me?"

"No of course not, I love you, and if they didn't like the fact you'd be king with me I'd say fuck them. But I feel like I'd much rather be a peasant, with you."

"You'd still be a prince."

"Yea, and you'd be my prince."

"Now and forever?"

"For as long as the ocean is deep." We both smiled and kissed each other on the lips. We looked at Duster's grave. We kissed three fingers and touched the grave. I reached into my pocket and placed the metallic sunflower onto it. This then caused a genuine sunflower to grow on his grave. We both saluted the grave. We turned around and walked away, happy, and ready to live a new normal and more peasant life. I am the soldier Ness, and I'm with my prince Lucas. Now and forever.


	9. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas loses his clothes....and Ness comes to the house. The question is, is Lucas able to confess without his clothes?

Lucas

I yawned and grabbed for my phone. All I managed to do was knock off the dresser it was planted on. I casually looked down at it. I angrily sighed and reached for it, refusing to get off the bed. I couldn't reach it, so I finally did have to get off. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time. Noon, well shit, didn't notice I slept in so long. I didn't notice, 'cause I just woke up, so that's probably why. I stretched and walked to my closet. When I opened it, I noticed there were no clothes in it. I raised an eyebrow and opened a drawer from a nearby dresser. Still nothing. I started to get worried, I sleep naked so I can't just get out and leave. I opened the door, just a creek. "CLAUS!" I yelled. I soon heard him run up, Ninten following behind. "Oh, hey Ninten." He gave me a small salute with his index and middle fingers. Claus noticed the door slightly open. He crossed his hands.

"Your clothes?" Claus asked. I nodded and he snapped his fingers at me. He tapped Ninten's shoulder and ran down the stairs. Ninten walked forward.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ninten asked leaning against the wall next to my door.

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked.

"I already did, this morning. You were a bastard and stayed asleep."

"Yea, sorry 'bout that." He waved me off signaling it was fine.

"But, answer my question." I looked down. I shook my head, and he knew what that meant. He reached to me and placed his hand in my hair. "Come on, you know you can't just keep it hidden, you told me you'll tell him when I tell Claus."

"I-I know, but-" Ninten cut me off.

"No, you're going to tell him today, you have no choice." At this time Claus ran up and had a sour look built on his face.

"My clothes?" I asked. Claus then gave a sucking sound in his mouth.

"They shrunk," Claus said.

"All?" I asked, concerned. He gave small nods. He then looked at Ninten who winked and chuckled.

"We'll go to the mall and get you some." They started to walk away.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"We'll call Ness to come over," Ninten winked. I didn't get enough time to protest before they left. I closed the door and tapped my chin, thinking. I ran to my closet and tried to looked around, trying to see if I forgot to hang up something, but no. After a while, I decided to give up. There was nothing here. Everyone is gone, so maybe I could run to Claus' house. I walked to the door and opened it. I took a step out and crashed into Ness. He rubbed his nose then looked at me.

"Hey, Lucas, Claus told me tha-" Ness stopped when he averted his eyes down. I covered my junk and rushed into the room. I peeked back out and saw Ness' with the biggest blush I saw on anyone, ever. Ness cleared his throat and seemingly fixed his collar. He looked at me and smiled, trying to play off just seeing me naked. "So, why're you naked?"

"Claus shrunk my clothes," I plainly said. Ness gave me a small surprised face.

"Well, remind me to not ask him to do my laundry." I winked at him and he seemed to have liked that. I started to tap my chin again then came up with an idea. I ran to my bed and covered myself up in my aqua blue blanket. I called out to Ness for him to come in. There was hesitation in his voice and speed. He looked at me, and once he noticed I was covered up and lost any sense of hesitation. He shut the door and walked toward me.

"So, we gonna do this or not?" he taunted. I rolled my eyes and looked around. I pointed to the remote and he walked over to it and handed it to me. I turned the TV on and put Demon Slayer on. Ness looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. He chuckled while shaking his head. He sat on the ground and started to watch it. I felt bad, here I am, comfortable on my bed, and he's on the ground. I looked at him and looked down. I closed my eyes and took a breath. I looked at the TV. "You can get on the bed if you want." He looked at me, he smirked a little and stood up. He then crawled over me. He made sure to taunt me and look me straight in my eyes as he stepped over me. I blushed a little. He giggled and laid next to me. We sat next to each other, watching the TV.

"So, what happened with Claus and Ninten?"

"They got together." He closed his, being proud of Ninten. He opened them and looked at me. This look he is giving me seems different than the normal look he gives me. His purple eyes seemingly shifting and morphing around me. His eyes were a hook, bringing me in. His space filled eyes being so sincere, so pure, so loving. I looked down and planted my head on his chest. He was caught off guard, but then he lowered his hand onto my shoulder. I heard his heartbeat. Beating a soothing rhythm. It sounds like a Basketball in an echoing room.

"Lucas?"

"Yea." I closed my eyes, so I can focus on just him.

"You might wanna look down." I was confused but still did it. I didn't see anything at first, but then I saw the little bump in the blanket. I shot up.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" I ran so fast into the attached bathroom that I looked like smoke. I sat there for a few minutes and walked back out. The blanket still covering me. I was rubbing my neck and slowly walked to the bed. He looked at me and smiled.

"I wonder what made you like that." He turned back to the TV. I laid next to him, but I still couldn't stop thinking of him. I then thought of what Ninten said. If I didn't tell Ness, then he'd tell him for me. I looked at him then at my blanket. I threw some of the blanket over him, covering both of us. He looked at me and winked. He lowered myself down and laid more comfortably. I watched the TV and soon noticed in the corner of my eye, Ness lowering himself to my level. I acted as though I didn't see it. Soon I felt his hand on my right shoulder. I looked at him and saw he did have his hand around me. He looked at me, and we shared a moment. It's not a moment that can be described, but one we both understand. I made myself more comfortable while in his hand. I soon laid my head back on his chest, and his hand massaging my back. I closed my eyes in the comfort.

______

Ness and I were in the restaurant. I don't know the name of it. He was fixed up. His hair slick and shifted to his left. He was wearing a tuxedo with a blue tie. He looked nervous, and I could see that he has a bag. I looked at myself, I wasn't nearly as neat up. I was just what I normally was. My clothes were nothing too special. I walked forward and sat in the chair-like booth in front of him. He fixed his posture. "What's with the suit?" I asked.

"I wanted to look my best," Ness said.

"You always do." He looked away with a blush. He looked at the bag he thought was hidden. He then placed it on the table and pushed it to me. I looked at him, then reached into the bag. I grabbed what felt like a picture frame. I brought it out and saw that it was indeed a picture frame. The picture inside was me and him. Our striped clothes matched together, our jean shorts matching too. His hat was on me. And he was doing the thing that caused me and him to be here. He was kissing my cheek. I looked at him and smiled.

"You like it?"

"'Course I do." I reached forward with my hands open. Ness hesitated a little, but then gently planted his hands into mine. I closed my hand a little and rubbed the back of his hand. "I'm glad you came here, with me." He blushed and smirked wider.

"Of course, I've been wanting to be here with you for a while." I blushed and soon the waiter came. We ordered, had a long, fun, and normal chat, and soon the food came. We at the food and paid. We then walked out of the restaurant. Ness pulled me into hugging me back first. He lowered his head and kissed my cheek. "Love ya."

___________

"Love ya too Ness."

"What?" Ness asked. I opened my eyes and saw the TV. I blinked a little, thinking of what I did. I sat up and looked at him. "Did you say you loved me?"

"N-no, it was a dream. I mean, n-not a dream, I-I mean it was, b-but." I was interrupted when he placed his finger on my lips. I looked into his eyes as he moved his head closer to me. He planted his forehead on mine. Every breath we took, the other felt. Every blink we did, the other saw. He reached his hand to my cheek and messaged it. He then pecked at my lips. This peck then turned to a full-blown kiss. Soon my door slammed open. A flash signaling a picture being taken. I turned to the door and saw Claus and Ninten. They were laughing. I growled. I tried to rush to them but then fell face-first onto the floor. "Ow." Claus and Ninten ran away. Ness crawled forward and looked at me.

"You're an idiot."

"Fuck you Ness." I sit back up and shake my head.

"I want you too."

"Well, I guess that's one thing we can agree on." We started to laugh but then got interrupted when Claus threw clothes into my face as if it were a snowball. I allowed the clothes to fall to the ground without my interruption. I took a very long deep breath in, then out as I put clothes on. I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna kill that sonofabitch."

"Ok, wait, lemme get the phone. Time for some World Star Hip-Hop." We walked out and closed the door. I looked back at him and he held my hand. I held back. I kissed his cheek and prepared for battle.


	10. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Christmas Story, simple as that.

Lucas

We sit in our class. The class is very boring, it always is. This happens to be the most boring, and the worst class in general, math. All this stupid and borderline useless stuff is not the skills I'd need to live. Tomorrow is Christmas, and Ness ensured that I knew what the holiday was about. I stayed by his house last night, and we spent the entire day and night talking about the holiday and even went out to buy gifts. Today, though, I heard the school will have a special event. It's called Secret Santa. Apparently, a week ago students had given the board gifts and they'd give the gifts to the recipient and the giver would be anonymous. I would have given a present, if I weren't so lazy and just flat out didn't want to.

Class was almost over. Ness and I stare at the clock. There had been loads of snow days, and instead of the days being moved to the end of the year, they moved it here. Due to the more days of school they compensated it with taking more days from January. I looked over to Ness, who sits at the opposite end of the room, and he gives me a small hand signal signifying small. I nodded and looked back to the clock. One minute. The longest damn minute of my life. Right when the bell would ring, the loudspeaker chimed on.

"Morning students and faculty, sorry for the interruption. We will now be giving out the Secret Santa gifts, thank you, and we hope you have a wonderful winter break," the principal said. A few people came into the room. One of which was Claus. He had the widest smile I've ever seen in my life. He walked over to me with a gift in his hands.

"What's up with the smile?" I asked.

"Someone has their eye on ya?" Claus said placing the gift on my desk. The gift had my name, but it was encased in a heart. "Whoever gave you this, though it was also Valentine's day. Good luck." He gave me a wink then walked out. I tilted my head. Ninten, who sat next to me, slammed his hand on my desk. This made me jump and look at him.

"The hell was that for?" I ask.

"I hate you," he said.

"Why?"

"You made me lose out on 40 bucks."

"How?"

"Claus bet that you'd have someone crushing on you before me, and well here we are."

"Well, in that case, you might need to have a chat with Claus about his crush."

"Why?" At this point, the bell rang and I looked back at Ness. I quickly stood up and grabbed the gift.

"Bye." I ran out of the room. I looked back and saw Ness chasing me, but not Ninten. He had a smile.

"He doesn't know about Claus does he?" he asked.

"Now he will." We walked to my locker and I organized my bag so I can walk home with as little items as possible. Ness had picked up the gift and started to look it around. I stood up and closed my locker. "You know who it's from?" He shrugged and handed it back to me. I then started to take it apart and saw that it was a box. I opened the box and saw another box. "You've gotta be shitting me." I opened the box, only to find a........nother box. I took a deep breath and heard Ness cackle. I looked up at him and he turned his cackling into him clearing his throat.

"Whoever did this is a dick," he tried to defend himself. I rolled my eyes and opened the final box, it was small. When I opened it I found a necklace. The necklace had a trinket of two hands. The hands were embracing each other. The overall silver color made them seem at ease.

"Well, whoever sent this clearly had some money." Ness shrugged and took the necklace. He undid the back and looked at me. I lowered my head and he wrapped it around my neck. He then put them back together and moved back. I smiled at the sight of the necklace. He started to walk off and I followed after grabbing my bag. We walked through the halls, talking about what Christmas will be for us.

"So, your family is coming over to mine?" Ness asked.

"Yea, took a while to convince them. Honestly, it was Claus who did it."

"How'd he do it?"

"Not sure, but kinda scared to know."

"Fair enough," Ness laughed. I copied his laugh. We walked over to his house and found Ninten and Claus there already.

"OH MY GOD, finally, I need to speak with you," Claus said grabbing my shirt and dragging me away. He dragged me to the side of the house and pushed me against the house walls. He pointed to my face. "You told him?" He asked this in an intimidating yet quiet tone. He almost growled it out.

"I didn't necessarily tell him, but," I shrugged. He sighed.

"Fuck you, now for that, I'll do something for you and Ness."

"WHAT!" I covered my mouth once I realized I screamed that out. "I-I mean, no, please don't." He shook his head and smiled. He just chuckled and walked away. "W-wait, ugh." I just slumped out and followed him. We walked into Ness' house. After saying hi to King, Tracy, and his mom we walked up to his room. We sat down.

"What are we all doing here anyway?" Ness asked.

"Not sure, Claus came for Lucas, I just tagged along," Ninten said. Ness looked away for a second. He then stood off his bed and grabbed Ninten's arm and walked out of the room. I looked at Claus and he just shrugged.

"So, you know whatcha doing for Christmas?" I asked.

"I'm going to make sure you get what you deserve," Claus said with a smug undertone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see," he winked. He walked over to the computer on Ness' desk and casually turned it on. He started to browse the internet when Ninten and Ness walked back in. Ninten whispered something into Claus' ear and Claus looked back at me with a smile. He nodded and stood up. "I hope you boys have a wonderful time." I rolled my eyes and watched as they left. I looked at the computer and saw an order placed under Claus' name. I read the name of the item. Mistletoe? Ness turned off the computer and looked at me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay by my place," Ness suggested.

"Sure," I nodded. He smiled and walked into his closet.

"Could you help me with something?"

"What is it?" He didn't answer right away. He was still searching for something.

"Aha, found it," Ness said. I tilted my head as he pushed a box out of the closet. "Man, for a big box it was well hidden." I saw a sticker that had an evergreen tree that looked fake. I raised an eyebrow. "Can you help me set up my Christmas Tree?" I then awed in awareness.

"Sure, but what will I do?"

"I'll teach ya." He then opened the box and brought out three parts of the tree. The first part had a stand and a fair amount of the actual tree. He placed it in the corner of the room, parallel to his bed. We did have to move a dresser, which was hard but doable. The midsection of the tree held most of the branches and connected by a small pipe into the bottom. There was this small ball at the bottom of the pipe that signified it was connected to the other part via the ball entering a small hole. The last part was tricky, in order to connect it to the top one of us needed help to reach up. I tried without the help due to me being taller, but I couldn't reach.

"Damn, how will we get this on?" I then felt hands on my sides, I looked back and saw Ness with a smile. He then picked me up, which was scary at first but I quickly placed the top of the tree on. He then let me down and I playfully smacked his cheek a few times. "You're an ass." He just chuckled cutely. He ran back into the closet and dragged out another box. When we opened it we saw ornaments. One, in particular, caught my eye. It was a sunflower. This sunflower looked like it shines a light and the stem is open at the bottom. I held it and looked at Ness.

"That's to be the star at the top of the tree if you want to do the honors?"

"I'd love to." I looked back at the top of the tree and peeked back. I cleared my throat. "Can you help?" He smiled and placed his arms around my waist, this time like he was hugging me. He lifted me up, it wasn't the most ideal way of picking someone up, but hey, it worked so I can't complain. His face ended up near my butt.

"I swear to god if you fart."

"Come on, I would never do that. I'm not Ninten." We chuckled together and I placed the sunflower at the top. He then lowered me and reached into the box for the Christmas lights.

"Let's do this." We spent the next hour in a half decorating the tree and the room. There were lights in the top corners of the room. On the room's door, there was a wreath that was decorated with small lights. We then backed up to look at the tree. The ornaments and the lights and the garland. All of it, placed together, is beautiful. Ness walked over to the wall and plugged a plug in and the tree got more beautiful. The lights, the sunflower, all turned on. My mouth fell agape and Ness leaned against my shoulder.

"Now, now, what have I told you about sucking ghost dick?" Ness chuckled.

"To keep practicing for a real dick."

"What?"

"That's what I say," I winked. This wink brought upon some blush into his cheeks. It was cute, I patted his back and walked to the window. I looked out and saw snow coming peacefully down. I sighed happily and was soon joined by Ness. The sky was already dark, damn daylights saving time. But the mixture of the dark sky and the peaceful snow added to my ease. I had my hands crossed on the little outing of the window. I soon felt Ness' warm hand plant itself on my elbow. I looked at him, but he was staring out at the snow. I looked at his hand and thought for a moment. I uncrossed my arms and held his right hand with my left. He was caught off guard by it but was still staring out the window.

"I really like it when we're alone like this Luke."

"Yea, it's the best time."

"If." He didn't seem to keen on finishing his sentence.

"If? If what?"

"Nevermind, I'll ask tomorrow." I finally turned to look at him and soon he looked at me. We stared into each other's eyes. His smile, the small dimple that grew in each of his cheeks when he did smile was all too cute for someone as rough as him. He looked away as if to think alone, then snapped his fingers. He ran to the computer and turned it on. He maneuvered until he got to Youtube. He put on "Baby It's Cold Outside". He walked to me as the song started and held out his hand.

"Care to dance?" I hovered my hand over his, thinking. I soon allowed my hand to collapse into his hand and he grabbed it. He gently lifted me off the bed and walked me to the middle of the room. In between the clean wreath-ed door, the bright and lively Christmas Tree, and the calm and peaceful dark snow. He moved my hands onto his waist and his hands went over my shoulders. We started to gently move around. Small steps. We were also spinning very slowly to ensure that neither of us would get dizzy. I was able to get a clean look at the hard work we've done, and the hard work that the world did to ensure that Christmas was as beautiful as the person I'm currently dancing with. Ness placed his chin on my right shoulder.

"I like you, Luke."

"I-I like you too."

"No, I mean, more than a friend should like another friend."

"Yea, I know, I ain't stupid. That's what I meant." He moved his head off my shoulder and planted his forehead against mine.

"I'm glad." At this point the music was interrupted by an ad that talked about Trojan condoms. Ness shot his head to the computer and ran over to turn it off. He turned back to me and cleared his voice.

"Don't ads come based on search history, for google at least?" Ness just looked away and looked at the bed.

"Uhhh, let's just head to sleep." He ran over to his bed and tucked himself into his bed. He started to fake snore. I chuckled and walked over and crawled into the bed next to him.

"Don't worry, I get a ton of ads for condoms." His fake snores stopped and I reached my hand over him, he was sleeping on his right side, and grabbed his hand. He seemed to be thinking for a moment, then grabbed my hand. He pulled me closer to his back and we slept.

It's now Christmas day. We had been preparing during the day for quite a long time. My family had come by, along with Ninten's. All three of our families had a great dinner. We all then huddled around the Christmas tree that stands in the living room to unwrap gifts. Ninten then whispered something in Claus' ear and he nodded and ran upstairs.

"Wonder where he's going?" Ness asked. I just shrugged and Ness passed a gift to me. I opened it to see a red comb. I took it and fixed up my hair slightly to test it out. It's a small gift, but Ness knows that I've already gotten a bigger gift the night before. Claus soon came back down and we finished some of the other Christmas stuff. We even went outside to play a little in the snow, created a small snowman, and had a massive snowball fight. We came in to warm up. I warmed up by being in Ness' arms and Ninten warmed up by being in Claus'. Our families saw how close we were and sort of left us alone. My mom called me and Claus over before we walked upstairs. She reached in her pocket and grabbed something. We reached out hands out and she hovered her hands over them.

Once she dropped the items she winked and said, "For protection, my baby boys." We looked down and saw two condoms in our hands. We sighed and turned around in a scoff. We looked at each other as we pocketed it and just shrugged.

"You never know," he said. I walked forward.

"You're sick." We walked upstairs and saw Ness in the doorway talking to Ninten, who was in the room.

"Why can't I go in my room?"

"Because," Ninten said. He saw Claus and happily jumped up. Claus entered and he stopped, leaving me in the doorway with Ness.

"The hell?" I say. Ninten snapped his fingers and pointed up. I looked up and saw the thing from the computer. The mistletoe. "That doesn't answer my question." Ness cleared his throat.

"When there's a mistletoe, the two people who are underneath it must kiss," Ness explained with a faint of fear in his voice. I looked up at the plant and tilted my head.

"That's stupid."

"I know." I looked at him trying to convince Ninten and Claus to not make them do it. I smiled and shuffled over to him. I kissed his cheek and looked at them.

"That good?" In my peripheral, I could see that Ness had his hand on his cheek, surprised. They shook their heads.

"Nope, has to be a full-blown kiss," Ninten said.

"Come on, that's not at all wha-" I was cut off by Ness' lips colliding into mine. He wrapped his arms around me, and I allowed myself to melt in them. I started to move my lips and we stood there kissing for only a minute. I'm not sure if that's long for a first kiss, but it was all I needed to love it. Our kiss stopped and we held our foreheads together.

"Merry Christmas Luke."

"Merry Christmas Ness."

"Ness and Lucas sitting in a tree," Ninten sung.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Claus finished. We had turned to face them at this point.

"First comes love."

"Second comes marriage."

"Then comes baby in a baby carriage." We crossed our hands and shook our heads, almost in unison.

"You guys are stupid," Ness said.

"Yea, we can't even have babies," I finished.

"That's not--you know what sure--that's what I meant." Claus smiled.

"Merry Christmas to us bundle of sticks, and to any other people who may or may not be bundle of sticks."

"You're such an idiot, Claus," I said.

"Oh yea, well, fuck you."

"Fuck you too."


	11. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is an assassin. However, Ness finds out about this. What is his reaction?

Lucas

I stand over the body, my first body, what should I do with it? Hide it? Leave it? What to do? If I leave it then he'll be put under missing, but if I leave him it could cause some panic. Minimal panic, but panic nonetheless. You know what, I'll leave it. I smirked at the body, the knife wound in his neck spilling blood. Do I know the guy? No, well only his name, but besides that, no. I assume he's a very pleasant businessman, who was doing his daily tasks and just accidentally made an enemy with the wrong person. Daniel, his name, is someone who would be in the financial business. Taxing and stuff like that. Of course, he'd make an enemy of something. No one likes taxes, add to the strange factor of the kid who handed me these orders.

I don't do business with my clients in person, there is always a middle person. Do I know this middle person, no. I only know what I know, which isn't much. I'm new to this business, but I can already tell I'll like it. This job was to simply get rid of Daniel, that's it. I kneel to look into his eyes that lay open. "Man, I bet you were a ladies man back in high school. Just like my friend is, you guys seem like you'd make great friends," I tell the man that still holds some bit of life in his eyes. When someone is killed, their life moves to their eyes, and when their eyes dim, they're gone. Why do I kill? That's a complicated question with an answer that is complicated as well.

Either way, I've been eye-rapping this poor dead man's body for far too long. The night sky hovers over us, and I look into this sky. The stars, I love them. The glittering and shimmering, calming. I decided it's about time to dip. And plus, it's a school night, my mom'll kill me if I stay out too long. I quickly ran home. I climbed up a tree and crawled onto the roof. I crawled slowly across it to get to my window, which was cracked open. I brought out my trusty old stick, that my friends claim I use as a dildo, to open the window. I crawled in and closed the window and locked it. I stretch while sitting on my bed, then the lights turned on. I turned around and saw Claus sitting on a chair, crossing his legs and with a cup of tea in his hand. He even had his pinky up. We stared at each other for a while. He took a loud sip of the tea, not breaking the tied rope that he holds between us.

"So, what were you doing?" Claus asked in an absolute shitty British accent.

"For the last damn time impersonating a British person won't get you laid."

"A GUY CAN DREAM DAMN IT." He then cleared his voice and took another sip of his tea. "Answer my question."

"I was out."

"No duh. Where?"

"Ness' place, we needed to do some stuff." He squinted his eyes and took yet another loud sip of his tea. "You don't have any tea in there do ya?"

"Does it look like I drink tea?" I pointed the pointy part of my stick to the door. He sighed and stood up. He opened the door then looked back at me. He took one long and loud sip of his tea-air. He then stepped out and closed the door. I shook my head and tucked myself in bed. He's an idiot.

Today is the day after, and I made sure to watch the report of Daniel on the news. It was rather intriguing to hear their theories. They even have a suspect, is that suspect me, not even close. Well, there was a small moment of silence for Daniel in school. I currently am in gym class. I've always hated this class for one simple reason, the locker room. For someone who is stuck inside a closet, being in a room of naked people is rather tough. Look at someone for too long, weird, rapidly trying not to look at someone, weird, staring at nothing, weird. My friends make this dildo joke with my stick because of the fact they love seeing me go off on them. Speaking of my friends, Ness and Ninten are walking my way. And of course, Ness, has nothing but his underwear on, god kill me now. I tried to act like I didn't notice them and just grabbed for air in my locker.

"Lucas?" Ness asked. I looked up at him, trying not to blush.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm busy here?" I asked.

"Ooooh, you must feel soooo achieved with grabbing air. Maybe next time you can grab some balls for you to use," Ninten said.

"Fuck you Ninten."

"You wish." I rolled my eyes and closed the door with my gym clothes inside the locker. Ness held his hand in front of Ninten to "calm" him down, but he knows we'd never take our fighting further. Yes, Ninten's an asshole, but every friend group needs that asshole to have a healthy group. Who am I in this group, the only realistic one. Ness moved forward to my ear.

"So Daniel?" he whispered.

"Don't worry 'bout him. It wasn't all that hard, a simple-" I cut myself off by giving motion of my right thumb into the side of my neck. Ness gave a small chuckle. All of a sudden Ninten's head pops in between us.

"What are we whispering about?" His smug ass face made me angry. I then flicked my middle finger into Ninten's nose. He bounces back and says, "Motherfuck." Which was a bad thing, our school, or more so our bitch ass locker room overlooker, hates cursing. He walked over and looked at us. He saw two things that went against his strict rules. He heard Ninten cuss, he's gotten in trouble many times before. He saw how close me and Ness were. He doesn't allow two boys to be too close to each other, not even a simple handshake is allowed down here. He qualifies it as "Inorderly Touching". Obviously, we cannot show proof against it because of the law and the obvious rule of no cameras in the locker room. Ness propelled back and nervously laughed toward Mr. Kruger.

"Too late boys, y'all are going to detention."

"WHAT?! We didn't even do anything," I tried to defend us.

"It's obvious you guys broke two of the most important rules. Inappropriate touching and speaking." Ness crossed his arms.

"That's stupid," Ness said. Mr. Kruger then walked away to get the red slips for our detention. Ninten then poked his head out from our little section of lockers.

"Fuck you, Freddy Kruger," Ninten yelled out. And that's why Ninten is the asshole and the stupid one in our group. He knows that not only does he hate cussing, he also hates being called Freddy Kruger. Even though it fits him. He is a nightmare, and rather sus when it comes to the locker room. Some of the boys have reported that he had taken pictures of them whilst they were changing and in the showers. Disgusting, I wish I could get rid of him....wait. Mr. Kruger comes walking back with slips that had longer sentences than we would've gotten if it wasn't for Ninten's idiocy. He walked away and Ness and I looked at Niten. "What?"

"I swear to god you'll be our next target," Ness quietly said.

"Oh please, not like you'd touch this sexy ass." They finally walked away to get their clothes on. I gave a sigh of relief. I looked down and saw a small bump in my pants. I closed my eyes.

"Fuck my life," I say. A few hours later and we're in the shortened cafeteria. The cafeteria is able to be divided into two, and the biggest part is used as the detention center. There was Ninten, Ness, and I was only three of four people here. The fourth person was Porky, but we made sure to sit as far from him as possible, he's the douchiest person ever to exist. Well, maybe second to those people who fake having psychic powers to help people. I sat in the middle of Ness and Ninten. Ninten crossed his feet on the desk for the principal, who is overwatching us, gives zero fucks about us. Ness leaned his mouth to my ear and blew into it. I shot my head at him. He bounced his head back and giggled.

"Why?"

"Come on, you know our system here," he said. I sighed.

"Fine, but why does it have to involve you blowing in my ear, and not like a snap or something."

"'Cause it's fun to see you fumble." I crossed my hands.

"Oh well, who is it?" He titled his head as if to tell me it was someone I knew it would be. I soon nodded. "Who gave the request?" He shook his head toward Ninten who snapped his fingers into a finger gun and "shot". I sighed in defeat. "My boss'll hate this."

"What? Good old Kumatora doesn't know Ninten knows."

"Fair enough." I then pull out a book to study. This book was on my worst class, chemistry. I heard Ness and Ninten whispering something, but decided to leave them alone and just read the book. After a bit, I slammed my head into the book with a powerful thud. "I hate Chemistry." I then felt Ness' hand on my back which calmed me down. I don't know if this was his task, but it was the outcome.

"So Lucas?" Ninten asked.

"Mhm?"

"You gay?" I instantly shot my body to look at him.

"Why would that question come up?" I asked this in a different tone. I spoke as fast as Sonic could run.

"I saw that bulge in the locker room," Ness said with this look in his eyes that came off as lewd and smug. I was going to deny it but then realized the fact he saw it meant he needed to look in that general area.

"Why were you looking at my crotch?" His eyes widened. I just heard Ninten bursting out into laughter.

"Man, I wish I had my phone right now." I moved my hand back while still looking at Ness and flicked Ninten's nose again. "God damn it."

"I, uhh, well you see, uhhh, let's just work on our project yea?" he nervously asked with I assume to be an embarrassment filled blush. I nodded and we brought out laptops to begin our project. I looked over to Ninten.

"Aren't you going to work?"

"Nah, y'all got this. I'll just do the credits."

"The last time you did that you credited only yourself," Ness brought up. Ninten chuckled.

"Can't believe that actually worked." All three of us, less so Ninten, started to work on the project. During this project Ness told me to meet him at his house to begin the job. With the time we get out, I'd just end up going straight to his house, which isn't unusual to me. I spend a lot of time with him. He seems to want me over more so lately than back when we were younger, I mean, not like I'll argue against it.

After the agonizingly long detention, Ness walked me to his house, despite me knowing how to get there with my eyes closed. Before I could say anything, as if he read my mind, he asked, "You ever think about having a partner?" At this point, we were halfway to his house.

"In what context? Like a bo-I mean girlfriend or the job?" He gave me a strange look. Damn it, I just basically told on myself.

"Well the job, but then I'm interested in what you were going to say."

"Well, I'd love to have a partner in crime," I say completely disregarding his last statement.

"Could I work with ya?"

"What about Kumatora?"

"She's aware and fine with it. It's just that if one of us gets caught the other'll have to give himself up." I nodded and held out my hand. He smirked and took it. I didn't want to let go, and it seemed he didn't want to either. I moved my left hand in place of my right so we walked to his house with our hands hugging each other. It didn't even bother us, almost like it was natural. They stopped hugging when we got to the house.

We'd been planning the job for a little while. Ness chose to be my Oracle. His sassiness and dickness are high like Snoop Dog on April 20th, but his smarts with computer systems is also rather high. He was able to hack into the cameras that hang outside of Mr. Kruger's house. Ness was able to draw out a map of the house from what little he could see inside from the five cameras around his house. This guy has something he's hiding, why else would he have this many cameras. The drawing isn't the best, but it's what I have to go off of. "If you could find some evidence for people to not care that this guy went off the system, that'd be a big help," Ness said.

"Like the supposed pictures that he has?"

"Yup, but you'll have to be careful, there are cameras inside his house."

"Why didn't you hack into those?"

"Because they are connected to the police station, all interior cameras are. With some facial scans that the cameras do the station can determine an intruder, and these cameras have a system that sends a code to the police if any hackers attempt to, well, hack."

"Damn, you're smart." He smiled and gave me a wink. "But, how will I go through the cameras?" He stood up and walked to his closet.

"I know you have a snake in here." He opened it and my trusty rope snake fell out. It was given to me by a friend. He slithered and hid behind my leg. I looked back up at Ness. "I saw you order him to slither in there. I also know you have something else hiding in this closet." I blushed a bit and looked away.

"Can we just focus on this mission?" Ness gave a small chuckle and nodded. He walked back over to the desk that has the map.

"Your snake could mess with the wiring of the cameras so I can hack into it and I could speak with you in our heads."

"Our heads? I'm no psychic."

"We both know that's full of crap. We'll have to communicate in our heads." I nodded.

"Man, I hate you secret finding crap."

"Well, I only find the secrets of people I care about," I smirked and we walked to his closet. He grabbed some black clothing and a mask. This isn't a normal mask. It was a mask that our friend had. The Fierce Deity mask.

"Won't this push the blame to Young Link?"

"Nah, he lives in that other world. He gave this to me at our last tournament."

"Oh right, duh."

"I felt like you knew that, but you needed me to tell an invisible audience about how we know Young Link."

"Pffff, I dunno what you're talking about."

"Sure, whatever you say. Now, are you ready?" I nodded and placed the mask on. "Good now I'll see ya out there." The final part of the sentence was in my head. Welp, there goes any chance of holding secrets from him.

"I heard that." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled. My rope snake crawled into my arm and I could see that Ness gave a small shiver. I escaped the room via the window. I quickly ran through the neighborhood and got to the target's house.

"Where would the best place to enter is?"

"Well, it seems that the back door leads to a room that he is unlikely to be in, but still be wary." I ran through the bushes into the backyard. I had to crawl over a fence. There was a small shed in the corner of the yard. Curiosity got the better of me as I ran over to it and entered the shed. Inside was a bunch of toys. Toys that kids would play with. Dolls, trucks, legs, mega bloks, etc.

"Lucas, what are you doing?"

"Lookin', there are a bunch of kids' toys here."

"Weird, maybe he's some weird collector." I shrugged and ran to the back wall of the house. I peered through the screen door and saw that it was a small hall. The immediate room seemed to be a small mudroom. I brought out my snake and the snake spat out my trusty stick.

"Oh look it's your dildo."

"Fuck you, Ness."

"Maybe." I then stuck the pointy part into the small keyhole and closed my eyes. I was able to send a PSI wave through the stick to flip up the lock. I placed the stick partly in my pants and opened the door. Instead of going in I sent the snake. I did see there was a small camera in the mudroom. The snake slithered up and chewed on one of the various wires.

"Good, keep doing that and I'll be able to see the entire house." I stepped in and the snake went forward to chew on all the other cameras. I waited in the mudroom for a little while and soon the snake came back.

"So?"

"I see everything. Mr. Kruger seems to be in a room that looks like an office."

"What's he doing?"

"One sec." I waited for a little. I looked around the mudroom and soon saw a small crack in the floor. I reached for it and saw that I could peel back the tile. I did which led to a small hole that led to only a box. I reached in the box and, upon opening it, saw loads of cash.

"Woah."

"What is it?"

"At least 10 grand."

"That's a lot, whatcha gonna do with it?"

"Unless we know how to launder it, it's worthless."

"Ninten knows."

"'Course he does." The rope snake scarfed down the box that somehow was able to fit the 10 grand.

"Oh god, that's disgusting."

"What? It's not that bad."

"No not him, Mr. Kruger. He's masturbating."

"To what?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Tryna see if he has good taste."

"You don't really wanna know. He's masturbating to someone so attractive it'll blow your mind."

"Who?" Ness didn't answer for a while. I took this time to place the tile back where it was.

"You." I then just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Me?"

"In the showers. I can also see me and Ninten in the background, but it's obvious he's looking at you." My face started to twitch due to the anger and disgust. "Lucas, you're going to need to calm down."

"CALM DOWN, HE'S FUCKING JACKING OFF TO ME. HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM ABOUT THIS."

"What if I make a promise for tomorrow."

"What?"

"Well, there is this new restaurant called Dillon's. You wanna go, together, alone." I was able to bring up a smirk for this. I closed my eyes and thought of him touching himself to me. I shuddered and gave a peaceful breath.

"I'll try Ness, I'll try to stay calm."

"We don't need to go out of our way to find proof against us no more. Once you enter the room the camera will be connected to the police and they'll see him doing what he's doing. But then they'll be going there so you'll need to dip as soon as possible."

"Got it." I started to walk through the adjacent hall and got to the room that held two staircases going upstairs.

"Upstairs, second door on the left." I walked up the stairs and walked through the hall and stood in front of the second door to the left. I placed my hand on the doorknob. "Not yet." I lowered my right hand and the snake left and slithered down the hall. A minute later it came back with a knife in its hands. It then spat out two gloves. I placed them on and looked into the camera with my right hand on the doorknob. The snake slithered over me and entered my right hand. "Now." I opened the door and instantly ran into a closet. I quickly left and closed the door, then retreated back into the closet. That's when I looked around the room. The image of him touching himself to me, Ninten, and Ness was disgusting. I was going to leave, but then a small box caught my eye. I reached for it and opened the lid. Inside were a few pictures. Pictures of the kids in my gym class, and some, of younger kids. All of which involved showers. I crumpled the pictures as my hand clenched.

"This bastard deserves what's coming to him." I then peek out of the closet and look at him. "I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"Hack into his computer and connect it to the camera in his room."

"I see, one sec." I watched the computer, to my disgust. Soon the feed changed and it was the camera that faced him and his bed.

"The hell?" he said slapping his monitor. I stepped out of the closet, no longer afraid of being inside of it. I was ready to leave the closet. I could see instant panic steer up in Mr. Kruger. I then brought out the knife and he turned around. I could see the panic in his eyes. "W-what do you want. If it's something I did, I'm sorry."

"Do the cameras pick up voices?"

"Not these ones." I smirked.

"You're sick, I am someone who disposes of the sick. And you," I start. I then position the knife to his junk. "Are the sickest of all." I then shift into high gear and run forward and slam the hilt of my sword into his head. He fell down and I stepped onto his neck. I then slammed the knife into his junk and he screamed in utter pain. I then rip it out and move it over his head. The blood dripped down onto his head. He tried to kick me but failed. He tried to scratch the mask, but I just slashed his hand. He retracted it. I then moved my foot from his neck and placed it on his chest and slammed the knife into his neck. He screamed in pain, but those screams subsided with a quick stab into the opposite side of his neck. I tossed the knife on the ground and stood up.

"Hurry up, cops are almost here." I jumped out of the window and started to run through the backyards of neighbors. I then quickly took off the mask and the black clothes. I still had my normal clothes under it. I was able to walk to my home. I burned the mask, clothes, and gloves. I stomped out the fire and covered the burnt grass with a pile of leaves. I was able to climb back up to my room and once more Claus was in there, in the same position as he was yesterday.

"So?"

"Shut up and get out." He shot up.

"Fine, Jesus fuck." He left the room as I closed the window.

"Wait, Claus?" He then peeked his head into the doorframe. "Tell Kumatora I wanna speak with her." He snapped his fingers into a thumbs up, then left for his room. I tucked myself in my bed.

"You still there?"

"Yea."

"So, you didn't want to do more than stab his junk?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I were you I'd stab more than that. Especially since he messed with you."

"Like his ass?'

"Yea."

"Man, that would feel horrible."

"Well, maybe I could stab something in your ass." I giggled a little and he must've known this. I could hear him giggle as well.

"Ness? Are you gay?"

"Are you?"

"You say first."

"No, you."

"Goddamn it Ness, answer."

"I'll answer your goddamn question when you do." We stay silent for a while.

"I'm assuming we'd find out at our date tomorrow?"

"We sure will, remember, Dillon's."

"Yes, yes, I'll remember."

"Good, see ya there Closet Master."

"Yea, see ya there Oracle." I then close my eyes and think about him, Ness, and our date at Dillon's. This job is sure to be something of interest for me, for it's already scored me a date with the boy who've I've been looking to go on one with for a while. Welp, tomorrow, Oracle and Closet Master's lives will just be beginning.


	12. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun little New Years story, and by short it's REALLY short.

Ness

I tried to open my eyes but failed. I always have trouble in the morning. I just really hate this time of day. But, today is New Year's Eve so, the others and I have got some things planned for this day. I've always loved New Year, but this is an extra special one for it's the dawn of a new decade. I finally found the guts and strength to get up. I stretch and go to my bathroom. I look in the mirror and look at the mess I call my face. I grabbed a toothbrush and looked at it. "Nah," I'll do it later. I placed it down and walked out. I was still in my pajamas, AKA nothing. I don't see the point in dressing into different clothes just to sleep. I sat on my bed looking out the window. "Ah, a day I can sleep in. I love winter break." That's when there was a knock at my door.

"Hun, Lucas is here," my mom called out.

"Fuck me," I said.

"Alright, I'll tell him that." I heard her footprints going away.

"What, NO, goddamn it." I got out once more and actually brushed my teeth and changed into my clothes. I walked down and saw Lucas on the couch chatting with Tracy. He looked at me and grey a cute smirk. Tracy must've seen the faint blush I had, Lucas is used to it, but Tracy has never seen it before. She giggled and stood up.

"Let's chat later Lucas," Tracy said walking into the kitchen. I walked down and sat where she was sitting.

"What were y'all talking 'bout?"

"New Year's resolutions," Lucas said. I made a sound that showed I was disgusted with that. "Just because you never achieve your resolution of losing weight doesn't mean I can't have any." I crossed my arms.

"Hey, I'm not even fat. It's just baby fat."

"Huh, that explains a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas just giggled which only made me more confused and in need of answers. "Anyway, what resolutions will you fail this time?"

"To be braver, I plan on starting it directly at Midnight."

"Oof, that'll be a tough one. Especially for a pussy like you."

"If I'm a pussy, then I must me Oprah's cause man-" Lucas cut himself off with chuckling and making a hand motion of something large. I understood because I'm a dirty mofo, so I just laughed with him. "Now, are ya coming? We've been waiting for like ever."

"Really? But it's so early."

"Early? No, it's 3:00 p.m." My eyes widened and I ran into the kitchen to look at the digital clock on the microwave. Damn, he's right, it's currently 3:08 p.m. I slowly walked back to Lucas.

"I didn't know it was that late."

"Well, if you weren't so busy watching porn, you would've been to bed earlier." He stood up and walked to the door.

"I wasn't watching porn, I was watching Scarlet Johanson movies." Lucas looked back.

"And the difference is...?" I just rolled my eyes and followed him out of the house. He then led me through the town that was getting set up to drop the ball. The city center is holding this ball, but Lucas and I are headed toward the mall. We spend a lot of time in the mall, and I don't really know why. Maybe just because it has everything we really need. Lucas' dad, Duster, works at the Gamestop in the mall and allows us to use the testing room in the back. Is it allowed for us to do that, not even close, but do we do it, heck ya. There is literally a game that we haven't played, but completed is a different story. Ninten is the type of person to play a game for a few days and instantly gets tired of the game. He's nowhere close to beating Fire Emblem Three Houses, so we just play loads of different games. Little do they know we know a lot of people in those games, Lucas and I at least.

Lucas and I have been walking for a while and finally made it to the Gamestop where Ninten was playing a game called Super Smash Bros. Ultimate--on one of those demo systems setups--which is where Lucas and I met. Well, not exactly that one, but you get the point. Lucas and I are even in the games. I main him, and he mains me. The others call this "cute" but I just call it "playing with my best friend". Sometimes we play with ourselves, but most of the time we play with each other. We walked over to them, and Claus had just beaten Ninten.

"You suck Ninten," Claus said.

"No you suck," Ninten angrily said.

"No, you literally suck." Claus gave him a small wink. I looked at Lucas who nodded.

"No way," I blurted out. This spooked Ninten, but Claus had already seen us.

"Yup, last night," Claus smirked. Ninten's face reddened with embarrassment. He ran to the door and looked back at Lucas and me.

"YOU GUYS JUST GO SUCK EACH OTHER OFF!" he screamed in hilarious anger. Lucas stepped forward.

"Maybe," he called out.

"Yea, I-I mean, what?" I looked at Lucas who just shrugged. Ninten left the store to go cool off I assume. We turned back to Claus who was just laughing. He turned off the game.

"So, did you two hold your end up on the plan?"

"Don't worry, I've already secretly decorated the ball," Lucas said. Claus then looked at me. I just nervously laughed.

"I didn't set the cannons up." Claus sighed and walked in front of me. He then slapped my face.

"We only have 9 hours left, you better get that cannon set up," he screamed in my face.

"I bet the girls don't even have their cannon ready," I tried to protest.

"They do, for five hours now." I just sighed and walked out. Ninten ran back in passed me with a single pat on my back. Lucas soon joined my side with his hand behind his head.

"Don't worry 'bout the cannons, I figured you'd forget so I set 'em up."

"You did?"

"Yup, well, with dad's help. But yea, they're ready and rigged." I smiled and playfully nudged him.

"Thanks, puss." He gave me that cute giggle once more. We walked through the mall and found ourselves near an arcade. "You got some change?"

"Yup." With that simple answer, we walked into the arcade and started to play the games. We didn't play too many games, but we made sure to play them together. We got to a motorcycle game. I hopped on, expecting Lucas to go next, but instead he hopped on the back, holding my stomach. I looked back and questioned him.

"Well, if you want me off then I can."

"Wait, I didn't say that." He smirked and stayed on. He even seemed to tighten his grip on my body. I tried to hide the blush in the game. Today they have a special New Years map. It was a festival, much similar to the one that'll happen in a few hours. The race started normal and was also overall normal. Whenever there was a large jump or bump it got a little weird because it involved Lucas basically rubbing me, on accident of course. The race finished, and the bike vibrated. That one felt odd, well, more than odd, awkward. After that Lucas and I just relaxed at his house, playing more video games. After a while, we left to attend the parade before the dropping of the ball. We left despite the darkness in the sky. We walked carefully through the dark and entered the city center. The final preparations were in their final stages. Most of the floats had been finished, and they're just setting up the music. We were soon joined by Ninten, Claus, Ana, and Paula.

We all chose to wait here until the parade started. I looked into the sky. Despite the lights, I saw loads of stars. Lucas walked next to me and looked up as well. "The night sky is beautiful, ain't it?"

"Yea, the second most beautiful thing ever."

"Second? What's first?" I looked down at him and smirked. At this point, a loud boom showed that the parade was on. There wasn't much a first, just the normal parade boredom. But the main attraction was coming. The 2010 decade memorial. The first float had shows. There were shows like ICarly, Victorious, etc. The rest of the floats had things like this. Basically, a celebration of all things 2010s, AKA all of my childhood. All of my fondest memories, my dreams, but a life is like the parade, it must move forward and is also usually very boring. Finally, the ball started to move down. It's been a long while, but it was rather fun, seeing the things we grew up with. I even saw Lucas cry during it. I obviously needed to comfort him, because I am the best boy ever.

We all watched the ball go down. I started to feel something in my hand. I looked down and saw another hand. I followed the arm and saw Lucas, not paying any mind to me. I smiled and grabbed his hand back. We continued to watch the ball go down the long dark pole. 5...4...3...2...1 the ball landed all the way down. The second it did our cannons shot. The ones I was supposed to build shot confetti. The ones the girls set up shot fireworks. We watched in awe. Before I could look at Lucas, I felt something wet on my cheek. I looked to my left and saw Lucas blushing and smiling. Behind him were the girls that were clearly egging him on. I looked at them dead in their eyes and they just started whistling and looking away. I looked back at Lucas. "Lucas?"

"You know how I told you my New Year's Resolution?"

"Yea?"

"It was about that, the kiss that is. I wanted to be braver, but bravery cannot hide fear, I know that now." He was clearly afraid, but for sure brave. I don't think I'd be brave enough to do what he did.

"Well, are you too scared to go somewhere with me?"

"Where?"

"Well, there is this sunflower field. I was hoping you'd want to go together." I started to blush as well. He smiled and nodded.

"But are you brave enough?" I winked at him and I let go of his hand and walked away. What he doesn't know is that I see cameras everywhere, and now, I see one right in front of me. Happy new year to you all, this year, no, this decade has been wonderful. Full of buck-ass SJWs, but other than that, amazing. Lucas then walked up next to me shaking his head. "No not again Ness."

"Again?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the cameras.

"Let's just go, Deadpool wannabe."


	13. School Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to a School Dance, but before that, Ness and Lucas spend some time together to find the perfect suit for it and practice dancing.....despite Lucas not really wanting to go for it. However, they don't know who to go with, and they TOTALLY don't want to go with the other boy. They end up going together and well....find some things about each other they didn't know before.

Lucas

Ugh, today is the worst day in the existence of man, school is back up. I loved winter break, but man, it's too short. Welp, I guess there's no way to turn back time. As much as I'd love to act like I was sick, Claus would see through that act faster than I could finish the act. After dragging myself out of my bed I change into my normal striped shirt. I make sure my hair is as--according to Ness--Ice-creamy as it can be. I walked out of the house, with Claus, and walked to the bus stop. Claus was still very much asleep. We got to the stop sign and I saw him lean against the sign and fell asleep. I gently nudged him, but nothing. "Claus?" I ask. After hearing some small groans he forced his eyes open.

"What Lucas?" he asked.

"You seriously sleeping?"

"Yea, I had like no sleep last night." I sighed and looked away. I crossed my arms.

"It's 'cause of that damn show."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS 'BOUT SOUTH PARK!" This sudden outburst spooked me. He then crossed his arms and at this time the bus was spotted down the road. We both gave a small sigh of sadness that our breaks are over. The bus soon stopped in front of the stop sign and we hopped on. I looked around and saw Ness toward the back. I walked over and sat next to him. He didn't pay much attention to me, and to be quite frank, I think he's asleep. I sighed and felt a small vibration. I looked around and saw a light coming from Ness' pocket, his phone. I grabbed it and turned the phone on. He's foolish enough to not have a password. I went through his phone, but sadly I found nothing too fun. The notification was just from Youtube.

"Luke, the hell you doing?" Ness asked. I looked at him and smirked.

"Tried to see if you had anything that I could use as blackmail." He gave a small chuckle and snatched his phone back.

"Find anything?"

"Nah."

"Good thing you didn't look through my search history," he laughed.

"I was too scared to." We just chatted as we begrudgingly headed off to school.

We've been in school for quite a while now. Still feels like forever, but time is a bitch. We were in our second to last classes now. The loudspeaker came on, and the voice of the principal, my goddamn grandpa, Alec. I hate him, he constantly embarrasses me, I feel like he does it on purpose because of a secret I told him, or rather, he figured out. Either way, I dread hearing his voice over the intercom. "Welcome back students, we are proud that all of you are back after a wonderful break. I just wanted to say, we'll be holding a winter dance next week to celebrate coming back," his voice said. I rolled my eyes and looked away from the speaker in the corner of the room's roof.

"Like anyone is celebrating being back," I said to myself.

"And Lucas is single and ready to mingle."

"Aw goddammit," I said blushing from the sheer embarrassment. I looked around the room and saw some eyes on me, but mainly I saw Ness'. He was trying not to laugh, so I gave him the middle finger. He just winked at me. Soon enough the class ended and we entered the last one. After that class, the first day back was over. I met up with Ness and Ninten, we met just outside the entrance.

"Your grandpa is the best person ever," Ninten laughed. I looked at him with evil in my eyes. He calmly placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll find someone for the dance soon." I shook his hand away and started to walk home.

"Not like I'd go anyway." Ness must've heard me because he ran up to me and held a confused look.

"You not going?" he asked.

"Nah, I have no real reason to." He nodded and turned back. I looked back and saw Ninten giving him a thumbs-up. When he noticed me he ran away. "Ninten's a weirdo."

"Well, look who's saying that." I looked at Ness and tilted his head.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You talk to a fucking snake and wear shorts in the middle of winter."

"You do the same, you even talk to my snake."

"Oh, I'd love to talk to your snake," he winked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him.

"You dirty bastard." We walked for a little while longer before we both stopped. "Where the hell are we going?"

"I dunno, I'm just following you." We then saw a bus to our left and in the end, the window was opened. Claus and Ninten's heads were poked out of the bust and they held their tongues out. I sighed and he placed Ness patted my back. We ended up walking to Ness' house, due to it being closer to the school than mine. We entered and simply watched TV. "Luke? Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm going to the winter dance, and I was wondering if you could help me choose a suit." I nodded and he smirked. He stood up and ran to the wardrobe. He opened it and picked out two different suits. One was red and the other was blue. They both had that respective color, along with yellow, on a striped bowtie. Other than that bowtie, the rest of the tuxedo was a normal looking tuxedo--besides the odd color. I tilted my head and he took one and ran into the bathroom. After a while, he came out with the blue tux on. I tried to suffocate the blush that inevitably grew in my cheeks. I stood up and walked to him. I noticed that something was missing. I walked into the bathroom and saw the missing object. I picked it up and walked back to him. I gently placed the hat on, I then looked down and met him face-to-face.

"There, you look perfect."

"If I didn't know better I'd think you'd have a crush on me."

"What, n-no, I dunno what you mean." Ness turned his head to the wall and winked. I looked at the wall and felt utterly confused. "The hell?" I shook the confusion out of my head and backed up. "You should probably change out of it." He looked at me with a smile. He walked to the other suit and held it against my body.

"Try it on."

"Ness, I told you, I'm not going."

"I'm not telling you to go, I'm just saying to try it on." I took the suit and looked down at it. I looked back up.

"I hate you." He chuckled and playfully patted my cheek.

"I love ya too, pal." I walked into the bathroom and put the suit on. Once I did get them on I looked in the mirror. I'm looking damper. I walked to the door and hovered my hand over the doorknob. I hesitated, but I don't know why. I felt the heat in my cheeks build faster than a kid with legos during Christmas. I gently slapped my cheeks and gave myself a calming breath. I finally was able to open the door and walk out. Ness was watching the TV; he was watching Spongebob. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. He smirked and I could see some red in his cheeks. He stood up and walked to me. "You look very bangable....for a boy that is," he nervously let out.

"Thanks?" He chuckled nervously. We stared into each other's eyes, the silence between us being very quiet. The only noise in the world to us was the tv. The constant laughs from Spongebob and Patrick are joyful enough to fill the empty space between us. But those laughs could only hide the awkwardness for so long. I cleared my throat. "So, should I-"

"Want me to teach you how to dance?"

"Wha? Dance? Why would I need to know that?"

"For the dance, you'll need to learn how to dance, for the dance."

"Woah, Woah, Woah, hold the goddamn phone. I told you I said I wasn't going to the dance." He gave me a cute chuckle and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, at least lemme teach you to dance." I looked away, then back into his eyes. His eyes spoke of sincerity and love. I looked at our hands hugging each other. I smirked and looked back into his eyes.

"Fine." He smiled with his mouth opened and pulled me right in front of his bed. We kept our right hands into each other. He grabbed my left hand and placed it a little above his hip. He then laid his left arm over my shoulder. We started to calmly and gently rock side to side. This felt natural, felt right, it's what I want more of. We danced like this for a while, I was very much the worst. I stepped on his foot many times, but he just laughed it off. He placed his head on my chest. We stopped dancing, and our hands stopped connecting. He wrapped his arms around my body.

"Thank you for coming to the dance with me."

"You fuc-, for the last time I, I-I never, fine, you're welcome." I could feel Ness laughing. I picked his head from my chest and looked up at me.

"I've told you many times before Luke, I get what I want."

"You're a bastard." He winked at me and man, was it cute. He stood up from me and turned around.

"See that kids, when in doubt cry it out." I shook my head and sighed.

"You need mental help." He giggled. A week passed, and the dance was upon us. My dad chose to be a chaperone. Not only will my busted ass grandpa be at the dance, but my borderline mental father will be too. At least my sex-obsessed brother isn't coming. I walked to the gymnasium, where the dance was being held. It had a formal look to it, it was a Saturday so I had already had my tux on. I looked around and saw Claus at the far end of the room.

"God fuck me."

"Not sure he likes dick Luke," Ness spooked me. I jumped and looked at him. He then saw Claus for himself. "Didn't know he was gonna be here."

"Yea, I hate that he is." Near him, my dad and grandad started to walk over to me. "Oh no." Ness looked at me then at the approaching figures.

"Lucas?" my dad asked. I looked up and tilted my head.

"What is it?"

"Didn't know Ness was your boyfriend."

"Dad, just shut up." My grandfather laughed, and Ness copied. The blush in my cheeks was growing more than ever. I then felt Ness' hand on my shoulder.

"Mind if we enjoy the dance together? Alone?" he asked the grownups.

"Fine, but Lucas, look in your pocket and you'll see what you'll need," my dad winked. They walked away and I reached into my pocket. I pulled out a condom and just dropped it.

"I hate them." He gently massaged my shoulder. I looked up at him and saw his genuine smile. "Let's just go eat or something." He led me to where Claus was, which just so happened to be where the food table was. Claus walked over with Ninten following close behind him. He quietly grabbed some food for him.

"So Lucas? You got a date?" Claus asked. I was going to ask, but then Ness cramped something into my mouth.

"Yea, we just came to eat before the major crowded comes here." He removed his hand from my mouth and I started to cough.

"You asshole, I could've died."

"Yea and I would've given you CPR so don't worry." I rubbed my neck a little. "Wait, did you swallow that whole thing?"

"Yea, other than the initial surprise, it was really easy. I'm known for my swallowing." Ness chuckled and Claus took a large sip of what seemed to be tea.

"Looks like you'll be well-trained for later," Ninten laughed. I don't know what he means, so I just shrugged and looked back at the food table. The dance continued for a while longer. More and more people came. The main dancing happened and I stayed at the side just having a casual talk with Ninten. I don't usually have time to have a genuine talk with him. Despite the fact, he's a Grade-A asshole, he has a heart. We've had various serious talks before, this is one of the larger ones.

"You do like Ness, don't you?"

"Yea, he's been making it very hard for me to keep it secret lately."

"Maybe it's 'cause he knows, you'll have to tell him eventually. What better time than now."

"But, what if-"

"Not what if, just go. There are no what-ifs in life, it's what is, and what isn't. What if, shows a lack of hope and no hope means no dream, and no dream means no purpose. And you have a purpose, and it's that you have hope." I looked away for a second thinking what he said over. Before I could come to a decision, Ness and Claus came walking our way.

"Ninten, wanna ditch this joint?" Claus asked.

"Hell ya." The two made their way toward the exit, but then Ninten winked at me. I looked at Ness, and he looked at me.

"N-Ness?"

"Yea?"

"Um, wanna test my dancing skills?" He smirked and grabbed my hand. He walked me to the dance floor and we got in the same position as we were during practice. We danced for a while, but then I placed my head on his chest. He seemed surprised but wrapped his hands on the back of my neck.

"Maybe we could use that swallowing ability of yours." Ness gently said in my ears.

"You're a dirty bastard." I heard his heartbeat and it sounds calming and relaxed. I looked up at him, my chin on his chest. He looked down at me. I smirked and reached for his red cheeks. "But you're my dirty bastard."


	14. Genie's Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is a "genie" and he must make 3 of Ness's wishes come true. What are those 3 wishes though?

Ness

I've been walking through the mall, nothing much was of interest in it. Some video games, but more or less, it was unimpactful. I don't fully know what I was expecting, but guess it wasn't what I didn't expect. Complicated? Sorta. My idle thoughts usually don't come from any ground prior to said thought. I sorta just think, and think, and well, see what happens. Much like the writer of this. How do I know the writer, don't worry 'bout how just know he's a Grade A bitch. He writes anything based off of zero plan, just write see what happens. For this, he has no plan, so we'll see what happens at the end of this. Now, for what y'all been looking for, some good 'ole shit post.

I left the mall with nothing. I let out a sigh of defeat, but I guess it wasn't all that bad. I found a thrift shop close to the mall. I entered it and was bombarded with words from Lucas' dad. Flint works literally everywhere it seems. He was saying so much so fast that my mind decided to block out the words. I started to walk away, still ignoring his dad. "Well, I guess you don't want a genie," he said. My eyes widened and I turned around.

"Genie?"

"Yea, I received a lamp a bit ago and it's said there is a genie that resides within it." I hummed a little.

"How much is it?"

"Follow me." I followed Flint through the store, seeing all the goods that were clearly hand-me-downs. Soon we got to this golden lamp that had a pearl on the side. The price was relatively low. Well, I bought it. I walked out of the store and twisted it around. I rubbed the lamp and waited, but nothing.

"That sonofabitch lied." In my mind I always knew this was fake, I don't know why I'd believe him. My mind is just made in a way to believe I guess, interesting how the mind works. Your heart may know the truth, but both your head believe in the fantasy. It's rather hard to stick up to the false truths. Hehe, here I go again, allowing my mind to traverse the infinite span of the thought bubble, I shouldn't do this, especially since someone has been trying to receive my attention, but my thought bubbles made me ignore him.

"NESS!" Lucas yelled. This broke me from my thoughts. His get-up was abnormal. He didn't look like Lucas, rather, he looked like a Genie. His clothes were very reminiscent of the genie from Aladdin. He also had a hat on that looked like a blue witch's hat. He looked cute in the clothes. His peach-colored skin complimented well with the blue over him, as well as his blond hair.

"Lucas, the hell are you wearing?"

"Who is this, Lucas, you speak of. My name is...um...Genie." My face grew flat.

"Wow, creative," I sarcastically said.

"I will grant you three wishes." I chuckled at the thought that he's going to go through with this. But, some part of my mind doesn't believe he'll do everything I wish for.

"I wish for more wishes." His face changed from the normal smile he has around me, to a strict and stern look.

"You know damn well that's impossible, idiot."

"Huh, I don't think genies are supposed to insult me," I crossed my arms.

"I don't think idiots like you deserve genies," he copied my stance, he does this a lot. I find it attractive. My mind works differently than lots of people would think it would. Some find it annoying when someone copies them, but for me, it's cute. To me, it means they care enough to wanna be like me. And well, Lucas--or should I say, Genie--is probably the person who does this most. Do I like him, I dunno, my mind will not deny nor confirm said claims. Now sucking his special place is different....so I guess I do like him. Or maybe I don't, I don't know. It's not normal for your own mind to confuse you, or maybe it is, I dunno.

"Touche," I nod my head. I started to walk away, and he followed close behind me. Copying my speed, my patterns, and hopefully my feelings or lack thereof. I have to think of a wish, but what would that wish be? "I wish for there to be no school tomorrow."

"Done and doner." He then ran off. I turned to look at the direction he was going.

"Really? He's stupid."

The next day rolled around, I looked out of the window, still, hazy eyed. I saw a massive snowstorm. A few inches, already, and more is soon to pile up. I walked down to the living room and saw Tracy relaxing on the couch, in her pajamas. "Tracy, what are you doing, school is soon."

"You must be high on some shrooms to not see the fucking snowstorm outside. The snow is almost taller than me, school is obviously canceled," Tracy yelled with both joy and anger. He did it, that mad lad did it. No school today, exactly how I wished. But how, how did he do it? Did he do it? So many mental questions, so little answers. Did he do it? How did he do it? Why is he my genie? Why do I like him? Does he like me?...... Would we be good together? I can't allow my mind to take control of me. My actions can't be controlled by unanswered questions. But there can't be questions if there are answers.

The doorbell rang. Tracy looked over at the door, confused. "Who the hell would be out there in this weather? Well, aren't you going over to it?"

"You can't boss me around."

"Well, your fatass could use the extra exercise." I just tsk-ed my teeth and walked to the door. I opened it and the cold destroyed my warmth. When I was able to see through the snow I saw genie. He struggled to step in the house. I closed the door and he shook himself, shooting snow all over me. I turned to him.

"Asshole."

"Man it's cold out there."

"Why on the sitting turtle universe would you be out there."

"Weird way to say 'why on Earth' but sure. I'm your genie, I have to be here for your next wish."

"I didn't rub the lamp."

"..."

"..."

"You didn't?"

"No..."

"Oh..." We stood there, staring at each other. The aqua blue eyes make me think about him. Those blue eyes make it seem like he has such a future ahead of him. He could be a strong man, but right now, he is a foolish, cute boy. I wonder, what does he see in my eyes? My violet eyes are unnatural to humans, but how would he see me? What does he think of me?

I didn't notice Tracy walk up to us. "Just kiss already, goddamn it." Genie looked at her and she giggled. "I don't ever want to know what y'all are into." She raised her hands up and walked to her room. Genie looked at me and I just shrugged.

"What's your next wish?" he asked. I thought for a moment. I don't really know what else I could wish for. I didn't expect him to actually be able to do this, or maybe he just got lucky. I have to try and figure out something I know he can't do. But, what would that be?

"I wish to have more bravery," I said on accident. I didn't want to say that, at least, I don't think I did. I'm not sure, maybe I did want to say it. But, what would I say otherwise? That's all I really need, bravery. Bravery to express my true feelings. For who? I dunno. There's a lot I don't know. My biggest question is if I talk and no one listens, do I really have a voice? Before I could divulge into this question any longer Genie smacked me. "Ow, the hell?"

"I did my part, you must do yours."

"My part, to be brave?"

"Yes, bravery is not a one-way streak, I can help only as much as I can help, you must do the rest."

"But, I don't know how?"

"You must start by limiting the questions in your mind, not necessarily answering, but setting priority. If everything is number one, then nothing is." he placed his hands on my shoulder. "Search for the most important question in your mind, when you do, you'll see that your bravery always resided in you."

"Did you get that from a website?"

"..."

"Well, either way, it's good." I looked out of the window and noticed the snowstorm wasn't letting up. When I looked back to where he was, he was no longer there. I looked around and shrugged. I sat on the couch and soon Lucas popped up behind me.

"Oh Ness, when did I come by your house?" My face grew plain.

"Are you really doing this?"

"I dunno what you mean?" I let out a sigh and looked at the tv.

"You're an idiot." I heard him chuckle. He sat down next to me and watched the tv with me. We didn't watch anything specific. Hell, we probably weren't even watching it technically. Our minds had other things to focus on, at least I think so. I know my mind didn't focus on the show, it focused on what he said earlier. Limiting the questions in my head, but that's easier said than done. I can't have order if they're all ones, but which one should be one. I looked over at him. He didn't look at me, just kept staring at the tv. It's like his mind was adventuring, no longer here on Earth. I need to know all the questions I have, only then could I pick one.....

I looked down and saw his hand. I think I was able to make up a priority for my questions. His hand was almost calling me, ready to answer my question with a yes or no. I place my hand on his. The warmth of his hand was able to shoot a sense of heat through my body. My mind was able to sense it. It did what I didn't expect it to, it answered my question. Do I like him, I can now say that I do. Lucas looked at me. "Whatcha doing, Ness?" I shoot my hand back and look at the tv.

"N-nothing." Lucas chuckled a little. He reached my hand and grabbed it. He placed both where the hands were original.

"Little cold?" he asked. I nodded my head. In fact, I didn't even notice how cold I was until he asked. He smirked and some red invaded his cheeks. He scooted closer and we sat shoulder to shoulder. He reached his hand around me. This is it, I need to be brave. But I don't know what being brave means, I mean I do, but at the same time, I don't. Either way, I'm just gonna do what I feel like is brave. I rested my head on his shoulder. I was expecting some kind of retraction from him. Instead, he rested his head on mine, and I felt warm. "You're so needy."

"Fuck you, Lucas." Lucas giggled and it shot more warmth through me. If I want to be brave, I have to tell him the truth. But how...I don't know. Some time has passed, it's now very dark and cold. The blizzard outside caused the power to go out. It was all fine, except for the small freakout by Tracy. Lucas and I moved up to my room. I crawled into my bed. I tried to look around for Lucas, but I didn't see him. Does he know I want to make another wish? Thankfully for me, this question was answered quickly. He became the genie.

"I hear you want to make your final wish." I nodded my head. I sat up and thought for a moment. I patted on the area next to me. He sat on the bed and placed the blanket of his feet. He then looked at me. "So..." I took a deep breath. The third wish is always the biggest and most important one.

"I-I wish for..." I reached for his hand. I could tell he was confused. "I wish that you, I-I mean Lucas, could stay with me."

"Y-you what?" he asked. He looked away for a little. He soon looked back at me. "I-I'll tell him." Despite the darkness, I could see his blush. I laid down in my bed and looked up at the roof. I didn't see anything special. I heard the wind outside, it was pounding on the walls of the house. Soon I could feel the movement in the bed. I looked to my right and saw Lucas laying next to me. He smirked and looked at me. He shifted next to me.

"Ness, I need to say something."

"Yea?"

"I was the genie."

"..."

"I know, it's hard to take in, but yea."

"..." Does he really think I didn't know it was him, he's so stupid? But, that's probably why I like him. Some people thrive on their stupidity, and I feel Lucas is one of those people. "Oh wow, I would've never guessed," I sarcastically said. He chuckled a little. He grabbed my hand and rested his head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, and just heard his breaths.

"Thanks for being my genie," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still with my eyes closed.

"You made my wish come true, maybe when the time comes we could go somewhere together," I smirked. All the questions in my mind seemed to have been answering themselves. My mind is starting to be cleared. It's because of him, I couldn't have asked for a better genie.

"Oh, Lucas?"

"Yea?"

"How'd you get it to snow."

"It's not snowing, it's just a roux for this house. There was technically school going on, and so we basically just skipped."

"Huh, no wonder my mom went to work, man, she's going to kill me when she gets back. You're a bastard." He chuckled.

"I fooled Tracy so that's a plus."

"Yea doesn't take much to achieve that." We both laughed together and it seemed to answer more of my questions. No answers were given, but the laughs seemed to destroy the questions. My mind is minding its own business. I can live a life without the thought of the unknown now. And if it does come back, he's here for me. He's my mind, my friend, my Lucas, my genie.


	15. Thank You, Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claus is gone, however, it seems to propel Lucas toward Ness. Was this inadvertent sacrifice worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas: Man, this is a long one
> 
> Ness: I know you like long ones Luke *Winks*
> 
> Lucas: Great, now they all know I'm a bottom.
> 
> Ness: Well, I think they all knew I'd be top dog.
> 
> Lucas: Go fuck yourself.
> 
> Ness: Is that a challenge, well, challenge accepted moral.
> 
> Lucas: *Rolls eyes* Try to enjoy this shit.

Lucas

There he is. A boy of absolute wonders. He could be a dream, a hope, or a joke. He and his friends don't know me, nor would they care. The only one who knows me in this damn school is my brother and Toon Link--TL for short. So many different and odd people here, but yet, I seem to be the most different. No matter how many talking animals are in the school, or 2D creatures, I always seem the most different. I should probably stop staring at him. He may not know who I am, but I rather not let my first impression be of someone who simply stares at people, not the best impression in imprint onto someone.

I shake my head and find out the place I was in. I was so transfixed on him that I didn't realize I had left the school entirely. I knew I needed to head back in, I told TL that I'll meet him. I was starting to walk back to the school, but I just crashed into TL. I rubbed my head and saw him smirking. "The hell's with that smirk?" I asked. He cackled.

"You don't think I didn't see you?" TL asked lustfully. I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to allow him to know I know--for some reason. I crossed my arms.

"I dunno what you mean."

"Mhm, sure you don't." I rolled my eyes and he walked to me and slammed my back. "If you like him, just go talk to him."

"You're crazy, I can't just go and talk to him. His friends'll beat the hell out of me."

"Ok, you're giving Ninten and Popo too much credit." I shook my head and walked toward the school. "Where are you going?" I simply shook my head, not fully knowing why I'm heading back either. This happens often. I often move, without knowing why I move. Know, without knowing how I know. Love, but, not knowing how to love.

Before I could realize, I was in the back of the school, the baseball fields. I've always loved baseball, but never had the chance to play it. I often use a stick in the manner of a bat, but, compared to a bat it's nothing. I see a ball in the distance. I contemplated for a split second before running and grabbing it. I tossed it up and caught it. In the batter's cage, there was a small bag with a bat sticking out of it. I ran over to it and grabbed the bat that was sticking out of it. Is this stealing? Kinda. Do I care? Not really.

I walked over to Homebase and got in the batter's square. "Lucas is up to bat. This famed batter has an extremely phenomenal batting average. He is bound to get nothing but the best grand slam, the crowd is now silent, waiting to see what this kid will do," I pump myself up. I place the ball and bat on the ground and make a small megaphone around my mouth with my hands. I started to cheer like I was in the crowd. I reach down and grab the bat. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see the stands full of cheering fans. The night sky scattered with glistening lights shining on me. The scoreboard shows that we are three points behind. The bases are loaded and I'm up to bat. I don't tend to thrive off this stress, but when I'm playing Baseball, that's all that drives me. That, and ensuring the victory for our undefeated leader, Ness.

Before the pitcher threw the ball, Ness called a pause. I honestly didn't even realize you could do that. We huddled like we were about to start a play in Football. We all had our hands over the backs of the people next to us. "Alright guys, this is it. Luke, the bases are loaded. If you can it toward left field--their weakest field--we should be able to get at least the three needed to tie. You could try to run home, but if it's a chance to get out then bailout," Ness said. I nodded. "This win is all in your hands."

"Oh gee, no pressure." He smirked his common cute smirk. He then gave the cutest wink.

"Don't worry, I trust you." I nervously nodded. And reached out hands in.

"SMASH!" we all said in unison. We ran back to our places and I took in the deep, cold, night air. The air entered my nose, traveled around my body in a very short time, then it left with its own dignity from my mouth. I looked at the pitcher. I don't know him, nor do I care. He threw the ball, and I missed. This weight on my shoulders is not one I'm used to. Sure, I needed to save the world and all, but this weight is different. I'm not saving the world, I'm saving myself. If I want what I want, then I can't fail. Ness, he'll be disappointed in me, I can't let him down. The others, I can't care seven shades of shit about, but Ness, I can't.

The pitcher threw the next ball. Once more I missed. I heard groans from my team. They were annoyed. I looked back and saw Ness smiling. He was the only one smiling. I closed my eyes and listened to the nature of a ball game. Small chatter from the stands, and well, that's all. It's calm, quiet, peaceful. When you don't see the pressure, there is no pressure. I saw him, Ness, in my head. He didn't do anything, he just did what he normally does. Smile.

I opened my eyes and saw he tossed the next ball. I swung and heard the loud clunk made by its collision. I dropped the bat and ran. I didn't fail, but I can't get out of my head yet. I have to stay in, I can't allow myself to be taken off base. If I do, we lose. If we lose, I failed him. Slamming on the first base sped me up. The feeling of slamming on the base, causing the base to slam into the ground and kicking up the dirt was satisfying to me. Not sure why, but it was.

I followed the white road as it connected all the bases in a large diamond. A diamond I wished to use for help. I need this diamond's help. Ness needs this diamond, but if I lose, then It won't let him have the diamond. I can't allow that, he needs it. If I fail him, I fail myself. I slammed on the second base, and the same happened as the first. The dirt kicked up and the feeling of the dirt on my legs is the exact reason why I play ball.

I looked forward and saw my destination. This tunnel vision only allowed me to see the base, but I was still able to work my GPS about who's around. I started to get a bad feeling when I saw the third baseman smiling. I didn't know at first, but then it kicked in. I stopped running and just looked at the ground. I failed. I failed.

"I failed," I said. I could feel a little teary-eyed. I slowly walked to the bench that had my fellow team. "I failed." I felt something on my shoulders. I looked and saw that it was Ness.

"Hey now, don't worry, losing is normal," Ness convinced. I shook my head.

"You wanted the win, and I hit the bat to a loss." He gave my shoulders a small massage and it instantly calmed me. I looked in his eyes. His purple eyes spoke solely of sincerity. He really doesn't mind we lost. I looked back at the other team. The pitcher, who turned out to be Waluigi of the assist team. He held out his hand.

"Not bad kid," Waluigi said. I took his hand and we shook. He started to walk away and I turned to Ness. He had a smile, which almost instantly changed. I tilted my head.

"Hey?" Ness asked. I was confused. "Hey, hello."

I shook my head and saw that Ness stood in front of me. He held the ball in his hand. "So, could I have my bat back?" Ness asked.

"O-oh, sure. Sorry, didn't know it was yours," I shakily handed the bat back. I started to rub that hand and was clearly nervous.

"So, if it wasn't mine, you wouldn't be sorry?"

"N-not really." He crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto one leg. He smirked a bit. You know, I would've never thought of me being taller than him. It's not by much, but it's enough for me to brag about it in my head.

"I wonder why."

"Well, I-it's because of--uh--because." I felt my face heat up. No way in hell could I tell him why I wouldn't care if it was someone else's. No way. "Imma just head on out, sorry." I turned away and started to walk. Before I got too far I heard some footsteps come my way. I started to walk faster to hopefully hide away from the embarrassment of me aborting.

"Hey, you forgot something." I turned around and almost crashed our heads together. I backed up a bit and realized what he had in his hands. My backpack. I chuckled nervously and grabbed it. I placed it on my back and looked at him. There was a rather awkward silence between us. "I'm Ness." He held out his hand.

"I-I know, I-I mean. Hi, n-nice to meetcha, I'm L-Lucas." Man, my stutter is worse than it's ever been in my life. I took his hand and gave a rather weak handshake. Ness chuckled and moved his hands behind his back.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"I-I guess." I turned away and walked. After realizing that he wasn't following me, I sighed in utter relief. I closed my eyes. His voice, I've heard it only once before, but it's calming. I could tell this calmness was a ruse. I heard he's relatively sarcastic. I shake my head, trying not to think of him. I don't want to have the blush continue to grow.

I finally got to my house and I placed my bag on the ground. I opened it and grabbed some folders that held my homework. I was able to do them quickly and when I returned to the bag I noticed something on the ground that must've rolled out of the bag. It was a baseball, but it was Ness' baseball. It had his name, and the image of the Earth on it. I picked it up. I looked in my bag and saw a note. I reached for it and opened the folded piece of paper. "I hope you enjoy, XOXO, and well, if you ever wanna talk here's my number." The note proceeded with giving a phone number. My blush grew, and it was at the worst time.

"So, what happened," Claus said with a hint of lewdness in his voice. I scowled at him, or tried to at least, not easy to scowl when your face is in a smiling and blushing mess.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

"You damn well know you're a horrible liar." I sighed and shook my head. I tossed him the note and he read it. I tossed the ball up and Claus just looked at me. He grew a grin.

"What's up?" He gave me a look like he was confused I didn't know. He then shrugged and left, with the note. I looked down at the ball and smiled.

The next day rolled around and I've decided to wait in my first class. I usually do this, either this or I take a stroll around the school. I could also be seen in the school's greenhouse. Either way, I never have much to do so I'm more or less just waiting in class, for class to begin.

Unlike Claus, I can't seem to make friends all that well. I wouldn't even have TL as a friend if it weren't for Claus. Claus is one of those popular kids. He gets invited to all sorts of parties, dates, etc. I'm kinda envious in a way. I wish I could obtain that much respect and attention. People know that I'm his brother, but most people hate my introverted attitude and personality.

I had Ness' ball in my hand, rolling it around. I had my eyes closed, thinking of him. I do this a lot, maybe a little too much. Some might call me the demo version of a stalker. I tossed the ball up and caught it. This seamless catch was satisfying. The way it launched from my hand and landed perfectly. I tossed it up once more but realized the satisfying land never happened. I opened a single eye and saw Ness standing there with a smile. "N-Ness?" I opened my other eye and fixed my posture.

"Heyo, Lucas." Jesus, even the way he says hi is cute. Heyo, adorable. It was made cuter because his voice was audibly higher when he said it.

"H-how'd you know I-I would be in this class?" His cheeks grew slightly red. He looked away for a second and seemingly tried to come up with an excuse, but why? Why would he need an excuse?

"I-I just got lucky and found ya I guess," he nervously chuckled. He lied. I can tell. Despite not knowing him, I could tell anyone is lying with their eyes. No matter how good you are at lying, you could never make your eyes lie. The eyes are directly linked to the heart, so the eyes reflect what the heart is feeling. Ness' eyes, they look like they're sparkling. Shimmering like the night sky. "Anyway, I was wonderin' something."

"You wanted your ball back?"

"No, but, I'm holding this party on Friday, and was wonderin' if you wanted to go?"

"Me? W-why me?" He smiled and his cheeks grew redder.

"I-I just thought you'd like to go." I grew a smirk and nodded.

"I-I'd like to go." Ness dropped the ball in my hand and placed an envelope on my table. He winked at me and walked away. This wink only caused a bigger blush for me. Before leaving the room he looked back and gave a small giggle.

"You should probably fix that blush before class." I just hid my face from him and he giggled again. He ended up walking back to me. He extended his arm to me. "Come on, there's some people you should meet." I took his arm. I was expecting him to let go of my hand when I was lifted onto my feet, but no. He held my hand all the way out of the room, and through the halls. People were staring at us. I felt awkward. I tried to retract my hand, but he only seemed to grip harder.

"N-Ness?"I ask concerned.

"What? Nothing's wrong with holding hands. Nothing's gay about that."

"Y-you sure?"

"Yea?" I stopped moving, and he soon stopped.

"Who told you that?"

"Your brother, Claus." I took one big deep breath in and out.

"Of course. W-wait, you know he's my brother?" He nodded his head. He started to walk, and without protest, I did the same. Our hands were still embracing each other.

"What's wrong with your brother?"

"He's a dick, and he knows a thing about me." He turned his head to me and tilted his head.

"What thing?" I shook my head and looked down at our hands. I closed my eyes and gripped harder. Soon he let go and I saw his friends up ahead. Claus was hanging out with them. I ran over to him, grabbed his sleeve and ran into the closest room. I crossed my arms.

"So, no need to be rude," Claus smirked. He knew why I did this, he saw us holding hands.

"You lied to him, didn't you?" He shrugged and chuckled. He walked to the door and turned back to me.

"I'm just doing you a favor, dude. Embrace it." He walked out of the room, laughing. I slowly walked out and Ness' friends were glaring at me. I nervously chuckled.

"H-hey." Ness walked forward and stood next to me.

"Y'all, this is Lucas," Ness patted my back. A boy, much similar looking to TL, walked toward me. He seemed more realistic, but also seemed younger. He squinted his eyes. He smacked his lips.

"Sexy," he joked. It was an obvious joke, even though I never knew him, I still knew it was a joke. But Ness, he seemed to react funnily to it. He pushed him back and growled.

"The fuck you doing?" The TL looking boy held up his hands.

"Yo, Ness, it was a joke."

"Oh sure it was, don't fucking do that again."

"Are you, are you blushing?"

"N-no. I-I'm just sweaty, that's all." Ness crossed his arms.

"D-did I do something wrong?" The boy walked over to me and rested his elbow on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ness just can't take a joke. Name's Young Link, but you can call me YL." They then introduced the others. Ness seemed to try and avoid looking in my direction for the first few minutes of the introduction, but then he did as if it was no problem. He's hiding something, but what? What's he hiding? And, why did he get so defensive from an obvious joke? Yes, it was a flirtatious joke, but a joke nonetheless. I was getting a little overwhelmed. All the chatter, all the people trying to talk to me, I'm not used to it. I found a chance to sneak back to my class. I simply rolled the baseball and went to go grab it.

I simply grabbed it and walked into my class. I closed my eyes and tossed the ball up, and once more, it never landed on my palm. "Ugh, Ness?"

"How'd you know it was me?" I sighed and sat up. I opened my eyes and saw the concern on his face. "Why'd you leave?"

"All the conversations, it was a lot to handle. I'm not really used to it." Ness grew a sad face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." His cheeks grew a cute and innocent red.

"No, no, no, don't be. It's fine, I'm fine. It just needs some getting used to." Ness smirked.

"Hey, you sound nice without a stutter."

"I-I what?" Ness bursts into laughter. Cute. Everything about him seems so cute, I have that feeling like he's trying to be cute, by why would he?

"So much for that. Anyway, wanna come by my place after school, I can show you 'round the house before the party."

"That sounds...nice." He smiled and walked to the door. I sat back down. Before I could even blink, Ness tossed the ball, but I caught it. He winked and twisted his index finger in a spiral. He left the room and I flipped the ball around. It was nothing all too special, just a little wink face. When did he find time to draw this, I dunno, but I love it. It makes me dream. I probably shouldn't let myself dream such fantasies that he'd like me, but with all the winks he's given me I can't help but dream them.

The day went on like normal, horrifyingly bad. But, I guess I'm kinda overdoing that, it was just very boring. I left the school and was planning on going home so I could drop my bag off. I got to the main exit and didn't notice that Ness had been waiting there. He caught my attention with a wink. He walked over to me and smirked. "Ready to go?"

"I mean, I was gonna drop my stuff off, but sure."

"Cool, cool." He turned around and walked out of the school. All I did was follow him. I didn't talk much, but he liked it when I did talk. How do I know? He smiled, each and every time. I love his smile. His innocent smile. But there's something I sense with his smile. No matter how wide or innocent it is, his smile never reached his eyes.

Soon enough we got to the house. The house wasn't all that special so we just entered. As soon as we did a little girl came running to us. She hugged Ness then looked at me. "Ness? Who is this?" she asked.

"My..." he looked at me. He smirked. "My friend. Lucas." His friend? I'm his friend?

"Oh, well, ok." Ness looked at her as if he sensed a lie in her voice.

"Hold up, you never hug me, give me my wallet Tracy." She sighed and handed him the wallet and walked away with a pout. He placed the wallet back in his back pocket.

"Um, what?"

"She hugs me and takes my wallet, she's sneaky, but repetitive."

"I was gonna say, she looked kinda old to be hugging you like that."

"Yea, not the most comfortable with that." We started to walk toward the staircase. He stepped on it and stopped. He looked back at me. "But, I'd be comfortable with you hugging me."

"W-what?" He giggled and ran upstairs. I gulped and ran to follow him. I was too slow though, so I didn't see what room he ran into. There is only one door open so I assume he went in there. I take off the bag and toss it to the side. I jog through the hall and enter the room. The second I ran in there I ended up--back-first on the floor--and when I looked at what knocked me over I saw Ness over me. He chuckled, with seemingly a blush on his face. Is he doing this on purpose? Making me blush? Making me like him more? Torturing me? He was just giggling. He stepped away from me and extended his arm toward me. I looked at it and chuckled. I grabbed it and he picked me up. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry 'bout that, just testing you in a way."

"D-did I pass?"

"With flying colors." I smiled and he walked over to his bed. Once I sat down on it the doorbell rang. Ness walked to the bedroom door. "Tracy, get the door."

"Go shove a dick up your ass."

"Imma tell mom you cursed."

"Oh please, if you do imma tell her about you." This seemed to startle Ness a bit. I tilted my head and got off the bed.

"A-about you?" He shook his head.

"Forget about it, come on." He led me back downstairs and toward the door. We opened the door and saw a tall man smiling. He had blue hair and had some weird robe on him with a strange red line pattern. Kinda looked like my teacher, Marth. He smirked and held out his hand toward Ness.

"Hi, the names Byleth, I just moved here today," he said with a jolly tone. He seems happy that he moved here. The chance to move here is slim, I'm lucky I was able to move here. The houses ain't expensive, but it seems that the mayor of the town chooses who gets to move here or not.

"Fire Emblem?"

"Yup."

"Three Houses?"

"Yup." Ness nodded his head sarcastically.

"Go fuck yourself, we already have enough Fire Emblem bozos as is." He slammed the door shut.

"You a little racist towards Fire Emblem?" I asked.

"A little," he said as he started back up the stairs.

"Huh, I kinda like him." I just followed him back up to his room. We sat on his bed and just sort of chatted. It was fun. He's able to just talk to me, like a friend. But, he's said it before, I am his friend. But, can I really be a friend with so little knowledge of him?

"Hey, Luke? Something on your mind?"

"No don-wait, Luke?" He grew a small blush.

"Yea, mind if I call you that?"

"N-no, not at all." He smiled and repeated the nickname. Would he just give anyone a nickname? Am I special? And, why does Luke sound so cute when it leaves his mouth? Is it just because of this crush? Or, maybe he's doing it on purpose. GAH, he's so damn confusing. I looked at him and noticed he was looking my way. He seems to sense something. His face gave off the feeling that he was worried about me. I am worried about myself too, but seeing this worry from someone outside the family is weird.

"Seriously Luke, what's wrong?" I looked down.

"..."

"Come on, you can tell me." I would Ness, trust me, I would. But I don't know what's wrong. Are the feelings I had...evolving? Is this becoming more than a simple crush?

"I..." I looked up at him, my mouth still agape. I closed it and shook my head. "I don't know." He planted his hand on my shoulder and gave me the irresistibly reassuring smile I love so much....I love so much? Love? "I-I guess there's this person I-I like and well, uh, I-I don't know if they'll l-like me back." He gave a small chuckle.

"Is it me?"

"WHAT, I-I MEAN, NO, I-I MEAN, NOT LIKE I HATE YOU, I-I JUST-"

"Yo, chill, I was kidding." He was laughing, and I was blushing. Blushing from part embarrassment, and part just hearing him laugh. He patted my back and grew a sincere face. "Don't worry, the time will come when you'll know the truth. All you have at the moment is patience." I nodded and he jumped up and walked to a dresser. He pulled out his Switch and winked. I crossed my arms. "Something wrong?"

"I hate Nintendo."

"Why?"

"My game has yet to be translated, a-and that sucks." He shrugged and placed the Switch on the table in front of his TV.

"At least you got in smash, think about what Waluigi must be thinking." I nodded and snapped my fingers into a finger gun.

"Facts." Then we played smash. Yes, this game is based on whoever lives in the town, but there's so many here that he seemed to not even the majority of them. Which makes me think, why does he know me over people like Mario? Like, everyone knows him, but here he is, choosing to know me before Mario. These feelings I have, only got more complicated when he chose to play as me. And, it clearly wasn't his first time playing as me. He was phenomenal, but still evident that it wasn't his first rodeo.

After a while, it was time for me to leave. I stood up, entered the hall, grabbed my back, and allowed Ness to escort me out. RIght as I was leaving he grabbed the small strap on top of my backpack and that stopped me. I turned around and he pulled me into a hug. He was passionate about it, I could feel it. I wrapped my arms around him. "Ooooh just kiss him already," a boy's voice said. I heard Ness groan and he let me go.

"Seriously Ninten now is not the time." Ninten, he looks similar to Ness. The major difference is he has a scarf and no hat. I've seen him with a hat, loads of times, but due to his massive similarities to Ness, he chooses to not wear it. They even have the same noir hair. Ninten started to chuckle. Ness just sighed. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Y-yea." He winked at me and patted my back as I left. Ninten stopped me, and we looked at each other. He leaned forward.

"Imma test something." Before I could ask him what he was testing, he kissed my forehead. I rubbed it and looked up at him. A few seconds later I hear Ness growl and grab Ninten's neck. Ness slammed Ninten against the wall of his house and glared pure evil into his Ninten's eyes.

"N-Ness?" I asked worriedly. He peeked back and cleared his throat. He smirked and looked back at Ninten, letting go of him.

"Sorry 'bout that pal."

"Jesus, you coulda choked me harder daddy." Ness clenched his hand into a fist and Ninten grew scared. "But, it's fine, come on, we need to chat." He grabbed Ness' arm and dragged him into the house. I just decided to walk home.

The next few days went by like normal, nothing all too special. Ness and I seemed to get closer, and Ninten continuously messed with him. Ness almost seemed jealous of what Ninten would do. But, why would he be jealous? It's not like we're together, and probably never will. Today is the day of the party, and I can't be more nervous. Claus is coming along because of course he got invited.

We stood in front of the house. I was trying to fix the collar on my shirt. My get-up wasn't fancy, it was my normal attire. I just felt odd, and felt the need to fix what had no need to be fixed. Claus placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't be so nervous, you'll do fine."

"How do you know?" He smirked.

"Trust me, I know." The door opened and I saw Tracy. She led us into the house and looked back at us as we closed the door. She went in to hug Claus. He accepted the hug. After the hug, she tried to sneak away.

"Hold up, give me the wallet," I say. She sighed and turned around. She planted the wallet into my open palm. I looked at Claus and he started to reach for the wallet.

"Luke, you're here," Ness said from around me. I shot around and saw him. I smirked as he walked closer to me. In my peripheral, I saw Claus reaching for his wallet. I looked into Ness' blue eyes and something snapped inside of me. I walked forward and rubbed my neck with the hand that still had Claus' wallet in it. He had walked closer.

"Can I have my-" I moved my hands in front of me, crossing into each other as I looked at Ness, not saying anything. "No? Ok."

"Of course I came, why w-wouldn't I?" Ness just shrugged. Once more, I saw Claus on my right reaching for his wallet. Looking into Ness' eyes made me nervous, so, I once again moved my hand to scratch my neck.

"My god..." Claus said.

"Um, so wanna go eat somethin'?" Ness asked.

"CAN I HAVE MY GODDAMN WALLET BACK!" I dropped the wallet. "Jesus H Christ." He walked away after taking the wallet. Ness grabbed my hand and led me through the large crowd of people to the end of the house where tables of food rested. We ate some of it, but I caught sight of Ness glaring at me.

"S-something wrong?" I asked. He gave a single chuckle.

"Just admiring you."

"A-admiring me? What's there to admire?" He smiled and took my hand. He ran me through the crowd, causing me to drop my turkey sandwich. No, I loved that sandwich. I've known him for only a few minutes, but I miss him already........I'm hungry. We ended up in his room. He patted the same part of the bed as last time and I sat. I looked around, patting my legs to an unknown beat.

"You know that crush you kinda told me 'bout?"

"Y-yea, what's up?"

"I have a small game theory of who that is."

"Y-you what?" Oh no, does he know? How does he know? Am I that obvious? I've tried my hardest to be smooth, but maybe I'm not. Then again, I did drool while watching Ness give a presentation, so maybe I'm not all I'm building myself up as. Or, maybe someone told him. Who knew I had a crush on him? TL? Claus?

"I want you to be 100% honest with me." I nodded and he sat next to me. He gently placed a hand on my hip. He was rather close to my crotch, I hope he knows that. "Is it me?" His voice, his eyes, absolute sincerity. I looked down and started to twiddle my thumbs. I gave a weak nod. "Come on, I wanna hear it come out of your mouth."

"Ness, I-I...I have liked you for a-a while. I-I'm sorry-" I was cut off by Ness laughing. It wasn't a condescending laugh. It was a relief-filled laugh. It was also cute. I can't stand this. I don't just have a crush on him. This'll be crazy, and y'all probably won't understand, but....I love him. Everything about him.

"I thought so." I looked down, defeated. Ness pushed me to lie down on the bed, and he did the same. We laid next to each other, looking at the roof. "Your brother told me."

"Goddamn it Claus."

"You know, he also did all of this."

"W-what do you mean?"

"The party, the classes, hell, even when I supposedly forgot my baseball stuff. He told me to not leave the baseball field, and so Ninten filled in for me when you say 'me' walking with the others."

"Y-you're saying everything was set-up?"

"Yup, pretty much. All Claus' plan."

"Even when you lashed out on YL and Ninten?"

"That, wasn't a part of the plan." He paused and looked over to me. He smiled and grabbed my hand. His smile, this time, reached passed his eyes. He no longer hid sadness, sadly, I don't think I'll ever know what was causing him such sadness. "'Cause, I didn't want them to fuck with you."

"Why?" He grew a wild blush.

"Ever since we were 13, I've liked you. But, I didn't know how to tell you, you're, chuckle, quite the difficult person to reach." I looked away and blushed, but he reached his hand over to my other side and forced me to look at him. He slammed his forehead into mine softly. "And plus, Ninten is a Tsundere so definitely don't trust him. Never trust Tsunderes." I chuckled and he touched my lips with his thumb.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yea?" He gave my lips a small peck.

"I know we just met, but, wanna be more than friends?"

"Cutting right to the point are we?"

"Is that a joke I sense?"

"You make me seem like a cold-hearted bitch."

"I mean...." I playfully smacked his shoulders. He gave his cute and gentle giggle. He then looked back at me. I smiled.

"I'd love to be butt buddies with you."

"That a South Park reference?" He got it, he actually got it. I'm not stuttering. I'm not nervous, I'm, normal. I truly do love him.

"It's whatever you want it to be," I winked. This wink caused Ness' face to go completely red. He was completely full of blush. I looked at him, and his blush soon faded and we kissed. How was the kiss, horrible, I'm not gonna lie. We were both very much off. He somehow ended up pecking my eyed with his nose, how'd he manage that, I dunno. I somehow kissed his neck, which I feel he did on purpose. "Well, a kiss could probably wait." He smiled and placed his forehead on my chest. I rested the side of my head on his head. I closed my eyes. Ness. The baseball boy. The boy of my dreams. The boy I love. The boy that destroyed this bussy...Claus told me to say that, I dunno what it means, but sure, y'all do what you wish with it.

"Hey, Luke, you done with that diary, we gotta head to Onett now."

"Yea Ness, be right there." PS, a dream is a dream. A hope is a hope. If you have both, you have a life. Life isn't without its struggles, but with every struggle, there's joy. Ness and I love each other, all because of Claus. He's always been one big struggle, but yet, without him, there'd be no joy. What I'm trying to say is, live your life, and surround yourself with people that are able to fuel the hopes and dreams you have, but still not afraid to critique them. Living a life of false hope is worse than having no hope. May you all find your own Claus: A piece of utter shit, who loves you no matter what. Claus, I love you, and you will be missed.


	16. Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas misses his mom. He misses her a lot. He doesn't feel worthy without her. Ness finds a way to cheer him up and during this, they make a promise. A pinky promise to never leave each other's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some hints to suicidal tendencies so tread carefully.

Ness

There he is, sitting on the cliff. He was looking out over to the sunset. The orange turning to purple sky, attracted him it seemed. The city of Smashville under all of it. He's been sitting here for hours. He even missed the funeral. I can't help but feel awful for it. I feel it's my fault for her death. I didn't protect her as well as I was supposed to. I...I failed. I looked down at the rocky ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I looked I saw Ninten. He's normally known for his lack of seriousness, but he knows how to be serious when needed. He motioned his eyes toward Lucas, his tears most likely falling off the cliff. I looked back at Ninten, and he nodded. He gave my back one good pat and walked into the forest that stood behind us. I slowly walked up to Lucas and saw next to him. Our feet dangling off the cliff.

I stared at the sunset. Today has been very somber, the sunset is the brightest thing to happen in town today. I tried to see if I could see anyone in the town, but no. Everyone was mourning, and it's all my fault. "I miss her," Lucas cried. I looked at him and saw he was already looking at me. He allowed a tear to fall from his eye. He then embraced me in a tough hug. I hesitated a bit, but then wrapped my arms around him. "I...I miss her." I could hear the despair in his voice. He sounded lost. She was everything to him, and now she's gone. He pushed out of the hug and collided his forehead into mine. Our eyes were as close as they could possibly be. His ocean eyes are wetter than eyes should be. I push his head slightly away and place my hand on his red cheek. I wipe away some tears with my thumb. He planted his hand on mine and forced himself to smile. I shook my head and the smile disappeared. "I miss her." I gave him a small hum then stood up. His hand was still on mine so he stood up with me.

We then walked through the forest, no words spoken. No words were needed to be spoken. We walked and listened to the crunches of leaves and sticks. Our hands were in each other, the fingers interlocked, but neither of us felt awkward, or at least not me. I looked over at him, I could tell he was trying to hide his tears. I stopped moving and looked down. I saw a broken stick. This stick was oddly familiar. I let go of Lucas' hand and kneeled down to grab the stick, that is now broken in two. I looked at Lucas. "I can't do it anymore, I have to forfeit." This stick is the special stick Lucas uses to fight with. He broke his weapon, even though he barely used the weapon, he still broke it.

"I...I'm sorry," I finally had the right frame of mind to say. I dropped the stick, but Lucas grabbed my chin and made me look up into his eyes. He tilted his head, forcing yet another smile. I shook my head, and once again he destroyed the smile.

"Y-you have nothing to be sorry about Ness...This is all my fault." The way he said it, full of somber and regret, made me want to curl up and cry.

"Where is he?" I asked as I looked at the ground.

"I...gave him back to Duster. I don't want to lose him too." I looked up and saw he was on the brink of tears. I looked around the forest. There had to be something in the forest that'll cheer him up, just a little bit at least. That's when I remembered something, it's a rumor but I don't have much to go off of now. I grabbed his hand and started to walk through the forest. This time, without the intent to leave the forest, but rather, to find the field. The Sunflower Field. There is a rumor that after a loss this field will open itself up for those mourning. It's said to be in this forest, but a rumor is just that, a rumor.

After a long while, we see loads of yellow. I could see Lucas' eyes brighten up slightly. I smirked slightly and walked toward the yellow. The closer we got, the more we became aware that it was the Sunflower field. Lucas ran toward the field, with a seemingly genuine smile on his face. I slowly followed him with a smirk. He gently ripped a sunflower from the ground and turned toward me. "You brought me here...why?" I walked up to him and held the hands that held the stem of the flower. We held the flower between us.

"I know you and her loved sunflowers, thought it'd be best...do you hate it?" He let go of the flower, leaving me with it. I was a little worried, but then he embraced me into a hug, with the sunflower between us.

"I couldn't have asked for anything better...Ness thank you." His voice sounded so innocent. He didn't seem to be crying this out, he seemed so innocent. Like nothing in the world could bring him down. I love this about him. One minute he can be crying waterfalls, but the next minute, he's innocent and happy.

He pulled away from the hug but kept his hands on my shoulders. Some tears were coming down his face. These tears weren't cold, they were warm and happy. He had a smile, one I could tell was genuine. I chuckled at the smile, it was a nervous chuckle. "Boop" I say happily as I boop his nose. He gave me a cute little chuckle. He took hold of the sunflower and started to walk further into the field. I followed him through it. We soon got to a cliff. This cliff overlooked an ocean. Lucas took in a deep breath of the ocean's air.

He looked up and smiled. I looked where he was looking, and saw her. Hinawa, Lucas' mother, floated above. She was smiling. She floated down and stood in front of Lucas. "Mom?" Lucas asked.

"Yea, Luke?" Hinawa asked. Her normal voice was with a ghastly and echoey tint. Lucas looked over at me. I smiled and handed me the sunflower. I took it and hovered it over the cliff. I smirked seeing the ocean's waves splashing behind the sunflower.

"You'll always be here, for us?"

"Yea, of course, I love you." I looked over and saw Hinawa had her hand on Lucas' cheek. She brushed her hand through his ice-cream hair. "Is something bothering you?" I looked back at the sunflower, I then let it go and watched it fall into the ocean. I then watched the waves push the sunflower further into the ocean, and eventually out of view. Soon Hinawa appeared in front of me. I gulped and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry about everything," I said in a defeated tone. Hinawa chuckled.

"Ness, I made the decision, I chose to go into the battle, you had nothing to do. You were just trying to survive, and I think you surviving is more important than me surviving." I tilted my head. I then felt Lucas place his hand into mine. I look over at him, his smile warming my soul. "Ness?" I looked back at Hinawa. "Keep my boy happy, will you?" I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I pinky promise." She smiled and she floated back up into the air. We turned around and saw the sunflowers weren't there anymore, it was the normal forest. I looked back, where the cliff overlooking the ocean once was but saw only more basic forest. Lucas grabbed my hand harder and practically dragged me through the forest. He was chuckling like a Japanese schoolgirl, it was adorable. We eventually made it through the forest that went down the mountain. We got to the edge of town and saw Ninten chatting with Popo. They looked concerned, but when they saw Lucas' happy face they cheered up.

They ran over to us and looked at him. "How you feeling dude?" Popo asked.

"Never better," Lucas smirked. Ninten looked at me and patted my back. He leaned into my ear.

"I heard Mario opened up his restaurant, he'd really appreciate it you two went. Like a date," Ninten whispered. His voice no longer filled with unusual seriousness.

"You proud of being an advert?" I asked.

"...Mario pays me at least." I rolled my eyes and looked at Lucas. Niten dragged Popo into town and out of view. Lucas looked at me. I smiled and led him into town. We walked past some people who were still mourning. Hinawa wasn't the only death, but it was the only one that truly mattered to us. We eventually got in front of Mario's restaurant.

"Didn't know he could even cook," Lucas said. I playfully nudged him and walked into the restaurant. Lucas followed me. We got to the counter and Mario ran out of the back, sweating. He started to breathe heavily.

"Boy, you guys want to--Jesus christ--eat?" Mario asked panting over the counter.

"Nah, we came to prostitutes," I said.

"Oh, you'll have to see Yoshi for that, he's the expert."

"Huh, why am I not surprised," Lucas said to himself.

"Just give us a goddamn menu," I said. After Mario gave us menus, we walked to a booth and sat in front of each other. Young Link took our order and eventually we received the food. We looked down at the spaghetti and alfredo. Lucas didn't bother to look at his food, instead he looked at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I started feeling around my face, but didn't feel anything.

"Yea, I'll get it." Ness stood up and leaned over the table. He then booped my nose like I did to him. He started to chuckle as he sat back down. He dug into his food. I felt my nose and smirked.

"You're adorable, you know that?" He looked up, with some alfredo dangling from his closed mouth. He winked.

"I try." As he said this the alfredo shot out of his mouth and onto his plate. "Dang it."

"Well, it doesn't seem you try too hard in that case." We ate the rest of our food, and I could tell he was glancing up at me constantly. Something has to be on his mind. Young Link came with drinks and noticed we had already finished our food.

"Well damn, it's literally only been 3 minutes. You guys must love shit in your mouth," Young Link winked. I glared at him and he cleared his throat and walked away after placing our cups of water on the table. I pushed our plates to the side and Lucas looked at me. He had a look in his eyes, he was wondering something.

"Luke, something on your mind?" He smiled at the name I used.

"The promise you made with my mom, to keep me happy?"

"What about it?"

"I don't want to cause unnecessary stress for you." I shook my head and reached my hand out. Lucas looked down at my hand and slowly placed his hand in mine.

"You'll never cause me stress, you'll only ever cause me joy. Knowing that you're happy...knowing I'm the one who made you happy. Is all I need. Luke...keeping you happy is not a job or a task, it's a hobby." His mouth was slightly held open and he had a blush on his face. He lifted his hand up. I took a quick look out of the building and saw the stars. The moon in the distance, brightening the night. I turned back to Lucas, who now had his pinky sticking up as the other fingers were down. I looked down at my right hand and lifted my pinky up. I planted my elbow on the table.

"Promise?" I made out pinkies embrace and curl around each other.

"I pinky promise...promise to always be here to make you happy, 'cause...I love you." Lucas smiled and curled his pinky around my already curled finger.

"I guess, I pinky promise to be here for you to make me happy...because I love you too."


	17. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Lucas go ice skating on a peaceful night. They do get caught though, but it doesn't ruin the moment of the snowy night.

Ness

It's the middle of winter, the snow outside had stacked up to my knees, overexaggerated, yea, but man does it feel like that. I've seen so much snow, but Lucas seems to like it. He, overall, seems to love the whole winter season. I love how much he smiles during the season. The way his cheeks go from his basic color to a cute and adorable pink. His eyes would sparkle in the snow...I should probably stop spilling my guts out for Lucas.

I stand up from my bed and walk to the window, as it seems to always do now, it's snowing. I smirk slightly and walk to my phone. I saw what time it was, 10 p.m. Despite it being so late, I dial Lucas' number. While waiting for him to answer, I waddled around my room. After a little bit, he answered. "N-Ness?" Lucas' tired raspy voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Lukey. How are you?" I asked.

"...What do you think Ness, what would people be if they were woken up at 10 fucking a.m.?"

"Ok, fair enough, but...wanna go somewhere?"

"Ugh, did you not hear me, not many places would be open now."

"Oh, I know that, but this place is always open. So, wanna come?" I could hear Lucas start to chuckle.

"Sure Ness, sure. I'm on my way." He then hung up the phone. I ran downstairs and looked around the kitchen for a bag. What I didn't intend was waking Tracy up. She stood in the living room, rubbing her eyes and staring at me.

"Um, Tracy?"

"I hate you, Ness, I really do," Tracy said before simply walking back to her room. I shook my head and cleared my throat to shift my focus back to finding a plastic bag. After finding one from Walmart, I ran back up to my room. I opened my closet and looked around it for a little while. I soon found a picture. It was from Lucas. I picked it up. This was the first time we met. The first time I felt a crush. Lucas had his arm around the back of my neck and gave me bunny ears. We both had wide smiles, and in the background was Porky. But, I didn't care about him, I just cared about Lucas. He seems so happy, and seeing his smile brings a wider smile to my face.

I placed the picture to the side and continued to look through the closet. I soon found the ice skates. I placed the four skates in my bag and soon after that, the bell rang. I hopped out of the closet and walked downstairs toward the front door. I opened the door with a scowl on my face. "Did you really have to ring the bell, people are asleep here, idiot."

"Didn't stop you from calling me." Lucas crossed his arms and I just slowly nodded.

"..." Lucas took the silence as a win and entered the house. I sighed and closed the door. I led Lucas up to his room. Once Lucas stood in the bright room I was able to see the pink in his face. The pink that I fell in love with. The pink that I purposely try to make him. He finds it annoying, but...it's cute.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asks as he sat on my bed. He stretched his back with a small groan.

"I won't tell you until you're there," I winked. He rolled his eyes and looked around the room. He soon found the photo of us placed on the dresser next to the closet. He scooted off the bed and walked over to it.

"You still have it." I walked next to him and stared at the picture.

"Well, of course, I did..." I looked at the side of his head, but soon he turned his head and our eyes met. "Why wouldn't I?" He chuckled and the pink from his cheeks got darker. He turned back to the picture and picked it up. He then turned his head back to me. His ocean blue eyes were sparkling. His eyes have this ability to draw me in. I often lose myself in his eyes, he finds this funny, and I find his laugh adorable. It's a win-win.

"Porky stood no chance, my big strong man protected me," Lucas teased with sticking the tip of his tongue out and winking. He knows this makes me blush, he asks why, but I never give him an answer.

"I try," I giggle. He laughed and placed the picture down and turned around.

"So, I'm ready when you are." I nodded and grabbed the bag on the ground. Lucas led me down the stairs and stopped to put on my jacket that hung from a coat hanger next to the exit. I picked the bag back up after being fully ready. We walked out into the late night. No sky was visible, but I could see Lucas' smile. He took in a long deep breath, and when he breathed that air back out the cloud came from his mouth. He chuckled at the cloud he made then looked at me. "So, where we going?" I held my hand toward him, and he tilted his head a little, then grabbed it. His hand was cold, but he was warm as well.

We started to walk through the slow falling snow. The crunching of the snow beneath me was oddly satisfying. I looked over at Lucas who was looking all around the area looking at the snow. He peeked at me with a wink. He then looked forward and stuck out his tongue, allowing the snowflakes to fall on his tongue. He was so focused on the snow that he didn't realize we arrived at the destination. It was a lake that froze over. Once he did realize, he looked at me confused. I placed the bag down and rummaged through to get both of our ice skates. I held them up. "We're gonna ice skate," I smile.

I start to walk toward the frozen lake. Before I put my skates on, I noticed Lucas wasn't near me. I turned around and saw him slowly walking toward me. I tilted my head and dropped my skates. I ran back and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You don't know how to ice skate?" Lucas shyly shook his head and I smirked. "Don't worry, I'll teach ya." Lucas' head lifted up a bit, and the sparkle in his eyes came back.

"You'll do that?"

"Of course, come on, let's get your skates on." I pat his back and walk toward the lake. We placed our skates on and I stood up with ease. I looked at Lucas and saw him struggling to stand. I giggled at how adorable it was.

"Don't laugh! I'm just...I got this."

"Sorry, just...it's cute," I winked. Lucas stopped attempting and he looked up at me.

"Cute?" I gave a small nod and walked forward. I held my hand out and he quickly took it. I brought him up and led him onto the ice. I could feel he was nervous. Once he stepped on the ice he slipped. I then reached both hands to help him up. Lucas was looking down, attempting to not slip.

"Look at me, Lucas." Lucas' face shakily looks up. "Just keep looking...in my...in my eyes." Looking into his eyes reminded me of how much I liked him. His eyes were so gentle, and just so innocent. "Keep your eye on me." I was moving back, but he did what I said. He kept looking in my eyes.

The snow coming down made this all the better. Lucas' face was red from the cold, but it made it seem he liked me back and was blushing. I know I am, but I hope he thinks it's only the cold. Lucas had a smile plastered on his face, the widest smile I've ever seen. The clouds from his were faint, it seemed he was holding his breath. After a few minutes, I let go of his hands and he started to move on his own. Lucas smiled, this time showing his perfect teeth, and held up his hands.

"Wuhuu," Lucas cheered, but then slipped after that. I chuckled after this. I slid over to him and picked him up. This time, we weren't moving. We just stood there, our hands low and intertwined, and stared into each other. We allowed the snow to fall around us. A small snowflake fell on his nose. I gave a small chuckle. Lucas tilted his head. "Ness?"

"Mhm?"

"I never noticed your...eyes."

"W-what about them?" I ask nervously, worried that something might be wrong with them. He shook his head and reached his left hand up and allowed it to attach to my cheek. He rubbed my cold cheek with his strangely warm thumb.

"T-They're very--um--very c-cute," Lucas stumbled. I'd never thought I'd hear this. I was ready to hear him say this, but my lack of response seemed to worry him. He started to weaken his hand, obviously, he was going to take the warmth of his hand from my cheek. I prevented it by resting my right hand on his hand. Lucas gave me a sweet smile and looked around at the snowy darkness. "Why'd you bring me out here anyway?" Lucas asked, turning his head back toward me.

"Well, I know you like the cold, and the snow. So I thought, maybe if I was covered in snow and completely cold, you'd like me as much as I like you." He started to laugh.

"Is that the truth?"

"Does it really matter." Lucas reached his other hand onto my other cheek.

"I guess it doesn't." He slowly moved our heads close to each other, and our foreheads collided. Our noses were also touching. Our eyes were still open, the glimmer in his eyes reminded me more of an ocean of possibilities. Before I could think of his eyes any further I felt his mouth collide into mine. The sensation made me close my eyes. It lasted a minute or a little more, and I could see his eyes again.

"Man, it seems like you've done that before," I wink. He playfully smacked my cheek. "That's not a no."

"Yea, and it's not a yes."

"But the most important is that it's not a no."

"Mhm, right." Lucas turned his head around and. "Where do we go now?"

"I guess home." He nodded and we started to slide off the frozen lake, but then I started to slip. Lucas must've noticed this because he stood in front of me which made me slip more. Inevitably I slipped on my back. Lucas sat on my stomach and laughed.

"See how you like it." I smiled when I saw how happy he seemed to dominate me. He leaned forward and we kissed once more.

"OH MY GOD, JUST GET A ROOM!" Someone yelled from a direction. We looked in that direction. Ninten and Claus were there with bags of popcorn. Lucas sat up straight, still on my stomach.

"How long have you been there?"

"We followed you guys, so just as long as y'all," Ninten claimed when they walked up. Lucas tried to stand up to help me up but just ended up slipping. I stood up and helped him up. He nuzzled his head into my neck as I led us off the frozen lake. Ninten and Claus followed us to my house.

"Ness, could I stay by your place, I'm tired."

"Of course," I say almost too excited.

"Ohhh, it looks like they boutta do the dirty," Ninten laughs.

"Oh please," Lucas started. He turned his head toward Ninten and Claus. "Don't make me even bring up security footage." Ninten grew shocked and Claus just looked away, trying to seem like he didn't hear.

"I'm-uh-lost, what's up with this footage?" I asked looking between both of them. Lucas chuckled and whispered something in my ear. "You dirty bastard." Ninten blushed from embarrassment and ran forward. Lucas looked at Claus, still seeming like he wasn't hearing anything.

"Hey Claus, go get your lover, or he could get another dick," Lucas laughed. He sighed and looked at us.

"Oh go shove one," Claus said running forward. He got to Ninten, and they both turned around. They smiled and balled up their right fist. They then slammed that balled fist into the upper-left part of their chest twice. Lucas and I did the same, they then walked away. Lucas then looked at me when they got out of view.

"Something wrong?"

"No..." He grabbed my hand. "But this is one of the only times that's the case." I smiled and pecked his cheek as we walked home in the cold, dark, snowy, night. We got to the door and before I opened it I slammed my hand into the door.

"Fuck."

"Forgot your ice skates?" I nodded but he chuckled. "Knew you would." He then held out a bag.

"Where in God's name did you keep that?" He winked and opened the door letting himself in. I chuckled to myself and walked in after him. I noticed he started to walk up toward my room so I turned to look out the open door and look at the weather. I sighed happily, then closed the door.


	18. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys pretend to be a couple to appease the people around them......and slightly because they may have done unholy things to each other while both of them were drunk. The thing is, they may or may not start growing feelings toward each other due to it. So, in the end, is it really just an act?

Lucas shakily tries to open his eyes. His eyes seemed to have weights on them. He groaned and felt very groggily. He struggled to sit up and stretch. He noticed the room he was in, wasn't his. There was a baseball bat in the corner of the room, and a red and blue cap hanging on a coat hanger next to the door. The bed was very silky and comfortable. The blanket seemed to be very basic. A single color blanket with a very simple pattern. The patterned images looked like Earth. Lucas looked on the floor and saw his clothes. He rubbed his eyes and hoped he was seeing things, but he wasn't. He sat normally and lifted the blanket up and saw his body. He lowered the blanket immediately and gulped.

He heard some groans to his left. He looked in the direction and saw a boy with dark black hair start to sit up. Lucas was petrified, he sat still, scared of something he doesn't know he's afraid of. Soon the boy sat up and looked at Lucas, noticing they both had no shirts he lifted his side of the blanket and saw he too was nude. He lowered the blanket. The boy looked back at Lucas. "W-why are you in my bed...naked?" he asked.

"I-I-I don't know," Lucas sputtered. The boy groaned and looked to his left, and saw a picture on the nightstand. I picked it up and saw him, with Lucas. They were kissing, but weirdly of all, they both seemed happy. He looked at Lucas, who held a confused look and showed him the picture.

"You drink last night?" the boy asked.

"Yea, you?"

"Yup." The sudden realization of what could've happened last night sunk in.

"D-did we, you know, do it?" Lucas asked shakily.

"I don't know, but, wanna act like this, didn't happen?"

"Fine by me." Lucas turned to allow his feet to dangle off the bed.

"I didn't even know I invited you to the party."

"You know Toon Link?"

"Mhm, oh, I see."

"Yea." Lucas hopped off and grabbed his clothes. The boy tried to look away, but he felt oddly intrigued by Lucas. He was able to steel looks without Lucas noticing. Once Lucas changed the boy did. He then led Lucas to the door but stalled.

"Well, since we kissed we, uh, might as well get to know each other, Ness," Ness said extending his arm toward Lucas. Lucas then introduced himself, and they turned to the door. Ness opened the door and saw his mom standing there with a wind grin. "Mom?"

"My boy," she said, nearly crying. She turned to Lucas. She gripped his cheeks in between her hands. "You must be his boyfriend, I'm so glad you're here to make him happy."

"Well, actually I-," Lucas started. Ness jumped in front of him, covering Lucas' mouth with his hand.

"Yup, he's my boyfriend, now, can we talk in private, me and him?" Ness nervously chuckled. His mom nodded and Ness closed the door, pushing Lucas further into the room. He finally let go of Lucas, and Lucas just crossed his arms in anger.

"Boyfriend? I'm straight."

"I-I know, it's just-"

"It's just what, hm? You don't care who I actually like."

"It's not like that...it's just," Ness gave a sad huff and rubbed his bicep. Lucas softened his crossed arms noticing the nervousness in Ness.

"Just what, something wrong?" Lucas asked in more of a somber and worrisome tone.

"I've never seen my mom happier since my dad left at least."

"Really?" Lucas asked, he uncrossed his arms and tilted his head slightly. Ness somberly nodded and looked up into Lucas' eyes.

"Me and my sister, Tracy, know this. The reason we had the party last night was that we had no money to do it on my actual birthday, you see, we're poor, and no one knows, but well, now you. I know you have no reason to help me, but, if we could just act like we're together, to keep her happy for just a bit, I'd appreciate it. I'd understand if you don't want to, however." Ness diverted his eyes away from Lucas and closed them when he heard Lucas sigh. He then heard Lucas clear his throat, and when he opened his eyes he saw his extended arm. He moved his eyes up to Lucas' face and noticed a small smirk.

"If that's the case, I don't mind acting to be with you. But of course, we'll get to know each other more." Ness smiled, which brought a sense of joy throughout Lucas' body. Ness grabbed his hand and stood up straight.

"Of course, babe," Lucas winked. Ness grew a small blush that Lucas missed when he looked away. They then walked back to the door and saw Ness' mom talking to Ness' sister, Tracy. Tracy looked their way and smiled. She walked over to Lucas and tilted her head. Lucas didn't know what to do, so he just smiled. Tracy then nodded and looked at Ness.

"Good choice, Ness, I can't wait to tell him all the embarrassing things about you," Tracy smirked proudly.

"Joy," Ness monotonously said. Lucas gave a small giggle, which subconsciously made Ness smirk. That's when a sudden realization popped into his head.

"Crap," he said out loud. Ness looked at him, still holding his hand.

"Something wrong?"

"I probably didn't tell my parents I was staying the night."

"Need me to call them dear?" Ness' mom asked.

"No ma'am, I need to get ready for school anyway." She nodded and walked into what Lucas assumed to be Tracy's room. Lucas looked at Ness. "Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure, if you want." Lucas nodded and they both walked out of the house. They then walked calmly through the dark morning. Lucas was leading Ness, but Ness was still having a blast. He never really had the chance to do a simple and calm walk like this. And he feels an odd chemistry with Lucas, which makes him very comfortable. Before they could even think about their pleasant walk they arrived at Lucas' house. Ness looked at the building, and noticed a very homey feel to it. It wasn't all that distinctive from many of the other houses. The address, 420, earned a chuckle from Ness. Lucas walked up the five steps leading to the door and turned around to face Ness, who was at the bottom of the steps.

"Thanks, Ness, for walking me."

"Makes it sound like you're a dog," Ness giggled.

"Woof woof," Lucas imitated. Both of them started to laugh and they both clearly felt comfortable around each other as if they've been friends for a long time.

"See you at school?" Ness asked after recovering from his laughing trip.

"Not if I see you first." Ness gave a small salute and walked away. Lucas watched him go. Once he saw Ness turn the corner, and out of sight, he turned back to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and sighed. He opened the door and tried to walk into his room without being noticed, but the dining room's light, which was connected to the left of the main entrance room. Lucas turned and saw his mom sitting on a chair crossing her arms and legs. Lucas gulped and put his hands behind his back, and allowed his hands to grab each other. Hinawa, his mom, stood up and walked toward Lucas. "H-hi mom?"

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I-I was at my frie-my...my boyfriend's house," Lucas said looking down. He was expecting the impending doom.

"Oh, so I heard. And, could you explain this?" She forced Lucas to look at her phone, it was Toon Link's Instagram. There were a few pictures of miscellaneous things, but the three pictures she was issuing towards were of him and Ness. One of them kissing, one of Ness walking Lucas up the stairs, and the final one was of Ness and Lucas in bed covered by a sheet. They were spooning, with Lucas being the one hugged. Lucas saw Ness' hand over him which gave Lucas a small tingling feeling. Before he could figure out what it was, Hinawa turned the phone off. "Can't believe you'd go against the church like this."

"I don't even believe in-" before Lucas could finish his sentence Hinawa slammed her fist into Lucas' nose, instantly bringing blood down it. Lucas fell back, and his head slammed on the wall. He looked up, a tad dizzy from the impact, and rubbed his bloody nose.

"That's for not believing, now, about being gay. Were you just drunk, or are you gay?" Hinawa said in a very intimidating way. Lucas struggled to get up and contemplated if he should tell the truth. He opened his mouth and to tell the truth, but they remember how happy Ness got when he saw how happy his mom was.

"The only one of us that's drunk, is you, for not understanding," Lucas said while clenching his fists. Hinawa slammed a fist into Lucas' stomach and another in the side of his face. Lucas fell down and held back tears.

"You're pathetic, can't believe I have a son like you, good thing Claus is better." That's when the sound of the back door could be heard. Lucas's dad and brother, Flint and Claus respectively walk into the dining room with bags. Boney was jumping around happily. Hinawa smiled and walked over to them. Flint and Claus noticed the beat-up Lucas. Flint walked over and kneeled down.

"You alright Lucas?" Flint asked.

"Y-yea dad, I'm fine. I just fell outside, I drank too much last night." Flint nodded and soon Claus walked over.

"We saw the pictures on Insta," Claus said. He was smiling, but he lost the smile when he saw Lucas' sad frown.

"Oh," Lucas sadly said. Flint turned his head toward Hinawa.

"Hey, hun, could you give Boney some food." Hinawa nodded and had Boney follow her into another room. He turned back to Lucas. "You could've told us you were gay earlier." Lucas flinched and looked down. "I know your mom can be very religious, so if she does anything to you, tell me. I will not stand for anyone hurting my kids." Lucas looked up and saw the approval in his dad's eyes. Lucas wasn't gay--or at least he thinks--but seeing this approval cheers him up. He looked to his left and saw Claus. His green eyes showed he approved. He placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder and smirked.

"If anyone hurts you in school, I'll beat the hell out of them. You have that promise." Lucas smiled and rubbed the back of his head. They felt accomplished so they walked away to put away the groceries before school.

"What store is open at 5 a.m.?" Lucas asked.

"None, these are from the gas station," Claus said.

"You went grocery shopping, at a gas station?"

"Yup," Flint said with a seemingly misplaced amount of pride. Lucas chuckled and walked upstairs to his room. He was able to quickly change his clothes. He changed out of his normal red and yellow striped shirt and into an orange and blue striped shirt. He also changed his shorts into a brown variant of his normal blue jean shorts. He walked out of the room, and into the adjacent room, which was a bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw his hair was still sticking up in the ice cream style.

"Damn, I don't even know how it stayed like this," he said to himself. He decided to try a new hairstyle. He allowed his hair to fall and noticed it was rather long. "I need a haircut." After adjusting for a bit he was able to get the hair to be swooped to the left and allowed some of his forehead to be hidden, but still, show his eyes. The back part of his hair was still too long, but he looked at the front and smirked. "Why, hello handsome."

"Lucas, stop hitting on yourself and grab your bag, we're going," Claus said from outside the door. Lucas opened the door and Claus was taken aback by the hair change. "You look a little different, Trying to impress Ness?"

"Well...why did I change my hair, I dunno. I just know I'll need a haircut." Claus just nodded and they made their way to the door. They put on their shoes and sweaters. Lucas had an aqua blue hoodie. Claus had a lime green hoodie. Lucas had a yellow backpack with the back of it being a dark grey, and Claus' backpack was the same brand, just replacing the yellow with orange. They walked out of the house and proceeded to school.

The first few classes had passed and Lucas was at his locker to grab his lunch. "Hey Lucas," Ness said as he leaned against the locker next to Lucas'. Lucas grabbed his bag of lunch and closed the locker.

"Hey." Ness saw the bruise on his cheek but decided not to talk about it.

"Is something the matter?"

"Have you noticed people...staring?" Ness looked around, and even then there were a few students staring at them. Ness nodded.

"Yea, but I don't know why." Lucas just shrugged and started to walk toward the lunchroom. Ness caught up and placed his hands behind his neck, intertwining his fingers. They started to talk about nothing in particular. They quickly arrived at the lunchroom and they looked around. Ness saw his group of friends sitting at their normal table. Lucas patted Ness' back.

"Well, see ya later." Lucas walked away leaving Ness by himself. He turned back to his table and walked toward it. Once he got to the head of the table Ninten beamed.

"Ness, we were just talking about you," Ninten smirked.

"What a surprise." Ness looked back at Lucas, he grew a faint smile at the fact he wasn't sitting by himself.

"Hey, loverboy, if you want to sit with your man, then go ahead, we'll take no offense," Paula said. Ness looked around at the table.

"I mean, I'll take offense," Young Link said as he sipped his drink.

"You take offense to everything," Paula said angrily. She then looked at Ness with a wide smile. Ana, her best friend, smiled.

"Just know, we all stan Nesscas," she laughed.

"Nesscas?" Ness questioned. He looked around and saw the girls smiling and the boys just face-palming.

"A stupid ship name they gave the two of you," Popo said.

"I don't get why."

"None of us do, trust us, we just go with it," Jeff shrugged adjusting his glasses in a very anime way. Ness just stared at the girls confused and slowly walked back toward Lucas' table. Lucas looked up and stared at him when he did notice.

"Ooooh, look who it is," Red chuckled nudging Lucas.

"Ness, I thought you were sitting over there," Lucas said tilting his head.

"I was, but, I wanna sit with you," Ness smiled. Lucas smirked.

"Aww, look at you," Toon Link smiled. Ness and Lucas glared at him, and he just cleared his throat and stood up. "I'll just, uh, be heading out. Oh, and I'll be sending you something in a bit Lucas." Toon Link stood up and walked away. Ness walked next to Lucas and sat down. He soon got to know Lucas' friends. Kumatora seems to be the rough and tough lady that'll defend Lucas 'till the bitter end.

"You hurt him, I hurt you, capiche?" Kumatora asked. Ness nervously laughed and nodded his head. Lucas looked down at Ness' open hand. Without really thinking he placed his hand in Ness'. Ness looked down a bit confused, but Lucas didn't look up but rather he just proceeded to eat. Ness smiled and gripped Lucas' hand, Lucas grew a small smile. "But, I doubt I need to worry about you hurting him."

Lunch proceeded like normal, but Ness pulled Lucas aside for a moment. "Hey Lucas, can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Not here, but, the bleachers out in the football field after school?"

"Of course, am I in trouble," Lucas teased. Ness blushed slightly and shook his head.

"You could never get in trouble."

"Oh, you naive young man," Lucas laughed. Ness followed with the laughing and their hands finally departed from each other as they walked to their separate classes. Ness and Lucas share a total of one class together, that being lunch. The last bell rang signaling the end of the day. Lucas was making his way toward the football field, after lightening his weight from his backpack, when his phone rang. He looked and saw that it was Toon Link. He picked up the phone but continued to walk.

"Lucas?" Toon Link asked.

"Yup?"

"I'm sorry about posting those pictures on Instagram, I wasn't really thinking."

"It's fine, awkward, but fine."

"I don't know if you know this or not, but you were happier than I've ever seen you, for a while at least." I stopped walking.

"What do you mean, I'm always happy," Lucas lied with a nervous chuckle.

"Bullshit, we've been friends for like ever, I know how you look happy and sad. Here I'll show you." Toon Link hung up and soon after texted Lucas with a picture and a small followup text. The text said, "This is one I didn't post, it's only meant for you. You and him." The picture made Lucas smile. It was him and Ness sitting on the couch. Lucas was cuddling up against Ness and had a very wide smile on his face. He was resting his head on Ness' shoulder, and Ness was resting his head on Lucas' soft ice cream hair.

"Lucas?" Ness suddenly said from behind him. This spooked Lucas, and so he jumped and started to fumble his phone. After juggling the phone for a bit he caught it and turned around. "Sorry," Ness tried to say without showing how much he enjoyed the scene. Lucas caught his breath. "Whatcha looking at?" Lucas handed him the phone and he saw the picture. He looked up at Lucas. "I hate how I have no memory of the night."

"Me too." Ness turned the phone off and handed it back to Lucas. He then walked forward and looked at the football field. He looked back at Lucas who seemed deep in thought. Ness placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder, which seemed to break him from his trance.

"Luke?"

"L-Luke?"

"I-I mean Lucas, what's wrong?"

"I like Luke, makes me sound cute," Lucas said mostly to himself.

"You don't need a nickname for that," Ness said under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. Lucas didn't hear him, which relieved Ness. He seemed to question what he'd just said.

"I was just thinking. Come on, you said you needed to talk." Lucas walked forward, leaving Ness. Ness soon walked up to him. They walked up the nearest bleacher and got to the very top. Lucas noticed a banner laying on the field. He sighed and slouched backward. Ness followed his eyes to see the banner himself. It said, "Smashville High, school of progressivism." And Ness and Lucas' faces are next to the sentence.

"What is with this?"

"You guys are the first," someone suddenly said from next to them. Lucas jumped once more, but this time landed on Ness' lap, yet, Ness didn't feel it as awkward as one would normally feel. Lucas didn't get off immediately, instead he stayed as they both looked at the person who talked. They saw Mega Man. He sat there staring out into the field.

"What do you mean we're the first?" Ness asked. Mega Man looked at them.

"The first gay couple in the history of the school. The principal is, what do you call it, an SJW, and took advantage of you two 'being together'."

"What's with the quotes?" Lucas asked.

"I know you're faking, and the school will be very sad to find that out." Ness looked down, and Mega Man noticed it. "But don't worry, I have no intention of telling anyone, mainly because I don't have anyone to tell. You just need to stop lying to yourselves." Ness and Lucas look at each other, then back to where Mega Man was, but noticed he was no longer there. He just disappeared. Lucas finally realized that he was still on Ness' lap and jumped to be next to him.

"Sorry about being on you," Lucas said. Ness rested his hand on Lucas' and looked into the sky.

"I didn't mind it, felt kinda good." Lucas smiled and looked up at the sky too. There wasn't much in the sky to see, but there was a cloud. It was in no notable shape, but it was something Lucas could attract his eye to. But, even while looking at it he felt he could see something better. He subconsciously turned his head and looked at Ness, who just so happened to also be looking at Lucas. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Hey Luke? Wanna come by my place?" Lucas smiled, he felt like he wanted this but couldn't find a way to say it without seeming weird. Lucas nodded and Ness sat up. He held his hand toward Lucas, and he took it. Ness then led him on the walk home. They soon arrived. They walked in and up to Ness' room. They played some games, but then Lucas realized he needed to call his dad. He excused himself and walked down the stairs and out of the house. The dialed his dad's number.

"Hey big guy, what's up?" Flint asked.

"Can I stay by Ness' house?"

"Of course, thanks for calling." Lucas hung up and walked back in, only to see Ness. He grabbed Lucas' arm and nearly dragged him back to his room. He sat him on his bed.

"You're staying here?"

"No, what gave you that idea?"

"I heard your call."

"Oh." Lucas looked down and started to twiddle his fingers. Ness patiently waited for an answer. "I just don't wanna go home, so I was going to sleep in that alleyway close to the Chili's restaurant."

"Why?" Lucas looked away. He stood and walked toward the door, but Ness grabbed his hand. He sat them both on the ground. "Why?" Ness tilted his head, but Lucas still didn't answer. Ness saw Lucas started to tear up. "Why?" Before he could even ask once more, Lucas embraced him into a hug. Ness heard Lucas' cries, which broke his heart. Lucas started to run circles into his back. This seemed to calm Lucas down, and eventually, he pushed out of the hug and looked at Ness. Seeing the tears run down his face seemed to break something inside him, he wanted revenge for what was causing him this much pain. "Your dad?" Lucas shook his head and backed up a few steps. "Your mom?" Lucas faintly nodded and took off his shirt. Ness saw bruises on his chest, stomach, and his neck. "Luke, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I...I don't...I don't-" Ness placed a finger over his lips. Ness shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry I pushed." Lucas grabbed the hand that was used to cover his mouth. Lucas has a small smile and he just stared at Ness' face. "What, do I have something on my face?" Ness started to feel around his face which earned a giggle from Lucas. Ness wanted to say something else, but Lucas gave his cheek a small peck. Ness felt a bit surprised but smiled.

"That's for being here, for me." Lucas shuffled over to the remote. "You coming?" Ness smiled and sat next to him. They played the night away. After eating dinner and taking turns in the shower they were in the room deciding the sleeping decision. They decided on sleeping as far from each other as possible, but they both felt a tad bit uncomfortable. Lucas and Ness shuffled and inch closer toward the middle.

"Luke?"

"Yea?"

"Is there someone you like?"

"LIke? Like, in what context?"

"You know what I mean."

"..."

"Luke?" Ness turned his head and saw Lucas looking away.

"Yea, or, maybe, I dunno. I'm still trying to figure it out, I guess." Ness nodded.

"Same," he chuckled. The shuffled closer together. There wasn't much space left between them. Only about half an inch. "Luke, we're friends, right?" He looked at him and saw him nod his head with a small hum. "And friends help other friends."

"Yea, what do you need?" Ness hesitated a bit, thinking if he should really do this.

"I was wondering if you could help me sleep."

"How?"

"Well...I sleep better when I cuddle, so, if you want-" He wasn't even done before Lucas rested his head on Ness' chest. Ness smiled and placed his hand on his cheek. They soon drifted to sleep.

Lucas arrived at the house with Toon Link. He was very nervous for this party, he's never been to one. "Dude, relax, Ness, is cool," Toon Link tried to calm Lucas down before opening the door.

"That's why I'm nervous," Lucas said. Toon Link rolled his eyes and opened the door. They walked in and saw the busy party. Lucas gulped and walked to where the drinks were. Toon Link sighed and followed him.

"You can't just stay here the entire time."

"Watch me," Lucas said as he took a drink of fruit punch. Toon Link walked away. After a while, Lucas was getting sick of the same taste of the fruit punch. He noticed that there was still nearly a full bowl of alcohol. Lucas stood there with an empty solo cup. "I shouldn't drink, I'd probably end up in bed with someone weird, or worse, a guy." He was going to crumple up the solo cup and walk out of the house, but then he saw a capped bow walk over and easily take a cup of the punch and drank it.

"H-how does it taste?"

"Oh, it tastes good, never had alcohol?" the Capped boy asked. Lucas shook his head. The boy smiled and took Lucas' cup and filled it with alcohol. "Try some, if you want that is, no pressure." Lucas saw the smile the boy had, and this filled him with some weird feeling. He would say he was cute, but it was a boy, and he thought a boy can't be cute. Well, he'll make an exception for either Ryan Reynolds or Tom Holland, other than those people, Lucas didn't think guys could be cute. Lucas looked down at the cup and gulped. He then drank some, and the spark caught him off guard. He shook his head as if he felt an odd breeze. "Strong, ain't it?"

"Very." Lucas then drank the rest of it, and before he knew it, the boy and him were having their own little drinking party. They were laughing, flirting, among other things. One thing they did, after they drank all of the available alcohol, was sitting on a couch. Lucas acted as if the boy was his lover. He leaned against him, kissed his cheek, and overall became very lovey-dovey with him. Toon Link had fun taking loads of pictures of them. The two of them weren't even watching tv, just staring at a blank screen. Lucas then placed the back of his head on Ness' crotch and looked at his face. He giggled. "You're cute you-" He interrupts himself with a hiccup. "You know that."

"Well, I have a little friend that finds you attractive too," Ness said in a clearly drunk voice. Lucas started to laugh. He struggled to lift his head up and kiss Ness' cheek, allowing him to lead him up the stairs. Ness led him into the bedroom and closed the door.

Ness opened his eyes and saw Lucas laying on his chest. Ness smiled thinking back to the dream he had. But, he thought for a second if it really was a dream, or if it could be what happened at the party. Before he could think too long Lucas started to move. "Luke?" Ness asked. Lucas sat up and rubbed his eyes. Ness couldn't help but smirk at it.

"Y-yea Ness?" Lucas said in a very tired tone.

"I-I think I might be gay." Lucas looks at him for a bit.

"Ok, so." Lucas shrugged.

"You don't feel weird faking a relationship with me?" Ness asked. Lucas shook his head and rested his head back on Ness' chest.

"Ness?"

"Yea?"

"Can you help me with something tomorrow?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes, now, I'm gonna head back to sleep."

"I'm not just a pillow you know," Ness winked.

"Yea you're a hot pi-," Lucas drifted off to sleep, but Ness smiled at him. Ness is gay, for the one person he allows to sleep on top of him. He rubbed Lucas' hair, which somehow helped him get to sleep.

The next morning rolled by and Ness and Lucas were sitting with Lucas' friends at lunch. They were talking casually when the principal, Palutena, walked to them. "Boys? May we talk?" she asked. Lucas looked at Ness, worried. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." We stood up and followed her through the halls and into the office. The secretary, Pit, was going through the computer systems. He looked up and smiled.

"Ahh, Ness and Lucas, you've gained quite the popularity," Pit smiled.

"Thanks?" Ness questioned. They walked into the main part of the office and Palutena took her spot behind the desk.

"Boys, you two are still in your relationship?" Palutena asked.

"Yea," Lucas said without hesitation.

"I was wondering if you could talk to the school about being comfortable, and prideful."

"Isn't pride one of the deadly sins?" Ness asked.

"Tsk, shut up."

"Got it."

"I don't mind it," Lucas smirked. Ness looked at him and nodded.

"Great, tomorrow I hope it is good."

"Should be." She smiled then allowed them to leave. Ness and Lucas stood up and walked out of the office. They saw Mega Man sitting in a chair in front of them. He had his feet crossed.

"It seems you're learning the truth. Ness, you're gay," Mega Man said.

"Yea, I know." Mega Man nodded his head. He then looked at Lucas, who just gave him a confused look. Mega Man stood up and walked toward him.

"Soon, Lucas, most things you must speak via the mind, but this, this you need to speak from the heart."

"The heart?" Lucas said confused.

"Uhh, boys?" Pit asked. Ness and Lucas turned his way. "Who're you talking to?" The boys looked back, and once again, Mega Man was missing. Lucas shook his head and exited the building. Once he did leave he saw a dark version of Pit.

"Are you a student?" Lucas asked.

"Are you a bitch?" Dark Pit asked.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that," Ness defended. Dark Pit rolled his eyes. Lucas looked at him. Dark Pit looked him up and down then scoffed once more. Ness grabbed Lucas' hand and walked away.

After school Ness followed Lucas home. Lucas still hadn't told him about what he needed help with. Lucas eventually opened the door and stepped in. His dad was on the couch, with his mom next to him. Boney came running from Lucas' room. Boney ran to Ness and barked. Ness kneeled down and allowed Boney to lick him. "Man, you look like little 'ole King," Ness smirked. He looked up and saw Lucas was nervous. He was looking at his parents in the living room. Ness stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Lucas looked at Ness and rubbed his own arm. "I'm here for ya." Lucas smirked and closed his eyes. He kicked the door closed and started to walk toward the living room directly in front of the front door. He opened his eyes and Ness followed close behind.

"Dad, I need to tell you something," Lucas said. Flint stood up and walked over. He smiled at Ness. Before Lucas could say anything Claus came down and saw what was happening. He had a dumdum in his mouth. He smiled and sat on the couch and crossed his legs ready to watch the show. Lucas gave Claus a look that only twins understand. Claus slowly took the dumdum out of his mouth and tossed it in a nearby trash can. Lucas then looked at Ness and saw his encouraging nod. Lucas then took off his shirt, showing the bruises. Flint stepped back and instantly balled up his fists. Claus shot up and ran to Ness.

"You better not have done this, 'cause I swear to god if you did," Claus said with 100% anger lynching his voice. Ness backed up, but Lucas stepped in front of him. Lucas shook his head.

"Ness..." Lucas turned his head toward him. "Is someone I know I love, he'd never do this." Lucas walked back to being in front of Flint. Ness looked down and thought about what Lucas said. "Mom did this." Flint turned around angrily and walked to her. Claus then pushed Lucas and Ness out.

"Lucas, let the men deal with this," Claus said, he was very determined. He closed the door and Lucas sighed.

"Luke?" Ness asked. Lucas looked at him. He walked forward and playfully slapped his face.

"Ow, what was that for?" Lucas asked rubbing his cheek.

"Well, I assumed something was up with you since you were talking out your ass earlier."

"About me saying I loved you?" Lucas asked. Ness nodded and Lucas giggled. "Close your eyes."

"Uhhhhh, why?"

"Just, freaking, just do it." Ness crossed his arms and did as he was told. Lucas stepped forward and didn't hesitate to collide his lips into Ness'. By the time Ness realized what was happening, it was already over. Ness opened his eyes and saw a nervous Lucas. "Thank you for coming here with me. I really needed you." There was a loud shattering noise from the living room.

"What's happening in there?" Ness asked.

"Well, it's probably best not to ask."

"Oh, well, wanna go somewhere, like a date?" Lucas nodded and Ness grabbed his hand and led Lucas out of the house.

The next day came around, Ness and Lucas have been planning what to say at the assembly for a while. Lucas was clearly holding a lot of stress. He was walking around in circles for an hour. Ness walked to him and tried to calm him down. "Luke, calm down, it's going to be alright," Ness said. It didn't help Lucas, he just kept hyperventilating.

"Ness, t-t-there's going to be so many people out there, I-I-I-I don't know if I can do it," Lucas said extremely worried. Ness grabbed Lucas' hands and looked him in his panicked eyes. He then leaned in, and they got their first proper kiss since the party. Both of them allowed themselves to melt into the other. They separated and Ness noticed Lucas' breathing got more steady.

"Remember what Mega Man said, speak from the heart, not the mind." Lucas nodded and the announcer went off signaling the start of the assembly. Lucas took one long breath in and out. He led Ness out onto the stage in front of every student in school. He gulped and turned his mic on. The waves of eyes put even more stress on him. He looked around and saw Ness. He looked around the crowd, he saw his dad up in the far corner. Claus standing next to him. And Mega Man, next to him. Mega Man placed his hand over his heart.

"Pride is something we all have, whether that's in who you are, or what you do. It's alright to have pride. But, if you have too much, you become arrogant. I used to be too prideful of myself, I didn't believe in change. But, when I found my love, my Ness, I started to learn. He's always been prideful, but he also knew the importance of change. And also..." Lucas looked up at his dad's happy face. "If you're going through some problem, understand you can't do it alone. The reason life gives you these problems is to test you. If you try to do it yourself, you lose. But if you allow yourselves to get help, you'll beat life, and when you beat life, you can be happy." The assembly continued and both Ness and Lucas talked. It only lasted an hour, but to them, it felt way longer. They met each other after the assembly and embraced each other into a hug. "Thank you for the peer pressure at the party."

"Hey, I clearly said 'no pressure'."

"Mhm, sure."

"Congrats, you spoke from the heart and learned the truth," Mega Man said as he approached them.

"Do you exist?" Ness asked.

"I do, but you're speaking to something that doesn't. But does it matter if I exist or not." Ness and Lucas look at each other and smile. Mega Man smiled and disappeared. Lucas hugged Ness once more.

"Hey Ness? I know at the party we did things, but I was wondering if we could do it to be more memorable." Lucas broke his head from the hug and looked up. He smirked.

"I promise not to be drunk, like the first time." He leaned forward and kissed Lucas' forehead.


	19. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play a game of Spin the Bottle. How does this affect the boys, though? You'll see soon enough ;)

Claus was sitting on the couch, just watching tv. He was chilling, nothing on his mind, besides the microwave popcorn in the microwave. The bell rang for the popcorn so he jumped up and ran to it. He grabbed the popcorn, slightly burning himself, and grabbed a big metal bowl. He then poured all of the popcorn in the bowl. He smirked as he poured himself some cold Coca-cola. He looked in the freezer to make sure Lucas didn't steal his final ice cream sandwich. "Time for some fun," Claus said to himself. He grabbed his pop and his bowl of popcorn and walked back to the couch. He had the movie, Joker, paused and ready to watch. He found the remote on the ground and picked it up. He got comfortable and unpaused the movie.

"MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT FUCKING GOD DAMN IT, I HATE...AHHHH," Lucas screamed from upstairs. Claus just calmly placed the single piece of popcorn back into the bowl and paused the movie. He noticed how long he's been watching it. Only thirty seconds in. He sighed and looked in the direction of the stairs, that was a few feet behind him.

"Lucas, I swear to god if you're screaming at another ant, I will...oof, you don't even want to know," Claus says to himself. He regrettably walks up the stairs and into a small upstairs living room. There were two halls that led from this room, one to the left, and the other to the right. Both halls end with a bathroom, and each hall has three bedrooms. Lucas' room is the first room on the right in the left hall. Claus knocked on the door and soon after Lucas opened it.

"Claus, I-I need your help."

"No shit." Lucas walked back into his room and Claus followed. Lucas led him to the closet and looked at Claus as if he was supposed to know what he was looking for. "What? Something in your closet, Lucas, you're sixteen, nothing is in your closet."

"You don't know what I hear on a nightly basis..." Lucas looked into the closet and gave a small sigh. "But, that's not why I need your help."

"Well, I'm trying to watch Joker, so hurry up."

"How many times have you watched that movie?"

"103, but that's not why we're here, what do you need help with."

"You might need therapy for that...But I don't know what to wear." Claus never paid attention to what Lucas wears. He never does because he doesn't care what Lucas wears. But now that he mentions it Claus is noticing something odd about his clothing choices. He had a Hello Kitty baby blue shirt, with red shorts, crocs with socks, and a baseball cap that had the word "water" on it. Strangely enough, this isn't the weirdest thing he's worn before.

"Probably not what you're wearing now." Lucas looked down and nodded. "Where are you going anyway?"

"A party at Ness' house."

"Ah, the baseball boy, hmmm, lemme look in your closet." Claus walked into the closet. He looked around and placed his hand on something that instantly vibrated. Claus looked out of the closet and at Lucas. "Is that a dildo?"

"..."

"..."

"How do you know what a dildo feels like?"

"..."

"..."

"Ok." Claus continued his search, mainly to hide his embarrassed blush. He eventually found something. He took a shirt from the hanger and a pair of shorts from the dresser. The shirt was a simple light blue polo shirt and the shorts were jean-based. He placed it on the ground and found Lucas' normal shoes. "I don't know where you got crocs from, but well, don't, just don't." He walked over and took the hat off and Lucas' ice cream hair stuck back up. Claus chuckled. "Kinda like a bad erection." This earned him a light slap from Lucas. "Want me to cut it?" Lucas gave a faint nod and Claus led him to the closest bathroom. Claus had been training to be a barber, overall, Claus is known as the appearance guy. If someone wanted to look good, ask Claus. The school made a saying. "If you wanna look baus, as Claus." Claus put his hair down and noticed its length. He started to cut it, and after a while, his hair was rather normal length. Claus then put gel in his hands and rubbed through his hair randomly. Lucas looked into the mirror and smirked.

"I look just like an anime protagonist."

"Minus the talent," Claus said as he patted Lucas' shoulder. Lucas helped Claus clean up the hair.

"Won't mom and dad notice my hair?"

"Like they'll care, I dyed my hair orange and they didn't bother to ask about it, so it's just whatever."

"Thanks, Claus."

"By the way, why were you so worried about your look, you never are."

"Ninten said he has big plans for me at the part, and for me to look my best."

"Do you really trust him?"

"No, but it doesn't hurt anyone to dress up a bit."

"Fair enough, well, enjoy the party." Claus left, leaving Lucas to change into the clothes that Claus set up. After putting it on he texted Ninten, and he said he'll come to pick Lucas up. Lucas walked down and watched Joker with Claus until he heard the bell ring. He jumped up and gave a small salute to Claus and walked out with Ninten. Ninten looked at Claus and winked at him, only for Claus to respond by flicking him off.

"Oh love ya too," Ninten sarcastically said. He closed the door. They walked down the front yard and into Ninten's car. Ninten took a small whiff of his inhaler. He then pocketed it and looked to the right from the driver's seat. "We're going to pick up a few other people before going to the party." Lucas nodded Ninten started to car. Ninten eventually picked up Kumatora, Popo, and Toon Link.

"So Lucas, you have your first kiss yet?" Kumatora asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Kumatora looked at Ninten, who shook his head. She pouted back and crossed her arms.

"Guess I won't be telling you."

"I'm lost," Toon Link said looking between the triangle of Kumatora, Lucas, and Ninten.

"You're always lost," Popo said. Lucas turned back around and listened to the mix of the music with the arguments that inevitably sounded behind him. The mix of Why Don't We, and Toon Link screaming "I ain't a pussy, I'm a kitty" is rather strange, but Lucas seemed to like it. Soon enough the car stopped in front of a large house that seemed very bare from the frontal presentation. Everyone got out of the car and Kumatora, Toon Link, and Popo didn't hesitate to enter the house. Lucas stepped onto the grass that stood in front of the house and tilted his head looking at it all.

"Doesn't seem like a 'high school' party," Lucas said. Ninten soon joined his side and looked at a watch that Lucas swore to god he didn't have five seconds ago.

"Give it a few," he said as he looked at the watch. He then counted down from five and right as he got to one he snapped his fingers and pointed to an upstairs window. From this window shot a chair. It broke on impact with the ground. Then Kumatora popped her head into the hole in the window.

"Shit," she said. Lucas looked at Ninten.

"She always does that, come on." Ninten motioned for them to enter. Lucas followed Ninten into the house. The party was bland at first, but after a little while, the party started to boom. After a little while, Paula--the sort of organizer of the party--mentioned that they were going to play spin the bottle. Lucas was going to sit out of it before Ninten more or less forced him to play. Lucas sat down in a circle with an empty Bud Light bottle in between them. Lucas looked around at all who were playing. It was him, Ninten, Paula, Ness, Jeff, Inkling, Villager, Poo, Ana, and Kumatora. Paula looked around and placed her eyes on Lucas.

"You spin the bottle first Lukey," Paula said.

"Why do you call me that?"

"It's a cute name...well, you gonna spin the bottle?" Lucas looked at the bottle and then at the group. Who would he like to kiss most, then it kicked in. He was going to kiss someone. He didn't allow this stress to present itself so he just took hold of the bottle and spun without much hesitation. The bottle spun, and more worry came into Lucas. The bottle soon stopped and pointed toward Ness. Ness and Lucas shared a glance.

"Wait, I need to kiss boys too?" Ness asked.

"Yup, part of the rules," Inkling smirked, trying to hide her phone. Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Ness.

"You don't have too if you don't want to," Lucas innocently said.

"NO, HE MUST....Or else my ship won't sail," Ana said, with the second part being under her breath.

"What was that?" Lucas asked.

"N-nothing, come on Ness, kiss him." Lucas was in his head trying to think of ways to escape this situation. Should he ask to go to the bathroom then ditch out the window? Should he ask Kumatora to strip so that she'll cause a distraction? Strangely the latter is most likely. Before he could come up with anything he felt Ness' soft lips on his. The warmth he instantly felt made him melt into the kiss. Right when he tried to copy Ness' movement, Ness moved away. Their faces were still close.

"Sorry Lukey, if I surprised you a bit," Ness smirked.

"N-no, it's fine." Content with this answer, Ness stepped back to be on the opposite side of the circle from Lucas. He had a small blush on his face and Lucas too. He then suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, when he looked he saw Ninten smiling up a storm.

"Congrats on getting your first kiss," Ninten smiled.

"You bastard, you planned this all?" He chuckled.

"Guilty as charged, although the party was what sparked the plan. Thanks to Jeff we were able to spread the word."

"Ugh, I hate you all."

"We love you too," Ana smiled.

About thirty minutes later Ninten and Lucas were eating and drinking at the table. The food was simple, just some Chocolate chip cookies or brownies. The drink was fruit punch. Lucas grabbed a ladle when Ness walked over. "Lucas, could we talk?" Lucas nodded and looked at Ninten. He was midway through drinking his fruit punch. He didn't instantly stop drinking, he continued to drink. He lowered the cup and swallowed the punch. He stared at Lucas for a few seconds then walked away. Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at the bowl of punch.

"What do you need Ness?" Lucas asked as he picked up some punch with the ladle. He poured the punch into the solo cup and turned to Ness.

"Was that really your first kiss?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh..." Ness looked down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "H-how was it?" Lucas sensed this nervousness and placed his hand on Ness' shoulder, only for him to tense up more. Lucas started to slightly massage his shoulder.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Just please, tell me how the kiss was?"

"It was one of the best things to happen to me, you a little self-conscious about your kisses?"

"Not necessarily." He closed his eyes and calmed from Lucas' small massages. Lucas then picked up the drink that he'd placed on the table. He took a sip from it and looked into Ness' violet eyes. When he lowered the cup and swallowed the punch he tilted his head.

"That's not why you came to talk to me in the first place, huh?"

"Mmm, yes and no." Ness turned around to look at Ana who put up two thumbs up. Ness turned back to Lucas. "I-, I-I mean Ana, wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with her."

"I thought she was all about me and you getting together, not me and her?" Lucas crossed his arms.

"I forgot about that," Ness said underneath his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"N-nothing, just give her a shot, will ya?" Lucas shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Ness smiled in relief. A little bit later Lucas had exited the house into the backyard. There was a pool that took up half of the large backyard. The pool was built into the ground so it had the possibility to close, but it was open so Lucas shrugged and entered one of the few changing rooms that were placed next to the house. Lucas changed into a pair of black swim shorts. He placed his clothes in a small bag and put it in the drawer, that was in the corner. Lucas was able to lock the drawer to keep his clothes safe. Lucas walked out, looking at his shorts fixing a small inconsistency about it. Due to this, he crashed into Ness.

Lucas looked up and saw Ness was also in his swim shorts. They were a navy blue color. Ness turned around and crossed his arms. "S-sorry Ness didn't see you." He gave a small chuckle which made Lucas smile.

"You going in the pool?"

"Yup, it seems like you are too."

"Well..." Lucas started. He instantly ran to the pool. "Beat you there." Ness turned around and smiled at him.

"Bastard," he said jokingly. He jumped in the pool and they talked for a little while. Lucas then flipped to his back and looked at the dark sky. He closed his eyes and skidded on the surface of the pool. Ness smiled. "Is this all you do in the pool?"

"Yea, it's calming." Ness chuckled and went underwater. He swam right next to Lucas. He then popped up and placed his hands on Lucas' chest and stomach, then pushed him under. Lucas struggled, smacking Ness' face despite having his face underwater. After a few seconds, Ness let him up with an innocent smile. Lucas caught his breath and looked at Ness.

"Sorry, I just couldn't handle it." He laughed and Lucas growled. He jumped and pushed Ness underwater. He looked up and saw Ninten at the door with a cup of punch at his lips. He lowered the cup and swallowed the punch. That's when Ness smacked Lucas' face and Ninten just tilted his head. He just took another sip of the drink and walked back into the house closing the door. Lucas let Ness up and he instantly started to huff for air. He looked at Lucas who just shrugged. Ness then splashed him. He giggled and Lucas returned the splash. They then continued to with the splash fight. That's when the looked at the door and Ninten stood there again, but he stood with Kumatora and Ana. They were just looking, all with tilted heads. Ninten took a loud sip of his punch. He slapped his gums and walked back into the house. Ana casually brought out a phone and took a photo, the loud flash temporarily blinding the two boys. She and Kumatora then just walked back into the house. While still looking at the door Lucas splashed Ness.

They eventually started to get out when their fingers started to look like grandma's fingers. They didn't bother to change back into their normal clothes and just laid on the porch to dry via the air. After a while they dried they walked into the house, not bothering to grab their clothes. Lucas' stomach growled and a small smirk crept on Ness' face. "Come on, I have some special snacks in my room." They walked up the stairs. Ninten, Kumatora, and Ana stood at the table of punch and food.

"Why'd they walk up there half-naked?" Kumatora asked.

"Maybe we did a little more than gave Lucas his first kiss," Ninten said.

"You jealous because you and Claus have been together for a year and he won't let you get your rocks off?" Ana said with zero breathes in that sentence, causing her to gasp for air. Kumatora places a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what we talked about, you need to breathe when you talk," Kumatora said. Ninten glares at Ana and takes one long sip of his punch. He lowered it, turned around, filled up his cup, turned back around, took another long sip, and turned away.

"I hate you, but man do I love this punch," Ninten walked away.

Ness told Lucas to wait in his room, but Lucas was getting impatient. He jumped off the bed and walked to a room. It looked like a parent's bedroom, but only to the size of the bed. He found Ness in the closet. He walked in it and saw that he had a bottle of Corona. He was struggling to open it. He didn't seem to be able to use the bottle opener. "Trying to get drunk or are you protecting yourself from the Coronavirus?" Ness jumped then turned around with a smile.

"Can't it be both?" Ness shrugged. Lucas walked forward and kneeled down. He took the bottle opener and seamlessly opened the bottle. Ness held a surprised face and Lucas just winked.

"Didn't know you were a drinker."

"I'm not, I just have a shot once every few months." Ness reached for a shot glass and scarfed down the shot. He stood up with a clap and walked away. He noticed Lucas wasn't following, so he backed up and saw him with the whole bottle in his hands. Lucas looked up at him. He then casually drank the entirety of the bottle. Ness pulled up his surprised face again and Lucas giggled.

A few hours passed and Ninten started to feel worried. He was drinking more of the punch when his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw it was Claus. He put the punch down and answered. "Hello love," Ninten smirked knowing the lovey-dovey talk annoys him. Claus didn't answer right away, he just sighed.

"For the last time, don-you know what, nevermind. Where's Lucas, he won't answer his phone," Claus said with worry tinting his voice.

"Aww, you're worried about him."

"Only 'cause our parents would kill me if I didn't keep track of him, so, where is he."

"I assume in Ness' room. They walked up there half-naked a few hours ago, and well, neither have been down here."

"Oh..." Claus then slightly moves the phone away from his face. "MOM, Right now he's getting his ass railed but a friend."

"Oh, tell him the family motto," Hinawa said.

"Mom, I won't."

"Just do it." Claus breathed in loudly.

"When you fuck it, you suck it, there, happy?"

"The hell?" Ninten said with such a high voice he surprised himself. Claus finally put the phone back to his face. "So, about the motto," Ninten said completely flirty.

"Don't even think about it."

"Come on. Ugh, fine, love ya."

"Yea, yea, yea, love you too." Claus then hung up and Ninten chuckled. He walked around and found his girl squad--Kumatora and Ana. They walked up the stairs and found Ness' room door opened. They peeked in cautiously, only to see they weren't there. Before they could think about it they heard Lucas' laughter followed close by Ness' voice.

"Oh yea, that was great," Ness' voice sounded like he was tired. Ninten looked at Ana and they giggled. They snuck to the door that was closed and slightly opened it. They looked in an unexpected scene. Ness and Lucas were looking at them, still half-naked, over a board of Monopoly. Lucas waved with a hiccup. Ness then rolled the dice and moved the racecar five spaces.

"Pay me 10 bucks,"

"Goddamn it, I just got out of--*hiccups*--bankruptcy," Ness said dizzily. Ninten and the girl squad just looked at them. They slowly backed away and closed the door. They looked at each other.

"I need more punch," Ninten said leading the way down the stairs.

The next morning rolled around and Ness struggled to wake up. He looked around and saw Lucas slightly ahead of him. He stumbled to get up, accidentally stepping on the Monopoly board. "Why'd we play Monopoly?" he asked himself. He shook his head and gagged, but kept down what was creeping up. He stumbled down to Lucas and gently shook him awake. Lucas turned around and eventually sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He saw a bucket and grabbed it. He threw up in the bucket that already had puke in it. On the bucket, there was a paper that had the number 9 on it. "That makes 10, I guess."

"Who won Monopoly?" Lucas asked.

"Dunno, but man my head hurts." Lucas laid back down and put his hand on his head with a tired groan.

"How much did we drink last night?"

"I dunno," Ness said, but he was interrupted by gagging. The door opened and Ninten stood there.

"'Bout time you guys woke up, you've been asleep for hours, we were worried," Ninten said.

"W-what time is it?" Lucas asked, still lying on his back.

"Noon, now come on." Ness crawled to Lucas and helped him stand up. They struggled to walk down the stairs, but when they did they found Ness and Lucas' family sitting at the dining table that was rather messy. Hinawa stood up and ran to Lucas. She noticed his tired eyes. She then looked at Ness and smirked.

"Did you live by the motto?" Hinawa asked.

"The motto?" Lucas asked. Hinawa looked back at Claus.

"Tell him."

"Mom, no." Claus crossed his arms. Flint then gently smacked the back of his head. Claus sighed and heard Ninten chuckle. "When you fuck it, you suck it." Ninten winked at him and he just rolled his eyes. Ness looked at Lucas, who looked confused.

"Why would I do that..." he then looked at Ness. "You think, You think we had sex."

"You didn't?" Hinawa asked.

"No, we were just playing some good 'ole drunk Monopoly," Ness chimed in. Hinawa looked at Claus, who looked at Ninten.

"Don't look at me, you were the one who said they had sex, I didn't," Ninten said smugly. Claus crossed his hands with a huff. Hinawa sighed and patted Lucas' bare shoulder.

"Come on, we should get home," Hinawa said. Lucas took his arm from behind Ness' head and walked toward the backdoor. He entered the changing room and grabbed his bag of clothes. He quickly walked back to the dining room and looked at Ness. He smiled and pulled him into a hug. Ness was surprised but he wrapped his arms around Lucas. They soon broke away the hug and Lucas winked. He then walked behind his parents and next to Claus. Before leaving Claus kissed Ninten's cheek, but once he got all lovey-dovey Claus flipped him off. Ninten giggled, he likes this side of him. Ninten turned to Ness who was blushing. Ninten smirked and walked to his side. Ness was so in his own mind that when Ninten spoke Ness jumped.

"Ness, can you explain something to me?" Ninten asked with a lewd smile on his face. Ness tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Ness asked.

"You're blushing," Ninten sung.

"W-what?" Ninten felt around his face as if he could feel a blush.

"Was it Lucas, good 'ole Lukey?"

"Shut up, it's not him. It's, uhm, it's..." Ness looked down and Ninten walked to his side. He sat down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him, this is our little secret...And Ana's...And Kumatora's...and Toon Link's...and-"

"I get it," Ness interrupted. "Just don't tell them yet, I still need to think about it." Tracy and Ness' mom had been watching this unfold, they walked forward and kneeled in front of them. Ness looked at them.

"Hun, you should probably change," his mom patted his back. Ness nodded and walked toward the back door to grab his clothes from the changing room. Tracy looked at Ninten.

"So, you gonna help them get together," Tracy asked. Ninten looked around, making sure Ness wasn't around. He then nodded and whispered something into Tracy's ear. Tracy didn't seem all that surprised. "Kinda expected, Ana caught me up on pretty much anything. Just know, mom and I have got your back." Ninten looked at Ness' mom and she nodded.

Ness got out of the changing room and saw a small black thing on the ground. He kneeled down and picked it up. He realized it was a phone. He turned it around and turned it on. He saw the background of the lock screen. It was a group photo. There was Ninten, Claus, Ness, Lucas, Ana, Toon Link, Jeff, Poo, and Kumatora. This made Ness smile. The image had him and Lucas right next to each other, and seeing this he thought about the hug again, making him blush. He shook his head and tried various passwords, none of which worked. Ness walked in and was still focused on the phone. "Why do you have Lucas' phone?" Ninten asked. Ness looked up and tilted his head.

"How do you know it's his?"

"I go to their house literally every day to see Claus, of course I know it's his phone. Also, 42006 is the password."

"...His birthday..." Ness said as he put the password in. It worked. "Not very creative Lukey."

"Aww, you're calling him Lukey," Tracy teased.

"W-what, not I meant, I mean Lucas." He turned the phone off, thinking he should respect Lucas' privacy. Ninten left after he played video games with Ness for a little while. Ness' mom then took Ninten to yoga. Why was Ninten doing yoga...no one really knows, convenience to get him out of the house maybe? Ness looked at Lucas' phone again. He grabbed it and scratched the back of his neck. He turned the phone on, then off, then on, then off. He's done this many times.

"You know you want to," Tracy's voice suddenly came from nowhere. Ness looked around and still didn't see her. He gulped and shrugged. He turned the phone on once more and put the password in. He thought of what to do, then tapped on his contacts. He wanted to see if any of them had special nicknames to him. There were a few. Elf boy 1 and Elf boy 2 which was obvious Toon Link and Young Link, but Ness didn't bother to realize which was which. Then there was Bastard, which--with some studying--turned out to be Claus. There were some obvious ones like Kuma and Any. But one caught his eye. It wasn't the most creative name in the world, but one that was clear to what it was. It was Crush with two hearts on either side. Ness' thumb hovered over the contact. He closed his eyes and tapped on the contact. He then decided to call the contact. He put the phone on speaker and hovered it near his mouth. It rang a few times, then it picked up.

"Yellow," Tracy's voice came up.

"T-Tracy!?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Trace, you're close with Lucas?"

"You're an idiot, look at the goddamn number you called, I'm obviously not your Lukey's crush." Ness looked at the number the lied right under the name a realized that it was his number. "You left your phone in the kitchen sometime during the party. Oh and mom called saying you needed to fix the window upstairs so get on that." Tracy then hangs up.

"Damn you Kumatora." That's when the realization that Lucas' crush seemed to be him. He shook his head as if he didn't believe it. Ness moved to the text messages and went to the ones with this crush. This was when it was confirmed. The last text Ness sent to Lucas was saying "See ya at the party" and wouldn't you know it, that same text was the most recent text sent between them. Ness smiled and soon his door opened.

"FIX THE GODDAMN WINDOW!!" Tracy yelled at the top of her lungs. She then slammed the door.

"Ok damn...where'd that come from?" Ness pocketed the phone and walked to the nearby guest bedroom. When he entered he saw the massive hole in the window. He shook his head and started to work. After a few hours, he was able to patch the hole with a temporary clear covering, it's meant to just last until an actual window repairman came over. He was also able to clean the whole house in that time. When he was finally done he collapsed on the bed. He groaned. That's when Lucas' phone rang. Ness took the phone out and saw that it was Bastard calling. He answered. "Yes?"

"Oh thank god, we've been looking for Lucas' phone for a while," Claus said.

"Yea he dropped it when he got his clothes."

"Oh, well--what, oh ok--Lucas just told me to tell you not to look at his gallery."

"...Now I want to see, but fine."

"Alright, we'll be there to get the phone in a bit." He then hung up the phone and Ness looked at the home. He eyed the gallery. Claus piqued his interest. What could go wrong? Ness tapped on the gallery icon and it pulled up. He saw the first picture. It was Lucas and Ness at the party. This was a little after the kiss they had. Lucas had his right arm behind Ness' head and rested his head on Ness' chest. He also slightly had his tongue out. His other hand was obviously taking the picture. Ness was smiling and had his eyes closed in a happy way. Ness' left hand was giving Lucas' resting head some classic bunny ears. But the thing that was catching his eye was the drawn heart over Ness' face. Ness smiled and Tracy suddenly appeared next to Ness on his bed.

"See, he does have a crush on you," Tracy suddenly said. He jumped and nearly dropped the phone.

"Jesus Christ, why are you so quiet?"

"It's BL, of course, I take all the precautions to make sure it goes through."

"BL?"

"Don't worry about it." Ness waited for a few and there was a ring at the front door. He hopped off the bed happily and answered the front door. Only to be disappointed to see Ninten. Ness crossed his arms. Ness' mom pushed past them to enter the house.

"What, disappointed it's not your Lukey?"

"My Lukey has better things to do-I mean, my Lucas-no I mean Lucas has better things to do," Ness struggled to say. Ninten chuckled and patted his back.

"Aw, you called him your Lukey." Ness rolled his eyes and shook through Ninten's hand. They walked to the dining table and Ness' mom started to cook for them. Ness and Ninten started to casually talk. When Ness finished making some steak she placed them in front of them. When Ness cut his steak the bell rang. Ness sighed and walked to the door. He ripped the door open.

"What?" Ness asked annoyed.

"Huh, don't want me here?" Lucas teased.

"What, n-no not that, it's just that--um--nevermind." Ness turned around and looked at his mom. She had an extra steak on a plate. "You wanna come eat?" Lucas smiled and nodded. He walked in and Ness pulled out a chair and Lucas sat in the chair.

"Very chivalrous," Lucas chuckled. Ness rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll go get your phone." Ness ran upstairs to grab the phone. Before walking out of the room he turned the phone on. He looked at the picture of him and Lucas again. Ness smiled, then decided to do something. He went to the camera and took a selfie with his tongue out. He chuckled to himself and walked out. He turned the phone off and handed it to Lucas as he sat down in the chair. Lucas turned it on and searched through the tabs. He tapped on the gallery and saw the picture of Ness. He looked up at him and saw he was just eating the steak.

"SHIT," Ninten yelled, scaring both boys.

"The hell?" Lucas asked. Ninten looked around and saw both boys glaring at him. Ness' mom was even glaring at him.

"I bit my tongue."

"..."

"I'll just go sit on the couch." Ninten took the plate of food and sat on the couch. Ness shook his head and turned to the steak. He put a piece in his mouth.

"Ness?" Lucas asked. Ness looked up at him.

"Hm?" Ness hummed. Lucas turned the phone around and showed Ness the picture. Ness chuckled a little. "Handsome ain't I?" Lucas gave a small blush.

"How'd you know my password."

"Ninten told me." Lucas looked back at Ninten who stared at them with a piece of steak in his mouth. The steak fell on the plate.

"What?"

"You motherfucking--you told him my password?" Lucas asked. Ninten smacked his gums and stood up.

"It was nice seeing y'all, I'll be going home." Ninten then walked out of the house with the plate and ate. Ness' mom followed after him.

"Mom, where're you going?"

"He took my plate," she said. She then ran out and left Ness confused.

"It's just a plate." Ness shook his head and finished the steak. Lucas tossed the phone on the table and huffed in his chair. Ness looked at him as he stood to put the plate in the sink. He seemed sad. "Lucas?"

"..."

"Lukey?" Ness placed the plate back on the table and sat on the chair he moved next to Lucas.

"You saw the picture, huh? The one from the party?" Lucas asked. Ness looked down.

"Yea."

"..."

"What's wrong?" Lucas picked his head up and looked at Ness.

"What's wrong? You're not put off by the heart?" Ness chuckled

"Not at all, Lukey, a picture is-" The front door opened and they looked back at the door. Ninten walked in.

"I forgot my phone." He casually picked up his phone and ran back and closed the door. Ness shook his head and turned to Lucas.

"Listen, Lukey, I-" Ness was cut off again. This time by Lucas' phone. Lucas looked and saw that it was Ana. He picked it up.

"Yea?" Lucas asked.

"We need to talk, instead of a normal date, I need to give you information. Help you in a way," Ana said suspiciously.

"You're not part of the mafia, are you?"

"..."

"..."

"Shut up, and get to my house." Ana hung up. Lucas gave a small smirk and looked at Ness.

"Lukey? Can you meet me somewhere, there's something I need to tell you?" Ness asked. He had a blush, and he seemed to be talking with hesitation. Lucas tilted his head and seemed worried.

"Where?"

"You know that cliff you go to when you're stressed?"

"Yea."

"There, but when the stars are out." Lucas nodded and stood up. He looked at his phone and picked it up. He then looked back at Ness. He closed his eyes and kneeled next to him. Lucas decided to peck his cheek then left. Ness turned to look at him as he left. "Lukey?" Lucas turned his head around and had a proud smile. "Bring an empty bottle, will ya?" Lucas nodded and walked out.

Lucas was able to quickly get to Ana's house. When he did walk in he saw her with Kumatora and Ninten. "Man, you sure know how to get around," Lucas said. Ninten shrugged. Lucas sat down. He looked around the living room they were in, nothing all too special about it.

"So, Lucas," Ana started.

"Yea?"

"How long have you had a crush on him?" Lucas slammed his palm in his face. He let out a loud sigh and looked at Ninten.

"You're one big ass snitch, you know that?"

"I'm not a snitch, I'm an informer," Ninten said proudly.

"Right, whatever you call it." Ana chuckled and looked at Kumatora. They gave each other one of those plotting looks that only girls can give to each other. Ninten looked at Lucas and shrugged. He crawled over and leaned his mouth to his ear.

"I think they're plotting to kill us."

"You think everyone is trying to kill you."

"But I think they are for sure doing it." Ana and Kumatora giggled and nodded. They ran upstairs. Kumatora ran down and grabbed a knife from the kitchen. When running back upstairs she looked at Lucas and Ninten and winked. She then continued to run up the stairs.

"Ok, you may be on to something."

"See, told ya."

"Claus wants to have sex with you," Lucas casually drops as he stands up and walks to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass cup and turned his head. He saw Ninten almost frozen still, he chuckled and turned back to the sink. He turned on the water and started to fill his cup.

"You serious?" Ninten asked suddenly in Lucas' ears.

"Yea, he's just afraid you don't want to, and you make jokes for that reason." Lucas turns the sink off and turns around. He takes a sip as he saw Ninten walk to the door. He swallowed the water. "Where're you going?"

"I'll--um--I'll lose something, that's for sure." He closed the door and Lucas chuckled looking at the water.

"Horny bastard." He drank the water and placed it in the sink. When he did Ana grabbed him and Kumatora helped Ana drag Lucas upstairs. Lucas didn't fight, he knew this was going to happen. This isn't the first time they dragged him like this. They tossed Lucas onto the bed. He sighed and leaned his back on the wall. "What do you want?"

"We need to freshen you up for your date with Ness," Kumatora said.

"I don't have a date with him," Lucas said confused. Ana giggled. She pulled out her phone and handed it to him. The image on the phone was Ness' dining room. No one was in it Lucas gave her a confused look.

"Keep watching," Ana pushed on. Lucas rolled his eyes and looked back at the phone. Soon Ness' mom walked into view. She was just cleaning up the table, but the realization of what this was kicked in.

"You have a camera in his house?" Ana turned off the phone and nodded her head.

"We planned you two getting together, with Ninten's help of course. We tried to get Claus' help, but he said, and I quote 'I don't give seven shades of shit, I'm trying to watch Demon Slayer. I have priorities'. So yea, we've planned all of this," Kumatora explained.

"I honestly don't know what I expected." Ana walked to the closet and brought out a tuxedo. Kumatora ran into the bathroom and brought out some hair products. "What if I say no?"

"Then I'll stab you in the neck."

"I sadly don't think that's a joke." Lucas was forced to try on many clothes and hairstyles for hours. Ana and Kumatora were having the time of their lives. After a few hours passed they found the best-suited look for him. It was Lucas' normal clothes, it just adjusted Lucas' hair slightly. The fade was still a fade but looked more stylish.

"You ready to see your love?" Ana asked.

"He's not my--ugh--fine, yeas, I'm ready to see him. Just, take down all the cameras you put up?"

"Really? You don't want to see what Ness does in his free time?"

"..."

"But, I guess I'll take them down."

"Send me a video of what he does, then take them down for good."

"I knew you couldn't resist."

"Shut up." Lucas hopped off the bed and walked to the door.

"Lucas?" Kumatora asked. Lucas turned his head and saw both of them smiling a sweet smile. "Good luck." Lucas smiled and winked at them. He walked out of the room, then out of the house. As he walked to the cliff he thought about what the near future was going to give him. He kept asking himself why he wanted to talk with him anyway. Lucas looked up at the starry night sky.

Before he could realize he found himself at the foot of the cliff. He started to walk up the cliff and saw Ness sitting there, with his feet dangling off the edge. Lucas silently walked up to him and sat as he did. "Hey, Lukey," Ness said happily. "I was kinda afraid you wouldn't come."

"Of course I'd come," Lucas said. Ness turned his head.

"What's with the new 'do?"

"Ana and Kumatora." Ness nodded his head.

"Enough said." They both laughed and laid their backs on the ground. They both looked at the sky. "You got the bottle?"

"Shit, I knew I forgot something." Ness giggled.

"Don't worry, I knew you would, so I got it." Ness pulled out an empty Corona bottle and placed it in between them. When he put his hand down and felt Lucas' with his pinkie. Without saying anything, or even looking at him, he placed his entire hand on his. "You know, I like to remember the party, what we did at the party."

"The kiss?"

"Yea...I was wondering. I was wondering if you wanted to play spin the bottle with me, again." He turned his head and saw Lucas looking at him with an adorable smile. He chuckled and sat up. He turned his body to face Ness' who did the same. The empty bottle laid in between them, facing neither of them. "Wanna spin it Lukey, you seem to have good luck." He blushed, which only made Ness blush. Lucas leaned forward and took hold of the bottle. Lucas recognized the bottle. It was the one he opened for Ness. He saw the marks on the opening from when Ness was failing to open the bottle. He smiled because he knew Ness didn't choose this accidentally. He looked up into Ness' eyes and spun the bottle. Ness looked down and watched the bottle spin from Ness to the open air. Soon it stopped and looked at Ness.

"Oh my god, it landed on you, who would've thought," Lucas giggled. Ness soon followed.

"You're stupid," Ness chuckled.

"Well, which one of us can't open a bottle." Ness smiled and watched and Lucas stepped forward on his knees. Their knees were now touching.

"Well, I'm the one who knows how to kiss." Ness placed his left hand on Lucas' right cheek. He saw the blush. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked me."

"Well, I can say the same with you, inviting me up here, quite romantic." Ness chuckled.

"You know me," Ness proudly owned. He calmly allowed their noses to touch. Ness was inching closer, but then Lucas' phone broke the moment. Lucas took the phone out of his pocket and sighed. It was Ninten. Lucas looked at Ness, who seemed annoyed. Lucas answered the phone.

"What in Peach's ball crushing heels do you want?"

"We did it, we had sex," Ninten happily said. Lucas sighed and calmly tossed the phone off the side of the cliff. Nothing was said until the sound of the phone breaking could be heard.

"Ninten being a dick?"

"More like he's taking one." Ness laughed and grabbed both of Lucas' hands. They stared into each other's eyes. They collided their heads into each other and both grew a smile. "You know, Ness, you're kinda cute."

"Kinda?"

"Yea, I mean, you're no Jason Mamoa, or you know, me, but yea. A solid 7." Ness giggled which made Lucas blush more.

"Well, that's one thing we can agree on."

"There might be something else we can agree on."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

"You were right, we can agree." Ness slowly slammed his lips into Lucas' and slightly moved them. They kneeled there kissing for only a minute. They pulled away and looked at each other again. "Wanna go for another round of spin the bottle."

"Sure thing." The two of them played many rounds of spin the bottle, with each kiss lasting longer than the last. After a little bit, they realized it was getting too late so Ness vowed to walk Lucas home. Ness pinned Lucas against the door and kissed him again. Before they could finish, the door opened and both of them fell to the ground. Ness was above him, and as soon as he saw what happened he grew a lewd face.

"This happened sooner than I thought." Lucas rolled his eyes and saw Ninten behind them. Ness stood up and helped Lucas to his feet. They looked at Ninten.

"Hi," he simply said. He then pushed through to leave. The two of them sighed and saw Claus sitting on the couch, watching Joker like he always seems to be doing.

"You finally did it, huh?" Ness asked.

"Fuck off," Claus said as he flipped him off. Ness pecked Lucas' cheek and smiled.

"See ya tomorrow?"

"I'm counting on it," Lucas said. Ness patted his back and left the house. Lucas walked to the back of the couch and saw Claus eating a bowl of popcorn with an image of Ninten on the coffee table. He looked down at the image and smiled.

"Aw, you do love him."

"Shut your trap, gay boy," Claus said as he put a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"You're gay too."

"Heh...damn right," Lucas smirked and patted his shoulder. He walked to the staircase behind the couch. "Hey, Lucas?" Lucas turned around to see Claus looking at him. "I love ya, you little gay boy." Lucas chuckled.

"I love ya too, you big bastard." Claus smiled and sat back down. Lucas walked up the stairs, entered his room, and closed his door.


	20. By the Book Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly little Valentine story, that's about all I need to say.

Ness was sitting on his bed with a wireless Switch Pro Controller in his hand. He was playing some Astral Chain. He had a pleasant smile plastered on his face as he played. He missed the fact that the doorbell rang. He just continued playing. He even missed the knock at his door. All of a sudden the door slammed open. It scared Ness so much he dropped the remote on the ground. He looked at the door and saw a fuming Tracy. "I've been listening to a goddamn bell for five fucking minutes..." Tracy said.

"Trace, I'm sorry, I wasn't-" Ness tried to convince.

"Go answer the fucking door, or I'll shove that remote so far down your throat-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. I'll answer it." Tracy huffed as she turned around and slammed into her door. Ness sighed and picked the remote from the ground and tossed it haphazardly on the bed, only for it to tumble back on the ground. "Dang it." He shook his head and walked down the stairs. He opened the front door but didn't see anything. He looked around and took a step forward. When he did he felt a box underneath his barefoot. He looked down and saw a classic brown box. He tilted his head and kneeled down. He picked it up and saw the piece of paper taped to the top. It simply says "Ness". He slowly backed up and kicked the door closed. He walked up to his room and sat at the foot of his bed. He grabbed a casual pocket knife that he had on the nightstand. He cut the tape and opened the box. After shuffling through the packing material he grabbed a book. He tossed the box aside and it tipped over dropping all of the packing material. "You've got to be kidding me."

Ness shook his head and looked at the book in his hands. On the book, it said "Wish Book." Ness tilted his head and opened the cover. There was a piece of paper inside. He took it and placed the book aside. The note read, "Whatever you write, comes into the light. But with no details, it'll run off the rails." Ness rolled his eyes.

"Does Ninten think I'm an idiot?" Ness tossed the book onto the nightstand and picked up his remote. He played until he felt tired and turned the Switch off. He looked at the book and sighed a defeated sigh. He picked it up and opened it to the first page. He found a pencil in the top drawer. He hovered the sharp side against the gaps in the notebook's lines. He closed his eyes trying to think. He then shrugged something he knew wasn't happening. He usually stays up to date on everything. So he wrote down "A new boy," but then he remembered he needed to be specific. So he added, "With blonde hair, blue eyes, and who's nice." He looked at what he wrote and closed the book. He shook his head and placed it back on the nightstand. He tucked himself in bed and closed his eyes.

After waking up he did his normal morning routine. He dressed in the school's uniform. The uniform involved having a black polo shirt with a large white circle with a cross-slash in the lower-left corner. There were two choices for pants. It could be basic black Khakis or it could be basic black Khaki shorts. Those were all that was required. Ness grabbed his hat and stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom connected to his room. He put it on his head and smirked. He fixed the small tuft of hair that stuck out from his hat.

He walked out of the bathroom and opened the door. But, he couldn't seem to leave. He turned his head and looked at the book on the nightstand. He looked down and shook his head and looked out of the room. He still couldn't seem to leave. He sighed and turned around. He grabbed the book and left the room. He stopped at the closet next to the front door and grabbed his backpack. He placed the book in the bigger pocket and zipped the bag up. He stood up and turned to the door. He opened it, only to see there was a boy standing there. He fumbled with some index cards, eventually just outright dropping them. He cleared his throat and stood up straight and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hehe, um, h-hi," he said. Ness looked at the boy. Blonde hair, blue eyes. The hair was in a stylish fade, and the front part of his hair slightly drooped over his eye. The boy pushed the hair from his eye. The blue eyes seemed lost. The boy was clearly new, those eyes and the way they look adds to that. Ness looked at what the boy was wearing. The same outfit as him. The only difference is the shoes, and he is just wearing a yellow and red version. He wasn't just new, but a new student.

"Um, wait one second, will ya?" Ness asked. The boy nodded. Ness closed the door and picked up his phone. He quickly called Ninten.

"Yea?" Ninten asked.

"Did you drop anything off at my house last night?"

"What, no. You really think I have the energy for that? I was just playing Minecraft all night. Why?"

"Um, don't worry about it, see ya at school." He hung up and shook his head. "This is just a coincidence." He shook his head and opened the door. He saw the boy picking up the fallen index cards. He stood up, dropping another card. Ness kneeled down and picked it up for him. He read what it said. "Hi, my name is Lucas, I'm new to town." Ness looked up at the boy, now known as Lucas, and tilted his head. He handed him the card. "It's probably best not to talk like this."

"How come?" Lucas said with a very innocent voice. Ness smiled at the voice. Ness' voice had gotten deeper over the years. But Lucas' seemed very high pitched and innocent.

"It sorta makes you sound fake." He looked down disappointed in himself.

"Oh, Claus was right," he started. He shook his head and looked at the cards. "Do you have a trash can I can put this in?"

"Oh yea, right this way." Ness motioned for Lucas to follow him. They got to a trash can. Lucas tossed the notes in, but one didn't make it. Ness kneeled down and looked at what it said. It was a long paragraph, but in short, it was Lucas coming out. Ness looked at Lucas who was admiring the kitchen. Lucas had a small smirk on his face, but it broke away as soon as he saw Ness looking at him.

"Something wrong?" Ness showed him the card and Lucas sighed as his bicep.

"I put this in the wrong pile," he nervously chuckled. Ness smiled and shifted his weight to his left leg.

"How many piles do you have?"

"A lot, um, sorry if this makes you feel weird." Ness finally found out why Lucas was so soft-spoken. It was just his natural nature, but because of his insecurity. Ness shook his head and put his arm around Lucas' neck in a friendly way.

"Nah, don't worry about that, we're cool. I'm assuming you don't know where the school is," Ness said with a smile. Lucas tried to hide his smirk, but Ness saw it which warmed his heart. Lucas placed the note in his short pocket and nodded his head. Ness then patted Lucas' shoulder. "Just follow my lead, then you'll be as cool as a baby panda in some sweet ass shades." This caused Lucas to laugh, and Ness found it adorable the way he did laugh. It was a laugh that challenged the adorableness with a kitten and puppy playing tag. Lucas followed Ness out of the house and down the street to a stop sign. Ness took this chance to get to know Lucas better. He found out Claus was his brother, his twin brother. Claus was actually already at the bus stop. Ness saw Ninten walk over, but instead of talking to him he stopped next to Claus.

"You're new, aren't you?" Ninten asked. Claus nodded his head. He had earbuds in his ears. But when Claus looked into Ninten's eyes he decided to take them out. He extended his arm and gave a weak smile.

"Claus," he said. Ninten smiled and took it saying his name. Lucas tilted his head.

"Huh, I can never get him to take his buds out," Lucas said to himself. Ness just shrugged. He led the others onto the bus. Ness walked back to the second to the last row of seats. Ness and Lucas took the left while Ninten and Claus took the right. Ness watched as the bus moved on and pass his house.

"Hey, Lucas?" Ness asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in the mystical?"

"Weird question, b-but sure."

"What if a book said that anything you write in it, comes true."

"That sounds stupid," Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Rights, that's what I think. But, let's just say hypothetically if you write one thing down and it does come true, what would you do?"

"D-do you have a magical book Ness?" Lucas asked with a sense of skepticism.

"What?! No, no, why'd you ask that?"

"Usually 'hypotheticals' actually happened."

"Ok fair enough, but I promise I don't have a magical book," Ness said this as he messed with the tuft of hair coming from his hat. Lucas seemed a little suspicious, but shrugged and allowed Ness to go on. "So, what would you do?"

"Well, if one came true then I'd assume it's a coincidence. Ma-maybe if a second or third came true that's when I'd believe it." Ness nodded his head. Lucas gave a small chuckle. "Kinda reminds me of Death Note."

"Death Note?"

"Yup, a notebook that if someone wrote a name in it, that person would die."

"Oh," Ness said surprised. He suddenly got worried. Lucas noticed this worry.

"But if it says anything you want, then you'd have to specify death." Ness took a breath of relief and looked at Lucas' proud face.

"You know a lot about this."

"Yea, I have no life so I just watch anime all the time. Lots of mystical knowledge can be learned from them."

"Is that just an excuse to not leave your bed?" Lucas giggled for a little bit.

"P-potentially." Ness started to laugh. Ness playfully patted his shoulder. Eventually, the bus arrived at the school. Ness chose to show both Lucas and Claus their way around the school. Claus went back into his music listening form. Nothing Ness said really stuck in. They got to the cafeteria and Ness noticed Claus wasn't even with them anymore. He sighed and looked at Lucas.

"Does he always do this?"

"Yea, which surprises me that that kid was able to get him to actually focus on something."

"Well, Ninten doesn't really give many people a choice." Lucas just shrugged. Ness led Lucas through the cafeteria, showing the counter that was covered with glass. Behind the glass there was food. You could also see into the kitchen. Peach was behind there. She looked at the boys and smiled. She grabbed two quick cookies and handed it to them. Lucas smiled as he bit into it.

"Thanks, ma'am," Ness said. Peach responded with a wink and Ness and Lucas walked away. They sat on a nearby lunch table. There were other students sitting at other lunch tables, but they didn't really care. Ness had taken over the conversation between the two of them. They were so focused on each other they didn't realize Ninten and Claus walked to the table. They sat down and Claus saw the very slight blush on Lucas' face. Claus chuckles, which kicked Ness and Lucas from their conversation.

"H-how long have you two been there?" Lucas asked.

"We just got here," Ninten said. Ness leaned into Lucas' ear.

"Claus doesn't have his headphones in," Ness whispered just loud enough for Claus to hear. Lucas laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, you guys suck," Claus looks away. He then grew a tiny smirk when Ninten started to laugh.

"You guys getting to know the place?" Ness asked.

"Seems like Claus has, I found him-" Ninten started.

"Shut up," Claus covered his mouth. Lucas tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Now you've got me wondering, you're very mysterious," Lucas said.

"Hehe, you know me," Claus said as he turned to face Ninten, still with his hand over his mouth. "I swear to god Ninten." He took his hand from his mouth and saw the cookie that Ness still hadn't eaten. Claus' eyes widened. "WHERE'D YOU GET COOKIES?"

"You like cookies?" Ninten asked.

"I love cookies," Claus said without a single breath. Ninten chuckled and stood up.

"Follow me." They walked to where the counter was. Lucas looked at the uneaten cookie next to Ness. Ness nervously chuckled and hid the cookie.

"You don't want cookies?" Lucas said. He seemed almost guilty. Ness shook his head. Before answering he saw Claus and Ninten walking back to the table. Claus had his hands in each other with a pile of cookies building from those arms. The pile nearly towered over him. He dropped all of them on the table, with a few falling onto the ground. Lucas sighed and shook his head. "Fatass." Ness stood up and looked at Lucas.

"Can we go?" Ness asked. Lucas looked at Ninten and Claus, who simply nodded. Lucas stood up and Ness grabbed his arm and they walked out of the cafeteria. They soon got to the library. Ness tossed the cookie into the trash and sat at one of the circular tables.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I--um--no, don't worry. I just like the quiet in the library."

"It's the cookies, huh? I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Ness shook his head as he looked down. "I'm sorry." Ness looked up and saw the guilt on his face.

"It's not you, I'm just a recovering cookie addict."

"..." Lucas just stared at Ness. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He pushed himself up. "I'm going to use the bathroom." He walked away, seemingly trying to whip away the guilt he had. Ness looked at his bag and thought of something. He brought out the book and a pencil. He tilted his head and thought of what to write. He thought about Lucas, which brought a smile to his face. "I want Lucas to not always feel guilty or at fault," Ness wrote. He closed the book and placed it in his bag. He waited a few moments and Lucas walked back.

"You doing alright?"

"Yea, I...you just don't have to worry about cookies around me. I'm actually healthy, unlike Claus," Lucas happily said pointing to himself. Ness chuckled at his grin.

"Hey so, there are still some places left to show. Should we continue?" Lucas nodded and stood up. Ness wanted to test the book. He purposely stayed back. Lucas got to the door and looked back.

"Will you hurry up? We don't have all day." Ness smirked and grabbed his bag walking toward him. They walked through the remaining school. They got to their first class. They were lucky enough to share it, along with sharing lunch. The teacher, Richter, was overlooking notes. Ness and Lucas sat in the back, looking out of the window. "Thank you, Ness."

"For what?" Ness asked as he looked at him. Lucas leaned further back on the chair and put his hands behind his neck.

"For helping me."

"It's nothing to be thanked." Lucas gave a small chuckle and fixed his posture. He opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to decide against it. The bell rang and the other students started to rush in. The class went on. Ness was happy that the book seems to be true. He spent the hour thinking of what to write down next. He shook his head when the bell rang and saw Lucas laugh. "What's so funny," Ness smiled. Lucas grabbed a loose piece of paper from his folder and handed it to Ness.

"You clearly weren't paying attention, so I took your notes." Ness smiled.

"Now this is something to be thanked." They walked toward the door and out into the hall. That's when Ness looked at the notes. He saw a number. Ness looked at Lucas, who was overlooking his schedule and remembering his tour. "Is this?"

"My number, yes." He looked up from his schedule and had a small blush. "You know, just in case you get captured you can call me to come help." Ness chuckled and folded the paper into his pocket.

"Well, now I want to get captured." Ness patted Lucas' back and walked opposite of him. A few moments later he looked back and saw Lucas following him. Ness stopped and just looked at him.

"My class is this way," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, well, this is awkward." Lucas just nodded. He walked forward and looked at him.

"Um, could you be my escort, I need my big strong bodyguard."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me," Ness crossed his arms. Lucas just nervously chuckled, and this chuckle abruptly ended. Lucas winked and walked forward. Ness tilted his head before deciding to escort him. They soon got to his class. Before entering, Lucas looked back at Ness.

"There's something wrong with you."

"Ow, that hurts," Ness said, placing his hand over his chest as if Lucas offended him. Lucas shook his head.

"It's 'cause your face is redder than your own hat."

"W-what." Ness started to feel around his face which caused Lucas to laugh. Ness lowered his hands and just smiled. "See you at lunch?" Lucas nodded as he calmed his laughter and they parted ways.

The next few classes rolled by. Lucas stood from his chair and placed a few color-coordinated notebooks into his bag. He looked at the other notebook, the one he didn't bring out. He smiled. He zipped his bag and put the bag around his back. He sharply turned, nearly hitting a girl. Lucas' had a few classes with her. Paula. Paula looked at him angrily. "Lucas, was it?" she asked.

"Yup." Paula nodded her head and looked around the nearly empty room. She leaned forward, causing Lucas to lean back. She put up her index finger.

"Stay away from my Ness." Paula then smiled. "And if you do, we're good." She then skipped out of the class. Lucas just tilted his head.

"Man, Ness is a player," Lucas chuckles to himself. He started to walk out of the room, seeing where Paula skipped towards. "I might actually need its help." Lucas proceeded to turn around and walk toward the lunchroom. When he did he paid for lunch. He grabbed his tray of food from Peach and walked toward the table that Claus and Ninten were sitting at. Claus still had his headphones off. Not only that, he seemed somewhat happy. Lucas picked at his food for a bit, thinking.

"Lucas?" Claus questioned. Lucas looked up.

"Yea?"

"You never pick at your food like that."

"Aww, you noticed."

"No, seriously, what's the matter?" Lucas shook his head and looked to his left. At the entrance of the lunchroom were Paula and Ness. Paula was almost clinging to him. Lucas could tell Ness was uncomfortable. Ness looked up from the floor and saw Lucas. He happily waved, to Paula's displeasure, and Lucas smiled. He waved enthusiastically.

"Don't worry, Ness isn't taken," Ninten said. Lucas shot his head toward him.

"That's not-" Lucas tried to defend.

"Just shut up, it's obvious to anyone who isn't blind," Claus chimed in.

"I'm sure they've even said some things so that blind people could tell." Claus looked at him and nodded.

"Facts." Lucas just sighed and looked down.

"I need my bodyguard," Lucas said underneath his breath.

"You called," Ness suddenly said from behind Lucas. This caused Lucas to jump as he turned around.

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, I didn't, I'm just a casual narcissist, that's all," Ness chuckled as he sat down. When he did Lucas looked around at the other tables, and on one he saw Paula glaring at him. He then decided that he does need the help of it. But who else would need to be involved? Lucas turned his attention to his table. Out of the four of them, he was the more introverted converser.

"Hey, Luke?" Ness asked. Lucas was going to respond, but Ninten cut him off before he could.

"Aww, you got a nickname for him," he chuckled. Claus looked at him with his normal judging scowl.

"Nin, the more you say it, the less it's funny," Claus said. Lucas had to think about what he said a few times. He primarily thought about the 'Nin' part.

"Aww, you got a nickname for him," Lucas mocked Ninten. Claus just looked at Lucas. He had a small blush, but Lucas couldn't tell if it was from calling Ninten by his nickname, or by being exposed for having one for him. Ness laughed as he shook his head.

"Luke?"

"Yea?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay by my place tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yea, it would be today, but I have something planned."

"Uh, sure, I'd love too." Claus chuckled and Lucas glared at him. Claus cleared his throat as he stood up.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home," Claus said.

"Wait, you can't just leave school," Ness said.

"Watch us," Ninten said as he stood up. He looked at Claus with an innocent smile. Claus was then seen to allow a small crack to appear on his mouth. Ness looked at Lucas, who just nodded in agreeance. They then watched Ness and Lucas stand up from their table and casually leave the building using the doorway at the back of the lunchroom. No one even attempted to stop them.

"Huh, they actually did it." Lucas just shook his head. Ness looked at him. "Claus is kind of a dick, isn't he."

"Yea, maybe that's why Ninten likes him," Lucas chuckled. Ness laughed. They continued to eat lunch and left for their next classes. At the end of the day, they met each other at the front of the school. They were talking about random things. That's when it was time for them to part and go home. Lucas started to walk away.

"Wait, Luke?" Ness called out. Lucas turned around.

"Yea?"

"I'll escort you home, gotta make sure you stay safe," Ness winked.

"How knightly, fine, I'll be your rapunzel," Lucas giggled. Ness smiled and walked to his side. They then started walking.

"So, Luke, how was your first day?"

"Better than I thought, thanks to you."

"I try," Ness laughed.

"And not gonna lie..." Lucas started. He then leaned into Ness' ear as they continued to walk. "A lot of eye candy in the gym locker room."

"Oh, well, if eye rape is a crime, how long would you be in jail."

"Uhh, probably five life sentences."

"Damn, have you done that to me?" Lucas stepped back a bit and nervously chuckled.

"I plead the fifth," Lucas chuckled. Ness looked down and smiled to himself. He playfully nudged Lucas. They walked a little more down the calm streets and made it to a small, quaint home. It was rather small, but it also seemed very peaceful. Lucas walked to the door and turned around. "Thank you for the escort, protecting me from those nasty monsters, perhaps I can repay you later," Lucas winked.

"Ah yes, other humans, absolute monsters. Oh, and about the repayment, anything is fine, as long as it's with you." Lucas smiled, and he grew a small blush. He walked down toward him and pulled him into a hug. Ness was caught off guard, but before he could hug back, Lucas pulled away. His hands were still placed on Ness' shoulder. "Luke? What was that for?" Lucas shook his head.

"Just...Just a thank you."

"For what? What'd I do that warranted a hug?"

"For helping me."

"Showing you around the school isn't that big a deal."

"That's not what I--you know what, fine. Either way, just thanks." Lucas subconsciously massaged Ness' shoulders. When he realized he was doing it he let go and blushed.

"You know Luke, I kinda like seeing you all red, it's cute." Lucas gave a small chuckle and his blush grew. Ness put his hand on his Lucas cheek and massaged it with his thumb. "Something's on your mind, I can tell." Lucas just shook his head and placed his hand on Ness's. He then grabbed it and lowered them. Lucas looked into Ness' eyes.

"Just kiss already, my popcorn is getting stale," Ninten said from behind them. Lucas shot his body around to look at him, and Claus who stood next to him. He just started nervously laughing and ran into the house, pushing past them. Ness looked down at his hand and cracked a smile. Claus walked forward which made Ness look up at him. He crossed his arms and glared into his eyes.

"Claus, what's the matter?"

"I haven't seen Lucas happy like that for a long while," Claus said with a rather monotone voice.

"He didn't seem all that happy."

"Twin powers," Claus said as he tapped his forehead. He looked back at the house and up to Lucas' room. He tilted his head slightly. He then looked back at Ness. "I really appreciate you for making him happy, I'm failing as a twin, so I'm glad you're here." Claus turned back toward the house and started to walk there.

"Oh, so you're not always a dick," Ninten smirked. Claus sighed as he opened his door.

"Go suck a dick." Ninten chuckled.

"So I can suck you," Ninten winked. Claus glared at him. "Right, I'll just go home." Ninten started to walk away. He got next to Ness. Claus turned his head.

"You don't have to do that, we can hang out for a little longer." Ninten smiled and looked at Ness.

"Go get him," Ness mouthed with zero sound, and a quick wink. Ninten nodded his head and ran back to Claus, who held the door for him. Claus looked at Ness as if to ask if he wanted to come in. "Really?"

"Sure, Lucas is too much of a pussy to ask."

"SHUT YOUR FAT TRAP CLAUS," Lucas yelled from his room.

"Huh, haven't heard that side of him." Claus shook his head and motioned for Ness to come in. Ness smiled and ran in. He was greeted with a small dog and Lucas' two parents. They introduced themselves as Hinawa and Flint. After some calming down, Lucas came down. They then brought out the switch and started playing some games on it. The four of them had loads of fun for hours.

While playing smash, Ness cheered Lucas on as he was beating Ninten. Ness then looked at Lucas. His focused face had him with his tongue slightly out, and a very determined look in his eyes. Ness blushed and smiled. Lucas saw this in his peripheral. Lucas looked at him when the match was over. "Ness, something wrong?"

"Uh, where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first door on the left." Ness nodded and ran up there. But before he ran up the stairs he grabbed the book. He entered the bathroom, lowered the lid of the toilet, and sat down. He opened the book and closed his eyes. He remembered the date. Tomorrow is Valentine's day, the perfect time. He grabbed a pencil from his pocket. He then wrote, "I want to go to the Valentine's dance with Lucas." Ness looked over what he wrote and smiled. There was a sudden knock at the door which made Ness slightly jump.

"Ness?" Lucas' voice sounded.

"Yea?"

"Everything alright, I saw you grab something from your bag."

"Don't worry, it was just a special toilet paper. My asshole is sensitive.

"...Ok, I didn't need to know that." Ness hid the book behind the toilet and stood up. He opened the door and smiled. "Oh, and, my mom and dad wanted to know if you're coming to the restaurant with us."

"What type of dessert does it have?"

"Dessert? Um, I think it has a molten chocolate fudge brownie." Ness' eyes widened.

"Fuck yeah I'm going, I'm a chocoholic."

"Goddamn it, I've already got to deal with Claus' chocolate addiction. Well, come on." Ness nodded and ran after Lucas down the stairs. They then hopped into Hinawa's class. Flint was in the passenger's seat, Hinawa was driving, Ninten and Claus were in the middle two seats, and Ness and Lucas were in the back. The car started, and Ness looked out of the window. "Ness?" Ness turned his head to look at Lucas.

"What up?" Lucas chuckled.

"I just wanted to see your face." Ness smirked.

"Can y'all stop flirting for like an hour, jeez, horny bastards," Claus said.

"CLAUS, language," Flint said. Claus crossed his arms.

"Sorry." Ninten started to laugh, which made Claus slightly blush. Lucas looked at Ness, who saw the same thing. Before he could say anything Claus looked at them. "Don't you even bring it up." It took a few more minutes for them to get to the restaurant. They hopped out of the car and looked at the restaurant. It was King Dedede's Dedelicious Food. Ness tilted his head at the name.

"It kinda sounds stupid," Ness said.

"Yea, but the food is good," Lucas said. He then grabbed Ness' arm and ran into the restaurant. "We gotta get to the best table." Ness didn't fight the grip. Lucas ran to the opposite side of the restaurant. The others followed. There was a small table. This wasn't going to sit them all, so they chose to use two tables. Ness and Lucas sat opposite each other. Claus then sat next to Lucas and Ninten next to Ness.

"Why is this the best?" Ness asked. Lucas smiled and looked out of the window. The dark sky was covered by a cloud. But one specific part was uncovered. That's the part that Lucas was looking at. The circle of unclouded sky. Ness tilted his head. He saw the excitement on Lucas' face. He grew a smirk and looked at the small starry sky. Soon a waitress came over. She had various menus. Hinawa stuck her head up from the booth behind Ness and Ninten.

"Boys, nothing over fifty bucks," Hinawa said. The boys nodded and she sat back down. They looked through the menu. A little later the waitress, a black-haired girl with a name tag--with Lucina on it--came back. She took the menus and wrote down their choices.

"Claus?" Ninten questioned.

"Hm?"

"You didn't bring your headphones."

"Oh, guess I didn't," Claus shrugged. Lucas smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're evolving," Lucas smirks.

"Let go of me." Lucas nodded his head and put his hand down.

"Luke?" Ness asked.

"Yea?"

"You going to the Valentine dance tomorrow?"

"I dunno."

"I am," Ninten interrupted.

"Nin, don't even-"

"With Claus."

"Goddamn it." Lucas smiled and looked at Claus. Claus just crossed his arms.

"Wow, didn't know you'd want dick in your mouth," Lucas laughed.

"LUCAS, CLAUS, language," Flint yelled.

"Sorry," the two boys said in unison. Ness looked at Ninten and winked.

"We're not going as dates, just as friends," Claus covered up.

"That's what he tries to say," Ninten said.

"Man, the tea is being spilled," Ness laughed. Claus stood up and grabbed Ninten's hand and walked away. Lucas chuckled to himself and lowered in his seat. Ness rubbed the back of his neck. Lucas sensed he was uncomfortable.

"Ness?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going?" Ness shook his head and sadly sighed. "You can talk to me..." Lucas started. He reached forward and grabbed his hands. "I'm right here."

"I don't have anyone to go with." Lucas smiled.

"Well, I ain't doing anything tomorrow." Ness looked up at him and his mouth stayed open. "So, wanna go? The last thing I want is for Claus to seem 'cooler' than me," Lucas chuckled.

"I'd love to go, I-I mean, sure, I have time." Soon enough Claus and Ninten walked back and sat in the spaces. Ninten seemed to look surprised. Lucas let go of Ness' hands. Ness looked at Ninten. Ninten put his hand on his cheek and grew a smile. "What's the matter?" Ninten looked up at Claus. Claus faintly nodded with a small smirk.

"Claus kissed me," Ninten simply said. Lucas looked at Claus, who winked at him. Lucas patted his back. A little after that Lucina came back with their food. They all happily ate and drank their food. While his parents were paying, Lucas walked out of the building. Lucas walked to where the circle of unclouded sky. Lucas smiled as he saw the stars. Ness soon walked next to him. Ness looked up with him.

"Beautiful, ain't it?"

"Yea, but, If I had a choice, I'd choose to look at you."

"Me?" Lucas looked down and at Ness. "Why?" Lucas looked down and saw that the others were waiting for them. Lucas looked back at Ness and smiled. He playfully slapped his cheeks and ran for the car. Ness followed. Hinawa and Flint proceeded to drive Ness and Ninten to their houses. They soon got to their house. Lucas and Claus ran up to the hall that had their rooms.

"Claus?" Lucas asked as he opened the door. Claus turned his head with a small hum. "Do you actually like Ninten?"

"...Yea, why?"

"Just, wanted to make sure you truly felt that way." Claus entered his room with a nod. When he did Lucas walked away from his room and got to the bathroom. He then looked down and behind the toilet, and found Ness' book. He picked it up and smirked. "Knew it." He opened it and saw what little was written. The last one made him smile. He closed the book and blushed. He held the book close to his chest and closed his eyes. He exhaled a happy breath.

The next day raced by. Lucas didn't mention the book Ness left behind, nor did Ness ask about it. The two of them met up after school. They were in the gymnasium looking at the final preparations for the dance being made. "Ness?" Lucas asked.

"What's up?" Ness looked at him.

"Do you have a crush?"

"Maybe, you?"

"I think so." As they talked more Lucas saw Paula walking toward them. She seemed guilty. She stopped in front of them and rubbed her arm.

"Ness?" she asked. Ness tilted his head with a faint hum. "I'm, I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable with being all up on you."

"Oh, it's fine Paula. I just want you to know I don't really feel anything like that between us."

"I know, I just felt bad for doing what I've done. Can we stay friends?" Ness smirked and nodded his head.

"Of course Paula." Paula smiled and looked at Lucas. She gave him a similar apology, to get a similar forgiving talk from Lucas. She hugged them both and skipped away. Lucas smiled, almost like he was proud of himself.

"We should probably go home and get ready, I wanna look spiffy for ya." Lucas nodded. They both walked to their respective houses. While there they both put on pink tuxedos that their parents just so happened to buy them while they were at school. Lucas looked in the mirror and winked at himself, testing his sexiness.

"You sly dog," Lucas said. He opened the door to see Claus in a purple tuxedo. They actually did have to wait a few hours before getting ready, and Claus looks rather tired from the wait.

"You ready, self-sucker?" Claus asked.

"Yea, how do I look?"

"Fucking gay."

"Would Ness like it." Claus grew a rare smile.

"He'll love it." He patted Lucas' back and led the way to Hinawa's car. Hinawa drove them back to the school, which was now decked out with pink lights and heart decorations. Lucas and Claus jumped out and patted themselves as they walked to the entrance. They opened the door and saw loads of other people doing basic school dance stuff. "Don't see Ness yet."

"Well, your date is right over there, waitin' for ya," Lucas pointed to the side of the gym. Ninten sucked on his inhaler as he saw Claus. Lucas walked toward the back of the gym, where the food was. Claus nervously walked toward a grinning Ninten.

"Why're you so nervous?" Ninten asked as he grabbed Claus' hands. Claus shook his head and looked at what he was wearing.

"Baby blue looks ugly on you." Ninten smiled and hugged Claus. Claus scratched the back of Ninten's head before wrapping his arms around him. Lucas saw this and gave a single chuckle. He put some punch in a solo cup and grabbed a cookie. That's when he shook his head and tossed the cookie in the trash for a small cup of Jello. While he was drinking his punch Ness randomly appeared behind him. Lucas didn't jump, however, much to Ness' displeasure. Ness leaned down and tipped the cup slightly down.

"Has anyone told you that you look very gay?" Lucas manually lowered his cup.

"Of course, Claus would be hating himself if he didn't at least mention it. You look quite gay yourself." Ness laughed.

"Yea, Tracy won't let me forget it." At this point, the lights dimmed and slow music started to play. Both of them started to rub the back of their necks in nervousness.

"You see, Luke, I asked you here because--"

"You want to be my Valentine?"

"No."

"Oh," Lucas said awkwardly.

"My gay valentine." Lucas' awkwardness changed to a smile.

"Only if you'll be mine." Ness grabbed Lucas' hand and walked to the nearly empty dance floor. Lucas put his head and Ness' chest and lowered their hands. Ness put his head on Lucas' head and they moved right to left slightly. "Ness, I know about the book."

"What book?"

"The wish book," Lucas said as he looked up with his chin on Ness' chest.

"How?"

"One, you forgot it in my bathroom, and two, one who has a book senses a book."

"Wait, you have one?" Lucas smiled and fixed his head. He closed his eyes.

"Well, I wanted Claus to be happy. I didn't expect him with Ninten though."

"What about me?"

"Well, I don't need to do anything that you haven't already done." Ness stopped moving and just hugged him. Lucas happily hugged him back.

"Thank you for being my valentine."

"Trust me Ness, I should be thanking you. It's your book that put us together." Ness' smile grew wider. "So, thank you, for everything."


	21. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play a very immersive VR game where Ness and Lucas meet each other. They very quickly learn they grow feelings for each other.

Summer break had just begun. Ness spent most of the first few days asleep. He didn't have much to do. Most of his friends were playing that new virtual reality game. This was a massive step in video games. Not only did it look like you were in the game, it felt like it, smelt like it, etc. There was almost no telling from reality to the game. Ness was a little sad that he didn't have the game. He never begged for it though, he knew his mom had better things to worry about.

He woke up and hopped from the bed. He stretched and yawned. He walked to the dresser that had a mirror. He looked in with his tired eyes and grabbed a brush. He brushed his hair. "Jesus, you need a life man," Ness told himself as he brushed his hair. There was a quick but silent knock at the door. Ness placed the brush on the dresser and stretched more as he walked to the door. He opened the door and saw Tracy's excitement. He looked down and saw his dog, King. Even he was jumping with joy. "What's got you so happy?"

"We're going to Greninja's Shuriken Park," Tracy happily said. King barked in turn with her. Ness smiled.

"Really?" Before Tracy could respond, their mom came into Ness' view with a smile.

"Ness, I've got something you might find more fun," his mom said. Ness tilted his head.

"What could be more fun than Greninja's place? That shits the bomb."

"Language."

"Sorry." Tracy chuckled and ran down the stairs with King following close behind. Ness' mom motioned for Ness to follow her. They walked down the stairs and into the living room. On the three cushioned couch was a large box. Ness looked around and saw an Amazon Prime box. He walked to the couch and saw the name on the side that was faced toward the roof. ATLAS. Ness couldn't contain his smile. He knew what this was. He jumped with joy and struggled to pick the box up. The box was a few inches taller than him. He looked up at the box and the image of the game. He then laid it on the ground and looked at his mom.

"You bought it?"

"I had some help, but yea."

"Who?"

"Someone named Flint, says it was from his son's idea and finances. So whoever Flint's son is."

"Huh, never heard of someone named Flint." Ness shook his head. "But that doesn't really matter, just tell him thanks if you see him."

"Already did." Ness looked down at the box.

"Can I play it?"

"Of course, that's what it's for." Ness chuckled as he picked the box up and ran up the stairs. He leaned the box against his bed and started to move everything around his room. His mom watched as he cleaned his room just to play a game. She looked down at Tracy, who was ready to go to Greninja's Shuriken Park.

"Remind me to just buy games so he'll clean his room," she chuckled. They finally walked out of the house and drove off. Ness finally emptied his room. The only thing that wasn't moved was his bed and the dresser that was connected to a mirror. Ness opened the box and lifted it upside down to allow the contents of the box to fall out. There was a full bodysuit. This suit was silver and had small bumps along the entire thing. The only part of Ness that wouldn't be covered would be his face. The next was the VR headset. Combining the headset and the suit, the only part of his entire body that won't ever be covered would be his mouth. The VR headset would even block his nose so he could smell what his character would smell. Another thing that came out was a small circular treadmill. Ness tested it a little and realized this isn't limiting to only two directions. He had full range of where to walk on the treadmill. There were two gloves and two socks of a similar style to the full bodysuit.

Ness pushed the treadmill around to find the best place for it. He soon found a place where it wouldn't pose to be any trouble to any surroundings. Ness then had to contemplate how he would put on the suit. "Naked, or no?" he asked himself. He looked in the box and found that the instructions say that being nude is not suggested, but is possible. Ness shrugged. "Screw it." He quickly took his clothes off and put on the bodysuit. He then put on the socks and the gloves. He grabbed the VR headset and turned it on. Ness chuckled to himself and stepped back onto the treadmill. "What if I fall off?" he asked himself. He just shrugged and put the headset on.

Ness opened his eyes and instantly saw himself in a grid-like area. A small robot that looked like a computer rolled up to him. The screen of this computer-like robot was light blue. It stopped in front of Ness. "Hello, my name is Monita, I am the guide of ATLAS," Monita said in a feminine robotic voice. The small, simple face of Monita turned into a mirror. The screen grew. "The scans have finished, please confirm if this is what you look like." Ness looked in and saw his body. Obviously he looked exactly like what he looks like under the silver bodysuit. Two floating options appeared near the large screen. Ness pointed at the 'yes' option. When he did, a small jingle chimed, and another option on the other side of the screen appeared. "Please, choose a power. This power will affect your look, your level up abilities, your equipables, your weaknesses, and anything of the like." Ness looked and saw three options, but next to them was a scroller. There was Ice, Fire, Animal, Sand, and many more. Ness chose Fire.

Ness was then surrounded by light. When the light disappeared he looked into the mirror and saw his look. His hair was replaced with flames. He wore a sleeveless shirt that had a pattern of flames. It looks like the sleeves had been cut, so the fabric is sticking out in many directions. Ness also had shorts that had a single hole on each leg. This hole was patched up with fire in the form of a spike. Ness also had shoes that resembled crocs, but it looks like it's made from molten rock. "Is this your final decision?" The two options appeared once more. Ness chose 'yes'. "The final part is if you want to add any accessories." A small menu appeared and had many side tables. Glasses, gloves, hats, etc. Ness decided to put on a similar baseball cap that he normally has. The basic baseball cap option turned to have the bill of the hat became flames while the rest became red and orange. Another yes or no option came. Ness chose 'yes'. "Alright then. You are ready to begin ATLUS." The mirror turned back to Monita's normal look.

More light blinded him, but when the light went away Ness looked around he saw he was in a field. The field looked so real. Ness chuckled to himself in disbelief. A small dialogue menu came up with Monita's face. "Would you like to go through the tutorial?" Ness chose no. "Warning, if you choose to not take the tutorial, you will start the game with no experience or weapons. Are you sure?" Ness chose yes. The menu disappeared and Ness inhaled the air. He was able to smell the fresh breeze. Ness started walking around. He was walking toward a town that was across the field.

"Watch out," a boy's voice said. Ness turned around and saw a boar about to attack him. But before he could, the boy came from the side and stabbed an ice sword through the boar. The boar disappeared and some meat was left on the ground. The boy looked at Ness. His hair looked to be in some ice cream style and was made of ice. He had a brown Parka with the fuzzy hood down. He has gloves with the fingers cut off. He also had rather thick looking tan pants. His shoes were clearly made to traverse through snow more efficiently. The boy smirked.

"It must've been tough getting your hair in the suit," Ness jokes.

"You don't even know," the boy chuckled. He stood up and realized something. He put his hand to his pocket and his inventory appeared in front of him, but Ness couldn't see, only him. He then tapped on a silver sword. He looked back at Ness. He tossed the sword and Ness caught it.

"What's this for?"

"There's a saying for ATLUS. When you kill one boar..." at this point loads of boars jumped from bushes and from behind trees. The boy backed up next to him and prepared his stance. "You're bound to get more." The boars started to walk menacingly forward.

"I don't know how to fight."

"Trust me, it's built into the code. When it's needed, you'll know." The boy ran forward with his ice sword and killed one boar in one hit. Ness looked down at the sword and gripped the grip. He ran forward and he twisted his body to the left and powerfully slashed a boar. He chuckled to himself and stabbed forward at a charging boar. They killed a lot of the boars, but then one ran off. "Crap." Ness walked to the boy.

"What's the matter?"

"When an enemy runs off, the leader of that group of enemies comes. Not the ideal first fight for ya."

"What do we do?"

"Follow my lead." Ness nodded his head. The ground started to shake slightly, and a large boar was spotted running toward them. The boar had large tusks, a strange wooden crown, and red in its eyes. The boy ran forward, and Ness followed. Around the large boar's feet were smaller boars. The boy was able to bait two boars to follow him. He gripped onto one of the legs and spun around the leg like it was a pole. He had his sword held out and stabbed a large herd of boars. Ness was able to copy the move. He looked down at his feet and saw some weird blue light surround his feet. He looked at the boy who had the same light on around his feet. They ran toward each other. The boy tossed up his sword and kneeled down. He cupped his hands together in time for Ness to step his foot on the cupped hands. The boy pushed Ness up. Ness was able to flip in the air and kick the sword in the boar's eye. Ness took his sword and tossed it down. The boy was able to do a 360 kick causing the silver sword to propel forward and slam into the other eye of the boar before it fully fell to the ground. The boy caught Ness. The boy smiled. "Name's Lucas by the way." Ness smiled as he hopped off.

"Ness." The large boar disappeared as they walked toward it. Ness' inventory was automatically filled with 500 of the game's currency. The currency looks like simple gold coins but the name of the currency is Grids. Lucas grinned and picked up the hunk of meat that dropped. Lucas turned around and walked toward Ness. He held out his hand.

"Nice teamwork."

"Yea, I'm better than I thought." Lucas patted his back and faced the town that Ness was headed toward. "You want your sword?"

"Nah, I've got an infinite supply. And plus, you'll need it if you want to join my guild."

"Guild?"

"It's the best and fastest way to earn money and treasures. If you don't want to it's fine."

"No, of course, I want to join." Lucas' grin turned to a smile.

"Thank god, we've been needing another member for the longest time."

"We?"

"Yup, grab my hand." Lucas held out his hand and Ness tilted his head. He then grabbed it and Lucas held up his right hand. He pulled up a map. Ness saw this and his mouth fell open in awe.

"Jesus fuck, the map is so big."

"Oh, this is one of twenty."

"Ok, I knew ATLUS was big, but this is on a whole nother level." Lucas nodded and zoomed-in like he would on a phone. Ness soon saw a fire and ice icon, representing them, and Lucas moved the map up to the town. The name of the town was over the town. Relay town. Lucas tapped on the name and had a few options. He chose the fast travel option, it was titled Teleport. Lucas closed the map and both were soon encased in a bubble of ice. When the ice broke Ness saw that they were in the Relay town. Ness let go of Lucas' hand. "This is huge."

"Definitely, one of the bigger towns, it's even bigger than some cities."

"Then, why isn't it named City?"

"It's basically a branch of an existing city, so in a way Relay Town is a state, and Bangle City is the country."

"Ahh."

"Now, follow me and we'll find the other guild members." Ness nodded and Lucas led him through the village. They passed many buildings and loads of other players. Ness didn't stay too far from Lucas, but he was still able to look at every possible building. Ness stopped and looked at a restaurant. Lucas walked back and looked at the restaurant. "What's the matter?"

"A Handy Appetite?"

"Uh, yea, what about it?" Ness pointed inside the building at a large floating hand.

"The goddamn superintendent of my school." Ness walked forward and entered the door. "Mr. Hand?" The hand turned around. He had a pink flower-patterned apron on.

"Ahh, Ness, what's up?" Master Hand asked.

"The hell you doing here, and just, how?"

"That's my problem." Lucas soon walked in and tilted his head.

"Huh, I never realized he was here."

"Lucas too, well, it's great to see both of you. How's school going for you two?"

"Isn't it summer break?" Ness asked.

"Oh, I forgot."

"And isn't the break used for like meetings or whatever?"

"Hey, what I do with my school is my business, now go study for your exams." Lucas grabbed Ness' sleeve and walked out.

"I forgot how stupid he was. Now, where were we?" Ness just shrugged and continued to follow Lucas. They stopped in front of a building that looked like an airport hanger. It seemed out of place and was more on the outskirts of the town. Ness knocked two, waited for a second, then two more times. A small door on the side of the building opened, and the two of them walked through it. Lucas flipped the lights on and saw his fellow guild members sitting at a table. "Why were you guys sitting in the dark?"

"Don't worry about it," one said. Ness recognized the sound. He squinted his eyes and walked forward.

"Ninten?" Ness asked. Ninten looked at Ness and grew a large smile. He jumped from the chair and ran over to Ness. Ninten looked like he was a gardener. He had overalls with a flannel. His hat was a little different too, it was a straw hat.

"Hey, Ness, been a while," Ninten said, putting his hands on Ness' shoulders.

"We saw each other last night." Ninten smirked and adjusted his hat. The boy that was sitting with Ninten stood from the chair. Ninten stepped aside.

"This is my brother," Lucas said, patting his brother's back. "Claus." Claus' face turned to him. Claus' hair was smaller than Lucas' and seemed to be made from glass. His clothes made him seem like a glazer. His short clear hair was somewhat covered with a hard hat. He also had a black and grey light sweater. He had some dark jeans and basic shoes.

"Goddamn it Lucas, for the last time, I can introduce myself."

"My bad, just thought you were too busy having Ninten's dick in your mouth to talk."

"LUCAS, THAT WAS ONE TIME, DROP IT. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT." Ness looked at Ninten.

"How do you accidentally suck a dick?"

"Fuck you, that's my business."

"Is this the boy you were talking about?" Ninten nodded but then Claus looked at them.

"Talked about what he'd say?" Claus asked. Ness opened his mouth but Ninten covered it.

"Don't worry 'bout it C-Baby."

"I hate your nicknames."

"Anyway, where are the others?" Lucas asked.

"They went out to get some experience before we head to the cave."

"The cave?" Lucas nodded his head.

"There is this big monster in a cave and if we defeat it, we get some big prize."

"So, I need to train?"

"It'd be better," Ninten said. Ness nodded his head.

"I'll take ya to the best place, I could use some experience myself."

"Well, we're going too." Lucas seemed a little disappointed but nodded. He then grabbed Ness' arm and pulled up the map. He moved the map to an area slightly above Relay Town. There was a cave that was called Turn-Over. He tapped the teleport and the same ice appeared around them.

When the ice broke away Ness looked around at the cave. It seemed odd. It seemed like a regular cave, aside from the fact it looks like they are standing on the roof of a normal cave. Ness looked around in confusion. "There's a reason it's called Turn-Over." Ninten and Claus soon teleported in with a flower for Ninten, and a glass bottle for Claus. Claus stepped forward and Ninten followed close behind. Lucas turned to Ness and smiled. He walked forward. Ness pulled out his sword and gripped it hard. Lucas turned his head. "You coming?" Lucas asked. Ness nodded and walked forward. He stayed next to Lucas slightly behind Ninten and Claus.

"How long have you all been friends?" Ness asked.

"We met in school last year." Ness looked at the two boys in front of them.

"Huh, Ninten's never mentioned you guys by name."

"Well, Ninten's an ass." Ness laughed.

"We can agree on that." Ness stepped on some rocks but didn't pay it much mind. At least not until the rocks started to move on their own. The rocks shot back, which caused Ness to turn. Lucas calmly turned and brought out his ice sword.

"You two, go on ahead."

"Don't you dare die on us," Ninten chuckled. Ness looked back and saw them walking away and turning into a hall. Ness turned back and saw that there were now multiple rock creatures. Lucas looked at Ness.

"Odd, aren't they?" The rock creatures looked upside down. The head of the creatures was now used as its legs, and vice versa. Ness and Lucas ran forward slashing their swords into the creature's legs, which were where a normal head would be. They fell apart, but then they built each other back up. "Oh, they upgraded I see." Ness saw that Lucas put away the sword.

"What are you doing?" Lucas winked. He grabbed Ness' arm and pulled him into a hug. "Lucas?" Lucas closed his eyes. Ness felt an odd feeling, which forced him to close his eyes. The two boys were surrounded in fire and ice which shot at the growing hoard of the rock creatures. The combination of the sharp ice, and the burning flames, destroyed the rocks. Ness opened his eyes and saw Lucas open his. Lucas smiled.

"Teamwork makes the dream work."

"You could've told me what we were doing." Lucas tilted his head.

"Well, at least I know you like hugs."

"What makes you say that?"

"You still have your hands around me, I stopped a bit ago." Ness then shot his hands to his side and nervously chuckled. "You know, you live in Smashville, right?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"I'm a smart boy...and you knew Master Hand." Ninten and Claus walked up to them. Claus crossed his arms.

"I hate you," Claus said.

"How come?"

"You killed every Underoos in the cave," Ninten answered.

"The underwear brand?" Ness asked himself but just shook his head.

"No, there's one left," Lucas said. He then backed up and pointed to the head of a single Underoos, rolling around trying to find a body. Lucas looked at Ness. "Do the honors." Ness smirked and held his hand toward the rolling head and clenched his fist. A small flame dropped from the roof and disintegrated the head. Ness chuckled to himself in pride. Lucas patted his back, then there was a small tune that played. Above Ness, there were the words "level up". I stayed above him for a bit before finally disappearing. "You leveled up a few times, I can tell." Ness smiled as he looked at his hand.

"I didn't even know I could do that, I was just winging it," he laughed. Claus shot around and sighed angrily.

"We've gotta go deeper into the cave, next time, don't kill all of them you bastards." Claus started to walk away. Ness tilted his head and walked next to Ninten. Lucas shook his head.

"I have no idea how you like him," Lucas said as he passed Ninten. Ninten just chuckled and started walking with Ness. The four of them grinded for experience. They then teleported back to their hanger base and said their goodbyes and took off each of their VR headsets. It took a second for Ness' eyes to adjust. He got off the small treadmill and kicked it to the side. He then changed into his normal clothes. He stretched when there was a sudden knock at the door. He walked to it and opened it. He saw Tracy.

"'Bout time you were done, we've been waiting for hours," Tracy said.

"Waiting?"

"Yea, come on, dinner." Tracy led him downstairs and to the kitchen table. It was some steak, and Ness loved steak, no matter how it may seem like it's the only thing he eats. While eating it his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and turned it on. It was a message. He checked the message that was from Ninten.

Ninten: Hey, Lucas wants to talk to you

Ness: He does?

Ninten: Yup, so just come by my place

Ness: KK

Ness pocketed the phone and quickly finished the steak. Tracy and his mom chuckled. "You never eat that fast, what's the occasion?" Ness' mom asked.

"I'm gonna meet a friend." Ness jumped out of the chair and put his plate and fork in the sink. He then ran to the door, put on his shoes, and looked back at his family. His mom motioned for him to go and Ness smiled as he slightly bowed his head. He opened the door and inhaled the fresh air. He smirked and decided to just walk to Ninten's house. Ness knew he didn't get out much, but he enjoys it when he does.

Ninten's house isn't all that far from Ness'. He eventually got there. The house wasn't anything special. All of the houses were pretty much the same with just minor differences. Ness knocked on the door and Ninten quickly opened the door. He smiled and leaned into Ness' ear. "Lucas is here," he said.

"Ye, you said, why're you whispering?"

"I uh, I don't know," Ninten chuckled. Ness rolled his eyes as he walked into the house. Ninten quickly got ahead of Ness and led the way upstairs to his room. Ninten opened the door to his room and Ness saw Lucas. When he first saw him a smile was born on his face, but he didn't know why. He walked in. Lucas was sitting on the floor just in front of the bed. On the bed was who Ness assumed to be Claus. Ninten nearly skipped in the room and jumped on the bed.

"I hate it when you do that," Claus said to him.

"Oh deal with it, you will have to deal with it in the future anyway."

"Aww, you guys are planning your future. Claus, is he gonna be your hubby?" Lucas asked.

"Screw off, Lucas." Lucas and Ness giggled and turned to the TV that had Batman the Animated Series on. While watching Ness' hat gets taken off. Ness looked up at Ninten who had the hat in his hands.

"The hell?" Ness asked. He crawled across his bed and placed it on Lucas' rather tall hair.

"Hey, it won't fit on my hair," Lucas tries to push Ninten's hands away. Ness tilted his head, and something inside of him wanted to see him with his hat on. He scoots over and flattens his hair. Lucas looked at him, his cheeks growing a pink tint. Ness noticed the hair covered his eyes, so he moved what little hair was blocking the view to his eyes. He subconsciously smiled, and his cheeks grew in color. Ninten looked at Claus.

"You're seeing what I'm seeing? Right?" Ninten asked.

"One hundred percent," Claus nodded.

"So, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ninten looked into Claus' eyes.

"...That I'm hungry, yea."

"No, that's not."

"Don't worry, I know what you were talking about. Just give them the hat already." Ninten nodded and leaned over the edge of the bed and placed the hat on Lucas hat. Ness backed up after noticing he was more or less staring into Lucas' eyes. He watched as Lucas adjusted the hat to fit him better. The smile on Ness grew wider.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"It uh, fits you quite nicely."

"Thanks, Ness, but..." Lucas took off the hat and looked at it. Then he looked at Ness. "I like myself better without it."

"Me too," Ness thought out loud. "I-I mean, what?" Lucas giggled which brought more blush to Ness' face. Ness took the hat and placed it on his head. He turned and scooted closer to Lucas as they watched the show. Nearing the end of the show Ness had scooted toward Lucas to a point in which their legs were nearly touching. Lucas didn't mind though, in fact, he was the one who scooted last. They watched the rest of the show and played some non-VR games. After two whole hours pass they decide it's time to split. Ninten leads the other three out of the door. He seems to say goodbye in a more special way for Claus. Ness expected Claus to back away, but he didn't. He allowed Ninten to kiss his cheek.

"I hate you," Claus said despite allowing Ninten to do what he did. Lucas chuckled to himself as he shook his head.

"I'll never understand you, Claus." Lucas looked at Ness and grabbed his arm. Lucas walked Ness to the side of the house.

"You're not gonna rape me, are you?" Ness asked.

"Not yet."

"Goo-wait, YET!?"

"I'm kidding, quiet down." Lucas crossed his arm.

"Oh yea, Ninten told me you had something to tell me."

"Yea, can we meet up in ATLUS? There's something I want to show ya." Ness tilted his head.

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Lucas winked. Lucas then started walking back from the side of the house.

"Cute," Ness accidentally said. He covered his mouth as Lucas turned his head.

"What?"

"N-nothing, just uh, I'll see ya soon." Lucas smirked, he knew what Ness said, and he knew why he said it. Lucas just nodded and walked away. Ness exhaled a breath of fresh air and walked from the side. He saw Lucas and Claus had already started walking home. Ness hurriedly walked to his house. He entered the house and ignored his sister's and mother's hellos. Ness entered his room and closed the door. He prepared all of the stuff and got undressed. That's when the door crashed open and Tracy stood there. "OUT!"

"Oh please, it's no surprise you've got a small dick. Mom just wanted to say don't be on the game the entire night," Tracy said. She then closed the door. Ness sighed and put the bodysuit on. He grabbed the VR headset but before he put it on Tracy opened the door. "Oh, and something came in the mail for you." Ness tilted his head and watched as Tracy slid a small brown box. Tracy closed the door and Ness kneeled down. Inside the box was a small flower. Ness picked it up. He looked back in the box and saw a small note. He opened the note.

A flower for power- Lucas.

Ness chuckled and placed the potted flower on a dresser. He touched the stem and smiled. Ness then backed up and put the headset on. He opened his eyes and saw he was in the bunker. He looked around and saw Lucas. Lucas smiled and ran to Ness. He stopped right in front of Ness. Ness crossed his arms. "How was the flower?" Lucas asked.

"Very nice, but how'd you know where I lived."

"Ninten, he told me a lot of your secrets."

"Is nothing sacred anymore." Lucas giggled and grabbed Ness' arm.

"Come on, I'll show you that special thing." Ness nodded and they teleported to a cliff. This cliff was called Overwatcher. It seemed like an average rocky cliff. Lucas led Ness to the edge of the cliff that was overlooking a city. Towtin City to be specific. Lucas sat down, allowing his feet to dangle. Ness tilted his head.

"Is this it?" Lucas shook his head.

"Not entirely." Ness walked forward and sat next to him. He too allowed his feet to dangle. Lucas looked up and pointed to an odd-looking cloud formation. This cloud looked like it was a heart that would've been drawn by a kindergartener.

"I don't understand."

"The VR headset is able to reflect the emotion you have into the game. Along with the emotions you have with the people around you."

"And your point is?" Lucas looked at him and smiled. He then pointed back at the messed up heart. The cloud was changing, and the heart was seeming more and more perfect. Once the heart was perfect, a staircase made from light formed. "Woah." The staircase made it to them. Ness and Lucas stood. Lucas didn't hesitate to step on the first step. Ness gulped as he did. He followed Lucas up the stairs. "Where does this lead?"

"Not sure, never been up here." They got closer to the heart cloud. After some more time, Lucas entered the cloud, which made Ness hesitate. Lucas then comically popped his head through the cloud. "You coming?" Ness couldn't help but smile. Ness didn't say anything, just simply walked up more stairs. He too entered the cloud. He continued walking up until he was out of the cloud. He was then in awe. The sky was a beautiful pink. In the distance was a town made of pure clouds. Lucas stood in front of him with his hands on his hips. He turned his head and smiled. Ness walked forward.

"This place..."

"Is beautiful." Ness and Lucas exchanged glances and smiled. They walked forward, toward the cloud city. They made it in the empty city. They looked around. "Seems we're alone." They continued to walk around. The cloud city started to shake. The clouds that made up tall buildings started to collapse. Ness and Lucas brought out their swords. Some clouds turned gray and stormy. The gray clouds floated up and started thundering and raining from underneath it. The cloud soon grew arms and a small head from the initial large cloud.

"How do we fight a cloud?"

"Wind."

"None of us can use wind."

"No, but...follow my lead." Ness nodded. Lucas ran forward and his sword disappeared. He jumped and dodged a lightning strike in mid-air. He held his palm downward and some ice grew. He then continued to surround the cloud in ice, leaving just a small portion without it. He landed and looked back. "Fire creates wind, small, but with enough fire, it'll work." Ness nodded and ran forward. He held his palm toward the open portion and the clouds that formed the ground got covered in flames. Lucas placed his hands on his ice barrier to make sure it stays cold and doesn't melt. The crackling of the fire angered the cloud. The cloud tried to zap the fire with his lightning, but that only made the flames shoot more carbon dioxide upward, attacking the cloud. The grey cloud started to dissolve from the wind. After some time, it was gone. Lucas broke the ice and Ness put out the fire. He smiled.

"Man you're smart." Lucas just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you," a soft voice said from behind them. They turned and saw a young boy. They titled their heads and walked to the boy. "You destroyed him."

"Kid, you seem lonely," Lucas said in a voice that Ness wasn't used to. Lucas sounded so sweet, Ness couldn't help but put a hand on his back. Lucas looked up and smiled. They both kneeled down to be eye-to-eye with the boy.

"That thing killed my family, my friends, thank you." Ness put a hand on the boy's shoulder and slightly massaged it.

"It's alright kid." The boy smiled and reached into his pocket.

"My mom said to give the saviors a special gift." He held out two necklaces. Each was a half of a heart. "As saviors of Clove, please take these." Ness and Lucas looked at each other, then took them. Lucas had the right and Ness had the left. "And thank you for setting me free."

"Free?" Lucas asked.

"Free from this game...free from ATLUS...free from myself...free from this world." The boy slowly disappeared and a single tear was all that's left of the boy, and the tear broke as it hit the cloudy ground.

"The boy knew he was in a game?" Ness asked.

"And he didn't die like a normal player." The two of them just shook their heads and saw Clove was starting to disappear. They rushed to the light staircase and started to run down it. Once they made it to the cliff they turned and saw the heart cloud, gone. All that's left was the sky, the dark and starry sky. Ness looked down at his half heart. That's when Lucas combined the two halves. Ness looked up at him and smiled. Lucas copied the smile. "How do you feel about romance?"

"I hate it."

"Oh..."

"But with you, I'll gladly go along with romance."

"With me?" Ness smiled. Ness gripped the heart they formed. Lucas then gripped his hand.

"Of course, if you'll do it with me of course."

"Gladly."


	22. The Jackass's Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two opposites are told to work on a project together, do they fight or become closer. Well, in this case, the boys get very close and learn that they are a bit more similar than they initially thought.

Lucas closed his eyes. He knows what today is, and he hates it. He shakes his head, trying to wake himself up from this nightmare that he knows is real. There was a knock at his door. Lucas didn't bother to put any clothes on--besides the underwear he had--and opened the door. Claus stood there. He had a small bruise on his face, Lucas knew who did this. Claus' eyes were also stained in red, much like Lucas' normally is. Lucas noticed a small drop of blood dripping from his left nostril. "You should probably get ready, dad's gonna take us to school," Claus said with no emotion.

"Where is she?" Lucas asked with a similar lack of emotion.

"Left for work, at least, after this." Lucas nodded and looked into his room. His messy room. He had clothes on the floor because they didn't have enough money to pay for dressers. They were lucky enough to have beds.

"I'll get ready, tell dad I'll be out soon." Claus nodded as he whipped the blood from his nose. Lucas closed the door and looked around at the various piles of clothes. Two piles were of clothes that no longer fit, one was of clothes ripped, and the final were ones that actually fit. Lucas was able to find a grey shirt with black shorts. He entered the nearby bathroom and took his cold shower. He looked in the mirror after the shower and looked at himself. His childish haircut sticking up with a little swoop. Lucas reached for a pair of scissors. He reached up to his hair. "New year...new me." He proceeded to cut his hair into the drain of the sink. Some of the hair struggled to fall down the drain, but with a little push, they fell. After a few minutes, Lucas looked back into the mirror. He was glaring in his eyes and some tears started to fall.

"Lucas, dad's waiting," Claus knocks on the door. Lucas nods to himself in the mirror and opens the door. "Don't worry Lucas, we'll get through this. After this, we could move out." Lucas nodded and together they walked out. Before leaving Lucas and Claus grabbed a hoodie. Lucas' hoodie was black and Claus' was white. They put their hoods on and left the house. They got to the car in the driveway. The car for sure shows its years. Their mom bought it as a gift for their dad, but he's never been able to buy another car since. Claus enters into the passenger's seat and Ness behind him. They closed the door and their dad--Flint--backs out onto the road.

"You guys excited?" Flint asked with little excitement.

"What do you think?" Claus asked.

"Sorry, just thought I'd ask."

"Sorry dad, it's just."

"No, don't worry, I know." Flint then looked into the rearview mirror at Lucas. "What about you big guy?"

"I dunno dad, I don't know." Flint nodded.

"Me too." Flint continued to drive, purposely taking the long way to school just to avoid the police station. It still only took around ten minutes. They got to high school. Lucas rolled his eyes at all the happy faces. The faces talking with friends they haven't seen over the summer. They both heard the click signaling the door was unlocked. Lucas and Claus begrudgingly opened the door. They hopped out of the door and grabbed their black bags from the back of the car. Claus shut the trunk and looked at Lucas. They then walked toward the entrance that was being used by all of the students. Lucas looked back at his dad. Flint smirked and gave a faint nod.

Once Lucas and Claus entered the school they opened their bags and grabbed a schedule. They compared classes. "Looks like we have different lunches."

"Is that even surprising anymore?"

"I guess not, see ya later then." Lucas nodded and watched as Claus walked away. Lucas looked at his first class and walked up to the second floor. He walked to the opposite side of the school and found his classroom, classroom 211. The only person inside was the teacher. She looked like a nice lady, with an overall orange design for her clothes. She had a small pin in her brunette hair. The pin was of a daisy. She looked up from the computer and smiled.

"Hi I'm Daisy," Daisy said.

"I know, why else would I be in this goddamn room."

"No need to be rude, so who are you?"

"Lucas, so shut up." Daisy almost looked offended that Lucas talked to her like that. But she knew he was going to be a problem. Daisy shook her head. She looked on the computer and pulled up a seating chart.

"Your seat is in the back right, next to the window." Lucas didn't acknowledge her but still sat in his seat. He placed his bag down and rested his feet on the seat in front of him. He lowered himself on his seat and crossed his arms. He then closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

A few minutes later Lucas heard some clear his voice. Lucas didn't bother to open his eyes, or even adjust himself. "Ahem, your feet are in my seat," the boy said.

"Funny rhyme, but I don't give two shits," Lucas said as he opened an eye. He saw a boy with a red and blue baseball hat. The boy also had a plain T. Just one look in the boy's eyes Lucas knew that the boy was the popular kid. Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"Just move your feet.

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO."

"JUST MOVE YOUR FUCKING FEET."

"BOYS, I will not have any fighting in my class," Daisy said.

"Sorry, ma'am." The boy faced Lucas. "Move your feet, I don't want to get detention," the boy said with minimal movement in his mouth.

"Suck it up, buttercup."

"DON'T CALL ME BUTTERCUP."

"BOYS, I won't ask again," Daisy annoyingly said. Lucas rolled his eyes, and the boy just pushed Lucas' legs back and sat down.

"Fuck you," Lucas angrily said. Ness just shook his head and looked down. A few minutes later and the first bell rings. The boy started to prepare some notebooks.

"YOOO Ness, what's up?" Ness looked up and saw his friend, Ninten. Ninten walked over and crossed his feet on the seat next to Ness'.

"You sit here?" Ness asked.

"Nah, I sit back there," Ninten pointed to the other side of the classroom. "But, earlier I met this rude ass kid. His name was Claus or something, but man he was rude."

"Much like this kid," Ness pointed to Lucas.

"Don't call me kid Buttercup," Lucas said with his eyes closed.

"Don't call me Buttercup Kid." Ness shook his head.

"Anyway, I'm not gonna lie, Claus was very good looking," Ninten chuckled.

"You gonna try and get in his pants?"

"You know it," Ninten started laughing.

"If you even try to get in his pants, I swear on everything that's holy, you'll regret it," Lucas said with anger tinting his now open eyes.

"Pft, don't just eavesdrop our conversation," Ness said.

"Yea, just put your damn headphones in," Ninten chimed in. Lucas rolled his eyes and stood up. He then walked toward the exit. He crashed his shoulder into a few--green tunic-ed students--and left the classroom. "What's up with him?"

"Not sure, but should we even care?" The two boys just shrugged. More time passed and the second bell rang for class to begin. Lucas hadn't returned to class though. Ness, as much as he'd hate to admit it, was worried for Lucas. He would never actually admit it, but he had this feeling about Lucas. One he couldn't explain, but one he wanted to feel again. Ness looked back as Daisy took roll.

"Young Link?" Daisy asked.

"Here," a small elf boy said from the front of the class.

"Ness?"

"Present," Ness said as he was looking out of the classroom door.

"Lucas?" Lucas still wasn't in class. Daisy looked around, she knew what he looked like, but didn't see him. She sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "He's going to be a problem, I know it." She shook her head and moved on with the roll.

Lucas was in the cafeteria with Claus. They've been sitting there for a little while now, despite knowing they should be in class. "There's a boy trying to get in your pants," Lucas said.

"Yea, I know, he keeps it quite obvious," Claus said.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I'll let him have fun trying, you know, go along with it for a bit. Shoot him down when he thinks I like him back." Lucas started to laugh.

"If you need anything, you know who to call." Claus nodded his head.

"Excuse me, boys? You know you're supposed to be in class, right?" someone asked behind Lucas. Lucas turned around and saw a security guard. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not about to take orders from no false police officer who wasn't even strong enough to go further in his life than to stop high schoolers from vaping. There are people out there stopping murderers and child predators, and here you are, talking to me, not in class. What are you doing." Claus chuckled at what Lucas said.

"I will-"

"Oh please, what can you do, send me to the goddamn principal's office. Not like I've been there enough to know that Palutena has five freaking bottles of Corona underneath her desk. If I so pleased, I could just tell Master Hand, and get this entire school detained. And you'll be out of a job, so don't test me." Lucas stood up and walked away. Claus just nodded to himself and stood up.

"I'm with him," Claus walked away. The security guard stood there, fighting back tears. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Mom, I need you to pick me up from work, I'm scared," he whined. Lucas inevitably got back to class. He walked in as Daisy was passing out the Syllabus and some permission slips. Daisy looked at the door and saw Lucas walk in.

"Finally you decide to join us, how was your morning stroll?" Daisy asked.

"An adult with a pin of a flower in her hair can't even come close to taunting me," Lucas said nonchalantly. Daisy shook her head and passed down some more papers for him to pick up.

A few hours had passed and the third lunch period started. Ness found where Ninten and a few other friends were sitting. He placed his tray down and sat down. He smiled as he grabbed a fry. Ninten is doing what he normally does, "spilling the tea" as he calls it. "So, I heard Paula has a crush," Ninten said.

"Ninten, shut up," Paula said pointing at him.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked.

"Well..."

"NINTEN, NOW!"

"Poo."

"Motherfuck," Paula sighed. Poo, who sat toward the end of the table, dropped his bottle of water.

"Me?" Poo asked.

"Poo, that's not, he's not...FUCK!" Paula ran to the door to the courtyard. Poo thought for a moment and smiled. He stood up and ran to follow her.

"Ahhh, love's blooming," Ana said. She looked at Ness, who wasn't paying attention to anyone at the table, not even at his food. She tilted her head and snapped her fingers to wake Ness up from his daze, but it didn't work. She looked at Ninten, who knew Ness the best. "What's up with him?"

"He only looks like that when he sees fireworks, so he's in awe at something," Ninten said. Ana tried to follow his sight and when she did she found out he was staring at a boy who was sitting in the corner of the lunchroom. She looked at Ninten. "Ness? Why're you staring at Lucas?" Ness still didn't answer. Ninten then took Ness hat which broke him from his daze.

"Give me my hat back," Ness said as he snatched the hat back. He put it on his head and saw Ana's face. "What?"

"Why were you staring at Lucas, I thought you hated him."

"I do, I'm just observing him."

"Mhm, right," Ana said.

"He's weird," Jeff said.

"Yea, but..." Ness looked back at Lucas. "Nevermind, I don't really know."

Lucas zipped up his bag, finishing his search for nothing. He rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes. He tried not to think about the smell of the food, and the happy go lucky conversations he can't help but overhear. He felt a tear start to well up, so he searched for a way to leave. That's when his stomach growled. He smirked and stood up. He walked out of the lunchroom and found the door to the kitchen. Lucas acted like he was walking past, and a teacher walked out of the door. Lucas stuck his foot between the door and the wall to prevent the door from closing. He looked both ways and slid into the kitchen. He instantly hid underneath a metal table. He knew there were fries in a red disposable food tray. But he needed to hide because a fat penguin was walking toward him. Lucas stayed underneath the table and watched the penguin's feet walk by and out of the kitchen. Lucas scooted up a bit and stuck his hand out and planted it on the table. He shifted his hand around, trying to find a food tray. He soon found one and grabbed it. He smiled and quickly got out from under the table and ran out of the kitchen. He came back into the lunchroom and smiled victoriously as he sat where his bag was. He grabbed a fry and was about to eat it, but then someone snatched it. He looked up and saw the lunch lady, Peach. "You have to pay for food," Peach said.

"But, I don't have enough money," Lucas pleaded.

"No buts." Peach walked away. Lucas just sighed and reached into his pocket. He brought out one fry. He hid a fry in his pocket and ate it like he won a war. He looked around and saw Ness staring at him. Lucas just shook his head and waited for the bell to ring.

Once school ended Lucas started to walk home. Once he left the school, however, he crashed into Ness. Ness turned around and crossed his arms. "Watch where you are going," Ness said.

"Why the fuck were you standing in front of the door anyway?" Lucas asked. Ness extended an arm but Lucas just hit it away and stood up without help. "I don't need your help Buttercup."

"DON'T CALL ME BUTTERCUP!"

"I can call you whatever the hell I want." Lucas then crashed his shoulder into Ness' and started walking away from the school.

"Lucas!" Claus said. Ness turned around and saw the boy Ninten was talking about. He too crashed his shoulder into Ness' shoulder and ran to catch up with Lucas. They started walking together. Ninten walked forward and tilted his head.

"Guess what I found out," Ninten said.

"What?" Ness asked.

"Lucas and Claus are brothers, but not just brothers, twins."

"Makes sense." Ness turned around and watched Lucas and Claus walk away. That's when Lucas stopped and turned his head. He looked at Ness. Ness saw something in his eyes, but he couldn't pinpoint it.

A month has passed. Lucas had shown no sign of being anyone's friend. He walked into his classroom and sat like he always sits, with his feet on Ness' seat. Ness walked in and just sighed. "Come on, Lucas, just stop being a dick," Ness said.

"Oh please Buttercup, I can do what I want," Lucas said proudly.

"Maybe you can stop calling me Buttercup."

"Why? It's a nice name." Ness shook his head and pushed Lucas' feet back, with significantly less strength than normal. Ness didn't mind. He sat down and pulled out his notebook. The two bells rang and Daisy started her class. She's a geography teacher. She highlighted the special terrains of the states.

"Now, to learn more about each state you'll go back to your elementary sides. You'll be doing a diorama. However, you'll be assigned partners," Daisy said. Young Link raised his hand.

"Do we pick our partners?" he asked.

"No, I just said, I'll assign them. Now then, I'm going to pass down slips of paper, so please write your names on them." She handed down very small slips of paper, and everyone put their names on it. She put each one into a basket. She reached her hand in. She grabbed one. "Who's Joe?" One of their classmates, Larry Koopa, started cackling.

"Joe mamma," he laughed.

"Well, you can take Joe mamma and yourself, to the principal's office."

"Aw dang it." Lucas shook his head, not even half-amused by Larry's joke. Ness turned around to face him.

"You've gotta admit, that was funny," Ness chuckled.

"It was as funny as you are good looking..." Lucas leaned forward. "Hint, not at all." Ness shook his head and turned back to Daisy. She's called a few pairs already. She then pulled Ness' name. Ness sat up straight, now bothering to pay attention. The next name she called was Lucas'.

"Say sike right now," Ness said.

"Just deal with it, for the love of God," Daisy annoyingly said. Ness turned around to see Lucas dozing off.

"Hey Jackass."

"What Buttercup?"

"We're partners."

"Yea, I have ears; clearly you don't have eyes to see that." Ness gave an annoyed sigh and turned around. He rested his head on his arm, thinking. He looked at his notebook and picked his head up. He closed his eyes and allowed his hands to do what they wanted. He opened his eyes to see a heart. He raised an eyebrow and ripped the paper out and balled it up. He tossed it behind him and it landed in the trash can. He got hyped for a moment, and he seemed to get more hype when he saw a small smirk on Lucas' face. Once Lucas noticed Ness was looking at him his smirk disappeared and Lucas gave him the middle finger.

At lunch, Ness planted his tray of food on the table. He started to play with his food. "Ness, something on your mind?" Paula asked.

"It's that Lucas kid."

"They're partners for a project," Ninten said. Ness sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jeff said.

"I'm not," Ness said.

"You ain't?" Ninten asked. Ness shook his head and looked at Lucas; who sat in the place he always sat.

"I don't know." Ness stood up and walked toward him. Lucas noticed Ness walking his way and unzipped his bag. He began to look through the bag for something that he doesn't know existed. Ness got to Lucas' side and kneeled down. "Hey, partner."

"What do you want Buttercup?"

"You can't bullshit me, I know you have nothing in your bag, to begin with, more or less something to find." Lucas sighed and zipped his bag up. He turned his head to Ness, and Ness realized just how close he was. He waddled back with a small tint in his cheeks.

"Well, what do you want? Can't you see I'm a busy man?"

"Very busy, anyway, should I come by your place to do the project?"

"If you even dare come to my house-"

"Ok, damn, I won't come by. Just, how 'bout you come by mine. The sooner we start, the faster we finish, and the less we need to talk." Lucas crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Fine, where do you live?" Ness reached into his pocket and grabbed a small piece of paper. He proceeded to write his address down. He handed it to Lucas and took it without much hesitation. He looked at what was written and thought for a moment. He looked back at Ness. "What are you still doing here Buttercup?"

"I uh, I don't know. I guess I'll see ya later." Ness stood up.

"Salut," Lucas said. Ness turned his head.

"Salut?"

"Look it up, it's French."

"I know it's french, but you know it's French?"

"Ugh, just go sit the fuck down." Ness chuckled to himself. He walked back to his seat and sat down. He just looked back at Lucas.

"Ness? Are you blushing?" Paula asked.

"Don't start with me, Paula." Ness pointed back at her while still looking at Lucas.

School had been over for a while now. Lucas was sitting on his bed, with his eyes closed, and trying to picture himself in a better place. Before he could go all out with his dream, Claus knocked on the door. Lucas didn't need to answer before Claus opened and entered. Lucas saw something in his eyes. It wasn't pain though. Pain is normally what he's feeling, but he's feeling something different. Claus closed the door and walked over to the bed, sitting on the foot of it. He looked at Lucas. Claus being Lucas' twin, Lucas felt what he was feeling. "No way," Lucas said.

"I don't know, Lucas, should I really be feeling this way?" Claus asked. Lucas sat up and scooted down to sit next to him, with both of their legs dangling off the bed.

"I don't, man, I'm no expert in this. But, if you are feeling what you're feeling, maybe you just didn't know who you were. Maybe Ninten was able to help."

"But, I didn't know I'd be into a boy." Lucas shook his head and looked down. He opened his mouth to say one thing but decided to change what he was going to say.

"You may not, maybe if you try it out, you'll find out. And if he hurts you..." Lucas looked up at him with a smile. "I'll hurt him." Claus smiled and pulled Lucas into a hug.

"Thanks, lil bro."

"I hate it when you call me that." Claus chuckled and pulled away from the hug.

"You should probably head to Ness' before he gets mad."

"I don't care about that Buttercup."

"Sure you don't. Just get over there." Lucas rolled his eyes and couldn't help a smile. Lucas stood up and grabbed the piece of paper from his pocket. He looked back at Claus once more, and Claus gave him a wink. Lucas playfully flipped him off as he left the room. He soon left the house after he grabbed his hoodie. He started to try and find the address.

He was looking for a while but still couldn't find it. He was starting to get mad, and a small part of him thought he just got duped. He soon saw a police officer. Lucas knew he needed help, but he didn't really want it from an officer. After looking around and not seeing anyone, he sighed and walked over to the officer. The officer was looking away, but Lucas could tell it was a girl. "Excuse me, ma'am?" The officer turned around, and Lucas knew her. "Goddamn it."

"Oh, hello Lucas," she said.

"Hi, Mary."

"Come on, just call me mom."

"You are not my-ugh-nevermind, can you just help me for once?"

"I don't know, you are quite rude to me." Lucas closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger. "What do you need help with?" Lucas showed her the piece of paper, and it took a minute for the reason to pop into her head. She grabbed Lucas' neck and hovered him into the air. "If you rob this place, I swear to god."

"I-" Lucas couldn't talk with Mary's hand around his neck. Despite not hearing it, she knew what he was going to say. She put him down, and Lucas rubbed the mark that was now on his neck.

"If I hear that you robbed this place, I'll take you in faster than the public hated Bill Cosby."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Shut up and get in the car."

"Fine."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lucas just nodded and followed Mary to the police car. She started to drive and Lucas just glared out of the window. He tried to picture his mom in place of Mary. His mom, Hinawa, had died a while back. Flint tried to remarry to fill the gap of Hinawa's untimely death. She died via a car crash. Not only that, she died from a car that was owned by a rich family. The rich family wasn't taken into custody for their unfocused driving. Lucas tried not to think about her death, or her wake, or her funeral but failed. He started to cry. "I said shut up, fucking crybaby, my God." Lucas tried to ignore Mary, but she only caused more tears to come down. Mary soon stopped the car, Lucas didn't bother to look at the house she stopped at. He got out and tried to close the door. "You've gotta pay me for the drive."

"I don't have any money."

"Fucking broke bitch." Lucas angrily closed the door and Mary instantly drove off, surprising Lucas and causing him to tumble forward. Lucas rubbed the tears from his eyes and turned around. He saw the house and grew even angrier. The house was more of a mansion.

"Of course he's rich." Lucas closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He walked forward when he opened his eyes and got to a golden gate. Lucas rolled his eyes as he opened it and quickly walked up the many steps to the door that stood behind various columns. He knocked on the door, and within seconds the door opened. There stood a well-dressed man. He had a tuxedo, and clearly too young to have had Ness. "And a butler, great."

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes Alfred, names Lucas an-"

"So you're the boy master Ness talked about, I think you should get off the property."

"But."

"No buts sir, please lea-"

"Henry, come on, don't be rude to our guest," a sweet-sounding voice came from behind the butler. He stood aside and a young woman walked to the doorway.

"Ma'am, I came to do my project with Ness."

"Ah, you're my boy's partner, good to know." She looked at the butler, who now had an apologetic look on his face. "Please get our guest a welcoming cup of water."

"Of course ma'am," Henry said. He started to walk away.

"Oh, uh, miss, that's not necessary."

"Nonsense, any friend of my boy deserves a little gift." She didn't give Lucas a chance to speak before motioning for him to enter. Lucas nodded and walked into the mansion. The foyer was large, and a golden chandler hung above them. Lucas exhaled a stressful breath. A few minutes passed before Henry came by with a silver platter and a glass cup of water. Lucas faked a smile as he took the cup and took a sip. "Ness honey, your friend is here." Lucas didn't bother to correct her and took another sip of the oddly tasty water. Lucas watched the railing that was connected to the staircase in the foyer. He soon saw Ness appear up there. He didn't have a shirt on, and Lucas couldn't help but notice how nicely built he was. Lucas shook his head, trying to ignore the sight.

"Oh, Lucas, finally. Come on, I've prepared everything," Ness smiled which seemed odd to Lucas, but he couldn't shake the image of Ness' build. He cleared his throat to shake himself from the gaze and walked to the staircase. He watched Ness ahead of him and walked to the end of the hall where an opened door laid. Ness turned around with another oddly place welcoming smile.

"Why're you so happy Buttercup?" Lucas asked as he entered the room.

"We can get this project done." Lucas saw the fancy room. There wasn't a single piece of clothing on the floor. The only thing that seemed messy was the stuff for the diorama. Lucas sat with his back against the side of the bed. Ness sat opposite and had a shoebox in between them. Ness smiled again.

"You never know when to stop smiling, do ya?"

"Oh shut up, let's get this done," Ness said, trying to hide his excitement. They strangely worked well enough together that they were able to get a firm grip on the project. They decided to work on a project based on the state of Smashville. They were even able to collaborate to cut and place paper as a background. Ness noticed a new side of Lucas, a side he never thought he'd see. He looked at him and a small smirk grew. Lucas noticed this.

"Stop staring at me Buttercup." Ness gave a small chuckle.

"Can't help it, never seen ya so focused."

"Fuck you." Lucas' stomach growled. Lucas got a little flustered as he was cutting some paper.

"You hungry?"

"N-no," Lucas tried to convince, but his stomach growled once more.

"No, I can tell, you're hungry." Ness walked to the door. "Henry, cook a prime steak will ya?" Ness walked back and sat down.

"You don't have too."

"When was the last time you ate, that growl didn't seem natural."

"I, um..." Lucas grew more flustered but continued to cut the paper.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Two days ago."

"Why don't your parents cook food?" Lucas was now cutting ruggedly. He wasn't focusing on where the scissors were cutting, or what it was cutting.

"M-my parents, they uh, they um, well-MOTHERFUCK!" Lucas screamed as he dropped the scissors. He looked at his thumb which had a large cut on the side of his thumb. Blood was rushing out of the large cut. Lucas was able to see the bone. Ness shot up and grabbed Lucas other hand. He then rushed Lucas into the bathroom connected to his room. He started the water and put Lucas' thumb underneath it. Lucas flinched a bit.

"Stay here, I'll get the alcohol."

"Didn't know you drank," Lucas struggled to say from the pain. Ness smiled, happy that he is still being himself under the pain. Ness ran out of the bathroom. Lucas looked at his cut and grew a smile at the knowledge of Ness doing this for him. He then looked in the fancy mirror. The fancy wall behind him was reflected in the mirror. He grew angry. "Look at you, needing help from the rich. They killed mom, why are you even accepting their help. You're so weak." Lucas started to cry but didn't attempt to whip the tears. He glared at himself in the mirror.

Ness eventually came back with a rag, rubbing alcohol, and a large bandaid. Ness looked at the tears and felt sorry. "Wow, you actually have emotions." Lucas couldn't help but smile. "This is gonna sting a bit." Lucas nodded and Ness opened the alcohol. He looked at the cut in the water and started to pour.

"Fuck..." Lucas flinched. He covered his mouth with his right hand.

"It's alright, you can do this. You're strong." Lucas looked at Ness as he complimented him. He looked toward the floor and closed his eyes. Ness poured more alcohol which made him flinch more. Ness turned the water off and dried the cut with the rag, getting bloody water all over it. Lucas opened his eyes and watched him open the bandaid with his mouth. Lucas noticed how hard he was trying to help him, and felt guilty. Ness removed the rag and placed the bandaid over the wound and pressed on it. Lucas hated to admit it, but he sort of liked the feeling of Ness' hand. Ness let go of Lucas' hand. He walked through the doorway and looked back at him. "You feeling better?

"Yea, I-I..." Lucas looked into the mirror and straightened his back. He looked back at Ness' concerned face. "I don't need your help, rich boy."

"So what if I am rich, what's that gotta do with anything?"

"I just, I just don't need your fucking help."

"I'm just trying to be nice, even with you being an absolute asshole, I still tried to be nice."

"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR NICETIES." Ness clenched his fists and his nose slightly twitched.

"FUCK YOU!" Lucas walked forward, crashing his shoulder into Ness'. He stepped over the project and opened the door. "I want you out of my house, I'll finish the project myself."

"GOOD, not like I wanna stay in this fucking place anyway." Lucas stormed out into the balcony and down to the foyer. He opened then hesitated to open the door.

"Hey, jackass." Lucas turned his head and caught a steak that was flying his way. He looked and saw Ness in the foyer. "Eat up." Lucas shot around and stomped out of the mansion. He closed the door and looked down at the steak. He bit into it and chewed slowly, allowing the taste to drain on his tongue. He smiled, but then instantly felt guilty. He closed his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Lucas whispered. He shook his head and walked away, not wanting to tell Ness himself. He was walking for a while and eventually made it home. He hesitated as he opened the door. When he did he saw no one home and he took a breath of relief and stepped in. Right when he was about to enter his room he heard someone clear their voice. He knew the sound. He turned around to see Mary crossed her arms, still in her outfit.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"None of your fucking business."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"I can talk to you however I want." Mary slammed her fist into Lucas' throat, causing him to fall back. He coughed and looked up at her. He stood up and rubbed his neck. "I just worked with my fire-my partner on a project. Are you fucking happy?"

"I don't believe you, you're just a filthy thief." Lucas clenched his fist and glared at her. "Get in your room, fucking idiot." She walked back out of the house. Lucas shook his head and entered his room. He slammed the door closed and looked into his only drawer. Inside was a lighter. He grabbed it and sat on his bed. He stared at it. Lighting it on and off. He sighed and came up with his decision. He looked at his left hand, the bandage over his thumb, and hovered the hand over the lighter. He turned the lighter on and lowered his hand down to the fire. He tried to keep his groans of pain to himself, but once the fire started to burn marks into his palm he let out the painful groans. The longer his hand stayed over the fire the louder and more painful his screams became. "AHH, fuck," he screamed once more. He ripped his hand from the fire and dropped the lighter. He held his wrist with his right hand and looked at the circle of burnt skin. He was still breathing and groaning from the pain. His breaths got shaky and eventually, he cried.

The next day came and Ness walked into the classroom. He saw Lucas and sighed. Lucas didn't know this, but Ness heard Lucas apologize, and Ness decided to forgive him. He walked over to Lucas. Lucas looked at him and moved his feet without Ness needing to assist. Ness sat down, but he looked back. He looked at the bandage and saw the burn on his palm. "Lucas, what happened?" Lucas allowed a single tear to fall from his eye. This tear of sadness answered Ness' question. "Don't worry, I forgive you." Lucas looked into Ness' eyes and allowed a smile to creep on his face. Ness turned back around.

Lunch rolled around and Ness was in line for lunch. He saw Lucas enter and sit in the corner. He looked down at his tray, then backed up. He looked at Peach through the window. "Another tray like this one, please." Peach nodded and took the three dollars that Ness dropped. Ness then struggled to carry both trays over to Lucas. He sat down in front of him, leaving little space in between them. Lucas didn't bother with pretending to look for anything in his bag. "You must be hungry Buttercup." Ness smiled.

"Nah, I bought this one for you." Ness handed the tray over.

"'Cause you're rich," Lucas said calmly as he grabbed.

"So what if I am rich?" Ness asked, still with his smile.

"You're, you're a nice rich." Lucas grabbed a fry and ate it. Ness copied.

"How was the steak."

"Didn't eat it."

"I know that's a damn lie." Lucas chuckled, which made Ness happy.

"I fucking hated it," Lucas smirked.

"Just like you hate me."

"Oh trust me, I fucking despise you." Both of them smiled and allowed their cheeks to slightly have a pink tint.

"Lucas? Would you like to come by my place to finish the project?"

"I thought you said you'd finish it yourself."

"I lied."

"I fucking hate you, Buttercup."

"Thanks for coming asshole."

"Who said I'm coming?"

"Trust me, you're a jackass, but you're also a nice ass."

"I am a nice ass, or I have a nice ass," Lucas winked with an odd amount of joy.

"Why can't it be both," Ness shrugged. The two of them started laughing.

Back at Ness' normal table, Ninten watches this unfold. He had a proud smile. Paula surprised him which caused Ninten to jump. "You jealous?" Paula asked.

"No, just happy for them. I don't know what's up with Claus recently, but he seems better," Ninten said, no longer looking at Ness and Lucas.

"What do you mean?" Poo asked.

"I mean, he seems like someone anyone would fall for, and well, I fell for him more."

"I heard he stopped wearing that hoodie," Jeff said.

"And he started smiling and all that," Ana said.

"Yea, you think, you think I was a part of that," Ninten said.

"Course, but I feel Lucas helped," Paula said. Ninten looked back at Lucas, who had his hood down, a wide smile, and a sparkle in his eyes.

"Thank you, Lucas."

Lucas knocked on the door of Ness' mansion. Henry opened the door and allowed Lucas in. Lucas bowed thanks and walked to Ness door. He knocked on it and once more, Ness had no shirt. "I feel like you do this on purpose," Lucas said. Ness winked. Lucas walked in and sat where he sat yesterday. They worked even better than yesterday. They got to a point where they needed to create a flag. The way they did it was Lucas cut the shapes and slid them to Ness who was able to quickly stick them into the box. They did this one hundred times but it was done in 5 minutes. With them finishing this flag, they finished the project. Ness placed the box on a dresser next to the tv and they looked at it together.

"Look what we made," Ness said proudly.

"A Buttercup and a jackass." Ness patted his back and walked back to his bed. He crawled in and got under his covers. Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and made his way to the door. "I guess I'll just get going." He opened the door.

"You don't really have to do that," Ness said.

"Huh?" Lucas asked as he turned his head.

"I mean, you can stay over for a little longer. We could hang out and just do whatever, I guess." Lucas' cheeks started to redden more. Lucas looked back out of the room to hide his smile. He closed the door and turned around. He walked to the bed and sat down next to the side of the bed. "Oh come on Jackass, this Buttercup doesn't bite. Come up here, next to me." Lucas crawled onto the bed and laid next to Ness. Ness turned the TV off and sneakily got out from underneath his bed. He reached over his side of the bed and grabbed a spare blanket. He smirked to himself and draped the blanket over Lucas. Lucas struggled with a giggle but was able to lower the blanket underneath his head. He looked at Lucas.

"You're an ass, Buttercup." Ness adjusted himself underneath the same blanket. He then shifted to be right next to Lucas. He turned his head.

"I'm just trying to be nice, Jackass."

"Well, I don't need your niceties."

"But you like them, don't ya." Lucas lowered himself to rest his head on Lucas' shoulder.

"I'll never say yes." Ness smiled and turned to the TV.

A few months have passed. Ness walked into the classroom and walked to his table. Lucas moved his legs apart for a perfect place for Ness to sit. Once Ness sat between his legs, Lucas playfully "trapped" Ness with his feet. Ness giggled playfully. "Well, Lucas, I've never seen this side of you," Claus said. Ninten stood next to him with a smile. Lucas shrugged.

"Well, this Buttercup won't allow me to be any other way." Claus turned to Ness and mouthed a thank you. Ness nodded. Claus turned to Ninten and pecked his cheek.

"See ya later Nin." Ninten nodded and watched as Claus walked away. He turned back to Ness and winked. He walked over to his seat. Ness turned around and smiled at Lucas, and Lucas returned the smile.

At lunch, Ness was buying Lucas lunch as always. Once he started walking to Lucas Ninten walked up to him. "Hey, Buttercup."

"Don't call me that," Ness said.

"But-"

"Only Lucas can call me that."

"Thought so, just wanted to test it out. Oh and, good luck with him."

"I don't need luck." Ninten patted his back and Ness walked over to Lucas. He gave him his tray.

"Hey, Lucas?" Ness asked.

"Yup?" Lucas asked.

"There's this rich part today."

"Right."

"And, of course, I was invited."

"Uh-huh"

"They also said I could bring a plus one, sooo."

"You want me to come, and not Ninten or whatever?"

"Of course."

"Oh, um, Ness, I'm poor and I don't have enough money to pay for a suit."

"You don't think I already know? I've already bought you a suit. Come by my place and you can try it on." Lucas smiled.

"You don't mind that I'm poor."

"Course not, you don't care that I'm rich, so I don't care that you're poor."

"I appreciate that, Buttercup."

Lucas didn't bother heading to his house. He went to Ness' house with him. Ness seemed giddy about showing Lucas the suit. Lucas wasn't as excited. Ness practically dragged Lucas up the stairs. That's when they crashed into Ness' little sister, Tracy. Lucas has seen her a few times, but she mostly stays in her room playing Fornite. "Oh wow, you're out of your room."

"I was hungry and no one was answering my food bell," Tracy said.

"Maybe 'cause everyone has something better to do," Lucas shrugged. Tracy pointed at him.

"You're lucky Ness wants to bang you." Tracy then skipped away, clearly proud of what she said. Lucas turned to a red Ness.

"You want to what?"

"Ignore her, she's drunk."

"She's a minor."

"Drunk on...lack of sunshine?" Lucas tilted his head.

"Right, should we just continue?"

"Yes please." Ness and Lucas got to Ness' room. Once they entered Lucas walked to the bed and sat down. He watched as Ness scrounged around the closet. He tossed some things out and pushed others aside. He soon found a small box and walked over to Lucas. He put the box next to him. Lucas opened the box and saw a black and white tuxedo.

"Classic old penguin style huh?"

"Yea, it's a black-tie event."

"Ahh, so boring?"

"Yup thought you could spice it up a bit." Lucas nodded. "You can take a quick shower before you change, if you'd like, look and smell your best for it."

"So I smell bad?"

"No, not at all, you smell great."

"So you actually smell me," Lucas smiled victoriously. Ness sighed and looked away. Lucas grabbed the box and hopped off the bed. He entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He shook his head and placed the box on the toilet. Lucas then got undressed and entered the shower. Outside the shower, Ness was on his bed smacking his knees to a tune inside his head. He looked around and saw something in the closet. He walked to it and saw that it was the dress shoes. He grabbed them and walked back to the bathroom door. He took a quick breath and opened it. He placed the shoes down but then heard Lucas. He was singing. Not only was he singing, but he was also singing well. Ness couldn't help but smile and just listen. Lucas was singing Believer by Imagine Dragons. Ness leaned against the wall and accidentally turned the light off.

"Shit," Ness said as he tried to fix his mistake.

"Ness?"

"Uhh, I am the ghost of Christmas past." Ness could hear Lucas laugh.

"What are you gonna show me about Tiny Tim?"

"You're already looking at him in there."

"Was that seriously a dick joke Buttercup?"

"Uhh, maybe?"

"Ugh, just get outta here so I can finish my shower."

"Right-O." Ness slid out and closed the door. He then sat on the bed and closed his eyes. He imagined Lucas singing to him. He smiled and fell back on his bed. He was so in his own mind that he didn't realize Lucas had stopped the shower. He shot up and watched the door. A few minutes had passed and Lucas slammed his forehead on the door. "What's wrong?"

"I look like an idiot."

"I'm sure you'll look wonderful."

"I dunno."

"Just come on out." Lucas regrettably opened the door and Ness saw Lucas in the tux. Ness smiled. "You looked amazing."

"How amazing?"

"Like Ryan Reynolds, Tom Holland, and Chris Hemsworth all in one."

"So...basically the ultimate human being?" Ness snapped his fingers into a finger gun and pointed at him.

"Precisely." Lucas looked down and started to blush.

"Well, I guess I could stay like this for a little bit."

Ness' mom drove the two of them to a larger mansion. Lucas was a little worried, but Ness was able to comfort him by simply smiling. The two were able to enter the mansion and saw that there was a party room. All the rich people were very similar, and in a way--hypnotic, black and white suits. All of them were on the sides of the large room, not a single soul in the middle of the room. Ness led Lucas through the hypnosis of copy cats and got to a table with fruit punch and chocolate chip cookies. "Hey, Ness, you made it," a girl said. Ness and Lucas turned around and saw Paula walk toward them with a white dress. She grabbed Ness hands and smiled.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lucas sadly asked. Paula shook her head.

"Nah, she's banging my other friend, Poo."

"Poo?"

"Yea, yea, Poo is his name." Lucas couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Ness looked at the room of people.

"This place is very boring," Paula said.

"Yea, I can tell." Ness turned to his side and looked at Lucas drinking the fruit punch. He smiled and had an idea. He shot back at Paula and leaned into his ear. He told her his plan. She grinned and nodded. She ran back.

"What'd you'd tell her?"

"You'll see." A few minutes passed and Ness looked at Lucas, who clearly was getting bored. He even started to doze off. "Hey, Lucas?"

"Yea Buttercup?"

"I've got a way to make this place more exciting."

"I'm listing," Lucas said as he stood up straight.

"You can sing."

"That, I don't fuck with."

"Oh come on, you sound great." Lucas shook his head. "What if I sing with you?" Lucas looked down and closed his eyes.

"Fine, I guess it'll be better than this boring mess."

"That's the spirit, come on," Ness said as he grabbed Lucas hand and ran to the middle of the room.

"W-wait, what are we singing?" Ness whispered into his ear, and Lucas smirked. "Fine, let's get this over with." Ness looked out to the side of the room. He saw Paula near a makeshift radio. Ness nodded and Paula smiled and started the song. Ness looked at Lucas.

"Ready?"

"I have no choice." People already started to notice the music. Tracy and Ness' mom were some of the first to look in the middle, at the boys.

"As long as you love me," Ness and Lucas sang in unison. Lucas looked at Ness and smiled. Ness returned the smile. Ness grabbed Lucas hand and started to playfully dance as the music continued.

"Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm leavin' my life in your hands," Lucas sang as he held both hands toward Ness.

"People say I'm crazy and that I am blind. Risking it all in a glance," Ness sang as he grabbed the hands that Lucas extended toward him.

"And how you got me blind is still a mystery." Ness spun Lucas around and brought him into a hug.

"I can't get you out of my head," the two of them said as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't care what is written in your history. As long as you're here with me," Ness sang as he propelled Lucas forward. The two of them then shuffled from their right to their left as they sang the chorus. They smiled and constantly pointed to each other. "Every little thing that you have said and done, feels like it's deep within me. Doesn't really matter if you're on the run." Ness surprised Lucas by putting his hands on his waist and put his chin on his shoulder.

"It seems like we're meant to be," they sang in unison. Ness picked him up from his waist as they started to sing the chorus. When Ness put Lucas down Lucas smiled and watched Ness badly dance. His giggle broke through the song, but he was able to get back on track.

"I've tried to hide it so that no one knows, but I guess it shows when you look into my eyes. What you did and where you're comin' from," Lucas sang as he copied Ness' bad dance moves.

"I don't care, as long as you love me, baby," they sing together. They then get really close and start to almost slow dance. While slow dancing they sang the final chorus happily. "As long as you love me," they sing as Lucas plants his hand on Ness' chest and Ness' head on his head. Everyone started to clap and Ness and Lucas pulled away from each other.

"You were kinda off on that one note," Lucas said.

"Fuck you," Ness chuckled. That's when people went to the makeshift radio and they too got into the swing of singing. Ness and Lucas were proud to have lightened this party up. Ness' mom drove them to their house. Lucas changed out of the tuxedo and spun around.

"Ahh, much better."

"Hey, look." Lucas looked at Ness on the bed. He was on his phone. Lucas saw that he was on Twitter and there was a video of the two of them singing. "We're popular."

"Do we really wanna be Twitter famous."

"Yea, not the best start, but a start nonetheless." Lucas shrugged. That's when a strange feeling came over Lucas. He stood up suddenly. "Lucas?"

"Claus?"

"Claus?" Lucas didn't answer, he just ran out of the bedroom, and out of the mansion. He kept running and ran all the way to his house. He slammed into the door and looked around. He heard groans of pain from Claus. He hurriedly walked through the small hall into his room. He saw Claus laying on the floor, bloody. He struggled to move. Lucas looked on the phone, he was still on the phone with Ninten.

"Claus, CLAUS! Please, answer me," Ninten said worriedly. Lucas picked the phone up.

"Ninten?"

"Lucas! Where's Claus?" Lucas started to cry. "LUCAS, PLEASE ANSWER ME."

"Call Ness, please." Lucas hung up and heard the front door slam shut.

"Lucas honey, we need a chat," Mary said. Lucas looked at the bloody Claus. He shook his head, crying bloody tears. Lucas backed out of the room and looked at Mary. She had a bloody knife. She smiled maniacally as she looked at Lucas. "I am tired of you boys fucking my life over. Now it turns out you both like dick."

"So what if we do, nothing you can say can change us." She growled and walked over menacingly. Lucas tried to fight back but simply got his arm slashed. Mary then grabbed Lucas' throat and held him against the table. She smiled as she held the edge of the knife to Lucas' eye.

"Goodbye Lucas, it wasn't really fun, but the fun is about to begin." She was about to put pressure on the blade on his eye, but then a loud bang caused her to drop the knife and fall forward. Lucas fell down and noticed a hole in the back of her head. He saw his dad with a pistol. He aimed at her once more and shot two more bullets. He then dropped the gun and fell to his knees.

"Go, run away, now," Flint cried out.

"B-but Claus."

"I've called 911, don't worry about him." Lucas nodded and ran. He ran out of the house.

Ness received an unnerving call from Ninten. He was able to convince his mom to drive him toward Lucas' house, which Ninten said the address of. Ness' mom knew how bad he must've been feeling. Ness' mom started to speed up. "Come on mom, we've gotta get there before anything bad happens," Ness egged his mom on.

"Hun, I'm driving as fast and as controllably as possible," she said.

"Well, we've gotta take a short-" Ness was cut off by the car crashing into something and bouncing in the air. Ness' mom slammed onto the breaks. Her face grew into one of utter shock.

"Not again..."

"Mom, what's wrong."

"No, I didn't mean it, not again," Ness' mom started to cry.

"Mom?" Ness' mom didn't answer. Ness decided to leave the car. He saw that the wheels were bloody. He followed the bloody tire tracks and found the body. He instantly covered his mouth. "No..." Ness said in his hands. His mom ran over Lucas. He laid in a pile of blood. A large wound on his head, massive cuts around his body, and an obvious broken arm and leg. Ness ran over to him and turned him onto his side. Lucas' eyes were closed. "LUCAS, please wake up...please."

The cops had arrived at Lucas' house and arrested Flint and took Claus to the hospital. A separate ambulance picked up Lucas. Ness hopped in the back, completely ignoring his mom's cries of guilt. He saw the EMTs trying to patch up the cuts and the wound on his head. They soon got to the hospital, but they wouldn't allow Ness into the hospital room. Ness started to cry aloud. He sat on the chair and just cried as he looked plainly at the ground. Ninten, Paula, Poo, and Tracy came by to try and comfort him. Ness just ignored their attempts. He was only looking for the doctor and the nurse--Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach respectively--but they were in the room for hours.

Around five hours after initially coming into the hospital, Dr. Mario opened the door. His face wasn't happy. "Doc, please tell me he's awake," Ness pleaded.

"He is," Dr. Mario said. He moved out of the way for everyone to get into the room. Ness almost gagged as he saw how bloody Lucas was. Lucas could only move his left hand, the one he cut, the one he burnt.

"H-how's Claus?" Lucas struggled to ask.

"He's going to live...just like you, right?" Ninten asked. Lucas didn't answer. Ninten looked at the nurse. "Right?" Nurse Peach faintly shook her head. Ness didn't cry more, he couldn't bear ripe his eyes from Lucas.

"B-Butter-c-cup?" Ness walked forward.

"Yea?" Ness asked. Lucas adjusted his left hand so his palm was facing the air. Ness walked forward. Ness put Lucas' hand on his cheeks. Lucas rubbed off some tears.

"I-I've never s-said thank y-you...for the...for the l-lunch. And f-f-for sitting, and baring w-with me."

"You've always been a Jackass, but I could handle any ass," Ness tried to joke, but couldn't help cry it out. Lucas started to laugh, but it turned into a minute-long coughing spree.

"You've a-always been m-my B-Buttercup, B-B-Buttercup." Ness put both hands on Lucas' one hand on his cheek.

"I'm proud to be your Buttercup." Lucas smiled and whipped one final tear away from Ness' face. That's when he flatlined. Ness turned his head to the monitor, and saw the line. No jump, no dip, just flat. Ness closed his eyes and looked down. He lowered Lucas' hand. He opened his eyes and grew a smile.

"Ness? Why're you smiling?" Poo asked. Ness sniffed.

"'Caus Lucas loved my smile, he wouldn't want to see me sad. So even in death..." Ness leaned forward and Closed Lucas' eyes. "He'll see me smile." Paula lowered her head and allowed tears to fall from her eyes and hit the floor. The others soon followed. Ness put his head on Lucas' arm.

"I don't care," Tracy started.

"Who you are," Poo continued.

"Where' you're from," Paula continued.

"What you did," Ninten continued.

"As long as you love me," Ness finished. He closed his eyes and allowed his tears to wet Lucas' sleeves. They stayed there for a bit. That's when there was a small beep. Ness shot his face up and looked at the monitor. He smiled and looked back at Lucas. He started to groan and open his eyes.

"A-as l-long as you l-love m-m-me," Lucas struggled to finish.

"Lucas?"

"Huh, s-seems like I'm a l-little off." Ness pulled him into a hug.

A few months passed and Lucas and Claus made a, more or less, full recovery. Lucas still has a broken arm but was back to his normal self. Ness' mom wanted to apologize for running over Lucas, and later revealing she was who ran over Hinawa, but Lucas and Claus were forgiving. She took the two boys under her wing for the final few months before they turned 18. Ness and Lucas moved out and lived together. Claus and Ninten tried to live by themselves but ended up living with Lucas and Ness. The four of them lived together for a long time. Ness surprised Lucas with a wedding ring when Flint was released from jail. They got married in the place they fell in love, in their high school. They made a special seat for Hinawa and even made one for Mary. Claus did the same for his wedding with Ninten, just in a church. Lucas and Ness now lay in their beds. "Hey Jackass?" Ness questioned.

"Yea Buttercup?"

"I hate you, you know that."

"I despise you." They laughed and looked at each other.

"I love you," the two of them said in unison.


	23. Fears Conquered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to a summer camp and have to learn and overcome fears they have in order to be with the person they love.

Lucas tossed his suitcase onto the ground. It was red and yellow with a drawing of Lucas' yellow ice cream hair painted on it. Lucas placed his hands on his hips and smirked. He then sat down on his dad's lawn chair, waiting for the bus to come. That's when he heard the front door open and so Lucas opened his eyes. He saw Claus with his bags, with green and orange, and his hair painted onto it. Claus dropped his bag next to Lucas' and laid in the grass. "You want the seat?" Lucas asked looking down at him. Claus closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"Nah, after all the time dad and his friends farted in that thing, the last thing I want is to sit in it," Claus said.

"Ah..." Lucas stood up. "That's gross." Lucas then sat down on his suitcase and smacked his legs to a small tune in his head. A few minutes had passed when a black bus came down the street. When it stopped in front of their house Lucas and Claus stood up. Hinawa and Flint exited the house and said their goodbyes. They grabbed their suitcases and walked to the bus. The bus driver, which always seems to be good 'ole Kapp'n, smiled as the two boys stepped on. Lucas happily greeted Kapp'n while Claus just walked to a seat. They both sat down in the back seats, just opposite each other, saving a spot for someone right next to them. They were the first to be picked up.

Kapp'n went to pick up more kids. Eventually, he picked up Ness and Ninten. They came up with their suitcases and smiled when they saw Lucas and Claus. Ness sat next to Lucas and had his suitcase on the ground between his legs. Ninten then sat next to Claus and put his suitcase in the aisle next to his seat. He smiled at Claus but Claus just stared at him. "I've got a question Ninten."

"What up?" Ninten asked in his light-hearted voice.

"The hell's wrong with you."

"I drank too much Coffee." Claus nodded his head and looked out of the window as the bus started back up again.

"Wonderful..." Ninten just chuckled. Ness shook his head then looked at Lucas.

"You excited?" Ness asked. Lucas nodded. Lucas looked out of the window and grew a smirk.

"Thanks for coming, I know you're scared about this," Lucas said.

"I ain't scared," Ness crossed his arms. Lucas turned and looked at him. Lucas didn't need to say anything. Ness looked down. "I'll be fine, I don't want you to worry about me."

"Well, you can say don't worry as much as you want, imma still do it," Lucas winked. Ness smiled and looked at him.

"Yea, I know, and I love that." Kapp'n continued to pick up people and eventually had everyone. They then started to drive out of town. Ness was perfectly fine until the bus entered a very remote part of the outskirts. Lucas noticed Ness starting to feel scared. His visible fear evolved when the bus went on a very untravelled path. A path that entered a very large forest. Ness put on a happy face when Lucas looked at him. Lucas looked at Ness' lap and saw Ness' finger tapping his knee sporadically. Lucas then looked forward, at the back of the seat in front of him, and calmly put his hand on Ness' panicked hand. Lucas then grabbed his hand and rubbed Ness' palm with his thumb. "Lucas, I'm alright."

"We're best friends, stop lying," Lucas said without looking at Ness. Ness looked down.

"I'll stop lying when you stop lying."

"I'm not lying about anything." Ness looked up at him. Lucas was still looking at the back of the seat in front of him, but lower now.

"As you said, we're best friends. You know when I'm lying, I know when you're lying." Lucas just shook his head and looked out of the window.

Ninten and Claus were watching the two of them. Ninten leaned his head back, while still looking at him. "What do you think they're up to?" Ninten asked.

"I dunno, but I don't really care," Claus said, turning from the other two. Ninten turned his head to him and chuckled.

"X to doubt, I know how much you care for Lucas."

"I..." Claus started. He then turned his right hand into the OK symbol and closed his eyes. When he extended his hand he said, "hate you." Ninten giggled.

"For what?"

"You know damn well." Ninten then reached his hand around the back of Claus' neck. Claus' cheeks start to tint pink, but he just tries to shake Ninten off. When he couldn't he just gave up and looked at him. Their faces were very close, but neither felt the need to move away. "If I kiss you will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe..." Ninten smirked.

"Well then, I won't kiss ya," Claus crossed his arms and Ninten just chuckled.

The bus continued for an hour before finally breaking from the deep forest and into the campsite. Lucas looks at all the cabins that are far in the distance. The bus stopped at the meeting spot. The bus' door opened and everyone grabbed their suitcases and stood up. Ness and Lucas were the last ones to leave the bus. Once everyone was a safe distance away from the bus, Kapp'n drove off. All of the campers were at the entrance of the camp. The small sign stood that said, "Camp Wonolono."

"What a stupid name," Claus said.

"Ouch, no need to be an ass," someone said from behind him. He shot around and saw a man with a cane. His back had a slight hunch and he had a fair amount of wrinkles. Claus nervously backed up, but then someone they knew walked toward the man. It was Dark Pit, he saw the campers.

"Wow, you're helping him?" Ninten asked.

"Like I want to, community service, or whatever the fuck it's called," Dark Pit said. That's when the old man started laughing. A bright light shone from him soon the light went away and Pit was left standing and laughing.

"Didn't know you were scared of old men," Pit said as he looked at Claus. Claus just rolled his eyes and the two Pits walked through the crowd of campers to join the lady in the middle of the entrance, Palutena. She smiled and held her hands out.

"Welcome to camp Wonolono," Palutena said. Dark Pit handed her a clipboard. "Alright then, so...I'm going to go over a roll call, if you hear your name, don't be a dick, just say here." She then started to call names. Ness and Lucas knew a lot of the people in the camp. Despite Smashville being a very large city, the people in the city are very close. Palutena soon called everyone's names and tossed the clipboard back, hitting Dark Pit on the head. "Alrighty then, follow Pittoo and he'll show you 'round the campsite. Just know, the first activity starts tomorrow at noon sharp." Palutena gave one final glance over the campers and nodded to herself.

"Wait, why do I have to do it?" Dark Pit asked, realizing Palutena volunteered him for this. Palutena didn't answer and just walked away. Pit chuckled and followed Palutena. Dark Pit sighed and looked at all of the campers. "...Fuck you all. Now follow." Dark Pit turned around. Lucas walked to Claus.

"It's you with wings," Lucas said. Claus turned his head.

"Fuck you," Claus said. Lucas then smiled.

"You just proved him right," Ninten pointed out. Claus rolled his eyes and turned away. He walked with the rest of the campers. Ninten stayed close to Claus. Lucas saw Ness rubbing his wrist from his fear. Lucas walked over and grabbed Ness' hand.

"Lucas, I..." Lucas just glared at him as they started to follow the other campers. Ness then looked down and shook his head. They eventually caught up with the others. Dark Pit had shown them where the cafeteria was, the path to the lake, the counselors' cabins, and they finished at the campers' cabins.

"You get to chose who you bunk with, and all that gay shit. Up to four people only. And this half is for the boys and the other half for the gals," Dark Pit said. Young Link raised his hand.

"Aren't you gay?" Young Link asked.

"Aren't you only supposed to grunt like you're having sex?" Young Link snapped his fingers.

"Yup," he said as he cleared his throat. Dark Pit then pointed to the small cabin in the middle of the half-circle of the cabins.

"That right there is the showers if the shower in your cabins is being used for some reason. It kinda just seems like a set up to see someone naked."

"You sound experienced," Nana brought up. Dark Pit pointed to her.

"Shut up...I'm just saying if you have any questions about it you can ask me...because I can ask a friend."

"Mhm," Nana said to himself. Lucas just shook his head and looked over at Ness, who still seemed nervous. Lucas then held up his hand.

"Oh my god, this isn't school, no need to raise your hand." Lucas slowly put his hand down. "Ask your damn question."

"Can we get our cabins now?" Lucas asked.

"Thank god, I couldn't have it any other way." Lucas then picked up his suitcase and made sure Ness had his and ran. No one was in a rush so Lucas had no competition to what cabin they'll get. Lucas ran to the closest cabin, No. 3, and entered. The cabins seemed simple. The main room was a living room. Two rooms were connected to the living room. One was a bedroom that had all fur beds in it, and the other was a bathroom. Both were opposite the door. There was also a small staircase that led to the attic, but the attic didn't have anything special, it was just an ordinary empty attic.

Ness and Lucas took the two beds furthest from the door. Ness sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes. Lucas sat next to him after putting his suitcase next to his bed, which faced Ness'. "Lucas, you didn't have to-" Ness started.

"Stop it, you know I had to." Ness looked down. Lucas saw a tear coming down his face. Lucas looked down and sighed. "I shouldn't have pressured you to come here; I knew you'd get scared." Ness looked over at him and wiped the tears he felt.

"A fear can't be broke until you get put into it."

"I guess...But I shouldn't have done this; ruining your summer." Ness put his hand on Lucas, which was on his bed next to Lucas.

"As long as you're with me my summer is perfect." Lucas tried to fight his smile but lost.

"We're not intruding on anything, are we?" someone asked behind them. They turned and saw two kids they knew. Inkling and Mega Man. Lucas stood up and walked to them.

"Been a while," Lucas said shaking Mega Man's hand.

"Ditto." Ness stood up and walked over.

"How much of that did you hear?" Ness asked.

"Well, every part of it," Inkling said as he opened his suitcase. Ness looked down.

"We won't tell anyone, don't worry," Mega Man said. Ness sighed and walked back to his bed and sat down. Lucas tilted his head and felt worried. Lucas looked down and walked to his bed and opened his suitcase. "What's your fear," Mega Man asked Ness. Ness closed his eyes and opened his suitcase. He looked through his stuff. Lucas knew why.

"Autophobia, the fear of isolation," Lucas answered without looking at them.

"But he's not alone," Inkling said, confused.

"It's not just about being alone, it's also about being in a place that gives off that sort of feel."

"And we're in the middle of a large forest, the middle of nowhere," Ness chimed in. He looked at Lucas and an idea popped into his mind. Ness clapped his hands and adjusted himself on his bed. "Lucas, what's your fear?" Lucas smiled knowing Ness was getting a little more comfortable. Lucas closed his suitcase and pushed it onto the floor.

"RSD." Inkling and Mega Man took their places on their beds.

"What's RSD?" Inkling asked.

"Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria, the fear of rejection."

"So you get scared when someone says no?" Ness asked. Lucas shook his head.

"It's complicated, but in a way, it depends on what the no was in response to. Like, if I asked for a pencil and you said no I wouldn't get scared. But if I ask something emotional and I get a no, then maybe I could have a small freakout." Ness smirked as he looked at him. Lucas looked at Inkling. "What about you?"

"Aquaphobia, pretty self-explanatory," Inkling said. That's when everyone looked at Mega Man. "Alright, Mr. robot, what's your fear?" Mega Man chuckled and looked at the roof.

"I'm a robot, I have no fears," Mega Man said.

"Everyone has a fear, robot or not," Ness said.

"...Nice rhyme," Lucas praised.

"Thanks." Mega Man huffed and closed his eyes.

"Mazeophobia...I guess."

"Fear of mazes?" Inkling asked. Mega Man shook his head.

"Fear of being lost." Mega Man opened his eyes and smiled. "But I'm tough and so I never get scared." Ness smiled and looked at Lucas. He looked down at his hands and tucked himself into his bed. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small piece of paper. On the piece of paper was Lucas' name. Underneath his name was "are you sure?" Tracy had written this for Ness. Tracy knew what Ness didn't. Ness looked down and thought about Lucas' fear. Eventually leading to Ness falling asleep.

Ness woke up. He sat up and noticed everyone was asleep but saw that Lucas wasn't in his bed. He stepped out of his bed and out into the living room. He saw the bathroom door was open and that Lucas wasn't down there. He decided to look in the attic but still didn't see him. He walked to the front door and opened it. He looked around but still didn't see him. He struggled to leave the cabin. He started to rub his wrist. "L-Lucas?" Ness called out. He didn't get a response. He walked to the shower cabin and heard someone inside it. "L-Lucas, you in there?" He soon heard the shower stop. The door opened and he saw Lucas drenching wet and only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ness? What are you doing out here?" Lucas asked.

"I-I was worried about you." Ness' foot started to violently smack the ground. Ness sporadically looked around. Lucas grabbed his hand and ran toward the lake. It took a few minutes, but soon they made it. Lucas kneeled and cupped some water in his hands and splashed Ness. "Lucas, the fuck was that for?" Lucas smiled.

"Just doing my due diligence." Ness looked at the lake. He sighed and sat down. He took off his shoes and socks and stuck his feet in the water. Lucas sat next to him doing the same thing. Lucas could tell something was on Ness' mind. "Ness?"

"Has anyone triggered your fear?" Lucas was caught off guard but soon nodded. Lucas looked up at the stars and closed his eyes, laying his back down to the grass. Ness couldn't help but gawk at Lucas' bare chest.

"My eyes are up here." Ness panicked a bit and looked at his closed eyes with a small blush.

"B-but your eyes are closed so...so I couldn't look at them." Lucas started laughing.

"Just wanted to see if you were checking me out...guess you were," Lucas chuckled.

"Shit," Ness said to himself. Ness then looked down and laid next to him. "So, who was it?"

"Someone back in Tazmily. We were friends, and young, and utterly stupid." Lucas opened his eyes and interlocked his fingers on his bare stomach. He turned his head to face Ness. "We did some stupid stuff, he protected me a lot and helped me deal with those Dragos."

"You fell for him?"

"Sorta." Lucas looked up at the sky.

"Does Claus know?"

"No, when he taught me how to play with the Dragos I just acted like I was new to it."

"I see, and I'm guessing you told the boy about your feelings?" Lucas started to tear up. "Lucas..."

"He, uh, didn't really like me that way. He then stopped hanging out with me."

"I-I didn't know Lucas..." Lucas sniffed and shook his head.

"I know...I-I know." Lucas rubbed his eyes and looked at the stars. "That's why I don't tell anyone about my feelings...I'm just scared of the outcome." Lucas sat up and rubbed his tears off and cleared his throat.

"Have you found someone else you like?" Lucas turned his head and grew a small smile. He noticed the lack of fear in Ness' voice. He also saw Ness was no longer tapping sporadically, he was chill. Lucas looked down.

"'Course I have." Ness smiled and sat up with Lucas.

"We should probably head back before it gets too cold out here." Lucas nodded and the two of them stood up. They walked back to the shower cabin for Lucas to grab his clothes. Ness leaned against the bunker and looked at the night sky. He soon heard some screams from the cabin but he knew it wasn't Lucas'. Ness tilted his head and soon saw Pit and Dark Pit running out of there. It took a moment for their appearance to show up in his head. "Were they...?" Lucas soon exited the cabin with his clothes in his hand. Ness looked at him and asked, "Were they?" Lucas just nodded his head in shock.

"They were doing a little more than kissing in there...a little."

"Aren't they clones?"

"You know what, let's just go to bed to sleep, or maybe die, either is fine at the moment." Lucas started walking back to the cabin like he was a zombie. Ness found this humorous. They soon got to the cabin. They entered and went into their respective beds. They looked at each other and smiled. "You alright Boo?"

"Oh, you're gonna call me Boo now?"

"Yea, hope you don't mind," Lucas smiled.

"Of course I don't."

"If you're going to have sex at least keep it quiet, some of us are trying to sleep." Inkling said. Ness chuckled and gave one final look at Lucas. Ness winked at him and tucked himself in bed, falling back asleep.

Lucas was the last to wake up the next morning. He quickly put on his clothes and left the room. He saw Ness was sitting on the couch. He shot up and looked at Lucas. "Hurry up Sleepyhead, it's nearing noon." Lucas smiled and Ness grabbed Lucas' hand and ran out of the room. Ness dragged Lucas to the entrance area. Ninten and Claus were waiting for them. Lucas saw Palutena standing in the middle of the area. Pit and Dark Pit were standing next to her. Lucas smirked as he looked at them. Dark Pit crossed his arms and Pit just laughed.

"Well, surprisingly everyone is here. I was hoping to yell at someone who wasn't here."

"Can we just get this over with, I have better things to do," Dark Pit said.

"Yea, like sucking Pit's dick," Young Link laughed. Dark Pit growled but when Pit put his hand on Dark Pit's back he calmed down. Lucas just laughed.

"They remind me of you two," Ninten says to Ness and Lucas.

"Just shut up already," Lucas clenched his fist but calmed down when Ness put his hand on his shoulder. Lucas then realized what happened and just sighed. "Fair enough." He allowed Ness to keep his hand on his back as he listened to Palutena.

"Alrighty then, the first activity is a scavenger hunt. The two armpits next to me hid ten items in the forest, and well, just like any old scavenger hunt, you'll have to be the first to find the items to get a special prize. Now Pits, hand out the list." Dark Pit and Pit walked through the crowd of campers and handed each a list. "Now, you need to be partnered up with one person at least, three at most."

Ness, Lucas, Ninten, and Claus partnered together. They stopped at the forest and Ness looked at the trees. He gulped and looked at Lucas. Lucas put a hand on his shoulder and looked at the first item. "We need to find an acorn come on." Lucas stepped in and looked back with a smile. "Come on boo, I'm here for ya."

"Blegh, love, I hate it," Claus said as he stepped in.

"Sure you do," Ninten said. Lucas rolled his eyes and looked back at Ness. Ness stepped in nervously and grabbed Lucas' hand. They looked around and soon found an acorn. They then found three others. The next item was a sign. Claus put his hands behind his back and nervously looked around.

"Something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"No, I-I'm fine," Claus struggled to say. Ninten looked at him gulp.

"Lies, something is definitely wrong," Ninten stopped.

"I'm fine baby...I-I mean, shit."

"Did you just call me...Baby?" Claus was panicking, but they knew it wasn't because he accidentally called Ninten "baby".

"You don't talk like that unless you're scared," Lucas said, still making sure Ness stays calm.

"I'm not...I'm not scared," Claus gulped.

"As your newly certified baby, I am to help you."

"F-fuck you." Ninten grabbed Claus' hand. This caused Claus to turn his head. Claus's eyes showed he was scared, and Ninten knew it.

"I'll uh leave you two to that," Lucas said walking away with Ness. Ninten placed his forehead on Claus' chest.

"W-what are you doing?" Claus tilted his head and soon saw Ninten's feet smacking the ground. "Y-you're scared?" Claus felt Ninten trembling. Claus looked around at the forest but shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Ninten. "Come on, no need to be scared."

"I-I don't want to see you scared...makes me scared."

"Why?" Ninten picked his head up and looked at him."

"I care for you, and I don't like seeing you scared," Ninten said and he was clearly scared. Claus smirked and put his hand on Ninten's cheek.

"Well, I'll be strong for you. I don't want to scare you, baby."

"Was that an accident too?"

"Nah, now, let's find the stuff so we can get outta here, 'K?"

"K." The two of them caught up with Ness and Lucas. They were able to find 9 items but had 1 left. Lucas noticed Ness was starting to go very deep in his own head. Lucas grabbed his hand and went to a large tree. Lucas picked Ness up onto his elbows and started to climb up the tree. The shock of the moment broke Ness from his trance.

"L-Lucas, the hell we doing up here?"

"Shh, calm down," Lucas said.

"How am I about to relax when we're on the side of a fucking tree." Lucas just smiled and saw on a high stick that was overlooking the entire forest. He carefully took Ness off his shoulders and showed him the scene. The tops of all the trees were seen. "Woah."

"This is what you've been afraid of." He looked at Ness and saw his eyes in awe. The day was darkening, but the sun was up enough to cause the sky to be purple. "I like this time of day."

"How come?" Lucas smiled and pointed to the purple sky.

"The sky reminds me of your eyes...beautiful." Ness looked down at the ground and smirked. He looked at Lucas' hand that was planted on the branch. Ness grabbed it and slid closer. Lucas tensed up and gulped. Ness rested his head on his shoulder and looked out at the setting sun.

"I like the sky when it's blue and not cloudy."

"W-why's that?"

"It reminds me of your eyes." Lucas gulped again and tensed up more when he felt Ness' hand on his thigh. "Lucas? How's the boy you have a crush on?"

"I...um?"

"Come on, who knows, they may not reject you."

"I-I-I don't know, but there's still a chance."

"Fair, but you never know."

"Fine, I'll take the first move."

"W-what do you mean?" Ness kissed Lucas' cheek. He moved his head from Lucas and grew a lewd face. Lucas looked at him and scratched the back of his head.

"When I'm with you I'm never alone, I will make sure you won't worry about rejection with me." Lucas looked at his and Ness' hands together. He grew a nervous smile and looked back at the ground of trees. He then stood up and grabbed an orange from the tree.

"This was on the list," Lucas happily said. Ness stood up. Together they jumped down and landed in the bush and stepped out.

"Got it?" Claus asked. Lucas tossed up the orange and Claus caught it. Ness grabbed Lucas' hand, but not out of fear. Lucas smirked and turned to him. He put his forehead on his and smiled.

"You truly won't reject me?" Lucas asked.

"'Course not, I have nothing to reject."

"...I asked you here because I...I um."

"Come on, I believe in you."

"I-I love...love you." Ness smiled and pecked Lucas' lips.

"BARF, LOVE," Claus yelled as he ran past the two. Ninten followed while laughing. Ness and Lucas pulled away from each other.

"We should get back to camp," Ness said.

"Yea, something says the rest of camp will be great." They smiled and turned around seeing Claus in Ninten's arms. The two of them chuckled and walked over. Together, the four of them walk out of the forest, only to see the team of Inkling and Mega Man had won and they were pelvic thrusting in the air. Claus rolled his eyes and walked away. Ness and Lucas happily made their way to their cabin and they laid down together for the night.


	24. MUTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is mute. Which means he can't speak. Despite this lack of speech, Ness feels oddly attracted to him. He protects him and treats him like any of his other friends, causing Lucas to grew the same feelings for Ness. During a game, where Ness is struggling, Lucas finally speaks. And thus, he's finally able to tell Ness how he truly feels.

Ness opened his locker and grabbed his trusty baseball bat. He tossed the bat up and smirked when he caught it. He then proceeded to clean the rest of his locker out, throwing away most of what was inside it. He closed the locker and put his very light bag onto his back. He walked through the halls and used his bat as a cane. He started to hear some evil laughter. He knew it was evil laughter because he knew who these laughs belonged to. He sighed to himself and put over his shoulder and followed the laughter. He saw the backs of the two bullies. He clenched the handle of his bat and sped up. Ness tapped on one of the bullies' shoulders. He turned around and Ness slammed the handle of the bat into the bully's nose. Blood started to run from his nose. "The fuck was that for?" he asked.

"It's the last day of the damn year, back off will ya?" Ness asked. The bully stood up and pointed at him.

"You're messing with the wrong person."

"Go fuck yourself." The two bullies walked away and Ness made sure they went away. Ness looked at the boy on the ground. He knew who it was. It was Lucas, the mute kid...his mute friend. Lucas wasn't crying, he just held a straight face. Ness kneeled down and extended his arm. Lucas looked at his hand and then at Ness' face. Lucas hovered his hand over Ness' and soon allowed them to collide. Ness helped Lucas onto his feet. Ness saw a bruise on Lucas' face. "You doing alright Lucas?" Lucas shrugged. Ness bent down and grabbed Lucas' empty bag and handed it to him. "Whatcha gonna do this summer?" Lucas looked down and pulled out his phone. He then showed Ness a notepad.

Writing

Ness smirked. "Writing, not bad." He snapped his fingers and kneeled down to enter his bag. He ripped a piece of paper off a notebook and wrote his address and phone number on it. He then handed it to Lucas. Lucas then typed some more on his notepad and showed it to Ness.

Why are you giving me this?

"Well, I could read what you write." Lucas looked down and scratched the back of his neck as he wrote with one arm.

You sure?

"Course, I'm sure you could use a critic," Ness said with a smile. Lucas tilted his head and nodded. Ness patted Lucas' back and started to make way for the exit of the school. When he got to the exit he got a text from Lucas. Seeing the simple message made him smile.  
Lucas: Hi  
Ness: Hey, something wrong?  
Lucas: No, I just needed to create a contact  
Ness: Oh, well, see ya later then

Lucas stared down at his phone and tilted his head. He put his phone in his pocket and started to walk toward the exit of the school. He soon found Claus waiting for him. Claus kicked off the wall and stopped talking with his friend, Ninten. Claus grabbed Lucas' arm and saw the bruise. "Who the hell did this to you?" Claus asked. Lucas ripped his arm and just continued to walk away. Claus sighed. "Lucas, you've gotta learn to talk." Lucas shook his head and exited the school.

Lucas started to walk home. He usually takes the bus, but he decided he wanted to stay alone on his way home. He had his hands in his pockets and had headphones in his ears listening to music. He looked down and watched his feet. He tried to sigh, but his voice wouldn't let him. He doesn't know why he's mute, and he hates it. Lucas looked back up and rubbed his eyes. He soon got home and Hinawa walked to him. She kneeled down and touched his bruise. "Hun, what happened?" Hinawa asked. Lucas shook his head, but Hinawa saw the pain in Lucas' eyes. She kissed Lucas' forehead and patted his shoulder. Lucas walked away and Hinawa stood up. She turned to look at Flint in the kitchen. She walked to the dining table and pulled out a chair and sat down. "Flint?"

"Hm?" Flint hummed as he finished washing the dishes.

"You looked up what it means to be mute?" Flint nodded his head and turned off the faucet. He walked over and sat next to Hinawa. "What'd you find?"

"He's missing something."

"Like what?"

"Some emotion, but it's usually different per person so we'll never know for sure." Hinawa looked down at the table and sighed. That's when the front door opened. When they looked over at the door they saw Claus. Claus walked to them and sat opposite them.

"You think we can fix Lucas?" Claus asked.

"I hope so," Hinawa said. That's when a paper plane flew to them. This was Lucas' way of communicating with them. They didn't bother looking for Lucas and instead opened the plane.

I don't need fixing, I'm no machine

Claus looked toward Lucas' room and saw him standing there with his fists clenched. "Lucas, that's not what-" Claus tried to retort but Lucas shook his head and made a peace symbol and flipped it upside down, signaling for them to turn the paper over. Hinawa did.

Don't even

Hinawa looked back to Lucas who was already halfway out of the door. She tried to yell at him to get back in, but it didn't work. She stood up, but Flint ran to stand in front of her. "What, we can't just let him leave," Hinawa said.

"He needs this time to himself," Flint.

"What if something happens to him?"

"Lucas is strong, don't underestimate him." Hinawa looked out of a nearby window and nodded.

"Good luck, my baby boy."

Lucas had walked for quite some time and still had his fist balled. That's when his body made the only sound possible for him, his stomach growled. Lucas put his hand on his stomach and looked up at the stars. He didn't know what to do, he definitely didn't want to go back home, but he had brought no money with him. He stopped walking and soon found out just how tired his legs were. He sat on the curb and rubbed his legs, hoping they'll feel better so he can continue to walk. That's when his phone fell from his pocket. He grabbed it and thought. He turned the phone on and went through his contacts and soon found Ness'. He closed his eyes, he was trying to find a way not to seem desperate. He then shook his head. He tapped on the contact and typed a sentence, but deleted it, he did this many times and soon Ness realized Lucas was contacting him via the "Lucas is typing" appearing and disappearing.

Ness: Something wrong?

Lucas: I need some help

Ness: With?

Lucas: ...food

Ness: Should I ask?

Lucas: Not now

Ness: Whatever you say, sure, you can stop by my place

Lucas: Really?

Ness: Course, just be sure not to bring any hookers

Lucas: Oh please, I'm more of a hoe man LOL

Ness: Was that a joke

Lucas: Maybe....I dunno

Lucas: Anyway, I'll be there in a bit

Lucas put the phone in his pocket and started following what Ness gave him, his address. He was walking for a while and his feet started to hurt more and he got hungrier. He was keeping an eye on the addresses of the houses though, and he knew he was close. He soon was able to find the house and sighed with relief. He walked up the few steps and rang the doorbell. He looked around the darkening neighborhood for a bit before the door swung open. In the doorway stood a young girl. She wasn't too young, but for sure younger than Lucas. She crossed her arms. "May I help you?" she asked. Lucas turned his phone on and pointed to Ness' name. She tilted her head, confused as to why he didn't just say his name. She backed up and turned around. "NESS, GET DOWN HERE, A FRIEND OR WHATEVER!" She then allowed Lucas in. Lucas stepped in and sat on the couch.

Ness snuck up on him and scared Lucas. Lucas jumped and fell onto the ground. "Shoot, sorry, I didn't mean that," he apologized, running around the couch and offering his help. Lucas rubbed the back of his head then grabbed his hand. Ness hoisted him up and patted the back of his head. "You alright?" Lucas nodded. "Good, so whatcha want to eat?" Lucas just shrugged and Ness looked down to think. He snapped his fingers and issued for Lucas to follow him. They went upstairs and into a room, Lucas could tell was Ness'.

Ness walked to the closet that was in the corner of the room. He looked through it for a moment. He took his head from the closet and looked at Lucas. "You can sit on the bed, I don't know how long this'll take." Lucas nodded and walked to the bed. He sat down and felt how comfortable his bed was. He couldn't help but lay all the way down. He smiled as he looked at the roof. "Aha." Ness took his head from the closet and looked at Lucas sprawled out on the bed. He chuckled. "Comfortable, ain't it?" Lucas shot up and scratched the back of his head. "It's cool with me." Lucas noticed the box in Ness' hands. He pointed to it. Ness nodded and opened the box. Inside was a small brownie. Ness then showed Lucas. Lucas tilted his head then looked up at him. "Go on, take it."

Lucas reached in he took the brownie from the baggie and looked at Ness again. Ness nodded and Lucas looked back down at the brownie. He bit into it and tasted the fudge. He grew a smile and even a tiny blush. "You like it?" Lucas looked up and had a very wide smile and nodded ecstatically. Ness blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I made it, I'm glad someone likes it." Lucas looked down at the brownie and broke it in half and handed the half he didn't bite into to Ness. "It's for you, I don't need it." Lucas shook his head and grabbed Ness' hand and placed the half in his hand. Ness looked down at it and smirked. Ness sat next to Lucas and bit into his brownie and looked at Lucas. Lucas was still enjoying his brownie. Ness couldn't help but think his smile was cute. Ness saw dimples in Lucas' cheek and they were even red. Lucas looked at Ness and swallowed the bite he had. He tilted his head. Ness cleared his throat, realizing he was staring.

They finished the brownie. "Why're you here, what happened?" Lucas put his hands on his knees and looked down. Ness snapped his fingers and hopped off the bed. Lucas watches as he opens a drawer. He grabs a notebook and pencil and skipped back to Lucas. He handed the notebook to him and Lucas grabbed it. He flipped it over and saw the cover. It was clearly a special notebook. There was an emblem of the planet. Lucas opened the cover and saw something written on the first page. It read, "We may be Earthbound, but leaving the planet is just a few steps away." Lucas looked up at Ness. "I uh...My sister is into inspirational quotes."

Lucas grabbed a pencil and started to write on that page.

Where'd you get this from?

He showed Ness. Ness sat down next to him. "I don't know, but my mom bought it for my birthday. I want you to have it."

Me?

"Yea."

I can't take it

"Nonsense, I want you to have it." Lucas looked down and shook his head. Ness put his hand on Lucas' shoulder. Lucas was able to feel Ness' warmth. Ness started to faintly massage his shoulder. "Come on, it's not that special. Just a notebook."

My family thinks I need to be fixed

"What're you talking about?"

You asked why I'm here. That's why

"Oh..." Ness knows why they'd say that. Ness looked down and thought of his response. "It's about being mute, huh?" Lucas slowly nodded and turned his head to Ness.

You don't think I need to be fixed right? I'm fine as I am right?

"Of course, you're perfect the way you are." Lucas smiled and looked down. His cheeks were very red and Ness chuckled when he saw it.

Could I stay here for the night?

"For sure, I'd be glad to help." Lucas looked up at Ness. Ness saw a new look in his eyes. "Want a steak? I can cook a mean steak." Lucas nodded and Ness hopped off the bed. Lucas followed Ness down to the kitchen. Ness pulled out a chair for him. Lucas put the notebook on the table and bowed to Ness. Ness then skipped to the fridge. He then spent a little time cooking a prime steak. He made himself one too. He walked to the table and put a plate in front of Lucas. Ness walked to the opposite side and sat down. Lucas grabbed a fork and knife. He cut one of the edges off and saw the pink. He grinned and stabbed it with his fork. He put it in his mouth and the piece of steak instantly melted in his mouth. He didn't waste any time to shove more of the steak into his mouth. Ness chuckled. "Man, do you even have a gag reflex?" Lucas looked up, his cheeks full of steak, and shook his head. Ness saw some of the sauce on Lucas' cheek. He stood up and grabbed a paper towel and walked to Lucas. Lucas swallowed the steak and tilted his head. "You've got something on your cheek." Ness rubbed the sauce off with the paper towel. He lowered the paper towel and grinned. "There ya go, you look much better."

Ness stood up and turned around. That's when he heard Lucas giggle. He shot around and looked at Lucas, who seemed surprised. He rubbed his neck. "Did you...did you just giggle?" Lucas turned to the notebook and wrote something.

I guess I did...keep that to yourself...please?

"Well, of course, I'll keep it a secret for ya," Ness winked. Ness sat back down in his seat, hearing Lucas' giggle over and over in his head. That's when Lucas slid the notebook to him.

Why am I mute?

Ness looked down and felt bad. "Well..." He looked at Lucas. Something in his eyes told Ness not to talk. Ness looked down and saw a pencil in the rings. He took the pencil out and looked at the page. He looked back up at Lucas and nodded. He wrote something and slid it back to Lucas.

Perhaps your voice is too beautiful for the world to hear.

Lucas put his hand on the sentence and blushed and wider. He looked up and saw Ness wink. Lucas playfully rolls his eyes and wrote something. He slid the notebook back.

I'm being serious

Ness took the pencil and started to write again. He passed it back to him.

I don't know. But don't worry about it. As I said, you're perfect as you are.

Lucas looked up and scratched the back of his head. He stared into Ness' eyes for him to confirm if he truly thinks that. Ness nodded and Lucas looked down. Ness held out his hand and Lucas passed the notebook to him. Once Ness was finished writing he slid it back and stood up. He took both of the plates and walked to the sink. Lucas looked down at the notebook.

I have a Baseball game tomorrow, wanna come?

Lucas tilted his head. He stood up and walked to Ness. Ness was washing the dishes. Lucas grabbed a rag and looked at Ness. He nodded and Ness copied. Ness handed him one of the plates and Lucas dried it. They did the same with the other plate. Ness turned his head. Lucas smirked and nodded his head. Lucas walked back to the table and grabbed the notebook and the pencil. Ness then walked up and grabbed Lucas' arm. Ness and Lucas walked back up to his room.

When they entered they decided to sit on the bed. Ness reached onto the bed-side dresser and grabbed a remote. He then handed it to Lucas. Ness grabbed the notebook and pencil. He wrote in it.

You can pick what to watch.

Lucas nodded and turned the tv on. He was able to go on Disney Plus. He soon found his favorite movie--Ratatouille. When the movie started he smiled and clapped his hands together. Ness chuckled. Lucas looked at him with a small blush.

You're so childish.

That bad?

Not at all

Lucas adjusted himself and looked at the screen. Ness closed the notebook and put it on the nightstand. Ness looked over to him and saw the joy in Lucas' face. They watched the movie together. Lucas seemed rather sad when the movie ended. They then binge-watched many Pixar movies. When they watched the final Pixar movie on Disney Plus they realized how late it was. Lucas turned to Ness. He pointed at the notebook and Ness nodded. Ness handed him the notebook and pencil. Lucas gave a faint nod and looked down at the notebook.

Claus would never do this with me.

Ness grabbed the notebook.

Really?

Yea, I've tried to force him a few times.

Ness chuckled a bit. Lucas dropped the pencil. Ness tilted his head and grabbed it for him. Lucas felt guilty, Ness could tell. He grabbed the notebook.

Don't blame yourself, I'm happy to do this.

Lucas rubbed his arm.

I don't care about not talking...are you comfortable?

Ness looked at Lucas. Lucas looked into Ness' eyes. He nodded. That's when he felt some vibration from his pocket. He looked annoyed. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He saw that Claus had texted him. He faintly shook his head as he went to the message.

Claus: Where are you, we're worried.

Lucas: I don't need fixing.

Claus: That's not what we were trying to say.

Lucas: Didn't seem like that.

Claus: Fine just, tell me where you are. At least don't be on the streets.

Lucas: Ok

Lucas put the phone down and looked at Ness. He grabbed the notebook and pencil.

Can we take a picture and show him

Ness nodded and Lucas grinned. Lucas reached for his phone and went to the camera app. Lucas held the phone up and he saw himself with Ness. Ness then reached his arm around Ness' neck and--with his other hand--made a peace symbol over his closed left eye like some type of Kawaii anime girl. Lucas noticed this on the screen and blushed as he smiled. He took the picture and lowered the phone, but Ness didn't move the hand behind his neck. Lucas didn't mind. He sent the picture to Claus.

Claus: Isn't that?

Lucas: Ness, what of it?

Claus: Nothing, it's just...can I talk to him?

Lucas: Why?

Claus: Lucas, please.

Lucas looked at Ness, who'd been looking at the texts. He nodded and Lucas handed him the phone. He then dialed his number and put the phone to his ear. "Is Lucas near you?" Claus asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Ness asked.

"Please move somewhere else, he can't hear this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." Ness looked at Lucas for a little bit, then hopped off the bed. He entered the bathroom. "What now?"

"You made Lucas blush."

"Um, what about it?"

"He's never blushed or even had a genuine smile."

"How do you know it was genuine?"

"His dimples...they're just like mine. They appear in a real smile, and a fake has none."

"Oh..."

"Just know...Lucas is a tough cookie to crack, and it seems you cracked it. Thank you."

"Uh, sure thing." Ness hung up. He looked at himself in the mirror. He shook his head and looked at the picture he and Lucas took. He felt a smile creep on his face seeing a red Lucas and his dimples. He looked back in the mirror and saw a blush in his cheeks. He chuckled to himself and walked out. He saw Lucas lying down comfortably in the bed. Only his head was visible from underneath the sheets. Lucas turned his head and smiled. "Cute..." he said to himself. He walked forward and saw the notebook on the nightstand. Ness put the phone face down on the notebook and crawled into bed next to him.

They laid together for a while. They stared at the roof. "Lucas?" Lucas turned around and looked at him. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkroom. "I just wanted you to know...you're too cute to be a boy." Lucas giggled again which made Ness smile. "So, if I flirt you make noise. I'll keep that note." Lucas scooted over and wrapped his arms around Ness' body. Ness put his hand in Lucas' hair.

"...Ne..." Ness heard Lucas say. Ness quietly gasped.

"Lucas....did you just speak?"

"..." Lucas opened his mouth, but couldn't bring out any words. He looked down but felt Ness' hand.

"Don't worry, don't force the words."

They slept through the night. When they woke up the next day Ness and Lucas walked downstairs. Ness' mom was in the kitchen. She turned around and gave the two of them a warm smile. "Hun, want some eggs?" Ness nodded and looked at Lucas. Lucas seemed excited. Ness smirked and pulled out a chair. Lucas bowed and sat down. Ness sat in his seat and waited with Lucas. That's when Tracy walked down, crossing her arms.

"What's up Trace?" Ness asked.

"I hate eggs," Tracy said.

"Deal with it." Ness turned to see Lucas enjoying the eggs with a small tint in his cheeks. Ness chuckled and stood up. He ran up to his room and grabbed the notebook and pencil. He got back and Tracy was now sitting, begrudgingly eating the eggs. Ness wrote in the notebook when he sat in his seat. He slid it to Lucas.

You must really like eggs.

I love eggs, primarily Omelets, but any eggs.

Nice, I know what to cook for you now.

You'll cook for me?

Of course, you love my cooking, why wouldn't I?

"Why on Earth are you two sliding that damn notebook around?" Tracy asked. Ness passed it to Lucas and looked at Tracy.

"None of your business, we can do what we want." Tracy sighed and looked at Lucas. She saw a smile as he was writing. She tilted her head then looked back at Ness.

"Well, whatever you're doing, you're doing it well." Tracy stood up and walked into the living room with the plate. Ness watched Tracy. Tracy looked back and gave Ness a thumbs up. He chuckled. He knows Tracy is rude, but he also knows Tracy would do anything for Ness to be happy. Tracy knows when he sees Lucas happy he is happy. Tracy is smart and Ness knows that. Lucas passed the notebook but it fell on the floor. Ness looked at a guilt-ridden Lucas.

"It's ok Lukey, I'll get it." He blushed harder as Ness got up to pick the notebook up.

I'm not being a burden...am I?

Nothing you could do could cause you to be a burden.

Lucas looked up and saw Ness eating. Ness then winked and Lucas closed the notebook. Ness excused himself for a second. He walked up to his room and grabbed Lucas phone. He knew Lucas didn't have a password. He went to Claus' contact and pressed the small phone icon. He put the phone to his ear and heard the ringing. "Yea?" Claus asked when he got on.

"I suggest you go to the Baseball game tonight," Ness said.

"Why?"

"Just do it, trust me on this one." Ness then hung up and walked down with the phone. He handed it to Lucas. Lucas gave a small nod and finished his plate of food. Ness washed both dishes and Lucas dried them like they did last time. When they finished Ness looked at Lucas. "Wanna help me train for the game?" Lucas grew excited and nodded. "Come on." Ness ran to the front door with Lucas following behind. Ness grabbed his bat and ball. They put on the shoes they took off and left the house. Ness led Lucas through the town and eventually made it to a park. This park had a small baseball field.

They got to the pitcher's mound and Ness turned to him. "Can you throw?" Lucas shrugged. Ness held out the ball for him. "Well, just try your best, I know you can do it." Lucas grabbed it and nodded. Ness rested his bat on his shoulder as he ran to home base. He stepped in the correct batter's box and held the top of the bat to Lucas. "Ready when you are." Ness prepared the bat. Lucas tried to throw the ball but ended up being way too far from Ness for him to even try to hit. He looked down, disappointed in himself. Ness thought for a moment, then took off his hat. He ran over to Lucas and playfully put his hat on Lucas' head. "There ya go, a little good luck charm." Lucas tilted his head, wondering why it's good luck. Ness knew this look. "It's 'cause you look cute."

Ness ran back to the batter's box and picked up his bat. He gave a single nod to Lucas as he tossed the ball back to him. Lucas caught it. He tossed the ball up and caught it, thinking how he'd pitch the ball. He then remembered he had Ness' hat which made him feel a little giddy. He shook his head and looked toward Ness, who had a determined look on his face. Lucas pitched the ball perfectly for Ness to hit it right on its sweet spot. The ball went high into the air and landed way into the outfield. Lucas heard Ness cheer and was happy for him. Soon he realized Ness was cheering for him. "See, being cute is a good luck charm," Ness said. That's when Lucas giggled louder and longer than he's done before. Ness liked the sound of the high pitched giggle.

They prepared for a few more hours. It was now mid-afternoon and the two of them walked back to Ness' house. When they walked in they saw Ness' mom and Tracy getting their shoes on. Lucas looked a little confused. "We need to head to the stadium a little earlier to do some team building or whatever." Lucas nodded and ran to retrieve the notebook and the pencil. He quickly wrote something and handed it to him.

Why did you want to train with me if you'll train with your team?

Lucas handed Ness the pencil and walked out of the house and stepped into the car. Tracy was in the front seat with Ness' mom clearly driving. Lucas looked out of the window, waiting for Ness. Ness soon stepped in and put his seatbelt on. Lucas looked at him and saw the notebook being handed to him. Lucas grabbed it.

You train better with people you like.

Lucas looked up and at Ness a little surprised. Ness just smiled and Ness' mom started to drive. They drove downtown and to a part of the city Lucas has never been in. Ness saw the excitement Lucas had for the tall buildings. Ness couldn't help but smile at his excitement. "Mom?"

"Yea hun?" she asked.

"What time is it?"

"3 p.m."

"And when do I need to be at the stadium?"

"Well, the game starts at 5."

"Good, we have time.

"Time?"

"Can you drop us off here?"

"Are you sure?" Ness nodded. "Um, if you say so." Ness' mom pulled over a sidewalk and looked back as Ness opened his door. Lucas was confused. Ness ran to the other side of the car and opened Lucas' door. He held out his hand.

"Need some help m'lady?" Lucas smirked as he grabbed Ness' hand. Ness' mom then drove off when the door was closed. Lucas showed Ness the notebook.

What're we doing?

I'm showing you the best part of the city.

Lucas tilted his head and Ness gripped his hand harder. They walked through the large city. Lucas kept looking up at the tall skyscrapers. Some people glared at them for holding hands, but each glare seemed to make them hold hands harder. Lucas soon saw some water. He knew what they meant. He looked at Ness who gave a small nod. They walked faster and eventually got onto the beach.

Lucas ran to the water and kneeled in front of it. He liked seeing the waves. Ness stayed next to him and eventually laid on the sand. Lucas looked down at him. He soon laid next to him with his knees bent so he could write.

Something wrong?

No, I'm just thinking.

About?

How long have we been friends?

Few months, how come?

Would you help me with something?

Of course.

I have a crush...I was thinking if you could help.

I already said I would.

When Ness read that he smirked and closed the notebook. He turned to Lucas who simply nodded. He sat back up to look at the water. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Ness sat up and tilted his head. Lucas was going to a writing app. Lucas handed him the phone. Ness was a little confused. Ness read what was written which was a small poem. The final line Ness liked the most. "Love is like good clean and clear water, hard to find. But when you do find it..." Ness looked at Lucas, who was looking at him. "It's beautiful," Ness said. Lucas smirked and rubbed the back of his neck.

They stayed at the beach for a little longer before Lucas looked at his phone again. He realized it was 4:30. He showed Ness but it didn't seem to register in his mind for a little bit. "SHIT, come on, we're late." Ness grabbed Lucas' hand and ran. They ran through the city, having to dodge lots of people. They eventually made it to the baseball field. They walked through the building and found a changing room. Ness changed quickly and left. "Lucas, you can wait in the VIP section. Just find Tracy and my mom and you found it." Lucas nodded and walked out with Ness. They soon entered the grassy field. Lucas looked at the seats full of people. Despite not playing in the game he couldn't help but feel the pressure. There was someone waiting at the entrance for Ness. It was Ninten. He sighed and walked over to him.

"Jesus Christ man, where the hell were you?" he asked.

"I was hanging out with Lucas...lost track of time." Ninten looked at Lucas. Ninten walked toward him. Lucas felt nervous.

"You changed Lucas...I can tell."

"What're talking about?" Ness asked.

"I stayed over with Claus last night, he showed me how you normally are." Lucas tilted his head. "And yet, here you are, smiling, with those cute dimples." Lucas backed up. Ninten said this on purpose to see how Ness would react.

"NINTEN, that's not cool, don't make him uncomfortable like that." Ninten just started chuckling.

"Don't worry, I'm already taken, I just wanted to confirm something in my mind." Ninten started to walk to the middle of the field where the other players were. Ness sighed and pointed Lucas to where the VIP section was. Ness caught up with Ninten.

"What were you doing with Claus anyway?" Ninten grew a blush and sped up his walking.

"That's private." Ness shook his head as he walked.

Lucas made it to the VIP section. He sat next to Tracy. She could see that Lucas was feeling a little stressed with all the eyes in the stadium. She put a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Don't worry about Ness, he'll do amazing out there," Tracy said. Lucas looked at her and nodded. Lucas looked at the crowd he could see, and soon saw a face he didn't want to see--Claus'. Flint and Hinawa were also there. They were looking at him, but they looked sympathetic. Claus pulled out his phone and texted Lucas.

Claus: Listen we're sorry, we just want you to be happy.

Lucas: ...

Claus: Come on Lucas, you've got to understand.

Lucas: Claus please just...

Claus: Just what?

Lucas: You want me to be happy right?

Claus: Of course.

Lucas: Pray for Ness to win

Claus: Really?

Lucas: ...

Claus: But if that's what you want then sure. I'll pray with every fiber of my being.

Lucas: Thank you Claus...and I'm sorry for leaving.

Lucas turned off the phone and watched the teams prepare. The game soon started. The game--at first--was rather equal. Ness' team would earn three points, then the other would earn 2. The next inning it would be inverted. By the bottom of the ninth inning as if it was some type of high school drama or anime, Ness' team was one point behind but did have someone on third base. But if that wasn't all, as if the stars were aligned to give Lucas stress, Ness' team had two outs.

Ness was up to bat, he's never really felt pressure while playing Baseball, but now he felt so much. He looked around for some support and saw Lucas' blue eyes. His eyes seemed to be shining through Ness. He looked at the pitcher who could sense Ness' stress. He pitched the ball and used Ness' stress to his advantage. Ness swung too early getting a strike. Ness' breaths got shaky. He knows if he fails he loses the final game of the season. The catcher tossed the ball back to the pitcher. He pitched the ball way out of the pitcher's box knowing Ness' stress would make him hit at any ball possible. As expected, he swung and obviously missed. Ness' heart started to race as if he was running a marathon.

Lucas was going through the same emotions. He could see Ness' stress, Ness' fear. He's never seen this side of him. Lucas could feel his heart drop knowing what he's going through. He saw the catcher throw the ball to the pitcher. The pitcher then winded up and tossed. Ness was going to hit it but Lucas saw where the ball was going to land. He closed his eyes and took a quick breath. "NESS!" The sudden voice from Lucas shocked Ness. He turned to face him, preventing him from hitting the ball. The catcher caught the ball and the empire analyzed it.

"BALL!" he yelled.

"Lucas..." Ness said to himself. Lucas had his hand in a megaphone to make his voice louder.

"YOU'VE GOT THIS NESS...I BELIEVE IN YOU."

"Lucas...you spoke..." A tear fell from Ness' eye. He took a deep breath and gripped his bat. He looked at the pitcher and he pitched the ball. Ness envisioned Lucas' voice, calming his nerves, and he swung. The ball instantly went into the air and into the crowd. Ness' team won. Ness' team started to go crazy with cheers. Ness had bigger things to worry about. When he was surrounded by his team and their praises, Ness broke through it. He ran to the VIP section where Ness' mom and Tracy sat surprised. Ness walked to Lucas, who had the widest of smiles ever. "Lucas, you spoke." Lucas reached his hands out and Ness grabbed them.

"I told you...you've got it," Lucas said. His was high-pitched and something about it made Ness extremely happy. Lucas noticed Ness' tears. "You're crying."

"I'm just...just very happy."

"I'm still perfect as I am right? I don't need to be fixed, right?"

"You're the most perfect thing ever." Ness lowered his head and kissed Lucas' hands.

"Lucas?" Claus could be heard from behind Ness. Ness let go of Lucas' hands and moved out of the way. He entered the VIP section and Lucas' family stepped forward. "You spoke Lucas." Lucas nodded. Ness grabbed Lucas' hand.

"It's because of Ness."

"That's what you were missing," Flint said. Lucas tilted his head.

"Love," Hinawa finished.

"You guys didn't love him?" Ness' mom asked. Lucas shook his head.

"There's a difference from Familial love...and Ness," Lucas said. Ness blushed and looked at Lucas.

"A-are you saying?" Ness asked. Lucas chuckled. He grabbed the notebook and wrote something inside it. He then showed Ness.

Will you go out with me?

Ness smiled and reached for the pencil.

Of course, I will.

Lucas grinned and reached forward to close the book. Ness' hands were still on it, and Lucas put his hands on Ness'. They dropped the note bok and Lucas held up his arm. He balled up his fist and looked determinedly at Ness. "That's good, cause we're no longer Earthbound..." Ness smirked and balled his fist. He then interlocked his arm with Lucas'.

"We're ultimate."


	25. PK Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Lucas a trained to fight, and they use this training to defend the weak. However, they start learning some things they didn't know before, mainly dealing with two boys....Ninten and Claus. They also encounter Porky and a new goal.

The two boys slammed their swords together. When they did the swords made a sharp and loud ring. One of the boys is named Lucas. He was rather scrawny. But where he lacks in bulk he excels in his speed. His blond hair is sticking out in every direction. Lucas's eyes are also always filled with the will to succeed. This will, allows him to get through all the tough times he's been through. The other boy is named Ness. He is the stronger of the two. His black hair was almost always covered in a cap. Unlike Lucas, Ness has been in many fights in the past. One of which caused a large scar to form over his left eye, causing that eye to white out. Lucas has only been in one fight before, with that fight not ending well for him. Their swords looked similar, but the color was different. Lucas's sword was pitch black and Ness's was dark red.

Due to the momentum of their swords slamming into each other the boys fell forward but stopped each other from running into each other. Ness tried to slash Lucas from the right, but Lucas was able to backflip into the air. He landed onto the ground and didn't hesitate to run toward Ness. Ness jumped, which Lucas predicted. Lucas continued to run and got to the rocky wall. He jumped and kicked off the wall. He was able to shoot and slam his head into Ness's back. Ness shot forward but stabbed the flat ground with his sword to stop. He ripped it out and turned to Lucas.

Ness ran forward and Lucas prepared to strike, but Ness teleported. Ness teleported above him and slammed his foot into the back of Lucas's head. Lucas stumbled forward and smirked. He tapped the ground with his foot and the ground instantly got covered in ice. When Ness tried to land he slipped. Lucas turned and slammed his foot into Ness's stomach. Lucas picked him up. Ness forced a smirk. "That's all...all you got," Ness coughed. Lucas chuckled and tossed him into the air. Lucas tried to kick his gut, but Ness covered his body in electricity so Lucas got slightly electrocuted. Ness fell to the ground and still couldn't get his feet firmly planted. He put his hand on the ice and shot fire from his palm. This caused all the ice to melt and even the water that formed to evaporate.

Lucas held up his sword and the blade got covered in electricity. Ness gave a single, small, and smug chuckle. He held up his sword and it got covered in odd green energy. They ran toward each other and slammed their swords into the other. Ness was able to sweep Lucas's legs and he fell. The back of his head slammed onto the ground and he let go of his sword. Ness stomped on his stomach and held the sword at Lucas's eye. The green energy, despite the sword not making direct contact, still caused pain to Lucas.

They stayed like that for a little while. Soon the energy disappeared and Ness took his foot off of Lucas. Ness sheathed the sword onto his back and held his hand toward Lucas. Lucas took it. Ness shot him up and they looked at each other. "Guess I won," Ness smiled. He also allowed a little bit of his tongue to escape his lips. Lucas rolled his eyes. Their hands left and Lucas went to grab his sword. When he did he put it in its sheath on his back. Lucas turned and crossed his arms.

"Congrats...I guess," he said. Ness laughed and walked forward. He reached his hand around Lucas's shoulders.

"Is that salt I hear?"

"Oh please, I was just...holding back."

"My face is just too precious."

"...Whatever helps you sleep at night." Lucas allowed a little electricity to emit from his pointer finger. He then touched Ness's cheek. Ness stepped back, holding his hand to his cheek.

"Asshole." Lucas just laughed which made Ness smile. They started to hear footsteps on the flat rocks they were training on. Ness and Lucas shot back to the rocky wall and kneeled, looking to the ground.

A strange outline suddenly appeared on the wall. This outline showed a door. The rock in the outline opened and an old man walked forward. He had a yellow can that curled at the top. He chuckled to himself as he walked up. The two boys looked up. The old man was rubbing his long beard. "Boys, that was a joy to watch," he said.

"Master Herneldo, did you see me win?" Master Herneldo nodded with a smile. Lucas looked away, and he saw this. Master Herneldo walked over to him.

"Stand up, Lucas." Lucas shot up and looked at him. "Don't worry about losing, it's a part of life."

"Y-yes master."

"Just don't lose too much," he chuckled. Lucas looked at Ness, who stood up.

"You said we had a mission?" Ness asked. Master Herneldo looked at Ness.

"Yes, it's more or less at steak out. It's more of a test for you two." Master Herneldo walked slowly over to the edge of the cliff. He looked down at the forest and stretched his back. He slammed the bottom of his cane into the ground causing a small piece of the cliff to fall into the forest. He then used the cane to point at a very distant city. Only a single tall building could be seen. Ness and Lucas walked over and looked at the building. "Drunshell...the port capital."

"We've been there, it doesn't seem all that bad," Lucas said.

"Nothing bad is there, but something bad is coming."

"A monster?" Ness asked. Master Herneldo shook his head and looked at Lucas.

"Porky." Lucas backed up slightly and clenched his fist. He shot his head to the building and a small growl came from him. "Lucas...remember what I taught you."

"..."

"What did I teach you?"

"..."

"Tell me."

"Don't let emotions lead," Lucas finally said. Lucas looked down. Ness put his hand in Lucas's hair. Lucas turned his head to him and grew a smile. Master Herneldo turned around and walked toward the hole in the wall. Before entering it he turned around.

"Be careful, a very...impressionable boy lives there." Lucas tilted his head but nodded. They looked down at the forest.

"Ready?" Ness asked. Before hearing Lucas's response he jumped.

"Crazy bitch," Lucas said as he jumped. They both were able to swing on a branch to land safely. They looked at each other and nodded. They started to walk and the forest showed its true creepy colors. Lucas, despite trying to be tough, was clearly scared. Ness chuckled to himself knowing Lucas is trying to impress him.

"You know, you don't need to impress me."

"I don't care if you're impressed." Ness rolled his eyes and picked Lucas up. He put Lucas onto his shoulders. He looked up.

"Are you more comfortable up there?" Lucas playfully ignored him. They walked like this for a while until Lucas decided to jump off. He looked up at a tree. He smirked when he saw an apple. He took out his sword and tossed it up, breaking the branch and dropping the apple. Lucas caught both the apple and sword. He tossed the apple up and chopped it in half. He caught the sword again and Ness grabbed the apples. He tossed one to Lucas. Lucas bit into it and looked at Ness. Ness could tell Lucas was holding something inside of him. "We'll get him, Lucas, don't worry." Lucas looked down and shook his head.

They had been walking for a while and realized it was rather late. They both decided to set up camp. Ness reached into his pocket to grab a small pin. He looked around to try and find a plain area. He found one that was plain enough so he shoved the pin into the ground. The pin shone and suddenly a premade tent formed. Ness put his hands on his waist and looked at Lucas. "Impressive eh?"

"Are you really that lazy to set up one yourself?"

"Not like we have the stuff for one unless you have it up your ass or something."

"I'm sure you'd like to find out."

"Trust me, I would," Ness winked. Lucas chuckled and crawled into the tent. Ness followed. They only had a small bed and a small campfire with a pan. Lucas crawled into the small bed and Ness sat in front of the small campfire. He held his palm to the wood and shot a small flame from his palm. "So, what'd you like?"

"Your specialty." Ness nodded. Lucas tapped his middle finger's knuckle and a raw steak appeared in his hand. He tossed it to Ness. Ness caught it and put it on the pan. Lucas tapped the knuckle again and brought out a picture. He looked at it and sadly sighed. Ness didn't have to look to know what he was looking at. Ness just continued to cook, trying not to let Lucas's emotions come to him.

Ness was able to cook the steak and he ripped it in two. He put out the flames and crawled over to Lucas. He laid next to him, gave him his half of the steak, and looked at the picture. The picture of Lucas's family. There was him, Hinawa, Flint, Claus, and Boney. Lucas bit into the steak and his hand lowered. Ness put his arm underneath Lucas's neck and rubbed Lucas's left shoulder. "Come on, time to get some shut-eye." Ness tapped Lucas's middle finger knuckle and the picture disappeared.

"Do you really think we can save them?"

"Of course-"

"No, do you really think we can save all of them?"

"..."

"Please tell me the truth."

"...If I know anything about Porky...he'll give you a choice. So you'll only be able to save one."

"That's what I thought." Lucas closed his eyes.

"Lucas, look at me." Lucas opened his eyes and turned to him. Ness kissed his forehead. "I've got a small idea. It's risky, but it may work."

"What is it?"

"Master Herneldo may hate us for it...but we need this boy. We need to find him." Lucas nodded. After a little time passed they went to sleep.

Ness and Lucas ran to Lucas's house. The two thirteen-year-olds had found a special item whilst they were exploring the nearby forest, Hope Forest. They know Lucas's mom would know what the item was. They looked around the immediate room but didn't see her. "Mom?" Lucas called out.

"In the pantry hun," Hinawa could be heard. Lucas ran forward and to a small room that they used as the pantry. Hinawa grabbed a bag of tortilla chips and turned. "I was going to make some nachos."

"Ooooh, Nachos." Ness shoved Lucas slightly to remind him. "Oh, right, mom, we found something." Ness took his hands from behind his back and showed her. It was a pink sunflower.

"Woah." She reached her hands to the flower but hesitated.

"It's alright," Ness said. Hinawa nodded and grabbed the flower. She walked out of the pantry, handing Lucas the tortilla chips. The pink sunflower was in a small flower pot. Hinawa put the flower in front of a window in the kitchen. She tilted her head as she looked at it. Lucas opened the tortilla chips and started to eat. Ness chuckled. "Fatass."

"Ness."

"S-sorry."

"No, not that, where'd you find this?"

"Hope forest," Lucas answered. Hinawa gulped and turned around.

"Oh boy."

"What?" Ness asked. Hinawa grabbed the flower and handed it to Lucas.

"Keep this safe, at all times."

"What is it?" Lucas asked. Hinawa shook her head.

"Just keep it-" Hinawa was cut off by the ground shaking. Hinawa backed up and put her hands in front of the boys. Lucas dropped the tortilla chips. Soon the door slammed open and Flint and Claus ran in. They slammed the door behind them. Hinawa ran to them. She looked around, noticing the absence of Boney. "Where is he?" Lucas handed Ness the flower when he noticed Claus start to cry.

"Claus?"

"H-he killed him," Claus cried. He bombarded Lucas in a hug. Lucas hugged back but noticed the ground shook once more. Flint grabbed Hinawa's hand.

"We need to get out of here," Flint said.

"What is it?" Hinawa asked.

"Your research...it's true." Hinawa grew shocked. She turned around and looked at the flower in Ness's hands. Soon the roof of their house was torn off. Everyone looked up and saw a concrete statue seemingly given life. He reached toward Ness but Lucas grabbed Ness's hand and pulled him away. Lucas backed up with Ness in his hands. That's when Hinawa jumped high into the air.

"Mom?" Lucas asked surprised. She held her hand toward the statue's face. Fire shot from her palm which made it step back. She landed on the ground. Flint, her, and Claus ran to Ness and Lucas.

"We need to leave, follow us," Hinawa said. Ness and Lucas nodded and they all started to run. They left the house and saw the statue had fallen onto another building, definitely killing anyone inside it. They ran through nearly the entire village but stopped at another house. Ness knew this house, it was his. Hinawa ran up the steps and didn't even need to knock before Ness's mom opened the door.

"It's Porky, ain't it?" she asked. Hinawa nodded. Ness's mom turned into the building. "Tracy, get King and let's go. NOW!!" A minute after saying that Tracy ran down the stairs with King in her arms. They continued to run and soon made it out of the village. They thought they were safe until Ness's mom saw a sudden shadow. "SCATTER!!" Everyone did as she said, but she was a little too slow and was crushed by Porky.

"..." Ness and Tracy just looked at the blood on Porky's feet. Ness dropped the sunflower but Hinawa caught it and handed it to Lucas. Porky looked around and chuckled. His eyes stopped on Lucas.

"Give me the flower," he said in his dark and echoey voice. Lucas looked at Hinawa who shook her head.

"No!" Lucas yelled. Porky growled and Lucas bolted in a run. Porky dropped the slingshot and extended his arm. His arm was able to grab onto Lucas's right arm. Lucas instantly felt the strength and pressure of the cement. He yelped in pain which broke Ness from his trance. Lucas looked down and saw Ness staring up at him in fear. Lucas tossed the flower down and he caught it. Porky growled again and tossed the book toward them. Most jumped out of the way, but due to King's weight, Tracy wasn't able to jump far enough and they both got crushed. Ness just looked at it and entered another sad trance, but still kept hold of the flower.

"You stupid kid, I am tired of these games." Lucas tried to detach Porky's hand from his own arm. Porky's newly freed arm grabbed onto Lucas's body. Hinawa tried to jump up and attack but Porky slammed his hard head into her, making her unconscious.

"Mom..." Claus said. Lucas was too much in pain to realize what Porky did. Porky started to pull on Lucas's right arm. He screamed from the sheer pain.

"Oh shut up, just take it like a man." Porky put more strength in pulling on Lucas's arm. Lucas's screams got louder. Claus started to cry more, and the mix of both broke the mold surrounding Ness. Ness looked up at Porky and his nose twitched. Porky soon ripped off Lucas's right arm. Ness growled and held his arm toward Porky. He doesn't know why he did, but he felt he needed to. That's when green energy shot from his hand and rammed into Porky's chest. This temporarily froze Porky and eventually exploded. When he did he dropped Lucas. Flint ran forward and caught him. Flint ran Lucas, who was just barely conscious, back to Ness. They looked at the smoke surrounding Porky. The smoke shot in different directions and Porky still stood in a new spider mech. He didn't waste any time shooting electricity toward Ness and Lucas. But before they could get hit Flint and Claus pushed them out of the range. Due to pushing them, however, they were hit. They didn't die, they went into a paralyzed state. Flint couldn't move, but he could talk.

"Boys...run...find him...Master Herneldo." Lucas struggled to keep his eyes open. Ness looked at Porky who was charging more electricity. Ness picked Lucas up and ran into Hope Forest with the flower in his arms.

After running for two days straight Ness fell, dropping Lucas. Lucas pushed himself onto his back with his left arm. He looked up at the stars. He started to cry when he reached into his pocket. There he found a picture of his family. "Lucas..." Lucas tried to look around for Ness but didn't see him, not even where he fell. "Lucas?" Lucas looked around some more.

"LUCAS!" Ness yelled, waking Lucas up. Lucas looked around and saw Ness's worried face. "You had that dream again, didn't you?" Lucas wiped the tears he had which gave Ness the answer. "Anyway, come on, we've gotta leave at the crack of dawn if we want to find this boy." Lucas nodded and sat up. They both left the tent and Ness tapped on the top corner, turning the tent back into the small pin.

They continued to walk for hours, stopping every now and then to eat an apple. They knew they were getting to the end of the forest. They started to see smaller buildings break from the trees. "Ugh, finally made it," Lucas groaned.

"Hey, I heard this town has one of the best restaurants, wanna stop there?"

"Where'd you get money from?" Lucas asked. Ness winked.

"Trust me, we don't need money." They entered the town that instantly filled the boys with a sense of happiness they last felt back in their home village. The people knew who the boys were. The boys have made many visits for mission purposes or to meet with Master Herneldo. They walked to the town square and saw Dedede's Poissonnier.

"Uhh, what does that word mean?"

"French for a fish cook, and Dedede, I assume, is the name of the person." Lucas turned to Ness.

"How do you know French?"

"I've had some missions where people spoke it. I was kinda forced to learn it."

"Well then, tell me something." Ness giggled.

"Je t'aime," Ness winked. Lucas looked a little confused but Ness just walked to the restaurant. They soon entered the building and saw a small pink puffball dancing to some music.

"Adorable," Lucas couldn't help but spit out. As soon as the puffball saw them he took the headphones off.

"Hiya, the name's Kirby, I'll be your host."

"Hey, table for two?"

"Right, follow me." Kirby jumped from the counter and started to walk. They walked past some happy faces and soon Kirby stopped at a small booth that's ideal only for two people. Ness and Lucas jumped onto their seat and Kirby handed them menus seemingly from his mouth. "Anything to drink?"

"Just water, for both of us." Lucas nodded and Kirby jumped away. Lucas looked at Ness.

"Do you know what this boy looks like?" Ness shook his head.

"Master Herneldo never said anything about him." Lucas looked out of the window and saw a boy standing at the window looking at them. He seemed almost in awe, despite being the same age. Ness chuckled. They're used to fanboys and girls so Ness called him in. The boy pointed at him and Ness nodded. The boy nearly jumped and ran toward the entrance.

"He looks kinda like you."

"Yea...only he has a scarf."

"In the middle of summer?"

"Guess so." Soon the boy made it to their side.

"H-hi," he said with joy. Ness chuckled.

"What's your name?"

"Ninten."

"Well, Ninten, great to meetcha." Ness put his hand on Ninten's shoulder.

"Wanna eat with us?" Lucas asked.

"R-really?" Ninten asked. Ness nodded and scooted closer to the window. Ninten chuckled and sat next to him. "Thank you." Kirby soon came by and gave the two boys their cups of water.

"Want anything, Ninten?" Ness asked.

"Just water." Kirby nodded and hopped off. Ninten looked down and looked as if he was thinking. Lucas looked at Ness and tilted his head. Lucas cleared his throat which seemingly broke Ninten away from his thoughts. Ninten looked up.

"Something on your mind?" Lucas asked.

"Just thinking of a rumor."

"About us?" Ness asked. Ninten nodded. "What is it?"

"That you two are together." Lucas chuckled.

"Together how?" Lucas asked.

"I think you know," Ness said.

"Oh...well then..." Lucas winked at Ness.

"Oh my god, it's true?"

"It's as true as you want it to be," Ness said.

"Way to keep it open." Lucas chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes we're together, Ness is just an asshole," Lucas said.

"It's about the mystery," Ness shot back.

"You're gonna confuse our new friend here for a mystery?"

"...Friend..." Ninten said to himself. Lucas looked at Ninten and handed him a menu. Ninten smirked and looked down. Eventually, Kirby came back with Ninten's drink and so he took their orders. He eventually brought it to them. They happily ate like they've been friends forever. While eating Ninten remembered something about their story. He put his fork down and looked at the duo. "Is it true you were trained by Master Herneldo?" Ness and Lucas stopped eating. People knew about the two of them, but not about Master Herneldo.

"How do you-" Ness was cut off by someone screaming. Kirby ran to the duo, knowing they could help. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. Some guy in a spider thing," Kirby panicked.

"Spider..." Lucas said to himself. He turned to Ninten. "Stay here, stay safe." Lucas ran toward the exit and Ness jumped onto the table. He saw Lucas hold out his hand as he ran and Ness was able to quickly catch up and grab the hand for them both to teleport. The teleported into the streets. "It's really a bitch you need to run to teleport."

"You're telling me," Ness said. Another scream and splattering noise made the duo turn. They saw him, Porky. He stood on the remains of what used to be a building. He was in his spider mech. Porky saw the duo and noticed Lucas had both arms, and the flower was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, boys, great to see you again. How long has it been, five long years," Porky chuckled. Lucas clenched his fist.

"What're you doing here?" Ness asked.

"I needed to find you, so you can see my new toy." That's when a yellow light shot at Lucas, but Lucas simply held up his hand and absorbed it with his PSI magnet. He looked in the direction it came from and saw a masked man standing on the nearby building. "He's called the Masked Man...I wasn't a part of the naming convention." The Masked Man jumped from the building and landed in front of Porky "You can handle them can't you?"

"Who do you think I am?" Masked Man asked. Lucas recognized something about the voice. He couldn't pinpoint it though. Masked Man jumped into the water and disappeared. Masked Man turned and pointed his arm cannon at the two boys. He extended his other arm and a yellow beam sword appeared. "Well, Lucas, Ness...we're not going to achieve anything by standing around." Ness put his hand on the handle of his sword and ran. Lucas tried to run but something seemed to stop him. When Ness slammed his blade into Masked Man's helmet something inside of Lucas hurt. Ness turned around and saw Lucas frozen still.

"Lucas," he said. Masked Man slashed Ness's side. Ness fell to the ground. Masked Man walked over to him. He grabbed Ness's throat and lifted him into the air. Masked Man aimed his arm cannon underneath his jaw.

"You should know, don't let your guard down." He shot and Ness fell all the way back to Lucas. Lucas saw Ness's deep cut and his struggle to breathe. Masked Man shot at Lucas, but Lucas simply absorbed it. Lucas glared at Masked Man. Masked Man took a shot at Lucas every time he took a step. Each shot simply got absorbed. Masked Man soon got right in front of Lucas, but he failed to take action. He shook his head and held up the beam sword.

"LUCAS!!" someone yelled behind him. Lucas looked back and saw Ninten on a star. Ninten was able to fly it toward him and pick him and Ness up.

"Ninten...where'd-" Lucas started.

"Kirby bowered it to me." Ninten went back to the ground and looked at Lucas. "Remember...don't let emotions lead you." Lucas looked down and nodded. Lucas jumped onto the ground and Ninten followed. Kirby came out of nowhere and flew the star--and Ness--away. The duo walked toward Masked Man.

"You're the boy aren't you?" Ninten reached behind him and a sheath suddenly appeared behind him. He pulled out his sword as Lucas did.

"I'm still a fanboy." Lucas and Ninten held their swords toward Masked Man. The two bolted toward Masked Man and--despite more fight back--Lucas was able to get in a good slash. They kept on dodging and absorbing Masked Man's sword and blasts. Lucas caused Fire to surround his fist and slammed the fist into Masked Man's face. Ninten covered his leg in ice then kicked Masked Man in the back of the head. Masked Man tumbled forward and Lucas noticed a small crack in the back of the helmet. Lucas put his hand to his heart. He closed his eyes to focus. Ninten was able to keep Masked Man from attacking Lucas to give him time to charge. Once Ninten noticed Lucas was nearing the end he jumped back, allowing Masked Man to run toward Lucas. Lucas opened his eyes and held his hand to the sky. He waited as Masked Man ran toward him.

"PK Love," Lucas said as Masked Man was about to slash him. This powerful PSI shot Masked Man and Ninten back. Ninten was able to absorb some of it, healing the minor wounds he sustained. Masked Man slammed onto the ground, and his helmet broke. When he slammed into the ground so it kicked up a lot of dust and dirt. Ninten ran to Lucas.

"Should we check him out?"

"Sure...let's go." The two of them carefully walked toward the dust cloud. Eventually, the dust cleared and Lucas's eyes gaped open. "C-Claus?" Ninten didn't seem fazed. He walked forward and kneeled. He grabbed Claus's head and closed his eyes. Ninten was able to heal Claus enough for him to open his eyes.

"Hey Claus, come on." Lucas looked at Ninten.

"You know him?" Ninten looked up.

"We were locked up together...he saved me."

"...Before or-"

"During." Claus groaned and looked around. He held up his arm cannon at Lucas but a shooting pain caused him to lower it. Lucas walked over and kneeled.

"Claus...why?"

"..." Claus turned away and looked at Ninten.

"Claus...tell him. No need to fight it anymore."

"...I-If I tell him...he'll h-hurt dad...and Lucas."

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"Porky," Ninten answered. Claus closed his eyes and started to cry.

"Mom's never going to forgive me...I-I'm sorry Lucas...I'm sorry Ninten." Claus held the arm cannon against his head, with the intent to shoot himself. When he shot he didn't die. He opened his eyes and saw Lucas had his right hand blocking the shot.

"Remember when Porky ripped my arm off?" Lucas asked.

"How could I not."

"Yea well..." Lucas looked at his arm. It started to turn into a silver metal and very futuristic. Lucas looked back at Claus's new red-eye. "We're still alike...still twins...because we're both fakes." Claus allowed a tear to fall down his face and Lucas pulled him into a hug.

"Lucas...do you forgive me?"

"As long as you can forgive me." They hugged for a little time. Lucas broke from the hug first and stood up. He extended his arm toward Claus. "You asked me, time to ask Ness." Masked Man looked down at his arm cannon, thinking of trying to shoot himself again, but he just turned the cannon into his normal arm. He also caused the sword to disappear. He grabbed Lucas's arm and Lucas picked him up. They looked at each other. "We'll get dad back, and if Porky touches him, we'll fuck him up. Deal?" Lucas bent his arm and balled his hand into a fist. Claus chuckled and interlocked his arm in the same way with Lucas.

"Deal."

"Just one moment," Ninten said. He snapped his fingers and Kirby came down on the star. Kirby jumped from the star. "Is he there?" Kirby nodded. "Good, I've left you a little tip back at our table." Kirby nodded and ran away. Ninten turned to the twins and tapped on the star. He jumped onto the star and the twins jumped behind him. He flew the star to a very similar cliff. It was the cliff the Ness and Lucas trains on. Lucas jumped off the star and ran to Ness who was lying on the ground, bleeding. Ninten and Claus soon followed. Ninten ran over and touched Ness's forehead. "Since his wound is deep it'll take a bit." Lucas nodded and stood up. Claus walked forward.

"Did you finally tell him."

"About what?"

"Your crush on him."

"Is now really the time to ask that?"

"Come on, I'm your brother, I'm supposed to know this stuff."

"..." Lucas just blushed as he looked down.

"Oh my...you did. How many times have you two banged? Oh, and does he treat you well, 'cause you know if he doesn't-"

"He treats me lovely...and we only do it on occasion." Claus jumped with excitement and Lucas chuckled. "You're such a child." The twins kept their eyes down at Ness as his slash started to heal slowly. Once the wound was fully patched up Ness started to groan. Ness fluttered his eyes open and saw Lucas next to Claus.

"L-Lucas...is that?"

"It's Claus," Lucas nodded. Ness turned and saw Ninten stand up, confusing him some more. Lucas picked Ness up. "There's a lot to explain, but are you feeling ok?" Ness shook his head and looked at Lucas.

"Just tell me, are they here to help?"

"Yes."

"Good, that's all I care about." He looked around. "Well, what do we do now?" Claus walked forward and held out his arm. His open palm showed a map. He was able to project that map into the air.

"We need to barge into Porky's base, I know my way around it," Claus said. Ninten stepped forward.

"I know a secret and safe way in," he said. Claus smiled as he turned the map off. Lucas put his hand in the middle of their circle. Ness put his hand on top of Lucas and the other two followed.

"We'll take Porky out," Ness said.

"Because we are a team," Claus said.

"We'll stay a team," Ninten said.

"We're the PK Boys," Lucas said as the four of them balled up their hands and pounded them together. They then jumped off the cliff and made their way toward Porky's lair, as a team, as the PK Boys.


	26. PK Boys (Finale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the two-parter. The boys find Porky. They are able to get into a very intense fight with him, endangering Lucas. However, they are able to get through it and defeat Porky. They are then approached by some powerful people and thus, form a group. The group, PK Boys.

The four boys made it back to Drunshell. They stopped at the wreckage that came from the fight. Claus crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Ninten looked at him. "Come on, we need to get going," Ninten patted his back. Claus looked at him. He turned and saw the other two. Lucas walked up.

"So, where are we going?" Lucas asked.

"A city called New Pork City," Claus said. Ness tilted his head and thought for a moment.

"Where is it?" Lucas asked.

"That's the thing, it's a hidden city," Ninten said.

"How're we gonna get there then?" Ninten and Claus exchanged a glance and just shrugged. Lucas looked down but soon felt Ness's hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Let's look around Drunshell. This place has a little of every town and city, maybe it could have something of New Pork City," Ness suggested. Claus thought for a moment.

"Look for pig snouts. If you see them on anything, investigate." Ness nodded and grabbed Lucas's hand and walked away. Ninten crossed his arms as they looked at the two boys.

"Ness, did that to be alone with him, huh?" Ninten asked.

"Absolutely, anyhow, we should at least look around." Ninten nodded and they walked away.

Ness and Lucas arrived at a library. They entered and saw the librarian. They, of course, knew each other. "Zero Suit, how you been?" Ness asked.

"Name's Samus, but I'm doing well," she said. Ness put his arms on the counter. He looked back at Lucas.

"Lucas and I are looking for a book on New Pork City." Samus looked at them and saw the seriousness in their faces. She walked to the small horizontal door to allow the boys behind the counter. They entered and Samus led them to a small employee-only room at the back. She opened the door for them to go in. When they did they saw stairs. Samus walked down them with the boys following. They eventually got to a vault. Samus put in the combination and the vault opened. Ness and Lucas walked in and saw the single book on a pedestal. Lucas grabbed it. On the cover, it read "The Pork".

"Where'd you get this?" Lucas asked.

"A boy gave it to me, under the name of Master H, though," Samus said.

"Master H?" Ness walked over and leaned into Lucas's ear.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ness asked.

"You can read my mind, so you'd know."

"Sorry, I just love saying that," Ness smiled. Lucas opened the book and the image of Porky showed itself. On the next mage were people dressed up in pig-like uniforms. They read what these pig things are about. They found out that certain people were brainwashed and when certain words are said they crack and go into Pigmask form. "Omecay otay emay?" He looked at Lucas who seemed confused too. That's when Lucas was suddenly attacked. Lucas launched back and dropped the book. Ness looked at Samus who's face started to strangely twitch.

"Ymay astermay eedsnay emay," she said. She looked down at the book and tried to have her grappler grab it but Ness rammed his shoulder into her. Lucas recovered and shot ice at her. She froze instantly and Lucas grabbed the book.

"Let's go," Lucas said. Ness nodded and they ran. When they exited the room they were surrounded by people in pig uniforms.

"Illkay emthay," one said. They all pulled out guns and aimed them at the boys. That's when Claus and Ninten barged in and attacked them. Clause grabbed both of the boys' hands and ran out of the library.

"Guess what we found," Claus said.

"What?"

Ninten and Claus stepped in the large crater formed by Porky's spider mech. They looked around at the ruins of the building that once stood there. Claus saw a small chair that strangely wasn't broken or even dirty. He walked over and looked it over. He sighed and sat in it. Ninten walked over. "Claus, what's wrong?" Ninten asked.

"I uh...I helped him do this," he said. Ninten squatted down and put his hand on Claus's shoulder.

"Listen, you've gotta learn from the past."

"Yea but, I've killed so many people...I still don't understand how you can just work with me like this." Ninten smiled and stood up.

"Well, 'cause you're cute, and we know you didn't want to do any of that."

"I'm what?" Ninten grabbed Claus's hand.

"Come on, we've gotta look around." Ninten pulled Claus off the chair and they walked forward. They heard a small noise from behind them. They looked around and saw that the chair was missing. They looked at each other and slowly walked where the chair once was. Claus moved some of the rubble out of the way and they saw wood. The same type of wood the chair was made of. Claus brought out his beam sword and stabbed the wood. He groaned as he tried to pull the wood out. Ninten grabbed Claus's chest and pulled with him. With a tough tug, they pulled the wood out.

Claus picked the sword up and saw the wood was a simple cube. He tapped it and the cube instantly turned into a chair. He kicked the chair off the sword. Ninten walked to the hole and looked in it. "A motion sensor," Ninten said. Claus walked over.

"Why?" Claus asked. Ninten reached into the small hole and moved his hand around. He didn't feel anything at first but as he was lifting his hand out he felt a soft fabric. He ripped it out and saw it was a pig mask. Claus grabbed it and scratched the back of his head. He looked in the mask and saw a small tape recorder. He grabbed it and tapped on the play button.

"Remember general, the people of Drunshell are smart. Make sure you keep everything on the down-low," Porky's voice came up. Claus looked at Ninten and gulped.

"Drunshell is a-" Ninten started.

"A Pigmask hideout," Claus finished. They heard a deep voice clearing his throat. Claus looked behind Ninten and saw The Pork Trooper without his mask.

"Well, Masked Man, I don't think that belongs to you," he said in his deep voice. Claus turned his right hand into an arm cannon and shot at The Pork Trooper. He wasn't expecting it so he fell back. Claus shot up, pocketed the recorder, and grabbed Ninten's hand.

"Come on, we've gotta get to the others."

The four boys got to the end of Drunshell. Lucas looked back and saw the Pig-costumed people walking their way with guns. They suddenly stopped. Claus tugged on Lucas's shirt and they continued to run. They got to the edge of the Extended Ocean. This ocean was what made Drunshell what it was. Ninten hunched over and struggled to breathe. Claus patted his back. It took a few minutes for Ninten to get his breaths under control. He gulped and turned to the others. "I think we figured out the same thing," Ness said.

"Listen to this," Claus said. He played the tape recorder and Ness and Lucas listened to it. Lucas crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"The poor people..." Lucas said.

"You have any idea what it means?" Ness asked.

"We believe there could be some type of factory underneath Drunshell. If we can go into this factory we could find the location of New Pork City," Ninten suggested. Lucas looked down and faintly back at Drunshell. He turned away from the town and walked toward the ocean. He sat down and took his shoes off. He put his feet in the water. Ness tilted his head and walked to him.

"Lucas?" Ness asked. Lucas turned his head to Ness, who seemed genuinely worried for him.

"I've visited Drunshell so much, especially while you were off training, I could've prevented this," Lucas said. Claus sat next to him, bringing his knees into his chest.

"You still never learn huh?" Claus asked. Lucas turned to him. "Not everything is your fault." Lucas sighed and shook his head. Ninten looked down.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some fruit from the forest, k?" Ninten asked. Ness just nodded. Ninten ran toward the nearby forest. Ness grabbed Lucas's hand. Lucas didn't budge his head.

"Hey, remember when I got the scar?" Ness asked. Lucas looked at him and nodded. Ness smirked. This was caused because someone made fun of you, right?"

"Where're you getting at this?" Lucas asked. Ness smiled and leaned closer to Lucas. He quickly pecked his lips and pulled back.

"If someone's willing to risk their beautiful face for you, don't be so down on yourself."

"Is this what you call beautiful?" Lucas chuckled.

"As if you should be saying that cutie."

"You said you'd stop calling me that." Claus chuckled and noticed someone walking their way. He tapped on Lucas's shoulder and he looked back. He knew the man, it was Master Herneldo. He was walking from the direction of Drunshell. Lucas shot up and Ness copied. Claus looked confused for a second. Master Herneldo stopped in front of the boys. He crossed his hands on his can and smiled, showing his yellow teeth.

"How have you boys been?" Master Herneldo asked. Lucas looked at Claus. Master Herneldo smiled and walked over to him. Claus was still sitting down. "You grew up since I've last seen you."

"What do you mean?" Claus asked, standing up.

"I was a friend of your mother. I trained the boys to be who they are now." Claus smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of Lucas."

"Hey, I'm right here," Ness said defensively. Master Herneldo shook his head.

"There is one thing a boy can't get right..." Master Herneldo walked to Lucas. Master Hereneldo looked through Lucas. Lucas gulped. "How many times have I told you, don't let emotions lead you." Lucas looked down.

"S-sorry," Lucas said. Master Herneldo shook his head and looked back at Claus.

"Could you go out and find Ninten, I need to talk to these boys." Claus nodded and ran toward the forest. Master Herneldo watched as Claus got out of sight. Master Herneldo looked at the boys. "I've been training you for five years...I think it's time you learned the truth."

"Truth?" Ness asked.

"You boys have a power no one else has, not even poor Hinawa." Lucas looked up. "I can't exactly say what this power is, for it'll ruin the power. I can say, however, it's called Starstorm."

"We don't need to train for that?" Lucas asked. Master Herneldo shook his head.

"Watch..." Master Herneldo walked back and slammed his staff into the ground. This caused a holographic screen to show up. This screen showed a video. It was Hinawa giving birth to Lucas and Claus. Lucas looked away.

"I did not need to see my mom like that."

"You have to watch, just don't look at her privates."

"Pretty hard not to when it's the center of the screen, but sure." Lucas turned back. He saw that Claus had already been born. While Lucas was being birthed the video shook and a loud crash caused the screen to disappear. Master Herneldo took the staff and looked at them.

"What was that?" Ness asked.

"You didn't see it, but Lucas called upon Starstorm. Destroyed the entire town." Lucas looked down. "But not a single injury. What I'm trying to get at, you'll need Starstorm. Try your best to channel it." Lucas and Ness nodded. They waited a few hours before Claus walked out of the forest.

"I can't find him," he said. Master Herneldo chuckled and slammed the staff into the ground again. He was surrounded in light and when the light disappeared Ninten stood where Master Herneldo stood.

"Tada, surprise," Ninten chuckled.

"Wah?" Ness asked.

"You were Master Herneldo the whole time?" Lucas asked. Ninten shook his head.

"Master Herneldo was Ninten the whole time. Before me, it was my dad, then my dad's dad, etc." Claus crossed his arms and walked over to him.

"You had me looking for nothing," he angrily asked. Ninten chuckled. Claus noticed the surprise in Ness and Lucas. He titled his head. Ness stepped toward Ninten.

"So...this entire time we've been training with someone our own age?" Ness asked.

"Why didn't you just use your, you know, normal appearance."

"My dad told me Master Herneldo is something that needs to be passed down. I'll pass it down one day too. It's all in this staff," Ninten said. The staff disappeared and smirked. Claus put his arm around Ninten.

"I hate you, I wasted hours in the creepy forest," Claus said.

"Oh come on, just live and learn."

"Yea, don't believe you, that's what I learned." Ness shook his head and turned toward Drunshell.

"How're we going to get into the factory?" Ness asked. Ninten walked to the ocean and looked in. Lucas put his shoes in and looked into the ocean with him. He saw some lights coming to the surface.

"I called a friend," Ninten said. That's when a submarine popped on the surface of the water. It wasn't normal looking, it was clearly based off of some kind of animal. It was blue and seemed based on a shark. The top door opened and a person, slightly younger than the boys, popped up. He adjusted his red cap and looked at Ninten.

"I'm glad you're putting this to good use, Brendan was bitching about this bad boy," he said.

"Red, thanks for coming on short notice," Ninten said. Red just smiled and looked at the other boys.

"Come on in, time for a max raid," Red chuckled. Ness looked at Lucas.

"You know what that is?" he asked.

"Not a clue," Lucas responded. Ninten crawled into the submarine and the others followed. It was kind of cramped but they were still sort of comfortable. Red closed the door and sat in the chair. He pressed some buttons and the submarine started back up. Lucas glared out of the window and saw villages underwater. "People live down here?"

"Yea, there are more people in this world than you'd expect," Red said. "I would know, I've explored nearly every nook and cranny of the world. Which is why I know of this tunnel."

"A tunnel underneath Drunshell?" Claus asked. Red nodded.

"I believe Porky was able to use certain Pokemon to help with the creation of the tunnel, and even the operation of the tunnel." The submarine finally got to the part of the ocean that is located right next to Drunshell. Red positioned the submarine to face the rock wall. "The problem is, they covered the hole up." Red reached over at the chair next to him where his bag sat. He reached in and grabbed a Pokeball. He tapped the small button and a Pokemon came out. "Espeon, can you tell me where the hole is?" The Espeon nodded and closed her eyes. She hummed slightly and jumped.

"Esp, Peon, Esp," she said. Red nodded and returned her into her Pokeball with a quick thanks.

"You understand her?" Claus asked.

"All of you have your powers, mine is understanding any language," Red proudly said. He cleared his throat and reached into his bag.

"If you can, can you tell us what this means?" Ness asked, showing Red the book he took from the library. Red took it and shot his hand from the bag with a Pokeball.

"Oh, it's Pig Latin. 'Come to me' is what it says." Red handed Ness the book and walked to the side of the submarine where a small hole was. This hole didn't break through the submarine, it was kind of like a bowl. Red put the ball in the 'bowl' and pressed a button next to it. The 'bowl' closed the ball and shot out into the water. That's when the ball opened and another Pokemon floated. Red tapped on another button which activated a small speaker. "Blastoise, break a hole in the rocks, slightly over the green rock." Blastoise nodded and floated toward the rocks.

"Wait, doesn't this mean New Pork City will be stashed with Pigmasks?" Lucas asked. Ninten nodded and looked at Red.

"Will you help us at New Pork?" Ninten asked. Red nodded.

"I was hired as part of the WPK by Mario, it's my job," Red said.

"The WPK?" Claus asked.

"The World Peace Keepers, a group that tries to keep the peace of this large world. I, or rather Master Herneldo, is a part of it," Ninten answered. A loud explosion came from the rocks and when they looked they saw the tunnel wasn't filling with water. Red smirked and walked to the now covered 'bowl'.

"There it is," Red said. Blastoise swam back to his Pokeball. He tapped on the button and returned himself. When he did Red pressed the button again and this sucked the ball into the 'bowl'. He waited a few seconds and tapped it a final time to grab the Pokeball. He sat back in the chair and drove it to the tunnel. He entered the strangely water-less tunnel. He climbed up the ladder to the door and opened it. "It's going to be a tight squeeze, but we'll be fine." Red crawled down the submarine and landed on the ground. The others did the same. The four boys brought out their swords and Red grabbed a Pokeball from his bag. They walked carefully through the tunnel and stopped when music started to be heard.

"Porky's theme, that egotistical asshole plays it all the time," Claus said.

"That means we're close," Ninten whispered. He put his finger over his lips and nodded to Red. Red tapped the button and a Pokemon came out. Red kneeled.

"Dugtrio, distract those Pigmasks like in Fourside, remember?" Red asked. Dugtrio nodded and dug underground. Red stood up and reached into his bag. He grabbed this ball with extra enthusiasm. He nodded and Ninten and they started walking more down the tunnel. They heard small explosions and lots of chatter. The boys got to a door. When they opened it slightly they saw Pigmasks running toward something. Ninten fully opened the door. Claus's helmet appeared on his head and he smirked at Lucas.

"Ready to be some asses, Lil' bro?" he asked. Lucas smiled.

"Ready when you are," Lucas said. The five of them ran into the large room. They saw loads of Pigmasks. They were creating more spider mechs. Red threw the ball toward a large horde. That's when a dragon appeared with a loud roar.

"Charizard, flamethrower," Red yelled. Charizard burned all of the Pigmasks around him. Red looked back at the others. "You guys go that way, I've got this part down pat." They nodded and ran in the opposite direction of Red. Each of them sliced Pigmasks that had run toward them. Claus shot a powerful shot at a large horde, killing all of them. Ness and Lucas surrounded their swords with flames and slammed their swords into the ground. This caused the area in front of them to be covered in scorching hot flames. This killed many more. Ninten ran through the flames with no problem. He got to the end of the flames and saw a large horde. He touched the ground and ice spikes shot from the ground impaling all of them. The flames disappeared and Ninten stood up, breaking the ice. He turned back to the others.

"Yea, teamwork," Ninten happily said.

"More like brute force," Claus said.

"What's the difference?" Ninten chuckled and turned around. They saw a large door with a pig snout as its handle. Lucas gulped. Ness noticed the fear in Lucas. Ness grabbed Lucas's hand and walked toward the door. Lucas tried to fight back, but Ness's hands on him were strong.

"This is abuse," Lucas annoyingly said.

"It's in the name of love," Ness taunted.

"Spoken like a true abuser." They stopped at the door. Ness put his ear to the door.

"Porky, they're killing everyone...right...uh-huh...I understand that but-...ugh, got it, boss," a deep voice sounded. Ness looked at Lucas. Lucas nodded and put his hand on the doorknob. He was able to freeze the lock and quickly used fire to destroy it. Claus ran up and pulled on the door with Ninten. When the door was opened Ness and Lucas pointed their swords into the room. They saw a buff man with a pig mask. He growled and the other two joined.

"You..." Claus said.

"Well, Masked Man, I was hoping you didn't betray Porky. He's gonna hate this," The Pork Trooper said. Claus aimed the arm cannon at him and smirked.

"That's if you live." Claus shot at him but the shot did nothing. The Pork Trooper ran forward and nearly slashed Ness and Lucas with his horns. He tried to run forward again but Claus was able to stab his leg. The Pork Trooper fell forward. "Lucas, Ness, fire, use fire." The two boys nodded and shot fire from their swords. The clothes caught on fire and The Pork Trooper started to run around crazily. Ninten ran and stabbed his sword through his back. The Pork Trooper grabbed Ninten's face, expecting him to be burned, but he wasn't. Ninten's sword got surrounded in fire which caused The Pork Trooper to scream louder than ever. Claus walked over and stabbed The Pork Trooper's head, killing him. They looked back at Ness and Lucas who ran into the room. They joined them.

They looked around the room. They moved books, figures, and many others but didn't find anything. Lucas crossed his arms and looked around. He saw something stuck in a glass bottle. He tilted his head and walked to the bottle. He noticed the red thing move. Once he saw its face he could tell it was a snake. The snake looked surprised. Lucas looked back at the others and decided to let the snake out. Once let out the snake wrapped himself around Lucas's neck and rubbed his head against Lucas. Lucas giggled and patted its head. Ness walked over. "Well, what do we have here?" Ness asked.

"This little guy was trapped," Lucas said. Lucas looked at the snake. "Do you know where we'd find New Pork City?" The snake instantly nodded its head. The snake jumped from Lucas's neck and slithered to a globe. He wrapped around the globe and used its tail to point at something. Lucas looked at it. "New Donk City?"

"Strange, that's not where it should be," Red suddenly said. The two boys shot around. "Sorry, I was waiting for a bit so I decided to come over." By this point, Claus and Ninten walked over. They didn't bother to ask about the snake.

"What do you mean that's not where it should be?" Ness asked.

"I mean..." Red moved the map around and pointed at a small area on an island. "This is New Donk City..." He moved the globe back to where the snake pointed at. "This isn't." Claus looked at the label. He pushed through and looked at it closer.

"What's wrong?" Ninten asked.

"The way it's written looks weird," Claus said. He rubbed the name with his thumb and looked at his thumb. He saw some black ink on it. He looked at the others and Claus nodded. He continued to rub and most stayed the same. The only thing that changed was D to a P and the N to an R. He stepped back and they all looked at the new name.

"New Pork City," Red said. He looked at the others.

"Alrighty, I'll be in the sub," Red said. Claus and Ninten instantly followed him. Lucas looked at the snake. He reached forward and the snake wrapped himself around his right arm. He chuckled and Ness wrapped his arm around Lucas's neck.

"You want to keep him?" Ness asked. Lucas looked at the snake.

"You wanna help?" Lucas asked. The snake smiled and nodded. Lucas looked back at Ness. "You sure?" Ness smiled and rubbed Lucas's neck with his forehead. He kissed it and looked back in Lucas's flustered eyes.

"I still love how flustered I can make you."

"I-I'm not flustered...just..."

"Yeah right."

"Hurry up lovebirds. You'll have more time to fuck when Porky is dealt with," Ninten yelled. Lucas looked at the snake and clenched his fist. They went through the room and down the large room to the tunnel. They crawled into the submarine and Red started it up.

"You know where to go?" Claus asked.

"Yup, like I said, I've been through this entire world. I know where I'm going. But first, I need to call the WPK," Red said. He brought out a small circle that had a cross slash in the lower left of it. He tapped the part where the two slashes intersected and it started to ring. It rang for a few seconds and soon a middle-aged man appeared in front of Red. "Mario, we found New Pork City, I'm sending you the coordinates."

"Thanks, Red, but I can't help but notice people behind you," Mario said. Red showing Mario the four boys. Mario's eyes stopped on Ninten. "Well, Master Herneldo, these the boys you were training?"

"Mario, the name's Ninten, you know that. And yea, I trained Ness and Lucas..." Ninten said as he pointed at Ness and Lucas. He looked at Claus. "Claus was a big help, but he didn't get trained by me." Mario looked at Claus and crossed his arms.

"Masked Man..." Claus looked down and took off his helmet.

"I don't go by that, the name's Claus...sorry for what I've done," Claus said. Mario crossed his arms.

"Well, I'd like to see you redeem yourself. Anyway, Red..." Red moved the hologram back in front of him. "We'll send some support over. We're kind of spread thin with the threat of Bowser growing worse, but we'll try our best." Red nodded and turned the hologram off. Red looked back at the boys.

"Well, it's now or never," Red said. Red drove the submarine through the ocean. They got to the end of the ocean and stepped out. The circle that Red used earlier started to make a clicking noise. Red ignored it and waited in the field with the boys. Lucas was going to ask what they were doing, but he stopped himself when he saw something flying in the air. Red looked up and watched the ship land. The door opened and Red saw Fox in the doorway. He pointed into the ship and Red looked at the boys. "Everyone, get in the Great Fox. Fox'll take us to New Pork City." They nodded and ran toward the Great Fox. Fox closed the door and walked to the chair. He flew up. Red sat in the chair next to him. "You know where to go?"

"Yup, we'll be there soon," Fox said. Fox sped up the Great Fox which caused Lucas, who wasn't sitting at the time, to fall on Ness's lap. Ness's face grew lewd.

"Lucas, not now, too public," Ness smirked.

"Screw you," Lucas said, struggling to stand and sit in the seat next to him.

"That's clearly what you want to do." Lucas chuckled.

"Man, you guys really wanna bang," Claus said. Lucas looked at him.

"Shut up, I have priorities."

"Yea, clearly its sex," Ninten chuckled. Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at the snake. He smirked and scratched its head.

"Lucas, you know what kind of snake that is?" Claus asked. Lucas shook his head. "It's a rope snake, it's very stretchy."

"You are?" Lucas asked the snake. The snake nodded and Lucas smirked. He leaned down and whispered something. The snake nodded again. Lucas grabbed the snake's tail and extended it toward Claus, and the snake smacked its head into Claus. Lucas started to laugh as the snake retracted.

"Ow, you ass." The snake smiled and licked Lucas's cheek. Ness crossed his arms and licked Lucas's other cheek. Lucas looked at him.

"You jealous?"

"Nah, I just wanted to have an excuse to lick you," Ness laughed. The Great Fox suddenly stopped and Fox entered the small room the boys were in. Red soon joined.

"Boys, we're here..." Fox walked to the door and smacked the button. The door lowered. "Let's go, the others are waiting for us. And, try not to get killed, I rather not bury any kids." Fox walked out of the ship. Red nervously chuckled.

"He's a bit serious, but he'll protect us. Come on," Red said as he left. The four boys stood up and walked out of the Great Fox and saw they were in a desert. They didn't see New Pork City, or any city. Fox pulled out a small screen and tapped on something

"Says it's right here." He put the screen up and looked at everyone. "Look around here, try to find something that looks fishy." Everyone nodded. They started walking around the desert. Ninten saw something odd with the sand. He smacked Claus's chest and pointed at it. The sand was normally colored, but this one part was darker. Claus shot at the darker sand and saw a painting. Claus tilted his head. Red walked over and chuckled.

"Bowser must've made some deal with Porky..." Red said. He turned around and looked at the others. "Fox, it's through a painting. Boys, come on." They came and Fox examined the painting. He ripped the painting from the sand and looked on the back of it. He saw Bowser's branding logo, with it just being his shell. Fox put it on the ground and jumped in. Red looked back at the others. Red stepped in and Lucas scratched the back of his neck. They jumped in and landed on the ground. They looked up and saw a large purple city. Every turn had a pig snout on it.

"The city is huge..." Ness said. Claus pointed at the tallest building.

"Porky is there," Claus said. Claus started to walk forward, but Fox stopped him.

"Reinforcements are coming, they now know how to get here. We must wait," Fox said. Claus nodded and sat down on the street. Lucas walked over to Ninten.

"Go talk to him," Lucas said.

"Why?" Ninten asked. Lucas looked back at Ness who pushed the air. Lucas pushed Ninten toward Claus. Ninten scowled back and sighed. He sat next to Claus. "Hey, big guy, what's on your mind?" Claus looked at the tall building.

"Mine, and Lucas's, dad is up there. If I step in there, with you guys, he's going to kill him," Claus said. Ninten thought for a moment.

"The Pork Tropper didn't know you were working with them."

"Right."

"So, you can still keep up the act of the Masked Man. He just could've caught us and The Pork Trooper died trying." Claus looked down and his helmet appeared in his hand. He smirked.

"Yea, thanks Ninten." He looked at Ninten and saw Ninten's smile. Claus smirked at Ninten's dimple. Claus cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "After all of this, would you like to..."

"Go out?" Claus looked surprised and he gulped.

"Yea...go out." Ninten's smile widened and pulled Claus into a hug.

"It'd be my honor." Claus smiled and put his helmet on Ninten. He stood up and walked over to Lucas who was currently being kissed by Ness. Claus crossed his arms. Ness backed up with a giggle.

"There is a time and place for everything, now isn't a time for that." They waited a few more minutes for reinforcements. Red introduced the few people who did come. There was Pit, Mega Man, and Cloud. Kirby soon came in.

"Late as always, you need to speed things up," Cloud said.

"I have a part-time job ok, King Dedede would kill me if I didn't complete my shift," Kirby said. He stepped forward and spawned a warp star. He pointed to it and everyone stepped on. The warp star floated up.

"The tall building, but we need to prevent my dad's death," Claus said. Lucas grew worried.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Cloud asked.

"Land down there, I've got an idea." Kirby crashed the star on the ground and Claus ran to the back of the tower. His helmet was still on Ninten, and it suddenly disappeared. He looked disappointed slightly.

"You liked the helmet?" Ness asked.

"It smelled like him," Ninten whined. Lucas wasn't in the joking mood. He looked up at the tower and gulped.

"What's wrong kid?" Pit asked.

"That sick bastard," Lucas said under his breath. Pit was able to hear it and he was thrown off by the surprisingly intimidating voice. Ness grabbed Lucas's hand and rubbed it.

"Lucas, remember," Ness said. Lucas closed his eyes and started some deep breathing. Ness looked at Pit. "Porky killed our families, Lucas's brother and father were spared. Claus is here, but Flint is still up there." Mega Man crossed his arms.

"Why aren't you as affected as him, it seems your whole family is gone," Mega Man asked. Cloud smacked Mega Man's head.

"Don't be inconsiderate," Cloud said. Ness shook his head. He looked at Lucas with a smile. He was still trying to calm himself down.

"It's 'cause I have Lucas. When I ever felt down I just looked at him. His determination to save his family, makes it seem like I'm saving my family. The true power of love I guess," Ness chuckled.

"You're so embarrassing," Lucas said. Cloud smirked and patted their backs.

"You're strong kids...it'll be an honor to work with you," Cloud said.

"Alright, I'm back," Claus said. Claus had his helmet and a lot of chains. "I just need to chain you guys up." Everyone's face went blank.

"I ain't into that kinky shit," Fox said. Red put a hand on his shoulder. Ninten walked over and Claus chained up his arms.

"We better do this alone later," Ninten winked.

"You're lucky I don't have tape, not shut it," Claus said. Eventually, everyone, including Fox, got chained. Claus cleared his voice to bring up his deeper voice. He pulled on the chains and walked into the building. Behind the front counter was a Pigmask. He looked at Claus.

"Ah, Masked Man, been a bit," he said. Claus nodded.

"Let me up to Porky, he needs them." The Pigmask looked at who was chained and his eyes stopped on Cloud.

"Porky has been at war with these fuckers for far too long..." the Pigmask tapped a button and a nearby elevator opened. "Porky will be waiting." Claus nodded and dragged them toward the elevator. Cloud glared at the Pigmask. Claus closed the door and they went up. They made it to the top floor and the door opened. Claus looked at everyone.

"You guys got your way to leave the chains?" Claus asked. Everyone nodded and Claus smirked. "Good, 'cause Porky will need all of us." They left the elevator and through the hall, and made it to a large pig snout door. Claus knocked on it and a Pigmask opened the door. Mega Man recognized the physique.

"Guys, it's Samus," Mega Man whispered.

"Yes? Oh, Masked Man, come in," she said. Claus walked in and looked at Porky, who was looking out of the window. Claus cleared his throat.

"Porky!" Porky turned around and looked at Claus.

"You bastard..." Porky said.

"Wah..."

"You killed my Pork Trooper, my Pigmasks, and you dare stand in front of me?" Samus slammed the door. Claus growled and Cloud broke through the chains. He ran toward Porky, but Porky just shot a laser at him. Everyone broke out of the chains, all but Ness and Lucas. Ness and Lucas ran toward Samus, while chained up. They wrapped the chain between them around her neck and slammed it down. This broke the chains and put her unconscious. Mega Man shot toward Pokry, but Porky was able to absorb it. The four boys brought out their swords and ran toward Porky. Ness jumped on the flat side of Lucas's sword and he threw Ness. Ninten and Claus did the same. Claus and Ness stabbed their swords into the glass, but Porky ripped them away and tossed them. This kept him distracted enough for Pit to crash his sword into the glass. Red tossed Blastoise out and Blastoise caused a Whirlpool of water to surround Porky. Porky shot lasers on the ground, destroying the water and shooting everyone back. The legs of the mech folded inward and the mech hovered up. He shot more lasers and a light came from underneath it. The light caught Kirby and made him float up. Mega Man shot up at Kirby who inhaled the shot and spat it back up the light. This caused Porky to shoot up and crash into the roof. He fell down. Cloud ran in and stabbed the glass with his sword. Claus exploded the glass with a shot, shooting Porky from the seat. Lucas walked to him. Lucas brought out his sword, but Porky kicked Lucas's foot. Lucas fell back and Porky shot up. He grabbed Lucas's neck and his sword. Porky pointed the sword at Lucas's side. "Make a single move, and I'll kill him." Ness clenched his fist.

"YOU BASTARD, LET HIM GO-" Ness yelled. NInten grabbed him.

"Don't let emotions-"

"NO FUCK OFF, THIS BITCH WON'T TOUCH MY LUCAS!" Ness ripped his arm from Ninten and walked toward Porky, who sped up his walk backward toward the window. Claus stepped in front of him.

"Ness, calm down," Claus said.

"NO, EVERYTHING WAS TAKEN FROM ME, IF THIS FAT BASTARD TAKE MY LUCAS AWAY, I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING EVERYONE IS GOING TO REGRET IT." Porky chuckled. Claus turned around. Porky pushed the sword into Lucas's gut, causing him to scream. Porky looked at Lucas.

"You wanna see your dad dontcha? Well, you'll be able to see him, him and your mom," Porky said as he crashed through the window. Ness ran to the window and held his hand toward them.

"Lucas..." Claus looked down and fell to his knees.

"Dad...Lucas," he said quietly. Kirby ran toward the hole and pointed down. His warp star went down, but Porky kicked it away. Lucas started to go unconscious, but he was kicked into pain when Porky shoved the sword deeper in. Lucas felt nauseous, but looked up and saw Ness. Lucas knew he was close to crashing into the ground. He smiled as he looked at Porky.

"Porky...thank you..." Lucas said.

"Huh?" Porky questioned.

"I get to see what Ness buried deep down...that's all I've ever wanted." Lucas closed his eyes and shoved the sword deeper, but Lucas didn't scream. Porky saw the ground, so he closed his eyes. He noticed he didn't crash into it, he opened his eyes and looked at the ground. They were floating. Porky noticed a rainbow aura around Lucas. They quickly shot up into the air. Ness looked up.

"Lucas...?" Ness asked. Claus looked back and Ninten helped him stand. They walked over. Ninten smirked. They stopped slightly above the tower. Lucas opened his eyes. In his eyes were balls with a cross slash in the lower left. Lucas grabbed Porky's hand and Porky felt an odd amount of strength.

"I don't exactly want to see Ness cry, so there's just one thing I want to say. Lucas held Porky off and spat into Porky's face. "Fuck off." Lucas threw Porky down and Lucas held up his arm. When he moved his hand down large asteroids started to shoot down. They were faster than Porky so they crashed into him causing him to cough up blood. He soon crashed into the floor, splattering like a bug.

"Starstorm..." Ninten said. Lucas stopped floating and started to fall. He looked at Ness as he passed, and he formed a small heart with his hands.

"Lucas..." Ness ran and jumped out. He was able to quickly grab Lucas into a hug. "If you're gonna die, we're both gonna do it."

"Copycat," Lucas smiled. They closed their eyes but noticed rather than fall they seemed to bounce. They opened their eyes and saw they were just floating in the air. They looked up and saw that the rope snake bit into Lucas's leg. He started to retract, lifting them up. Lucas chuckled. "Well then..." he looked at Ness. "Looks like we won't die just yet." Ness just hugged him tighter.

"I hate you so much."

"I love you too." The snake pulled them into the building and the second Ness let go of Lucas, Claus pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Lucas," Claus pleaded.

"About what?"

"Dad, he's dead because of me." Lucas faintly pushed Claus back and smiled.

"You're here, I'm here...that's what dad would want," Lucas said. He put up his hand and Claus took it. They stood up. Ninten walked over. "Guess what, I didn't let emotions lead me." Ninten chuckled.

"I know, but it looks like I'll need to teach someone else," Ninten said as he looked at Ness.

"Lucas?" Cloud asked. Ninten walked away and Cloud stepped forward. He crossed his arms and had a faint smile. "That move you did, it was a final smash."

"It was?" Lucas asked.

"The smash ball in your eyes showed that. There's someone I'd like to introduce you to." Lucas tilted his head.

After a lot of transportation, they stopped in front of a large building. Ness and Lucas gawked at it. Cloud stepped to the light blue and golden door. He opened it. Everyone else but the four boys stepped in. "Welcome to Smash Hall," Ninten smirked and led the four boys toward it. They saw twelve pictures in the main hall. One of them was Mario, and another looked like Samus. They soon entered a large circular hall. There were eight seats, all filled up. Cloud, and all the others--excluding Kirby and Fox, kneeled. Ninten, Claus, and Lucas looked confused. Mario jumped from her chair and walked down the various steps.

"Boys?" Mario asked. The three of them looked at him. "We're the eight elites." He introduced the other elites. Donkey Kong, Link, Samus--one that fights in her suit and not her zero suit, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu. "Ness and Lucas, could we speak?" Cloud and the others left the room. Mario walked to the boys. "You were the ones trained by Ninten, right?"

"Y-yes, sir," they said.

"That surely is clear by your skills and speech. Well, Ninten has stated he wanted to open a self-defense business and is resigning from his place in the WPK. Zero Suit Samus is also resigning, she needs to deal with mental issues from being mind-controlled."

"Right."

"I've talked to the other elites, and we came up with an offer." Mario looked around at the members, all of whom giving a grin and nodded. Even Fox did it. Mario looked back at the boys. "Would you like to join the WPK? We could use the power of the Starstorm from both of you." Lucas looked at Ness and grinned.

"We'll do it," Ness said.

"What's gonna happen to Claus?" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry about him. He seems like he's going to work with Ninten. We won't punish him for what he's done," Mario said. Lucas let out a breath of relief. Mario smiled and walked back to his seat. "Well, I usually don't do this, but--ROB, bring in the other two boys." A ROB nodded and left the room. He soon came back with Claus and Ninten. "Even though only two of you are going to be full members of the WPK, I'd like you four to go out on a mission."

"What mission?" Claus asked as he put on his helmet.

"We've been at war with Bowser for quite some time, and they are in desperate need of reinforcements. You guys seem to be the best fit, for Bowser had done his research on all of us, but not you," Link said. The four of them looked at each other. They smiled and looked at the elites.

"We'll do it," the four of them said. Smaus chuckled and stepped down. She stopped in front of them.

"I'll be outside, look for my ship, it's easy to spot," Samus said. Lucas put his hand between the four of them. Ness put him on top of Lucas's and then Claus and Ninten. They all looked at each other.

"PK BOYS," they yelled as they shot their hands up. They exited the room on a mission, a mission to stay together and defend everyone.


	27. Paula's Gamenight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula invites the boys over for a Gamenight. This is where they play games that really push them to the edge and maybe a little over it.

Lucas was playing Animal Crossing. The game came out last week, but he's made sure he played at least six hours of it every day. He usually plays more than that, but that's his set minimum. Right as he chopped down a tree his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up. He saw it was Ness. He answered the phone. "Heyo, something up?" Lucas asked.

"Nah, I was just wondering if you're coming to Paula's?" Ness asked.

"Yea, but it's not time."

"What are you talking about? It is time, Claus is even here."

"He left without me?"

"Seems that way, should we wait for you, or are you not coming."

"I'm coming, just tell Claus I hate him." Ness chuckled.

"I'll for sure do that, see ya soon dude."

"You too." Lucas put the phone in his pocket and placed the remote on his bed. He turned the Switch off and quickly got dressed. He persuaded Flint to start his car. Lucas got in but noticed Flint didn't start driving. "Dad?"

"Lucas, make sure you stay responsible," Flint said.

"Dad, this isn't one of those parties. There are literally only seven of us."

"I know bud, but I also know Paula has booze...so if you have sex make sure you wear protection."

"..."

"That's all I care about, just strap it and wrap it."

"Dad...just drive." Flint nodded and he started driving. It didn't take long for him to drop Lucas off at the house. Flint repeated the saying before driving off. Lucas sighed and walked to the door. He knocked on it and within a few seconds, Ness shot it open.

"Thank god you're here, they're driving me crazy," Ness said. Lucas stepped into the house and tilted his head.

"How so?" Ness grabbed Lucas's hand and walked him up the stairs. Ness then led Lucas to the only room that had light. Ness let go of Lucas's hand and stepped in. Once Lucas did that he figured out why they were driving him crazy. Paula and Ana were basically forcing Ninten and Claus into dresses. The two boys were blushing from both embarrassment and attraction of the other. Kumatora saw Lucas.

"Lucas, you came at the wrong time," Kumatora said. Ana and Paula's faces shot at him. Lucas was just in shock at what they did to the two boys. Claus looked down.

"Don't tell dad, or mom, or even Boney," Claus said. Lucas slowly brought out his phone and took a picture of it.

"I won't tell them, I'll allow Twitter to tell them," Lucas chuckled. Claus ran back into the attached bathroom, leaving Ninten by himself.

"What are you still doing in that?" Ness asked.

"I think I rock it," Ninten smiled as he made a small pose. Claus opened the door, grabbed Ninten's hand, and pulled him into the bathroom. Lucas looked at the two girls that did it. He simply shook his head and finally walked into the room. He sat on the floor in front of a small purple box. Lucas tilted his head.

"What're we doing anyway?" Lucas asked. Kumatora shot off the bed to sit on the other side of the box.

"Some type of game night, but I don't know the details," Kumatora shrugged. Ness sat down next to Lucas. Ness playfully nudged him.

"Thanks for coming, I don't think I'd be able to handle all of these girls," Ness said. Ana and Paula soon joined them on the floor.

"Ninten and Claus are here though," Ana said.

"...And your point is?" Lucas giggled a little and Ness looked back at him. He opened his mouth to say something but at that time the bathroom door opened and the two boys came out in their normal clothes. They sat down in the empty spots between Lucas and Ana. Paula looked at everyone and clapped her hands.

"Welcome to Paula's Gamenight," Paula said. She earned no claps and no laughs. She groaned slightly before reaching for the box. She opened it and grinned. "One of us will pull out a slip of paper--with each slip having the name of a game on it--and we will play that for a random amount of time."

"It could get pretty dirty too," Ana interrupted. Paula smacked her shoulder.

"Oh please, how dirty could it really be. Definitely not as dirty as I've seen," Claus said, crossing his arms.

"What have you seen?" Lucas asked. This earned a half-laugh by Ninten. Claus shot an evil glare at him. Ninten just cleared his throat. Claus then innocently smiled at Lucas. Lucas knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer so he just forgot it.

"Yes, it could get a little dirty. But come on, we've been in quarantine for a while and we're going to be in it for a lot longer, so it's expected. Anyhow, who wants to pull first?" Paula asked. Kumatora took the box. She reached in, sticking her tongue out as she shuffled through the slips. She grabbed on and ripped it out. She read what was written.

"Never have I Ever," Kumatora said.

"Alrighty, I'm sure everyone knows how to play that?" Everyone nodded.

"Does something happen to the person who loses first?" Ninten asked. Paula looked at Ana and they both nodded. Paula jumped up and ran out of the room. They waited for a few minutes before Paula came back. She had three bottles. One was Tequila, one was vinegar, and the other was some type of hot sauce.

"The loser will have to drink two shots of one of these drinks. The first loser would drink the hot sauce, the next loser would drink the vinegar, and the last would drink the tequila." Lucas gulped.

"Great, hot sauce," Lucas rolled his eyes. Ness patted Lucas's back. When Lucas looked at him Ness gave him a small wink. Lucas giggled, knowing why he winked. Paula grabbed the box and put it behind her. Everyone held up ten fingers and the game started. Everyone looked at Kumatora, telling her she's starting.

"Never have I ever peeked at someone while they were changing," Kumatora said. The girls shook their heads, but all of the boys put down a finger. Kumatora chuckled. "You guys are truly pigs."

"Well, unlike you we have second heads that are strong as hell," Ness defended. Lucas giggled and Ness smiled that Lucas laughed. Next up was Paula.

"Never have I ever puked in public," Paula said as she glared at Ness. Ness glared back as he put down a finger. "Yea, better put that finger down."

"You bitch."

"Huh, Kumatora did that too," Claus said. Paula looked at her.

"Umm, food poisoning," she clearly lied.

"Mhm, right. Whatever you say," Paula said. Next up was Ana.

"Never have I ever blamed alcohol for something," Ana said.

"Ana, I didn't mean to. It really was the alcohol."

"Says the person who needs ten bottles of tequila to get drunk."

"What'd she do?" Ninten asked. Ana opened her mouth but Paula put her hand over Ana's mouth.

"That's too explicit, even for this," Paula smiled. Lucas leaned back to Ness. They didn't even need to look at each other to know what they were thinking, almost like they were psychic. Ness laughed as Lucas giggled, but they stopped once everyone was looking at them. Claus thought for a long moment, trying to think of one perfect statement.

"Never have I ever pretended I was being chased by zombies while on a run," Claus said.

"Oddly specific," Kumatora brought up. Ninten, Ana, Paula, and Lucas all put their hands down.

"Really?" Ness asked.

"I, um, don't have an excuse," Lucas said, defeated in himself. Claus looked at Ninten.

"That's the only way I'll be motivated to run," Ninten shrugged.

"That and donuts," Ness said. Ninten shot his head toward him.

"Fight me, bro, I dare you."

"I would, but I don't wanna get Corona."

"If that's what you wanna say then fine. Never have I ever stared at a guy's butt in jeans, take that asshole." Ness sighed and put a finger down. Lucas turned to Ness.

"You barely know anyone who wears jeans," Lucas said.

"Says his best friend who's currently in jeans," Paula brought up. Lucas looked down and saw his jeans.

"Huh, guess I am." He shook his head and realized it was his turn, so he started thinking. "Never have I ever said I'm never drinking again." Paula glared at Lucas as she put her finger down.

"You did that just to try and get me out, huh? Lucas just shrugged. Lucas looked at Ness.

"Never have I ever had a foursome with three men," Ness said.

"Ok, listen, that was my birthday, throw me some slack will ya?"

"You're just a hoe," Kumatora said.

"I am not...I'm a whore, there's a difference." The game continued for a while. Eventually, it got to Lucas's fourth turn. Claus, Ninten, and Ness all had one finger up. Ana and Kumatora had two. Lucas and Paula were slaying it with four fingers still up. Lucas wanted to try and get someone out so he was going to aim something at someone.

"Never have I ever walked out of a movie for being bad," Lucas said.

"You fucker," Ness said as he put his finger down. "You know damn well Star Wars the Force Awakens sucks harder than Paula."

"Well yes, but it seems rude to just walk out on our dat-on our day out." Ness crossed his hands and Paula laughed. She handed Ness the small shot glass and the hot sauce. Ness let out a small breath and poured in the shot glass. He drank it all at once and didn't hesitate to drink a second. He instantly screamed in the pain. "What type of hot sauce did you get?" Paula looked at the sticker.

"Uhh, it's advertised as the hottest sauce...let's see...don't drink more than a single shot or serious damage could be done---oh shit," Paula said after reading the small label. Ness started to scream louder. Lucas grabbed Ness's hands and ran into the bathroom. He quickly turned the bathtub on. He positioned Ness to have all the cold water to fall in his mouth. He stayed like this for a while before Ness tapped Lucas's hand. Lucas turned the water off and Ness sat up, gripping his neck. He looked at the door and made sure no one was there.

"T-thanks...Boo," Ness struggled to say. Lucas smiled and Ness kissed his cheek.

"Go downstairs and drink some milk, I'll continue the game," Lucas said. Ness nodded and stood up. Lucas stood up and made sure he left the bedroom safely. Lucas sat back down on the floor and stared at Paula. She nervously chuckled.

"I guess I should've read the warning beforehand," Paula nervously said.

"Ya think?" Lucas looked at Kumatora who tapped her chin as she thought.

"Never have I ever stuck my dick in a vacuum cleaner," she said. Ninten gave a long sigh.

"Give me the damn vinegar," Ninten said. Kumatora crossed her arms victoriously.

"How'd you know he did that?" Ana asked.

"I caught him...best not to ask why," Kumatora quickly said. Claus looked at Ninten as he gulped down the first shot.

"When was this?" Claus asked. Ninten gave a dissatisfied sigh and looked at him.

"Before we got together...so two weeks ago," Ninten said as he filled the second shot. After he drank the second one he felt on the verge of puking. He put his hand to his mouth and shook his head. Hed gave a dissatisfied sigh. Paula was up. She glared at Claus. Claus glared back.

"Never have I ever had orange hair," she said.

"Fuck. You. You know I hate Tequila," Claus said. Paula chuckled and started to pour a shot. Ness walked in with a cup of milk. He sat down next to Lucas and took a drink.

"Feeling better?" Lucas asked.

"Yup...want some?" Ness asked, offering some of his milk. Lucas smiled and took a quick drink. When he handed the cup back to her head Claus's groans of pain for drinking tequila. Lucas looked back and saw he only drank half of the first shot.

"Hurry it up will ya." Claus flipped him off as he finished the shot. He painfully drank the second shot. Paula clapped her hands and reached back to grab the box. She handed it toward Ness. He reached in. "How many games are left?"

"Feels like three..." Ness said as he shuffled through. He grabbed a slip and read it. He sighed. "Truth or Dare. Really Paula?"

"What, I'm not that creative," Paula shrugged. Ness shook his head. "Since you pulled it you have to start." Ness nodded and looked around at everyone. He stopped at Ana.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she responded."

"What is your weirdest habit?"

"Whenever I hear the SpongeBob theme song I have to fart at the end."

"..." Everyone stayed quiet for a good few minutes after that. Ana simply nodded and turned to Lucas.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lucas said. Ana grabbed the tequila.

"Drink the big sips of this."

"Pfft, that it?" Lucas grabbed the tequila and drank the three long drinks. He felt the slight sting at the back of his throat and it caused him to shake his head. Ness put his hand on Lucas's back.

"Hey?" Lucas turned to him.

"That tastes great," Lucas smiled. Ness chuckled and put the tequila behind him. He looked around and stopped on Paula. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"Go to your neighbor's house and ask for a banana."

"Are you just hungry?"

"...yea." Paula rolled her eyes and stood up. She ran out of the room, and out of the house. She noticed the sky was dark. She quickly ran to her left neighbor. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. A few moments later and the door opened. Her neighbor, Bowser, stood there with a green hydrating face mask and buns in his red hair.

"What?" he growled.

"Did I wake you?"

"What do you think?" Paula just shook her head.

"Do you have a banana?"

"My son and I both have bananas, what's it to you?"

"No, I mean actual bananas." Bowser sighed and looked into his house.

"Jr. get this annoying lady a banana." Bowser walked off as Paula heard Junior's annoyed sighs.

"Stupid turtle." Junior walked to the door with his phone in one hand and the banana in the other. He tossed it to her. Once Paula thanked her, he slammed the door shut. Paula huffed and walked back to her house. When she entered her room she gave Lucas the banana. He smiled widely and peeled it. Ness leaned down.

"I'll give you your favorite banana later," Ness whispered.

"I hope you will," Lucas whispered back.

"What're you talking about?" Claus asked.

"None of your business," the two boys shot back. Paula shook her head. She looked at Kumatora.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth," she answered.

"Do you think angels are men or women?"

"...dogs," Kumatora simply answered. Paula smacked her lips with a single nod.

"Alrighty then." Kumatora nodded as well. She looked at Ninten and Claus. She hummed out loud as she thought of who to ask.

"NInten, truth or dare?"

"Truth...I don't trust you," he answered.

"Who is the most annoying person you know?"

"Easy question, Claus."

"Asshole," Claus didn't hesitate to say. Ninten looked at him.

"I mean, I love you, but goddamn you annoy me," Ninten laughed. Claus crossed his arms.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"He just constantly wants to suck my dick, like come on."

"Ok, listen, that is totally a lie," Claus defended.

"Who has proof? It's my word against yours?" Ninten winked. Claus rolled his eyes.

"Just go already." Ninten laughed and cleared his voice.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"One second." Ninten shot up and ran out of the room. Paula tilted her head. Everyone waited for a good five minutes before Ninten came back all sweaty.

"The hell did you go?" Ness asked. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small pack of M&Ms. He grinned.

"I...I went to the gas station to...to buy this," he said in between his tired breaths. He sat down next to Claus. He showed Claus the M%Ms. Claus shook his head.

"No," he said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine." Ninten smiled victoriously and opened the M&Ms. He grinned at everyone then looked back at the embarrassed Claus. Ninten grabbed a single M&M and put it in his mouth. Claus chewed it and swallowed. "Thanks yo, daddy." Everyone's face went blank. Ninten grabbed another and they did the same. They did this until the small pack was completely empty. Ninten chuckled again and put the plastic in his pocket. Claus cleared his throat and saw everyone's face was still blank. "Ness, truth or dare?"

"Uhhh, dare," Ness said, finally braking from his blankness.

"Sit on someone's lap for the rest of this game." Ness shrugged and sat on Lucas's lap. He looked back.

"Can you handle me?" Lucas bit into the banana like he didn't care. He just shrugged. They all continued to play the game until each person was asked five times. They noticed that it was midnight.

"We only have time for one more game, Lucas, it's up to you," Paula said, handing him the box. Lucas gulped as Ness finally got off him. Lucas reached in. After a little time of searching, he brought out the slip. He read through it, but looked confused.

"The Pocky game?" he questioned, confused. Paula cheered which caused Lucas to look up at her.

"I was hoping you got this."

"What is it?" Ninten asked.

"It's a game between only two people, so everyone else gets to relax or eat, or whatever." Paula stood up and walked to the small drawer. She reached in and grabbed a small box of Pocky. She tossed it to Lucas. Lucas read the small label on the back. After reading it he looked back to Paula.

"You need to grow up, you know that?" Lucas asked.

"That's for later." Lucas rolled his eyes and turned to Ness. He grabbed a Pocky stick. He then showed Ness the box for him to read the label. He smirked and leaned down.

"You realize this'll show everyone about us," Ness whispered.

"Yea, but, I guess sooner rather than later," Lucas whispered back. Ness nodded. Lucas bit into one end of the stick and Ness bit the other end. Lucas grinned because he knew how giddy Ness was. He bit halfway up the stick. He winked at Ness. Ness bit all the way to Lucas's lips and they kissed for a few seconds. They moved apart and a small remnant of the pocky fell. Lucas turned to everyone, who seemed slightly surprised.

"You guys are together?" Claus asked.

"You didn't know that?" Ana asked.

"You did?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"Obviously, you guys didn't do well with keeping it all secretive."

"Well, there is one more stick in there. Give it to someone," Paula said. Lucas shot his head toward Claus. He tossed the box and Claus flipped him off. They played the game and it went almost exactly like Lucas and Ness's game. They looked at Paula who checked the time. "Well, we don't exactly have time to play more games. We can hit the hay, same time next week?"

"Why the hell would we come back?" Ness asked.

"Because you had fun, that and you don't have a choice. You're just written to be here so it's not really your choice."

"...Grim...I'm just gonna head to bed." They all set up their small twin sized beds that Paula kept in a separate room. Ness and Lucas shared one. Lucas laid his head on Ness's chest and looked at the roof. "Hey, Boo?"

"Hmm?" Lucas hummed.

"We should play that Pocky game more privately sometime."

"How come?"

"I got the best of both worlds. Some food, and some lip."

"You're just a fatass."

"Damn right," Ness laughed. "But, can we?"

"Sure, but maybe after we could play with a bigger stick."

"Oh...a cucumber?"

"..."

"I'm just kidding, you dirty bastard."

"Let's just go to bed."

"Night."


	28. Disposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas gets very possessive of his friend, Ness. Mainly due to Ness being more than a friend in Lucas's heart. Lucas hates it when he sees other people get close to Ness....so he disposes of them. He believes he's the only one who can have him. The thing is, Ness finds out about Lucas's actions. What's his reaction?

She can't have him, she can't take him from me. Not now, not ever. And if I need to deal with her myself...I will. I walked over to her kitchen. I grabbed a knife and made my way to the stairs. I quietly walked up to them and saw the light was on in her room. I lightly opened the door and glared at her as she was watching youtube. Her phone rang, and I decided to sit and listen in on it. She picked it up. "Paula, do you know what time it is?" she asked. "I know but...listen...calm the fuck down. I'm sorry Ness is ignoring you, I am, but what do you want me to do about it, he hates me." Damn right I do. I'm sorry Popo...but you'll have to say bye to your beloved sister. Nana sighed and hung up the phone. I took this chance to walk up behind her. She finally noticed me and turned around. "Ne-" I covered her mouth with my hand and lowered my head.

"You're never going to take him from me, Lucas is mine," I said. I stabbed her side and she instantly spat up blood onto my palm. I ripped the knife out and shoved it through her throat. I ripped it out again and let go of her. She fell forward. I looked down and giggled. I stabbed the back of her head. "Say hi to the devil for me bitch." I ripped the knife out and walked to the window. I opened it and jumped out. I looked up at the open window and took off my bloody gloves. I placed them in my pocket. I then undressed and wore my shirt and shorts inside out. I then walked home. Before entering the house I double-checked the knife in my back pocket. I knocked on the door and soon Tracy opened it. She crossed her arms.

"The hell you doing out so damn late?" Tracy asked. "I was forced to be out here waiting for your ass." I sighed.

"Sorry Trace, I was out with a friend." Tracy shook her head and noticed something odd about my outfit.

"You're wearing your clothes inside out...again." I looked down.

"Damn it."

"Were you drinking?"

"Um...maybe, don't tell mom."

"I don't give enough shits to tell her. I'm going to bed." Tracy walked off. I chuckled a bit and closed the door. I walked toward my room. When I entered I let out a breath of fresh air. I closed the door and walked toward my closet. There was my picture of Lucas. My lovely Lucas. His childish, ice cream hair. His ocean blue eyes. His everything, every part of his body...belongs to me. I kissed his picture and placed the knife next to my other knife. My practice knife, both of which are covered in dry blood. I took off my clothes and noticed I had blood over my body.

"Damn it." I walked into my bathroom and took my shower. After my shower, I reached underneath my bed to a small box. I opened the box to find Lucas's Baseball protective cup. The one he puts around his wonder crotch while we play Baseball. I grabbed it and sniffed. I placed it back and grabbed my phone. I dialed his number. "Hey, Lucas."

"Hey, Ness, what do you-" Lucas interrupted himself with a yawn. " What do you want?"

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"Other than the fact it's midnight, no, not at all."

"Good, I was wondering."

"Yea?"

"After our game if we could go somewhere? Like a movie or something?"

"Hmm sure, but could we talk about it tomorrow. I'm kinda tired."

"Ok, night cutie."

"I thought you said you were gonna stop calling me that."

"I just like making you blush."

"I-I'm not blushing."

"Sure, so if I had a hidden camera in your room I wouldn't see you blushing?"

"..."

"Hmm?"

"Good night Ness."

"Night." I turned the phone off and laid on the bed. Should I look at those cameras? I don't think so. I've had quite an eventful night. I'm a little tuckered out. Oh, wait, crap. The game is probably gonna be delayed because of Nana. Damn it, even in death you're a two-timing bitch. Whatever, I'll deal with it in the morning. I hope you have a wonderful night, Lukey...I know I have.

I woke up the next morning. I did my normal morning routine. Brushing my teeth, dressing, and making my breakfast. I sat down with my plate of scrambled eggs and sausages. I started eating when there was a knock at the door. I put my fork down and ran to the door. I opened it and saw Popo. He was in a tearful mess. "Popo, what's wrong?" I asked. He sniffed and pulled me into a hug. I patted his back.

"I-it's Nana, she...she's...she's dead Ness..." he cried. I felt a little sympathetic, but not too much. I pushed Popo slightly to look at his face.

"When?"

"L-last night, or this morning...I-I don't know." He sniffed and saw the sympathy on my mom's face. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now now Popo, do you know who did it?" she asked. Popo shook his head. He wiped the tears away and reached into his pocket.

"I won't be in school today, and Nana wanted to give this to Lucas. Can you do that for me?" I looked at what he held and saw a small sunflower pin. I grabbed it with a nod. Popo grinned. "Thanks, Ness. Um, don't tell anyone at school. We want to know as much as we can before telling everyone else."

"Don't worry Popo, you can trust me."

"I know I can." Popo sniffed and walked out. I looked down at the pin and grew a small grin.

"Man, I'll take you to school this time. Can't be too safe, 'K?" My mom asked. I just nodded and walked back to my breakfast. I looked down at the pin once more. You have an eye for this stuff Nana, I'll give you that. I quickly ate the food and washed the dish. My mom then drove me to my school. I hopped out and it seemed no one knew about Nana.

I walked into the school and instantly made my way toward Lucas's locker. I saw his locker was opened, which means he's there. I walked over and kicked the locker closed. The only thing I saw was his face. He just glared at me. "Really?" he asked. I chuckled and leaned on the locker next to his.

"Yea."

"Ugh, you're a dick." Lucas starts to put his locker combo in. 04 20 06. He opened his locker and kneeled down.

"So, big guy, you ready for the game today?" Lucas's sigh made me worry. "Did something happen?"

"They delayed it."

"How come?"

"They didn't tell us, just something with Popo." Lucas stood up and put his bag on his back. "I'm kinda worried."

"I talked to Popo earlier."

"You did? Did he say anything odd?" I shook my head which clearly disappointed him. He sighed and started to walk away. I reached into my pocket and brought out the pin.

"Lukey?" Lucas turned around with a raised eyebrow. "I got you something." I walked forward and handed him the sunflower pin. He smiled and seemed to grow a small blush. I kneeled down to put it into his shirt. While down there I looked up at him. Yup, definitely blushing. "Oh, what's with your little blush."

"I-I'm not blushing, I'm just...just."

"Save your breath." I stood up and smirked. "You're cute, you know that." Lucas sarcastically laughed and started to walk away. He stopped and looked back, noticing I wasn't moving. "You know what I want."

"Ugh, will you walk me to class?"

"Of course Lukey." I happily walked over to him.

"You do know I hate you, correct?"

"Trust me, I do." School was boring. Absolutely boring. I don't have a single class with Lucas. Not even lunch. I don't get to see him until the end of the day. I stand by his locker. I open his locker and just look at what he has. It's a pretty average locker. Nothing stood out to me. He did have a picture of me at the back, which just lightens my heart....even though I kinda forced him to put it up. Lucas soon popped up next to me. I stepped aside and allowed him to fix his bag. "So, Lukey, you ready for the dinner, or movie?" Lucas stood up and closed the locker.

"Which are we doing?"

"Let's go old school, and have dinner." Lucas nodded and both of us started walking toward the exit. Before making it out, however, someone walked up to Lucas. We turned and saw Red. He crossed his arms.

"Lucas, you coming over like we planned?" Red asked.

"Oh, I forgot..." Lucas turned to Ness. "Sorry, but I made plans with Red." I smiled and turned to him.

"Red, can we talk?" Red tilted his head.

"Sure." I walked forward and grabbed his arm, dragging him away. Ness fought back, but couldn't break from my grip. I opened a closet door and pushed him in, after making sure no camera or person was near. I walked in and closed the door. "The fuck Ness." I turned to face him.

"Lucas belongs to me."

"What're you talking about."

"You're not going to take him from me."

"We're just friends. He's visiting because-"

"Shut up, you're trying to take my Lucas away. I reached into my back pocket and grabbed a knife I took from home. I then slash Red's stomach. He screeched, but I made sure he'd stay quiet by shoving the knife into his throat. I watched as his life drained from his eyes. I reached up and removed the small square of the roof. I placed Red in the small crawl space above the first floor. I then changed into a spare set of clothes from my bag. I then walked out. I walked back to where Lucas was. "Red canceled." Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"He did...why, he seemed adamant about me visiting," Lucas said. I simply shrugged. Lucas looked me up and down. "So, what's the deal with your clothes? They're different." I looked down and had to think of a lie, or maybe I don't.

"I just wanted to change, especially for our little date," I winked. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I never know when you're joking or not." I simply winked and we walked out of the school. We walked through the pleasant town and soon got to a small restaurant. Peach's Fruity Food. I looked up at it happily, knowing this is Lucas's favorite restaurant. I looked at Lucas, who tried to hold in his excitement. Lucas looked at me and cleared his throat. He walked in. I just giggled and followed. Behind the front counter was Daisy. She stood there looking at a computer. She looked at us.

"Hello boys, the usual spot?" Daisy asked. Lucas nodded and Daisy walked us to the back of the building and into the booth. "I assume the norm?"

"Yea, but give me water instead," Lucas said. Daisy nodded and walked away. I looked at him.

"Lukey?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Yea?"

"Um, do you ever plan on being with someone?"

"I don't know. I'd like to at some point, but I don't really know. I heard Nana was going to ask me out, but I haven't seen her all day."

"You haven't...neither have I." Lucas looked a little worried for her. I knew I would need to divert his attention. But on what? What could I make him think of? "Well, I heard someone else has a crush on you." Lucas's eyes widened.

"Realy?"

"Yea, but one small problem."

"Hm?"

"He's a boy."

"...you said there was a small problem. Well, where is it?"

"That's not a problem?"

"Not at all, I don't discriminate," Lucas winked. I giggled and sat back.

"He's a friend of yours, that's all I'll say." Lucas tapped his chin. He's thinking. Not about Nana, but about who this "mystery" person could be. Before he could think for long Daisy came back and placed our drinks on the table. Lucas took his water and I took my Pepsi. I looked at his focused eyes. The eyes that I love. The blue, ocean eyes that hold a small sparkle in them. I can't help but smile when I see them. Lucas must've noticed me looking at him.

"Ness, you're staring at me again."

"Sorry, it's just...your eyes. They're amazing."

"Yea, you've told me like a million times before." I giggled, which seemed to bring a small cute blush on his face. His pink cheeks brighten up my day. Daisy soon came by with our food. We ate it and soon saw a police car race past the restaurant. We both look at it. "Is that headed toward the school?"

"Seems like it." We looked at each other before standing up and running out of the building and toward the school. We soon see a wave of police cars and ambulances. We ran up to the first cop. He held out his arms.

"Sorry kids, you can't pass here," he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We...found a dead body on the roof of the first floor." I looked at Lucas, faking my worry.

"Who was it?" Lucas asked.

"Red." Lucas looked at me.

"Ness, didn't you talk to him before we left?" The cop glared at me. His eyebrow raised, and suspicion already rising.

"Yea, we talked," I said. The officer continued to glare at me. I finally looked at his name tag. Snake. What a stupid name. Lucas must've seen the suspicion in his eyes.

"You...you don't suspect Ness did it, do you?"

"I can't say we do. Be we do need to take him in for questioning," Snake said.

"You can't just-" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Lukey. Go home and chill..." I turned to him, holding my smile. "I know what I did and didn't do. You don't have to worry," I say. I turn to Snake. "I'm ready, officer." Snake's suspicious glare softened slightly before putting his hand on my back. He pushed me toward a police car. He lowered me in and I sat down. Inside was a woman. She turned to me as Snake sat in.

"Suspect?" she asked.

"Yup," Snake said. He turned his head toward me. "Kid, I'm not gonna sugar coat this, I don't trust you."

"Wow, what an officer. You better not let this bias overshadow you. David." Snake seemed slightly concerned that I knew his real name. I looked at the lady. Do I know her? Of course, I do. I make sure I know every person in town...to make sure none try to steal Lucas. "Well, Samus, you were taking us to the station. Better hurry up, I've got plans you're currently cock-blocking." Samus crossed her arms and turned around. I saw her give a small nod to Snake and we drove off.

After an excruciatingly long time, we made it to the station. Snake roughly grabbed my arm and walked me through the station. I looked at everyone in the station. I knew one more than the others, Lucas's dad, Flint. Flint walked over to us. He held out his arms. "Woah, what is the meaning of this?" Flint asked.

"Chief, Ness here is a key suspect in the recent murder," Snake said. Flint looked at me.

"Suspect?"

"Trust me, sir, I didn't do it. I just happened to be the last person to speak with him. Or, at least we think," I chime in. Flint looked back at Snake and Samus. He crossed his arms.

"Ness has been friends with Lucas for so long, I doubt he did it. But..." Flint looked down at me. "Show no mercy. If he did do it, I need to know." I was a little thrown off by his sudden firm persona, but I tried not to seem concerned. Snake pushed me forward and continued to walk me toward the interrogation room. He sat me down in the chair as Samus closed the door. I crossed my arms and looked at the two officers.

"So, what was the last thing you said to him?" Snake asked.

"I was asking him if he could postpone his little meetup with our friend for I wanted to go on a sorta date." Samus stepped toward him.

"What exactly did you say?" Samus asked. These bastards think I'm stupid. I know damn well what they're doing. They're trying to make me obviously lie by knowing too much. I glared at her.

"I don't know. All I know is that he allowed me to go with him. Red, he was one of my closest friends...he's done so much for me and Lucas, my friend. I owe him so much," I start. I started to feel tears fall down my face. I touched my eye and felt the tear. I didn't mean to cry, but hopefully, it'll help me. "He...he's the only person who I was able to tell about my crush..." I look up at them. They were looking a little sympathetic. "...Don't tell Flint I'm crying, the last thing I want is for Lucas to see me as weak." Samus gives a small hum and hands me some tissues. I take them and rub the tears away.

"Listen, kid, while your emotion is evident, we still can't be sure it wasn't you. So, did you kill Red?" Snake asked. Samus seemed a little thrown off by his abrasive form of questioning.

"David, I can't prove I didn't do it, nor could you prove I did. We're stuck between a rock and a hard place, so if you may, allow me to leave. If you do find evidence...call me." I stood up and walked toward the door that Samus unlocked. I turned my head to look at them. "I hope you find who killed Red, he needs some justice." I walked out and eventually got out of the station. I decided to head home.

When I walked up into my room I laid back on my bed. What should I do? I could go visit Lukey...but I don't want him to think I'm desperate. Maybe...I know. I shot up and closed the door to my room. I ran to my desk and pulled out my laptop. I thought for a while. I turned the laptop on and pulled up a small folder titled Lucas. I was able to bring up a camera system, with 12 cameras. I saw Lucas in the upper left corner camera view. I clicked on it and the camera grew bigger. I saw Lucas better. I smirked and turned the audio on. He was on the phone. "I understand Paula, it's just, Red...he was my best friend," Lucas said. I felt hurt. "No...yea I have Ness, but he's different." I smiled, thinking of what he could mean by that. Lucas sighed from whatever Paula had said. "Paula, I'm worried about Ness."

"Oh no..." I accidentally said out loud.

"No, of course not, but...I know how much Red meant to him, I can't even imagine how he's feeling about it. And then he gets basically abducted by those damned cops." I let out a breath of relief. "Crush on him? W-why would you say that?" I giggled. I love how flustered he gets. So adorable. He sighed. "Screw off Paula. Go suck Poo's dick while I, I dunno, do whatever I guess. Mhm...yeah...alright...night." Lucas hung the phone up and laid back down on his bed. I saw a tear fall from his eye...poor Lukey. How can I make you feel better? "Ness?" I bounced back slightly. He never usually talks to himself like this. "Ness, I know you're watching me. I could get you arrested for this." Lucas proceeds to look up at the camera, staring directly at me. Lucas giggled. "Meet me at the park...if you can hear me, you know which park. And I also know you'd hate to see me make a fool of myself." Lucas stood up. He walked off the camera but quickly got back with a chair. He climbed up and smiled at the camera. "See you there." He turned it off.

I left the building and walked my way to what's called the Overlooker. It's a cliff that, well, overlooks the town. This cliff is so high it's been used many times as a suicide jumping spot, but strangely enough the mayor of the town has turned this place to a tourist attraction. He had people build a small park up there. And, when I say small, I mean smaller than small. There's only really a picnic table. Other than that it really shouldn't even be open, more or less deemed as a park, but I don't really care.

I soon made it up there and saw him sitting at the picnic table. I walked over and sat in front of him. Lucas smirked. "You made it."

"How'd you know I had those cameras?"

"Well, when you put cameras in someone else's house, you've gotta hide them. And not put them in the corner of the damn roof." I snapped my fingers and nodded.

"Right, that makes sense." Lucas nodded and leaned forward.

"How'd the interrogation go? Hope they weren't too rough."

"Nah..." I shook my head. "It wasn't fun, but I think I was able to show I was innocent." Lucas nodded and crossed his arms.

"That's good, Snake is usually a bitch so I'm glad he wasn't for you."

"Hey, I never said that," I giggled. Lucas joined in, but he soon stopped and grew a somber look. I tilted my head. "What's wrong?"

"I heard about Nana..."

"Oh, right. Popo told me to keep it secret." Lucas nodded and turned to the cliff. He gulped.

"You know, Ness, we've been losing a lot of friends lately. Aren't you a little worried you might be targeted?" I nodded. A lot of our friends have been dying. Most of which were dying by jumping from this cliff. I have no clue what's been happening to them, but it all seems forced. I shook my head.

"I'm confident I'll be fine." Lucas chuckled and turned back to me.

"Of course you are, that's what I love." Lucas stood up. "Well, I better get home. You know my mom's curfew." I nodded and he started walking down the path, leaving me at the bench. I stood up and saw Lucas stopped and turned his head. "I forgive you for Red."

"What do you mean?" Lucas winked.

"I think you know." He continued to walk off, leaving me to my thoughts. Does he know what I did? How did he find out about Nana? Before getting too deep into my own head I looked back at the picnic table and saw Lucas's phone left on the bench he used. Lucas never leaves his phone. I walk over and pick it up. Do I know his pin, of course, I do. It's my birthday. 08271994. A long pin, but he seems to have no problem with it. I look through his phone and find a certain someone trying to hit on him. God damn it. Why can't people understand...he belongs to me. I clenched his phone and anger filled my body as I looked at the name.

"Kumatora," I growled. I walked over, still with his phone clenched in my hand. I never even realized I was walking. When I saw her flirting with him I lost everything about me. The only way to get it back is to slay her. Good thing for me, she lives by herself. Her blood, her dead body draining on the floor. That's what I need. Kumatora will not steal MY LUCAS away. And if that means I need to slit her throat and watch her suffer...so be it.

I finally made it back to the real world and noticed I was standing in front of her door. I knocked on the door and soon Kumatora opened the door with a smile. She noticed I was a little angry and allowed me in. "Is something wrong?" Kumatora asked. She closed the door and watched as I walked away. I entered her kitchen and grabbed a knife. I then walked back toward her. She saw the knife and started to back up. She had made the mistake of closing the door. When she went to open it I just threw the knife, stabbing it through her hand and nailing it to the door. She screeched and watched me. "Ness?"

"Kuma...you're trying to take him from me...you're trying to take Lukey away...I can't have that..."

"N-Ness. You've gotta understand, I-I didn't know you liked him." I growled and grabbed her throat.

"You stupid bitch...he's mine, he's always been mine. Your dumb ass is just too stupid to realize it." I ripped the knife from her hand and shoved it through her eye. Blood spurted onto me as she fell forward. I looked down at her. "I don't usually like to get dirty, but you forced my hand...literally." A small room off the living room opened its door. I looked and saw Lucas. He was crossing his arms as he looked between me and the dead body. I backed up, eyes wide.

"So it was you," Lucas said.

"Lucas...I" Lucas shook his head.

"No point, Ness, I saw everything." Lucas looked down at Kumatora. "Poor little Kuma didn't stand a lick of a chance." I noticed something odd about him. He wasn't sad, he wasn't thrown off by our bloody friend between us, he wasn't scared, nothing. He was just Lucas. He walked toward me with a grin. "I also heard what you said, about me...I never knew I belonged to you."

"L-Lucas, you see..." Lucas put his cute little index finger over my lips, his smile widening.

"'Cause I always thought you belonged to me."

"Wah?" Lucas kicked Kumatora away, very rude, even by my standards. He stepped closer, and only then did I realize I was shorter than him. Not by much, but enough to realize.

"Those suicides...they were getting a tad too close to you for my liking, I had to dispose of them. I'm sure you're used to that saying as well?" I nodded, still a little confused. The cops here are smart. As much as I'd like to say they'd never catch me, it would be inevitable. They're smarter than most cops. Lucas noticed this look, almost as though he's been studying me. He turned to Kumatora's dead body. "While you have a more...direct way of disposing of people, I have a more mental way..." He looked back at me, and I saw a new look in his ocean eyes. No longer are they pure--although, now it seems they never were pure--but they are now evil. A blue only fitting of a villain. A blue that looks way more attractive on this little tall soft boy. "I did what you did to them...I got in their heads. If you want, I could teach you. But, I could also get into something else with you," Lucas winked

"You're one sick sadistic fucker." Lucas giggled, this giggle was tinted in evil and seemed to belong to a troll or some type of gremlin.

"I am, but so are you. Killing your friends in cold blood with no remorse for family or other friends...how evil is that?" Lucas asked as he rubbed my left cheek.

"You fuck up your friends' mind to the point of suicide, how evil is that?" I asked, rubbing his left cheek. "Well, before you get into anything of mine, I need to get rid of Kumatora...wanna help?"

"Sure, but only if you help me with a little problem myself."

"What might that be, Lukey?"

"Paula, she's too into you." I giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Of course we can deal with her, we can deal with anyone you don't like." Lucas grinned.

"That's good because I don't like a lot of people."

"Well, I guess we need to dispose of a lot. Let's just take one step at a time." Lucas nodded and we both walked to Kumatora. We walked out into the yard and buried her. We looked at each other and nodded as we agreed to go deal with Paula next.


	29. Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys who hate each other, Ness and Lucas, get into a fight. They get caught and sent to detention together. They progressively start to learn more about the other and even seem to soften their hate. Eventually, they even so much as like each other....and maybe they like each other a bit more than friends normally would.

I walk out of the boring math class. I seriously don't understand why it's necessary. If I want to be a writer I doubt I'll need some math, but I guess I can't predict the future. Either way, math is my last class so I need to stop by my locker. When I do make it, I empty most of my heavy bag. I get up and close the locker door just to see the asshole who's been making school a living hell. I sigh and turn away. I don't want to let him get to me. The principal said if we got into another fight it'll end with both of us getting detention. Can't they see he's bullying me, and they're gonna punish the victim just trying to defend himself? Whatever I just gotta get my mind off of him. "Hey, Lukey," he says. I turn my head.

"The hell do you want?" I ask. He giggles and walks forward. I turn around to fully face him. Ness, the popular kid. He's nice to most people, yet for some reason, he's rude to me. I never did anything to him as far as I can remember. He looks up to me because funny enough I happen to be taller than he is.

"What're you looking at me like that for?"

"You called me, so spit it out."

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to do that."

"What do you mean."

"You lil fag." He knows? How does he know? Not even Claus knows. I never told anyone, is it that obvious. Grant it I do dye my hair often, and I'm not the most masculine, and I guess I don't really hide the fact I look at the boys in the locker room. Damn, that sucks. Being in a room full of nearly nude boys is so hard for me. Ness shook me from my divergence. I cross my arms.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I saw the way you looked at me earlier, I don't appreciate being eye-rapped by some fag." I thought I was strong. But hearing that word now, hearing it in my face, seems harsher than when I tell myself it. Hearing it from Ness seems to hold an extra 1-2 punch to it. I start to feel my eyes well up. I shoot around, not wanting Ness to see me cry. "Well, it seems you're just a pussy, like your brother." My brother? He's going to bring up Claus? He's been out for a while, and Ness is just jealous Ninten is spending more time with him than Ness. Ness. He can make fun of me, but damn it if he brings up Claus. I shoot back around. The tear had dissolved from the heat of my anger.

"What did you say?" I ask in a tone that surprises me with how dark and menacing it is. Ness just laughs.

"Oh, the lil fag is gonna toughen up, you won't do shit," Ness says as he brings his face closer to mine, spitting in my face from his words.

"Didn't stop me last time."

"Fuck last time, now is now. And now...you won't do fuck all." I growl and punch his gut. He fell back and ran toward me, slamming his head into my gut. Ness slams his fist into my head before I can recover. I fall to the ground and allow Ness to walk up to me. When he gets close enough I slam my foot into his crotch, causing him to limp forward. I stand up and grab the back of his head to slam it into the locker. Ness growls like a tiger before pouncing. He grabs my neck, he seems to do it with care as to not fully choke me. He leans forward. "You just fucked up." I spit in his face, making him angrier and punch my face again. Ness was gonna throw another punch but then someone pulls him off of me. That same person picks me up. I look at him, and of course, it was the same guard who stopped us last time. He looks between us. Donkey Kong, the guard who always stops fights.

"What did I say, last time boys?" he asks. Ness and I look at each other, expecting the other to answer.

"Go ahead, goody two shoes," I spit in his face.

"You go you fucking faggot," he spits back. Donkey Kong growls and puts us on his shoulders.

"This was your fifth fight in a week, that's it. Tomorrow you both have to go to detention in the cafeteria."

"WHAT! Tomorrow is Saturday, I have a game to go to," Ness says. Donkey Kong picks him from his shoulder and glares into his soul.

"Does it look like I care." Man, Donkey Kong is scary. He's usually fun and enjoyable to be around, but now he's so strict. But, Ness, he's gonna miss a game. When Donkey Kong put Ness back on his shoulder I notice how disappointed and even sad he is. I can't help but feel bad and feel like it's my fault. I open my mouth to say something.

"Don't, don't fucking try." I look down at the floor and close my eyes. Donkey Kong soon stops in front of the principal's office. He pushes us in. We see Pit sitting behind the counter. He motions for us to sit in the two chairs looking at the desk. We do as he motioned and he stands up.

"I'll get Palutena, you two stay here," Pit says, walking off into a smaller room. I look around the room. Palutena is a proud lady. Proud of Smash High. A school known for its records. There were some hanging in the office. None of which really stands out to me. While looking at the records, I notice Ness glaring at me. I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"This is your fault, I want you to know that." Hearing that come out of his mouth hurts, but I don't know why. I guess I shouldn't have been looking at him changing. It's just, seeing him like that, I can't help myself. I can't lie, I've been dreaming about him. From the dreams it almost seems like I thrive for him to be nice to me, but usually, the niceties end up...sexual. It is my fault we're here. I am just a lil fag who can't control his own sexuality. I close my eyes.

"I know." I heard a small, minuscule gasp come from Ness's mouth. I look at him and see he was looking at the ground. He almost looked guilty. I shake my head. "I'm sorry." I noticed he was twiddling his thumbs, he was nervous. Palutena rips me from him when she walks in. She sits down behind the desk, with a long and annoyed sigh.

"You boys again?" she asks. Neither of us have an answer for her. She shakes her head and leans back in her chair. "It's one thing to disrupt class and passing periods. But now you're disrupting a very important meeting." I continue to look up at her, pleading that she'll allow us off with another warning. She opens her drawer and brings out two red slips. She writes something on both and hands them to us. We know that this is; detention slips. I take mine. "Now go home, tomorrow you'll meet in the cafeteria with Pit." Palutena stands up and reenters the small room. I look at Ness and see he had already left. I stand up and walk out of the room. Once I do leave I see Ness walking. Seeing the way he's walking makes me sad. He's an asshole, but I can't help but say this...I like him. I like him a lot. The way he stands up for his friends, the way he's able to play his sports, the way he's built, the way he acts. I just want to know why he hates me.

I run up to him. He must've heard my steps because he shoots around with a scowl. "What?" he asks. I hesitate a little, seeing the anger and sadness in his face.

"Why...why do you hate me?" I ask. Ness just growls and turns away. He doesn't start walking, though. He clenches his right fist and looks down at the ground.

"I just do...now fuck off."

"Please, I'll work on it. Want me to be less gay, so be it. I just don't want you to hat-" Ness shoots around, tears waterfalling off his face.

"Don't do fuck, just fucking leave will ya?..." he turns back around. "Please, just leave." He finally starts to walk away. My heart sinks. He didn't give me an answer. Does he just inherently hate my guts or whatever? I fight back tears and walk the opposite way, even though he is walking toward the main exit. Maybe if I just do everything he says he'll stop hating me. I was hoping the more he fucks with me the less I'll like him, but it only seems to have the opposite effect. I can't fight it. I'll just have to try and befriend him. But how? He's a tough cookie to crack...cookie? Cookies, perfect. I'll make him cookies. I happily speed up my walk and walk out of the school.

I make it home and don't hesitate to drop my bag and run into the kitchen. I was able to grab the flour and the sugar before Claus came out of his room with a confused look on his face. I ignore it and continue to grab the rest of the needed ingredients. "Um, what're you doing?" Claus finally asks.

"Making cookies for detention," I say.

"..." I start to mix the dough. Claus must've walked over because the next time I see him, he's in a seat watching me.

"What?"

"Why?"

"The cookies?"

"No, why did Hitler have hookers..." I tilt my head in confusion. "Of course the damn cookies."

"Oh, well, I don't want Ness to hate me, so I'm hoping Ness'll like these cookies."

"Why do you care?" I stop mixing the cookie dough. I just look down, thinking. Why do I care so much? Sure, I like him, but he's been an ass to me. Why don't I hate him? Why can't I just hate him like he hates me? "Ok, I think I get it." Claus talking broke me from my daze. I gulp and look at the dough, continuing my mixing.

"Don't tell mom or dad?"

"About detention, or the boy?"

"Both?"

"Sure, just make sure you save me a cookie," Claus winks as he stands up. I smile at him. Claus, he's an asshole to anyone besides me. Quite the opposite of Ness, actually. Ness is the nicest person ever to everyone, but me. Claus does it because he cares about me, why does Ness do it? Gah, I can't focus on that. I've gotta make these cookies.

I place the cookie dough into the oven and close the door. I clean up the little mess I made from half-assing the mixing process. I couldn't keep my head away from him. It's only like this after he's mean to me. I try to avoid him, but it just seems I end up bumping into him...literally. Here I go again, GAH I'VE GOTTA STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT ASSHOLE. That...handsome asshole.

Boney must've seen me being flustered because he ran up with his little squishy bone. I chuckle and rip it from his mouth. "Fetch boy?" Boney nods, which is absolutely adorable. I toss the bone and he races toward it, almost looking like a Loony Tunes character at first. We do this until the little timer on the oven chimes. I pet his head and smile. "Go annoy Claus for me, will ya?" Boney nods and runs off, still with his trusty bone in his mouth. I walk to the oven and pull out the tray. I see the perfectly formed Chocolate chip cookies. I chuckle and grab one, tasting it. I'm not a huge fan of chocolate, but these aren't that bad. I grab the one I promised Claus and walk toward his bedroom. Claus likes his cookie fresh out of the oven, which isn't how you're supposed to eat a cookie but it doesn't really matter.

I enter his room and see Boney on his stomach licking his face. Clearly, Claus had denied playtime. Boney doesn't really like denial. It's either you play with him...or play with him. I whistle, and Boney jumps from him and runs out of the room. "You've gotta teach me that."

"Why, that'll ruin the fun," I wink. He rolls his eyes and pulls up his phone.

"So, what do you want?" I toss the cookie as if it was a frisbee. He catches it and gives a small salute. He bites into it and feels the hot cookie melt in his mouth...at least I hope. He notices me still standing in his doorway. He swallows the bite and tilts his head. "What's up?"

"Um, do you think Ness would like it?" I ask more nervously than I'd like to admit. The reason Claus would know is that he's a friend of his. They aren't the closest of friends. Ness is more of a friend of a friend, so in a way, he's just like his friend-in-law, if that's a thing....Wait, here I go again, thinking about him.

"Relax lil bro, he'll love it. Ninten has told me he likes chocolate, and he especially loves cookies. Two for the price of one," he chuckles.

"You asked him, didn't you?" Claus just winks, answering the question. I walk out of the room and chuckle to myself. Most people would hate to be in detention, I'm excited. I wait for the cookies to cool before placing each in a large zip-lock baggie. I walk to my room and place the cookies in my bag. My phone, that I put on its charger a while ago, vibrates on the dresser. I shoot up to grab it. It was a text message from an unknown contact. I pull it up.

Unknown: Hey

Me: Yea?

Unknown: Is this Lucas?

Me: Yea, who're you?

Unknown: Does it matter?

Me: Yea, it matters a lot.

Me: I'm not a huge fan of chatting to random, random strangers.

Unknown: I'm not random, nor a stranger.

Me: So I know you.

Unknown: Correcto my good friend. (I roll my eyes, I can't lie, that kinda made me chuckle a bit. I'm just imagining someone non-ironically saying correcto...my bar for humor is rather low I realize.)

Me: Clearly I don't know you enough to have you saved.

Unknown: Well, we haven't talked extensively so...

Unknown: I just wanted to say something.

Me: Yea?

Unknown: Sorry...sorry about everything.

Me: Everything? What's everything?

Unknown: I...I can't say. It sorta hurts too much.

Me: Hurts me, or you?

Unknown: You physically, me mentally. That's your first hint.

Me: You making this out to be some sort of game.

Unknown: Well, from what I know you're quite the gamer.

Me: Who told you?

Unknown: Claus, I asked him a while back. He gave me some other valuable info.

Me: Ok.

Me: That's not weird at all.

Unknown: Well, I'll see ya tomorrow.

Me: I'm going to detention tomorrow.

Unknown: I know.

Before I can reply he blocks me. I tilt my head in confusion. Who's this boy? Is this a boy? Whoever he is, he's talked to Claus and has something to be sorry about with me. GAH, why does this have to be a stupid riddle? I'm horrible at riddles. Well, he says he'll see me tomorrow, so I guess I can just wait. But waiting is horrible.

It's noon, and I'm sitting in the car with Claus. Claus has gotten his license a few months back. I had the choice to get it, but I have no real need for a car at the moment. He stops the car and looks at me. I just gulp and look out at the school. He pats my back. "Why're you so nervous, he's just a boy." Yea, but that's the reason I'm nervous. I'm nervous because he is just a boy. I turn back to Claus.

"What're you gonna tell mom and dad?"

"That you went out with a friend." I smile. I nod and open the car door. I jump out and close it, with my bag, and the cookies stashed away inside. I look at Claus as he drives off. I turn back to the building. Here we go. Come on Lucas, this isn't that big...just giving cookies to a very handsome boy...dammit. I shake my head and walk into the school. After walking the long way around the school, sorta just to avoid seeing Ness, and sorta because I wasn't focused on the way to the cafeteria, I made it to the cafeteria. I walk in and instantly see him.

There were only four large tables. Each table has two seats. All but one seat is occupied, and wouldn't you know it, that one seat happens to be right next to Ness. I see Pit sitting in the fifth table, smaller than the others, as the moderator of detention. He sees me and stands. "Alright, a little roll call," he says. I sit in the seat and turn to Ness. He has his left elbow on the table and has it holding his head. He scowls at me and looks away. "...Lucas?" I raise my hand.

"Here." Pit nods and checks something off. He calls off the rest of the names. Dark Pit, Alph, Lemmy, Wendy, Pichu, and Young Link. I'm glad to have at least one friend here, that being Pichu. Grant it, we're not the closest of friends, but hey, something is better than nothing.

"Ok, so for the first half of detention you'll have to clean the entire school."

"WHAT!! Is that even legal?" Ness yells.

"If you're unpaid, it is."

"So, you're paying us?" Wendy asks.

"Yes...one cent..." There were some understandably irritated groans after that. Pit chuckles and sits back. "This is a request by Master Hand--the superintendent--and trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side. It'd be best if you went and cleaned. Everyone stood up and left the room, everyone but Ness and me. Ness decided to clean this current room, which isn't all that messy. None of the rooms are truly messy, it's just a way for Master Hand to get some child labor which his name is rather apparent to this intention.

Well, now that Ness and I are alone, this is my chance to give him the cookies. I reach into my bag and grab the semi crushed cookies. Some are broken in half, while some are completely destroyed. They're a very slim few still fully built. I run to Ness. I tap his back and he turns to me, with a broom in his hands. "The fuck do you want?" Ness aks.

"Umm..." I start as I rub the back of my neck. "I made these for you...sorry that most are broken." He takes the cookies and looks at me confused. "Try one."

"Don't tell me what to do." Despite defending his position he reaches into the baggie and picks one. He didn't pick one of the fixed cookies, but rather, he picked a cookie broken in half. Strange, I would've picked a fully formed cookie...but that's just 'cause I'm a bit of a fatass. He bites into it and it seems his eyes glimmer. He looks back at me. "You made these?" he asks with his mouth full.

"Yea, do you like them." He swallows the bite he took and just looks down at the cookies, hopefully in amazement. He zips up the cookies, ensuring to take the air out, and looks back at me. He seems nervous. He's not sweating, nor shaking, but his eyes seem to be quivering a bit. He's also avoiding eye-contact.

"They're...fine." My heart breaks. I didn't want them to be fine. I wanted Ness to love them, I wanted Ness to love my work, I want Ness to love me...but, I guess some things are impossible. I slouch down and walk back to my seat. I zip my bag up and prepare to leave the cafeteria. I stop at the door and look back at Ness, who still hasn't returned to cleaning. He seems to be thinking deeply about something. I shake my head and leave.

Great, now what do I do? I have to make him like me. I can't just sit here and allow him to hate me. Before I can think about it more I trip over someone. I look back and see Pichu, picking up what he'd dropped. He looks up at me and smiles. "Watch where you're going," he says. I sit and look at him.

"You've been working hard, haven't you?" Pichu nods and kicks the things he dropped into the open supply closet next to him. I stand up and he must've noticed something off about me because he just glares up at me. "Yea?"

"Tryna get Ness's attention?"

"How-" Pichu just smirks and holds up his arms cutely. I pick him up and he crawls into my hair and sticks his head out. He does this often, as often as we meet that is.

"When you're small you can notice things without people knowing."

"So, eavesdropping in a way?" Pichu nods. I roll my eyes and shut the door to the supply closet. Pichu and I enter the kitchen to clean. He cleans the shelves, while I bend down to clean the floor. Pichu eventually brings Ness back up.

"So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you like him, and don't even try to fight it. I've seen the way you look at him in the locker room. That ain't just a horny look and trust me, I know what that looks like?"

"Why?" I ask as I look up, expecting to see him despite him being inside my hair.

"Forget I said that. Either way, I can tell you like him. So, make your move."

"No way, Ness is an asshole. If I tell him he's going to literally kill me." Pichu giggles and jumps from my hair. He runs to the open door. He was almost prancing. He looks back and gives his popular cute head tilt. "If you're talking to a small electrified rat--who is able to talk back--and in detention with a time-traveling elf boy, two spikey speaking turtles, a man from space, a dark angel, and overseen by another angel, anything is possible. I was going to retort, but there is literally nothing I can say. I just look down and hear Pichu's giggles. "Shoot your shot, who knows, you can get a shocking result." I look back at him, annoyed.

"Really? A pun?"

"What can I say, puns are the spark of life," he giggles.

"I see why you're here."

"Yea, sometimes it's hard being this funny." He shrugs and skips out of the room. I shake my head and hear someone plop at the counter coming off of the kitchen to enter the dining room. It's a decent way from the ovens and stuff, but the person I see in the opening is the last person I want to see. Ness. Ness looks at me. I shoot my head back and try to walk away.

"Hey..." he calls out. I sigh and turn back.

"Yea?"

"...nothing." He pushes back and walks away. Ness looked like he was going to say something, but seemed to back out of it. Why? He's never been afraid to say shit before, why is he afraid now. Maybe...maybe he just wants to talk. Maybe I'm thinking too much into this. Baking him cookies, being all superficial, maybe that's what he hates. Maybe he just hates fake me. Yesterday, when we were in the office, he didn't seem like he hated me then. But that's only when...I was down on myself. I have to just talk to him.

I leave the kitchen to enter the cafeteria. I see my cookies on our table, but I don't see Ness anywhere. Pit is the only person in here, and he's face timing someone. He's not showing any care to the people. I could leave school and he wouldn't care or know. I grab the baggie of cookies and reach in. I try one, and I like it. What did I do wrong? I close the bag and leave the cafeteria. I see the others foolishly cleaning, little do they know Pit wouldn't know otherwise. I'm not walking on my own fruition. I'm not even sure where I am. Why, 'cause I'm just thinking, and talking to myself as if someone is listening to me...or reading what is being said.

I finally break out of my own head due to crashing straight into the wall. I shake my head and just see Wendy giving me a half concerned and half confused look. I just nervously chuckle. She just slowly walks away. As I continue through the hall I notice the door up to the roof is open. I walk through and up the stairs. When I get out I look around. The city is beautiful. Especially from the school. We get sight of the distant skyscrapers, pleasant parks, and even the large lake, and it's attached beaches. While looking around at the scenery I see Ness sitting at the railing. His feet were under the railing and surrounding one of the poles attaching the railing to the roof. His feet swinging off the school. I walk over to him. What better place to talk to him than this.

"Ness, what're you doing up here?" Ness sighs. His sigh was somber. I've never heard this, he seems sad. I've only seen two Ness', his happiness, and his bitchiness. I decide to sit next to him, in the same way, he's sitting. I turn to him. He looks down at the ground, almost seemingly in awe.

"Too much..." he turns to me. His eyes were different, again. He seemed to be pleading with me. Like I had something that belonged to him but wasn't going to give him.

"Too much what?" I ask, realizing he answered a different question. I question I didn't ask, but I may have meant to ask it.

"Do you think the ground hurts?"

"The ground? I don't get it." Ness stands up and places a foot on the railing. He looks down.

"If I fell--or jump--would it hurt?" That's when it hit me.

"Of course it would, it'll kill you."

"What if you intend to die, what if you've been hurting too many people, and the only way to repay them is with your dead body."

"Ness, get down. We're going back to the cafeteria." I grab his shirt and try to pull back, but I'm naturally weak so I don't get to move him much.

"Lucas, you should be jumping at the chance to push me off. I hurt you...I hurt you because of my own selfish fucking mind." He leaned forward and so he slid out of my hands. I was able to attach both hands to his.

"Ness, you never hurt me." Ness turns his hates.

"That's what I hate about you, you lil fag, stop fucking lying. Just...Just stop being a fake bitch." I look down and let go of his hand. He doesn't move, though.

"..."

"So, do I hurt you?"

"..."

"Answer me, Lil fag."

"..." I hear Ness's angry growls and he must've turned around because he grabbed the collar of my shirt, forcing both of us to look at each other.

"Did. I. Hurt. You."

"...Yes..." He nods.

"I knew it." His grip loosens but I just grab them, preventing him from moving. He looks back at me.

"But you didn't hurt me."

"What do you mean?"

"While you hurt my body, you didn't hurt my mind." Wait...I figured it out. I look up at Ness. "You hurt physically..."

"..."

"But you hurt yourself mentally. Mr. Unknown." Ness grows a small smile.

"You figured it out?"

"Yea, but you didn't give me many other choices." We walk back to the railing and sit down. Ness looks at me. He wants to ask me something, but can't seem to find the words to ask it. Maybe along the lines of, why are you fake? Why do you feel the need to put up a fake persona? "I'm scared." There's a long silence between us. I look down at the far ground. If I did fall--or jump--I wouldn't have to fake anything, I'd be dead. Maybe Ness has a point.

"Me too," Ness randomly says. I look over at him.

"What?"

"I'm scared too." He surely sounds scared. He seems stressed, pressured, and like he has the weight of the world plastered on his shoulders. Every wrong-doing, every mistake a person has done, is on him. He looks like...me. "I've been fake too. Luke...I don't hate you." He doesn't hate me? He doesn't hate me. But why fake hate. I understand faking joy, happiness, and love. But why fake a negative. This is the only occasion where two negatives don't equal a positive.

"Did I do something wrong, is that why you "hate" me?"

"No, you didn't do anything. I can't ever hate someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Yea, someone who's precious, and just needs help." I'm precious. What, what does that word mean. He clearly can't be using that word correctly, no way I'm precious. "I've been calling you a lil fag because I'm a lil fag. That's all I am. A stupid bundle of sticks that needs to be burnt."

"You are stupid. Stupid for thinking you're just a lil fag. You're more than that. You're the star Baseball player. You're everyone's friend, you're basically the school as a whole. You're-"

"That's why Luke. Everyone expects so much out of me. Good grades, good plays, perfect record, perfect life, perfect everything." That's why he looks so stressed. So much is put onto him. So much is expected out of his life.

"You didn't let me finish." He looks at me. His glossy, violet eyes are shining onto me. "You're not any of that to me."

"I'm not?"

"No, to me you're just Ness. A boy with beautiful eyes, good friends, good intentions...and the boy I like." Ness nods, not seeming to hear what I just said. It soon clicks in his head.

"I'm what?"

"You were always someone I would dream to be. Handsome and able to get what you want. Able to hide your true feelings." Ness looks down.

"Do you have the cookies?" I reach over to my side and grab the baggie. I hand it over to him, slightly confused as to why he wants them. I thought he hates them. He reaches in and grabs another half cookie. He reaches out for my hand. I sorta pull back, but that's just my body's fear of being hurt by him again. He soon softly grabs it and pulls it toward him. He gently places the half into my palm. He reaches into the bag and pulls out another half. He smiles at me. "Luke? Can we both agree we're both broken and need to be fixed?"

"Broken as fuck." He chuckles which makes me happy. He puts a hand on my hand and, using his other hand, connects our two halves together.

"You think if we work together, and if we stay together, we could be whole?" I smile and use my other hand to hold both of our connected hands together, surrounding our newly formed cookie in a tight bubble of...togetherness? I guess that works.

"I'm sure of it. But, what if people see?"

"Then I'll talk to my lil fag."

"So I belong to you now?" I happily smile. He grins slyly.

"Well, you did make these cookies for me." He breaks the bubble of our hands and takes a bit of the newly formed whole cookie, eating half of each half. He hands it back to me, making sure the two halves stay together.

"I thought you hated them?" I ask as I shove it into my mouth. He swallows and stands up.

"I love them." I stand up after him. We smile as we look at each other. Before we could say anything more, Pit clears his throat. We look at the entrance of the roof. Pit is standing there with crossed arms.

"What're you doing up here?" Pit asks. We don't answer since he's not someone who we want to know about our situation. Not because we're still hiding it, but because he likes to take things out of context.

"Nothing." Pit angrily points at the door.

"Then get back down to the cafeteria and do your work." He walks away and leaves us to look at each other. Ness leans forward to kiss my forehead. He leans back and gives me a cute smile. Ness doesn't hate me. Ness cares for me, he loves me. I love him. All I needed was a talk. We didn't need the cookies...we are the cookies.


	30. The Expensive Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness is a quiet and lonely kid, despite having friends and his family. So, Ness's mom buys Lucas to hopefully help. And, to her surprise, he did. Not only did Lucas help him, he taught Ness what love felt like.

In the small, dark, and cold room a teenager was laying on his bed. It wasn't much of a bed, in fact, it's not a bed at all. It's just metal. But the teenager is used to it. He's been stuck in it for years, he's been stuck for so long that he has no memory of what life used to be like before he got here. All he remembers is walking through the town with Claus. Something crashed into the back of his head, putting him unconscious. Whoever was keeping Lucas in that room chose to feed him. Lucas wasn't fed too much, but enough to survive.

Lucas wakes up. He had no blanket, no pillow, nothing. Lucas sits up, his bareback against the wall, and rubs his tired eyes. They never gave Lucas clothes, but at the same time, no one ever saw him. He's been in this room alone, with no one but the two hands that pop into the room to give him his plate of greens. Lucas had gotten into such a habit that he knows exactly when the hands pop in without directly knowing the time of day.

"5..." Lucas says under his breath. He stands up and scratches his wrist. "4..." Lucas starts to walk to the dark metal door. "3..." Lucas makes it to the door. The door had no opening to allow someone to look in or for Lucas to look out of. "2..." Lucas looks down. There was a small flap that could only open from the other side of the room. This flap opens. "1..." Something too big for the flap gets pushed into the room. Lucas looks at it, noticing that it's not food. It's clothes.

"Put them on, and quick," a voice from outside says. Lucas nods to himself and puts the clothes on. While putting them on, Lucas noticed the outfit was a tuxedo. They were dressing him up. Lucas kneels down to put on the dress shoes. They're not his type of shoe, but he doesn't have many other choices. He stands up.

"Ok..." A few seconds later and the door opens. Lucas saw a rough-looking man. A man with a large eye patch over his left eye and very messy brown hair. The man just looks at Lucas. He chuckles to himself and turns down the hall.

"Follow me." He walks off, knowing full well that Lucas will follow. Lucas exits the room but looks in the opposite direction in the hall. He saw more darkness and more doors that probably leads to more people. He shakes his head and follows the man. They turn a corner and see light in the far distance. Lucas hasn't seen light in a while, and so the light was blinding him. They soon make it to the stairs at the bottom of the light. Both of them stop walking. Lucas covers his eyes from the blinding light. A few minutes pass. "You fine?"

"Yea." The man nods and walks into the light. Lucas follows. They enter the circular room. Lucas sees a large door in front of him. He looks up and sees that the upper part of the room's wall was all glass. There were people looking down at him, with judging faces. A few of the faces start whispering to each other. Lucas's eyes stop at a rather young woman. She has blonde hair and a red blouse. She seems apologetic about the situation Lucas is in. The man grabs Lucas's arm and holds it up, showing a small number at the base of his wrist. 1342. Right next to the number was a price. $200.

"Here we have Lucas Hayes. He's a sixteen-year-old boy, he's been with us since he was three, so you can be sure he's raised to perfection. The starting bid is $200." Right as he finishes, a small buzz chimes through the room.

"$5,000," a small, young voice came. Lucas looks up and sees that it was the blonde woman who gave the large bid. She gives a smile, this smile sends a wave of warmth through his body. Another buzz chimes before the man could open his mouth.

"$100,000," A rough man says as he glares at the woman. The woman growls and chimes her buzz.

"$1 million." The man jumps back. A long moment of silence stays there until the man that brought Lucas speaks.

"Well, it looks like Caron Fawkes wins the bid. Please come down and collect him," he says. Carol nods and rushes down. The large doors open and Carol rushes in. She stops in front of Lucas. She kneels down and unlocks the ankle cuffs that Lucas never noticed he had. Carol stands up and smiles at Lucas. "Now hurry, we need to bring the next thing in." Carol grabs Lucas's arm and walks him through the doors. They take a right and walk up a load of stairs. They soon exit the dark building and enter a pleasant looking neighborhood. Lucas grins at the sight of grass and the blue sky. They don't stop walking, however, they soon make it to a car. The car wasn't too extravagant, especially for someone who just spent one million dollars.

Carol opens the car and issues for Lucas to get in. Lucas bows and enters. She closes the door and enters into the driver's seat. She looks back at Lucas. Lucas is still in awe at the outside world. Carol giggles and sights right in her seat. "If you love the outside, you'll love my boy, Ness."

"I will?" Lucas asks in a gentle and sweet voice. Carol knows that most boys his age start to get a deeper voice, but Lucas's voice is just so gentle and young-sounding.

"Yea..." Carol starts the car and starts driving. "He plays baseball with his friends, I'm sure he'll love playing with you."

"I-I never had any friends."

"I'm not surprised. Those bastards kept you there since you were three. I can't even imagine what they were feeding you."

"I dunno, they said all I needed was the bare necessities."

"You know, for being stuck in the place for so long, you've got a decent vocabulary."

"When you're stuck in a single room your whole life, you have nothing but your own vocab to improve..." Lucas sighs. Carol recognizes this as a sad sigh. "So, why did you buy me?"

"It's Ness, somethings wrong with him. He seems so distant. His friends have tried to get through to him, and I've tried myself, but nothing has gotten through."

"And how would a stranger do anything different." Carol looks down as she stops at a red light.

"I'm desperate, I've tried everything." Lucas looks down at his number.

"I'll try my best ma'am."

"Just call me Carol."

"Ok, Carol, I'll try my best." Carol smiles and looks back up.

"Thank you, Lucas." They soon make it to a large mansion. Carol exits the car and notices Lucas was still in it. She walks over to his side and opens the door. Lucas leaves and looks at her.

"What am I?"

"You're just a boy who'll live with us." Lucas tilts his head. Carol smiles and walks toward the front door. The door was after a large number of stairs.

"I already know I hate stairs," Lucas says as he starts to walk up them. Carol giggles.

"Just like Ness." Carol opens the door with newfound hope. She looks back at Lucas who is a little nervous. "Come on." Lucas nods and steps into the large home. He looks around the foyer of the mansion. He scratches the back of his neck. Carol closes the door and walks to Lucas. "Ness's room is up these stairs and at the end of the left hall." Lucas tilts his head. "Tell him it's time to eat." Lucas nods and walks up the stairs at the side of the foyer. He turns to the left hall and sees Ness's room at the end. It has the same door as any of the other rooms. He walks over and stops in front of the door. He knocks on the door.

"Please, go away," a teenage voice says. Lucas notices his voice was definitely somber. His voice also shows he's lonely.

"Um, your mom said it's time to eat."

"..." There is a small moment of silence from the room. Lucas was about to knock on the door once more, but as he is about to knock on it, the door opens. Lucas sees a black-haired boy. His hair is very frizzly, showing he's been in his bed all day. His clothes are also rather messy. His striped tee was slightly stuck in his jean shorts. His face is in a surprised mess. Ness tilts his head. "Who're you?"

"I'm us...Lucas."

"Ok, but who are you?" Lucas looks down, thinking. Should he tell him the truth?

"I-I don't really know." Ness also looks down.

"Yea, I know that feeling all too well." Lucas into Ness's room. It looks rather average. Nothing inside it makes it seem like he's abnormal. Lucas looks at Ness and tilts his head. He opens his mouth to say something but decides to walk back instead. Before fully getting out of the hallway he stops and looks back.

"Can you take me to the dining room, or wherever you eat." Ness gives a single chuckle and walks forward.

"Come on." Ness's fragile voice seems to break out of its own shell, very slightly. With Ness's help, they are able to walk through the house. Ness subconsciously gives Lucas a home tour, showing him every little bit of the mansion. Ness doesn't realize it until they both stop in the kitchen. Ness shakes his head as he sees Lucas's clearly tired look. "You must not walk a lot, huh?"

"Yea...I'm not used...to walking...this much," Lucas says between breaths. Ness smirks and walks to the table. He looks around and sees his mom enter the door to his left. She has two metal domes in each hand. She slides one off in front of Lucas and another on the opposite end of the table. Lucas just stands at the side of the wall, not fully knowing what to do. Carol looks up toward Lucas.

"Well, you better get here before your food is hot," Carol says.

"Me?" Lucas asks, pointing at him.

"No, clearly she's talking about the ghost in front of you...take your seat," Ness rushes Lucas. Lucas runs over to the other end of the table. He notices Ness was holding his hand to the small handle on the top of the dome. "At the same time?" Lucas grabs the handle and nods. In unison, they take off the domes to expose steaming steaks with some milky Macaroni and Cheese on the side.

"I didn't know what you liked Lucas, so I made Ness's favorite," Carol says. She walks to the door and prepares to leave. "I hope you like it." Ness cuts a small bit of the steak off and bits it. He did that while looking directly at Lucas. Lucas gulps and does what Ness had done. Ness swallows the bite.

"So, how much did my mom pay for you?"

"Wha?"

"Oh please, my mom has tried to do this a number of times. Trying to make me "feel" better or whatever." Lucas looks down at the steak and just bites into it. Ness giggles. He sits back in the chair and smirks. "You're definitely the weirdest of the people she's bought." Lucas swallows the big bite but refuses to look up at him.

"I'm sorry." Ness's face grows concerned. He can tell Lucas hasn't faced much of anything. Lucas's skin shows he hasn't been out in the sun for much. Ness shakes his head.

"She's never bought a boy before." Lucas finally looks up at Ness's guilt-ridden face. Lucas's own sorrow starts to drain when he sees Ness's smile. "Wonder what she has up her sleeve."

"...your mom is wrong." Lucas takes another large bite of the steak, still not bothering with cutting a piece off.

"How so?" Ness asks, cutting a piece off and putting it in his mouth. They stare at each other as they both chew on their pieces of steak. They both swallow in unison.

"There isn't anything wrong with you." Ness very slightly smirks. He shoves the rest of the steak into his mouth. Lucas also rushes with eating the steak but is very slow. Despite being slow, Ness purposely waits for Lucas to finish before walking to him. Ness has his plate in his hands and is smiling at Lucas. Lucas tilts his head.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you."

"You're not gonna chop me up and feed me to the demons, are you?"

"..."

"..."

"...well, I have Satan on speed dial so I'm sure I can arrange something." The two boys laugh slightly as they walk to the kitchen door. Carol, who stands outside of one of the doors to the dining room, smiles as she hears the laughter. This laughter was unlike any of the laughter she's heard from the previous attempts to help Ness. Perhaps the fact Lucas is a boy is the differing key, or perhaps his personality being able to complement Ness's. Either way, Carol was very proud that she spent the million dollars on this boy. That's when a possibility pops into his head, and this could explain why Ness has been distant.

Ness's hands are over Lucas's eyes as they walk through the mansion. They soon exit the mansion. Ness breaths in the fresh air. Lucas tilts his head, still with Ness's hands over his eyes. "Ready?" Ness asks.

"Umm, no."

"Too bad." Ness removes his hands to show Lucas where they are. They're in a simple baseball field. Lucas looks back and sees they are relatively close to the mansion. He turns back to the field.

"What is this?"

"This is where I spend most of my time." Ness runs forward and stops at home base. He picks up a bat that was lying there and smirks toward Lucas. Ness just gets a confused look from him. "Do you not know what Baseball is?" Lucas looks down, feeling disappointed. Ness sighs and drops the bat. He runs over to Lucas. "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what Baseball is." Ness shakes his head. Lucas only starts to feel more disappointed about Ness's silence. Ness grabs Lucas's chin and moves his head up.

"It's alright, don't worry. Want me to show you?" Lucas thinks it over for a little bit, before nodding, accidentally crashing his head into Ness's. They both bounce back and fall on the floor. Lucas feels more guilt, but it drains out of him when he hears Ness's giggles. "You're an odd one, Lucas." Lucas raises a confused eyebrow. Ness jumps up and extends his hand toward Lucas. Lucas grabs it and Ness lifts him up. Ness walks Lucas--still holding his hand--to home base. He picks up the bat and hands it to Lucas. Ness then backs up. "Swing."

"Swing?" Ness nods and Lucas adjusts his grip on the bat. He swings, but his grip still isn't strong enough to stay in his hands. The bat flies away from both boys. They both just watch as it flies through the sky and lands on the ground, nearly colliding with the house.

"Maybe Baseball isn't your thing."

"You think?" Lucas asks, slightly more comfortable than before. Ness tries to think of something. Before he can finish he sees Lucas running toward the bat. Ness sees Lucas pick the bat up and slowly run toward the base. He swings once more, and just like last time it flies out of his hands. He does this ten times, each ending the same. Ness was noting all the hard work Lucas was putting into something he's clearly never done before. Lucas was sweating, his heart was racing, and he could barely stand. He's never run as much as he was doing now, in fact, he's never run in 13 years. Lucas tries to go for another swing, but Ness grabs onto the bat before he could complete the swing.

"Why're you trying so hard?"

"You like Baseball, I want to be able to do what you like."

"How far are you willing to go?" Ness lets go of the bat and the fragility of Lucas's legs becomes known to him. Lucas tumbles forward. Ness sees Lucas struggling to even stay on his hands and knees. Even with that struggle, Lucas stands up. His knees were still shaking. He prepares the bat and tries to go for another swing, but once more Ness grabs the bat. Lucas looks at him. "You're clearly not fit for this." Lucas grows disappointed. For some reason, Ness smiles. He gently takes the bat from Lucas's hands and puts his left arm over his neck and walks him back to the mansion. They walk up the nearby stairs and through the back hallway. They soon make it to Ness's room. Ness puts Lucas down in his bed. Lucas just looks at him.

"What're you?" Ness shakes his head.

"Stay here. You need some calcium, I'll get you some milk." Ness runs out of the room and down to the kitchen. He opens the fridge to see a gallon of milk. He grabs it. When he closes the fridge he sees Tracy standing there. Ness jumps back. "When did you get there?" Tracy tilts her head.

"I heard mom bought another person." Ness shakes his head. He turns around to grab a glass cup.

"Pretty hard not to notice a million missing." Ness pours milk in the cup until it is half-filled. Ness put the milk back. Tracy was still standing there, making Ness slightly uncomfortable. "You need something?"

"I can't remember the last time we spoke like this."

"Huh...well, bye." Ness grabs the cup and quickly walks off. Tracy just watches Ness. Ness gets back to his room. He places the cup of milk on the nightstand. He also notices the dirt on the tuxedo. He unties the tie and unbuttons the vest. "Take your clothes off."

"...what."

"Ugh, I doubt it's comfortable in that damn suit, so I'm getting you other clothes."

"But I wasn't given underwear."

"Unless you got some demon in your pants I won't be surprised what you have in there."

"Hopefully someone will call it a demon," Lucas giggles to himself. Ness rolls his eyes and turns to the dressers by the door.

"Just do it." Ness looks through his drawers. He grabs a red and yellow striped shirt and a similar pair of jean shorts. "You ok with using one of my pairs of underwear? I promise they're clean."

"Definitely cleaner than this, so sure." Ness nods and grabs a random pair. He closes the drawer and sees his hat on the ground. He kneels downs and realizes he's never had his hat on. That's usually his way of feeling more comfortable. Instead of putting the hat on he just places it on the dresser. He turns and sees Lucas sitting on the bed, his clothes on the ground. He can't help but grow a small blush. Despite just meeting him he can't help but admit there's something about him he likes. But something that catches his eyes is the fact his ribs are seen through his skin. Ness walks forward and reaches to touch one of the ribs. Lucas--a little nervous--allows Ness to touch one. Ness looks up.

"I don't think this is healthy." Lucas looks down and shakes his head.

"Nothing they did was healthy." Ness looks down to think, but due to what's down there he instantly shoots back up in a blushing mess.

"H-here put these on. I-I'll be waiting for you outside." Lucas nods. Ness retreats out of the room. He lets out a deep breath.

"Never heard you stutter," Tracy says. Ness looks up at her. "Are you...blushing?" Ness covers his face with his hands.

"N-no. Shuddup." Tracy giggles.

"So, mom's theory is true?" Lucas lowers his hands.

"Her what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Ness, I'm ready," Lucas says from inside the room. Ness looks at the door to his room.

"Go ahead, best not to keep him waiting." Ness nods and walks in. He sees Lucas standing up in the clothes Ness gave him. He extends his arms on either side of him, showing himself to Ness.

"How do I look?" Ness tilts his head to observe him better. He smirks.

"You look great, now drink your milk." Lucas chuckles and grabs the cup of milk. He drinks the milk, leaving some in the iconic milk mustache. Ness just giggles more and walks toward him. He wipes the milk off his upper lips with his thumb. Ness finally gets to actually look in Lucas's eyes. The blue that's as deep as an ocean allows Ness to get lost in them. While, at the same time, Lucas gets lost in the spacey purple eyes of Ness.

A few weeks pass. Ness has been out of school to make sure Lucas gets more physically healthy. Ness can still feel Lucas's ribs, but they are significantly less visible. Lucas's bones also seem to be stronger. He can run further and do more things in general without the worry of his own bones giving in. Lucas is also getting used to staying out in the sun since all of his training is out there. Today was raining though, so they were training indoors. There was a knock at Ness's door. He jumps from the bed he and Lucas share to open the door. He sees his mom standing there. "Hey, hun."

"Hiya." Ness and his family have also been getting closer together. Ness hasn't seen his friends since Lucas came, however. Carol reaches into her pocket. She brings up two reservation tickets. "What's this?" Ness asks as he is given the two tickets.

"You two have been working hard, so I thought to award you guys. Those tickets are for the popular restaurant, The Mario Trio. Ness chuckles to himself then pulls Carol into a large hug.

"Thanks, mom." Carol looks at the bed and sees Lucas. Lucas was still working. He was just training his grip on a small handheld machine.

"You're welcome Ness, now go have a good time." Their hug breaks and Carol leaves. Ness turns to Lucas, who has yet to stop his training. Ness walks over and gently takes the machine from his hand.

"Come on, break time." Lucas nods. The two of them dress up to walk through the rain. They decide to wear basic color tears with sweatpants. They also put on raincoats. Lucas has a black one and Ness has a white one. The two of them walk out of the mansion. Lucas looks down the dreadful steps.

"I hate stairs..." the two of them say in unison. They both grow a grin as they walk down the steps. They use their raincoats' hats rather than worrying about an umbrella. The rain wasn't that powerful anyway. Lucas is able to smell the rain, and the smell is strangely comforting. He also finds the sound of the raindrops hitting the ground or the puddles as relaxing as well.

"I love the rain," Lucas says with slightly more excitement than he meant. Ness giggles. He pats Lucas's wet back and nods.

"Yea, the rain is cool. But you're still rather weak so I don't want you to get sick. Come on," Ness grabs into Lucas's left hand and they run. Unlike before, Lucas is able to keep up to Ness. He's still slower, but it's not as painful as before, which is the important part. They soon make it to the overhang that belongs to the Mario Trio. Lucas shakes off some of the water, shooting some into Ness's face. As revenge, Ness purposely shakes himself solely to shoot water into Lucas's face.

"Touche," Lucas says. They take off their raincoats and walk into the restaurant. They instantly see Mario behind the counter. He smiles but his face stops on Ness.

"It's-a been a while," Mario says. Ness nods and hands him the two tickets. Mario's eyes stop on Lucas and he chuckles. "Carol told-a me about this. We already have a table for-a you." Mario walks from the counter and leads the two boys through the place. They make it to a very special reserve-only room where the walls remember that of space and the ocean, rather than the normal Italian flag colored walls. "Luigi will-a be here to take-a your order."

"Thanks, Mario," Ness says. Mario pats the two boys' shoulders and walks off. Ness turns to Lucas, who was admiring the scenery of the wall. He then notices that it wasn't just the walls, but the floor and the roof. The floor and a little less than half of the walls are based on the wavy ocean. The rest of the walls and roof are based on a starry night. Lucas grins at the sight. "This is the closest we'll ever get to the ocean." Lucas is still in awe when Luigi comes back with the menus. He hands one to both boys. They both order and Lucas's awe is finally over. He looks at Ness.

"This place is great."

"Right!! I love it, I haven't been here in a while though."

"How come?" Ness looks at Lucas. Something about him, and the commitment they both have shown to his training, that makes it seem like Ness can say anything to him without a single worry. Ness looks down.

"Before you came I was having...personality issues, you can say."

"Personality?" Ness nods. He gulps as he rubs his wrists. Lucas thinks for a moment before reaching across the table to grab his hands. Ness looks up. He just sees Lucas's smile, the smile he knows can make anyone happy. Ness chuckles which tells Lucas to let go of Ness.

"For a long time, I didn't know if I liked girls or not. While trying to figure it out I became a shut-in, in a way. I played Baseball with my friends, but I was always distracted." Lucas nods. He sits back in his chair and closes his eyes.

"You have an answer?"

"Mhm." Lucas quickly opens his eyes, surprised to hear he does have one. "I don't...I don't like girls in that way." Lucas grins.

"I'm glad you found it."

"It's because of you," Ness winks. Before Lucas can ask what he means, Luigi comes to drop off their food. They eat, with Ness talking about his past, and quickly finish. Ness puts the money on the table, with a rather large tip, and leads Lucas out of the room. They soon make it out of the building. They start to walk home but then a voice, familiar to Ness, calls to them. Ness looks around and sees Ninten running their way. Next to him was his boyfriend, Claus. Lucas turns and Claus's eyes go wide.

"Yo, where you been?" Ninten asks, reaching his hand toward Ness. They give each other a unique handshake where they start it off normal then slap each other's cheeks.

"Umm, that's odd," Lucas says. Claus walks toward Lucas.

"Lucas?" he asks, surprised. Lucas backs up in worry.

"D-do I know you?"

"You know Lucas?" Ness asks.

"Yea..." Claus slowly says, now amazed to see Lucas here. Ninten walks to his side. Ninten doesn't recognize him,

"Is he like some ex-boyfriend or something."

"...no, he's my brother."

"Brother?!?" Ness and Lucas question. Claus reaches into his pocket and grabs a small golden amulet. This amulet was in the shape of a star, with a circular picture in the middle. The picture was a family photo. Lucas sees someone who looks like him.

"Is that?" Lucas asks.

"Now that you mention it, you look awfully alike," Ness says. He stops his eyes on Ness. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Me neither." Claus looks down. Ninten pats his back, trying his best to comfort him.

"He told me someone in his family went missing, I guess he means you." Lucas reaches for the amulet, and Claus allows him to take it. Lucas glares at who he assumes to be a younger version of him. He's never seen his family. A tear falls from his eye and right onto his younger self's face. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Ness.

"Remember what you told me last week?"

"Breathe?" Ness nods. He gives an exaggerated breath in and out. Lucas copies the exaggerated breaths. He looks back down at the picture and a memory finally comes to him.

It was the two of them, playing in the park. They had a little puppy playing with them. Lucas had fallen, scraping his knee. He started crying frantically, but Claus stayed calm. He was able to lessen the pain by pouring some medicated water in his wound. Their parents were the nervous type so the two of them always had bandaids and the like. After Lucas's pain was done Claus put a bandaid on it. Lucas pulled Claus into a hug and thanked him.

Lucas looks up at Claus. His head is still bowed. "Claus?" Lucas asks. Claus looks up, tears falling down his face. Each tear combines on the ground to form a small puddle. "I'm sorry I forgot." Lucas then pulls Claus into a hug, tears of joy escorting themselves down his face. They pull away and Claus haphazardly wipes his own tears away.

"Wanna see mom and dad? We've been waiting forever," Claus asks. Lucas looks at Ness.

"Can he come?"

"Of course." Ness smiles and walks beside Lucas. Claus leads the group, still not sure if he's in a dream or not. He repeatedly looks back to make sure Lucas is actually there and not just in his head, despite Ninten telling him Lucas is following.

"Hey?" Ness whispers. He doesn't get a response from Lucas. "I'm sure this is a lot for you, but I've got a question...about us." Lucas turns to Ness.

"What do you mean?"

"N-nevermind. Forget I said anything." Lucas tilts his head but soon grows a smile.

"Well, this is the best date I've ever been on...but I guess it's also my first." Ness opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Claus.

"We're here," Claus says. Lucas looks at the average looking house. Claus walks to him. He grabs Lucas's hands and tears once again overwhelm his eyes.

"You're crying again." Claus chuckles as he cries. He wipes the tears with his bicep.

"I'm sorry." He clears his throat and walks up to the door. He knocks on it.

"At least there's no stairs."

"Right," Ness laughs. Ninten put his head in between Ness and Lucas.

"So, you've been with this boy the entire time?" Ninten asks.

"Mhm."

"Well then, he must really enjoy your company," Ninten says tapping Lucas's nose. Ninten did this fully knowing it'll make Ness jealous a bit. He giggles as he hears the door to the house open. Hinawa, Claus's mom, stands in the doorway.

"Claus, I didn't expect you here so early," she says in her sweet voice.

"Mom, look who it is," Claus says. He steps aside at the time when Ninten pushes Lucas right up to the door. Lucas looks back, ready to fight back, but decides not to. He looks up at Hinawa, her face going blank for a bit. She backs up into the house and calls for Flint. Flint walks to the door and sees Lucas. His emotions get the better of him and he pulls Lucas into a bear hug. Lucas groans from the pain.

"Sir, Lucas is very weak, it's best not to do that," Ness brings up. Flint loosens the hug as Hinawa walks forward.

"Where was he?" she asks.

"I don't know, my mom never told me. But, wherever he was, they never gave him necessary food or sunlight, or pretty much anything he needed." Flint lets go of Lucas. He puts his hand on Lucas's chest and feels his ribs. He stands up and looks at Ness.

"Ness has helped you?" he asks.

"Yup, for the past few weeks." Flint smiles and walks to Ness.

"I...thank you. Thank you very much." Ness sees the tears overflowing in his eyes. Hinawa gives Lucas a big kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Hinawa says. Lucas wraps his arms around Hinawa.

"Mom..." He quietly says. When she hears that her tears go turbo. She soon lets go of him and allows everyone in the house. Flint rushes up to the attic and grabs a photobook. He sits on Lucas's left with Clucas on his right, and Hinawa next to him. Flint opens the book and shows Lucas his baby pictures. Instead of looking at it, he looks for Ness.

"What're you looking for?" Claus asks.

"Ness, I want him to see," Lucas says, slightly worried to be without him. Ness comes over and sits in front of Lucas, grabbing his hands to comfort him. Now that Ness has his hands Lucas looks at his baby pictures.

"Why do you want Ness to see?" Flint asks as he flips the page to a picture of them at Alec's house.

"Well...It's only natural for me to want my boyfriend to see these."

"Boy...boyfriend?" Ness questions. Lucas nods and Ness smiles. He closes the book so he can hug Lucas. He hugs Lucas the way he likes it. Lucas's arms over Ness's shoulders and Ness's arms under Lucas's arms. Their heads were right next to each other. "I'm...ok with that."

Next month Lucas walks over to Ness's mansion. Ness opens the door. "Hey boo," Ness greets.

"Ugh, hi," Lucas groans. He stumbles into the mansion. He plops down on the white couch and groans inside a cushion.

"Um, ok." Ness closes the door and walks to him. "What's up with you?"

"I HATE SCHOOL!!" Lucas yells in the cushion.

"Everyone does," Ness says, rubbing his hand up and down his back.

"Well, unlike you, I have to go to physical therapy after, I get no rest. I HATE IT!!"

"But, it's necessary." Lucas groans as he sits up. He put his legs on either side of Ness. Ness puts his arms on the couch and looks at Lucas.

"I know, but it's really annoying. Claus has been a bitch too."

"How come?"

"He says he's being the douchey older brother, 'making up for the years I was gone' he says." Ness chuckles. Ness kisses Lucas's chin and stands up.

"Well, it's in the older brother bible." Lucas crosses his arms and his legs.

"Yea? Where?"

"Chapter 8 section 2b: Thou shall be a bitch to those younger." Lucas laughs which is enough to calm him of all the work he's done today. "Anyway, wanna go upstairs and lay down. Mom finally got Crunchyroll." Lucas jumps up, pushing Ness down.

"Hell yeah!" Lucas excitedly says. He then runs off as if he owns the place. Ness chuckles to himself as he starts to walk his way.

"You've sure grown a lot," he says under his breath.

"Hurry your ass up."

"OK, OK, sheesh, I'm coming." Ness starts to run and makes it to his room. Lucas is already laying in the bed, prepared to binge-watch whatever's interesting. Ness looks at the door he'd normally close, and decides to ignore it. He lays in bed with Lucas and starts the binge.


	31. Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Lucas go to a party where Ness is able to find out some unsettling things about Lucas. Eventually, Porky does some more things to Lucas causing Ness to attack and find out he truly do loves Lucas and wants him to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a scene of semi-rape (it doesn't actually finish) so please be careful and don't read if you can't go through it.

Lucas stands in front of the rather large and loud house. He is thinking about entering the house, but then a toilet gets thrown out of the window. Lucas can't help but just stare at the falling toilet. "They hell?" he asks himself. The person who somehow tossed the toilet out of the window stands at the broken window. Lucas doesn't recognize him.

"Ah shit, not again," he says casually.

"...Again!?" Seeing this toilet fly out of the window makes Lucas's decision clear. Lucas starts to walk away, but then the door opens and someone calls Lucas's name. Lucas sighs, knowing who it is. He turns to see his brother, Claus, standing in the doorway. Claus smirks and runs over. He grabs Lucas's arm and forces him toward the door. "Why do I have to be here?" Lucas whines. Claus stops at the doorway. He looks at the toilet.

"Oh, don't mind the falling toilets, just watch your head," Claus says. Claus hears Lucas's silence, so he turns his head toward Lucas.

"I'm not sure what type of weather you be in, but raining toilets ain't normal." Claus shrugs and forces Lucas into the house. Lucas groans but seems to calm slightly hearing faint music. He looks around and sees that most people are pretty normal. There are people drinking alcohol, but they all seem to be responsible with it.

"Popo can go a little overboard so just ignore him." Claus walks forward, leaving Lucas to himself. Lucas doesn't know what to do, so he decides to simply walk to the side. He sees a large bowl of fruit punch and some red solo cups. He shakes his head as he pours some fruit punch into his cup. He sips some before seeing someone walking to his side to get himself some punch. Lucas tries to catch a better look at him, but when he does he sees that the boy is already looking at him.

"H-hey," Lucas nervously says.

"Wassup," he says. He drinks some punch. Lucas drinks some of his punch, trying to think of something to say.

"Well, name's Lucas," Lucas says, extending his left arm. The boy grins. He grabs Lucas's hand.

"Ness," he says as they shake their hands. They let go of each other. Lucas looks around at the party. Ness can see he's bored, and he can't blame him. Ness is bored himself. Ness looks down at the solo cup of fruit punch. He taps the top of the cup as he thinks. An idea pops into his head. Ness looks up at Lucas, who looks like he can fall asleep at any time. "Lucas?" Lucas looks at him.

"Yup?"

"Wanna make this party a little more lively?"

"How?" Lucas asks, fully turning to him. Ness can now tell he's got Lucas's attention. He knows that this is his chance to show him the truth. He knows this is the best night to do it. Ness smirks.

"Stay here, I need to set things up." Ness runs off but spills some punch. Lucas chuckles to himself.

"I wish I had his excitement." He puts the cup on the table and grabs two sheets of the nearby paper towel roll. He kneels down and cleans up the spilled punch. He balls up the wet sheet and tries to throw it into a small bucket being used as a garbage can, but misses horribly. "Dammit," he groans. He walks forward to put it inside directly. He turns around to see Ness happily walking back. Lucas is able to make it to his cup of fruit punch before Ness makes it back to the table. "Already?" Ness nods.

"I have the host wrapped around my little finger."

"Uh-huh." Lucas finishes his cup of punch then tosses the cup into the garbage, this time actually making it. He tries to hide how hype he got out of making it in, but it fails to stay hidden for long. He jumps slightly and the hype is visible in his eyes, which Ness happens to be looking in. He giggles.

"You're just like a kid."

"Shuddup." Ness turns around and sees the circle he set up already forming.

"Well, you coming?" Lucas takes a second look around the party and sees that nothing else catches his eye so he nods. Ness leads him to the circle where they fit perfectly, almost as if the others knew only two were coming in. They sit down and Lucas looks around at the circle. He doesn't recognize anyone, but two. One is the boy who threw the toilet out of the window. The other is a boy that isn't very nice to him. Lucas tries to look away from him, but he knows the boy is glaring at him. The boy is Porky...his bully. No one knows he has a bully. Lucas constantly gets bruises from Porky, but they're all on his chest...and below. Lucas clenches his fists at the thought of him. If it wasn't for Claus calling Lucas's phone, Lucas would've lost something he shouldn't lose in this manner. His virginity. Ness notices Lucas's terror. "Is something wrong?" Lucas can tell his worry is overflowing. He can also tell--from this worry--this isn't the first time he wanted to ask that question.

"Um,"—Lucas looks up at Porky, who's holding a sly grin—"don't worry about it." Porky chuckles to himself, earning some glances from the other members of the circle. He clears his throat.

"I just remembered what Picky told me." Porky lies. Lucas shakes his head and looks up at Ness.

"What, um, what're we doing?" Ness looks at Popo who was finishing up a bottle of Bud Light. He then places the bottle in the middle of the circle. Lucas knows what this is, Spin the Bottle. He's played before, but the last thing he wants is to play with Porky as a possibility to kiss. He was forced to kiss Porky too many times, he hates it.

"Spin the bottle," Ness announces. He looks at Lucas. "You ever played?" Lucas nods. "Alrighty then, who's first?" Porky instantly jumps to the occasion. He stares at Lucas as he spins the bottle. Lucas gulps, so Ness can see they know each other. He can also tell it's not in a good way. He knows Porky can be a bit much at times, but he's never shown that side of him to Ness. The bottle doesn't stop on Lucas, however, which allows him to give a breath of relief. The turns go on until it's Lucas's. Ness--who's next to Lucas--put his hand on Lucas's shoulder; sensing his worry. Lucas's nerves are able to strangely calm down after Ness puts his hand on him. He reaches for the bottle and spins it. Lucas watches as it spins, nervous because he's either kissing a stranger or Porky. That's when he thinks to himself. Why is he doing this? It's only a double-edged sword, so why? Before he can get any answers the bottle abruptly stops, almost like someone forced it to stop.

Lucas follows the cap of the bottle and sees it's pointing at Ness. Lucas's eyes widen. He gulps. "If you don't want to, um,"—Lucas rubs the back of his neck—"You know, kiss. I'd understa—" Before Lucas can finish his sentence Ness collides his lips into Lucas's, not at all scared. Unlike the kisses Porky has forced him into, he enjoys this one. He doesn't know if it's because of hidden feelings he never knew he felt, or something about Ness. He wraps his arms around Ness, but not for long since right after doing so the kiss ends. Due to Lucas's arms around Ness's neck, he can't move back, so they glare into each others' eyes. Ness grows a smile that Lucas sees; bringing a smile to his face as well. Lucas moves his arms down and scratches his neck. "I'm sorry, I kinda got too into it?" Lucas nervously chuckles. Ness shakes his head.

"It's all cool, always good to have passion," Ness winks. This wink brings a blush to his face. There is soon an obviously fake cough from Porky. Lucas looks at him. He has a scowl, clearly jealous. He tries to motion for Lucas to come over to him. Lucas looks down as he clenches his fist. He just ignores what Porky did. It's Ness's turn. He spins the bottle. One of the members of the group--that Ness had previously introduced as Paula--points at something. Lucas turns to look at what she is pointing at, but he doesn't see anything. Lucas looks back at the game where the bottle is facing him.

"NO, y-you gotta respin," Porky erupts, almost like he's scared. Paula shakes her head.

"I saw it spin and stop on Lucas," she defends. Porky looks panicked but quickly calms himself down with a huff. "Why do you care anyway?" Porky stays silent. Lucas looks down but feels Ness's hand on his shoulder. Lucas looks up at him.

"If you don't want to, it's fine," Ness says. Lucas shakes his head.

"No, I...I'd like to." Ness grins. The two of them lean into each other for a kiss passionate enough to rival couples. Lucas wraps his arms around Ness and Ness's arms around Lucas.

"DAAMMNN Kill 'em, Ness," one of Ness's friends--who he introduced as Young Link, or YL--says. Ness stops the kiss and looks at him.

"Fuck you," Ness spits. Young Link giggles. Ness removes his arms and rubs his neck in a similar manner to when Lucas did it. "Guess I got a little too carried away too."

"OK, let's move on," Porky rushes. Ness begrudgingly passes the bottle to the person next to him. The game continues and it's Porky's second turn. Lucas flinches once Porky grabs the bottle. He prays--and he's not a believer--that Porky doesn't land on him. He forces an eye open to see the bottle had already been spun. The bottle starts to slow down...then stops. The bottle is pointing at Lucas. Lucas's heart drops. He sees a sly grin on Porky's face. "Well, shall we get this started?" He stands up to start walking toward Lucas. Lucas wants to just run away, but he can't. His legs are frozen. Porky kneels in front of Lucas, his grin still plastered on his face. Porky touches Lucas's cheek, making him flinch. "It sure has been a while," he whispers. What he doesn't know, however, is that Ness heard him. Lucas shakily looks at Ness, who holds a face of concern. Seeing this concern on his face seems to bring some strength into his legs. Lucas shoots up, hitting his head into Porky's chin and knocking him over, and he runs away. Ness watches where Lucas runs to. Ness glares at Porky before following him.

Ness runs up the stairs to the second floor. His parents told him to keep the party on the first floor, he's not supposed to allow anyone up here, and he knows Lucas can probably tell no one is up here. Just as Ness thought, he finds Lucas up there. Lucas is on a balcony that overlooks the back living room. Not many people are in this living room, so Lucas feels calmer here. Lucas is standing at the railing, with his arms extended past it. Lucas has his forehead on the top of the railing. Ness shakes his head. He walks right next to Lucas and allows his arms to extend past the railing much like Lucas. "My mom's gonna kill me if she saw you up here," Ness chuckles. He doesn't get a response from Lucas. "Do you and Porky have history together?" The only response Lucas gives are some grunts and groans. These sounds turn to tears. "I'll take that as a yes." Ness pats Lucas's back. "I'll be back, wait here for me." Lucas still doesn't say anything.

Ness soon comes back with two bottles of Bud Light and a bottle opener. He walks next to Lucas once more and holds one bottle toward Lucas's extended hands. To Ness's relief, Lucas grabs it. He finally stands up and looks at Ness. "Thanks," Lucas half-heartedly says. Ness gives a quick nod. He tries to open his bottle with the bottle opener but just ends up scratching the cap. He tries multiple more times, but he's still not opening it. Lucas giggles to himself. Lucas puts his bottle on the floor and steps forward. He takes the bottle opener and Ness's bottle. He flawlessly opens the bottle and hands it to Ness with a smug smile. Ness takes it, mostly relieved Lucas is smiling.

"Woah, how'd you—"

"I have a few hidden talents." Lucas grabs his bottle and opens his without a hitch. "Drinking's one of them." Lucas drinks some and gives a satisfied sigh. Lucas sees Ness drink some of his bottle. Lucas shakes his head. "I'm sorry." Ness swallows the beer and leans his back against the railing to look at the wall of a room. Against this wall is a small table, and there is a picture hanging from the wall. Lucas copies the same stance Ness is doing. "Yea, Porky and I know each other...in a way." Ness hears Lucas take a loud drink.

"What are you guys, like friends?" Ness asks, turning his head toward Lucas. Lucas is looking at the picture, which he can tell is Ness as a younger kid.

"You were an ugly kid," Lucas points out. Ness looks at the picture and chuckles.

"You're telling me, I'm surprised my damn mirrors haven't broken so far." Both of them take a drink at the same time. Lucas looks down, closing his eyes; thinking. He doesn't know if he wants to tell Ness. He doesn't want to ruin a friendship. Lucas sighs with indecisiveness. He drowns this feeling down with the rest of the beer. He gives a half satisfied and half disgusting burp.

"'Scuse me."

"Man did the lord die when he made that burp, god damn." This brings Lucas some laughter. Lucas looks over at Ness, who is currently drinking some more. When Ness swallows he smiles at Lucas. That's it, that's what he's been waiting for; confirmation.

"Porky, he—" Lucas abruptly stops. He shakes his head, remembering all of the things Porky has done to him. He shakes his head violently, which causes Ness to jump into action. After safely putting his bottle down he holds Lucas to calm him down. This shaking makes him drop his bottle and a rather large glass shard is able to puncture through Ness's shoe and into his foot. He doesn't flinch though, he just focuses on holding Lucas tight. The shaking slows down, and so does his breathing. Lucas notices the lack of a bottle in his hand, and when he looks down he sees the accident. His eyes widen. "N-Ness!! I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to." Ness shakes his head.

"What're you talking about,"—Ness gives a painful grunt—"I feel nothing."

"No need to act tough." Lucas carefully walks Ness to the small table against the wall. Lucas puts his hands on Ness's waist--causing both to give a small blush--and he picks him up. Ness is surprised by his odd amount of strength. Lucas gently places Ness onto the table. Lucas kneels down to see the glass shard on eye level.

"If you're gonna suck my toes, at least lemme clean them first." This sudden comment brings a single chuckle out of Lucas. Lucas looks up at him.

"Do you ever take things seriously?"

"Not unless you want me to," Ness winks. Lucas playfully rolls his eyes. He stands up.

"Where's the bathroom?" Ness points back with his thumb. Lucas nods before walking away. Ness bends his knee to put his injured foot onto the table. He wraps his hands around the glass shard. He tries to pull it out, but the pain is too immense. He lets go, giving painful breaths. He puts his head back and looks at the roof. He sucks his teeth as to suck the pain away. He goes back to putting his hands around the glass shard. He pulls more on it, bringing even more pain to him.

"Dammit," he says to himself. He lets go, unable to bear the pain for much longer. "Just...just be tough. It's not too bad, just a big ass piece of glass in your foot, no biggy, right?" He shakes his head, making sure new thoughts can flood his head. "For Lucas, show him you're no bitch." He puts his hands around the glass once more. This time, he bites into his upper arm to grab some of his shirt's sleeve. He prepares his mind for the impending pain. He pulls and the pain is somehow even worse. He bites down hard with a loud muffled scream. His muffled screams get loud as the glass shard finally starts to move. With one more surge of pain, he takes the shard out. When he does, Ness's foot shakes. He lets go of his sleeve with his breath shaky. He places the shard next to him and closes his eyes. Tears are running down his face from the pain.

Lucas soon comes back with a few things. He sees the tears and Ness's bloody hands. He put some stuff on the table before grabbing some tissues. He cleans up the blood on his hands. "You took it out?" Ness gulps and nods his head. "Aren't you tough." Ness grins, accomplishing the point of pulling out the shard. Lucas makes sure Ness has no blood on his hands before turning his attention to his right foot. Lucas takes off his shoe to expose a grey sock that is stained in red. Lucas looks up at Ness for consent to take his sock off. Ness nods. Lucas takes the sock off and the scope of the wound shows its ugly face. Lucas grabs the alcohol and pours it into the wound. Ness gives a muted shriek. "Sorry, I should've warned you."

"N-no, it's fine...just...just keep doing what you're doing." Lucas nods and pours more in. More of his muted shrieks exit his mouth. Lucas stops and grabs the adhesive band-aids. Lucas starts to wrap the band-aid around his foot. Once the wound is covered in a second layer of the band-aid, Lucas cuts the band-aid and sticks the remaining part on his foot. Lucas stands, proud of his medical work.

"It may hurt to walk a bit, but you should be fine." Lucas pats Ness's side. Ness stands up but a shooting pain forces Ness back onto the table.

"I'll just stay up here for a little while." Lucas is able to quickly clean up the remnants of the glass. When he finishes he sits with his back against the railing to look at Ness.

"Ya know, I was gonna try to search for some needle and thread for some stitches," Lucas says with his eyes closed.

"How come you didn't?" Lucas chuckles.

"The last time I tried to look through someone else's stuff I ended up finding a foot-long dildo."

"What? Whose was it?"

"...My brother's."

"Well shit, that must've been one hell of a discovery."

"It definitely was." Lucas chuckles to himself. He nervously rubs his right wrist. Ness sees this, and a feeling comes over him. He wants to make Lucas feel better. Ness stands up, fights through the pain, and sits next to Lucas in the same way. "Man, you're a tough cookie...I can never handle injuries." Ness sees Lucas's eyes were barely open, so he tries to cheer him up with his famous smile. Ness smiles with a bit of his tongue sticking out. Lucas giggles as he actually closes his eyes. "Tough and cute...what'd I do to be something like that." Ness looks down, realizing his smile backfired. "Porky..."

"Huh?"

"He...he's been hurting me for a long time." Ness shoots his entire body to look at him.

"He...he what?" Lucas shakes his head. His hands start to shake violently, but Ness puts his own hands on Lucas's. This instantly calms him down. "What'd he do?" Lucas gets scared to answer. Ness sits back closer to Lucas, keeping his hands on Lucas's. Ness's left foot and Lucas's right foot connect at the tips of their shoes.

"...I don't know how to say it." Lucas breathes in heavily. When he breathes out he feels Ness's hand tighten a bit. Feeling his hands make Lucas more comfortable. Lucas scoots forward, this makes their hands separate. Lucas proceeds to take off his shirt to show loads of scars running across his chest and stomach. Ness covers his mouth. He counts how many there are. He sees 20 different scars. Lucas scoots back and puts his shirt on his lap. "I would show you the others, but they are a little closer to my...my dick." Ness is struggling to find words. He reaches forward to try and touch one of the scars. He hesitates, but Lucas nods. Ness feels one that was located just under Lucas's right nipple. Ness can feel that the scar is recent." Ness looks up.

"Porky did all this?"

"I guess you can say I was just his scratching post," he tries to laugh his pain away.

"Why haven't your family done anything?" Lucas grabs Ness's hand and lowers both. Ness knows why he grabbed it. Ness starts to massage the back of Lucas's palm with his thumb.

"They don't know, no one does, except me and him."

"But then how'd—"

"I stitched myself up. Every scar, I had to stitch myself." Ness looks at the 20 scars. He can't imagine all the pain he's been in. Despite all the pain, he's here, and he's able to make jokes as if it never happened. "He'd also kiss me without telling me...the last time he did it he tried to take it further than a kiss." Ness shakes his head, realizing that's what he did. Ness kissed Lucas without telling him. Did that kiss hurt him? Ness's thoughts are quickly proven wrong. "But, when you did it, it felt different."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'd rather kiss a stud than a piece of trash a stray cat wouldn't even go near."

"Is it good to be a stud?" Lucas grins.

"Like I'd have the guts to make fun of you." Lucas looks up and only then does Ness see his tears. Ness's heart drops. This entire time he's been crying, and Ness has been just allowing it.

"I didn't know Porky was such a bad guy."

"This is all in a week."

"A WEEK!!" Lucas nods. Lucas's hand starts to shake slightly. Ness is able to calm it with his thumb once more. Ness turns Lucas's hand onto its other side. When he does he sees the 21st scar that reaches from the one side of the wrist to the other. Ness knows what this is from. Ness uses his other hand to massage the scar. "Lucas," he softly says.

"I need help," Lucas cries into his other arm. Ness lets go of Lucas's hand and stands up. Lucas looks up, confused. "What're you—" Before he can finish Ness storms off. Lucas decides to follow. Ness makes it to the main living room. He sees Porky casually playing the Playstation with the others. Seeing Porky play like he's normal sickens Ness. Lucas catches up to Ness. "Ness?" Ness shoots his head to Lucas, who still has his shirt off. His massive amount of scars catches the eye of his brother, Claus. Claus runs over,

"LUCAS, THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Claus screams. Lucas looks confused for a bit, but then he looks down to see that he still has his shirt off.

"Shit." Lucas looks up and sees that Claus's screaming catches the eyes of everyone around them. Porky's eyes widen. He rushes over as if he's worried.

"What happened?" he asks. Lucas flinches back. This confirms what Ness came down there to do.

"Porky?" Ness questions. Porky looks at him. Without a single hesitation, Ness slams his fist into Porky's face. Porky falls down and looks up, confused.

"The hell was that for?"

"Ness..." Lucas tries to get through to an anger-filled Ness.

"You sick pathetic fat bastard, you think you can do all that shit to Lucas and get away with it?!" Ness screams.

"What?" Claus asks. He growls and clenches his fist. He walks to a now floored Porky. There he kicks Porky square in the gut. Porky spits up some blood, but Claus doesn't stop. Ness makes sure to not be left out, so he gives Porky a powerful kick to the crotch.

"Guys...? Lucas tries to get through them once more. It still isn't working. They both are still too focused on beating the ever-living shit out of Porky. Ness gives a second powerful punch to Porky's head. "GUYS!!" Both of the boys stop and look at Lucas. "Get away from him." Ness and Claus hesitantly back away. Lucas walks to a bloody Porky. He coughs up some more blood. He glares up at Lucas with an evil grin. Lucas extends an arm to help him up. Porky's face grows shocked. Porky takes the hand and Lucas helps him up. Before Porky can say anything Lucas brings his face closer to his own. "Go suck a dick asshole." Lucas slams his forehead into Porky's head. He falls back down and Lucas stands victoriously above him. He suddenly feels guilty. Lucas decides to run out of the house. Ness chases after him. Claus spits down at Porky and follows.

The two of them make it out and see Lucas is walking back and forth. "Hey, Lucas?" Claus asks. Lucas stops and looks at him. He has his shirt in his hands. "At least put it on." Lucas nods and does what Claus said. "Good. Now, what's wrong?" Lucas rubs his wrist and looks down. Ness walks forward. He puts his hands on Lucas's, which calms him down. Claus witnesses this with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, Lucas, calm down." Lucas looks into Ness's eyes.

"...My head hurts," Lucas says. Ness chuckles.

"Well, of course, you slammed it in his piss poor head." Lucas copies Ness's chuckles. Claus grows amazed. He's noticed Lucas was getting sadder. This is the reason Claus persuaded Lucas into coming to the party. He was lucky they gave Claus both of their invitations, Lucas would've thrown it away. Ness looks up at Lucas's head and sees a small red mark in the middle of his forehead. Ness lets go of Lucas's left hand to touch the mark. "Yikes, I can tell you got that fucker good."

"I'll call the cops," Claus says, bringing up his phone. Lucas reaches up to grab Ness's hand. Lucas looks at Claus as he lowers Ness's hand.

"Don't...just don't," Lucas tries to convince.

"But why?" Ness asks. Lucas pulls his hands away from Ness's. He doesn't give an answer before walking away. Ness and Claus just watch as Lucas gets further from them. Claus looks at the phone, which he's already dialed 91. He turns the phone off and puts it in his pocket. Ness walks forward while grabbing something from his pocket. "Lucas!" Lucas stops and turns his head. He sees Ness running toward him. When Ness stops directly behind him, Lucas fully turns around. Ness grabs Lucas's right hand and places a piece of paper in it. "Call me, will you?" Lucas looks down at a definitely premade piece of paper with Ness's phone number written on it. Lucas flips the paper over and sees Lucas's name in a heart. "Oh,"— Ness nervously chuckles—"I forgot about that." Lucas pockets the paper and resumes his glance into Ness's purple eyes.

"Don't be ashamed...You can take my heart any time you'd like," Lucas grins.

"I-is that a joke?" Ness asks. He doesn't want to seem too desperate for the boy he's been crushing on for months. He invited Lucas to his party in hopes of finding out if Lucas would like someone like him. All Lucas gives to Ness as an answer is a wink. He backs up and finally turns to walk away. Ness giggles to himself. Claus runs up and stops next to Ness. Claus turns his head.

"Nice ass kicking back there," Claus compliments.

"You too."

"Ness, right?" Ness nods.

"Claus, Lucas's brother?" Claus nods. Claus looks out to Lucas.

"Even as his twin I can never get him to spill his guts out without paying him fifty bucks....I've lost a thousand bucks at this point." Ness smirks, realizing all the work he's done without meaning to. "I have to thank you."

"Are you really keeping this from the cops?"

"As much as I want to report him, it's not my choice. It's all him." Ness nods. That's when his phone rings. Ness brings it up and sees it's a number he doesn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ness," Lucas's voice comes onto the phone. Ness beams.

"Oh? Lucas, wassup."

"The sky."

"...really?" Ness hears Lucas's cute laughs. "Anyhow, can you tell Claus to get his ass over here, he has the keys."

"Alright."

"'K, thanks Boo."

"No problem Boo"—before Ness can absorb what they just said to each other, Lucas hangs up—"Wait...BOO!!" Claus chuckles.

"Well, see ya later Nutcracker." Ness rolls his eyes as he pats Claus's back. Claus walks off and Ness looks down at Lucas's number. He can't help a smile that forms on his face.

"He called me Boo...I'm his Boo."

A few months pass. Lucas and Ness have only gotten closer. This day Ness had invited Lucas to a theater disguising it as a simple "bro-out" but Lucas could tell it was just a date. Lucas makes it home from the date. He walks in and his phone rings. Lucas kicks the door closed and picks it up after seeing it's Claus. "Yo?" Claus says.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just needed to tell ya mom, dad, and I decided to go downtown to get some games. But a damn freight train is being a two-timing bitch, so now we're stuck."

"Tell him dinner is in the fridge," Flint--their dad--says with a clearly annoyed voice.

"Dad, you're loud as hell, so I'm sure he heard. Anyway, I just wanted to tell ya, yet I didn't want to ruin your date night. Be sure to tell me 'bout it."

"Of course, and thanks, Claus." They hang up and Lucas realizes he's in his room. He's the type of person to walk and talk at the same time, so he didn't know he was even moving. Lucas shrugs and crawls into bed, surprising himself with how tired he is. He yawns, but the yawn quickly breaks away when his phone rings and shows Ness is calling. Lucas shoots up, with some newfound energy. He answers the phone. "Hey, big guy." Ness giggles a little.

"I'm just making sure you got home safe, it is rather late. No hoodlum jumped you or anything, right?"

"No, I'm fine. Although, if you want to jump on me, just ask."

"Oooh, someone's feeling a little frisky, wanna get down and dirty, huh?" Ness laughs.

"I was talking about playing chicken in your pool, what were you talking about?"

"...nothing." Lucas's laughs are cut off by hearing the front door creak open. That's when it dawns on him, due to answering the phone, he forgot to lock the door. "Anyway, so I was thinki—"

"Shh." Ness shuts up. Lucas tries to listen to whatever might be in his house. He soon hears footsteps coming up the stairs. Lucas's eyes start to shake. Ness gets worried about Lucas's sudden silence.

"Lucas?" Lucas puts the phone down, screen first, on the nightstand. Lucas looks at the door, hearing that the intruder is searching the nearby rooms.

"W-who's there?" Lucas stupidly calls out.

"LUCAS!!" Ness screams. Lucas stands up and grabs a bat from his closet--it's a bat Ness gave him a while ago--and walks toward the door. Before getting much closer the door shoots open to reveal Porky standing in the doorway. Seeing Porky scares Lucas. The only reason he had the strength to defend himself last time was because of Ness and Claus. Lucas drops the bat and backs up. Porky grins as he steps in.

"Hey, Lucas," he says.

"P-Porky, what're you doing here?" Porky walks up to Lucas. He grabs Lucas's shirt and pulls him closer.

"I have unfinished business." Porky forces Lucas onto his bed and sits on his chest. Porky chuckles. "You ready"—Porky leans forward and licks Lucas's cheek—"Because I am very ready." Porky starts to force Lucas's shirt off, but because he was sitting on him it was tough. Lucas turns his head to the phone and sees the slight light coming off of it, it's still on. Seeing this brings some courage into Lucas. Lucas tries to push Porky off, but all he gets in return is a strong fist in his face. Porky gets annoyed and rips the shirt off, ripping it in two. Porky sees the scars on his body, and his evil grin grows. "Don't you love what I've done, you're my precious little canvas, you best be grateful." Before Lucas can struggle more, Porky gives an even more powerful punch to Lucas's side. Lucas shrieks in pain, only earning a hand over his mouth. Porky gives another powerful punch. Porky lets go of his mouth to sit lower on Lucas. He puts his hands inside Lucas's shorts. For some reason, Lucas is paralyzed. He can't move, even if Ness and Claus were here. He doesn't know if it's fear, or if he's already dead. Porky--with a little struggle--is able to pull off his pants.

"N-Ness...p-p-please..." Porky chuckles. He crawls up to his face and gives his lips a lick.

"Fuck that Ness...you're mine. I don't give two shitty fucks what you or he says, you belong to me. And so, I get to do whatever I want."

"..." Lucas's eyes lower. They now show no emotion. He doesn't care what happens to him anymore, 'cause he knows what the outcome will be. He nearly falls limp, which seems to only please Porky. Porky goes lower on Lucas's body.

Ness hurries his mom up. "HURRY THE HELL UP!!" Ness yells, hearing Porky's voice on his phone.

"I'M GOING, JUST QUIET DOWN BEFORE HE REALIZES WE'RE LISTENING." Ness looks down at the phone. Lucas's voice comes up.

"N-Ness...p-p-please." Ness's heart drops. Ness's mom sees a tear fall from his face which makes her speed the car up. When he hears Porky calling Lucas his, he loses it. He looks up and sees Lucas's house in the distance. Ness's breathing turns livid. Ness's mom pulls into the driveway, but before she stops Ness jumps out of the car. Ness runs into the house and up to his room. He bursts into the room and see's Porky undressing on top of Lucas's teary body. Ness picks the bat up and slams it into Porky's head, knocking him off. He gives Porky another strike with the bat before stomping his head. Ness looks at Lucas and sees bruises on his face and body.

"Lucas..." Ness cautiously says. Ness's mom rushes in, in her uniform, and sees Porky bleeding slightly from his mouth. Porky opens his eyes and tries to stand to attack Ness, but Ness's mom grabs him.

"Porky Minch, you are under arrest," she says, holding his hands behind his back.

"WHAT, He's the one who assaulted me," Porky blames Ness, who can't take his eyes off of Lucas's vegetable self. Ness's mom reaches into her pocket to show the phone still connected to Lucas's. She hangs up.

"The audio has already been sent to the higher-ups, there's no slithering out of this. "Lucas..." When Ness's mom looks at Lucas's unresponsive self, she changes her mind. "I'll save that for later." She starts reading off Porky's rights as she walks Porky out. Ness walks closer to Lucas.

"Lucas?" Ness grabs a blanket to cover Lucas's lower body. He grabs Lucas's hand. "Lucas, please," Ness starts to cry. Lucas moves his head to look at Ness. When Ness sees Lucas's lifeless eyes, his tears fall faster.

"N-Ness?" Lucas asks in his dead voice.

"What is it?"

"Why is this happening to me?" This question brings cold tears to his eyes. Lucas's tears fall to the bed and Ness can tell how cold they are.

"I-I don't know...I don't know."

"I want it to stop...why can't it stop?" Lucas's tears start to fall faster. Ness rubs Lucas's hand, trying his best to comfort him.

"It will, I promise it will."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm your boo, remember? I stay with you forever, people will have to kill me to even remotely hurt you."

"You'll protect me?" Lucas starts to sit up, and his eyes are slightly less dead.

"Yes...Always. No matter who tries to hurt you, I'll hurt them back twice as hard."

"Won't you get hurt?"

"I don't care, I just need you to be safe...I-I love you." Ness's eyes are glued to Lucas's. He sees a small glimmer form, and his dead eyes get resurrected. Lucas puts his hand on Ness's hand, which is already holding Lucas's other hand.

"Ness, you're crying."

"I'm only crying 'cause your bitch ass is crying." Ness sniffs, which makes Lucas giggle.

"You're not as tough as I thought you were...that's good." Ness wipes his eyes with his bicep, giving a sadly happy chuckle.

"You're tougher than I thought." After this, Ness's mom walks in. She gets relieved when she sees Lucas is smiling and both boys' tears start to dry up.

"Hey, Lucas. I just go off the phone with your parents, they're on their way home. They sounded rather annoyed at first," she says.

"Freight train, they must've just got past," Lucas explains.

"Oof," Ness and his mom say together.

"Makes sense, anyway, that's not entirely why I came up here. I need to ask you something." Lucas sits up and Ness tightens his grip on Lucas's wrist. Lucas sinks in the comfort of his hand. "Are you pressing charges on Porky?" Lucas looks down. Despite all Porky has done to him, he doesn't want to ruin Porky's life. Lucas looks at Ness, who's worried.

"It's your choice, boo," he says. Despite trying to be optimistic, Lucas can tell what answer he wants. He is about to say the opposite, but then he thinks. If Porky is doing this to him, it's very likely he'll do this to someone else. He looks at Ness's mom.

"I will." Ness's mom smiles and nods.

"Good choice, I'll contact your parents and tell them." Ness's mom walks out, leaving the two boys by themselves. Lucas turns to Ness. He sees that he had a blanket on which he knows he didn't have on before.

"You saw...my thing I suppose."

"Technically, yea," Ness nods. Lucas grows a smile.

"How is it?" The question surprises Ness. He starts mumbling and jumping over his nondescript words.

"I didn't really see it, it just sorta entered my eyesight. You know what I mean?" Lucas nods.

"Well,"—Lucas scooches forward and wraps his arms around Ness's neck—"I know you'll get to actually see it soon."

"Oooh, now you're frisky." Lucas giggles. He kisses Ness's nose before playfully sticking his tongue out with a wink.

"You said you loved me earlier, right?"

"Yea."

"I never said it before but, I love you too." Ness pecks Lucas's lips and looks into his eyes. Lucas's eyes--once full of death--is now full of life. A life that Ness is proudly going to be in. A life that has and will continue to toughen them up.


	32. In His Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toon Link was killed. Lucas grieves the most. He lost his best friend, of course he'd grieve. Due to this grief, he decides to try and find out who killed Toon Link.

Lucas knocks on Ness's door. Lucas starts to fix his collar as the door opens. He stops when he sees Ness in his own black tuxedo. Ness takes a long deep breath before breathing it out. Lucas--in his own black tuxedo--looks into Ness's house. He sees his mom and sister dressed up in some white dresses. "You guys ready?" Lucas asks. Ness nods. "Good, our car is the third from the last, I'll see you there." Ness nods and looks into his house as Lucas leaves. Ness sighs when he walks to the couch to put on his shoes. Tracy walks over and sits next to him.

"You doing alright?" Tracy asks. Ness nods, but Tracy can tell he's lying. "You don't have to go, you know Lucas will understand."

"I can't just abandon TL, he's my friend....I have to go to his funeral," Ness sadly says. Ness's mom puts her hands on both of her kids. She gives a small massage to both.

"That's your final decision?" she asks. Ness hesitates but nods eventually. Ness finishes putting his dress shoes on. "Well, lead the way." Ness nods and exits the house. There he sees the funeral procession. They're waiting for him and his family. Ness sighs then walks down the line of cars and soon makes it to Hinawa's car. Lucas is standing against the car and opens the door for Ness and his family. Ness's mom takes the second seat in the middle, while Tracy, Ness, and Lucas take the seats in the back. Claus ensures to close the door. He looks back at Lucas. Claus doesn't say anything, he just gives a somber look before looking back.

Once the first car moves, the others follow. No one in the car talks. Lucas is just looking blankly at the ground. Tracy, who's sitting on the left side, nudges Ness, who's in between Tracy and Lucas. Ness nods. He looks at Lucas, who's still looking down at the ground, gripping his wrist tightly. Ness opens his right hand and movies it between the two of them. Lucas faintly looks at it, before putting his left hand in it. Their hands grip each other tightly. Before Ness realizes what his hand subconsciously did, Lucas places his head on Ness's shoulder. "Ness..." Lucas quietly says. Ness doesn't say anything, but that's exactly what Lucas wants. Lucas doesn't end up saying anything more, he just closes his eyes. Ness looks down at him and sees some calm tears falling down. Toon Link and Lucas were close friends, and Ness knows this. But despite that, Lucas has been able to stay rather calm. Seeing Lucas's tenacity inspires Ness. The procession continues for a while longer.

The procession slows down when they enter the cemetery. Ness slightly nudges Lucas awake. Lucas picks his head up and rubs his eyes. Ness can't help but find the way he did it to be a little cute. Ness shakes his head. Hinawa looks back from the front. "You all ready?" she asks. Everyone stays quiet for Lucas to answer.

"Y-yea, I'm ready." Hinawa nods. Everyone exits the car and follows the others to the dugout area. They place the coffin on the ramp to lower it. Before that, however, the local priest walks to its side. He talks about the idea of death and how God reacts to it. Lucas rolls his eyes.

"Now then, we'll have his best friend give a Eulogy," he says. Lucas looks down at the ground to calm himself down. He then walks forward. He stops to look at the closed coffin, allowing some more calm tears to hit the ground. He sighs before turning to the other suited people.

"Link, we called him Toon Link or TL for short..." Lucas gives a small chuckle, but everyone can tell it's rooted in sadness. "He and I came into Smash High at the same time. He showed me how to be more outgoing, he showed me what a true friend was. If it wasn't for him, I would've never met my current crew. I knew I could tell him anything. Even though he was bitchy at times, that's what made him resourceful." Lucas turns to the coffin. He tries to rub the sadness from his eyes but fails. "TL...I'll be sure to do the thing we promised...bye TL." Lucas hesitates to walk away from the coffin. Ness extends his arms on either side of him, inviting Lucas into a hug. Lucas grins as he collides into Ness. Ness wraps his arms around Lucas.

"You did good Luke, you did good," Ness compliments. Lucas detaches away from the hug to watch the coffin be lowered into the ground. Hinawa led everyone to the funeral house for the wake. Everyone starts talking to friends or family, but Lucas just sits. He's just giving himself some time to think about everything.

Ness is hanging out with his and Lucas's other friends. Ness shakes his head. "Ness?" Red questions. Ness looks up at his group. Red, Ninten, Claus, Paula, Kumatora, Popo, and Nana. "You doing alright?" Ness nods.

"Yea, it's just..." Ness starts.

"You're worried about Lucas?" Claus asks. Ness nods. Ness looks over at Lucas. Lucas is gripping his wrists tighter. He's even slightly stabbing his nails into his skin, causing red indents to form.

"Should we tell him?" Red asks. Ness looks at them.

"Tell me what?" Red looks over at the others. They nod, causing Kumatora to walk away. Everyone waits for her to come back, and when she does she has a gift. The gift is in a simple brown box. The box isn't very big. On the box, it has Lucas's name. Kumatora hands the box over to Ness. Ness takes it but holds up a confused face.

"TL left us all something. Technically we're not supposed to open them now, but Lucas might appreciate opening it with you," Red says.

"What's in it?"

"Some of his possessions, we don't know exactly what though," Popo says. Ness looks around at the group for final confirmation. After receiving their unnecessary consent, Ness walks over to the couch Lucas is sitting on, and sits slightly away from him. Ness looks at Lucas's face, but sees nothing. Lucas's face is blank. No emotion in his eyes, no tears, no tilted eyebrows, not even a frown. Ness looks down at Lucas's hand. His gripping started to turn into scratching and his wrist seems to be on the verge of bleeding. Ness hesitates to put his own hand on Lucas's hand, but when he does, Lucas stops scratching. Instead, Lucas flattens his hand to allow for Ness to hold it. Lucas turns his head toward Ness.

"Yea?" Lucas asks. Ness lets go of Lucas's hand to grab the long box. He puts it on his lap. Ness pats the box.

"TL gave this to ya, wanna open it with me?" Lucas struggles to smirk. Despite the struggle, it's not forced. Lucas grabs the box and places it on his own lap. Ness sits closer to Lucas, allowing his left leg to connect with Lucas's right. Lucas forces the tape off and opens the box. Inside they both see Toon Link's sword. Lucas chuckles as he grabs it by its handle. He touches the flat part of the blade.

"I could never tell if this thing was real or fake?" Lucas says, seeming slightly out of the dumps. Lucas turns the sword to look at the other side of the blade and sees Toon Link's engraving. "TL...he hated me for starting that nickname...he's gonna hate me more for keeping on with it." Lucas chuckles for a little while. Lucas looks at Ness. "We don't have to worry about TL anymore, right? He's in a great place right now, right?" Ness takes off his hat and places it haphazardly on Lucas's head. The hat is slightly covering Lucas's eyes. Lucas giggles as he places the sword on the ground, letting it lean against the couch. He lifts the cap up.

"You don't have to worry about him. You know damn well he hates anyone worrying about him." Lucas's giggles get more joyous. Lucas slowly wraps his arms around Ness's neck. "You're not trying to kill me, are you?" Lucas giggles cutely. He places his forehead on Ness's chin.

"Of course not...I just want to know you're real." Ness adjusts the hat on Lucas's head for a reason he doesn't know.

"Did I pass your test?"

"Of course you did, passed it with an A+."

"Damn, never got that before." Lucas finally outright laughs. He doesn't keep any of the laughter in. It's not a small giggle or a short chuckle, but a satisfying laugh. Lucas looks up at Ness. Lucas removes one of his hands from Ness's neck to grab the sword and holds it between them. Lucas sees himself in the reflection.

"Man, you didn't tell me my eyes were red." Lucas breaks this moment up and puts the sword back into its box. He looks over at Ness. "Thank you, Ness." Ness winks, proud that he barely had to work to make Lucas happy once more.

A few days pass. This is the first day back for Lucas, he was exempt from school for obvious reasons. Ness is waiting for Lucas in Lucas's kitchen. Flint, being the best cook, is making breakfast for all three boys. Eventually, Claus and Lucas come down. Lucas walks faster the second he sees Ness. He sits next to him. Claus rolls his eyes as he sits in the seat opposite Lucas. "You're just one big fanboy, you know that?" Claus asks.

"I am not, I just like his company," Lucas crosses his arms. Claus chuckles.

"More like you wanna see his little friend," Claus winks.

"What was that?"

"Huh, oh nothing, don't worry about it." Claus looks next to him and sees Flint holding a plate toward him. "Thanks, dad." Claus gets up and finds a white box on the kitchen counter. Inside are bags of plastic utensils. Claus grabs three plastic forks. He gets back to the table and slides them to the other two. For breakfast they have waffles. Claus pours some syrup on the whole waffle. Unlike Claus, Lucas likes to have his waffles in little pieces before pouring the syrup on it. Lucas grabs the waffle, to break it apart with his hands, and feels the heat from it. He drops it back onto the plate and shakes his wrist to cool it down

"Lucas, it just came out of the waffle iron, of course, it's hot," Flint says. "Boys, want any milk?"

"Yes please," Ness says. Claus just shakes his head because his mouth is full. Ness pulls Lucas's plate toward him and starts breaking apart the waffle.

"Is it hot?" Lucas asks.

"Not even close," Ness clearly lies. Lucas laughs when he sees Ness's fingers shaking from the heat. Ness, to his own pain, finishes breaking apart the waffle. He slides the plate back, holding back some painful tears. "That was...easy."

"Huh, so you're trying to do the same as Lucas...interesting," Claus says, stabbing his waffle with the fork. Ness looks at him and sticks his middle finger at him. Only then does Ness see how red his fingertips are.

"Why don't you suck this for a change?"

"If I did Lucas would get jealous as hell. I don't really wanna deal with a jealous Lucas."

"Hey..." Lucas stands up for himself. Claus just chuckles. The three of them eat their waffles in relative silence. The only noise being from Flint washing the dishes. Soon another noise invades the slight silence. This noise is Hinawa walking downstairs. She hangs up the phone as she walks into the dining room. She messes with Lucas's hair as she walks over to help Flint with the dishes. Using the sound of the water to their advantage, they whisper to each other. Lucas is able to notice things like this. He's also learned how to read lips. With this talent, he can tell they're talking about him. "Mom? Dad? Why're you talking about me?" The two adults flinch before nodding to each other. Flint turns the water off and both of them walk to the table.

"We were just saying; maybe you should stay home," Hinawa says.

"Why? I could've gone to school the first day, why shouldn't I today?"

"The police believe that some high schoolers may know what happened to Link—to Toon Link," Flint says. Lucas looks down, then shakes his head.

"So they're questioning everyone, even Lucas?" Claus asks. Hinawa nods.

"I was just talking to the school. Palutena said she'll cover for you today," Hinawa brings up. Lucas shakes his head.

"TL wouldn't allow me to back down like this, I'll be fine," Lucas owns up. Lucas looks over at Ness as if he has the answer to his question. "Right?"

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Ness says.

"Yea," Lucas nods. He smiles and continues eating the food. Hinawa faintly nods.

Later on, the boys are at lunch. Lucas is able to get free lunch, which Lucas doesn't really enjoy. He walks to his table with the food. He sits down with a sigh. Ness just looks at him, knowing why he sighed. Ness reaches over and steals Lucas's small bag of fries. He smirks when he sits back. "Mine." Lucas grins. They eat with each other for a little while, talking about whatever comes on their mind. That's when Ness sees a rough-looking man enter the lunchroom. He's in a cop uniform. "Lucas..." Lucas turns to look at what Ness is looking at. When he sees the cop walking his way he just looks down. "Are you ready?" Lucas nods.

"I'll be fine." Ness reaches forward with his hands open. Lucas puts his own hands in Ness's and a grin grows. Before any more words are shared between the two, the cop comes over. Lucas looks at him and sees the name tag says Snake.

"Lucas?" he asks. His rough voice sends some chills through Lucas's spine. Lucas lets go of Ness's hands.

"Yup."

"I have some questions, will you come with me?" Lucas stands up with a nod. Snake starts to walk away, but Lucas looks over at Ness one final time. Ness gives Lucas a thumbs up. Lucas finally starts to follow Snake.

They walk to a very far room. It's a small conference room used mostly by the student council. Lucas sits at the long side of the table, while Snake sits opposite. Snake reaches to a few papers that were already here. "Alright, well, I heard you and Link were good friends." Lucas nods.

"He was one of my best friends." Lucas looks down and holds his right wrist. He starts to aggressively rub his wrist. Snake sees this and sighs.

"I'm sorry for having to question you, I really don't feel it's too necessary to question you." Lucas looks at the papers in front of him.

"It's ok, just ask away." Snake puts the paper down, ensuring Lucas can't see what's written on the front.

"Are you sure?" Lucas nods. It takes a little bit for Snake to think of appropriate questions to ask him. "Well, did Link's attitude change before it happened?" Lucas looks down at his red wrist. He stops rubbing it.

"I don't think so...wait..." Snake's eyes widen.

"What is it, do you remember something?" Lucas looks up at Snake.

"His attitude never changed...but I remember him talking about getting a strange envelope." Snake picks up the paper and starts writing down what Lucas said.

"Did he say what it had in it?" Lucas shakes his head.

"He said he didn't open it and tossed it in his closet since he missed his trash can...then two days later it happened." Lucas's eyes start to tear up and he resumes rubbing his wrist aggressively. Snake writes some more stuff on the paper then looks at Lucas. He feels bad for bringing the memory of Toon Link's death back to him.

"I apologize. This'll be all." Lucas nods as he stands up. He leaves the room. Snake doesn't hesitate to leave himself, but instead of grabbing another student to question, he leaves the school. He enters his car, which is black and drives to the station. He exits the car and walks into the station. He sees his fellow detectives working hard at their stations. Snake walks to the back of the station to the chief's door. He knocks on it, and within a few seconds, the chief opens it. The chief's name is Samus Aran. She's a tough lady that doesn't allow anyone to get to her. She crosses her arms.

"Yes, David?" She asks.

"I have some pretty good intel. We could need—"

"Before you continue, there is something I need to tell you." Samus walks into her office. She sits in her chair and allows Snake to enter. He opens his mouth to speak, but Samus holds up her index finger to shut him up. They wait a little longer in the uncomfortable quiet. Soon someone walks in. Snake looks at him. He sees the person is definitely a high schooler. This high schooler has black hair, and rather thin glasses. The high schooler looks at Snake. He bows slightly.

"Hello," he says. His voice is deep for it to come from a young-looking boy. Samus looks between the two.

"David, this is Ren Amamiya. Ren, this is David...you guys are going to be partners in this case."

"WHAT, but he's a high schooler," Snake protests. Samus stands up.

"Yes, we're trying to catch a high school-aged killer who is killing other high schoolers. What better way to figure that out than have a high schooler help us out." Samus looks at Ren. "I'm sorry Ren." He waves it off. He looks at Snake. He extends his hand.

"I see your code name is Snake, so you can call me Joker," Joker says. Snake begrudgingly grabs his hand and shakes it.

"Now then, David, you said you had intel." Snake nods. Joker pulls out a small notepad and leans against the wall.

"Well, Link's best friend had said that Link received an envelope. But he seemed to pay it no mind. It's not much but it's a starting ground," Snake explains. Joker nods to himself. He pushes his glasses up.

"Who is this best friend?" Joker asks.

"Lucas Cross, you going to go ask him something?"

"Maybe, who knows."

"Well, if you do, be considerate." Joker nods. He writes something down on the notepad.

"Will you need a warrant?" Samus asks as she picks up the phone. Joker puts up his hand.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Link's parents will allow us to check his room. They probably want to know what happened more than us." Joker pushes himself from the wall. He walks over to the door. Before leaving, he looks back at Snake. "Well, we have a case to solve. I'll see you by the car." Joker walks off. Snake sighs. He looks back at an already annoyed Samus.

"Why do I have to work with that cocky bastard?" Snake asks.

"Don't worry. It's just for this case. After it you two won't even need to bat eyes at each other," Samus says. Snake nods and follows Joker.

Lucas leaves the school, proud for the weekend to be upon him. He walks to the small park that is across the street from the school. There he sees Red and Ness talking to each other. Lucas hurries himself to get there. When he does he stops and tries to catch his breath. He hunches over, breathing heavily. Red pats his back. "Man, your rust is showing," Red chuckles.

"Sh-shut up," Lucas heaves.

"You really are out of breath," Ness says. Lucas gives one more powerful heave before standing up straight.

"I thought Popo was supposed to be here."

"He was, I don't know what's keeping him," Red says. He looks around the park but doesn't see him. He just sees the few little kids playing, and the occasional high schooler chatting or kissing their significant other. "He might've gotten detention again."

"I hope not, we're supposed to meet Ana at the arcade. She'll kill Popo for missing out," Ness says. The three of them wait for a while longer. They finally see Popo walking their way. The three of them stand up since their feet had started to hurt by standing for so long. They see something is in Popo's hand. Popo makes it to the others.

"Sorry I'm late, Palutena wanted to give me a stupid lecture about ditching class and how it's bad," Popo says.

"Isn't it bad?" Lucas asks.

"Who the fuck really cares?" Popo shrugs. Lucas eyeballs the envelope in Popo's hand.

"What's that?" Popo brings up the envelope. It has Popo's name very poorly and shakily written. Lucas notices a few things about this envelope that sticks to his brain. There is no address written on it, nor is there a stamp.

"What's in it?" Ness asks.

"I dunno, probably some stupid meeting they want me and my family to attend. I'll read it later."

"We should probably be going before—" Before Red can finish his sentence his phone rings. He picks it up and sighs. "Crap, we're dead."

"How come?" Red shows everyone that the caller is Ana. The others gulp. Red swallows his fear and answers it. Ana stays quiet while he puts the phone to his ear.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS!" she screams at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry but—"

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASSES HERE IN FIVE MINUTES, CONSIDER YOUR ASSES FUCKED." She hangs up. Red doesn't need to say anything to the others for them to know what's going on. They all start running toward the arcade. They eventually make it to a quaint neighborhood that they have to pass in order to get to the arcade. Lucas quickly slows down, and the others know why. This neighborhood is Toon Link's. Lucas stops in front of Toon Link's house. He just stares at it. Ness walks over to Lucas.

"Luke?" Ness questions.

"Go on ahead, I'll be there eventually," Lucas says without moving his head. Ness softly pats Lucas's back and runs to the others. Lucas walks over and sits against it. He tears up, remembering their first day of school together. Lucas was quiet, but Toon Link wasn't. Despite this key difference, Toon Link befriended Lucas. Not only did Lucas get befriended, but he was taught how to be more outgoing.

Before Lucas gets deeper into his thought, the front door opens. When Lucas looks he sees Toon Link's adopted brother, who also happens to be named Link. He's often called Young Link, or YL for short. Lucas stands up and walks over to Young Link, who's holding an envelope in his hands. Young Link soon notices Lucas. "Oh, Lucas, been a while," Young Link says in his very young voice. Lucas nods.

"Yea, how you been?" Young Link shrugs.

"Hanging in there, yourself?"

"Been better, that's for sure." Lucas soon sees the envelope in Young Link's hand. Young Link notices Lucas's glance and brings up the envelope.

"We were cleaning TL's closet and found this. I was gonna throw it out."

"May I?" Lucas asks, holding his hand toward the envelope.

"Huh, oh sure." Young Link gives Lucas the envelope. This looks exactly like the one Popo has, the only difference is that this one has "Toon Link" written on it. Lucas places the envelope in his backpack and looks at Young Link.

"YL?"

"Yea?"

"What're you gonna do with his stuff?"

"Um, if it seems important, we'll keep it. But if it's not, we'll throw it away. Why?" Lucas shakes his head.

"I gave him a light blue box before it happened. If you find it, can you keep it safe?" Young Link nods.

"Of course." Lucas chuckles, which quickly turns into a grin. Lucas gives Young Link a friendly side hug.

"I've gotta head out, I don't want Ana to be pissy again."

"Ah, you should hurry then." Lucas lets him go and runs off. Young Link watches Lucas run off. He turns back toward the open door and walks toward it.

"Excuse me, kid?" a deep voice asks. Young Link turns around and sees two people in a black car.

"I'm not a kid, I just look like a kid." The driver steps out and Young Link recognizes him. He was questioned by him earlier since he's Toon Link's adopted brother after all. The man, Snake, walks over. Joker then leaves the car to join Snake. Young Link backs up due to a sudden fear of the two people walking his way, despite knowing Joker is just a high schooler.

"Is your father here?" Snake asks. Young Link nods. He steps back into the house and looks back. 

"Dad?" Young Link calls out. Not that long after he comes out. The blonde, often regarded as a pretty boy, walks to Young Link's side. He has a blue tunic on and has beige pants on.

"Detectives? What do you want this time?" he asks.

"What's your name?" Joker asks.

"Link, but that's not why you came."

"Wait, so you have two kids named after you?"

"They're both adopted." Joker opens his mouth to say something, but Snake puts his hand on Joker's shoulder. Joker clears his throat.

"Sorry, I got distracted." Snake disapprovingly shakes his head.

"We came to look around his room, if you allow us of course."

"Of course, come in." Link and Young Link walk into the house to allow for the detectives to enter. Link starts leading the others toward Toon Link's room. Toon Link's bedroom is on the first floor, almost on the complete opposite side of the house. They eventually make it to the door. The detectives enter first. "We're cleaning it so I doubt you'll find anything of use." The detectives look around the half-cleaned room. It's almost too perfect with how exactly half of the room is clean while the other is a mess. Joker sees a photo on the far dresser. He walks over and picks it up. It's a group photo. Young Link walks over.

"That's his pride and joy," Young Link says.

"Kinda like a treasure?" Joker asks.

"Um, I guess it was like his treasure."

"Who are these people?"

"His closest friends."

"Can you give me names?" Young Link nods.

Over by the empty closet are Link and Snake. Snake looks in the closet, still hoping to find something of use. He sighs when he sees nothing, more importantly, the lack of an envelope. "Was there something specific you were looking for?" Link asks.

"We believe he had an important envelope that could help us," Snake says.

"An envelope?" Link taps his chin before realizing what he told Young Link to do with it. Link turns to Young Link, who's walking their way. "Hey, what'd you do with that envelope I told you to trash?"

"Gave it to Lucas," Young Link says. Snake looks down. He shakes his head.

"Do you know where he lives?" Snake asks. Young Link shakes his head. Joker walks over with a sad face. "Nothing?"

"Nope," Joker quickly says.

"Welp, we'll be out of your hair. Good luck." Link nods, The two detectives walk out of the house and into Snake's car. Snake sees Joker in very deep thought. "What's wrong, Ren?" Joker jumps slightly.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry. Come on." Snake hesitantly nods and starts the car.

Lucas makes it to his house after a long day at the arcade. Lucas enters the house. He walks upstairs to his room. His room is located in a small hall. His room happens to be right in front of Claus's room, with the hall separating them. Lucas crawls into his bed and happily sighs. He reaches into his pocket to grab his phone. He pulls up Ness's contact to text him.

Lucas: Hey

Ness: Heyyy

Ness: Did you get home safely?

Lucas: You worry too much.

Ness: Well, I'm not the one who walked right into a crane machine that I was standing next to the entire time.

Lucas: You're never gonna let that go, huh?

Ness: Not 'till I die.

Lucas: Wonderful.

Ness: Anywhosan, I'm sorry again that I wasted all your money.

Lucas: I still don't know how you lost out on 50 bucks, and on a damn crane machine nonetheless.

Ness: I swear those things are rigged.

Lucas: Then why keep going?

Ness doesn't respond. He doesn't have an answer. Before either of them can text the other, there's a knock at Lucas's door.

Lucas: I've gotta go, I'll be back.

Ness: Don't keep me waiting, Arnold.

Lucas rolls his eyes and turns the phone off. He walks to the door. He opens it to see Claus. Lucas steps back. "Claus, hey," Lucas says.

"Lucas, did you do anything wrong?" Claus asks.

"Why?"

"Two detectives came over asking for you." Lucas walks back toward his bed.

"Yea, I robbed a bank," Lucas chuckles to himself.

"You better have gotten me some cash." Lucas rolls his eyes as he plops into his bed. Claus pops his head in. "Anyway, I just thought you should know about that."

"Thanks." Claus nods before he walks away. Lucas thinks about contacting Ness again, but then the envelope kicks back into his head. He slides off the bed to get to his backpack leaning against the small closet's door. He opens it and grabs the envelope. Lucas stares at the name as he sits back on the bed. He finally turns it around and sees the one thing keeping the envelope shut, a wax seal. This wax seal is red, with a cross visible. Lucas opens the upper shelf in his nightstand and grabs a pocket knife. He flips up the blade and places it next to the seal, hesitating to cut it open. With a single breath, he cuts it. The envelope seems to also hesitate to open. Lucas forces it and sees a blank paper inside. He grabs and unfolds it. He sees there's writing on it. Just like the name on its back, this penmanship is horrible. Despite the poor handwriting, he's still able to read it.

"I trusted you. All you did was betray me. You were just feasting on me like the pest you are. I swear you'll regret it, however, you will have a chance to live. Just make it up to me. If you can, I'll spare you, but you only have two days...counting today. If you don't, you'll be squashed, just like a pest. Good luck." Just reading the note is able to bring tears to his eyes. He sees the little signature in the lower right. L, that's all. Lucas tilts his head. Lucas takes a picture of the note, then places it back into the envelope. He puts the envelope on the nightstand. He pulls up Ness's contact and instantly sends the picture.

Ness: What's this?

Lucas: Toon Link received this note, and guess what happened.

Ness: ...

Ness: So the cops lied, it wasn't an accident.

Lucas: Why would they have detectives looking into it anyway?

Ness: I never thought of that.

Lucas: Ness...

Ness: What is it?

Lucas looks at the envelope on the nightstand. Something inside of Lucas snaps. He feels he needs to find out who killed Toon Link. He needs to find out who targeted his best friend, even if it means intruding on police matters.

Lucas: I'm going to find out who killed TL.

Ness: Luke, that's too dangerous.

Ness: But, I guess I won't be able to stop you. Let me help you.

Lucas: We can get into deep trouble, you willing to do that?

Ness: I'm supposed to be the man in this relationship, so I need to help so I can keep protecting you.

Lucas: You make it sound like we're together.

Ness: Well, let's talk about it tomorrow.

Lucas: KK, nighty night.

Ness: Sweet dreams.

Toon Link is on the phone. He's walking down the street. The large full moon brightens the night. This part of town is usually quiet, with not many people visiting this street of stores and other venues. Today is one of those quiet days. The only noise being from the distant Cicadas and Toon Link's own voice. "Yea, I get it—No don't worry Lucas. Everything is fine." Lucas is freaking out because Ness had just asked him to go to a special carnival. To Ness, it's just a fun hang out session, but for Lucas, it's more of a date. "You don't need to do anything special, if it is a date then he's doing it to hang out with you, not some shitty version of yourself." Lucas had told Toon Link about his crush on Ness. No one else knows, not Claus, not Toon Link's brother, especially not Ness. "Lucas, get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning. And don't worry, I'll come over tomorrow to help you prepare...Night." Toon Link hangs up the phone. Toon Link stops at the crosswalk. He places his headphones into his ear and puts the song "Middle Finger" on. He places the phone in his pocket. He sees the light turn red and the cars stop. He looks both ways twice before crossing. When across, he sees his prized sword on the ground. The sword is very far from him. Toon Link looks around, trying to see if someone is near. When he doesn't see anyone he rushes over to grab it. He bends down to pick up the sword but then hears a whistle. He hears it come from above him. He doesn't get to look all the way up because a large, heavy garbage can--used mostly at the back of schools and restaurants--falls onto him. This snaps his neck and crushes his skull.

Lucas shoots up. He quickly realizes how sweaty he is. He tries to get out of his bed, but when he does he falls from a strange lack of energy. His hard coughs worry him more. He's able to stumble out of his room and into the bathroom at the end of the hall. He pulls himself to look in the mirror. There he sees just how sweaty he truly is. He looks down at his hand and realizes they are red. They're almost completely red. He turns the water on and splashes his face with it, he then drinks some. He takes a second look into the mirror. It doesn't really help him that he just splashed water in his face. He looks down at his hands and this time sees something else. His hands are normal. They're his normal skin color. He's still very low on energy, but he doesn't really feel like going to bed. He's able to stumble into his room to grab his phone.

Lucas: Ness? Please wake up.

After texting that, Lucas places the phone aside, not expecting a quick answer. He's about to sit in his bed when his phone--on the nightstand--rings. Lucas picks it up. "Lucas? You alright?" Ness asks, concerned. Not a single hint of drowsiness is audible in his voice.

"Ness..." Lucas simply says.

"Oh, it happened again? Alright, I'll head over."

"Please hurry?"

"Of course." Ness hangs up. Lucas puts his phone in his pocket before shakily walking to his shoes. He puts them on before walking down the stairs and out of the house. He sits on one of the few steps up to the front door. During this time he slowly regains his energy. He soon sees Ness's car come down the street. It slows to a halt in front of Lucas. Lucas stands up as the passenger's window opens. "Yo, what do you do for ten bucks?" Lucas rolls his eyes.

"A high five." Ness chuckles as he opens the passenger's door from the inside of the car. Lucas sits in. After closing the door and putting on his seatbelt, he turns to Ness. "Thanks for coming out so late."

"Don't worry, I was pulling an all-nighter anyway." Ness starts the car up. He starts to drive.

"Watching Digimon again?" Lucas leans against the armrest, feeling the air coming from the window that's still open.

"Of course, I need to finish the season."

"You've already finished it nine times." Lucas sticks his other hand slightly out of the window. He watches as the wind moves his hand up and down.

"Well, I wanna make it a good and even ten." Lucas pulls his hand into the car.

"You amaze me sometimes."

"Thanks." Lucas looks at Ness's proud face.

"Not in a good way." Lucas then sees Ness's face turn from proud to somber. Lucas just giggles.

They drive for a while longer before making it to their destination. Lucas steps out, looking at where they are. It's a small river. The car itself is parked in the grass, a little off the main road. Lucas shuts the door and walks forward, falling from still not having enough energy. Ness runs over and helps him up. Ness walks Lucas toward the river. They step through the river to get to the other side. Ness continues to walk Lucas through the forest. They soon make it to a clearing. This is a circle in the forest that has no trees and has a single sunflower growing in the middle of it. Lucas gets away from Ness and walks over to the flower. He sits down, allowing the sunflower to be in between Lucas's legs. He lays down, seeing the half-moon perfectly in the circle of sky visible. The moonlight shines on him and the flower. Lucas soon closes his eyes. Ness just watches as Lucas soaks up the rays of the moon. This somehow calms Lucas down. Ness doesn't know why, but he doesn't really bother to ask. Ness sits against a tree and watches Lucas. Seeing Lucas's grin for being in the moonlight makes Ness smile. Ness rests his head back against the tree and looks at the leaves above him. "Lucas?" Ness questions.

"Yea?"

"That dream you have, is it really how he died. They never told us the details."

"..."

"I'm sorry to bring it up. I'll just go wait in the car." Ness stands up to walk away but gets Lucas's hand in his left hand. Ness shoots around. "When did you—"

"Come on, I'm gonna show you it." Lucas walks toward the clearing, still holding Ness's hand. Once in the clearing Ness looks up and sees the dark but clear sky. The moon slowly comes into view. The further they walk, the more center the moon is. When they stop, the moon is nearly in the middle of the circle. Ness looks down and sees Lucas stopped a little further than the sunflower. "Lay down with me." Ness nods and they lay down, ensuring the sunflower stays between the two. They are still holding hands, and Lucas's grip on Ness's seems to grow. "Yea, he was crushed by one of those stupidly large garbage cans."

"Yikes." Ness stares at the half-moon. Something about the white glow mixed with the dark sky amazes Ness. There isn't even a single star in sight, just darkness and the one beacon of light, which is only half visible. "The moon is beautiful." Lucas's grip tightens. His nails even slightly dig into Ness's wrist. Ness flinches a bit but allows Lucas to continue.

"It is..." Ness looks over at Lucas. Lucas's eye has a faint glimmer to them as he looks up at the moon. Lucas soon moves to look at Ness, yet his blues eyes don't lose the glimmer. "You'll really help me with this?"

"Yea, I'll be your little slave." Lucas gives a cute chuckle. He looks back up at the sky, with the glimmer seemingly growing. Ness soon does the same.

"You have no idea what I'd do if that's the case, you'd definitely see a different side of me."

"You're quite frisky." Lucas's grip loosens. He starts to rub the small indents he made.

"Ness..."

"Hm?"

"Um—Nevermind, let's just get back." Ness nods. The two of them stand up. They walk back to the river, across it, and then in Ness's car. Ness starts it back up then starts to drive. "Thanks again for being my free uber."

"You still have to give me that high five."

"You still have to give me those ten bucks."

"Touche." They quickly get back to Lucas's house. Lucas looks at Ness and doesn't have to say anything for Ness to know what he wants. Ness leaves the car as Lucas does the same. Ness then escorts Lucas up the four steps to the door. "There ya go, madame," Ness says as he does a playfully proper bow. He starts to turn around but Lucas grabs Ness's arm before he can get out of reach. When Ness looks back Lucas kisses Ness's cheek. Before Ness and realize what happened Lucas enters the house. Ness shakily moves his hand up to feel his cheek. He grows a grin and sees Lucas's worried expression from a nearby window. Ness looks at him. Ness just gives another bow before going back to his car.

Ness then drives back to his house. When he enters he sees his mom sitting on the couch near the door. She's just looking at Ness. Ness looks down and closes the door. He tries to calmly walk to his room. "Ness?" she asks. Ness stops. "Where were you?"

"I..."

"Answer me."

"Lucas was having some trouble, he needed my help." Ness's mom stays quiet as she walks over to Ness. Ness turns to see her. Ness's mom kneels to be at his eye level.

"Next time, tell me. With what happened to Link I was worried." Ness's mom starts to tear up. Ness rubs his neck.

"Sorry, mom." Ness's mom shakes her head. She pulls him into a hug.

"I don't want what happened to Link to happen to you, just tell me when you're leaving and almost home, just so I know you're safe." Ness's mom sniffs. Hearing this sniff makes Ness's eyes water. Ness's mom lets go of Ness. She rubs Ness's cheek and grows a smile. "But I'm still happy you're doing this for Lucas, he needs you." She kisses Ness's head before standing up. "Well, head to bed, it's late. I'd rather you not sleep through the entire day once more." She pats Ness's shoulder and walks away. She opens the door to her room--which is the first door on the right from the entrance of the house--but stops, knowing Ness has something to say.

"Love you, mom," Ness says quietly.

"Love you too hun." She enters her room, leaving Ness to smile. He shakes his head and walks to his room to prepare for bed. He knows from tomorrow on, everything will be different. He's going to help Lucas investigate Toon Link's death. There's just one thing he wants to ask Lucas. Ness gets into his bed after a hot shower and pulls up his phone.

Ness: Lucas?

Lucas: Yea?

Ness: Wow, you responded fast.

Lucas: Well, sleeping is kinda hard for me.

Lucas: So, what'd you want?

Ness: You think we can get the others to help our investigation? We could use a bigger team.

Lucas: I dunno, would they be down for it?

Ness: TL was a friend to all of us, I'm sure they'll be willing to help.

Ness: And even if they won't, I'm sure they'll keep this a secret.

Lucas: You sure?

Ness: Think about it. We could use the help. Usually, cops work in large teams, in that case, so should we.

Lucas: ...

Lucas: Ok, let's talk to them tomorrow.

Ness: Cool

There is a long silence between their texts. Both boys don't really know how to end the conversation. They also don't know how to address what Lucas did.

Ness: Luke?

Lucas: Man, choose a name. Lucas or Luke.

Ness: Luke?

Lucas: Yea?

Ness: If you ever wanna kiss me again, just tell me. I wanna be prepared next time.

Lucas: Sure thing, now head to bed. Don't pull another all-nighter.

Ness: Aww, you're caring about me.

Lucas: Fine then, no kiss for you.

Ness: Fine, fine. Good night Lukey.

Lucas: CHOOSE A GODDAMN NAME!!

Ness: Hehe

Lucas: Night Ness.

Ness giggles as he turns his phone off. He places it on the floor to allow it to charge. He looks up at the roof and smiles. He's thinking about what other names to call Lucas, just to make him mad again. That's when the thought of the investigation worries him. He's not worried for himself, or even for the others. He's just worried about Lucas. He's worried Lucas will find an answer he doesn't like, or maybe even find something out about Toon Link that he shouldn't. But worst of all, find nothing at all. Ness knows Lucas will be extremely disappointed, and due to this possibility, Ness is worried. He doesn't want to see Lucas sad anymore. From now on, he's taking up the job to ensure his happiness. Even if it's to his detriment.


	33. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas, and the authorities, get closer to figuring out who killed Toon Link. Soon enough, Lucas become prime suspect. This causes Lucas and Ness to go on the run, and go to Ana for help. Lucas does grow scared that he was the reason Toon Link was dead.

Just like any old Saturday morning, Lucas is sitting at the table eating his dad's famous Scramble eggs. He's just casually scrolling through Youtube when he hears his doorbell ring. He places his phone down and walks over to it. His dad had gone to work a while ago, so it can't be something for him. Claus is hanging out with the others, and his mom is at her book club. Lucas peers through the peephole to see a high schooler who he knows. He's not a friend but more of an acquaintance. Ren Amamiya. Lucas opens the door and tilts his head at the sight of the tallboy. Ren adjusts his glasses. "Ren? What's the matter?" Lucas asks.

"Oh nothing much, I was just wondering something," Ren says in his patented deep voice. Lucas allows Ren into his house. Ren follows Lucas--after closing the front door--into a living room that connects to the dining room. This change in the room is only shown via a change in flooring. Ren looks around the living room. Three couches are in the middle. All three face a coffee table in the middle, but only one faces a tv directly. Ren continues to follow Lucas into the dining room, where he sits opposite him. Lucas continues to eat.

"So, what're you wondering?"

"Well, this may be tough for you to answer." Ren looks down at his hands, thinking if he should really be asking this. He shakes his head. He looks up at Lucas, who seems content on answering any question Ren throws his way. Ren clears his throat. "Well, what do you think happened to Link." Lucas stares at Ren for a while before calmly placing his fork down, still not moving his eyes away from Ren.

"...I don't think it was an accident."

"So you're saying..."

"I believe someone killed my friend,"—Lucas stands up to take his plate to the trash can—"And I will find out who did." Lucas scarps the food off the plate before placing it in the sink. Ren writes what Lucas thinks down.

"You have a reason to believe that?" Lucas nods. He motions for Ren to follow him. Ren does. He follows Lucas into the living room, where the staircase upstairs leads to a hall of rooms. Lucas enters his room and sees the envelope on the nightstand. He picks it up and shoots around to see Ren, who is oddly entranced by the opened envelope. He holds his hand forward to grab it but hesitates. Lucas nods, which tells Ren it's ok to grab the envelope.

"You can take that, I have to go meet with some friends anyway." Ren raises an eyebrow. Lucas begins to lead Ren back down the stairs and to the front door. After grabbing and putting on his shoes, Lucas exits the house. He sees Ren follow him out. With a single bow from both boys, they go their separate ways. Lucas suddenly stops and looks back at Ren. "Ren?" Ren barely hears Lucas's voice from how far apart they are but turns around anyway. "Don't tell Snake what I'm about to do, I'd rather that be between me...and me only. Officer Joker."

"How'd you—"

"You're not the only one who can do his research, officer," Lucas smirks as he turns away, walking off. He stops once more, knowing that Ren is still looking at him. "And I also know what you've done in the past." Lucas finally walks out of Ren's sight. Ren looks down at the envelope. He sees the strange wax seal, but can't help but be distracted by what Lucas told him.

"T-there's no what he knows...it's impossible." He shakes himself, convincing himself that he's correct, and makes his way toward the police station. Lucas doesn't live too far from the station, so it doesn't take long for him to get there. When he does, he sees Snake and his station in the far corner. Snake is there, sorting through some evidence for a detective who's at home with a sickness. Joker--now with his uniform on--walks over to the station. He sits in his desk that is connected to Snake's so they can look at each other.

"You sure are late," Snake says, still distracted by the sorting.

"I got the envelope." Joker tosses the envelope onto Snake's desk, directly on top of the pile of papers he's been sorting through. Snake takes off a large box that's been on his station and just looks at Joker.

"How'd you get this from Lucas?" Joker thinks about telling Snake about what Lucas told him. About how he's going to solve this case, but something about Lucas's passive-aggressive attitude frightens Joker. Or perhaps it's due to Lucas possibly knowing Joker's past.

"I just asked him, he's a relatively cool person...it helps we know each other." Snake simply nods as he looks at the envelope.

"Good job...I guess. Man, I hate that the chief was correct." Snake takes out the letter but quickly realizes the fact it is already open. "He must've read it, he better not do anything stupid."

"I doubt he will. Just read what it says." Snake glares at Joker for ordering him around but reads the note aloud anyway. They quickly realize the scope of this operation. Snake folds the piece of paper up and looks at Joker.

"This may not mean anything, we can't jump to conclusions."

"I know, which is why I'm not."

"DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!!"

"But I'm not."

"JUST DON'T!" Snake storms off with the note. Joker tilts his head.

"What's his deal?" Joker sees the empty envelope Snake left behind He reaches forward to grab it. He eyeballs the wax seal once more. "A cross?" He places the envelope in a drawer and stands to go try to find Snake.

Lucas makes it to their hangout spot. It's a park. But it's not the park from in front of the school. This park is normally just used as a perfect place for picnics. The flat plain grass field splattered with metal tables. The type of tables and chairs that seem like they're made of thick pipes. The tables are normally small, so they're not big enough for his group. That's why they meet at the gazebo. There's only one direction in the middle of the otherwise bland park. Lucas makes it into the gazebo and sees the others sitting on the benches that run along the interior walls, making room for the four staircases on either four sides. Ness stands up. "You ready?" Ness asks. Lucas nods. He sits down next to Ness and looks at everyone here. There's Red, Ninten, Claus, Popo, Nana, Ana, Young Link, Jeff, Ness, and himself.

"Kumatora couldn't make it?" Lucas asks.

"She called me, she got the flu or some shit. Probably actually out with Poo, 'training' or whatever they call it," Ana explains. Lucas nods to himself.

"Why'd you call us here all of a sudden?" Claus asks. He seems impatient, almost like he was called here before he was able to do something he's been wanting to do. Ness and Lucas look at each other, then give each other a nod. They look back at the others.

"TL's death was a murder," Ness shoots. Everyone grows stunned, but more so Young Link.

"He...what?" Young Link says in disbelief as he looks at the ground. Lucas reaches into his pocket to grab a balled-up piece of paper. When he un-balls it, he sees the note. He stands up to hand the note to Young Link. Lucas heads back.

"What'd you do about Ren?" Jeff asks.

"It was obvious, but thanks for doing the research ahead of time," Lucas thanks. Jeff shakes it off.

"I was confused, but I can see why you needed me."

"No..." Young Link's sad voice can be heard. Everyone looks at him, who seems to be crying slightly. He drops the piece of paper. Red--who's sitting next to him--grabs it. He reads it over and just sighs. He pats Young Link's back. Young Link looks up. "You called us here just to tell us that?"

"Well, we plan on finding out who killed TL. But we kind of need a bigger team, so we were wondering if..." Lucas refuses to say the exact wording. Young Link balls up his fists. He shoots his head to Lucas.

"There's someone out there who killed my brother...he'll pay for that." Lucas smirks. He looks at the others one by one.

"What about you guys?"

"We'd be betraying TL if we didn't," Nana says. The others nod. Lucas chuckles as he sits back down.

"Y'all do realize, this means we could get targeted by the police. Y'all willing to risk that?" Jeff asks. The others think about their decision now knowing there's a chance they could confront the cops. Young Link looks around at the others, and seeing the desperation in his eyes gives everyone their answer.

"We're a team, no matter what," Ninten says. Ness crosses his arms and sits back.

"Great...but what know?" Ness asks. Lucas looks at Popo.

"You bring it?" Lucas asks. Popo nods. He reaches behind him and grabs the envelope he received yesterday. He hands it toward Lucas. When Lucas takes it he sees the poorly written name. He also sees the red cross on the other side. Lucas grabs his pocket knife and cuts the envelope open.

"Hey, that's against the law," Popo says.

"Your entire person is against the law," Lucas casually says as he unfolds the piece of paper. "Popo...how dare you. You made me seem like an idiot, messing with me in a way only you seem to find satisfaction from. I thought I knew you. I thought you were to be trusted, but it seems I can trust nobody. I'll show you what it means to be embarrassed in front of everyone. I'll show you what it means to bleed...to die. You'll join that pathetic loser Toon Link, and I sure as hell won't make the trip painless unless you can make it up to me by Monday. If not, consider your social life, and your real life as a matter of fact, dead," Lucas reads. Everyone looks at a worried Popo.

"What'd I do?" Popo tries to think about everything he's done. Lucas looks back at the note and sees in the corner that the signing is just a U, not an L like last time. Lucas folds the piece of paper up.

"I'll have to copy this, in case they ask for it."

"Monday, that's two days," Nana says.

"TWO DAYS, THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME!!" Popo screams.

"Calm down," Jeff says. He adjusts his glasses. "The note says that you made him look like an idiot, by embarrassment I presume, so you've just gotta remember everyone you've embarrassed in the past."

"Easy for you to say goody to shoes, do you know who I am?"

"He embarrasses a lot of people," Nana chimes in.

"The note kinda reveals a group of people it could be though," Red brings up. Everyone looks at him. "The note calls TL, Toon Link. That means it has to be someone relatively close to him, no one else calls him by that."

"Everyone else just calls him Link," Young Link adds. Red nods.

"So we've just gotta decide from TL's friends?" Ana asks.

"Seems easy enough, what's the catch?" Ninten asks.

"The catch is the fact the writer could simply be using TL's nickname to lead us in the wrong direction," Lucas says. Ness sits up. Everyone is silent. It could simply be that. In the grand scheme of things, it could be anyone. Lucas reaches forward to grab Toon Link's note. "Well, it says here that TL was feasting on the writer, and the fact the writer trusted TL."

"So maybe looking at his friends is a good starting point," Ness says. Ness and Lucas nod, but their little aha moment is broken by Popo's cries. Everyone turns to him.

"I-I don't want to die...I-I-I.......no," Popo cries out. Nana tries to comfort him, but it doesn't seem to work. Red walks over.

"You're not going to die, we're not gonna allow it," Red says. Ana stands up.

"Everyone, let's try to calm down for today. Meet me at my house tonight--since my mom and dad will be out gambling--I'll prepare something," she suggests. Everyone nods, even Popo. They stand up. Lucas puts his hands in the middle of all of them.

"Come on, this? It's so cliche," Claus rolls his eyes.

"Come on, I've always wanted to do it," Lucas says with a little too much excitement. Everyone else puts their hands on top of Lucas's. They all share a glance and know what to say, despite not saying anything to each other.

"FOR TL!!" They yell as they shoot their hands up.

Joker is at his station looking at the notes about the people in the picture that was at Toon Link's house. It was a photo that was unintentionally photobombed by Joker himself, he's in the background of the photo though. He can't help but stare at his name on his notepad. Despite thinking he's safe, there's a small part of him that doesn't think so. He soon hears a rough throat-clearing noise come from Snake. Joker closes the notepad and sits upright. "What were you reading?" Snake asks, with a box in front of his face. Joker stands up to clear a section of Snake's desk so he can place the box down. When he does, Snake shoots a hesitant thanks. Joker sits back down.

"They were just notes," Joker says. Snake pushes the box aside so he can see Joker's face.

"You're really taking this detective business seriously, for a high schooler at least. Why's that?" Joker just shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it, what's in the box?" Snake shoots a suspicious glance toward Joker as he looks into the evidence box. Inside are a few baggies. Joker clears his throat. When Snake looks at him, he's holding a box of gloves.

"My bad." Snake puts the two gloves on and reaches into the box. He grabs the baggies and places the still heavy box on the ground. In the baggies are pieces of evidence from the crime scene. There's the note from before, a black hoodie that supposedly belongs to the killer, and Toon Link's nearly crushed phone--still with its headphones plugged into the earphone jack. Snake sits back.

"That box still has stuff in it, what else?"

"Nothing for this case. There's such little evidence for this one, they decided to just put it in that box."

"That legal?"

"Not sure, but not much I can do." Joker shrugs as he puts his own gloves on. He reaches for the black hoodie. He takes it out of the baggier to see the size of the hoodie.

"Medium?"

"Probably medium in adults, ain't no way in hell is that a kids hoodie." Joker nods. He looks into the hoodie and sees a hair. He picks it out and finds it to be blonde. He places the hoodie back into the baggie. He shows it to Snake, and Snake knows what to do. The two of them rush over to the examination room. They get to this room by walking near the back of the whole station and into a door in the corner. They enter a hall and have to walk down until they find a door on their right that is labeled Examination. They enter to see their examiner, Dr. Mario. He adjusts his tie since he was on break so he isn't entirely ready to do any examinations.

"Snake?" Dr. Mario questions.

"Sorry for bugging you on break, but we desperately need you to examine something," Snake quickly says.

"What is it?"

"This genius found a hair." Dr. Mario puts on his white gloves and walks over to Joker to take a closer look at the rather long blonde hair. He looks at Joker, who nods, and takes the hair at the tip. Using his other hand he runs his finger against the hair.

"Seems tough, almost like gel is used regularly." Dr. Mario backs up to sit in his swivel chair. He slides over to the opposite side of the room where a machine that seems to have a hatch at the top. Dr. Mario opens the hatch and places the hair inside. After closing it he looks at the screen on the front. He presses the power button, turning the screen on. The only thing on the screen is a large button named "scan". Dr. Mario presses it and the machine starts scanning. They wait a few seconds before the machine says that it finds a match. The screen quickly shows a name. Joker and Snake can't see the name though.

"Who is it?" Joker asks. Dr. Mario turns to them.

"Lucas Cross."

Lucas and Claus had just got home and were hanging out in Lucas's room. Claus looks through Lucas's closet. "Hey, Lucas?" Claus questions.

"Yup?" Lucas asks as he browses the channels.

"You said YL was cleaning TL's room?"

"What about it?" Claus turns around.

"Did he find your black hoodie?"

"Nah, I was hoping so, it was my favorite hoodie. But I can just use the red one." Claus shrugs. They quickly hear the doorbell ring. Lucas stands up to go answer the door, but Claus insists for him to do it. Lucas--after a little fight--allows him to do it. Claus walks down towards the door. He opens it--since their parents are still out. He sees the two officers. Claus tilts his head.

"Hello Claus Cross, is your brother here?" Snake asks. Claus notices something, the police car in the street isn't their normal car. It's an actual police car, and the sirens are on. He remembers how his dad says that they only put them on in emergencies. Not only that, but he also sees handcuffs in Joker's hands--despite Joker hiding them behind his back. Claus realizes why they're here, they think Lucas is the killer. He shakes his head from the thoughts. "He's not here?"

"Huh, oh no, sorry I'm just sick. Flu season and all," Claus says.

"I understand, sorry to barge in."

"I've been in bed all day because of it, I don't really know if he's here. He often likes to take classes at church--wait, what time is it?" Snake brings out his phone and shows Claus that it's noon "Oh, that's right, no wonder I don't know if he's here, he isn't."

"Where is he?" Joker asks.

"You know that Church that praises Lady Rhea and stuff?" The two detectives nod. "Lucas goes to those classes, in particular, they're only available at noon though." Claus forces a tear to come out. Snake looks concerned.

"What's the matter?"

"Sorry, it's the flu. It hates my eyes, not to mention allergy season, a real fucky-wucky." Joker chuckles.

"Yea, I feel ya there," Joker says.

"Well, thanks for the help." The two detectives walk back to their police car.

"Detectives?" Claus calls out. The two of them turn. "Did Lucas do something wrong?"

"We hope not, we hope it's just some coincidence," Joker says. Claus knows that's a lie. The y plan on blaming Lucas for Toon Link's death. They plan on using a single piece of evidence that can point to him as a way to put him down. He just knows it. Claus just gives a bow and the two detectives drive off. Claus backs up into the house and doesn't hesitate to run up the stairs. He crashes into Lucas's room, standing right in front of the tv.

"Dude, move," Lucas orders.

"They think you did it."

"Did what?"

"Killed TL." Lucas's eyes widen in disbelief.

"What?"

"They're going to pin his death on you, we've gotta get out of here. At least until we have evidence of someone else." Claus instantly starts to pack some clothes.

"Wouldn't running away make us more suspicious?" Claus stops.

"You don't get it, you remember what happened to Junior's dad?"

"...yea."

"He didn't do anything they charged him for, not a damn thing, and there's a ton of evidence for it. But they don't care, they just wanna get the case done with, they don't care who they have to take down in the crossfire. If you stay, you're done for, but if you leave, you have a chance to prove your innocence in a way that even they can't deny." Lucas just nods and helps him pack. Before leaving he writes his parents a note, but Claus doesn't know about this note and places it in their parents' room. He puts on a red hoodie, the one Ness had given him a while ago and runs away with Claus.

They run to a completely different neighborhood. Despite it being different, they know this place. They also know who in this neighborhood can help. They stop in front of her house and look up at it. It's rather big, bigger than any of the others' houses. "You sure Ana will help us?"

"We've gotta try." Claus walks toward the door. Lucas pulls his hoodie's hood over his head more, ensuring that it's barely visible. Claus knocks on the door, and it doesn't take long for the door to open. Ana is standing in the doorway. She tilts her head.

"Guys? What's wrong?" she asks. "It's too early for the meet."

"That's not why we're here, we have to explain inside." Ana nods and allows the frantic boys inside her house.

Snake and Joker make it to the cathedral. They look up at the massive building as they exit their car. With a single nod toward each other, they walk toward the entrance. The actual church part is empty, so the two detectives walk to the back. They see someone working on something. Snake clears his throat to get the person's attention. "Yes?" he asks.

"What's your name?" Joker asks.

"Names Byleth, did I do something wrong?" Byleth stands up and walks toward the two detectives.

"No, we were just wondering if you know which class Lucas Cross is in," Snake says.

"Lucas Cross...oh him." Snake looks at Joker, who pulls out a notepad. "He's not religious, he doesn't believe in the archbishop. His family is, but he isn't."

"So he's not in classes."

"He was at first, but a few months back he quit and...I don't know where he is now." Snake looks down.

"Why would...crap." Joker realizes the same thing. He just sighs.

"Their twins, of course, they'd protect each other," Joker says. He shakes his head and looks up at Byleth. He gives a small bow. "Sorry for intruding." Joker pats Snake's back and rushes out of the room. The two of them quickly get back into their car and don't hesitate to rush back to Lucas's house. They run up to the door and pound on it. They don't get a response at first. They pound on the door more, but still nothing.

"Please, stop pounding on that door. There's only so much it can take," a man's voice calls out. Joker turns to the driveway next to the house. There he sees a man and a woman walk toward them.

"Flint Cross, Hinawa Cross?" Joker asks. The two adults nod.

"We're here for your son," Snake calls out. "Lucas."

"Lucas, what'd he do?" Hinawa asks. She runs over toward them, demanding a quick answer.

"We believe he might've been the culprit in Link's death."

"...no, not my Lucas." Flint walks forward and places his hand on Hinawa's back.

"This has to be some kind of mistake," Flint insists. Joker shakes his head.

"We found his DNA on what's believed to be the clothes the killer wore."

"So there's a chance he didn't do it?" Hinawa asks, teary-eyed. Joker nods. Snake clenches his fist and turns toward them.

"Yes, there is a chance, so we just need—"

"He did it, and we're going to take him down," Snake cuts Joker off. Hinawa gasps from the sudden accusation. Joker shoots around and shows Snake his confused look.

"But we don't know that."

"We found his hair on the hoodie."

"So. The killer could've simply stolen that to frame Lucas."

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DO YOU GET THAT FUCKING IDEA FROM!!"

"It happens, I've seen it. I know what it's like to be falsely accused, and I will not allow that to happen to Lucas." Snake walks closer to Joker's face and moves his own face closer to Joker's.

"Lucas did it, and I will put him down for it." Joker finally realizes what he signed up to deal with. A corrupted police force. Joker shoots toward Lucas's parents.

"I'm sorry ma'am, sir, but we'll be taking our leave now. Sorry to disturb you."

"I am not—" Snake gets cut off by Joker grabbing his arm and racing toward their car. Flint hesitantly walks to his door and unlocks it. Hinawa and Flint walk into the house and start to search for Lucas. They enter their bedroom and see Lucas's note. Flint takes it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be falsely accused of TL's murder...so Claus and I will be at a friend's house. Unlike Claus, I have my phone, text me when you read this. Love you," Flint reads off Lucas's very calm handwriting. He shows the note to Hinawa who seems to calm slightly more.

Joker slams into the police car and gives Snake a stern look. "What was that?" Joker asks.

"I was doing my job," Snake fires back while looking forward.

"You can't go around accusing people of high steaks crimes like this." Snake sharply looks at Joker.

"What the hell do you know, if the case is done, it's done, so what." Joker looks down. He shakes his head and sits properly in his seat.

"I had heard you grew corrupt, guess it's true."

"Then why work with me." Snake sits back, not expecting an answer.

"'Cause I failed my first time."

"You...what?" Joker sighs.

"I had a friend, his name was Akechi, he was also a corrupt detective. I tried to help him, I tried to fix his corruption...but I couldn't. I failed him as a friend. And because his corruption got the better of him...he shot himself. I then vowed to be a detective...to be what he couldn't...and to fix what I was unable to do with him." Joker looks up at Snake, who seems slightly surprised. "I think I found the right person." Snake looks down. He thinks over everything he has done. He put away an innocent man, ruined a boy's life, and is claiming that a boy killed his best friend over a single strand of hair. Snake shakes his head.

"I'll drop you off at the station...I need some time to think." Joker nods and they drive off in silence.

"WHAT!!" Ana screams. Ana is sitting on her bed, with Claus and Lucas standing in front of her trying to explain the situation. Claus puts his index finger over his lips.

"Shut up...so, can you do it?" Claus asks. Ana looks down. She and Junior were good friends until he was forced to leave to a foster home, all because of a false accusation. Ana looks at Lucas and doesn't want another accusation to ruin a life.

"Just as long as you and Ness stay quiet, I'll be fine," Ana winks. Lucas starts to blush.

"W-what do you mean?" Lucas asks. Ana giggles. She jumps up and walks over to him. She simply pats his back.

"Stay as long as you need, you may have to hide every now and then though." Lucas and Claus nod. That's when Lucas's phone buzzes. Claus angrily looks at him.

"I thought I told you to leave that at home," Claus says. Lucas simply shrugs and exits the room to enter the bathroom across the room. He picks the phone up and sees that it's his mom.

Hinawa: Hun?

Lucas: Hi mom.

Hinawa: Lucas, where are you?

Lucas: ...

Hinawa: I won't tell the detectives.

Lucas: Promise?

Hinawa: Yea.

Lucas: Ana's house.

Hinawa: Alright hun, stay safe. And remember, if you need any help, we'll be here.

Lucas: Thanks, mom.

Lucas exits the room and enters Ana's bedroom. They wait until 10 pm. This is when Ana gets a phone call. She takes it outside leaving the brothers alone. Lucas--who's sitting in a bean bag--is watching the tv. He's watching Hell's Kitchen and seems rather invested. He is so invested that he doesn't realize Claus is calling out to him. He only notices when Claus mutes the tv. Lucas turns to Claus--who's sitting on Ana's bed. "Claus?" Lucas angrily says.

"Lucas...you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Claus just tilts his head and Lucas knows why. He turns back around to look at the muted tv. He just sighs, not being able to give a real answer, for he doesn't know himself. "If it gets overwhelming—"

"I'll tell you, don't worry." Ana soon enters the room with Ness and the others behind her. Ness runs over to Lucas and grabs a similar beanbag--this one being green to Lucas's blue--and sits next to him. The others sit or lean against the wall as Ana looks through her walk-in closet. Ness nonchalantly grabs Lucas's hand. Lucas shoots his head toward Ness. "Ness?"

"Ana told us what happened," Ness says. Lucas just looks down. He just shakes his head. "They'll have to get through me to get to you."

"What if I did do it?" When Lucas says this, it shuts everyone up. There were only some small chats between the group, but when they hear Lucas say that they stop to listen. "I mean, they had to have had some reason to blame me, some proof even. So..." Ness adjusts Lucas's bean bag to face Ness. Lucas is still looking down though, so Ness forces Lucas to look up by grabbing his chin.

"You didn't do it, Luke."

"How do you know?" Lucas says with some tears seeming to form in his eyes. Ness opens his mouth to try and answer, but he just can't think of one. He's still not able to think of one before Ana finishes her search. She comes out of the closet with a large bulletin board. She leans it against the wall, opposite her bed and on a dresser, to show everyone that a lot of stuff is on it. Pictures of everyone who's called Toon Link by that nickname. There's everyone in that immediate group and more. Outside of this group, there's Kumatora, Poo, Mega Man, Inkling, Kirby, Toad, Roy, Paula, Junior, and Ren. Red sits up, looking at everyone.

"None of them seem like a killer," Red says. He taps his chin. Jeff walks closer to it.

"Alright, what did your note say Popo?" Jeff asks.

"That I embarrassed someone, I believe," Popo says.

"Any of these people you know you haven't embarrassed?" Popo walks toward the clipboard. He only sees one person he hasn't embarrassed, that being Ren. Ana nods and crosses Ren off with a red marker. "Man, you suck."

"Tell me about it," Nana agrees. Popo shoots an evil glare at her. Lucas looks at this, ignoring most of the theories by his friends, and only thinks about himself. He's thinking if he really could've done it. Ness notices this blank composure so he stands up.

"Excuse us for a sec," Ness says. Everyone nods. Ness grabs Lucas's hand and runs out of the house, avoiding Ana's parents' room. They make it out into the back yard. Lucas finally breaks from his own head and notices where he is. He sees Ana's swinging bench on the porch. This bench looks out into the yard, it also gets a perfect view of the sky. Lucas walks over and sits on its right side. He instantly looks up at the sky. Ness joins him by his side. "Luke?" Ness asks as he grabs Lucas's hand. Lucas just shakes his head and pulls his hand away.

"I don't want you to protect a murderer," Lucas persists.

"You didn't kill TL, I won't believe it." Lucas looks down.

"Then tell me..." Lucas balls his fist and looks over at Ness. "How do you know that?" Ness just sighs. He looks up at the stars. He sees one twinkle, bringing a smile to his face.

"The night sky is beautiful, isn't it?" Lucas looks back up at the sky. He grows a similar grin.

"Yea, it is."

"That twinkle was TL, he's trying to tell you not to be so down on yourself."

"..."

"And plus, you were calling me when TL was killed." Lucas finally realizes...that's true. At the time of his death, he was calling Ness. It was about the carnival. Lucas starts to cry but doesn't break his glance at the sky. "By the way...I'd like to renew that carnival thing. But maybe a little differently." Lucas breaks his glance at the stars to look at Ness, who has his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?"

"...This time, it'll be a date."

"A-a date? Isn't a date supposed to be with someone you like."

"Yea."

"So, you should go with someone you like, like that." Ness sighs, annoyed. He turns to look at Lucas, opening his eyes.

"You can be a real dunce, you know that. Obviously, I am going with someone I like, but who knows what you'll say." Ness stands up and walks toward the door into the house. Lucas stays on the bench. He slouches back into the bench and starts swinging himself. He closes his eyes and sees Toon Link in his dark head. Toon Link is smiling with his popular supportive smile.

"What do I do TL?"

"Are you stupid, he's asking you out."

"Yea, but what if it's a trick." Toon Link annoyingly rolls his eyes.

"Listen Luke, not everything is that complicated. He wants that dick of yours, you're really gonna deny his wants like this?"

"No, I don't want to. I like him too...but I don't want him dealing with a potential murderer." Toon Link shakes his head. He walks toward Lucas. Toon Link gives Lucas a powerful slap.

"Don't be a dumbass, just have fun with Ness. And plus, this is part of our promise, and what'd you say about that promise?" Toon Link smugly says. Lucas giggles.

"I'll be sure to do the promise..........fine, I'll do this. But, shouldn't I focus on Popo, he needs us."

"There's nothing you can do for him, just like there was nothing for me." Lucas opens his eyes to see Ness waiting for him at the door. Ness is smiling. Lucas stands up and runs over to him.

"I was talking aloud, wasn't I?"

"I thought it was cute," Ness winks. The two of them walk into the house and back up to the room. It seems an idea had sparked a lively debate between the people inside the room. "What'd we miss."

"They want me to make it up to everyone on that list," Popo complains as he points to the bulletin board that only has Ren crossed off.

"Won't that work?" Lucas asks.

"Yea, but that's embarrassing for me." Ninten rolls his eyes.

"It's either die an embarrassing death or just be embarrassed. Choose one," Ninten quite aggressively says. Popo looks down in a sigh. Young Link is just sitting in the corner, something about the people left on the board brings something into his head. He takes out his phone and looks through the pictures. He soon sees what he was thinking of. It's the photo Toon Link had in his room, the one Joker asked about prior. Young link jumps up.

"Guys," Young Link excitedly says. Everyone looks at him.

"Yea?" Ana asks.

"Look." Young Link holds the phone forward. Everyone is able to see. The main focus of the photo is Toon Link's closest friends. Toon Link is in the middle. Lucas, Ness, Paula, Red, Junior, and Jeff are on his left. Claus, Ninten, Nana, Popo, Kumatora, and Ana are on his right. Young Link is also sitting in front of Toon Link. In the background, Poo, Inkling, and Mega Man are seen walking with food in their hands. Kirby and Toad are sitting in the corner of the photo, next to the school, just playing on their switch. Roy is seen walking with his head in a book about medieval royalty. Even Ren is seen walking while looking at his phone. Jeff looks between the photo and the bulletin board.

"Yikes, quite the connection," Jeff says.

"What does this mean though?" Nana asks. Jeff looks back at the photo.

"That most likely means that someone inside this picture is the killer."

Ren is in a coffee shop while he's looking at his notepad. On this notepad are the names of everyone one in that photo. He thinks one of them is the killer, but unlike Snake, he's not willing to place the blame so easily. He soon hears the bell on top of the door ring, signaling that someone had walked in. Ren realizes he forgot to lock the door. "Sorry, but Leblanc is closed—" he says as he turns to see who walked in. He sees David, seeming rather guilt-ridden.

"Not here for coffee," David says. He slouches over to sit at the stool to Ren's right. He just sighs.

"What's the matter?"

"I thought about what you said, about the corruption and shit."

"Uh-hu." David looks down the counter and sees the coffee machine. Not needing to say anything, Ren pats David's back and walks behind the counter. Ren starts the machine up, ensuring to add some Indonesian Kopi Luwak to add extra oomph for David. He places the steamy cup of coffee in front of David. He pulls up a stool and stays on the other side of the counter, keeping his green apron on. "I can make some curry if you'd like." David shakes his head. He picks the cup up.

"I'd prefer something more hardcore, but I doubt you have any."

"Who knows," Ren shrugs. David chuckles before drinking some of the coffee, being almost hypnotized to do so by the coffee's aroma. David enjoys the rich, hot flavor of the coffee. He swallows the coffee with a satisfied sigh.

"What I came to do was to say...you're right. I allowed the system around me to fuck me over...I'm sorry." Ren shrugs.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We all fall to the people around us, we all fail to stand out. It's scary to break through and to be something more. This is why I wanted to be a detective, as you may know, I want to change those hearts. I want people to have something to believe in, rather than rely on these corrupt bastards." David chuckles more before drinking some more of the coffee.

"Who'd expect me to be lectured by a high schooler...I used to be such an honorable soldier, the hell happened to me?" Joker taps his chin.

"It doesn't matter about the past. Right now, we need to do something, and that's to find the murderer of this poor boy. But we can't do it as just Joker and Snake, but as partners," Ren says. He rests his elbow on the counter, holding his arm up and keeping his hand open. "Partners?" David looks into the nearly empty cup. He drinks what remains and puts it down on its little plate upside down. He stands up from his stool and looks at Ren's hand. He then grabs it.

"Partners." Ren smirks, proud that David seems to have changed. They let go of their hands.

"We've gotta ask for an extension to the case on Monday, see you then." David walks toward the exit. He stops before chuckling to himself. He exits the cafe. Ren happily sighs before cleaning the dishes. He walks up to his room and sees his cat, Morgana, sleeping on the couch.

"Go....to....sleep.......Joker," Morgana says in a high pitched boy's voice.

"So goddamn annoying," Ren says before crawling into his bed. He goes to sleep, his first job done.

Lucas and Popo are walking through town, apologizing to everyone Popo had messed with. Lucas still has the red hoodie on, to try and not be seen. Popo already apologized to Kumatora, Poo, Roy, Toad, and Nana. Popo brings up a notepad and crosses off Roy, who he just apologized to. "Who's next?" Lucas asks.

"Um, Paula," Popo answers. Lucas nods and the two of them start to walk toward Paula's house. It doesn't take them very long to get there. Paula opens the door--after Popo knocked on it--and crosses her arms.

"You guys need something?" Paula asks. Lucas places a large bag down. He opens it for Popo to reach in. He picks up a few brown boxes before putting it back in. He grabs another box, still being brown and sees Paula's name on it. He holds it toward Paula.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" Paula asks as she takes the box.

"Remember when I dumped water on you and your melons were visible through your shirt."

"...Now I do."

"I just wanted to apologize for that." Paula tilts her head. She had already put it behind her, but she still appreciates the thought. She winks at Popo.

"No worries, dude, we're cool." Popo chuckles.

"See ya," Lucas says as he picks the bag back up. Paula nods and closes the door. They walk back to the sidewalk as Popo crosses Paula's name off. Before he can say the next name, Lucas can see Ren walking up to him. He backs up hesitantly, but sees something in Ren's eyes, showing that he'll be safe. "Can you handle the rest?"

"Huh, oh, sure. How come?" Popo asks.

"I've gotta do something." Popo just nods and walks away. He doesn't see Ren as he passes him. Ren looks back at Popo as they pass each other, slightly curious as to what they're doing. Ren soon focuses on Lucas and stops next to him. They both start to walk away from the house. "You going to take me away?"

"No, we've determined that we need more evidence to point the case at you...I'm assuming you knew about the corruption," Ren asks. Lucas shakes his head.

"My brother knew, he wanted me to be safe."

"Yea, you should stay where you are now. I think I helped my partner, but I can't be too certain." Lucas nods. He can tell Ren has a question on his mind. Lucas stops and looks up at him. Ren stops before turning toward Lucas. "How'd you know about Akechi?" Lucas just shrugs.

"A friend, but don't worry, only we know." Ren looks down. He starts to twiddle his thumbs. He has a question on his mind but isn't sure how to ask it.

"...Did you kill him, Link I mean?" Ren looks up trying to see if he can see an answer in Lucas's eyes. Lucas's eyes just seem sad, however, so Ren just feels bad.

"I don't know, but if I did..."

"I'll take you in." Lucas smirks. He reaches forward, with his hand wide open.

"Promise?" Ren looks at the open hand and easily places his large hand into Lucas's. They give one powerful shake.

"Promise." Lucas's phone soon rings. He picks it up, seeing that it's Ness, and excuses himself from Ren. Ren crosses his arms and watches the boy walk away. Once Lucas is out of sight, Ren hears a familiar throat clearing. Ren turns to see that David is close. He heard their conversation. "David?"

"You made a deal with him?" David asks.

"There's no way he can be the killer."

"...Come on, we better get to the station." Ren nods and follows David into his car.

Lucas runs over to find the entrance to the carnival. He hunches over, trying to catch his breath. He hears Ness's laughter from his left. When he looks that way he sees Ness walking his way. Lucas stands up straight, still not entirely having his breath back. "You really need to work out," Ness says. Lucas rolls his eyes but takes the ticket Ness hands him. Lucas looks at it.

"How'd you get these so fast?" Lucas asks.

"Popo gave 'em to me. As a sorta apology for the both of us. Apparently, he's prepared something else inside for us." Lucas looks at the carnival entrance. He walks toward the counter. They both give the lady behind the counter their tickets before entering the nearly empty carnival. "Wow, this place is never this empty." Ness gets thrown off slightly when Lucas grabs his hand and runs off. Ness doesn't mind being led by Lucas. After everything that has happened so far, he knows Lucas needs this time.

The two boys go on ride after ride until the sky starts to darken. Lucas can see Ness is tired, but there's one more ride Lucas wants to go on with Ness. They're already close to it, with it being the Ferris wheel. The two of them make it to the Ferris wheel. Ness chuckles. "How romantic." Ness and Lucas wait in the short line when Ness's phone rings. Ness picks it up. "Hey, Popo."

"Hey, sorry, I would've called earlier, but apologizing took longer than it should have."

"It's cool."

"Alright, about that thing at the carnival, you two still there?"

"Yup, in line for the Ferris wheel actually."

"Really? Alright, perfect. Just forget I called, enjoy your time." Popo hangs up before Ness can ask about what he was talking about. Lucas gives a confused look, but Ness can't really help with it. The two of them quickly make it to the ride operator. The operator, being a buff man in what seems to be some type of wrestling outfit.

"You guys Ness and Lucas?" he asks. His voice is deep, but it matches his physique. The two boys nod, and the man smiles. He opens the door to the car for the two boys to ride the Ferris wheel. He closes it and points opposite of the Ferris wheel. "When you both make it to the top, look that way."

"Why?" Lucas asks. Before he gets an answer the man starts the ride. Lucas tilts his head as he gets comfortable next to Ness. There is no room between the two of them, but they don't mind. Ness sees that Lucas is looking a little down.

"Luke?" Lucas looks up at Ness.

"Are you sure I'm the one you want...I'm weird." Ness giggles, which Lucas finds kind of cute. Ness uses his right hand to touch Lucas's left cheek. He starts rubbing it with his thumb. Lucas enjoys this feeling. Ness leans forward and kisses Lucas's lips softly before sitting back up.

"I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else." Lucas looks at Ness in amazement. He makes Ness lower his hand so that he can rest his head on Ness's shoulder. He closes his eyes once Ness puts his hand over Lucas. There, they wait until their car is at the top of the ride. It takes a while for it to happen though, but when it does, Ness lightly nudges for Lucas to open his eyes. He does and both of them look in the direction the man pointed to. They wait for a while, and nothing seems to happen. Lucas is about to go back to resting his head on Ness's shoulder when the sound of something shooting into the air can be heard. They look over and see a large firework explode in the sky. It's a heart. A few smaller fireworks shoot into the air and explode into more hearts and stars. That's when a large firework shoots up and is of a massive heart, even bigger than the first one. As that firework dissolves, the ride starts back up. Lucas is able to shake the awe away as he sits back normally.

"Popo did all of this?"

"Amazing, I always just thought he was a lazy bone." Lucas giggles. Ness turns to look at Lucas, who's still holding the awe in his eyes. He even still holds that awe as he turns to look at Ness.

"Ness?"

"Yea?" Lucas pulls Ness into a large hug. Lucas tightens his arms around Ness, nearly having it just be a bear hug.

"Will you stay by me...forever?" Ness thinks for a very short time, before making up his mind. He wraps his arms around Lucas.

"I'll never leave you."

The next day comes. Lucas and Claus are sitting in Ana's room, still worried about Popo. Ana soon walks in with two plates of food. She hands one to Lucas and one to Claus, before walking back downstairs. Lucas starts to dig into his omelet. "So, Lucas? I heard you went on a date with Ness last night," Claus randomly says. Lucas just bites down on a cut-up piece of the omelet.

"What of it?" he asks with his mouth full. Claus shrugs.

"Did you use a rubber?" Lucas slowly looks his way. Claus just laughs as he finally starts to eat his food. Lucas shakes his head. When they finish the food Lucas puts on the red hoodie. His mom had texted him, saying that she's called the school to tell them that Lucas wouldn't be in for a few days. But despite that, Lucas is going to go to the school to keep an eye on Popo. Ana, the only one in their group to have a driver's license, drives them to their school. It doesn't take long, so they get there relatively quickly.

They get out of the car and walk toward the school. "You sure they're gonna let you in?" Ana asks.

"Watch this," Lucas says. He clears his throat, adjusts his hood, and walks to the front door. He simply enters the school. There is a lady in the front area, but she simply waves Lucas a hi before going on with her own business. Ana and Claus soon walk in.

"Man, that's probably not safe," Claus says. Lucas shrugs and they walk away. They end up on the second floor, waiting for Popo at his locker. Lucas has some confrontations with security for having his hood on, but nothing too concerning. Lucas finally sees Popo walking their way. Lucas stands up.

"Popo?!" Popo is on his phone, not really focusing on where he's going. But he does here Lucas call his name, which prompts him to look up. He sees the trio waiting for him.

"Oh, wassup?" Popo says, walking quicker to his locker. Ana walks to him and checks out his face. She starts stretching his cheeks, looking deep into his eyes and even looking up his nose. Popo shakes her away. "The hell you doing?"

"Just making sure you're ok."

"Of course I am, I apologized to everyone." Ana nods to herself. She pats Popo's back before turning to the others. Claus stands up and the three of them start to walk down the hall since their classes are near each other. They see Nana walk up the stairs, she seems worried. She's on the last step when she notices the others.

"Guys?" she calls out. The three others look at her. They notice this fear in her.

"Nana, what's wrong?" Ana asks.

"You guys saw Popo?"

"Uh, yeah, he's right over there," Claus says as he points over to him. Nana walks out of the staircase and looks worriedly at him. "What's wrong?"

"He ditched me to go throw up...something's wrong with him." Right as she says that, Popo drops his phone. He takes a breath in, but it sounds like he's suffocating when he does. Lucas steps in front of the others, looking more intently on Popo's face. Popo starts to sweat, then his eyes roll into the back of his head. He takes more suffocated breaths as he backs away from his locker. This quickly causes a crowd and soon Popo rips his clothes off.

"We didn't...we did something wrong..." Lucas says to himself. Nana runs over to Popo, trying to prevent an outcome she has no idea of. Once she gets close, Popo simply rams into her, knocking her to the ground. Popo--completely nude--simply falls to the ground after that. Lucas is frozen still. A security guard rushes to Popo's side to check his pulse but feels none. He starts to yell into the crowd to call the police before starting CPR. Nana stands up and just watches Popo. She doesn't know what to do. Popo's eyes are still in the back of his head, and his face is still in a sweaty mess. She falls to her knees at his side and starts to cry softly.

"Come on Popo. We've fucking climbed mountains without you losing your breath, don't lose it now," Nana cries. Claus walks to Lucas's frozen side.

"Was it not enough?" Claus asks. Lucas is broken from his frozen mess to an envelope that falls from Popo's locker. He wants to grab it, but he still can't seem to move. Claus notices this and rushes to get it for him. He hands it to Lucas. Lucas's eyes start to tear up, but Claus steps in the way of the sight. This seems to break the frozen spell on Lucas. He looks down at the envelope. This one has Lucas's name on it, written in the same poor manner. He turns it around to see the wax seal is the same. Since he doesn't have his pocket knife he forces it open with his fingers. Inside, he sees the letter.

"You can't rid these fools of their faults so easily. They've betrayed me, and it'll take far more than a sorry and a gift to get rid of that...I need blood. And listen, Lucas, we're one and the same. You've been betrayed by these people too, so you should be thanking me. I'm not just doing this for me, but I'm doing it for us. So, try harder next time...I'd like to see you try," Lucas reads aloud. Lucas then calmly places the letter into its envelope and pushes Claus out of the way to see Popo. Lucas takes a few steps closer.

"He won't get away with this—" Lucas gets interrupted by his own tears. "He'll face justice, I promise it Popo." Lucas clenches his fists, now full of anger rather than sadness, and storms for the exit. He ignores everyone's cries and everyone's tears. He's made up his mind. The killer is going to pay.


	34. Solved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the trilogy. The killer is revealed. He's locked up but is able to escape and go on the offensive. He's able to make it to Ana's house with the attempt to kill her, he fails. The killer.....was shot dead. However, right when things went south, a sudden change happened. And everything was prefect. Perhaps a little too perfect.

Ness makes it to the gazebo at the park. There, he sees Lucas, by himself. Lucas seems to be deep in thought, and this kind of frightens Ness. Ness slowly sits on the opposite side of Lucas. Ness tilts his head, noticing that Lucas had still not noticed Ness. "Lucas?" Ness asks. Lucas looks up. He looks slightly guilty for not noticing Ness. He sits upright and looks at Ness with a determined look. "I haven't seen this side of you in a long while." Lucas smirks.

"That's because I've got an idea," Lucas says. But then the idea gets passed around in his head, and he realizes it's not something to be happy about. "We need to look into it."

"Should I get the others?" Lucas shakes his head.

"Nana is out of commission since Popo's funeral, and the others are doing something else." Lucas stands up. Ness nods as he stands up. Ness follows Lucas and realizes he's being led to Lucas's house. He doesn't bother to ask about why they're going there since he can't exactly be seen there. Lucas knocks on the door. His parents answer the door and silently let him in. Ness follows. They eventually get up to Lucas's room. Ness sits on Lucas's bed as Lucas opens the closet. Lucas finds the items he was looking for and gives a sad sigh. Lucas turns to show Ness that he's holding a small pile of envelopes. Lucas drops it and spreads them across the floor, making sure each shows the poorly written names on the back. Ness realizes where Lucas's sadness was coming from. Each of their friends has an envelope. Ness eyeballs his own envelope. He even sees one envelope for Lucas.

"My God," Ness says as he kneels next to Lucas. He looks down at the envelopes.

"TL and Popo's are obviously missing." Ness nods. "But, one other envelope is missing." Ness gives Lucas a confused look. Ness looks back down at the envelopes. He does see one of their friends' envelope is missing. Ana.

"Why does this mean?" Lucas stays silent. He reaches to grab the envelope with his name on it. He looks down, wanting to open it, but not being able to for some reason. Lucas gives a defeated sigh and hands it toward Ness. Lucas doesn't need to say anything for Ness to know what Lucas wanted. Ness takes it and rips the envelope open. Inside is a letter. Ness takes it out and sees the poor words written on the note.

"Come on, Ness, you're not supposed to be helping Lucas open his letter preemptively..." Ness stops reading and looks at Lucas, who's equally surprised. Ness looks back to the letter. "This isn't to be read until all of you are dead, and only he and I are left. You all just take advantage of him. He's weak-minded and manipulated easily. The love you show him is as fake as can be, and I will not have it. So Ness, read your note, you might find it useful." Ness drops the note. Lucas isn't willing to believe that Ness is faking his love, and a single kiss from Ness confirms that. Ness stands up, ready to leave.

"Please, read your note." Ness looks down at his note.

"It's a trap," Ness says.

"I know, but maybe if you get trapped, we can find out who's been doing all of this." Ness crosses his hands. He's mostly scared about finding out who did this. That's why he's hesitant. With a sigh, Ness kneels and grabs his envelope. He forces it open once and sees his note.

"Good job on listening, now please tell me, why have you been using Lucas. You've been using him...no. You've been using us for your own selfish desires. I will not have it. You will no longer get me down. You will no longer feel our love. And you will no longer live. Who do you make it up to us, break up with him? Stop using him for his desires, if not, we'll use you for our desires. It's your choice. Oh yea, you better have an answer before Ana breaks our pact." Ness sees the small singing in the bottom right corner, it's just an a. Ness looks back at the other note and sees a C as the signing. Ness looks up at Lucas, who seems to have the same idea.

"Are you still sure it's not me?" Ness stands up. He holds out his hand for Lucas to grab. Lucas hesitates, but when he does, Ness brings him up.

"Even if you are, we'll stay together." Lucas doesn't believe him. But he forces himself to nod. "Now, we gotta know what Ana's pact is." The two of them quickly run out of the room. It takes a fair amount of time to make it to Ana's house. When they knock on the door, Ana opens the door rather quickly. She tilts her head, confused. Ness brings up his note and shows it to Ana. She reads it and sees the part about her, and just gulps. She looks around her house, noting that her parents aren't home, and motions for the two boys to follow her.

After entering the house, Ana leads them up to her room. When she sits on her bed, she shows her guilt-ridden face. "I...I talked to Joker and Snake," she says.

"About what?" Ness orders.

"I made a deal with them. If they can protect me...I'll..." Ana looks toward the ground. "I'll tell them everything about you, Lucas." Lucas's eyes widen.

"Everything?" Lucas asks. Ana nods. She stands up and walks away from the boys to look out of the window.

"Truth is...I believe you're the killer." Ana flinches, scared for either boy to yell or even attack, but to her surprise, neither do.

"So do I," both boys say at the same time. Ana shoots around.

"Now I'm going to die."

"WHAT, why?" Ness asks.

"I wasn't supposed to tell either of you...just know, it was great being friends." Ana looks back to the window and sadly sighs. She looks down at the ground through the window. She's thinking about how she's going to die, whether it'll be painless, or not.

"I got an idea," Lucas suddenly says. Ana and Ness turn to look at him. "Joker and I also made a pact...He'll lock me up if I'm the killer."

"What're you getting at?" Ness asks.

"They can put me in a cell, or even that interview room, and send cops here, where both of you will be. We could find out if I am the killer."

"What if you are?" Ana asks. Lucas looks down, tears falling to the ground. These tears seem to have just suddenly appeared. No build-up, not welling, just appeared. Lucas doesn't bother wiping them away.

"Then I'm a filthy criminal......who deserves to die." Ness rubs the back of his neck.

"No one else is dying, Lucas?" Ness asks. Lucas looks up, showing Ness his cold tears. Ness chuckles as he wipes them away. He doesn't let go of Lucas's face though. "We're ready when you are." Lucas grins.

"Promise me no one else is going to die."

"No one else." Lucas nods. He takes a deep breath before walking toward the door. Ness grabs Lucas's hand before he exits the room though. Lucas turns and instantly gets brought into a passionate kiss with Ness. They stay like this for around two minutes. They separate and look into each other's eyes. "Love you." Lucas places his head on Ness's chest and closes his eyes.

"Love you too." They stay like this for only a minute before Lucas has to leave. Ness turns to Ana. She can see the pain already building up in Ness's face. She runs forward and pulls him into a hug.

Lucas makes it to the front of the police station. He takes a deep breath before walking in. He sees all the cops and detectives busy doing their own work. He sees Joker and Snake are at the far back. Lucas walks quickly over there. Joker is the first to notice him, but he doesn't say anything until Lucas makes it to their station. Snake just looks at him with a donut in his mouth. He bites down, giving the boy a confused look. "Um, hi?" Snake questions. Joker stands up, knowing what this is about.

"Are you sure?" Joker asks.

"Send cops over to Ana's house, and keep me locked up tonight," Lucas simply says. Snake looks between the two boys. He swallows the piece of donut and stands up.

"What's going on here?" he asks. Joker looks at him.

"Just trust us, lock him up," Joker says. Snake looks at Lucas and gives a simple nod. He leads Lucas away from the station. Joker watches as they walk away, he then brings out his walkie talkie and tells a lot of cops to station out at Ana's house.

That night, the test begins. Snake and Joker are in Ana's room with Ness and Ana. Both of them know that they're in danger. Ness, however, isn't all that worried about him. Snake notices this worry in Ness. He walks away from his station, which is by the window, and sits next to Ness. "You'll be able to visit him if he's the murderer," Snake simply says. Ness nods, knowing that.

"I'm just worried, why would he do this," Ness says.

Over at the police station, Lucas is being wanted by five police officers and the chief herself. Lucas feels odd being watched by so many officers. Samus is keeping her keen eye on the boy, not even feeling a hint of drowsiness. Lucas, on the other hand, is suddenly struck with a wave of drowsiness. He sways around a bit, trying to keep himself awake. "What's wrong boy?" Samus asks, noticing the odd behavior.

"G-get your guns....r-ready," Lucas says as he collapses. The officers and the chief all do what he said, training their guns on the seemingly asleep boy. About an hour of waiting later, the officers have started to lower their guard, but the chief hasn't. She's just as determined as ever. She squints her eyes at the boy, noticing small movements coming from him. That's when his upper body jolts up. Samus sees Lucas's eyes, they're different. Instead of them being blue, they're green. Lucas stands up, causing all the officers to train the guns back on him.

"Boy?" Lucas giggles, but the giggle is infused with darkness.

"They think this is enough?" Lucas's voice is also deeper. Instead of Lucas's rather high-pitched voice, it's dark. Everything about Lucas has changed. Lucas walks toward the bars preventing his escape and tilts his head at the chief. "Hello, Mrs. Aran, may I leave?"

"Like hell." Lucas chuckles.

"You're not on my list, I'd suggest not making yourself get there." Samus leans her head forward.

"Bring it," Lucas smirks. He quickly slams his head into the bars, breaking them instantly. Before Samus can react though, Lucas slams his foot into her gut, forcing her to the ground. The officers try to shoot Lucas, but Lucas is able to step back into the cell, causing four of them to get shot by the others. They die instantly, but the fifth one is uninjured. He just looks down at his partners, wide-eyed. Lucas slams his head into the officer's and steals his gun. Samus jumps onto Lucas's back, but Lucas simply shoots Samus's gut, making her fall to the ground. Lucas turns to see her fall limp. "Really, one bullet? Pathetic." Lucas drops the gun on top of her and walks away.

Joker starts to feel tired during the wait. He brings up his walkie talkie. "Chief?" he asks inside it. "How's Lucas?" He doesn't get a response. He looks over at Snake, who's looking out of the window. "Chief?" He still gets nothing. Snake brings out his walkie talkie and tries to do the same, but still no response. Joker joins Snake by the window. They intently lookout, and soon, Lucas can be seen turning the corner. He can be seen laughing at the sight of the officers. "No..." Ness looks over at Joker.

"What is it?" Ness asks. Snake looks over to Ness and Ana, still on Ana's bed.

"He's coming," he says.

"No...God no," Ana cries into her hands. Joker notices the difference in his eyes.

"Wait, Snake, look," Joker says, pointing at Lucas, who's currently getting close to the house. Snake looks and soon sees the same difference in eye color.

"What do you think it is?" Snake asks.

"I think he might've been corrupted, much like you."

"But...my eyes weren't a different color."

"No, but your corruption also wasn't that big. Lucas's might be." Lucas makes it to the front of the house. A few of the officers are hesitant to shoot the boy. But when Lucas takes a step onto the lawn, they open fire. Lucas predicted this and is able to jump high into the air to avoid the bullets. He lands directly in front of the three officers blocking the front door. He slams his knee into the middle officer and slams his back when he hunches over. He quickly takes that officer's gun and shoots the other two officers in the head. Lucas enters the house and sees minimal security in there. He just sees one guard at the top of the staircase. Lucas simply shoots him. He drops the gun as the guard falls down the stairs. Lucas steps over him as he walks toward Ana's bedroom.

Right as he enters the room, Joker tackles him to the ground. Lucas just looks over to Ness and Ana's tearful faces. "You won't get the chance to fuck us over, I'll make sure of that," Lucas growls. Lucas throws a kick into Joker's crotch, causing him to slide off of him. Lucas storms over toward Ana and Ness, but gets tackled again, this time by Snake. Snake isn't as easily thrown off by a crotch shot. Snake, being stronger, is able to force Lucas's arms to the ground.

"What did these two ever do to you?" Snake asks.

"They betrayed us, they made us feel like trash."

"NO, WE HAVEN'T!" Ness yells. Lucas glares at him.

"You're going to, and we won't allow that." Lucas bites down hard on Snake's ear, forcing him off. Joker's finally realized what's going on, he knows what's wrong with Lucas. Lucas walks to Ana and grabs her by the neck, instantly starting to choke her. Ness can't bring himself to attack Lucas. He knows if he doesn't, Ana can die, but he still can't bring himself to hurt Lucas. Snake recovers from the bite and rushes toward Lucas, but Lucas simply bashes Ana into him, knocking Ana out and knocking Snake to the ground. Lucas continues to choke Ana...but then a loud bang comes from the door.

Lucas drops Ana and falls to the ground. Ness looks at the door and sees Samus. She looks sweaty but still has a stern look on her face. There's a hole in her uniform, but the hole doesn't lead to skin, or even blood, but to something that's grey. She's holding a gun. Ness shots his head to Lucas, who now has a bullet in his gut. "NO!!" Ness jumps from the bed and kneels next to Lucas.

"Boy?" Samus calls out. Ness turns over to her, showing his wet face. "Don't worry about him, I didn't hit anything vital. I think." Ness looks back to Lucas and places his head on Lucas's chest. He starts to cry out loud, having everyone feel for him. Joker walks over to Ness and kneels next to him.

"You were worried as to why he'd do this?" Joker asks. Ness doesn't answer. "He was corrupted by his own insecurities. He felt so low about himself, that he thought every friend he had was going to betray him. These insecurities built up to grow into...this." Ness cries out more, guilty he couldn't help his friend, his boyfriend.

Joker helps the EMTs load Lucas onto the ambulance. And, with Ness, go with them to the hospital. The two of them are told to wait outside of the waiting room. They have to wait for a few hours, but once the doctor comes out they rush in. Lucas isn't awake. He's flatlined. The doctor walks in. The doctor, Dr. Mario, looks sympathetically at the two boys. "We tried everything we could, I'm sorry, but Lucas Cross is dead," he says. Ness's tears instantly dry up. He walks over to Lucas's side of the bed. He grabs Lucas's hand and cries in tearless anguish.

"Lucas...I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Ness cries. Ness rubs his head into Lucas's arm. "But, I'll keep one thing the same..." Ness looks up at Lucas's closed eyes, expecting them to look back with the same blue glow Ness loves. But, he doesn't, Lucas's eyes are eternally closed. "I'll love you no matter what. Please don't forget that we'll see each other soon.....real soon." Joker looks down. He grabs his badge and places it face down on the counter and walks out. He needs to make a decision. The answer is easy for him though. Joke—Ren, bursts into a run. He knows who he needs to talk to, he knows who can help Ness and his friends. He knows who can help Snake, the entire police department. He knows who can help himself.

The next day comes. Ness wakes up, he rubs his drowsy eyes. There's a knock at his closed door. Ness knows who it is, and just sighs. "Hold up, Tracy, I'll be done soon," Ness says. He dresses himself up, ensuring to put on his hat, and opens the door. He crosses his arms. "What do you want?"

"Your weird-ass group is outside, waiting for you." Ness nods as he walks down the stairs. He opens the front door and sees Red.

"Red, do you know what time it is?"

"Yea, do you?" Red asks.

"Huh?" Ness grabs his phone and sees it's noon. "CRAP, NOT AGAIN. LUCAS IS GONNA KILL ME!"

"About that." Red steps aside to show Lucas, tapping his foot, crossing his arms, and showing a look of annoyance. Ness nervously chuckles.

"Oh, hey hun?"

"Don't 'hey hun' me, were you just gonna sleep through our date?" Lucas asks.

"N-no, of course not, I-I just—" Ness gets cut off by Lucas's laugh.

"Don't worry, I woke up late too. I just wanted to twist your buttons." Ness growls to himself. He storms over to Lucas and punches his shoulder.

"ASSHOLE, do you know how worried I was?" Lucas kisses Ness's cheek.

"At least you care."

"Blah, blah, blah, hurry it up you two," a familiar voice calls out. Ness turns to see Toon Link standing next to his brother. He looks very impatient. "We've gotta get going before our seat is taken." Ness looks at all of his friends. Popo and Nana are playing the switch, not caring about what the group is doing. Ness smiles, this is his perfect reality.

"Well, we should get going."

"WAIT UP," a deep voice calls out. Ness turns around to see Ren running toward him. He stops to catch his breath. "I had to take a piss."

"Why didn't you go inside?" Jeff asks.

"I-um, I don't know."

"For the dramatics," Ana says. Toon Link groans loudly.

"Are we going or not?" he asks. Everyone nods, and this causes them all to walk off. They make it past their street when they're confronted by the cop, Snake. He pulls over and walks to the group.

"Excuse me, what are you guys plotting?" Snake asks.

"Snake, we're in a hurry, we'll walk over you if necessary," Toon Link says, absolutely out of any patience.

"Oh, well, I don't want to get crushed."

"You want to join?" Ren asks, knowing that's why Snake is confronting them. Snake blinks a few times quickly before smiling. Claus and Ninten roll their eyes, knowing that they're the ones who set this meet up.

"Fine, but you're paying for yourself," Ninten says.

"Understandable, I'll meet you there." He gets in the police car and drives off, knowing where they're going, since it's their normal place to go. When everyone starts walking, Ness stops. He feels odd. Everyone looks over to him.

"Ness?" Lucas asks, concerned.

"Doesn't this feel a little too perfect?" Ness asks.

"Is that bad?" Young Link asks.

"It feels impossible."

"Life loves making the impossible possible, now, if you're going to stay here, we'll keep going," Lucas says. He turns away, prompting the group to walk away. Ness looks down at his hands and smiles to himself. He runs over to rejoin his group. He grabs Lucas's hand, proud to have everyone and everything he wants in his life. A life with no insecurities, no worries, no sadness. A perfect, too good to be true, so...is it?


	35. Not Just an Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are making a movie for the school. However, the things they decide to do in the movie has certain affects on their real selves.

I knock on Ness's door. We just came from a little date, but he suddenly ran off. I know he's here, he has no other place to go. Ness soon opens the door and shows his distressed face. I tilt my head. He's never looked so down before. Even after his dad left, he still didn't look this stressed. Ness sighs and turns into the house. "Hey Lucas," Ness says. He walks in and plops down on his couch. I hesitate a bit. Ness usually doesn't like it when I come unannounced. He says it's because he needs to clean, but I feel like it's because he's always naked and needs to get clothes on. Despite Ness's normal reaction, I walk in. I sit down next to Ness and look at him.

"Ness, is everything alright?" Ness groans loudly. I don't know where that came from. Maybe he got possessed for a little bit. "Um, I'm assuming that's a no." Ness looks at me with a defeated look in his eyes.

"I'm just...I'm just confused." I slide closer to him, nearly connecting our laps together.

"About what?"

"About me. I've been feeling.....odd feelings.

"Oh? I think it's just a tapeworm," I laugh. Ness gives me a stern look. This look kind of scares me. Ness is never serious. He's never shown this look to me. Ness looks down at his lap and opens his mouth to say something, but seems to forget it midway through. He shakes his head.

"Shit," he says, his voice sounding more annoyed than distressed.

"CUT!!" our play director calls out. We look at where the couches are facing and see our director. She's looking rather annoyed. Truth is, Ness has been stumbling on this line since we started this play. Ness can never say the lines "the feelings are about you." I don't see the problem. Ness shoots up. Our director--named Zelda--annoyingly looks at Ness. "Is it that hard to remember the line."

"It's not that, it's just." Zelda's right-hand man, and our good friend, Young Link, runs over. He gives Ness a sympathetic look before looking at Zelda.

"Don't you think this is a bit much? You are asking two straight boys to confess their love for each other," Young Link tries to convince Zelda. Did he already forget? I thought I told him about me a while ago, but maybe it didn't stick in his one-minded head. I just clear my throat. "Oh, I mean, how're you gonna ask one straight boy and one fuck boy to confess their love for each other." Dick. I am no fuckboy. I just so happen to post videos on Tik Tok making sexual faces...damn it. What's the point of getting a sweet ass haircut if I can't show it to people...with a sexy face of course.

"This is the last scene we need to make. This movie is due to the school by Friday. Do you know what today's day is?" Zelda asks, with eyes that look very menacing. I'm lucky I ain't Ness. Ness looks down.

"Wednesday," Ness says with a defeated voice.

"That's right. So you better get your shit together by tomorrow, or we're all fucked." Zelda storms off. I don't get why she's still able to work here when she talks like that. Sure, she turns normal plays into large movies, but she's a rude ass bitch. She could be a little more sympathetic to Ness. He did just go through a break-up.

Young Link runs onto the set. I stand up and we meet each other at Ness's side. "You doing alright?" I ask him. This movie is easier for me, but I can't imagine being him. Ness shakes his head. He looks up at Young Link.

"Can you do anything?" Ness asks.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," Young Link says. Zelda, who's still in this room, clears her throat for Young Link to follow her. This room is a room most schools don't have. This room is made just for Zelda's play movies. She turns a play that's been shown previously, into a movie for people to compare and contrast. One of the things people hate is the fact she uses completely different actors from the play. But they don't understand; just because you can act in a play, doesn't mean you can act in a movie.

Zelda and Young Link soon leave the room, leaving Ness and me alone. I jump off the set and sit in the chair that Zelda sits in when overlooking the movie. I see that Ness is still just standing on the set, surely feeling bad for himself. "Ness...why don't you practice right now?" I ask. Ness looks up confused. I find one of those black card things to determine which try we are on with a certain scene. I sit back and see Ness has a little smile. He backs up and sits on the couch. "Let's first have you say the line." Ness nods. I lift the top of the card up and slam it down, making a loud clapping noise. Ness opens his mouth but seems to be unable to say anything. This isn't as simple as him forgetting the line, there's something more. I drop the card and run to the set. "Ness, let me buy you some lunch 'K?" Ness quickly beams at this. He jumps from the couch and then off of the set. I chuckle before leading Ness out of the room.

It doesn't take us too long to get to the buffet. This buffet is Ness's favorite place to eat. He loves the steak from this place, I personally like the omelet. The chef is the dad of two of our friends, being Nana and Popo. They are rarely seen here, but Ness and I have specialty seats we're seen so much here. Ness and I sit in those seats. The seats are booths in the corner of the dining room. Next to the booths and table is a large window that looks at the building next door. It's not the best sight, but I have Ness for that. When I turn to look at Ness I see that he's just staring at me. I tilt my head.

"Ness?" I ask.

"Why do you always bring me here?" he asks.

"Um, isn't this place your favorite?" Have I been wrong this entire time? Is this not his favorite place? I don't want to let him down, I don't want him to hate me.

"It is..." Damn it. I just need to stop thinking ahead. "But, sometimes I think you take me here for another reason." I sit back, crossing my arms and thinking. What does he mean by that? An ulterior motive? I just want Ness to be happy. I care about him and I hate to see him so down.

"I don't think there's another reason," I force myself to say. Ness raises an eyebrow but then stands up.

"Welp, I'll get us our food." I look up at him. He's not the best with money, and I'd hate it if he lost all of it.

"You don't have to—"

"Lucas...You're paying for us, the least I can do is get us the food." I just nod, which seems to please him. He walks off, leaving me to myself. I don't stay in the silence for long, since my phone buzzes. I bring it out to see that it's Claus, he's texting me. He never texts me, I wonder what he wants.

Me: What do you want?

Claus: I am hurt that you think I'd use you.

Me: You want money, don't you?

Claus: Yes.

Me: There's a twenty by the picture of me and Ness.

Claus: Ahh, the one you jack off to. The twenty better not be sticky.

Me: What're you talking about?

Claus: You're telling me you don't like him?

Me: I don't. He's my best friend.

Claus: Where are you now?

Lucas: Huh. Oh, I'm at the buffet.

Claus: Right, with Ness?

Lucas: ...yea.

Claus: I rest my case.

I roll my eyes and turn the phone off. I don't like Ness like that, he's just my friend. Why am I acting like the character I am in the movie? I slam my head into the table and instantly regret it. Despite the regret, I don't move my head. The image of Ness comes into my head and it brings a smile to my face. It always happens like that. Whenever I think about him, I smile. He's my friend, but...

"Yo, you alright?" Ness asks. I shoot my head up to see Ness holding two plates, one in each hand. I fake a nod then Ness slides a large blue plate to me as he places his red plate by him. I look at what I have, and it's everything I love. It's a cheese omelet with chives, some good ole French Fries, some spicy fried chicken, then a small apple tart. I look up at him.

"You know me so well." Ness gives me an admittedly cute wink. Cute...?

"Well, only the best for you." On Ness's plate seems to just be a large steak and some cheese fries. He starts chowing down into his steak. A question doesn't pop into my head until I bite down on my omelet.

"Hey? Why can't you say that line?" Ness places his fork down and swallows his piece of steak. He sighs before looking up at me.

"It's 'cause you're my friend Luke, wouldn't you feel kind of weird?" I shake my head. I've never felt weird when making the movie. Even when Ness and I would get all lovey-dovey. We've even had to "kiss" if you want to call it that. Ness was able to do those things relatively easily. Then again, the more love-Dovey stuff was all filmed first, and then we tried to get this one scene completed. Maybe Zelda asked him to do too much, that kiss might've been the breaking point.

"I never felt weird when acting those scenes out." Ness looks down with a chuckle. He weakly grabs his fork and stabs it into the steak.

"I wish I was like you." Man, he sounds so defeated. It's not like anyone's holding expectations about him. No one, but those involved in the making of the movie, knows about us in the movie. Yet, it seems he's feeling so much pressure. That's when an idea pops into my head. We can practice at home, with no camera or lights on us.

"Ness?" Ness looks up, having put another piece of steak in his mouth. He swallows it without much chewing.

"Yup?"

"Wanna practice at my house, we could do it in private."

"SURE!!" Ness yells. He's more excited than I thought he'd be. Ness seems to realize that and clears his throat. "I-I mean, sure." I just look at him and see a small blush growing in his cheeks, it's kind of cute.

After finishing the food we start our way to my house. It doesn't take us long since I live rather close to the buffet. We enter the house and I instantly see Ninten on the couch. He has a metal bowl full of M&Ms, his feet on the glass coffee table, and watching Spongebob. He doesn't have the healthiest of habits. That bowl of M&Ms never seems to empty out, almost like he has an infinite supply of it. Claus simply holds up his hand to greet us. He's not paying us any mind. Ness closes the door and looks at me. I know what he's thinking. We need to do it in private, so we need to kick Claus to the curb. I walk to the tv and switch it off. I turn to Claus who's already pissed off. "The hell dude, I'm trying to see if Spongebob taps Sandy's cheeks," Claus annoyingly says. He's so immature, sometimes I'm confused as to how we're twins.

"You're watching Spongebob, there will be no tapping of cheeks today," I say. Claus looks over at Ness, who's still standing at the front door. Claus chuckles. He turns back to me with his annoyingly lewd look on his face.

"You sure?" I aggressively point to the front door as Ness reopens it. Claus groans. "Fine fine." He stands up. "But I'm taking my M&Ms," he says as he snatches his bowl of M&Ms as if someone was trying to snatch it away. Claus walks over to the open door, but before leaving he looks at Ness, who's still holding the door open. "You better not give my brother an STD."

"What if I do?" Ness asks. Claus just stands there. He stays quiet...and I'm worried. He's rarely this quiet, but it's usually a blessing when it occurs. Without saying anything else, he just walks out. As he walked out I was able to catch a glimpse of his face, and man did he look confused and worried. Ness closes the door and walks over to the couch. I go to sit next to him. As I sit down, Ness brings out a few M&Ms out of his pocket. "I stole a few," Ness winks. He sounds so triumphant. He hands me three. I just plop all three in my mouth.

"You're such a criminal." Ness chows down on his few. He turns to me.

"What're you gonna do, lock me up?" Ness says in a strangely lewd voice. His eyes also resemble what his voice would look like. I should probably just go with it.

"Don't drop the soap," I wink. This is when Ness comes close to me. He even starts to hover over me, putting his hands on my chest to keep himself balanced. I move my head back to prevent both of our heads from colliding. Ness's lewd face only seems to grow.

"What if I do?" he asks.

"What..." Ness seems to quickly realize what he just said and backs up quickly. He clears his throat nervously.

"I-I mean...um. S-sorry." It takes me a minute to recover from what Ness suddenly did, but when I do I just rub my neck.

"It's alright." There's a long few minutes of silence. Neither one of us wants to say something that the other doesn't like, but why? Why do I suddenly care about what Ness thinks of me? Now that I think about it, I kind of liked it when Ness was on top of me. Despite me moving my head back...there was something about it I liked.

"So..." We both say at the same time.

"Go ahead," Ness says. What did I want to ask him? I don't really know honestly. Wait, we're here for a reason, we've gotta do that. I look at Ness, he's clearly uncomfortable. Why are we both like this?

"Um, so wanna practice?"

"...yea." It doesn't sound like that's what Ness was wanting, but we don't exactly have much time. He needs to get this by tomorrow or we're dead.

"..." Why can't I say anything? I didn't forget the line, did I? No, of course not it's, Oh? I think it's just a tapeworm. But, why can't I say it?

"Umm, Lucas?" Crap. I've gotta say it to him. He needs to hear the line.

"..." DAMN IT. Why can't I...it's Ness. I can't stop thinking about him. Ness is my friend, that's all. So why, why can't I get him out of my mind. There's no way what Claus said was true, he's an idiot. I'm able to force my head to turn to Ness, who looks concerned. "I-I can't." Ness slouches back on the couch and looks at the blank tv.

"Great, now we're screwed." I sit back. We look at the tv, despite the screen being off, we seem to be attached to it. Maybe it's because of our reflections on the tv. Do I like Ness? That can't be. This feels too much like some type of shitty Fanfiction, why do I feel something about Ness so suddenly? I look down at my hands.

"Ness?" Ness stays silent for a bit. "Ness?"

"...yea?"

"Do you think...Do you think we can't say our lines for the same reason?"

"..." I look back at the tv. I can see that Ness is looking down, surely thinking about something similar to me.

"Ness?"

"What reason do you propose?" Ness looks at the screen. I'm looking at his reflection, which makes it look like Ness is looking at my reflection.

"Could we be feeling the same thing our characters do?" We stay silent some more, but this one is due to our thoughts. Despite the silence, we never take our eyes away from our reflections, neither of us seeming to be able to look at the other in person.

"...If...If I do...what would you say?" What would I say? What would I say? Yes? No, I can't. He's my best friend...but then, why do I feel these feelings. This isn't who I expected my first love to be. Is this how it feels, or am I just sick? I might need to pop some pills, I hope Dr. Mario has extra.

"I'd say I feel the same." WHAT. I didn't want to say that. I wasn't ready, why'd I say that. Shit, fuck. How do I recover? Maybe just say it's a prank bro? No, that'll just piss him off. Due to looking at Ness's reflection, I see that Ness turns to face the real me. CRAP. He's looking at me, how do I ditch? Boney ate my homework? NO, you idiot, what do I—

"Lucas?" Fuck. I shakily turn my head to face Ness's surprised one. Oh Jesus, here we go.

"Yea?" Ness instantly pulls me into a hug. A hug? A HUG? Ness hates hugs. Maybe he's testing me. Why do I like it? Why do I want more? ARGHHH!!

"...'Cause I do." What.

"What?" Ness breaks the hug up and looks at me.

"I dunno, Luke. I'm still trying to figure things out. Can you help me?" God, why do you have to look at me with that innocent face? Can't you see I'm still trying to figure things out? But...he's my best friend...and my crush. I have to help him.

"Of course," I say, grabbing his hands. I start rubbing his hands with my thumbs. This seems to cheer him up. "We'll figure this out, together." Ness smiles. It's so relieving to see this. I did something right.

The next day comes. After school, Ness and I run over to the recording room to hopefully finish recording the last scene so it can quickly be edited into the movie. We hesitate at the door, but when I look at Ness's face, I see determination. He not only needs to do this, but he also wants to. We walk in. "YOU'RE LATE!!" Zelda screams at the top of her lungs. Despite sitting quite far away in her director's chair, her voice reaches over to the door in the corner. This screaming instantly makes me more worried about Ness. I look back up at him, expecting him to lose his determination, but he doesn't. He looks just as determined as he did before. He's really trying hard. I can't be caught slacking.

"Sorry," Ness directly says. He rushes me onto the set. We get into position. Young Link, the cameraman, holds up all five fingers...even though his thumb isn't—this isn't the time for that. He moves down to four, then three, then two. Ok, this is it. We can't screw it up. We didn't end up practicing much yesterday, but we did help each other. Young Link puts one finger up, then none. It's time.

I knock on Ness's door. We just came from a little date, but he suddenly ran off. I know he's here, he has no other place to go. Ness soon opens the door and shows his distressed face. I tilt my head. He's never looked so down before. Even after his dad left, he still didn't look this stressed. Ness sighs and turns into the house. "Hey Lucas," Ness says. He walks in and plops down on his couch. I hesitate a bit. Ness usually doesn't like it when I come unannounced. He says it's because he needs to clean, but I feel like it's because he's always naked and needs to get clothes on. Despite Ness's normal reaction, I walk in. I sit down next to Ness and look at him.

"Ness, is everything alright?" Ness groans loudly. I don't know where that came from. Maybe he got possessed for a little bit. "Um, I'm assuming that's a no." Ness looks at me with a defeated look in his eyes.

"I'm just...I'm just confused." I slide closer to him, nearly connecting our laps together.

"About what?"

"About me. I've been feeling.....odd feelings.

"Oh? I think it's just a tapeworm," I laugh. Ness gives me a stern look. This look kind of scares me. Ness is never serious. He's never shown this look to me. Ness looks down at his lap and opens his mouth to say something.

"The feelings...are about you." He did it.

"M-me?" Ness looks up at me. His once stern and serious face, now a sorrowful and sad look.

"Lucas..." Uh oh. Please don't tell me he can't say this part. "...I like you." My eyes widen. He got through it, it should be smooth sailing from now on.

"Ness..." Ness then tackles me into a hug and kisses me directly on the lips. Wait, this wasn't in the script. There was no kiss here, what the hell is he doing. But, it feels nice. Despite it not being in the script, I melt in the kiss. Wrapping my hands over Ness and allowing the kiss to go on for as long as Ness wants. Two minutes it goes on. Once it breaks up Ness looks down at me with an oddly lewd look.

"I hope you can forgive my feelings."

"...I hope you can forgive me for having the same." Ness smirks. I don't know if we're talking in character or not. But, then again, our real names are the same as the character's we're acting as. Ness sits back to where he was at first, allowing me to sit up.

"I'm glad."

"Yea..."

"CUT!!" Zelda yells out. Oh crap, here it comes. It was fun whilst it lasted. I see Zelda looking at us from her chair. She grows a smile then starts to clap. "That was great, you did more than was even written down. Now we can get this done." She jumps up and runs over to the camera. As she's tampering with that, Young Link walks over to us. His eyes stop on Ness.

"The hell was that?"

"A kiss?" Ness shrugs. He looks at me. You sly dog.

"Yea, we wanted to make the movie more fun," I say. Young Link looks between us, clearly not believing our excuse. Ness shoots up and holds his hand toward me.

"I heard it's best for actors to stay in character, shall we?" Ness slightly bows his head. Where'd this confidence come from? It's strangely attractive to see him like this. I grab his hand.

"We shall." Ness giggles. We start to walk toward the door.

"The fuck is going on?" I can hear Young Link ask after us.

Welp, today's the day. The movie is being played in front of the entire school. I hope it's good. And I hope Ness hurries up with our damn snacks. I soon see Ness with clearly full pockets. He enters our row of seats and starts walking down. He sits in the chair next to me. "Sorry, I'm late. I had to bribe Mr. Rool to leave the auditorium," Ness apologies. Claus, who's sitting on my left side, looks over at Ness.

"With what?" he asks.

"Bananas. He's crazy about them I guess." Ness reaches into his pocket to grab the few snacks he brought. Technically we're not supposed to be eating snacks, but we're the stars of the movie so...screw it. Ness hands me a blue Tootsie Pop. Right as I put it in my mouth, the movie starts. The main characters are quickly shown off, and their names cause Claus to look at us.

"Why are they named the same as the actors?"

"Who the hell knows? The writer probably got too lazy to actually make creative names," I suggest. Claus just gives me an odd look but looks back at the screen. Ness grabs my hand. As I look at him, he slightly tightens his hand. Most would probably find this act to be slightly uncomfortable...but I don't. I just grow a smirk and look back at the movie. The movie, not just about the characters learning about love...but the actors too. Man, this really does feel like a romance scene ripped straight from a fanfiction.


	36. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is known to be a rich boy. He hates being affiliated with it. He soon encounters a boy who doesn't treat him like the other students do. This then prompts him to fight back against the stigma. He does this by staying from his house. He proceeds to get closer to Ness and soon realizes his love for the boy. He hopes his family has changed, but they haven't, however, he knows he'll always have Ness.

I hate this, I hate everything about this. School is starting back up. Why do I hate it? It's because of my parents. They're rich, and I mean like Bill Gates type of rich. But, this means everyone associates me with those riches, even though I shouldn't be. I don't even have a penny to my name. My brother, Claus, he gets all the money. He's the favorite. The money has gotten to their heads faster than a priest to a young boy. I've tried to ask them for money, but they don't pay me any mind. I don't know if I should even call them family. I'm closer to poor servants that are hired by my Scrooge McDuck family.

After thinking in my bed for a good long hour, I finally get up to get ready for my last year of school. But, not like anyone cares. To everyone, I'm just a spoiled rich boy. I walk into my bathroom. I see that it's large, and I kind of feel disgusted by it. I have a large bathtub, a fancy toilet, a nice shower, and a fucking jacuzzi. It doesn't matter, I'm just here to brush my teeth. Right before I do it, I look at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair has a small loop in the front. I've always had my hair like this, and it's fun to play with. Man, that's sad. I shake my head before finally starting to brush my teeth.

After finishing, I walk out of my bedroom into a large upstairs foyer. It's large, but also rather empty. I walk down the stairs into the main foyer. Connected to the left side of the foyer is the dining room. I walk in and see Claus, and my mom and dad sitting at the table. There's only one seat left, which is opposite of Claus's seat. All of them are on their phones. Nothing wrong with that, of course, but maybe once I'd like to talk to them. I sit in the empty chair. One of the servants, named Mac, places my plate down. I look up at him. He's buff, and his face is always seemingly bruised. He's a boxer, and just a servant part-time. He's the most fun out of the others. He's willing to talk to me. The others seem rude, and see me as some snotty little spoiled kid. But Mac, nicknamed Little Mac, isn't like that. He's the only person I'd call my friend, or even family at that. "Thank you," I say. Mac grins as he walks back into the kitchen. I pick the fork up, which was already placed at the table, and dig into the fancily cooked chicken. It's so fancy, I can't even describe it. It's definitely something Gordan Ramsey would make. I start eating when I look up at my family. I swallow and clear my throat. "So, mom? Dad?" Before I can ask the rest of my question, they get up and walk out of the room, leaving their plates full on the table. I just sigh. I turn to look at Claus, who I doubt even noticed me. "Claus?"

"I'm eating my breakfast in my room," Claus calls out for the whole world to know, then takes off with his plate. I look down at my own plate.

"Fancy ass chicken for breakfast, how do none of them see this as odd." I just shake my head, knowing that nothing I'll say will drain into anybody. Well, maybe Mac, but no one else cares. I finish my breakfast and enter the kitchen. There are a few servants, but none of them attempt to befriend me. They just give me dirty looks as I walk the plate to the sink on the wall opposite the door. Instead of just leaving it there, I wash it. Once I put the dish away I turn to see Mac entering the room. He gives a small bow.

"Lucas, it's about time to head out. The limo is waiting," Mac says. He knows I hate that vehicle, but he also knows my family values their image. I give a sad nod and walk to the door. Mac puts his hand on my shoulder. I turn my head. "Try to defend yourself in school. Don't let those bastards get to you." I force a smile and walk out of the room.

Once I leave the mansion I see the long black limo waiting for me. It looks like Claus took his already. We both have one. In fact, this is the only thing my parents have given to me, other than life. Both of which seem very disposable. The driver, Bart Lemming, is a cool dude. He, much like Mac, is very buff. He's actually a professional racer and actor. He doesn't know this, but I admire him. His movies and races help me get through the day. I've seen his first-ever movie, F-Zero, at least 200 times. His alias is extremely cool, being Captain Falcon. I have a model of his majestic Blue Falcon. "Um, Lucas?" Bart asks through the window. Oh crap, I've been fanboying it out for a bit. No matter how long he's been driving me around, I never get over the fact about who he truly is. I clear my throat and enter the back. Bart slides the window behind his seat to look at me. He must know that I'm not a huge fan of the limo. "If you want to take the bus, I take no offense." I look up at him.

"But, my mom and dad'll kill me," I say, knowing full well they'll only care for me if I ruin the Cross family image.

"Yea, they would, if they find out."

"What..." Bart gives me a wink and motions for me to leave the limo. I chuckle to myself and look out the window. I open my mouth to say something, but I think Bart already knows what I want to say. He closes the window as I leave. I look at the limo. Bart crawls over to the passenger side and sticks his head out of the window.

"Just head down the street there"—he says as he points to the sidewalk that extends behind me—"when you get to the Denny's take a left and you should see a stop sign. Wait there for the bus." I just smile toward Bart. Bart seems thankful for my admiration. He laughs to himself. "Come on, before you make me blush. Just head down before you're late on your first day. We don't want that, do we?"

"...No, not at all." I back up slightly before fully turning. Mac...and Bart. They're more like parents than my own. Hell, I doubt my parents would even notice if I bunked with one of them. Wait, why don't I do that? They truly don't care for me, they'd never notice me missing. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I get too stuck in my own head I don't notice when I crash into the side of Denny's. I rub my head as I look up at the sign, verifying the name of the restaurant. I turn left and see the stop sign very distant. I smile and walk toward it. As I get closer, I see--what at first seemed like bushes due to the distance--a lot of other people waiting there. Before long, they all turn my way. I'm still a few blocks away from the sign though. I gulp, thinking they're looking my way. But once I see a yellow vehicle pass me I notice what they're really looking at...the school bus. "CRAP!!" I run after the bus, but clearly, the bus makes it to the stop sign first. Most of the kids get on without a second thought. One kid though, a boy, looks my way. He gives me a very disheveled look. He looks up into the bus and steps on. I'm just about to make it to the stop sign when the bus starts driving. Despite knowing I'd never catch up to the yellow devil, I keep trying anyway. The bus is extending the distance between us when it suddenly stops. It stops with a skid, so there are some tire marks left on the side of the road. I'm caught off guard by this, causing me to slow down a bit.

I soon make it to the bus. I look in and see the driver is none other than K Rool. This bastard is the one who exposed the fact my family is rich. I was doing well to keep it a secret for a while. Claus and I look different enough to play him off as just an acquaintance. But this dirty dildo ruined all of that. K Rool gives me a smug smile. "What do you want, rich boy?" he asks. That grimey ass voice just makes me want to punch the lights out of him. But, I've gotta keep up the good boy persona or else my parents'll flip. I just haphazardly mock his smile, which seems to piss him off. I don't pay him any more mind since I have something worse on my mind. All the students are looking at me. They're all judging.

"Oh, how the great Lucas Cross has fallen," a girl calls out.

"If you're here to look down on us, get the fuck out," a boy says. There are other comments like this, but they all get filtered out by the laughs from the rest of the students. K Rool growls and starts the bus up. This causes me to fall forward. Luckily, my backpack is closed. I grab onto a seat on the right, but before I can pick myself up, the girl sitting on the seat just slams her heavy bag on it. I let out a small shriek from pain. This only seems to please the others. I'm able to rip my hand out from underneath the bag, earning a dissatisfied groan from the psychotic whore. And I'm not just saying this as an insult, it's absolutely true, well...the psychotic part less so. I stand up and look at her, opening my mouth to defend myself, but the fear of insulting the great Paula makes me hesitate. I just close my mouth before walking down the aisle. I look at each seat, only getting more scowls from the students. Even if there is space for me, which is most of the time, the person just places their bag there. My hand is hurting like hell, and I need to find a seat. I grow slightly frantic until I see the same boy from earlier, the one who looked over at me before entering the bus. This boy seems completely out of it, almost like he hadn't paid any attention to the events that transpired not too long ago. I open my mouth to ask if I can sit there, but I stop once the boy looks at me. He looks me up and down.

"So you're Lucas Cross," he says. Shit, he knows. I guess I could always sit on the floor in the back. Before he says I can't sit with him, he simply looks out of the window. I don't know what to do. I decide to just continue down the aisle, but I don't even move an inch before the boy continues to talk. "Since you're the famed Lucas Cross, no one will let you sit with them. Might as well sit here." The boy kicks his bag to be closer to him, very unlike the others. I just nod as I sit down next to him. Finally having time to place my bag down and look at my hand. It's not too bad. Other than some serious bruising, it seems there are no cuts and more importantly, nothing broken.

I turn toward the boy, who's just looking out the window, with his head resting against the same window he's looking out of. He's not doing it in the cliche quiet kid way though. Instead, it just seems like he couldn't give less of a shit about anything else. He's wearing a very nice designed cap. He's clearly a fan of Baseball. His cap is red with a blue brim. I try to catch what's on his shirt, but he gives me the nastiest stink eye, I just divert my eyes. I just hear the boy sigh before he clears his throat. I look at him, he's turned my way so I can see his shirt. I can't believe it. On his shirt is Bart in his Captain Falcon uniform. He's giving his classic salute. There are also words at the top and bottom. But they both add up to one of his most famous catchphrases. "Show me your moves." He's also standing in front of the Blue Falcon. The boy soon turns away to go back to his previous position. "Happy now?" His voice. I've heard it before. That type of voice where it's clear he's in puberty. I can't believe he still has it though, I'm pretty sure we're in our senior year of high school. Wait, we? I do know him. His cap, his obvious love of Baseball, it's the leader of the baseball team, Ness.

Isn't this just pitch-perfect. I'm sitting with the baseball star and the star of the school. Whereas most schools value their football or basketball teams more than the other sports, Smash High values its baseball team. The team does deserve the praise though, undefeated since Ness joined. I can't believe he's letting me sit with him. I thought of all people, he'd hate me most.

I look around the bus. There are still a few people who give me occasional scowls, but they seem almost scared to do it now. Maybe since Ness might feel like they're doing it toward him, since we're sitting next to each other and all. I still can't help but feel awkward. I'm clearly not wanted here, getting even just a few glances would cause anyone to worry.

The bus soon stops. K Rool calls out that we've made it to the school. He opens the bus door. I try to push myself up with my right hand, but due to the bruising, I just feel unrivaled pain. I try to silence my painful shrieks as they blurt out of my mouth. I turn to Ness, he's still not giving a shit. It doesn't even look like he's noticed we made it to school. Is it just the effect of being a senior, the popular kid, or is there something else with him. Either way, I'm able to fight through the pain and pull myself up by using the seat in front of me. Once I step into the aisle Ness instantly gets up. Was he waiting for me? Was he ever going to rush me? As we walk down the aisle, I take some small and hopefully unnoticed glances back toward Ness. One thing I noticed, I'm slightly taller than him. The other thing I noticed, even while walking he seems to show little to no care. Once I make it to the front K Rool grabs my already bruised hand. He's noticed that Ness and I are the only ones left on the bus. K Rool looks at Ness.

"Go on Ness, I need to talk to this boy here," K Rool growls in my face. God, his breath is hotter than Chris Hemsworth. I wouldn't be surprised if his breath is the sole reason for global warming. I look at Ness, who seems more annoyed than before. He gives a yawn.

"Listen to me, we're both leaving this damn bus. I don't know anyone who'd willingly spend time with your ugly ass," Ness says. Did he defend me? No, impossible. He just...I don't know. K Rool growls as he lets go of my hand. I grab onto my right hand and hop out of the bus. I turn back to see Ness hesitate to leave. He seems to eyeball my hand. After this, he turns to look at K Rool. "Maybe use mouthwash. I'd rather not have penguins go extinct because of you." K Rool seems to be on the verge of attacking Ness. Ness, on the other hand, is still calm as a cucumber. Ness gets off the bus, with K Rool almost instantly driving off. Ness looks out after it. "Asshole." Without paying me any mind he just turns to walk to the side entrance to the school. I look at my hand before running to his side. Ness faintly looks at me. "Spit it out." Crap, he knows I want to say something. I don't really know myself.

"Um, thanks," I simply say. Ness raises an eyebrow before stopping. He looks at me.

"Yea." Ness turns to continue his walk. He seems to be a man of few words, I guess there's nothing wrong with that. Ness is heading toward the academic building. I have to head to the physical building. The difference between the two is the fact that the academic building is filled with all the necessities. History, English, Foreign Language, some bitch ass Math, etc. This goes up for four floors. The physical building is only...well physical classes. Gym, Music, Dance, etc. The fieldhouse is also clearly here. I need to go to that building because I have choir as my first class. The two buildings are separated by a road, with there being an obvious crosswalk connecting the sidewalks. Before I can even get near the crosswalk, Ness calls my name. I look at Ness, who's holding the door open. The side entrance has nothing special, just a simple door to a staircase. I tilt my head, not understanding why he called for me. "You need to get that checked out, come on." I hesitate, but I decide to go with Ness. He's right anyway. If not with him, I'd be excused from choir to come to the nurse's office anyway. I'm surprised Ness cares enough to take me there though. And when I mean he's taking me there, he's literally escorting myself there. Having Ness as a temporary bodyguard from any looks seems to be more effective than any buff black dude could be. Is everyone afraid of Ness? Seems to be that way.

The nurse's office is on the base floor, often referred to as the basement, all the way at the back of the school. But since we entered the right side of the school it's further away. Despite being with Ness, I still get a few looks my way. Ness then looks at the people giving me the looks, scaring them away. Ness doesn't even bring up a face or whatever, he just simply looks at them with his forever blank look. We eventually make it to the nurse's office. Ness holds the door open for me. I walk in, giving Ness a nod of thanks. Ness enters too and walks to the counter. The lady, Nurse Joy, looks at Ness. "Ness? In here for another baseball injury?" she asks. Her high pitched voice is the shoo-in voice for any healer in a video game. Ness shakes his head.

"Lucas here has a pretty bad hand injury." Ness looks my way, motioning for me to show her my hand. I do. Nurse Joy seems quite surprised that Ness brought someone here, but she looks at my hand anyway.

"Oh my, this is bad indeed. How'd it happen?" she asks me. I open my mouth to tell her, but it seems the fear of getting further on Paula's bad side scares me once more. Ness steps closer, seemingly to get a better look at the injury, but mainly to talk to Nurse Joy.

"Paula slammed her bag onto his hand." Nurse Joy sighs to herself.

"Not another one. Well, go on in the room hun, we'll get you treated." I nod. I walk to the open door, but once again, Ness calls after me. I turn my head to look at him.

"Yea?" I ask. Ness's plain and calm composure seems to break as he grows a very faint smile. The smile is almost unnoticeable, but from a boy who seems to rarely smile, it's quickly noticed by both me and Nurse Joy. Ness then leaves the nurse's office. Nurse Joy walks to me. She places her hand on my back as she brings me into the small room. She closes the door and starts checking on my hand.

Nurse Joy simply gives me an ice pack. I rest it on my hand as I notice her giving an odd look. I don't think it's toward me though, I think she's just thinking. I tilt my head. "Nurse Joy?" She seems to jump slightly. He shakes her head as she stands up to walk toward the door.

"I need to call your parents."

"N-no." Nurse Joy turns to me with an eyebrow raised. She truly doesn't understand. "Just don't tell them, 'K?" She seems to become contemplated. It's her job to call the parents, but her patient doesn't want that. She grows a small smile.

"Fine, you should head to class. I'll write a pass." I nod. I hop from the metal bed and exit the small room. I then stop at the counter to wait for my pass. She gives it to me with the same small smile. I look down at it, trying to verify it for whatever reason. I turn around as I shoot a "thank you" and make my way to the door.

Once I leave the office I hear the school bell ring. Class started. I wish I had math first, I'd at least get out of the first few minutes. I look to the right, toward the front exit, since I need to leave through there during class time. But I end up seeing Ness just waiting slightly away from the nurse's office. He's got his left foot planted on the wall, crossing his arms, and his eyes closed. Why is he here? Shouldn't he be in class? I walk toward him. "Um, Ness?" Ness opens his left eye to see me. He kicks himself away from the wall.

"What class are you going to?" he asks. He's back to his straight and calm persona. Not giving any shits it seems. But, why does he care about what class I go to?

"Um, I've gotta go to choir. But why're—"

"Ok," Ness simply says. He starts to walk down the hall. He makes it to the corner and turns his head. He notices that I haven't moved. "Well, you coming?"

"Where're we going?" I ask as I run up to him. Ness looks down the hall we need to go through. The front door can just barely be seen from here. He starts walking down the hall.

"I'm taking you to choir." I make sure to stay on track with him, not allowing him to get too far ahead of me. But again, why the hell does he care?

"But, I know where it is. I had it last year." Ness just ignores me. I don't know why he feels the need to escort me to my class, but I will say it kinda feels nice to be around someone who doesn't constantly give me dirty looks. Let alone this person is around my age. Once we make it out of the academic building Ness stops. We had just made it down the few steps so I look at him. We've come this far, why's he stopping now? "Is something wrong?" Ness simply turns back up the stairs. I look up after him, but he doesn't even seem to try and look back at me. Well, it was nice whilst it lasted.

I eventually make it to choir. Since it's the first day, the teacher--Jigglypuff--more or less excuses my being late. I didn't even need the nurse's note. I sit on one of the chairs near the other boys. Just like always, they give me the stink eye. Jigglypuff starts talking about what she plans for the future, but then suddenly she stops. She's just looking past all of us. I turn to see that Ness is at the door. "Young Man? What're you doing here?" Jigglypuff asks. Her voice makes it sound like she's not spoken English for long, but man can she sing. Ness's eyes stop on me. He walks toward us, with his hands behind his back. I'm sitting at the front, so he bypasses everyone and stops next to me. That's when he pulls his hands from behind his back to show my backpack. I grab it. I never realized I forgot it. I would be dead if I didn't have it for the next few classes.

"Thank you." A boy gives me another stink eye. This seems to prompt Ness to look at the boy, causing him to look away. Ness then looks back at me. Without saying a word he walks away. Once he exits the room I turn to Jigglypuff.

"That was rude." I look at my bag. Not only did he notice I didn't have it, but he made himself late to class to obtain it for me. I can't believe him. He's not how I thought the popular kid would act. He's nice. He seems like he cares for me, I wonder how long that'll last.

"Throughout the rest of the day, Ness escorted me to all my other classes. He didn't argue when we had to go into different buildings, he didn't care about whether or not I knew where the classes were, but he did care when people gave me bad looks. Ness would give them the evilest glare, scaring them off. I've had bodyguards before, but Ness is different from them. We ended up having gym class together, but nothing came out of it. He even went to the nurse to fetch me a fresh ice pack. He probably would've escorted me home if it weren't for you," I say to Bart. Bart chuckles to himself.

"Wow, that must've been fun," Bart says. I nod.

"It was amazing." I grow a small smile. At a red light, he turns back to look at me through the small window and must see the smile. He chuckles to himself some more. He turns to face the front.

"You should smile more." I feel around my smiling mouth. It's true, I haven't genuinely smiled in a long time...I forgot how well it feels.

"He also seems to be a fan of yours."

"...I see." The way he sounded...he's plotting something. If it's what I think it is, then I won't pry. It doesn't take us much longer to make it to the mansion. I look at it from my window, I don't want to be there. I'd rather be at Bart's. That's it. I turn to Bart.

"Can I stay with you for a while?" Bart chokes on his breath before looking back at me. He's holding a surprised face.

"Me?" I nod. "Why me." I look down at my hands. I clench them, ignoring the pain I'm causing myself. He knows why. I've told him countless times that my family doesn't give even a single shit about me. So that's not the answer he's looking for. I look at him. He grows a small smile because of my hopefully tenacious look.

"I want to see if they care about me." It doesn't take any more persuading, he simply agrees to it. He drives the limo to the lot for all of my family's limos. I will definitely not miss them. He then leads me to a much more humble vehicle. It's not fancy, nor is it too poor. It's just very average. A simple blue SUV. I climb into the passenger's seat and place my bag on the floor near my feet. I watch as Bart gets into the car.

"You sure about this?" He asks as he places his hands on the steering wheel.

"Absolutely." Bart grins as he starts the car up.

We eventually get to his house. It's not the type of house I'd expect from an actor/ racer. It's very basic. It's actually near the stop sign for the bus. Bart leads me into the house. Inside shows its hominess. There are pictures of Bart's car, but there are mostly pictures of his family. His mom and dad are both buff; they seem even buffer than Bart himself. Bart leads me upstairs, to a small room to the immediate right of the stairs. Inside is a bed. "This is a guest room, but I don't get very many guests anyhow, so it's kinda been a storage room for me." He's right. There's a lot of stuff in here. The thing that gets my attention is the fact that there's five versions of Bart's helmet. The helmet is worn by his alias, Captain Falcon. Each one seems to have a slight difference in the design. I run to them, which is right next to the bed. I place my bag down and just look at them. Bart seems to see this and walks over to them.

"Why are there five?"

"The mantle of Captain Falcon has been passed down, I'm just the latest iteration." I smile as I see the gleam in one of the helmets. What I'd do to be a Captain Falcon. I feel Bart's hand on my shoulder. "I've gotta get this place cleaned, could you help a bit." I can't argue with him. He's allowing me to stay here, for free, the least I can do is help in the cleaning.

"Staying with Bart has already shown its good side. He actually cares about my wants and needs. He cares about my comfortability, he just cares for me. He doesn't ignore me when I ask him something, he's everything my family should be. He even made dinner for me last night, now it wasn't the best, but it's better than nothing. He gave me a comfortable blanket and...sorry for not telling you sooner," I say on the phone to Mac. Mac chuckles.

"No worries, now, you should get ready for school," he says.

"I know I know. But, did they notice me missing yet?" There's instant hesitation in his voice. That answered my question. "N-nevermind. Talk to you later Mac," I say as I turn off my phone. I look at myself in the mirror. Before I can get a good look at what I'm wearing for school, Bart walks in.

"Sorry for barging, but breakfast is waiting. You don't want it to be cold now, do ya?" He asks. He walks away, leaving me with my reflection. A part of me hates having to leave my family, but I need to know if they care for me. I give myself a nod, convincing myself that I made the right decision. I walk downstairs and see my plate waiting on the table with a hot omelet. I sit down and instantly start chowing down. Bart laughs at my eagerness. "My, you must be hungry." I just shoot a nod between my chews. I can finally enjoy a classic breakfast. "Say, are you gonna talk to that boy Ness?" I swallow the food.

"Probably not. It was probably a one-day thing, I doubt he's gonna give me the chance of day." Ness soon comes to mind. He made me feel important yesterday. He made me feel like I'm more than just a rich boy. He doesn't care about what others say about him but seems to care about what they say about me, or even how they look at me. He protected me...I'd do anything to have that for just one more day.

"Aww, you're blushing," Bart interrupts my thoughts with a surprisingly cute voice for a deep-voiced man. I shoot a worried glance toward him.

"Wha—" I pull my phone out and look at myself in the reflection. Aw, damn it. I am blushing. But why? I was just happy that Ness is caring for me...please don't tell me. I hope not. I just clear my throat and look at Bart. "I don't know what you mean. I just have a cold." I grab my place and walk it into the connected kitchen.

"Sure, whatever you say, pal," Bart says as I place the plate in the sink. Pal? I'm his pal? I'm his pal. I turn around.

"Well, I've gotta go catch the bus." I run over to the front door. I put my shoes on and then put my bag on. I see my bruised hand. It's slightly less bruised. I have no need for an ice pack, and the pain is nearly nonexistent. I open the door but Bart calls out to me. I turn to see him walking toward him. He licks his hand and fixes my hair back into its perfect style. He then gives me a grin.

"Don't let those bastards get to you." He truly does care for me. I nod and shoot out of the house. I hear Bart shoot out a goodbye. I just giggle to myself as I make it to the stop sign on time. There are only a few people there, and as expected, they give me the stink eye. Paula, in particular, gives me the worst one. She seems fed up with me, even starting to walk toward me. She stops right in front of my face. She crosses her arms and gives me a stern look.

"The hell do you want. Was the lesson yesterday not rich enough for you?" she asks.

"T-that doesn't even make sense—"

"What truly doesn't make sense you is. A big ass rich boy, coming on this bus." She moves her head closer toward mine. Her breath is significantly better smelling that K Rool's, but I hate her evil and even murderous look in her eyes. "What the hell do you want?" I open my mouth to say something, but once more, I can't. I don't know why I can't just defend myself. I'm just that weak?

"Leave him alone will ya?" Ness's voice says from behind Paula. She stands up and shoots around. I look at him and see his classic plain look. Despite this plain look, it seems to scare Paula. She skitters away, leaving Ness to look me up and down. "She didn't do anything, did she?" He's pent up, almost stressed, I can tell. He's worried, despite not showing it. Hopefully, the worry is about me.

"No." The instant I say that I can see his body loosen up. He turns to the stop sign, beginning his wait for the bus. I decide to walk to his side. I open my mouth to say something, but then I hear Bart calling my name. I turn down the street and see him running toward me. Man, I've heard he's fast, but he's like really fast. He quickly makes it to me and instantly looks at Ness. Ness takes a single step back but sustains his carefree look. Bart looks at me. Bart reaches into his pocket and picks something out of it. He reaches to my hand and places whatever he had in my hand.

"I almost forgot to give you this," Bart says. He looks back at Ness. "Ness I presume?" Ness gives a single nod. Bart grins. He snaps his fingers into a finger gun before running back toward the house. I finally look at what he had handed me. It's Captain Falcon's emblem. The golden falcon that's seen on his helmet, and the one thing that stays consistent out of all those helmets. I look to my left, at Ness, who's even broken his plain look to seem slightly amazed by the object. I see what Bart was trying to do. He didn't forget to give me this. He wanted to make a subtle appearance in front of Ness. Ness looks at me. He clears his throat and forces himself back into his straight look. I simply giggle to myself as I look down the road, looking for the bus.

The bus soon makes it. When I get on, K Rool gives me an even more evil look. This time, it's legitimately frightening. But, once again, Ness stands up for me. Saying something along the lines of shoving a large object up where the sun doesn't shine, but I was too focused on Ness to know what he said. After promptly shutting the croc up, he looks at me. "Shall we?" I walk down the aisle. Everyone, even Paula, is scared to give me a look. They all make no attempt to do so. Eventually, I find an empty seat on the left. I sit in, expecting Ness to go find another seat, but he doesn't. He chooses to sit with me. I try not to act happy that he made that decision, but um, I don't think that worked. "Why're you so happy?" Damn.

"Uh, n-nothing." I reach into my pocket to grab the golden falcon Bart gave me. I run my thumb over the wings, allowing a smile to come to my face. I look at Ness, whose face is fixated on the falcon. I simply place it on his lap and look out the window, trying my best to seem like I don't care...but once more, I don't think it worked.

"...Lucas?" Ness broke his plain voice. He sounded surprised. I turn to him. He's holding the falcon.

"What? I'm supposed to give it to someone I like," I lie. Ness's normal persona breaks away even more. Allowing his eyebrows to rise.

"What—" Aw crap, why'd I word it like that. I can't let him know I like him. Because I don't. I don't want him to get the wrong idea. Yea, that's it. I definitely don't like him. I like....uh....dammit.

"T-that's not what I meant to say. I-I meant...um, well, j-just keep it," I frantically try to rebound. I shoot my definitely blushing face to look out the window. Dammit, dammit, dammit. He probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore. Why'd I gotta ruin the one good thing about school?

"After school..." Ness starts. I turn to him again. He's wearing the falcon as a pin on his shirt. "Meet me by the pool."

"Why?" Ness closes his eyes and crosses his arms. He lays slightly back, ignoring my question. The day went on much like yesterday. Ness led me through to my classes. The only difference is the fact I opened up a bit more to him. I didn't say anything too out there, more or less just talking about whatever the hell was on my mind. Ness didn't really contribute to the conversation. But, I don't think I would've wanted him to. He just listened to me babble. He didn't seem annoyed in the slightest. He still held his plain face. I text Bart that I may be a little late, which he doesn't mind.

The pool area is obviously in the physical building. It's below the fieldhouse. It's a slightly weird place, but I guess it doesn't matter too much. Technically speaking, no one is allowed in it after school, aside from the swim team of course. Ness is just standing outside the door. He's doing his usual waiting stance. Foot against the wall, check. Arms crossed, check. Eyes closed, check. Got an all out bingo here. I place my bag next to the staircase and walk to the door, which isn't too far from the stairs. Ness kicks himself off the wall and slides over to look at the door. He must know I'm here, without looking at me. I stop next to him as he places his hand on the door. "Are we allowed in there?" Ness doesn't answer me. He just opens the door and pulls me inside, grabbing my arm to do so. He shuts it after us. Ness, still holding my arm, walks over to the pool. He finally lets go of my arm. "What're we doing here?" Ness points down to the pool.

"Swimming," he simply says. I just give him a confused look. He's just gonna pull me down here to swim? Is that what all this is about?

"Um, I don't regularly carry around swim trunks."

"You have underwear?" What type of question is that?

"Of course I do, but—"

"Then we can swim." Is he crazy? If we get caught in the pool, we're more screwed than DC's chance of a good hero movie. Before even waiting for my approval, he throws his bag to the wall. He then takes off his shirt, preparing to take the rest off. Man, he looks...STOP IT LUCAS.

"E-excuse me?" Ness looks at me. There's something odd about someone stripping with a plain face. "What if we get caught?" Once more, he ignores me. He takes his pants off, luckily he has underwear, and dives into the water. I look down at him as he floats back up. He shakes the water off as he sticks his head out. Something about this is adorable. The emotionless boy playfully swimming...yea, definitely cute.

"Come on."

"W-why do you want to swim?" Ness's face slightly turns to a saddened look, almost like I denied him something he's been waiting for. Seeing this small change makes me feel bad. Against my better judgment, I strip to my underwear and jump into the pool. I float back up and see Ness's face has turned back into a bland look. There's quickly a long awkward silence.

"Lucas?" Ness says to break the silence. I'm in the middle of floating on my back, I've always loved doing this, so I don't stop floating.

"Yes?"

"How am I?" What type of question is that? I stop floating and look at him. His face is back to being sad.

"Um, how so?" Ness doesn't give me an answer, and thus, doesn't give me any insight on what he was asking. "Well, you're nice it seems. Nicer than most people at least." Ness swims closer to me, making me slightly uncomfortable. But, a part of me kinda likes this. It's possibly because he's nearly naked, which is rather attractive.

"You're rich, correct?"

"T-technically..." Why's he so close? I enjoy him being closer, especially over K Rool or Paula, but why? But, most importantly, why do I want to bring him into a hug. Not only is it awkward enough to be in the pool with him in just our underwear, but a hug will go over that line. Ness looks down. It almost looks like he's trying to look down my...no, this is not the time nor the place to be thinking about this.

"Yeah...me too." What? Ness floats over to the side of the pool. His normal persona has broken down a bit more. This time, not only does his eyebrows show his feelings, but so does his eyes. But, he's rich. Is that why people are scared of getting on his bad side? "No one knows though." Nevermind. Guess he's just that Frightening?

"I see." Ness looks at me.

"You must not like your family's riches..." My eyes widen. How'd he get that idea? Did I accidentally say that when just speaking my mind? Well, to be honest, I kinda forgot what I told him.

"Y-yea." Ness struggles to bring up a smile. Seeing Ness happy makes my face heat up a bit. I don't know why, but it's a nice heat. Ness pulls himself out of the water and looks down at me.

"Don't tell anyone else?" Ness's smile seems less forced now. He's not faking his happiness, he's genuinely happy...I made him happy. I want to keep him happy.

"About what? The riches, or the smile?" Ness's smile grows, and he even seems to almost chuckle. He holds his hand out to the edge of the pool as I swim to it.

"Let's say both," he jokes. He actually is joking with me. Did I do something no one else can? Ness helps me out of the pool as he looks me up and down once more. Ness raises an eyebrow as he looks back up at me. He moves his head to my left ear. "You may want to cover your dick." WHAT!!! I look down, just to see that it's not actually showing. I soon hear small and quiet chuckles come from Ness as he walks to his clothes. "Made you look." I just stare off toward him. He's definitely different than he was before, and I like it. I like the changes....I like him. Ness turns his head to me. I just clear my throat and walk to my clothes.

A whole month passed. Just as I expected, my parents or even my brother, has shown no sign of care for me. They haven't reached out to cops to find me, they haven't looked for me themselves, hell, they haven't even tried contacting me. What's worse is the fact I met Ness's family. Sure, they're kinda douchey. They're the cliche rich family portrayed in movies and stuff, but they at least care for Ness as a person to some extent. I just want mine to care for me, I want them to love me. Why can't I have that?

I'm just lying in bed as Bart opens the door to my room. He's looking at me with a concerned look on his face. "Hey, pal, what's the matter?" he asks as he enters the room fully. I shake my head.

"I don't want to go to school today," I say with a sad voice. Bart's concerned face grows.

"Did something happen with Ness, or at school?"

"No, it's not school. It's just..." I end up curling into a ball and turn to look away from Bart. I cover myself in my blanket. I don't want to go to school. The school cares for me just as much as my family does, which is not at all. If I ran away from home, I might as well stay away from school. I also just don't want to leave my bed. I close my eyes, being able to fall asleep.

I get woken up by Bart. He's giving me a worried look, making me feel bad for making him worry. I sit up and rub my eyes with my wrists. Bart sighs as he stands up. He walks to the door but looks back at me before leaving. "Ness is here," he simply says. HE'S WHAT?! He's never been to the house before. Aw crap, I also never told him I ran away from home. Damn it. How'd he even get here? Against my better judgment, I walk out to the living room. Ness has shown more worry towards me. But not just worry, he seems to open up more in general. He turns to me, showing me a face I'm quite getting annoyed with, worry. "No shirt?" I just shoot a glance toward Bart. I don't know if I even moved my face. I don't know if I showed any emotion.

I sit next to Ness. He's just looking at me. I look at him. Man, he's so sweet. The fact he's just here, the fact he deems me worthy enough to take time out of his day to spend time with. "Lucas?" he asks. I just tilt my head. Ness looks down, with a sympathetic look on his face. He slouches back on the couch. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" I say, in a strangely monotonous tone. I couldn't even force out some emotion. I just don't know.

"I should've realized something was wrong with you. What type of friend am I?"

"Oh, ok." Ness hesitates to look up at me. He lowers his eyebrows. He slams his fist into the couch and shakes his head.

"LUCAS!!"

"What?" I say. Why am I not surprised he yelled? Why am I not scared? He's never yelled at me. I've never heard him yell, period. Why am I not more...me. Ness jumps up and forces me to my feet. He then calmly places his right hand into my left, interlocking the fingers. He then forces himself and me out of the house. "Where're we going?" We've never held hands before, nor has he been so jumpy. But...I guess I just don't really care. I wonder if he still realizes I still have no shirt on. But, I guess it doesn't matter. Ness's hand tightens around mine.

"Your family's house." I instantly stop. Ness looks back, having had to stop too. He shows some hope in his eyes before I just shake my head.

"I don't care...not like they will anyway." Ness gives a little growl before continuing to storm to my family's house. Ness has changed since I first met him. No longer is he one note. He's a friend. He's protected me from all the bastards at school...but he was only my protector because I was too much of a pussy to defend myself. I guess I was always a pussy. Running away from my family, from Paula, from the other students, and just reality as a whole. What has this made me into...well, whatever the answer, I just don't care. I don't care about any damn thing since no one seems to show they care for me, why should I do the same. Bastards who don't care for me don't deserve my care.

We suddenly stop. I look up at the mansion. Bart must've told Ness where we live, and where I used to live. Bart always was a fan of Ness, much like Ness to Bart. Ness starts slamming his fist into the door. The door eventually opens, but not to my family...big surprise. Mac is standing there. He instantly glows, but why? He looks at me but only earns a very evil look from Ness. "ARE YOU HIS DAD?" Ness yells. He sounds like he could kill Mac. Mac just looks confused at Ness.

"Wha—n-no. I'm just a servant," Mac says. Ness calms down, probably feeling an immense amount of guilt.

"I-I'm sorry. Where is his family?" Ness quickly gets backs on track. Mac turns to me.

"Who is this boy?"

"Ness," I answer. Mac raises an eyebrow. But why? Ness is Ness. What type of answer was he expecting? Mac turns to Ness. Mac nods and leads us into the mansion. He leads us into the large living space near the back of the mansion. There, my family is doing their normal shit. Like not caring for me, bastards.

"Sir, ma'am, your son and his friend are here." Claus does look up but simply nods his head as a hello before turning back to his phone. They really haven't noticed I was gone....fucking bastards. I feel Ness leave my hands. When I look to him I see him walk slightly ahead of me.

"YOU ASSHOLES!!" He yells louder than my family has ever heard. This actually causes my mom and dad to get off their phones to look at Ness.

"What's this boy doing here?" my dad, Flint, asks. I see Ness's hands ball up.

"You know...it's bad that I don't know if you're talking about me...or your own damn son." My mom, Hinawa, stands up and walks to Ness. Quite fed up already of Ness's words.

"No one allowed you in here, so please leave," she orders in her annoying condescending voice. Ness gives another growl.

"I bet you haven't even noticed the absence of Lucas." At this point, my dad stands up and walks to my mom's side. Claus is still on the bed. He looks over at me.

"What're you talking about, he's right here," Claus idiotically says. Ness's balled up fists seem to clench more.

"YOU IDIOTS...for the past month, he was staying at Captain Falcon's house, someone who's not related to him." Why is Ness trying so hard to get through to my family? It's not gonna work, no matter how hard he tries. Not like I care for their love anyway, we should just leave. My mom and dad walk over to me, crossing their arms as they approach me.

"You better not have taken any money," my dad says. I just look down. Of course, that's what he'd say.

"That's the first fucking thing you say?" Ness asks. This causes my parents to turn to him, and for me to look at him as well. "You should be asking why he left. Your damn son"—Ness turns to Claus—"and you fucking twin brother, went missing, and no one bats an eye." Ness walks over to me, grabbing my hand, and leading me in front of my parents, who are soon joined by Claus. I think it's mainly odd as to why no one is asking about my shirtless self, but I guess now's not the time. "Look what you've turned him into." What does he mean by that? Am I different than I was before? Surely not...I've never cared for my family. I-I never did...right? Why exactly did I leave to begin with?

"What're you getting at?" my mom asks.

"Because you fuckers decide not to show him any love or even the fact you care for him, his personality drained down to be a douche...like I was." Ness...

"Why do you care so much? He's just a boy." Ness quickly shoots an evil glance toward my mom.

"He is not just a boy. He was able to reach into the heart of a bastard, who didn't allow any of his closest friends inside. He showed me what tenacity was, he showed me how to live life. Not cooped up in your own damn head...but having fun with what you're given, good or bad. I wasn't the best friend to him. He gave everything...I didn't." Ness looks down. He's getting real emotional....I feel kinda bad. He's never shown so much in so little time. Ness shoots his head back up. "He showed me what love is supposed to feel like...and all while not being loved by his own family." Love? How did I show him love? I know nothing about love. Ness turns to me and walks to be in front of me. Before either of us can say anything, he just gives me a large kiss on the lips. This....feeling? Is this love? Is this what I've been missing?.... Yeah. I...I love Ness. I wrap my arms around Ness. The kiss ends soon after. Due to me putting my arms around him, he doesn't leave. He just touches our noses together. "Lucas?"

"...I'm hungry." Ness giggles to himself. He kisses my cheek.

"Glad your back idiot."

"HEY!! Who're you calling an idiot...I got 100 on my test," I say proudly. Ness laughs out loud. It sounds so nice. Ness turns toward my family and grabs my hand, making me walk to be by his side. They seem slightly sympathetic, but...I hope the best for them. "If you don't care about Lucas--my boyfriend--you're missing out on something amazing." I'm his boyfriend? I—No, stop being so doubtful. Hell yea I'm his boyfriend...that seems kinda forced. I'll get there eventually. Ness motions for me to follow him, despite already having our hands interlocked. We walk toward the front door. Once we get there, Claus calls my name. Ness lets go of my hand as I turn around. Before even seeing what's about to happen, Claus pulls me into a hug. I struggle to wrap my arms around him.

"I...I'm so sorry, Lucas. I-I didn't know you were hurting..." Claus apologizes. His hug is tight, but I like it. I look up and see my mom and dad walking over. They look guilty.

"Hun...I'm sorry. When we got the money I just thought it'd fix everything," my mom says. She even seems to be on the verge of tears. It's kinda nice seeing this. Maybe they do care, maybe they always cared, but the money blinded them.

"Lucas, c-can you forgive us?" my dad asks. Claus pulls away from me and backs up to them. Can I forgive them? Can I? I honestly don't know if I can. Not if we have this money, but if we lose this money they won't be able to get what they want. Money is who they are, without it they need to make some drastic and uncomfortable changes. But, with the money, I can't trust them. If they value the money over me once, they'll surely do it again. It would normally seem out of the question, but my family seems to all be giving a face that shows they'll do anything to have my forgiveness. My family will have to sacrifice something...but what?

I don't see the point in writing a diary, but I guess if Ness said it'll help my head then I should at least try it. Well, hello Mr. Diary man. I guess I should start from after Ness and well...Ness confronted my family. They did feel sympathetic. I suggested for them to get rid of all the money, and only then would I forgive them. Did I have a plan for how this money would just be gotten rid of....absolutely not. But they did it. They donated to literally every charity they could find, even if it sounded like a scam. They still had loads left, they just started spending the crap out of it. Some were for us...and yes, I was included, but most were for the families of people we might've gotten on the wrong side with. We ended up selling the mansion and living a more middle-class life...the perfect life. Sure, it has its problems...but life isn't life without its problems. It wouldn't make for a fun story if there is no conflict, right? The school even started to change. They would feel more open to me. No longer was I just the rich kid being protected by the popular scary kid...I was Lucas who was friends with Ness. Hell, Paula is even a close friend. She even bought me the ring. Oh and she dealt with that bastard K Rool. Let's just say, that croc never even batted an eye my way. Mac and Bart stopped working for us rather quickly, but they had more time for their aliases, Little Mac and Captain Falcon respectively. They did become family friends. I, of course, invited them to the wedding. A lot has changed, but it's all thanks to Ness helping me that one fateful day. Ness. I truly do love him. And he was surely right about this diary thing, it's helping wonders. Well, I'll be sure to record some other stuff soon, bye Mr. Diary. I shut the diary and smile down at it. The door to the bedroom opens. When I look I see Ness. "Lukey, the kids are waiting," he says. I simply nod, which seems to please him. Ness and I are forever. And plus, if we're not, we're breaking our wedding vows. I have a family now. It's a family I will show love to. A family that I care for, and they care for me. A family that's worth every sacrifice.


	37. My Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ness's Diary. He uses it to vent and to slowly remind himself how much he loves Lucas. Even after something horrible that happens, his love doesn't stop, it only grows.

Thursday, August 8th, 2019:

Hello, diary. Trace told me to come here and write shit. I dunno why, but I've got nothing better to do tonight. So, what to write? Uhh, school started up I guess. Well, that was last week. I hate that we start so damn early. Well, this is shit. I don't know why she told me to do this.

Wednesday, August 14th, 2019:

She told me to give it a second try. I had to ask her what I had to do in a diary, she said I could just write about whatever I wanted. Yea, I've still got nothing. School sucks, but that's common knowledge. I really don't want to hear Tracy's arguing about me not doing this shit. Sorry, I've got nothing.

Tuesday, September 10th, 2019:

Well, here we are once more. Why? She found out I was writing buck shit in this thing. I was trying to keep it a secret. She just doesn't understand the fact I have nothing to write about in this thing. I just don't understand the need for a diary period. But, she told me some basic things people write in diaries, so I'll try them I guess. Rumors...Are there any rumors going around in school. Well, not many new ones. Most of them come back from last year, like Paula hoeing it up on the weekend. There is one that is about a new kid coming in. If that's true, I hope this new kid isn't like everyone else in school, AKA douchebags. People are already claiming that this kid is different, which is a good sign, I hope. I hope the kid isn't just some sick psychopath. I don't know what difference they're talking about. The way they were wording it, they were making it seem like the kid would get judged for it. Hey, I actually wrote something in here. Damn it, I hate that Tracy was right. I do feel better, not that I was feeling bad of course, but yeah. I don't have much else for today, buh-bye.

Friday, September 13th, 2019:

The rumors were right. There is a new kid, he joined the school today. He definitely seems odd though. Not odd in like a bad way, but odd in...yeah, in a bad way. He just seems outlandish. Apparently, he's from an island or some shit and didn't have much technology. I don't know why someone like him would move to a place like this. Ultimatum is a thriving city, filled with people. Though, I can't really call them all people. There are birds...dogs...you get the point. It's very advanced. I'm sure it's tough to go from a rural island to an urban city. Other than that, he seems fine. He has some odd-looking blonde hair. It kinda swoops up, almost doing a loop. He's also pretty pale, but I am too so I can't say shit. He's pretty thin, not like thin-thin, but still thin. I have a little bit more of a belly, but I've been losing weight since. Anyway, back to the boy. His name is Lucas Cross, pretty basic. For him being from an island, I was expecting some type of exotic name like Theyinsnoa...basically mashing random letters and putting a random way to pronounce it. Well, there are some good things I've noticed about Lucas. His eyes for one. They're blue like hell. I mean, mine are better of course. Not many people are born with violet eyes. But, Lucas's eyes are quite nice...for a boy at least. His overall looks seem basic, but not necessarily bad. Like, he looks like the type of person who'd have at least a few girls crushing on him, hell, that might've already happened. Kumatora, a girl who's in the same gym class as Lucas and I, called him cute. Now, calling someone cute doesn't mean they have a crush on someone...but Kumatora mainly calls everyone an asshole, so this was quite the change. Is Lucas cute? I dunno. He's cute for a boy I guess. His cheeks always seem to be pink, and his eyes are kinda always foggy...does that add to cuteness? I dunno. Anyway, I've already written too much about a boy.

Oh, something else. I found my lost hundred bucks. How'd I lose it, I was an idiot. But, I guess I just lost it for ten minutes...I'm just trying to stall, can you tell? Heh, like anyone is going to read this. I doubt anyone wants to read the diary of some random and unimportant high schooler. Well, see ya.

Monday, September 16th:

I got paired with Lucas today. Well, I should probably explain. Lucas and I have two classes together. History and PE. PE is, well, PE. But our History teacher, Mr. Byleth...even though Byleth is his first name but whatever, gave us a project. We needed to pair up and of course, we didn't have the choice. Apparently the last time he let students choose their partners someone named Pittoo partnered up with someone else named Mega Man and they did a project on different animal dick sizes. Not gonna lie, I actually looked up a similar study after school. Lesson learned, don't be near a horny Blue Whale...damn thing is about three inches bigger than me. Like, chill, save some for us. Anyway, Lucas and I got partnered up. I don't mind it, but I would've preferred to be with Ninten. But Lucas said something that made me think. He said that if I didn't want to do the project that he'd do all of it. I don't know why, but it kinda sounded sad. He sounded like he legitimately had nothing better to do than to work, that kinda hurts. Will I not work on it, hell no, especially after what he said. I know I shouldn't intrude, but he's got me by the balls and won't finish...weird analogy, but I'm sure the guys understand what I mean.

I will say one thing. Writing in this diary is much easier than I ever thought. I doubt I'll ever get a good schedule on this shit, but it doesn't matter. I'd even go as far as to say that it's quite fun. Well, not much else happened this weekend. I mean, YL broke his arm again, but that's a usual thing. Oh, in case there are indeed people reading this, I have a few things to say. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU READING MY DIARY? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IT? And YL is short for Young Link, TL is for Toon Link. If I'm writing like people are reading, I should be careful with what I say, right? Nah, screw that. I don't censor my speech, so why do it here. Well, that's all folks.

Wednesday, September 18th, 2019:

Well, howdy. So, Lucas came to my house yesterday. We had talked earlier that we should get a head start on our project. What's the project, we've just gotta research the Alamo. Oh, and did I say the fact that WE CAN'T FUCKING USE COMPUTERS. Apparently, according to Byleth, it'll be too easy. Like, no shit, the internet is meant to make things easy. But, it's fine I guess. Lucas wasted a good twenty bucks on a temporary library card to get some books for us. We've basically just gotta act out the events of the Alamo. I don't know why we need to research. I can just be the Mexican and Lucas the Texan and I can go BANG BANG and boom, project over. But again, I guess that'll be too easy. Roleplay, never been a fan. This is gonna suck. The rest of that day was simple. Lucas and I were just working hard. We did take a break and ate some good-ole double stuffed Oreos. We also watched some Marvel movies. Man, did he seem invested. He clearly never saw these movies before, and he was loving every second of it. Honestly, the way he was acting, it was quite adorable. He watched those action-packed movies like he was a kid seeing barney in real life...wait, I'm sure they'd be terrified, nevermind. This is also where I learned that Lucas is in the same year as me. The same year, but slightly younger than me. We ended up watching the first phase of movies together. He seemed disappointed that we had to stop watching them. That's when I showed him the fact I have the other phases, and man, did he beam at the sight of them. He's odd, sure, but not as odd as I once thought. He's just odd in the sense of not really knowing much of the new-aged stuff. Other than that, he's cool.

He came by today too. We were able to finish the research, and he seemed sad that he had wasted twenty bucks on the library card to just use it for two days. Sucks for him I guess....but I honestly felt bad for him, so I lent him twenty bucks. He was really thankful. He'd probably jump if I wasn't watching. We started watching more Marvel movies. He, once again, was attached. Once we got to Guardians of Galaxy, he said something that stuck out to me. He called Chris Pratt sexy. Like, what boy says that. Well, I know what kind, but I doubt Lucas is one of them. We had to stop watching so we could practice the roleplay. It was very cringy and something I wish to forget. Lucas, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He was laughing, giggling, and even blushing. It was rather cute how he was having so much fun. It was cute for a boy, of course. Anyhow, I guess that's it for today.

Tuesday, September 24th, 2019:

Sorry I haven't written to you for a bit, diary. But some stuff was happening. Last Friday, Lucas and I did our project. Just as expected, it was embarrassing. Lucas even lost his enjoyment. We ended up with an A at least, but damn, I won't miss being in that scenario. After the project, Lucas just sorta apologized to me. This was odd. I couldn't, and still can't, remember anything that Lucas had done to warrant an apology. When I asked him what he was talking about, he mentioned that working with him must've been bad. Where'd he get that Idea? When I told him that it was fun, he seemed surprised. Is he really so low on himself, he didn't seem like that when we researched and practiced at home. Lucas still seemed to be feeling his unwarranted guilt, so I invited him to my house to sorta have a movie marathon, where'd we finish the rest of the MCU. He was on board in about half of a half a millisecond. His emotions can change drastically very quickly. We watched the remainder of the movies. This led us into way past midnight so he ended up just staying the night. We could barely sleep of course, so I decided to invite him to the meet-up me and the others were having. Lucas seemed hesitant to join, but I persuaded him to join. He's a cool dude.

Not much happened until Sunday, the day of the meet-up. I brought Lucas over to the arcade, our usual hangout spot, and the others seemed hesitant to let him join. Even after letting him join, they were still douches to him. Lucas was still having fun though. I can't help but admire this part of him. Even as people downplay him, and talk shit, he just keeps a smile on his face and plays. I, of course, enjoyed being around Lucas. His aura of happiness always reached to me, allowing me to have a better time. We didn't win much because the arcade prices are way too damn high, but Lucas didn't mind. After he left early, I had a very stern talking-to with the others. And when I say "talking-to" I mean I bitch slapped all of them. They claimed that I shouldn't hold Lucas's feelings over theirs, but fuck that. After nearly a second bitch slap to them, they vowed to be nicer to Lucas.

Monday was a little weird though. The first time I saw Lucas, which is in History, I saw he had gloves on. He still greeted me with his normal bouncy persona, but his gloves caught my eye. When I asked about them, though, he just simply bounced around the answer. I mean, I guess it's getting kinda cold, but it's still rather hot. Definitely nowhere near cold enough for gloves. Either way, I just decided to let it go and change the topic.

Today something big is starting...and that's swim class. It's obviously a PE course. I've never liked this class, for the sole purpose of showers. They expect us to get naked and go into the showers before and after the swim, like, the hell? Do you know how awkward that is? What makes it more awkward, though, is the fact only I seem to see it as awkward. Well, me and Lucas, but still. Only two out of 25? They all act like flopping their dicks to each other is just a normal thing. They say it's because they're not actively looking at them, but like, how can they not. I can't help myself...I'm not gay of course, but still. There's a small part of me that can't help but look at them. I was always the person who had to hide the fact I was watching them all flop around. And don't even get me started with accidental erections. Oh boy, do I have stories of them. And sadly, they're mainly dealing with me. This starts Monday. And only one question is in my head. How will Lucas deal with it? I wonder since he was the only other person seeing this as awkward if he'll be doing the same as me...AKA, forcing ourselves not to look at the others. I'm also wondering what Lucas's looks like. I've seen all the others in our class, but I clearly haven't seen Lucas's. I know I shouldn't look, but I just feel obligated to. I mean, I've already seen the others, why not him right? Now that I think about it, I'm sure he has a nice one....WAIT, I shouldn't say that. I don't want people thinking I'm gay. I'd just be looking for research purposes, to see how I measure up to them. Shit, just, bye.

Wednesday, September 25th, 2019:

Damn. I couldn't contain myself. Today we took our first technical dip into the swim unit, with Monday and Tuesday dedicated to boring lectures of what not to do. I was trying to avoid looking at Lucas in the shower...but I failed. I couldn't help it. He feels different than the other boys though. I'm not sure what it is, but he just seems different. That doesn't help, but it's all I have right now. Something that was kinda worrying was the fact he still wore those gloves. Ever since he put them on yesterday, I never saw him without them. To be quite frank...I miss that. I want to see his hands like I saw his...well, everything. Oh, and we're about the same if anyone was wondering. I probably shouldn't have looked. But, when I did, it looked like Lucas got scared a little. It seemed like he was looking at me, or at least that's been my working theory. At first, I didn't like the chance of this theory being true, but as I look back at it now, I kinda want it to. I can't pinpoint why I just know I do. Oh, and Lucas was a phenomenal swimmer, even with those gloves. Seeing him wet was...an experience. He looked different. His hair was cutely falling over his eyes, Lucas's eyes seemed to blend in, and Lucas seemed to be enjoying himself. He was cute, to say the least. I've gotta figure out what this feeling is, and quick. I really don't want people thinking I like Lucas; I'm sure I'm just sick or something. Well, I've gotta cut this short. See ya.

Tuesday, October 1st, 2019:

Heyo. Uh, been a minute, hasn't it? Well, let's see what we have here. Oh, I guess I can start with the fact I'm getting somewhat scared about Lucas. He's not the most popular kid, still being new and all. He's been getting bullied by some utter shitbags, despite that, Lucas is keeping with his upbeat attitude. I adore that. No matter what happens to him, he just keeps smiling. But, I guess this worry mainly came from our conversation at the end of September. TL;DR we ended up talking about his family. He felt sympathetic about the lack of a father in my family, he just keeps adding to the list of how sweet he is. But, when I asked about his family, he broke down. Not like just a few tears, but like a waterfall. God, I've never felt so bad in my life. The thing is, he kept his smile. He was clearly sad as hell, but his smile never changed. Oh, and I should probably say that he's still never taken off his gloves. He was able to calm down rather quickly, but I can't help but feel guilty. For that, I decided to invite him to dinner. When I told my friends that I had to bail to hang out with Lucas they just claimed it was a date. That's one good thing that's happened, Lucas has befriended my friends. They're even on "make fun of each other's life choices" terms. But, the dinner ended up feeling like a date. Mind you, I've never been on a date so I'm comparing this to those cliche rom coms or whatever. It was awkward, to say the least. But, once I brought up horror, he beamed. We ended up chatting for a good five hours on just random horror stuff. Apparently, that's the only type of media he had access to as a youngling...his words exactly. Seeing him so excited about the topic made me so happy. He's so.... precious, I guess. When he's happy you can't help but feel happy yourself. He's that type of person. The way he looks at a horror movie is how I want him to look at me. Just maybe minus the love.

Today, Lucas seemed happier than yesterday, which was a relief with how we ended things at school. But, once again, he had the gloves on. In the grand scheme of things, it didn't really matter. Seeing him happy was all that mattered. That's weird for me to say that; I've never really cared if someone was happy or not. I was kinda a heartless bastard before Lucas. Maybe this is why our friends claim we're fucking on the down-low. I don't really see what they see in us. Lucas could do way better than me. He deserves someone better than me. I'll probably just be stuck with a stupid boy, definitely not someone like Lucas. CRAP, I mean girl. That's what I mean, I don't like boys. You're lucky I'm writing this with a damn pen. I'd just get stuck with a girl who sucks, and not in a good way either. Lucas...Oh, I asked him if he wanted to stay the night by my place tomorrow, he seemed really down for it. Would it be weird if I got him a gift? No, right? It'd just be a friend giving another friend a gift. But what would he like? I want Lucas to get the best damn gift I can find. Wonder if he'll like flowers....anyway, bye.

Thursday, October 3rd, 2019:

Yesterday was the best damn day of my life. So, Lucas came over for a boy's night...in, I guess. Holy hell, he was wonderful. I ended up getting him Sunflowers, which he adored. He even brought me something. It ended up being a classic box of chocolates. I do love my chocolate, so I loved them. Lucas and I just had fun. He's great to be around, but, he still had those gloves on. I was scared to bring them up. I instead asked if he had a crush on someone. And, he does. He said he's been crushing on someone for a bit now. Hearing this made me so happy, not sure why though. He obviously wouldn't tell me who it was. He just asked me if I had a crush. I think I do, but I don't really know who it's toward. I feel that feeling of having a crush, but I just don't know who it's toward. I said I did and he seemed to beam up as well. He's so fucking adorable. If I could kiss....nevermind. He's truly unlike anyone I've ever met. He's nice, adorable, mysterious, comforting, just to name a few. I'd totally be hitting on him if he wasn't a boy...at least I thought so until he asked me if I was hitting on him. Apparently, although I don't remember, I've been hitting on Lucas during the sleepover. He told me not too long ago over text. I don't remember them. I guess I could see myself doing it. Lucas does seem to be the person I'd hit on, on accident. Clearly not on purpose...because of the, you know, Penis....

Anyway, he asked me if I could join him on the full moon night. He's talked about his love of a full moon, but that seems too romantic for two boys to be doing. Of course, I didn't even hesitate to say I'd join him. I'd do anything to spend more time with him. He seemed so happy that I was joining him, but something came up on the phone. All I heard was yelling in the background. It was an older man's voice, yelling Lucas's name. Lucas was still seeming pretty happy overall, but there's no way he didn't hear the yelling. He got off rather abruptly, texted me when the full moon is, and GTFO-ed. I have to ask him what's going on. My worries are getting too much for me to be comfortable with. Well, hopefully, he'll open up. I want to help him.

Sunday, October 20th, 2019:

Insert Youtuber apology video sigh here. Last week was nice, but I found something out about Lucas. It's not a happy discovery. To be frank, I wasn't even gonna write this, hints why it's been a whole week since I've gained this knowledge. Lucas...he lost his mom and twin brother. And not in good ways either. His mom died by being mauled by a damn bear during a hiking trip...and his twin brother killed himself via electricity. He said his dad was still alive though, so that's something. But he also said his dog, Boney, died not too long before the move. God, I feel so bad for him. No, I can't even begin to comprehend my emotions on a sheet of paper. Lucas always seemed like a happy-go-lucky boy. I never expected him to have gone through so much shit. He even described what happened to both in very vivid detail...not only did they die, but they died right in front of him. Sure, my dad's away, but he's not dead. Nor is my mom or Trace. Hell, even my dog is doing fine, grant it, he does seem to be on his last legs. But, I just don't know how I feel. Ever since he told me, I've made sure to make every day in Lucas's life the best I can make it. I started that night. As we looked up at the beautiful full moon, I laid directly next to him. When I mean next to him, I mean there was literally no space between our bodies. Sure, it's gay, but I'd rather be seen as that than to have Lucas be sad. It was a gambit though, I didn't know if he'd like the closeness or not...but he did. He didn't just like it, he seemed to love it. We've been getting physically closer since.

This clearly made people say we were actually fucking, but I didn't care since I knew the truth. Lucas also knew the truth, and that's all that matters. To be honest, I can't rule out the possibility of me being into Lucas like that. These strange feelings I've never felt before have only grown since he and I started closing the distance between us. The feelings aren't bad though, I like them. He still hasn't taken off his gloves though. I did ask him, but he seemed scared to. He wasn't scared to have his gloves off during the first week or so he was here, so what's changed? His hands were perfect. If only I could hold them...a boy huh? I guess....nevermind. That'll be all, hopefully, I get some happier news next time.

Thursday, October 31st, 2019:

I FUCKING LOVE HALLOWEEN. We had no school today so everyone just met at my house. We were mainly waiting for the costume party Kumatora invited us to. Lucas was the first boy she invited. She was clearly trying to get into his pants, and I don't want that. Lucas deserves better than her. There's nothing wrong with Kumatora, but still. Anyhow, due to the nature of this party, we couldn't tell each other what we'll be going as. When we made it to the party, Kumatora gave us all one of those voice changers so it makes our voices sound like nothing we normally sound like. The people who could partake in the games were clearly people that had a mask to cover their head. I made sure to choose one. I went as Ghostface, simple, but I like it. Before we put on the costumes, Kumatora talked about what the games would entail. Lucas seemed hesitant about one of the games, a kissing game. When asked he was even more hesitant to explain why. He decided to just go along with it. When the game came down to it, we were all put in front of the opposing gender to start the, questionably safe, mystery kissing. I was at the end, so I watched as everyone else did it. When it got to a pair near the middle, the male kisser refused to kiss the female. After garnering quite a negative response from everyone else because of it, he ran off. His costume was Jason Vorhees. Just by the way he acted in those few moments, mixed in with the horror-themed costume, I knew it was Lucas. But I didn't know why he's running off like that. Perhaps it was because of it being his first kiss, or what? But, I followed him anyway.

We ended up out back. He looked at me and took off the hockey mask, confirming my theory of it being Lucas. He could tell I was there. After some idle chat about the others getting herpes, he told me why he left. He's not into girls. He was scared to blurt this fact in front of everyone, so he decided not to, hoping he'd be able to power through. Why he'd be scared about this fact in this day and age, I don't know. But, either way, I sympathized with him. He then hugged me, and it was an actual hug. And it was the best damn feeling in the world. When he pulled away, I saw something different in Lucas's eyes. They were normally kinda foggy, but this one time it wasn't. It was bright, vivid, lively. His eyes finally looked like how he acted. I never saw a more beautiful sight. Lucas and I just decided to ditch the party and have fun alone. He's such a joy to be around. I, quite honestly, wouldn't mind it if I spent my entire life with him. And, you know, all that other cliche shit. If there are any new updates, I'll letcha know.

Friday, November 8th, 2019:

Something bad has been happening. Lucas has been absent this entire week. Not even a small pop-in, nothing. He's just not here. I'm so fucking worried. Not seeing him even once during the week has made me panic. I don't know why it is. He's just a friend....no. I can't continue to lie to myself. I'm panicking because I do like him. Not only as a friend, but much more. He's not just Lucas to me. He's Lucas, the boy who I want to be with. The boy I care about. The boy I'd do anything to protect. I'm going to his house tomorrow. I was able to use my detective skills, AKA google, to deduce where he lives. I have to do this, not for me, but for him. I may be overthinking this, but I need to make sure he's safe. He's everything to me. See ya.

Sunday, November 10th, 2019:

I went to his house as I said. Boy, did I find shit. I was too focused on Lucas to write about this yesterday, so here it is now. I found out why he's been wearing those gloves. He cut himself. Not just on one wrist, but both. To cover them up he just put gloves on. Something else was odd about him. He was bruised. Not just a single bruise either. He had a black eye, bruised markings on his chest on his face, and what even seemed to be a broken arm. Somebody whooped the shit out of him, and trust me, I'll kick the fucking shit out of whoever did it. Lucas refused to tell me though. You don't know how much it hurt me to see him like that. I wanted to tell him how I feel, but we had bigger issues so I had to focus on them. I tried to probe out the answer of who hurt him, but he's way too damn smart for that. Lucas told me that his dad was asleep so I ended up staying the night as his place. We slept in the same bed and he hugged me while in it. He said something that shook me and still does. "If I don't make it to Christmas, throw the best damn party in my name." The way he said it, the time he said it, and with the knowledge I had just learned, one thing came to mind. He's planning on trying to die once more. My Lucas. The boy who I thought was just a happy-go-lucky dude. My Lucas who showed me what a crush feels like. My Lucas who talked about his sad family. My Lucas who laughed every time I said a joke. My Lucas who made every single day a happy one. My Lucas who's able to turn everything on its head. My Lucas who a lot of people hate but keeps smiling. My Lucas who wants to die. Bye.

Saturday, November 30th, 2019:

THAT STUPID SON OF A BITCH. I found out who's been fucking hurting Lucas. And I swear he's gonna get everything he damn well deserves if it's the last fucking thing I do. Although, I don't have too much power compared to him. So, I'm documenting this as proof and as a backbone for me to lean on. Flint Cross, Lucas's own father, is the one hurting him. How do I know this, Lucas himself told me. Every day since the 9th, I've been visiting him to make sure he's safe. This night, not even an hour ago, he finally talked about his dad in his family. Apparently, that bastard ditched Lucas for two whole damn years to live on his own. And when he came back he just blamed Claus's and Hianwa's deaths on Lucas. That bastard is supposed to be a cop, and he's just blaming everything on Lucas. He's bringing a very poor name to cops. He can't even be called a cop, he's just a two-timing asshole who clearly doesn't give a shit about his family, his only family. So, to any of the reliable cops I know, Snake, Joker, Captain Falcon, this is for you. I'll expose that bitch. And I'll show you the evidence. NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY LUCAS!!

Monday, December 9th, 2019:

Hey. Well, I did it. Flint, he's been detained. His crimes will be paid for. I'm not gonna write much right now. I can't bring myself to. I don't even know if I can say why just yet...bye.

Wednesday, December 11th, 2019:

Hey, again. Uh, I'm doing well again. I'm only writing in this because Tracy said it'll make me feel better. She must really be stupid. There's nothing I can say in here...and there's nothing I will say in here. Bye.

Friday, December 13th, 2019:

Uhh, I watched all the Friday the 13th movies today, alone. I like horror movies, just maybe not much at the moment. Too much death...and Jason Voorhees. These are his favorite movies. I watched them for him. Happy Friday the 13th, I guess.

Sunday, December 15th, 2019:

So.....no, I can't, sorry.

Tuesday, December 17th, 2019:

............................................................................................................................................................

Thursday, December 19th, 2019:

That last page was a waste of a page...I should just throw it away.

Saturday, December 21st, 2019:

It's almost Christmas. I've gotta plan that party. I made a promise to him that I'd do this party. But, who do I invite?

Wednesday, December 25th, 2019:

Merry Christmas....it's not so merry though. The party was fine, wish I could've taken part though. Um, I guess I was just focused on getting him a gift.......I miss him. I miss him more than anything. If he doesn't pull through....I don't know what I'll do. I can't lose my Lucas....I just can't. In case he is gone....no, I can't make the note on Christmas.

Saturday, December 28th, 2019:

Hey, mom, Tracy. Um, if you're reading this then know it's not your fault. I love you both, I always have. Nothing and no one will ever change that. You guys are the best damn family I could ask for. And to my friends...I couldn't have asked for a better group. Sure, you guys are dirtbags, but I love y'all. If you're truly wondering what's wrong, and why I did what I did, it's because of Lucas. I failed him. I fucked him over. I ruined his life. And, if you're reading this, I most likely got him killed. I should've helped him. I should've tried as soon as I saw those gloves. I should've done more to prevent it. I should've done more. I've been calling his dad a bastard when I'm the bastard. I'm the one who let him jump off the roof, I'm the one who avoided asking about the gloves, I'm the one who knew about his family.....it was all me. Only I could've stopped it, and I didn't. I'm just as much the bastard as his dad. I'm sorry it had to end this way, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible, for you guys. I loved Lucas, I still do. Knowing that I'm at fault for his death, I just can't live with that. Don't make the same mistakes I did...I love you both. See ya.

Tuesday, December 31st, 2019:

YESSS, he's ok. He's alive! I can't believe he survived the fall. He jumped off the damn roof of the school and how he survived is beyond me. But I couldn't be happier. He just woke up, my mom got the call from the hospital. They said I could see him tomorrow. It'll go against my family's plans for New Years, but they don't mind. I get to see Lucas again...I didn't kill him. That's it, I've gotta show him these entries. He's gotta know my feelings, what better way than this. I just hope he doesn't see me as some cliche romantic or some shit. I don't even know how to end this..uh, bye, I guess.

Present

Lucas closes the book and looks at me. He just gives me a sad look. He struggles to sit up as he places the diary aside. "Ness?" he questions. I just look down. He's been reading my diary flawlessly. I have no clue how he'd react. In the grand scheme of things, I don't care if he likes me back, just as long as he's ok. Before he answers me, he just laughs. I look back up at him. He wipes away the tears of laughter with his hand that's still attached to the IV pole. His laughter starts to die down. "You seriously think I don't like you back? You're a trip Ness." His laughter...it's so nice to hear it again.

"Lucas..." I start to feel tears fall down my face. Lucas's slight laughter dies down.

"Ness, don't cry. You're not the crying type." I try to wipe the tears away, but the stubborn bastards keep coming back. I see Lucas open his right hand. I look at his face and just see him nod. I reach for it and he just grips hard onto my hand. "I'm the idiot for wanting to die. Especially knowing you liked me."

"Knowing?" I ask. He nods again.

"It was obvious. But, I was just selfish. I was just thinking about myself as I stood at the edge. No one else came to my mind. I'm the Bastard, making you go through all those emotions, it's not your fault." I open my mouth to say something, but I can't. I feel Lucas's hand tightly clench around mine. "But, I don't plan on being that selfish again." I just look at him. He's smiling. It's his patented smile. The smile that doesn't care about any sadness that surrounds him. The smile that breaks the rule of a smile. The smile I fell in love with. "Can I write an entry in the diary, the first of the year?"

"Of course." I stand up as he grabs the diary. I look around the room for a pen and soon find it on the counter near the computer. I grab it and hand it to Lucas. I sit to the side as he writes. It takes a bit before he gives the diary back. I look down at it.

Wednesday, January 1st, 2020:

It's the start of the new year. What better way to get it started than with love. Ness, the boy who I've been crushing on since we watched the MCU together, is the boy who I love. He's my everything. He's done so much for me. Defended me, cared for me, taught me, he even got my dad arrested. There's just one more thing I want him to do...a first kiss.

I close the diary and look at Lucas, who's feeling a little awkward. "I wonder who wrote that. Seems like you've got a secret admirer." I grin as I place the diary aside and stand.

"I have a pretty good suspect," I say as I walk closer to him. He's just smiling at me.

"Ninten?" The sudden name makes me laugh, he's joking. He's back. My Lucas is back.

"If that bastard liked me, he would've kissed me, grabbed my dick, and smacked my ass all at the same time." This brings some more laughter to Lucas as I lower my head. I place my forehead on Lucas's, allowing our noses to touch. "Of course, I wouldn't be opposed to it if you did it." This allows us to laugh as our lips connect. We kiss for a long while. To some, the length may be uncomfortable, but I wouldn't care if this kiss lasted hours. It doesn't though, only lasting a few minutes. We pull away and look at each other.

"Now, the whole thing about me being your Lucas...what's that about?" Oh shit. Why did I never think this could happen. I just sit back down as Lucas gives me the must smug yet cute face of all time. He wants an answer. I love him, I truly do. He's strong, I can't believe I'd think he'd die. If he did, he'd be a bastard...and he's not. He's my Lucas. My Lucas my love.


	38. Who Cares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is being bullied by Ness. Or so people think. Lucas and Ness are actually dating and just have this bully-bullied relationship as a front. The thing is, how will Lucas or Ness tell people about their relationship?

Lucas has a big secret. Only one other person knows this secret, and this other person is actually a part of the secret. This secret helps him get through the day. It's not too tough for him either way. There's just some light bullying. They seem to even have a schedule for the bullying so when Lucas enters the school he knows that once he gets to his locker, someone is coming. Lucas actually passes the bullies on his way to his locker.

The group of four bullies consists of Popo, Ness, Young Link, and Paula. Paula chuckles when she sees Lucas. "Hey, guys, look who's here," she motions for the others in her group to look. They do and see Lucas walking with his only friend, Toon Link. They see him stop at a locker and Toon Link walks off to presumably go to his locker. "Who's got it this time?" Ness smirks.

"I've got it," he turns to look at his group. "I'll see y'all at the cafeteria." The others nod and walk away, with Popo slamming his hand into Ness's back. Ness turns to see Lucas down the hall. He starts to walk over, and once he makes it to the locker he just kicks it closed. This spooks Lucas a bit, but he instantly knows who it is. Lucas looks over at Ness.

"Really? Are you trying to cut my hands off?" Lucas sarcastically asks. Ness looks around, making sure he doesn't see his friends. After not seeing them and looks back to Lucas.

"Sorry 'bout that." Lucas just shakes his head as he puts the code back into his locker. Ness leans against the locker next to Lucas's. "So, what's new with Boney?"

"Same-old, same-old. Vet says we may need to put him down, Claus doesn't want to of course." Lucas puts his bag on his back and shuts the locker. Ness kicks himself away from the locker and walks on Lucas's left side through the hall. They just continue talking about whatever. But, they're not heading to class or another locker. They're heading to their little hang-out spot. Due to Ness's friends' hatred toward Lucas, they need to hang out in secret. They've found the best place for it, a small classroom that's always empty during the beginning of school. This classroom is on the base floor and even at the back, as far from Ness's friends as physically possible. Ness opens the door for Lucas. Once Ness gets in he turns the lights on.

Lucas smirks at the very homey classroom and places his bag against the wall. He turns around to see Ness walk his way. Without saying anything, Ness brings Lucas into a big kiss. Lucas goes along with it. The kiss isn't too long, so they separate rather soon. Ness walks over to sit on the teacher's desk. "They didn't hurt you yesterday, did they?" Lucas shakes his head.

"Not any more than usual." Ness gives a breath of relief. Lucas walks over to sit on one of the other desks.

"Show me..." Lucas rubs the back of his neck. This brings the worry back into Ness. Ness hops off the desk. "If they didn't hurt you more than usual...then you should have no problem showing me, right?" Lucas just sighs, confirming Ness's suspicions. Lucas takes off his shirt anyway, showing the bruises on his belly. "They'll pay, don't worry." Lucas jumps off the desk and puts the shirt back on.

"I said don't worry about it. You know what'll happen if everyone finds out about us." Ness looks down. He grabs Lucas's hands tightly and rubs them with his thumbs. He then smiles and twists Lucas around, to have Lucas's back against Ness's chest. This also makes his arms cross each other in front of Lucas and allows Ness to rest his chin on Lucas's shoulder.

"But I don't want them to hurt you." They start to silently dance together like this. It's not really dancing, though. It's mostly just stepping from side to side with an occasional turn.

"Don't worry too much, I've got TL to beat the hell out of them." Ness chuckles.

"Fair enough, but...maybe at least he should know." Lucas stops moving. This is a secret he's been hiding from Toon Link. Toon Link is and always has been Lucas's best friend. He does feel very bad for keeping this secret, but he knows it's necessary. They don't live in a place where a guy loving another guy is common, unlike most places. To an extent, it's frowned upon, or at least he thinks. Although Lucas doesn't believe that his family or friend would leave for that minuscule reason, the worry still resides within him. Sensing Lucas's tension, Ness rubs the side of his face against the side of Lucas's.

"Lemme sleep on it, 'K?" Ness kisses Lucas's cheek.

"'Course." That's when the first bell rings. This breaks up their little moment. Ness winks at Lucas before leaving. Lucas doesn't leave for another minute or so. But when he does he sees Toon Link looking at him confused. Lucas looks down, closes the door, and walks away, trying to ignore him. Toon Link catches up though.

"The hell was that?" he asks.

"N-nothing. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Toon Link grabs Lucas's arm, forcing him to stop walking. "What do you mean 'don't worry'? You were just sharing a room with the leader of the bullies." Lucas grows surprised that he knows about the group.

"Y-you know about that." Toon Link shakes his head.

"I'm your best friend, you being bullied by a group doesn't just not exist in my head. So, what was he doing to you." Lucas looks down. Scared to tell him the truth. Lucas knows that Toon Link is going to learn about him sooner or later, but with it being so soon he's uncomfortable.

"He...Do you promise not to be mad, o-or tell anyone?" Toon Link raises an eyebrow.

"If he's bullying you, I'm gonna have to tell."

"I never said he was." That's when Toon Link grows confused. He knows for a fact that the other three in Ness's group bullies Lucas, but their very own leader doesn't? He doesn't believe it. "He and I are....well..." Lucas just ends up crossing his pointer finger and middle finger. Toon Link's eyes widen. Lucas looks down.

"You two are, like, together? Together, together?"

"...yea..." Toon Link looks back the way Ness went. He smiles to himself.

"Is he treating you well?" Lucas slowly lifts his head up.

"Y-yea. He's treating me wonderfully." Toon Link looks at Lucas, showing his smile.

"Then we should probably get to class, we don't wanna be late." Toon Link starts to walk down the hall toward his and Lucas's first class.

"TL..." Lucas says after him. Toon Link stops and turns his head back toward Lucas.

"Now, unless you wanna get another F on an English test, you'd better hurry."

"An English WHAT!!?" Lucas asks. His previous nervousness is completely gone.

"Yea....I probably should've told ya earlier." That's when Lucas bolts into a run to get to class in time. Toon Link just chuckles to himself and runs to catch up to the surprisingly fast boy.

Later that day, Ness and Lucas are at the local arcade. There, they're simply trying their luck with the crane games. Is their luck paying off, no, not one bit. "DANG IT, I SWEAR I HAD THAT!!" Ness says as he slams his head into the glass. This just really hurts him. He bounces back and rubs his forehead. "OUCH!!." Lucas rolls his eyes as he shakes his head.

"Idiot." Ness just shoots him an evil glance. He points to the machine.

"I am getting that Mexican jalapeno, it's my destiny." Ness instantly puts some more quarters into the machine and leans forward. He goes into what he calls, "his gamer stance". Lucas steals a few coins from the small cup and walks away. He sees another crane machine mainly handing out plushies of anime characters. He smiles when he sees one specific plush. He runs over with a wide smile on his face. He's getting a plush Shoto Todoroki. Unlike Ness, however, he gets it on his first try. This leaves an extra five coins. Lucas just chuckles to himself as he skips back to Ness.

"Look..." Lucas says with the utmost joy. Ness looks over at him and sees the plush.

"How'd you get that?"

"Crane."

"No, how did you get it."

"Uhhh, I put money in the machine, moved the stick thing, and pressed the red button." Ness rolls his eyes and places his face against the glass.

"You're gonna be mine asshole." Nearly an hour later, Ness runs out of coins and still hasn't won the jalapeno. He looks around for Lucas. He quickly finds Lucas just sitting on the bench at the wall behind him playing with the plush. Ness can't help but see how happy he is. Lucas is talking, or technically making the plus talk, and he's making the plus move around like he's fighting some invisible person. Ness looks back at the jalapeno. "Fucker, I hope your mom gets cancer and lives, asshat."

"You were always bad with insults..." a familiar feminine voice calls out. Ness looks behind him and sees Paula with Popo and Young Link.

"P-Paula, what're you doing here?" Ness nervously asks. Paula has never been a fan of the arcade, calls it a place for losers. Ness's nervousness reaches to Lucas, who's quickly filled with fear. Paula turns to Lucas, who's not too far from them. She motions for the two boys to grab him. Lucas, being filled with fear, isn't able to get away. Ness just has to act like he's not filled with anger. Young Link and Popo push Lucas toward Paula, who catches him. Paula lifts Lucas's head up and sees his fear.

"Well, you're just as much a pussy as I thought."

"What're you gonna do?" Ness asks. Paula looks at him.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything...you will." Paula then forces Lucas down to his knees. Young Link and Popo move to be behind him, making sure he doesn't attempt to leave. Paula struts over to Ness's side. "Punch him. Square in his stupid face." Lucas just looks at Lucas. Lucas's eyes tell Ness that he should. Ness balls up his fist and steps closer to Lucas, who's mentally preparing himself for the hit. He winds back his punch, but he can't follow through. He just thinks about Lucas being utterly happy not too long ago. Ness simply shakes his head, and rather than hit Lucas he extends an open hand to him. Lucas looks around at the others. They're not making any attempt to stop Ness from helping Lucas up. Lucas just sighs and takes his hand. Ness helps Lucas to his feet and feels around his face.

"You alright?" Lucas opens his mouth to answer.

"I knew it," Paula says before Lucas can say anything. Ness looks at Paula. Paula looks at the two boys. "You really are boyfriends."

"What?!" Lucas blurts out.

"What makes you say that?" Ness tries to deny, although he doesn't do a very good job. Paula chuckles. She gives an evil glance toward Ness.

"Remember when I asked for your phone last night?"

"No..."

"You placed a bug? Isn't that going a bit far?" Popo tries to break away. Young Link simply places a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Paula decides to ignore him. She walks closer to Ness.

"Not only did you lie to us...but you're with this pathetic loser?" Paula asks, with venom in his voice. This is when Ness breaks. He was friends with Paula because he knew her good side. But now that she's doing this, he doesn't care what little good she has.

"Maybe check in a mirror once in a while, you'll be quite humbled," Ness spits back with a similar amount of venom in his voice. Paula smirks as she looks over to Lucas. Before Ness can react, she slams her fist into his nose, causing a nosebleed. This also causes Lucas to fall to his feet. Rather than attacking Paula for what she did, Ness simply gets to the ground with Lucas. Showing everyone that Lucas is the highest priority. Paula backs up and looks around the arcade.

"Hey everyone, we have two gay boys here!!" She screams, expecting an audience of anger, but she just gets ignored. "DID YOU GUYS NOT HEAR ME, THERE'S A GAY COUPLE HERE!"

"Will you shut up, bitch? Like, I'm surprised my ears haven't pulled a Japanese suicide bomber moment at this point," Toon Link's voice can be heard from behind Paula. She turns around in a huff and sees him sitting on the bench that Lucas was sitting on, making the Todoroki plush sit down as well. He then looks at Paula.

"What'd you call me."

"Nothing you're not." Toon Link stands up. This distraction allows Ness to slightly treat the bloody nose by tearing some of his shirt off to stuff up his nostrils. Both boys stand up to see Toon Link. Toon Link looks at the two boys and winks. He then looks at Paula, who's filled to the brim with anger. "As you can see, no one gives a shit. And I think it's because people tend to block out trash." Paula balls up her fist and tries to throw a punch, but Toon Link simply catches the fist. "I don't normally hit girls, but you seem to be more of a donkey than a girl." Toon Link forces Paula's own hand to punch Paula. It's evidently not that hard of a punch, but it still sends the necessary message to Paula. Popo and Young Link even slightly laugh at this. Paula just glares at them and orders them to follow her. Toon Link rolls his eyes and walks to the two boys. "You two alright?" Lucas nods.

"It got a little tense, but it's all big chillin'," Lucas says. Toon Link looks at Ness, who's showing some guilt.

"And you. You allowed this to go on."

"I-I know....and I'm sorry," Ness is truly heartfelt. Toon Link smirks. He shakes his head. He walks back to grab the plush. He throws it to Ness, who catches it.

"If I hear that you hurt Lucas, you'll be more screwed than a crippled horse. And I'll make you sound like one." Toon Link then storms off. Ness just nervously looks out after him.

"He has a sword, doesn't he?"

"Yup..." Lucas answers. Ness just gulps. Lucas looks down, a sudden thought coming to his head. He turns to Ness. "Can you tell your family to meet at my house?"

"How come?" Ness asks as he hands the plush over.

"It's time they know." Ness knows what Lucas means. He just simply nods and calls up his family. 

The two of them walk to Lucas's house in relative silence. Lucas is more nervous than Ness. He's even rubbing his wrists to the point of having them be red. Ness just looks sympathetically at him. He knows there's nothing he can say to ease his nerves. He knows his family won't care, but Lucas won't take that as an answer. The two of them get to Lucas's house. Lucas gulps as he knocks on the door. During the wait for someone to answer, Ness pats Lucas's back. "Just be calm." Lucas nods. The door soon opens and Claus is standing in the doorway.

"Wassup?" he asks. Lucas just looks down as he enters the house. Claus gives a confused look to Ness. Ness shrugs. Ness soon enters. Claus closes the door and rushes over to his family, who's simply on the couch watching tv. Ness's mom and sister are here too. Lucas's mom looks at him.

"So, hun, what's the matter?" Hinawa asks. Lucas gets redder with embarrassment. Ness then grabs Lucas's hand, instantly comforting him. Tracy tilts her head.

"Odd," she simply says. Lucas takes a deep breath and a calmer one out.

"Mom....dad...Ness is my, well, my b-b-boyfriend," Lucas nervously says. He also flinches. Hinawa and Flint look at each other.

"Is he nice to you?" Flint asks. Lucas opens his eyes and looks at them.

"Uh, y-yea. He's nice." Flint smirks.

"Then good...." Lucas just raises his eyebrows.

"Bu-but, you're not surprised, that I like boys?"

"No hun," Hinawa says.

"And plus, we already knew," Claus adds.

"How?" Lucas asks, worried once more.

"We found mom's dildo underneath your bed...wet." Lucas's face instantly goes red. Ness squints his eyes as he turns to Lucas slowly.

"A....what?" Lucas's mouth hovers open, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry Lukey, Ness has one too," Tracy blurts out.

"TRACY!!" Ness yells at the top of his lungs. This causes Ness's mom to nod, breaking Lucas out of his trance.

"Oh, and your name was written on it."

"TRACY, I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING THAT'S HOLY!!" Lucas just starts laughing. It's not a satisfying laugh though. It's more of a relieved one.

"So....I was worried for nothing?" Ness smirks. He wraps his arm around the back of Lucas, prompting Lucas to look at him.

"Maybe next time you won't need a dildo," Ness winks, bringing more red into Lucas's face. That's when Tracy clears her throat, forcing the two boys to look at their families.

"I don't exactly want to hear about your sex life....so please do us all a favor, and shut up," Tracy orders. The two families immediately turn back to the tv, showing that they truly couldn't care less about everything they were just told. Lucas smiles to himself.

"Hey, something on your mind?"

"Uh...oh." Lucas steps forward before turning back to Ness. "Let's watch tv with them." Ness nods and grabs Lucas's hand as they walk over to sit on the floor and watch the movie. Lucas doesn't feel any different feelings from his family, which he loves. His and Ness's families are the best. They don't care about small parts of them, all they care about is the happiness they may have. This family is Lucas's perfect image, he couldn't have been born into a better one.


	39. Paula's Gamenight Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Gamenight with more games, simple as that.

"So, Ness, you know what we'll be doing?" Lucas asks as he looks over at Ness, who's in the driver's seat. Ness shakes his head without looking at Lucas.

"Nah, I think she said something about cards...but I don't really know," Ness says. Lucas crosses his arms. He starts thinking about the last game night, which he and Ness weren't invited to. Claus and Ninten were, but they seemed hesitant to talk about it. Not hesitant out of fear, but embarrassment.

"You think what happened to Ninten and Claus is gonna happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they aren't invited, much like us last week. And they seemed super embarrassed the next day."

"Oh. Um, it's possible. Paula is kinda unpredictable. Remember what happened yesterday?" Ness asks as he chuckles to himself. Lucas thinks about what Paula did and chuckles as well.

"Who would've thought she'd have a strap-on?" Lucas chuckles. Ness continues to drive the two of them toward Paula's house. It doesn't take them long. Ness parks in the driveway and leaves the car. Lucas then follows Ness up to Paula's door. They don't even knock before the door opens. Paula is standing in the doorway with an obviously smug smile. Ness tilts his head.

"What're you planning?"

"Why...nothing. What makes you ask?" She asks, having her smile grow smugger.

"You always seem to be plotting." Paula just chuckles and grabs Ness and Lucas's arms, pulling them in. She then quickly closes and locks the door.

"Go on...they're waiting." Lucas raises an eyebrow.

"...Definitely plotting."

"Right?" Ness just shrugs before leading Lucas through the living room to get to the far end of it, which is where Paula's room is. The two boys look back to see Paula right behind Lucas, making Lucas jump into Ness. Lucas quickly recovers and rubs the back of his neck.

"S-sorry..." Ness smiles.

"No worries." Ness looks down at the doorknob. With a gulp, he opens the door. Inside he sees Ana and Kumatora." They're just chatting aimlessly. The two boys look around, trying to see if there are any other people in the room. Paula ends up pushing them into the room, quickly jumping in to lock the door behind them. Lucas shoots around.

"What's all this about?" Paula gives an evil chuckle before walking to Kumatora and Ana. She sits down between them and looks up at the boys.

"Well, aren't you gonna sit boys?" she asks, her sly and evil voice confirming an ulterior motive for this game night.

"Not until you tell us what this is all about," Ness orders. Paula sighs.

"We're making this game night a tad bit dirtier," she grins.

"D-dirty..." Lucas flinches. Ness tilts his head.

"Ok, but why're we the only boys?" Ness asks.

"'Cause you like each other," Kumatora adds on without hesitation. Ness and Lucas instantly grow red.

"N-no," the boys say.

"Mhmm, right. Well, hurry it up and sit down," Paula says. Ness and Lucas share a glance. Ness sits down, but Lucas doesn't. He looks at the door before deciding he kind of wants to see Ness do dirty stuff. For future reference, he thinks to himself. He sits down between Ness and Kumatora. Paula claps before shooting up. She runs over to her dresser. She rummages through the top drawer to find the two packs of cards. One pack is simply Uno, and the other is basic cards. She sits back down and shows the two. "Which one?" She's looking straight at Ness. Ness ends up picking Uno. Paula giggles. She seems too excited.

"Oh crap, what'd I do?" Ness asks. Paula and the other girls smile.

"Stip Uno," Ana says.

"..."

"..." Both boys just stare at the three girls. They know they're only doing this to see them get flustered. Lucas looks at Ness. Lucas grabs Ness's arm and runs him to Paula's bathroom, which is connected to the room. Lucas closes the door and looks sternly at him. "What do we do?"

"I-I dunno." Lucas looks down, his face growing redder than it ever has. Ness notices this. He can't help but see this game as a chance to get to know him better...and more intimately. He just needs to think about how to tell Lucas that without seeming like a creep. "Well, we are kinda locked here. So I don't think we have much of a choice." Lucas looks back up, showing Ness the extent of his red face.

"...But, won't it be awkward?"

"That's what she's trying to do. She's trying to make us flustered, let's show her that we won't."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I get flustered just by seeing your belly. I-I mean, a-anyone's belly." Lucas tries to save what he said, but Ness doesn't buy it. Ness chuckles.

"This can be a chance to grow." Lucas tilts his head.

"How do I know you don't just wanna see me naked?"

"...'Cause I'm a decent human being?" Ness says with a surprisingly high voice. Lucas grows a small grin as he looks Ness up and down. He sighs in defeat.

"Fine...let's get this over with." Lucas walks over to the door and opens it to instantly have Kumatora fall on top of him, making the two fall. Ness looks at them and sees Kumatora on top of Lucas.

"GET OFF HIM!!" Ness accidentally yells. Kumatora and Lucas look up at him. Even the two other girls peek their heads into the room. All of them giving surprised faces. Ness quickly covers his mouth with his hands. "I'm sorry," he says, but most of it gets muffled out. Kumatora chuckles. She pushes herself off and looks at Lucas.

"Look like he's protective of you, you attracted a keeper," Kumatora winks before walking into the main room with the other girls. Lucas stands up as Ness's face grows redder.

"What was that about, you've never yelled like that."

"I-I..." Ness doesn't seem to know the answer, or at least, doesn't want to say it. Lucas motions for the two of them to leave the bathroom. Ness nods. He waits until Lucas exits the room to take a deep breath. He shakes his head before joining the others.

They sit down around an already dealt Uno game. Everyone picks up their deck of seven. "Whoever loses has to take off a piece of clothing," Paula explains.

"That's no fair, y'all are wearing like a thousand things," Lucas points out. Ana smiles.

"We just planned ahead," she excuses. Lucas shakes his head. "It won't be a problem unless you lose." They start the game, much to Lucas's displeasure. It quickly gets down to the wire. Paula, Ness, and Ana end up getting rid of their cards, leaving Lucas and Kumatora. They both have two cards. Kumatora smirks. She sees that the last card played was a green five. She places down a green skip, making it her turn again, then places down a wild. She then smirks as she looks at the loser. Lucas slams his cards down and crosses his arms.

"DAMN IT." Ness looks at Lucas. He's quite excited to see what Lucas is gonna take off. Lucas sees Ness's intensely focused look, making him grow more worried. He gulps when he remembers he has shoes and socks. He just smiles as he takes his shoes off. "Boom, next game."

"You're no fun," Paula says.

"Go shove one," Lucas says as he makes a fisting motion. They play a few more games. Paula, Ness, Lucas, Lucas, Ana, and Ness being the losers in order. Paula and Ana simply took off sweaters to show basic T-shirts. Ness took off his hat and shoes. Lucas is the only one showing off new skin, having had to take off his socks and shirt. He just has two more losses before he's fully naked. "I-I'm not having as much fun as before."

"We're in too deep now," Kumatora says as she starts dealing the cards. Ness looks over at Lucas's bare chest as Lucas looks down to count the cards Kumatora is dealing. In the corner of Lucas's eye, he can see Ness staring at him, and turns his head to look at Ness.

"Ness?" Ness's face grows red. He shoots his head to his own cards.

"Y-yes?"

"What were you looking at?"

"N-no-nothing. D-don't worry." Ana starts laughing.

"Man, this is perfect," she laughs.

"Dammit," Ness says under his breath, ensuring no one is able to hear him. Ness is able to play it off since the next hand starts. In the end, Lucas loses once more. This is when his heart drops. He has to take off his shorts. He does have underwear on, but they are tighty-whities, and thus don't do much to cover the goods. Ness tries not to look at Lucas as he takes them off but ultimately fails. Ness's heart starts to race when he sees Lucas fully take the shorts off before sitting back down. He instantly shoots his head down to his card, trying to calm himself down.

"Is your nose gonna bleed?" Kumatora asks. Ness looks up.

"N-no." Paula deals the cards, and the next game starts. This game has a different aura than the past few. This time, there are severe consequences for losing: Lucas's dignity. If he wants to keep his goods fresh from the eyes of four horn bags, then he needs to win until someone else has to reveal themselves. He also knows that the girls have no problem flaunting their stuff to each other, they seem to do it on a daily basis. He just needs to get one of them to lose, to not see Ness or himself naked. Lucas places down a yellow one.

"Uno," Lucas says. Ness looks at Lucas, Lucas gives a smile, knowing that Ness also has one card left, after just placing down a yellow eight. They're not going to lose. It's Ana's turn. She places down a blue eight. This then prompts Paula to put down a blue reverse, allowing Ana to put down a blue nine. Ness looks down at his card, not fully wanting to put the card down. He starts thinking if he should just draw. He looks over at a confident Lucas. He looks down to his briefs, his face starts to heat up, making him shake his head violently. Before anyone can ask him what's wrong, he places the card down. Without fully looking at the card, Lucas places his wild down. "I win."

"Nope, look at what Ness put down," Paula says. Lucas hesitantly moves his card and sees a draw four. Lucas looks at Ness, who's just rubbing the back of his neck. Due to this draw four, Lucas ends up losing once more. Lucas seems to freeze up as soon as the realization kicks in.

"Come on. Take it off," Kumatora smiles. Lucas just looks down at his briefs, then at Ness. Ness seems very intent on seeing what Lucas is packing, making Lucas more nervous.

"YOU PERVS!!" Lucas yells. He doesn't get any response, leaving Lucan in awkward silence. Lucas groans. "Can you three at least turn around?" Lucas asks the girls.

"WHAT! Why not him?" Ana asks. Lucas looks at Ness. He doesn't want to say it, but he's the one person he'd be fine with if he saw his stuff.

"I-I trust him."

"Bullshit," Paula says.

"JUST TURN AROUND!!" The three girls begrudgingly turn around. Lucas looks at Ness, wanting to tell him not to peek, but secretly wanting him too. This secret want prevents Lucas from saying anything. Lucas breaks eye contact with Ness as he stands up to take his briefs off. Ness doesn't feel a bone in his body tell him to look away. He just stares, and Lucas knows this. Lucas looks at Ness as he allows his briefs to fall. Ness looks up and down his body, eventually stopping on Lucas's eyes. They share a moment of respect.

"WELL!!" Paula yells. Lucas shoots down, making his knees sit in front of his junk, making sure that the girls don't see.

"Ok..." The three girls turn around and notice Lucas's briefs lying next to him.

"REEEE, you actually did it?" Ana screeches.

"Don't ever do that again. Anyway, how long do I stay like this?" Lucas asks.

"Hmm, oh, until we play all the games we intend to play," Paula says with evil intent.

"Damn it." Lucas puts his forehead on his knees and closes his eyes. Ness looks sympathetically at Lucas. He then takes off his shirt.

"Ness? What're you doing?" Kumatora asks loudly, mainly to get Lucas's attention. It works, making Lucas look at Ness. His face turns red when he sees Ness shirtless.

"N-Ness?" Ness turns to Lucas.

"I thought it'd be awkward for you to be naked alone, soooo...." Ness proceeds to get naked without any hesitation. Lucas can't help but look at Ness's goodies. It's soft, and pale, much like the rest of Ness. But, also like the rest of Ness, it also holds impact. Kumatora knows exactly what he's looking at, prompting her to show the others. Lucas then feels a feeling he'd otherwise enjoy if it weren't for his current situation. He tries harder to hide his pride and joy, but it only makes it more obvious.

"Oh...my...god. Did you just—" Paula starts.

"N-no, shut up," Lucas says.

"What?" Ness asks as he sits down, crossing his legs. He's clearly not showing any fear in showing his junk. Lucas only ends up getting another glimpse of it, reddening his face even more.

"N-n-n-n-nothing." Lucas puts his forehead back on his knees and looks down at his second head that's not looking up at him. "C-can we just w-wat a f-few more minutes."

"Just go to the bathroom and pull off a quickie," Kumatora says as she makes the jerking off motion. Lucas shoots his head up. The momentum of Lucas looking up gives Ness a small chance to see what's wrong, or more so, what's hard for Lucas.

"NO!!"

"Oh, I see now," Ness simply says, able to fully hide his enjoyment over seeing it. He enjoys it more because he knows what made Lucas like that, himself. Lucas looks at Ness. Lucas can tell Ness saw.

"I-I, uhm? Well, uhhh....shit." Ness giggles.

"Hey, no worries dude, us guys always get hard. Hell, it happened in school today for me."

"B-by what?" Ness blinks a few times as he remembers what made his blood rise in his baby maker. It was Lucas, in the showers during gym class.

"W-well, you don't have to worry about that." Paula starts laughing.

"You guys really do get flustered fast. All you are is naked, no biggie." Lucas and Ness turn to her. Paula gets a little thrown off by Ness and Lucas's stern looks.

"You don't understand," they both say in scary unison. Lucas looks down and notices that his cave hunter has calmed down. He takes a deep breath and lowers his legs to be like Ness's, criss-cross applesauce. Lucas still makes some attempt to hide his pleasure pump, but Ness still gets an eye-full. Lucas enjoys the thrill of having Ness see it though.

"Oh my..." Ness says, surprisingly loud.

"Alright, enough of this nude talk, let's get to the next game," Paula claps. She shoots up. "Come on girls." She rushes out of the room with both girls, leaving Ness and Lucas alone. They stay silent a bit.

"So..."

"Soo..."

"I...helped you? Helped you pipe up?" Ness asks, refusing to look at Lucas.

"....You...um, always have," Lucas rubs the back of his neck, completely showing his trouser snake. Ness stares at it for a while before breaking the stare as he realizes what Lucas said. He opens his mouth to say something but decides to say something else.

"About how I got excited earlier today?"

"Yes?" Ness looks down.

"It was you." Before Lucas can say anything, Paula and the girls rush into the room with something in a black trash bag. They get back in place. Paula reaches in to grab the game.

"We are gonna play," she starts. She then pulls out a thin plastic mat. She flattens it on the ground in front of the boys, showing them what it is. "TWISTER!!"

"..." Both boys stay silent.

"And since we're girls, we can't play with you two naked. If your dick touches us, we can legally sue. I'm sure you don't want that," Kumatora taunts.

"..." the boys once again say nothing. Ana just gets extremely excited.

"Ooooh, I just love gay porn." Lucas stands up and grabs his clothes.

"...Fuck this shit, I'm out." Lucas walks to the door and places his hand on it.

"Now Lucas, if you don't want us to tell Ness here about what you do on a nightly basis, I suggest you come sit back down," Paula grins. Lucas slowly looks back.

"What?"

"Claus told us."

"...That son of a bitch. Ugh, fine." Lucas slumps back over and sits in front of the mat.

"Were you really about to leave the room completely naked?" Ness asks. Lucas just shrugs.

"Now boys, stand up, and prepare to be twisted," Ana says with a little too much excitement. The game gets just as awkward as Lucas predicted. Ness's pecker ends up being right in front of Lucas, only making his own use its favorite move, harden. Because of this, Lucas falls down, losing. Ness steps away from Lucas, wondering why he's just lying on the mat face down.

"Lucas?" Ness asks as he kneels closer to Lucas.

"He got hard again," Kumatora simply says. Ness looks down at Lucas, grinning.

"If we're alone sometime soon....could I see your one-eyed monster more....intimately?" Lucas has to think about what he's talking about. Once he realizes he shoots his head up. "W-who knows. I could even park my batmobile into your Batcave..." Lucas blushes.

"I-I'd love to," Lucas excitedly says. Kumatora giggles.

"We got another one girls," Paula says. The three of them start fist-bumping. She then clears her throat to get the attention of the boys. She walks over, grabs their necks, and forces them through the house and eventually out of it. She closes the door with a loud bang and even locks it. The boys still need a few seconds to calibrate after what happened.

"...Our clothes are still in there, correct?" Ness asks.

"...Yup." Lucas's phone soon rings. He looks runs to Ness's car to hide the face he's naked from any onlookers. Ness soon joins. Lucas picks the phone up. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"Hm, oh, I'm not a fan of having two naked boys in my room, my mom would kill me," Paula lies.

"Why you—"

"Just take the car home—oh wait, Ness's keys are right here," she says as she jangles the keys into the phone. "Looks like you'll just have to walk home together....naked."

"PAULA!!" Paula ends up hanging up the phone. Lucas looks at Ness. Ness sighs.

"We were just a part of her damned plot," Ness sighs in defeat. He stands up. "Well, let's get going."

"B-but, what if people look—"

"They'll have me to deal with. No one looks at my partner's milk machine unless they want my own in their mouth." Lucas squints, thinking over what Ness said.

"Isn't that...rape? Like, statutory?"

"Maybe," Ness shrugs. Lucas giggles. He stands up. They start walking, and eventually, they start holding hands.

"You know how the Batcave often has water and stuff inside?"

"Uhh, yea?"

"Well..." Lucas blushes, knowing what he's about to say. "Mine doesn't. It's all dry." Ness stays silent, absolutely falling in love with what Lucas said. Lucas turns to look at Ness but ends up seeing him bleed profusely from his nose. "NESS, THE FUCK!?!"

"S-sorry." Ness wipes the blood away. "It just means I'm erect." Lucas raises an eyebrow as he looks down at Ness's batmobile.

"Oh my." He shakes his head to continue looking forward. They continue to walk toward the house.

"Mine's bigger by the way."

"Shut up."

"'K."


	40. Yin and Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Lucas are royalty. However, they have powers. They meet a boy named X that is able to teach them about those powers. They use the powers to fight and eventually win.

I am different than most people. Grant it, everyone is different. I am more so. I'm a prince. Prince Lucas Cross. I always liked the sound of it... But, I guess I'm not the prince I thought I'd grow up to be. I thought I'd be a normal prince, I never would've expected to be.....different.

I guess I should explain, I kinda need to go over it myself so I can keep it fresh in my mind, my dad is having me take a test on this stuff. Ok, so, the world is separated into many different kingdoms, with the areas in between them being called "Battlefield". Each kingdom is run by a family, and these families all have one special trait. These traits have been passed down from generation to generation. My family has always had the power of darkness. Each kingdom is named after whatever trait that the royal family has. I'm the prince of the Kingdom of Darkness, and we're allies with the two closest kingdoms to us, the Kingdoms of Acid and Lunar. I don't know too much about how these traits came to be, or even what importance they hold, but dad said I don't have to worry about that part of the powers.

After taking the test on my knowledge of that stuff I enter my room. It's large and the bed is about twice the size that I probably should have. It's very comfortable though. I lay down on the bed and stretch my back. I hear a loud crack. "Ouch..." I sit up and rub my back. "Damn." That's when the door knocks. I get off the bed and walk over to the door. I open it and see one of the servants. I don't really know him. He's tall and white, but not much else is notable about him.

"Your royal highness?" the servant bows. Man, he has one deep ass voice. Could probably shake the Earth.

"Yes?"

"Your father said he finished grading the test."

"Already?" The servant doesn't answer and simply steps aside and stops right next to the door with his arms by his waist. How did dad already finish the grading? I should just go with it. I walk out and give a bow to the servant. The castle is a bit hard for me to traverse, less so for my brother, but still. I walk down the stairs facing my room to enter the massive foyer. This foyer takes up most of the castle, and the room used for those boring ass royal parties. There are large golden double doors on the far side of the foyer. That leads to the throne room.

I enter the throne room and see my dad talking to the leader of our army, Wess. I walk toward them and when I get close I bow. "It's good to see you, Wess." Wess turns around as I stand up straight. Wess smiles and bows.

"You too, your royal highness," Wess says. Wess stands back up straight and turns to Dad. "Your majesty, should we deploy?"

"Not yet, wait on my call," dad says. Man, I can't believe everything he does. He has to lead the army, lead the kingdom, and deal with mom. I can't even think about being a king, I'm kinda glad I won't be. Wess gives a small bow before walking toward the exit. Once Wess leaves, dad stands up and puts his hand on my back. "About your scores." I gulp. I've gotta be honest, I wasn't all that confident. Sure, I studied beforehand...but then I started to play games. Dad must've seen my expression because he starts chuckling. He gives one powerful pat on my back. "Don't worry, you did wonderfully."

"R-really?" I ask. He nods.

"Better then Claus, that's for sure." Dad starts laughing as he walks over to a large table at the side of the throne room. On this table is a list of the families invited to the party tonight. This party is definitely gonna be the least boring since it's main purpose is to find a spouse for Claus. As if he'd ever attract someone. But I guess we do need a queen...or king, I won't judge. "Lucas?" Crap, I slouched. I fix my posture. "What's up with you, you're not military." Oh right. I relax a bit.

"So, what's wrong?" Dad looks at the paper.

"Me and your mother were talking..."

"Uh-huh." What's he getting at?

"We kind of want to fix relations with the Kingdom of Light."

"What? But they're like the complete opposite of us. We hate each other." Dad nods. He steps aside, allowing me to look at the invitations. There it is. The royal family of the Kingdom of Light is invited. "..."

"We want to bury the hatchet with them." I turn to Dad, kinda confused as to why he'd tell me this anyway.

"Ok. But, why're you telling me this?"

"You see this boy?" Dad asks as he points down at a name. I follow where he points to and see that the name is Ness Dime. "We were hoping you'd be able to befriend that boy." I slowly look back at Dad. He knows I'm not the best when it comes to chatting with other people, hell, I rarely talk to my own people.

"B-but—"

"I know, I know. But we really want to end this war between us, we've lost too many men already." Dad looks very sad and seems to be on the verge of crying.

"This is about Duster, isn't it?" I look up and down Dad and see that he's balling up his fists.

"...He didn't deserve to die...so please, to prevent further unnecessary deaths, try?" Dad really wants this. What's the deal with the army though? Why was he talking to them if he wanted to end the conflict? Are we at war with another kingdom, I don't doubt it. "And plus, I don't want Claus to become king during a war." That's true. I forgot about that. Claus is almost 18. Two years, but still close. He starts taking on king duties from there, and when he's 21 he gets to fully be king. A war wouldn't be very good on him. I look up at Dad.

"I'll try." Dad smiles and pulls me into a hug. He pulls away and looks at what I'm wearing, it's just my casual wear. I'm not a fan of that fancy stuff. I like my simple jean shorts with a striped shirt. He slaps my shoulder.

"You should go change, the guests'll be here soon enough." I nod. I run toward my room and come across another servant. This servant I do know. She's my age, so it's quite odd for her to be a servant, but I'm not one to judge. Her name is Kumatora. She's kinda a bitch, but very caring at the same time. She smiles.

"What're you running around for?" she asks in a very tomboyish voice. I'm glad to have someone else, outside of my family, who's casual with me. If only she didn't have to wear the maid outfit.

"Oh, I've gotta change for that ball."

"Hmm, I see..." she says with a nod. "They tryna find Claus, someone?" I nod. "I see, well, come on. I'll get you the perfect outfit." She grabs my arm and runs me upstairs and into my room.

We ended up trying many different types of tuxedos for me to wear, there was even a hot pink one for some reason. After a while, we ended up choosing the classic black suit. She helps me put it on and we end up putting it on at the right time. There's a knock at the door. Kumatora walks over as I look in the tall mirror to fix my tie. I hate ties, they're so tight around my neck, but I guess that's the point. "Lucas?" I turn to see Kumatora pointing out of the room. "Your father says he wants you downstairs before the guests come in." I nod and stand up after making a final check of my tie. I walk to Kumatora.

"How do I look?"

"You look perfect, now hurry on." I chuckle to myself and leave the room. Down in the foyer, I see the rest of my family outside the door to the throne room. Dad and Claus are in a classic suit like me, but Mom is in a beautiful baby blue dress with golden gems running through the dress. I stand next to Claus on the left.

"So much for diversity," Claus whispers.

"No other suit looked good," I whisper back.

"Shh," Mom shoots. Dad clears his throat and nods toward the two servants manning the doors. I stand up straight and look at the door. I instantly start seeing families. Some look very royal, but I can tell that some are more middle class. They start walking in, with a lot of the girls quietly screeching over Claus and I, at least I hope. Dad steps forward.

"Welcome, I'm glad all of you could make it. I understand we are going through a tough time right now, but I'm really happy you all understand the importance of this party. For the first hour, there won't be much happening. After that, though, we'll start introducing the girls to Claus, your future king. Of course, you may also introduce yourselves to Lucas," Dad welcomes. Man, it kinda sucks to get the short end of the stick. Even this party is for Claus, but I guess I can't complain. I won't have to worry about being king so that's a plus. "Boys?" We both look at Dad who motions for us to step forward. We do. "What do you have to say to these lovely people."

"Uhh, thanks for coming to this ball?" Claus says, but he seems to make it a question. It's probably the stress, I don't blame him. "Uhh, we really do enjoy all of you being here. Lucas and I will be walking around for the first hour so don't fret coming over to talk to us...just please don't crowd." Some of the crowd starts to laugh.

"Now then," Mom starts. "You may start."

"Boys?" Dad asks. We look to him. He walks over and kneels in front of us. "Walk around here and introduce yourself to the people. These are your people." Easy for him to say. I look down.

"Don't worry Lucas, if anything goes awry, call me," Claus says. I nod prompting him to walk away. I begin to move before Dad grips on my shirt to keep me with him. I look at him and he seems to hesitate on saying something, he just ends up shaking his head.

"Sorry, go on." He lets go of me. He's hiding something, I can tell. He walks into the throne room with Mom, leaving me to myself. I turn toward the crowd. Claus is already getting people to talk to him, and he seems to enjoy it. Well, I've got nothing else to do. I guess I can go toward the cookie section.

I finally make it, since it's at the far end of the room. I rub my hands together as I reach for a cookie. Right when I touch the cookie, another hand touches it. I look to my left and see a boy in his very own cliche suit. I retract my hand. "S-sorry," I stutter.

"I'm sorry too...go ahead," he eggs on. I shake my head. He hesitates before reaching forward and grabbing the cookie. His hair is kinda oily. It's black, but I can tell he uses a lot of gel. It's kind of a mess if I'm honest. My hair's always been on fleek. When he retracts with a cookie I can see his eyes. They're purple. Purple eyes? Never saw anyone with 'em. He looks around my age and slightly shorter than me. "Hello?" Aw crap.

"S-sorry." I reach for my cookie, completely ready to run away from this boy. I can feel something different about him, but I can't pinpoint it. It's not an inherently bad feeling...I kinda feel like this boy has some type of power.

"You sure do say sorry a lot." I rub my neck.

"S-sorry." I instantly cover my mouth. The boy giggles. That giggle sounds like it should belong to a girl. It was surprisingly high pitched for the low voiced boy. To say the least, it was cute. I can kinda feel my cheeks heat up.

"You're funny." I hear someone yell, but it mainly gets drained by the loud chatter of everything else. The boy looks off and seems disappointed. He sighs. "Well, that's my dad, I've gotta go." I lower my hand...I don't want him to go, not yet at least.

"See you later?" I ask as he's about to get out of sight. The boy turns his head and smirks.

"I feel like we will." I get strangely happy about this. I don't know what this is about. "Oh and, you dropped your cookie." I look down. He's right. It broke into five pieces.

"Sorry little cookie." I hear the boy laugh some more, making my cheeks heat up.

"See ya." I look up and see him walk away. I sigh in disappointment as I kneel to clean up my mess. I walk over to the trash can. Right as I trash the cookie someone slams their hand into my back. I turn around to see Claus.

"Yo!! I just saw you chatting with someone," Claus says with a smile.

"Yea..."

"How was it?" he asks as he removes his hand from my back. I rub my neck.

"It was...different." Claus seems to notice something about my face, causing his head to tilt.

"Huh?"

"W-what is it?" He gives me a single chuckle before shaking his head.

"No worries, anyway, someone wants to meet you. Come on." He grabs my arm, I don't have a choice anyway. But, who would really want to meet both of us? Claus seems eager to introduce me though, so it must be someone important. We soon make it to the other side of the foyer, near the stairs, where another boy is standing. This boy looks similar to the boy from before, but this one has yellow eyes. He smiles as he looks our way. We stop right in front of the boy. "Ninten, this is Lucas, Lucas, this is Ninten." Ninten extends a hand and I grab it. We give each other a firm handshake. "He's the son of a fisherman down in New Pork."

"Really?" Ninten nods.

"Yuppers, not the most exciting gig, but hey, it pays the bills," Ninten says. His voice is slightly higher pitched than the other boy's. That's when I realize, Claus and Ninten know each other. I look at him.

"How do you know each other?" Claus starts to blush and looks away. Why's he blushing? I turn to Ninten.

"I met him disguised at a gay bar in New Pork." I slowly turn my head to Claus, whose face might as well be turned into a tomato.

"Why were you there?"

"D-don't tell Dad..." Claus pleads. Wait, Claus went to a gay bar. Gay bar equals gay. Gay equals boy love. Boy love equals two kings. Two kings do not equal a queen. Claus is....WHAT.

"W-wait, does that mean...?" Claus faintly nods.

"I can't believe you didn't even tell him," Ninten says. I turn to Ninten.

"Since you were there, you are also...."

"Go one, you're almost there." I alternate looks between Claus and Ninten. Each look I give Claus makes him go further and further into his shell. Oh wait, I see.

"You guys are bang brothers?" I ask. I just hear Claus literally explode with embarrassment. He ends up falling to the ground, while Ninten just looks confused.

"Uhh, I wouldn't say that...more like we're together. I'm technically a prince too," Ninten proudly says. He then helps Claus to his feet and he looks at me, almost like he feels guilty.

"Sorry I didn't tell ya," he apologies. I shake my head, I probably wouldn't tell either.

"It's cool, but what about this ball?" I ask.

"I've already got that covered, don't worry about me." He looks around to seemingly make sure no one is looking their way and gives a quick smooch to Ninten's cheek. "I'm gonna go help Lucas talk to the guests."

"Don't be late," Ninten winks. Claus chuckles then looks at me.

"Let's go." He grabs my arm and pulls me around. I kinda hate being pushed around like this. I don't even get a choice. I kinda just wanna stay away from these people, well, maybe not that boy. Oh, and I guess I'm fine with Ninten. But that boy, I wanna see him again. Strange though, I don't remember seeing that boy when I had to stand in front of everyone. Maybe he came later? I don't know.

The hour went by, and Mom and Dad came out of the throne room. They announced that Claus gets to dance with every girl. I wanted to stay and keep my firm eye on Claus to make sure no girl steals him from Ninten, but Mom and Dad called me into the throne room. I enter the room and see their backs toward me. Mom looks back at me. "Come, Lucas, hurry," she says. I run over and get next to them and see the boy from earlier, and he's with...the king and queen of the Kingdom of Light. I look back at the boy...at Ness, who just looks away, disappointed.

"I don't trust you," Ness's dad angrily says. He looks odd, something about this man worries me. I'm not sure what it is, but he seems...different I guess. I can sense his darkness. Despite being the king of the Kingdom of Light, he's filled with darkness. Perhaps Ness's mom is the one with the light powers.

"Listen, all we want is to bury the hatchet. We're both raising our sons to be kings. They shouldn't grow during a time of war," Dad tries to convince. Ness's dad looks away.

"I trusted you...and you ruined everything." Ruined....everything? While it's true I don't know much of Dad's past, he doesn't seem like the "bad" type. He clenches his fist. "It's all your fault." I look to Ness, he's pissed off. Why? What happened?

"I understand your hatred toward me, but don't let this feud go down to our children. Lucas is a good kid, you have to trust me." Ness's dad's shoots toward Dad.

"I don't trust any of you dark folk."

"Please...just let them hang out once and you'll see." Ness's dad looks down. I...what's going on? My dad, what did he do? Why isn't Mom standing up for him? Why isn't Ness's mom doing anything...actually, she seems sad.

"Fine, but if this one chance fails, the war continues." Ness's dad looks down at Ness. "Take him." Ness looks at me, with a sight I wished never to see from him, anger. He's mad at me. He just scoffs and grabs my hand. He grabs so tight that he starts to dig his nails into my hand. He forces me to leave the throne room, and eventually out of the entire castle. Once we get rather deep into Tazmily, he lets go. He then looks around.

"I can't believe you're his son..." Ness says with pure anger in his voice. He seems to want to say more, but he doesn't seem like he can. He just looks around is a surprisingly tearful mess. "Fuck you." He storms off. I rub my hand.

"W-what did my dad do?" I ask. He stops and turns his head.

"Bullshit that you don't know."

"I don't, I-I truly don't..." I say as I take a step forward. Ness fully turns around. He then walks over to me and his eyes start to glow with light. He seems to scan my body.

"...Well"—Ness's eyes go back to normal—"I'm sorry." Ness looks around. He grabs my hand softly and walks me over to a bench that overlooks the fountain. He sighs then grabs the hand that he dug his nails in.

"What'd you see?" He seems to just shake his head at the indents, seemingly disappointed in himself. He lets go of my hand but moves closer to me.

"Enough to know to trust what you say." There's little space between us, barely enough for both of our hands to fit. We turn to look at the fountain and slouch lower on the bench. "Do you know of the fear ability you have?"

"I can look into someone's eyes and force them to go through their darkest fears?"

"Yea...your dad purposely did that to my dad." My dad...why? He told me to be very careful or it could ruin someone's life. He told me to never do it to someone. He's just one big hypocrite? We're both looking at this fountain. Even though I can't see Ness, I know he's doing it with me. This fountain...there's nothing special about it. It's a normal old fountain, which makes it easier to focus on...especially learning this part of my dad. "My dad acted out, thinking he was fighting against his fears, he was actually fighting against the girls he was meant to try and swoon."

"Oh...what kingdom was he from?"

"The Kingdom of Ivy, he was meant to be the future king of that place, he was the only person in that spot. But he lost that chance by attacking the girls. He was forced to go to a school in the middle of Battlefield."

"How'd he meet your mom?"

"..." Ness is quiet, that can't be good. I finally break my glance from the fountain to look at Ness. He's in very deep thought, I can tell. Ness turns to me. "He was forced to marry my mom...and forced to have sex....forced to have me." Forced? Ness came about because of force?

"What about the Kingdom of Ivy?" Ness gives some pitiful laughter.

"They replaced my dad with a fucking plant, giving that plant the power over Ivy. But I guess they didn't have a choice, dad was banished from his own kingdom, stripped of his powers over the ivy." Ness sits up straight and looks me dead in my eyes. "My dad said to never do this with the prince of this kingdom. He told me that the prince would ruin my life....are you going to do that? Are you going to ruin my life?" Why is he asking me this? Of course, I wouldn't. I look down.

"I'm sorry for what my dad did you yours...I-I didn't know." Ness gives that cute giggle again.

"There you go again, apologizing." I look up. He smiling. He's no longer mad at me. Ness stands up, stretches his back, then turns to me. "Now then, why don't you show me the best place to eat here, I'll pay for us." I stand up. He wants to go eating with me? My God...is this a date? OH MY GOD, MY FIRST DATE!! "Well?"

"Huh, o-oh, sorry. Follow me." I instantly start to walk, but I turn around as I hear Ness giggle once more, making my cheeks heat up. He steps next to me to keep up.

"Should I keep up a "sorry counter" for ya?"

"Please don't." Ness giggles once more. I look forward to know where I'm going. Oh, God, I hope I take him to the right place. What if I don't? What if I take him to a dump? Or what if I take him to the Clayman Factory, he'd hate that....wait, what's this warm feeling in my hand? I look down and see what's causing the feeling, Ness's hand. I look up at him.

"No need to be worried, we're just frie—um....we're just having fun." I grow a smile, which he seems to like. "You should smile more, it looks good on you." He reaches forward to run his thumb over my lips...huh. This feels odd. It feels too good to be true. That's when Ness kisses me right on the lips. It's the best feeling ever, but I still can't shake the feeling that this shouldn't be happening. Ness breaks the kiss and smiles. "I like you." I force Ness to let go of me. "W-what's wrong?" I should've known, I should've known from the beginning. I look straight into Ness's eyes.

"Bring. Me. Back." Ness seems surprised, but smiles. That's when he disappears. I look around and see Ness still on the bench. He claps his hands as he walks over to me.

"Well I'll be, I didn't expect you to break through that."

"What was the point of that?"

"Well, my dad told me that I could tell someone's true intentions by allowing them to go through their dreams. Much like how you can force someone to go through their fears, I do the opposite," Ness explains. He then looks down the path I already partly walked down. "Who woulda thought that going on a date with me was your biggest dream." Oh crap, I guess he knows what happens in that sequence. I just nervously laugh.

"W-well, about that." Ness looks up at me and smiles. He holds out his hand.

"Let's go then." I give him a suspicious look. "Don't worry, this is real." I still hesitate to put my hand in his, feeling that warm feeling once more, but it's a little different. This feels a tad bit better, more real I guess. He looks back down the path. "Don't go expecting a kiss though."

"Uh, o-of course." Ness giggles. He's really ok with going on a date with me? Well, I definitely don't mind it. Who would've thought that the Prince of Darkness and the Prince of Light would go on a date? I kinda like it though, it has a Yin and Yang feel to it.

The date was wonderful. It didn't really feel like a date, although I don't know what it's supposed to feel like. We were just having fun, and just to be safe I checked on multiple occasions that we were in reality. That's when Ness told me there's always one thing about his dream reality that hints that I am in his reality; the feeling of his hand. I definitely need to look out for that. Anyway, after that date, we decided to meet back at my castle.

We enter the castle as our hands separate. I look at him, kind of confused as to why he'd do that. "I want my dad to know in private, not with these people around," he whispers. We look around and see Ness's family at the cookie table. They see us and run over. Ness's dad gives me a dirty look. Man, I feel bad for him. He's lost everything, because of my dad. Ness's dad grabs Ness's hand tightly.

"What'd he do to you?" Ness's dad asks. Ness smiles.

"Can I tell you in private? I don't want everyone here to know." Ness then looks at me, expecting me to find a place for this.

"O-oh, right. There's my room, follow me." Ness breaks away from his dad's grip and runs to me. He smiles, motioning for me to show them the way. I start walking away. I can hear Ness and his parents following. We soon make it to my room. When Ness and I enter I see Kumatora cleaning. She looks up at me.

"Lucas?" Kumatora asks, confused. She only seems to get more confused and Ness's parents appear behind us. "Uhh, I'll just be leaving." She walks toward us to leave the room. I open my mouth to tell her not to tell anyone, but... "Don't tell anyone, yea, don't worry." She then walks out. I chuckle to myself. I can really trust her with anything. I further enter the room and soon the others do too. Ness's mom closes the door and joins Ness's dad in looking at me.

"So, what did he do?" Ness's dad firmly asks Ness, who's sitting on my bed.

"He took me out on a date," Ness casually drops. I flinch up. That's when I bow forward.

"I-I'm sorry your highnesses for not asking permission beforehand. I-I—" I plead.

"Stand up boy," Ness's dad orders. I do as he says. He looks like he could beat my ass every way to Sunday, I don't want to get on his bad side. He walks over to me and looks down at me. I gulp, man he's tall. "You took my son out on a date?"

"Y-yes, your majesty."

"How was it?" Man, why's he so intimidating?

"Uh, it was great...N-Ness is a v-very nice boy, and I-I enjoyed my time."

"Come on Bert, back up from the poor boy," Ness's mom steps up. Bert is Ness's dad's name? It severely lowers his intimidation. Bert backs up for Ness's mom to walk forward. She kneels down and feels around my face. She then grows a smile, the first smile I've seen her grow. Ness seems to choke on his spit because he just starts coughing. I look over at him.

"Ness!? Are you ok?" I ask. Ness isn't able to answer, but Bert goes over to slap his back. Ness's mom then stands up, making me look at her.

"You're worried about my boy?"

"Yea. I-I am." She then places her hand on the right side of my face.

"You're a sweet boy. Ness is smart. Treat him well, will you?"

"Y-yes your majesty."

"Oh please," she laughs, "Call me Liz." Liz then turns back to Bert, who was able to stop Ness's coughing. Bert also grows a smile and looks at me. Liz walks back as Bert walks to me. About how Bert lowers his intimidation, that was a lie. He's still so fucking intimidating. He's just standing over me. He has quite broad shoulders, large and bulging muscles, and overall large build. But, he's smiling this time.

"You're different from that asshole Flint," he says. He places his hand on my shoulder, growing his smile. "I trust you." He then looks at Liz and they start to walk toward the door. They don't even say anything when they leave. I instantly run to my bed where Ness is still recovering from his cough.

"Ness?" I ask, concerned. "What happened?" Ness stops rubbing his throat and looks at me with a smile. He pulls me into a hug. A hug? I never really saw myself as the hugger type, but this hug feels nice. I can't help but wrap my arms around Ness.

"My mom smiled."

The rest of the day went on wonderfully. Ness and I spent the rest of the day together. Ness...I can't believe him. I know we just met today, but there's this feeling I have with him. It could be love, but I don't know. Well, anyhow, everyone is starting to leave. Ness's family is last, that's when I notice he has a sister. Huh, wonder what's her deal. She doesn't stay long enough for me to talk to her, but Ness and his parents do. Ness looks over at me and grows a smile. He then forms a heart with his fingers before leaving. His parents just nod at me and leave. I feel on the verge of melting, at least, until Claus slams his hand into my back. I shoot to look at him. "Well, I see you two already hit it off, surprising," Claus says.

"I-I guess so. It just feels very nice to be around him." Claus smirks.

"Just know..." He leans toward my ear. "Don't trust dad." He knows? He knows and he never told me? He pats my back. I turn around and see him walking toward Dad, who's walking toward us. "Hey pops."

"Hi. Did you find any girls worth your time?" he asks.

"I'll have to sleep on it, but I think so." Dad pats Claus's back and sends him off. While Dad starts walking toward me, Claus turns around and simply nods. Dad stops in front of me. He kneels to get to my eye-level. He grows a fake smile, I can tell it's fake now. What's his deal?

"Well, I have to thank you for what you've done. We worked out a peace deal."

"Y-yea, no p-problem." Crap, I'm stuttering. God, I can't take this. I'm nervous as hell. I'm hoping he's used to my slight stutter already. He stands up.

"Next time...maybe you can try out that fear power on Ness." ...he wants me to do what?! That's what he wanted the whole time. He wants me to ruin Ness's chances of being the king.

"W-why?"

"Well, the Kingdom of Light is evil, we need to deal with them. I trust you'll do it."

"Uh, s-sure. Whatever you say, dad." Dad smiles and gives me a powerful slap to the back before walking off. I watch as Dad walks upstairs. Before I can even move, Claus calls for me. He runs over from the throne room and stops next to me.

"It's time you met someone...someone important," Claus says.

"What do you mean?" Claus looks around the foyer.

"KUMATORA!!" Claus yells. "THERE'S A DAMN STAIN ON THE SOFA!!" It doesn't take long for Kumatora to rush down the stairs and to us. She doesn't have anything to clean the stain though. I have a feeling this has nothing to do with a simple stain. "He's ready." Kumatora grins. Kumatora then holds out her hands. Claus grabs one. "Come on."

I grab onto Kumatora's other hand, and all of a sudden the room around us starts changing. Not into another room, but to some odd dark purple area. It almost looks like space, but eviler. I look down and see that we're just standing on the same stuff that makes up the walls and the sky. There is zero difference other than the ground is slightly lighter. Kumatora lets go of our hands and turns toward something. When I look that way I see a building. She starts to walk to that building. "What is this place?" I ask as I see Claus follow Kumatora. They both stop, with Kumatora looking back at me.

"This place is called Subspace. A place that resides between the real world, and the Hub. I'll explain more in the building," Kumatora says. That's when she starts to glow some very bright light. I cover my eyes, but when I uncover them I just see a young boy in place of Kumatora. The young boy looks out at the building. "We best get there before the Subspace Army finds us.

"W-who're you?"

"Name's X, now hurry." Claus continues to walk. I run up to him. Running on this floor feels weird. It feels like I shouldn't be able to walk on them, like I should just fall down, but I don't. Is this what levitating feels like?

"Where's Kumatora?"

"Right there," Claus says as he points to X. It takes a few moments to register, but then I remember, he changed me into this tux. He saw me naked.

"WHAT!!! He saw me naked multiple times without me knowing?" X turns around. Claus stops and looks at me.

"Pretty much." X just laughs, and he really sounds like a boy. Not only does his voice show his age, but so does his laugh. He's clearly no older than ten.

"Oh please, not like I don't know what you have. A Penis is just a Penis, now HURRY THE HELL UP!!." He continues to walk, with the two of us not having much other choice.

"Why is a ten-year-old talking like this?" I whisper to Claus. He chuckles, finding something I said humorous.

"He's actually 17," Claus simply says.

"Oh." Wait, 17. But....what? "WHAT? YOU MEAN HE..." I point to X.

"Yup."

"IS OLDER THAN ME?!"

"Yup."

"The hell?" That's when some groans can be heard.

"Crap, they found us. Hurry, we can't fight them here," X bolts into a run for the building. Claus grabs my arm and rushes me toward the building. We're able to get in before I can get a good look at whatever this Subspace Army is about. X takes a breather before brightening up the area. This building is a bunker. It seems to be a place where tests are being done, and where there seems to be some mechanical creations part done. X levitates over to the far end of the bunker and grabs a large gun thing. It at least looks like a gun. He turns to us and floats toward us. He hands me the large gun. And now I realize just how small he is. He had to levitate in order to give me the gun. I'm barely able to pick it up, it's very heavy. It's odd. It's black with some red veins running through it. It kinda looks like the head of a dragon. "That is the Dark Cannon, you'll need to shoot Nightshade with it."

"Ok....wait, who's Nightshade?" Claus looks at X.

"You should probably start from the beginning," Claus suggests. I put the heavy Dark Cannon on the ground and look at X. X nods.

"I guess so, take a seat," X says as he clenches his fist. When he does this, the ground behind us raises and forms a chair. Claus sits without worry, but I still don't know about this seat. I still sit anyways, though. X then explains everything.

There's a lot to keep up with. So, apparently, X is the person that gifted our ancestors with these powers. X calls them artifacts. His job was to be the Overseer of the world, but there wasn't much to oversee, so he gifted our ancestors with the artifacts allowing them to make factions, which grew to cities, then to the kingdoms we know. He also told us that Battlefield is where he and our ancestors fought someone named Nightshade. Nightshade seems to be the sole reason everything goes bad. X described him as Darkness given a voice. Nightshade is infinitely powerful. As long as there is a hint of darkness in the world, he lives. "Why don't we just get rid of all the darkness?" I ask.

"Well, if we get rid of the darkness, we won't know what the light is, and thus lose that too. Like it or not, we need evil to counter the good," X answers. It still doesn't make sense to me, but whatever. Apparently, Nightshade took over my dad, converting his darkness and using that against Bert, to then ruin the Kingdom of Ivy. Now he wants me to ruin the Kingdom of Light, and most importantly, Ness. Now, I have to shoot my own dad with this large Dark Cannon.

"Isn't this too big for him?" Claus asks, picking up the cannon. Wait, Claus knew about this the whole time, right? Why couldn't he do it?

"Well, true..." X snaps his fingers and the cannon changes into a small pistol. But it just looks like a mini version of the cannon.

"Um, X?" X turns to me. "Why can't Claus do this, why's it gotta be me?" X grabs the pistol from Claus and looks at it.

"Because of this..." X then holds the pistol facing me. Before I can even react, he shoots it. But it doesn't hit me, it just bounces off my chest. I look where the bullet, which just looked like a black arrow, hit. There's not even a hint that I was struck. I look back at X. "You're not affected by it, everyone else is."

"Why ain't I affected?" X tosses the gun up and holds the barrel as he holds the gun toward me. I hesitate to take it. Nothing happens when I do. I place the gun in my pocket, with the holster sticking out.

"I am forbidden to say, but just know. You need to force Nightshade out of your father." I open my mouth to ask more questions, but then there's a loud banging from outside the bunker. "Crap, I'll send you guys back. Remember, lure Nightshade out of your father." Before I can say anything further, the bunker starts turning back into our foyer. Once the transformation is complete Claus puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll need to tell Ness and his family about what Dad told you to do, got it?" I hesitate a bit, but then I nod. I don't even know where the Kingdom of Light is. Either, I'm pooped. After learning all that stuff, I just want to sleep.

The next day came, and it started out normal. It was rather tough to go around acting like I don't know Dad—Nightshade's true intentions. I also saw Kumatora, or X I guess, again. He just did what Kumatora has always done, work. Being in the castle is kinda overwhelming. With both X in Kumatora's body and Nightshade in Dad's, I decided to just go outside.

Once I get outside I see Ness trying to talk to the guard at the gates. Ness looks up at me and smiles. "LUCAS, TELL THIS DUDE TO LET ME BY!!" Ness yells. I chuckle. I walk down the steps and make it to the guard's stop. He opens the door, allowing me to leave.

"Hey Ness," I say. He puts his arm around the back of my neck before we start to walk down the path to town.

"Heyo. I've got some good news."

"You do?"

"Mhmm, my mom and dad are happier, it's all 'cause of you." I stop walking. He truly has no clue about this. I sigh, which gets his attention. "Lucas?"

"About that..." I tell Ness about what X told me. But, Ness doesn't seem surprised. Well, not as surprised as I'd expect him to be at least.

"I-I see. So, are you going to do what your dad says?" Ness is sad. Does he really expect me to go with what he said rather than X?

"No, of course not. I just don't know how to deal with Nightshade." Ness looks down. He then hums as he snaps his fingers.

"He wants you to ruin me, correct?" I nod. Ness smirks. "I've got an idea. It's risky, but it should work."

Ness told me the idea he had, and it's indeed risky. If I do something wrong, we're screwed. We just need to trust each other...but, we just met yesterday. However, it feels like....I can't pinpoint it. Like we're meant to be connected somehow. Anyway, the plan starts tonight. We don't know if this will work, because we don't know the extent of our powers, but we have no other choice. We need to lure Nightshade out of my dad, this is how we've decided to do it.

Ness and I are standing out in front of my castle. We turn to look at each other in the eyes before giving a nod. We look back at the door and open it. I grab Ness's hand...ok. This feeling, it's the feeling I'm supposed to be feeling. So far, so good. We walk in. "DAD!!" I yell. It doesn't take long for him to come downstairs. He tilts his head when he sees Ness.

"Lucas? What're you doing?" Dad asks. I turn to Ness and force him to his knees. Before I look at him, I look at my dad. He grows a smile...an evil one. I turn back to look into Ness's eyes. Here we go. I start channeling my dark powers into my eyes, temporally blinding me in red. The red soon disappears and I remove my hand from Ness's. I walk over to my dad and watch as Ness starts twitching, jerking in almost an almost haunting manner. In little time, he starts screaming. It's such a painful scream...I can barely contain myself from trying to help him. He's screaming like a banshee. He stands up and starts running around the castle as if he sees something, but he never leaves the foyer. After a while, three large slashes go across Ness's chest, surely killing him. He falls down and bleeds out. Dad starts laughing. I shoot my head to him.

"Dad?" I question. Dad starts laughing maniacally. His eyes turn pitch black, then his teeth, then soon Dad falls over leaving just a floating cloud of darkness. This cloud simply has red eyes and a red mouth. I take a few steps back.

"You stupid, stupid child," Nightshade says. His voice is expectedly dark, but it still sends a shiver through me. He sounds so sadistic. "I do have to thank you, getting rid of the boy was a massive help. Perhaps we could work together," Nightshade smirks. I copy his sly smirk which seems to throw him off.

"Like hell, NOW NESS!!" I yell.

"Huh?!" That's when Ness's dead body disappears. I don't hesitate to materialize some darkness into a rope to pull Dad to me, who's still unconscious. The front doors slam open with Ness, completely fine, standing in the doorway. He walks over to me in such a cocky way. He grabs my hand, and the feeling is perfect. Our plan worked.

The plan was simple, er, not so simple, but simple enough. Ness was to send me into my "dream" reality. I would have to make sure I'm in that reality by feeling Ness's hand. In this reality, I'd have to put Ness through his darkest fears in front of Nightshade. This was the difficult part. We didn't know if it would work. We didn't know if I did it in the "dream" reality if it would affect the real Ness, but it seems to not. The other difficult part is knowing if Nightshade would actually leave Dad if the plan worked, I'm glad he did. This is when...

I draw the dark pistol. I smirk then shoot. But, it just bounces off of Nightshade, not affecting him at all. Nightshade laughs. "Really? That was your plan? You were planning to defeat me--the darkness given a voice--with darkness?"

"B-but, he said...?" I question.

"What, that kid X. He couldn't beat me millenia ago, what makes him able to beat me now." Ness leans to Lucas's ear.

"What do we do?" he asks.

"I-I dunno. I-I thought that'd work," I start to tear up.

"Awww, is the little baby crying. Well, I take back my offer, I'll just kill you both right now," Nightshade says in a mocking tone. Before either of us are able to react, he sends spikes of darkness out of his cloudy body and they stab through us, and right through our hearts. The darkness disappears, and we start to fall forward. My vision is getting blurry and I'm starting to lose feeling in my body. But the one feeling I still have is in my hand, the one holding Ness's. Once we land on the ground, my eyes close.

I wake up to find myself in Subspace. I look around and don't see the building from before. "Come on, Lucas. This isn't your time. You still can win this," X's voice can be heard. But, I hear it from all around me, disorienting me. "All you've gotta do is embrace your inner darkness. Embrace being who you are, don't hide anymore....You need to be Yin. You've already found the Yang to your Yin, you've just gotta embrace it...you can do it." Embrace...my darkness? I need to be Yin? I continue looking around until I see the dark pistol on the ground. I walk over and pick it up. I remember when X shot at me that it didn't affect me....

"Lucas?" I hear Ness say from behind me. I turn around and see him with a similar gun. This time, the gun is white though. A light pistol? He holds the gun toward me. "I met with him too...I already knew all that stuff you told me." I, for some reason, grow a smile. I hold my gun pointing at Ness.

"S-sorry for wasting your time then," I say. Ness giggles.

"That's what I like about you...ready?" I nod. Right after the nod, we both shoot. A white arrow goes right through my chest. That's when something starts to flow through my body. The light arrow soon gets surrounded in darkness...and I close my eyes.

I open them back up to see myself standing in front of a surprised Nightshade. I turn to see that Ness is still in my hand, and he's standing too. We just smirk before looking back at Nightshade, letting go of each other. Nightshade tries to do the dark spike move again, but there seems to be some kind of invisible dome in front of us protecting us from his attacks. "Impossible..." Nightshade nervously says. Ness and I stomp our back feet and this causes the Yin and Yang symbol to form above us. The two sides start to separate as the dots reveal themselves to be eyes. The now separate shapes start shifting and soon....become dragons. They're classic serpent dragons of black and white respectively. My dragon is black with white eyes while Ness's is white with black eyes. The dragons growl. "T-the Yin and Yang artifact...n-no way." Ness and I point toward Nightshade. The dragons give a single chuckle as they fly over and chomp on Nightshade. We just hear Nightshade's screaming, but then the dragons stop and fly up. This is when we find out that the castle is actually starting to crumble from the roof being broken, but we need to fight Nightshade so we don't bother with it. We watch as the dragons start spinning around in a circle, reforming the Yin and Yang symbol but still with their dragon forms. They then shoot two sharp-looking lasers down at Nightshade, one black, and one white. The instant it explodes into Nightshade, Ness and I go unconscious.

I wake up to find myself in the hospital. Liz and my mom instantly run toward me. That's when I realize Ness is in a bed next to mine and is waking up as well. I try to sit up, but I hear a crack and decide it's probably not a good idea. Mom grabs my hand and shows her tears. "Hun...I'm so glad you're ok..." Mom's sniffles are painful to hear. I can tell she was really worried about me.

"W-where's Dad?" I ask.

"He decided to atone for all that Nightshade put him though...he'll be fine though." That's when there is a knock at the door to our room. My mom walks over to open it. She steps aside to reveal X, no longer in the body of Kumatora. X bows.

"May I have some time with these two?"

"Do you know this kid?" Liz asks Ness.

"Yea...he's a friend," Ness answers. He's clearly in a lot of pain as well. Liz simply nods and walks over to my mom and leaves. X stands up straight and smirks.

"You guys did great...sorry I kinda had to mislead you," X says. He's truly proud of us. "While Nightshade is impossible to kill, he'll forever feel this impact. We won't have to worry about him for a while."

"W-what was that we did back there?" Ness asks.

"Fused your powers. It's only possible with certain powers, like light and dark for example. What that was specifically was the Ultimate Artifact, or Yin and Yang Artifact. One of the—no, the most powerful artifact ever. You two are the first and only people capable of that power." I turn to Ness. He must've had the same idea because he looks at me as well. I hold my right arm to him. The same hand he's always held on to, and he grabs it. He smiles at me. "Two opposites, truly staying together." Ness chuckles.

"Sounds rather cliche..." Ness says, be he's not complaining.

"Wanna change it?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Not now, not ever." There's another knock at the door. This is when X teleports away and the door opens. Bert sticks his head in.

"Mind if I come in? I brought some snacks for the two heroes," Bert asks. Ness simply nods his head while I'm thinking about what he said. Snacks? He brought snacks? He doesn't seem like the type to do that, he seems like the type to just beat us up for disobeying him. Not only are these basic snacks, but they're pink frosted cupcakes, the cutest things in the world. I chuckle at the sight of the big burly man with the small plate of cupcakes.

"He likes baking." Bert places the plate of cupcakes onto my bed and looks at me.

"Lucas?"

"Y-yes?" I ask. Man, despite his name and the cupcakes, he's still menacing. I'd probably crap my pants if I had any feeling in my...anything.

"We've been trying to find Ness a partner, you know, to rule our kingdom and all, but I don't think we'll have to do that."

"Y-you're saying I can...?"

"Not now, you two are still too young. You'll have to work it out over the years to see if it's truly what you both want, but yes, you won't have to worry about asking permission...it's already granted." Bert seems so sweet. He pats on my leg and turns to Ness. I do too, and I see Ness kind of worried.

"Dad, are you sure you're ok with me marrying a prince from the Kingdom of Darkness?" Ness asks. Bert chuckles. He sits on Ness's bed and looks at me. He shakes his head.

"Not at all. Hell, he's sweeter than most princes I've met so far...I'm more than ok with having him in the family....and to help rule my kingdom."

"R-rule?" I question. Ness gives me a cute giggle before rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"Of course, did you already forget that I'm the first in line to be the king," Ness says, trying to be reassuring, but it didn't work. If I marry Ness, I'll have to take on king duties. I don't know if I can handle such a thing. Sure, I can defeat the literal embodiment of darkness, but no way in hell am I able to deal with real people...shit.

"I-I'll have to b-be a king?" Ness sits up. He groans in pain, but despite the obvious pain he's going through, he steps off his bed. He then crawls next to me, accidentally knocking the cupcakes down. Bert gives a surprisingly cute "Awww," at the fallen cupcakes he's probably spent some decent time on. Ness tucks himself next to me, not once letting go of my hand. He then closes his eyes and rests his head on my shoulder.

"You're already my king." I'm his king....he's my king. I'll be a king. It'll be tough, but I guess I could always ask Bert what to do. Yea, I think this'll be good. I'm Ness's king, he's mine, and we'll both be ruling together...as a family. Wait, family?

"What're we gonna do about kids?" I ask. Ness puts his arms around my body like he's trying to hug me.

"Don't worry, we'll see if we can have kids later...at least I have an excuse not to wear protection." ....what....

"Ooook, I'll leave you two alone," Bert simply gets up, with the ruined cupcakes in his hand, and leaves. This is when Ness kisses my cheek. I just grow a smile and rest my head on his head.

"I appreci—"

"Go to sleep, I'm tired."

"....ok, I-I'm sorry...." Ness chuckles his cute chuckle. He just wanted me to apologize again, he's very sly. But, he's also my king...my Yang that I'll like to bang....but that can wait. Darkness and Light....can coincide.


	41. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has been through some stuff. What made it worse was that he needed to move. When he did he met a persistent boy named Ness. Lucas still resisted his friendliness, but soon enough, succumbed to it. But it wasn't just friendship....but much more.

In the gross decayed banana-brown car are two people. Lucas and his father, Flint. The two of them have started their move, staying ever behind the U-Haul truck. Flint decided to move because of what happened to his wife and elder son. Lucas never wanted to move. He doesn't like being so far from their graves, but he decided to just go with it.

Flint followed the U-Haul truck through towns and cities and countries until they made it to their destination, Ultimatum. The large city is known for its large mall and its prestigious high school, Smash High. Flint had to pull a few strings to even get Lucas accepted into the school. Due to the strings he pulled, he couldn't afford a house, but rather an apartment.

The U-Haul truck drove against the curb allowing Flint to drive into the large garage next to the apartment building. There were already a few cars inside. Flint turned off the car and looked back to where Lucas was sitting. Lucas had fallen asleep sometime during the drive. "Psst, Lucas," Flint said. Lucas didn't budge. Flint sighed and exited the car. He opened the middle car door and made the middle chair fold into the floor. This allowed Flint to step in and shake Lucas awake. Lucas sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window after finishing his eye-rub.

"Where are we? Another pitstop?" Lucas asked. He got used to Flint stopping at nearly every new town to collect "goods". Lucas never saw the point, he never wanted to move in the first place so why would he want to remember it. Flint shook his head.

"We made it to the house, come on." Flint grabbed his keys and closed his door as Lucas jumped out of the car. He closed the door and noticed the other five cars in the garage. All five are better looking. Between the two black, one blue, and two red. The brands of the cars were also notably better than Flint's. Lucas just sighed. He knew what this meant, all those cars. "We had to," Flint said after noticing the annoyed look Lucas was giving to the empty cars. Lucas just shook his head and walked toward the large opened garage door, not even a thought of paying his dad a glance.

Lucas walked to the U-Haul truck that had already started to transport the boxes into the apartment. Lucas looked up at it. He grew more annoyed at the sight. The apartment building looked shady. Some windows were shattered, one had an overly sized AC machine, one even seemed to have blood on it. Lucas just sighed. Flint walked up to Lucas's side and looked up at the building as well. "M-maybe it's better inside." Lucas gave his dad a nasty stink-eye before walking toward the very run-down entrance.

Inside the entrance, Lucas just saw immediate stairs. Two staircases actually. One led upstairs, the other led down. Flint walked in and placed his hand on Lucas's right shoulder as they looked at the puke, alcohol, and other bodily fluids all stained on the cement stairs. "Our room is number 5, it's on the 2nd floor." Lucas shook his dad's hand off his shoulder and started to walk up the stairs. He was half-expecting the stairs to collapse underneath him, and he kind of wished that it would happen. It didn't take him long to get to the second floor. He looked at the door that had the number 5 placed on it. Even this door had some pencil markings and a crack at the bottom. Lucas was a little bit happier that the grounds for the first and second floors are made of rather clean wood. At least clean in comparison to the ground downstairs.

Flint made it to the door and felt bad by how Lucas was feeling about the move. He opened his mouth to try and say something. "Just shut up," Lucas said with little emotion in his voice. He opened the door and saw a few boxes had already been placed in the room. But then he saw the state of the room. It was a mess. Dirty clothes across the floor. The roof had a rather large hole. The window was one of the few that was shattered. Smaller holes across the floor and dead bugs scattered all over. There was even a rat feasting on another dead rat. Lucas stomped on the ground and the rat skidded through the opened door. Flint walked in nervously.

"Lucas, this—" Lucas didn't allow his dad to finish what he was going to say. Lucas just walked toward the boxes, which was clearly the best-looking thing in the room. Inside he was able to grab a few things, the most important was a plush toy. This plush toy was of a brown dog...much like his past dog. Lucas was able to grow a small smile.

"Hi, Boney..." Lucas held it tight as he turned to look at his dad.

"This place is a bit of a fixer-upper, but I'm sure we can do it." Lucas just looked down and saw a dead cockroach.

"....right...." They waited for the movers to bring in the rest of the boxes. After that, they started to unpack the boxes and cleaned the room. This spanned six hours, and they weren't even able to fix up the room exactly. There were still the holes scattered across the floor, the larger hole in the corner of the main room, and the broken window in the same room. There was also an obvious missing door to a smaller room in the left corner opposite the main door. This was to be Lucas's room, with Flint sleeping on the couch in the main room. The main room is the combination of the living room and the kitchen. With the bathroom being the room to the right after entering the apartment room.

Lucas placed a small lamp in the middle of the clean table in the kitchen. His dad walked over to him and picked the lamp up to put a small flannel sheet underneath it. Lucas turned away to walk to his room. "Lucas?" Lucas stopped right at the entrance of his room. "We had to move."

"Oh really?" Lucas asked. He turned to look at his dad. He did notice the sympathetic look he was holding, but Lucas didn't really care. "We had to leave mom and Claus. We had to leave the one place where I had good memories?" Flint shook his head. Flint looked down at the cleaner oak floor.

"I know how you feel—"

"Do you dad!" Lucas yelled. This prompted Flint to look up at his son. "'Cause you sure as hell don't seem like you do."

"Lucas..." Flint walked toward Lucas to try and calm Lucas's anger. Lucas looked like he was going to accept Flint's movements, but once Flint touched Lucas, Lucas pushed Flint back. Flint fell down and just looked wide-eyed at his teary-eyed son.

"You made me leave mom and Claus in that damn graveyard. And you expect me to be fucking happy with no longer fucking seeing them." Lucas was yelling at the top of his lungs. No doubt if anyone is in the nearby rooms they'd be able to hear what Lucas was saying. Lucas looked down. His anger started to turn into pure sadness. "Fuck you dad...just....screw off." Lucas charged into his room, and would definitely slam his door if he had one. He plopped into his bed and covered his entire body in a blanket, after ensuring he had Boney in his bed.

Flint stood up, contemplating if he should go in or not, but decided against it. Flint shook his head and walked over to the couch. From the couch, he was able to get a decent view of Lucas's bedroom. All he saw was Lucas's window, no sight of Lucas himself. Flint slouched back on the couch and looked at the TV. He didn't turn it on, he just looked at it. He started to feel a single tear form in his eye which prompted him to turn the TV on and try to change his thoughts.

That night, before Flint went to bed, he decided to walk into Lucas's bedroom. Lucas was still covered by his blanket, but Flint knew Lucas was still awake. Lucas has been suffering from insomnia, and Flint theorized it came about because of what happened to their family. Flint sat down at the foot of the bed. "Lucas?" There was a rather large awkward silence before Lucas decided to lower the sheets over his head. He laid on his back and looked at his dad. "I'm sorry. I hate this move, and this place, as much as you. But—"

"We had to...don't worry," Lucas sympathized. He sat up and looked down at Boney. He rubbed his fingers over Boney's head as if he was petting the plush dog. He sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Flint reached into his pocket and grabbed a switchblade. He then tossed it to Lucas. It landed on Lucas's lap. Lucas placed Boney on the nightstand and picked the red switchblade up. "What is this?" Lucas faced his dad.

"That's Claus's. He said he'd always use it to protect you. I want you to explore the city, and use that in case you need defense. Claus will always protect you, even if he's not here." Lucas flipped the switch at the front of the handle and a silver, shining, and sharp blade pops out. Lucas ran his left thumb along the blade and smirked. Lucas looked up at Flint. Lucas was able to get onto his knees and walked over to Flint, giving him a large hug. Flint was caught off guard by the hug but indulged in it. Lucas pulled away and jumped off the bed. He pocketed the closed blade and looked at his dad. Lucas just let out a breath before he walked out of the room.

Lucas stepped out of the apartment building and looked up at the night sky. He got annoyed because he couldn't see the stars. He looked back down and shook his head before deciding to just walk. He didn't really pay attention to where he was walking. He eventually made it to what seemed to be downtown. He stopped at a bus stop and looked around. He saw a sign that directed him toward the large mall. He decided to head toward the popular mall.

It didn't take him much longer to make it to the mall. The mall was still open, despite it being midnight. Lucas tilted his head and walked into the large mall. He instantly got a breeze of the fresh AC and the smells of the restaurants that lined the sides of half of the bottom floor. There were only a few people in the mall doing actual shopping. That was when a security guard walked over to Lucas, noting that Lucas is rather young to be out at this time. Lucas tried to ignore him and turned back to the exit, which he didn't walk too far from. "Hey, kid?" the guard questioned. Lucas turned around and looked at the security guard standing in front of him. The guard crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Lucas read the nametag on the guard's shirt. The man was named Ike. Lucas looked back up at the blue-haired security guard. "Aren't you too young to be out here this late at night?"

"Aren't you a little too old to be talking to a minor at this late at night?" Lucas didn't hesitate to ask. Lucas just turned around and walked out of the mall. Ike just looked out after him, not really sure how he'd say anything more after that.

Lucas walked back to where he was originally and walked opposite of where the mall was. After about a good mile of walking, Lucas made it to a sign that had the school zone speed limit. Lucas continued forward and when he turned the corner he found the school at the end of the street. His school. Lucas walked down the street and walked around to the front of the school. The school was divided into two, separated by a street. Lucas looked at what was obviously the main building, with it being two stories taller than the other. Lucas just looked at the sign planted on a cement wall surrounding a small garden in front. "Smash High" and there was even a number at the bottom of the logo for the school--which was just a ball with a cross in the lower left. The number was 1999. Lucas tilted his head. "Pretty new..." Lucas said to himself.

"Yup, it got famous quickly," a deeper voiced boy said. Lucas shot around and saw a boy. This boy had a cap on and had some blue and white striped pajamas. The boy's purple eyes are able to cut through the dark atmosphere of the night.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked. He took a step back but the boy just laughed.

"I should be asking you. You do realize it's one in the morning, right?" Lucas looked down.

"Obviously, I-I'm not an idiot." The boy chuckled as he looked at the obviously closed school.

"My mom saw you walk past our house and grew worried, she asked if I could check it out." Lucas looked up.

"Well...you've checked it out. You can leave now." The boy yawned as he put his hands behind his head, interlocking his fingers.

"Maybe, but are you safe walking home by yourself?" Lucas reached into his pocket and brought out the switchblade.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." The boy seemed disappointed. He just sighed and turned away from Lucas.

"Well, I'll see ya around." The boy walked away. Lucas shook his head as he pocketed the switchblade. He was about to walk away until the boy called for Lucas. "Name's Ness, by the way," Ness called out from across the street, at the small building. Lucas glared at him.

"I didn't ask." Ness, for a reason Lucas didn't know, grew a smirk. Ness turned away and started on his way home. Lucas looked down. "...Ness?..." Lucas shook his head again before starting on his adventure to try and find his apartment.

It took him about another hour to make it to the apartment. He walked in and made it to his apartment room. When he entered, he saw his dad passed out on the couch. Lucas closed the door and walked to the TV that was still on. Lucas turned it off and looked at his dad lying on the couch. His blanket, which was a camo style, had fallen off. Lucas grew a smirk before grabbing it and placing it over his dad. Lucas stood up and looked down at him. "Night, dad." Flint groaned but didn't wake up. Lucas walked to his room, changed into his pajamas, and entered his bed with boney.

The next morning he woke up to the familiar smell of eggs. Flint hasn't made eggs for Lucas in a while, so he already grew excited at the smell. Lucas didn't bother with changing into his regular clothes and just exited his room to sit at the table. His dad gave Lucas the omelet and Lucas didn't waste any time to chow down. Lucas looked at his dad as he sat opposite of Lucas. Lucas swallowed the bite he had in his mouth. "You're getting better." Flint smirked.

"That's good to hear," Flint happily took the compliment. It's rare, especially recently to hear a compliment from Lucas, so he was more than willing to take it in stride. Lucas started back up with eating. "Anyway, we've got to head over to the school so we can pick up your schedule and for you to figure the place out." Lucas swallowed his bite.

"I can go by myself, I know the way." Flint sat back in his chair, somewhat relieved that Lucas said that.

"Well, I'll go get your supplies. Just give the principal this." Flint reached into his pocket and grabbed a premade small envelope. He handed it toward Lucas. Lucas simply took it and nodded.

Lucas then got ready to leave. Putting on his red and yellow striped shirt, his blue jean shorts, his red and yellow sneakers, and a pink hoodie over all of it. He made sure to place the envelope in his pocket and give Boeny a kiss on the head before leaving the apartment. He watched as his dad entered the garage, prompting Lucas to start walking toward the school.

It took Lucas around an hour to make it back to Smash High. It was way different than when he came last time, with this time the grounds are full of students. Students were hanging out outside, going from one building to the other, and watering the plants in front of the entrance. Lucas just sighed and walked up to the door. He garnered a few glances but none that were too outrageous.

Once Lucas got in he noticed just how big the school is, and just how crowded it is. But it seemed all of the students were used to it for a while. Lucas gulped and took a step forward. There was a massive open space only a few feet away from the entrance. This massive space was filled with lockers, tables, chairs, and clearly showed that this is a big hang out spot for people. In the small area between the entrance and the large open spot was two halls, one on each side, which led to hallways of classrooms. Lucas just gulped again, not having a single clue as to where the office is. "Oh, it's you..." someone said from behind Lucas. Lucas turned around and saw Ness walking his way with his bag on his back. Ness stopped and tilted his head.

"Oh..."

"You look lost."

"Is it that obvious?" Lucas asked. Ness nodded.

"So, whatcha looking for?"

"The principal's office."

"Ah, well, I can show ya, follow me." Ness turned around and didn't bother to wait for Lucas's response. Lucas decided he didn't have much of a better choice but to follow Ness. They walked up to the second floor where there isn't a massive open space like downstairs, but the halls seem bigger. They end up taking the left halls and eventually make it to the Principal's office. "Here it is." Lucas just looked at Ness. Ness looked at Lucas and grew concerned by Lucas's blank face. "Is everything ok?" Lucas looked down.

"I....uh...thank you, I guess." Lucas didn't bother with saying anything else to Ness before walking into the principal's office. But when he let go of the door, it didn't close. Lucas turned and saw Ness enter the room as well. Lucas shook his head and walked to the counter where there was a secretary.

Lucas explained to the secretary--Pit--about his current situation, and gave him the envelope. Pit nodded and grabbed Lucas's schedule. Lucas had made it online. Pit then stood up and walked over to a small book at the side of the office. Lucas tilted his head. "You'll need someone to show you around before tomorrow," Pit said.

"I can do it..." Ness suggested from behind Lucas. Ness then walked to the counter right next to Lucas. Pit turned to him.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm, it won't be a big problem." Lucas looked at Ness, a tad thankful it's with someone he somewhat was acquainted with. Pit nodded and made up a pass for Ness. Ness received the pass and turned to Lucas. "So, what's first on the list?" Lucas showed the schedule and this brought a smirk to Ness. "Well, well, well. We seem to have a few classes together. Something about this didn't sit well with Lucas. It wasn't the fact Ness seemed excited, but the fact that Ness has a higher chance to befriend Lucas. Lucas planned on trying to stay as friendless as possible, and yet, here he is; not even in school and seemingly made a friend. Ness gave the schedule back. "Let's go."

Ness showed Lucas around the entire school, even though Lucas didn't need to know every nook and cranny of the place. Ness even led Lucas through the second building. Lucas, despite not being too happy that Ness seemed to show interest in him, was thankful for Ness taking time out of his day to do this. They also got a few things situated in the locker room, which was the last thing they did. They exited the locker rooms. "Welp, that should be all." Ness smiled to himself, clearly proud of what he did. He turned to Lucas. "Any questions?" Lucas shook his head.

"No." Lucas started to walk away, not really wanting to talk to Ness any longer than he already has.

"Lucas?" Lucas shot around.

"How do you—"

"It was on your schedule...but there's something I want to say." Lucas fully turned toward Ness. He crossed his arms. Ness opened his mouth. He was thinking of how to word his question. Ness rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh, could I, well, get your number. I kinda wanna talk further." This is what Lucas was fearing. He didn't want to befriend anyone, and he already has. Lucas was about to say no, but then...

"Sure." Lucas got thrown off by his own answer. He wanted to say no, he was thinking of saying no, he planned to say no. Yet, he didn't. Ness grew happy and pulled out his phone. Lucas sighed to himself and pulled out his phone, giving Ness his number. Ness chuckled, maybe a little too happy for Lucas's comfort. Ness noticed this uncomfort so he cleared his voice.

"I'll, uh, see ya tomorrow." Lucas looked down at his new, and second contact; Ness. The only other number he had was his dad's, and he didn't even use it. Ness patted Lucas's back before running off to do Ness things. Lucas looked out after him. He sighed.

"Ness..."

He walked back home. Upon entering, he saw his dad. His dad had loads of bags full of supplies. His dad shot up from the table in the kitchen and walked over to Lucas. "How was it?" he asked.

"It was...something." Right then, Lucas got a notification. It wasn't a sound Lucas was used to, but still knew what it was for. And so did Flint. Flint crossed his arms and smirked.

"Who's that?" he smugly asked. Lucas took the phone out and saw that it was indeed Ness texting. Flint looked over and saw the name. "You've already made a friend? Wow, I didn't expect that."

"...I didn't want to." Lucas just walked to his room, leaving Flint by himself. Flint rubbed the back of his neck and walked out of the apartment room. Lucas sat on his bed and looked at the text.

Ness: Heyo *Smiley face emoji*

Lucas: Hello...

Lucas: Aren't you in school?

Ness: Eh, it doesn't matter.

Ness: So, what's up?

Lucas: ...um, nothing.

Ness: I see.....

Ness: Well, you doing anything tonight?

Lucas: Sleeping.

Ness: Oh, right, I guess you would.

Ness: uhhh, can I call you Luke?

Lucas: What're you getting at?

Ness: What do you mean?

Lucas: Why're you trying so damn hard to befriend me?

Ness: ...well it's just 'cause you seem like a cool person.

Lucas: Bullshit.

Ness: Luke...

Lucas: Bye.

Lucas turned the phone off and tucked himself into bed, not having anything better to do. In due time, he fell asleep.

He opened his eyes to find himself back home, back in Tazmily. Not only that, but he was also in his bed. He sat up and heard a knock at the door. Lucas got up and walked over to it. Once he opened it, he saw Claus. Seeing Claus alive...forced Lucas to cry. Claus walked up and walked over to sit on Lucas's bed. Lucas just looked at him. "Claus..."

"You've gotta get over me...the past is the past," Claus said. Lucas looked down. He knew he had to get over him, but he refused to do so. He shook his head.

"I can't." Claus sighed. He laid back into the bed and looked at the roof.

"Life isn't happy...It's very unfair. People are taken too soon, and people are ruined for life. I don't want you to be ruined.

"It's too late." Claus jumped up and walked over to Lucas. He then pulled Lucas into a hug.

"Give that boy, Ness, a chance. Do it for dad at least."

"I don't want friends." Claus pulled away from Lucas.

"Lucas...I am in your head. I am the part of you, you don't want to show people...but you need to. I wouldn't exist if you truly didn't want friends...give Ness a chance." Lucas's tears fell faster. He doesn't want to give Ness a chance, no matter who says to do so. He doesn't want people to get close to him, to allow himself to hurt them. He doesn't want to be the reason people are hurt, not anymore. Lucas shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't." Claus sighed. He shook his head.

"Then relive it." Lucas shot his head up as the ground started shifting. Before long, he was in a car. Flint was driving, with Lucas sitting behind him. Claus was next to Lucas as he sat behind his mom--Hinawa--who sat in the passenger's seat. Claus was asleep. Lucas looked out of Claus's window as the car stopped at a red light. He saw a distant truck driving their way, but decided not to tell anyone since he found no real reason to do so. The light turned green and the car started...the truck T-Boned the car. The impact shot their car through the street, scratching them but not truly scaring. But, the impact of the truck killed Claus and Hinawa on contact. The car finally stopped rolling. Lucas noticed he was upside down, and when he looked at Claus he saw Claus was in a bloody mess...he could see Claus's brain.

Lucas shot up in his bed. His face covered in sweat and tears. He rubbed his eyes to try and get rid of the tears, but they kept on coming. That's when he saw his phone on the nightstand light up. Lucas reached for it and saw that it was just a notification from Youtube. Lucas unlocked the phone to see exactly what it was, but then he saw the texts he and Ness were giving to each other. Lucas read through them and thought about what Claus said. Lucas forced his eyes closed as he looked up, trying to force himself to not text Ness, but his fingers moved by themselves.

Lucas: Ness, you up?

Lucas just looked down as he realized he typed something. The time was midnight. Lucas shook his head and turned the phone off, knowing that there was no way Ness would be up at this time. He tucked himself into bed once more, trying to ignore his sweat and tears. That's when he heard the phone vibrate. Lucas, to his own surprise, shot up and snatched the phone. Once he turned it on he saw that Ness texted him. Lucas didn't realize he grew a smile at the sight of it. He read what Ness texted.

Ness: Yuppers, what's up?

Lucas's smile grew wider. That's when he realized, he didn't have a plan. He texted Ness with zero ideas of why he did. Lucas took a quick peek at what they were saying prior. That's when he knew.

Lucas: I just wanted to say sorry. Sorry for being rude earlier.

Ness: Oh, no need to worry...

Ness: Anyway, there is a reason why I'm trying so hard.

Lucas: There is?

Ness: Yea...but I'm not too comfortable with simply telling it over text. Wanna meet up?

Lucas: You do know what time it is, correct?

Ness: Didn't stop you from texting.

Lucas gave a single chuckle. He surprised himself with it. It has been a while since he genuinely chuckled, or even laughed. That was when he looked up and saw his dad. Flint was clearly sleepy, but he showed some happiness. Flint patted the doorframe and left for his couch. Lucas looked back down at the phone.

Lucas: Sure, but where?

Ness: The mall. You know where it is?

Lucas: Yeah, I'll see you there.

Ness: KK

Lucas turned the phone off, left his bed, put on his shoes, and turned his light on. He then walked to a small mirror hanging on the wall. When he looked in he saw Claus. Claus was smiling. "There you go, you can move on without forgetting me. You're giving Ness a chance, it'll be good for both of us," Claus's voice can be heard, despite the Claus in the mirror not moving his lips. The mirror Claus dissolved into Lucas's reflection. Lucas saw his smile, which caught him off guard, but he didn't bother with forcing the smile away. He simply fixed up his hair a bit and walked out of his room. He saw his dad sleeping on the couch, but knew he was awake. Lucas walked to the door.

"Dad..." Lucas said. Flint didn't respond. Lucas shook his head and left.

It took him about an hour to make it back to the mall, now that he knows where it is. He saw Ness standing in front, out in the cold. He was leaning against the wall next to the door. He smiled when he saw Lucas and ran over to him. "I thought you wouldn't come," Ness said, relieved to see Lucas.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Ness chuckled and put his arm behind Lucas. They then walked into the warm mall. "So, where are we gonna sit?" Ness pointed to a small bench against the sidewall, right past the escalator up. They hurriedly walk over and sit on the strangely comfortable bench. The bench doesn't watch anything too amazing. There were only a few people walking around. Ness removed his arm and eyeballed a small ice cream cart that was seemingly closing up. Ness shot up.

"Wait one sec." Ness ran over toward the rather far cart without giving Lucas time to retort. Lucas just looked at his hands as he waited for Ness to finish whatever he was doing. He balled up his fist. That was when Ness ran back and cleared his throat to get Lucas to look up at him. Lucas saw Ness holding a vanilla ice cream cone toward him. That was his favorite flavor. Lucas took it and instantly licked it. He gave a satisfied sigh as Ness sat down next to him with his own ice cream cone. "You like it?" Lucas turned to Ness.

"Yea, but are you ok with spending money like that?" Lucas asked. Ness shrugged.

"Not that big a deal." He grinned before licking his ice cream. Lucas looked at his and thought for a moment.

"I never really wanted a friend..." This surprised Ness. Ness turned to Lucas.

"What...?" Lucas shook his head.

"I didn't want to hurt any more people....I've already hurt two too many." Ness's eyes lowered. He continued licking the ice cream, thinking to himself. He wanted Lucas to continue, and he did. "I don't want to hurt you Ness...so it's probably best if you stay away from me." Ness shot his head to Lucas.

"Like hell." Lucas slowly turned his head to Ness.

"...It's because of me I lost my mom...my brother. I don't want to endanger anyone else." Ness chuckled.

"Well, you won't be able to endanger me any more than I already have done to myself." Ness laughed as he continued eating his ice cream. Ness is able to get down to the cone before turning his face to be serious. "While I can't even imagine how you feel, I do know one thing..." Ness slowly turned to Lucas, who was still looking at Ness and smiled. "The only danger you'll put someone in is by making them fall in love with you." Lucas looked down, loosening his grip on his ice cream. This lack of a grip made Lucas drop the ice cream on his pajamas. Lucas jumped slightly and just sighed in disappointment. Ness just giggled more. He placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder forcing him to stay sitting down. He stood up and kneeled in front of Lucas, in a very subjective appearance.

"N-Ness?" Lucas questioned, his mind instantly going down the dirty road. This thought made him blush. Ness found the blushing boy to be cute. Ness giggled even more.

"Don't worry, like I'd suck dick in public...there's a reason I have a spare bedroom," Ness winked. Lucas's heart started to race, but it's not just because of Ness's comment. Ness cleaned Lucas's shirt up as much as he could. He then gave Lucas the rest of his cone. "I hope you don't mind that I had my tongue all over it." Lucas shook his head and bit into the cone. Ness sat back down. He looked at Lucas. He was smiling and blushing as he ate the cone. This sent a different feeling through Ness than he was used to. His own heart started to race. Ness even started to feel butterflies in his stomach. He decided to not fight against it, and embrace it.

"Ness?" Lucas asked, showing concern that Ness wasn't used to. Ness shot his blushed face toward Lucas.

"Uh, y-yes?" Lucas tilted his head. Ness saw some vanilla ice cream at the edges of Lucas's lips and a bit of chocolate from the inside of the cone on Lucas's nose. This sight Ness also found cute, making him blush even more than he was before.

"You doing alright? You don't look well."

"I, uhhh." Ness shook his head. "S-stay still." Ness sat closer and rubbed the ice cream away from his lips. Ness couldn't help but enjoy his soft lips. But then he had a strange thought of how to get rid of the chocolate. Ness decided to lick it off of Lucas's nose. Ness sat back and licked his lips. "You had s-something on your face." Lucas slowly moved his hand up to touch his nose. He chuckled a few times before looking at what's left of the cone, just the bottom. He placed it all in his mouth.

"Thanks for getting it." Ness gave a sigh of relief that Lucas seemed to be ok with what happened.

"N-no problem." Lucas stood up and looked at Ness.

"I...I'm glad you're here....as a friend." That's when Ness's heart dropped. He knew he had to tell Lucas sooner or later, but he didn't want to. Especially not now, not with the semi-new feelings he had for Lucas. Ness looked down.

"L-Luke, there's something I need to tell you." Lucas looked down at Ness with a slight grin.

"What is it?"

"I-I..." Ness was stuttering. He wasn't sure how to break the news to Lucas. "I was p-paid by your dad to...to be your friend." Lucas's grin slowly disappeared as he absorbed the news.

"..." Ness looked up.

"B-but—"

"You..." Lucas said. He sounded more like he used to than his more happy voice Ness had already gotten used to. "You never really wanted to be my friend?" Ness shot up. This was what he was afraid of.

"N-no—"

"Why would he do this?" Lucas asked himself.

"Luke, please—" Ness stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw Lucas shoot an evil glance his way. This glance seemed almost poisonous.

"I can't believe you." Lucas started to walk away. Ness didn't hesitate to walk after him.

"Luke, please wait." Lucas turned around but continued to walk backward.

"Why should I? You clearly care more about the damn money than about me, so why in God's name should I care about what you say?" Lucas shot back around to walk normally.

"Luke, please." Ness continued to try and get Lucas to stop. "LUCAS, STOP FUCKING WALKING AWAY!!" Ness yelled. Lucas stopped mere feet from the exit. He turned around with his arms crossed.

"Spit it the fuck out."

"He did pay me at first...but I used the money for our ice cream." Lucas looked away. "FUCKING LOOK AT ME!!" Lucas did, and he saw tears streaming from his eyes. This caught Lucas off guard, but he didn't allow it to show. "He did pay me to talk to you that night, and to show you 'round the school...but he didn't pay me to stay up to make sure you stay safe. He didn't pay me to wait out in the cold for you, or to sit and talk with you, to buy ice cream, to make it seem like I'm going to suck your dick, to lick your nose...that was all me and you..." Lucas looked down, clenching his fists into fists. Angrier with his dad than Ness. "Lucas...please look at me." Lucas obliged. When he looked up he saw Ness had gotten closer. "There's one more thing your dad didn't pay me to do..." Ness then walked toward Lucas, prompting Lucas to take a small step back. Ness put his hands on Lucas's shoulders and looked intently into Lucas's deep blue, ocean eyes. "He didn't pay me to like you." Ness then collided his lips softly into Lucas's for a quick kiss. Ness stopped the kiss and walked past Lucas to the exit. He turned his head slightly. "To be honest, I've had my eye on you since Claus and I were friends." Ness then left, leaving Lucas in his surprised state. He raised his hand to his lips and felt them, now wet.

"Ness..."

"Excuse me?" a deep voice called out. Lucas looked around and saw Ike walking towards him with a strict glance. Ike stopped in front of Lucas, looking him up and down. He opened his mouth.

"I'm too young to be here at this late of night...I know." Lucas bowed his head. "Sorry if I caused you trouble." Ike raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, no problem." Lucas looked up at Ike.

"Um, what would your dad paid someone to be your friend?"

"Huh? Strange question." Ike--despite the question's randomicity--thought intently about the answer. "Well, I guess I'd feel kinda betrayed." Lucas looked down. He expected that answer. "But...if he's willing to waste hard-earned money to make you happy, then he must truly love you." Lucas looked up. He was confused now. He didn't know how he was supposed to be feeling. Should he be mad at his dad? Should he not? Should he be mad at Ness? Or should he not? Should he be acting upon his feelings toward Ness? Or is that too fabricated?

"T-thanks." Lucas slowly turned away and walked out of the mall. Ike raced to the door. He saw Lucas walking away from the mall in a slump.

"Fight for your friend...when you do you'll know if he truly is your friend or not." As he walked away he thought about what Ike told him. "Fight for my friend," he thought constantly. Before he knew it, he made it back to the apartment building. He slowly walked up and to his apartment room.

He entered the room and saw his dad sleeping on the couch. He couldn't help but grow a scowl as he closed the door. He slumped toward his bedroom and sat down. He looked on the nightstand, and next to Boney he saw his switchblade. After kicking off his shoes he sat back in his bed. He leaned against the wall his bed was up against. He popped the shiny, sharp blade Out and in. Out and In. Out and in. "You lied to me..." Out and in. Out and in. "You made him be around someone like me..." Out and in. Out and In. "You made me feel unnecessary feelings..." Out and in. Out and in. "You made him like me...kiss me....want to spend time with me..." Out and in. Out and in. "You made me like him...I don't want to hurt him." Out... "I can't hurt him, I won't allow it." Lucas placed the blade at his wrist. He allowed the sharp point to penetrate his skin. That's when his phone buzzed inside his pocket. Lucas put the blade on the nightstand and reached into his pocket. Ness texted him.

Ness: Hey Boo *Poop emoji*

Ness: Crap, wrong emoji...but you get the point.

Lucas chuckled. He turned to look at the switchblade. He grabbed it and made the blade go into its home. He then put the blade into a drawer. He returned to the phone.

Lucas: Heyyy.

Ness: OOOOOH, the triple Y's.

Lucas chuckled. He looked down at his small incision. There was some blood, but too much. He just decided to tuck himself into bed quickly to allow himself to return to the phone.

Ness: Anyway, sorry about that kiss.

Lucas: Oh, don't worry.

Lucas: Maybe next time warn me before you do it.

Ness: So there's gonna be a next time?

Lucas: If you want.

Ness: OF COURSE I DO!!

Ness: I mean, that's cool, I guess I can deal with that.

Lucas: Ness?

Ness: Hmm?

Lucas: I've never blushed before meeting you.

Ness: Really?

Lucas: Can you continue to make me feel this way?

Ness: hehe, it'd be my pleasure.

Lucas: And uh, stop getting paid to do so.

Ness: Well, if you'd be willing to pay.

Lucas: With?

Ness: Well, I'm kinda running low on milk. I heard boys our age have a surplus of it, I 'd like yours...*Devil emoji*

Lucas: As long as you're gentle.

Ness: Oof, not sure if I can promise that, but I'd try.

Lucas: Thank you Ness...for everything.

Ness: Of course, no worries.

Lucas: See ya tomorrow?

Ness: I'm looking forward to it.

Lucas: Night.

Ness: Nighty-night.

Lucas turned the phone off and placed it next to Boney. He then looked up and smiled to himself. He gently, and comfortably, fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up to the fresh smell of eggs, once more. He got off the bed and walked out to sit at the table. His dad placed his omelet in front of him. Flint then sat himself down with his own plate. Lucas started to eat. "So dad..." Lucas started with food in his mouth. Flint gave a small hum as Lucas swallowed the food. "I know you were paying Ness off."

"O-oh. Lucas, I-I'm so—"

"Thanks for that..." Lucas looked up at his dad with a wide, genuine smile. "Thank you..." Flint, seeing Lucas's real happy smile, started to tear up. He covered his wide mouth, stopping himself from crying out loud. Lucas giggled. He stood up and walked over to Flint. He then pulled him into a hug. "Love you, dad." Flint's tears fell faster down his face. He collided his head into Lucas's allowing himself to cry further.

"Lucas...." Flint gulped. "Claus would be so damn proud of you." They separated. "Why don't we take a trip to them? So you can say your final goodbyes." Lucas nervously gulped and nodded.

"Can Ness come?" Flint chuckled. He ruffled Lucas's hair.

"Course he can, Squirt." Lucas liked the nickname, Squirt. Flint used to call him that before the accident, but he liked that he brought it back to life.

Flint drove Lucas and Ness back toward Tazmily. It took a long time, so Ness and Lucas fell asleep. They ended up slightly falling onto each other. This was when Flint found out that their "friendship" was much further than he had initialized, but he couldn't care less. He soon made it to the Tazmily graveyard. He took a deep breath, hoping Lucas is truly ready to say goodbye. He turned his head back to the two boys sleeping on each other. "Boys? Wakey-wakey." Both of them seemed to struggle with opening their eyes. Lucas looked out of the window and gulped at the sight of a grave. He then felt Ness's hand on his own. Lucas turned to him.

"You ready?" Ness asked. Lucas closed his eyes and took a long breath. As he let out the breath he felt calmer. He nodded. The three of them got out of the car and walked toward the side path that led up the cliff where Hinawa and Claus were buried. Each step closer toward their forever homes made Lucas nervous. Lucas looked at Ness as they walked up the path. Ness was also nervous. Lucas had found out that Ness and Claus were close friends, and apparently Ness already had a very faint crush on Lucas when they were younger, despite never truly meeting each other. It just took a single video of Lucas opening gifts during Christmas to spark this faint crush...and Ness is worried to see the grave of the person who made all of his dreams possible.

Lucas soon saw the sunflowers. Not too long after that sight, he saw their graves. "A loving wife and mother, Hinawa", "A loving son and brother, Claus" were written on the graves. Lucas started to tear up, but then Flint put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas looked up at his dad, noticing he too is tearful. He never truly thought about his feelings. He lost his wife and his own son. Lucas shook his head. He was the first to take a step forward. He stood in the middle of the two graves. He turned to his mom's first.

"Hi, mom. Sorry I don't visit too often, Dad's kinda a bitch about this," Lucas chuckled. "Oh, and don't worry, I've been changing my underwear and socks regularly...but I've been forgetting to clean my room, sorry mom." Flint covered his mouth, proud of his son. Lucas turned to Claus's grave. "Hey, asshat. You freaking left me with all the damn chores, you stingy ass. But at least I seem to make bank." Ness crossed his arms, happy Lucas seems to be in control of his feelings. Lucas touched both graves and closed his eyes. "I love you both, now and forever." Lucas stood up, rubbed his tears away, and turned toward the others. His eyes stopped on his astonished dad. Lucas ran over to him, bringing him into another large hug, this time, Flint was able to hug back. "I'm glad you're here dad. I love you too, of course." Flint smiled and kissed Lucas's forehead before Lucas let go. Lucas grabbed Ness's hand and watched as Flint walked up and said his goodbyes.

Flint stood up and walked back. The three of them started to walk down the cliff, but then Lucas remembered something. He let go of Ness and ran back to Claus's grave. He kneeled in front of it and reached into his pocket. There he grabbed the switchblade. He popped the blade out and gently stabbed it into the ground in front of the gravestone. "You'll need this to defeat those demons invading heaven." Lucas stood up and looked at Claus's name. He took a quick deep breath and winked at the grave. He turned back and ran to the others. He grabbed Ness's right hand and looked up at his dad. He gave a wide smile and nodded. "Let's go home." Flint ruffled Lucas's hair before they started to walk down the path. Lucas's life will forever be different from his losses, but he'll always have his dad. His dad will always be there for him, even if they're far apart. In fact, Claus and Hinawa will also always be there for him too. Lucas knows this now and will be living life with them....even if they're far away.


	42. Guardian for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a remake of New Wings, it's quite simple.

Ness was a boy that was unlike many. He was known as a guardian angel. He watched over the people in a certain sector to make sure they lived the lives meant for them. Despite this important job, he had shown favoritism for a certain boy, Lucas. The lord of the angels, Palutena, knew about this. Ness didn't tell her, she could just simply tell by the way Ness would try to help Lucas compared to the rest of the people he's supposed to be watching. She knew that showing favoritism isn't good when being a guardian angel, but she loved how happy Ness would get whenever he saw Lucas smile. Unlike Ness though, Palutena could tell that Lucas's smiles were faked.

As weird as it sounded, there were annual "God-meets", where multiple different gods would meet with The Overseer to talk about what they have planned for the people to do. Palutena was scheduled to meet with The Overseer first. The meet-up place was simple, just a large temple overseeing the Ultimatum. Palutena entered the temple, with her only needing to be in the immediate area of the entrance. The Overseer, X, stood in the small foyer. Due to his stature, since he had the physical appearance of a ten-year-old boy, he stood on a table to be a similar height to Palutena. Palutena had always had the urge to pinch X's cheeks, but she knew X could defeat her with a single wink, so she never dared. Palutena stood in front of X. "So, update me on Ultimatum," he said. His voice also showed his physical age.

"Nothing too much, it seems everything is going swimmingly. And about the plans for—" Palutena ended up getting cut off by Ness, who rushed into the temple. Palutena looked back at Ness.

"Sorry sir," Ness apologized. His voice showed that he was scared and worried. He talked fast which made it somewhat hard to understand him.

"Now, Ness, you can't just barge—"

"Lucas tried to kill himself." Palutena's eyes widened. X was just confused.

"So, he's just a boy," X shrugged. Ness grew offended by the comment of him "just being a boy". Ness then went on a tirade about how Lucas isn't "just a boy" and how he's the best boy, among other stuff. Palutena backed up to X.

"He likes this boy...like a lot," Palutena whispered. X turned back to Ness, who was still in the middle of his tirade.

"He's got the most amazing smile and I swear on everything that is us, I will see it again. So, he isn't just a boy, he's—" Ness gets cut off.

"Then go help him," X said. Ness just looked at X, confused.

"W-what? I can do that?" X nodded. He walked over to Ness. They were closer in height than he was with Palutena. X smirked.

"We'll have Pit watch over Ultimatum, you go help your boyfriend."

"H-he's not my boyfriend," Ness shouted instantly. His face was in a blushed mess and his eyes were shaky. X shook his head.

"Just go on before I change my mind." Ness looked at Palutena, who nodded. Ness slowly grew a smile and bowed.

"T-thank you, sir, ma'am." He shot back up and ran out of the temple. Palutena walked over to X's side, showing the height difference. X was at least two feet shorter than his apprentice but was still ten times stronger.

Lucas was in the hospital. His dad had just left after talking to him. Lucas closed his eyes and thought to himself. He knew he hurt his dad. He knew that his dad, his mom, and especially his brother, are very hurt. Despite this knowledge, he couldn't help but think that he made the right decision and that the fact he lived was a simple oversight. Lucas sighed to himself. "Hey there Lucas..." a deep-voiced boy said. Lucas shot his eyes open and saw Ness standing at the foot of his bed. Lucas grew rightfully nervous.

"W-who are you? H-how do you know my name?" Lucas asked, frightened by Ness's sudden appearance. Ness held his hands out and tried to show Lucas he meant no harm. Lucas thought it over.

"I mean no harm. My name's Ness, and I go to school with you." Lucas tilted his head. "I saw you hurting and thought I'd come help." Ness's voice smoothened out. Instead of it being just simply deep, it's deep and relaxing. Simply by hearing the rather deep voice, although Lucas knew it was incomparable to his dad, Lucas was able to relax ever so slightly. Lucas looked down.

"You're...looking to help me?" Ness nodded and sat in a chair that was next to the hospital bed. "You are in way over your head." Ness chuckled.

"I'm always told that," Ness chuckled. Lucas heard this genuine chuckle and kind of liked it. Despite having no real memory of Ness, he couldn't help but feel like he knew Ness.

"N-Ness, was it?"

"Mhm." Lucas looked down, trying to search his memory for that name, but found nothing.

"You..." He couldn't find his name, but he still couldn't shake that feeling that he knew Ness. "You really want to help?" Lucas looked at Ness. Ness saw the emotion in his eyes. Lucas's deep blue eyes are surrounded by red skin, this told Ness he's been crying a lot. Ness stood up and walked over to Lucas's side. He hesitated to put his hand on Lucas's shoulder but decided to do so anyway. Lucas's body felt a wave of warmth. Lucas looked up at Ness. Lucas tilted his head. "...why?" Ness smirked.

"Don't worry about why just know I'll be waiting for you when you get out of the hospital." He turned around and walked to the door. He looked at Lucas as he opened it. "See ya soon, 'K?" Lucas sat up and looked at Ness. Lucas's mouth struggled to form a smile. The edges of his mouth were shaking.

"Y-yea...see you." Ness giggled then walked out. Once the door closes, it didn't take long for the door to open back up. Lucas's dad, Flint, popped in. He tilted his head.

"Lucas, who were you talking to?" Flint asked, worried. The worry made Lucas confused, but he decided it'd be best to allow Ness to do what he wanted, even if it was in secret.

"J-just a friend."

"A...friend?" Flint rubbed the back of his neck before shaking his head. "I-It doesn't matter, the doc says you'll be able to leave tomorrow morning." Flint grabbed the doorknob and started to close the door. Before fully closing it, though, he looked at Lucas, who was looking at him too. Flint opened his mouth to say something but seemed scared to go through with it, so he decided to not tell him. He closed the door, leaving Lucas to himself.

Lucas lied back down and thought to himself. "Ness..." he said to himself. "...we're in the same school?" Lucas thought back to the students of his school, Smash High. None of them looked like Ness though. This confused Lucas, but he decided to just bring it down to the fact there were so many students in the school. He was able to fall asleep.

The next morning rolled around. The doctor, Dr. Mario, did some final checks on Lucas, giving him antidepressants, then allowed him to leave with his Flint. It didn't take long for them to make it out of the rather small hospital. Once out there, Lucas saw Ness. Ness seemed to be hiding slightly. Lucas stopped walking and looked over at Ness--who was standing on the other side of the corner of the hospital--this prompted Flint to stop as well and look in the same direction. "D-dad? Can I walk home?"

"Uhh." Flint was hesitant. He was mainly scared that Lucas may attempt to do something to himself. "S-sure, but you better be home by noon, got it?"

"Mhm," Lucas said as he started to walk toward Ness. Flint just sighed and walked away. Lucas made it to Ness, which made Ness smile.

"You actually came?" Ness asked. Lucas crossed his arms.

"So, what did you want?" Ness grabbed Lucas's hand and ran away from the hospital with him. Lucas was feeling some pain from Ness's grip but decided not to bring it up to Ness since he looked like he was having fun. And Ness was. He was really happy that Lucas gave him the chance of day. Ness didn't truly have a plan for where to bring Lucas. He kinda just wanted to run with Lucas in his hand.

Eventually, they did get somewhere. It was a simple park. Nothing about this park was too outlandish, it was an average park. There were slides, swings, poles, etc. Lucas tilted his head as he entered the park grounds. "What...what're we here for?" Ness looked down. He never truly got a chance to hang out with a friend.

"I...I want to swing. I've never done it before." Lucas looked at Ness, who was still looking down. Lucas chuckled and put his hand on Ness's back.

"Want me to show you?" Ness looked up at Lucas.

"You'd...you'd do that?" Lucas motioned for Ness to follow him to the far end of the park, where the swing set was at. Lucas sat in the furthest one with Ness sitting in the closest. Lucas looked to his right--where Ness was on his swing--and looked him up and down.

"OK, pay attention to what I do?" Ness hesitated to give Lucas a nod. Lucas planted his feet on the ground and walked back, ensuring he was still on the swing. He then picked his feet up and he swung forward. He swung back, and he fully commenced into the swing. Whenever he went up, he moved his legs out and his back down, nearly on the verge of falling back out of the swing. Lucas planted his feet back to the ground as he swung back and looked at Ness. "Ok, you got that?" Ness didn't. He was just focused on Lucas's face and how he looked like he was having fun. He thought Lucas looked cute with the wind flowing through his hair, his smile, in the end, he only confirmed his feelings for the boy. "Ness?" This broke Ness from his dirty thoughts.

"Uh, yes, I would like to suck on it..."

"Uhh, what?" Ness's face heats up. He said the last thing he thought about. He put his hands over his mouth.

"N-nothing. C-could you show me again?" Lucas tilted his head as he looked at the now red boy. He giggled.

"You're different from the people I know...heh, I like that."

"I like you too..." Ness said, but Lucas started back on the swing. That, mixed with the fact his hands were still over his mouth, means Lucas didn't hear what Ness said. Ness slowly lowers his hands as he focused on Lucas's movements, and how he did them effortlessly. Lucas soon stopped and looked at Ness.

"You go." Ness nodded and looked forward. He gulped as he walked back. He picked his feet up and swung forward and back. As he swung forward he extended his body as Lucas did, but he didn't stop it while going back so he slammed his head into the wood chips in the ground and fell. Lucas flinched as Ness gave a painful groan. Lucas jumped from the swing and kneeled next to Ness. Ness started to pick his head back up but just had it get attacked by the swing swinging back. Ness gave another painful groan, making Lucas stop the swing and put a hand on Ness's arm, helping him up. Lucas saw some wood chips in Ness's face so he walked over to the nearby bench and both of them sat down.

"Owie ow..." Ness sounded like he was on the verge of crying. Lucas softly placed his hand on Ness's right cheek, despite being on his left, and forced Ness to look at him. There were only three woodchips in his face.

"Hold still, 'K?" Ness nodded. Lucas reached for the small woodchip in Ness's nose and ripped it out with little trouble. He then took the one out of his left cheek, but then that left the one in Ness's lip. It looks like it's the worst and almost seems to go fully through the lip. Lucas puts his fingers around it and looked into Ness's purple eyes. "This is gonna hurt." Lucas started to try and rip it out but stopped as soon as he heard Ness's pain infused screams. Luckily, it didn't seem like people heard him, despite Ness screaming rather loud. There were some people looking at Lucas, but they didn't do much else. "Ok, maybe we should take you back to the hospital?"

"NO, n-no. I-I don't uh, I don't like the hospital." Lucas looked at the wood chip and sighed. That's when an idea popped into his head. He balled up his hand and moved his forearm in front of Ness's face. Ness tilted his head. "What's this?"

"Bite down on my arm, I don't have much else for you to bite on."

"B-but—"

"Just do it, I don't want you to get an infection. Who knows where that chip has been." Ness looked down at Lucas's arm and gulped. He did as Lucas told, and bit down on it slightly under the joint for his wrist. Lucas winced in pain but obviously dialed it back. Lucas placed his hands back on the wood chip and started pulling it out once more. When he did, however, Ness bit down hard on Lucas's arm. Ness forced his eyes open to look at the arm he was biting and he saw stitches at the base of his wrist. Seeing this made Ness go deeply into thought. He loosed his bite on Lucas's arm to just think about why he'd do what he did. Lucas seemed relatively happy with what Ness has given him. His thoughts were broken up by Lucas confirming he pulled the chip out of his mouth. Lucas reached into his pocket and grabbed a band-aid, and placed it over the small hole. Lucas then backed up and looked at Ness. He smirked. "Boom." Ness tilted his head. Lucas can tell something is on his mind. "Something wrong?"

"W-why?" Ness asked. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you do it?" Ness didn't need to explain what he meant. Lucas sighed and looked straight at the playground. He then rested his head on the back of the bench and closed his eyes.

"I don't..." Ness scooted closer to Lucas and put his hand on Lucas's. Lucas didn't open his eyes, but he had a warm feeling from Ness's hand.

"You don't have to tell me."

"..." Ness grabbed Lucas's hand and looked out at the playground.

"I have no clue how you feel right now, but trust me, I know how it feels when you're separated from someone you love." Lucas opened an eye and looked at Ness, who was still looking out at the playground.

"You know already?" Ness shrugged.

"I kinda assumed." Lucas stood up and looked back at Ness. Ness was still holding Lucas's hand so he stood up too. He decided to let go of Lucas's hand. Lucas looked around and verified that no one was looking their way now.

"I-I didn't say to let go of my hand." Ness chuckled and grabbed Lucas's hand once more. Ness tilted his head as he looked at Lucas.

"Are you blushing?"

"Sh-shut up, let's just go."

"Go where?" Lucas looked up at Ness. Ness's eyes showed that he was really paying attention to him. Lucas sighed before looking away from Ness. He tugged Ness's arm to follow him, and he did.

While they walked through the city, Lucas and Ness were given some confused looks. Lucas didn't see them though, he was too focused on his own thoughts. They walked for nearly an hour and made it to a part of the city that was less populated. The main part of this place was the graveyard. This is when Ness found out where Lucas was taking them.

They entered the graveyard. This was when Lucas let go of Ness's hand and walked on ahead. He soon got to the graves for his mom and brother. He kneeled in front of them and sighed to himself. Their graves weren't too far from the entrance to the graveyard, so Ness was able to see it without going too deep into the graveyard. Ness looked around at the few buildings and saw a certain shop. He chuckled to himself and ran toward it.

Lucas stayed at the graves. He placed his head on the grave of his brother. "Hey, Claus...I don't think I'll be able to see you as I promised. This Ness kid seems to be too stubborn to leave me alone." Lucas chuckled. During the chuckle, a tear fell. He sighed and looked at his mom's grave. He sniffed and just shook his head. "I'm sorry..." He stayed there for close to ten minutes, not even noticing that Ness didn't go there with him.

Ness made it back to the graveyard and gave a sigh of relief when he saw Lucas was still at the graves. Ness ran over with a gift in his pocket. He ran to behind Lucas, heard his cries, and cleared his throat. Lucas slowly turned around. "Ness?" Ness grew a smile. He reached out his hands for Lucas to grab, and with a little hesitation, he did. Ness let go of Lucas's hands and reached into his pocket. He then brought out the gift but had his fist around it so Lucas didn't see.

"I got you something..."

"You...you got me something?" Ness grabbed Lucas's wrist, the one with the stitches, and gently placed the gift into it. Ness then made Lucas ball up his fist around it but didn't take his hands off of Lucas's. Ness looked up at Lucas.

"I've been looking out for you..." Ness then let go of Lucas's hand. Allowing him to look down as he opened his fist. He saw a sunflower necklace. Lucas's eyes beamed at the sight of it. He shot his head up at Ness.

"You...got this for me?"

"Yea, try it on." Lucas did. The necklace was a little loose around his neck, but the emblem of the sunflower was perfectly placed in the middle of his chest. Lucas looked away from the necklace to look at Ness but saw that he was nervous. He was rubbing his neck, he seemed to be somewhat sweaty too.

"Ness?"

"Uhh, well, I kinda had a question." Lucas raised an eyebrow, preparing himself for the question. Ness, in his head, was pumping himself up to say what he was going to say. He let out a deep breath. "Could I, perhaps, have a chance, potential, to go on a date with you, maybe?" Lucas just burst into laughter. This nearly broke Ness's heart. Lucas's laughing fit soon ended when Lucas turned to the graves. He wiped the tears from his laughter. He stepped aside to be right in front of his mom's grave. He gave a faint look at the heart-broken Ness.

"Step up, I've gotta introduce you." Ness hesitantly did as Lucas told him to do. Lucas turned back to the graves. "Mom, Claus, this is Ness. He's...he and I...we'll be dating so please wish us luck." It took a moment for what Lucas said to drain into his brain. He slowly turned his head. Lucas did the same and just smiled. "What? You thought I was gonna deny, I was just laughing at how you asked." Ness looked at the grave of Lucas's brother--Claus. The one thing he couldn't prevent, no matter how hard he tried, was the deaths of Claus and Hinawa.

Lucas told Ness that he should be introduced to his dad. Ness was hesitant, but he knew it'd make Lucas happy, and thus, making his job complete. Lucas walked Ness to his house. And when they entered they saw Lucas's dad looking at the door, slightly concerned. He stood up and walked over to Lucas. "Lucas, where were you?" Flint asked strictly. Lucas smiled and gripped hard onto Ness's hand.

"I was with Ness....we're, uh, we're dating," Lucas said as he turned to look at Ness. Flint looked in the direction Lucas did too but didn't see anyone.

"Who?" Lucas shot his head toward his Flint.

"What do you mean, who? Ness, he's right here." Lucas lifted the hand he had held onto Ness's. Flint looked and only saw Lucas gripping onto the air.

"There's no one here."

"What? Of course, there is, he's right here. Ness?" Lucas asked as he turned to face Ness.

"Look..." Flint said. He stuck his hand out in front of where Lucas was looking at, and nothing happened to him. But to Lucas, Flint stuck his hand through Ness. Lucas let go of Ness's hand and just looked at him, shocked.

"What....Ness?" Ness looked down before turning to Lucas.

"I'm sorry...I have to go now...bye Lukey..." Ness then starts to float up, leaving Lucas. Lucas starts to tear up. Flint tried to comfort Lucas, but it didn't work, and Lucas ended up running to his room.

Ness floated back to his home, the area overlooking the city. He wasn't happy though. He instantly saw Pit. Pit smirked. "Yo, Ness, what's the matter?" Pit asked, noticing Ness's sad expression. Ness simply sighed and walked away, not giving Pit even a hint of an answer. Pit watched as Ness walked away. While he did ask Ness what was wrong, he already knew. Not only are they floating above Ultimatum, but they also know every little thing that happens there. Pit knew that Ness had to leave Lucas. Which is why he called Palutena over to him before Ness came back. Palutena just arrived. She stood next to Pit, looking at Ness.

"What'd I miss?" Palutena asked.

"Look at him..." Palutena tilted her head and watched as Ness pouted on the invisible ground. She thought for a moment before turning to Pit.

"Would you mind watching over Ultimatum longer, at least until we find someone new?" Pit shook his head, prompting Palutena to walk toward Ness. She arrived at Ness's side and kneeled. She placed her hand on Ness's back. "You really do care for him, huh?"

"...of course I do," Ness said, fighting back tears. Palutena looked at what he was looking at. It was Lucas's house. "He's crying...because of me."

"...Ness...there is a way to see him again, but—" She got cut off by Ness shooting up.

"I'll do it." Palutena slowly stood up.

"But, if you do, you won't be immortal anymore. You'd be susceptible to anything a regular human is." Ness balls his hands into fists.

"I DON'T CARE...I want to see him again."

"You also won't be able to see us anymore." This caused Ness to look down. This was the only place he truly knew. These people were the only people he truly befriended. That's when he turned to see Lucas's house.

"I-I have to..." Palutena smirked. She put a hand on Ness's shoulder, making him look up, and then pulled him into a hug.

"That's what I expected." Ness melted into the hug. He suddenly felt his eyelids grow very heavy. He was forced to close his eyes. When he reopened them he saw himself in Lucas's room, with a surprised Lucas looking at him. Lucas stood up. Lucas looked at Ness up and down.

"N-Ness?" That was when there was a knock at the door. Flint was there. He didn't even wait for Lucas to answer before opening the door.

"Lucas I—" Flint stopped. He saw Ness. "Are you...Ness?" Lucas looked between Ness and Flint, having to absorb what was happening. He decided to then slowly walk toward Ness. Ness grinned.

"I'm back....for good." Lucas pulled Ness into a big hug. Ness turned to Flint, who was just giving him a smile.

"I'll just leave you two be." He stepped out of the room and closed the door. Ness ruffled Lucas's hair and chuckled.

"What's wrong? I was only gone for a few minutes."

"Sh-shut up." Ness chuckled.

"Ok ok, but is our date still up."

"..."

"I'll take that as a no then." Lucas looked up at Ness's face, despite still being in a hug.

"No you idiot, it's still on." Lucas then tucked his head back into Ness's chest. "Don't leave me again." Ness put his own head on Lucas's.

"I promise I won't."


	43. The Bottom Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one so I won't really do a summary. So uhm....boy loves boy and boy does loving stuff to boy. There, how's that?

"BEAT HER ASS LUCAS!!" Toon Link yelled as he watched the Mortal Kombat match unfold. Lucas and his friends were in a gaming club at school. Currently, they were holding a small tournament and the winner would get $200. Lucas and Kumatora have made it to the finals. The club was divided in half. Half of the club wanted Lucas to win, and the other wanted Kumatora to win. They have both won a round at this point. Lucas finally won when he used Jade's fatal blow. Kumatora didn't even wait before putting her controller down. Lucas popped up and his entire side of the club started cheering loudly. Lucas ended up running around the clubroom but stopped when he got to Kumatora. He held out a hand for her to grab.

"GG," Lucas said. Kumatora looked up and grew a smirk. She grabbed Lucas's hand and allowed him to help her up. She then reached into her pocket to grab the $200. She handed it to Lucas, who took it without much hesitation. He then grabbed one of the $100 bills and handed it back to Kumatora. "It's only fair." She chuckled a single time then pocketed the bill.

That was when there was a knock at the door. Toon Link had to go open it since he was the club leader. Toon Link opened the door to see the vice-principal, Ganondorf. Toon Link simply sighed. "Mr. G, how may I help you?" Toon Link asked in a sarcastic tone. Ganondorf growled.

"You know damn well what you did," he said in his extremely deep and evil voice.

"No, please enlighten me." Toon Link is known to anger Ganondorf. Ganondorf was always against the gaming club, but due to the rules of Smash High, he had no choice but to allow the club. Ganondorf crossed his arms.

"If you continue to be too damn loud, I will be forced to shut this club down..." Ganondorf leaned forward, allowing his head to get closer to Toon Link's. "Better watch out...better not cry." Toon Link simply chuckled in his face.

"Sure thing, Santa." Ganondorf stood back up straight and scoffed.

"Pack it up, you've gotta go home now." Ganondorf finally walked away. Toon Link sighed before turning to the club.

"Well, you've heard the man. We've gotta pack it up for the day."

Lucas got to the front doors of the school. That was when he got a message from Toon Link. So, as he left the school, he was on the phone. He was so focused on texting that he didn't hear someone calling out "Watch out!!" A baseball soon smashed into Lucas's face, making Lucas fall and drop his phone. Lucas fell on his butt and simply heard the phone crack. Lucas looked at where the phone was and just looked at it wide-eyed.

"No..." He desperately said. A boy ran over to Lucas. He stood next to him, feeling utterly guilty for the hit. He cleared his voice, prompting Lucas to look up. The boy is clearly an athlete. By the way he looked and he was seemingly always covered in sweat. He also had a baseball cap and a baseball bat right next to him on the floor. The boy held his hand toward Lucas. Lucas took it and the boy helped him up.

"I'm sooo sorry, we didn't see you." Lucas simply shrugged. He looked at his phone, which was slightly away from his feet, and picked it up. He turned it around to see that the phone was far gone. The screen is cracked beyond repair and the phone seemed to have a large dent. He sighed. "Crap...sorry, again." Lucas shook his head and placed the phone in his pocket and looked at the boy.

"Don't worry." Lucas saw the baseball on his other side and picked it up. He handed the ball to the boy before walking off. The boy just looked out after him. He truly felt sorry for what he did and was already thinking of a way to pay for what he did.

"Yo, Ness, hurry up with the damn ball!!" one of the boy's--Ness's--teammates called out. Ness looked at his teammate and ran over to him.

Lucas made it to his house. He walked in and saw his parents eating at the table. They must've noticed Lucas's saddened expression because they called him over once he placed his backpack in the closet. Lucas walked over and they saw a small bruise on Lucas's left cheek. "What happened?" Hinawa asked.

"An accident...but look," Lucas said. He then brought out his broken phone, earning some sad "oh's" from his parents.

"We'll buy you a new one, don't worry." Lucas shook his head.

"We have to pay off the debt first...don't worry about my phone." Lucas turned away and started walking toward his room, which was on the opposite side of the house. Hinawa and Flint looked at each other. Hinawa grabbed the phone and opened the back. Near the battery was a small--SD-like--card. She took it out and pocketed it. She then looked back at Flint.

"You've gotta talk to Lucas about that job of his," Hinawa said. Flint nodded before looking in the direction of Lucas's room.

"I know...I know," Flint said. He stood up and started walking toward Lucas's room. He didn't hesitate to enter. Inside he saw Lucas changing out of his normal clothes and into his work ones. He had to change into a simple black tuxedo for his job. Flint cleared his throat, prompting Lucas to turn around as he put on his new pants.

"Yea?" he asked.

"About your job—"

"No..." Lucas turned back away from Flint. He started to put on his shirt. "I have to do this. We must pay off the debt. Claus has got his job, and I've got mine."

"Yea, but you're just making yourself a servant. You shouldn't be working like that at your age." Lucas sighed when he put on his vest. He started to button the vest up.

"I guess I shouldn't...but I shouldn't have to work at all." Lucas turned around. He put the tie around his neck, waiting for his dad to tie it. "I've gotta do this." Flint sighed and walked over. He tied the tie before walking toward the door. He didn't leave though. He turned back toward Lucas.

"Just...know your boundaries." Lucas nodded, knowing that he has already passed his boundaries a long time ago. Flint walked out. It didn't take much more time for Lucas to finish changing. He soon walked out as well. He grabbed his car keys and shot a goodbye toward his parents.

"No, go?" Hinawa asked Flint.

"Yup."

Lucas drove to the address he was given earlier that day. This address led him to a part of the city that he rarely visited, mainly due to it being a rather rich neighborhood. The house in particular, though, isn't as "rich looking" as the others. The house is large, but it's still a normal looking house. Lucas pulled into the driveway. He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his hair a bit. In order to get the proper gigs, Lucas had to cut his hair a while ago. Lucas's hair was now simply flat and swooped toward his right. He took a deep breath before leaving the car.

He walked toward the front door. When he got there he knocked and waited for a response. The door soon opened to show a middle-aged man. He was skinny and tall, but nothing about the man stuck out to him. He stepped aside and allowed Lucas into the house. Lucas looked around before turning to the man as he closed the door. "So, what is it you need?" The man reached into his pocket to hand Lucas a $50 bill. Lucas pocketed it.

"The second room down this hall needs cleaning," the man said in a rather deep voice. Lucas nodded and turned around to see the hall. He then walked down it and found the second room. It was on the right, and once inside he saw just how dirty it truly is. He just shook his head and started cleaning.

Once he finished he found the man in the living room that is very close to the front door. The man looked at him. He stood up and walked over to Lucas. "Is it done?" Lucas nodded. The man grew a smile. Lucas then turned toward the front door. Once he opened the door, the man called out for him. Lucas turned around to see the man walking toward him with his hand in his pocket. He then brought out $200 dollars. "I want that 'special service' you offered on the site."

"T-the special service?" Lucas asked, nervously. He knew exactly what the "special service" was. Not many people asked for it, but there were a few. He'd never willingly admit to doing the special actions for $200, but he felt it was necessary to get through their debt. Lucas looked at the money in the man's hand and took it. Lucas closed the door and looked up at the man. The man just had a smile. While looking up at the man, Lucas could hear his jeans fall to the ground.

Lucas entered his car. He looked into the rear-view mirror and saw the man's white, sticky substance at the edge of his lips. He reached into the glove department and wiped it away with a disgusted groan. "Ok..." he said to himself. He took a small breather before adjusting the mirror and starting the car up.

He made it home. Once he entered the house he saw his parents on the couch. They simply gave Lucas concerned faces. Lucas raised an eyebrow at them. "Is something wrong?"

"Can you come here?" Hinawa asked. Lucas scratched the back of his neck before walking toward them.

"What is it?"

"We kinda had a bug on your phone." Lucas tilted his head.

"We wanted to know what you did at your job...and so we know what you've been doing," Flint said. Lucas looked down.

"Don't tell me it's true." Lucas forced his eyes closed. He knew what they were referring to. He didn't want to answer them. He didn't want them to change their looks about him. "Don't tell me....you've been sucking dick for money."

"Th-they offered me the money..." Lucas looked up at his parents, who now were standing up. "The money is going to help us..." Lucas reached into his pocket to grab the $250 and handed it to Flint. Flint simply put the money aside and kneeled to Lucas's eye level. He grabbed onto Lucas's shoulders.

"Have you ever done more?" Flint asked.

"N-no, nothing more than that."

"...and if they offered over $1000, would you?"

"..."

"Answer me!!!" Flint yelled, desperate for an answer. Lucas simply sighed. He shook away from Flint's grasp and started walking toward his room. But, before he got out of sight, he looked at his parents.

"....Money is money..." Lucas walked into his room, wanting to sleep off the filth he'd gone through.

He woke up the next day as if nothing from the previous day had happened. Claus knew about what Lucas had done, but nothing he could say could break Lucas's motives. They ended up going to school without much else to say about it. Lucas was also able to smoothly go through his classes. He always felt a tad uncomfortable because of gym--since he was in the swim unit--but even that went smoothly. He entered his clubroom to see everyone else waiting for him. Toon Link jumped up from one of the desks and clapped his hands. "Alrighty, now that everyone is here, can we set up the big table?" Toon Link asked. The big table was simply putting ten desks together to simulate a table. This did mean they had to move the other desks to the side, but it didn't take long since they were already used to doing it.

After the big table was formed, everyone sat at their own desk. All ten were filled, with no one person being stuck out. Lucas and Toon Link were in the middle of their respective sides. Junior and Inkling were on Lucas's right with Kumatora and Roy on his left. Toad and Shulk were on Toon Link's right with Young Link and Mega Man on his left. "Alright, so, we all know we're in Ultimatum because we've got a game about us, correct?"

"Yes..." Shulk answered.

"Alright, so, I was wondering if we could play every game about every person who lives in Ultimatum. Starting with Mario, the first person to move into this city of course."

"That sounds fun," Mega Man points out. Everyone else agreed.

"One problem..." Junior started. Everyone looked at him. "These bastards"—pointing to Lucas and Kumatora—"don't have their games available." Kumatora gave him a death stare.

"Do you want me to come over there and pop those two pathetic teeth out of your damn mouth?" Kumatora said. Junior nervously chuckled, knowing that she'd actually follow through on that. He just lowered himself on his seat.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, for now, does everyone agree on this plan?" Toon Link asked. Everyone nodded. "Alrighty then. We'll start with Donkey Kong, of course, so get the Switch ready." Mega Man and Young Link are tasked to go get the systems. This is when everyone else started to take apart the big table and place them right next to each other, facing the projector screen, so that all of them could see and even play. While doing this, someone knocked on the door. Toon Link sighed. "Great, keep going, I'll make him go away." The club room had two doors to it. The clubroom was originally a large English room since it used to be a library--with the room having to be divided in two--so this room was perfect for their gaming life. The knock came from the door further back from the projector, the one Ganondorf never knocked on. Toon Link got to it and opened the door. He opened his mouth to defend himself from Ganondorf but saw that it was a boy. It was a boy he knew. It was Ness. Toon Link tilted his head. "N-Ness, was it?" Ness nodded his head. "Well, why're you here?" Ness reached into his pocket and brought out a phone.

"Is uh, is Lucas here?" Ness asked.

"Uh, yea." Toon Link turned into the room. "Yo, Lucas, come." Lucas looked up from the desk and ran over. He saw Ness and raised an eyebrow.

"Ness?" Lucas questioned. Ness gave a small grin as Toon Link left the two alone. Lucas stepped a little closer. "Why're you here?" Ness looked down at the phone in his hands. Lucas soon followed and saw the same phone. The phone was brand new. It was the newest phone made by ROB Industries, the biggest technology industry in the city.

"It's for you, the new ROB T11," Ness said. What Ness said took a few seconds to drain into Lucas's brain. Once it did he shot his head up and looked at Ness's face.

"I-it's mine?" Ness nodded.

"I felt bad that I broke your old phone, so I got this for you." Lucas grew a faint smile. He shook his head.

"I can't take this." Ness gave an exaggerated groan. He grabbed Lucas's hand and forced him to take the phone.

"You don't have a choice." Lucas looked down at the phone and turned it on. Just by the home screen he could tell it was new age and the type of phone he'd never be able to afford in his lifetime. Lucas pocketed the phone and looked back at Ness.

"Thanks..." Lucas happily said. Ness rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was no biggie." Lucas swore he could see a small hint of a blush in his cheeks, but decided not to point it out. Lucas then rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I guess see ya."

"Yea." Ness gave Lucas a look that made it seem like he wanted to say more but just couldn't bring himself to do it. Ness decided to walk away. Lucas looked out after him and he couldn't help but smile.

Lucas played the games with his club until it was time to leave. While leaving, Lucas pulled out the phone so that he could adjust the settings to his liking. But once more, he was so focused on the phone that he didn't hear the "Watch out". Another Baseball slammed into Lucas's face, making him fall and drop the phone. However, while falling he decided to close his legs, this ended up catching the phone. Once he fell on the ground he checked for the phone and took a breath of relief when he saw it safely in his legs. Ness ran up to Lucas's side.

"I am so damn sorry." Ness turned back to his teammate. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE HITTING IT DAMMIT." Ness turned back to Lucas and held out his hand. Lucas took it once he grabbed the phone. However, when Ness lifted him up, they didn't let go. They, instead, just looked into each other's eyes.

"It almost seems like you're doing this on purpose..." Lucas said in an odd tone. It almost sounded like he was flirting, but was still clearly unsure.

"Heh, I promise I'm not." They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Lucas's heart started beating heavily and he soon felt an odd feeling in his gut.

"You're, um..."

"I'm what?"

"You look, heh, you look..." Lucas nervously said. That's when he shook his head. He let go of Ness's hand and rubbed his neck. "I've g-gotta get go-going."

"Y-yea, you do that." Lucas gave a simple nod and walked away. Ness looked out after him, almost seeming like he was trying to make sure he walked safely. Ness didn't really want to rip his eyes from Lucas but knew he had to, so he did.

Lucas got home and opened the door. He instantly rushed in and closed the door, excited to show his parents the new phone. After dropping his bag he ran over to the kitchen table and showed his parents the new phone as if he was still a kid. They just gave him a surprised look. "How'd you get it?" Flint asked.

"A friend, he bought it for me," Lucas quickly said. Hinawa chuckled at his excitement, but then what she was talking with Flint about came into her head. She sighed and looked at Lucas, who could sense the tensions so he put the phone in his pocket. "What's wrong?"

"It's about your job," She said. Lucas looked down.

"W-what about it?"

"Do they know your age?"

"..."

"Come on Lucas, answer her," Flint said as he put a hand on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas sighed to himself.

"Y-yea. It's advertised on the site."

"You have to stop this job," Hinawa insisted.

"I-I can't."

"NO!!" Hinawa yelled. Lucas was caught off guard by her sudden yelling, never once hearing her do it. Despite that, he still looked at the ground. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Flint, call the cops." Lucas shot his head up.

"NO, DONT!!" His parents looked at him.

"No amount of money is worth what you're doing at your age," Flint said.

"Not that." Lucas sighed deeply. He then wiped his eyes, despite there not being any tears. "If the school finds out I've been...prostituting myself...I'd get kicked out." Lucas balled up his fists and clenched them tightly. He then gave his parents a determined look that they've never seen from Lucas before. "Don't call the cops, I'm perfectly fine...trust me." Lucas then turned away and walked toward his room. Flint put the phone down and slammed his head into the table.

"We can still call," Hinawa said.

"He's right. He'd get kicked out of the school, and we don't have enough money or time to have some other education," Flint said.

"Then, let's just get second jobs." Flint picked his head up.

"You know Lucas will get hurt if we do."

"He's already getting hurt." Hinawa reached forward and grabbed Flint's hands. Flint knew this. No matter how hard Lucas tried to act tough for them, and for Claus, he was always hurting. He rarely gets to see Claus, which is what hurts him most. Flint sighed. "Sometimes he needs to get hurt to prevent further pain." It took awhile for Flint to think about what Hinawa said. No matter how hard he tried to deny the truth in her words, he couldn't. He simply nodded.

"Yea...let's do it."

The next day came. Once Lucas left his room he saw Claus and his parents at the kitchen table eating some breakfast. Claus looked over at Lucas. "I saved you some, hurry," Claus said. Lucas nodded and ran over. Lucas quickly started to eat, but then his phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and saw that the contact "Ness" was calling. Lucas answered it.

"Ness?" Lucas asked.

"Yo, Lucas, I hoped you didn't mind if I put my number in your phone," Ness said.

"I...I guess not. Why're you calling though."

"Oh, well, I felt bad that you got hit again yesterday so I was going to offer a ride."

"You'd do that?"

"Mhm, it's up to you of course." Lucas thought about the chance. He saw it as a chance to get close to Ness. He had strange feelings for Ness that he didn't know the extent of, but he liked the way Ness made him feel.

"S-sure." Lucas then gave Ness his address. Ness got off, leaving Lucas with the eyes of his family. Claus, in particular, was the sassiest with his face.

"Sooooo, who was that?" Claus asked with his voice higher pitched than normal. Lucas just scoffed at him.

"Don't worry about it." Despite saying that, he couldn't stop a blush from forming in his cheeks. Claus simply chuckled.

"Is it the person who gave you the phone?" Flint asked.

"Y-yea," Lucas answered. He resumed eating the food.

"Do you like him?" Hinawa asked. Lucas put the fork down. He gulped and looked at his family. He rubbed the back of his neck and nervously chuckled. Lucas turned to Claus, who was the first to look away from Lucas.

"I don't care if you do, just as long as he's not a fuckboy," Claus nonchalantly said.

"What if he is?" Lucas asked. He was less nervous than he previously was. Claus swallowed the bite he had and turned to Lucas.

"Then you have a fucked type." This is able to make Lucas laugh, which is refreshing for Claus to hear. He didn't let Lucas know this, but he enjoyed Lucas's laugh. Recently he hasn't really done it much, so Claus really valued it when it does come up.

About half an hour later Lucas walked into the living room with the same question. "Is he here yet?" Claus rolled his eyes. He didn't take his eyes off of the tv though.

"He wasn't here a minute ago, what would make him be here now?" Lucas tilted his head.

"Did you even look?" Claus didn't answer, so Lucas decided to walk to the window. He looked out and saw a black limo pull into the driveway. "...no way..." Lucas walked to the door and opened it. He poked his head out and saw the door open, and Ness stepped out. Ness then cleared his throat and walked over to Lucas. He fixed his collar on his way and stopped right in front of Lucas.

"You ready?" he asked. Lucas looked back at the limo. Ness looked back and giggled. "Oh, I guess you wouldn't know about this." Lucas shook his head.

"I'll...I'll get my stuff." Ness nodded, letting Lucas run back into the house to grab his stuff. During the wait, Claus walked out of the house to confront Ness. Ness tilted his head at the boy.

"He has a brother?" Claus crossed his arms and looked Ness up and down.

"Listen here..." Claus walked forward and menacingly pointed his finger into Ness's face. "If you do anything, and I do mean any goddamn thing, to hurt Lucas. I'll fuck you up, backward, forward, and upside down. Capice?" Ness shrunk down and gulped.

"Yes..." Ness said in a high pitched voice he never thought he could make. Claus's menacing look changed to a cheerful smile. He patted Ness's shoulder.

"Then we should be all cool." Claus didn't say anything else as he walked back into the house. Ness was still shaken up by Claus as Lucas came out. He tilted his head.

"Claus?" Lucas asked. Ness slowly nodded his head. Lucas giggled. "Yea, he can be a bit overprotective." Despite what Lucas said, Ness simply thought about the giggle he did. It was high pitched and very childish. To Ness, it was cute. Ness giggled as well, which loosened his nerves. He then cleared his throat and led Lucas to the limo. The limo wasn't the biggest limo known to man, but it was big enough to take up the entire length of the driveway. Ness opened the passenger's seat for Lucas. Ness even slightly bowed as Lucas got in. Ness got in and closed the door.. A small window connecting the back of the car to the front opened and a man showed himself.

"You ready sir?" he asked.

"Yea, go ahead, Falcon." The man nodded and closed the window. That was when he started driving. Lucas rubbed his wrists, not knowing what to say to Ness. He constantly opened his mouth to say something, but nothing truly came out. Lucas then turned toward Ness, who seemed to be in a world of his own. Lucas gulped.

"Um, N-Ness?" Lucas questioned. Ness turned to him.

"Yea?" For whatever reason, just from Ness looking at him, Lucas blushed. He shot his head down and shook it.

"I...um...why? Um...Why are you driving me?" Ness chuckled. He put a hand on Lucas's back, being able to feel his spine, and this sent a shiver through Lucas's body.

"I felt guilty for hitting you...again." Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Did I go too far, or something?" Lucas shot his head up in a blushing and shaking mess.

"No, no, no, no, no," Lucas said like a machine gun. "Of course not." Lucas lowered his head. "I feel like you'd have more fun with helping, I dunno, your friends out...or even girls, just someone who isn't me." Ness took the hand that was on Lucas's back--at least before Lucas shot up--and grabbed his chin. Ness then moved Lucas's head up. He could see just how deep the blush was, and it even seemed to grow deeper.

"Who said you weren't a friend?" Ness asked. After he asked it he gave Lucas a wink and stuck the tip of his tongue out of his mouth.

"...so cute..."

"Huh?"

"OH, N-NOTHING. DO-DO-DON'T WORRY!!" Ness laughed at how flustered Lucas was. Lucas was almost gyrating as if defending from something invisible. The driver opened the window and looked at the two boys. He saw how messed up Lucas was and just tilted his head.

"Don't worry about anything, Falcon..." Ness innocently smiled. Lucas just looked at him. He was expecting Ness to be freaked out by his own freakout. Once the man closed the window, Ness turned to Lucas. "At least I know how to make you blush."

"You did that on purpose?" Ness giggled.

"Perhaps," Ness said as he looked away. Lucas hoped that Ness's answer would stop the blush, but it only ended up making it grow. Lucas brought out the phone and just looked at the black screen. He adjusted the phone slightly so that he could see Ness's reflection. It brought a smile to his face. Lucas turned to Ness, now with his blush significantly lessened.

"Ness?" Ness turned to look at Lucas.

"Hm?"

"Could...we take a photo together?" Lucas nervously asked. Ness smirked.

"Course." Lucas's small smile grew larger. He turned the phone on, went to the camera app, and sat a little closer to Ness. Lucas held the phone away to get them both in the frame. Lucas was about to snap the photo when he heard Ness say stop. Lucas looked at Ness and saw him sit even closer to Lucas, having their leg touch, and wrapped his arm around the back of Lucas's neck. He then looked at the phone. "No need to be scared." Lucas gulped and held the phone back up. He saw Ness smile. This made a smile form on Lucas's face, even having dimples form at the edges of the smile. Lucas then snapped the photo.

The two of them sat back in their normal seats. Lucas looked down at the photo and felt accomplished. "Your dimples are cute." This comment made Lucas's entire body tense up. Lucas shakily looked at Ness.

"Huh...?" Ness giggled at the sight.

"I was just saying...You're pretty cute." Lucas's face flushes with red. He was surprised he didn't have smoke or blood coming out of him like he's ripped straight out of an anime.

"Wh-wh-wh-what? Y-y-you're joking, r-r-right?" Ness burst into laughter. It was a refreshing laugh to Lucas. Ness calmed down and looked out the window on his right, opposite Lucas.

"Maybe...maybe not..." Lucas looked down at the photo once more and his blush calmed down a bit.

"W-well..." Lucas had a thought on his mind. He wanted to say something but was scared to. If he was going to say what he wanted to say, it'd have to be forced. "Y-you're more h-h-handsome than cute...You're a true, uh, a true man..." Ness didn't allow Lucas to see what he was doing, but he was smiling...he was blushing. What he said, about Lucas being cute, came from the heart. He didn't see Lucas as just a friend; he was much more.

They finally made it to the school. Ness, much like he did earlier, held the door open for Lucas. Lucas exited but quickly realized he was missing his bag. As soon as he turned to retrieve it from the limo, Ness grabbed it for him. Ness put Lucas's backpack on Lucas for him. "There ya go." After closing the limo door he patted on Lucas's shoulder as a bye. He started walking away. Lucas kept his eye on Ness as he walked away. Lucas looked at his phone, which--once turned on--showed the photo he took with Ness. Lucas held his thumb on the picture to bring up options. One of the options was "Set as background", and he chose it. He adjusted it to just focus on Ness. Lucas's new background was a smiling Ness. Lucas looked back up and saw Ness make it to the front doors.

"NESS!!" Lucas yelled. Ness turned around. "Uhh, see you later." Ness chuckled into a smile.

"You better promise it," he winked. Ness then walked into the school. Lucas took a large and deep breath. That was when he was startled by Claus.

"Finally made it, huh?" Claus asked. Lucas looked up at Claus and cleared his throat.

"How'd you get here so fast, I left before you?" Claus chuckled.

"I have my ways." That was when Lucas looked behind Claus and saw Claus's best friend, Ninten, walk up. Lucas always thought they were too close. Ninten put his elbow on Claus's shoulder, allowing him to lean on him.

"Yo, Luke," Ninten greeted with his normal, sarcastic tone.

"Ahh, so your BB, I get it now," Lucas smugly said, knowing exactly what he meant. Ninten did too, so he burst into a small fit of laughter. Claus just looked at Ninten, confused. That was when Ninten whispered to Claus the meaning of BB. Claus's face turned slightly red as he looked at Lucas.

"He's not my bottom bitch," he said, trying his absolute hardest to not yell it across the school ground. He ended up crossing his arms. "And plus, he doesn't give off nearly as much bottom energy as you do." Lucas's face then flushed in the same red from before.

"I....I'll j-just head t-t-to class." Lucas blankly left the two boys. Ninten crossed his arms as he watched Lucas enter the school.

"You saw him leave Ness's limo too, huh?" Ninten asked.

"Mhm, remember the boy I told you about?" Claus whispered. Ninten nodded. "Ness is him." Ninten chuckled.

"He totally has a crush on him."

"Right?!" Claus chuckled as he made his way to the entrance.

"Hey, Claus?" Claus turned his head. "Just for the record...I don't mind being your BB."

Lucas went through most of the day like normal. He got to his gym class. He changed into his swim trunks and left to join the rest of the class in the pool. Still, everything was normal. That was when their teacher, Samus, told all of the students to get in their lines. She stood out of the pool and in front of everyone. She cleared her throat. "Alright class, before we get into the warmups, I have something to announce. A new student will be joining us. Come on out Ness," Samus announced. Lucas shot his head toward the locker rooms, hoping that it was just another boy with the same name, but it wasn't. Ness stepped out of the locker room with his own pair of swim trunks on. Lucas just looked at his bare chest. He couldn't rip his eyes from the sight.

Ninten, who was in the same class as Lucas, saw this. Ninten's place in line was right in front of Lucas. Seeing Lucas stare at Ness's pretty much naked body confirmed what he already felt confirmed. Ninten even had to splash Lucas a bit just to kick Lucas from his stare. "You'll freak him out," Ninten said quietly. Lucas, with a blushed face, looked down. He did hear a lot of the girls squeal at Ness.

"He decided to change to this class himself, so please, welcome him with open arms." Everyone was happy that Ness was in their class. Lucas had no clue why though. "Alright, go to the first line." Ness nodded and jumped into the pool. As Samus told the students what to do as a warmup, Ness swam over to the first line. When he got there he instantly looked at Lucas, who was looking at him. Lucas instantly shot his head away, which made Ness giggle.

After a while of warmups, Samus told the students what they'll be doing. "We'll be testing your freestyle, so please partner up with one other person and get over to the left side." The instant she let the students decide was the same instant that Ness was surrounded by people. Ninten swam to Lucas's side and just watched the small scene play through.

"What's everyone doing?" Lucas asked.

"They want to be partners with the popular kid, of course," Ninten said. Lucas looked at Ninten, confused.

"Popular?" Ninten nodded.

"He constantly gets people wanting to be his friends, his girlfriend, hell; even boyfriend. He's turned them all down...for one reason or another." Lucas looked back at Ness, who seemed very uncomfortable with his situation. Ninten put his hand on Lucas's back. "Go save him."

"If he won't partner up with those people, why would he partner up with me?" Ninten smirked as he looked at Ness.

"He never allowed anyone--not even his best friends--into his limo." That was when Ninten swam off, leaving Lucas by himself. Lucas dunked his head underwater to allow himself to calm his nerves. The cold water did just that. Lucas stuck his head back out of the water and shook his head. He took a deep breath then began swimming toward the large crowd around Ness. He couldn't get any closer and yet, there were still four girls in front of him. Lucas cleared his throat, which allowed Ness to see him.

"W-would you l-like to be partners?" Ness grew a smile and pushed his way through the crowd. He put his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Of course, Lukey," Ness said. This earned a lot of groans from the others, but Lucas just centered on the name, Lukey.

"Lukey?"

"Yea, my nickname for you...you don't mind, do you?" Lucas shook his head.

"N-no...it's nice." Lucas looked up at Ness. Despite being slightly taller than Ness, Lucas was slightly crouching in the pool so he seemed smaller. Ness looked down into Lucas's deep blue eyes.

"If only the water looked like your eyes..." Lucas blushed some more, but couldn't have too much time to think about it because Samus told them to get to the left edge. They started to swim laps. One person in each pair would swim to the other side of the pool and back, which then allowed the next person to swim down. They just needed to keep alternating like that.

Lucas was on the left side as he watched Ness swim down. They've already done this a few times, but his one time, Lucas seemed to focus on Ness's body. Lucas couldn't help but stare. This made Lucas's mind wander and enter questionable situations. Before he even knew it, Ness made it back to him. Ness put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. Ness's warm hand only fueled Lucas's thoughts. "Lukey!!" Lucas jumped and cleared his throat.

"Uh, r-right..." Lucas started to swim. But, even while swimming, his thoughts clouded him. "Why am I like this?... Why is he making me feel these things?.... Why can't I control myself?..." Lucas thought. Due to being stuck in his head, Lucas had no clue how close he was to the other side, and so he crashed his head into it. This made Lucas yelp while under the water, causing some water to enter his lungs; making him choke.

Ness was the first to react. He quickly swam over to where Lucas was. Before Lucas sunk too far under the water, Ness was able to grab him and pull him up. Once up, Ness pushed on Lucas's gut. This forced Lucas to cough up water on Ness. After a rather long coughing spree, Lucas recovered and gripped onto the edge of the pool. Samus had, by that point, gotten over to him. "Are you ok Lucas?" Samus asked, showing her worry. Lucas took a deep breath. His head was still somewhat foggy.

"Y-yea..." Lucas gave another single cough. Samus let out a small sigh.

"Ness, can you take Lucas into the locker room, make sure he gets changed, and take him to the nurse?"

"Of course," Ness patted on Lucas's back and led Lucas to the front of the pool. Lucas was slow, so by the time he got to where Ness was, Samus already resumed the class in the deep pool. From the front of the pool is a smaller corner that is connected to the staircase in and out. Ness led Lucas to it. Ness made sure Lucas was at the staircase before he started to get out. This only made Lucas's mind worse. He saw Ness step out of the pool, with the water dripping off his back. Lucas's mouth fell agape from the sight. That's when a certain feeling came over him.

Ness got out of the pool and looked back at Lucas, who hadn't moved an inch. "Come on Lukey, need help?" Lucas shakily nodded his head. Ness walked back into the pool, and that was when Lucas pulled Ness closer so he could whisper in Ness's ear.

"I-I have a-a bit of...of a situation....d-d-downstairs," Lucas whispered.

"Down...stairs?" Ness looked down.

"DON'T LOOK!!"

"S-SORRY!!" Ness screamed as he flailed his hands. He cleared his throat and looked back at the others in the deep end of the pool. They are in a perfect spot to see Lucas's situation, especially with wet swim trunks. Ness then grabbed Lucas's left arm and put it over the back of his neck. "They won't be able to see it this way, so walk with me." Lucas gave a nod as they exited the pool. Just as Ness said, no one was able to see. They were able to make it to the locker room door.

"Oh, boys!" Samus yelled. Ness and Lucas looked at her, she was at the very opposite of the room. "Don't forget that you need to take the shower...don't go to the nurse's office smelling like chlorine, 'K?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Both boys said before either could drain what she said. They entered the locker room. That was when Lucas realized what she said.

"SHOWER!!" Ness shot around because he had walked ahead of Lucas, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter? Don't you always need to hop in the shower after the pool?" Ness asked. Lucas lowered himself a bit.

"Y-yea, but never have I been...alone with someone." Ness grinned and then gave him a wink.

"What makes me different from all the other boys?" Ness proceeded to enter the shower room. He had gotten out of sight, but Lucas could see Ness throw his swim trunks outside the smaller room. Lucas gasped to himself.

"Oh, no..." he said to himself. Lucas shook his head and slapped both of his cheeks. "Calm down...he's just a boy. A boy who's got a nice body....and....Crap." Ness popped his head out of the shower room.

"You comin'?"

"YES!" Ness returned to his shower. "Fuck..." Lucas said under his breath. He tried to let out a calm and easy breath to help his nerves. "Ok, you've got this." He finally walked into the shower room, also getting out of sight for anyone who may be looking into the room from outside of it. "WHY'RE YOU BENDING DOWN?!" Lucas screamed.

"WHY'RE YOU LOOKING?"

"AAAAH!!"

Just as Lucas expected, the shower was awkward. He did well to hide his situation. Ness talked through it all, and that seemed to help Lucas's nerves. They soon finished and changed. They made their way to the nurse's office where Lucas simply needed a small break. He went through the rest of the day like normal and was now in his clubroom. They already made the small row of desks to continue their game, and they're on Super Mario Bros 3.

Lucas got the controller and started playing. He was playing off though. He was usually the best at the games, but he was dying to Goombas and to small pits. He wasn't jumping at all. Toon Link noticed this and told him to pass the controller onto Shulk. Toon Link then brought Lucas over to a small table formed by two desks. They sat opposite each other. "Is something bothering you, Lucas?" Toon Link asked. Lucas simply looked down and grew silent. "You can tell me?" Toon Link was talking in a tone rarely heard from his lips. His tone was calm and sincere. He was considerate.

"You...ever had a crush on someone?" Lucas asked, still refusing to look up at him. Toon Link leaned back in his seat, thinking.

"Hmm? Well, yea, a few." Toon Link looked at Lucas. He was fiddling with his hands, he was tense and nervous. Toon Link sat upright. "Why're you asking?"

"...How does it feel?" Lucas asked, finally being able to look up at him.

"Uh, well, I guess it feels nice. But, to be more specific, it feels like you always want to spend time with them, you always want them around, you want them to be happy. You can get sweaty or, I dunno, butterflies I guess."

"I-I see." Toon Link tilted his head.

"You've got a crush?" Lucas shook his head slowly.

"I-I don't know."

"Who is it?" Lucas looked down and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He then showed Toon Link his background, showing that it was Ness who was making him feel the way he was feeling. "Ness...? The popular kid? You've got some standards there." Lucas looked at Toon Link, showing the seriousness in his eyes. Toon Link cleared his throat. "A lot of people have crushes on him, and he knows this...how is he with you?" Lucas looked down at the photo of him.

"He's nice. H-he allows me to be me. He seems to enjoy my time and...he seems like h-he's teasing me." Toon Link crossed his arms.

"To be frank...I think he knows you have a crush on him."

"WHAT!!" Lucas screamed, garnering glances from the rest of the club. Lucas gave a simple hand gesture that said "sorry".

"It's not bad." Lucas turned back to Toon Link.

"How?"

"As I said, he knows that a lot of people have crushes on him. Yet, he seems to be entertaining your crush. Either he's unaware of the crush, he enjoys the attention, he's toying with your, or...."

"H-he likes me back?" Toon Link gave a simple nod. Lucas gave himself a few chuckles, but they were sadder than his normal chuckles. "As if." Lucas saw the picture of Ness again and smirked. "He's my crush, huh?" Lucas turned the phone off and looked back at Toon Link. "Thanks." Toon Link giggled.

"Yea, no worries man. Now, let's go show them some real Mario moves."

"Right," Lucas said with the determination that he seemed to have lost earlier.

Later that day, their club activities were over, so he had to start heading home. As he exited the school, he made sure no baseballs were flying toward him. There weren't. Lucas also didn't see Ness so he just decided to walk home, he knew he needed this walk to think about his feelings. Before he got too far from the school, he heard Ness's voice from behind him. Lucas turned around and saw Ness running quickly toward him. Ness stopped in front of Lucas. "Hey, I've got something to ask," he said.

"Yea?" Ness reached into his pocket and grabbed a small envelope. He then handed it to Lucas. Lucas looked at it and saw that the wax seal was a red circle with an engraved cross in the lower left. Lucas tilted his head as he looked at it.

"I'm having a party in two days and was wondering if you'd like to come?" Lucas looked up and saw that Ness was nervous. He was somewhat sweaty and rubbing the back of his neck. Lucas grew a small smile.

"Yea, I'd like to go." Ness immediately beamed at the response.

"Yay. Anyway, want to hitch a ride with me?" Lucas shook his head as he pocketed the invitation.

"N-no thanks, I kinda want to work my legs out a bit." Ness seemed somewhat disappointed but didn't allow it to show much.

"Aight, stay safe." Ness patted Lucas's shoulder and ran back toward the limo.

It didn't take long for Lucas to make it home. When he did, he looked around the living room. He saw his mom sitting on the couch, but didn't see his dad. He gave Hinawa a confused look. He walked over to her after dropping off his bag. "Where's dad?" Hinawa just stayed silent and looked down. This was enough of an answer for Lucas. "No..." Hinawa looked up at Lucas.

"We had to, we need the money."

"B-but, I'm making a lot."

"BY SUCKING DICK!! We don't want our son prostituting himself out because of our mistakes." Lucas looked down.

"This won't stop me from doing my job."

"We know, we're just hoping we can get enough money before some sick bastard wants more from you." Hinawa stood up and put a hand on Lucas's shoulder. She then forced Lucas to look up at her. "Just...try not to pass those boundaries." Hinawa then kissed Lucas's forehead and patted his back. "Good luck." Lucas simply shook his head and walked to his room where he got ready for his job.

This gig was in a neighborhood he was in before. It was the rich neighborhood. He went to a different neighborhood yesterday so he forgot how expensive it looked to live here. Unlike the last time he was there, this gig was in one of the large mansions. Lucas soon arrived at the very large mansion. Lucas drove into the driveway and only then did he truly notice the size of the place. He knew he'd most likely only be in one room, but the size of the entire place is intimidating to him. Lucas stepped out of the car and locked it, before walking to the front door. The front door was atop a staircase. After walking up there he knocked on the door. A person soon opened it.

"Yes?" a bulky man said. His voice was deep and very imposing on Lucas. Lucas gulped as he looked up at the strong man.

"I, uh, came for the s-services..." The man nodded. Lucas entered the mansion and saw the large foyer. The foyer had various places to go from it. There was a door directly ahead of the front door--but Lucas would have to walk across the yard length foyer to get there--doors on the left and right, and there were two staircases that led up to a small balcony that overlooked the foyer and led to other rooms. The man led Lucas up to this second floor and showed Lucas to a room that had a sign on it. The sign read, "Only for the Earthbound". Lucas tilted his head, the name sounded familiar. The man opened the door to show a messy room. There was sports equipment scattered across the floor, games, and gaming equipment much like the sports ones. There were also clothes, plushies, and it was just overall a mess.

"My son doesn't clean his room, please do it for him." Lucas nodded and entered the room.

It took him about an hour to fully clean it. Lucas needed to tell the man, so he went on a search for him. Lucas soon found the man in a massive living room which was the room directly in front of the front door. The man was sitting on the couch watching his very expensive-looking TV. Lucas walked over to him and bowed. "I finished." The man stood up and handed Lucas the $50 he owed. Lucas took it, gave another bow, and started on his walk to the front door. That was until the man spoke up again. "Excuse me?" Lucas stopped right as he was about to exit the living room. He turned to see the man being very nervous.

"Yes?" The man reached into his pocket and brought out $200. Lucas knew what this meant.

"I would like to try that 'special service' you offer." Lucas looked down with a sigh. He looked out of the room and saw the front door. He simply sighed and closed the door. He walked back to the man, took the money, and prepared to do the deed. And he did; no interruptions.

Lucas entered his car, wiped what was leftover on his face, and sighed to himself. Before he could allow himself to think about what he did, he started driving home.

The next day Lucas woke up to find that his mom wasn't at the house. He took a shower, got changed, and prepared himself breakfast. Claus was sitting on the couch when Flint walked into the house after some fieldwork. He gave Claus a look, and Claus gave Flint the same look. They were worried about Lucas. Flint walked over to Lucas, who was at the sink. "Hey, bud..."

"...hi..."

"LIsten, about—"

"No, don't. Don't even try, it's useless." The toaster soon finished and popped out the two pieces of toast. Lucas turned to see Flint right behind him.

"Lucas? You hate toast." Lucas just walked past his dad to eat in his room. Before he got out of Flint's sight he stopped and looked at him.

"Yea, I do, but I do a lot of things that I hate...what's a little toast gonna do?" Claus just looked at him, full of guilt. He knew, for the longest time, that Lucas was doing special services to older people--men and women--but just decided not to do anything about it.

Lucas was able to get through classes rather easily. Even Gym was easier. Ness still seemed to try and make Lucas fluster, but due to the accident yesterday, Lucas wasn't allowed to participate, so he was on his phone the entire time. Before he knew it, he got to the clubroom.

They started the day with a small Super Mario 64 race, just so they could add a little spice to the gaming binge. Kumatora and Jr. were the ones playing last. When it wasn't their turn, they were able to drain in skills that the others used so they were able to get further than anyone who went prior. But, this also made them both more competitive. So, after the timer ended, Kumatora came out as the winner. Half of the room cheered and the other half booed. Either way, it was loud. Toon Link knew it was too loud when he heard a knock at the door that Ganondorf always used. Toon Link shushed the club and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw an anger-filled Ganondorf. Toon Link nervously chuckled.

"H-hey, Ganon, wassup," Toon Link nervously said.

"Don't call me Ganon," Ganondorf said. Toon Link snapped his fingers into finger guns and pointed them at Ganondorf.

"Sure thing," Toon Link said as he "shot" the finger guns.

"And what did I say about the noise?" Toon Link opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't find it. He knew the answer, he just didn't want to say it. Ganondorf crossed his arms. "This ungodly club is both useless and not what we want to have in this school." Ganondorf lowered his head with an evil smirk plastered on his face. "This club is hereby canceled."

"What?"

"No," the entire club said.

"Now, now, Ganondorf, ain't that against the rules?" a voice came from outside the room, and it seemed closer to Ganondorf. Lucas knew the owner of this voice; it was Ness. Ganondorf looked toward his left and saw Ness walking toward him.

"It's not against the rules. I'm the VP, I should know," Ganondorf smugly said. Ness crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Really? Then you're one sucky ass VP. It's clearly against the rules to cancel a club for any reason outside of one: not enough club members, two: inappropriate behavior by the members of the club, three: approves of certain activities/behaviors that the school deems wrong, or four: purposely kicking/not allowing members due to any reason outside of them doing things morally wrong. Last time I checked, this club did none of those, so you can't cancel them," Ness explained. He did it all with a bit of snark in his voice. Ganondorf growled to himself and scoffed.

"Fine..." Ganondorf walked away, accepting his defeat. Toon Link gave a sigh of relief. Lucas walked over and bowed to Ness.

"Thank you..." Lucas said. Ness chuckled.

"No problem," Ness said as Toon Link went back to the others. Lucas stood up straight. "Ganondorf is always keen to cancel things he doesn't like. He tried it with my baseball team, 'cause he simply hates me."

"He sucks."

"For real." Toon Link called Lucas over so they could continue the game. Lucas gave another bow before walking toward them. Before he made it, though, Ness spoke up. "Don't forget about the party, and don't be afraid to bring a plus one." Lucas gave a nod, which was enough to satisfy Ness.

After the club had to dissipate Lucas exited the school. He didn't end up talking to Ness before walking home, so he ended up going straight there. Once he entered his room he got a notification from his site that said someone signed up for that afternoon's session. Lucas gave an annoyed sigh since it seemed like he was going to get the day off. Lucas brought the phone up and saw that it was the same address from yesterday. This has only happened a few times, where a prior client would call for the sole purpose of the "special service". This is what Lucas assumed the purpose of the job to be.

Lucas made it back to the mansion and nothing about the mansion or the man was different. The man was more nervous though. He insisted on having Lucas go to his son's room. Lucas did since he knew he was getting paid either way. The man told Lucas to sit on the bed and then he started to search the bedroom. He soon brought out some blue and white striped pajamas. Lucas tilted his head. "This is my son's...could you wear it?" the man asked. Lucas squinted his eyes in confusion.

"H-how come?" Lucas asked.

"I-I want you to look more like him when you do it."

"..." Lucas felt disgusted. He jumped off the bed. "I-I don't know. This is too weird—"

"I'll pay you $5,000."

"F-five thousand?" The man nodded. Lucas looked at the pajamas. It looked like it could fit him. He sighed as he grabbed the outfit. "F-fine, but you know the rules." Lucas held out his hand. The man quickly put the money in Lucas's hand. Lucas didn't really expect this. He was hoping that he caught the man in a bluff, but he was really paying him to do those things while looking like his son. Lucas shook his head as he looked around the room for a closet.

"Change in front of me." Lucas opened his mouth, but the man simply dropped another $5,000. Lucas picked up the money and felt disgusted with himself. That was when he decided....he had to do what the man paid him to do.

Right as the man finished the door to the room zoomed open. The man jumped around and saw his son, Ness. Ness looked at the scene he barged into. His dad, pantless, and Lucas's face covered in his dad's substances. The situation was quickly analyzed and turned into anger. Ness shot his head toward his dad. "THE FUCK!! YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER, GET OUT THE DAMN HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE DAMN COPS," Ness yelled, his voice full of anger. The man pulled up his pants and ran out of the room. Lucas looked down, extremely embarrassed, and ashamed for Ness to see him like that. Ness carefully walked over and kneeled in front of Lucas. "Gross...he got his shit all over your face." Ness grabbed Lucas's hand. Lucas opened his mouth to say something, but Ness shook his head. "Don't, we don't want any to enter your mouth. Come on, I'll take you to the shower." Ness did what he said he would. He brought Lucas to the bathroom and to the shower. That was when he noticed Lucas wearing his pajamas. He knew he'd have to ask about it later. He took all of the clothes off of Lucas and helped him into the shower. Lucas gave Ness a look of sorrow yet thankfulness.

Lucas was able to shower and get everything off of his face. Ness told him to put the pajamas back on and he led Lucas down to the kitchen, which was the left door from the foyer. Inside, he told Lucas to sit at the table as he grabbed something to eat. Lucas looked down at his hands, still very ashamed. "I'm sorry you h-had to see that?" Lucas said. Ness didn't give Lucas a response, leading Lucas to believe Ness was mad. "I'm sorry." Ness placed a plate of sugar cookies and cups of milk on the table. He then sat opposite Lucas.

"Why were you doing it?" Lucas just looked at the milk with a disgusted face. "Oh, crap, sorry." Ness panicked a bit but ended up just pushing the cups of milk off of the table. The cups shattered and the milk spilled. "Please, answer my question."

"Uhhh..." Lucas shook his head from the spilled milk and looked at Ness. "We-well, my family is in a load of debt so I needed a job. But when my cleaning job wasn't making enough I started offering...'special services' and you can presume what those services are." Ness looked down.

"You've been sucking dick for money?"

"No-not every time...but it has happened m-more than I'd like to say." Ness shook his head. He looked up.

"Why were you doing it in my pajamas?" Lucas looked down at them.

"He w-wanted me to l-look like you."

"...d-did he do anything else...dealing with me?" Lucas looked at Ness's determined eyes.

"You sure you want to know?"

"YES!!"

"..." Lucas thought about lying and saying no, but Ness would probably be able to tell if Lucas was lying or not. Lucas sighed. "He moaned your name...he was envisioning that you were doing it and, well, and not me." Ness slammed his fist into the table. That was when he closed his eyes and started breathing. His anger seemed to calm down when he next opened his eyes. He looked Lucas up and down.

"Well...you look cute in those." Lucas's face grew red.

"I-I, well...Imma just eat a cookie." Lucas quickly grabs a cookie and stuffed his mouth, mainly giving himself an excuse to stay quiet. Ness looked down and closed his eyes.

"I hope you never had to do more?" Lucas swallowed the cookie and shook his head.

"No...just that." Ness looked up with a smirk.

"How much would it cost?"

"Uhh, two thousand, why you ask?"

"Future reference," Ness said as he stood up.

"WAIT, WHAT!!" Ness giggled as he walked away from Lucas. He motioned for Lucas to follow him, and Lucas did. They came to a small room that looked like it was used as some type of office. Ness found a checkbook and a pen.

"How much do you owe?"

"Three million, so please don't waste any on me."

"Damn, the hell happened? Eh, it's just three million." Ness then wrote Lucas a check for 3 million dollars. He ripped the check out of the checkbook and handed it to Lucas. Lucas took it wide-eyed. "And don't worry about me. Three million is like pocket change." Lucas looked at Ness.

"Way to flex on me." Ness giggled and wrapped his arm around the back of Lucas's neck.

"We may share that pocket change in the future." Lucas pocketed the check and looked at Ness, their faces were nearly touching. Despite how close they were, neither felt awkward.

"Wouldn't you share it with your wife or something?"

"I never said I wasn't gonna marry you," Ness smirked. It wasn't a joking smirk, however, it was an honest one. It was one that told Lucas he was telling the truth.

"What?" Ness shook his head and patted Lucas's back.

"You should get that home before you forget." Instead of keeping on the subject of Ness marrying him, Lucas just decided to go along with Ness. Ness led him to the front door and even opened the door for him. Ness watched Lucas walk down the sidewalk that led to the driveway and to his car. "Hey, Lukey?" Lucas turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Will I be seeing you at the party?"

"Of course you are." Ness smiled.

"I promise you won't have to suck a grown man's dick this time. But maybe you'll....nevermind." Ness instantly popped into his house after saying that.

"HEY, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Ness let his hand exit the house and wave Lucas away. Ness then closed the door, leaving Lucas to himself. Lucas simply looked down and giggled to himself. Lucas continued his way to his car and drove home.

He got to his house and instantly shot in. Hinawa was on the couch, as usual, and she gave Lucas a confused look when he barged in. Lucas ran to Hinawa. "LOOK!!" Lucas showed Hinawa the check and she jumped off the couch to take it. She flipped the check around to seemingly check it's validity. She then turned to Lucas, who was also smiling.

"You didn't have to do, you know?"

"No, I did—" Lucas looked down. "I didn't have to do more, at least." Hinawa kneeled and moved Lucas's head so they could look in each other's eyes.

"You better stop this job now."

"I will don't worry." Hinawa chuckled and started getting ready to leave. Right as she opened the door, Lucas called out to her. Hinawa turned to see Lucas. "I do have a crush on Ness." Hinawa looked Lucas up and down, then grew a smile. She didn't say anything though. She simply left, but that was exactly what Lucas wanted. Lucas didn't want anything more than neutral feelings. This was the best possible outcome for him.

The next day rolled around. The entire day Lucas was nervous about the party. Despite the fact, the party started at 10 p.m, Lucas still felt nervous. Claus and Lucas both ended their jobs so they were home the entire day. Claus tried his best to make Lucas feel better, but nothing he could do could help him. Before either of them knew it, the time for the party was about to start. Lucas was thinking about not going at all. He sat on his bed contemplating the thought. Claus soon walked in. "Yo," he said. Lucas didn't answer. Lucas was at the foot of his bed, balancing the phone on two of his fingers. Claus sat next to Lucas. "Shouldn't you be heading out?" Lucas stopped balancing the phone and placed it in his pocket.

"I don't want to scare him."

"Scare him? How in God's holy name would you scare him?" Lucas looked at his now empty hands.

"My feelings...toward him." Claus nodded to himself.

"Oh...I see." Claus looked down and thought about his answer. He then jumped up and stretched his back. "Well, don't be a pussy." Lucas looked up at Claus. He tilted his head. Claus looked down at Lucas. "Like, seriously. He paid off the debt."

"He was probably just being a good friend."

"BULLSHIT!! I don't care how good of friends people may claim to be, no friend will nonchalantly give away three million dollars. But someone who wants to be with you, might." Lucas stood up and scratched his neck.

"You think so?"

"I know so," Claus said as he put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas nodded.

"Ok...Ok, I'll go." Claus chuckled and followed Lucas out of the room and to the front door. Lucas opened the door.

"Hey?" Lucas looked back with a raised eyebrow. "Go get him, tiger." Lucas smirked.

"Yea." Lucas left and walked toward his car. He then started on his drive to Toon Link's house, his plus one, then to Ness's house.

The large mansion was already pretty crowded. Despite the many people having fun, the driveway was nearly empty. Lucas and Toon Link left the car and started walking toward the front door, which seemed to be fixed open. They walked in and saw that fewer people were inside that it seemed like from the outside. The foyer had a few tables of punch, snacks, and surely some alcohol. None of the guests were recognized by Lucas or Toon Link, so they felt a tad out of place. "Hey cutie..." a boy said to the left of both boys. When they turned they knew that the boy was talking to Toon Link. They could also tell that the boy was drunk.

"Uhh, hey? Umm, Villager, right?" Toon Link asked. The boy nodded. "I've seen him around Ness a few times." Lucas simply nodded. Villager grabbed Toon Link's hand and tugged at him.

"Come on—" Villager got cut off by a hiccup. "Come on Toonie." Toon Link nervously chuckled.

"How does he know your name?" Lucas asked, getting slightly suspicious. Toon Link's chuckles got more nervous.

"W-well, you see, we..." Toon Link struggled to say.

"We're Smash Brothers," Villager said.

"Smash....Brothers?" Lucas tilted his head. Toon Link face palmed while harboring a very blushed face. "That's um...quite sus....and isn't incest illegal?"

"Aw goddammit," Toon Link groaned. Toon Link gripped onto the arm Villager used to grab Toon Link's hand. "Come on, you're drunk," Toon Link sounded sincere when he told Villager this, like he truly cared for his well being. Toon Link then pulled Villager away. Villager looked back at Lucas.

"Bye-Bye..." Villager said with a rather high pitched voice. Lucas just awkwardly waved bye.

"Yo, you're here," an excited voice can be heard through the small crowd. Lucas looked and saw Ness struggling to get through the people. He was finally able to do it and he held out his hand. "Come on, I wanna take you somewhere more private."

"..." Ness soon realized how that sounded.

"That's not what I meant, I just wanna talk." Lucas grinned and grabbed the extended arm. Ness then gently led Lucas upstairs and to his room. Inside he looked around the clean room. He kicked the door--however the door didn't close all the way--and let go of Lucas's hand. Lucas walked over to the bed and sat on it. "Were you the one who cleaned my room?" Ness asked as he turned around.

"Mhm, took a while though."

"D-did you go in the closet?"

"Uh, yea...was I not supposed to?" Lucas asked, tilting his head. Ness simply shook his head.

"No, it's not that. Did you leave the closet?"

"Did I come out of the closet? Of course I—" Lucas realized what he just said and covered his mouth with his hands. Ness just burst into laughter. "Bastard," Lucas said, but it was muffled.

"Ok, ok, seriously though, did you find anything...interesting in there?" Lucas lowered his hands.

"Interesting? No. Grant it I wasn't really paying too much attention." Ness took a breath of relief. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Lucas. He seemed to have something on his mind. "Um, everything alright?"

"I didn't think you'd come."

"Why?" Ness looked up at Lucas.

"After all the times I've made you uncomfortable."

"Oh." Ness leaned forward with his elbows on his feet.

"So....do you got a crush on me?"

"...what?" Lucas was thrown off by the sudden question. He really did know about his feelings. Despite knowing, he still hung out with him. Lucas looked away from Ness, but that was his answer. Ness giggled to himself.

"I assumed so, ever since you got a hard-on from seeing me leave the pool." Lucas's face flushed with blush. He knew that his situation was from him. His uncomfort was somewhat eased when he felt something on his knee. He looked and he saw that it was Ness's hand. Lucas turned to Ness. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Lucas realized Ness misunderstood his uncomfort.

"Th-that's not what I was worried about." Ness simply raised an eyebrow as a question. "My crush is with you, why would I care about what anyone else thinks?" Ness grew a sly smirk, making Lucas slightly confused.

"So you do have a crush on me? I didn't really know, but now I do at least." Lucas groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"DAMMIT!!" Lucas said. It was somewhat muffled. Ness put at hand on Lucas's back.

"Hey, hey, come on, it's cool." Lucas removed his hands.

"I have a crush on you, and it's cool?" Lucas angrily asked. Despite his anger, it seemed to stem from desperation. Ness laid back on his bed and looked at the roof of his room.

"Of course it is...especially if I have a crush on you too."

"..." Lucas just looked at Ness. He didn't know if Ness was talking hypothetical, if he meant it, or if he was trying to bait him into exposing another part of him. "D-do you?" Ness, still lying on the bed, looked at Lucas.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I do." Lucas grew skeptical.

"Forgive me for not believing you." Ness sat up.

"Fair enough, I can be a dick sometimes. No wonder you like me," Ness chuckled as he playfully nudged Lucas. Lucas rolled his eyes. "Anyhow, want me to show you proof that I like you back?" Lucas crossed his arms.

"Of course I do."

"Aight." Ness reached out to Lucas's head.

"The hell are you—" Lucas got cut off by Ness pulling him into a kiss. The kiss lasted for around a minute, but both boys truly enjoyed it. Ness ended it and smiled.

"Does that count as proof, or do you need some more...hands-on proof."

"H-hands on?"

"Yea. I don't know if I have a condom though." Lucas now knew what Ness was referring to.

"N-NO, WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT. I-I believe you."

"Shucks," Ness snapped. Lucas looked down and shook his head.

"You really do like me?" Ness reached out to Lucas's chin and made Lucas look up so Ness could look him in the eyes.

"Of course I do," Ness said with a more intimate voice. He purposely deepened his voice to make him more "attractive" and "sensual". "You're my Lukey, and I want to keep it that way. If you allow it of course." Lucas saw a twinkle in Ness's purple eyes. It was a twinkle he wanted to see more of, it was a twinkle he loved, it was a twinkle of his love.

"I'd want nothing more." The two boys went into a hug.

"Awww, why can't we be like that?" a voice can be heard at the entrance to the room. Ness and Lucas ended the hug and looked at the door. They saw Villager and Toon Link. Villager was still obviously drunk, and Toon Link was obviously uncomfortable.

"Because we're not together," Toon Link said. Villager looked at him with genuine confusion in his face.

"That's not what you said last night, though. Hell, you were even inside me." There was a long silence. Toon Link didn't blink, he just had to drain in the fact his secret has been exposed. He simply smacked his lips and silently turned and walked away. "Hey, wait up, Toonie." Villager ran off. Ness tilted his head.

"Huh, never saw Villager as a BB," Ness said. Lucas remembered something that Claus told him.

"Uh...I can't wait to be your BB," Lucas said with a strangely lewd voice. Ness's eyes widened and he turned to look at a smug Lucas. Ness shook his head and held out his hand.

"We should probably rejoin the party...I don't want another streaker to cuck this party." Lucas smiled and grabbed Ness's hand. They stood up and walked to the door to rejoin the party. A boy and his BB, the best relationship.


	44. Birthday Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this for my birthday and so it's Lucas's birthday. The smashers all prepare for Lucas's birthday, and it's one hell of a banger.

13 hours until the party

Ultimatum is a large city, larger than some countries. There were a few things that made this city what it was. The Mall. The biggest mall in the country. The Ultimall--as it was called--wasn't the only thing that made Ultimatum stick out. It was their prestigious school. Smash High. The school wasn't prestigious because of grades or sports, mainly for the dedication of diversity of its students. It was also known as the hardest school to get into, having no real pattern to the students they accept.

Something new that Ultimatum has done was creating what was called "Smash Mansion" where a very select group of people living in Ultimatum are chosen to "represent" their backgrounds in fighting tournaments held once a year. This mansion worked with the school for the fact that there were a few reps who were also in school. The Mansion doubled as the fighting headquarters and the living quarters for any reps.

The mansion was massive. There were 100 bedrooms--with most being full--and any room considered a necessity, along with some quality of life rooms. There was a kitchen, dining room, auditorium, various living rooms, training room, garden, pool, gym, campsite, various bathrooms, various storage spaces, a nurse's office, a path to the school, and the main attraction: the stadium.

The layout of the mansion was a bit odd. Other than the small foyer upon entering, the bedrooms run along the sides of the mansion. The mansion was a rectangle. There were also four hallways that connect the four sides of bedroom hallways to one room located in the middle of the mansion, the main living space. There were various rooms in these connecting halls. All of them had bathrooms and storage rooms, and all but one--the eastern hall--had a smaller living room. The northern hall--the back hall--had the training room and the pool. The southern hall--the front hall--had the auditorium and the path toward the school. The eastern hall--the right hall--had the kitchen, dining room, and the gym. The western hall--the left hall--had the nurse's office and the entrance to the Stadium. There was also another room in the front hall which could be seen as a sort of "Principal's office" where the curator of the Smash Mansion--Master Hand--stayed.

In this room was also a loudspeaker that went through the entire mansion. Ness decided to take full advantage of this loudspeaker. He was able to sneak into the room at 9 a.m. The room had a massive bed for Master Hand, who was sleeping, but Ness didn't need to go that far into the room. He just needed to walk a few feet past the counter where the loudspeaker was. He picked the small cubed device that had a small button at the top. Ness cleared his throat then clicked it. "WAKE Y'ALL ASSES UP OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL SHOVE MY BAT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE SHITTING PIECES OF IT FOR A WHOLE DAMN YEAR!!...Go to the auditorium, thank you," Ness said. He turned the device off and turned to where Master Hand now floated. Despite not having a face Ness knew he was pissed off. Ness nervously laughed. "Sorry." Before Master Hand could do anything, Ness rushed out of the room.

He waited in the auditorium for the rest of the fighters to get in. And soon, almost everyone was in. Everyone but Lucas. The fighters were all in the seats, with Ness being the only one standing on the stage. He looked at everyone and cleared his throat. "Alrighty, how are all of your mornings?" Ness smirked. Ganondorf growled. He shot up.

"YOU STUPID KID, I NEED MY DAMN BEAUTY SLEEP. LOOK AT THE DAMN BAGS IN MY EYES!!" Ganondorf yelled. Bowser, who sat next to him, stood up and put his hand on Ganodorf's shoulder.

"Remember what happened the last time you messed with a kid..." Bowser brought up. Ganondorf looked around and saw Kirby in the front giving him a surprisingly terrifying death stare while "cracking" his nubby hands. Ganondorf grew nervous then cleared his throat.

"M-my apologies." Ganondorf shot back down. Bowser just shook his head.

"Pussy." Bowser sat back down as well.

"Anyway, today's a special day," Ness said. Toon Link, who sat around the middle, raised his hand. Ness groaned. "Yes?" Toon Link stood up.

"Where's Lucas?" Toon Link asked.

"I was just getting there." Toon Link sat back down. "I talked with Lucas's family so they're going to visit Lucas's grandpa for most of the day. It gives us enough time to prepare for his birthday party!!" Ness excitedly said.

"Why're telling us this now and not yesterday?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I would've, but remember when I told you about my crush on him?" Zelda opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't think of any.

"Ok." Ness told Zelda about his crush on Lucas and within a few hours, the entire mansion--including Lucas--knew about the crush.

"Yea, so, we're preparing for his party today. All of you will be given jobs and you must pull your weight...or the ass bat offer still stands." Ness brought up his bat and smirked. "I want this to be the best damn party for my boo."

"YOU GUYS ARE GROSS!!" Wario yelled from the back of the room. Ness simply smiled at him.

"Kirby." Kirby didn't need to hear anything else. He jumped from his seat and started walking back toward Wario. Wario's sick grin soon went away.

"Shit..." Kirby grabbed Wario's leg with a surprising amount of strength and forcefully dragged Wario out of the room. Ness looked down at his nonexistent watch and hummed Lucas's love theme. Within a few seconds of quiet, Wario's screams of terror could be heard from outside the room. His screams became so pain induced that it made everyone in the room feel bad for him and even feel somewhat of what he was feeling. The painful screams abruptly ended and the door opened. That was when Wario stumbled in, covered in saliva, honey, syrup, fake blood, mucus, and what was hopefully just spoiled milk. Wario fell forward and a proud Kirby walked in like nothing happened. Everyone still stayed quiet as Kirby sat back on his seat. Ness looked back at the fighters.

"You got it?" Everyone instantly agreed. "Good. Now, I'll be going with Lucas to his grandpa's to make sure he stays away as long as possible, so I'll have someone watching the party planning in my stead. He knows exactly what I plan for this party to be, so listen to every word he says...or else I'll grant Kirby to do whatever he wants." Kirby chuckled an evil but cute chuckle. Daisy, who sat next to him, just looked down at the puffball. Kirby looked up and smiled. Daisy felt the nervous sweats. Daisy leaned to her left, toward Lucina, and put her hand to the right of her mouth to try and prevent Kirby from hearing her.

"He's kinda scary," Daisy said. Kirby tilted his head.

"Poyo?" Kirby questioned, letting Daisy know he heard. She shot her head back to Ness.

"N-nothing...I'm just wo-wondering who this person will be..." Daisy nervously said. Kirby slightly squinted his eyes as he turned toward Ness.

"Come on out," Ness said. That was when Ridley flew out from the side curtains with a clipboard in his hands, a blue tie around his neck, and a fedora. He landed next to Ness. He cleared his throat.

"I look forward to working with you all, let us make the most pristine party for our baby boy Lucas, KK?" Ridley asked in a surprisingly proper and high pitched voice.

"So that's what he's been working on lately?" Wolf asked under his breath. Samus, who sat near Toon Link, tilted her head.

"Huh...didn't know he could speak properly," she said, still somewhat in disbelief. Ridley even gave a bow to everyone. Ness looked up at Ridley and smiled.

"I leave the party in your hands," Ness said. Ridley stood up straight and turned to Ness.

"You can trust me, this party will be absolutely phenomenal," Ridley said.

"...It's gonna take a while to get used to this...well, good luck." Ness jumped off the stage and walked down the aisle. He got to Wario, who was still lying on the ground covered in loads of substances and just decided to step on him as he walked out. Ness soon left the mansion. Ridley cleared his throat.

"Doc, please take Wario and cure him, he'll be needed if we need him to eat any spoiled food." Dr. Mario nodded and jumped from his seat. He picked Wario up, with a disgusted face, and walked away. "Alrighty then, you guys will be divided into groups and these groups will be tasked with different things...Fail and you'll have to deal with Kirby and Ness's rage. And none of us want to see that."

"F-for sure," Ganondorf shook, seemingly having a PTSD-like attack.

"Now then, shall we begin?"

Ness made it to Lucas's house. He saw Hinawa and Flint putting boxes into their car. Flint saw Ness and closed the trunk to their car to walk over to him. "Is the mansion preparing?" Flint asked. Ness nodded. "Good, Alec is prepared too, and...thanks for doing this for him." Ness smiled.

"Of course," Ness said. Flint walked into his house with Ness and Hinawa. There Ness saw Claus sleeping on the couch and Lucas nearly falling asleep. Ness had to wake Lucas up at 5 in the morning so he could be gone by the time he told everyone about the plans. Lucas soon saw Ness and beamed, but was still somewhat dragged down by his drowsiness. "Happy Birthday, Boo," Ness said as Lucas walked over to him. Ness kissed Lucas's cheek, earning a little giggle from Lucas.

"Th-thanks," Lucas got cut off by a yawn that Ness found cute. After the yawn, Lucas scratched the back of his neck. "Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"I wanted you to get a good start to your special day." Ness rubbed Lucas's arms and smiled.

"Right....so that's a lie. But I don't..." Lucas got cut off by another yawn. "I don't really care."

"We can sleep in the car." Lucas nodded.

"Y-yea." Lucas gave a third yawn, showing that he was really tired.

"Well, boys, we should head out. Pile up in the car. Don't forget Claus."

12 hours until the party

It took an hour for Ridley to pass out the tasks for each group to achieve. Ridley decided to check in on the first group he assigned. This group was the group tasked with planning and baking the cake. So, Ridley walked into the kitchen and saw the group standing around a large sheet of paper they used to plan. This group consisted of five fighters: Peach, Kirby, Zelda, Piranha Plant, and Wii Fit Trainer. Wii Fit looked back and saw Ridley walking their way. "Guys..." she said to the group. They looked back and stepped aside for Ridley to look at the plans.

"You haven't started making the cake yet?" Ridley asked, disregarding the plans.

"Well, sorry..." Peach exaggerated, "You want us to make a seven-tier cake focused on the Smash Mansion, Sunflowers, Ness, Lucas, and PSI powers."

"...is that sarcasm?" Peach gave Ridley a look that told him "Obviously". Zelda cleared her throat.

"Anyway, we believe we'll have this cake done about an hour before Lucas and Ness come back," Zelda said. Ridley nodded. He decided to actually pay attention to what was planned on the sheet. The bottom tire was obviously the biggest. It seemed to show a sunflower field. Sunflowers were at the base with the sun shining down on them. The next tire showed some PSI abilities, mainly Lucas's own. It showed his best PSI, being PK Love. It was in a more creative way than his normal attack. Rather than being its normal shape, it was in the shape of a heart. So the tire was just hearts that had some particles coming off of them. The next tire was about Smash High. Lucas was the main attraction, but the friends he made there stood near him. Ness, Toon Link, Young Link, Red, Ninten, Nana, Popo, to name a few. The next tire was Lucas's family. It was Lucas standing near Claus, his parents, and his dog. The scenery also seemed to be reminiscent of Tazmily. The next two were about the smash mansion. This allowed for everyone in the smash mansion--with a few of Lucas's friends and family who aren't--to be on the cake. The final tier was a simple one. It was just Ness and Lucas together, representing their love. The scenery showed the cliche cherry blossom petals blowing around them and both of them smiling widely. Ridley smirked at the plan.

"Not bad..."

"It was mainly Piranha Plant's ideas...all but the Smash Mansion tires," Zelda said. Ridley looked at Piranha Plant, who stood at the side of the kitchen counter crossing his petals. Kirby waddled over to him and patted his stem.

"Poy..." Kirby congratulated. It seemed like Piranha Plant gave a smirk.

"...you can talk?" Ridley asked in surprise.

"...If a big purple dragon can talk, why wouldn't I?" Piranha plant said in a raspy and semi-deep voice. His voice also had a small tone of the stereotypical emo voice. Ridley squinted his eyes. It still didn't make sense to him how a plant could talk.

"We're not exactly in the same realm, but sure."

"Whatever." Ridley shook his head and looked at the others. Wii Fit cleared her throat.

"We'd start soon, but we don't know what kind of cake to make. I suggested a carrot cake," Wii fit said.

"Gross..." Wii Fit sighed.

"I'm trying to make you guys more fit. This big cake is gonna get all of you fat." Peach slammed her arms into the counter.

"WHY IN GOD'S NAME WOULD WE GIVE A TEENAGER A CARROT CAKE!!" Peach yelled, surprising everyone but Piranha Plant, who looked like he just didn't care. Ridley grew a bit frightened about how passionate Peach is about making cakes.

"W-what about chocolate?" Zelda nervously said. Peach shakily yet angrily turned to her left--where Zelda stood--and drained in what she said.

"Chocolate?" She said, barely audible to the group. "CHOCOLATE." Kirby chuckled since he knew he just watched a Spongebob episode. Piranha Plant couldn't help but pat Kirby's head. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE TYPE OF PERSON LUCAS IS...HE'S A BOTTOM BITCH, BOTTOM BITCHES DON'T EAT CHOCOLATE CAKE!!"

"How do you know what a bottom bitch likes?" Wii Fit asked. Peach shot her head to look at Wii Fit, who stood at the other side of the counter. She then pulled out a frying pan from seemingly nowhere. Peach then raised an eyebrow. Wii Fit nervously chuckled then looked to her right, where Piranha Plant and Kirby were at. Piranha Plant was barely tall enough to reach his head over the counter. But, at that moment, he was playing with Kirby. Once he noticed Wii Fit looking at him, he turned back to his lack of caring self. "Do you need water?" Wii Fit asked as a way to try to get away from Peach's wrath.

"Fuck off," Piranha Plant said.

"Right..." Wii Fit looked back up at Peach, who was really pissed. Peach shot her head toward Piranha Plant.

"GOT ANY IDEAS!!"

"Uhhh....Funfetti?"

"YOU STUPID FUCKING PLANT....YOU TRYING TO MAKE LUCAS HATE US. YOU SHOULD KNOW HE HATES IT WHEN HIS DAMN SEXUALITY COMES UP, AND YOU WANT TO MAKE FUN-FUCKING-FETTI!!" Piranha Plant looked at Peach.

"Come at me, hoe, I dare you." Peach slammed the pan on the counter making a loud banging noise.

"I'LL WHOOP YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK YOU DUMP PLANT!!"

"Oh my god..." Ridley said as he facepalmed. He shook his head before taking his head from his hand. "Calm down Peach..." Peach shot her head to Ridley, who was at the head of the counter near Piranha Plant and Zelda.

"CALM DOWN....THIS IS CAKE MAKING. DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING IMPORTANT CAKES ARE IN A DAMN PARTY YOU SLENDER ASS BITCH!!"

"...Ugh, fine, whatever you say. What about a simple yellow cake?"

"YELLOW!! YOU MOTHER FUCKING GENIUS!!"

"Huh?" the group said in unison.

"Yes, yellow, the most basic of basics. Lucas would love to have a cake that isn't too special on the inside. At the same time...." Peach just kept muttering to herself about how Lucas would like the cake and how the cake would work. Her voice changed from the spine-tingling evil voice to her normal light-hearted sweet voice. After she stopped her muttering, she looked at the group. "What're you guys waiting for? We've got a lot to do in a short amount of time. Work your bottoms up and let's get this cake started." Kirby jumped onto the counter and saluted with his little arms.

"Poyo!!" Kirby yelled in determination. Piranha Plant smiled and grabbed him.

"Let's do this, 'lil bro," Piranha Plant said, somewhat breaking his emo-esk voice.

"Awww," Zelda said. Piranha Plant looked at her.

"Can it." That was when the group finally started working together. Ridley let out a breath of relief.

"Man....I know why you vowed to go with Lucas, Ness," Ridley said to himself. He decided to walk away, leaving the cake crew to their own business.

Lucas and Ness were sleeping together in Hianwa's car. Claus was also sleeping, but he was in one of the two middle seats, whereas Ness and Lucas were in the back. Lucas had his head Ness's shoulder, allowing him to lean slightly on Ness. Hinawa pulled into Alec's driveway. They planned for them to stay here for a few hours before allowing Ness and Lucas to go out together for another few, then finally they would leave to go to the Smash Mansion where the true party would begin. Hinawa turned the car off and turned back to look at the sleeping boys. "Boys!" Hinawa said. Ness fluttered his eyes open. When they were fully open he saw Hianwa. "Can you wake him?"

"Sure..." Ness lightly pushed Lucas awake. Claus also woke up and when he got out, it allowed Ness and Lucas to get out as well. Lucas stretched his feet as he yawned. He scratched the back of his neck as he looked at his grandpa's house. Hinawa led the group to the front door. Once they knocked, the door shot open. Alec stood in the doorway.

"Were you just waiting there?"

"Maybe..." Alec said as he started to walk further into his house.

"You must not have a life," Flint said under his breath. Hinawa walked into the house and gave her dad a big hug.

"Sorry it's been so long?" she said. Alec simply patted Hinawa's hand. She let go. Alec turned around to see that everyone else was in. He recognized everyone but Ness. Alec walked over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"You're not my grandson..." he said. Ness nervously chuckled. Lucas wrapped his arm around Ness's neck and smiled. Alec turned to him.

"No, he's not...he's my boyfriend," Lucas said. Alec looked back at Ness. Alec placed his hand on Ness's forehead as if he was checking for a fever. Alec then put his hand down and stood up.

"You better treat him right." Ness saluted Alec.

"Of course," he said. Alec chuckled. He then turned back to Hinawa.

"Why don't you visit me as often?" Hinawa sighed. She walked over to the couch. Flint sighed and walked over to join her.

"I'm sorry dad..." Hinawa said. Flint patted her back. Hinawa looked directly at Lucas. Hinawa was never a big fan of Lucas going to the Smash Mansion. She knew that Lucas would have to get into fights with his powers, but she couldn't live with the fact he'd be fighting against dragons, mutant turtles, and his own friends. Lucas scratched the back of his neck. Hinawa shook her head. "Your grandson there is a Smasher." Alec looked at the three boys. His eyes stopped solely on Claus. Claus shook his head and looked at Lucas next to him.

"W-wanna see one of my fights?" Lucas asked.

"...sure..." Alec hesitated. Lucas looked at Ness before they ran toward the tv. While they were bringing up the video, Alec and Claus sat down. The fight Lucas and Ness were bringing up was a solo fight. It was Lucas against Ganondorf. Alec looked at Ganondorf and gulped. "WHAT'S WITH HIM!! YOU FIGHT PEOPLE LIKE THAT?!" Lucas looked at him with a nervous expression.

"Hehe, yea." Lucas cleared his throat and looked back at the paused fight on the screen. "But I won." They watched the fight. Lucas's movement, by the time of the fight, was smooth. This was his first-ever win in the Smash Mansion. It wasn't just a regular win, either. It was a sweep. Ganondorf was only able to get a few hits on Lucas before Lucas completely incapacitated him with PK Freeze. Lucas remembered that fight like the back of his hand. Every time he saw it, he couldn't help but smile. He turned to look at Alec with the same big smile, but only saw a worried expression.

"T-That sword....that sword was bigger than you and yet...." Lucas chuckled.

"I'm strong, thanks to Ness at least." Alec shook his head and looked back at Ness. Alec was finally able to grow a smile.

"Thanks for helping him." Ness chuckled while he grew a smile. Hinawa saw Alec's smile. She saw just how proud of Lucas he was. She then looked down and started to cry.

"Mom?" Claus questioned. She clenched her body and made the tears fall out faster.

"I'm sorry Lucas!" She cried.

"...Sorry?" Lucas asked.

"I....I should've seen just how happy and strong you've gotten since joining the mansion..." Hinawa sniffled. Everyone was frozen. Not once had they seen Hinawa cry in the way she was doing. She'd cry from laughter all the time, but not once has she been seen crying from sheer guilt. Hinawa looked up at Lucas. "I should've supported you from the beginning." Lucas shook his head. Lucas shot up and walked over to Hinawa. He then brought her into a hug.

"Sorry I scared you."

11 hours until the party

Ridley walked around the mansion until he made it to the backyard. This backyard was massive. It was also a garden. This was always Lucas's favorite part of the mansion, so Ridley thought that this would be the most important part of the party. He didn't exactly have a concrete idea for what this garden would turn out to be. There were a few other things in the backyard, but none were as big as the garden. Ridley soon saw the garden team. The team consisted of Daisy, Pichu, Red (and his three Pokemon), Olimar, Joker, and Byleth. Byleth seemed like he was the leader of this group. It wasn't a surprise. He was a general commander in the Ultimatum army that turned into a teacher. "HURRY UP, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!" Byleth yelled. Ridley walked over to a place in the garden that is dedicated to flat and pristine grass. This specific place is in the center of the massive garden. Ridley crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"What have you got planned?" Ridley asked. Byleth turned around and cleared his throat.

"We're planning on making some type of parade, to celebrate Lucas's accomplishments." Ridley nodded, but then he thought back on the cake team. It seemed Red, who was always a close friend to Lucas, knew what Ridley was thinking. Red ran over to Byleth's side.

"Lucas isn't the type of person to show off his accomplishments, at least not his own," Red said. Byleth crossed his arms and turned around to a small table they installed. There they had plans for floats. They planned five floats for Lucas. One float was for Lucas's team when he saved the world, Lucas, Kumatora, Bony, and Duster. The rope snake and Salsa even made an appearance. Another float was of the absolute safe capsule, marking the defeat of Porky. Another float was of The Masked Man and Lucas's fight. Another float was of Lucas pulling the last needle. And the last float was of Lucas's family being reunited. Ness was also in this float because he was the one able to reunite Lucas with his family, Ness and his friends at least. Byleth hummed to himself. Joker tilted his head as he walked over to look at the plans.

"Do you think these could bring up bad memories? You saw what happened when he told all of us about it," Joker said. Byleth nodded as he tapped his chin. He could never forget Lucas telling everyone about his past. Byleth started to shed a tear as the memories came back. He shook his head as he too cleared his voice.

"Y-yea, maybe I was a bit one-minded when planning this out," Byleth said, wiping the small tears that formed. He looked out at his team that were building bases for the floats. "Everyone, come in, we've got a change of plans." Everyone ran over and surrounded the table. They even found room for Ridley to join in.

"What's new?" Daisy asked.

"We fear that these plans will bring up bad memories in Lucas, and on his special day, we don't want that."

"Then, what are we supposed to do, we've already built the basses for all five floats," Olimar said. Byleth thought for a moment.

"What if we make the floats about all of us?" Red asked. Pichu tilted his head. He stood on the table in front of his best friend, Ridley.

"Some of us have....complicated histories," Ridley said. Joker nodded.

"You did kill Samus's parents, right?" Joker asked. Ridley just looked down.

"A lot of things have changed because of Smash mansion..." Daisy started.

"How so?" Olimar asked.

"Well, Bowser and Mario were always mortal enemies. Even during the times we've invited him to sports and stuff, they hated each other. And yet, I saw the two of them drinking and having fun together. Peach even joined every now and then."

"Wonder if Peach got double-teamed?" Joker accidentally said out loud. Red jabbed Joker's gut. "S-sorry." Daisy shook her head.

"Point is, mortal enemies have become friends."

"Mortal enemies....to friends?" Byleth said out loud. Byleth snapped his fingers. He turned to the Pokemon. "You guys are close to Mewtwo, correct?"

"Ivy," Ivysaur nodded, with the other two Pokemon following.

"Perfect, although he is busy with other things, could you request some help from him?" Charizard nodded. He stomped the ground and Squirtle and Ivysaur jumped on his back. Charizard looked at Red, who gave a nod, then they flew off.

"What're you planning?" Ridley asked.

"The floats won't just be about Lucas...but all of us. It's going to be about how good and bad became one, how we all became Smash Brothers."

Back at Alec's house, Lucas was told to sit at the kitchen table with a blindfold on. He was obviously nervous, since the last time he wore a blindfold Ness surprised him with some special actions that made Lucas lose his virginity...his parents don't know that though. Ness seemed to be able to tell that Lucas was nervous. "Don't worry, this won't be like last time," Ness winked, despite Lucas not being able to see it.

"Aww, that sucks," Lucas pouted. Ness chuckled. He soon quieted down once he saw Alec walk up behind Lucas with a gift.

"Ok, Lucas, take it off," Alec said. Lucas did, and at first, he didn't see anything. Lucas looked at Ness, who motioned for Lucas to look behind him. Lucas did. "Happy birthday, kiddo," Alec happily said, holding the gift toward him. Lucas jumped back a bit, but then just took the gift. He forced a smile.

"Thanks." Lucas looked down at the gift. "Can I open it?"

"Of course." Lucas started to rip the sunflower wrapping paper. Once the wrapping paper was fully gone Lucas saw exactly what the gift was. It was a simple picture. The picture was of Lucas and his family when Lucas was younger. They were at Alec's house. This time, Lucas's smile wasn't forced. He started to tear up as he saw him with his happy face next to his family. Lucas giggled to himself.

"Lucas...?" Claus asked. Lucas sniffed then looked up at Claus, who was standing basically right in front of Lucas now.

"You were so cute when you were young, what the hell happened?" Lucas asked with his eyes full of warm tears. Claus smiled, knowing that he wasn't crying from sadness.

"You bastard," Claus chuckled. Ness put his head on Lucas's shoulder and smiled down at the picture.

"You were cute..." Ness said. Lucas turned to Ness and so Ness adjusted his head so he had his chin on Lucas's shoulder rather than just his head.

"When did you get here?" Lucas asked, knowing that he wasn't right next to him a few seconds ago. Ness chuckled.

"Don't worry about it..." Ness kissed Lucas's cheek. "You're cuter now though." Lucas blushed and nervously laughed.

"Way to make it seem like I'm a bottom."

"Well, that's what you preferred when we did it last week..." Lucas's face grew blank. Ness took his head from Lucas's shoulder and tilted his head. He then turned to Lucas's family, who all held surprised and concerned faces. "...They didn't know about that, did they?" Lucas slowly shook his head, which Ness saw in the corner of his eye. Ness let out a long breath. "Shit."

10 hours until the party

The next thing on Ridley's list of things to check on is the Ultimatum team. Due to the size of the party, they want to throw for Lucas, they need some support from the city itself. Ridley decided to have Cloud, all three Miis, ROB, Pit, Palutena, Sonic, and Captain Falcon be on this team. Ridley got to the front yard and saw the group walking toward him. They looked disappointed. Ridley tilted his head. "What's wrong?" Ridley asked.

"The mayor didn't stand for it..." Palutena said. Cloud stabbed the ground with his sword and leaned against it.

"Blame Sonic," Cloud scoffed.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know Tabuu hated magic tricks?" Sonic asked, dropping his deck of cards.

"Wasn't much magic in your magic trick," Pit said. Sonic crossed his arms. Cloud saw this as Sonic not caring. Cloud growled. He took the sword out of the ground and pointed it at Sonic's face. Sonic grew nervous because the sword was half an inch away from his face. Sonic nervously laughed.

"Lucas deserves a good party...you ruined that chance...you're lucky I don't take that head off your shoulders," Cloud said.

"You're quite protective of Lucas," Captain Falcon said, crossing his arms.

"There is still a chance," ROB pointed out. Cloud looked at him.

"How so?" Palutena asked.

"The Miis and I have done some quick research on Tabuu, we found out he has a son."

"A son...?" Cloud said to himself. He removed his sword from Sonic's face.

"Pfft, who'd let that guy ejaculate inside them?" Sonic scoffed. Cloud glared at Sonic, who showed little care about the event. Palutena hit Sonic's head with her staff. "Fuck," he said as he fell down. Cloud looked at Palutena.

"Thanks." Palutena shot a quick wink.

"If we want a permit, we'd probably want to get to his son," Brawler said.

"Where is he anyway?" Captain Falcon asked.

"His house is near the town hall, but we have no clue how to get him to help." Sonic shot up with an idea.

"A guy huddle, now!!" Sonic called. All the guys did exactly that. This left out Gunner and Palutena. Ridley was able to block them from overhearing them with his large wings. They started whispering.

"You sure it won't just embarrass Lady Palutena?" Palutena was able to hear from Pit. She looked down at Gunner, who just shrugged. "Ugh, fine, let's do it."

"GUYS!!" They chanted in unison. They then turned toward Gunner and Palutena. Captain Falcon stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"How do you guys feel about wearing a crop top?" he asked.

"......a what?" both girls said.

Around 20 minutes later, Palutena and Gunner stood in front of a house. The guys were hiding at the side of the building, egging them on. "I don't feel comfortable with this," Gunner whined.

"Just do it, it's no biggie," Swordfighter said.

"How old is this boy anyway?"

"He's 17," ROB said.

"He's 17?" Pit whispered.

"Yes, but he looks 10." Sonic started to chuckle

"What's so funny?" Palutena asked, venom poisoned her voice. Sonic canceled his chuckle and shook his head.

"J-just go on," Sonic said. The girls sighed and looked at the front door. Palutena stepped forward and knocked on the door

"This is childish..." Cloud said, still somewhat hesitant to go through with it. It seemed like no one heard him, not even Pit. Pit seemed to be enjoying this the most. Cloud rolled his eyes. "Fucking kids..." The door soon opened to show a small, grey hair and eyed boy. The boy was only up to Palutena's knees. The boy looked up at the two girls in crop tops and his face turned red and he started to have a nose bleed.

"Y-y-y-y-you're..." the boy said. Gunner glared at the hiding group.

"We need his help," Ridley insisted. Gunner rolled her eyes and turned back to the flustered boy. The boy seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Hey, big boy..." Gunner said, trying to seduce the boy. Palutena just looked down at her with a disgusted look. The boys also did.

"I said to get his help, not be a whore," Ridley said. Gunner grew embarrassed and looked away.

"S-sorry about her, uhhh?" Palutena insisted. The boy shook his head, trying to fix his blushing situation. He cleared his throat.

"X!!" X's voice cracked when he said that so he covered his mouth. Palutena giggled.

"Listen, there's a....special event later, you wanna come?" Palutena asked as she twirled her hair with her finger. Captain Falcon's mouth just fell agape. He leaned toward Pit.

"Is she single?" he asked.

"Buzz off," Pit said.

"Damn..." Brawler patted Captain Falcon's back.

"YEA!! I'd love to come," X excitedly said.

"Good, but we have a problem..." Gunner started.

"Y-yes, anything."

"Simp," Sonic coughed. Cloud slapped Sonic's head. He just grew annoyed and shook his head.

"Your dad is preventing us from having it....could you...." Gunner continued.

"I'LL GET HIM TO AGREE TO IT, PRETTY LADY!!" X yelled. Palutena forced a cute giggle. She leaned down and kissed her fingers then touched his cheek.

"Good, can't wait to see you, champ," Palutena flirted. X nodded vigorously. He then ran into the house, he even forgot to close the door. Gunner closed it with an annoyed sigh and, with Palutena, walked toward the boys. The two girls crossed their arms. "There, happy now?" All the boys, but Cloud nodded. Cloud simply groaned. He walked to the girls.

"Thank you," Cloud simply said. He then started walking back toward the mansion by himself. Gunner looked after him.

"He really is only doing this for Lucas..." Gunner pointed out. Captain Falcon walked to Palutena.

"Soooo, there's this restaurant—" Before Captain Falcon could finish his question, Palutena summoned her staff and slammed it into Captain Falcon's crotch. The second the staff made contact with him, every boy could hear and feel the life drain out of Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon fell to the ground and Palutena sighed.

"This better be a damn good party," Palutena said.

Ness and Lucas decided to go on a walk. They had nowhere, in particular, they were trying to walk toward, they just wanted to be together. Before long, they ended up in the woods. These woods were a place they'd go pretty often. It was quite far from Alec's house. These woods were known to have a loud yet beautiful waterfall. The waterfall wasn't very large, but the sight is enough to bring anyone into awe, especially for a massive city like Ultimatum. There were even sights of a small rainbow and "special" Pokemon near the waterfall.

The woods had a premade path. Ness and Lucas were the ones who made this path. They were the only ones who entered through their special location, but because of the path they made--mainly to prevent being lost--more people came down their path. Before long, the two of them made it to the waterfall. The waterfall was only as large as two Master Hands standing upright on top of each other. The waterfall came from a river and fell down into a lake. This specific part of the woods was at the lower end of the waterfall, whereas most people were near the higher end of it. Due to being lower down, Ness and Lucas were able to put their feet into the water. They loved doing this. The water was never too cold or too warm, it was always a perfect medium. Ness leaned back on his hands and gave a happy sigh. "This is the life, ain't it?" Ness asked. Lucas laid down and looked at the partly cloudy sky.

"Yup..." Lucas quietly said. Ness could tell something was off with Lucas.

"Hey, something wrong?" Lucas refused to say anything. "Come on, I'll be here," Ness thought, knowing that the two of them could read each other's minds. Ness also laid fully down on his back.

"I'm just....scared."

"How come?"

"Umm, aging, and stuff. It's just kinda scary." Ness knew what he was getting at. Lucas was one more step closer to being an adult. Despite having many adult friends now, he still found it tough to know that he'll be one soon.

"Well, we can grow to be adults together."

"What do adults do?" Lucas and Ness were now looking at each other. Their eyes were meeting and they could hear the soothing sounds from the waterfall. Ness smirked and moved his head closer so they could touch their noses together.

"They can start a family, they can have sex anytime they want, they can buy whatever they want, they can live however they want....they can also live with whoever they want." Lucas gave Ness the cute giggle he knew Ness loved.

"Well....I guess it doesn't sound too bad." That was when they felt something at their feet. They both shot up and saw a pink creature by their feet. Ness hesitated to reach towards it, but when he did, the creature didn't attempt to swim away. Ness was able to grab it and take it out of the water. There they saw a Pokemon. It wasn't just any normal Pokemon, it was the "special" Pokemon that Red talked about. It was Luvdisc, a Pokemon that appears to lovers that will have a loving relationship for a long time. The two boys knew about this meaning and smiled at each other. Ness returned Luvdisc to the water and it swam away, seemingly disappearing in the water.

That was when Lucas saw the rainbow at the foot of the waterfall. He tapped Ness's shoulder and pointed to it. They both looked at it wide-eyed. "Wow, it really is beautiful," Lucas said in awe.

"No wonder it's here on your day," Ness flirted as he laid his back against Lucas's chest. They both ended up lying down, with Ness on top of Lucas. Ness then turned around so his back wasn't on Lucas's chest, but now their chests were touching. "You know, no one comes down here at this time, aaaaaand we already have our shoes off."

"Ooooh, I think I see what you're putting down." Ness put his hand on Lucas's cheek, rubbing it slightly.

"Good..." They pulled each other into a big kiss before the true event would happen.

9 hours until the party

Ridley flew down to the mall to check up on the gift team. Their job was pretty self-explanatory. Their only goal was to buy the gifts for Lucas. Ridley entered the mall and looked around. He couldn't find the team. The mall was huge so he decided to just fly around the mall a bit. He soon found the leader of the team, Toon Link. Ridley landed down in front of Toon Link, who stood in front of a clothing store. "TL, how are things going?" Ridley asked. Toon Link looked up and slightly sighed.

"Kinda tough, I guess," Toon Link said.

"Why?" Toon Link opened his mouth to explain, but then saw the rest of his team walking toward them, so he walked toward them as well. Ridley turned to see the team meet up. The team had Toon Link, Young Link, Nana, Popo, Wolf, Bowser, Jr., Inkling, and Villager. Most of them were friends with Lucas, while there were two people only here to help pay for the stuff.

"How was it?" Toon Link asked them.

"We've looked around the mall and found something for everyone," Villager said. Ridley walked up behind Toon Link.

"What's going on?' Ridley asked. Toon Link turned around.

"Lucas hates when he gets gifts, he finds them ridiculous. But, he'd never find it wrong if everyone got a gift," Toon Link explained.

"I still think there's a better way," Wolf said.

"This is the only way, you just don't want to spend too much money," Young Link said with a bit of a sassy tone. Wolf looked at the boy.

"Of course. I'm not made of money, I can't just throw money away like this." Toon Link looked down with a sigh. He turned to face his group.

"That's the only idea I have, do you have one?" Toon Link asked without looking at Wolf. Wolf looked down. He didn't have an idea. Bowser looked down at his son. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, what if we just buy paint?" Bowser asked. Toon Link looked up with a confused look.

"Paint?" Bowser nodded.

"Jr. and Inkling could start painting pictures for Lucas. It'd make him feel better, right?"

"How? We're still wasting money," Jr. pointed out.

"Well, it would seem like you used the money on yourself, so Lucas wouldn't see it as you wasting money on him, just time," Nana said. Popo looked around and saw a pretty high-end paint shop.

"Hey, Inkling, it's over there, go on and get some," Popo said, not even waiting to hear Jr.'s and Inkling's response. They both seemed hesitant. These nerves translated to Toon Link. Villager felt bad for him. Toon Link was always Lucas's friend, even way before they were in the Smash Mansion. Being able to throw a big party for him; he knew it was a big deal. He also knew he'd do anything to make this party perfect. Villager patted Toon Link's back and looked at Bowser. Bowser took a deep breath, then kneeled in front of Jr. and Inkling. He had a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Come on, you won't be by yourselves, we're a team for a reason," Bowser said. Jr. looked up at him.

"W-what if we screw up the paintings?" Jr. asked. Bowser didn't have an answer for him. He didn't know enough about Lucas to know for sure. There was a small silence until Young Link walked up to them.

"Lucas would simply like the effort," he said. Bowser gave the boy a small smile. The Ice Climbers ran to Wolf.

"Come on, let's go get the supplies so we can have more time to paint," Nana said, almost pulling on Wolf's feet like they were his kids. Wolf groaned.

"Ok, ok, ok...don't pull, I just got these things clean," Wolf said, caving into the kids' demands and leading them toward the paint shop.

"Listen kiddo," Bowser started. Jr. tilted his head. "As long as you try your best, you can paint anything. You'll have us to lean on." Inkling finally looked up.

"I-I've got an idea," Inkling said. She sounded excited. She looked at Jr. and grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll tell you in the shop." Jr. nodded and the two of them ran off. Bowser stood back up and gave a sigh.

"Thanks, Bowser," Toon Link said. Bowser turned toward Toon Link and Villager and gave them a smirk.

"Of course," Bowser happily said. Villager then started to panic when he saw the name of the paint shop.

"CRAP!! WOLF'S GONNA BE IN SO MUCH DAMN DEBT!!" Villager ran faster than he ever has run to make it into the paint shop. Ridley just nervously laughed.

"Well, you seem to be fine on this end. Oh, don't be afraid to use the auditorium to paint," Ridley said before flying off.

Ness and Lucas walked toward the mall. Ness had expected the team in the mall to have finished their job. Once they entered the mall, they didn't find anyone from the team, so he continued to think that no one was there. Lucas looked at Ness. "Why're we here?" Lucas asked. Ness smirked.

"Well, I decided to take you to a movie," Ness smiled. Lucas's eyes beamed. Lucas loved going to the movies. He hasn't been to one in a while, but whenever he did go, anyone could tell just how much he loved them. He didn't even allow Ness to say what movie they would watch before he grabbed Ness's arm and ran toward the movie theatre.

On their way there, however, they crashed into Toon Link. Lucas fell to the ground, but Ness just panicked. Toon Link had bags in his hand that, if Lucas saw, would definitely make him suspicious. Toon Link started to panic as well. He tossed the two bags away in time for Lucas to recover. He stood up as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh, TL, hiya."

"Uh, w-what're you doing here?" Toon Link nervously asked.

"We're gonna watch a movie," Ness answered. Toon Link took a small breath to calm his nerves. He looked at Lucas, who seemed like he was already getting somewhat suspicious.

"Anyway, happy birthday, pal," Toon Link said as he slapped Lucas's back. Lucas chuckled.

"Thanks..." Lucas looked down the mall and saw the theatre. He saw the new Spongebob movie was playing and he nearly shrieked at the sight. Lucas bolted toward the entrance and was there before Ness or Toon Link noticed he was missing. Lucas turned back toward Ness. He opened his mouth but hesitated because he saw Nana, Popo, and Wolf walking around with bags. He shook his head, knowing he had priorities. "NESS!! HURRY THE FUCK UP. I DON'T WANT TO MISS SPONGEBOB...THIS HAS KEANU FUCKING REEVES!!" Before Ness could respond, Lucas entered the theatre. Ness took a breath of relief.

"How's it going so far?" Ness asked.

"It's tough, but well." Toon Link hurried his group from a distance before turning back to Ness. "Now then, you probably should go get him before he eats out that poor theatre."

"Thanks, dude," Ness said as he ran toward the theatre. Toon Link simply chuckled. He turned back to his team and saw Popo taking a break at a potted tree.

"WAKE YOUR DAMN ASS UP, YOU ALMOST GOT US CAUGHT!!"

8 hours until the party

Ridley flew back to the mansion and found the advertising team in the training room. The advertising team was just that, they needed to advertise the small parade they were holding. The team consisted of Mario, Pac-Man, Waio, Mewtwo, Dr. Mario, Pikachu, Fox, and Falco. Ridley crossed his arm as he looked at the group. The group seemed to have diverged from their task. "Well, clearly you guys don't care...." Ridley angrily said. "I'll go ahead and get Kirby."

"NO, please...." Wario screamed. Mario shook his head.

"We're just at an impasse and decided that if we trained we could get an idea," Mario said.

"Nothing has come, though," Dr. Mario finished.

"What have you got so far?" Ridley asked. Everyone stopped training and Mario pulled out a simple sheet of paper. On this paper was a drawn-out Lucas with streamers, balloons, and various other items to celebrate Lucas's 17th birthday. There was still some decent space at the top of the piece of paper and the bottom.

"Pikachu drew the design, but we have no clue what words it should say," Falco said. Ridley tilted his head. He tried thinking what the best phrase to say was.

"I've got an idea," Wario said. Everyone turned to him. "You too can come in our bottom boy's hole!!" Everyone just stayed quiet. Mewtwo pushed Wario into the wall with his psychic powers.

"Anyone else?" Mario asked.

"You should come to this PK Fire party," Pac- Man suggested. Mario looked at him with a cringed glare. Pac-Man simply looked down, knowing the answer.

"You guys are trying too hard, think more simple," Ridley suggested.

"Pika, Pikapika!!" Pikachu yelled. Everyone looked at Mewtwo for a translation.

"Come see a psychic and like it," Mewtwo translated.

"Too general buddy," Fox said, patting Pikachu's head. "It should be more about Lucas."

"Why not just say 'support the boy from nowhere'?" Falco suggested. Mario looked down at the sheet of paper and what was on it.

"Too literal," Ridley said.

"Anyone is family...even if you're from nowhere," Mario said. Everyone looked down at the sheet of paper and smiled.

"I like it," Pac-Man said. Everyone looked at each other and gave a nod. Pac-Man wrote the saying half at the top and half at the bottom. That was when something else popped into Pac-Man's head. He wrote something, in smaller handwriting, that said: "become one of us". Pac-Man backed up to showcase the flyer. Everyone liked it.

"Good, now just color it in, copy it, and post them around," Ridley said. Dr. Mario looked at Wario, who was at the entrance to the room.

"Hey, make yourself useful and take these to the copy machine," Dr. Mario said. Wario crossed his arms, not wanting to do it.

"I'm not your errand boy," Wario said.

"You were the one talking about coming in a minor's hole." Wario bit down on his cheek as he thought for a moment.

"Aight..." he simply said. He walked over and grabbed the sheet of paper then walked out of the room.

7 hours until the party

Ridley walked into the dining room. This was where the team tasked with cooking the actual food was at. The cake team and the food team were separate because the cake was the main attraction for food. This food team consisted of Min Min, Ganondorf, Link, Yoshi, Diddy Kong, and King Dedede. "How's the menu looking?" Ridley asked.

"Fatty," Ganondorf instantly said.

"I'm telling you, we should add Raman, Lucas is from Japan, right, he'd love Raman," Min Min said.

"Min Min, we're all from Japan."

"Well..." Diddy Kong started to say. Ganondorf sighed.

"Ok, fine, not everyone is from Japan, but still."

"Yo, Yo," Yoshi excitedly said. King Dedede nodded.

"I'm with him," he said.

"You know what he said?" Link asked. King Dedede shrugged.

"I'm kinda learning Yoshanese." Ridley shook his head.

"Focus...so the menu is too fattening?" Ridley asked. Ganondorf nodded. Ridley looked at the menu and saw what Ganondorf meant. There were a lot of sweets and foods known for being fatty. Ridley tilted his head. "There's not much meat...or vegetables, or anything healthy."

"We didn't think Lucas would like a menu with that stuff," Link said.

"Do you not know Lucas? He went on a diet a few weeks ago...he was already below average with weight, so he's not a big fan of fatty foods." Min Min crossed her dragon arms.

"I told you, but noooo, don't listen to the newbie," Min Min sarcastically said.

"Don't sass me," Link said.

"Oh, I'll sass you when I want." Ganondorf shook his head. He simply put his large hands over Min Min's and Link's faces.

"Any ideas, Ridley?" Ganondorf asked.

"Well, just more meat and veggies in general," Ridley suggested.

"I hate veggies," King Dedede whined.

"You of all people need them, out here looking like a damn Wailord after quarantine." King Dedede just looked angrily at Ridley.

"Hey, stop insulting Wailords," Diddy Kong giggled. King Dedede crossed his arms.

"I hate both of you," King Dedede pouted. Yoshi tilted his head and seemed to have gotten an idea.

"Yoshi, Yo, Yo!!" Yoshi energetically said. Everyone just looked at him, confused. None of them were able to understand Yoshi. Yoshi growled and ripped a pencil out of Link's hand and started writing what he said. But once more, he wrote in his own language, so no one was able to understand. "YOSHI!!!" Yoshi dashed out of the room. This left the group to themselves. They were quiet at first, but then they started humming the theme song of the Smash Tournament. All of them were humming it, with varying enthusiasm.

"COLORS WEAVE INTO A SPIRE OF FLAME!!" Diddy Kong sang out loud. But he sang it horribly. This one attempt to sing ruined the vibe that they created. Min Min just slammed her arm into Diddy Kong's head, making him fall to the ground. The door to the dining room soon swung up and showed Yoshi dragging Luigi into the room. It was clear Luigi didn't want to come, but he showed he didn't have much of a choice. Yoshi let go of Luigi when they got to the table where everyone else was and crossed his arms.

"Yoshi, Yo, Yo..." Yoshi said, showing that he was already fed up. Luigi rubbed his neck then looked at the group.

"He suggested having omelets since it's Lucas's favorite food," Luigi translated.

"Yo, Yoshi, Yo!!"

"With some prime steak and veggie side..."

"Shi, Yo!"

"Apple pie.." This continued until an entire menu was created by Yoshi. They looked over this menu and everything seemed balanced. Luigi just looked at Yoshi. "I'll just...I'll just go back."

"Yo, Mama Luigi!!" Yoshi said. Luigi smirked as he made it to the door. He looked back.

"Don't worry about it, just next time wait until I finish using the toilet to drag me out." Yoshi just nervously laughed. Ridley looked down at the menu and nodded to himself.

"Well, so far so good. It's getting closer to the party, so it'd be best to get the food," Ridley said. Ganondorf nodded since he knew he'd have to be the one to buy all of the food.

Ness and Lucas made it to Ness's house. They decided to relax there for a few hours. They were worn out from sitting in the uncomfortable movie theatre chair for an hour. After being greeted about his special day by Ness's family, Lucas led Ness up to Ness's room. Once in, Lucas collapsed on Ness's bed and closed his eyes. "My back hurts..." Lucas complained. Ness closed the door with a chuckle. He crawled next to Lucas on his bed.

"I'm surprised you could sit at all after what we did," Ness smugly said.

"You....dirty bastard," Lucas smirked. Ness tucked himself into his bed and gave a sigh of comfort "Thanks, Ness, for today?" Ness giggled.

"Of course, anything for your special day." Lucas turned to look at Ness.

"Um, you think something is happening at Smash Mansion?" Ness shot his eyes open. He shakily turned his head to look at Lucas.

"W-why would you think that?"

"Well, I saw Popo at the mall--he hates the mall--I saw Ridley flying around, and I swear I could see Palutena in a crop top." Ness nervously chuckled. Ness decided to lick Lucas's nose.

"N-no, I have no clue..."

"Hmmm? Right, whatever you say." Lucas looked back up at the ceiling. He let out a long sigh. "About what we talked about earlier..."

"What?"

"About...a family?"

"Uh, yea, what of it?" Ness asked, turning to the ceiling. He was just relieved it seemed Lucas was getting away from the topic of Smash Mansion.

"Uh, you think we'll be together long enough to, umm, be--I dunno--married?" Ness grew a smile. He closed his eyes.

"Of course, I always saw you as my future hubby." Lucas had a smile that was wider than Ness's. He slid over and laid his head on top of Ness's chest.

"Love you, f-future hubby." Ness giggled.

"Love you too, Hubby." The two boys fell asleep like that.

6 hours until the party

Ridley made it to the front yard of the mansion and saw a group that was tasked with trying to make the night more special. Due to the rather vague orders, they didn't exactly know what to do, and they still didn't know. They just decided to go outside and maybe an idea will come to them. This team consisted of Donkey Kong, Isabelle, King K Rool, Snake, Ike, Terry, and Samus in her zero suit. Snake groaned to himself. "What the hell do we do?" Snake said as he lied down on the ground. Ridley crossed his arms.

"Anything?" Ridley questioned. Isabelle shook her head.

"Nothing," she said.

"It doesn't help that those two keep fighting," Terry said, motioning toward Donkey Kong and King K Rool, who were fighting over a banana. Once Ridley looked at them they stopped and King K Rool snatched the banana. Both of them then smiled toward Ridley. Ridley rolled his eyes. Ridley just shook his head and turned back toward the mature adults.

"Do you have anything, like anything at all?" Ridley asked.

"All we've got are some lights because it's gonna be night, not sure what else to add though," Ike said.

"What about fireworks?" Ridley suggested.

"Fireworks never thought of that," Samus said out loud.

"Didn't we have enough earlier this month?" Snake asked, sitting up.

"Well, we could have some to celebrate us rather than just general fireworks," Ike said.

"We don't have any though," Samus said.

"I can steal some from Villager and we could adjust them a bit," Isabelle added. King K Rool and Donkey Kong finally decided to join the group.

"What if we throw a light show...kinda like the kind on America's got talent," King K Rool said.

"Light Balance?" Terry asked. King K Rool nodded. "Sounds interesting, but when would that even happen?" King K Rool looked at Donkey Kong, and they both smirked. It seemed they weren't just fighting over a banana, but they were also planning. They told the group what exactly they planned. They even fine-tuned the timing of things that even Ness and Ridley couldn't do.

The plan was somewhat simple. It would start with the parade. The parade would start at the mall and go through a large portion of Ultimatum until it finally stops at Smash Mansion. Along the way, one specific float would shoot off fireworks. Each firework would be based on a person inside Smash Mansion, starting with Mario and ending with Min Min. There would be another machine that would play the theme song that was assigned to that fighter--it would play depending on what firework was shot. That would just be the parade though. Once the parade ended at Smash Mansion anyone would be welcome to come in, with certain people being more able to do so--like the fighters, the mayor's family and close friends/family of the fighters--where Master Hand would give the first-ever tour of the place. The tour would end in the auditorium where each fighter showed off a hidden skill they may or may not have shown before. That would be when the true celebration of Lucas's birthday would begin. The food would come, with the cake being the main attraction, and everyone would be able to eat to their heart's content. That's all the two had planned.

The others just looked at the two rivals with a confused look. "You guys planned all that?" Samus asked. The two of them smiled victoriously.

"But, isn't this about Lucas?" Isabelle asked.

"Pfft, like he's the type to want a party just for him," Donkey Kong shrugged. Everyone then turned to Ridley, looking for his input on the plan. He smiled.

"That sounds perfect. For now, get those fireworks situated," Ridley said. The others nodded.

5 hours until the party

Ridley started to fly around the city, mainly looking for the group that is out posting the sheets that the other group made. Ridley landed when he saw one of the members of this group, Jigglypuff. She floated down from the air after posting a pretty high up flyer. She then titled her body at Ridley. "Where're the others?" Ridley asked. Jigglypuff then floated into the air and continuously floated toward a restaurant run by one of the members of the group, Mr. Game and Watch. When Ridley entered he saw the other members of the group relaxing in the booths. The members included Dark Samus, Duck Hunt, Lucina, Ryu, Corrin, Simon, and Chrom. Jigglypuff jumped over to Dark Samus, who caught her in her arms. Corrin stood up. "Ridley? You need something?" he asked.

"I was just checking in on you guys, how's it going?" Ridley asked.

"Going well, we finished planting all the flyers," Ryu said. Mr. Game and Watch came out of the back room with a plate of hot and steamy food. He placed the plate on the table everyone was sitting around. Duck Hunt instantly started going at it.

"Oh, what's cracking?" Mr. Game and Watch said, trying to sound like a nineties kid. Ridley just shook his head in disappointment. Mr. Game and Watch pouted as he walked back toward the back room. Ridley turned back to the group.

"Did Lucas see any of the flyers?" Ridley asked.

"Nah, we haven't seen him all day," Chrom said as he tried to calm Duck Hunt down from the food. The duck just ended up biting Chrom's hand. "OUCH, You're lucky I don't call Colonel Sanders." Lucina rolled her eyes. She reached forward and grabbed the duck. The duck didn't attempt to retaliate. Lucina started petting the back of the duck's head and neck.

"He's not a chicken," she said. "Anyway, we asked his parents and it seems like he's over at Ness's house."

"That's good, we can't let him see the flyers until the parade starts," Ridley said.

"When is it happening? I need to know so I could schedule my beauty sleep," Dark Samus said. Simon just looked at Dark Samus up and down.

"Do you even have a body?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow as he did so. Dark Samus took the hand that was petting Jigglypuff's head and pointed it at Simon's head, where the hand turned into an arm cannon, armed and ready to shoot a missile. Simon snapped his fingers. "I'll shut up." Dark Samus lowered her arm.

"It's starting an hour before the actual party at Smash Mansion," Ridley answered.

"Well, what do we do now?" Corrin asked.

"Hey, Mr. Game and Watch, close up shop. We've got something to do." Mr. Game and Watch gave an annoyed sigh before walking out from the back room. He crossed his arms.

"Fine, but what're we doing?" he asked.

"You'll need rehearsals."

"Rehearsals?" Ryu questioned.

4 hours until the party

Ridley entered the mansion and saw the foyer was fully decorated. The rest of the fighters, not in any specific group, were placed in one massive group to decorate the entirety of Smash Mansion. It seemed the decorating group had divided into smaller groups as well. The major group was divided into two, where one group would decorate the southern part of the mansion and the other would decorate the northern part. They would then meet in the large Living Room in the middle. The southern team, and the team Ridley saw in the Foyer, was Banjo Kazooie, Incineroar, Bayonetta, Ken, Shulk, Greninja, Mega Man, Lucario, Roy, and Marth. Marth was looking inside a mirror, checking his hair out, when he saw Ridley's reflection. Marth jumped around. "I WASN'T FEELING MYSELF!!" Marth yelled.

"I didn't say you were," Ridley said. Marth looked down.

"Ok, I was." Ridley squinted his eyes in confusion. Bayonetta walked over and put her arm on Marth's shoulder and looked at Ridley while chewing on gum. She waited until the rest of the group to come by before she talked.

"So, done scoutin' out those poor fools?" Bayonetta asked. Marth stepped aside since he didn't like Bayonetta leaning on him. This made Bayonetta fall down, and no one thought to help her.

"How close are you guys to finishing the decorations?"

"We're close, we were just about to go into the Living Room, but we decided to take a quick break," Roy explained. Bayonetta, full of anger that no one even thought to help her, stood up.

"WHERE'S THE CHIVALRY?!"

"It died with your chance to win another tournament," Shulk smugly said. Bayonetta looked down. Shulk chuckled and walked forward. He patted her back. "Wanna pitch in?"

"I'd rather watch," Ridley said.

"Yo, Roy?" Ken said. Roy looked back and saw Ken standing next to Mega Man. "Could me and the kid go train, we've got our match tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Don't be long, you don't want to miss the parade," Ridley added on. Mega Man nodded, but then he looked up at Ken.

"By the way, I'm no kid. So for that, you're going to get the hard knuckle to your hard buckle," Mega Man said. Ken just chuckled. He didn't know if Mega Man was being honest or not. They soon walked off, leaving the group.

"What're you waiting for anyway?"

"Greninja is in the bathroom," Lucario said from the wall right next to the doorframe. The door frames in the Foyer--aside from the entrance--had no actual doors in them.

"Do frogs even pee?" Banjo asked.

"I kinda don't want to know," Kazooie said. She then popped back into Banjo's backpack. Banjo shook his head and walked into the hall. He got to the bathroom door and knocked on it. The door opened, surprising him, and showed Greninja. But he wasn't alone. He was in there with Incineroar. Incineroar cleared his throat.

"Incine..." he said.

"I don't....Kazooie was right..." Banjo said as he entered the Living Room. Ridley led the rest of the group down the hall and into the Living room, where they met with the rest of the big group. This consisted of Dark Pit, Meta Knight, Rosalina, Little Mac, Robin, Richter, and Eleven. Dark Pit instantly sat on the couch and gave an exaggerated groan.

"MY FEET HURT!!" he whined. Rosalina patted his back. She lowered her head to Dark Pit's ear.

"Stop being a little pussy, we've just got one room left," she whispered. She then walked over to the rest of the group.

"Alright, let's get this thing started," Little Mac excitedly said. They all started to decorate the Living Room. Ridley watched as the already pretty glamorous Living Room turned into a type of oasis. It was very pretty and made the feeling of the Living Room much homier. It took awhile for it to be finished. Ridley looked at the time.

2 hours before the party

Ridley took a deep breath. He flew up. "Alright, everyone, outside, hurry," Ridley said. Everyone followed Ridley outside. Right when they got outside Red jumped down from Charizard.

"Good, you must've seen the time...the floats are all ready and are being put up in order at the mall, I've already told the others."

"And Ness and Lucas?"

"I told Ness's mom, let them sleep for a little longer, at least until the parade is ready to begin." Ridley nodded and looked back at the others. Ridley spread his wings and a few of the fighters jumped on. Ridley took multiple trips to ensure that everyone made it to the mall.

The floats were exactly what Ridley imagined. The first one, of course, was Mario. Mario was standing on top of a warp pipe with a super mushroom in one hand and a fire flower in the other. The scenery of the float was also reminiscent of the world Mario would talk about. Mario hopped onto the float and walked to the back end of the float. There he saw Snake and Ike installing some type of device to the back of the float. "What's that?" Mario asked.

"Fireworks and music machine, a 2-for-1 deal here," Snake said. Little Mac then decided to help with the construction of the line of floats. He saw the chain at the end of the Mario float and saw the hook at the front of the Donkey Kong float. He knew how many floats there were, so he looked back at the group he decorated the mansion with, and most of them nodded. They all divided up and started connecting the floats together. There were some police starting to line up so they could lead the way. Some onlookers started to gather outside of the fences that were already there when Ridley landed. Ridley flew up into the air and looked down at everything that was done so far. He felt a sense of accomplishment. While looking around, he saw Tabuu and his son. Ridley landed back on the ground.

"Hello sir, I really appreciate you taking us up on this offer," Ridley bowed. Tabuu raised an eyebrow.

"Where're the pretty ladies?" X asked. X looked around and saw Palutena, who was currently dictating a small team on some final float preparations. He grew a sly grin and ran toward Palutena. He then collided her into a hug. Tabuu sighed.

"He's supposed to be 17...but I guess sometimes he acts how he looks..." Tabuu said.

"WAH, WHO THE HELL JUST GRABBED MY ASS!!" Palutena yelled. Ridley didn't bother with looking back though. He just stood up straight and looked at Tabuu.

"Listen, you're impeding on rather busy business hours, this party better be good."

"NOW HE'S GRABBING MY TITS, SOMEONE GET THIS LITTLE PERVERT!!" Ridley opened his mouth to respond to Tabuu, but he was told to stop by a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Master Hand. Master Hand landed on the ground.

"Trust me, sir, the party and parade will be A-1," Master Hand said.

"AAAAAAA, WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING ME!!?" Tabuu groaned.

"X, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Tabuu yelled. X sighed and jumped off of Palutena's neck and ran over to Tabuu's side. Tabuu then crossed his arms as he looked at Master Hand. "Listen, having kids and animals fight adults was already tough to have, this party better make all of that worth it." Master Hand gave Tabuu a thumbs up. Tabuu patted on X's back and they left. Ridley thanked Master Hand, who then flew off, and turned around to see Palutena--who was still in shock.

"That kid..."

"It doesn't help that you're quite busty," Ridley said.

"SHUT UP!!"

1 ½ hour until the party

Ness's mom walked up the stairs and entered Ness's room. There she saw Ness and Lucas were still sleeping. Despite how cute she saw it, she knew she needed to wake them up. She gently shook Lucas, and this woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, and his yawn woke Ness up. "Mom?" Ness asked.

"You boys have been asleep for quite a bit...I've gotta take you somewhere, come on," Ness's mom said. She then started on her way to her car. Ness and Lucas got out of the bed, changed clothes, put their shoes on, and only then noticed they were being told they needed to go somewhere. Ness looked outside as they entered the kitchen and saw how late it was.

"Man, it's late..."

"I guess, but what is time anyway?" Lucas asked. He opened the front door and stepped out. He heard the distant crickets and the sound was calming to him. He smirked and looked around the front porch. He saw a sheet of paper at the curb. Lucas walked away from the house and picked the sheet of paper up. There was nothing at first, but then he flipped the paper around and saw a painted picture of him. Lucas tilted his head. Ness caught up with Lucas and saw the flyer.

"Anyone is family, even if they're from nowhere?" Ness read.

"Boys, come on," Ness's mom said as she backed out of the driveway. Ness started to walk toward the car, but Lucas kept looking at the flyer. Ness ran back and grabbed Lucas's hand. He then dragged Lucas to the car and forced him into it. It was a quiet ride. Lucas was just trying to deduce what the flyer meant. Lucas looked at Ness, who seemed too carefree for his liking.

"You knew about this flyer?" Lucas asked.

"Not that exactly but....you'll see," Ness winked.

1 hour before the party

They got closer to the parade floats. Lucas only grew more and more suspicious with Ness's lack of surprise, or even his fake surprise by the crowds. Ness's mom stopped, but Lucas didn't know why. "Alright, here we are," she said. Lucas opened the door and looked forward. His eyes widened instantly. He saw the Mario float.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. Ness also got out of the car and ran over to Lucas's side. He grabbed Lucas's hand and smiled at the floats. Lucas turned toward Ness. "Did you...?" Ness smiled.

"It is your birthday, boo," Ness said. Ness started walking toward the floats. Due to Ness holding Lucas's hand, Lucas had to walk with Ness. They got to the cops at the front. The cops looked at Ness and Lucas up and down before stepping aside.

"For real, a police escort?" Lucas questioned as Ness forced him to continue walking. Lucas stumbled a bit, but then caught up. Lucas soon saw that it wasn't just Mario's float, but there was a Donkey Kong float, a Link float, everyone in Smash Mansion. Lucas's eyes stopped on his float. Lucas was surrounded by sunflowers, with Boney at his feet, and his rope snake around his neck. Lucas let go of Ness's hand and stared at his float as he walked down. He strangely didn't see anyone else though. The area seemed empty. Lucas walked quite a way ahead of Ness.

"Hey, Luke, guess what?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" everyone said as Lucas turned around. Lucas looked at everyone who was there.

"Everyone is here?" Lucas said. Lucas soon saw a shadow on the ground. When he looked up he saw Master Hand land with a camera that was at least 10x too small for him.

"Go join them Lucas, picture time," Master Hand happily said. Before Lucas could do anything, Ness ran up and grabbed Lucas's arm and ran him back to the others. They stood in front of everyone, with Toon Link to Lucas's immediate left, Ness on his right, and Cloud right behind Lucas. Lucas looked up as Cloud looked down. Cloud then did something rare, he smiled.

"Happy birthday, kiddo," Cloud said as he playfully ruffled Lucas's hair. Lucas grew a smile. He then looked back at the camera and his smile grew in size. Master Hand snapped the photo. Master Hand was able to instantly print out the picture so he had to shake it a bit. When the image was fully visible he showed it to Lucas.

"Aw damn it, I blinked," Nana disappointingly said. Ridley walked over to Ness and smiled down at them. Ness looked up.

"Thanks for doing all this," Ness said. Ridley smiled.

"Oh, that's not all. We'll ride our floats to the mansion. When we get to the mansion we all have got to showcase some type of hidden talent, then a basic party starts after that," Ridley explained. Lucas started to tear up, making Ridley feel somewhat bad. Lucas looked down and wiped his eyes. Ness turned to face him.

"Luke, did I do something wrong? Is this too much?" Lucas started to cry out loud. Ness grabbed Lucas's chin and made him look up. "Come on, if I did something wrong, tell me."

"N-no, that's not it..." Lucas said as the warm tears fell from Lucas's eyes. Ness placed his hand on Lucas's cheek, rubbing it ever so slightly. "Y-you've done s-so much, for just one day." Ness shook his head.

"It's not 'just one day' it's your day...it's my little Lucas's day," Ness said as he rubbed noses with Lucas. Lucas's giggle warmed Ness's heart.

"N-Ness?" Ness moved his head away from Lucas's. Lucas opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't seem to do it. He wasn't struggling out of sadness or anger, he was struggling to say the feelings he had in words, his overwhelmingly happy feelings. He just ended up showing it by bringing Ness into a hug. Lucas didn't say anything, but Ness could tell what he was wanting to say by the hug alone. Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas.

"S-sorry to break up this little moment, but we're on a tight schedule. We only have access to the streets for this hour," Ridley said. Ness and Lucas broke the hug up and smiled.

"See at the mansion," Ness winked.

"You bet," Lucas sniffled. Lucas watched Ness walk toward his float. Everyone else was already on their own float. Lucas got to his float and sat on top of Boney, which he found to be oddly comfortable, perhaps due to the loss of boney. Lucas laid forward and petted the oversized dog. "Who would've thought we'd be here, Boney?" Lucas sniffed once more but was distracted from it by a loud and high-pitched noise. Lucas looked forward and saw fireworks had been shot into the air. Once the fireworks exploded, it showed two images. A mushroom and Mario's own head. He then heard Mario's classic "ground" theme. Lucas smiled as more of Mario's fireworks shot into the air. The same thing happened with Donkey Kong's and Link's and everyone else's. Lucas's shot up after quite a while of the floats driving through the city. When Lucas's did shoot up, Lucas looked up. He saw the same "Earthbound" symbol that Ness had, but instead of Ness's face, it was Lucas's. That was when the "love" theme kicked in. Lucas still looked up, but more tears started to form. His breathing also got a bit shaky. "T-they did all of this? For my birthday? Y-you fucking...." Lucas closed his eyes and laid back forward on Boney. "I'm glad I became a Smash Brother, Boney...I know you're proud of me." Lucas's warm tears of joy stained the back of Boney's head. The parade continued. More and more fireworks and music played. They were nearing the mansion.

0 hours until the party

Master Hand flew around the floats telling each fighter to get off quickly and enter the auditorium. The fighters didn't meet up with friends until they all made it to the backstage of the auditorium. Ness collided a big hug into Lucas. "Things were better than I expected," Ness laughed. They broke up their hug and Ness saw Lucas's happy smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Of course I loved it...I got to see Boney again," Lucas said with a bittersweet smile. More tears fell from his eyes and made Lucas crouch down. "Damn...I-I'm such a baby." Ness kneeled down.

"Hey, you're gonna see a new talent of mine soon, I hope you're excited," Ness smiled. Lucas looked up and saw Ness's carefree smile. Lucas wiped the tears away from himself and stood up. He let out a breath.

"I-I'm looking forward to it." The talent show started pretty quickly. Mario was first, obviously, and his hidden talent turned out to be....being able to sneeze out fireballs. It was clear to everyone that it was a painful talent, but a talent nonetheless. The talent show continued with some...odd talents. Being able to spin on just their pinky, being able to sing twinkle twinkle little stars backward, and someone was even able to spin so hard they'd get naked--they did get a quick ticket for flashing minors, however. Lucas was enjoying the talent show. He loved seeing odd talents, but he mainly wanted to see his friends' hidden talents. Red was able to sing the Pokerap, but instead of Pokemon it was all Yugioh monsters, Toon Link was able to swallow his sword without puking or cutting himself, Popo was able to somewhat communicate with dolphins, and Cloud was able to sing Arianna Grande songs will hitting all the high notes. But the one person he paid most attention to was Ness. Ness was able to shoot his PK Fire out in different shapes. One of the shapes he showed was a flower.

Lucas's talent wasn't anything special, to him at least, but to everyone else, they found it amazing. Lucas was able to dance many different styles of dance: Robot, breakdance, ballet, hip-hop, and even tap dancing. Lucas always saw it as kind of embarrassing, but he loved it. There were a few other talents that stuck out to Lucas. King K Rool's was basically a total rip off of the light balance show on America's got talent...just this time with a fat crocodile, Snake was able to rap, Pichu was somehow some type of master marksman, and even Isabelle seemed to have a whole arsenal of weapons only seen in Doom. The thing that Isabelle said frightened everyone since it was completely out of character for her. "I'LL FUCKING RIP AND TEAR ALL OF Y'ALL ASSES IF YOU FUCK WITH ME.... AND I DON'T EVEN CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE....FUCKING BASTARDS!!" The change in personality in Isabelle was shown instantly once she put away the weapon. "I do hope to see you guys again, it was definitely a pleasure."

The talent show continued until everyone showcased something. Then, Peach and Min Min told everyone that the food was in the cafeteria. Lucas was escorted there first, however. Once Lucas and Ness got into the cafeteria he saw the large cake and all the decorations on it. Lucas slowly walked to it. He covered his mouth in utter shock. This cake was everything good that happened in his life, from his family, to his friends, to the mansion, then finally to Ness. "Take the first piece, then we'll give you your gifts," Peach said. Lucas cut out a piece of Ness from the very top. He smirked as he walked to the table. Ness cut a piece off, but it didn't have anything on it that stuck out. Ness joined Lucas at the table.

"I finally get to eat you out this time around," Lucas smiled. Ness cut a smaller piece of his slice of cake and giggled.

"I don't think a cake is the same as an asshole," Ness said.

"..." Peach had overheard this.

"You just don't know how to stay quiet, do you?" Ness grinned.

"You're one to talk..." Ness leaned forward, "Do you need me to remind you of what you sounded like by the waterfall?" Lucas's face flushed in red.

"N-NO!! I'll just eat this cake." Ness giggled and ate his own slice of cake. While eating the cake, Toon Link walked over to Lucas with a large yet skinny wrapped gift. Lucas finished his cake and tilted his head at the gift. "It's quite big." Toon Link nodded.

"I kinda want this to be a surprise, close your eyes," Toon Link said. Ness then stood up and directed Lucas's hands to unwrap the gift. Toon Link made sure that all the important stuff got uncovered. "Ok, open your eyes." Lucas's eyes widened. It was a painting of the Smash Mansion. It wasn't just the mansion, however, but it also had every fighter in the painting. The painting just showcased everyone having fun. Lucas smiled.

"You guys....made this?"

"My concept, Jr. and Inkling painted it." Lucas looked back at Inkling and Jr., who had joined him and Ness at the table a bit ago, they simply smiled. Lucas picked the painting up and knew exactly what to do with it. He walked out of the cafeteria and into the Foyer. He looked at the wall directly opposite the front door. A few people followed; Ness and Ridley was one of them. Lucas handed the painting to Ridley and pointed to the space right above the doorway to the middle hallway. Ridley flew up and placed it there. He moved a little out of the way but still kept his hand on it. Ness and Lucas tilted their heads as they looked up at it.

"Yea...I like it." Ridley nodded. He then used his tail to nail in the painting. Ridley landed back on the ground and led the small group into the large living room. Lucas looked around and saw the Oasis. He simply shook his head. He turned to Ness and grabbed his hand. Lucas looked at Ridley and the few other people who followed. "Please allow Ness and I some alone time, he's got some.....bottom filling to do." Lucas looked at Ness, who was still a few steps behind Lucas on what they were doing. Before Ness could analyze Lucas's movements, Lucas ran with Ness in his hand. They made it to Lucas's room. Room number 23. Lucas looked faintly at Ness. "There's one birthday gift I want just for me, but you already gave me it today....however...."

"I could give you a second one?" Ness finished Lucas's question. Lucas nodded and this brought a smile to Ness's face. "I'd be more than happy to." He then took control of the situation, forcing Lucas into the room and kicking the door closed. Allowing them the private time they need to make Lucas's birthday, the best it could be.

"AAAAA THIS BOY IS BACK AT IT AGAIN.....FUCKING HELP!!!" Palutena yelled throughout the mansion as X made moves against her, but much like last time, no one helped. Everyone just enjoyed the last of Lucas's birthday, with Ness and Lucas having a little more enjoyment and fulfillment out of it....What a very happy birthday.


	45. Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice and simple cafe story. Nothing too big about it.

"You hear about that star athlete?" Toon Link asked Red. Red and Toon Link were sitting on stools at a counter. Behind this counter was an exposed kitchen, grant it the kitchen wasn't that big. Inside this kitchen was a single boy, Lucas. Lucas, despite working the cafe alone, didn't feel overwhelmed. He was simply preparing the coffee the way Red liked it.

"You mean the Undefeated Baller?" Red asked. Lucas walked over with Red's coffee in its mug. Once Lucas placed the mug on the counter in front of Red, he wiped his hands on his brown apron.

"Yea, rumor says he's gay."

"Why's that matter?" Lucas asked, sitting on his own stool on the other side of the counter of Toon Link. Red started to drink his coffee. Toon Link shrugged.

"I dunno, just thought it was interesting." Red placed the mug down with a satisfied sigh.

"When did the rumors start?" Red asked.

"Apparently, he was asked out by tons of girls, and all of which he declined."

"It could just mean he has standards, it's best not to jump to conclusions," Lucas said as he got off the stool, noticing another customer had walked to the counter.

"Yea, well, you're gay." Lucas took a pencil from his ear and brought out a notepad. He then looked at Toon Link.

"Yea, but I've never been asked out by a girl, so what's your point?"

"You've never been asked out by anyone..." Lucas shot his head from the customer to look directly at Toon Link's now lowered head.

"What was that?!?"

"N-nothing." Lucas rolled his eyes and looked back at the customer.

"Sorry, sir," Lucas bowed. The customer simply held up his hand to say "it's fine". Lucas set out to prepare the man's order, and once Lucas finished and gave it to the man, the man walked over to one of the other tables. Lucas walked back to his stool and looked at his friends. "Why even mention him anyway?"

"Yea, why?" Red asked after swallowing his sip.

"The rumor didn't just stop there, people needed a valid reason to be rumoring that he's gay," Toon Link said. Lucas and Red both tilted their heads. They knew what Toon Link was getting at.

"He has a crush?"

"Yea, supposedly at least. And people think it's a guy." Red finished his coffee and so Lucas picked the mug up.

"Whoever this guy is...must be pretty lucky," Lucas said as he walked into the kitchen. Red looked out after him.

"Didn't you say you had a crush on him?" Red asked. Lucas started to wash the mug.

"Yea, but that was in middle school. I've moved on." Lucas was feeling lucky he had a valid reason to be looking away from them because he was blushing. He never truly got rid of his crush for the star baseball player, Ness. While his crush did significantly lessen over the years, mainly due to lack of interaction, a small hint of it still existed within him. Lucas's faint blush disappeared by the time he finished washing the dish. He turned to see the boys just about ready to leave. Lucas walked toward them. Red reached into his pocket and brought out a wallet--which had a cute little Riolu on it--and brought out $2. He handed it to Lucas.

"Aight, see ya later." Lucas took the money with a nod. Toon Link then gave a small salute before they started to make their way to the exit. Lucas made sure the two of them left before walking to the cash register, where he put the money in. He then looked at his cheap watch and saw he still had an hour left of work. He stretched his back and looked around the cafe. No new customers came in at that point, so Lucas decided it was time for some cleaning. He took off the apron and walked into a room near the bathroom--which was already in the corner of the cafe. He came out with some cleaning supplies and started cleaning the cafe.

While cleaning the cafe, he heard the bell at the door ring, notifying Lucas that someone came in. Lucas didn't even bother to look at who it was and just walked behind the counter, placing the supplies on the ground near the register, then finally looked to see who was coming. His eyes widened. It was Ness, the star athlete, the Undefeated Baller. Ness smirked as he made it to the counter. "Well I'll be, it's Lucas. How long has it been?" Ness asked, reaching his hand over the counter. Lucas just copied Ness's warm smile and grabbed the extended arm.

"Too long." Ness chuckled.

"For sure." They shook their hands and let go. Ness sat down on the stool.

"I didn't know you worked here."

"I didn't know you came here." Ness grabbed the paper menu and looked through the selections.

"Just a donut, please." Lucas grabbed the pencil from his ear and wrote down in the notepad.

"What kind?"

"Whole wheat." Lucas hummed to himself and ripped out the sheet, returned the notepad to his pocket, and returned the pencil to his ear. He walked into the kitchen. "How long have you been working here?"

"A few months..." Lucas said as he started preparing the donut dough. Ness crossed his arms. After the dough was finished he put the dough in the fryer then walked back to the counter. He sat on the stool.

"Don't you need to keep an eye on that?"

"Pfft, I've made enough to know when to flip." Ness chuckled a bit. He stretched his back and gave a very worn out groan. "What's the matter?" Ness shook his head.

"Practice killed me today."

"You must be trying hard." Ness shrugged.

"Eh, I think it's just 'cause of the game coming up." Lucas got from the stool and walked over to the fryer.

"You have a game?" Lucas asked as he flipped the donut. He walked back to the stool. Ness nodded and gave another groan.

"Yea, our last game of the season." Ness slumped over the counter, showing that he was truly tired. Lucas squinted his eyes at Ness. He never saw Ness this tired before. Even back in middle school, Ness would do Baseball, Soccer, Football, Tennis, and Basketball all at the same time. Yet, now, he could only do Baseball. Lucas crossed his arms.

"Something happening at practice?" Ness gave a single chuckle, then sat back up.

"You were always good at analyzing things." Lucas gave a small smile. "But, no, nothing is wrong with practice itself...it's just....it's n-nothing, don't worry about it." Lucas knew Ness was lying. Despite not really talking to him in high school, Lucas knew Ness wasn't a stutterer. Lucas knew something was going on. Before he could go too far into this thought, he had to go to the donut and take it out. Since it was whole wheat, Lucas didn't need to worry about decorating it after it cooled, so he simply placed the donut on a plate and placed it in front of Ness.

"I wasn't supposed to give you this 'til it cooled, so don't tell anyone 'K?" Lucas winked. Ness smiled at the wink. The wink was smooth, which Ness liked a lot more than he expected.

"What about you?" Ness asked, waiting for his donut to cool.

"What about me?" Lucas asked, sitting down on his stool.

"Well, you're running this entire cafe yourself."

"Oh..." Lucas looked around the cafe. That one customer was still at the table, but other than that, it was just Ness. "It's no biggie. The only problem I have is that it takes up hours of my day...but I can live with that." Ness placed his hand on the donut. He felt that it cooled down enough for him to start eating. However, he knew he had to start going home so he could train with his parents. Ness sighed, but it ended abruptly so Lucas wouldn't have a chance to grow concerned. Ness cleared his throat.

"So you're saying this is likely to be the only place I can see you?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Um, there's also school—"

"NO!! NOT SCHOOL!!" Ness interrupted Lucas. Ness looked around the cafe and saw the man at the table give him a concerned look. Ness was even standing on top of the stool a little. Ness cleared his throat and sat back down, looking at Lucas. "N-not school, please."

"Ummm..." Ness knew he failed at preventing Lucas from worrying about him. "Sure, I guess. I'm here every day but Sunday, my brother works then." Ness smiled. He picked the donut up.

"Well then, I'll see ya tomorrow." Lucas then realized something. He shot up from the stool.

"CRAP, I DON'T HAVE MY APRON ON...MOM'S GONNA KILL ME." Lucas ran toward the end of the counter, where he placed his apron and ducked out of Ness's view. Ness just chuckled and watched where Lucas ducked down. Lucas soon popped up and showcased his brown apron. Lucas bowed down. "Thank you for stopping by...don't tell anyone I didn't have my apron on, please?" Ness winked at Lucas, who saw since he was also looking at Ness, and started walking toward the exit. He opened the door, but then looked back at Lucas, who walked to the cash register.

"Don't forget to look under the plate, you got a special gift." Lucas walked over to the plate and lifted it. He saw the money Ness needed to pay, but it was joined by another sheet of paper. "Oh, and..."—Lucas looked back up at Ness—"I like it when you bend down," Ness winked. Lucas's eyes widened.

"..........what.........?" Ness giggled.

"I'll be seeing ya." Ness walked out of the cafe, leaving Lucas in a blushing mess. He looked down and grabbed the sheet of paper. It looked blank so Lucas decided to flip the piece over. He then saw that Ness had written on it.

"Here's my number, don't be scared to give me a call, Lukey," the note read. Right below that was a phone number.

"Excuse me?" the man from earlier said. Lucas shakily looked up.

"Y-yes?"

"What was that just now, with the boy?"

"I-I...." The man saw some blood trickle out of Lucas's nose.

"Your nose," the man said in a panic. Lucas felt around his nose and found the blood.

"Aww shit..." Lucas realized what he just said and covered his mouth. "S-sorry, sir." The man chuckled. He then suddenly snatched his hair off to show that he was actually Lucas's dad, Flint.

"Don't worry about it kiddo," Flint said. Lucas took a step back. He shot around and tried rubbing away the blood and the blush. "You can't hide it. I didn't know you were gay, more or less had a crush on that boy." Lucas sighed. His arms fell to down and Lucas looked down. "I won't tell your mom about him, no worries." Lucas turned around.

"I don't.....thanks dad," Lucas decided to say. He was planning on saying he didn't have a crush on Ness, but something stopped him. Flint gave his famous smile, which was slightly crooked at the edges. He then brought out keys.

"Now, let's close the cafe a little early, come on, we're going home." Lucas grew a tiny smile.

"Y-yea..."

The next day, Lucas came back to the cafe after school. Much like last time, Red and Toon Link were waiting at the doors for him. Despite the cafe being open, they didn't really want to go in without Lucas. Lucas entered, with his friends behind him, and walked to the counter. His mom was currently working, so she gave the customer at the counter her plate then looked at Lucas. "Oh, you're here early," Hinawa said. Lucas shrugged. Hinawa took off her apron and Lucas walked behind the counter to put on his own apron. He then watched his mom leave the cafe, leaving it in his hands. Lucas sat on the stool, noticing that no one was ordering at that moment. Toon Link and Red sat on stools right in front of Lucas.

"Yo, guess what?" Toon Link said, putting his backpack on the ground.

"Hm?" Red hummed.

"I passed the test."

"What test?" Lucas asked. Toon Link reached into his pocket and brought out a license.

"Driver's test...I can drive now." Lucas chuckled at the happiness in Toon Link's voice.

"So, why did you walk here?" Red asked.

"I don't have a car." Lucas opened his mouth to say something, but then heard the bell from the door ring. He stood from the stool and walked aside to see who stepped in. He saw Ness. Ness smirked and quickly walked over to the counter.

"I was a bit nervous you wouldn't be here," Ness happily said. Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"W-well, here I am," Lucas said. Red and Toon Link just looked at the two boys. Toon Link noticed something in Lucas's cheeks. He leaned back and motioned toward Lucas. Red squinted his eyes and soon saw it. Lucas was blushing.

"Anyway, I'd like a coffee."

"What kind?" Ness thought for a moment.

"Surprise me," Ness winked. Lucas bowed his head a bit then went into the kitchen. Ness looked to his right and saw the two other boys. "You Lucas's friends?"

"Yea, I didn't know you were acquainted with him," Red said.

"We went to middle school together..." Ness looked out at Lucas. He couldn't help but grow a smile at Lucas's happy grin as he made the coffee. Ness also enjoyed seeing Lucas in that apron. Unknown to him, he started blushing. Toon Link giggled. Toon Link reached across the counter to grab Lucas's notepad.

"Hey Lucas, pass me the pencil!!" Toon Link yelled out. Without even looking at him, Lucas grabbed the pencil and tossed it toward Toon Link. He caught it and started writing on the notepad. Red watched in confusion. Toon Link finished and showed Red what he wrote.

"Oh...I see," Red said. Toon Link ripped the piece of paper out of the notepad and slid the piece over to Ness. Ness was still focused on Lucas, so he didn't notice the paper. Toon Link had to clear his throat to get his attention, then point down to the piece of paper. Ness finally looked down at it and saw the writing on it.

"Do you have a crush on him?" the sheet read. Ness's face flushed in red. Before he could answer, though, Lucas called his name. Ness quickly hid the piece of paper and looked up to see Lucas standing in front of him with the coffee mug.

"Is something wrong, you're like...red and stuff," Lucas asked, concerned.

"N-n-no, don't worry, everything is fine," Ness said as he reached up to the mug. He looked into the mug and noticed a few things already. "No creamer?" Ness looked up.

"You didn't seem like the type to like creamer, I mean, I do, but you didn't seem like it." Ness grinned.

"You're intuition was correct." Lucas gave himself a proud giggle as he took the order of a lady that came in during the making of Ness's coffee. Ness looked back at Toon Link and Red, who had victorious smiles. Ness sighed and moved over to the stool that was between them. "I don't have a crush on him," he whispered.

"Your blush says otherwise," Toon Link said. Ness looked down.

"Is it because of the rumors?"

"Somewhat." Ness looked at the coffee in his mug. His face lowered and he knew that if the rumor got to these people, then it could get to the person he doesn't want it to get to. He sighed.

"It's only a matter of time 'til—"

"'Til what?" Red asked. Ness shook his head. He took a sip of the coffee. Despite really loving the coffee, his mood was ruined by the knowledge of the spread of the rumor. He put the mug on the counter and stood up.

"If Lucas asks, I'm in the bathroom." Ness started to walk toward the bathroom. But right before he entered the small hall leading to the bathroom, he looked at the two boys. "What if I did?" Toon Link and Red looked at each other and smiled. They both then looked back at Ness.

"We'll support ya," Toon Link said. Ness struggled to grow a grin and walked into the hall. Lucas walked from the kitchen, after starting the lady's order, and saw Ness's cup. He walked over to his friends.

"Where did he go?" Lucas asked, slightly concerned that he made the coffee horribly and he ran away, or something similar.

"Went to the bathroom," Red said. Lucas let out a breath of relief and sat on the stool. "By the way, were you two friends, back in middle school?" Lucas turned toward them.

"Not really. We talked, but not to the extent of friends."

"Then why did you grow a crush on him?" Toon Link asked. Lucas smirked and looked down. Ness came to his mind.

"He was smart, kind, handsome...about everything I could ask for..." Lucas chuckled. "It sucks I don't get to talk to him more."

"You had a crush on me?" Ness asked from behind Red and Toon Link. Lucas shot his head up and had an interior panic after seeing Ness.

"I-I-I, well, hehehe, oh um, I've gotta go flip the donut." Lucas shot to the kitchen. Ness sat back down and drank the coffee.

"Do you still have a crush on me?"

"I..." Lucas looked down at the donut in the fryer. Against his knowledge, he started blushing. Ness saw the blush growing and he knew the answer. Lucas flipped the donut onto its other side and walked to his stool. He then slammed his head into the counter. "I wanna go home." Ness chuckled and put his hand in Lucas's hair.

"Now, now, why do you want to leave me so bad?"

"...I don't know if I have a crush on you." Ness took his hand from Lucas's hair. Another person walked into the cafe, and Lucas knew he needed to give them his attention, so Lucas walked off. Ness looked at Toon Link and Red.

"He's never been this indecisive before. He's usually pretty quick on the draw," Red pointed out. Toon Link turned to Ness.

"You've really made him feel things he's never felt before." Ness smirked and even started to blush. He slightly turns around to see Lucas taking the man's order. Ness can't help but have his smirk grow large, and his blush deeper.

"I'm glad..." That was when Ness's phone rang. He picked it up but didn't see who called. So he panicked when he heard the voice on the other line. "Y-Yes, I-I-I'm sorry. Y-yea, I'll be home. NO, PLEASE, DON'T...Yes, I-I understand." Ness turned the phone off and sighed to himself. He saw the concerned looks by Toon Link and Red. "I've got to go."

"You're leaving?" Lucas said, evidently disappointed at that fact. Ness lowered his head as he finished his coffee.

"Sadly. I have some....personal matters to attend to."

"Oh...I-I see." Ness stood up and looked at Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas?" Lucas looked up at him. "If you ever want to, I dunno, spend time together....alone. Don't be afraid to ask." Lucas gave a nod and Ness started to walk to the door.

"N-Ness?" Ness turned and raised an eyebrow. "Um...wh-what if I do have a crush on you?" Ness smiled.

"Then I better look good for you, I don't wanna let you down," Ness winked. Lucas's eyes beamed. Ness saw his joy to be cute. He then walked out.

Later that day, Lucas decided to stay in a little later. Or, at least he intended it to just be a little. He ended up being in there for two hours after closing time. Most of the time he was cleaning. However, the reason he stayed for so long was that he started watching Youtube on his phone and completely lost track of time. As soon as he became aware of the time he started preparing to leave. Right as he opened the door his phone buzzed. He looked at it and saw that Ness texted him.

Ness: Hey.....you there?

Ness: Sorry, I know it's late

Ness: I'll just head to bed

Lucas: No, I'm here. Is something wrong?

Ness: None of my other friends are up...I kinda just need someone to talk to

Lucas: Well, I'm still at the cafe if you want to come by

Ness: You're still open?

Lucas: Nah, I was cleaning and then I got stuck in the Youtube spiral

Lucas: I ended up watching two men create a lightsaber out of water and cow shit

Ness: Heh, I've been there.

Ness: You sure it's ok for me to come?

Lucas: Yea, I'll vouch for ya.

Ness: Cool, cool. I'll be over...just....nevermind, you'll see.

Lucas: KK

Lucas waited at the table. He continued watching Youtube videos. It took around thirty minutes for Ness to come. Lucas looked at the door as Ness entered the cafe. Lucas nearly dropped his phone. Ness had a major black eye and a big bruise on his left cheek. Ness rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to the table. He sat opposite Lucas. "Hey..."

"The hell happened?" Lucas asked. Ness sighed.

"Promise not to tell?"

"Of course." Ness smirked. He was about to tell this practical stranger something that he has even yet to tell his mom. He didn't really know the reason why he felt he could tell Lucas about it, he just knew he could. Ness rubbed his wrist.

"M-my dad got angry..." Lucas's eyes widened.

"He....hit you?" Ness gave small nods. "I'll beat that son of a bitch's ass....I'm a black belt in Jiu-Jitsu." Lucas stood up and started walking toward the entrance, but he was close enough to the table for Ness to grab Lucas's arm and force him into the same booth as him. "Hey?!"

"First, you don't know where I live, second, I don't want you to do anything to him." Lucas lowered his head.

"B-but, he's hurting you."

"It's my fault."

"How?" Lucas asked, shooting his head up to look at Ness. Ness gave a somber smile.

"I'm the one who doesn't want to play sports...I'm the one who sucks at them...I'm the one who wants their dick sucked by another guy."

"None of that is your fault." Ness started to chuckle as he looked down. The chuckle evolved into laughter. Once the laughter ended he shook his head.

"It is."

"NO, IT'S NOT YOU IDIOT!!" Lucas yelled. This surprised Ness, prompting him to look up at Lucas. Ness let go of Lucas's arm. This allowed Lucas to mess with Ness's hair. "Everything about you is what makes you...you. And...you could've fooled me that you sucked at sports. You're the Undefeated Baller after all." Ness chuckled and reached up to take Lucas's arm from his head.

"So that's the nickname everyone's been giving me?" Lucas giggled.

"It's kinda cute."

"...yea....but what do I do about dad?"

"Show that fucker that you're you. And that nothing he can do can change that."

"I-Is there anything your family hates about you?"

"Oh, of course. They say I can be a bit too clingy....and that I moan loudly."

"Why can they hear you?"

"I....when I have fun, I can get a bit carried away....I sorta lose myself hehe..." Lucas awkwardly said. Ness's face turned slightly lewd, making Lucas blush a bit.

"Is that so? I could live with that, and with you being clingy."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ness moved his head closer to Lucas, having to project slightly taller than is normally comfortable, and placed his nose on Lucas's.

"I want to thank you for this help...but I don't have much to give."

"I-I-I-I-I-I...." Lucas couldn't say anything. Ness smirked.

"You know that alone time I asked about?" Lucas still couldn't say any words. He never expected to be this close to Ness's face. Now that he was close to his face, he confirmed within himself that, yes, he still did have a crush on Ness...and it's stronger than it has ever been. Right as he opened his mouth to tell Ness this...Ness collided his own mouth into Lucas's. Ness kept the kiss up until it was evident that Lucas was enjoying it. They fell in quite the passion to the point where Lucas ended up lying down with Ness on top of him. They stopped the kiss before anything else happened. "Looks like I know what you'll be," Ness winked.

"N-Ness?"

"You know how you said you had a crush on me in middle school....yea, so did I...on you that is, not me," Ness chuckled. Lucas reached up and grabbed Ness's bruised cheek.

"Yea, I got that."

"Say, could I stay by your place for a while."

"You're not gonna do anything naughty, are you?" Lucas asked, in his very own lewd face. Ness grinned.

"What if I do? Ness crossed his arms playfully.

"As I said, I can get carried away." Ness giggled and placed his hands on the booth on either side of Lucas's chest. He looked directly in Lucas's eyes.

"I'll be counting on it."

"Hey, Lucas, mom said to hurry—" Claus started to say as he walked into the cafe. He stopped himself when he saw Ness on top of Lucas, both were blushing and smiling. Claus's mouth fell open as he tried to analyze what was happening. Both Ness and Lucas moved their heads to look at Claus.

"It's um..." Lucas looked back at Ness, where their eyes were able to meet again. Lucas looked back at Claus. "It's exactly what it looks like."

"....." Claus just quietly walked out of the cafe. Ness and Lucas didn't spend too much longer in there and ended up following Claus.

The next day Lucas arrived at the cafe and found Red, Toon Link, and Ness standing near the entrance, still with their bags, and still with the strange fear of going in without Lucas. Once Lucas got close, Ness beamed and ran over to him. He then kissed Lucas's cheek. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"You the one who doesn't know how to wash your clothes, why were some crispy?"

"....deep fryer?"

"Sure, let's just go with that." They walked toward the entrance. Toon Link and Red looked at each other with a confused look, then back at the two boys.

"They hell happened?" Toon Link asked.

"A lot happened last night," Ness said.

"You guys had sex?" Red said with a little too much excitement than he probably should've had.

"We....experimented," Lucas smiled.

"You did, I was just watching," Ness said as he entered the cafe.

"You perv." Lucas followed. The other two boys just shrugged and walked in with them. They then spent a few hours at the cafe. Ness did get a few calls from his dad, but all four boys decided to just ignore it. This time around, Hinawa and Flint were at the cafe to lessen the work on Lucas. It was Wednesday, and it's always at its busiest on Wednesdays. Lucas was on break so he decided to sit at his stool in front of the other three.

"So Ness, about Baseball..." Red said.

"I quit it. They were pissed off," Ness chuckled as he ate a bagel.

"You did do it right before the big game," Lucas pointed out.

"Sucks that they lost, you were really their best player," Toon Link said. Ness chuckled some more as he rubbed his neck from the praise.

"So, I called Ana about you two being together an hour ago, and guess what she did?" Red asked Lucas.

"Screamed at you, cried, punched a hole in the wall, punched herself, punched her dad's face, punched the poor old lady from five blocks down, then gave us a ship name?" Lucas asked as if everything he said was normal. Ness just raised an eyebrow.

"So that's who's been hitting my grandma...," he said under his breath.

"Mhm, can you guess the name she gave?"

"Less?" Toon Link suggested.

"Lucess?" Lucas suggested.

"S. S. Anne?" Ness suggested. The three boys looked at him.

"You don't know what a ship name is, do ya?"

".....the name of a boat?" Toon Link put a hand on Ness's shoulder.

"You poor, poor innocent boy. Don't tell me you don't know about rule 34," Toon Link said.

"Rule....34?"

"Oh my Jesus, you have a lot to learn. But, I'll be your man to teach you the ins and outs of the internet."

"I wouldn't trust him. When I asked for him he ended up forcing me to watch all three episodes of Boku no Pico," Lucas said.

"HEY, YOU ENJOYED IT. YOU HAD A HARD-ON!!"

"THAT'S 'CAUSE IT WAS SEX. THE ONE-EYED DEMON DOESN'T CARE WHAT TYPE OF SEX IT IS, AS LONG AS ITS GAY...SO OF FUCKING COURSE HE LIKED IT!!!" Ness just looked between the two boys arguing about sex. Despite all the eyes of the cafe being on them, they didn't budge. Red sighed.

"Yup...they're comfortable enough to be their true selves around you," Red shook his head. He then slammed his fist into the counter, shutting the two boys up instantly. The two boys even sat up properly. That was when Ness found out that Red was just a glorified babysitter. "Anyway, back on topic. She chose the name Nesscas."

"Nesscas? Why is Ness first?" Lucas asked. He then looked at Ness, who was playing at being offended. "N-no offense."

"She said that you were clearly gonna be the bottom bitch so you should be at the end of the name."

"WHY DOES SHE SAY THAT...I CAN BE A TOP....ALL I HAVE TO DO IS...umm...." Lucas leaned toward Ness. "How do you be a top?" Ness chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Yea, it'd be best to just sit down," Ness said. Lucas sat down with a scoff and crossed his arm.

"Well, she also had this to go off of," Toon Link said. He then brought up a picture on his phone and placed the phone on the counter. There, everyone saw a photo of last night, where Ness was on top of Lucas on the bench. Lucas's mouth fell open when he realized it was a public post, posted by Claus. The comment about it said, "Whoever betted on Lucas being a bottom, y'all get ten bucks each...fuck y'all."

"How'd he even get that picture?" Lucas asked.

"Huh....being a bottom really fits you," Ness said as he looked at the photo. Lucas blushed and sat back in his stool.

"I guess it ain't that bad."

"Damned surveillance cameras, if it weren't for them, we might've done more than kiss." Lucas's mouth fell open. He looked at the surveillance camera. And once the camera pointed at him, Lucas flipped the bird. Once Toon Link turned the phone off, someone entered the cafe with the strangely comforting ding of the bell. No one paid any mind about it at first, until....

"NESS!!" Ness shot around and saw his dad.

"D-dad?" Ness said with fear surrounding his words. Lucas stood up from the stool, ready to pounce. "H-how'd you know I was here?" Ness's dad brought up his phone and showed the picture Claus posted publicly. Lucas jumped over the counter and stood in front of Ness.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY NESS!!"

"He's a pathetic..." Ness's dad took a step forward, showing his prowess over Lucas. Ness's dad was buff, big, and intimidating. Ness could tell Lucas was freaking out, but he also showed no sign of budging. "Wimpy...." He took another step. "And worthless little shit..." he took another step and stood way over Lucas. Flint started to walk toward him, but Toon Link stopped him.

"Sorry Mr. Cross, but let us deal with this. You've got a cafe to run," Toon Link said. He then cleared his throat, licked his pointer and his pinkie finger, rubbed his eyebrows with those licked fingers, and walked toward the big man. "Stop being a damn phone." Ness's dad turned toward Toon Link.

"What does that even mean, stupid kid."

"You only talk when you're plugged in, that's what I mean, you stupid adult." Ness's dad growled and walked toward Toon Link. He then pointed directly at Toon Link's forehead.

"Watch who you talk to, kid."

"Oh please, if you're not better than the demon king, don't even talk to me about that bullshit."

"Why you—" he started to lift his hand to attack Toon Link, but Red interrupted him.

"Come on, man, the hell're you doing?" Red asked. Ness's dad shot around. "You going against people who've fought worse than you." Ness's dad fully turned around to face Red.

"Like you've faced worse than me."

"I've faced creatures capable of destroying all of humanity if they just so happened had a small hint of ill will....so yes, I have faced worse than this little ant ready to be squished." Ness's dad clenched his fist and shot his head to Ness and Lucas. Lucas was still protecting Ness.

"You met some bad friends, looks like I'll need to teach you a lesson."

"Hey, I got an idea..." Ness's dad looked at Red. "How about we fight. If you win, you can do whatever the hell you want to all four of us. If you lose, you leave Ness the fuck alone." Ness's dad scoffed.

"Sure...I wouldn't mind pummeling your face to the ground."

"Dusk, in the back of the cafe. I'll be waiting." Ness's dad laughed then turned to Ness and Lucas.

"Since you guys are sooooo keen on sucking each other off.....I'll make sure you suck something off, especially you, pretty boy...." he said as he flicked Lucas's forehead. Ness's dad walked out of the cafe. Lucas lowered his arms with a sigh of relief. Ness looked at the three other boys in confusion. They were celebrating.

"Why're you guys so happy. My dad's gonna whoop his ass, we're all in danger," Ness said. Lucas shook his head.

"Don't underestimate a retired Pokemon master," Lucas said.

Later that night, at dusk, Red was waiting out in the large flat field behind the cafe. Only a few other people, outside of the four boys, came to watch the fight. Lucas's family and Ness's family. Tracy and Ness's mom were both worried. But they were worried about Red. They wanted Red to win, but they thought it was impossible. Ness's dad finally walked to the opposite side of the field and took off his shirt, showing his pecs. "Oh no..." Ness said in terror. He covered his eyes with Lucas's sleeve.

"You sure about this, boy, I won't hold back," Ness's dad said. Red started lunging.

"I wouldn't want you to," Red said. Ness's dad growled and started running toward Red. Red reached behind him and grabbed a Pokeball. Once he grabbed it and pressed the middle button it changed from being marble size to be slightly bigger than a baseball. He then tossed the ball. It hit the ground right in front of Ness's dad, so he covered his eyes to be safe. He uncovered his eyes to see no Pokemon came out.

"You idiot, nothing came out!!" Red chuckled and put his arms behind his back.

"I wouldn't be so sure." The ground shook. This prompted Ness to uncover his eyes and watch what was happening. The ground shook again, then again, and again. It started to shake constantly. Soon the shaking ended. It took a few seconds for Ness's dad to get his footing, but when he did, he prepared to bolt toward Red. Red just cleared his throat. "You may want to look behind you." Ness's dad raised an eyebrow and turned around. His soul instantly left his body in a very high pitched and quick screech. Mewtwo, Snorlax, Gyarados, Hydreigon, Guzzlord, Lucario, Kyurem, Zygarde 100% form, among a lot of smaller Pokemon, were behind him.

"You may or may not want to look at the shadow below you," Mewtwo said. Ness's dad shakily looked toward the ground and saw nothing but shadow. He gulped then looked up, where all he saw was a pale color. As the size of whatever was about to fall on him grew, he knew what it was; a Wailord. He crashed right into Ness's dad, and then the other Pokemon all started to beat on Ness's dad. After an hour-long Poke-beatdown, Red walked over with all the Pokemon returning home. He simply stomped on Ness's dad's face.

"I better not hear you fucked with either Ness or Lucas....or the next time will be more brutal..." Ness's dad started to crawl away, being physically incapable of walking. Ness was just in awe at the event that just played out. Red walked over, not a single drop of sweat visible, and grinned. "You won't be dealing with him for a while." Ness's mom and Tracy walked over to Red and bowed down.

"Thank you....thank you so much," they said together.

"No problem, I needed a good fight anywho. Now then, I'll be on my way, tonight is mac and cheese night," he said as he licked his lips. Both families walked toward Ness and Lucas. This was the first time both families met. They crouched down since Ness and Lucas were still sitting down.

"So, we've got a question..." Ness's mom started. He flinched. He was scared of a question that could ruin his relationship. "When's the wedding?"

"Huh?" Ness questioned. Lucas just grinned.

"We haven't decided yet....but I'm sure we will soon enough," Lucas answered.

"WELL YOU BETTER HURRY YOUR ASSES UP, WE NEED TO SAVE UP THE MONEY!!" Claus yelled. Lucas looked up at his brother and stood up.

"Can you like.....not?"

"Can you like not?"

"Can you like not?" Both boys growled and collided their foreheads together. They also slightly started to push the other with their head. Ness's mom kneeled and placed a hand on Ness's shoulder. She simply smiled and kissed Ness's cheek. She stood up and backed up. Ness felt the cheek she kissed then stood up. He looked over at the two twins still slightly pushing each other. Ness walked over and grabbed Lucas's hand.

"Lucas...can we go somewhere together?" Ness asked. Lucas moved his head from Claus's and looked down at Ness. He looked back at Claus, who now held a wide, innocent smile. He gripped Ness's arm tightly. He looked back down and kissed the cheek that Ness's mom didn't but kept his head pretty close to Ness's ear.

"Sure....but maybe tonight it'll be slightly more than just experiments." Ness started to giggle hysterically--which made him sound drunk--and there was even some blood coming out of his nose. They walked into the cafe...because neither of them had the money for anything more extravagant. Despite that, they still enjoyed their time in the cafe. Not only as crushes but as two sides of the same coin.


	46. The Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Omegaverse story, but more directly based on a Yaoi I've read. All in all.....things happen to prompt Lucas to give birth.

If you know the reference behind this whole story then I dunno if I should be proud because that means we both are dirty dirty bastards. This also gets quite R-rated soooo, be careful. If you think I should stop being so R-rated don't hesitate to tell me. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy.

The entire class of 2-C was told to gather inside the gymnasium. Every day, for the past few weeks, each class would get their affinity checked. Affinities only start to pop up when kids are around the ages of a second year, so 15-17. The need to know someone's affinity is important, for it leads to the knowledge of certain things that affects a person. The class consisted of 22 students, all of which were 16, with Villager being the youngest since he just turned 16. All of them were sitting in the bleachers as the speaker was preparing.

Ness yawned and leaned back, putting his head against the bleacher behind him. "This is boring," Ness complained. Lucas crossed his feet and just looked at Ness.

"Beats being in Algebra," Lucas pointed out. Ness gave an exaggerated groan. Lucas sighed and jabbed Ness's gut. Ness shot up and grabbed Lucas's hand.

"WHAT DID I SAY LAST TIME!!" Lucas giggled and ripped his hand from Ness's grip. Ness grinned as he started to playfully and lightly jab Lucas's gut, making Lucas give giggle after giggle. It was less of jabs and more as simple tickling. Toon Link, Lucas's best friend, rolled his eyes.

"You guys, seriously, right here. If you're gonna fuck, at least do it in the bathroom," Toon Link said, annoyed because Lucas was forced to lean on Toon Link due to the tickles from Ness. Ness stopped the tickling and scoffed at him.

"Party pooper." Lucas gave a few tired giggles as he recovered from the attack. That was when they heard someone tapping on a microphone. Everyone looked down at the speaker. There were five booths that were going to be used to check on them. The lead speaker was someone Lucas knew. It was his doctor, Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario cleared his throat.

"Hello, class 2-C. My name is Mario Mario, but you can just call me Doc. Anyhow, we are here to check on your affinities. Can anyone tell me all four affinities?" Dr. Mario asked. The goody-two-shoes of the class, Jeff, raised his hand. Dr. Mario called on him. Jeff stood up.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega, and Delta," Jeff said without any hesitation.

"Correct, now you shouldn't know what each has in store, but that is where we come in. We'll just speak about public things, but when we reveal your specific affinity we'll go into more private detail. Alright, if you're Alpha, then you have the capability of impregnating people. However, Alphas are known to have quite violent mood swings. Omegas are the people who are capable of being impregnated. Omegas are known to be quite one-minded and can significantly have their emotions control them. Betas are people who are calmer and more down to earth. They are also able to be both impregnated and do the impregnating. Deltas aren't capable of anything dealing with impregnation. However, they have a higher chance of being smart so....do what you will with that information." Ness crossed his arms.

"I don't get why the need to tell us this shit," Ness complained. Lucas shrugged.

"I just hope I'm not a Delta," Lucas said, sitting back.

"No way you're a Delta, you're not smart." Lucas shot his head toward Ness, who seriously meant what he said.

"WHAT, I SO AM SMART!!" Ness just gave Lucas a straight and unamused face.

"What's 25 times 2?"

"Umm..." Lucas looked down at his hands and started counting in his head.

"Carry the one...." he said to himself. Within a few more seconds he turned back to Ness. "It's 50."

"Yea, I know..."

"Oh..." Lucas looked down, seeing where Ness was coming from.

"HEY, YOU TWO, QUIET DOWN, SHOW OUR GUEST SOME RESPECT!!" Their teacher, Byleth, yelled from the bottom of the bleachers. The two boys straightened up and looked down at the doctor. Byleth shook his head and looked back at the doctor too. "I am so very sorry for the disrespect, doctor." Dr. Mario chuckled.

"No need," he said before looking up at the students. "Alright, the first five alphabetically may come." Dr. Mario walked into one of the booths that seemed more like tents. The first five students stood up and walked down and into separate booths. Toon Link sighed.

"Finally!" Toon Link as he stood up to stretch his legs.

"We weren't even sitting for that long?" Lucas pointed out. Toon Link just ignored the comment. Ness slightly nudged Lucas, prompting Lucas to look at Ness.

"I feel like you're going to be an Omega," Ness said.

"WHAT! I don't want to give birth. No way I'm an Omega." They waited for a while longer before Lucas was called. He stood up and walked down to the only open booth. Inside he saw a green-haired lady in a doctor's outfit. There was also a normal hospital bed. The lady turned around and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Coyle, I'll be the one operating on you today," She said as she extended her arm to close the booth. Her arm then retracted back and became the normal size of an arm. "Go ahead and take your clothes off." Lucas just stayed blank for a while. He wasn't expecting to need to get naked.

"I....what?"

"Take your clothes off, I need to find out your affinity." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to get nude but he knew he needed to. "Don't want to huh, fine. I'll turn around, you get nude, grab that sheet, and cover your stuff. I can work blind." Lucas gulped and found the sheet hanging on the wall. He sighed and gave Dr. Coyle a nod. She smiled then turned around, allowing Lucas to get naked, grab the sheet, lay on the hospital bed, and cover his lower body up.

"Alright." Dr. Coyle turned back around with some gloves on. She reached into a draw and grabbed a pack of stickers. She then walked over to Lucas's side. She placed one of the circular stickers over each of Lucas's nipples, one in the middle of Lucas's forehead, one on each hand, one on the stomach, and then one on each foot. She still had one more though. She took the sticker from its home and looked at Lucas.

"This one has to go on—"

"Do it," Lucas said, turning away in embarrassment. His face was red and he was clenching his eyes shut. Dr. Coyle nodded and lifted up the sheet to place the sticker. After placing the sticker she lowered it and walked to the counter. It took a few minutes for the sticker to scan and then it gave Dr. Coyle the results. She started to take the sticker off but hesitated when she came to the last one. Despite the hesitation, it came off easily. Lucas sat up with a sigh of relief.

"Good thing you don't have pubic hair, or else—"

"AAAAAH. MOTHERFUCKING FUCKER OF ALL FUCKS!!" the two of them could hear someone yell.

"That could've happened. Anyhow, put your clothes on and I'll tell you the results." Lucas didn't hesitate to put his clothes back on. He was just relieved he didn't have to stay like that the entire time. Once done, he sat back on the bed. Dr. Coyle, in her swivel chair, slid over to the side of the bed with a clipboard. "Alright, so....you're an Omega."

"WHAT!! N-n-no, that's impossible. I-I-I can't be—" Lucas protested. Dr. Coyle placed a hand on Lucas's knee.

"I understand where you're coming from. Being an Omega can be hard."

"W-what about you?" Dr. Coyle took her hand from Lucas's knee and thought if she should truly tell Lucas. She sighed, knowing that it probably didn't matter.

"Girls are always Omega, with very minimal exceptions. Only guys can have the chance to be the others." Lucas looked down.

"I've gotta give birth?" Lucas asked himself. Dr. Coyle moved her head down to be in sight of Lucas's glance down.

"Nope. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Lucas smirked as he looked up. Dr. Coyle sat normally too. She looked at her clipboard. "There are a few things I've got to go over. You will likely have your first Heat soon unless it already happened."

"Heat?" Dr. Coyle nodded.

"It's an event that Omegas go through when their need for sexual activity gets to an all-time high." Lucas brought his legs up onto the bed and brought them to his chest, hugging his feet.

"So that's what that was...I thought I was just sick."

"There's nothing sick about it, Lucas. It's just the life of an Omega, tough, but bearable I hear. You do have to be careful though. When you're in Heat you don't fully control your actions. You're also very vulnerable to getting pregnant so be careful." Lucas looked down between his feet.

"Being an Omega sucks..." Dr. Coyle sighed. She stood up and sat next to Lucas. She started to pat his back.

"I can't exactly help much with that. The only way you can stop a Heat is by either doing some sexual action or taking pills. Depending on who you are, you'd have a preference. Would you like the pills?" Lucas lowered his feet and looked at Dr. Coyle with a small grin.

"Y-yes please." Dr. Coyle chuckled as she got off the bed. She gave him the pills. He pocketed them and got off the bed. He bowed toward Dr. Coyle before walking out of the booth. He saw Ness waiting for him with a smile. Lucas started to run toward Ness, but the pills in his pocket started to shake. He decided that he didn't want Ness to know about his status as Omega. In fact, he didn't want anyone to know. Lucas just ended up walking all the way to Ness. Once he sat down he saw Ness's wide smile.

"What'd you get?" Ness asked.

"I-I....I got Alpha."

"Me too," Ness excitedly said. Lucas struggled to bring up a smile. "It kinda sucks about what they told us though." Lucas turned toward the booths with a nervous laugh, not at all knowing what was said about being an Alpha.

"Y-yea...it really sucks." Lucas started to nervously laugh as he thought about what Dr. Coyle told him about being an Omega.

Later that day, Lucas and Claus got off the bus as they talked about some random things. They walked to their house. They came in and put their stuff up. But, before they could go and do their own stuff, their parents called them to the dining room table. They knew what this was about. It was about their affinity. The two boys--Lucas being less excited--walked to the table. They sat opposite their parents. "So, boys, what are your affinities?" Flint asked. Claus smirked.

"I'm an Alpha," Claus happily said. Hinawa and Flint then turned toward Lucas. He gulped.

"I-I'm an alpha too," Lucas said. Claus gave Lucas a confused look though.

"You are? You don't seem like one." Lucas turned toward Claus and nervously chuckled.

"Y-you know? Looks can be deceiving," Lucas said as he continued to nervously laugh. The laugh was able to make their parents suspicious of Lucas's affinity.

"Hun, are you lying to us?" Hinawa asked. Lucas shot up and looked at her.

"O-of course not. I'M AN ALPHA!! Why would I lie about that?" Lucas panicked. Lucas turned around and ran toward his room. When he got into his room he slammed the door then jumped into his bed.

Around midnight, Lucas shot up. His heart was racing. He was sweating, he was lightheaded, and his vision was blurry. His breath was also unnatural. He tried to get out of the bed, but he ended up falling. This caused a loud noise that woke Claus up. Claus ran into Lucas's room and saw how much of a mess he was. He shut the door and ran to Lucas. Claus helped him sit up, but saw how lewd he looked. "Lucas, what's going on?" Claus asked, full of worry. Lucas pointed to a picture on the nightstand. Claus turned and saw that it was a picture of Ness. He ran to grab it and gave it to Lucas.

"Leave....come back in when I say so.... please," Lucas begged. His voice seemed to be stuck sounding lewd. Claus nodded then ran out. He sat in front of the door for a few minutes. As soon as he started to doze off, Lucas opened the door. Claus fell back. He opened his eyes and saw a guilt-ridden Lucas. Lucas looked away from Claus. "Can I talk to you?" Claus stood up.

"Of course." Lucas nodded then walked back to sit on his bed. Claus shut the door and walked over to sit on the floor in front of Lucas. "Alright, what's the matter?"

"....I-I'm not an Alpha." Claus crossed his arms.

"No shit, we're twins Lucas, I know when you're lying." Lucas looked at the ground. Claus tilted his head. He was confused as to why he felt the need to lie. Claus put his arms down. "Why'd you lie anyway?"

"....I thought you'd think it was weird..."

"Why on God's green Earth would I think that?"

"...When I'm in Heat, the only thing that can help me is Ness...it doesn't help that I forgot my pills at school." Claus lowered his head.

"So that's why you needed his picture."

"..." Claus shook his head and jumped up.

"Alrighty then. I'll just get you two to be together."

"WHAT!!" Lucas yelled as he looked up at Claus. "Are you crazy? Ness is an Alpha, no way he'd want to be with someone like me." Claus crossed his arms.

"I've already decided, there's no stopping me. You and your smash brother will finally be a thing."

"Stop making it sound weirder than it already is." Claus chuckled. Lucas grew a small smile. He admired how carefree Claus was. He loved how he could just talk to Claus and not be scared that he'd be too serious. Claus started walking toward the door but stopped right as he made it. He looked back at Lucas. He knew Lucas had something else to say, and he knew exactly what it was.

"I'll keep this between us. Not even Ninten will know." Lucas's smile grew, which was thanks enough for Claus. He left the room and closed the door. Lucas groaned as he laid back into his bed. Right as he got comfy under his blanket, his phone buzzed. Lucas groaned loudly. He sat up and crawled to the foot of his bed, where a nightstand stood next to, with his phone on top of it and grabbed his phone. He crawled back and laid under his blanket. He turned his phone on and saw that Ness texted him. Lucas instantly stopped being annoyed and went to the text.

Ness: Yo, Lucas, you up?

Lucas: Just woke up, why?

Ness: I just needed to talk to you, at least, I think so.

Lucas: What's wrong?

Ness: I don't know. I just know that my heart is beating like crazy.

Lucas: That's not good.

Lucas: Why are you telling me and not your mom?

Ness: I was about to, but then it seemed my heart got worse.

Ness: Speaking of which, it's actually calming down rn.

Lucas: That's good.

Ness: Oh, one more thing?

Lucas: Of course.

Ness: Tracy just went through her first Heat, and I was wondering if you knew someone who was an Omega.

Lucas: Yea, but why?

Ness: She didn't want the pills, but man she is loud when she's dealing with her heat. So I was wondering if you could get me pills for her.

Lucas: Sure, but she seems young to be going through her first heat.

Lucas: It usually doesn't happen until someone is around my age.

Ness: Early bloomer I guess.

Lucas: Either way, I'll get them to you tomorrow.

Ness: How would you react if I sent a dick pic?

Lucas: HUH!?

Ness: Like, if I sent a picture so you could rate it, how would you react?

Lucas: I.........

Ness: Right, that's what I thought. I'll find someone else, then.

Lucas: WHAT!! No, no, no, I didn't mean....damn it.

Lucas: I just mean that I wouldn't mind.

Ness: Hehe, thanks, Lukey.

Ness: You better remember what you said here.

Ness: G'night, Lukey, see ya tomorrow.

Lucas: Nighty-night.

Lucas turned his phone off and sighed happily. He placed the phone where he thought a nightstand was, but just ended up dropping it on the floor. He didn't care though. He just thought in his mind what the picture would look like. "Rating huh..." Lucas giggled. He balled up into the fetal position and smiled to himself. "Ness...." Lucas happily said before closing his eyes.

The next day, Lucas went to school like Normal. He went straight to his locker. When he opened the locker he saw his pills on a high shelf. He took a sigh of relief as if some part of him expected the pills to disappear. He reached up to grab them. Right as he did grab them, he heard Ness clear his throat from behind the locker door. "Hey, Ness," Lucas said as he grabbed a few other things before closing his locker. He saw Ness had his arms crossed and leaning back against the lockers. Lucas could tell Ness was tired. "What's wrong with you?" Ness yawned.

"Trace kept me up all night, she was way too damn loud...it was gross," Ness complained before giving another yawn. Lucas held the bottle of pills toward Ness. He grabbed them.

"Whose are these anyway?"

"Um, Villager's. He said he'll just rely on TL to fix his Heat." Ness looked down at the bottle and raised an eyebrow.

"Strange, I always thought of Villager as a Beta." Lucas gave a nervous chuckle.

"L-looks can be deceiving." Ness looked up at Lucas with a suspicious look.

"Sure, whatever you say." Ness pocketed the pills and fully turned toward Lucas. "Anyway, wanna stay the night at my place. I finally got Netflix so we can watch Avatar now." Lucas instantly beamed.

"AVATAR....FUCK YES. You won't regret this," Lucas said with varying pitches. Ness was taken aback by the sudden energy. Lucas cleared his throat. "S-sorry. I....I just love Avatar." Ness gave a few chuckles.

"Clearly. It better be worth it, I had to haggle my mom to get it...now I've gotta clean the toilets." Lucas then pulled Ness into a sudden hug. Ness wasn't ready for a hug. Lucas was always a hugger, but this hug felt different to Ness. It may have something to do with the fact both of their affinities have been shown. Ness melted into the hug and wrapped his arms around Lucas. "We haven't hugged in a while." Lucas pulled away and showed Ness he was blushing wildly.

"Thanks..." Lucas turned around and started to walk away. Ness shook his head and looked out after him.

"You better look cute for our date, Lukey." Lucas grew a grin. He turned his head back.

"I'm always cute." Ness's smile grew.

"Damn right you are."

Later that day, Lucas arrived at Ness's house. Right as he entered the house, due to Ness's mom opening the door, he saw Tracy taking the pills. She shook her head after swallowing the pills. "Gross," she said to herself. Ness's mom placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Thanks for giving up the pills, we're supposed to be going to their grandpa's place for the night," Ness's mom said. Lucas watched as she walked over to Tracy, who was on the couch recovering from the pills.

"Ness is leaving?" Lucas asked. Ness's mom sat down and looked back at Lucas.

"No, just Tracy and I, so you better not ruin the house," Ness's mom winked. She turned back to Tracy. "Ok, now where are your shoes." Lucas decided to leave them alone and walk upstairs to Ness's room. Lucas got to Ness's door but didn't even need to knock before it opened and Ness pulled him in. Ness shut the door.

"'Bout time, I was waiting forever," Ness said, full of anticipation. Lucas turned around and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, what's up with you?" Lucas asked.

"Just sit down, we're starting right away." Ness grabbed Lucas's hand and dragged him over to his bed. He forced Lucas to sit at the foot of the bed as Ness sat at the head of the bed. Lucas could tell something else was on his mind, but the thought disappeared as soon as he started Avatar.

Later that day, Ness decided it was about time for him to talk to Lucas about what he found out. Ness paused the show and looked at a very dissatisfied Lucas. "The hell?"

"Are you an Omega?" Lucas's face grew blank.

"W-what?"

"Are you an Omega?" Lucas looked down.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Oh, I dunno. Perhaps it was because Claus told me...or even the fact that your name was on that bottle of pills." Lucas winced.

"Damn it." Ness scooted forward and placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Why were you lying to me?" Lucas closed his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to answer. "Come on, it can't be that bad." Lucas opened his eyes. He glanced toward Ness and saw his smile. It was a smile that Lucas loved. It was wide and it gave Ness little dimples at the edges of the smile. Ness also had a faint blush that Lucas found cute. He then thought back to what Ness told him back at school. Lucas quickly grew a smirk.

That was when his heart started to race and he started to sweat. Ness raised an eyebrow. "Lucas, the hell's wrong?" Lucas stood up and tried to walk toward the door, but tripped to the ground. His breathing grew sporadic.

"P-p-pills..." Lucas struggled to say. Ness shot up.

"So this is what a Heat is like." Lucas picked himself off the ground and looked around with his foggy head. That was when he set eyes on Ness. The visual of Ness was the only thing that wasn't foggy, the only thing that didn't give him a headache while looking at it. Lucas slowly limped toward Ness. "L-Lucas? Wh-what're you doing?" Lucas got right in front of Ness and put his hands on Ness's chest. Lucas then stood on his tippy toes, since he was shorter than Ness, and moved his head toward Ness's ear.

"Fuck me, Ness...please," Lucas begged. Ness took a big gasp.

"Y-you sure?" Lucas flattened his feet and looked up at Ness, giving him a very lewd expression. Lucas then stood back onto his tippy toes and bit into Ness's neck. Ness grabbed Lucas's side. "There's something I didn't tell you about being an alpha...but that'll wait." Ness pushed Lucas onto the bed. Ness crawled on top and smirked. "Get ready, Lukey."

The next morning, Lucas had trouble opening his eyes. As he was getting up he felt immense pain in his head. He gripped his head as he looked around the familiar room. While looking around he saw his clothes on the floor. He slowly lifted up the blanket and then instantly shot it back down with a blushing face. "....why am I naked?" The door to the room opened and Ness popped in with just a towel around his waist. "NESS, YOUR CLOTHES!!" Lucas said as he covered his eyes. Ness closed the door with a chuckle.

"Oh please, we did worse than see each other naked last night." Ness then untied the towel, allowing it to fall to the ground.

"WAAAAA!!!" Lucas hurriedly pulled the blanket over his head. "ARE YOU CRAZY. YOU'RE FUCKING NAKED. DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME!!"

"Nah, we lost any chance of feeling shame." Lucas slightly lowered the blanket so just his eyes peered over the blanket. Ness sat at the foot of the bed and smirked.

"W-what did we do?"

".......I fucked you." Lucas froze up. He didn't even blink nor did he breathe. He just stared at Ness. Ness looked at the blank tv. "That sounded a bit less aggressive in my head."

"YOU WHAAAAAAT!!!" Lucas yelled, taking his head full from under the blanket. Ness got spooked slightly by the yell. He was able to feel Lucas's foot from under the blanket so he started patting it.

"Chill out, it's fine. You don't have to worry about anything." The memories of the night started to shoot through Lucas's head. He started to hide his head once more, only allowing his eyes to peek over the blanket. There was still one thing he didn't know though.

"D-did you pull out?" Ness's eyes widened. He cleared his throat and looked blankly at the tv, despite it being off. After a few awkward moments, he stood up. "Did you pull out?" Ness still didn't answer. He got to the dresser and started looking for his clothes. "NESS—"

"NO! I didn't....I didn't." Lucas lowered the blanket and stared angrily at Ness.

"Do you know what being in Heat means for people like me?" Ness turned toward Lucas with his clothes in his hand.

"You really want sex?"

"Well, yes, but it also means I'm easily impregnated." Ness's eyes widened.

"Oh crap, I forgot you could get pregnant." Lucas lied back in bed and covered his whole body in the blanket.

"YOU STUPID FUCK, HOW COULD YOU!!" Ness sighed and walked over. He put his hand where he knew Lucas's chest was.

"I'm sorry, it's just the nature of being an Alpha."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, despite not taking his head from the blanket.

"When an Alpha starts anything sexual, it's nearly impossible to control...I've just learned to embrace it. Grant it, those past times were by myself so I didn't need to worry. But, I'm truly sorry Lucas." Lucas stayed quiet for a while. Ness sighed once more and stood up. He started to get dressed. "School is soon...it'd be best if you get dressed. You can use any clothes you find." Ness got to the door.

"Ness..." Lucas started right as Ness opened the door. Ness glanced back and saw Lucas's eyes over the blanket. "Love you." Ness smirked. He simply gave a wink.

"Get dressed, dork." Lucas giggled to himself. Ness knew Lucas loved it when Ness used names that would otherwise be used in a teasing way. Ness left, allowing Lucas to get dressed. After Lucas got dressed he left the room and found Ness sitting at the dining room table. He had a cup of coffee and some toast. There was a second plate of toast and a second cup of coffee in front of Ness's. Lucas sat there and looked at Ness.

"What do we do?" Ness lowered the cup and tilted his head.

"About?"

"If I'm pregnant? What do we do?"

"Oh, right." Ness looked down. He hummed before looking back up at Lucas.

"We'd raise the baby." Lucas grew a smile and looked down at his coffee.

"That sounds....fun." Ness held his hands toward Lucas. Lucas looked at them with a small blush. He looked away as he grabbed them. "You'll stay with me, correct?"

"Of course."

A few weeks passed. Ness was getting slightly worried due to Lucas claiming he was too sick to attend school. Ness suggested that it may have been morning sickness, but Lucas was very quick to deny. Despite Lucas claiming he was sick, Ness always sat at Lucas's locker for the small chance he may come. Ness would stay at the locker until he was forced to go to class.

Ness was on the ground as he started to doze off. While he was dozing off, Lucas walked to his locker. He just looked down at the tired Ness. "Ness?" Ness instantly shot up, losing any hint of drowsiness in that instant.

"Lucas, how're you feeling?"

"A bit better," he shrugged as he opened the locker.

"You sure it's not because you're pregnant?" Ness whispered. Lucas sighed.

"I don't think I am...we're too young."

"But—"

"I know, we said we'd take care of it." Lucas closed the locker and crossed his arms as he looked at Ness. "But look at us, we're two stupid 16-year-olds. How are we supposed to raise a kid? Especially raise it right." Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas's body, not afraid to show that they're together.

"You're smarter than you look, if anyone can handle it, it'd be you." This formed a smile on Lucas's face. Lucas looked down.

"You think so?" Ness grabbed Lucas's chin and made him look up.

"I know so, you dummy." Lucas gave some cute giggles. Ness pecked Lucas's lips. "Wanna go to the doctors to check to see if you're pregnant?"

"Mhm, but you're paying."

"Why me?" Ness said in a flirty voice as they slightly swayed together.

"Well, you'd be the kid's daddy." Ness smirked. He was excited to be a dad. He barely saw his dad so he vowed that one day he'd be the dad his own dad wasn't. "I hope you don't mind being the daddy to two people," Lucas giggled.

"Oh, trust me, I don't mind." Ness started to rub his nose against Lucas's. "Just know this, we're about to have so much fun after we figure this out...I'm starting to feel like I've been going through Heat." Lucas started chuckling.

"Is that so? I'll be sure to be ready for you." Both of them started chuckling together and were about to go for a full-blown kiss before they were stopped by a loud crunching noise. They turned to their side and saw Toon Link with a ziplock baggie of pretzel sticks and a half-eaten stick in his fingers. Toon Link chewed on the stick and swallowed. The two boys just stared at Toon Link, expecting him to say something, but he ended up just shoving the rest of the stick into his mouth.

"How long were you there?"

"Enough to know you may be parents," he said with the stick still in his mouth.

"Those pretzels?" Lucas asked. Toon Link nodded his head and held the bag toward Lucas. He reached in and grabbed a stick. He instantly bit into it. "I can only eat salty things."

"Oh, there's no salt on these." Lucas spat out the stick onto Ness and scowled at Toon Link.

"WHO THE HELL EATS PRETZELS WITHOUT ANY FUCKING SALT!!"

"Me...." Toon Link pointed at himself. Ness wiped himself off and looked at Toon Link.

"Why're you here anyway?" Ness asked.

"I dunno..." Toon Link shrugged.

"You high?"

"Maybe...I dunno." Ness patted Toon Link's back.

"Uhhh, ok then. We'll see ya later, I guess." Toon Link nodded then grabbed five sticks and shoved them all into his mouth before walking away. "What's up with him?"

"I don't really want to know..." Lucas said. He then tugged at Ness's arm. "Let's goooooo, my feet hurt." Ness playfully rolled his eyes then swooped Lucas off his feet. Ness held him in a bridal way and smirked.

"Better?"

"Better..." Lucas happily said as he wrapped his arms around Ness's neck. Toon Link watched this and smirked. He simply shoved a dozen sticks into his mouth then went on with his walk.

Later that day, they visited Dr. Mario for an ultrasound. Dr. Mario was moving the device around Lucas's stomach and nodded at what he saw. He then took the ear tips of the stethoscope out of his ears and put up the device aside. He turned to see Lucas and Ness talking. Ness was sitting in a basic chair as Lucas was lying in the hospital bed. Dr. Mario cleared his throat, prompting the two boys to turn toward him. "Well, yes, you are indeed pregnant," Dr. Mario said. Ness instantly beamed, but Lucas was a bit more nervous. Lucas looked down at his stomach.

"Why isn't my stomach growing then?"

"You got impregnated during a Heat, correct?" Lucas nodded. "Then the baby develops much faster than normal with a lack of stomach growth. This does mean you'll have severe morning sickness, which I'm sure you've experienced."

"What does that mean about the baby's growth, you know, like its bones or whatnot?" Ness asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. As long as it doesn't come too early or too late, the baby should be exactly like any other baby, in the way of health that is." Ness's excitement was evident. He turned toward Lucas and saw that he was worried.

"Lucas?" Lucas slowly turned toward Ness.

"W-what am I going to tell my family or your family?" Lucas asked. Ness never thought about that.

"Oh, I forgot about them," Ness said, lowering his head.

"I'll just leave you be, holler if you're ready to leave," Dr. Mario said. He left the room, leaving the two boys alone. There was a long silence.

"What if we just don't tell them until the baby is born?" Lucas turned toward Ness.

"They already suspect something, especially Claus. I'm not sure if I can keep it a secret for much longer." Ness started to rub Lucas's hand.

"Then stay by my place. I promise to keep the baby secret until it's time." Lucas looked at his stomach that still had some of the gel on it. He seemed to grow a smile.

"I'm gonna be a dad....or mom?" Lucas shook his head. "I'm gonna be a parent..." Lucas's smile grew wider as the scenario seeped into his brain. He turned back toward Ness with newfound joy in his eyes. "What're we gonna name 'em?" Ness placed his hand on Lucas's stomach. He rubbed Lucas's stomach slightly.

"You deserve to name them." Lucas looked down at his stomach and saw Ness's hand. Lucas placed his free hand on top of Ness's hand and closed his eyes.

"Milo if it's a boy, and Lin if it's a girl." Ness grew a smile.

"Beautiful names." Lucas turned toward Ness. Ness was still looking at the stomach.

"Hey DOC!!" Lucas yelled. Dr. Mario popped his head back in. He saw the two boys smiling at him and so he grew a faint smile.

"Good news?" Dr. Mario asked as he came into the room.

"Don't tell our parents about this, at least not until the day he's due." Dr. Mario rubbed the back of his neck.

"I could lose my job if I do...." Ness stood up and walked over to Dr. Mario. Despite Dr. Mario being taller, he still felt intimidated by Ness.

"You will keep this a secret, or I swear I'll reveal to everyone that your lovely wife puts on a strap-on and screws you harder than any man would," Ness threatened. Dr. Mario's whole body lost about two inches in height as he chuckled nervously.

"If it's a secret you want then it's a secret it will be." Dr. Mario then ran out of the room. Ness turned back toward Lucas victoriously.

"How'd you know all that?" Lucas asked.

"Claus, he put cameras in Doc's room and boom, he found the footage," Ness said.

"Why would he—"

"It's best not to ask. Claus and I have a very....odd way to spend time together."

"Don't tell me you put cameras in my room." Ness simply sucked his teeth and looked away. "Ness...."

"Don't be mad. You're cute when you touch—"

"AAAAAA, ENOUGH, ENOUGH, ENOUGH!!" Lucas put his hands over his eyes and shook his head violently, making Ness laugh. "Get doc so we can leave, asshat." Ness smirked. He walked over to Lucas and kissed his cheek.

A few weeks passed and Ness decided to visit Lucas for dinner. They didn't have anything extravagant for dinner, just something to suffice Lucas's massive appetite. Lucas had a plate of three omelets, two T-bone steaks, two chicken drumsticks, a whole heap of mac and cheese, and even a liter of pop. Ness wasn't surprised by it at all, but the rest of Lucas's family was. "No way you're gonna finish all of that, why'd you want so much?" Claus asked from across the table. Lucas ignored him since his stomach growled loudly. He started scarfing down the food in record time. During this, Ness slowly ate his steak with his small cup of water. Lucas's family noticed the lack of surprise in Ness's face. "Why aren't you surprised by that?"

"Hmm? Oh, I dunno, he's a growing boy?" Ness shrugged. Flint shook his head. He crossed his arms.

"No, even if he was hitting his growth spurt, he shouldn't feel the need to eat this much," Flint said. Lucas was able to eat all of the food in around twenty minutes. Lucas gave a very satisfied sigh, with even a small tuff of steam seemingly puffing out of Lucas's mouth. He then felt a small pain in his lower regions. His eyes widened as soon as it happened. Hinawa, who sat rather close to Lucas, felt some liquid at her feet. She looked down and found that the liquid was coming from Lucas.

"LUCAS, DID YOU PEE YOURSELF?" She yelled as she stood up. Ness instantly realized what it could mean. Ness looked at Lucas, and Lucas simply nodded.

"OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAPITY CRAP!!" Ness yelled as he stood up and started panicking.

"Ness, the hell's wrong with you, it's just pee," Claus asked as he stood up as well. Ness turned toward Lucas's worried parents.

"HIS WATER BROKE!!" All of their eyes instantly grew in size.

".......what.......?" Hinawa questioned.

"CALL 911, WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR!!" Hinawa panicked slightly. She saw Lucas going into pain and just decided to call now and ask questions later. She walked into another room with her phone.

"He can't have his water break, that only happens when he's pregnant," Flint pointed out. Ness walked to Lucas's side and started rubbing his stomach. Claus sighed.

"That's because he lied to us. He was never an Alpha, but he's an Omega. And you know what Omegas are able to do," Claus said. Flint looked at Lucas and saw his pained face, the same face Hinawa had when her water broke. He grew an anger-filled scowl.

"ONCE I FIND THE PERSON WHO IMPREGNATED MY FUCKING SON, HE'S GOING TO WISH HE NEVER SAW LUCAS!!" Ness winced. He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"About that," Ness started.

"It was you?" Ness chuckled nervously.

"Surprise?" Flint's nose twitched slightly, showing his anger. Before he could do anything, however, Hinawa ran back into the room.

"Everyone, pile into the car. They said to meet the ambulance halfway, hurry," Hinawa said. Ness instantly picked Lucas up.

"Could you call my family?" Hinawa nodded.

It didn't take them long to meet up with the ambulance, and for the ambulance to rush to the hospital. Dr. Mario instantly rushed Lucas into the delivery room with the only people joining them being nurses and Ness. The rest of Lucas's Ness's family was told to wait outside, by Lucas himself through his disgruntled contractions. Hinawa, Claus, and Ness's family were worried about the boys, but Flint was just mad. Hinawa looked up at him and saw that he was pacing back and forth. "Hun, sit down, please," Hinawa said.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO DAMN CALM ABOUT THIS. NESS GOT OUR SON PREGNANT, THEY'RE ONLY FUCKING 16!! NOT TO MENTION THEY KEPT IS A SECRET FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG!!" Flint yelled. Hinawa could also see tears streaming down his face. Claus flinched when he heard Lucas's pained groans from the room. He looked at his dad.

"Dad...why can't you give them a chance?" Claus said. Flint shot around.

"They're too damn young to be parents, and too damn immature as well."

"The fact that Ness kept Lucas safe, healthy, and protected during the whole pregnancy is immature?" Flint looked away. Ness's mom stood up and walked over to Flint. She placed a hand on Flint's shoulder.

"I apologize for my son's eagerness, he can be a bit too hasty," Ness's mom said.

"Hasty?" Flint said to himself. He glanced toward Claus. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll...give them a chance." Flint sat down next to Claus. Ness's mom gave a celebratory thumbs up toward Hianwa. That's when Claus noticed something.

"Lucas stopped groaning," Claus pointed out. Right as he said this, the door to the room opened. Dr. Mario stepped out with a smile. Everyone stood up.

"How is he?" Hinawa asked. Dr. Mario stepped aside.

"Come look," he said. They all hesitated to enter the room, but when they did they saw Lucas on the bed with Ness having his arm around Lucas's head. But, that wasn't all. There was a smaller person in Lucas's arms. Lucas smirked as he looked up with tears in his eyes. Hinawa and Ness's mom put their hands over their mouths. They all walked further into the room. The baby had Ness's violet eyes and Lucas's blond hair, not in his style obviously. Lucas booped the baby's nose. He then handed the baby to Ness.

"Here's your daddy..." Lucas happily said. Ness instantly started to shed some tears as he picked the baby up.

"Hey, 'lil Milo," Ness said as he rocked the baby. Lucas looked at his and Ness's family.

"He's Milo...our quiet little son." Lucas had more tears. Flint walked over to Lucas's side and kneeled. "I-I'm sorry dad..." Flint looked up at Ness. He saw his happy tearful face. A smile grew on his face and he looked back down at Lucas. Flint ruffled Lucas's hair.

"It's alright kiddo, if you guys need any help, call on us," Flint said. He stood back up and looked at Ness, this time with Ness looking back. "You guys will be great parents." A nurse came over with a baby carrier.

"We need to take him to the nursery, you can see him down there," she said. Ness looked at Lucas, who nodded. Ness softly placed the baby on the carrier and it instantly started crying.

"So much for quiet," Claus said. Tracy walked over to Ness, after the nurse left the room, and punched his gut.

"You player," she said. Ness rubbed his gut and looked at their families. Hinawa walked over to Ness and pulled him into a hug. Ness simply patted her back.

"Umm, everyone?" Lucas asked. Everyone turned toward Lucas. "Could you leave Ness and I alone?"

"Of course," Hinawa said. She instantly dragged everyone out of the room. Ness sat in the chair next to Lucas. Lucas held up his hand, prompting Ness to grab it. He did.

"We're really parents." Ness chuckled.

"Yup," Ness happily said. Lucas looked up at the roof.

"....I'm glad I'm an Omega." Ness saw the new confidence in Lucas's voice. Lucas then gripped harder onto Ness's hand. He also closed his eyes. "And I'm even more glad to have you as my Alpha." Ness softly placed his head onto Lucas's chest and felt his calmed heartbeat.

"I love you, Lukey."

"Love you too, you filthy bastard." Ness laughed as he closed his eyes. He and Lucas are now parents, but Ness didn't want it any other way.


	47. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas works at a Maid Cafe, and one day, Ness comes to the cafe. Ness kind of falls for the maid (Lucas) instantly. Despite proof that the maid is indeed a male, he still denies it and claims he is a female. Eventually, Ness accepts that the maid he fell for is Lucas....a male.

"COME ON!! IT'S JUST A CAFE!" Young Link yelled with a flyer in his hands. He was trying to get Ness to go to a maid cafe. Ness wasn't budging though. Ness sighed.

"I'll shut this door on you..." Ness said as he firmed his grip on his front door. Young Link sighed before placing the flyer on the ground in front of Ness.

"At least give it a shot."

"Why do you want me to go so bad?"

"You'll see once you get there, now GO!!" Young Link ran off while yelling go. Ness shook his head before looking down at the flyer. In big bold letters were "SEXY SKIMPY SERVERS!" Ness picked the flyer up and walked into the house. He crumpled the flyer into a ball as he walked toward his bedroom. He entered his bedroom and tossed the balled-up piece of paper into the small trash can before walking over to his bed to resume his day.

Later that afternoon, while Ness was watching Hell's Kitchen, Tracy bombarded into the room. Ness sighed before pausing the show. He turned toward Tracy. They just ended up staring at each other for a while. "What?"

"Mom's not home again..." she said.

"Yea, I know, she's got a job for a reason."

"But now I'm hungryyyyyyy," Tracy whined.

"Go make some instant ramen or something," Ness waved her off as he turned back to the tv.

"You ate it all," Tracy said as she crossed her arms. Ness groaned as he laid back.

"Then make a damn sandwich." Tracy scoffed, then kicked the trash can. The only thing that fell out was the balled-up piece of paper. Tracy tilted her head as she looked down at it. She picked it up, uncrumpled it, and read the flyer with wide eyes.

"What about the maid cafe?" Ness instantly shot up and turned his head toward Tracy, who was holding the flyer up, showing Ness what was on the front. It was simply a brunette girl in an iconic maid's outfit.

"Where'd you get that?" Tracy lowered the flyer then pointed down at the knocked over trash can. Ness then shook his head. "We're not going to no stupid maid cafe."

"If we don't go, I'm telling mom you hit me," she crossed her arms. Ness rolled his eyes.

"Like they'd believe you." Tracy scoffed then held up her right hand. She balled it up into a fist. "What're you doing?" She then pointed the fist toward her cheek with a sly grin plastered on her face. "Tracy...." She then punched her own face. The sound alone was able to tell Ness that it hurt. Tracy even stumbled a bit. She then smirked at Ness with a wider grin and a big red cheek.

The two of them now stood in front of the Maid Cafe. "MAID CAFE, MAID CAFE, MAID CAFE, MAID CAFE, YAY!!" Tracy chanted as she jumped up and down. Ness looked down at her with annoyed and anger filed eyes.

"I hate you, you know that?" Tracy looked up at Ness and gave a more innocent smile. Ness wouldn't admit it, but he found this little smile of hers cute. Deep down he knew once she brought up the maid cafe he'd end up having to take her. Tracy, as long as she goes to Ness, usually gets what she wants anyway.

Inside the maid cafe was an unusual sight. One of the maid servers....was a boy. This boy was dressing into the maid outfit for the first time. This boy was Lucas. Lucas looked into the mirror in the dressing room and gave a cringed look. "This is for the mom, Lucas, this is for mom." Lucas took a deep breath before opening the door to find his manager, Carole. She was a nice blonde lady. Despite the niceties, she always got on Lucas's nerves, and this was his first day. Carole clapped her hands.

"You look so good, Lukey-Pooky," Carole said in a voice that didn't really match her appearance. Lucas glared into Carole's soul.

"Call me that again and I'll shove a stick so far down your eye socket I'll be using you as a costume." Carole nervously laughed before clearing her throat.

"R-right..." That was when they heard the bell that was connected to the front door ring. "You've got this right, I need to head over to the other location." Carol was the manager of this maid cafe, but due to a lack of staff, she was also the manager at another place. That other place is where she mainly worked and only came here to show Lucas the ropes, which she already did.

"I guess so." Lucas crossed his arms, with a tiny blush bellowing from his cheeks. Carole chuckled light-heartedly and patted his back.

"You sure Lucas, you can wait another day if you're uncomfortable," she said with a much sweeter and caring sounding voice. This was her normal voice. The high pitched and annoying voice was all an act for the cafe. Lucas liked it whenever she talked to him like that. It reminded him of his mom. Lucas looked up at her.

"I'm doing this for my mom. As long as I keep that in mind, I should be fine." Carole grew a smile then walked through the back door. Lucas turned toward the other door, which led out to the main cafe dining room. He walked toward the door, giving himself deep and calming breaths. He opened the door.

The employee's only section was located at the cafe's westernmost part, so he knew he had to walk quite the ways to make it to the front counter. What made it worse, was that it was a busy day. Just in this western section were 20 tables that were able to fit a total of 88 people. A total of 70 people were already in this one part. Some eyes already darted toward him. The good thing was, none were from his school. He took a breath of relief before growing his fake smile. He walked toward the center table, looking around constantly. He knew they all knew he was a boy. It didn't help that he was the only one without breasts. And he overall had a more masculine body structure. He decided to ignore the other guests and focus solely on the new one.

Once he looked in the middle, his heart dropped. It was the kid of his school, Ness. Ness was the boy every girl wanted and every boy wanted to become. He was the athlete, the smart one, the popular one, the extraverted one, and the crushes of many people....including Lucas. However, it wasn't much of a crush, he convinced himself that much at least.

Lucas had to keep up his smile though, so he didn't show anyone his sudden fear he was feeling. Ness wasn't looking his way, however. Ness only looked once Lucas got behind the counter. Ness didn't look surprised though. It was then when Lucas also noticed that there was a little girl. "Hi there....master...," Lucas said, purposely making his voice go much higher than it normally was. Lucas grew a faint blush from calling Ness master, but it's a part of the script he's required to follow. "Gah, I hate this!!" Lucas thought. Ness tilted his head.

"Oh, just a table for two," Ness said, somewhat thrown off from being called "master". Lucas nodded then turned around. He grabbed two menus that were on the back table then turned back around.

"Come with me, pretty please," Lucas winked, keeping the same high pitched voice he had earlier. Lucas started to walk back into the right part of the cafe and toward one of the tables closest to the entrance to the kitchen. He soon got to one that was only one table away from the kitchen. Lucas waited next to the table, waiting for both of them to sit down. But the little girl didn't. She just stood next to her chair, looking up at Lucas with an analyzing look. Lucas, for whatever reason, grew very nervous by her look.

"Come on, Tracy, you're freaking out the poor girl."

"Girl?" Lucas thought to himself. Tracy looked at Ness then back at Lucas. She smirked then ran next to Ness, making Lucas turn around. "Ummm?"

"Sorry about her ma'am...." Ness lowered his head toward Tracy's ear, "Sit the hell down." Tracy didn't bother with looking at Ness. She still kept giving Lucas her analyzing look.

"This maid is a boy," Tracy suddenly said. Lucas's eyes widened and slightly stepped back. While it wasn't something he was trying to hide, the fact Ness thought he was a girl helped him stay hidden from him. Ness shook his head then looked up at Lucas.

"Sorry about her ma'am, I truly, truly am." Tracy rolled her eyes then walked to Lucas, who had stabilized himself on both of his feet. Lucas just looked down at her with a confused look.

"Y-yes?" Lucas stumbled, somewhat breaking out of his high-pitched voice. Tracy then quickly gripped onto the black and white dress and quickly shot it up showing that, while he was wearing panties....there was a pretty discernable shape being formed in them. "AAAAAAAACK!!" Lucas then shoved the raised dress back down and gave an evil glare toward Tracy.

"TRACY!! Sit down or we're not eating." Tracy victoriously walked to her seat and sat down. Lucas, with a fully red face, looked up at Ness. Ness was also blushing slightly. "So...w-was that a.....a dick in your....?" Lucas sighed.

"I never was trying to seem like a girl....it's just part of the job..." Lucas said, fully breaking out of character. Lucas also slumped over. Ness sighed and stood up. He walked to Lucas and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, man, it's cool. I apologize for my sister's actions. In fact, I should repay what she did to you." Lucas looked up, his blush slightly dying down.

"Wh-what?" Ness smirked.

"You're Lucas, correct?"

"Aw crap!!" Lucas thought. He looked slightly down. "Y-yes."

"Well then, I have a Baseball game tomorrow, wanna come?" Lucas hesitated to look back up, but when he did, he noticed that Ness was being genuine. He was expecting Ness to make fun of him for being a maid.

"B-but..."

"Don't worry, no one will know about this..." Ness turned toward Tracy. "Right?" Tracy sighed.

"FIIIIIIIINE, I'll keep this a secret," Tracy said, disappointed. Ness gave a chuckle then backed up from Lucas.

"So what do you say?" Lucas looked around and noticed eyes on him. But the eyes weren't just the customers, but his coworkers as well. He needed to get back into character. Lucas bowed his upper body.

"Yes Master, that would be my pleasure," Lucas said, going back to his high-pitched voice. Ness raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to—"

"It's part of the job.... I could lose it if I don't speak like this," Lucas said, once more getting back out of character. Lucas stood back up straight and winked, instantly going into character. Ness was amazed at how quickly he can get in and out of character.

"R-right." Ness sat back down. Lucas took a breath of relief, then finally gave Ness and Tracy their menus. Lucas turned toward Ness.

"So our special for today is the Creamy Crumb Cake, a cake made out of whipped cream and breadcrumbs. There is also a discount this whole month on special services, being a total of 50% off."

"Special services?"

"Ugh, are you just that dense? He'd suck your dick if you paid him to," Tracy clarified. Ness's eyes widened.

"TRACY, I swear you have no filter." Ness looked up at Lucas. "But, you actually....?" Lucas leaned in.

"It's only a formality, I'm too young to be doing stuff like that as a job," Lucas whispered. Lucas backed up.

"Ok, but would you do it? Like.....to a significant other or...." Lucas's blush from earlier flushed back.

"A-anyway, look at the menus and I'll be right back to place your orders, Masters." Lucas instantly turned away and started walking quickly toward the employee only section. Ness watched after him. Even after Lucas walked through the employee's only section, Ness looked at where he entered. Tracy tilted her head, but then grew a smirk once she realized what was happening. She looked at her menu.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked. Ness shot his head toward an uninterested Tracy.

"Wh-what're you talking about?" Tracy looked up from the menu.

"I saw the way you looked at him. You really like him in that outfit." Ness's face grows very red. He shot up.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!!" Ness looked around and noticed he gained quite the onlookers. He sat back down and slammed his head into the table.

"I never said you had a crush on him...." Ness gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Well......just no." Tracy chuckled, feeling very proud of herself.

They placed their order when Lucas came back, waited for their order to be done, got it, then ate it. It didn't take long for most of it. Tracy was very satisfied with the food. She leaned back and gave a satisfied sigh. Lucas walked out of the kitchen and walked to their table. He bowed down. "How was your food, today?" Lucas asked.

"It was great, give my regards to the chefs." Lucas picked his head back up and looked between the two of them. His eyes stopped on Ness. Lucas just rubbed the back of his neck.

"S-so about that game?"

"Yes?" Ness asked as he stood up. Lucas's eyes suddenly beamed.

"When is it?" Ness grinned. He reached into his wallet and grabbed a twenty-dollar bill. He then held out an empty hand.

"Do you have a pen?" Lucas grabbed a pen from his pocket, not really sure what Ness was doing. Even Tracy seemed confused. Ness turned around and started writing on the dollar bill. When he was done he turned around and walked to Lucas. He stopped right in front of Lucas, making Lucas look slightly up. Ness held up the dollar with some writing on it. Lucas saw that it had a time and a number. Lucas grabbed it then looked down at it. "Don't worry, it'll come out by tomorrow, so remember," Ness winked, despite Lucas looking away. Lucas's cheeks started to heat up. He shot his head back up to find Ness already preparing to leave.

"I...." Ness stopped right as they started walking away. He turned his head. Lucas grinned. He grabbed either side of his dress and bowed down like a female would. "I hope to see you again, Master."

"I promise you will."

"Can I.....?" Tracy asked.

"No, now let's go." Lucas looked out after Ness and Tracy. Once they got to the door, Tracy exited, but Ness looked back. This made Lucas divert his glance, causing a laugh to come out of Ness. Lucas barely heard this laugh. "Cute," Ness tried to say just to himself, but much like the laugh, Lucas barely heard. His face reddened more, but then he heard the door close. He let out a breath of relief then covered his face with his hands. He dragged them down then looked at the table.

"It's ok....he's just a boy, that's all," Lucas tried to reassure himself. It didn't work. Him saying that he was "just a boy" made him blush more. Due to these thoughts about Ness, Lucas dropped the plates as he entered the kitchen. The plates fell and shattered on impact. Lucas lowered his hands and just looked down at the shattered plates. One of the cooks, named Min Min, walked over to Lucas. She placed her hand on Lucas's shoulder. Her arms were weird. It looked somewhat like her arms were made of hospital bandages.

"Hey, it's alright, mistakes happen," Min Min said. Lucas shook his head and looked up at Min Min. She stepped back a bit. Lucas was crying. "H-hey, it's really no biggie. Those are just two plates, I've dropped more in the past week." Lucas started to shake his head sporadically. He covered his eyes and ran out of the kitchen and into the employee's only section. That was when he ran into the dressing room and cried against the wall. He stayed in there for an hour before Min Min walked there and knocked on the door. "Hey, you in there?" Lucas sniffed and rubbed his nose. He stood up, walked to the door, and opened it. Min Min rubbed the back of her neck. "Why're you crying over two broken plates?" Lucas looked down.

"'Cause I failed..." he said. Min Min squinted her eyes.

"What do you mean you failed. Accidents are accidents." She put her hand back on Lucas's shoulder. "You don't even want to know how I made the ramen for these two nice old customers." She started to laugh at her own mistakes. Lucas looked up. He envied her. He wanted to be able to laugh at his mistakes like she can. Lucas forced Min Min's arm off and walked past her.

"I've gotta get to work." Min Min looked out after him.

"Why is a boy even a maid?" Min Min suddenly asked. Lucas stopped right as he grabbed the door's doorknob. Lucas faintly looked back, only showing one of his reddened eyes.

"Sometimes.....you've gotta risk your dignity to help someone you love," Lucas somberly said. Min Min didn't know how to react. There wasn't too much of an age gap between the two, yet she felt that Lucas was so far away from her. Lucas then left the employee's only section, leaving Min Min to think over Lucas's words.

The next day, Lucas was at his locker. He was thinking over the Baseball game he was invited to. Good thing for him, he didn't have to do it alone. Ness was looking around the whole school, as soon as it ended, to find Lucas. Once he did, he ran over to Lucas's locker. "LUCAS!!" Lucas jumped back and crashed into Ness. Ness, being a skilled athlete, was able to secure himself and catch Lucas. Ness's arms did go around Lucas's waist though, making Lucas feel odd. He shakily looked back and gave a somewhat relaxed breath when he saw Ness. "Sorry." Ness let go and rubbed the back of his neck.

"N-no, I'm the one who scared you. I didn't know you scare so easily," Ness chuckled. Lucas cleared his throat.

"Yea..." He got back to his locker with zero knowledge of what his intent was initially. He just sighed and shut the locker before turning to Ness. "Hey, when you put your hands around my waist...." Ness tilted his head.

"What about it?" Lucas opened his mouth, but then saw all of the people walking through the hall. They were there before, but only now did Lucas actually care about them. He shook his head.

"N-nevermind," Lucas said as he looked down. Ness crossed his arms.

"Is everything alright?" Lucas closed his eyes and forced a calming breath to come out. He looked back up and faked a smile.

"Of course."

"Well, about the game." Lucas tilted his head.

"You taking back my invitation?" Lucas asked, fearing the worst. Ness shook his head quickly.

"There's just an itty-bitty-tiny issue." Lucas raised an eyebrow. Ness looked around and found that there weren't too many people around them at that moment. He stepped forward and leaned into Lucas's ear. "They think I invited a girl."

"WHAT!!!" Ness jumped back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why would they think that?" Ness nervously laughed.

"W-well....I kinda told them I invited a maid from the maid cafe and well......" Lucas sighed.

"You're saying I've gotta be in the maid uniform?" Lucas quietly asked. Ness shook his head.

"You've just gotta look like a girl. But I'd understand if you didn't want to do it." Ness turned away. "I know I wouldn't." That was when he started walking away. Lucas looked at the ground and quickly started to think over the situation. He didn't enjoy being in girl clothes to much, but he also knew that if he was he'd be able to get closer to Ness. He looked up and saw that Ness was purposely walking slowly.

"H-hey, Ness?" Ness stopped then turned his head. "Let's do it." Ness chuckled then ran back to Lucas. He didn't say anything and just grabbed Lucas's hand. He then ran the opposite way. Both of them were able to run through the hall while being able to dodge each student flawlessly. They stopped at the bathrooms. Ness let go of Lucas's hand then rushed in. Lucas looked down at the hand Ness grabbed and couldn't help but grow a smile. He balled up that hand.

"Come in, Lucas." Lucas rushed into the boy's bathroom. Ness instantly closed the door and ran into one of the stalls. Lucas was just forced to watch. Ness stepped onto the toilet and popped up one of the roof tiles. Then he searched for something without looking. He grabbed a bag then jumped down. He showed the bag to Lucas. Lucas tilted his head.

"What is it?" Ness flipped the bag over allowing all of the stuff inside the bag to fall onto the floor. Lucas saw that it was clothes. Lucas leaned down then grabbed them with a somewhat disgusted face. Ness ran to the bathroom door then locked it before turning back to Lucas.

"Put that on, no one should be coming in here." Lucas faintly looked at Ness.

"Why'd you grab short shorts?" Ness nervously chuckled.

"It was all they had." Lucas sighed then walked into one of the stalls. He proceeded to put the clothes on. Despite having them on, he hesitated to leave the stall.

"I-I don't know about this Ness. It looks.....odd on me." Ness grew a tiny blush as he looked at the stall Lucas entered.

"Come on, it shouldn't be a big deal." Lucas gulped then left the stall. Ness's small blush instantly grew. Lucas had some basic lime green short shorts and a crop top. Lucas even had a bead necklace.

"These damn shorts are so tight on me," Lucas said, trying to adjust the way they were on him. Ness shook his head and walked to Lucas. "N-Ness?"

"Your hair needs to change..." Ness said as he looked down at the hair. He snapped his fingers before turning to a sink. He simply forced Lucas's head to go under the faucet, wetting his hair with the water that came out. Lucas was able to shoot back. He stomped the ground as soon as he gained full control of himself.

"The hell was that for?" Ness didn't answer. He simply walked to Lucas and softly adjusted his hair. Once it was done, Ness stepped back and acknowledged what he did.

"Boom, there we go. Now, you'll have to keep up that feminine attitude that you had at the cafe." Lucas looked at himself in the mirror then sighed.

"What did I get myself into?" Ness grabbed Lucas's hand then ran toward the door. As soon as he opened it, he saw Young Link.

"Yo, Ness, coach said tha—" Young Link stopped himself once he saw Lucas. "Who's that?" Ness tilted his head.

"Who's what?" Ness asked as he pushed Lucas aside, getting him out of Young Link's sight. He then brought up an innocent smile.

"That's the girl you're bringing to the game?" Ness didn't answer. Young Link leaned into Ness's ear. "She is pretty hot." Young Link then turned and started walking away. Ness looked at Lucas as Lucas was walking back to Ness, full of anger. For whatever reason, he didn't like what Young Link said. Ness shot a jealous yet anger-filled face to Young Link, however, Young Link didn't see since he was walking away.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!!" Young Link turned around. He held a surprised face. Not once has Ness lashed out like that. All previous times were all in a joking manner, yet this time he was purely fueled by rage.

"Ok, ok, sheesh. Touched a nerve, didn't I? Just hurry up." Young Link walked away. Lucas smacked the back of Ness's head. Ness turned to look at his own anger-filled face. Ness couldn't take this look seriously, however. For whatever reason, he found the face to be cute.

"Don't throw me like that, it really hurt," Lucas pouted. Ness giggled as he leaned his face closer to Lucas's, despite Lucas looking away.

"I'll be gentler next time."

"NEXT TIME!!?" Lucas asked as he shot his head to look at Ness. To his surprise, their faces were practically touching. Heat instantly bombarded Lucas's face. "C-c-can we just go to the damn thing?" Ness giggled some more then grabbed Lucas's hand.

"Of course." Ness, with Lucas in his hand, walked out of the bathroom. No one noticed them at first, but the closer they got to the locker room, the more eyes that were placed onto Lucas. He started to feel some anxiety from all the eyes placed onto him. He ended up grabbing more of Ness's arm because of it. Ness didn't mind, in fact, he liked Lucas grabbing more of his arm.

They soon made it to the locker room. Ness looked down at Lucas, who was still very close and hugging Ness's arm. "You have to wait out here, I can't be having a girl in there, can I?" Ness winked. Lucas blushed a bit.

"J-just hurry, dammit." Lucas let go of Ness and stood next to the doors to the locker room.

"Just for you, I will." Ness entered the locker room. Lucas sighed as he stood. He still felt the heat on his face.

"Why am I like this?" He thought. He crouched down and covered his face. "Why does he make me feel this way?" He started to violently shake his head.

"Hey, you doing alright?" someone asked with a pretty lighthearted voice. Lucas looked up to find a tall boy in nearly red only clothes. Lucas stood up and rubbed his neck.

"Y-yea, everything's fine," Lucas said, ensuring to enter his feminine voice. The boy looked down at Lucas as he tilted his head.

"You sure?" Lucas looked away, and this convinced the boy that he wasn't alright. "Name's Red." He extended his arm toward Lucas. Lucas faintly looked at Red's happy face. He then took Red's hand and they shook.

"Lu......cy, yea, Lucy." Red reached into his pocket and grabbed a small notepad. Lucas wasn't able to get much of a look at it, but with what little he did see, he saw just how organized Red was. Red wrote something on a spare sheet then ripped it out. He handed it to Lucas. On the sheet was Red's number.

"I can't help much right now, but please don't hesitate to call if there's something you want to talk about." Lucas couldn't help but give a small blush at the gesture. He nodded his head, which seemed enough to Red to be content. He then patted Lucas's shoulder before walking away.

That was when Ness came out. He was in the Baseball uniform. It was a maroon shirt, with Ness's number on his back, being number 4. He also had maroon and grey striped shorts that go to about Ness's knees. He was hoping that once he got out Lucas would start hugging his arm again, but it seemed Lucas didn't even realize he came out. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Lucas looking down at a sheet of paper. Ness walked to him. "Whatcha reading?" Ness asked.

"Huh, oh, nothing. Someone just gave me their number," Lucas said as he placed the sheet into his pocket. Ness's face flushed in red.

"Who was it?"

"Someone named Red. Why?" Ness growled a bit. Despite how brief this growl was, it was able to make Lucas somewhat scared. "Ness?" Ness shook his head. He turned around.

"N-nothing, let's just keep going." Ness looked down and grew a scowl. "That son of a bitch is making moves on my girl? He better stop!!" he thought.

It didn't take them long to make it out to the field, where the rest of the team were practicing. "You'll be sitting in a VIP section, you'll know it once you see it." Lucas nodded. Ness ran to where he saw his coach, Cloud. Cloud crossed his arms as he saw Ness running toward him. Once Ness made it, Cloud just shook his head.

"You're late," he strictly said.

"S-sorry coach!!" Ness yelled.

"He was too busy dealing with his girlfriend," Young Link chuckled. Cloud looked at where Lucas was sitting. He saw Lucas look around the stands, clearly very awkward with the situation. Lucas then looked at Cloud, and his eyes widened. Cloud knew those bright blue eyes. Cloud looked at Ness.

"We need to talk," Cloud ordered.

"Yes, sir," Ness chanted. Cloud turned his attention to the rest of the team for a moment.

"Don't stop practicing, Ness'll join soon." Cloud motioned for Ness to follow him. He walked toward a small kiosk that stood far behind home base. Cloud leaned against the sidewall as Ness stood awkwardly in front of him. Ness always found Cloud's always judging eyes to be frightening. Cloud wasn't much of a talker, but when he did talk, little emotion would appear in his voice. Due to the lack of emotion, it was always able to make anyone fearful to hear what he'd sound like with actual emotion. Cloud crossed his arms. "About your...girlfriend." Ness nervously chuckled.

"Y-you said she could join."

"I did....but last time I checked, Lucas wasn't a girl." Ness's eyes grew in shock. Cloud's strict eyes told Ness everything his emotionless voice didn't. Cloud was mad. He wasn't just mad, he was pissed.

"Um....y-you shouldn't assume Lucas's gender," Ness tried to joke. This only made Cloud angrier. Every other part of his face still showed zero emotion, however.

"Is this a joke to you?" Ness looked down.

"S-sorry, sir."

"Look at me while I'm talking to you, and give me your answer," Cloud ordered, his voice sending a wave of worry and fear through his body. He gulped before looking up at the man. "Your answer would be much appreciated."

"N-n-no sir, this isn't a joke."

"Then why did you feel the need to lie to me, to your team?" Ness started to look back down. "I SAID LOOK AT ME GODDAMIT!!" Cloud yelled loud enough for the entire team to hear. Ness jumped back and just looked up at the now emotional man. Not only did Cloud's eyes show anger, but so did his face. "Why. Did. You. Lie?" Ness started to tear up.

"I-I dunno...."

"Give me an answer or you're off the team."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" Cloud kicked himself off the wall and walked to Ness. There he stood menacingly over Ness. Ness swore he could feel Cloud's eyes pierce his heart, sending fear through his bloodstream. His glance looked sharper than his hair, and the intimidation factor multiplied for the fact Cloud was no longer an emotionless man.

"You want to try, cause be my goddamn guest." Once more, Ness tried looking down, he wanted to break the sharp and deadly glare he was getting from Cloud. "I. Said. Look." Ness shot his head up. "Why did you lie?"

"I..." Ness's tears started to form faster, hitting the ground as if it weighed a ton. Each dropped tear caused an earthquake to shake up Ness's mind. "I..." Ness knew the answer. Ness knew why he kept it a secret from Cloud, from his teammates. He knew why he got defensive against Young Link and Red. He knew that Lucas was always a boy, even when they first met, he just couldn't handle the feeling he was feeling. He was in denial, he was still in denial. He wished that Lucas was a girl, just so he didn't have to worry. He wished he could show the feelings he had for Lucas without people seeing him as weird. Truth is, he's always had eyes on Lucas, even before the cafe. Despite Lucas, before the maid cafe, never seemed like a girl, Ness wished he was. Ness looked down and started to cry aloud.

"LOOK GODDAMMIT!!" Ness shot his head up, his eyes full of tears that slowly led his denial out.

"IT'S CAUSE HE'S A BOY!!" Ness fell down to his knees and started crying wildly. He looked at the ground, and Cloud allowed it this time. "He's a boy...he's always been a boy....I've always liked him....a boy." Ness looked up. "Why do I like him?" Cloud kneeled and placed a hand on Ness's shoulder.

"It's because you do, Ness." Cloud looked at Lucas, who was giving a very concerned looked toward him. "It's because something about that boy attracts you."

"But what is it?" Cloud looked back at Ness before standing up.

"Go talk to him, you'll find out." Cloud saw the new twinkle in Ness's eyes. No longer was he clouded with denial. This was what he needed. He needed to be yelled at. He needed someone to put him in his place, to smack him with a pie of reality. Ness started to wipe his tears away. He stood up and saw that the anger was no longer present in Cloud's eyes or face.

"B-but, what about the game?" Cloud did something rare, he smiled. He crossed his arms then looked faintly at the practicing team.

"You're not the only one who lied to your team." Ness took a step back and admired Cloud's surprisingly exceptional acting skills. Cloud turned back to Ness, his smile was gone, his emotionless self back. "I could tell you were troubling for a long time, and when you mentioned this 'maid cafe' I knew what that thing was. Trust has never been my strong suit." Ness looked over at Lucas, who at this point was already so bored he started playing chopsticks by himself. Ness saw Lucas win, making him Lucas for joy. He had a large smile and a twinkle in his eyes. This was what Ness fell for. It wasn't the fact Lucas was a boy or wasn't a girl, it was his carefree smile, his personality. Ness looked back at Cloud.

"How do you know Lucas anyway?" Cloud closed his eyes and sighed. He slowly shook his head before turning toward the team, ready to walk to them.

"That's something you should ask Lucas about....but you should get him out of those embarrassing clothes." Ness tilted his head, remembering something he and his team found out about Cloud's past.

"Didn't you crossdress before?" Cloud's eyes widened as he turned around.

"The offer of me kicking you off the team still stands." Ness nervously chuckled.

"I'll go talk to Lucas now." Ness bolted into a run toward the stands Lucas was sitting at. Cloud looked at this and smirked. He knew Lucas in a way a teacher normally wouldn't. Cloud and Lucas, two apples from the same tree. One fell before the other, and the other needed to use the first one as a cushion for its fall. Cloud is the person who helped Lucas cushion his emotions. Lucas is confident in himself because of Cloud. Instead of Cloud's emotionless self raining on Lucas's parade, he was able to shape into a sunflower for Lucas's emotions to reflect upon. And now, he did the same for Ness.

Ness made it to Lucas. Lucas simply looked at Ness with a confused look. "You doing alright? It seemed something was up," Lucas asked. Ness shook his head and grabbed Lucas's hand. Ness then forced Lucas to leave the stands, but before they could leave the field, Lucas pulled back, stopping both of them. "Ness? The hell? Don't you have a game?" Ness looked over at his team, who were clearly mad that Cloud lied about the game. Ness then turned fully around to look at Lucas. He let go of Lucas's hand and just looked at him. "N-Ness? The hell is wrong with you?" Lucas took a step back as he raised an eyebrow. Ness looked Lucas up and down, analyzing the clothes he forced Lucas to wear. He sighed.

"Sorry I made you dress like that..." Lucas tilted his head in confusion. Ness looked up at Lucas's sparkling, wonder-filled eyes. "You're a boy...that's what you've always been, and that's what you'll always be."

"I....don't get what you're talking about. Of course, I'm a boy." Ness gave himself a chuckle before grabbing both of Lucas's hands. Lucas just looked up at him as he slowly got closer, showing the decently sized height difference between the two. Once Ness got close enough and smirked to himself. "You're acting...strange."

"I'm just showing what I've been hiding," Ness softly whispered. He then pulled Lucas into a kiss. Lucas was thinking about resisting, but that idea was almost immediately shattered when he felt Ness's hands wrapped around him. It's a comfort he hasn't felt in a while. It's a comfort he longed for. It was the comfort he was working to try and get back, the hug of a loved one. But this hug was different than any other he's had. There was also a kiss here. He tried to deny he liked Ness. He didn't want to be like every girl and have a crush on the head of the school. Yet, the kiss and the hug, neither allowed Lucas to think otherwise. Neither allowed him to deny his feelings. He liked Ness. But not because he was like a girl, but because he loved the comfort Ness gave him. Despite only talking to him for less than a day, it seemed like they knew each other forever. Lucas fell for the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Ness's tall figure and allowed Ness to have his way.

The kiss ended the same way it started. Ness lightly moved a few of Lucas's hairs out of his eyes. "I know I've kinda rushed this a bit, but.....?"

"No, it's fine." Lucas pressed the top of his head to Ness's chest. "It just means we have time." Ness hesitated to place a hand on Lucas's head. He knew he was rushing the relationship. But then the words Cloud told him came back into his head.

"Go talk to him, you'll find out." Ness finally knew what Cloud meant. He wasn't talking about finding out why Ness liked Lucas. He was talking about why he feels comfortable enough to be in a relationship this quickly with Lucas. Ness placed a hand on Lucas's head.

"Lucas? Could we...go somewhere to talk?" Lucas looked up and smiled.

"I know the perfect place," he excitedly said. He grabbed Ness's hand and ran. Lucas had some surprising strength. "LET'S GOOOOOO!!"

"Don't you want to change first?" Lucas stopped then blinked a few times. That was when he turned the opposite way; toward the school.

"LET'S GOOOOOOO CHANGE!!" Ness couldn't help but laugh as he ran with Lucas.

After both boys got changed into the clothes they were wearing before, Lucas dragged Ness to the Maid Cafe. They entered the cafe. Lucas saw that his manager was in place as hostess. Her eyes instantly grew at the sight of the two boys. "Oh, Carole? I didn't know you'd be here today."

"....yea....becky got sick so...." She seemed dazed. Lucas tilted his head. He decided to follow her gaze and found that it was directed at Ness, who also held the same dazed look. "So, Ness....why're you here?" Lucas looked back at Carole.

"You know him?"

"I should, he is my son after all."

"SAY WHAAAAAT!!" Lucas turned directly toward Ness, even letting go of his hand. He started jumping like he was a kid in a candy store. "You're mom is my manager? She's a cool lady....." Lucas continued to hop as he complimented Carole, he was trying to make up for all the times he's made fun of her in front of her face. Ness turned his head to Lucas and smirked at how cute he saw Lucas as. He placed his hand on the top of Lucas's head, making him stop. He chuckled.

"You're too cute to be a high schooler," Ness said. Lucas struggled to look up at Ness since Ness still had his hand on his head. Lucas simply smiled as he slightly stuck out his tongue. Ness took his hand away from Lucas and looked at his mom. He wished he could forget the sight of her in the maid's outfit, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. "Mom, this is Lucas. and we're here on a.....on a......" Ness was still hesitant to tell people about his true feelings. Lucas could sense Ness's hesitance. He grabbed Ness's hand and looked at Carole with a very determined expression. Ness looked at it and admired what he saw. Lucas, the happy-go-lucky teenager. The boy who was willing to do anything if it makes other people happy. The boy who now stood braver than anyone. Ness looked at his mom. "We're here on a date." Carole's mouth slightly fell agape, but then she closed it as she shook her head.

"Well then, come right this way, a table is waiting," she happily said. Ness's heart instantly warmed when he heard this. His mom accepted what he was unable to accept himself. It was at this moment he knew, he made the right choice. They followed Carole and quickly made it to the table. She handed the two of them menus. Ness decided to look at Lucas as he looked through the menu.

"Huh, I never really saw what food there was here," Lucas said to himself. While looking through the menu, he saw Ness looking at him from the corner of his eye. He lowered the menu and smirked. "Now, what's up with you?" Ness giggled.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring how cute you are." Lucas blushed as he put the menu in front of his face.

"I'm not cute."

"Yea you are, Lukey." Lucas lowered the menu so that his eyes were visible.

"Lukey?"

"Yup," Ness winked.

"AAACK!!" Lucas brought the menu in front of his eyes once more. Ness simply giggled again. Carole soon came back and took their orders. This left Ness and Lucas without anything but a table between them. Ness looked around and saw the other maids taking orders. He stopped his eyes on Lucas.

"Why were you working here anyway?" Lucas's face soon grew serious. He looked down.

"You....don't wanna know."

"Course I do." Ness leaned forward and grabbed Lucas's chin, making him look up. "I'm here for you." Lucas grew a tiny smirk, and his head stayed up as Ness sat back down.

"Well...being a maid here pays pretty well, and I needed the money.

"What for?" Lucas looked back down and closed his eyes.

"For my mom....she was hit by a truck and we can't afford the hospital bills."

"Oh my, is she....?" Lucas shot his head up.

"She's not dead, it's just.....she's crippled for now. We'll lose our house if we can't pay off the bills." Ness thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers.

"I know what to do." Lucas tilted his head.

"You do?" Ness nodded excitedly. He waited with anticipation for his mom to come back with their food. It ended up being around thirty minutes, but the silence between them wasn't awkward. Lucas was admiring Ness's sudden burst of energy. When Carole did come to the table she placed the food down. She was about to walk away when...

"Mom, I've got a question." Carole turned around. "Can I work here, you know, be a maid?"

"What?" Lucas and Carole said in unison.

"I wanna help Lucas pay for his bills, so can I?"

"I-I dunno," Carole nervously said.

"You don't have to do this," Lucas said. Ness shook his head. Ness stood up and pounded his chest.

"As your boyfriend, I must help you in this situation." Lucas tilted his head.

"Is this necessary."

"Yes," Ness instantly said. Lucas sighed.

"I'm fine with it, I guess." Lucas was secretly hiding his excitement of seeing Ness in a Maid's outfit. Ness turned toward his mom.

"Please." Carole sighed.

"I....ugh, fine. But it won't be that easy," Carole agreed. Ness chuckled to himself. He sat back down and looked at Lucas.

"We're gonna be work buddies."

"You just wanna have a reason to see me in my maid's outfit everyday, huh?" Lucas smugly asked as he leaned against the back of his chair. Ness's cheeks grew red quickly.

"I-I......um, n-no. I-I-I'm just doing this for your mom." Lucas raised an eyebrow, not fully believing him. That was when Ness gave an obviously fake wide smile. This made Lucas laugh, and his laugh made Ness laugh. They laughed for a little bit before they stopped and just stared at each other. "....yea, I wanna see you in that dress."

"Well, maybe we could do.....other things in that dress," Lucas winked.

"Huh?" Lucas instantly started to scarf down his food, giving himself an excuse to not explain what he meant. Ness didn't mind though. He just grew a smile and started eating his food.

A week later, it was Ness's first day as a maid. Lucas stood outside the dressing room. "Come on, we're already on the clock!" Lucas yelled. Ness grumbled to himself as he stepped out. He scowled at Lucas as Lucas was blushing at the sight of Ness in the outfit. He shook his head then crossed his arms. "Hey, don't look at me like that, this was your idea."

"I didn't expect the panties to be this damn tight," Ness said as he awkwardly moved his feet as if that'd fix it. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"You're not required to wear 'em. You could've worn your own underwear." Ness froze and slowly moved his head to look at Lucas.

"What do you mean? Why do you wear them then?" Lucas started to blush as he looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

"I....kinda like how they feel." Ness chuckled.

"You dirty, dirty—"

"Guys, hurry up, we need you as hosts," Min Min shouted from outside of the employee's only section. Lucas, without a single hint that he blushed, looked up at Ness.

"You ready?" Lucas asked in his feminine voice.

"NO, NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST!!" Ness yelled.

"Good, now let's go," Lucas ordered as he grabbed Ness's hand and forced him to walk toward the door.

"H-hey.....dammit." They made it out into the dining room and instantly saw who was at the front. Ness facepalmed. "Could this get any worse?"

"Isn't he on your baseball team?" Ness didn't answer and simply walked toward the counter where the person stood. This was when Ness saw that there was a second person. They were distracted so they didn't notice Ness until he slammed his hands on the counter. The two people were Young Link and Red. Lucas rushed over.

"NESS!!" Young Link yelled.

"Oh, hey Lucy," Red waved.

"Name's actually Lucas...I'm a boy," Lucas simply said. Red blinked a few times. He then leaned toward Young Link's ear and whispered something.

"You guys are hot!!" Young Link said, licking his lips. Ness crossed his arms.

"You're lucky this is a customer service job, or I'd kick your horny asses out of here," Ness said. Lucas giggled as he grabbed the menus.

"Anyway, come on this way to your table," Lucas happily said in his high-pitched voice. Ness watched as Lucas skipped toward a table, and the other two following. Ness couldn't contain his smile. Seeing Lucas skip aimlessly was cute to him. Lucas seemingly took their order then returned to the counter, after giving the order to the kitchen.

"Were they hitting on you?"

"Constantly." Ness sighed.

"Want me to beat their asses after hours?" Ness asked as he grabbed Lucas's hands. He then twirled Lucas around to smoothly pull him into a back hug. Ness lowered his head to be right next to Lucas's.

"Yes please."

"Hehe, you've got it." Lucas smirked and rubbed his head with Ness's. He closed his eyes, getting very comfortable in the back hug.

"Thanks....master." Ness simply smirked then kissed his cheek.

"Anytime."

"HA, GAAAAAY!!" Young Link yelled from the side of the cafe. Both of the boys' eyes shot open and turned toward him.

"Does it have to wait 'till after hours?" Ness asked.

"No," Lucas answered. "Do you have to do it alone?"

"No." Both boys smirked evilly, sending a wave of fear to overcome the boy.

"Good," Ness and Lucas said in unison. They started to walk toward Young Link.

"Hehe, guys, come on, it was a joke. It was just a funny haha....right?" Young Link nervously said. Ness and Lucas didn't answer and continued walking toward him. Their eyes are full of the need to fight. Both boys had zero intention of letting up. Young Link looked down with a sigh. "Fuck."


	48. Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has a crush on Ness, but he's seen as the mean kid. So when Ness sees him, he hates him. He becomes mean to him which actually gets to Lucas. Although, a few times, when Lucas ends up being pinned by Ness, he blushes showing some signs of affection. The question is, how can Lucas get Ness to not hate him.

The bright and crackling campfire stood in the middle of the group of campers. The campers were all a part of the same class. The class was a survival course, with its teacher being Link. There were four half logs around the fire, with enough space between them and the fire to prevent any burning. One log was on every four sides of the fire. The campfire was also constructed on a premade path. There were tents behind the campfire, and ahead of the campfire on the large path.

Link, with loads of sticks, came down the path and dropped the sticks. He grabbed one and handed it to the closest student, Young Link. He started to hand out the other sticks to all the other students. Link stood up behind Young Link and cleared his voice. "Class, while you'll unlikely have marshmallows if you ever were to get stuck out in the woods, something you'll need to know is how to use a campfire to cook properly. So, stab the marshmallow with the stick and try to cook it perfectly. Anyone who can roast five perfect marshmallows will get a special tour to what makes this forest so special. Now, begin."

Ness, a student who was always known for his cooking skills, felt like it was going to be too easy, so he decided not to start when everyone else started. He simply stretched then took off his hat. Popo, Ness's closest friend, noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "The hell? Don't you wanna win?" Popo asked as he hovered his marshmallow over the fire. Ness smirked as he looked over at Popo.

"Of course I do, but like, I don't even need to try." Popo's eyes grew annoyed.

"Cocky bastard." Ness chuckled some more. Ness played with his noir hair before Link finally noticed his lack of activity. He sighed and walked over to Ness. He didn't notice though, he was too focused at looking at the dirt for one reason or another. Link cleared his throat, making Ness jump slightly. He shakily looked up at an already fed up Link.

"You could always go out and kill a bear, or maybe even an Octorok if you're lucky...want to try that?" Link asked.

"N-no, sir," Ness stuttered, earning a few laughs from his classmates.

"Then cook." Link continued his walk around the circle of campers. Ness mocked Link as he stabbed his marshmallow. He hovered it over the fire and looked over at Popo, who was way too focused on the roasting.

"Try hard." Popo turned his head.

"I AM NO FUCKING TRY HARD!!" Popo yelled.

"POPO, QUIET DOWN!!" Link yelled. Popo lowered his head.

"Sorry." He looked back at Ness. "Unlike you, I don't have a natural talent for cooking, so do me a favor, and shut up." Popo took out his marshmallow and groaned loudly. "It burned....DAMMIT!!"

"POPO!!!" Ness grew bored. After a few minutes, he took out the marshmallow and found it perfectly roasted. He yawned before flawlessly roasting the other marshmallows. Link congratulated him. "Alright, well, everyone did well. For now, go sleep and we'll continue more tomorrow. And Ness...?"

"Yes?" Ness asked.

"Your special tour is also tomorrow, it'd probably be best if you could bring a swimsuit." Ness tilted his head as everyone stood up.

"What do you mean?" Link looked down and closed his eyes.

"Guess I forgot to tell you." Link looked back up with a smile that was very contagious. "Since you won you and your entire tent will be going on the special tour." Popo started hopping instantly. Young Link walked over to Ness's side but was mainly focused on Popo. Popo stopped his hops and hugged Ness. He then gave a big kiss to Ness's cheek.

"Love ya man," he cheered happily. Ness pushed Popo away.

"Dude, boundaries," Ness said.

"Yea, he ain't into that gay shit," Young Link said, crossing his arms. Popo copied Young Link but gave a smug look.

"Kissing another guy isn't gay," Popo said in a tone that made it seem like he owned Young Link.

"That's the literal meaning of being gay."

"Nooooo," Popo mocked. "Being gay means you wanna suck a dick, and plus...." Popo looked down. He was wearing pretty large socks. "I'm wearing socks." Popo looked back up, a face showing he was truly proud of himself.

"But that's—you-you stupid idio—" Young Link was cut off by Ness lightly smacking his gut. Ness also leaned into Young Link's ear.

"Just let him have this one," Ness whispered.

"But he's—"

"I know, just....just let him have it." Young Link scoffed as he shot his head down the path, the opposite way that Ness was sitting toward. Popo chuckled to himself before running toward their tent. Young Link shook his head before following from afar. Ness sighed. "I need new friends."

Eventually, Ness made it to his tent. There were a few other tents near his, but the one thing that made his tent stand out was that it was blue. Ness crawled in and saw that Popo and Young Link were already in their pajamas, AKA, sleep pants, and no shirt. Ness sighed. "You guys are way too comfortable with each other," Ness said as he crawled in. Inside the tent was just big enough to have three sleeping bags and a single lamp. Ness's sleeping bag was the farthest to the right, with Young Link in between him and Popo.

"We're just comfortable with our sexuality," Popo proudly said. Ness rolled his eyes as he undressed for his pajamas.

"What sexuality?" Popo growled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? SAY IT TO MY DAMN FACE, NO BALLS!!" Young Link sighed as he laid back onto his sleeping bag. Ness turned toward Popo once he was in his pajamas, which were pretty similar to the others. Instead of pants, however, he had shorts.

"Just lay down you dunderhead."

"WHAT!!!! I AM NO DAMN DUNDERHEAD!!"

"Jeez, you guys do know I have sensitive hearing, don't you?" Young Link plainly said. Popo instantly covered his mouth, already full of guilt.

"S-sorry." Ness chuckled as he laid back into his sleeping bag. Once Popo got into his, both boys noticed Young Link wasn't. He was just lying on top.

"Um, you do know how to use a sleeping bag, don't you?" Ness asked.

"Course I do, I'm just not ready to sleep just yet," Young Link said. He then gave a large yawn, going against what he just said.

"Whatever you say." Popo could tell what was up though. He and Young Link were pretty close friends, and unlike Ness, Popo can easily read faces. Young Link was thinking. Popo sat up and looked down at Young Link.

"What's on your mind?" Popo asked. Ness raised an eyebrow, confused as to why he'd ask that. Young Link sighed.

"I'm just thinking," Young Link simply said.

"Yea, no shit, I know that. But what are you thinking?"

"I'm just thinking about some rumors, that's all." Ness's eyes widened instantly. He shot up and his eyes spoke volumes, he was giddy.

"OOOOO, some tea. Spill it," Ness excitedly said.

"You sounded sus there, you know that?" Popo questioned. Ness gave him an evil glare, but Popo has gotten so used to it that it didn't faze him.

"Fuck you."

"I'm sure you'd love to," he winked.

"NO, WHAT THE HELL I—"

"Ugh, shut up," Young Link said before sitting up. The two boys instantly quieted down. "Well, do you guys know about The Blonde Boiler?" Both boys nodded. "Well, rumor has it he's been following someone in this class."

"What...? That's just creepy," Popo shuttered.

"Does anyone have a pretty good guess as to who?" Ness asked. Young Link shrugged.

"The Blonde Boiler doesn't have any friends. And I doubt his enemies would know," Young Link said.

"Why is he following someone anyway?"

"Not sure. It could be a crush, a vendetta, a....I don't know."

"He could just be a creep," Popo shrugged. Young Link snapped his fingers into a finger gun and pointed it at Popo.

"That's possible too." Ness looked down. He shook his head.

"That's doubtful. Although I don't even know what The Blonde Boiler looks like, I doubt he's a creep," Ness pointed out.

"He's probably blonde...." Popo said. The other two boys subconsciously decided to ignore him.

"What makes you say that?" Young Link asked Ness. Ness looked up.

"You didn't hear what he did?" Ness asked. The other two boys looked at each other, then back at Ness. Both of them shook their heads quickly. "Well, he had the highest score on the midterms a few weeks ago. And I mean of the entire school."

"So he a smarty pants..." Popo said.

"Huh, then what do you think it is?" Young Link asked as he gave a powerful smack to the back of Popo's head.

"HEY, THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!!"

"Not sure, knowing what he's done, it's probably a vendetta," Ness shrugged.

"I feel bad for whoever that's on," Young Link somberly said. Popo looked between the two boys before growling to himself.

"Fuck you guys, I'm going to take a tinkle," Popo said.

"A....tinkle?" Ness said under his breath. Young Link looked at Popo as he was about to leave the tent.

"You need me to come along?" Young Link asked with full honesty in his voice. Popo shot his head back.

"NO, I DON'T NEED HELP TO TINKLE!!" Popo yelled.

"You got lost last time."

"Well, it's a forest, of course, I'd get lost."

"....you were two feet away from the path." Ness looked at Popo's blank face. He had nothing to say. He just left the tent without saying another word. Young Link just sighed as he shook his head. "Idiot."

Later, in the woods, Popo pulled up his pants and gave himself a satisfied sigh. He turned around and found himself lost in the middle of the woods. "Why'd I have to go so far in....?" Popo asked himself. He gulped as he started walking in the direction he thought he came from. Eventually, he started hearing some water. He decided to walk in the direction of the water, despite knowing the tent wasn't close to water. He soon made it to the water, which was a rushing river. He walked to the edge of the shore and looked into the river. There he saw his reflections yet still able to see the rocky surface below it.

"You lost?" someone with a rather high pitched voice asked. Popo shot around and saw a rather tiny blonde boy. This boy had some striped pajamas on. The blonde boy crossed his arms. "Well?"

"Uh, y-yea. I went to pee and well....I walked a bit too far from the tent." Popo was at least three inches taller than the boy, and he was only 5'8. Popo tilted his head, assuming the boy was just younger than him.

"Well, I guess I can help you back. These woods aren't all that safe at night." The boy turned around and started making his way toward the trees.

"What's your name?" The boy looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"My name?"

"Yes."

"What's it to you?" Popo looked into the boy's cloudy blue eyes. He could tell the boy was struggling. The boy was also very clearly tired.

"Well...." Popo put his palm on his chest and smirked. "My name is Popo, thanks for the help." Popo ran to be right next to the boy. The boy looked away, slightly embarrassed to be shorter than someone named Popo. He shook his head.

"Name's Lucas..." he said as he started to walk through the woods. Popo chuckled innocently as he walked up to keep on track with Lucas.

"Nice name." Lucas didn't bother to answer. "Hey, if anyone asks you if I needed help, don't tell them." Lucas looked up at Popo as they continued to walk.

"Why?" Popo looked down.

"They all think I'm just some stupid bastard. Sure, I'm not the smartest tool in the shed, but—"

"I see." Popo slightly looked at Lucas, knowing he didn't share the full story. Lucas looked forward. "Sure, you're friends make fun of you for being somewhat dumb...but at least you have friends. At least you have some backbones. If it truly hurts you, tell them. If they're truly friends, they'd stop." Lucas then suddenly stopped. He looked up at Popo, who slightly walked ahead of Lucas. "All I'm trying to say is, value what you have....you don't want to know how it feels to not." Lucas continued walking. Popo couldn't move. He was just thinking over his words. Lucas knew he wasn't moving. "Hesitance leads to impotence, so hurry up." Popo nodded and ran up to Lucas's side, not at all knowing what Lucas meant.

"Say, Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how it feels to not have anyone?" Lucas's mouth fell open, but that was when they made it to a point where the path, and the tent, were visible.

"There it is, you'd best be going?" Lucas turned around and started walking away. Popo looked at the tent and noticed that it was exactly his tent. Popo looked back at the already distant Lucas.

"How'd you know where my tent was?" Lucas didn't give an answer. Popo turned back toward his tent. "...If it truly hurts me, tell them?" Popo reminded himself. Popo let out a quick breath and started walking toward his tent.

The next morning the three boys got dressed into their normal clothes, grabbed their swim trunks, and met Link at the edge of the path that was connected to the woods. Link looked at the three boys. "Got everything?" Link asked. The three boys nodded. Link then turned around and started to lead them through the trees.

While walking through the trees, Popo heard something familiar. He heard the rushing river. It seemed slightly more distant than it did previously, despite seemingly being the same distance away. The reason behind it showed itself when Link and the others made it to the river. This part of the river was calm, with the rocky part being more downstream. Link turned around. "You guys can swim in the river and can even stay out of today's lesson." Link started to walk back toward the trees. Young Link looked back.

"This is it? A river?" Young Link asked. Link looked back and scowled at Young Link.

"Unless you want to take part in today's lesson, I'd suggest staying with them." Link then continued through the trees to get back to the rest of the class. Popo was way too excited to swim and ended up jumping into the river without changing into his trunks. Ness just shook his head as Popo surfaces.

"Idiot, there was a reason Link told us to bring trunks," Ness said. Popo just shrugged. Young Link turned around and looked at Popo.

"I wonder how you were able to graduate last year," Young Link said. Popo looked down. He kept repeating Lucas's words from last night, but he still couldn't do it. He was too scared. He decided to just dip into the water. Ness shrugged to himself as he started to undress to put on his trunks. As soon as he did he heard something snap. He and Young Link, who also changed into his swim trunks, shot around to look at the trees. They didn't see anything.

"Who's there?" Ness called out. Young Link took a step forward and balled his hands into fists. "Come out here pansy."

"Who the hell are you calling pansy?" a light sounding voice asked from the trees. The two boys kept their eyes firmly on the trees and soon saw a short blonde boy walk out. The boys crossed their arms. Popo resurfaced and shook his head, shaking the water off. He then saw the two boys looking at Lucas. Popo just tilted his head.

"I'm calling you a pansy. You following us?"

"So what if I am, what're you gonna do about it, bitch." Young Link growled to himself.

"I'll crush you, shrimp," he angrily said before starting to walk toward Lucas.

"Don't you dare call me shrimp." Lucas started walking toward the approaching Young Link. They stood mear inches from each other. Lucas was forced to look up at Young Link since Young Link was taller.

"You're who. Now it'd be best if you backed up."

"As I said before....what're you gonna do about it?" Ness sighed to himself then walked toward Lucas. He stood at Lucas's side, towering over him. Ness was at least five inches taller. Lucas turned and looked up at Ness.

"Just go already," Ness ordered. Lucas growled to himself, not at all thrown off by his height.

"You think just 'cause you're taller than me means you can boss me around?"

"No, 'cause we're—" Young Link was cut off by Lucas slamming his fist into his gut, making Young Link stumble back and grip his gut. He was surprised at the might of the punch, and Lucas didn't even look at Young Link as he did it, he just continued looking up at Ness. Ness grew madder and picked him up by his striped shirt.

"The hell was that?" Ness asked. Young Link then had a realization. He looked at Lucas.

"Ness....that's The Blonde Boiler."

"You are, aren't you?" Lucas chuckled and closed his eyes.

"So that's the name they gave me?" Lucas asked.

"THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Ness yelled, prompting Lucas to open his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I just like having fun," Lucas happily said. Ness placed Lucas on the floor and gave him an evil glare.

"I'm surprised your family hasn't tried offing you." Lucas's eyes then instantly showed surprise. He took a step back.

"What?"

"You heard me." Ness bent down and grinned. "No family would want you."

"You.....y-you......" Lucas tried to continue acting tough, but the more he thought about Ness's words, the more he knew how true they were. Lucas looked down. Ness stood back up straight and victoriously smiled. But then the smile disappeared when he saw something hit the grass below Lucas's head. He knew what it was. Lucas was crying. Lucas didn't bother with looking back up at Ness and simply started walking away. Before entering the trees he looked back and directly looked at Popo. Lucas was smart. He knew the talent Popo had for reading faces and eyes. Popo learned something big about Lucas just by looking into his clouded and teary eyes. He knew the reason Lucas was here. Lucas then turned away and entered the trees.

Ness shook his head and rushed to Young Link's side. Popo swam over to the shore. "Don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Popo asked.

"Did you see what he did to YL? He had it coming," Ness said without looking at Popo. Popo shook his head as he crawled out of the river.

"He's supposed to be The Blonde Boiler, and yet you say his family should've abandoned him?" Ness stood up once Young Link was helped. Ness turned to face Popo.

"He had it coming." Popo sporadically shook his head.

"No one deserves to be told that. You have no damn clue what he could've gone through."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE TWO SHITS?" Popo's face grew annoyed.

"You're the real bastard Ness, not him."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Guys, stop it," Young Link tried to intervene.

"Then if you think so, then why don't you go and be friends with him, you fucking idiot," Ness said.

"That's how you truly feel?" Popo asked.

"Yes." Popo kneeled and grabbed his swim trunks then looked back at Ness.

"Then I'll go."

"Good." Popo shook his head before walking toward the trees. He didn't even bother with looking back before entering.

"Ness, that might've been a bit much," Young Link said. Ness sighed.

"Oh please. Popo'll be back in due time."

"You sure?" Ness looked at Young Link and smirked.

"Of course."

Three weeks later, Popo still hasn't spoken to Ness or Young Link. They shared a few classes together, and Popo refused to even look at them, vowing to always look at Lucas instead--who also shared some classes. Ness started to regret what he said in the forest. He called Young Link to come to his house before school started. Young Link just arrived and they sat at the kitchen table in front of each other. "Told you so."

"I know, you don't have to remind me." Ness slammed his head into the table.

"You were kind of a bastard to him." Ness loudly sighed.

"I saw that he's actually starting to hang out with The Blonde Boiler, like, they actually seem like friends."

"That can't be good." Ness picked his head up.

"Not at all, so, will you help me?"

"Confront him again? HELL NO, you saw what he did to me last time. My stomach still hurts," Young Link said as he rubbed his gut. Ness leaned back in his chair.

"At least tell me what to tell Popo to bring him back."

"Well, first off, you should apologize."

"I know that, but....how?" Young Link shrugged.

"I'm not the one who exploded on him." Ness whined loudly before covering his face with his hands. That was when Ness's phone rang. He grabbed it and saw that it was Popo's number. He sat up happily and answered the phone, put it on speaker, and placed it between them two.

"Popo?"

"Sorry, this is Nana, Popo left his phone with me," Nana said.

"Oh..." Ness somberly said.

"Hey, Nana, why're calling?" Young Link asked.

"I saw Popo's grades," she said.

"What about them?"

"He's gotten 100% on all tests in the past few weeks."

"All of them?" Ness asked.

"Well, one was 98, but you get the point. I'm worried he might be cheating."

"You're calling the wrong dudes, Nana. We're no longer friends with Popo," Young Link pointed out.

"Trust me, Popo told me what you bundle of fucks did. But please, you guys could always get him to tell the truth. At least try." Ness shook his head slowly.

"Nana, I'm sorry about what I said to him," Ness apologized.

"I'm not the one you've gotta do that too, and I won't apologize on your behalf. Until Popo forgives you, I don't want you to talk to me any more than telling me if he's cheating or not."

"But—" Ness was cut off by Nana hanging up. He gave a defeated sigh and pocketed the phone. He looked up at Young Link. "I really, really F'ed up."

"Yup, now let's go meet Popo, it's now or never," Young Link said as he stood up. Ness nodded and stood up. They exited the house and walked toward the school with their bags.

They arrived at the school and instantly saw Popo. He was standing next against the wall right next to the front door. Ness grew a small smirk and ran from the parking lot toward Popo. That was when Lucas exited the school and stopped next to Popo. Ness slowed down. Young Link finally caught up to Ness. "Looks like they still hang out." Ness growled to himself. "Remember Ness, apologize."

"Yea, yea, I've got it," Ness grumbled as he continued walking toward Popo and Lucas. Popo soon noticed Ness and rolled his eyes. He told Lucas to follow him and so he led Lucas away from Ness. Before Popo and Lucas could get to the side of the school Ness called out, stopping both boys. Popo looked back, giving Ness and evil glare.

"Why're you friends with him?" Popo instantly turned back around.

"Let's go, Lucas," Popo said quietly. Lucas didn't move though. Popo gave him a confused look. That was when Lucas whispered something that made Popo sigh. He turned toward Ness's panicked face and walked slightly toward him. "What do you want?" Ness smirked.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what I said back then. I was just angry, and I let that anger control me." Popo crossed his arms.

"Why were you angry?"

"Because that bastard—"

"What, what did he do?" Popo asked, getting slightly antsy. Lucas then slightly peaked back at Ness.

"He....he...."

"Exactly, you have no damn reason to be this pissy." Ness shook his head.

"You don't understand how I feel."

"And you don't know how he feels, so shut up about him."

"Tch," Ness clicked as he looked away from Popo. Lucas's eyebrows lowered as he turned fully around.

"Ness," Lucas started. Ness looked at Lucas with a slight scowl. "I....I forgive you." Ness's eyes widened slightly. He stood up straight and looked directly at Lucas's cloudy eyes.

"I wasn't looking for your forgiveness." Lucas balled up his hands and stood up straight. Popo placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Now, now, Lucas," Popo tried to stop him, but Lucas just pushed Popo away in a fit of rage. Ness simply held his hand toward the floored Popo.

"See, you're just a danger," Ness pointed out.

"I WAS TRYING TO BE THE GOOD FUCKING SAMARITIN, SAYING SORRY FOR SOMETHING I DON'T THINK WAS MY FUCKING FAULT. AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE BALLS TO ACCEPT IT!!" Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs, getting rid of the soft tone in his voice for a scratchy and worn one. Ness walked right in front of Lucas and looked down at him.

"I don't have to accept anything I don't want to." Lucas shot his head down.

"I can't believe I ever liked you," Lucas said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Lucas didn't bother to answer. "I SAID, WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Lucas still refused to answer and was about to turn away, until Ness grabbed the collar of his shirt. Ness then pinned Lucas against the wall, with both of his hands firmly planted on the wall a few inches away from Lucas's head. Lucas looked up at Ness's anger-filled face. That was when his own face started to blush, but Ness was in such a rage he didn't notice. Both boys stared into each other's eyes for a while. Ness opened his mouth to say something, but then....

"HEY!!" A deep voice from next to them said. Both boys turned and saw Donkey Kong, the lead security guard. "You know the school rules, no making out on the property.

"I wasn't making out with this asshole."

"Yea, because I stopped you."

"NO, I wasn't gonna do it at all," Ness said as he removed his hands from the wall.

"Oh yea, then what's with him?" Donkey Kong asked as he motioned his head for Ness to look at Lucas. When Ness saw him, he took a few steps back. Lucas was blushing wildly and was even sweating slightly. lUCAS purposely looked away.

"The hell...?" Ness then suddenly got picked up by Donkey Kong. He tried to struggle out of it, but to no avail. Donkey Kong then turned to Lucas.

"You haven't gotten in trouble for weeks, we all thought you changed. But it looks like you're just a pathetic rule breaker....like your brother." Lucas tensed up then got picked up. Ness continued to struggle as they entered the school. He soon found out that he was just wasting energy, so he stopped. He then looked at Lucas and saw that his blushing and sweating stopped. He was just staring blankly at the ground.

"Of course you're used to this." Lucas shakily looked at Ness. Ness wasn't very good at reading faces and eyes, but he did know what despair looked like, and Lucas was feeling it. "What's wrong with you anyway, this always happens."

"You wouldn't understand," Lucas said, looking back at the ground. "I'm not gonna waste energy on you."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!"

"HEY, quiet down!!" Donkey Kong ordered.

Donkey Kong took them to the principal's office. They were told to sit in the two chairs that faced the desk until the principal came. Lucas refused to look at Ness, and Ness refused to look at Lucas. They stayed in awkward silence for a while. "Popo is smarter than he seems," Lucas suddenly broke the silence.

"What do you—" Ness was cut off by the door to the office opening. Ness looked back and saw the principal, Palutena. She had an annoyed face as she walked to her desk. Once she sat in her chair, she gave a scowl to Lucas.

"Well, well, well, lookie who we have. I should've guessed you'd bring someone else in here," Palutena said. Lucas flinched lightly.

"It wasn't my fault thi—"

"I didn't give you permission to speak." Lucas just nodded and looked down. Ness couldn't help but feel somewhat bad about this. He thought over what happened during the silence and realized that Lucas wasn't at fault at all. Ness sighed.

"He's right, it's my fault," Ness said, defeated. Lucas slightly looked at Ness. Palutena shook her head.

"No one party is solely at fault."

"Then why were you so eager to push the blame onto him?"

"You're not the one who's supposed to be asking questions." Ness looked down. "Anyhow, I have the ability to expel you both for what you did."

"WHAT!! All I did was pin him against the wall, how're you gonna expel both of us for that?"

"Because I make the rules." Ness shot up and opened his mouth to say something. That was when he saw Lucas in the corner of his eyes looking up at him. Ness looked down at Lucas and saw him shake his head. Ness looked back at Palutena. "Well? You going to fight back or sit down?" Ness scoffed as he sat back down. "If you just waited patiently I would've told you that I came up with an alternative punishment." Both boys still refused to look at Palutena, causing her to sigh. "Listen to me boys. Do you think I like being the bad guy?"

"Yes," Lucas said. This caused a tiny chuckle to form from Ness. Palutena groaned.

"Ohohoh, you're getting on my last damn nerve boy."

"You must just be one big nerve then." Palutena slammed her hand into her desk, and once more, neither boy decided to look at her.

"You guys will be doing a project."

"WHAT?! A project, I don't wanna work on a project," Ness retorted after he shot his head to look at Palutena. She smirked.

"You guys will learn to work together whether it's forced or not, and trust me...." Palutena leaned over the desk and glared at Lucas, who was slightly looking at her, "You don't want me to force you guys to get along."

"I'd like to see you try," Lucas said.

"Say one more damn thing and both of you will regret it."

"I'm jus—" Lucas was forced to stop talking when Ness placed his hand over his mouth. Lucas looked at Ness and saw that he was giving an obviously panicked smile to Palutena.

"W-what's the project?" Palutena sat back.

"You guys will have to make a presentation on the stages of grief."

"That's all?" Ness asked as he lowered his hand from Lucas's mouth.

"Yes, it's simple, you guys can't mess up. Oh, and you'll have to be unique and engaging with it since you'll be presenting it in front of the whole school."

"And there it is, the wack shit," Lucas blurted out. Palutena shakily glared at Lucas as Lucas glared back.

"You have five seconds to get the hell out of my office......five...." Palutena started to slowly count down. Lucas showed no fear and would've attempted to stay in the office as long as possible, but that was when Ness grabbed his arm and ran out of the office with him. Palutena, now alone in her office, leaned back in her chair. "At least he seems somewhat sane."

Once the boys got a few halls away from the principal's office, Lucas ripped his arm from Ness's grip. "The hell?"

"I was just trying to help us," Ness said, already starting to get agitated.

"Huh, no, I mean, you could've told me you'd grab me like that." Lucas started rubbing his arm. "I bruise easily."

"Oh...I didn't know that, sorry." Lucas shrugged. He turned around to find that the students who were in the hall were all scared of Lucas. They all started backing away and retreating into rooms that they weren't supposed to be in. Lucas sighed and started walking. Ness just looked wide-eyed at the scene. Before Lucas could get too far, Ness ran to his side. "Want me to come to your place for the project, or you to my place?" Lucas stopped walking and looked up at Ness. This was the first time he did so without Ness looking down at him with some evil or ill-will.

"Could we go to your place?" Ness smirked.

"Sure, here, lemme give you the address." Ness then wrote down the address on a sheet from his notebook and ripped it out for Lucas. He instantly pocketed it and started to walk toward his class. There was something else on Ness's mind though. He wanted to know why Lucas was blushing earlier. "Hey, one more question?" Ness questioned. Lucas stopped and turned his head to look back at Ness.

"What?"

"Why were you blushing when I had you against the wall?" Lucas looked down instantly. He knew that the students in the school listened to every little thing that came out of his mouth. He simply shook his head.

"I'll tell you at your house."

"Promise?" Lucas then smiled. Ness found the smile to be sweet. It was small, but it spoke wonders.

"Promise." Lucas finally walked away.

"You guys suddenly get along," a familiar voice said from behind Ness. Ness shot around and saw Popo walking toward him.

"Popo!" Ness yelled excitedly. Popo walked over to Ness's side and watched the direction Lucas went. "I wouldn't say we get along just yet, just that he's slightly more bearable to be around."

"Even during those few weeks, Lucas never smiled. Not even cracking a grin." Ness pictured Lucas's smile in his head. It didn't seem forced, but he couldn't be for sure. Ness then looked down at Popo. "Oh, and I know Nana called about my grades." He looked up and grinned. "Tell her, Lucas taught me all I know."

"Lucas taught you?" Popo nodded. Ness looked back in the direction Lucas went. "The Blonde Boiler?" Ness thought. He still didn't really enjoy Lucas all that much, but he felt he saw something with Lucas not many people had seen. He saw Lucas's vulnerability.

Later that day, Ness was lying in his bed. He tossed a ball at the wall for it to bounce off and him to catch it. He was just thinking. "Stages of grief, huh?" Ness heard a knock, and he knew what it was. He caught the ball and tossed it into his small closet. He rushed out of the room to instantly see the front door on his left. He opened the door and saw Lucas in basic street clothes, very different from what he wore at the school. At school, he'd always wear a tough get-up, but now he was just wearing a striped shirt with a hoodie over it and some shorts. Lucas scratched the back of his neck.

"I-is it too early?" Lucas asked.

"No, no, not at all, come in." Lucas nodded and stepped in. He started looking around the comfy looking house. There wasn't too much to the place, but it had a feel of hominess. It was something his house lacked. "My room's right here." Lucas entered the room and Ness closed the door. Lucas sat on the floor near the bed. Ness sat on the bed. There was a rather lengthy silence between the two. "So...stages of grief, huh?"

"Yup." Ness felt awkward. But then he remembered what they promised back at the school. Ness scooted off of the bed and sat a few inches in front of Lucas.

"So, about what we promised."

"Heh, I was kinda hoping you'd forget," Lucas nervously said as he rubbed his neck.

"I don't forget easily."

"That's for damn sure."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!" Lucas chuckled. Ness found it oddly comforting. Lucas placed his hands behind him allowing him to slightly lean back.

"Relax, it was just an unfunny joke." Ness grew a smirk at this. For whatever reason, he didn't feel the same anger coming off of Lucas as he did when they met in the forest.

"So....why did you blush?" Lucas then fully laid on the ground. He closed his eyes and hummed slightly.

"Well..." Ness tilted his head. "....No one knows about this, not even Popo."

"I'll keep it a secret."

"I never said that....but thanks anyway." Lucas opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He suddenly didn't like lying on the ground, so he sat back up. He saw the concerned face on Ness. He didn't really like it. He didn't like seeing Ness concerned, he much preferred him mad. "I was blushing because I never had a guy pin me against the wall like that, and well...." Lucas started rubbing his knuckles together, not really sure where to continue it.

"You like boys?"

"Don't say it like that," Lucas shot, "But yea..." Ness placed a hand on Lucas's foot.

"That still doesn't exactly answer why you liked being pinned to the—oh wait..."

"Yea," Lucas said, looking away from Ness.

"Oh my, you're one of those people."

"C-can we just begin our project?" Ness started to chuckle. Lucas turned to him, confused as to what he was chuckling at. Ness's chuckling turned into a full-blown laughing fit. Ness's laughter was contagious, so Lucas started to chuckle a bit. Ness finally started to calm down, so he wiped the tears he grew while laughing.

"Man, you're a card," Ness chuckled. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "I've always heard that The Blonde Boiler was just a douchy and bitchy tough guy. But you're just short, in height and in temper, and you're very emotional."

"What's that supposed to me?" Lucas asked, slightly agitated.

"It's a compliment, take it."

"Didn't sound like one," Lucas said to himself. Lucas crossed his arms and looked at the now very comfortable Ness.

"Alright, so the different stages of grief, you know them, 'cause lord knows I don't." Lucas nodded.

"Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance." Ness sighed to himself.

"I never understood what bargaining meant," Ness defeatedly said as he allowed his head to lean back against the bed. Lucas grew an idea.

"Well, how about I use a h-hypothetical to go over it." Ness shot his head up.

"Sure thing."

"O-ok. So let's just say I lost some members in my family, I would first start out by saying that what happened didn't actually happen. Like I'd start saying 'they just ran away' or 'they're not actually dead', and stuff like that. Then anger would kick in. I would constantly be angry, and as you know, different people handle anger differently. Some will rely on fighting and making people fear them, and some would simply shy themselves away." Ness squinted his eyes. He started to get slightly suspicious of this "hypothetical". "The bargaining starts. At this point, the anger all but drained me and I kinda try to make up for the past. Some people would apologize for whatever happened in the anger phase, some would simply say 'if only I'd been able to prevent what happened'. After that, the depression would kick in. I would start feeling sad, obviously, and I would begin to feel hopeless. Sadly this is where a lot of people meet the end of the phase, just like.....n-nevermind. A-anyway...." Ness got even more suspicious when he started to see tears forming in Lucas's eyes. It was at this point he knew, Lucas didn't just know what the cycle was, he was going through it. "Then acceptance would kick in, It's pretty self-explanatory. A-and that's it." Lucas gave a nervous laugh as he wiped the tears away. He tried to wipe them in a discreet way, but Ness already saw them so it didn't work for him.

"Wow..."

"Hehe, I know a lot, huh?" Lucas proudly said.

"Lucas? Question."

"Yes?"

"Was that really hypothetical?" Lucas's proud face disappeared. He then stood up and walked toward the door to the bedroom. "LUCAS!!" Lucas looked back with a saddened expression. Lucas slightly flinched. He expected to turn back and see Ness yelling at him, but he simply saw Ness walking toward him.

"N-Ness?" Ness didn't respond and simply grabbed both of Lucas's hands before pinning him to the wall. Ness looked down at Lucas with a sly smirk. Ness kept his hands on either side of Lucas's head. Lucas slowly grew a blush as he looked up at Ness. "Ness, th-th-the h-hell?"

"You said you liked being pinned up," Ness said with a lewd voice.

"I-I-I did, but...." Ness removed his right hand and lightly rubbed Lucas's lips.

"Come on. You don't have to tell me the details, just whether or not you were really used hypotheticals." Ness then slammed his fist into the wall next to Lucas's head. Lucas enjoyed it for whatever reason. He liked how aggressive Ness was.

"Y-you're a-abusing this side of me." Ness started to blush as well. He didn't exactly know why, but he really enjoyed it. He just grinned wider.

"You're damn right." Lucas gave a few giggles.

"W-well....It's almost working," Lucas said. He wanted more. Ness also enjoyed seeing the blushed and lewd face Lucas held. Ness grabbed Lucas's chin and made him look further up. Ness lowered his head closer to Lucas's.

"You don't want to see me get rough." To Ness's surprise, Lucas suddenly wrapped his arms around Ness's head and kissed him. Ness didn't kiss back though, but Lucas wasn't surprised. He had to stand on his tippy toes in order to even reach Ness's lips. He stood back onto the soles of his feet as the kiss ended and Ness saw the wide smile on Lucas's face.

"Those weren't hypotheticals...." He then took advantage of Ness's surprised frozen state to duck under his arms and escape the house. Ness removed his hands from the wall and felt his lips.

"That bastard......kissed me?" That was when he realized what he did. He knew he got a little carried away with pinning Lucas to the wall. He slammed his head into the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why'd you gotta be such a damn tryhard? Of course, he got mixed feelings." Ness removed his head from the wall and felt the heat on his cheeks. "I don't like him like that....I-I don't." Ness loudly groaned as he walked over to his bed. He collapsed into it and put his head into his pillow.

Ness opened his front door to see Lucas. Lucas gave Ness a happy smile and Ness invited him in. They walked into Ness's room. Ness locked his door and smirked at Lucas. "Hey there," Ness happily said. Lucas turned around and tilted his head.

"Um, why did you invite me here?" Ness walked to Lucas and stopped right in front of him. Lucas looked up at Ness with a confused look. "N-Ness?"

"Have I ever told you that you look like a middle schooler?"

"SHUT UP!!" Lucas crossed his arms as he pouted. "I know I'm short." Ness giggled before kneeled to be eye to eye with Lucas.

"I'm kidding, learn to take a joke," Ness giggled.

"Hmph," Lucas shot around to face away from Ness.

"Come on, you know you don't succeed with being mad, you always just get cute." Lucas shot back around.

"SHUT UP, I SO CAN BE ANGRY!!" Ness chuckled as he stood up.

"Then show me."

"Umm." Lucas stomped the ground and tried his hardest to squeeze his face into a scowl. It just made Ness laugh, making Lucas embarrassed. "Damn it." Ness leaned down and kissed Lucas's forehead.

"Don't be like that, I know one way to make you scream for sure." Lucas's face instantly went red.

"Wh-what do you mean."

"My parents will be away for quite a long time, you're smart, I'm sure you can infer what I mean," Ness grinned. Lucas chuckled.

"I think I do." Ness then picked Lucas up and put him on his bed as he kneeled on top.

"You better be ready," Ness winked.

Ness shot up and sporadically shook his head. "NO, NO, NO, NO!!!" Ness yelled as he covered his eyes. He sat there for a little bit before there was a knock at his door. He lowered his hands and looked at the door. "Y-yes?" The door opened and Tracy walked in.

"Ness, the hell? Screaming in the middle of the night? Don't do it unless you're getting pounded by big anime boys," Tracy said as she rubbed her eyes. Ness looked at the foot of his bed. Tracy lowered her hand from her eye. "Ness?"

"I'm sorry, Tracy....It's nothing."

"Sure as hell didn't seem like nothing."

"It was....just a dream." Ness laid back down and brought the blanket over him. "Nothing else." Tracy sighed to herself.

"Ness, we're family, you can tell me anything." Ness closed his eyes.

"I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING IS FUCKING FINE, NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" Ness yelled. It wasn't anger that caused him to yell though. He was just desperate. He was confused, sad, and unsure of himself. Tracy knew this. She slowly shook her head.

"Just remember that, ok?"

"I SAID LEAVE!!" Ness ordered as he shot around to look at Tracy. She saw that Ness was crying wildly. She didn't want to upset Ness anymore so she just obliged. Ness turned back around and forced his eyes shut. "It was....just a dream."

The next day Ness was walking around the school to find Lucas. He made it to the second floor without seeing him. He sighed to himself as he leaned back against the lockers. "Damn it, where is he?"

"Yo, Ness!" Young Link called out from the end of the hall. Ness didn't bother to move so Young Link ran over to him. "You know where The Blonde Boiler is?"

"You mean Lucas?"

"Yea, whatever, do you know where he is?"

"Nah, but why do you need him?" Ness asked as he kicked himself off of the lockers.

"Popo told me I can't talk to him until I apologize and he forgives me," Young Link said as he put his hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to apologize. He felt like he still had what he got coming.

"I'll just apologize for you, I need to talk to him anyway." Young Link instantly beamed.

"Really," he excitedly said. Ness nodded. Young Link's excitement soon drained as soon as a thought came over his head. "Are you two like on good terms now?" Ness shrugged.

"I dunno. I haven't apologized to him either, yet he seems so....."

"Hi, Ness!!" Lucas yelled from the end of the hall, making a lot of the other students hide away. Unlike last time, Lucas didn't even notice it. He just started walking toward Ness. Ness turned toward him, and subconsciously grew a smile and a blush. Young Link tilted his head as he saw it. Lucas made it to Ness and Young Link, but then turned to Young Link and his smile disappeared. Young Link sighed.

"Listen here Blonde Boiler, if you mess with Ness then you mess with me, capisce?" Young Link asked.

"Yeah, capisce..." Lucas somberly said. Young Link turned away and started walking. Lucas knew what he needed to do. He walked slightly forward. "Link!" Young Link stopped and turned his head. He was expecting Lucas to yell or even start a fight, but he saw Lucas's smile. It was fully innocent and happy. He wasn't vindictive. Lucas the bowed. "I'm sorry for hitting you back then, I was just angry. Feel free to hit me anytime." Young Link looked up at Ness's smiling and slightly proud face as he looked down at Lucas. Young Link grew a tiny smirk as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"That won't be necessary, and I guess I'm sorry for provoking you, Blonde Boiler." Lucas stood back up and watched as Young Link walked away. He then looked up at an even more proud Ness.

"Why're you smiling so damn much?" Ness's smile disappeared and he forced himself to look away.

"N-no reason." Lucas giggled.

"It was cute," Lucas happily said. This made Ness slightly flinch. He turned back and saw that Lucas started walking away, presumably toward his class.

"You're the cute one!" Ness blurted out. He instantly covered his mouth and looked around the hall. There were a few students who overheard this and just gave Ness a confused look. Lucas turned his head back toward Ness.

"I'm.....what?" Ness nervously chuckled as he looked at Lucas. He also took small steps back.

"No-nothing, hehe, I-I-I better h-head to class. S-see ya later," Ness said, slightly flustered. He then burst into a run, leaving Lucas in the primarily empty hall. Lucas smiled and looked down.

"He thinks I'm.....cute?" He chuckled to himself before continuing his walk.

Later that day, Ness was in his bed thinking. I called him cute. Why'd I do that? Ness groaned as he covered his eyes with his hands. What's happening? He then started to shake his head. He tried to get Lucas out of his head and think of something else, but he was unable to. Ness lowered his hands and looked at the ceiling. Dammit, why do I want to see him again? It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. Ness shot out of the bed instantly and ran to the front door. Once he opened it he saw Lucas standing there awkwardly.

"H-hi, I didn't know if I should come today or—"

"No, no, no, come in." Lucas nodded and walked in. Ness closed the door and soon his mom walked from the kitchen.

"Ness, who's this boy?" She asked. Ness turned toward her as he placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"This is Lucas, we're working on a project together."

"Oh, that's sweet, well, go on ahead." Ness nodded and started walking toward his room. When he got to his door he looked back to see Lucas hadn't moved an inch. He looked down and shook his head.

"Lucas?" This broke Lucas out of his head so he just ran over like nothing happened.

"S-sorry about that," he said. Ness walked into the room with Lucas in his stead. He closed the door and sat on the floor right next to his bed. Lucas then sat a little ahead of Ness. "Palutena never told us how we'd have to do the project, any ideas?"

"No, not a single one." Lucas loudly groaned as he cartoonishly laid back. He put his hands under his floored head.. Ness couldn't get what happened yesterday out of his head. "Hey, Lucas?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you kiss me?" Lucas slowly sat up.

"I dunno, 'cause I wanted to," Lucas shrugged.

"But, I was such a bitch to you." Lucas shrugged again.

"I dunno, maybe I like bitches," he giggled. The giggle made Ness give a small smile. He looked down and closed his eyes. "Sorry if it went too far, it was just that you had me against the wall....and the—"

"It was my fault that it went too far, I'm the one who pinned you to the wall." Lucas tilted his head. "I've got a question."

"Shoot," Lucas said as he placed his hands behind him to lean back.

"W-well, have you ever had a dream.....a sexual dream about someone?" Ness asked as he looked up at Lucas. Lucas saw that he had a small blush.

"Of course I have. That's just part of being a hormonal teenager. Why do you ask?"

"...N-no reason, just wondering." Lucas stood up. Ness just looked up with a confused look. "What're you doing."

"Well, you seem like you're feeling guilty for putting me in that situation yesterday." Ness looked down.

"I am." Lucas chuckled and the next time Ness looked back up Lucas was right in front of him. Ness got spooked and slightly backed up. "L-Lucas, why're you so close?" Lucas sighed then stood back up since he was crouching.

"I was trying to put you in that situation, but I just don't know how."

"Why?"

"W-well, I was hoping it'd make me be equally at fault so that you could feel better." Lucas sighed again and sat back down. He rested his chin on his open palms that were already resting on his bent knees. "But I guess I'm not cut out for this."

"Being a top ain't for everyone," Ness chuckled lightheartedly. Lucas closed his eyes. Ness saw a bittersweet smile grow on Lucas's face.

"You sounded like my brother there, he told me the same thing."

"You have a brother?" Lucas stayed quiet for a while. Ness even saw a tear fall from his eye left eye.

"M-more like I had one."

"Oh," Ness somberly said. He covered his mouth, feeling even more guilty for bringing it up. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't—" Lucas shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, see?" Lucas said as he opened his eyes and smiled. Ness couldn't pinpoint it, but he felt that Lucas was lying. He didn't feel like Lucas was doing well.

"Well, you want to continue working on the project?" Lucas nodded. They continued working on the project for a few hours. They ended up getting it done. Although, they didn't know when the presentation would be. What they did was write down a speech, after doing some research and creating a PowerPoint, on notecards. That was when they realized it was late. Before Lucas could even get the thought of leaving, his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Lucas? Oh thank god, I thought something happened," the other voice said over the phone.

"Who is it?" Ness asked.

"My dad," Lucas answered.

"Where are you at?" Flint asked.

"I was working on a project with a friend. I got a bit too invested."

"No, no, it's ok. It's pretty late, and I have work in the morning, so if it's ok with your friend's parents you could stay there."

"Ok, one sec." Lucas lowered the phone and looked at Ness, who was sitting on a chair that was at a desk in the corner of the bedroom to the left of the bed and near the closet. On this desk was the computer they used. "Yo, Ness, is it cool if I stay the night?" Ness's heart warmed when he heard this. Once more, he didn't know why he felt happy being around Lucas, but he knew that him staying the night would bring more of those happy feelings, so he was instantly down for it. He got off the chair.

"Fine with me, I'll go ask my mom," he said, containing his excitement. Lucas nodded and returned to the phone.

"He's asking his mom."

"So, it's a guy. Is he...." Flint started.

"....I dunno, it's complicated." Flint chuckled.

"Claus would be proud of you either way." Lucas instantly grew a tear and sniffed.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Him and your mom." This made Lucas shed another tear and give another sniff. Tears then started to fall faster and heavier.

"T-thanks dad."

"No problem, and have fun. Just maybe not too much fun, at least not without protection."

"I'll try to remember that." Flint laughed some more. The light-hearted laughs made Lucas smile. Flint was always light-hearted, only being slightly down after what happened with Claus and Hinawa. However, only recently has his light-heartedness got to Lucas. "Love you, dad."

"Love you too scamp." Lucas hung the phone up and wiped his tears away.

"Lucas...you ok?" Ness asked from behind him. Lucas rubbed his eyes faster, trying to get rid of any hint of crying. This only made his eyes grow redder. He turned around and chuckled.

"Y-yea, what would make you think otherwise?" Ness shrugged before walking to his bed. He sat down and looked at Lucas.

"Maybe because you were crying."

"I-it's fine." Lucas took a deep breath before smiling. "Anyway, could I take a shower."

"Uh, yea, the bathroom is the second room in the hall," Ness said as he simulated the hall right outside the room with his hand. Lucas nodded and left the room. Ness laid back and thought to himself. I hate him crying. The last time he cried was....back then. Every time he's cried it's been about his family....wonder what that's about. Ness closed his eyes to wait for Lucas. Even though he knew he could watch tv, he didn't feel like doing it with Lucas in the bathroom. After around half an hour he started to hear Lucas cry out his name. Ness shot up in a panic and ran out of his room and to the bathroom door. "Lucas?!"

"Uhhh...." The door opened slightly. Only half of Lucas's face was visible. "I forgot I didn't bring any clothes."

"Oh, you can borrow some of mine." Lucas looked Ness up and down with a sarcastic look.

"Um, did you forget you're way taller than me?"

"Come on, it's not like anyone'll see." Lucas sighed to himself.

"Fine, just hurry up, I'm cold."

"You are?" Ness asked, slightly confused.

"I'm naked, of fucking course I'm a little cold." Ness's eyes lowered as he grew a small blush.

"Oh, r-right, duh. I'll go get those clothes." After giving Lucas some of his clothes, Ness waited in his room. This time, he finally turned on his tv. He simply put on some South Park. Within a few minutes, he heard Lucas clear his throat. Ness turned toward the door and saw him in the clothes he gave him. Lucas had a blue and white striped shirt with the sleeves around an inch longer than Lucas's hands, and the pants that completely covered his feet and even rested on the ground. "Huh, those were my smallest clothes." Lucas sighed. Ness couldn't explain it, but he liked it. Lucas crossed his arms, which only made Ness like it more.

"Well, h-how do they look?" Lucas asked as a small blush grew in his face.

"You care about how I see it?"

"N-nevermind, I don't need an answer." Lucas slouched. Ness chuckled before lying back and turned toward the tv that was attached to the upper part of the wall.

"You look cute in them." He covered his mouth again.

"C-cute?" Lucas asked as he straightened up.

"Um, I-I mean cute as in, you know....." Lucas just started giggling. Ness turned toward him and saw that the blush grew. Seeing Lucas have a good time warmed his heart even more than knowing that he was staying the night. Lucas looked at the tv.

"Ooo, South Park." Lucas sat down on the floor and watched the tv. Ness sat up and looked at Lucas with a confused look.

"What're you doing down there?"

"Watching tv...," he said without looking at Ness. Ness scooted closer to the wall and laid back down.

"W-well, there's space up here for you." Lucas hesitated to look at Ness. He stood up.

"What?"

"I-I mean, if you want, we can share the bed." Lucas grinned and walked to the bed.

"You sure?" Ness smiled as he watched tv.

"You better hurry up before I change my mind." Lucas crawled into bed and Ness draped the blanket over him.

"Thanks."

"Mhm." Lucas looked at Ness's face as he laid next to him.

"Umm, Ness?"

"Yea?" Ness asked as he sprawled his arm over the bed right above Lucas's head. This made Lucas more comfortable.

"N-nothing." Lucas turned back to the tv and couldn't help but feel happy.

The next morning, Ness woke up to find that he accidentally left the tv running. "Aw dang it." Before he could get up to turn it off, he felt something on him. He looked to his left and saw that Lucas was cuddling with him. Lucas's left arm was over Ness's chest with his head being right under Ness's armpit. Thank goodness I used deodorant, Ness thought. He looked at the time from the tv and saw that it was time for him and Lucas to get ready for school. He looked back down at Lucas. "Hey, Lucas?" Lucas's eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Ness.

"You felt nice."

"Huh?!" Ness yelped in surprise. It took a moment for what he said to seep into Lucas's brain. Lucas shot up.

"WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT, WHAT I MEANT WAS—" Lucas was yelling and flailing so much that he ended up falling off the bed. Ness flinched from the sound and crawled to the side. He saw Lucas upside down with his legs in the air since he was still up against the bed. All that he saw was Lucas's bare chest since his shirt draped down. Ness blushed instantly.

"Y-you ok?" Lucas pushed his shirt up and smirked.

"Pfft, course I am, who do you think I am," Lucas chuckled. Lucas rolled and used his hands to propel him in the air for him to land on the ground. He then posed by putting his hands at his hips and lifting his chin. "If I can't handle that then I can't handle being pounded."

"Oh?" Ness sat up and squinted his eyes sarcastically. "So you're a little freaky, huh?"

"So what if I am?" Lucas crossed his arms and blushed toward Ness.

"Then maybe we could test the waters out a little later." The small blush in Lucas's face grew to be around his entire head. He even grew a tiny nose bleed. Ness giggled and stood up from his bed. He grabbed Lucas's hands and pulled him to the wall where he got pinned there. Ness smirked down at the frozen Lucas. "Who knows, that may be tonight," Ness winked. That was when the door opened.

"Yo, Ness, you better hurry—" Tracy looked wide-eyed at the scene of Ness pining a frozen, blushing, and bloody Lucas. Lucas shakily and slowly turned his head toward Tracy as Ness quickly did it. Tracy just looked at Ness then Lucas, then alternated a few more times, before slowly sliding away and closing the door. She knocked on the door this time. Ness looked back at Lucas before bringing his head down. He kissed his forehead then walked to the door. He opened it. "Yo, Ness, you better....you better.....ugh, just get your gay ass in the kitchen to cook me food."

"I'm not gay," Ness said, crossing his arms. Tracy peered into the room and looked at the still frozen Lucas. She stepped back and looked up at Ness.

"A guy doesn't normally pin another guy to the wall for simply shits and giggles, 'specially not the way you were doin' it."

"Th-that's not—"

"And plus, you're not wearing socks." Ness looked down. He growled as he looked back at Tracy.

"THAT'S NOT HOW THIS WORKS!!"

"It totally is."

"Who told you?"

"Popo."

"EXACTLY!!" Tracy said before turning around.

"Just hurry up and make my food, I hunger." Tracy started to walk away. Ness sighed before turning to Lucas, who was still in a frozen state.

"You better hurry up or you won't have my famous meat." Lucas gasped loudly as he turned toward Ness.

"I WANT YOUR MEAT!!" He exclaimed. Ness was slightly taken aback by his sudden burst of energy.

"I meant my steak."

"O-oh." Lucas looked down as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yea, I-I'd like some steak." Ness walked over to Lucas and placed his hand on the top of Lucas's head, making Lucas look up. Ness winked before walking back toward the door. What Ness didn't know was that Lucas was able to hear what he and Tracy were talking about. "You're not gay?" Ness stopped before looking back.

"No, why?"

"Oh, n-no reason," Lucas said, slightly starting to look sad. He forced himself to seem happy though. He walked to Ness as he rubbed the part of his forehead Ness kissed. "Let's eat!" He cheered. He walked toward the kitchen before Ness. I'm not gay, right? Just because I want to kiss Lucas, and to do......other things with him, doesn't mean I'm gay, right? Of course, I'm right. No one knows me more than me, Ness thought.

Ness shook his head and walked out of the room. He saw Lucas was casually looking through the cabinets. "Lucas, what're you looking for?"

"Hm? Oh, I was gonna help you cook. It's the least I could do." Ness walked faster into the kitchen and smirked.

"I appreciate it, but please, you're my guest, sit down."

"B-but..."

"Come on, you know you like taking orders." Lucas took a surprised step back.

"Wh-what gave you that idea?" Lucas nervously said with a small nervous chuckle. Ness's smirk grew to be a smile. He stood up straight, showing his dominant height.

"Go sit the fuck down." Lucas just looked up at Ness with wide eyes. His cheeks became very slightly pink as he turned toward the living room that was attached to the kitchen.

"I.....I-I'm only going to sit down because I want to. M-my feet hurt." Lucas started walking to where Tracy was; on the couch.

"Sure." Lucas sat on the couch and looked at the tv. He had no clue what he was watching, he only recognized the Disney symbol in the bottom right corner. That was when the tv got paused. Lucas tilted his head and looked to his left, where Tracy was sitting.

"Uhh, h-hi," Lucas waved. Tracy squinted her eyes as if she was analyzing Lucas.

"You....."

"Wh-what about me?"

"What's your relationship with my brother?" Lucas nervously chuckled and looked back at the paused tv.

"We're friends."

"I don't believe that's how you see it." Lucas vowed to stay quiet. Tracy shrugged as she unpaused the tv. "Fine then, you don't have to tell me, because I can tell." Tracy then turned the volume up to blaring loud levels. "You have a crush on my brother."

"Wh-what if I do?" Lucas asked as he faintly looked at Tracy. She just shrugged.

"Not like I care. Just as long as you make him happy." Lucas gave a fake smile before looking down.

"Yea, well, he's not gay, so I don't have a chance."

"Well—"

"TRACY!!" Lucas and Tracy looked in front of the tv to find Ness standing there with his hands over his ears. "TURN THIS DOWN, IT'S WAY TOO DAMN LOUD!!"

"Ok, ok, no need to yell."

"WHAT!!" Ness yelled since he couldn't hear what Tracy said. She turned the volume back down and Ness lowered his hands. He turned toward Lucas. "Sorry about that, she doesn't really think that much." Lucas showed Ness his fake smile.

"It's alright, my brother was pretty similar," Lucas said. Ness gave a bittersweet smile as he patted Lucas's back. He then ran back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

Tracy and Lucas waited for a short while before Ness told them that the food was done. Ness placed three plates on the table. Ness and Lucas sat opposite each other at the side as Tracy sat at the head of the table. She instantly started eating the steak. Lucas tilted his head before looking up at Ness. "Steak for breakfast?"

"Mhm, Mom said she's going to the store after work," Tracy said with her mouth full. Ness sighed and lightly smacked the top of her head.

"Stop talking with your mouth full, dammit, it's improper," Ness said. Tracy growled before standing up.

"FUCK BEING PROPER!! Imma just eat in my room." Tracy took her plate and started walking away. Ness just sighed.

"Nothing I'll say will stop her." Lucas looked down at the steak. Ness looked at him and noticed he didn't have a fork. He instantly shot up. "I'll get you a fork." Lucas looked up.

"You don't have to do that, I'll get it myself," Lucas said as he stood up. Ness shook his head sporadically.

"Sit!!" Ness said, pointing down. Lucas looked away as he crossed his arms. He sat down. "Good boy." Lucas shot his head back toward Ness.

"I'M NOT A GOOD BOY!! I'M A BAD BOY!!" Lucas yelled. Ness giggled.

"Damn right you are." It took a moment for what Lucas said to be analyzed by him, but once it did he slammed his head into the table. Ness went and grabbed a fork for Lucas. He returned to his seat and handed the fork toward Lucas as he sat down. Lucas looked up, grabbed the fork, then looked down at the steak. He stabbed the steak with the fork and lifted it up. He grabbed a large bite and instantly fell in love with the steak. Once he swallowed it he looked at Ness.

"You can cook this damn good?" Ness shrugged.

"It's so-so."

"It's not!" Lucas looked back at the steak. "What I'd do to let someone cook like this for me every day." Ness chuckled.

"Oh please, I can do that." Lucas looked at Ness with a hopeful smile and his eyes less cloudy.

"Really?!"

"Yea, we're friends right, it's no biggie."

"R-right....we're friends." Lucas looked at the steak, but his look was different. Ness didn't see this different look before. He started to eat. Lucas sighed before standing up.

"Lucas?" Ness asked once he swallowed his piece of steak.

"I've gotta use the bathroom..." Ness simply nodded. Lucas started walking away, but Ness finally caught onto the aura Lucas was emitting.

"Lucas, is everything alright?" Lucas stopped before entering the small hall that had the bathroom.

"Y-yea, of course. Everything is pitch-perfect." Ness knew he was lying. Lucas continued into the bathroom. Ness instantly started to think of what could've done wrong to make Lucas so down.

Lucas shut the bathroom door and walked to the mirror over the sink. He didn't need to use the bathroom, he just needed a look at himself. He stared into his own eyes. Ness isn't gay you fucking dumbass. Just because you've had a dumb, stupid crush on him for years doesn't mean he'll magically become gay. You've gotta get that through your thick fucking skull, Lucas thought. That was when he started to cry. He slammed his head into the sink. This even caused some blood to come out of his head, but he didn't care. Just learn to live with that fact. No one is going to love you, so fucking deal with it.

Ness ripped another piece of the steak off with his teeth before hearing the toilet go off. Ness looked in the direction of the bathroom as he chewed on the piece. He heard the door open and soon saw Lucas purposely looking away from Ness. He swallowed the piece. "Lucas, you didn't finish you food," he said when he noticed Lucas was heading toward the front door.

"I-I know, I-I just remembered I've gotta do something." Ness placed the fork down and walked toward him. Lucas froze up once Ness placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas I—" Ness stopped himself once he turned Lucas around and found Lucas had his hand covering something. There was blood dripping from the gap between his fingers. Ness gently grabbed Lucas's wrist and moved it away from his head without any resistance. "What the fuck happened?" Ness asked, his voice instantly showing his concern.

"I.....I slipped and h-hit my head on the sink," Lucas lied. Ness grew angry.

"TRACY, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!!"

"Geez, what's with the yelling..." Tracy said as she exited her room, which wasn't too far from the bathroom. She stopped a little bit behind Lucas.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you to dry the bathroom after you shower."

"What?! I didn't even use the bathroom yet." Ness put a hand on Lucas's shoulder and shot him around, showing Tracy the large mark in the middle of his forehead that was dripping blood. Tracy took a surprised step back.

"My god..."

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING DRY IT UP!!"

"NESS, I didn't use the bathroom so stop blaming me." Ness growled to himself and firmly grabbed Lucas's hand. He stormed over to the table and forced Lucas to sit down. Ness started toward the kitchen sink. Lucas stood up.

"Listen, Ness, I-I've gotta go."

"NO!!" Ness shot around. Lucas saw tears in his eyes. He wasn't just angry. He was scared and worried. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME LIKE THAT, SO SIT THE FUCK DOWN OR I'LL FORCE YOU TOO!" Lucas just looked at the teary mess that was Ness and sat down. Ness shot around and grabbed a few things from around the sink. Tracy walked into the kitchen and crossed her arms.

"I've never seen you worry this much about someone, hehe, it's kinda cute," Tracy chuckled. Ness shot around. Tracy took a few steps back as she looked into Ness's evilly sad eyes.

"THIS IS NO GODDAMN TIME FOR YOUR STUPID ASS JOKES, SO BE FUCKING USEFUL FOR ONCE AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!" Ness yelled louder than he ever yelled before. Each syllable held venom inside of its walls. The normally strong Tracy started to tear up. She then cried as she ran back toward her room. Ness was steaming as he walked to Lucas's side.

"Th-that was a bit rude, Ness," Lucas nervously chuckled.

"Maybe she shouldn't have gotten in my way." Ness leaned down and started wiping Lucas's forehead with alcohol wipes.

"But still, you're never that mean....to anyone that isn't me." Ness looked down. He sniffed, showing his sadness. His tears also started to fall onto Lucas's pants he borrowed from Ness. Lucas looked at the small wet marks that were forming. Ness looked up and forced Lucas to look into his wet eyes.

"I don't want to lose you, so if that means yelling at other people, so be it."

"'Cause you wanna stay friends with Popo?" Ness shook his head then resumed whipping the wound. After a while of Lucas reacting to the stinging, Ness stopped. He then placed a band-aid over the wound. He still didn't allow Lucas to leave, though. He used regular wipes to clean the blood from his hand. Ness stepped back and gave a final sniff as he smiled.

"There, you look better." Lucas stood up and rubbed his arm. Ness sighed as he grabbed the used wipes and turned away. "See you later..."

"R-right..." Lucas started walking toward the front door, but before he could open the door, he heard the cries from Tracy. He turned toward her room and started walking toward it. Her door was closed, so he gently knocked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME NESS!!" Tracy yelled.

"It's me, Lucas." A few quiet moments later, the door opened. Lucas looked down at the middle schooler. Tracy looked up.

"What do you want?" she sadly said.

"Can we talk?" Tracy shrugged as she turned back toward her bed. She plopped onto her bed as Lucas gently closed the door. He then walked over to Tracy's bed but decided to sit on the floor. Tracy sat up and wiped her eyes, but the tears didn't stop.

"Ness never yelled at me like that..." Tracy couldn't stop crying and thus couldn't stop rubbing her eyes. The skin around her eyes started to turn red. "Ever since Mom started working early and late, Ness has been getting more and more angry."

"He wants to see his mom more?" Tracy nodded.

"We lost our dad to some accident at his work, and so Mom was all we had." Tracy looked into Lucas's eyes. She saw nothing but someone who would listen. She was able to stop rubbing her eyes, yet the tears still fell slowly. "And when Mom needed to work he thought someday we'd lose her just like we lost Dad."

"I see..."

"He would yell at me, at his friends, he even quit his Baseball thing. He taught himself how to cook, he....he's the only one who vows to be the parent that stays no matter what. He feels like it's his duty to be the protector." Lucas looked down, analyzing what she said. "But....ever since you guys started to hang out he's seemed happier. You made him happy, and I couldn't be happier than to see him not feel so much pressure." Lucas looked up, showing Tracy that he started to tear up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going through so much."

"No one does, not his friends, not our distant family, just us." Tracy slowly stopped crying. She smirked before hopping off the bed. She brought Lucas into a tight hug. "Thank you for making us happy." Lucas couldn't help but smile as he patted Tracy's back. She stepped back, after letting go of Lucas, and tilted her head. "Are you happy?" Lucas looked down. "You're not?"

"....I love spending time with Ness, I love it more than anything. But...." Lucas looked back up at Tracy. She saw streaks of tears. "I also love him more than anything. But he's straight...so whenever I hang out with him, sure I love it, but I also always think that he's never going to feel how I feel." Lucas forced his eyes shut, making more tears fall faster. He looked back down as he shook his head. "And I know that's true. Knowing that he'll never love me the same way I love him, makes me feel...."

"Sad," Tracy finished. "I don't want you to make us happy while you're making yourself sad." Lucas stood up and wiped his tears. He looked down at Tracy with a small smile.

"If I'm to be honest....I don't know how much my mind can handle being around Ness." Tracy nodded in understanding.

"You're leaving....?" Lucas looked at the door.

"It's not that I'm leaving....I'm just distancing myself from Ness. Hopefully, it'll put my mind at ease." Tracy started to cry. Lucas just smiled back down at Tracy. "Don't cry, it'll make me cry more." Tracy looked down as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm only crying because you're crying, you fucker..." she cried. She felt a happy warmth when Lucas put his hand into her hair. Once he removed his hand, Tracy felt empty. She looked up and saw Lucas about to leave the room. "Promise me you'll come back.....please!" Lucas sighed a sad sigh. He looked back at Tracy.

"I can't promise that...no use in falsy raising hope." Lucas then left the room and then the house, without looking at Ness. Tracy's tears fell faster and hit the ground harder. She ran out of her room and looked out of the house. It was too late, Lucas was gone.

"Tracy?" Ness questioned as he entered the living room. Tracy closed the front door and looked back at Ness. "About what I said earlier, I—" Ness was cut off by Tracy berating him into a hug. Ness looked down in surprise. Surprise that she forgave him so fast, she was never one to forgive easily.

"I miss him...." she said into Ness's chest.

"Miss who?" Tracy didn't answer but simply cried some more. Ness just gave a confused look at the front door. I'll always miss Dad, Ness thought.

Two days ago, on Monday, Ness once more went out on a search for Lucas. He wasn't in as much of a hurry as last time, but he was still hustling through the halls. He eventually found Lucas going through his locker on the third floor. Ness chuckled to himself and ran over to Lucas. "Yo, Lucas. I was expecting you to come by yesterday," he chuckled. Lucas closed his locker and swung his bag onto his back. He didn't give Ness a glance before walking away. "Lucas?" Lucas still said anything. Ness ran up to Lucas's side. "Yo, Lucas, you doing alright?" Lucas sped up his walking, showing that he didn't want to talk to Ness. Ness turned around and brought out his phone. He looked back at Lucas as he called Popo. He put the phone to his ear. "Yo, Popo."

"What?" He asked.

"Could we meet up before class? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, I'm already in the lunchroom."

"Kay, I'll be down in a bit."

"Aight." Ness hung up and ran toward the nearest staircase.

He eventually made it down to the base floor and walked through the halls toward the lunchroom. Inside he saw Popo sitting at one of the tables with a small sandwich. Ness ran in and sat opposite him. Popo put his phone away and looked at Ness. "So, what's wrong?"

"Why isn't Lucas talking to me?"

"Why isn't he....what?"

"I tried talking to him and he just ignored me." Popo grabbed his sandwich.

"Oh, he told me that you guys finished your project so he had no real reason to talk to you anymore." Ness looked down. Popo bit down on the sandwich and quickly chewed and swallowed it. "Although?" Ness shot his head up. "He was clearly lying, I just didn't pry further."

"Pry...?" Ness asked, surprised he knew the word. Popo chuckled light-heartedly.

"Lucas taught me a lot of stuff, vocab was one." Ness looked down and smiled to himself.

"Yea, he taught me a lot too," he said with a small blush forming. Popo tilted his head and bit into his sandwich.

"So, why do you care if he talks to you, weren't you guys talking just because of the project?" Popo asked with his mouth full. Ness looked up with a small disgusted look on his face.

"Uh, yea....at first." Popo smirked when he saw the blush. He swallowed the bite.

"You like him, huh?" Ness instantly started to shake his head sporadically.

"NONONONONONONO," Ness shot out like a machine gun as he shook his head. He stopped shaking his head, showing that he had a bigger blush. "I-I'm not g-gay so of course I-I don't have a crush on him." Ness gave an obviously fake innocent smile. Popo chuckled to himself.

"It's ok if you do, it's really not a big deal. Hell, Tracy even told me you liked pinning Lucas down."

"Tracy, you little...." Ness growled. He then shook his head more softly. "I....only did that 'cause he liked it." Ness crossed his arms.

"Then why do you care. And don't use the excuse that you guys are friends, 'cause I already know you don't care enough about friends to be like that." Ness sighed as he looked down.

"I don't know why I care. I just do." Popo ripped his sandwich in half.

"Look at me." Ness looked up. Popo held up the half of the sandwich that he took a bite out of. "This is Lucas." Ness raised an eyebrow. Popo raised the other half. "And this is you. Right now, both of you are like this because something you did took a bite out of Lucas." Popo held the two halves apart. Ness tilted his head.

"How do you know?"

"He told me that something bad happened on Saturday, and Tracy told me that Lucas stayed the night on Friday." Ness looked down. Took a bite out of Lucas....? What does he mean? Ness thought.

"When did you become so enlightened?" Ness asked as he looked back up at Popo. Popo chuckled.

"I told you, Lucas taught me a lot. Anywho, in order to figure out what that bite was, you've gotta analyze the meat inside of you--AKA, your thoughts--and once you do that I'm sure you'll be able to fix the bite...although I don't think a sandwich was the best analogy for this...." Popo said as he looked at his sandwich. His eyes quickly filled with the lust to eat and started chowing down. Ness sighed as he stood up. Popo was already done with the sandwich when Ness stood up, so when he looked up he swallowed it all. "Go home and think about it."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be sure to head straight home."

"No, like right now, not after school."

"B-but—"

"I'll put in a good excuse for you." Ness smirked. Popo has done this a few times, where he'd allow people to leave the school and give a reason behind it. He has never done this with friends, however.

"Really?"

"Of course, now go." Ness nodded and ran out of the lunchroom. Popo smirked as he brought out his phone. He called someone. "Alright, Ness left, provoke him."

"On it..." the voice on the other line said.

Ness arrived at his house and entered his room. He laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Analyze the meat inside of me....damn it Popo, why do you have to make it sound so damn dirty. How the hell am I supposed to analyze my thoughts anyway, all of them are about Lucas. He's all I think about. He's.....all I think about? Lucas..... Slowly, and against Ness's own knowledge, he started to fall asleep.

Ness walked around the dark and cloudy school. The halls seemed endless and the darkness seemed to forever be around him. Ness looked around at the walls. Strangely enough, there were no rooms. It was just a hall with lockers and that looked like it belonged in his school. Ness paid attention to the numbers on the lockers. They kept going up, even when looking at a locker that would normally be a lower number, somehow wasn't. The numbers were changing based on when Ness sees it.

Despite this, he still continued walking down the hall. Eventually, Ness saw locker 420. Unlike all the previously numbered lockers, this one was open, and there were no lockers passed the locker. Ness opened the locker more and saw a picture of Lucas's face on the back wall of the locker. Ness reached toward this picture, but then it disappeared, and suddenly in his hand was a cartoonishly shaped heart. On this heart was "N+L" The heart soon melted. "Hello, Ness," Lucas's voice could be heard. Ness looked around, but couldn't see Lucas. "You drew me away, so why would you be able to see me." Ness opened his mouth to say something but physically couldn't speak. He couldn't even make noise by hitting the locker. "Stop hiding who you are. I know what you want to know, you want to know why I don't want to talk to you. Is that correct?" Ness nodded. Lucas could be heard chuckling. "How the hell should I know? I only know what you know, which is why I know this; you're hiding who you are. From Tracy, from your mom, from Popo, from Lucas....and even from yourself. Stop hiding it, stop being silent of who you truly are." Ness looked down. He looked at the floor of the locker and found something. He grabbed what looked like a small brown box. Not much could fit in the very small box, but Ness opened it anyway. Inside was a simple necklace. But the necklace was of a phrase.

"I'm sorry," the phrase read.

"You never said that to me, did you? Saying that I didn't deserve a family, you still haven't apologized to me." Ness started to cry as the box, and the necklace disappeared. Ness started to sporadically look around the hall. "The time to twaddle is over. You need to make a choice." Ness started to hear noises from back where he came from. It was the lockers, the hall, all of it was disappearing and making the noise of small pops, despite no explosion. "Will you be who you truly are and be happy, or keep lying to everyone--to yourself--and live in misery." Ness couldn't move, he was frozen and forced to watch as the disappearing hall crept upon him. Soon, that hall under his feet disappeared, making Ness fall into the empty darkness. "Time to choose."

Ness shot up in a sweaty mess. His breathing also grew shaky. He looked around his room, making sure he was still in his bed. He then pinched his bicep. "AAAACK, dammit," Ness said. Ness sat at the side of the bed, allowing his feet to be planted on the ground. He covered his face with his hands as his elbows stood on his legs. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOOO!" Ness lowered his arms and looked at the ground. "Who am I?"

Later that day, as he was watching tv, the thought once more came into his head. He started to grip his head because it started to hurt from the confusion. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT ALL!!" During this panic, Ness made the remote drop onto the ground, changing the channel.

"—stracted with knowing who they are not, they forget who they are," a calming deep voice said from the tv. Ness looked up at the screen and saw a small talk show. It was a show called "Reach to your heart". It wasn't a show Ness saw much, but he knew it was where one of the famous detectives, Ren Amamiya, would often be shown on. The show was hosted by a dark-skinned man named Matt, who was well known to be a very athletic and strong person. He was known to be someone you didn't want to fuck with. Ren was sitting on one of the chairs. Ness rewound the show a bit. "I had a friend named Goro Akechi, he would often let his own mind get the better of him."

"And what did that entail?" Matt asked in his magically deep voice. The type of voice that people would swoon over. Ren sat back in the seat.

"He got blinded by darkness and took it out on the people he cared about. Basically, he went through the whole cycle of grief far too quickly and sporadically, resulting in...his loss."

"Can this happen to anyone else?" Ness sat up straight. Ren nodded.

"Of course. If anyone can go through the stages of grief, anyone can go through it too quickly. Not giving them enough time to actually think, and only focus on doing. People can be so distracted with knowing who they are not, they forget who they are. Losing the sense of who you are can send a person insane, and could make them do....questionable things." Ness looked down. He turned the tv off and laid back on the couch.

Who am I not? Was I focused on that? Ness thought. Ness looked back at all he had done. He confirmed that he was too focused on what he wasn't. I said it quite a lot.....but what am I? Ness started to think about Lucas. This made him smile.

"A guy doesn't normally pin another guy to the wall for simply shits and giggles, 'specially not the way you were doin' it," Tracy's words came back into Ness's mind.

"You like him, huh?" Popo's words came back as well.

"And plus, you're not wearing socks," more of Tracy's words came. That was also when the kiss Lucas gave him, and the kiss he gave to Lucas's forehead, came up. Ness couldn't help but smile.

"Be who I truly am....huh? Does that mean......I'm gay?" Ness stood up and walked over to his room. On the dresser, he found something he'd meant to give back to Lucas but forgot. It was the clothes he changed out of. He walked over and grabbed them. He held them up and tilted his head. "He did look cute against the wall...." Ness giggled. Ness lowered the shirt and placed it onto the dresser. "I'm.....gay. I like....Lucas? Heh....I guess he isn't too bad." Ness chuckled to himself. He plopped onto his bed and started watching tv.

About an hour later his phone rang. Ness paused South Park and picked it up. "Yo, YL, what's up?" Ness asked.

"Quick, come to the school, Lucas is pissed the fuck off," Young Link said in a panic.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL WHOEVER THE FUCK LEAKED THIS SHIT!!!" Ness could hear Lucas yell.

"I'll be right over....w-wait, we didn't have class together yet, how'd you know I was at home?"

"JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!"

"R-right."

Ness arrived at the school and found that a large number of students were huddled around the main foyer. Ness even had some difficulty entering the school. He pushed past the few students. "SOMEONE BETTER FUCKING FUS UP OR EVERYONE IS FUCKING GETTING IT!!" Lucas yelled. Ness continued pushing past the students until making it to the empty circle that surrounded Lucas's raging self. Since Ness stumbled into the circle, Lucas shakily turned toward Ness. His eyes widened slightly, but the rage took over. "You did it?!" Ness recovered and shook his hand and head.

"No, no, I didn't...but what happened?" Ness asked. Lucas growled.

"Someone leaked that I was fucking gay, ALL OVER THE FUCKING CITY!!" Ness tilted his head in confusion. Popo ran to Ness's side and showed him his phone. On the phone was twitter. Someone tweeted a voice clip. Ness took the phone and played it.

"Hey, Lucas?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"I dunno, 'cause I wanted to,"

"But, I was such a bitch to you."

"I dunno, maybe I like bitches. Sorry if it went too far, it was just that you had me against the wall....and the—"

"It was my fault that it went too far, I'm the one who pinned you to the wall."

It was the conversation he had with Lucas the day after Lucas kissed him. There was no one else at the house at the time. "How'd they get this recording?" Ness asked.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, YOU ASK ME!!" Ness scrolled the post on the phone up and saw the account that tweeted it; Elfybelfy_1121. Ness sighed. He handed the phone back to Popo and glared at Young Link, who stood opposite of him.

"It was Young Link." Lucas shot around and glared at Young Link. Young Link nervously chuckled.

"S-shit, that was very fast," Young Link nervously said. Lucas menacingly walked toward Young Link.

"STOP!!" Popo yelled as he ran in front of Young Link. Popo held up his hands.

"Move out of the way, Popo!" Lucas ordered. Popo looked down at Lucas and shook his head.

"He did post it, but I'm the one who listened in on the conversation and gave it to him." Lucas lowered his ready-to-fight arms.

"What? HOW COULD YOU!!" Ness walked over to Lucas's side and crossed his arms.

"Why'd you listen to our conversation?" he asked.

"Does it matter? Both of these fuckers are going to regret it," Lucas growled. Popo placed his hands on Lucas's shoulders before he could start moving. "Let. Me. Go."

"Please, I did it to help you."

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT GONNA HELP ME!!" Lucas looked at Popo's honest eyes and looked down. He started to tear up. "Wh-why.....Please, let me go." Popo removed his hands. Lucas started walking toward the front doors. The crowd surrounding them started to disappear. Ness looked at Popo with an evil scowl before following Lucas from a distance. Before they could leave, however, Donkey Kong stopped Lucas. Donkey Kong stood in front of the doors.

"Sorry, but I can't let you leave. Especially not after threatening our students," Donkey Kong sternly said.

"I....am....leaving."

"No....you're....not," Donkey Kong mocked.

"Yes, he is," Popo said. Ness looked back and saw Popo walking toward Donkey Kong. Popo gave a wink to Ness as he passed by. He got in front of Lucas and looked up at Donkey Kong.

"Is that so, or what?"

"Or I'll tell everyone what I learned from your conversations." Donkey Kong shrunk at least two sizes down and couldn't find words to speak.

"I-I-I......ok." Donkey Kong side-stepped out of the way. Lucas looked up at Popo as he turned around.

"There....you'll find out why I did it."

"Fuck you," Lucas softly said as he crashed his shoulder into Popo's. Ness walked up to Popo.

"Who else was in on this ploy?"

"Tracy, she placed the bug in your computer." Ness sighed before following Lucas out of the building.

They walked, with Ness still staying a few feet behind Lucas, for a while. Lucas, once they got to a small shop, stopped and turned his head. "You can stop following me, you know," Lucas said.

"Why're you running away?" Ness asked. Lucas turned around.

"Why? Because, what's the point, Ness. I was betrayed by my friend, and surely will get betrayed by my dad. I have nothing and no one," Lucas growled. He looked down. "No one is going to love me."

"That's not true."

"SHUT UP!!!" Lucas said, looking back up at Ness. Ness saw tears welling up in his eyes. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE.... You have your sister....your mom.....even your friends." Lucas slowly looked back down. "I have nothing."

"You have your dad."

"My dad...." Lucas started to chuckle, but Ness could tell it was from sadness. "You mean the dad who clearly always loved my brother more than me...yea, that's great," Lucas sarcastically said. He then turned away. "Ness...please leave."

"No, you have someone who loves you!."

"SHUT UP!!! PLEASE!! You can't help me." Ness knew what he had to do. He ran over to Lucas, since Lucas didn't start moving, and grabbed his arms. "NESS, let me fucking go." Lucas tried to rip his arms from Ness's, but Ness's grip was too strong. Ness softly pinned Lucas against the shop's wall and looked down at him with a smile. Lucas, once more, looked up at Ness as a blush grew. "Y-you bastard..."

"You still like being pinned, huh?"

"A like doesn't just disappear overnight." Ness lowered his head closer to Lucas's, making Lucas blush more. Dammit, I'm still not over him. Fuck, what do I do? Lucas thought. Lucas tried to shake himself away, but the feeling of comfort from being pinned by Ness made him feel good, so a part of him prevented him from leaving.

"Why would your dad not love you anymore?" Ness asked in a sensual voice. Lucas looked down and forced his eyes closed.

"E-ever since I lost my mom and brother, he's been more distant to me. I just want my dad to be happy, so if it means I've gotta be sad, so be it."

"That doesn't answer my question." Ness grabbed Lucas's chin and made him look up. Lucas saw Ness's honest violet eyes.

"I...I don't think he'll like me being....you know, gay."

"There is one person I know who will be ok with it."

"Who?"

"Well, he's taller than you, he's allowed you to go to his place, and you were pinned up by him." Lucas smirked but wanted to play around a bit.

"Hmmm, Popo?" Ness giggled, which was exactly what Lucas wanted. Ness removed one of his hands from the wall and playfully flicked Lucas's nose.

"No, you dummy, me." Lucas gave a few cute giggles at the name "dummy". Ness saw the cloudiness in his eyes slightly fade away. "But I'm not just saying that cause we're friends." Lucas tilted his head.

"Then, why?" Ness lowered his head, making Lucas blush more. Their mouths were only a few inches apart, so Ness was able to look intently into Lucas's eyes.

"This'll show you." Ness then closed the gap between their lips. Lucas stood there, surprised for a bit, but soon melted into the kiss. He reached his arms up over Ness's neck and started kissing back. Is this what it feels like to be who you truly are? To do what you truly want? It doesn't feel as hard as I thought it'd be, Both boys thought. They stopped the kiss and so Ness moved his head back up. Lucas looked up.

"I WASN'T READY FOR A KISS DAMMIT!!"

"Oh please, you loved it." Lucas crossed his arms playfully and looked away with a scoff.

"Says who."

"Well then, if you hated the kiss so much, I won't kiss you anymore, ever." Lucas widened his eyes and shot his head back to Ness.

"No, no, no, no, please, I'm sorry. I loved it." Ness winked.

"I knew it. Now then," Ness pushed himself off of the wall, "Let's go have a chat with your dad. If he hates you, then he hates me....and I hate people who hate me." Lucas stood up straight since he had an idea.

"W-wait, can we do something before going there?"

"Like what?" Lucas stood on his tippy toes as Ness lowered his head. Lucas then whispered something. Ness stepped back in surprise. "You sure?" Lucas gave a cute nod. He clearly wanted what he whispered to Ness for the sole reason that it's been a fantasy of his, it just so happened to have a secondary use. "Well, you sure you want to do that in public?"

"Pfft, they already know about me, so why the fuck care?"

"Heh, I like that attitude." Ness pinned Lucas back to the wall and looked down at him with a semi-lewd face. "You better get used to me, 'cause I'm not leaving your side."

"You better not be annoying." Ness lowered his head to Lucas's ear.

"Oh, I promise I will." Lucas chuckled.

Ness and Lucas made it to Lucas's house. Lucas walked up to the door but hesitated to open it. He turned his head. He saw Ness's supportive eyes. Lucas turned back forward and twisted the doorknob. He opened the door and led Ness in. Flint was on the couch, watching tv. He saw Lucas and Ness enter, which caused him to stand up. "Lucas? Why're you here?" Flint asked.

"I needed to talk to you," Lucas said. Flint crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Uh, sure, go ahead."

"Um, do you hate me?"

"Do I....What!? What makes you think that?"

"'Cause you liked Claus more." Flint shook his head and walked over to Lucas. He kneeled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you both equally, I was just grieving and I apologize if I made it seem like I didn't love you."

"Wh-what about me inadvertently coming out today?" Flint stood back up and took a step back.

"The twitter thing? Oh, I assumed you were gay for years." Lucas's eyes beamed as he looked up at Flint.

"Really?"

"You really don't pay attention, do ya? I basically told you about it when you called about staying at your friend's place." Lucas looked down and thought it over. And sure enough, Flint was right. Lucas started chuckling to himself. Flint looked at Ness, making Ness straighten up. "And you. I'm assuming you're that friend."

"Y-yes, I am his friend," Ness said. Lucas looked up and smirked. He grabbed Ness's hand and looked at Flint.

"No, he's not.... I don't think normal friends kiss each other." Ness looked down at a proud Lucas and smiled. Ness saw Lucas's eyes were way less cloudy than before. It's almost completely gone. Flint smiled. "Oh, and dad? Why did you think I was gay for so long?"

"Well, you never learned to clear your search history," Flint answered. Lucas instantly straightened up.

"I-I-I....crap."

"What did you search up?" Ness asked. Lucas shot his head up, let go of Ness's hand, and started shaking his head and his hands.

"N-n-n-nothing. D-d-don't worry about it," Lucas said before dashing toward his room. Ness looked back at Flint.

"Well, you boys deserve some alone time. If Lucas asks; I'm out running errands," Flint said as he twirled his keys around his finger. Ness bowed his head.

"Thank you," Ness said. Flint chuckled as he walked to Ness's side. He placed a firm yet comforting hand on Ness's shoulder, making him lookup.

"Thank you." Flint's happy-go-lucky yet determined smile made Ness smile. Flint walked toward the front door then looked back at Ness. "He needs to know that as long as he's happy, his old man is too. So you are the perfect thing our family needed. Lucas's bright and shining star." Flint then left the house. Ness rubbed his nose.

"Thanks," he said, despite no one being able to hear it. Ness turned back and walked toward the room at the end of the hall. This was the room Lucas retreated to. Ness walked in and saw Lucas messing with his computer.

"Finally....dammit, stupid me," Lucas said to himself. Ness giggled, making Lucas shoot around. "N-Ness!!"

"You're cute when you panic, you know that." Lucas started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-you better not be planning on making me panic on purpose."

"Drats," Ness said, snapping his fingers. Lucas grinned and walked over toward his bed.

"I assume dad left?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"Just...intuition." Lucas sat on his bed. He started to look around the room. "You know, I've never invited anyone here since it became just me and dad." Ness nodded and looked around the room too. His eyes were then set on a picture frame that was on the nightstand right next to the head of Lucas's bed. Ness walked over and looked at the picture closer. Lucas and Flint were in it. But they weren't alone. Next to Lucas, with his arm around Lucas's neck, was someone that looked a lot like Lucas--just with orange hair. Next to Flint, and above Lucas, was a rather tall woman. Lucas scooted over to the head of his bed and looked at the picture. He pointed to the boy next to him. "That's Claus, we were twins as you could probably tell." Lucas then pointed up to the woman. "And that's my mom...I was always a momma's boy so she and I were close." Ness turned to Lucas.

"I'm sorry to ask this but—"

"You want to know what happened to them?" Ness gave a faint nod. Lucas sighed and slid away from the picture. "I've never told anyone this."

"And you don't have to, it's just...curiosity." Lucas gave a small chuckle before looking back at Ness.

"Curiosity isn't always bad....well, sit down, it's storytime." Ness was surprised by how lighthearted Lucas was with this whole thing. Ness walked over and sat on the ground slightly away from Lucas. "Well...where do I start? We moved here after they died, so it may sound somewhat foreign."

"I'm used to it," Ness smirked. Lucas couldn't help a smile as well.

"My mom was....attacked, to say the least. I mourned obviously, but.... Claus was too hasty. He started saying things like 'I'll find what killed mom and beat it to a pulp', even though I think he knew the creature was way out of his league." Lucas started to tear up. Lucas looked down at his lap. "I set out to find him. Eventually, I did...but he was different. He was so clouded by anger and fear that he lashed out at me. And he would've killed me if it weren't for this special badge thing that my dad gave me. Once Claus realized what he did, he.....felt so guilty. He felt like everything bad that happened to me was his fault. He told me he loved me and......killed himself." Lucas's tears started falling faster. Ness looked at the ground. "Who would've thought I'd be following in his footsteps." Lucas looked at Ness. "Ness....?" Ness looked up. He saw that Lucas had a smile. The tears were still falling, but his eyes showed no sign of being cloudy. They were as clear as day. Ness loved his eyes. The deep and shiny ocean blue eyes made Ness feel like anything was possible. Lucas chuckled happily. "Thank you."

"What?"

"You made me feel happy." Lucas turned toward the picture on the nightstand. "Sure, I'd love to see Claus and mom again, and if I kept going down the road I was on then I would've seen them sooner than they would've wanted." Lucas looked back at Ness. "But your stubborn ass didn't know when to quit." Ness chuckled as he looked back down.

"I-I'm sorry too." Lucas tilted his head.

"For what?"

"I told you that no family wanted you."

"Oh, r-right." Lucas looked up at the ceiling. "I, of course, knew you were correct. That's why I cried. I didn't want to live with the knowledge that you were right. No family would—"

"Nonsense, there are loads of families that want you. I was just a stupid dumbass." Lucas looked back at Ness, who was now looking up at Lucas. "Your dad, Popo's family.....and my family." Lucas smirked. Ness stood up. "But unlike those other ones...." Ness stepped forward and stopped right in front of Lucas. Ness placed his hands on Lucas's shoulders and lightly pushed him down onto the bed. Lucas adjusted himself so that his feet weren't dangling off the bed. Ness stayed above Lucas, placed his hands on the bed only a few inches from Lucas's head. "Our family is gonna be a bit more...." Ness lowered his head to Lucas's ear, "Intimate." Ness looked at what Lucas told him to do earlier. Lucas told Ness to give him a hickey. "He never even noticed this."

"Oh, I know that." Ness raised up and crossed his arms.

"You really had me give you a hickey for no reason?"

"I wouldn't say for no reason," Lucas blushed. "You still enjoyed it."

"Sure, I enjoyed sucking on your neck...." Ness gave a sly grin as he slightly slid back. "But imma enjoy sucking something else more," Ness winked. Lucas playfully rolled his eyes and grabbed Ness's collar. He then pulled Ness into a passionate kiss. This one didn't last long, but when it ended they didn't move too far from each other.

"Ness?"

"Yea?"

"I love you, I always have." Ness giggled.

"Yea, well, I love you too, Lukey."

A few weeks ago, Palutena finally told them when they were having the assembly for their project on the stages of grief. On the day of the assembly, Lucas was the most nervous. Inside the field house was a makeshift stage that was made within a week. On this stage was a curtain, which was closed. The two boys were behind the curtains. Lucas was pacing back and forth nervously. Ness grabbed Lucas's hands and looked him in the eyes. "Come on, take a breather, this is not a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL, MY ASS!! We're giving a speech in front of thousands of people. I only know five people in the school, and one of them, I'M FUCKING!!"

"You mean you're being fucked," Ness said in a rather sassy tone.

"You know what I mean." Ness looked at the index cards in Lucas's hands.

"Can I see those?" Lucas nodded and handed Ness the notes. Once Ness grabbed them, he ripped them up.

"NESS, WHAT THE FUCK!!" Ness chuckled.

"And we have a special speech to be performed by two of our very own, please give a warm round of applause for Lucas Cross and Ness Base," Palutena announced. There was then a roar of applause. Ness grinned.

"Looks like it's time," Ness cheerfully said. He left the curtains, leaving Lucas.

"Dammit...," Lucas said to himself before leaving in a much more awkward way. Ness grabbed one of the mics and handed it to Lucas, before grabbing his own. He looked out at the loads of people.

"Hello, students of Smash High!!"

"Aren't you also a student? That holds way less impact coming from someone like you," Lucas said, surprised that it got caught by the mic.

"Shut it," Ness shot back. This caused a small wave of chucking to come from the audience. Ness cleared his voice. "Now, we're here to talk on behalf of the Stage sof Grief." Ness looked at Lucas. 

"Umm..." Lucas stepped forward.

"Th-th-the....the s-stages of g-grief include....." Lucas felt smaller than he normally was. All those judgmental eyes all centered on him made him feel horrible. "....ummm, crap, what was the first one," Lucas accidentally said out loud. Once he realized he said that out loud he tried to backtrack but.... "Fuck, shit...no sorry, dammit, no fuck...." Lucas just sighed. He looked down as soon as the crowd started laughing at him. Lucas gritted his teeth, but then felt an immense amount of warmth when Ness placed his hand onto his shoulder. Lucas looked up at Ness.

"It's ok....just breathe and say what you think you need to say, I'll back you up no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." Lucas grinned before looking back at the crowd.

"Fuck all of you. If you guys don't know the damn stages of grief you're even more the than Palutena when she has her daily dose of Bud Lite."

How does he know? I hid it well, so HOW!, Palutena thought. Ness chuckled.

"Yea!! All of you can go suck my big fat hairy—"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!" Palutena scolded them in her office. Ness and Lucas just sat in the chairs in her office snickering silently. "You guys talked for a whole damn hour about the different sizes of donkey dick."

"Remember, a healthy size is around 15 inches," Lucas winked.

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW THE SIZE OF A DONKEY'S DICK!!" Ness and Lucas started to burst into laughter. "You guys think this is funny?"

"Yes, very much so," Ness said.

"You guys made a fool of this school, this is no joking manner."

"You already did that when you made the decision to hire a damn gorilla as a security guard." Both boys were laughing wildly together. Palutena slammed her hands into her desk, instantly shutting the two boys up.

"That's it....I am sick and tired of the shenanigans you've forced us into for the past few weeks. I should've never paired you two together. I'm sorry but you both got detention." Both boys shrugged before standing up. Palutena sighed before sitting back in her chair, motioning for them to leave. The boys did, but once they left they started cheering. "I hate this job."

The boys were marching toward the class they shared. That was when Ness suddenly stopped and looked back at Lucas with a grin. "Beat you there," Ness said before bolting into a run.

"THAT'S NO FAIR, YOU CHEATER!!" Lucas bolted into a run too. Both of them ran together. Both of them finally decided to live life how they know they want it and not how they know they don't. No longer are they pinned down....for non-sexual reasons, but they are lifted to live their life....a happy one.


	49. The family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ness and Lucas in a mobster AU.

Lucas was from a very prestigious clan. Not necessarily because they were rich, although they were, they were prestigious in fear. Everyone knew what they did, everyone tried to prevent it, but no one was able to do it. They did this on purpose though. They wanted everyone knowing what they did, they loved knowing everyone was incapable of stopping them. Lucas was no different from the rest of his clan. He loved doing those things.

Lucas was called on by his father, Flint, for the first time to do the entire process. He would usually just watch and do minimal things. Lucas needed to get ready for the big moment. He had a suit planned out. It was a back vest over a blue shirt. He also had black dress pants and shoes normally used for tap dancing. Lucas also had a golden necklace around his neck. He looked at himself in his large, glimmering, silver-plated mirror. "Heh, not bad Lucas, not bad," Lucas said to himself. He looked at the dresser that stood below the mirror. There he had two black gloves. He put them on, ensuring to add his little flair by letting the bottom of the glove to to slap into his wrist. He gave his reflection an evil grin.

Lucas made it to the sewers. The entrance to the sewer system was connected to their clan's factory--Cross's Cross stitch--which doubled as their hideout. Lucas walked down through the dark and musty sewer system. He always hated how they did their business there. He hated how dark it was, how it smelled, and he hated how something would always end up dripping onto his hair. Eventually, just by walking forward from the ladder, Lucas made it to a dead end. He cleared his throat and tapped his feet in a certain tone. The clan called it, The Love Theme. Once Lucas stopped tapping his feet a hidden door revealed itself in the wall, allowing Lucas to enter with no problem.

Inside was a large room. There were already a few people from his clan there, along with their victim. The two highest-ranked members of their clan--outside of his father--were there; Cloud Strife and Ren Amamiya. There were also two mid-ranked members there; Daisy and Luigi. Finally, there were two rookies; Blue and Pichu. Cloud stepped toward Lucas and bowed his head. "He's all prepped," Cloud said in his trade-marked "I couldn't care less" voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Strife." Cloud stepped back and Lucas saw Ren walking toward him with a chest and the clan's symbol, known as the Smash Ball. Ren opened the chest showing Lucas's two favorite weapons, a sharp stick and brass knuckles. Lucas grabbed both with a thankful nod. Lucas walked over to the blindfolded man tied to the chair.

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! I've got nothing to say to you guys!!" The man yelled. Lucas smirked down at the man before looking at the rookies. They, like all of the members of the clan, were in a very similar suit to Lucas's. However, the shirts were different in color. Blue had a different shade of blue, Pichu had yellow, Ren had red, Cloud had white, Luigi had green, and Daisy had orange. There was also a small pin in the top right corner of the vest to signify their rank. Rookies had a simple white ball, low-ranked members had the ball with a single slash, mid-ranked had two slashes, high-ranked had three slashes, and Groupers had four slashes. Lucas's immediate family were the only ones without this pin.

Lucas grabbed the man's blindfold and ripped it off. The man looked up and, just by the man's eyes, Lucas knew who it was. Lucas took a step back from the tied up buff man. The red gi, the short and wavy blond hair, the cocky way his eyes always seemed to be downgrading whoever he looked at, this was Ken Masters. Lucas crossed his arms. "Mr. Masters, we meet again."

"Lucas," Ken growled. His face was somewhat bruised and his arms were definitely bruised. Lucas shook his head. He picked up his stick and positioned it right under Ken's chin and forced him to look up.

"Name's Cross, better get that through your thick skull." Ken ripped his head away from Lucas's stick and growled under his breath. Lucas chuckled before putting on his golden brass knuckles. "You know, I saw that match on tv, you did really well." Ken looked back at Lucas with his smug smile.

"Then you know there's no way you can beat me in a fight."

"You're right, I'd never be able to beat in a fair fight." Lucas crouched and smiled. This smile made Ken's smug smile disappear, and worry to come over him. Lucas's eyes were also wide and so filled with venom and hatred that it sent a wave of fear through the rest of the clan members. "Where's the fun in a fair fight." Lucas stood back up as his smile disappeared, which was scarier to Ken than the smile. "Let's get down to business." Ken chuckled.

"Watching Disney movies now, guess you're still a kid." Lucas chuckled as well, making Ken worry.

"Hehe, yea.....I am a kid." Lucas stepped closer to Ken, making him worry more. Lucas lowered his head. "Then maybe a grown man who fights daily shouldn't lose to someone like me." Lucas moved his head back, and once Ken opened his mouth Lucas slammed his fist--with the brace knuckles--into the side of Ken's head. This shot Ken's face to his right and made him spit up blood. Ken moved his head back to Lucas and glared into his evil eyes.

"What does a kid even want with me?" Ken's worry started to show. His breathing grew panicked and his eyes started to shake. Lucas chuckled as he started to walk in circles around Ken.

"Oh, you need not give me anything, it's my father you fucked with."

"What're you talking about?"

"You signed a contract, you vowed to keep your promise, and you have the nerve to not remember it?" Lucas pointed the sharp end of his stick to the back of Ken's head.

"Pfft, what's a stick gonna do?"

"Say that to Mr. Ganondorf, you remember what happened to him....don't you." Fear pierced into Ken's heart. He could tell Lucas wasn't lying, which meant that what happened with Ganondorf was Lucas's doing. "That poor poor man thought it was a good idea to hit me, heheheh, I might've gotten a bit carried away." Ganondorf was found in the mall with his head split in two, severed from the rest of his body, an X slashed into his chest, and many vital organs missing from his body. Lucas made the point of his stick touch the back of Ken's head, making him more scared. "So, do you magically remember what that contract consisted of? Please, if you know, tell our lovely guests." Lucas said, motioning toward the other members of the clan, who knew not what Ken was in for.

"I...." Ken hesitated.

"Come on, there's no pressure....do it."

"I-I signed a c-contract to ensure my victory in t-the tournament."

"And what happened to the poor victims of this contract?"

"I-I.....I don't know."

"LIAR!!! I'll make sure you get worse than Mr. Ganondorf if you don't say it now." Ken gulped.

"T-they had their d-drinks sabotaged a-and it made them incapable of breathing a-after long amounts of sweating." Lucas chuckled as he took his stick away from Ken's head.

"Yes...those poor people had their chances of victory ripped away from your own selfishness," Lucas said as he walked around to be in front of Ken. He crouched back down and tilted his head. "Did you deserve the prize?"

"N-no...." Ken said, defeated.

"And what should come of this prize?"

"....It should go to second place." Lucas grinned as he looked over a Ren.

"Got it?" Ren nodded and pocketed the recording device. He gave a single nod to Cloud, before leaving. Lucas stood back up but kept his eye on Ken. "Now, about your end of the deal....where is it?"

"Wh-what?" Ken asked as he looked up at Lucas with a confused look.

"Oh please don't tell me you didn't read the fine print.....Ohohoh, this is priceless." Lucas snapped his fingers and Luigi ran toward him with a piece of paper. Lucas grabbed it without looking at Luigi and unraveled it--since it was rolled up like a scroll. "By signing this contract I hereby claim all the monetary success of the win to the Crossed," Lucas read. He lowered the paper to see a fear-ridden Ken. "So, where is it?"

"I......I used the money already," Ken nervously chuckled. He stopped right as he saw Lucas's grin disappear into a straight and evil glare.

"You find going against our contract funny? 'Cause, to me, it's not. To me, it's like you're using us....and I hate when people use me. I hate it more than anything. So......is this your type of comedy?" Lucas crouched right in front of Ken and looked into Ken's eyes with no change in his face. No smile, no twitching, no emotional eyes, it was just all blank.

"N-n-no, not at all. I-I was just nervous."

"You should be." Lucas stood back up and used two of his fingers to motion for Daisy to come to him. She brought a syringe with some type of pink liquid inside of it. Lucas flicked the needle before looking down at Ken with his dark eyes. "Those poor victims you almost made die, they didn't deserve what they got, so why don't I return the favor, for them." Lucas stabbed the needle into Ken's bicep and injected the liquid. Ken yelped in pain as Lucas ripped the syringe out. Lucas nodded toward Cloud. Cloud had access to a machine that adjusted the heat inside the room, and Lucas wanted him to bring up the heat. Lucas started to walk around Ken. "You're going to start sweating soon, I'm sure you know what that means for you." Ken, before he started sweating, took in a large and deep breath. Lucas grinned as he continued walking around. "Sure, you're holding your breath. But I doubt you'll last any longer than four minutes." The first droplet of sweat came down from Ken's cheek. "With each little droplet of sweat...." Another one came from Ken's other cheek, and the sudden realization of his current state came into his mind. He already started to feel his lungs lose oxygen. "....More and more air leaves your flawed body. This is what you made those poor people go through, how do you feel about yourself?" Lucas stopped in front of Ken and chuckled as he started to see the struggle in Ken's eyes. Lucas--with the fist that still had the brass knuckles--punched Ken's chest, making him gasp and losing more air. He started to gasp for air. Lucas nodded for Cloud to lower the temperature. "Let's see if you can last until the heat turns to normal."

The temperature was still lowering, but Ken's sweats still didn't subside. Ken slowly started turning to a sickening blue before purple. But right as he seemed to be about dead, he stopped sweating, allowing Ken to breathe. He didn't waste that chance. He looked up with a growl. "You get....some type of....sick pleasure from this.....don't you?" Lucas giggled.

"You read me like a book." Ken grinned as he looked down.

"W-well....you gonna let me go now?"

"Nope." Ken shot his head up, still not fully catching his breath.

"WHAT!!" Lucas crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I really don't like how you fucked with us. You just used us to ensure your own victory." Lucas opened his eyes to show the devilish venom shooting out. The look in of itself was enough to freeze Ken in fear. "I hate it when people use me....and so I hate you," Lucas said with zero emotion in his voice and no change in the rest of his face. Lucas grabbed the chair and walked toward the exit.

"W-wait, p-please, w-what are you going to do to me?"

"I hope you like swimming." Lucas stopped at the edge of the small path he used to walk to the base. He placed the seat down to allow Ken to look down at the green and dirty water. Ken grimaced down at it. The water ran alongside the small path and, like the path, went into two directions. Unlike the path, however, both paths of water led down to a cleansing station where no human would be able to survive. Lucas side-eyed Ken. "Beautiful ain't it?"

"Y-yes?" Lucas put his hand on the back of the chair and smirked.

"I'm glad you like it....it's gonna be the last thing you'll see." Lucas then dipped Ken's head into the water and held him there. He saw the panic in Ken's hands; folding, clenching, balling up, shaking, etc. Seeing the panic pleased Lucas. A sick grin grew on Lucas's face. The other members, who moved to watch the scene, even grew slightly freaked out by the joy in Lucas's eyes. Ken's panic started to slow down, and within five minutes, he stopped moving. Lucas kicked Ken all the way in the water and watched as he flowed down and turned toward the right.

Lucas took a small breath before standing up straight and looking at the entrance to the large room. He started to walk toward it, making the other members panic slightly and run off. Lucas entered the large room and motioned for Cloud and Luigi to come to him. They did without any hesitation. They also had their hands behind the backs. "Who is the next unlucky fellow?"

"Her name is Min Min," Cloud said.

"And what is the context of her agreement?"

"She signed a contract to destroy the competition of all other noodle shops in Ultimatum, making Mintendo Noodle House the best and only noodle shop available," Luigi answered. Lucas nodded.

"And the fine print?"

"She was supposed to give 75% of her profit to us, but recently she has stopped," Cloud said. Lucas nodded to himself.

"Go retrieve her, and no need to make it quiet." Cloud and Luigi bowed as they closed their eyes.

"Of course, sir." They then ran out of the room. Lucas's eyes darted toward Daisy, and with that simple look, she knew to run over.

"Mrs. Daisy, are those the only rookies?" Daisy looked over at Blue and Pichu before looking back at Lucas.

"No sir. The boss said that he was still testing out the waters so he didn't want to risk all of his rookies," Daisy said. Lucas looked down with lowered eyes.

"He still doesn't believe in me?"

"He just believed that you could get a bit carried away. Mainly regarding the Ganondorf incident." Lucas looked up at Daisy.

"Mr. Ganondorf deserved it."

"I believe so too, however the boss wasn't too fond of it." Lucas groaned.

"Can you at least do me a favor and give me info on the other rookies." Daisy bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Of course sir." She then ran out of the room. Lucas started walking toward the two rookies. Lucas crossed his arms as he looked down upon them. His glance fixated on Blue.

"Blue, correct?" Blue nodded, "What's your family name?"

"Inkling, sir," Blue answered in a bouncy voice. Lucas gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"And your family?"

"My sister, Orange Inkling, my mom, Red Inkling, and my dad, Purple Inkling. They all go by smaller nicknames, however. Would you like to know?" Lucas shook his head.

"No need." Lucas looked at Pichu. "Pichu?" Pichu nodded. "Your family name?"

"Pichu...." she said. Lucas tilted his head.

"If I may, sir?" Blue said. Lucas looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Um, Pichu is incapable of speaking English. I found her wandering the streets by herself, I doubt she has a family." Lucas nodded to himself before kneeling down to Pichu's level.

"Is that true?" Lucas asked. Pichu nodded and this brought a small, genuinely happy smirk to come from Lucas. "Well, no need to worry. I can pull some strings, you'll be speaking English within the month," Lucas happily said as he patted Pichu's head. Lucas stood back up and alternated looks between the two rookies. "For now though, head on home and relax. You'll be called whenever you're needed, and if anything about what we do, get out there, we will use our many connections to make you guys the prime example of what not to do. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" Blue yelled.

"Piiii!!" Pichu tried her hardest. Lucas smirked.

"Well, go on now, no one's keeping ya." The two of the rookies ran off. Lucas watched them leave, and while they were leaving someone else was entering. It was Lucas's brother, Claus. He wasn't in his business uniform though. He chuckled as he walked toward Lucas.

"Well, that was enjoyable to watch," Claus said. Lucas playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, it was even more enjoyable doing it."

"Oh, I'm sure. I dealt with that famous racer the other day."

"Mr. Falcon?" Claus nodded. Lucas snapped his fingers. "I was hoping to get him." Claus shrugged. "Anyway, you not on the job today?"

"Nah, Dad said I could spend time with Ninten, but I wanted to see how my little brother was doing on his first real gig," Claus happily said as he wrapped his arm around Lucas's neck and rubbed his fist into Lucas's hair. Lucas chuckled as he playfully pushed Claus off.

"I'm only younger by, like, a minute."

"Still younger," Claus shrugged. They started to walk out of the room. Once they made it out, the door closed on its own.

"So, how's it going with you two?" Claus gave a satisfied sigh.

"Going really well, we hit third base last night."

"You player," Lucas chuckled as he softly jabbed Claus's gut.

"Well..." Claus giggled. "Oh, that's right," he snapped. He stopped moving, making Lucas confused. "I talked to him about finding you someone of your own." Lucas rolled his eyes and continued walking toward the ladder. "COME ONNNNN! You need to get out there. You don't want to be alone for the rest of your life, do ya?" Claus asked as he ran up to Lucas.

"I wouldn't mind it." Claus growled. He grabbed Lucas's arm and shot him around.

"You're giving it a try."

"Says who?" Lucas asked, crossing his arms.

"Your older and more superior brother."

"And what makes you superior?"

"I lost my V-Card before you, that's always been our promise, right?" Lucas scoffed as he looked away. He knew Claus was right. While they were younger and more naive, they made a promise that whoever lost their V-Card first will have eternal superiority over the other. This granted the superior to order the other around to a certain extent. Lucas groaned before turning back to Claus.

"Fine, I'll shoot my shot. But I'm telling you, I'm no relationship man." Lucas continued to the ladder.

"Well, what's your type?"

"My type?" Claus ran up to Lucas's side and nodded. Lucas hummed. "Uh, well, a smart guy, I guess. I dunno, I've never really thought about it."

"Welp, we'll just wing it."

"I doubt this'll end well."

"Pfft, what makes you say that?" Lucas grabbed onto the ladder and looked at Claus.

"I'm entrusting my future in yours and Ninten's hands....I'm scared shitless." Claus gave a quick nod, hesitating to even agree with Lucas.

"Fair enough." Lucas looked up the ladder.

"But....I guess I can't complain too much."

In Smash High, Ness was talking with a few of his friends at lunch. "No way, you failed?!" Young Link asked. Ness groaned loudly as he slammed his head into the table only to shoot it back up from the pain. He vigorously rubbed his forehead. "What's gonna happen with Baseball?" Ness lowered his arm and sighed.

"If I keep these grades up, I'm gonna fail the class and I'll be kicked out of Baseball." One of Ness's friends, Blue, crossed his arms as he looked at Ness.

"Why don't you get a tutor?" Blue asked.

"A tutor? Me? No one at the school sees me as anything but the star athlete, I can't go around asking for educational help. You know what they'll do."

"Just because you're the star athlete doesn't mean that's what everyone sees you as." Ness crossed his arms.

"You know someone then?" Blue smirked.

"Yea, his name is Lucas." Ness tilted his head with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucas? I didn't even know there was someone with that name here." Ness looked at Young Link for confirmation since he was at the school longer than Blue. Young Link simply shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I don't bother with introducing myself to people," Young Link said. Ness sighed before turning back to Blue.

"Well, where is he, I might as well give it a shot." Blue smirked as he stood up. He looked around the cafeteria and found Lucas sitting by himself in the corner of the room. Lucas didn't look like he enjoyed sitting by himself. He was clearly hating it, but it was a loneliness he knew he was going to feel. Blue pointed toward Lucas.

"Him, the boy sitting by himself," Blue pointed out. Ness stood up and saw who Blue was pointing at. Ness shrugged before walking toward him.

It didn't take long to make it to Lucas's table. Ness looked down at Lucas as he scrolled through Youtube aimlessly on his phone. Lucas soon felt the presence of someone over him so he looked up and saw Ness opposite him. "Do you mind?" Lucas asked. Ness was slightly surprised by the rather high-pitched voice the boy had. Ness cleared his throat.

"W-well, I was wondering if you could help me." Lucas turned his phone off and placed it down.

"You know who I am?"

"Lucas, correct?"

"That's all, nothing else?"

"Uhhh...." Ness scratched the back of his neck. "I heard that you could help tutor me soooo." Lucas closed his eyes and smiled. He liked how Ness didn't know who he was. He opened them back up and crossed his arms.

"Sure, I can help you." Ness instantly beamed.

"Really!!" Lucas gave a small nod. "How much do you want?"

"Nothing, I'll do it for free."

"R-really?"

"Yea, I haven't got much to do so why not." Ness's happy smile showed Lucas how much he appreciated the action. Lucas stood up and extended his arm toward Ness. "Meet me at the front of the school after classes, ummm..."

"Oh, Ness," Ness said as he took and shook Lucas's hand. Lucas smirked and sat back down. Ness ran back to Blue and Young Link. When he was away, Lucas's phone buzzed. Lucas looked down at it and saw that Claus texted him.

Claus: Yo, Lucas, you free later?

Lucas: Depends on how late you want.

Claus: 8?

Lucas: I should be.

Claus: Cool, cool. Ninten and I found someone for ya.

Lucas: ....great...

Claus: better look your best later.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he turned the phone off. He sighed as he looked back over at Ness's table. He didn't exactly see Ness, but he could envision him. Should I make him sign a contract? He doesn't know what I am so that'd ruin his comfortability around me. Hmmm? Maybe not.

Lucas walked to the front of the school after classes. He saw Ness chatting with Blue. A single look at the two told Lucas all he needed to know. Lucas walked over to the duo and smiled toward Blue. "Well, nice to see you again," Lucas said, crossing his arms. Blue turned toward him and smiled.

"Hiya," he chuckled.

"You guys know each other?" Ness asked. Blue nodded.

"We met each other at work, speaking of which, I've gotta head over there." Blue looked at Lucas and gave a small bow before running off. Lucas looked out after him. He seems dedicated at least, he thought.

"So...." Lucas turned to Ness. "Where do we go now?" Lucas snapped his fingers.

"I know the perfect place, come on," Lucas said as he ran out of the school. Ness had to hurry to catch up to the surprisingly fast boy. Lucas led Ness through Ultimatum until he made it to his house. Lucas looked up at the basic house. It wasn't a house that stood out, which Lucas liked. Lucas looked over at Ness and saw that he was sweaty and breathing heavily. "What's up with you?"

"I never had.....to run over the....city like that." Ness looked up at Lucas, who showed no sign of being worn out from the run. He shook himself to stand up before finally looking at the house they stopped in front of. "Is this yours?"

"Mhm, one of them at least." Lucas walked to the door as Ness was left to think over what Lucas just said. He shook his head before running up to Lucas. Lucas led Ness into the house.

Inside the house, Lucas saw his dad eating at the table with his mom, Hinawa. "Hey, I wanna introduce someone." Lucas's parents turned toward him and saw Ness standing awkwardly next to Lucas. Flint stood up and started walking toward them. Ness felt a little intimidated by this so he slightly hid behind Lucas. Lucas kind of liked the feeling of protecting Ness. Flint stopped once he noticed the fear in Ness and that he was hiding further behind Lucas. He chuckled.

"Oh, sorry kid, didn't mean to frighten you," he lightheartedly said. Ness gulped. Lucas peered back and looked at Ness, who looked up at him. Lucas gave a nod. Ness looked back at Flint and let out a quick breath. He stepped away from Lucas and rubbed his arm.

"H-hi, I-I'm Ness," Ness struggled to say. Flint looked down at Ness, which made him more fearful. That was suddenly when something smacked the back of his head. Ness looked behind him and saw Hinawa walking toward him. She placed a hand in Ness's hair and smiled.

"Sorry for him, he loves it when people fear him," Hinawa said. Her voice was bubbly and nothing about her seemed dark whatsoever.

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT, NO I DON'T!!" Flint yelled. Hinawa shot a look toward Flint which surrounded his entire body in fear. He took a step back as he nervously laughed. "I-I'll go c-clean the dishes." Flint ran away. Hinawa shook her head as she took a small step back to see both boys at the same time.

"So, what're the two of you doing?"

"I'm helping him with his studies," Lucas said. Hinawa looked at Lucas.

"Well, hun, could we chat for a bit?" Lucas nodded. He turned toward Ness, who was already looking at him and smiled.

"Try to get along with my dad while I'm gone," Lucas chuckled innocently.

"I-I'll try," Ness nervously said. Lucas's face grew serious and he stepped closer to Ness. Ness took a sudden step back. "Wh-what're you doing?" Lucas moved his head to Ness's ear.

"My dad loves hearing about sports, so try to run with that, K?"

"Uh, r-right." Lucas stepped back and grew another smile. He finally walked out of the house with Hianwa, leaving Ness. He gulped before walking toward Flint, who was washing dishes. "Uhh, M-Mr.....huh, never asked for Lucas's last name." Flint chuckled as he turned the water off and turned around.

"Cross," Flint said.

"Thanks, Mr. Cross—" Ness knew the name Cross. Ness took a fearful step back as he looked at the innocently smiling Flint. "I-I heard that name before."

"Oh, the clan?" Ness gulped as he nodded. "Yea, not gonna lie, my brother runs it." Ness straightened up.

"YOUR BROTHER WHAT?!"

"Shhh, Lucas doesn't know, I wanna keep him out of this." Ness covered his mouth as he nodded. Flint crossed his arms. "Lucas never brought anyone to the house, and the last thing I want is for the person he brings to be afraid of him because of his family's mistakes." Ness looked over at the front door and just imagined Lucas. Ness shook his head before looking back at Flint.

"Don't worry, I doubt I'll be afraid of him. He's helping me stay in baseball anyway, so i don't have much of a choice." Flint's eyes widened.

"You....play Baseball?" Ness nodded.

"As long as I can keep my grades in check, I'll keep playing it." Flint grew a giddy smile as he grabbed Ness's arm to sit on the table.

"What position do you play?"

"Well....."

Meanwhile, Lucas and Hinawa stood right outside their house. Lucas was up against the wall while Hinawa was standing in front of him. "So, what contract did he sign?" Hinawa asked.

"I didn't want him to sign one," Lucas said.

"Really? That's very unlike you." Lucas looked away. "You're always very eager to make anyone sign a contract for any reason."

"I-I know...." Lucas looked back at his mom. "W-well I decided t-to be nice for free." Hinawa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing Lucas.

"What's the real reason you didn't make him sign one?" Lucas looked down and sighed.

"Claus said I should get out there and I'm kinda scared of who they picked out for me, so....."

"I see." Hinawa giggled and ruffled Lucas's hair. "You're trying to find your special person." Lucas shot his head up.

"T-THAT'S NOT IT!! I just don't want Claus too."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Hinawa said as she patted Lucas's back and opened the front door. Lucas sighed before shooting toward the door and entering the house. He closed the door and then saw Ness happily conversing with his dad. He couldn't help but bring a smile onto his face.

"H-hey, Ness, wanna start?" Ness turned toward Lucas and nodded. He gave a small bow toward Flint before hopping off the chair. He started to run toward Lucas, but Hinawa grabbed his arm on his way, stopping him. Ness looked up at her.

"Hey...." he said, slightly pained from her grip. Hinawa lowered her head to Ness's ear and whispered something. Whatever she whispered left Ness surprised as he looked at Lucas. Even after Hinawa let go of Ness, he still stood there gawking at Lucas. Lucas tilted his head.

"Hey! Earth to Ness." Ness shook his head and ran over.

"S-sorry."

"What'd she say?" Ness looked back at Hinawa as she sat opposite Flint. Ness looked back and smiled happily.

"Nothing, don't worry." Lucas tilted his head and looked at his mom. She simply gave an obviously fake innocent smile. That was when Lucas felt Ness grab his hand. Lucas took a step back and gave his surprised look to Ness.

"Wha—"

"Come on, we don't have all day."

"Uhhh....." Ness saw something start to come out of Lucas's nose, and quickly realized he was bleeding.

"Lucas, your nose!!" Ness said, concerned.

"Umm..." Lucas shot his head away from Ness and vigorously rubbed the blood away before looking back at Ness. "What about it?" Ness started to giggle which made Lucas happy. "Umm, w-well, my room is this way." He started to lead Ness--who still held his hand--through the small hall toward his room. He enjoyed the feeling of Ness's hand. Truth is, he knew who Ness was prior to their meet, but he didn't really bat an eye toward him. Lucas only knew Ness due to him being the star Baseball player, and so he assumed Ness would be an egotistical bastard so he didn't bother with trying to meet with him. In fact, he wanted to make Ness sign a contract to hopefully ruin him, but when push came to shove, he couldn't do it.

They made it into Lucas's room. Lucas closed the door as Ness walked further into the large room. One specific poster caught Ness's eye. Ness walked over to the Haikyu poster and tilted his head. "You watch anime?" Lucas looked at Ness with a confused look before finally seeing the poster. Crap forgot that was there, Lucas thought. Lucas nervously laughed.

"W-well, it's kinda—"

"No need to be nervous, it's cool." Ness turned around and smirked.

"You're pretty accepting, aren't ya?"

"I like to think so." Lucas walked over to his bed and sat down. Ness saw that there was a bean bag chair in the corner, grabbed it, and moved it closer toward the bed. He sat in and melted into the chair. "You like that?"

"Ohhhh, yea......" Ness said, completely dazed by the feeling. Lucas giggled.

"W-well, about the tutoring." Ness sat up, getting through his dazed state. "What subject do you need help with?"

"Chemistry, I suck at it."

"Ahh, most people do." Lucas laid down onto his bed and looked at his roof. He hummed to himself as he thought of a way to help.

"Could you help with that?"

"To some extent. I'm not a chemistry master, but I think I'll know enough." Ness shot out of the bean bag.

"Thank you!!" Lucas sat up and saw the happiness in Ness's face. Lucas was mainly focused on Ness's wide smile. Once more, he really enjoyed it.

"You have a nice smile."

"I have a what?" Ness asked as that smile disappeared. Lucas stood up from the bed.

"I was just saying you have a nice smile." Lucas then walked over to the corner of his room, where a computer stood on a desk. Ness looked down as he thought about what Lucas said. He sort of liked the compliment. He knew it was a basic one, but it was one he really enjoyed. He turned around and the vision of Lucas's smile came into his head.

"W-well, you have a good one too." Lucas peered back at Ness and grinned. He looked back at the computer as Ness started walking toward it. That was when Lucas had the help of the computer to tutor Ness. Lucas tutored Ness for a few hours.

When they were done, Lucas turned the computer off and turned toward Ness, who was on the bean bag once more. He was worn out from all of the lessons. "Sorry about all that, it's way confusing, I know."

"No, no....it's cool." Lucas turned back to the screen, which was now off. He gave a defeated sigh as soon as he realized what time it was, which he assumed due to the brightness outside.

"I've got a question." Ness sat up.

"Yea?" Lucas twisted around and gave Ness a serious look.

"My....my brother is trying to get me to date."

"Isn't that good?"

"I guess it is, but I don't think I'm dating material." Ness crossed his arms as he thought.

"Not confident I see."

"So, do you think I am?" Ness shrugged.

"Not sure, we didn't really do anything for me to analyze your dating skills."

"Oh...." Lucas turned away. Ness felt bad. He then got an idea.

"But I know how I can check." Lucas shot back around. Ness saw Lucas now suddenly beaming. "We could go on a fake date to test it." Lucas calmed down slightly.

"Are you comfortable with that?"

"I don't see why not, it's a fake date, right?" Lucas rubbed the back of his neck.

"R-right."

"Here, let's go right now, I know the perfect place," Ness said as he shot up from the bean bag. "Oof, but wait, I don't have fancy clothes for that place." Lucas looked at his closet. He knew he wasn't allowed to wear his suit outside of business hours, but he really wanted to go on this faux date. Claus wouldn't mind if Ness borrowed his, right? Lucas thought. He chuckled before turning back to Ness.

"I have some, wait here." Lucas ran to the closet and opened it. He searched the closet until he found his suit hanging up. He grabbed it and showed Ness. "Will something like this work?" Ness tilted his head, analyzing the suit.

"It should. Can I see it on you?" Lucas nodded. He placed the suit aside and started to get undressed. Once Lucas took off his shirt Ness started blushing so he shot around. Despite facing away, Ness couldn't help the urge to look back at Lucas as he took off his shorts. He kept his eyes where Lucas's goodies would be. Once he saw them he shot his head back around, blushing even more. The hell's wrong with you?! You just met him, don't gawk at him like that. He's just like the boys in the locker room. He's just got a good physique.....good looking skin.....and his.....stuff looks good too. ARGH, YOU SERIOUSLY NEED HELP, NESS!! Ness thought.

"Ok, look." Ness turned around and saw Lucas in the suit. Lucas adjusted the vest a bit before looking back up at Ness.

"Woah...." Lucas tilted his head.

"Is that a bad 'Woah' or a good one?"

"You're um"—Ness started to rub his neck as he cleared his throat—"you're pretty handsome in that," Ness awkwardly said. Lucas chuckled nervously and smiled. Seeing Lucas's wide smile didn't help Ness's inner thoughts. Damn, his smile is still great.

"W-well, you look like you'll be able to fit in my brother's suit, so let's go." Lucas walked to his door but looked back before opening it. He saw the hesitation in Ness's face and raised his eyebrows.

"Will your brother be ok with it?" Lucas shrugged.

"He doesn't have a choice, now come on," Lucas motioned for Ness to follow him. They left the room and didn't have to walk far until they made it to Claus's room. Inside the room, Lucas found the suit in the closet. It looked like Lucas's but with yellow instead of blue. He handed it to Ness. "You think it'll fit?" Ness grabbed it.

"Well, there's only one way to know." He put it aside and started to undress. Much like Ness, Lucas shot around but slightly looked back at Ness. Unlike last time though, Ness knew Lucas was doing this. He also got some enjoyment out of knowing this. It didn't take him too long to put on the suit. Lucas fully turned around and saw Ness's sly smirk.

"Why're you smiling like that?"

"Why were you watching me so intently?" Lucas's face flushed with red.

"Nononononononono," Lucas rapidly shot, "I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't watch you change." Lucas nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "W-what'd make you say that?" Ness's sly smirk grew as he walked closer to Lucas. Lucas didn't move, he did feel smaller the closer Ness got, however. Neither was too much taller than the other, but Lucas still felt smaller. Lucas gulped. "S-sorry...." Ness started cackling. Lucas tilted his head.

"Ohhh, boy...." Ness said after cackling as he put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "You're a card, you know that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas puffed up. Ness patted Lucas's shoulder and backed up. He extended his arms to his side, showing himself in the suit.

"How's it look?" Lucas looked Ness up and down and blushed more.

"You look....g-great." Ness lowered his arms.

"You don't sound like you mean it." Lucas shook his head instantly.

"Nono, I do. You look so damn handsome in that suit," Lucas said before covering his mouth with his hands. "I-I mean...." Ness started laughing.

"You know, this fake date won't be half bad." Lucas lowered his hands and grinned.

"I'm glad." Both boys stared into each other's eyes. Unknown to the other, they were both feeling the same thing. They both wanted to spend more time together. Their--surprisingly comfortable--moment was broken by Hianwa clearing her voice. Both boys shot their heads toward her, and once Lucas saw who it was he jumped in front of Ness to try and hide him, despite the fact she already saw what he was wearing. "H-hi mom." Hinawa crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"So...why are both of you in those suits?" she asked. Lucas nervously laughed.

"W-we're not....y-you're just drunk and seeing things," Lucas nervously said.

"I didn't drink anything...." Hinawa looked down, "At least I don't think." She shook her head and gave a stern looked to Lucas. She saw Ness's head pop out from Lucas's side. "I know I didn't drink anything." Ness looked up at Lucas's worried expression then moved his head to his ear.

"Why can't she know?" Ness whispered.

"She just....can't," Lucas whispered back.

"So he doesn't know, I assumed so," she said under her breath. "Step aside Lucas, let me see Ness."

"Do-don't hurt him, please?" Hinawa's eyes slightly widened at what Lucas said. Not once has he ever cared about someone--who wasn't family--enough to want them to be protected. The worried look in Lucas's eyes told her everything she wanted to know. If she laid a hand on Ness, Lucas would lash out. She never planned on it, but she had a small urge to see her son lash out. She was able to suppress that urge though. Lucas stepped aside, showing Ness in Claus's outfit. He was standing awkwardly with his very own nervous look in his eyes. The look was different from Lucas's though. Ness wasn't worried about himself, he was worried that he could've gotten Lucas into trouble.

"You're a Baseball player, right?" Hinawa asked. Ness took a small step back as his eyes widened.

"Wh-what? How do you know that?" Ness asked. He looked at Lucas, who just shrugged, then looked back at Hinawa.

"I was told." She took a few steps closer to Ness and looked deeply into his eyes. "My son is a ball that's hard to analyze and thus, hard to hit. You seemed to have managed to hit him, but what's next? First base, a foul, or an out. I have my bets." Hinawa looked at Lucas, who was completely out of the loop. He just looked between his mom and Ness with a confused expression. Ness straightened up and puffed out his chest.

"I'm going to first base, so don't think I won't," Ness said with determination overflowing in his voice. Lucas looked at Ness and felt slightly inspired by the way he said what he said. Hinawa chuckled as she walked back toward the door. She peered back to Ness and grinned.

"Who's to say I wasn't betting on that."

"I....um....don't know what's happening," Lucas said, completely and utterly confused. Ness grinned back toward her. Lucas looked between the two who were just staring at each other, almost like they were talking in their minds. "Can either of you explain what the hell is going on, 'cause I'm quite confused." Hinawa finally walked away. Ness turned toward a still confused Lucas.

"Let's go to our date."

"Y-you forgot about the fake part," Lucas nervously pointed out.

"I know....are you ready?" Lucas's confusion soon broke away. He smiled and looked at the door.

"Not in the fucking slightest, but let's go."

The two of them made it to a fancy hotel, which doubled as a buffet, called Threshers. They two boys walked in and Lucas's eyes widened when he saw the host at the front. The host was Snake, one of the higher-ranked members of Crossed. Snake's eyes widened before bowing down since Lucas was in his outfit. "S-sir, I-I apologize if I was supposed to be on duty, I didn't know," Snake pleaded. Ness raised an eyebrow before turning toward Lucas.

"Snake never acted like this before....why's he scared of you?" Ness asked. Lucas nervously laughed as he stepped closer to Snake.

"We're not....this is a date, so don't blow my damn cover," he whispered to Snake.

"Y-yes, sir." Lucas stepped back and grinned toward Ness.

"Well, shall we?" Ness gave a look toward Lucas that Lucas could tell meant he felt slightly suspicious about the interaction he just had. He decided to just follow Lucas, who was following Snake, toward their seat.

The boys sat in their seats, which ended up just being couches. There was a rather large table in between them. "Please, no need to pay at all sir and everything is up for grabs," Snake said as he bowed. Ness beamed toward the man.

"REALLY!! FREE!!" Snake chuckled before walking away. Ness turned toward Lucas and tilted his head. "It's only free because you're here, isn't it?" Lucas grinned.

"Maybe, what if I'm popular?" Lucas asked as he slightly leaned over the table. Ness giggled as he sat back and crossed his arms.

"Then I better make sure no one steals you away," Ness winked. Lucas giggled as he stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go grab my food, wanna come." Ness shot up.

"OF COURSE!!" Both boys walked away from their seats. Ness stayed next to Lucas. He saw that the other people inside the hotel seemed to know who Lucas was, and they all seemed somewhat fearful of him.

"Hello, Lucas," a deep and scraggly voice said from behind the boys. They turned around. Ness saw that it was a popular gang leader, K Rool--nicknamed The Kremling King. K Rool grinned down at Ness. "Oooo, and you're with a cute boy." Ness gulped as he retreated behind Lucas. He peeked his head out slightly and saw the smug look on K Rool. "Oh come on, boy, I'm not a bad guy. Not like your boyfriend." K Rool looked at Lucas, making Ness even more suspicious, but he stayed behind Lucas, slightly gripping his arm. Lucas looked up at K Rool without a hint of fear of worry.

"Mr. Rool, now's not the time, I'd really appreciate it if you left us alone," Lucas said. Ness noticed his voice was slightly different. It was a voice capable of sending chills through someone's body. It was high yet showed hints of evil and venom.

"Pfft, listen, boy, I know you had something to do Ganondorf, and now the popular Ken Masters was found dead...very suspicious." K Rool lowered his head to only be a few inches from Lucas's.

"Mr. Rool, please, your breath alone is a crime, more or less making minors suffer smelling it." Ness covered his mouth to muffle his chuckling. K Rool instantly shot his head toward Ness.

"You really shouldn't be associating yourself with this boy...." K Rool stood back up, "....Or you make yourself an enemy with me, and you don't want that." Ness hid further behind Lucas, while Lucas got a little angry.

"Don't you dare threaten him, he has nothing to do with this, Mr. Rool." Ness loved how protective Lucas was. K Rool started laughing. He stepped to Lucas's left side, prompting Ness to retreat to the front of Lucas, and lowered his head.

"Don't try to sound tough, kid. I'll show you what involving innocent people in your little game entails....you better count your prayers." K Rool finally started walking away. Ness saw Lucas's composed face turn worried and fearful. Ness turned back to K Rool and felt an immense amount of anger overfilling his body. He walked toward K Rool.

"YOU WON'T DO SHIT, YOU FUCKING COWARD!!" Ness yelled. K Rool looked back.

"Oh really, and who are you to tell me that." Ness stood up straight. He didn't feel scared anymore. He knew Lucas was scared, and this destroyed any fear in him. Lucas just looked at Ness, wide-eyed.

"You may have beef with Lucas, but that also means you have beef with me. And just because we're younger doesn't mean we can't defend ourselves."

"I said, who are you to tell me that, not who are you guys?" Ness balled up his hands.

"My name is Ness Crowl, and Lucas is mine, so if you do anything to him or his goddamn family....I'll return the favor tenfold," Ness intensely said. The way he said it made Lucas slightly scared. K Rool, despite never admitting it, was also frightened by the determination of Ness.

"Pfft, whatever kid, keep dreaming." K Rool said as he turned back around to continue walking away. Ness was about to follow him, but then Lucas stopped him by putting his hand on Ness's shoulder. Ness turned toward Lucas.

"No, no matter how determined you are, you won't be able to handle him when he's angry," Lucas said, much calmer than his face showed. K Rool opened the door and looked back.

"Oh yea, poor poor Min Min. She was only 18...and guess what happened to her?" Lucas glared at him. "Oh, wait, I think you already know what happened to her, well, let's do this again sometime," K Rool winked.

"Min Min? The ramen lady?" Ness asked himself. K Rool finally left the hotel, leaving the boys with a large number of scared pedestrians. Lucas let out a sigh. He turned back to Ness.

"Listen, what you did back there—"

"I just couldn't let him talk to you like that, I had to do something," Ness cut Lucas off. Lucas shook his head.

"Not that. I'm wondering what you meant by 'my Lucas'?"

"Oh...." Ness nervously chuckled as he took a few steps back. He started rubbing his neck as he thought up an excuse. Lucas crossed his arms waiting. "I didn't really expect to say that...i-it just sorta-kinda came out."

"What does it mean though?" Ness looked down.

"I....maybe it meant I wanted to be with you....but that makes no sense, we didn't even complete our first date. So why....why did I say that...." Ness suddenly went on a rail of words, mumbling to himself. Lucas just sighed, not being able to hear or understand most of what he was saying.

"Listen...." This broke's Ness's word rail, "I like you too, I think at least. But...." Lucas started walking toward the doors to the hotel. "K Rool was right, you shouldn't be associating yourself with me, I'm just a liability."

"No, you're not—"

"STOP LYING!!" Ness jumped back slightly. "I've been seeing you get more and more suspicious of me, so stop lying to me and to yourself." Lucas looked back at Ness as he opened the door. Ness saw a stream of tears falling from the only eye he was able to see. "I don't want you ruining your future because you decided to be with me. So....bye." Lucas didn't wait for Ness to respond before leaving.

Ness looked down. He wasn't sad though. He simply thought. He mainly thought about the words Hianwa told him. Lucas isn't what he seems, so please, can you get past that....for him? Hinawa's words repeated in his mind. He then continued to think about what Flint said about their family being connected to Crossed, Snake's weird reaction when he saw Lucas, and K Rool's entire reason for being frightening. Ness turned around and saw Snake dealing with a customer. "Mr. Snake?" Snake turned around and walked over.

"Yes, sir?"

"Lucas....where is he going?" Snake looked away.

"I....can't say."

"If you tell me, I'll make sure you stay protected. That bastard K Rool is going to do something to Lucas, I need to be there to protect him." Snake sighed.

"....the.....the factory, Cross's Cross Stitch," Snake whispered before turning around.

"Thank you, Mr. Snake," Ness bowed before running out of the hotel.

Lucas entered the large room where he dealt with Ken. There was someone new in the chair. He still had the same crew around him, however. The new person in the chair was K Rool. Lucas's face was serious but his eyes were sad. He ripped the blindfold off of K Rool and growled. "You bastard...." Ren leaned toward Cloud.

"He's never this mad, what's the deal?" Ren asked.

"Unsure. I thought this stemmed from petty gang rivalry, but...." Cloud said.

"No way this is that simple," Ren finished. Lucas shot his evil look toward the two men. They both shot up straight with fear.

"S-sorry, sir!!" They yelled. Lucas--full of rage--shakily turned back toward K Rool.

"You think just because you're a big and strong Aligator you get to threaten anyone you want, huh?" Lucas said calmly, yet he still showed his anger.

"I'm actually a crocodile," K Rool smugly corrected.

"I don't give two flying fucklets of fuck." K Roll smirked.

"Man, for a kid, your profanity is off the hook." Lucas's face started to twitch. Every part of his face, aside from his saddened eyes, showed just how angry he was. He didn't waste this anger and put it all in his fist to punch K Rool's face. K Rool just chuckled though. "You have very weak punches without those brass knuckles of yours." He turned back toward Lucas's twitching face. He was doing everything he wanted to do. He was making Lucas insane.

Cloud and Ren looked at each and nodded. Cloud ran over. "Listen, sir, you're losing it, please, allow us to—" Cloud tried to say.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME STRIFE!!!" Lucas whipped his arm back and pelted it into Cloud's neck, making Cloud collapse. He looked up at Lucas as Ren came over to help him up.

"Lucas, you're allowing him to get to you, please, calm down—" Ren tried to spit out.

"Screw off and fuck your beloved detective prince." Lucas shot his head back toward the cackling K Rool. Lucas's face started twitching more.

"YOU SACK OF SHI—"

"Lucas?" a deep but soft concerned voice said.

"What?" Lucas growled as he turned toward the sound of his voice. Once he saw the source, his eyes widened. It was Ness. Ness looked around at everyone, but his eyes stopped on Lucas and K Rool. K Rool was tied to the chair and Lucas was steaming. "Ness...what're you doing here?" Lucas asked as his anger seemingly completely gone, along with his twitching.

"I was concerned so I...followed you. They let me in because of the suit...." Ness looked around at the scene once more. "The hell's going on here?"

"Ness, leave, this is too dangerous for you."

"For once, I'm with the kid," K Rool agreed. Lucas shot a glance toward K Rool, who then gave a sarcastic sorry look.

"Lucas....?" Ness questioned as he once again focused his attention on Lucas and K Rool. Lucas hesitated to look back at Ness, but when he did, he saw the concern in Ness's face. "Are you....are you a part of Crossed? Is this....Crossed?" Lucas looked down.

"I don't blame you for being scared. But please, I have a business." Lucas turned away from Ness. Ness looked down to allow himself to think. This isn't the best business for someone to be in, so why....why do I want to help him? Aaah screw it, mom would kill me if she heard I was a part of this thing, but fuck it, Ness thought. He shot up his determined face to look at Lucas who refused to look at him.

"Then let me help you." Lucas quickly looked at Ness, completely against the idea of having Ness help him.

"NEVER....I don't want you getting hurt." Ness walked to Lucas. Lucas tried to look down, but Ness grabbed Lucas's chin and made him look into his eyes.

"You can't spell business without my name...so allow me to be busi with you," Ness said. This brought a small smile to Lucas's face.

"That's a bit of a stretch—" K Rool tried to say but was cut off by a punch from Lucas. Lucas didn't even look at K Rool as he did it.

"Y-you sure, if you help then you can get charged for murder if they finally get us," Lucas said, trying to get Ness to change his mind. Ness simply smiled lightheartedly.

"Pfft, whatever. We'll be charged together, that's all that matters," Ness happily said. Lucas couldn't help but have his small smile grow.

"Blegh, you guys are gross," K Rool insulted. Lucas saw Ness's eyes instantly change to be full of evil and venom.

"May I shut him up?"

"Sure, but one thing," Lucas said as he backed up. He waved for Cloud to come over. He did, but this time he had the case that held his stick, and his brass knuckles. He grabbed the brass knuckles and held them toward Ness. He took them and put them on.

"Ahh, this'll work wonders." Without any hesitation, he slammed his fist into K Rool's face. This time, it was obvious it hurt. K Rool even spat out a tooth. He gave a fearful look toward Ness.

"If you mess with me, you mess with the Kremlings," K Rool tried to threaten, but it clearly didn't work. Ness chuckled.

"Pfft, you don't think I know that. You insult my intelligence. But....as you can see....no one here gives a shit." He continuously punched K Rool's face. Lucas grabbed his stick and walked to the back of K Rool.

"Hey, Ness?" Lucas questioned. Ness stopped punching and tilted his head.

"Yea?"

"Do you mind if you get blood on that suit?" Ness simply shrugged.

"It's not mine, so go off." Lucas grinned and held up his stick.

"What're you doin—" K Rool was cut off with Lucas's stick going through the back of K Rool's head and popping out his eye. K Rool's head instantly went limp. Lucas ripped his stick back, making sure the eye was no longer on it and walked to Ness's side.

"Gross...." Ness said as he looked at the blood over his suit.

"Ness?" Ness looked to his right, at Lucas, but then Lucas suddenly collided his lips into Ness's. Ness didn't fight back against the kiss, however, and melted into it. They stopped but didn't move their heads away from each other. "You think we're going a little too fast?"

"I just helped you kill a gang leader the day we met....I doubt kissing the day we met comes anywhere close."

"Good, 'cause I don't plan on stopping with just a kiss," Lucas slyly grinned.

"Say again?" Ness asked, slightly thrown off by the sudden lewdness in Lucas's face.

"Well, shit," a familiar voice said. Lucas shot around and nervously chuckled.

"H-hi, Claus," Lucas nervously said as he hid Ness behind him. "Don't move, Ness," he whispered back. Claus crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Who's behind you?"

"N-no one," Lucas said as he gave Claus a fake smile.

"Oh...well, I found my suit missing, what's that about?" Lucas simply chuckled.

"Oh, well, that sucks."

"It really does...." Claus looked over at Blue. "Well, did you do what I told you to do?" Blue bowed his head.

"Yes, sir, I told Ness about Lucas." Ness raised his eyebrow as he looked at Blue.

"Huh...I never noticed him. I'm a sucky friend," Ness said to himself. Lucas looked back at Ness, knowing that Claus knew about him, and tilted his head.

"Blue told you to talk to me?" Lucas asked. Ness nodded.

"He told me that I needed to get better grades and that you'd help with that." Claus saw his suit on Ness's body and his eyes widened.

"MY DAMN SUIT!!! IT'S COVERED IN BLOOD!! WHAT THE HELL!!" Claus yelled. Claus shook his head and stepped forward. "Oh, by the way, that grade was a fake."

"Say again?" Ness asked, with Lucas fully walking out of Ness's way.

"We have connections with the school and had them fake your grades to help us." Ness's nose twitched.

"My mom yelled at me for getting an F. She had me cleaning the entire goddamn house with a two-inch toothbrush every day since my grades came out," Ness slowly said. His voice may have been slow, but each word punched Claus.

"Well, sorry. But you should at least apologize for my poor suit." Ness growled as he looked at Lucas.

"May I beat the shit out of your brother, Lukey?" Lucas grinned toward Claus, who was starting to get nervous.

"As if I'd let you do that alone," Lucas said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hehe, c-come on. W-we're all family here...r-right?" Claus nervously said.

"Right....so this will just be a little family feud. Mr. Strife....close the door." Claus tried to turn around to leave the room before the door closed, but Ness grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH SORRY!!!!!!" Claus yelled continuously as the two boys didn't hold anything back. After the fight, they simply said it was loving taps, but Claus wasn't even able to hear them with his somehow swollen ears. Later on, Ness was officially a part of Crossed, with his own suit. The two boys continued with their crimes for months to come. All was fine....until....

"You're pregnant," the doctor said to Lucas as he was on the hospital bed. He looked over at Ness.

"WHATTTT!!!!!"


	50. Snuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is WAY TOO LONG and I kinda don't want to give much away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are triggered by rape then please do not read this story, not at all.

Life has always had its ups and downs, its rights and wrongs, its negatives and positives, etc. But one thing that has always seemed to come up was the lack of change a person could make. People don't know the impact they have until they've made a mistake and everything came crashing down. Only then does the reality that one person can change the world--or at least a large portion of it--can be seen as a possibility.

_____________________________________________________

Lucas was an average kid. He had his friends, his family, his teachers, his acquaintances, and even his enemies. Nothing about him stood out. He was just a blonde, short, and somewhat simple-minded....he was just Lucas.

Lucas lived in a large city called Ultimatum. He was a senior in his school, specifically the school, Smash High. There were various schools in Ultimatum. What made Smash High stand out against the others was its acceptance rate. Only about 1 in 100 people would be accepted into the high school. On the surface, the school isn't much different than all the others...and it's not. Despite this, the school is seen as the shining star of Ultimatum.

Lucas was walking through the crowded and loud halls with headphones over his ears. He didn't do this because he was listening to music though, he just didn't bode well with noises. He finally got to his class, class 322. He entered the classroom and breathed a breath of relief. "Finally..." Lucas said with his soft and high pitched voice. It wasn't ear-shattering high, it wasn't even high compared to the normal girl, it was just high compared to the boys. There were already a few people in the class as is, one of which was his friend, Red. Red stood up from his seat and ran to the back of the class, where Lucas entered. Red was always taller and stronger than Lucas, but his face made him seem much more gentle. Red was equipped with his trademarked red cap, red and white vest, and then his blue--slightly ruffled--jeans. Red chuckled--showing his pristine teeth--as he wrapped his arm around the back of Lucas's neck.

"Lucas, wassup?" Red happily asked. Lucas raised a suspicious eyebrow as he glared at Red's obviously fake smile.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Can't a guy just say hi to his friend?" Red stepped away from Lucas, knowing he failed at hiding his true intention. Lucas crossed his arms. Despite being shorter than Red, Lucas was always able to assert his dominance. Red sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to escape the situation he idiotically put himself in. "Leaf and I are going out."

"So?"

"....So I'm gonna have to cancel our game night....sorry," Red flinched. He hated canceling plans with Lucas. Ever since Lucas told him about what happened to his family he felt bad whenever he had to cancel. He knew Lucas still kept feelings bottled up inside, despite allowing his friends to drink some of it. After a few silent moments, Red looked back at Lucas and saw his judging eyes. "S-sorry, please, if you want, I can cancel the date," Red flinched once more. Lucas just started chuckling which evolved into a laugh. "Wah...." Red questioned as he watched Lucas laughing as if he'd never laughed before. Lucas gripped his gut when he stopped as he wiped his tears away.

"Seriously, man, you worry too much."

"Huh? I-I don't understand...." Red slouched. Lucas walked over and gave a powerful slap to the back of Red's back. The slap wasn't too powerful, but it still held impact.

"Come on, you're going on a date, don't worry about me." Red stood up straight.

"Y-you sure?" Lucas gave an innocent smile. The smile that warmed the hearts of anyone who saw it. It made Lucas's eyes close and made dimples form at the edges of Lucas's lips. Red grinned as he planted his hand on the top of Lucas's stylized hair. He started ruffling with it.

"Ow...the hell?" Lucas shook his whole body just to get the hand off his head. He gave a jokingly angry look up to Red. "You ruined the moment!" Red couldn't help but chuckle.

The class they had was Algebra II. It was difficult for Red, but Lucas had no trouble. Their teacher was a relatively nice lady. She was tall and had long brunette hair. Her attire was also very casual for a teacher; a baby blue tank top with white--knee-length--shorts. She was known around the entire school as being an easy-going teacher. If someone missed an assignment, she'd allow months for that person to turn it in. Renae Jinny, known around the school as RJ, was the one person that changed many lives.

The final school bell rang, giving the kids a new hope for being able to actually do something other than sitting at a desk all day. Lucas stood up from his desk and started placing his supplies back into his yellow backpack. RJ walked over to Lucas's side. "Hey, Lucas, can I ask a favor?" she asked in her sweet yet deep sounding voice. Lucas zipped up his bag, placed it around his back, and turned to his right.

"Sure."

"I'm supposed to be moving boxes from the storage room to Mr. Robin's class, could you help me?" Lucas tilted his head in confusion. He didn't know why she decided to ask him. It was obvious to everyone that he wasn't very strong. Especially when compared to the others in the class, he had no chance of being able to help efficiently.

"A-are you sure I'd be the best for this?" RJ looked out of the window that Lucas sat next to.

"While it's true you're not very strong, you have an overwhelming amount of tenacity and perseverance." She grew a smile that seemed like it could brighten anyone's day. She turned back to Lucas and gave a single chuckle. "And you were also the only one that seemed like you didn't have anything planned after school." Lucas's face grew dull as he looked down.

"Way to make me seem like a loser...." he pouted. The words shot into RJ's heart, making her bounce back slightly and shake sporadically.

"Nonononono, th-that's not what I meant...I-I didn't....dang it," she said as she looked down. Lucas sighed to himself before picking his head up. He put on his fake smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'll help." He really didn't want to help. He could never pinpoint it, but he never really trusted RJ. Ever since the school year started she would give odd looks toward her students, whether it be in class or in the halls. It wasn't a look Lucas recognized so he couldn't say anything about it, he just felt the looks weren't right. However, he also didn't want to assume anything because he hated the feeling of being negative, so he assumed that she meant no harm by it. Within a month of school, her looks centered solely on Lucas, which--strangely enough--made Lucas somewhat relieved. He liked knowing that no other student would get the odd looks.

It didn't take them too long to walk down the crowded halls to make it to the third-floor storage room. Despite making it there, they didn't enter the room. Lucas tried to ask why, but he never received an answer. He already started regretting going with her. The halls, at a seemingly impossible rate for the number of students in the school, cleared out, leaving only Lucas and RJ.

"Ok, let's go in." She turned toward the door and opened it without needing to unlock it. She motioned for Lucas to enter. He did and saw how large the room was. There were shelves and shelves of boxes, most of which were overflowing. Lucas soon heard the door behind him close, slightly scaring him. "S-sorry didn't mean to scare you, come on, I'll lead the way." She stepped in front of Lucas, but Lucas decided not to move.

Something about this is....odd. If I'm going to help lift things out of here then wouldn't it be easier for the door to stay open?

"You coming?" This broke Lucas from his thoughts. He opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't formulate any words. He just walked forward. RJ led Lucas through the large, grocery store-like, storage room. They soon made it to the corner of the room. RJ pointed to a large blue box that had the school's symbol plastered on it--known as the Smash Ball. Lucas walked over and braced his arms for liftoff as he crouched to grab the box. He was expecting the box to be heavy, so when he picked it up he stumbled backward for a moment.

What the...? Either I'm literally Superman, or this is empty.

There was a small hole, formed by the four sides of the top not fully closing, so he peeked in. Inside he saw nothing. The box was empty. "Hey, I think you've got the wrong box." Lucas looked around the shelves to see if she pointed toward the wrong box.

"No, no, I'm sure that's it," she said with a slight alteration in her voice. The alteration showed that it was a scheme. Lucas shot around and dropped the luckily empty box. He took a few steps back as he saw RJ. She was naked.

"Wah....RJ, y-your clothes." RJ stepped forward, causing Lucas to shield his eyes and look away.

"Come on....I'm hot and you're cute.......we're made for each other...." She sadistically said.

"N-no, I'm gay, I don't even like—" Lucas was cut off by RJ's hand going over his mouth. Lucas shakily moved his eyes to see RJ's sadistically lewd face.

"I didn't give you an option to be gay." She gripped Lucas's shirt and ripped it off him. Lucas tried to scream, but his voice was muffled. He tried to rip RJ's hand away from his mouth, but she was much stronger than Lucas.

The hell? Why do I gotta be so weak? Please.....please......please!

"Why even try....you said it yourself....you're weak." RJ then suddenly grabbed Lucas's crotch, making him scream louder, but once more, it just got muffled.

Someone....

RJ forced Lucas's pants off.

Please....

_____________________________________________________

Meanwhile, there was a junior detective that was overlooking a few cases. This detective was named Ness. He was a rather tall 16-year-old who was still in high school. Despite this, he was seen as one of the best on the squad. His squad consisted of Ren Amamiya [Code name: Joker], David [Code name: Solid Snake], Cloud Strife [Code name: Strider], and Samus Aran [Code name: Helm].

Ness sat at a circular table with the rest of his team. "Well, I didn't think we'd have two high schoolers here," David said with his raspy and deep voice.

"You have a problem with that?" Ren asked. He wasn't afraid to get confrontational. Samus sighed loudly.

"Can you two get along for at least a damn minute?" Samus asked. Ness could tell fighting between Ren and David was a way they showed their friendship.

"He started it."

"What was that, kid?" David shot out. Ren glared a venomous glare toward David. That was when they heard a loud bang and the entire table shook. The two of them straightened up instantly. Ness looked around and noticed that Cloud was the one who slammed his fist into the table. Cloud looked angry.

"I have had it up to here with your bullshit, so sit up and shut up, am I clear?" Cloud ordered as he stood up. His presence alone was enough to shake the confidence of anyone even thinking of misbehaving. Cloud glared his strict yet determined look at both of the perpetrators. He let out a breath before sitting back down and looking at the obviously "out of the loop" Ness. "I apologize for that. We've had a recent falling out."

I doubt he knows they're joking.

"I-it's ok," Ness said. He looked around at everyone and could already tell, just by the look in each of their eyes, where they stood in the group. Cloud was obviously the leader, brought on to keep everyone on track and in line. Samus was there because she was smart with technology and technological weapons. Ren was an "up close and personal" cop while David was the stealthy cop. Ness knew his purpose too.

I'm the detective.

"What's the case we need to do?" Cloud looked at Samus, who nodded. She stood up and pressed a button on a remote she had. This made a small hologram appear from the middle of the table.

"We have reason to believe that...." The meeting went on like they planned, learning the info they needed to commence the job.

_____________________________________________________

Lucas entered his house quietly. He didn't even look at his mom, who was on the couch greeting him, before turning to his immediate right to where a closet stood. He started to take off his shoes. Lucas's mom--or technically his step-mom--started walking over since she felt a strange aura with Lucas. "Lucas, hun, is something wrong?" She lightheartedly asked as she walked toward Lucas.

Lei--Lucas's step-mom--was always a sweet lady. It didn't take long for Lucas to accept her and her daughter as part of his family. Lucas always relied on her when talking about his issue, whether it be about emotions or about his past, and she'd listen without a second thought. Lucas truly loved her and she truly loved him. But Lei didn't feel that love from Lucas anymore. He always emitted a loving feeling if he was around someone he felt that way about, but she didn't feel it anymore. Lucas lost his love for his mom.

Even as she stood right behind Lucas, he still didn't bother with saying "hi". "Lucas?" She placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder, which seemingly shot a certain feeling throughout Lucas's entire body, making him tense up. Lucas's face started twitching before he slowly peered back at Lei. She let go of Lucas as soon as she saw the evil and the despair in Lucas's eye. Before Lei could say or do anything else, Lucas slammed his foot into her gut and he ran off to his room. "AAACK!!" she groaned loudly.

Lei's daughter, and Lucas's step-sister, heard Lei groan so she ran out of her room. She ran out as soon as Lucas entered his room, so she didn't see Lucas and just ran to her mom. Lei's daughter, Marie, isn't that much older than Lucas. She was slightly taller but other than that they looked strangely similar to be step-siblings. Lei was on the ground gripping her gut so Marie kneeled and placed a hand on Lei's knee. "Mom? Mom, what happened?" Marie asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"L-Lucas.....he....." Lei struggled to spit out.

If I tell her Lucas hit me, she'll erupt on him. Something is wrong with Lucas, I can feel it...I don't want him to be attacked. Sorry, Marie....

"What did Lucas do to you?" Marie demanded an answer as she helped her mom stand.

"Nothing....he just seems sad.....I just suddenly.....suddenly got a stomach cramp." Lei saw the fire in Marie's eyes get distinguished as she helped her sit down.

"I-I see, I'll go get your medicine then." Marie ran off. Lei reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She hurried to her messages and got to the "Hubby" contact.

Lei: Flint, please hurry home. It's Lucas.

Hubby: What about Lucas?

Lei: Just hurry home, I'll tell you when you get here.

Hubby: On it.

Around thirty minutes later, Lei's "stomach cramp" finally subsided and Flint made it home. He hurried into the house to see the two worried girls sitting at the kitchen table. Flint tossed aside his bag and walked over to them. He didn't sit in a chair though and just decided to stand at the head of the table. "What's this about Lucas now?" Flint asked, the worry in his voice outweighed any worry in the girls. The girls understood, though. Flint already lost one son, so he'd do anything to make sure his second is safe.

"He hasn't said a word to us since he got home," Lei said. Flint stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"That's it? That's why you made me leave work early?" Lei stood up and whispered to Flint about what Lucas did. Flint took a surprised step back as he watched Lei sit back down. "What....he'd never....he would never just do that."

"Do what?" Marie asked. Flint turned around and looked in the direction of Lucas's room, despite not even being able to see the door to it.

Lucas attacking Lei? He would never do anything abusive to anyone, not even his worst enemy, so why?

"What's stranger is that he wasn't like this before school," Lei pointed out. Flint lowered his head.

He wasn't? Something must've happened at school. A bully, possibly? Ohohoh, if that's the case....

The girls started to feel an anger-filled aura surround Flint, scaring both of them. They also saw Flint ball up his hands into tightly closed fists. "H-Hunny, calm down." Flint growled.

If anything happened to my boy....whoever did it will regret it for the rest of their damned lives....I don't care if I have to go to jail.

Flint started walking in the direction of Lucas's room. "DAD!!" Marie yelled. This finally stopped Flint and made him turn his head. Marie was standing. She was scared. "Lucas will only get scared if he sees you angry....don't ruin your chance."

Urgh, I just can't not be mad. What the hell do they expect from me? Someone fucking hurt my son, and they expect me not to be pissed off.

"Dad....He never truly got over Claus." Flint looked toward the ground. He knew that. He knew that Lucas would never get over Claus or Hinawa, neither could he. The fact Lucas could smile after the funeral was strengthening Flint, even if it was fake every now and then. Knowing that Lucas is sad once more is making Flint lose his cool.

"I-I know....I know."

"Don't give him another reason to be sad, try to be calm." Flint looked down with a click of his gums.

I know that. I know I shouldn't make him sadder.

Flint forced his eyes closed.

Hinawa.....Claus.....what would you guys do?

Flint started to tear up.

No...Marie is right...I've gotta be strong. I'm all he has.

Flint wiped the tears away and picked his head up. He opened his eyes and looked at Marie, showing his new determined eyes. He held up a thumbs up. "I've got this, trust me," Flint smirked. Marie let out a breath of relief before sitting down. Flint walked toward Lucas's room. He stopped at his door and hesitated to knock. He took in a long and deep breath, before letting it flow back out. He gave a single knock with his index finger's knuckle. He gave two more before the door opened.

The door didn't open all the way, though. It just opened enough for Flint to see Lucas's right, and dread-filled eye. Seeing Lucas's normally bright blue eyes turn to a cloudy shadow of what it was almost made him lose control. He was able to keep Marie's words in his mind though, so he kept his composure. "Lucas....wanna talk?" Lucas's eye lowered. Lucas wanted to answer, but he couldn't. He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't.

Sorry, Dad....

Lucas shut the door. The sound of the door shutting was quiet and light, but it held a major impact on Flint. That sound echoed in his mind as he was frozen still, looking at the doorknob that might as well disintegrate. Flint lowered his arm to his side.

Lucas....

Flint lowered his head slightly.

I'm sorry

He clenched his eyes shut as tears started streaming out.

Sorry.....

He still didn't move. Lei and Marie soon came over and saw him frozen. They saw the tears streaming from his eyes and knew what happened. They pulled Flint into a hug. None of them could find any words to spit out. The sound of the door shutting shut all of them up. They were all closed.

_____________________________________________________

Lucas opened his locker at school and looked inside it. He grabbed the supplies he knew he needed. Red saw Lucas from down the hall and ran over, having to dodge the other students walking against him. He accidentally slammed into the lockers right next to Lucas's, but Lucas was used to it so he didn't flinch. However, unlike any time before, he didn't bother with asking if Red was ok. Red recovered as he rubbed his nose. "Yo, Lucas, guess what," Red said as he lightly pinched his nose, changing up his voice slightly. Lucas peeked over at him.

"...Yea?"

"Leaf and I did it....we had sex!!" Red cheered. Lucas looked back into his locker. He wanted to tell Red he did too, but he didn't want to cause him trouble.

"Oh....good for you," Lucas said with a low voice. Red--being smarter then he seemed--noticed the difference in his voice from yesterday. Red lowered his arms and tilted his head.

"Lucas?" Lucas took a step back from his locker and closed it. He turned toward Red. He could tell something serious was up with him. There were bags under his eyes, the skin around his eyes was red, and the look in his eyes showed distraught. "You....tired?"

"....Yes."

Liar, er, maybe it's not a total lie, but it's definitely not the full truth.

Red was about to ask something else, but stopped once he saw Lucas tense up and seemingly shake. His face started to twitch. Red looked behind Lucas and saw Leaf had her hand on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas shot a look back at Leaf that scared her and made her step back. Lucas balled up his hand into a tough fist and made a small motion that told Red he was going to attack Leaf. Right as Lucas raised his fist, Red grabbed it. "Stop." Lucas looked back at Red and he saw the glare Lucas gave to Leaf. His blue eyes seemed nearly black and void of life. Lucas was no longer Lucas. He ripped his fist from Red and walked away from Leaf, slamming his shoulder into Red's. Red walked up to Leaf.

"The hell's wrong with him?" Leaf asked. Red looked back at Lucas. The way he was walking showed he was angry yet fearful of everyone around him.

"He's scared or mad.....or even both."

Lucas....You really need to learn to open up to people.

"I didn't do anything, so why would he be mad?" Red looked at Leaf's scared eyes.

"He's not mad at you, I dunno who it's directed to, though. Let's go get the others, maybe they know." Leaf nodded and they parted ways to get everyone from their group.

_____________________________________________________

Red walked into the cafeteria and saw his group waiting for him. He ran over to one of the few circular tables and took the only available seat. It was lucky that all eight of them could fit. Red looked at Leaf. "Did you tell them?" Red asked. Leaf shook her head. The other people at the table were Young Link, Toon Link, Kumatora, Inkling, Mega Man, and Ninten.

"Listen, guys, you're interrupting my studies," Kumatora tried to convince, but no one believed her.

"Oh please, we all know you were trying to get the bang bang from Jeff," Ninten said as he crossed his arms. Kumatora slammed her palms into the table and glared at him.

"You dare speak to me like that." Ninten gave a sly smirk.

"You wanna go?"

"Yea, I wanna go."

"Goo—"

"GUYS!!" Red yelled. The two of them looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"Woah..."

"If you two can calm down, there's a reason we brought everyone here."

"Better be a good one," Inkling said. Red then explained what he knew about Lucas's situation. All he did know was that Lucas nearly attacked Leaf, he talked in a weird tone, he didn't seem to care a bit about what Red said, and he had a strange sad aura about him. Mega Man closed his eyes as he thought about all that Red told him.

"Have you called his parents? Maybe they know," Mega Man asked without opening his eyes.

"Wow....you're smart," Young Link gushed. Mega Man gave a small blush as he looked away from the group.

"I-it was nothing." Red brought out his phone and called Lei. He then put the phone on speaker and placed it in the middle of the table.

Please....answer.

They answered. "Red? Is something the matter?" Lei asked over the phone.

"H-hi, ma'am, I've got a question," Red brought up.

"Sure."

"Uhh, Lucas was acting a bit weird just now, do you know what's wrong?"

"..." There was a decently long silence.

"This can't be good," Toon Link finally broke the silence.

"He...." As soon as she said that it perked everyone's attention. "He....was acting weird after school yesterday. I was actually hoping you guys knew what was wrong." Everyone's eyes turned toward Red.

"Sorry ma'am, but I was the one who had the last class with him and even then he seemed to be like he always is," Red sadly said. He looked away.

"Well, that does mean one thing," Mega Man brought up. "If he was how he normally was in 8th period, then something must've happened after school but before he got home."

"Wow....you're very smart," Young Link gushed once more. And just like last time, Mega Man blushed as he looked away embarrassed.

"Ma'am? When did Lucas get home yesterday?" Leaf asked.

"Around 5," She answered. Leaf looked slightly down.

Strange...Red told me he had to cancel his game night with Lucas so Lucas wouldn't have had anything to do after school. What stalled him for nearly two hours?

"Ma'am, if I may?" Inkling started.

"Uh, sure, go ahead."

"Has Lucas ever talked about being bullied or something along those lines?"

"No, not once, why? Has he told you?"

"No, I just thought that maybe he'd tell you over his friends."

"Ugh, we're not getting anywhere," Toon Link pouted as he put his head onto the table.

"Not true," Mega Man started, "We have a pretty decent hunch that something bad happened to Lucas from when school ended, 3:05, and when he got home, around five. All we have to do is play detective to try and find out what happened during those times."

"Wow, you're—" Young Link was cut off by Kumatora smacking him in the back of the head.

"Shuddup," she ordered. Young Link growled to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "How're we gonna play detective anyway?"

"Well, we all share one class with Lucas, correct?" Red asked. Everyone nodded.

"Strange how that worked out, huh? Eight different classes, eight of us....pretty coincidental," Inkling said to herself.

"What would you like us to do, then?" Toon Link asked, picking his head back up.

"I want all of us to sorta analyze what Lucas does, how he reacts to people, and how he reacts to situations. I will have the job to analyze what Lucas does after school," Red said.

"So, we're basically stalking him?" Kumatora asked.

"Basically, but it's for the best."

"..." Lei was speechless over the phone.

"Ma'am, is something wrong?"

"You guys....are you really going to do this?" she asked. Her voice showed that she was crying. The tears that she was crying, though, weren't ones of sadness but happiness. She just couldn't believe that Lucas had such dedicated and good friends.

"Of course...." Ninten started. Everyone turned to him. His relationship with Lucas was a bit different from the others. Unlike the others, Ninten didn't start out as a friend of Lucas, but as a friend of Claus. Ninten balled up his fist and stood up. "I made a promise to Claus....that I'd make sure Lucas stays safe and happy....I'll never break that as long as I live."

"Ninten....thanks." Ninten started to tear up but then he just wiped the forming tears away and ran off. Leaf was about to follow him, but....

"Don't, he hasn't talked about Claus for nearly a year...you know how close they were," Red said.

"I don't....I just knew they were good friends. How close were they?" Lei asked. Everyone lowered their heads.

"They were.....more than friends. Despite being pretty young for it....they loved each other more than many relationships of adults," Mega Man answered.

"Oh...." Lei knew what it felt like to lose someone you love that much. "Well, next time you see him, give him another thanks for me, please?"

"Of course, ma'am. Oh, and one more question?" Red asked.

"Sure."

"How did he act when he was at home?"

"...Well, he didn't seem to like me, like at all. He even went as far as attacking me...." Red looked up at Leaf.

So something similar.

"Luckily, Marie was in her room at the time. Oh and he completely shut out Flint, not even giving him a chance to speak."

Jeeze, this is bad. He and his dad were always close, even closer after the incident, yet he just completely shut him out? But then, if he did all of that, why did he talk to me? Maybe he still talked to his mom.

"Did he talk to you, ma'am?"

"No, he didn't say anything to anyone, which is what scared me most. He's never that quiet." Red lowered his head.

So....I was the only one he talked to.

"Why did he attack you? Can you remember doing anything to him when he came home?" Mega Man asked.

"Uhh, well, the only thing I did was greet him.....oh, and I put my hand on his shoulder. That's it." Red looked back at Leaf, who did the same thing. Leaf seemed to have the same realization.

"W-well, thanks for everything ma'am. We'll call if we find anything of note," Red said as he looked around at the group for a unanimous agreement.

"I'll be waiting then." Red hung the phone up and pocketed it.

"Leaf? You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe so," Leaf said. The others exchanged looks of confusion. Red stood up.

"Everyone. Pay attention to anything that Lucas does, and try your best to talk to him. Also, try to avoid physical contact and analyze any contact you may see someone have with him. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads in a strange, unplanned unison. That was when the first bell rang and everyone departed. Red was the last to leave the cafeteria though.

Jeeze, Lucas, what happened to you? If anything bad happened, Ninten is going to feel so guilty....I should find him.

Instead of going straight to class, he decided to search the school to find Ninten. Eventually, with about a minute left until the late bell, he found Ninten in a bathroom. Ninten was crying in a stall. "Hey, Ninten, I know that's you." Ninten was sitting on the closed toilet and slightly jumped at the sudden voice.

Crap, I thought I locked the door.

Ninten sighed before stepping off of the toilet and opening the stall. Red stood at the sinks looking at the exact stall Ninten stood in. Ninten avoided eye contact as he walked to one of the other sinks. "Oh, hey....How'd the meeting end?" Ninten asked as he turned the water on.

"Ended interestingly, to say the least." Ninten simply raised his eyebrows to say "Oh yea?" "Oh, and, Lucas's mom said thanks."

"Yeah....." Ninten squirted some soap onto his hands and started to rub them together. "....Claus would be mad at me if he was still here." Red crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and lowered his head.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Ninten put his hands back under the water. "If something did happen to Lucas, something bad, I failed him."

"Well, if his own family doesn't know what's wrong, I'm sure Claus would be pissed off with himself." Ninten chuckled.

"Yeah, such a sweet guy he was. Taking responsibility for everything. Did I ever tell you about the Baseball incident?" Red raised his head and looked at Ninten, who turned off the water and walked toward the paper towel dispenser.

"No, what happened?" Ninten ripped off some paper towels and turned to face Red. Red stopped leaning against the sink as soon as he saw tears welling up in Ninten's face.

"Well, it was more like tee-ball, but you get the point. He hit the ball with this metal bat and the ball got flown into Bowser's window." Ninten started to laugh, but the laugh was bittersweet. Red could tell, Ninten severely missed Claus. "Oh man, the lecturing we got from Bowser and Flint." Ninten smiled as he finished drying off his hands. He lowered his head. "And Claus took all the blame, yet he still smiled. He was still the happy-go-lucky kid, even as he was being punished. That's why I loved him." Ninten threw the balled up paper towel into the trash can. He stayed looking away from Red as he wiped his tears away. "But....I've gotta follow his footsteps." Ninten looked back at Red. Red took a few steps of surprise back. Ninten was smiling, it was forced, but still smiling. However, he was also still crying. The tears Ninten was forming fell into the crevasses of his smile. "How do I look?"

"....Creepy." Ninten turned away. He gave a few bittersweet chuckles.

"Looks like I've still got a ways to go." Red heard Ninten leave the room. Red looked into the mirror.

Man....I never knew Ninten could be this....sad.

Red started to feel tears forming, which made him shake his head.

No, don't you dare cry, you idiot. You're supposed to be Lucas's best friend. Lucas wouldn't want you crying.

The feeling of the tears didn't stop, they only grew.

Nonononono, please, be strong. If I'm not strong, then the others won't be.

Red then saw a single tear drop from his right eye. Red watched it stream down in slow motion. He failed. He knew he failed. He couldn't stay firm, he couldn't stay strong.

No......goddamnit.

Red groaned as he faintly looked down. He felt more, and more, and more tears fall from his eyes.

Goddamit....please, stop it. Stop crying, I beg of you.

He couldn't stop. The tears only fell faster and hit the sink heavier. No matter how hard he tried to wipe them away, it only seemed to inspire his eyes to continue the challenge.

....I'm sorry, Lucas...I'm sorry, Ninten.....I'm sorry, Leaf......I'm sorry everyone.

_____________________________________________________

Ness arrived at Smash High. He was here on his part of the job. He entered the school and saw everyone retreating to their classrooms.

Man, for a school that rarely takes people in, it's quite packed.

Ness reached into his pocket and found a notepad. On the pad, he found the note he made to himself. "Second floor - Main Office - chat with the principal," it read. He put it back in his pocket and walked up the nearby stairs. He saw the sign that labeled the main office so he walked faster toward it. However, the room was at the corner, so he couldn't see if anyone was coming from the other side. This ended up making Ness crash into someone. Ness stayed standing as the other person fell. He shook his head and looked at the boy he crashed into. "Oh, crap, sorry," Ness shot out instantly. The boy looked up and Ness saw nothing but despair in his eyes. The boy was Lucas. Lucas tilted his head as if he was analyzing Ness. Ness held out his hand. "Come on, lemme help ya." Lucas glared at the open palm extended toward him. He grabbed it and Ness helped him to his feet. "Again, sorry for crashing into ya."

"....I-it's fine," Lucas stuttered. Ness crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Soft-spoken, huh?"

"I-I guess...." Ness simply shrugged.

"Name's Ness, by the way. What about you?" Lucas looked away from Ness.

Should I tell him? He's not a student here, I can tell. I probably won't see him again, so it won't be a big deal.....yea, I guess.

Lucas sighed before turning back to Ness, who grew slightly concerned. "I-I'm Lucas."

"Lucas, huh....nice name," Ness said as he put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas softly chuckled.

"Y-yea, I guess." Ness removed his hand and tilted his head, keeping the crash in his mind.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"N-no, b-but thanks." Ness smiled happily. Lucas admired the smile. It was wide and with no lie in it, no deception.

That'd be nice.

"Anyway, you probably got some class to go to." Lucas slowly gave a nod. Ness patted Lucas's back, showing more of his happy face. "Welp, nice meeting you, Lucas. Hope to see you again."

"R-right." Ness chuckled as he left Lucas to enter the main office. Lucas kept his eye on the door to the office. His legs, for one reason or another, he couldn't move them.

Ness.....He's nice. Wonder what he's doing here. Wonder why he wants to see me again.

"Excuse me, kid, you're not skipping are you?" a guard--Donkey Kong--said. Lucas turned around and found Donkey Kong walking toward him. Lucas simply took a few fearful steps back, making him look more suspicious to Donkey Kong. "Running away, are we?" Lucas was about to turn down the hall Ness was walking down, but Donkey Kong grabbed his arm. This made Lucas snap. His face started twitching. He shot his despair ruined face back at Donkey Kong. "We're going back to—" Donkey Kong was cut off by Lucas since Lucas bit Donkey Kong's hand. "AAAARG, stupid kid." Lucas was able to duck under Donkey Kong's other arm and run down the hall.

Ness hurried out of the main office to see Donkey Kong rubbing the bite mark on his hand. "What happened, sir?" Ness asked. Donkey Kong looked at Ness and showed him the bite. Ness stepped aside and saw Lucas running down the hall. "He did it?"

"Yes, that bastard skipped class and decided I deserved punishment....that kid used to be so good too." Ness tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

Lucas? He didn't seem like the type. Then again....his eyes weren't happy ones. Maybe.....no, I can't think like that. I've gotta focus.

Ness gave an apologetic bow toward Donkey Kong before turning back into the office.

_____________________________________________________

Lucas knew what class he had next, and he hated it. It was Algebra II. He was thinking of skipping, but then the image of Donkey Kong filled him with fear. He sighed to himself, but before he could open the door to the classroom--since he stood right in front of it--he felt a hand be placed onto his shoulder. Lucas, for whatever reason, didn't feel angry or scared by it. He calmly turned his head back and saw that it was Red. "Yo," Red simply greeted.

"Oh, h-hi," Lucas stuttered.

"Hello boys," a sadly familiar voice said from behind them. They turned back and found their teacher, RJ. Lucas refused to look her in her eyes, which Red instantly took note of.

Lucas....he's not even bothering to look at her. Hmmm. She must be involved in some way.

"Hi, RJ," Red faked being jolly.

"Well...." RJ placed a hand on both of their shoulders. Red was expecting Lucas to snap since he knew he was the only one able to touch Lucas without Lucas freaking out, but he didn't. Lucas tensed up. His eyes were full of hurt and fear. Red raised an eyebrow but still kept his fake, suspicious-less face. "We'd better get in, we don't wanna be late." She started laughing as she walked into her classroom. Red turned to Lucas.

"Hey, you ok?"

"....y-yea...." Lucas slowly said. Red could tell the feeling Lucas had during it. And knowing this made him mad. Red balled up his fists as he watched Lucas begrudgingly walk into the room.

That bitch did something to Lucas....We're going to find out what it was, we're going to help you, Lucas. I promise.

Red walked into the classroom. During the entire class, Red kept a firm eye out on Lucas and on RJ. Whenever RJ interacted with Lucas, Lucas tensed up and the fear returned to his eyes. One moment, Red swore he could even see a tear start to swell up in his eye. This only made Red angrier.

The bell rang, and Red instantly left the classroom. However, he stayed outside of it to see where Lucas would go. After waiting for a bit, he saw Lucas and RJ walk out of the room together. They didn't notice him. He followed them through the halls until they stopped at a storage room. Red had to hide behind the corner. He looked directly at Lucas, who was clearly scared and sad. He didn't want whatever RJ wanted. Red crossed his arms. Once RJ opened the door, Red could see Lucas's eyes instantly tear up before walking in. Red growled and slammed a fist into the wall.

She is doing something to him.....dammit. I should've never canceled on him yesterday. I've gotta get the others.

_____________________________________________________

Red made it back to the lunchroom and found his group sitting at the same table and even in the same order as last time. Red rushed over and sat in his seat. The others instantly noticed the angered expression on his face. "So....you find something out?" Toon Link asked.

"....Sadly," Red said. "But first, what did you guys find out?"

"Wel..." Ninten adjusted himself in his seat. They all, one-by-one, explained what they saw Lucas react negatively to. There were a few things that stayed consistent, which only confirmed things in Red's mind. Lucas would react negatively toward any female and adult that gets even slightly aggressive and touchy with Lucas. However, whenever a male of the same age as Lucas did those things, he wouldn't react negatively. He also refused to say a single word to females and adults, yet was seen going into full conversations with males his age--granted he seemed to have pretty broken speech, stuttering and stumbling over his own words.

After going over all of that, they turned toward Red. Red looked down at his table, still unable to get the vision of RJ leading Lucas into the storage room out of his head. "Red?" Leaf asked.

"....I don't really wanna rush to conclusions, but...." Red started.

"But?" Toon Link repeated.

"Red, even if you have a theory with no proof, please, shoot it at us," Ninten persisted. Red looked up at Ninten and remembered seeing him cry. The normally happy Ninten crying was something he didn't want to see again. Red gave a small sigh before sitting up normally--since he was slouching before.

"W-well....I believe our Algebra teacher, RJ, is doing something to him."

"RJ? Do you mean the fan-favorite teacher? Quite the accusations," Mega Man pointed out.

"Man, you can make anything sound sophisticated, can't you?" Young Link flirted. Mega Man gave a simple wink.

"Oh my god, now's not the time to flirt, this is serious," Kumatora angrily said.

"What makes you accuse her?" Inkling asked.

"Well, I saw her leading Lucas into the storage room after classes ended," Red answered.

"Oh.....that's odd, but don't you think he could've just been helping her? There's still no proof that she's doing anything," Toon link mentioned. Red looked back down at the table.

"I know that. But the fact he seems pissed off with every female and adult has to mean something. And when the one female and adult he isn't outwardly pissed at confronts him, he's just scared. It has to mean something."

"Well, we won't be able to do anything without proof," Ninten said, "You know of a way?"

"Couldn't we just set up cameras in the storage room?" Young Link asked. Mega Man shook his head.

"The storage room is larger than it sounds. While we may be able to buy one or two, we'd never know where they're going in there, and thus it gives us a higher chance to buy cameras for no reason. We also can't get into the room, only teachers can, unless of course a teacher goes in with you, but....." Mega Man explained.

"But they'd never allow us to set up cameras," Red finished. Everyone looked down at the table. They eventually all felt the anger Red was feeling. They all saw Lucas nearly attack someone because potentially his own teacher was doing something to him.

"Well, there is another way we can get proof." Everyone shot their heads toward Mega Man, who oddly seemed to be the brightest sun of the group. "We can always get Lucas, himself, to admit what RJ does, if anything of course.

"What're you saying?" Leaf asked.

"We can buy some kind of recording device, find a way to get Lucas to confess, record it, and give the recording--if he confessed to something of course--to the police." Before anyone else can say anything, Ninten shot up.

"I know what to do....Red, where's Lucas?" Ninten asked.

"Wah....? Lucas, he probably left by now or is leaving. And plus, we still need to buy the device," Red said.

"Tch, damn it," Ninten said under his breath as he jolted his head away from his group.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Damn it. Why can I never do anything? Why am I always so damn useless? If Claus was here he'd be able to handle this situation perfectly. I hate this. I hate this. I really hate this.

Red stood up, knowing just how mad Ninten was. "Well, I think we made good progress, first we've gotta get the device."

"Alright, I'll buy it, I'm the richest out of all of us," Kumatora said, with a small hint of proudness to be saying that.

"Tch, egotistical bitc—" Young Link was cut off by Kumatora's death glare.

"What was that?" She gave a twisted smile.

"N-nothing."

"Alright, let's go," Red clapped his hands. Everyone, but Red and Ninten, started leaving the lunchroom. Red walked over to Ninten, who was holding back tears. He looked to be frozen. "Ninten....you're trying to make up for what happened with Claus?"

".....I couldn't help him.....I couldn't do shit.....I was just a useless piece of shit," Ninten complained. Red analyzed Ninten's stance. His hands were balled up into fists. He seemed frozen yet still looked like he would fall over with the slightest bit of wind. And his clearly saddened face showed all the guilt and blame he placed onto himself.

He still blames himself? This is worse than I thought.

"You have a chance to make up those feelings. You can help Lucas."

"I know.....trust me, I know." Ninten's entire body instantly tensed up and his face clenched, showing he was closer to balling. "Why'd he have to go?" Red opened his mouth but didn't have anything to say, only closing it back up.

I don't know. He didn't deserve it, but it happened. Just like Lucas. He doesn't' deserve to be hurt, but.....but!!

"Hey, Ninten, you remember what class Claus had right?" Ninten's body seemed to slightly calm down as he turned his head back toward Red.

"Of course I do, why?" Ninten's face seemed to also be slightly calmer.

"What teacher did he have?"

"Well, he had many....." Ninten went through his maze of memories trying to find which exact teacher Red was referring to. He soon found it. "Well, one of them was RJ." The realization instantly kicked in, making his face twitch and anger replace all hints of sadness. Red smirked.

"There ya go, I knew you were smart." Ninten slammed his fist into the table.

"THAT FUCKING DISGUSTING BITCH!!!! If she did anything to Claus....."

"Relax, we still don't know....but." Ninten shot around with a growl and started to walk toward the exit. "Ninten!! Remember the plan?" Before leaving the room, Ninten looked back.

"Of course I do, they better hurry with that fucking thing...." Ninten looked away from Red, "I need to know what the hell she's doing." Red gave an exhausted sigh to the empty lunchroom as Ninten left.

Man....this is stressful. We probably shouldn't even be doing this, but what cop isn't an adult.....wait.

Red chuckled to himself as he found the right person to help them just as a plan B. He just needs to know how to contact him.

_____________________________________________________

Two months have passed. Every day, since the day they bought the device, they tried to make Lucas confess to whatever RJ was doing, but he wouldn't. He would just cry before running away. The strangest thing was that Ninten didn't even give an attempt, despite claiming he knew what to do. Not only that, to the others' obliviousness, but RJ was also making Lucas do the same thing almost every day.

Today was a different day than all the others. Lucas was lucky that RJ was absent, so instead of having to worry if she wanted some, he could just go straight home. However, when he left the classroom, he still couldn't go straight home. Ninten stood right outside of the classroom, waiting for Lucas. "Lucas, can we talk?" Ninten asked.

"Nothing is going on....everything is fine...." Lucas lied.

"This isn't about that....it's about Claus." Lucas looked away and gulped. "Follow me if you want, if you don't, then go home." Ninten started walking down the hall. Lucas didn't move for a bit, he just wanted to think.

I know it's a trap. Don't go with him.....But, he really cared for Claus. His care for him nearly rivaled mine. But no....stay strong—stay strong? Did I really just.....Damn it.

Lucas quickly walked over to Ninten's side. Ninten led Lucas through the halls until they made it to a bathroom. Ninten opened the door and motioned in. "I don't want anyone to hear." Lucas walked into the, almost ghostly empty, bathroom. Every bathroom at least had a stain in the stalls, or a dirty toilet or urinal, but this one didn't. This bathroom looked as if it was just created. Lucas turned around to see Ninten locking the door and put his hand into his pocket. Ninten turned around, taking his hand out of his pocket.

Strange....Why'd he.....?

"Lucas....did you know Claus had the same teacher as you?"

"Same.....teacher?"

"RJ...." Lucas's eyes slowly widened at the news, giving Ninten his answer.

"He.....he what?"

"If I find out she had something to do with his.....with him, I'll....." Ninten had to force himself to stop since he started to feel his face twitch. He shook his head and looked directly at Lucas's faded blue eyes. "I'll cut the bullshit.....Is RJ hurting you?"

"You lied to me."

"I had to." Lucas balled up his hands.

"Nothing is going on, why can't you guys understand that?" Lucas started walking toward the door to the bathroom. Seeing this, Ninten felt angry. He knew that all previous attempts failed. Unlike those times though, Ninten wasn't going to give Lucas a choice to not confess. Right as Lucas was about to pass Ninten, Ninten reached out and grabbed Lucas's collar. "What the hell....?" Lucas didn't even have enough time to fight back before Ninten slammed Lucas against the wall. "AAACK!!" Lucas looked at Ninten and saw his anger. Ninten's grip on Lucas's collar tightened.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's going on."

"I told you...nothing—" Ninten slightly pulled Lucas away from the wall and slammed him back against it again.

"STOP FUCKING LYING FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMNED LIFE, WILL YOU!! I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU CLAUS!!!" Lucas, despite feeling pain in the back of his head, looked at Ninten's sad and angry eyes.

Claus....? Does he think....?

"I just want to fucking be useful."

"Huh...u-useful?" Tears started rushing from Ninten's eyes.

"I couldn't prevent what happened to you before, I'M SURE AS HELL NOT GONNA LET THE SAME DAMN THING HAPPEN TO YOU NOW!!! By force, if I have to."

"B-bu—"

"CLAUS PLEASE.....PLEASE JUST OPEN UP TO ME. YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT THIS YOURSELF, YOU HAVE YOUR FRIENDS, YOUR FAMILY...." Ninten forced his eyes close, his tears seeming infinite, "You have me...."

"....Ninten...."

Why does he keep thinking I'm Claus.....? He of all people should know the difference. Wait....does he feel....guilt? But there was nothing he could've done.

Ninten looked up with teary eyes. "I'm not Claus....." Ninten's grip on Lucas's collar somehow got tighter. He also slammed his other fist into the wall next to Lucas's head. Ninten opened his mouth, but from the corner of his eye, he saw himself in the mirror. He looked over and saw how he had Lucas against the wall.

"I.....I......no....." He let go of Lucas and stumbled over toward the sink--since the mirror was behind it. "I.....I was doing.....what RJ was doing.....to you....."

"Hey, I-I didn't say—" Lucas stopped himself when Ninten gripped his own head.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!!" Lucas looked into the mirror and saw the tears still not stopping. "I JUST WANTED YOU TO BE SAFE....TO BE HAPPY!!!" Ninten shot around, and the sad yet angry expression on Ninten's face made Lucas's heart collapse. "WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY CLAUS....I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING JUST FOR YOU TO KNOW I LOVE YOU, THAT YOU'RE CARED FOR, THAT YOU HAVE ALL THESE DAMNED REASONS TO BE HAPPY. SO WHY......" Ninten lowered his head, ".....why weren't you happy?" Lucas looked down as well.

".....'Cause every day I'm being hurt more than I'm being loved." Ninten looked up. "Every day.....I see that FUCKING FACE!! Every day.....every damn day....." Lucas started crying. He fell down to his knees. "You guys have been trying so damn hard to make me happy.....inviting me to the arcade, sleepovers, you guys even bought me tickets to Nintendo Land....but I was stingy and wasn't happy....." Lucas looked up at Ninten. "You want to know why....why I'm being hurt? Why you should STOP FUCKING BLAMING YOURSELF LIKE THE STINGY ASS BITCH WHO TOOK HIS OWN LIFE!!!" Ninten took a step back.

He called Claus.....no, he's been hurting just as much as me. He's been missing Claus just as much—no, more than me. I was stupid to think I was still the only one that cared. I was too stupid.....

"Clau—Lucas.....I-I'm—"

"I SAID STOP FUCKING TAKING THE DAMN BLAME!!!" Lucas lowered his head. "You and Claus never learned...."

"Lucas.....what is going on?"

"...." Ninten kneeled down.

"Now you better not become the new 'stingy as bitch who took his own life'."

"....RJ," Lucas started. He was able to move his head to look into Ninten's eyes. "RJ....she's been forcing me to....." Ninten gulped. "....To.......have sex with her." Lucas lowered his head once more. "Nearly every day for two months.....it's unbearable."

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Ness put his hand into his pocket, preparing.

"....Because no one would believe being raped by a woman." Ninten then clicked the "stop recording" button on the device in his pocket. He stood up and wiped his eyes. ".....Please, help me....." Ninten started walking toward the door. Lucas struggled to stand up. Right before Nitnen was able to touch the door, Lucas spoke up. "I don't think he ever told you this."

"Who?" Ninten asked without looking back at Lucas. He just looked at the plain door. Lucas looked at himself in the mirror as he wiped his tears away.

"Claus." Ninten planted his forehead against the door. "He loved you more than anything. I remember him saying, if anyone, even as much as flicks your forehead, he'd kill them. Every time you contacted him, he grew happier. Every time your name was brought up, he smiled. Every time he thought about you....he couldn't help this cute smile."

"The one with those cute dimples?" Lucas gave some finally genuinely light-hearted giggles.

"Yup, those ones." Ninten started smiling. "He loved everything about you. He wanted to get married....to grow a family....grow old.....and even die.....all with you, because he loved you. He died because you were the only one who showed care for him--outside of his one sided family. I just hope RJ wasn't involved, not how she is with me, at least." Lucas looked at Ninten's reflection. He saw Ninten turn around, and slowly walked toward him with this small smile on his face. Once he got close to Lucas, he pulled him into a hug.

"I miss him." Lucas returned the warm embrace.

"....Yea, you're not the only one."

Claus.....I can't promise my safety....but I can at least promise Ninten's. I promise you, Ninten will be truly happy one day. I don't know how, but he will be. I......no......We love you, Claus. I'm sorry if I didn't always show it.

_____________________________________________________

Ninten met with his group, and Lucas's family, at the Ultimall. They sat at one of the many tables on the bottom floor. They were listening to the recording that Ninten gathered. All of them seemed teary-eyed. "Man, this is worse than I thought...." Toon Link said.

"Because no one would believe being raped by a woman," Lucas's final words on the tape said. Kumatora and Inkling pulled Ninten into a group hug.

"You did it, you did it, you did it," Inkling happily said.

"You put on quite the act, ever think of being an actor?" Kumatora asked. Ninten just chuckled awkwardly. Red grabbed the device.

It wasn't an act....but I'm sure Ninten doesn't want them knowing that much.

"Well, let's give this to the cops," Mega Man said, finally relieved with the fact it would be all over soon. Ninten was able to break out of the group hug.

"I don't think that'll be right," Ninten said.

"WHAT!!! How come, I want to protect my son," Flint asked. Ninten looked down.

"I don't want to force him to do anything more than I've already done..."

"Well, how're we going to get him to confess to the cops, he doesn't talk to adults?" Leaf asked. Lei loudly groaned in despair.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE!!!" she groaned

"Not every cop is an adult," Red brought up.

"Huh? Do you not know cops, dude? They're like all adults. I'm pretty sure that's one of the requirements," Young Link said, trying to be smart. Red was staring at something, but no one decided it was important enough to look at what that was.

"While he isn't a cop, per se, he is a detective. That has to mean something."

"Who is he?" Flint asked. Red pointed at a boy who was currently ordering from the fast-food venue at the very opposite of the mall.

"Ness, the junior detective." Flint didn't waste any time and instantly ran toward Ness.

Ness thanked the lady who gave him his food. He turned around and found Flint bolting toward him. He stopped, much like the roadrunner did in those cartoons, right in front of Ness. "Are you Ness, the junior detective?"

"Huh, uh, yeah, why?" Ness asked.

"We need your help." Ness sighed as he reached into his McDonald's bag.

"I don't know if you can tell, but I'm on break."

"My son is being rapped." Ness grabbed some fries and threw them into his mouth. He looked up at Flint.

"Did I stutter? And plus, I work on homicide cases, I'm not proficient in rape. Sorry. Now please, allow me to enjoy my break in peace." Ness pushed past Flint and started toward the front doors to the mall. Flint looked back.

"Do you know the case of Claus Cross?" Ness sighed before turning around.

"You mean the boy who committed suicide due to suspected rape?"

"Yes...." Flint fully turned around. "This is about my son....his twin brother." Ness sighed once more.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I can never imagine how it feels to lose two people in such a short time, but I truly can't do anything. I'll file a case at the station, what's your son's name." Flint gave a defeated groan.

"Lucas Cross." Ness's eyes widened.

"Lucas....?" Flint raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yea."

"Blonde hair? Kinda styled like ice cream." Flint's eyes slightly beamed.

"Yes, that's him!" Ness looked into his bag.

So something was going on. Even with that thought, I just let him continue on. I probably could've prevented something from happening. If I'd just acted up.....damn it. Guess dad was right, I can be too much of a pussy sometimes. Wait, no, two months later and Lucas still seems to be fighting. I have a chance.

Ness closed his bag and looked up at Flint. "Fine, I'll try everything in my power to help." Flint nearly jumped for joy.

"Really?!"

"But I can't promise anything, as I said I'm not proficient in rape cases."

"That's fine, all we needed was for him to confess to you."

"Con-confess?" Ness asked, tilting his head. Flint ran to Ness's side and gripped his arm.

"I'll explain everything, come on." Flint bolting into another run, dragging Ness with a comedic "WAHH!!"

_____________________________________________________

Back at the police station, Ness was talking to the rest of the team about the situation with Lucas. "Listen, as much as I'd like to help, we're already busy with a tough homicide case, so no, we can't investigate this," Cloud said. Ness shot up from his place at the table.

"How can you just deny it like that!!" Ness yelled.

"What're you so uptight about, it's not like you knew each other for that long," Snake brought up.

"I could've prevented it, but I didn't. He possibly got hurt because of me."

"Still, Ness, we will not do that case. Just go file a report and someone'll get it done."

"Tch...." Ness shot his head away from Cloud.

He wouldn't understand. Looks like it really is just me who's able to get this done. Damn it, I was hoping for some help.

That was when he remembered what he was. He looked back at Cloud. "Well, remember, I'm a freelancer, so I'll take this case on by myself."

"What, you can't just leave us," Samus shot.

"Well, due to his position, he can. And as much as I'd love to force you to stay, I'm not able to do that," Cloud said. Ness chuckled as he ran toward the door to the room. "Make sure you don't regret taking this case up, 'cause we won't take you back." This made Ness hesitate a little. He grabbed the doorknob and looked back.

"I failed once, I won't fail again. And plus, I don't fully believe you," Ness said. He then left the room. He ran through the police station and ran out of the building. This almost resulted in crashing into someone. Ness was able to stop himself though. He looked at the boy--who had flinched--and he recognized him. "Lucas?" The boy lowered his hands, showing that it was Lucas. "What're you doing here?"

"Huh, I actually can't believe you remember my name."

"I have a pretty good memory," Ness chuckled happily.

"W-well, I'm just on my way home." Ness crossed his arms, noticing something slightly different about Lucas.

"You seem....happier."

"D-do I?" Lucas innocently smiled as he rubbed his neck. "I feel the same as last time." Ness could definitely see a difference. The smile he just gave was a genuine one. His eyes were also less faded. Ness really enjoyed seeing Lucas like this.

"Hey, could we go chat for a bit?"

"Chat, about what?"

"About whatever's on our mind." Lucas smirked.

"Sure, t-that sounds like fun." Ness felt oddly happy that Lucas accepted his invitation.

Yes!! I get to spend more time with him. Wait, no, why am I so happy? This is for the case, yea, for this case!!

"W-where're we going?"

"What about the park?" Lucas beamed instantly.

"I LOVE THE PARK!!!" Lucas yelled with so much joy that it could fool anyone that he was going through anything remotely bad. "Are we going to the Ruined Zoo?!" Ness chuckled.

"Why, is that one your favorite?" Lucas started nodding his head sporadically. Ness couldn't contain a giddy smirk.

Man, when he's not so sad, he's actually pretty cute.

"Welp, let's not dilly dally." They started walking down the sidewalk. Ness felt a way different energy being emitted from Lucas. It was an energy he loved, and energy that made him happy. Lucas was so genuinely happy that it was rubbing off onto Ness. "Man, you really love the park."

"HELL YEAH, I DO!!"

"You sound like a dog," Ness giggled. Lucas gave a playful jab to Ness's gut.

"Hey, that's not very nice. I'm not a dog. I'm at least a cat." Ness smirked as he rubbed his gut.

"So, you're saying you like pets?" Lucas's eyes widened.

"I-I'm not saying I hate them, at least," Lucas blushed. As soon as he felt the heat rushing into his cheeks, he looked away. Despite not looking where he was going, he was still walking down the sidewalk perfectly. They turned the corner and Ness decided to do something. He looked down the sidewalk and placed his hand on the back of Lucas's head. Lucas tensed up slightly but eased up as soon as Ness started scratching the back of his head. Lucas really enjoyed the feeling.

Oh my.....ohhh

A small moan escaped Lucas's mouth, making him cover it up instantly. Ness realized what he was doing and to whom he was doing it too. He shot his hand back. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry, I-I just....I didn't mean to."

Damn it, after all this rape shit, how the hell can I just scratch him like that. Fuck, what am I doing?

Lucas stopped, making Ness panic a little. Lucas removed his hands from his mouth, showing a deep blush around a small smirk. "I-it's ok....umm.....I never made that sound before," Lucas said, embarrassed.

"Again, I'm sorry about—"

"Can we hold hands?" Ness's face started to heat up.

"Huh?" Lucas gulped. He held out his hand.

"You made me.....feel good. I-if you don't want to hold my hand I-I'd understand—" Lucas was quieted when Ness put his hand into Lucas's. The warmth of Ness's hand made his heart skip a beat.

Wow....it's just his hand but.....

"W-well, shall we continue?" Lucas smiled.

"I'd like to."'

_____________________________________________________

Red and Leaf were holding hands as they walked through the city. "We haven't had a moment like this in a while," Leaf said.

"Well, we were busy trying to help Lucas," Red said. They continued to walk. Eventually, Leaf saw something that was familiar. She squinted her eyes, making her motionless, and realized who it was. Red was forced to stop due to Leaf. "Hey, what're—"

"Is that who I think it is?" Leaf asked as she pointed down the sidewalk to the backs of two boys, one blonde and the other had a cap.

"No way that's Lucas and Ness. They're....they're holding hands?"

"Where're they going?"

"I dunno, but they're about to pass Young Link's place." Red reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He instantly called Young Link, who took a little bit to answer. "Jeez, what if I was dying and needed help."

"You'd never be stupid enough to call me," Young Link said.

"Who is it, babe?" Mega Man's voice could be heard in the background.

"...." There was a long moment of silence for a while.

"So, why're you calling?" Young Link asked, hoping Red would just forget what Mega Man said.

"Uhhh, well, are you home right now?"

"Yea, please don't tell me you're coming over."

"No, but even if I was, I doubt I'd want to now. Anyway, look outside your front window."

"Why?"

"Just do it dammit. But stay on the line."

"Ugh, fine..." Young Link lowered the phone and looked over at Mega Man. "That was Red."

"Oh, what'd he want?" Mega Man asked.

"He told me to look out the front window....it's probably a waste of my time, but imma get this over with." Young Link exited his room and walked toward the window that looked at the sidewalk and road. Young Link moved the phone up to his mouth. "There's nothing."

"Just....be patient."

"Ugh, you're cutting into my—wait a damn minute."

"You see them?"

"MEGA MAN, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!!" Mega Man ran out, worried that something happened.

"What is it, who do I have to shank and who do I have to shoot?" Mega Man said, looking sporadically around the room. Young Link pointed outside the window.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing things...." Mega Man walked over and his eyes instantly widened.

"Lucas.....Ness?"

"What're they doing? What does Lucas look like?" Red asked.

"He's.....smiling."

"And blushing," Young Link said.

"Take a picture and send it," Red said.

"On it." Young Link hung up and handed Mega Man the phone since he can practically freeze any of his movements to take a fully still picture. Mega Man walked to the front door and opened it. He stuck the phone out and zoomed in on Lucas and Ness. They were just walking down the sidewalk. Both were smiling and blushing. Ness then said something which made Lucas laugh. That was when Mega Man took the picture. He shot back into the house and sent it to Red.

Red saw the picture and his mouth fell to the ground. That was when he sent the picture to everyone who knew his situation. All of them reacted in a very similar way, their mouths falling so far down that it broke through the Earth's crust and broke the core in half. Red invited everyone, but Lucas--of course--into a group chat.

Claus: You guys saw that?

Toon Link: Was he smiling?

Young Link: More importantly, was he just blushing?

Mega Man: Yes to both

Ninten: I-

Ninten: I can't believe it

Leaf: Ninten? Care to explain?

Ninten: He looks so damn happy

Flint: ......

Inkling: It must've been something Ness did

Lei: Flint, you thinking what I'm thinking?

Flint: Yea, but will it work?

Lei: We have to give it a shot

Kumatora: You've all gotta admit, they're cute

Ninten: .....

Marie: Ninten, something wrong?

Ninten: Claus would be so happy

_____________________________________________________

Ness and Lucas made it to the park--The Ruined Zoo--which used to be a zoo that got turned into a park. However, despite all the many attractions to the park, both boys decided to just sit on one of the many benches. They were still holding hands. Ness was expecting one of them to feel sweaty, but it didn't feel like that was going to happen anytime soon. Ness looked over at a very relaxed Lucas. "You sure you don't wanna go play?" Ness asked, worried that Lucas was bored. Lucas shook his head.

"There is something else that cats and I have in common, we like to be lazy," Lucas said. Ness giggled. He looked out at the park. No one was there, due to it being rather late.

"Do you feel comfortable with me holding your hand?"

"Of course I do. If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked for it."

"E-even after what I did to your head?" Ness asked, turning toward him.

"W-well, I was surprised...." Ness's eyes lowered. "But....I really liked it." Ness looked back up.

"Y-you did?" Lucas turned toward Ness and nodded. Ness let go of Lucas's hand, instantly making Lucas miss his comfort. "Even though I'm a boy?" Lucas rubbed his neck.

"You being a boy was probably one of the reasons why I liked it." Ness let out a breath of relief. He turned back toward the empty park. That was suddenly when Lucas laid down on the bench, putting his head on Ness's lap. Ness looked down and saw Lucas's smiling face. "You don't mind if I lay here, do you?" Ness's face exploded in blush.

"Of course not." Lucas giggled as he rolled over onto his side, so he could look at the park. Ness smirked at the sight of Lucas's head on his lap. He started lowering his hand to Lucas's head, but before he made contact, he stopped.

No....he's been forced to do too much, I can't just—

Ness's thoughts were stopped by Lucas grabbing Ness's hand and forcing Ness to put his hand into his hair. "It's fine." Ness smiled wider. He started to slightly scratch his head, making Lucas almost purr. "They told you all that stuff, about me?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh please, I'm not stupid....Mr. junior detective. They want you to help me."

"Y-yea, but this wasn't part of their—"

"I know.....that's why I like it so much." Ness breathed another breath of relief. He started scratching harder, making Lucas's purrs seem more like moans.

"You think.....you think I'll be able to do what RJ has forced me to do....just, you know, when I want it."

"I'm sure you'll find the right guy." Lucas rubbed Ness's knee.

"Yea, I'm sure I will." Ness then scratched a very specific part of Lucas's head which made the kinda-purrs-kinda-moans into one big moan. Lucas covered his mouth. Ness lowered his head.

"Shhh, we're still in public."

"R-right, sorry." Ness moved his head back up.

"Say, could you come to the station tomorrow?"

"Sure, but what if she—"

"Don't worry about that. I already have an escort for you to leave the school safely. And, don't worry, he's 17, so not an adult." Lucas closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Ness, thank you."

"Any time, Lucas, that's why I'm here." Lucas rolled back around so he could see Ness's face. Ness was also looking down at him, so for a long while they were just staring into each others' eyes. Lucas's eyes weren't as faded as they were when they first met, even when they met not but an hour ago. "Lucas?" Ness asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"You....did anyone tell you that you have great eyes?" Ness started to rub the skin around Lucas's eyes, which only seemed to bring out the beauty even more.

"No one's ever really looked at them for that long." Ness grew a dreamy smile.

"That's truly a shame....everyone is missing out." Lucas giggled, which made Ness really happy. Ness continued rubbing his cheeks with his thumb as his heart pumped more and more blood around his system faster than it ever has. Lucas smiled.

"You're not tryna kiss me, are you?" Lucas suddenly asked. Ness's face turned tomato red.

"WHAT!!! Nonononono, th-that's not....I-I would never.....damn it....I.....ugh," Ness said, completely flustered. He looked away with a huff. Lucas giggled as he sat up and stood from the bench.

"Awww, you're cute." Ness shot his head toward Lucas.

"I AM NOT CUTE!!" Lucas giggled cutely.

"Y-you're the cute one," Ness shyly said. Lucas smirked very slightly.

Does he really think....that I'm cute? If he thinks I'm cute....would he want to.....no, I can't raise my hopes like this.

"A-anyway, I've gotta head home. It's getting pretty late. My mom would kill me if I stayed out too late." Ness stood up with a smile, but the blush still stayed in his face.

"Yea, I don't know if I left food out for my dog.....so I should skedaddle on home too. But....you want me to escort you home?"

"Don't worry, go take care of your doggy." Ness's blush grew.

Doggy? He....man he really is cute. And.....why'd I lie about having a dog?

Before Ness could say goodbye, Lucas gave a little kiss to Ness's cheek. Ness's face grew shocked and it seemed every ounce of blood in Ness's body reached up to his face. It almost seemed like his head was going to pop like a balloon. "See you later." Lucas started walking away. Ness shook his head and finally gained his ability to think back. He saw Lucas walking away.

"That had better be a damn promise." Lucas stopped and smiled. He looked back.

"Or what, you'll punish me?" He winked. That did it. Ness started to bleed and he just fell to the ground. Lucas giggled. He knew Ness was fine so he just continued on home. Ness picked his head up and wiped his nose, getting blood all over his arm, but he didn't care. He kept his eyes on Lucas. Ness stood back up and rubbed the cheek Lucas kissed.

Did he.....HE was the one who kissed me?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!? DOES HE LIKE ME? ARRRRG I DON'T KNOW!!! .....At least he was happy. I.....I'm gonna keep him happy. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him.

_____________________________________________________

Lucas made it home. Unlike the past couple of months, Lucas didn't hesitate to walk in. He turned toward the closet to drop off his shoes and backpack. He opened his mouth and the corners of his mouth curled into a small smile. "....Hi mom." It took a while for what Lucas said to drain into Lei's brain. She was on the couch that was mere feet from the closet. Lucas turned around and smiled. "Sorry for being a bitch the last two months....can you forgive me?" Lei stood up as her eyes teared up instantly. She ran over to hug Lucas, but when she got close, she hesitated. That was when Lucas pulled her into a hug. Lei was so overcome with emotion she couldn't return the hug, she simply cried as she patted Lucas's back.

"Hey, Lei, what's the matte—" Flint walked from the nearby room and dropped whatever remote he had in his hand. Lucas broke the hug up and turned toward his dad.

"Hi dad," Lucas cheerfully said as he gave a small wave.

"Lucas...." Flint slowly walked over to Lucas and kneeled in front of him. Flint smiled as he placed his hand in Lucas's hair. "It's.....It's great to have you back." Lucas saw tears in Flint's eyes. This made Lucas cross his arms and playfully look away.

"I won't be back until you stop crying, crybaby." Flint simply sniffed and pulled Lucas into a hug.

"Oh just shut it." Lucas smiled as he returned the hug. The hug didn't last too long. "Hey, there's something we wanna talk about."

"Ok." They gathered at the kitchen table. Marie even found time to join. She hid it, but she too was happy to see Lucas back to his cheerful self.

"So, Lucas....we know you were with Ness."

"Oh, yea....I don't really wanna know how you do."

"How do you feel about him?" Marie asked, cutting away all the fluff and getting straight to the point. That was when Lucas grew a blush, which already somewhat answered the question.

"He's....nice....." Lucas looked down as his hands as his blush grew. "He treats me.....good. He makes me feel......good." Lucas looked up with a bigger blush and a wider smile. There was even a small dimple in his right cheek. "I want to spend more time with him?"

"Do you like him?" Flint asked. Lucas turned toward him.

"I don't know, yet. But....what if I did? Would you be mad?" Flint opened his mouth, but couldn't get any words out because....

"Are you stupid or something?" Marie asked. Lucas turned toward her with a raised eyebrow.

"MARIE!!" Lei yelled.

"None of us give even a single shade of fuck if you like him. He makes you happy, and you seem to make him happy, that's all the counts." Marie sat back in her chair. "And honestly, I'm a little jelly, Ness is pretty handsome." Lucas shot out of the chair and slammed his hands into the table.

"RIGHT!!!!!" He looked around at the surprised faces of his family. He cleared his throat and sat back down. "I-I mean, sure, I guess he's kinda handsome, whatever." Marie had a smirk. She slid forward on her chair and reached her fist over the table, making it about halfway.

"Good to have you back, Luke." Lucas grew a smirk and brought his fist over the table, where they then slammed them lightly together.

_____________________________________________________

The next day went by smoothly. Everyone was very happy to see that Lucas seemed to no longer be in his slump state. He eventually got to the class he was most scared of. Despite Ness reassuring him that he would have an escort away from the school, he was still scared of RJ. He was thinking over his way of escaping the school if he happened to not have that escort.

Once the final bell rang, RJ walked over to Lucas, who was standing up and putting his stuff back into his bag. "Hello, Lucas," RJ smirked. Lucas froze slightly before turning toward her. She wasn't that much taller than he was, but her presence frightened him. He took a few fearful steps back as he gulped. "What's wrong, is it possible you missed me yesterday?"

"I-"

"Excuse me, ma'am, but Lucas here has plans," a deep voice said from behind Lucas. Lucas didn't hear though, he was still too scared. He eventually backed up into someone. He looked up and saw a high schooler with glasses, black unkempt hair, and a calming aura surrounding him. He looked down and gave a sweet and gentle smile. "Hi, the name's Ren, Ren Amamiya."

"R-Ren?" Ren lowered his head to Lucas's ear.

"Ness told me everything, don't worry, the others are waiting for us outside. We'll make it to the station as soon as possible." Ren picked his head up to look at the obviously disappointed and angry RJ. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Oh...it's ok, we can always postpone it to tomorrow. Right, Lucas?" She winked. That single wink was able to make Lucas's entire body shudder. Ren placed his hand on the scared boy's shoulder, instantly reassuring him. RJ finally turned away and walked out of the room. Lucas turned around and smiled up toward Ren. He took a surprised step back at the oddly innocent and kind smile Lucas now held right after being so scared.

"Thank you," Lucas happily said. Ren slightly looked away, hiding his embarrassed blush.

"Pfft, it was all Ness. He really cares for you." That was when Lucas felt a warm shiver through his spin.

He cares for me! He truly cares for me!! Why did I think otherwise? I.....I can't wait to see him again!!

Ren then led Lucas through the school. Lucas stayed very close to Ren, almost gripping onto him, the entire way. He loved the comfort Ren gave him. They eventually made it out of the school and Lucas saw the vehicle Ren must've meant. There were a few strong looking people around this vehicle. Ren patted Lucas's back and ran over to the car. He put his arm on the shoulder of the toughest looking one of them. This man was pretty tall, his arms were exposed--showing some pretty firm muscles--and his spiky blonde hair looked like it could cut even the sturdiest of metals. "Cloud, there's the man of the hour," Ren smirked. Cloud shrugged Ren's arm off him and walked toward Lucas. Despite being an adult he never met before, Lucas felt calm around him. Cloud kneeled to Lucas's eye level and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Lucas?" Cloud asked with a voice that sounded like he didn't care much.

"Yes?"

"You're a strong kid..." Cloud stood back up and showed a small smirk.

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE, DID YOU JUST COMPLIMENT HIM?" a hard-willed looking man said. Cloud shot a venom-induced glare back toward him, scaring the man enough to shut up. Cloud looked back at Lucas and his grin grew once more.

"Well, Lucas, we'll take you to the station for the confession. I'm assuming you want to confess to Ness?"

"D-don't make it sound like a love confession!!" Lucas shot up with a blushed face. Cloud chuckled very slightly, which surprised the rest of the team.

"My apologies," he smugly said, "So, are you coming or not?" Lucas looked over at the car and thought for a moment. Ness would probably want him to take the ride. Everyone who was worried about him would probably want him to take the ride, but he doesn't want to. He looked back up at Cloud.

"I.....I can't grow to be strong if I take the free ride all the time. I'll just walk to the station." Cloud smiled as he placed his hand in Lucas's hair.

"I can see why Ness was so persistent on us helping you. You're stronger than I thought. Well...." Cloud walked back to the car. He opened the passenger door and looked back at Lucas. "We'll see you there, ok?" Lucas nodded. All of them piled into the car before they drove off. Lucas adjusted his backpack before smiling to himself.

Yea, I just need to walk to the station. I walk home every day, this isn't that big of a deal.

Lucas started on his walk. Each step he felt more comfortable. Each step closer to the station the more excited he became to see Ness again.

Ness.....I can't wait. I'll be there soon. There's.....something I wanna ask you.

Lucas stopped at a crosswalk and his smile grew larger, the station was in sight. Right as he was about to cross the street someone pulled up next to Lucas, on the street. "Hello, Lucas...." Lucas knew the voice. It was a voice he dreaded. He shakily turned his head and saw RJ in her car, smiling toward him.

"...."

"Where're you going?"

"I-"

"Oh, by the way...." RJ stepped out of the car. She walked over to Lucas's side and put her hand on his back. Lucas tensed up. He shakily looked over at the station that seemed to be getting further away from him.

Ness......

"Hey, you're what, 17? I can teach you how to drive, come on....." She lowered her head to his head. "Get in the damn car!" Lucas knew he could outrun her. He knew he could make it to the station if he could just start running. But his feet didn't start running toward it. Instead, they walked toward the car. He walked over to the other side and glared at the station.

Ness......I'm sorry...... I won't make it

Lucas got into the car and put on the seatbelt. He heard RJ get into the other side and smirked at Lucas. "Well, start driving." Lucas gulped as he started the car back up. He drove forward. He had to stop at the red light, but the station stood exactly to his left. He could still make it. He could escape the car. But instead, he just drove by it once the light turned green.

Bye.....Ness

"Lucas...." Lucas kept his eyes forward and saw RJ in his peripheral. "Take your pants off."

"I-I......I c-c-can't."

"Oh right, duh," RJ smacked her forehead in a condescending way, "You're driving. I'll just do it for you." RJ grabbed the rim of his pants and leaned toward his ear. "You deserve a prize for your astounding work driving." She slid them off, tensing Lucas up more. His grip on the steering wheel was firm yet uneasy. He felt his underwear get taken off, causing Lucas's breath to grow panicked and his vision to get shaky.

Please.....

Lucas felt the sensation of RJ. A sensation that a lot of people would love to feel, but Lucas hated. He started tearing up, making his vision even more shot.

.....

She didn't stop, she just kept going. This ensured Lucas's tears kept going. Eventually, Lucas had no idea where he was or where he was going. He no longer saw the road, the buildings, the people, the lights. All he saw was his own tears. This caused Lucas to run a red light. RJ, despite not paying attention, could feel Lucas speeding up. She picked her head up and saw Lucas was going 80mph in the middle of the city.

"LUCAS, THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!!" RJ yelled. Despite yelling right next to Lucas, he didn't hear. RJ looked at him and saw that Lucas wasn't reacting to anything. Lucas just looked forward as he cried. His face was frozen. His eyes showed fear and his mouth showed anger. Lucas soon ran another red light. "LUCAS!!" RJ started panicking. She lowered her window and stuck her head out. "HELP, THIS GUY IS TAKING ME AGAINST MY WILL!!" RJ stuck her head back in and looked forward. She saw that the road wasn't going forward for much longer. The road made a turn left. "Lucas....you better turn....turn now!" Lucas continued racing toward the building. The closer they got, the more scared RJ became. "Lucas....I'm sorry.....I'm sorry about everything. Please, just please, turn." Lucas still didn't hear her. He still didn't see the road ending or the building he was lessening the space between. RJ closed her eyes. "LUCA—" Lucas crashed into the building.

_____________________________________________________

Lucas struggled to open his eyes. He felt heavy pain in his chest and he had a head pounding headache. He was finally able to open his eyes fully and saw that he was in a hospital bed. He tried to sit up, but he felt a shooting pain through his ribs. "AACK!!" Lucas reacted. Lucas looked up at the roof and felt his cold tears fall from his eyes from the pain.

....What happened?

"Hey, Lucas," a gentle voice said from the front of the room. Lucas felt the greeting shoot through him like a bullet, causing him to jump back. This did cause an even heavier shot of pain to go through his body, though. "It's ok, I'm your doctor." Lucas looked at the doctor. It was true. It was his doctor, Dr. Mario. He walked over and sat in a chair next to Lucas. "Try not to move, ok? You got into a very serious car accident with your driver's ed teacher."

My.....driver's ed teacher? Did she lie about her position?

Lucas opened his mouth to tell him she wasn't a driver's ed teacher, but he couldn't. He couldn't' bring himself to even say hi. His tears only fell faster. "Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Mario lowered his hand to Lucas's feet, which made him tense up. Dr. Mario noticed how tense he was. He retracted his hand and saw Lucas trembling. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Dr. Mario stood up and looked down at the tearful Lucas. "After you recover, you'll be taken to the station where you'll be asked about the accident. Try to cooperate with them."

The station.....I didn't make it? Ness.....I'm so sorry. I broke our promise. Please, forgive me.

Lucas started crying aloud. Dr. Mario knew the nature of the cry. It wasn't from pain or guilt, it was from sadness. He knew he couldn't do anything though. So he left the room and called for Lucas's family.

It took around an hour for them to make it. They rushed into the room and saw Lucas on the bed. Flint walked ahead of the other two. His eyes widened as he clearly saw the pain and struggle in Lucas's eyes. "....Lucas....." Lucas looked away. He wasn't able to speak to them.

Sorry, Dad.

Lucas forced his eyes shut as Flint's heart broke. Flint started walking back toward his family. Instead of embracing them, he just walked past and to the door. "I'll be in the car." Flint left the room. Dr. Mario stood up from his table in the corner of his room and walked to Lei and Marie.

"Can we speak outside the room?" Dr. Mario asked. Lei nodded. The two girls followed Dr. Mario out of the room. Dr. Mario gave one final look at Lucas before closing the door. He looked at the girls. Both of them were trying hard not to cry. He gave a dissatisfied sigh. "Mrs. Jinny, Lucas's teacher, is pressing charges."

"WHAT!?!" Lei screamed.

"For what?" Marie asked.

"Attempted murder, I guess. She told the cops that Lucas didn't hesitate to crash into the building, and seeing that lack of hesitation is enough to start a case," Dr. Mario said. Marie looked down.

"But.....Lucas isn't like that." Marie could tell how angry Lei was. She took a step back, knowing Lei was about to lash out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT BITCH!!" Lei yelled. Dr. Mario held up his arms.

"Now, Mrs. Cross, please, calm down," Dr. Mario said, slightly scared of Lei's angry side.

"THAT STUPID BITCH RAPES MY SON AND SHE'S THE ONE WHO PRESSES CHARGES?! THIS IS UTTER BULLSHIT!!" Dr. Mario lowered his arms.

"She did.....what?" Marie rolled her eyes. She walked up to Lei and whispered that she just outed RJ. This seemed to instantly calm her down, making her cover her mouth. "She......raped Lucas?" Dr. Mario turned around and looked off into space.

"Doc?" Marie questioned.

"That would explain a few things?" Lei lowered her arm as she gave the back of Dr. Mario's head a confused look.

"Explain what?" Lei asked. Dr. Mario turned his head and showed his concerned look.

"Can you guys follow me? There is something I want to show you."

_____________________________________________________

Ness rushed into the station at the call that someone he knew was taken into the interrogation room. He ran through the entire station, dodging the other officers and tables. He was stopped outside of a door by Cloud. "Cloud, the hell?" Ness asked. Cloud crossed his arms.

"I'm not supposed to let you in there," Cloud pointed out.

"It's Lucas, isn't it?" Cloud looked away with a single nod. Ness balled up his hand. His eyes started tearing up. "I wasn't allowed to see him at all during his recovery, and I heard he's reverted back to how he was."

"No....it's worse than before." Ness tilted his head. Cloud tried to look away from Ness's teary eyes, but for whatever reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"We've tried to get some of Lucas's friends to see if they can get through to him....but he won't even bring himself to look at them." Ness looked down, his tears hitting and staining the ground.

Lucas.....I should've kept my eye on you. I should've gone with them to pick you up. I should've been the escort. I'm......I'm sorry I let you down. Please forgive me.

"Can.....can I try?"

"As I've said before, I'm not supposed to let you—" Cloud stopped as Ness shot his head up. Cloud saw a sad determination. This wasn't just crying from the loss of a friend, or the knowledge that friend was being treated horribly, but it was like he lost a loved one.

"....Please.....at least let me shoot my shot." Cloud looked around the station as he planted his hand on the doorknob.

"Don't take too long, Lucas is to be taken to his cell soon." Ness nodded as Cloud opened the door. He rushed into the hall. He saw Ren and Samus standing right outside the large one sided window that looked into the interrogation room. Ness ran to Ren's side and looked into the room. Snake was trying to get answers from Lucas, but just like Cloud said, Lucas didn't even bother to breathe the same air as him. Samus pressed a nearby button.

"Ok Snake, we have someone new," Samus said. Snake nodded to no one and walked for the door.

"Oi, nothing is going to get through him," Snake said as he opened the door. He closed it and saw Ness walking toward it. Snake opened his mouth to say something, but he simply stepped back, knowing there was nothing he could say to Ness at that point. Ness hesitated to even touch the door handle.

This is my chance to see him again. I wished it wasn't in this setting. I wished Lucas and I would meet again at a theater maybe, or maybe even a restaurant.

Ness touched the door handle and gulped.

This is for Lucas. I have to help him.

Ness opened the door and saw Lucas still not bothering to look away from the handcuffs he had on. Ness gently closed the door and walked over to sit in the available chair. He looked at Lucas, who didn't seem bothered by the newcomer. Ness opened his mouth but he closed it the second Lucas moved his eyes up to see him. "......" The instant Lucas saw who was integrating him, he started tearing up. Lucas moved his eyes back down. ".....I......" Hearing that sent a shiver through Ness's and the outsiders' bodies. Hearing that single word, that single letter, told his entire story. It was cold and sharp, seemingly capable of cutting through the toughest of rock. ".....Ness.....forgive me."

"For what?" Ness knew why Lucas was in here. Lucas was in here because he is being charged with attempted murder, and the cops are trying to get a confession out of him. That was when Ness realized something.

They're listening. Everyone is listening. I could try to get Lucas to confess to what RJ has been doing to him, and Lucas could counter sue. Yes.....I've got to. I've got to protect him. This is my second chance, I won't let him down again.

".....I didn't meet you......that day.....I.....broke our promise."

"Not really." Lucas looked back up. "I mean, we said we'd meet each other again in the station, and look where we are," Ness happily smiled. Lucas slowly looked back down.

".....I guess....." Ness's happy smile disappeared.

"Why were you with RJ?"

".....she....." Ness could tell by the look on his face, he was clenching his fists. Ness sighed. He planted his hands on the table face-up. Lucas glared at Ness's open palms for a while. He brought his hands up and held them over Ness's. He looked into Ness's eyes for the first time in over a month. He saw that he'd been crying, and was just holding back tears now. Lucas finally collided his hands into Ness's, with Ness firming up his grip on Lucas's hands, disgusted by the handcuffs. ".....She said she was going to.....teach me to drive." Ness started rubbing the back of Lucas's hands with his thumbs. This eased Lucas's nerves slightly.

The others stood outside, gobsmacked. "How'd he get through to him so quickly?" Snake asked.

"Not sure. Not even his best friend was able to do it," Samus shook her head.

"They're not friends," Ren simply said. The two others looked at him.

"What?" they asked.

"They don't see each other as friends. They see each other as the support beam for them. Mainly, Lucas sees Ness that way." Snake crossed his arms as he looked back into the room.

"You think Lucas is gonna talk about what RJ did? We can't make this a case about her otherwise," Snake said.

"That's what Ness plans."

"How do you know?" Samus asked as she looked back into the room. Ness and Lucas just stared into each others' eyes as Lucas explained what he knew. Their hands were still connected, and it looked like not even the strongest of tornadoes could pull them apart.

"I just do."

"I see, one more question," Ness said. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"....Yea?"

"I was reading the report and.....they said they found you naked from the bottom down." Lucas lowered his eyes but kept them on Ness. He knew Ness would protect him, even if he got arrested.

"She.....she said she wanted to give me a prize.....I think you know what I mean." Ness nodded to himself.

"Five more minutes, Ness, hurry it up in there," Samus's voice echoed throughout the room. Knowing he was on a time limit angered him, but he was able to hide it pretty well. Ness lowered his face to Lucas's ear.

"If you want RJ to go away forever, allowing us to be together for longer....you have to talk to me about what she's been doing to you." Ness brought his head back up. "Anything else you want to tell me?" Lucas forced his eyes shut.

RJ....could go away forever? And....I'd get to be with Ness for a long time too? Ness....I really do owe you so much. I.......I want to spend everyday with you. Please.....

Lucas looked up into Ness's confident eyes. "She.....she sucked my......" Lucas would've normally forced his eyes shut, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from Ness's. He started tearing up as the memories of RJ came crawling back to him. "My.....p-penis...."

"And is that all she has done to you?" Lucas gripped onto Ness's hands harder, nearly indenting his fingertips into Ness's skin. It slightly pained Ness, but he didn't mind. The tears Lucas was forming looked as sharp as his first word. They looked cold enough to freeze the deepest parts of hell in a single instant.

"....no....."

"Please....." Ness brought Lucas's hands up to his mouth for no apparent reason. "Please.....tell us."

".....RJ....."

I can do this.

"....She...."

This isn't just for me anymore.

".....has...."

I've got Ness.

"......been...."

My friends, my family, who've worked through hell to help me, only to get the cold fucking shoulder.

".......raping......"

I can't be scared anymore, I'm doing this for everyone.

"......me......"

I did it.

"How long?" Ness asked.

The next few minutes were filled with a teary Lucas explaining how RJ has been raping him for two whole months--before the accident--in a disturbing amount of detail. Details that, even Ness, didn't know fully, and details that Ness probably could've lived without knowing. "Ness, time's up." Ness tried to let go of Lucas's hands, but Lucas's grip was too strong.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, I've got to go now." Lucas looked down at the table as he let go of Ness's hands. Ness stood up and wiped a single tear away.

Trust me, Lucas, I don't wanna leave either.

Ness walked over to the door. "Ness?" Lucas's soft and fragile voice said from behind Ness. He turned around and watched as Lucas embraced him in a hug. Lucas's grip around Ness's entire body made it seem like Ness was going to be broken in half. "Please.....please don't leave me." Ness started rubbing Lucas's back.

"I-I'm sorry, but I've really gotta go now." At this, Lucas tightened up his grip. Ness lowered his head to Lucas's ear. "But I promise you after everything is over, I'll never leave your side. No matter how annoying I may become, or what we have to go through after this, I'll never leave you." Ness picked his head up as Lucas looked up. Lucas's tears lighted up slightly.

"Y-you p-promise?" Ness placed a hand on Lucas's cheek and started rubbing away the few tears that escaped onto his cheek.

"I kept my promise about meeting you here, right? No need to worry," Ness smiled happily. That was when Lucas smiled the same smile he held when they were walking to the park together. He planted his head on Ness's chest for a bit before letting go of him.

"I'll be seeing ya."

"Not before I see you," Ness winked as he opened the door. He stepped out of the room but looked back at Lucas. He wanted to keep Lucas's smile in his vision, but he knew he couldn't, not yet at least.

Soon, Lucas, soon; we'll finally be able to relax together.

Ness closed the door, but it seemed to close in slow motion. Neither boy truly wanted to leave the other at that moment. Ness turned toward the others after wiping his eyes. He didn't say anything before walking toward the exit from the hall. However, before he opened the door, he looked back at the others. "That better be enough to make a case against her?"

"We can make a case, yes, but we'll need evidence to prove her guilty. Otherwise, Lucas will be charged with not only attempted murder but falsifying a rape case as well," Samus said. Ness looked back forward and burrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't worry about the evidence, I'll get it by tonight, I swear to you." Ness opened the door and walked away, a newfound purpose in his head.

"Man, he's kind of spooky when he finds something to be determined about," Snake said.

"But, will he be able to find evidence? I mean, all that we ever had was that teary confession from a month ago," Samus said, looking at the lonely boy inside the room. Ren shook his head.

"You guys worry too much. Ness won't allow someone like him to be taken down when all the hate should be centered on someone else," Ren said.

"You seem to know that quite well." Ren looked at the two others. His normally goofy aura was replaced by a serious and strict composure.

"You can say that."

_____________________________________________________

Ness made it to Smash High. He was angry and prepared to rip the entire school in half. However, he saw someone he knew was one of Lucas's friends. This person looked kind of like him, just with a red scarf around his neck. This boy was crying next to a small shrine dedicated to the loss of another student. Ness walked to the side of the boy--Ninten--and looked at the shrine. "This was Lucas's brother?" Ness asked. Ninten knew the voice, so he stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Yea....that picture was at their birthday," Ninten said, pointing to a picture of Lucas's brother--Claus--Lucas, Ninten, Toon Link, and Red.

"I can definitely see the similarities."

"I loved him more than anything....I'm happy you've still got Lucas." Ness smirked as he turned toward Ninten.

"That's actually why I'm here."

"You called saying you got Lucas to spill the beans, but you seemed to be in a hurry," Red said as he approached the two from behind. They turned around and saw the rest of Lucas's group. "What is it that you needed?"

"We can make a case against RJ, but we need proof that she did what she did."

"Can Lucas's first confession be used as some?" Ninten asked, wiping his eyes.

"Yea, but we'll need concrete evidence of the....the rape."

"How're we gonna do that though?" Inkling asked. Ness thought for a moment. He snapped his fingers.

"Follow me, we're going to the office." Ness led the group through the school and up to the main office. They entered the office. The office assistant looked at Ness with a confused look. He stood up, making his wings puff out.

"Listen, we told you everything we know about the group," the assistant said. He looked rather young to be working on this type of job. Ness shook his head.

"I'm not here for that, I was just wondering if you could grant this group of students something." The man raised an eyebrow. "There are heavy accusations toward a teacher, RJ, and these students need to help my investigation."

"RJ? Isn't she still hospitalized?"

"Yes, but we're gathering further intel on the whole case." The man crossed his arms.

"What is it this time, did she forget to pay the fifty cents to use a cart or something?" he asked in a condescending way.

"RJ is being accused of raping one of her students."

"....oh....I see." The man cleared her throat. "I'll go ahead and grant you guys full access to the school, one sec." The man walked away into another room. Kumatora walked up to Ness's side.

"Way to be blunt," Kumatora said. Ness looked at her and she was slightly surprised by the look in his eyes.

"I don't have time to not be blunt," Ness simply answered. He crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving Lucas high and dry." Kumatora looked at the rest of the group.

"How do you feel about him?"

"Hm?" Toon Link walked up and rested his arm on Ness's shoulder. Ness gave a panicked, yet embarrassed look toward Toon Link. "Wh-why do you ask anyway?"

"We saw you walking with Lucas that one day," Toon Link said.

"O-oh, did you now?" Toon Link gave a sly smirk.

"Sooooo, what do you think of him?"

"I-" Ness's face started to get drenched in blush. "I......why would you a-ask that?" Leaf smirked toward Toon Link then walked up to Ness. She put her head to his ear.

"If you ever wanna know how to impress him, you know who to call," she said in a seducing way. Ness shot around and tilted his head. He saw that the entire group had the same face.

"C-come on, w-we're j-just friends," Ness clearly lied. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Even before everything happened, Lucas never smiled the way he did when he was with you," Ninten pointed out.

"He.....really?" Ninten nodded. Ness looked away.

I was the first person he smiled like that toward.... It was a cute smile....What do I think of him?

"...What if I, I dunno, did have s-special feelings?" Ness awkwardly said as he rubbed his arm. Everyone turned toward Ninten as if asking for his consent. Ninten placed a hand on Ness's shoulder, making Ness look at him.

"Claus wouldn't want anyone else," Ninten smirked. The innocent smirk plastered on Ninten's face made Ness smile.

"Ahem, sorry to ruin the moment, but your passes are here," the man said from behind them. Ness chuckled nervously as he turned around.

"T-thanks, Pit," Ness said as he grabbed the large group of passes. He gave one to each of the members of the group. "Alright, you know the plan. Go to each of Lucas's classes and see if there could be any evidence, whether it be something he turned in, eyewitnesses, or other physical pieces of evidence." Everyone looked at Ness with a confused look. Ness raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, yes?"

"That.....was complicated," Young Link said.

"All he meant was we've gotta find evidence, that's literally it," Mega Man explained. Young Link looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wow you're—" Young Link stopped because of a death glare from Kumatora. Young Link cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back. Ness just shook his head.

"Anyway, everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now good luck out there."

Later that day Ness arrived at the storage room he was told about. He didn't want to enter, but he knew he would need to. Ness reached into his pocket and grabbed a black light flashlight. He took in a deep breath before opening the door. He stepped in and shut the door with his feet.

Ok, Ness, this is for Lucas, just breathe.

Ness turned the black light on and pointed it on the ground. Nothing was noticeable on the ground. He started walking forward. Despite keeping the light on the ground, he couldn't find anything. He eventually arrived at the far corner of the surprisingly large storage room. That was when he finally found some streaks of light yellow across the ground. Ness kneeled and brought out a small notepad in his pocket that he wrote what color bodily functions would be. He saw that semen was light yellow. Ness looked back at the stains of light yellow and held a disgusted face. Ness stood back up and rubbed his neck.

Ok, found the stains, but I still can't confirm that it belongs to Lucas. It's too old to run samples....hmm, there's gotta be something.

"Ummm, e-excuse me?" a deep and feral sounding voice said from behind Ness. Ness turned around with a confused face. He saw the security guard from before when Lucas and him first met.

"Oh, uh, Donkey Kong?"

"Y-yes." Ness crossed his arms.

"How may I help you?"

"Well, I heard from Pit that you were looking into a case where Mrs. Jinny was raping a student?"

"Yea, do you have any info?"

"Uh, well, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this, but I can give you access to the cameras." Ness beamed.

"REALLY!?!" Donkey Kong nodded. Ness calmed down when he noticed a somber expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"....I saw Mrs. Jinny enter this room with Lucas....I saw it for around two months. It always happened around the time I was patrolling the area. But.....I didn't do anything. I didn't think anything was wrong, but after hearing about what she could've done.....I.....is Lucas the boy who was allegedly raped?" Ness scratched his head. He took in a deep breath, unsure if Lucas would want him to tell other people. "Please....I need to know."

"....Yea and we have audio of Lucas crying about what RJ did to him. He even went into graphic detail about it." Donkey Kong's head lowered.

"I could've prevented it, if I just stepped up, none of this would've happened." Ness knew the tone Donkey Kong had. He had it himself when he heard about the accident. Ness shook his head.

"No, if everything about RJ is true, she wouldn't have stopped with just school, which is out of your jurisdiction. And plus, you can make it up to him." Ness placed a hand on Donkey Kong's broad shoulder. "You can help him." Donkey Kong nodded and turned around.

"Yea.....He was always a good kid, I shouldn't have gotten so rough with him whenever I saw he skipped." Donkey Kong grinned and started leading Ness back through the storage room. They left the room and continued going through the school until they made it back down to the base floor and to what looked like another storage room. Donkey Kong used his ID--which was around his neck--to open the door via scanning.

They entered and saw a large table with a lot of small boxy TVs. On each tv was a live feed of each camera. Donkey Kong walked over to one of the many filing cabinets, primarily the one that said 2019. "We store every day's footage in case we need to use it. Do you know when it began?"

"I believe sometime in October, although I don't know the exact day."

"I'm assuming you know approximately what time it happened though?"

"Yes, so going through the 31 days shouldn't be as long as it may seem."

"Alright well...." Donkey Kong tossed a folder onto the large table. The folder was labeled "October 2019". Ness walked up to it and opened the folder.

Alright, here we go.

It took around an hour and a half for Ness to go through all the days in October. He saw that from October 12th onward, RJ led Lucas to the storage room, they would stay in there for sometimes thirty minutes, before Lucas left in a saddened and worn-out state. Ness, using what Lucas said, assumed that this continued for the entirety of November and some of December. Ness looked back at a disgusted looking Donkey Kong. "Why aren't there cameras in the storage rooms?"

"I'm not sure, for as long as I've worked here they just never had them."

"Well, you're gonna need to order them to put up cameras in there." Donkey Kong nodded. Ness grabbed the folder and walked over to the filing cabinet. He grabbed the November and the December folders. He walked to the door, but before opening it, he looked back. "Thanks for the help Donkey Kong, I'll tell Lucas what you did." Donkey Kong grew a smirk.

"Good luck." Ness turned around with a determined look in his eyes.

"I don't need luck."

_____________________________________________________

It took another month for the case to be taken to the court since they needed to wait for RJ to heal. RJ came into the courthouse, obviously very cocky that she was going to win. But, Ness was able to find a very good defense attorney by the name of Phoenix Wright. Ness ensured to give Phoenix all the evidence that he and the others found. The evidence included the camera tapes, assignments that Lucas turned in that showed his desperation, eyewitnesses of Lucas's strange behavior, and RJ's own family--who were strangely on Lucas's side.

Each time he showed a piece of evidence, RJ grew more scared. Once the camera footage was shown, her face went pale. When she was asked if she did indeed rape Lucas, her lack of compatibility sturred the jury to Lucas's side. When the time came down for judgment, the jury decided Lucas did indeed deserved to receive some punishment, but RJ deserved more. Lucas was charged with a month of house arrest and the inability to drive a car, whereas RJ was to be imprisoned for 15 years.

Ness and Lucas walked out of the courthouse since Phoenix vowed to deal with the press and other media sources. Ness and Lucas were walking toward Ness's car but stopped before entering. Ness saw a smile across Lucas's face. "Happy you won't be in jail?" Ness asked.

"Obviously....but...." Ness tilted his head. "C-can I hug you?" Ness smirked. He held his arms out on either side of him. Lucas slowly walked up to Ness and wrapped his arms around him. "You went through so much trouble, just to help me." Ness started petting the back of Lucas's head, making Lucas purr like last time.

"You're like a cat, you know that?" Lucas looked up.

"...." He smiled wider. "You remember I said that?" Ness scratched harder, remembering exactly where Lucas's tender spot was.

"Of course, but there's one last thing you have in common with a cat." Lucas tilted his head in a way Ness found unbelievably cute. "You're......you're adorable." Lucas started blushing.

"Want me to meow for you?" Lucas said in a seductive way.

"I-......You trying to kill me, cause that's what you'd do if you did meow." Lucas's blush grew deeper.

"....~Meow~," Lucas said in a lewd manner. However, it wasn't just his voice that was lewd, it was his entire aura. He even made a small clawing motion. His eyes were nearly glowing with how bright they were, and his smirk was one that someone would have if they wanted sex. Some blood started twinkling out of Ness's nose and he collapsed.

"What did I tell you?" Ness said as he laid on the ground, bloody. This was when Lucas started all-out giggling. Ness's face grew red at how Lucas was giggling. It warmed his heart to see Lucas in such a mood, especially after all that had happened.

Lucas.....I definitely wouldn't mind spending way more time with you.

Lucas helped Ness up. "Ness, close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, ok?" Lucas held both of Ness's hands softly. Ness reluctantly obliged, closing his eyes softly. Lucas then kissed Ness's cheek. Ness's eyes shot open and saw a happy Lucas standing right before him. Ness rubbed the cheek Lucas kissed, which was also an excuse to hide the deep red blush he had. "You don't mind if I kiss you, right?"

"O-of course not. Y-you can kiss me whenever you want?"

"Wh-what about wherever I want?" Lucas said as he rubbed his neck. Ness chuckled.

"O-of course."

"What about.....on your lips?" Ness's eyes widened slightly.

"M-my lips?" Lucas nodded slightly. Ness raised his hand to Lucas's face. He slightly rubbed Lucas's lips and smirked. "...You can kiss me whenever, and wherever you want?" Lucas blushed before shooting around and crossing his arms like he didn't care about Ness's opinion.

"G-good. J-just wanted to make sure y-you were ok with it." Ness chuckled again.

"Want me to drive you home?" Lucas turned back around.

"Yes, please."

_____________________________________________________

House arrest was very tough for Lucas. While he grew closer toward Ness, he still couldn't bring himself to talk to his family and friends. He could look at them, and write them notes, but could never speak to them. Despite RJ being away for a long time, he still couldn't get over what happened. Only when Ness visited could he feel like the world stopped and allowed them special time. This was also the only time Lucas's family and friends were able to hear him speak, or see him smile, so Ness visited quite often. Ness even started to call Lucas's family his own.

Lucas's house arrest finally ended. Ness had planned to come over to celebrate, but before he got in his car he received a phone call from Lucas's doctor. Ness picked it up as he entered his car. "Yes, Doctor?" Ness asked.

"You're still the only one Lucas will talk to, correct?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Sadly, why?"

"Well....I've got some news I need you to give him."

"Good news or bad news?"

"....I'm not sure. Some may see it as good, some may see it as bad."

"Ok...what is it?"

"Well....."

At Lucas's house, Lucas was in the living room since he knew that it was almost time for Ness to come over. Ren had come over earlier to debrief Lucas on his new freedom from house arrest. Marie couldn't help but find Lucas's excitement for Ness's coming adorable. "You know, whenever Ness calls you his little kitten, I get disgusted. But I think I finally see why," Marie said. Lucas looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Come on, you're blushing and waiting at the window on all fours waiting for your 'master' to come back." Lucas grew into a deeper shade of red as he shot his head back to look out the window.

It didn't take much longer for Ness's car to pull into the driveway. Marie saw Lucas's entire world light up before he jumped off the incline at the foot of the window. He ran to the door and started hopping, waiting for Ness to knock. Marie started laughing at Lucas's excitement. Lucas stopped and glared toward her. He stuck up his middle finger toward her but stopped once he heard Ness's unique knock. Ness always hit the door twice, then left a little pause, then knocked two more times, a little pause, and ended it with a single knock. Lucas opened the door and collided Ness with a hug. "NESS!! You're late," Lucas said, slightly disappointed. Ness patted Lucas's back.

"Hehe, my bad Lukey, I had a phone call," Ness said. They walked into the house. Ness closed the door but then felt Lucas tug at his arm. Ness slid his head closer to Lucas--without looking at him--so Lucas moved his head toward Ness's ear. "Ok.....right....aight, I got you." Ness looked at Marie. "He says you're a bitch." Marie gave a jokingly offended face toward Lucas, who was utterly proud of himself. "Lukey?" Lucas looked at Ness.

"Yea?"

"...Dr. Mario called, he has some.....questionable news. Where's mom and dad?"

"They went to work," Marie said, "Want me to call them?"

"No, don't worry. This doesn't necessarily involve them. Can you sit down, Lukey?" Lucas nodded and walked over to sit on the couch.

"You're so submissive." Lucas hissed over at Marie. She jumped back slightly.

"Ok, calm down, Lukey."

"'Kay," Lucas seemed fine with being ordered around. Ness started pacing back and forth, worried about the info that Dr. Mario told him. "Ness....is it that bad?" Ness stopped and looked directly at Lucas. Ness took a deep breath.

"RJ is pregnant." Lucas and Marie's eyes widened.

"I...... I almost killed a baby....?" Lucas started looking down.

"That's not all." Marie tilted her head, and instantly knew what he was getting at. Marie shot up.

"Don't fucking tell me," Marie shot. Ness simply nodded toward her before walking to Lucas. He crouched and placed a hand on his knee, prompting Lucas to look into his eyes.

"There's reason to believe that it's your baby." Lucas's eyes somehow widened further.

"M-my baby?" Lucas questioned.

"Nothing's confirmed. But by the appearance of the baby, it seems to be five months. Meaning it was conceived around early to mid October....which is when, you know, happened."

"D-does she not have a husband?" Ness shook his head.

"Never did." Lucas looked down and started rubbing his hands together, showing his anxiety.

"I-I could be a father.....?"

"Lucas, Dr. Mario asked me to ask you something." Lucas looked up. "Do you want a picture of the ultrasound?"

"I-I get a picture?" Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas's anxious ones.

"It is your baby, presumably, that is." Lucas placed his head on Ness's shoulder.

"I'd love a picture." Ness smirked. He stepped back and looked at Marie.

"If mom and dad come back—"

"Tell them you're out? No worries," she said, still not completely over the fact that Lucas may have a kid. Ness looked at Lucas, who was somewhat confused.

"Where're we going?" Lucas asked. Despite not knowing where they were headed, he followed Ness to the front door.

"We've gotta pick the picture up from doc himself," Ness said as he held the door open for Lucas. Lucas gave a small bow before exiting. Ness looked back at Marie. "I'm not sure if it's right to tell them about the kid, not yet at least." Marie nodded before Ness exited the house, closing the door.

It didn't take them too long to get to the hospital. The two of them didn't leave the car though. Lucas was clearly nervous. He was fiddling with his fingers and didn't bother looking out the windows at all. Ness turned the car off and turned toward Lucas. "Lukey? Wanna go back home or....." Lucas shook his head. He still kept his glance at his anxious hands.

"...I don't wanna see her again."

"If she is in there, and she even thinks about looking our way, I'll beat her ass up without any hesitation." Lucas gave a single chuckle as he turned his head to Ness.

"You'd get arrested." Ness innocently smiled, which filled Lucas's heart with warmth.

"No one messes with my Lukey." Lucas was able to grow a large smile.

"Since when did I become yours?" Ness playfully crossed his arms and looked away.

"Then I won't scratch your head anymore." Lucas's eyes widened.

"Nonono, sorry, I want scratches." Ness still looked away and smirked as he heard Lucas's plea. "....Please scratch my head..." Ness giggled before turning back toward him. Ness placed his hand on Lucas's head--inside his rather thick hair--which was enough to make Lucas purr slightly. Ness started scratching the back of Lucas's head, which filled Lucas with a sense of pleasure. During his purring Lucas gave soft giggles. When Ness took his hand away, Lucas felt very dissatisfied.

"Ok, ready?" Lucas opened his mouth to say he was, but then felt a certain feeling and decided to cancel what he was going to say. He sat upright with his hands on his lap.

"I-I don't wanna go..." Lucas said with his face flushed in red.

"You don't wanna see the picture anymore?"

"N-not that, i-it's just.....the petting kinda....you know....." Lucas crossed his feet which told Ness what Lucas was having trouble saying.

"Oh....I-I see. S-sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"What?! No worries.....it felt good," Lucas said, lowering his head slightly in embarrassment. Lucas started rubbing his arm. Ness put his hand on Lucas's right shoulder, which was the furthest one, and grinned to himself as he looked out of the front window.

"It's good, no worries. It's only natural. You don't even want to know what turns me on," Ness chuckled. Lucas turned his head to Ness.

"What does?" Ness's eyes widened before turning to Lucas.

"W-what?"

"What t-turns you on?" Ness's face instantly exploded in blush.

"W-w-why do you want to know?" Lucas grinned as he looked down at his feet.

"I-I just do..."

You've been pleasing me for a while, I wanna return the favor.

"Umm....I guess....uhhh, I-I l-like it when I can kinda be in control....Oh, and I-I guess I also like cuddling.....a lot," Ness explained. Lucas smirked.

"That's good.....I.....C-could we try that later?"

"Try what?" Lucas gulped.

"C-cuddling." Ness smiled as he looked out the front window.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with it?"

"With you.....I'm comfortable with everything." Lucas's face somehow grew redder, which Ness saw in the corner of his eye. Lucas took in a deep, reassuring breath. "Ok...I'm ready." Ness nodded then left the car. He saw Lucas leave and instantly run over toward him. Lucas grabbed Ness's arm as he looked at the large hospital.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" Lucas shot his blushed face up to Ness.

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY!!" Ness gave a sly smirk and rubbed Lucas's cheek.

"You don't like your little nickname?" Ness played at being disappointed. Lucas simply looked back at the hospital.

"Ready, Kitty?"

"Mhm, ready."

_____________________________________________________

Ness and Lucas sat in the hospital room alone. They met with Dr. Mario and he left to go grab the picture. Ness looked over at an understandably nervous Lucas. Ness rubbed Lucas's back, which calmed his nerves down slightly. The door to their room opened up and Dr. Mario walked in. "Sorry for the wait, it took longer to print out than expected," Dr. Mario said.

"No worries," Ness said. Dr. Mario pulled up a swivel chair and sat in it. He handed the photo to Ness, who showed it to Lucas. Lucas's eyes instantly beamed as he looked down at the baby. His eyes started to water up. Lucas looked at Dr. Mario, wanting to ask some questions, but like always, he couldn't. He just whispered them to Ness. He nodded. "Doc?"

"Hm?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"You guys want to know?" Lucas sporadically nodded his head. Dr. Mario couldn't help but smile at Lucas's reaction. His eyes were watery, but for the first time in a while, it wasn't from sadness. And his nodding showed he really wanted to know more about the baby. "It's a boy."

"And his other question was, can you confirm if he is his baby or not?" Dr. Mario sighed.

"Sadly, I cannot. We'll be able to give him a DNA test to verify when he's born, but we can't be sure anytime before." Lucas looked down somberly. "However...." Lucas shot his head back up with hope. "Due to the heavy assumption that he is your baby--we took the opinions from many doctors here--we decided to allow you to sign off as the parent." Lucas beamed at the knowledge of this. "There is just one issue."

"What's that?"

"If Lucas isn't the father, the contract would be null and void and the baby would be given to a foster home." Lucas shot up. He looked at Ness and forced him to stand up. He then whispered something to Ness which surprised him.

"Already? You don't wanna wait or—" Lucas shook his head. Ness looked at Dr. Mario. "He....he wants to sign off as the parent." Dr. Mario stood up and looked at Lucas.

"You do realize you're still underage, it could be real tough to raise a baby, with or without outside help. Are you sure?" Lucas straightened up and nodded his head. Dr. Mario smiled. He turned around. "Well then, please excuse me as I go grab the sheet. It could take a while so apologies in advance." Dr. Mario walked out of the room. Lucas sat down with a sigh of relief. Ness looked down at him with a smirk.

"You're ballsy, Kitty." Lucas giggled.

"Thanks!!" Lucas happily said.

_____________________________________________________

The two boys made it back to Lucas's house. They walked in, with Lucas holding the picture of possibly his baby, and Lucas looked over at his parents. "Oh, you're here, I thought you were at work," Ness said, confused. Flint raised an eyebrow.

"We were, it's 8 p.m."

"IT'S WHAT!!!" Lucas whispered something into Ness's ear. "We were really there for that long?" Lucas just shrugged.

"Where were you?" Ness looked at Lucas, who nodded. Ness looked back at Flint.

"We were at the hospital." Right after he said that a loud flushing noise came from one of the bathrooms in the house. Ness looked toward his right, where the sound came from and saw Lei rush out of the bathroom in a panic.

"Who got hurt?" she asked.

"No one, we went there for another reason." Lei pouted.

"Damn it, now I don't wanna go back in there." Lei slumped as she walked over to sit next to Flint.

"Why were you at the hospital?" Flint asked. Ness looked at Lucas once more for consent. Lucas gulped as he gripped onto the picture harder. He started walking toward his parents and held the picture--face down--toward his parents. Lei grabbed it, prompting Lucas to retreat back to Ness and grabbing his arm. Lei flipped the picture over and her eyes widened. She showed Flint as she looked up at the boys.

"....An ultrasound?"

"...RJ's pregnant," Ness started. Flint's face went blank. "And it's heavily believed that it's his baby." Flint looked at Lucas.

"Your.....your baby?" His eyes started tearing up.

"It's not confirmed just yet, but yea, I also think it's his baby." Streams of tears started coming from Flint's eyes. He started rubbing his eyes and Lei put a hand on Flint's shoulder. Lucas looked at his dad and grew a tiny smirk.

".....Dad....." Flint shot his arm away and looked directly at Lucas with a surprised look. Lucas's mouth stayed open. He wanted to say more, but couldn't. He just clung closer to Ness as he whispered something. Ness nodded.

"He said you guys can keep the picture," Ness said.

"Are you sure, Lucas?" Lei asked. It took Lucas a little while to think over his choice. He then nodded his head and kept his gentle smile plastered on his face. Flint, once more, started rubbing his eyes. Lucas started tugging at Ness's arm. Lucas whispered to Ness that he wanted to go to his bedroom with him.

"Well, Lucas and I will be in his room if you need us." Lucas gripped Ness's arm tightly and ran off, forcing Ness to run with him. They got into the room and Lucas closed the door instantly. "What'd you wanna do in here anyway?"

"I wanna cuddle," Lucas pouted like a cat who didn't receive a treat that was promised to him. Ness chuckled as he put his hand on Lucas's head.

"Come on, Kitty, you don't have to cuddle to make me feel good."

"I'm not doing it for you.....I just wanna cuddle." Ness grinned as he looked over at Lucas's bed.

"You sure?"

"Mhm." Once more, Lucas grabbed Ness's arm and forced him to go over to the bed with him. Lucas crawled in and got to the far side of it. He then patted the space next to him. "Come on." Ness playfully crossed his arms.

"I don't know, you don't seem to want it enough." Lucas groaned loudly.

"....Please cuddle with me." Ness couldn't help but blush at the request.

"Hmmm, fine." Ness took off his shoes and crawled onto the bed, and under the sheets. Ness wasn't even able to get comfortable before Lucas wrapped his arm around Ness's body. But, despite not being comfortable prior, when Lucas wrapped his arm around Ness and closed the gap between their bodies, Ness became very comfortable. Lucas dug his head under Ness's armpit and Ness could hear Lucas's soft breaths. "Kitty?" Lucas looked up at Ness and opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you feel comfortable around me?" Lucas closed his eyes and dug his head back into Ness's armpit.

"You make me feel happy....You can make me forget that the world sucks literal pieces of homeless ass." Ness started laughing. "I like you, I like you a lot." Ness stopped laughing and just smiled. He started scratching Lucas's back with the arm Lucas was coddled under.

"You're cute, Kitty, did I ever tell you?"

"Mhm, every day....."

"Good, I don't want you to forget that."

"Ness....." Ness looked down at Lucas and saw him slowly start to drift asleep. "...Thanks....I couldn't do anything like this without you."

"Anytime Kitty, that's why I was put on this Earth."

"....For me....?"

"Yup, I'm all yours." Lucas started giggling as he tightened his grip around Ness.

"Good...." Lucas finally was able to fall asleep. Ness saw Lucas peacefully sleeping with his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open with some drool coming out, and a light blush on his cheeks. Ness used his spare hand to rub Lucas's forehead.

"Yea....I'm yours....and your mine." Ness's eyes seemed to smile as he looked at Lucas. "I......I love you, Kitty." Lucas's sleeping body gave a small moan which seemed to almost be a response to the love confession.

Yea....I love him. I want to spend every day with him. He makes me feel happy and I can make him feel happy. Lucas....Lukey.....he's my Kitty.......Damn, a weird-ass nickname now that I think about it.

_____________________________________________________

The next four months were slow for Lucas. He knew there was a chance that the baby wasn't his, but he was putting all of his bags into the basket. Lucas knew that the baby could be born any day now, which made him somewhat anxious. This ensured that Ness came over more often and longer.

One day, while Lucas was finally able to relax and watch tv, there was a knock at his front door. He got up from his bed and walked out of his room to see that Lei had opened the door. Ness stood there and held a panicked expression. Lucas ran over to him. Lucas stopped right in front of Ness and showed his worry through his eyes. "RJ is in labor." Lucas's eyes widened. "Doc said we could go over there and wait outside the room until he's born."

"What about RJ?" Lei asked.

"After she gives birth, she'll be taken to another room where she'd gain the necessary care before going back to jail." Ness looked back at Lucas and placed his hand on his back.

"You wanna go now or—" Ness was cut off by Lucas's sporadic nodding. Ness nodded and patted Lucas's back. "Get in the car, I need to talk to mom and dad for a quick second." Lucas nodded then ran toward Ness's car. Ness looked at Lei. "Will you guys be coming?"

"Not yet. He still doesn't seem comfortable enough around us yet, so I doubt he'd want us there so soon after he's born."

"Well, try to come by to see the baby in the nursery if anything." Lei nodded her head.

"Of course." Ness looked over at the car and saw Lucas looking impatient. He chuckled as he ran over. He jumped into his side of the car and looked at an anxious yet very excited Lucas.

"You ready?" Lucas looked at Ness and nodded his head. "Good."

_____________________________________________________

They made it to the hospital and were instantly escorted toward the labor room. Ness and Lucas sat in two of the chairs that stood outside of the room. Lucas was slouched over and his left foot was sporadically tapping the ground. Ness sat back and put his hand on his right leg, with his palm facing up, and looked over at Lucas. Lucas looked over at Ness and saw his available hand. He took it without hesitation. "It'll be ok, Lukey, if anything happens, we go through it together."

Lucas looked at Ness's face and smiled. "Really?" Ness leaned over and kissed Lucas's cheek. After the quick kiss, he didn't move his head.

"Really." That was when they heard noises from inside the room that were different from before. Ness sat back up straight and kept his eyes on the closed door. He saw the doorknob move and Ness knew who was coming out. Ness forced Lucas into a hug, purposely hiding Lucas's eyes. The door opened and RJ was rushed out on a stretcher. As RJ passed Ness and Lucas, Ness glared into RJ's pained eyes. Ness tightened his grip around Lucas as if saying "He's mine." Ness didn't let go of Lucas until RJ turned the corner and got out of sight.

Lucas shot back after Ness let go and rubbed his head. "What was that for?" Ness chuckled.

"I just wanted to hug you." Lucas shot up after seeing Dr. Mario approaching them from behind Ness. Ness slowly stood up and turned toward Dr. Mario. He was smiling. "Doc? You seem rather happy."

"While he was being born, we were able to get a test sample of his blood," Dr. Mario started.

"And?" Dr. Mario turned toward Lucas with his wide smile.

"Lucas.....you are the father." Lucas's anxious face turned to one of pure joy. He covered his mouth as he stumbled back a bit. Ness grabbed Lucas's hand.

"Wanna see him?" Lucas instantly nodded. Dr. Mario turned around and led the two boys into the room where the baby was being taken care of by the nurses. One of the nurses, Nurse Peach, held the baby as she turned around. She smiled and walked toward Lucas. Lucas looked down at the baby and his tears of joy started falling fast. The baby was small, he had blue eyes, a slightly crooked nose, and hints of blonde hair. Nurse Peach held the baby toward Lucas. Lucas looked at Ness as if asking if he could take him, Ness gave a thumbs up. Lucas looked back at the baby and grabbed him. He made sure to rest the baby's head against his bicep as he walked over to sit in one of the chairs.

He couldn't stop himself from crying. Lucas took one of his hands and booped the crying baby's nose. This was when he giggled to himself. Lucas looked next to him and saw the chair empty. He looked up and saw Ness nearly on the opposite side of the room. Lucas patted on the chair, prompting Ness to walk over and sit down. Ness smiled as he looked at the loud baby. "He's adorable, like his daddy." Lucas slowly looked at Ness.

"Yeah....he is...." Lucas softly said. Ness nodded. That was when Lucas held the baby toward him.

"Wah... What're you doing?"

"He's gotta see his daddy."

"B-but, you—"

"Ness...." Dr. Mario butted in. Ness looked up at him. "When Lucas went to sign off on the rights to the baby, he also signed your name. Making you the baby's father as well."

"I.....I'm what?" Ness looked over at Lucas.

"S-sorry. I-I wanted to surprise you." That was when Ness's eyes started tearing up instantly. He rubbed his eyes.

"N-no, don't be." Ness grabbed the baby and looked down at him. He couldn't help a smile as he looked down at him. Ness grabbed the baby's little hand. "What's his name, Lukey?" Ness turned toward Lucas, who held a very big smile.

"Can we name him.....Claus?" Ness grinned and looked back down at the baby.

"That's perfect." The two of them spent some more time with the baby before he had to be taken to the nursery. Ness and Lucas stayed in the room for a while in complete silence. That was when Lucas laid down on the chairs and placed his head on Ness's lap. Ness started stroking his hand through Lucas's hair.

"We're a family now, Ness." Ness started stretching the back of Lucas's head just to hear his purrs.

"I know, Kitty, and I couldn't be happier." Lucas's purrs started getting louder. "Say, Kitty?"

"Y-yes?" Lucas asked through the pleasure of Ness's scratches.

"Where will you be raising the baby at?" Ness's scratching grew harder and thus, Lucas's purrs grew.

"Y-y-your house." Lucas was trying his absolute hardest to hold in his purrs as to not alert anyone outside the room.

"Oh? Since when did I say you could stay at my place?" Ness asked, clearly having fun seeing Lucas in so much pleasure. He, quite honestly, didn't care that Lucas wanted to raise Claus at his place, he just wanted to have fun. He strengthened his scratches.

"N-Ness...." Ness lowered his head.

"Want me to stop?" Ness winked, already knowing the answer.

"N-n-no." Lucas was full of pleasure and couldn't even think properly without some pleasure interrupting him. Ness sat back.

"Then answer my question."

"N-N-Ness, please..."

"Ness please, what?" Lucas closed his eyes in pleasure. He knew Ness was getting close to the spot on the back of his head.

"C-can w-w-we raise t-the baby at your p-place?" Ness giggled. Ness was fully aware of his place on the back of Lucas's head. He knew exactly where the place was and was purposely scratching around it.

"Hmmm, I guess we could." Ness started slowing down his scratches. Lucas shot his eyes open, sensing that Ness was stopping.

"N-N-Ness...please.....no...."

"Oh? Hehe, you want more?" Lucas gulped and nodded. "Fine then..." Ness scratched hard, but not hard enough to cause damage. He moved slowly closer toward the spot. With one single scratch over the spot, Lucas was sent over the edge.

"Ahhh....." Ness let go of Lucas's head after the surprisingly loud moan.

"Jeez Kitty, you really like scratches." Lucas sat back up and rubbed his neck.

"I-It's your fault.

"Aww, don't blame me. You're the one who wanted it." Lucas crossed his arms and looked away. Ness chuckled some more as he sat back and looked up at the roof. "So this is it, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're gonna raise Claus...at my place?"

"If you're not fine with it, we don't have to."

"Nono, that's not it. I just didn't expect me to be a dad." Lucas smiled happily.

"Well, now you are, so live with it." Ness chuckled.

"You're so needy, Kitty." Lucas grabbed Ness's hand.

"Yea....I really am." Ness looked down at Lucas and saw his worn-out face.

"You seem tired." Lucas suddenly yawned, which seemed to even surprise him. The way he rubbed his eye Ness found cute. "Want me to drop you off at home? I can come back and fill out the paperwork."

"You'd do that?"

"Mhm, you don't have to worry about anything, Kitty." Lucas embraced Ness in a hug.

"Thank you."

"As I keep saying, anytime."

_____________________________________________________

About a week later, Claus was finally able to leave the hospital. By this point, Lucas's friends and family all saw him. Ninten and Flint both cried as soon as they found out the name of the baby. But despite all the support they shared and the love they gave, Lucas still couldn't speak to them. They all helped in buying Claus's stuff that Ness had already mostly taken them to his house. Lucas stayed in the car as Ness went into the hospital to grab Claus with the baby car seat.

Lucas sat, full of nerves and joy. He kept his stern eye on the front door to the hospital. Eventually, he saw Ness exit with Claus in the car seat. Seeing the happy face on Ness made Lucas even happier. He was slightly scared that he was forcing Ness to do this but seeing how genuine his happiness was resolved Lucas of that fear. Lucas moved to the left-middle seat so that he could keep his eye on Claus. Ness opened the right door and placed Claus--in the car seat--in the seat. He adjusted the seat belt and looked at Lucas. "Well, should we head to your place to drop the news?"

"Yea." Ness and Lucas never told Lucas's family that they were going to raise Claus at Ness's house. Ness walked over to the driver's seat. Before he started the car up, he adjusted the rear-view mirror to look back at Claus and Lucas. Ness couldn't help but smile as he watched Lucas play with Claus. Lucas soon looked up toward Ness. "What's with the smile?"

"No reason...." Ness readjusted the mirror then started the car up, "I just love seeing you so happy." Ness started driving. Ness drove them through Ultimatum and stopped right in front of Lucas's house. Ness looked at the house. "Are you sure you don't want to raise him here?" Lucas turned toward the house.

"Yeah....I'm sure."

"Right, I'll be right back." Ness left the car and walked over to the door. He knocked on it and the door opened to show Marie.

"Oh, Ness, where's Lucas?" Marie asked. Ness glanced back toward the car. He shook his head then looked back at Marie.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"They're in their room, why?"

"I need to talk to all of you." Marie, still confused, ran back toward her parents' room. Flint and Lei walked out with her. They made it to the front door.

"Ness? What's wrong?" Lei asked. Ness took in a deep breath.

"Well....Lucas said he doesn't feel comfortable raising Claus here." All three of their faces grew disappointed. They desperately wanted to watch Claus grow up and hearing that they wouldn't be there every day hurt them. Flint let out a sigh.

"Is that what Lucas really wants?" Flint asked. Ness bowed his head.

"Sorry." Flint shook his head.

"I'm assuming he'll be with you?"

"Yea..."

"Good, then I know both of them will be safe." Flint smiled and stepped out of the house. He pulled Ness into a hug. Ness was caught off guard since he was never hugged by anyone but Lucas. Ness returned the hug. "Thank you for making him happy, for making us happy." Ness smiled.

"It's my pleasure." Flint broke the hug up and turned toward his family.

"Well, what're you doing, it's late, we've gotta head to bed early." Flint started clapping his hands, prompting the two girls to rush in. Flint walked in and put his hand on the door. He smiled at Ness. "Keep those boys safe."

"You didn't even need to tell me." Flint chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." Flint closed the door. Ness ran back to the car and jumped in. He looked back at Lucas.

"They took it surprisingly well." Lucas smirked.

"I had no doubt." Ness gave one final look toward Lucas's house. Ness started driving down the street. While driving down it he turned the radio on and started shuffling through the stations. Ness stopped at a random station. Lucas continued focusing on Claus, making sure he was drinking his bottle. Soon, a song started on the radio that he loved. "As long as you love me," Lucas sang along with the song. Ness stopped at a red light and looked at Lucas through the rear-view mirror. He saw Lucas's eyes full of wonder as he cared for Claus. "Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm leaving my life in your hands." Lucas was singing directly toward Claus. Ness smiled as he started the car back up. "People say I'm crazy and that I am blind, risking it all in a glance." Lucas grabbed Claus's hand as he continued feeding him with the bottle. "I can't get you out of my head," Lucas sang this part as he slightly glanced toward Ness. "Don't care what is written in your history, as long you're here with me," Lucas sang as he looked back at Claus, who was starting to fall asleep. Ness started tapping the steering wheel as Lucas sang the chorus. He smirked.

"Every little thing that you have said and done, feels like it's deep within me," Ness suddenly joined. Lucas looked up at Ness with wide eyes. Ness stopped at a red light as he moaned slightly to the song. He looked back at Lucas. "It doesn't really matter if you're on the run, it feels like we're meant to be," Ness sang as he extended his arm toward Lucas. Before grabbing it, Lucas looked at Claus and saw him sleeping. Lucas grabbed Ness's hand and Ness helped him move to the passenger's seat. Together, they sang the chorus as they gave each other occasional glances. They both held love in their eyes and a deep blush in their cheeks.

"I've tried to hide it so that no one knows, but I guess it shows, when I look inside your eyes," Lucas sang as he turned toward Ness. Ness also turned toward Lucas and grinned. He reached out toward Lucas's cheek and lightly grabbed it.

"What you did and where you're coming from," Ness sang.

"I don't care," they sang together.

"As long as you love me, baby," Ness sang as he moved in closer. Ness kissed Lucas's cheek before sitting back right to go through the green light. Both of them continued to sing the rest of the song getting happier with each line of the chorus. This was the happiest that either of them felt. Together, they felt like the world bent to their will, and they loved it.

_____________________________________________________

Ness pulled into a public parking garage. They got out, with Lucas grabbing the car seat, and walked out of the garage. Once they left, Ness looked up at the tall building on the other side of the street from the garage. "There it is." Lucas looked at it with a confused look.

"That's....your house?" Lucas said, confused.

It's clearly a large hotel.

"Yea...I guess I didn't specify." Ness looked at Lucas and grinned. "I have a penthouse, all the way up there," Ness pointed up to the highest floor.

"A.....penthouse?" Lucas looked at the highest floor. The front wall that overlooked the street and some of the left and right walls were all a connected window. The rest of the walls were made of a nice and clean material. Lucas could barely see what was inside the penthouse, but what little he did see he could tell just how rich he was. "I didn't know you were rich."

"Yea....I wouldn't say that...." Ness said with a sad tone. He shook his head. "Well, come on, if we stay out here any longer, Claus could get cold." Lucas nodded. Lucas stuck his arm under the carrier and used his other hand to grab Ness's hand. They carefully crossed the street and entered the hotel.

Inside, they found the hotel attendant. He walked up to Ness and slightly bowed. "Hello, Ness, it's been a while," the boy--who was obviously young--said with a rather high pitched voice.

"Nice seeing you too, Popo." Popo--a short and somewhat stubby teenager with a parka despite it being summer. Popo stood back up straight and looked at Lucas with the car seat.

"Who's this?"

"He is...." Ness glanced at Lucas, who smirked. "My boyfriend and this here is our son." Popo looked at the baby and smirked.

"He's cute," Popo complemented. He then looked back at Lucas and held out his hand. "Well, name's Popo, I'm basically Ness's butler."

"I wouldn't say that, and also..." Ness made Popo lower his arm, "He doesn't do physical contact with other people."

"Oh, my apologies, uhh...."

"Lucas and this is Claus." Popo nodded. He turned around and started walking toward one of five elevators. Lucas looked around and saw a lot of people he didn't know. He slightly retreated toward Ness. "It's ok, Lukey, Popo is someone you can trust. I trust him with my life." Lucas nodded and stayed close to Ness as they walked toward Popo. Once they made it, the elevator opened and the three of them stepped in. Lucas felt more at ease but started panicking when he saw other people walking toward the elevator. Popo put his hand in between the doors to keep them open. Ness pulled him back and looked at the people. "Sorry but, my friend here is claustrophobic so....sorry." The door closed and Lucas gave a breath of relief. "So, Popo, how's Nana?" Popo gave a sigh of relief.

"She's still sick, doing better, but.....I dunno." Lucas looked at Popo sympathetically.

"Really, I'm sorry to hear. Do you have a clue when she'll be better?"

"No...doctor's say that she'll never truly be better."

"Yikes..." There was now a very somber mood in the elevator. Lucas didn't like this mood. He scratched his arm. He looked away from the other boys and closed his eyes.

"....P-Popo?" Lucas stuttered. Popo and Ness looked over at Lucas, with Ness holding a surprised look. "T-things get b-b-better...." Lucas looked like he wanted to say more, but his voice stopped right after saying that first thing. Popo smiled happily.

"Oh, I know that," Popo chuckled.

"Lucas...." Ness said, showing complete shock. Lucas placed the car seat on the ground and hugged Ness's arm. Popo couldn't help but smile at them.

"I can tell something happened...." Ness looked over at Popo. "However, it's not my place to invade so...I won't." The elevator stopped and the doors opened showing the penthouse instantly. Ness motioned for Lucas to enter with him. After grabbing the car seat, they entered. Lucas instantly let the car seat down and ran over to the front wall to look out the window. He leaned against it and looked at the night sky and the buildings with wide, amazed eyes. Ness chuckled. He picked Claus out of the car seat, waking him up. Ness walked over to the window with him and showed Claus the view. Claus just didn't care, and simply did what babies knew best, cried.

"It's beautiful, ain't it?"

"Mhm...." Ness sniffed then groaned loudly.

"AAH SHIT, WHEN DID HE SHIT?!" Lucas giggled as he looked over at Ness.

"You're changing him this time," Lucas quietly said.

"Ugh, fine, only because you're cute." Ness kissed Lucas's nose before walking away. Popo hesitated to walk over to Lucas, but he did when Lucas nodded back toward him. Popo ran up and looked at the view.

"You're the first person he brought here since his dad bought the place?" Lucas gave Popo a confused look. "Did he never tell you?" Lucas shook his head. Popo smiled as he looked out the window. "His dad is apparently in this high paying job related to the city government, but he never told me more. He never gets to see his dad, all he can do is call him, and even that isn't the most reliable way for them to talk." Lucas looked back out the window. "Ness has been living up here by himself for years, I think it actually started to get to him." Lucas pressed his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes.

So he was always alone? He was alone longer than I was, and yet....he was so happy-go-lucky. He's truly amazing.

"I've known Ness for a while, so if you need anything, call me." Lucas turned toward Popo and smiled. Popo just chuckled. "Oh come on, there's no need for that," he said, slightly embarrassed. That was when Lucas extended his arm forward. Popo looked at it skeptically. Lucas made his hand jump, showing how antsy he was for a handshake. Popo gulped before colliding their hands together. Lucas didn't freak out or even feel off. They shook their hands. Popo let go and yawned. "Anyway, I'm gonna go visit Nana, so if Ness asks, tell him I went there." Popo walked over to the elevator. He stepped in and looked back at Lucas.

"...Bye...." Lucas said, waving him off. Popo grew a small smirk and saluted with his two fingers before the door to the elevator closed. Ness walked out of a small room while holding Claus. Ness was also slightly rocking the baby. Ness looked around the large, main room.

"Where'd Popo gogo?" Lucas giggled as he walked over to Ness.

"Went to see Nana." Ness nodded and looked down at Claus.

"He doesn't look like he'll be falling asleep anytime soon." Lucas walked over to the corner of the room and sat on the white couch. The couch looked at a large flatscreen tv. Ness walked over and sat next to Lucas. "Wanna watch tv?" Lucas nodded. He looked around the couch but couldn't find the tv remote.

"Where's the....the remote?"

"Watch this." Ness cleared his voice and looked at the tv. "Monita, put on Family Guy season 8 episode 1, please."

"On it," a feminine yet robotic voice said. The tv then turned on and instantly showed Family guy.

"Woah...." Lucas looked at the tv with wide eyes. Ness giggled seeing how excited Lucas was. They watched a large portion of the episode, with Ness continuously rocking Claus. Eventually, Lucas felt something fall on his shoulder. When he looked at his shoulder, he found that Ness had fallen asleep with his head falling on his shoulder. Lucas grabbed Claus to make sure Ness didn't drop him.

I guess I've kinda been overworking him lately. Go ahead and sleep, I'll be responsible for now.

Lucas looked down at Claus as he faintly rocked him. "Hey little guy, what's up?" Claus just looked up at Lucas with his wide blue eyes. Lucas bopped Claus's nose, making Lucas giggle. "You're daddy's a little sleepy, hehe, I hope you don't hate me."

"Ahh!" Claus seemed to respond. Lucas rubbed Claus's cheek.

"My little baby, I'll take good care of you." Lucas brought Claus up to his head and kissed his forehead. He brought him back down. "Your mommy was a bitch....I'll make sure I'm a better mommy." Lucas, with Ness's sleeping head on his shoulder and a smiling baby boy in his hands, couldn't help but feel finally like he had a family. "I love you.....both of you."

_____________________________________________________

OK, here it is. The following scene is a sex scene between the two character. They are aged up to being 18, but I would completely understand if you don't want to read it. If you don't want to read it, skip down to after the next horizontal line. If you are going to read it, then thanks. It's a bit cringe so my apologies in advance.

About a month after Lucas moved in with Ness, Lucas was putting Claus to sleep in the middle of the night since he woke up. Ness also woke up and kept his eye on Lucas as Lucas fed Claus the bottle. "You need help?"

"No....it's fine..." Lucas gave a rather large yawn, "This is what a mom does."

"Oh? Does that make me the daddy?" Ness winked. Lucas looked back at Ness with a tired yet happy face.

"Depends on which one of us you're talking about." Ness chuckled. He got off the bed and walked over to Lucas. He wrapped his arms around Lucas's body, rested his chest against Lucas's back, and placed his chin on Lucas's shoulder.

"So you're saying I'm your daddy?" Ness said with a lewd face. Lucas giggled. He turned his head and saw how close they were, but didn't mind.

"So what if you are." Ness then nuzzled his head with Lucas's before standing up and walking back toward their large bed. He got on and crawled to his side, the right side, and laid on top of his blankets. Lucas continued feeding Claus. Some of the formulae spilled out of his mouth, prompting Lucas to take the bottle out and clean up the mess. "You're a very messy boy....Just like Claus was....I'm glad you've got that in common." After cleaning up the mess he noticed that Claus was starting to drift off. Lucas let out a relieved breath as he stumbled over to join Ness on the bed. He collapsed on it and groaned loudly into the sheets.

"Are you not tired?"

"Not anymore...." Lucas said. He picked his head up and saw Ness calmly laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. Lucas smirked. For a long while, he was thinking about doing something special with Ness. He was just always nervous because of what RJ did. He knew Ness would be nervous to do it with him, but he has been thriving to feel what it feels like to do it with someone he likes and on his own fruition. He crawled over to Ness, making Ness a little confused.

"Kitty?" Lucas then sat on Ness's lap with a large blush and a smile.

"Can you pet me?" Ness smirked.

"Oh, horny for pets huh?" Ness chuckled. He started lifting his hand and moving it toward Lucas's head. Before he could make contact though, Lucas grabbed Ness's wrist.

"N-no, not there."

"Huh...then....what were you talking about?" Lucas let go of Ness's wrist. He closed his eyes and let out a cold and calming breath. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started lifting it up. He saw the blush in Ness's face grow as the shirt raised higher. Lucas took out one arm, then his head, then his other arm, tossing the shirt away. "Y-your chest?" Lucas slowly nodded. Ness started retracting his hand. "Y-you sure?"

"I am."

"I...I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Why would you?" Lucas happily smiled.

"What...?"

"I mean, I've never been touched by someone....so why would I feel uncomfortable?"

"Lucas...."

I see what he's trying to do. He's going to try and completely block out the shit with RJ. Even though he's clearly wrong when he says that.....I don't have a choice but to go along with it. Lukey....I hope you know what you're doing.

Ness still held some hesitation as he moved his right hand closer to Lucas's body. It made contact with Lucas's stomach. Ness felt nothing but warmth as his hand stayed on the smooth skin. He looked up at Lucas. Lucas's eyes clearly showed some form of uncomfortability. "....Lucas...."

"Continue."

"But...."

"Just continue." Ness gulped as he started rubbing Lucas's stomach. "Your other hand." Ness placed his other hand on the other side of Lucas's stomach and started rubbing. Ness kept his eyes on Lucas's. His uncomfort seemed to start disappearing, but it was still clearly there.

"Lucas....am I....making you uncomfortable?" Lucas sighed.

"I can't forget what RJ did to me. But..." Lucas smiled happily and his eyes showed happiness too. He was uncomfortable, yet he was also very very happy. "I wanna override what she did with something better. So please.....don't stop." Ness gulped as he continued rubbing Lucas's chest. "Higher...." Ness obliged. His hands went over Lucas's nipples which made Lucas's breaths slightly more pleasure-based than nerve based. Ness started rubbing harder and all over the front part of his body. The uncomfortability got closer to disappearing from his eyes. Lucas's eyes were also stuck squinting.

"Kitty....you really like being petted, huh?"

"Y-yes...."

"Yes, what?" Ness started adding some soft scratches with his rubs, which seemed to pleasure Lucas more. His purrs finally started up. "Come on, want me to stop?"

"N-NO....Please....I-I love being petted." Ness smirked. Lucas opened his eyes fully. Ness saw a different look in his eyes. Ness didn't see uncomfort any longer. Ness saw pleasure, happiness, and Lucas's lewd side. Ness chuckled.

"Well I'll be damned, I didn't expect to see this side of—" Lucas cut Ness off by colliding his lips into Ness's. He didn't give Ness enough time to react before he picked his head back up. However, he didn't allow much space to form between their heads.

"Oh shut up, you talk too much," Lucas slyly said. Ness instantly wrapped his arms around Lucas's head and brought him into another kiss. They stayed kissing each other for around three minutes. Lucas shot his head back up and started breathing heavily. "Trying to kill me here?" Ness grinned.

"Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna go all the way? Or is that a bit much?"

"All the way? You mean?" Lucas looked down at Ness's body with a raised brow.

"Yea...We don't have to of course."

"No....I want to. I want to do everything with you," Lucas said as he looked back at Ness's head. Ness smiled as he started rubbing Lucas's gut once more.

"You really feel comfortable with it?"

"Yea....I love you, I love you with all my heart. I'll do anything with you, so please....."

"Please?" Ness said with hopeful and bright eyes.

"Please......please fuck me." Ness grinned. He gripped onto Lucas's gut and shot him around so that his back was against the bed. Ness put his hands next to Lucas's head and made sure their crotches were mere inches from each other. Lucas's entire face was blushed red.

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Oh please, I'm 18 and I can handle a horny junior detective, living in this high ass penthouse, and raising a needy and messy baby....I can handle anything you give me," Lucas said, squinting his eyes. Ness grinned. He started kissing Lucas's neck. Lucas instantly started purring. Ness ensured to suck in one specific part, adding a little biting as well, to give Lucas a hickey. Ness picked his head back up and smiled down at the result.

"Now everyone will know you're my little Kitty."

"God, you always make that nickname so weird." Ness sat up. He crossed his arms playfully.

"Fine then, I'll just go to sleep."

"WHAT, NONONONO, SORRY!! I am your little kitty." Ness smirked. He brought his head back down and started licking Lucas's chest. Lucas's purrs grew louder. While licking Lucas's chest, he was rubbing Lucas's gut. He slowly got lower and lower and soon made it to the rim of Lucas's pants.

"Lucas?"

"....Go ahead." Ness nodded and allowed his hands to enter under Lucas's pants and underwear. He instantly felt Lucas's member. Lucas instantly let out a gasp. Ness shot a worried expression up toward Lucas. "D-don't worry....I'm just not used to your hand being there." Ness continued licking Lucas's chest as he fondled Lucas's goodies, slowly making them harder. Lucas's purrs grew louder and harder. Lucas gripped onto Ness's shirt. "Take.....take your damn shirt off already." Lucas took Ness's shirt off for him and held his chest closer. "You feel.....nice."

"Kitty?"

"Y-yes?"

"I'm....I'm gonna take your other stuff off."

"O-ok." Ness started crawling back down and gripped on the rim of Lucas's pants and underwear. He looked directly in Lucas's pleasure-filled eyes as he took them off swiftly but gently. Ness couldn't resist licking his lips as he looked at Lucas's hard member. Ness waited for some kind of approval from Lucas. "Hurry the hell up you bastard...." Ness couldn't help a giggle. 

He's really bossy when he's horny. Hehe, it's kinda cute.

Ness took a firm hold of Lucas's member and started stroking it. Lucas's purrs started turning to moans. "Haaa.......N-Ness...."

"Wh-what? Did I do it too soon?" Ness asked, stopping his hand.

"N-no...your hand feels nice." Ness smiled and continued stroking Lucas's member. Lucas's moans grew louder and more spastic. Lucas continued calling Ness's name out in pleasure. "N-Ness!!...." Lucas suddenly stopped, making Lucas shoot a glance toward him. He saw Ness's wide smile. Before Lucas could say anything, Ness started licking the base of Lucas's member. "Woah...." Lucas shot his head back. Ness licked it up and down a few times, making Lucas's moans multiply. "N-Ness....." After a lot of Lucas's member was wet, he started putting it in his mouth. Lucas felt nothing but warmth as his member was inside Ness's mouth. "N-Ness....y-you're mouth...." Ness sucked further down, sending an even larger tsunami of pleasure to flood Lucas's body; making him feel like he was melting. Lucas continued to moan loudly and very high pitched. Ness sped up his sucking. A sensation loomed over Lucas. "N-Ness....Ness....I'm....Ness!!" Before Lucas could fully say what he was about to do, he shot in Ness's mouth. Ness didn't take his mouth away until Lucas stopped. Some of Lucas's cream spilled out of Ness's mouth, but most stayed in, allowing Ness to swallow it. He looked at Lucas as he wiped away what dripped out of his mouth.

"Tasty...." Ness saw that Lucas was sweaty and his breaths showed just how much he enjoyed what he did.

"N-Ness....y-you bastard." Ness giggled.

"That was fun."

"Yea....but we're not done." Ness tilted his head.

"But...you already came? How're we not done?" Lucas sat up and kissed Ness. After the kiss, he kept his arms around Ness's neck.

"You didn't do what I wanted yet."

"What's that?"

"....I want you to fuck me." Lucas didn't allow for Ness to answer before he lowered down to Ness's pants--since Ness was on his knees. Lucas instantly shot Ness's pants and underwear down.

"WAH, L-Lucas..." Lucas licked his lips as he looked at Ness's member. He looked up.

"Don't tell me no one ever did this to you."

"I-I....." Lucas grinned. He instantly started sucking it, not leaving any time for foreplay. "Luc......Damn....ahh." Ness's head shot up to the roof.

Jeez, Lucas is never this testy....crap.....I'm losing it.....Sorry in advance Lucas.

Lucas did surprisingly well, able to take all of Ness inside of his mouth. Hearing Ness's moans really pleased Lucas. Hearing the moans were enough for Lucas's own member to start hardening up. That was when he stopped and laid back against the bed. "There....now it's all wet for you." Ness looked down, showing Lucas his very own lewd face. That was Ness put his hands on Lucas's shoulders, even pushing him into the bed slightly. Lucas grew a grin. "Finally getting into it."

"If this goes south, it's all your fault." Lucas giggled.

"I'll happily take the blame." Ness looked down and found Lucas's hole. He stuck his finger in it and Lucas started gripping onto the bed. "Bastard....I want your dick, not your damn finger." Ness took his finger out and grabbed his member. He placed the tip right at the hole and looked at Lucas.

"There's a lesson you need to learn, Kitty, don't ever test your top like that."

"Wha—ARRRRRRG!" Lucas yelled as Ness shoved almost all of his member inside Lucas. Lucas's fingers almost broke through the bedsheets and tears from the sudden pain formed in Lucas's eyes. Hearing Lucas's scream broke Ness from his uncontrolled self.

"Oh god, Lucas, I'm so so so so sorry, I-I didn't mean to—" Lucas shot up and wrapped his arms around Ness's neck.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MOVE ALREADY!!" Ness gulped and did as Lucas told, mainly because he was afraid of what Lucas would do if he didn't listen to him. Both boys felt utter pleasure as Ness started to slowly pull out and back in, bouncing Lucas up since he still had his hands wrapped around Ness's neck. Since Lucas's face was so close to Ness's ear, the only thing he could hear was his loud moaning and panting. Ness started speeding up and going in deeper. "Argh, fuck....." Ness's hold on Lucas grew harder. Ness shoved it in the deepest he possibly could and he just so happened to hit Lucas's G-spot, making Lucas moan loudly. "N-Ness....Ness damn you....ahhh, fuck."

"L-Lucas....are y-y-you?"

"Y-yes...and it's your damn fault." With one more powerful thrust, both boys came together, with Lucas shooting on both of their chests, and Ness doing it inside of Lucas's hole. After they finished, Lucas collapsed back, Ness got out of Lucas and collapsed next to him. They laid there, slightly covered in their cream, and panting. "You fucker...."

"H-how was it? D-did I go too far?" Lucas turned his head to look at Ness.

"Not at all.....That was the best damn feeling in the world. Hell, you could've gone rougher." Ness giggled as he looked at the roof and had his hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"You were so loud, hehe, I'm surprised you didn't wake Claus up."

"Oh sh-shut up, idiot, you were the one who made me get so loud."

"Kitty?"

"Hmm?"

"Could we do this again sometime?"

"Of fucking course, we're gonna do it as much as we can." Ness chuckled.

"You're such a needy little kitty." Ness sat up and looked down at Lucas, who had the short end of the stick when it came to having his cream on him. "We should get cleaned up before bed." Lucas grinned.

"Sure sure, whatever, we'd better be showering together."

"Or what?"

"Or next time you're being the bottom."

"....Showering together it is."

_____________________________________________________

The next day the two boys woke up next to each other. Lucas was cuddling Ness, having Ness's arm right over him, and his arms over Ness. Both boys were also nude. Lucas sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned loudly. "Hey, Kitty." Lucas looked back and grinned.

"S-sorry that I got carried away last night." Ness chuckled. He sat up and hugged Lucas closely.

"No, don't worry. It was kinda cute hearing you be so.....vulgar." Lucas giggled. Before he could say anything to him, Claus started crying. Lucas sighed. He got away from Ness, quickly put clothes on, and walked to Claus's crib. He smiled as he looked down at Claus. He grabbed him and picked him up.

"Hiya, Claus, mommy's here." Lucas laid Claus in his hands and started rocking him. "Daddy was mean last night, are you going to puke on him again."

"DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS, I'm still cleaning my favorite shirt because of him." Lucas turned around and played with Claus's little hand with his own.

"Well, you shouldn't have overfed him."

"....Sorry...." Ness said, lowering his eyes. Lucas giggled as he looked at Claus.

"Do you forgive Daddy?" Claus just ignored Lucas and focused on playing with Lucas's hand. Lucas looked back at Ness. "He says screw you." Ness rolled his eyes and hopped off the bed. He started getting dressed.

"By the way, Kitty?"

"Hm?" Lucas asked as he laid Claus down on a changing table. "Oof, you're a stinky boy."

"What's the date today?"

"Uhh, why?"

"My paternity leave is ending soon, so I don't wanna be late."

"When does it end?" Lucas undid the diaper and playfully gagged. "Jeez, you poop worse than Ninten, I thought that was impossible."

"It ends one month after Claus was born so......"

"August 2nd?" Lucas asked, dropping the dirty diaper into the nearby trash can.

"Yea, I think so at least."

"Ahh, well, you're gonna not like this...." Lucas said as he grabbed the new diaper. "It's August 3rd."

"Oh.....fuck."

"Yea, you should probably head out over to the station." Lucas started putting the diaper on. Ness walked over to Lucas and hugged his back.

"Are you fine alone with him?" Lucas gave a smug look back at Ness.

"I handled you last night." Ness clicked his gums and sighed.

"Right....I'll uh, I'll just get going." Lucas giggled. He kissed Ness's lips then looked back at Claus to make sure he strapped the diaper on correctly.

"Love you." Ness smirked as he leaned his head down and kissed Lucas's neck.

"Love you too." Ness then patted Lucas's back before leaving the room and heading toward work. Lucas also finished changing Claus's diaper.

"Ahh, there we go, little guy, nice and clean."

About a few hours later, Lucas was in the main living room watching tv. Claus was coddled up in a blanket like a burrito at the side of the sofa. He was drifting off to sleep since he had just had his formula. This was Lucas's first chance that day to relax. He was watching some Avatar the Last Airbender. "When you get older, I'm gonna make sure you watch this show." That was when Lucas's phone rang. Lucas raised his eyebrow since he'd never gotten a call on his phone since he moved. He grabbed the phone and answered it. He put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Lucas, dude, it's been a while," Toon Link happily said.

"TL!!" Lucas covered his mouth.

Did I just....?

"Lucas, I just saw Ness and he gave me your new number."

"Oh, he did now....He's gonna regret that."

"Why's that?"

"Don't worry about it."

"....You seem more chatty than you've been in a while."

"Yes...actually, I wanna say something."

"Hm? Yes?"

"Can you grab the others and come to the Melee Hotel?"

"Uhh, the expensive ass, tall ass hotel downtown?"

"Yea, when you get in look for someone named Popo."

"Uhh, sure...I guess. See ya soon, dude."

"See ya." Lucas hung the phone up and looked over at the barely awake Claus. "Guess what? You're gonna meet your uncles and aunts. Hehe, they're bastards, but give them a chance." Once more, Claus couldn't care less. Lucas looked back at the tv and sighed as he slightly slid down the couch.

Jeez....I didn't expect myself to be able to talk so smoothly. Was it because of what happened last night? Hehe, last night....Is that what it feels like to enjoy sex? Is that what it feels like to not be forced to do it? I....I can't wait to do it again.

Around half an hour later, the elevator door opened and Popo stepped out. "Um, Lucas?" Lucas jumped from the couch and walked up to him. Lucas stopped a little ahead of him. "Uh, there's a pretty large group of people downstairs saying they're your friends."

"Are two elf boys and one robotic looking boy part of the group?" Popo's eyes widened.

"Uh, y-yea...t-they were."

"Good, they are my friends, you can let them up," Lucas smiled.

"You're.....you're actually talking." Lucas giggled. Popo shook his head. "Well, they'll be up here in a bit." Lucas nodded. He walked back toward the couch and picked Claus up. Claus started crying since Lucas woke him up, but Lucas started rocking him as he hummed. He wasn't humming any specific song, but he did have a tune to his humming. The humming wasn't like his voice. The humming was deep and calming. Claus stopped crying and just looked up at Lucas as he smiled down.

"Sorry I had to wake you. Your aunts and uncles are gonna annoy you, so be careful, ok?" Lucas winked. Claus just gave more of the baby talk. Lucas stayed there as he rocked a calm Claus in his hands. A few minutes of this rather calm silence before the elevator doors opened. Lucas stood up and started walking toward the elevator. Popo stepped aside and Ninten was the first person to step out. Lucas grinned. "Hey there, been a while." Ninten just looked wide-eyed around at the room.

"Is this....where you've been staying?" Ninten said, still not fully done with looking around the rich looking place.

"Mhm, this is Ness's place." Inkling ran up to Lucas and looked at Claus.

"Hello, little guy, it's been too long," Inkling said with a lot of excitement in her voice. Lucas couldn't help but feel her joy and excitement.

"Wanna hold him?" Inkling looked up at Lucas with wide and hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

"Yea, just try not to drop him, or I will literally stab your neck and drink your fluids with your intestines."

"Well, the regular Lucas seems to be back," Young Link said.

"I-I promise not to drop him." Lucas held Claus toward her. She picked him from Lucas's hands and smiled happily down at him. "Hi, little cutie." Kumatora and Leaf then stayed at Inkling's sides, all complimenting and loving the baby. Lucas gave a big yawn and walked back toward the couch. He sat down and rested his head back.

"Lucas seems to be tired," Mega Man said.

"He is raising a kid after all," Red pointed out. Ninten walked over to Lucas and sat down next to him.

"How is he?" Ninten asked.

"A handful, he's very messy and needy," Lucas answered, showing just how tired he was. Ninten started chuckling.

What he doesn't know is that I'm talking about both Claus and Ness.

"Yeah, sounds like someone I knew." Lucas joined Ninten's chuckling.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who thought that." Toon Link saw just how worn out Lucas was. He knew he couldn't just sit down and watch him like that. Toon Link stepped forward.

"Lucas?" Toon Link questioned. Lucas picked his tired head up and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"...You know you can call me anytime you'd like if you need a babysitter."

"What?"

"I mean, I imagine you and Ness haven't had much time to yourselves since you've had him, so if you ever wanted to go a few minutes or hours without worrying about him, hit me up."

"You'd do that?" That was when Mega Man stepped forward.

"I mean, I can probably say, all of us feel that way. I mean, I wouldn't trust YL with a baby, but the others should do well," Mega Man said. Young Link angrily looked at Mega man.

"THE HELL!! I SO TOO CAN TAKE CARE OF A BABY!!"

"YL, buckle down, Claus could be sensitive to loud noises," Red said as he smacked the back of YL's head. Mega Man gave Red the side eye, as if saying "Only I can hit him like that."

"Oh no, don't worry about that. He doesn't get thrown off by loud noises," Lucas happily said.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Kumatora said from behind Lucas. Lucas jumped slightly as he looked back.

"When did you get there?"

"The hell's on your neck?" Lucas knew exactly what she meant. It was the hickey Ness gave him last night. Lucas covered the hickey and nervously laughed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Lucas blushed.

"What was it, Kumatora?" Toon Link asked.

"He has a damn hickey," Kumatora said with utter surprise in her voice. Toon Link looked at Lucas.

"Did....did Ness give you a hickey?"

"Uhh.....maybe?" Lucas shrugged. That was when everyone in the room held worried expressions. Lucas could tell they felt worried about his emotions during the hickey creation. "B-but don't worry. I'm the one who wanted sex last night, so you shouldn't worry."

"You and Ness....had sex last night?" Ninten asked.

"Hey, so did we," Young Link chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Mega Man's shoulders. Mega Man sighed as he punched Young Link's gut. "Fuck," he said as he fell to the ground.

"So......sorry to ask this but—"

"It was the best damn feeling in the world," Lucas happily gushed. "In fact, I may have been the one that was a little....forceful." Kumatora looked at Lucas as he continued gushing about how he felt during the whole experience. She wanted to do something, she wanted to test something, but she also knew the risk if it failed. She brought her hand up and placed it on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas looked back at her. "Yes?"

"Lucas...." Kumatora said.

"What?"

"....You didn't freak out...." Lucas looked at the hand on his shoulder and smirked.

"That's because none of you are RJ and none of you will hurt me. There are only two people who can hurt me." Lucas grinned as he turned back toward the rest of his group. "That bitch RJ and Ness because man, is he packing."

"He is?!" Toon Link yelled.

"FUCK YES, WHERE'S MY DAMN MONEY, BITCH!!" Young Link yelled toward Toon Link. Toon Link just rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to grab Young Link's money. Inkling, still with Claus in her hands, walked up to Young Link as he grabbed his money from Toon Link.

"Will you shut up already, he just fell asleep," Inkling quietly said.

"The fact he was able to fall asleep at all is surprising," Red said. Inkling rolled her eyes as she walked over to Lucas. She held Claus toward Lucas, who picked him up. Lucas looked down at him with a happy smile.

"You like Auntie Inkling?" Lucas asked, despite knowing he was asleep.

"Auntie.....Inkling?" Inkling asked, full of emotion. Lucas looked up at her and gave her his innocent smile.

"Mhm, you and the others are aunts and uncles, so better get used to being called that." Inkling couldn't contain her smile any longer. She covered her mouth and shot around, hiding her crying.

"She's been wanting to be called aunt or auntie for so long," Leaf said as she came over to calm her down. Lucas stood up and walked toward his room to put Claus in his crib. He left and sat back down on the couch.

"How much longer will y'all be staying here?"

"One more hour, if possible?" Ninten shrugged. Lucas happily smiled.

"That's good, there's a lot we've gotta catch up on."

Later that day, Lucas was finally given time all to himself. Lucas's friends left happier than they came and Claus was still asleep. While watching tv Lucas started drifting off to sleep. His eyes would close and his head would fall forward, but this would wake him up.

Damn, I'm so tired. How much longer is Ness gone?

Lucas looked at the time and found that it was still only 2 p.m.

Jeez, he doesn't get off until 5. If I.....If I fall asleep now....I won't have to worry about it tonight.

Lucas finally decided to give in to his tired side.

A few hours later, Ness finally made it back to the hotel. He met with Popo at the bottom floor. "Hey Popo, how was Lucas and Claus?" Ness asked as he followed Popo to the elevator.

"Oh, he invited his friends to come over," Popo answered.

"He...he did?"

"Yup, and he was all talkative too, it was really surprising." The elevator doors opened and the two stepped in. They turned around. Popo scanned his ID with the small scanner near the elevator buttons and the door closed. "But he was also so happy. I stayed up there, to make sure he felt comfortable like you told me, and well...."

"He was?"

"Oh, he was a natural. He was gossiping, singing, yelling, all that with them. I'm honestly surprised Claus didn't wake up." Ness chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure Claus will be good with blocking out loud noises." Popo looked over at Ness, who looked proud and relieved.

"Why would you be worried about him? He looked like he was talking to them forever." Ness sighed.

"I can't go into detail, but he seemed to become afraid of people, and I was the only one he could talk to. But, if he can talk to people now, then he can finally start seeing his family."

"You gonna introduce him to your dad?"

"Fuck no, my dad's an asshole." Popo simply nodded.

"Whatever you say." The elevator stopped and Ness stepped in. He gave a thanks back toward Popo as he started to walk away from the small hall that the elevator was connected to. Once the hall expanded into the main living space, he saw Lucas sleeping on the couch. Ness gave a happy sigh.

"My little Kitty was tired...." Ness walked over to Lucas and kissed his cheek. "I'll take you to bed, don't worry." Ness held Lucas up in a bridal way and started walking toward their room. The closer they got, the more Ness started hearing Claus's cries. Ness entered their room and laid Lucas down on the bed. Ness then walked over to the crying baby. "Hey, hey, hey, daddy's here...." Ness picked the baby up, "It's ok. Shhhhh," Ness said as he slightly bounced Claus up. Claus soon stopped crying and just looked at Ness with his wide blue eyes. Ness looked over at Lucas. "Mommy was a little tired, you're a handful, you know that?"

"Ahh..." Claus responded like a normal baby would. Ness looked down with a grin.

"Wanna watch tv with daddy?" Claus tilted his head, but it mainly seemed accidental. "Don't worry, I'll get you your bottle." Ness happily laughed. He walked over to Lucas and tucked him in with his one available hand. He then kissed Lucas's forehead. "Have some sleep Kitty, you need to relax." Ness stood back up and looked back down at Claus. "How do you feel about watching Big Mouth?"

_____________________________________________________

Years have passed. Lucas and Ness were now both 24 and Claus was 6. They decided to take a trip to an amusement park called Nintendo Land. Claus and Ness were on a ride that looked to be based on a haunted mansion. Lucas was too scared to enter, so he stayed out waiting for them. Lucas was tasked with holding their things, and he decided to steal a bite of Claus's pretzel. Right as he bit into it, he heard Claus calling out to him.

Shit shit shit shit, fuck, what do I do.

Lucas looked toward the exit to the ride and saw Claus running toward him. Claus was pretty tall for his age and his hair was completely unkempt. His eyes still sparkled the same as they did when he was a baby. Claus stopped right in front of Lucas with a happily sweaty face. "Dad, dad, dad, that was fun," Claus said with his high-pitched voice as he hopped up and down. Lucas chuckled as he swallowed the bite and ruffled Claus's hair.

"Is that so? Sorry I couldn't go in there with you."

"It's ok. Dad was fun." Lucas looked up from Claus and saw Ness walking slowly toward them. Lucas looked back down.

"Did dad scream?" Claus giggled.

"Yea, he screamed like a girl."

"Hey! I told you that was our little secret," Ness yelled out. Claus chuckled innocently as he reached up for the paper bag his pretzel was in. Ness stopped in front of Lucas as Lucas handed Claus the bag.

"How was it?" Lucas asked.

"It wasn't that scary, you're just a pussy."

"Hey, one of us has to be."

"....Dad?" Both Ness and Lucas looked down at Claus with a confused look. Once Lucas saw why Claus called out he grew nervous. "I'm missing some pretzel...."

"Y-you sure you didn't eat some yourself?"

"Maybe....I dunno." Lucas placed a hand in Claus's hair.

"I'm sure you did." Ness moved his head to Lucas's ear.

"Are you hungry?" Ness whispered.

"No, don't worry about it." Lucas placed the backpack with their stuff on his back and grabbed Claus's hand. "Ness, you said you wanted to save this next place for last?"

"Hm? Oh, r-right. Can I call someone real quick."

"Sure, I'll take Claus to go get some water." Ness nodded. Lucas walked off with a pretty oblivious Claus who was still glared at the pretzel with a pretty big bite taken out of it. Ness brought out his phone and called a friend. "Hey, Ren? You here?"

"Yea, this was hell to prepare," Ren said.

"I-I know, and I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"Anytime man."

"Alright, we'll be heading over soon."

"Right."

Ness, with Lucas and Claus, traveled to the opposite side of Nintendo Land. Ness still kept what the exact ride was away from them. Eventually, they made it to the ride. It showed itself to be a simple Ferris Wheel. Lucas tilted his head. "This is it?" Lucas asked.

"Mhm, let's go on."

"Yo, Lucas, Ness? I didn't expect to see you here," a deep voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Ren approaching them.

"Uncle Ren!!" Claus ran over and jumped into Ren's arms. Ren chuckled happily as he patted his back.

"Oof, you're getting heavy." Ren placed Claus back down, allowing him to salute slightly.

"My dads say I'm growing fast." Ren ruffled Claus's hair.

"You definitely are." Ness and Lucas walked up to them.

"Ren, how was the trip?" Lucas asked as he smashed Ren's arm.

"It was good to be back in Shibuya, but I got way too used to this place," Ren said, rubbing where Lucas hit.

"Hey, Ren, I've got a question," Ness said.

"Yup?"

"Could you watch over Claus as we go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Oh, of course, what I wouldn't do to spend time with my favorite nephew," Ren chuckled. Claus blushed from embarrassment and looked away. Ness smiled as he grabbed Lucas's hand.

"Ready?"

"I don't have a choice do I?" Lucas asked.

"Not one bit."

"Then yes, I guess I am ready." Ness ran back to the Ferris wheel, with Lucas in his hand, and started waiting in the short line. Lucas noticed something odd about the way Ness was acting. He was acting overly excited.

He's got something planned....Probably something with Ren. Ugh, I hate how you're always scheming Ness.

Ness and Lucas eventually got to the cart. They climbed in and it didn't take much time for the Ferris wheel to start. During the slow and somewhat choppy ascend, Ness seemed to get more and more nervous. Lucas looked out of the cart and breathed in the air he'd never be able to reach normally. "Why'd you take me up here?" Lucas asked. That was when their cart suddenly stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"LUCAS!!!" a lot of voices yelled from behind Lucas. Lucas turned his head and looked past Ness to see all of his friends and family standing near Ren and Claus. He stood up and walked to the side and looked at the massive group with wide eyes. Seeing all of them together like that brought back memories. It had been a while since they were grouped together like that. It wasn't due to drama or other things like that. It was just life. Life let a few of them lead different lives which involved them losing the chance to see each other personally. So seeing everyone looking up at him with happy faces made him happy. His eyes started to tear up.

"Lucas?" Lucas turned his head and found Ness standing up. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Um...Ness?" Ness smiled. He had one hand behind his back and had a small blush in his cheeks. He was nervous, Lucas could tell by how his other hand was slightly shaking.

"Lucas, we've been together for a while now."

"Uhh, I guess so, what're you getting at?"

"Umm...." Ness gulped. He let out a calming breath before going down to one knee and pulling a small case out of his back pocket.

".....no....." Ness opened the box to show a ring as he looked up at Lucas.

"I love you, I love you with every fiber of my being. So.....would you do me the honor, my little Kitty, and marry me?" Lucas's hand started shaking slightly, his heart started racing, and his mind went into a trance.

Is he....no, he's not... This is some sick game he's pulling. T-there's no way he's proposing.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, I guess that's a no...." Ness started standing up, but Lucas placed his hand on Ness's shoulder, forcing him to stay on his knee.

"You didn't give me a chance....." Ness gulped. Lucas grinned. "You coulda just told me you were gonna marry me, no need to be so nervous."

"Does....does that mean you—"

"Put the damn ring on my finger already." Ness started laughing hysterically as he slid the ring onto Lucas's ring finger. It was perfectly timed too since the Ferris wheel started back up. They sat back down. Lucas rested his head on Ness's shoulder and smiled. "It was about time you did it, jeez."

"Oh shut your mouth, you're not very easy to please."

"Yeah, but you always find a way to do that." Ness giggled.

"I know you pretty well." Lucas looked down at the ring on his finger.

"Then you'd know I'm not the ring type."

"Well, of course, I know that....that's why it's edible." Lucas shot his head from Ness's shoulder.

"REALLY?!"

"I obviously have a real ring, but that one right there is edible. It's strawberry flavored." Lucas chuckled as he bit into the softer then it looked candy.

They got down to the base floor and Lucas stepped out first with a very satisfied smile since he ate the entire ring at that point. Ness followed after Lucas. "Jeez, couldn't even wait 'til we made it down?" Flint walked forward with a scanning face.

"Well?" Flint asked.

"Well, what?" Lucas asked, licking his lips.

"D-did Ness not propose to you?"

"Huh? Oh, so that's why you're all here. He did propose." Lucas took off the small ring that held the main jewel and tossed it away.

"A-and......?"

"Uhhh, we're getting married." Loud bursts of cheers erupted in the crowd. Lucas was caught off guard. Ness leaned into Lucas's ear.

"They're your friends, not mine," Ness chuckled. Claus ran up to Ness and Lucas with a confused little face.

"Dad? Why is everyone happy?" He asked as he tilted his head. Ness chuckled. He crouched and put a hand on Claus's shoulder.

"Your dad and I will be throwing this big party where he and I will say that we'll never leave each other," Ness simplified.

"Ohhhhhh, you guys are getting married." Ness's eyes shot open wide. He looked back at Lucas, and he knew why. Lucas just shook his head. Ness looked back at Claus.

"Who taught you that?"

"Uncle YL." Ness stood up with balled-up fists and looked out at the crowd. He saw Young Link trying to tiptoe away, but then Mega Man held him by the collar.

"ACK, shit, Mega Man, you're supposed to be on my side," Young Link said. He looked out and saw Ness walking toward him. Young Link nervously laughed. "C-come onnnnn, he was gonna learn eventually. It's not like marriage is that big a deal to teach a kid anyhow." Ness didn't budge, he just continued to walk toward him with pure rage. "....welp this sucks...."

_____________________________________________________

The special day came. Ness and Lucas's wedding. They arranged the date to be around eight months after the initial proposal. Lucas was putting on his suit with Marie as his helper. "Ok, step back a bit," Marier ordered. Lucas stepped back from the mirror, allowing Marie to get a full look at Lucas's appearance. "Oooo, handsome, ok, open your eyes." Lucas did and saw himself in the mirror.

"Oooo, look at you, you stud," Lucas said, snapping his fingers into a finger gun and shooting his reflection.

"Excuse me?" a deep voice asked from behind Lucas.

"AAAAAAAH!!" Lucas jumped. Marie looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh, sorry sir, but the church is closed today."

"Huh, oh no no no, I'm here for the wedding," he said. Lucas started walking over to the man with a confused look. Marie ran over and made it to him before Lucas did.

"What's your name?"

"Dave Ryke." Both Marie and Lucas's eyes widened.

"R-Ryke? So that means you're...."

"Ness's father? Yes."

"Ness's.....dad?" Lucas questioned. Dave looked at Lucas and titled his head.

"Are you his best man?"

"You can say that, now, how may I help you," Marie said, interrupting Lucas from talking. Dave looked at her, slightly annoyed.

"What do you think? I'm here to see my son get married."

"Strange, you weren't invited."

"WHAT!?! So Ness's sister and his mom were invited but I wasn't?"

"Apparently." Dave balled up his fist.

"That asshole forgot about me for nearly a decade?"

"Dave?" Lucas questioned. Dave looked back at Lucas and raised an eyebrow. "I'll let you in. But you'll have to stay at a distance." Dave crossed his arms and shot around.

"Fine, I'll take whatever I can get." Dave left the cathedral, leaving Lucas with Marie. She turned toward him.

"Ness is gonna be pissed if he finds out," Marie said.

"Yea, yea, yea, nothing a little rough sex won't fix," Lucas chuckled.

A while later, Lucas made it to the backyard of the church where their white, flower-themed wedding was at. Lucas had to go there last so he could wait behind the curtain to be walked down the aisle. He heard the small chatter from the inside of the curtain. Flint walked to Lucas's side and linked their arms together.

"You're ready, big guy?" Flint asked. The priest quieted down the crowd and the pianist started playing.

"....Yea..." Together, they both walked through the curtain. Lucas saw Ness standing at the altar decked out in a very neat tuxedo. Ness had a wide smile. Seeing this made Lucas smile as well. Each step further down the road made Lucas happier. Eventually, Flint walked him all the way to the altar. Their priest, Byleth, started preparing a book and smiled toward the two boys.

"We gather here today to watch two lives, two families, two phenomenal men finally become one. Please stay silent as our grooms recite their vows," Byleth said in a holier voice than he normally held. Ness opened his mouth first, but then....

"NESS!!!" a familiar voice called out. Ness looked out at the aisle and saw his dad rushing down it.

"Dad?!" Ness jumped off the altar and walked toward him. They met at the first row of seats. "The hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see my son get married...." Dave said. He looked at Lucas and growled. "Only to find out you're marrying......that."

"Lucas isn't a 'that'. He's going to be my husband.....and he's the father of our kid." Dave's eyes widened as he looked down at Ness.

"You're.....kid?" Ness looked down the first row.

"Claus, come here a sec." Claus jumped from his seat and ran up to Ness. Ness wrapped his arm around Claus's back as he looked back at Dave. "Claus, this is your wack-ass grandpa. And dad....." Dave stiffened up. "You can either leave, or you can sit the fuck down, quiet the hell up, and listen to our fucking vows." Dave balled up his fists and walked back toward his seat all the way in the back. Ness patted Claus's back, prompting him to run back toward his seat. Ness sighed as he walked back toward the altar. He grabbed Lucas's arms and looked him straight in the eyes. Just with the look in his eyes, he knew Lucas was involved with having his dad at the wedding. "Lucas.....you were able to show me something that I would've never been able to see. You showed me what it felt like to have proper love and compassion. I doubt I would've been able to find such things without you, so I will forever be in debt to you. No matter what I'll say in the future, or what I'll do, I'll never repay that debt. You showed me true happiness, and I love you for that." Dave, in his seat, loosened his fist.

"W-well, Ness. You've helped me through the roughest of times. You were the only one I could talk to, and you were the only one who could make me forget about how shitty the world can be. You told me you're forever in debt, well, looks like I'll be in more debt. You've been with me, defended me, cared for me, and loved me through everything. Not many people would've done that, and.....I really really love that part about you." Dave fully broke up his fist and looked down.

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband," Byleth said. He turned his head to look at Ness. "You may kiss the groom." Ness smiled, let go of Lucas's hands, and put his hand behind Lucas's head. He then pulled Lucas into a kiss. There was a roar of applause as they kissed. The kiss didn't last long. They departed their heads and looked at each other.

"So little Kitty is my husband now?" Ness whispered. Lucas's face instantly flushed in blush.

"D-don't call me that here." Ness giggled.

"Come onnnnn—" Ness was cut off by his dad running up to the altar. Ness glared at him with an evil frown.

"You....were lonely?" Dave asked. Ness crossed his arms.

"What do you think? You paid me off to come live here and marry some rich girl." Dave looked at the ground.

"I...."

"Sir?" Lucas questioned. Dave looked up at Lucas and saw him smiling. Seeing Lucas smile made Dave confused. "I'm sorry I'm not a rich girl, but I'll do my best to keep Ness happy." Dave's eyes lowered and he shook his head.

"I....I'm sorry Ness. I should just leave you be." Dave turned around and started walking toward the curtain. Ness looked at Lucas, who still held his contagious happy smile. Ness looked back at Dave.

"Dad?" Ness called out. Dave turned his head. "You don't want some cake? And, I dunno, stay for a few dances with mom?" Dave struggled to pull up a smile.

"Are you sure Ness, I....I haven't been the best dad."

"I don't forgive you....not even close.....but I'm open to the chance." Dave fully turned around and bowed his head.

The party went on like a normal wedding from that point. Ness was finally able to see his dad slow dance with his mom, which he hadn't seen for a long time. Seeing the dance made him happy. During the entire wedding, Lucas would carry around a picture of Hinawa and Claus, Lucas's brother. He made sure they got to enjoy his special day to the fullest. Both Ness and Lucas cut the cake, ate it, and spent a few hours just socializing with their family and friends.

After the ceremony, Ness and Lucas laid in their bed, both very restless. They looked at the ceiling as Lucas laid under Ness's arm. "Kitty?"

"Hm?"

"You brought my dad there, didn't you?"

"....what if I did?"

"If you did....thanks. I never saw my mom so happy." Ness started giggling.

"Hey, Ness?"

"Yea?"

"Remember when we raised Claus?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Lucas wrapped his arms around Ness and smiled.

"I wanna have another kid."

"I'm not sure if you know this or not, but we're both boys, we can't exactly have a kid."

"We can just get a surrogate." Ness smiled down at Lucas. He used the arm that Lucas was under and started scratching the back of his head. Lucas started purring. "S-so....N-Ness. What do you say?"

"I'd love to have another kid, but I call dibs with them being related to me." Lucas happily giggled.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Ness stopped scratching Lucas's head and leaned his own head down to kiss the back of Lucas's neck.

"Love you, Kitty."

"Mmmm, continue scratching me bitch." Ness obliged. He knew what would happen if he didn't listen to Lucas when he was in the state he was currently in. Lucas smiled and tightened his grip around Ness. "And....I love you too, Ness." Ness continued scratching Lucas's head and smiled as he decided to cut it short. He scratched the spot, making Lucas moan loudly.

"DAD, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D STOP BEING SO LOUD!!" Claus yelled from his room.

"S-sorry kiddo." Ness just all-out giggled.

"You really have no control, do you?" Lucas hissed as he sat on top of Ness's chest. Lucas held a sly grin. Ness knew the exact grin this meant.

Ahh shit, not again. Please.....please be gentle with me.

"I'll show you no control...." Lucas licked his lips. Ness nervously chuckled."......fuck......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read all that, thank you so damn much.


	51. Battle for Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Lucas love each other. But who's the dom? Well, that's the question the boys are trying to figure out.

Ness and Lucas stood under a cherry blossom tree as petals fell. Lucas was confused as Ness was nervous. Lucas crossed his arms as he looked up at the slightly taller boy. "Ness? How long are you gonna stare at me like that?" Lucas asked. The question shot through Ness like a bullet. He knew why he was there but didn't know if he had the strength to do it. He was going to confess. He'd been planning for this moment for almost a year. Getting help from Claus, Red, Tracy, everyone. Despite all the planning, he was still nervous. Ness started rubbing his neck. "Listen, I have a club to go to, so can you hurry up?"

"Lucas, I-" Ness started. Lucas raised an eyebrow, waiting for Ness to finally spit whatever he had out. Ness sighed. He knew he couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't say those faithful words. He had to show Lucas how he felt. That was when Ness collided his lips into Lucas's. Lucas just froze, wide-eyed. Ness backed his head up and rubbed his arm.

"....What...."

Did he just...? Why the fuck would he do that? Why.....? Damn you.

Lucas shook his head and looked into Ness's eyes.

"The fuck was that?"

"I-it was a kiss."

"I know that." Lucas's body started emitting anger. "Why the fuck would you kiss me?"

"....Cause I like you," Ness said. He started feeling his plan backfire. He started feeling that everything he had planned was starting to dwindle.

"Ok. BUT WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU KISS ME?!" Ness felt short, he felt like he was being squished. Everything he wanted was disappearing.

"I-" Ness looked down and sighed. "I couldn't say it." Lucas shot around.

"Listen, Ness....I appreciate the gesture but...." Ness's heart broke. He wanted to cry, he wanted to run home, he couldn't stand tall any longer.

No.....please......I should've never told him. FUCK!!

"I don't like you like that." Ness felt a tear well up in his eye. Lucas sighed as he started walking away. "See you tomorrow." Ness slammed his fist into the tree. His eyes started to fully cry.

Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why....why? I thought Claus said he thought about me a lot? I thought.....I thought he liked me too. At least we'll be able to still play Baseball together....but.....will we be able to play well?"

_____________________________________________________

Ness fell into his bed and groaned loudly. Tracy overheard this and rampaged into his room, fuming. "NESS, FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, STOP USING THAT DILDO WHILE-" Tracy stopped as she saw Ness collapsed in his bed. "Oh....I'm assuming this has nothing to do with that dildo then?" Ness picked his head up and slightly looked over at Tracy.

"Lucas rejected me." Tracy's eyes widened.

"What....Ness, I'm....I'm sorry." Ness sat up and wiped his eyes. He sat at the side of the bed and allowed his feet to hit the ground.

"I-it's ok...."

"We did everything he liked though. We....brought him to that tree, did you give him the gift?"

"Uhhh...." Ness looked on his nightstand where a growing Sunflower in a pot stood. Tracy face-palmed.

"What the hell? You were supposed to give him that."

"Not like it was gonna help."

"You don't know that." Ness shot up and glared at Tracy. The glare even spooked her a bit.

"Yes, I do...." Tracy started seeing tears fall down his eyes. The tears were staining his cheeks. "He doesn't feel the same way about me. A damned flour wouldn't help suddenly making him feel things." Tracy looked down.

"I'm....sorry. He seemed to—"

"No." Ness sat back down on the bed and covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. "It's my fault....I should've never fallen for him." Right after he said that his phone rang. Ness grabbed it and answered without looking at the name. "...yes....?"

"Yo, Ness, what's up?" Lucas's voice came from the line. Ness's eyes brightened as he shot back up.

"Lucas?!"

"Uhhh, yea?"

"W-why're you calling?" Tracy grew excited. She looked at Ness, who--with his eyes--motioned for her to leave. Tracy pouted and groaned. She grumbled as she walked out.

"I was wondering if I could come over to play some Smash?"

"C-come over?"

"Um, yea. Is there a problem? Can I not come over?"

"Wh-..... N-no, there isn't a problem. It's just....won't it be a bit awkward?"

"How come?" Ness's eyebrows raised.

Either he is suffering some type of amnesia....or he gets over things quickly.

"Ummm."

"Can I come or not?"

"You're already on your way, huh?"

"You know me too well." Ness started giggling. Whether Lucas forgot about the confession or not, Ness was happy to hear that Lucas still wanted to hang out.

"The doors are always open for you, you know that." Ness heard Lucas's giggles over the phone, which warmed his heart.

Damn it. Stop it, Ness. He doesn't like you like that, so stop!

"Wait.....don't you have practice?"

"....If you continue asking questions, I won't be coming."

"S-s-sorry." More of Lucas's giggles came from the phone which, once more, warmed Ness's heart and soul. Just from the giggles alone, he felt he would have melted.

"I love it when you apologize; it's cute, see ya," Lucas said before hanging the phone up.

"It's.....what?" Ness lowered the phone and looked at the contact info he had for Lucas, including the name of the contact; My Own Sunflower. He couldn't help but smile. That was when he got a text from Lucas and it appeared at the top of his screen.

My Own Sunflower: Try not to kiss me this time, Kay? 😘

Ness glared at the message. His heart felt like it stopped beating.

He does remember? Then....then why is he so quick to see me again? It happened less than an hour ago and yet....and he said he was going to practice.

Ness smiled as he laid back. He clenched the phone as his hand went over his heart. He closed his eyes and felt a single tear fall from the corner of his eyes. That one tear was soon joined by another, and another, and soon, they were waterfalling out of his eyes.

About half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Tracy was expecting Ness to answer the door, but he didn't. After another ring, Tracy jumped off the couch and opened the door. Her eyes grew as she saw Lucas. She then noticed something odd about him. He was dolled up. Lucas was never one to dress up and try to look good, yet it was obvious he was that way now. His hair was clearly gelled, his clothes were neat and clean, his face even seemed to have some makeup. Lucas crossed his arms. "Man, what is with your family and staring at me?"

"Didn't you reject him?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah," Lucas shrugged.

"Sooooo....."

"We're friends, what do you expect?" Tracy gave another look to how dolled up Lucas was. "In fact, where is Ness. He usually opens the door for me, and he knew I was coming." Tracy looked back up at Lucas and giggled. "What?"

"N-nothing, just come on in." Tracy stepped aside and Lucas stepped in. He closed the door and started walking toward Ness's room. He stepped in and saw Ness on his bed, asleep. Lucas sighed as he walked up to him. He was going to try and wake up, but then he saw red around Ness's eyes. Lucas's heart dropped.

He's been.....crying?

Lucas then saw the sunflower on the nightstand. Lucas shook his head and sat next to Ness's sleeping body. Seeing Ness's peaceful sleeping body made Lucas happy. He smiled and a faint blush started to grow. He moved his hand to Ness's face but hesitated to make contact. When he saw another tear fall out of his eye, he threw away the hesitation. He felt Ness's soft cheeks and his blush grew. He started rubbing Ness's cheek.

Sorry I rejected you.

Lucas then kissed Ness on the lips. Tracy saw this and gasped loudly. Lucas shot off the bed and glared at her with an embarrassed fury. "If you tell him.....I swear....."

"You said you didn't like him the way he liked you."

"I.....I don't." Tracy crossed her arms.

"A guy doesn't normally kiss another guy if they don't feel something."

"I never said I didn't feel anything....I just said I didn't like him the way he liked me." Lucas looked down at Ness and another smile sneaked onto his face. "I.....I don't like him." Tracy gave an exaggerated groan.

"For Christ's sake, do I need to keep bringing up the fact that you kissed him?" Lucas sat back down next to Ness and rubbed his cheek some more.

"Yea, I did. So what?"

"I-what.....I don't.....what the...." Tracy stormed out of the room in very loud confusion. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM!!" Lucas giggled as he started rubbing Ness's lips.

Of course, she wouldn't understand. She's too young. Ness? I'm going to kiss you again, 'Kay?

Lucas, once more, collided his lips into Ness's. This time, it felt way more comfortable. He stopped and rested his head against Ness's chest. His heartbeat was slow, but the rhythm was oddly calming to Lucas. Each thump of Ness's heart made his own thump as well. It didn't take long for their hearts to thump in unison. "I guess Smash can wait," Lucas happily snugged himself closer to Ness.

Ness slowly started to open his eyes. Once he became conscious of his situation, he felt some weight on his chest. He looked down and saw that Lucas was using Ness as a pillow. Ness's blood started rushing to his face and he sat up quickly, accidentally causing Lucas to fall off the bed and hit the ground. "Oh, shit....sorry," Ness said. Lucas stood up with a yawn. He scratched the back of his head and glared at Ness.

"That wasn't a very nice way to wake up."

"L-Lucas, were you sleeping on me?" Lucas gave another yawn and stretched.

"Yea....." Ness opened his mouth to say something, but then Tracy popped her head into the room.

"Hey, mom ordered pizza if y'all want some," Tracy said.

"PIZZA!!" Lucas ran out of the room, showing his excitement. Tracy walked over to Ness as he was getting up.

"Ness, there's something you need to know."

"What?" Ness asked.

"Lucas kissed you." Ness stayed silent and looked down at Tracy with widened eyes. Tracy reached into his pocket and grabbed her phone. She then showed Ness a picture of Lucas kissing his sleeping body. Ness's mouth started to fall open.

"He.....He kissed me?" Ness raised his hand up to his lips and felt them. That was when Lucas looked into the room.

"Nessy? The pizza is gonna get cold!" Lucas called out.

"Oh, r-right," Ness called back. He ran toward Lucas as he exited the room. Tracy looked down at the picture she took and smirked.

Nessy? Lucas not liking Ness in that way? That's the biggest load of bull wanky I've ever heard.

Tracy left the room and walked into the living room. From this room, she was able to see Ness and Lucas sitting at the table laughing and eating pizza. Tracy crossed her arms and giggled. She shot back around to enter her room and leave the two boys alone.

Lucas crammed a large piece of pizza into his mouth. "You really need to learn moderation."

"Moderation?" Lucas asked, accidentally spitting some cheese onto Ness's cheek. Ness rubbed it off and clicked his teeth.

"And how not to talk with your mouth full." Lucas swallowed the pizza slice and grinned. Ness couldn't help but find the grin cute. There was some cheese on Lucas's cheek. Ness placed his hand on Lucas's cheek, making his grin disappear.

"N-Ness?"

"Shhh....you've got something on your cheek." Lucas started blushing as Ness rubbed the cheese off. That was when Lucas shot up and tried to put on an angry face.

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME!!" he yelled. Ness crossed his arms. Ness could see the blush on Lucas's cheeks and the smile he was trying his hardest to hide.

"Oh really...." Ness said, raising an eyebrow. He then stood up and towered over Lucas by a few inches. Lucas gulped and tried to step back, but forgot the chair was in his way. "Cause to me, you seemed to like me touching you." Ness placed his hand on Lucas's cheek and started rubbing once more. He grew a large grin as he looked into Lucas's eyes.

"I-I said stop...." Ness giggled.

"Fine then." He gave a few light slaps to Lucas's cheek. Ness grabbed his slice of pizza and shoved the rest into his mouth, which wasn't too much. He turned away and started walking toward his room. Lucas looked down at his hand and balled them up.

That stupid.....stupid.....stupid.....ugh, I AM NOT GOING TO BE SUBMISSIVE!!

Lucas glared at Ness's beck walking away. He started walking toward him. "Hey, asshole!!" Ness turned around with a raised eyebrow. Before he could say anything, Lucas collided his lips into Ness's. The kiss didn't last long but when it ended Lucas looked up with an evil grimace. "Don't you ever kiss me, or touch me, got it?" Ness chuckled.

"You're very confusing, you know that? One minute, you don't want a kiss, the next you kiss me. Which is it?"

"You didn't listen to me." Lucas crossed his arms. "You can't kiss me, you can't touch me. But I can do whatever the hell I want. If we can agree to those terms...."

"We can be together?" Ness finished. Lucas growled to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL, I WANTED TO SAY THAT!!!" Ness giggled. He held up his hands and backed up.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say. I'll just go to bed and leave you to be....whatever you want." Ness turned away which was able to hide his wide smile.

Lucas.....so does he like me? He......ARGH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!? But....he is cute when he tries to be dominant and aggressive.

"Uh, N-Nessy?" Before Ness could turn into the small hall that held his bedroom, he turned his head.

"Yes?" Lucas ran up to Ness's side, his blush seemingly about to make his head explode.

"I'm holding your hand." Before Ness could say yes or no, Lucas collided his hand into Ness's.

"Do I not get a choice?"

"Fuck you, now take me to bed." Ness tightened his grip on Lucas's hand before walking him to his room. Ness crawled into bed first with Lucas next to the bed. He crossed his arms.

"What now?" Lucas huffed.

"I wanna hear your heartbeat." Ness blinked a few times from disbelief.

"Umm....way to make yourself sound creepy." Lucas crawled onto the bed and placed his head on Ness's chest.

"I can't hear it well, asshole!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want your shirt off," Lucas said, adjusting his head to face Ness's head rather than his feet.

"Y-y-you want m-my shirt off?"

"I didn't ask, OFF NOW!!"

"Lucas? Do you know the difference between being dominant? And benign rapey?" Lucas's eyes shrunk.

"There's a difference?" Ness rolled his eyes.

"At least pick your head up so I can take it off." Lucas giggled as he picked his blushed head up. He was proud that he got to order Ness to do something. Ness took his shirt off, making Lucas blush more. Ness tossed the shirt away and laid back down. "There, happy now?" Lucas held back his excitement as he laid his head down onto Ness's chest. "It's not fair that I have my shirt off when you don't."

"Sh-shut up." Lucas closed his eyes and kept Ness's heartbeat playing through his head. Each beat of his heart Made Lucas's mind go crazy. That was when Ness placed a hand in Lucas's hair. Lucas shot his head around to look at Ness, yet he still kept his head on his chest. Lucas opened his mouth to yell at him for touching him, but for one reason or another, he couldn't get it out of his mouth. He saw Ness's smile which only made his heart skip more beats than it already was. "I-I hate y-you." Ness's smile only grew. Lucas sighed. He picked his head up and pecked Ness's cheeks. "W-we never got to p-play Smash."

"There's still some time left in the day."

"Sh-shut up idiot." Lucas placed his head back on Ness's chest and closed his eyes. "I'm tired, so we're both gonna sleep."

"That's not fair."

"Fuck you, sleep, NOW!" Ness rolled his eyes and slightly adjusted himself in the bed.

"Fine." Lucas grew a wide smile.

YES!! Ok, I got to order him around again. But so....why doesn't it feel as good as I thought it would? His hand in my hair.....why does that feel good? I'm totally gonna be dominant....I.....damn it, no way I'm submissive.

_____________________________________________________

The next day came around and the two boys went to school like normal. During the first few minutes they were there Lucas was just bossing Ness around. Ness was going along with it though. He knew how much it meant to Lucas to be the boss.

He was leaning against the locker next to Lucas's. "Yo?"

"I didn't say you could talk, Nessy."

"Don't call me that in public," Ness said, slightly embarrassed by the nickname Lucas gave him. Lucas closed the locker and looked over at Ness with an evil grin.

"Oh, and who are you to be ordering me around?" Ness kicked himself from the locker and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped because their friend, Paula, called out to him. Ness turned around and saw Paula running toward him.

"Hey, Ness, could we chat for a bit?" Paula asked. Ness looked back at Lucas for permission, who hesitated to grant him it. Paula chuckled as she interlocked her arm with Ness and ran off with him. Seeing the way Paula attached herself to Ness made Lucas angry. He balled up his fists and followed the direction they went in.

Ness and Paula made it to the lunchroom. Ness ripped his arm from Paula and crossed his arms. "Hey, don't just do that without telling me. Lucas is gonna get mad." Paula smiled. In the corner of her eye, she saw Lucas make it to the door to the lunchroom, clearly planning on eavesdropping. This was exactly what she wanted. She looked up at Ness's eyes.

"So, Nessy...." Paula started. Lucas growled to himself when he heard this.

Only I get to call him that!! NO ONE ELSE!!

Ness sighed. "What do you want?"

"I wanna go on a date with you," Paula said, oddly raising her voice slightly. Lucas clenched his fist and growled like a rabid dog.

A DATE!?!? That bitch is trying to steal my Nessy away from me? He belongs to me, so back off!

Lucas ran out from his place and into the lunchroom. He saw Ness about to answer and grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry, but he's taken already, so back off," Lucas ordered. He looked up at Ness's surprised yet confused face. Lucas, while still holding Ness's hand, started walking away. Ness could tell how mad Lucas was, so he decided to just go along with it so as to not make Lucas angrier.

Lucas led them to the outside of the back of the school. He finally stopped and let go of Ness's hand, but instead, he just gave an evil glare up into Ness's eyes. "Wh-what's your problem?" Ness asked, slightly frightened but the seriousness in Lucas's eyes.

"She was trying to steal you away from me."

"I wasn't going to say yes."

"And if I didn't come to your house yesterday? Would the answer be the same?" Ness looked down.

"In my defense, you did blow off my confession so.....What would you expect?" Lucas looked down.

"I don't want to see you with anyone else like that. It really makes me mad."

"That's not very dominant of you." Ness grabbed Lucas's chin and made him look up. "Rather, it makes you seem like one of those clingy, bossy, and easy to piss submissives." Lucas's face started blushing and his eyes started to glimmer.

"I-I....I'm not s-submissive."

"Oh yeah?" Ness moved his head to Lucas's ear. "Let's put that to the test, shall we?"

"Wh-what do you—" Lucas stopped talking because Ness gripped Lucas's wrists tightly. Ness then backed Lucas into the wall and pinned him against it. Ness was still holding his hands against the wall. He grinned as he saw Lucas's blush growing. "Y-y-you bastard." Ness closed the space between their faces.

"See, your cute little face is blushing mad right now. I think you like this."

"I-I don't."

"Then say it into my eyes without stuttering." Lucas looked into Ness's violet eyes and gulped.

"I.....I don't l-like it."

"You stuttered again."

"F-fuck you." Ness chuckled.

"You can be submissive and bossy at the same time."

"I can?"

"Mhm, go ahead and give it a shot," Ness winked. Lucas smirked.

"Umm, then kiss me."

"What if I don't want to?" Ness raised a smug eyebrow.

"Bastard. Kiss. Me."

"Fine, don't get you—" Ness was cut off by Lucas kissing him. Unlike all other kisses they've had, both of them were able to kiss. Despite kissing Lucas, Ness was still able to keep Lucas pinned up. The kiss ended and Lucas stood against the wall with a smile and a large blush.

"You talk too much, damn it."

"So, who are you in this relationship?"

"Your.......bossy little kitty." Ness giggled.

"I like that."

"Well, fuck you, I didn't ask if you liked it." Ness kissed Lucas's forehead.

"Love ya." Lucas rolled his eyes and snugged his head under Ness's chin and closed his eyes from the comfort.

"Yea, yea yea. In our next lifetime, you better make sure I'm the one who confesses, you bastard."

"Aww, come on, say it at least once. Or I won't allow you to boss me around anymore," Ness said as he let go of Lucas's hands and started patting his back. Lucas sighed then wrapped his arms around Ness's body.

"....Love ya too....." Ness couldn't help but giggle as he heard Lucas say that. Lucas's patting turned into a simple hug. Both of them finally being able to become one, even if for just a little bit.


	52. Say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness caught Lucas. Lucas is a criminal, a killer. Yet, for some reason, Ness loves him. Despite having full ability and consent to kill Lucas, he doesn't. Lucas takes advantage of this and expresses his own love for the officer. Soon enough, Ness can't fight back his feelings for the criminal, and he vows to be with Lucas, no matter if it means he's considered a criminal.

Ness kicked Lucas to the wall and brought out a gun. He held it toward Lucas's head and grinned evilly. Despite having a gun aimed at him, Lucas wasn't scared. He looked directly into the barrel of the gun with full confidence. "And tell me in less than five words why I won't shoot you if you're so bloody confident," Ness sternly said. Lucas chuckled.

"Because you love me," Lucas confidently said. Ness gulped.

"N-no I don't. You haven't got a clue of how I feel."

"Oh do I now?" Lucas planted his forehead against the barrel of the gun and looked directly into Ness's nervous eyes. "No matter what you say or what you do, you can never truly deny your love for me." Ness's heart started pumping hard in his chest. "And if you so believe that you don't love me, then shoot me. Scatter my brain over these damned walls you call protection. Be a damn man and shoot." Ness pulled back the hammer of the gun. Lucas closed his eyes

"I'll....I'll do it. D-don't test me."

"Shoot me or not, please make a decision fast." Lucas opened his eyes and looked back into Ness's nervous and lovestruck violet eyes. "I've got someplace to be. It's your choice what place that is." Ness's hand started trembling and his lips started quivering. "Do you not have the balls? Want me to shoot instead."

"N-NO!! D-don't you dare." Lucas rolled his eyes as he backed his head up. He crossed his arms as he held a smug smile.

"I've killed many people, many people that I love. And yet, here we stand, in your lovely abode, where you're incapable of killing me. What makes us so different, huh Ness?" Ness growled as he held the gun back up and confidently pointed it toward him.

"Exactly, you're still in my house. I can still do whatever the hell I want." Lucas started cackling.

"Now, now, now, detective. That's not very......detective-like of you."

"It'll just be seen as self-defense." Lucas started laughing some more.

"You notice how as soon as I back away from the gun, you grow confident," Lucas said with a small raise in the corner of his lips, showing the start of a genuinely happy smile. "You know why that is?" The nervousness started coming back to Ness. "That's because I can actually do something, and you can't do fuck-all."

"I'm still the one with the gun."

"That's true, one simple BANG and I'm gone," Lucas said while making the motion of a firing gun with his fingers. "But I've been here for five hours, four more than I intended. And yet, I'm still standing, without a single scratch on my body." Ness held the gun confidently toward Lucas. He was contemplated.

I should shoot him. Everyone wants me to shoot him. He deserves to die. After all he's done, he deserves nothing less, and yet....why can't I shoot? Why am I letting personal feelings get in the way? Why did I have to fall for a criminal?

Ness sighed as he lowered the gun. He closed his eyes before dropping the gun on the ground. "Awww, you finally made your decision?"

"....Just go, before I change my mind."

"You're in turmoil, you're in so much pain." Lucas walked toward Ness. Despite Ness only being able to see Lucas's legs and feet, his face started blushing and his heart started beating quickly. Lucas was only a few inches away from Ness. "You're going through so much when you're so young." Ness gulped before moving his head up to see Lucas's head. Their noses were nearly touching.

"You're the same age as me. What does that make you?"

"Yes, we are the same age." Lucas placed his hand on Ness's body, making Ness's face heat up more. He started walking around Ness. "But I don't mean young in age, I mean young in mind." Lucas stopped right behind Ness. Lucas placed his chin on Ness's shoulder. "You can be an arrogant little bitch sometimes, but that's part of your charm, isn't it?"

"Why aren't you leaving."

"Because you don't want me to." Lucas continued walking around Ness once more and stopped right in front of Ness, slightly closer than before. "You want me to stay right here....with you." Ness tried to gulp down his nerves, trying to calm himself down.

"Wh-why would I want that?"

Dammit, why did I have to stutter like that? Get yourself together, man. What type of detective are you?

"Ohoh, I know very well why you want to keep me here. You want to kiss me, you want to love me, you want to do whatever a normal couple does." This shot into Ness's heart.

"A-and if I did? If I tried?" Lucas giggled before putting his forehead to Ness's chest.

"I'd let you. I'd allow you to do whatever the hell you wanted with me." Lucas tilted his head up so his chin was on Ness's beating chest and Lucas was looking dead into Ness's eyes. "I'd be yours. No matter what you wanted to do; shoot me, hit me, kiss me.....fuck me, it wouldn't matter to me. I'd be all yours."

"A-and if I-I wanted to throw you in jail." Lucas picked his head away from Ness's chest.

"As I've said, I'd allow it. But I know you won't arrest me. I know how you act...." Lucas's smile showed how cocky he was. He patted Ness's chest and stepped aside. "I know what you're going to do....." Lucas started walking past Ness.

You're going to grab me.

Before Lucas could get past Ness, Ness grabbed his arm. Lucas felt satisfied that he was correct. He turned his head to Ness and saw his awkward expression. "Y-you're right.....I-I don't want you to leave."

"I knew it, you didn't need to tell me."

"Please....stay with me," Ness said as he turned toward him. Lucas playfully looked away with his sly smirk.

"Oh, I don't know. My boss will be fuming if I'm any later." Lucas looked back at Ness and saw his eyes pleading for Lucas to stay. Lucas found this look cute. Ness was no longer trying to hide his true feelings. Lucas loved seeing who he truly was, the side of Ness he kept hidden from everyone. "I could stay with you, but...."

"Please, I'll do whatever you want. Just stay with me for the night."

"Pretty desperate are we." Seeing Ness's serious look amused Lucas. Lucas came to Ness's house for one reason and one reason only. "If you'll kill the big man, I'll stay the night with you. How's that sou—"

"Deal." The sudden answering of the question surprised Lucas. A new fire ignited in Ness's eyes. "I'll kill him." Lucas giggled as he held a surprised face.

"Damn, I'll honestly say, I didn't expect this. I expected you to still hold at least some of your old morals. Do you love me that muc—" Ness slammed Lucas into the wall, holding his hands over his head. "AACK, the hell're you doing?" Lucas looked up at Ness and saw the lust in his eyes. Any morals he may have had once, no longer existed. Lucas did what he came to do, but to a much greater extent than he expected.

"You said you'd do whatever I wanted, right?"

"Yes, but—" Ness put his hand on Lucas's neck, dropping the hand he pinned. Ness clenched but it wasn't enough to fully choke Lucas. Ness then forced Lucas to look up. Ness kissed Lucas. Despite being in the situation he was in, Lucas melted into the kiss. The kiss ended and Ness looked down with the same lust he had before the kiss. He took in a deep breath before letting go of Lucas.

"S-sorry about that. I-I don't know what c-came over me." Lucas giggled as he rubbed his neck.

"Heh.....maybe next time, don't hold back."

"If I didn't, I could've killed you." Lucas gripped Ness's waist and held his own look of lust.

"You think I'm scared of death? How charming." Lucas slammed his head into Ness's chest and sighed happily. "Say it."

"Say what."

"Say you love me, dammit." Ness grabbed Lucas's chin hard and forced him to look up.

"I love you, dammit." Lucas held a face of satisfaction before leaning in to kiss Ness. Ness returned the kiss. They moved their heads back after the kiss and both had the same idea. "You really wanna see my rough side, you could get hurt.....seriously hurt."

"As I've said, hit me with your best damn shot. I'll take whatever the fuck you give me, babe." Ness chuckled before nuzzling his nose with Lucas's.

"Whatever you say, babe. But you may not be able to walk tomorrow." The two boys giggled maniacally as they stood in front of Ness's couch which held the dead bodies of Ness's and Lucas's families.


	53. Winter Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Lucas enjoy a pleasant winter night. That simple.

The crunching of the snow Lucas always found satisfying. He loved marking the snow with his footprint. Due to this like, he was enjoying his walk through the snowy city with Ness. They were both decked out in winter clothing. They had layers upon layers of warm clothes, but despite this, they were still cold. They tried to solve this by holding hands, but it only heated up their hands. "N-Ness, it's pretty cold out h-here," Lucas said, slightly shivering. Ness giggled. He tightened his grip on Lucas's hand.

"Well it is snowing, what'd you expect?" Ness asked. Lucas shrugged. It wasn't snowing too much or too heavy but it was snowing enough for said snow to pile up to Lucas's ankle. Lucas looked around the neighborhood and saw a yard that had the most satisfying yard of snow. It was perfectly flat and had no marks anywhere on it. Any cold Lucas had, disappeared as he prepared a stance and slightly stuck his tongue out. Ness knew what this stance meant. Lucas would occasionally jump into a perfectly flat area to hear the satisfying crunch that no one has heard from that area of snow. Ness let Lucas go right before Lucas started running through the snow to make it to the flat yard. Once there, he jumped in and heard the loud crunch underneath his feet. He giggled happily at the sound as he continued to crash his feet down onto the snow to hear more crunching. Ness was slowly walking up to him and couldn't help but smile at how happy Lucas was to be crunching the snow.

Lucas turned around after completely ruining the yard and scratched his head. "S-sorry about that." Ness giggled as he held his hand back out. Lucas ran out in a very funny way and collided his hand into Ness's.

"So, where do you wanna go now? The park?" Lucas's eyes shone from happiness. Just the simple word "park" was enough to brighten his day.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!!" Lucas rapidly shot out.

"Ok, ok, I get it." Ness started walking, and since he held Lucas's hand he too was forced to walk. While walking through the snowy sidewalks, Lucas was slightly dancing, or at least dancing as much as he could've. "You're so jolly, you know that?" Lucas looked up at Ness with a wide smile. Lucas's cheeks were red and his bright blue eyes could make the sun go blind. Ness found this face to be very cute. Granted, the blush was from the cold, and Ness knew this, but he didn't care. "You're adorable," Ness happily said before kissing Lucas's cheek. Lucas's smile only grew, which showed Ness why Lucas was so irresistible to him.

"Nessy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ride you?" Ness's eyes widened.

"T-This i-sn't the time or the p-place for that?" Ness frantically said. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I meant on your back, like a piggyback ride."

"O-oh...yeah,"—Ness nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck—"T-that's what I-I thought too." Lucas grinned. He grabbed Ness's chest and moved his head to Ness's ear.

"I'll ride you in your way later."

"...." Lucas moved back down with a sly grin. "I-I'm suddenly not cold anymore."

"So, c-can you give me a ride?" Ness shrugged.

"I don't s-see why not." Ness crouched enough for Lucas to hop on. Lucas wrapped himself around Ness with his hands over Ness's shoulders and his legs wrapped around Ness's chest. Ness stood back up and looked back at Lucas. "How is it?" Lucas nuzzled his head with Ness's and gave a blushed grin.

"T-this feels n-nice."

"Says t-the one who's using me."

"When do I-I not?" Ness boopped Lucas's nose before continuing the walk. Lucas was way more light than he looked like so Ness had zero problems with carrying him. Lucas rested his head on Ness's shoulder and started to feel sleepy. "Actually, N-Nessy? C-can we go to the park tomorrow?"

"Oh, but you were so excited about the p-park."

"I.....tired....."

"That's because you were running through the snow jumping and shit, what'd y-you expect?"

"F-fuck you....." Ness grinned as he continued walking through the snowy sidewalks.

"Say, we're closer t-to my house...w-wanna go there?" Ness didn't get a response, so he looked back and saw Lucas asleep. Ness couldn't hold in laughter. "You're adorable."

".....fuck you......" Lucas said during his sleep. Ness's eyebrows raised.

"How the hell did you hear me?" Lucas stayed quiet, only responding with sleeping groans. Ness looked forward and smiled.

_____________________________________________________

It didn't take much longer for Ness to make it to his house. When he got in, he didn't waste any time to take Lucas to his room. He laid Lucas on the bed. Ness started taking off all of his extra layers, leaving only a shirt and pants. He walked over to Lucas and started taking off all of his extra layers. He tossed the clothes into a bin and sat at the foot of the bed with a worn-out sigh. "Nessy?" Ness turned toward Lucas and saw him sit up as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Luke, you're awake?" Lucas gave a large yawn.

"Did I overdo it?"

"Overdo what?" Ness asked as he patted Lucas's foot. Lucas looked down.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm too needy."

"You're definitely needy," Ness giggled. Lucas looked back at him with his tired eyes replaced by a serious one. "But it's really not that big a deal." Lucas started rubbing his still cold hands.

"But....you've done so much for me yet I haven't done much in return."

"Bullshit." Ness crawled further up the bed and laid down on Lucas's right. "You've done so much for me too." Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"I-I have?"

"Mhm."

"What have I done for you?" Ness smiled as he turned his head over to look at Lucas.

"You let me love you, you let me be around you. That's all I have and ever will want. Seeing you smile and laugh.....and just have a good time is more than enough for me." Lucas's face blushed as he grew a smile.

"You're so damn cheesy, you know that?"

"Says the guy who went emo mode just now," Ness giggled as he moved his head closer to Lucas's.

"At least I haven't said cheesy romance stuff, that's worse." Ness planted his forehead to Lucas's.

"Can you at least say one cheesy thing?"

"What?"

"I love you?" Lucas rolled his eyes. He kissed Ness's nose.

"I love you." Ness giggled happily.

"Now who's saying the cheesy romance stuff."

"Screw you." Lucas wrapped his arms around Ness and slowly closed his eyes. "You better be sleepy, cause I'm going back to sleep and you won't be able to leave me." Ness adjusted himself slightly and closed his eyes happily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Sleep boo."

"Way to be more cheesy."

"Fuck you." Lucas giggled. He yawned and tucked himself more into Ness's body.

"Maybe....maybe you will."


	54. Love isn't a Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is sick and Ness came over to help.....again, pretty damn simple.

Lucas sat in his bed with his whole body hot and his nose stuffed. Lucas was also forcing himself to stay awake. Claus and his parents had gone out to do their normal daily things; school or work. Ness vowed to skip school and help Lucas, against the knowledge of either family, however. That's what Lucas was doing, he was waiting. There was a knock at the door and Lucas shot off the bed, but then he instantly regretted it. He gagged slightly but was able to keep anything that was trying to come up to go back down. "Blergh...." He shook his head and walked out of the room with a disgusted face. He saw Ness through the door's window waiting for him. He opened the door. "Thanks for coming," Lucas said with a very deep voice, going against his normal rather high pitched voice. Ness kind of liked how deep it was so it made him blush slightly.

"You don't look so hot," Ness said as he stepped into the house. Lucas shrugged as he shut the door. "You know what you are sick with?"

"I dunno, but I don't really care right now." Lucas gave a large yawn as he started slowly walking toward his room. But how he was stumbling, Ness could tell just to what extent he was sick. "All that matters is that I won't die apparently."

"That's good," Ness started following. Lucas entered his room.

"That's debatable." Lucas walked over and sat on his bed. Ness got to the doorway and saw how messy Lucas's room was, which only solidified how sick he was. Lucas hated it when his room was messy. Lucas even spent five hours cleaning Ness's entire house when he first went.

"Did you already take medicine?"

"Mhm....that's why I'm so sleepy." Ness went over and sat next to Lucas.

"Why don't you go to sleep then?"

"Cause I don't wanna...." Lucas whined.

"You're so picky, you know that?" Lucas giggled. He then laid his head on Ness's lap. Ness grew panicked. He was currently going through a situation and was hoping he could hide it, but he knew he couldn't anymore. "Wh-what're you—"

"Ness?"

"Y-yea?"

"Why is your dick hard?" Ness's heart started beating very fast and he started sweating.

"W-well....y-you see...." Lucas picked his head up and gave a smug yet tired look to Ness. "S-sorry."

"Hehe, don't be so hard on yourself?" Ness's face grew blank as he tilted his head.

"Was that pun on purpose?" Lucas winked as he stuck out his tongue slightly, making Ness's heartbeat race even faster. Ness shot his head around to hide his blush.

"Nessy?" Ness looked back at Lucas. "Can you cook me food?"

"Sure, what do you want to eat?"

"You already know."

"I guess." Ness stood up and patted Lucas's thighs. "Try not to fall asleep while I'm gone."

"No promises." Ness chuckled as he left the room.

A few minutes later Lucas started growing restless and the heat in his body didn't slow down. He stood up and started to slowly walk out of the room. He soon made it into the kitchen and saw Ness at the stove. Seeing Ness do his bidding made Lucas happy. Lucas walked over to Ness and placed his head on his back. Ness shot his head back. "Lucas?"

"Mmmm, Nessy, I'm hot...."

"You're more on the cute side than hot." Lucas looked up with a serious face. Ness looked back at the stove and cleared his throat. "Don't worry, your omelet will be doon soon." Lucas smirked. He wrapped his arms around Ness's body, making Ness's body tingle. He soon melted in the comfort of Lucas's arms. Despite thinking about Lucas's comfort, Ness was still able to flip the omelet. Ness finally felt how hot Lucas was. "Jeez, you're very warm." All he heard were calm breaths as a response. Ness looked back and saw that Lucas had fallen asleep. "Ugh, what did I say about falling asleep."

Ness turned the stovetop off and patted Lucas's hands. "Come on, wake up." Lucas's eyes fluttered open and he looked up.

"Oh, s-sorry Nessy."

"No worries, go sit down, I'll bring the food."

"I wanna eat in my room."

"Alright, see you there." Lucas nodded and let go of Ness, despite neither wanting that. Lucas walked over to his room and instantly collapsed into it. The heat in his body started to grow, but he wasn't sure if it was all from his illness. It didn't take much longer for Ness to make it into Lucas's room. "Don't tell me you're asleep again." Lucas picked his head up and looked back at Ness. "Alright, good. Sit up." Lucas did as he was told. He gave a large yawn as Ness placed the plate onto the table close to the bed. Lucas's eyes lit up as he saw the perfect cheese omelet.

"Woah, Nessy, you made it how I like it!!!" Ness chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you're sick so I thought 'screw it'." Ness was holding a fork but when Lucas reached for it, Ness pulled it back. "As I said, you're sick. I won't allow you to eat yourself."

"I'm not, I'm trying to eat that," Lucas pointed at the omelet. Ness held a straight face.

"You know what I mean."

"So you're gonna feed me?" Ness shrugged.

"Unless you don't want me to." Lucas's face started to blush. "I take that as a 'Please feed me Nessy?'" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"J-just hurry it up." Ness chuckled as he cut a small piece of the omelet off and stabbed it with his fork. He sat closer to Lucas and held the fork up.

"Open wide," Ness happily said. Lucas's blush grew as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Ness moved the fork into Lucas's mouth for him to bite down and for Ness to pull the fork out.

"T-this is—"

"Shshshsh, you should know it's improper to talk with your mouth full." Lucas couldn't help but grin. Ness was able to feed Lucas the rest of the omelet.

Ness placed the plate on the table and heard Lucas sneeze. Ness turned around. "Lukey?"

"I-I'm fine," Lucas said as he rubbed his nose. Ness sighed.

"No, you're not. You seem to just be getting worse," Ness said as he walked back to Lucas. Ness sat on the bed and forced Lucas to lay down. He then placed his hand on Lucas's forehead. "Yeah, you're burning up."

"I-I s-said I'm f-fine..." Ness retracted his hand but continued looking at Lucas.

"You didn't take your medicine, did you?" Lucas's eyes just lowered, answering Ness's question. "Lukey.....You were supposed to take your medicine, that's why you're worse than before."

"B-but"—Luas gave a large sneeze—"I-I d-don't like....P......." Lucas's entire composure started collapsing. It was clear his illness was getting the better of him. Ness grabbed Lucas's hand and grew worried. He wasn't all too worried before because he thought Lucas took his medicine but seeing as he didn't and he's getting worse, he's just worried.

"I know you don't like pills, but you could get seriously sick if you don't." Lucas started shivering which made him ball up on the bed. Ness stood up from the bed and looked at the sick boy. Ness found the bottle of pills on Lucas's dresser and grabbed them.

Sorry, Lukey, this is for your own good.

Ness grabbed a pill and placed it into his mouth. He walked back to Lucas's balled up and shivering body. He grabbed Lucas's feet and pulled them, straightening Lucas up. Lucas looked at Ness with a sickly confused face. "N-N-Ness?" Ness smirked as he crawled on top of Lucas. He rubbed Lucas's blushed and hot cheek before colliding his lips into Lucas's. Lucas almost instantly melted into the kiss, even putting his hand on the back of Ness's head. During the kiss, Ness used his tongue to push the pill down Lucas's throat. Despite doing that, he kept the kiss going despite Lucas not wanting to since he felt the pill. Once Ness felt comfortable that Lucas properly swallowed the pill, He picked his head up.

"Your mouth feels nice."

"T-t-the hell?" Lucas said, wanting to slap Ness but didn't have the strength to at that point.

"You needed to take the pill. I helped you, that's all." Ness started crawling back, but right before he got off the bed, Lucas grabbed Ness's arm.

"Th-th-that's all?" Ness looked into Lucas's sick eyes. Ness knew what Lucas meant by what he said.

"O-ok, maybe I wanted an excuse to kiss you." Lucas was able to put on a smile.

"S-sleep w-with me." Ness's face exploded in blush.

"W-what!?!?" Lucas started tugging at Ness's arm. Ness couldn't help but allow Lucas to have his way. Lucas pulled Ness up to him and into a tight hug. Lucas's heat warmed Ness's body and made it seem nothing could make Ness cold again. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lucas's body. While he felt the heat, he also felt comfortable. "I'm probably gonna be sick as shit later." Lucas giggled into Ness's ear. It was a tired giggle, but Ness loved any giggle that came from Lucas's mouth. "Better be prepared for more kisses after you're done dying or whatever."

"I-is t-that supposed t-to be a good t-thing?"

"....ouch...."


	55. Paula's Phone Gamenight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another gamenight.....but this time, ON THE PHONE!!!!

Paula's phone POV 

Me: YOOOOOOOO

Ninten: Uh, do you not know what the fuck being quiet means?

Claus: Don't be rude

Claus: .......

Claus: But I agree

Me: Pfffft please

Me: It's time

Claus: Time?

Kumatora: FOR ANOTHER GAME NIGHT!!

Ninten: No

Ninten: I am not

Me: Yes

Ninten: No

Me: Yes

Ninten: No

Claus: Nin, it's best to not fight back

Ninten: Ugh

Ninten: Do you not remember what happened last week?

Ana: I do 😏

Ninten: Shut it

Claus: Of course I remember

Claus: But you know how annoying they can get if you don't listen to them

Me: Hehe

Kumatora: Hey, I am not annoying

Ninten: X to doubt

Claus: ^

Me: ^

Ana: ^

Kumatora: 😐

Me: Anyway, where's Lucas and Ness?

Claus: I dunno

Claus: Lucas told me he went to visit Ness

Ana: 😏

Claus: It's not like that

Ninten: How do you know?

Claus: .....

Me: Bring those bastards

Kumatora: I've got it

A few minutes later

Ness and Lucas are online

Lucas: ......

Ness: .......

Kumatora: Boom, now we're all here

Ninten: I'm kinda scared for what you did

Kumatora: I've got pictures

Kumatora: Want them?

Lucas: NO

Ness: NO

Kumatora: Then play the game with us 😊

Lucas: .....

Ness: This isn't right, this is blackmail

Ana: tough titty

Me: OK LET'S PLAY NOW

Ninten: 🙄

Claus: Let's just begin

Me: Aight

Me: Time to play

Ana: *Drumroll*

Me: NEVER HAVE I EVER DIRTY EDITION

Kumatora: NEVER HAVE I EVER DIRTY EDITION

Ninten: Of course it's dirty

Me: Hehe😝

Me: Y'all know the rules

Me: Kuma, start

Kumatora: Never have I ever had sex

Claus: ......

Claus: -1

Ness: -1

Lucas: -1

Ninten: -1

Me: Hmmmmmm I wonder who they had sex with 🤔

Ninten: QUIET

Lucas: ^

Ness: ^

Claus: ^

Me: Aight

Me: My turn now

Claus: Oh boy

Lucas: Oi, Ness you think I left my underwear at your place?

Ness: Uhh, yeah, got it right here

Ness: Cute briefs btw 😏

Lucas: Shut up

Claus: Guys?

Claus: You know this is the GC correct?

Ana: And I oop-]

Lucas: 😑

Ness: I did

Lucas: NESS

Lucas: Why didn't you tell me?😢

Ness: 😜

Claus: I don't wanna know what y'all did

Kumatora: Yea, you don't

Claus: ......

Me: GUYS

Me: My turn?

Lucas: Just go please

Me: Never have I ever hit on my crush while I was drunk

Ana: Ugh

Ana: -1

Me: That's all?

Me: Disappointing

Ness: ....

Ness: -1

Ninten: REALLY?!

Ninten: Well shit

Kumatora: How was that, Lucas?

Lucas: .....

Lucas: I'd rather forget it existed

Ness: Sorry Lukey 😔

Lucas: .....

Lucas: It's fine

Lucas: I can't stay mad at you

Claus: WHAT!?!?!?!

Claus: You've been holding a grudge on me for five damn years

Ninten: What'd you do?

Claus: ......I hit him with a goldfish

Ana: Excuse me, what?

Ana: How does that event even play out?

Claus: .....Forget it

Lucas: Unlike you, I can take my anger out on Ness without being grounded

Lucas: Take that how you will😏

Ana: Aight, best girl's turn now......AKA ME

Lucas: 🤡🤡

Ness: ^

Me: ^

Ninten: ^

Claus: ^

Kumatora: ^

Ana: Fuck y'all

Ana: Never have I ever slept with a body pillow

Ninten: 🙂

Ninten: -1

Me: -1

Kumatora: -1

Claus: Jeez

Lucas: Y'all are freaky

Ness: You're one to talk

Kumatora: And I oop

Lucas: .....

Lucas: ......Ness.....

Ness: Sorry

Lucas: Let's just move on

Ninten: I guess I'll go

Ninten: Never have I ever been choked for pleasure

Kumatora: Ew, who'd do that?

Lucas: .....

Lucas: -1

Me: 👁👄👁 --👄-- 👁👄👁

Ninten: Oh to see without my eyes --_--

Claus: Ness, explain yourself

Ana: Oop

Ness: I....no

Lucas: That's for the best😊

Kumatora: I wanna know the tea though

Lucas: If you don't shut the fuck up right now I'll come over there to shove an ax so far down your damn throat you'll be giving birth to the damn thing

Lucas: 🙂

Kumatora: I-

Ana: ....

Claus: ....

Ness: God I love it when you talk like that😍😍

Lucas: Oh I'll talk to you even worse😏😏

Ness: Ohhhhh I'd love that

Ninten: STAHP

Claus: Enough with being horny please

Ness: Fine

Ness: Wellll

Ness: Never have I ever sent nudes

Lucas: Yeah, you've been an ass about that

Ness: Just do the damn thing

Lucas: 🙄

Lucas: -1

Claus: -1

Me: Damn the Cross brothers are down for the dirty

Claus: Never have I ever skipped school to sleep with someone

Ness: STOP TARGETING US DAMN IT

Claus: You make it so easy😊

Ness: 😔-1

Ninten: -1

Ana: Man, y'all are really alike

Ana: It's almost uncanny

Lucas: ......

Lucas: You dare compare my Ness to......him?

Ninten: What's that supposed to mean?

Ana: 🍿

Me: 🍿

Kumatora: 🍿

Lucas: My Ness is soooooo much better than you

Claus: Excuse me?

Lucas: Oh shut your ass eating, watermelon-sized mouth up before I leak the photos of you and Red

Ninten: .....

Claus: Lucas.....

Ninten: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO ASSHOLE?

Lucas: Hehe, see

Ninten: .....what...

Lucas: You're so quick to believe an accusation like that

Ninten: Lucas you ass

Ness: Hey.....don't call him that

Lucas: Don't get me started on your big-headed, simple-minded, motherfucking short as shit idiot ass

Ness: YEAH WHOOP THAT ASS LUCAS

Ninten: .....

Ninten: Why aren't you helping me, Claus?

Me: #battlebottoms

Claus: I don't know what to do😥

Lucas: Girls.....

Kumatora: Oh crap.....

Lucas: This was all your fault🙂

Claus: Lucas....

Ness: I think you may be going too far

Lucas: ......I'm 👌 to going sicco mode on you asshats

Claus: Lucas.....breathe

Lucas: YOU BITCHES INTERRUPTED MY ASS FROM GETTING RAMMED TO PLAY A STUPID GAME TO WIN NOTHING AND TO LOSE NOTHING

Ana: He snapped

Lucas: THIS POINTLESS GAME IS FUCKING DONE.....AND NESS

Ness: .....yeah?

Lucas: YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND MAKE MINE YOURS

Lucas: OR ELSE....

Ness: Or else?

Claus: Ness.....you should go

Claus: When Lucas gets made he.....gets very physical

Lucas: .....so can I expect you by my place in 5🙂

Ness: ......Sure

Lucas: Ninten, come pick your damn man up so Ness can't have a stupid excuse to hold back

Ninten: .......K

Lucas: And girls?

Me: 😨

Kumatora: 😨

Ana: 😨

Lucas: If you call upon me for another damn useless game night......I swear to god I'll make a valiant use of those hidden cameras I put in your houses.

Ana: You're kidding.....right?

Lucas: 🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂🙂

Me: ......

Kumatora: Whatever you say Lucas

Ana: ^

Me: ^

Ninten: ^

Claus: ^

Kumatora is offline

Ana is offline

Claus is offline

Paula is offline

Ninten is offline

Ness: .....Lucas

Lucas: What

Ness: You better talk to me like that when I come over😏😏

Lucas: Of course😊

Ness: Cool cool

Ness: Love ya😚

Lucas: Just get your fucking ass over here

Ness: Hehe yes sir


	56. Dress-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys create a Cross-Dressing ball. It's at this ball that the boys learn they love each other.

The school of Smash High was quickly on its way to its 35th annual school festival. Every class in Smash High will have to come up with an idea and follow-through with that idea at the festival. Byleth's class was no different. The only difference is that they were the only ones who hadn't made a decision on what they were going to do for the festival.

Lucas was chosen to be the student rep for their class. He stood at the teacher's desk, which was at the front of the class in front of a whiteboard, and he glared at the lined up desks full of students. His class was utter chaos. For one coincidental reason or another, most of his friends were in the same class. He always thought it seemed too coincidental and thought maybe he was in a simple story written by someone who didn't want to try too hard to create other classes. Lucas slammed his fist into the desk. "COME ON GUYS!!! WE NEED TO MAKE A DECISION!!" Lucas yelled.

"LUCAS!! No yelling," Byleth said from the back of the class.

"S-sorry, sir."

"But he is right. We have until tomorrow to make a decision or all of us are getting detention."

"Even you sir?" Inkling asked. Byleth nodded.

"You don't want to know what Palutena is capable of." Byleth started shuddering as he went through all the memories of Paultena "punishing" her staff in totally illegal but indefinitely pleasurable ways.

"If I may, sir?" Lucas asked.

"Oh...r-right, take over." Lucas gave a bow before turning around. He grabbed an expo marker and walked to the edge of the board and started writing down all five ideas the class came up with yesterday. He turned around as he recapped the marker.

"Alright, so as you should know we already came up with these five: A Romeo and Juliet play, creating a movie, becoming a band, a poetry competition, and a stand-up comedy booth. I checked in with Mrs. Palutena and found out that A Romeo and Juliet play, a band, and a poetry competition have all already been done by other classes. Which leaves these two," Lucas said as he circled the last two available. "Now, we can either choose one of these or if any of you have an idea please tell me now." Paula raised her hand eagerly. Lucas sighed. "We are not doing a weird ass-kissing booth." Paula groaned loudly as she put her hand back down. "Sorry for my french, sir." Byleth simply held his palm toward Lucas as a "no worries". Ness then raised his hand and Lucas pointed toward him.

"How about a maid cafe?" Ness suggested. Lucas turned around and started writing the idea down. Ninten, who sat behind Ness, leaned forward.

"You just want to see him in a maid uniform, dontcha?" Ninten asked.

"Like you're one to talk." Ninten looked at the opposite side of the class and saw Claus. Ninten sat back and crossed his arms.

"Touche." Lucas turned around and found some more hands up.

Oh Jesus, here we go again. We're 100% getting suspended.

Lucas pointed at Kumatora. "A cosplay contest?"

"Hmm," Lucas approved. He turned around and started writing it down. He turned back around after finishing and somehow found more hands up. He made eye contact with Byleth, who just grew more scared.

I really don't want to take it up the ass again.

"Uhh, if any of your ideas are remotely sexual, put your hands down." Everyone but Ana put their hands down. Lucas sighed. "Ana, if it involves Paula put your hand down." Ana shot her hand down and scoffed.

"No fair," she said. That was when the smart kid in their class, Red, raised his hand for the first time that day.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we do a cross-dressing ball?" Red asked.

"A....cross-dressing ball?" Red stood up.

"May I?" Red asked Byleth. Byleth motioned for Red to get up to the front of the class. Red walked over and grabbed the marker from Lucas's hand. "If we combine the Maid Cafe and the cosplay contest we can get the best of both worlds." Red looked at Lucas eagerly. Lucas tilted his head.

"And this ball....what does it entail?"

"The guys would wear dresses--or any other type of girl clothing--and the girls would wear tuxedos--or any other men clothing--but if they wanted to cosplay they'd have to cosplay someone of the opposite gender." Lucas grew a small smirk, which caused a unanimous gasp to come across the class. Lucas turned toward them.

"How do you guys feel about this idea?" Ness stood up and cleared his voice. He clapped his hands together, but didn't move them and just kept them touching. He looked directly at Lucas with his glimmering eyes.

"It's a glamorously beautiful idea, Luke," Ness said. Lucas blushed slightly.

"Pfft, simp," Toon Link said from next to Ness. Ness shot a glare at him and growled.

"Now, I am not very knowledgeable about balls...." Lucas started.

"Yes, you are. Ohhhh, you were talking about balls as in the parties. I thought you were talking about the, you know," Claus shot out then instantly fondled the air and waggled his tongue around, making small slapping noises as he did it. Lucas closed his mouth and stared at him with zero emotion. Claus knew this stare. The stare that destroyed worlds. The stare that would turn Medusa to stone. The stare that seemed to have already turned everyone in the room stone beside him and Claus. "I'll uh....I'll just pack my stuff and get ready for a whooping at home." Claus packed his backpack and felt Lucas's stare as he walked to the door. He opened it and turned his head.

"See you there....." Claus gulped.

"R-right." Claus then left and Lucas's stare loosened and he let out a breath.

"Welp, it seems decided then. We're doing a cross-dressing ball. But, before I was so rudely interrupted, does anyone here know about balls?" Kumatora raised her arm and Lucas just gave her a fed-up look.

"N-no, I promise this won't be dirty Lucas," Kumatora called out.

"Ugh, just....hurry it up then." Kumatora stood up.

"Being royalty," Kumatora smugly said as she enthusiastically swooped her hair back trying to look sexy, "I've been to enough balls in my day. So leave me in charge of this ball planning." Lucas crossed his arms.

"Forgive me for not fully holding my trust in you."

"What'd I ever do?"

"Last year you were in charge of organizing a school party and only made it so your 'ships could sail' as you will. And who the hell is Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama, and why the fuck did they look like they came from a totally different company?"

"The main question is, how the hell did you get them to come over?" Ninten asked. Kumatora winked before bowing her head to Lucas.

"P-please let me do this. I promise to not have a bare ass or dick pinata, no slime-filled disco balls, no gay sex plastered on the walls, and definitely no premarital hand-holding," Kumatora pleaded.

"No forcing boys to kiss boys?"

"Yes." Lucas closed his eyes.

This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. Don't believe her for a damn minute. She's going to do something to make me regret the decision either way......ugh, screw it.

"Fine, but I'll be making someone work with you that I trust." Lucas looked over at Red, who still stood with him behind the desk. "Red?"

"Of course, I'll keep my eye on her," Red vowed before walking back toward his desk.

"Why does everyone treat me like I'm some horny dog or whatever?" Kumatora asked as he stood up straight.

"Are you not?" Byleth asked. Kumatora sadly sighed before sitting back down.

"Good, we've finally got an idea down. I'm going over to tell Palutena what we plan, Mr. Byleth?" Lucas questioned. Byleth started walking toward his desk and nodded. Lucas left the classroom. Byleth looked over the class and gulped.

"So—" Byleth wasn't able to finish his sentence before the students instantly started acting up. Red was the only responsible one. Truth was, they were all afraid of Lucas, so as long as he wasn't in class, they would act in this way. The students would fight, yell, play games, basically have a total disregard for school in general. Byleth pouted. "Hurry Lucas, please."

It took around forty minutes for the meeting with the school board to end. Lucas got back to the door to his class and heard chaos inside. He growled to himself and busted the door down. He looked around and found that each student was in their seat, sitting upright. Some were sweaty, some hard chalk on their face, some somehow had pizza sauce on their face. Lucas soon saw Byleth standing up from the ground. Byleth gripped his head as Lucas walked over to him. "Mr. Byleth?" Byleth turned around to face Lucas. Lucas saw that Byleth had bruises on his face, sauce, and cheese scattered across his face, and even blood coming out of his nose. Lucas balled up his fists before turning to face the nervous class. "You guys did this?"

"The pizza man did it," Ana blurted out. Lucas continued looking around until he saw Ness, who's eyes were glittering. Lucas gulped as a blush grew.

Damn it, I can't show weakness. I can't tell people he's why I'll stop punishment.

"Ugh, fine, since it's the festival week, I won't get mad at you guys. Just.....just behave next time." Everyone gasped. They watched Lucas walk to his seat next to Claus's empty desk. He sighed to himself.

Why do I keep allowing him to control me like this? I'M THE BOSS....not him.

_____________________________________________________

The next day the class vowed to head to Ultimall together with Byleth deciding to pay for whatever got purchased. Byleth was the first person to make it to the Ultimall. He sat on a bench that stood next to the door to the mall. He face-palmed.

I'm gonna regret this. I told them I'd buy ANYTHING that gets purchased. WHO THE HELL WOULD DO THAT BUT SOMEONE WHO'S UTTER CRAZY!!

"Mr. Byleth?" Lucas asked from in front of Byleth. Byleth looked up and grinned.

"Lucas, you're first," Byleth happily said. He stood up. "Although, I shouldn't have expected otherwise." Lucas crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"You sure you want to do this? You'll probably have to spend thousands of dollars." Byleth shrugged.

"Don't worry about me." Lucas gave a sympathetic smile before sitting back down on the bench. Byleth saw a small blush growing in Lucas's cheeks. Byleth chuckled as he sat back down. "Lucas? Is there someone you want to see in a tuxedo?" Lucas shot his head toward Byleth, his face getting covered in blush instantly.

"Wh-wh-what do you m-mean?" Byleth smirked.

"You know what I said." Lucas looked ahead and lowered his eyes.

"M-maybe there is someone I wanna see in a......dress."

"A crush.....a dress?" Lucas grunted as he shut his eyes. "Ok, you don't have to tell me who sh-he is....but describe him. Maybe I could help." Byleth put his hand on Lucas's back.

"He's an asshole."

"That doesn't filter it down." Lucas chuckled.

"It's Ness."

"What about me?" Ness asked. Lucas shot his head up and saw Ness approaching them. Lucas stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-we were talking about who'd be the most douchey at the ball."

"WHAT!! Why me?" Ness pouted. Lucas crossed his arms and looked away.

"Do you even know yourself?" Ness grinned. He walked to Lucas's side and wrapped his arm around Lucas's neck. Lucas shook Ness off. "Personal space asshole." Byleth saw the blush wildly growing in Lucas's face and the desire in his eyes. Byleth stood up.

"Well, it seems the others will take a while, so why don't you go on in there and pick out your clothes?" Byleth asked as he held a large wad of cash toward Lucas. Lucas smiled toward Byleth, knowing exactly why he was doing this. Lucas took the money before looking back at Ness.

"Perk up, you've got to get the right dress to impress."

"Pfft, as if I'm trying to impress anyone," Ness smirked.

"Just get the hell in there."

"On it." Ness rushed into the mall. This allowed Lucas to smile without Ness seeing it. Byleth slammed his hand into Lucas's back.

"Go get him, tiger," Byleth grinned. Lucas nodded and stood up straight before deciding to enter the mall.

_____________________________________________________

Ness and Lucas were in the store that sold the dresses and tuxedos they were in search of. They walked into the dresses sections. "So, what dress do you think would fit me?" Ness asked.

"I dunno, m-maybe a short dress?" Lucas suggested. Ness looked Lucas up and down and grinned.

"I think it suits you more than it does me." Lucas growled with a faint blush.

"Wh-what're you talking about?" Ness continued looking at the dresses hung up in plastic clear bags.

"Because you're a total bottom."

"Fuck you, I am not."

"Hmm, I doubt that. I mean, the people who act like you are people who are definitely bottoms."

"OH FUCK YOU DAMN IT!!!" Ness started giggling.

"Awww, you're just so cute." Lucas turned around to hide his massively blushed face. This caused him to see a dress that caught his fancy. He walked over to it and took it off the bar.

"I'm going to try this one on, you better behave yourself."

"And you better look cute in that dress....oh wait, you always look cute, so it won't matter." Lucas's heart skipped a few beats. He looked down at the dress and grinned wildly.

I hope you like this, Nessy.

Lucas left Ness. Ness sighed loudly. "Ness?" Red's voice came from Ness's right. Ness looked over at him and forced a grin.

"Oh, hey Red. I didn't know you were here."

"I was here before Mr. Byleth to keep an eye on Kumatora."

"Oh....." Ness looked around. "Where is she?" Red slumped over.

"She outran me." Ness looked back at Red with a nervous sweat.

"That can't be good."

"Right, so I just decided to buy my clothes while I'm here. Didn't expect you to go for the dress." Ness rubbed his neck.

"I kinda just wanted to see Lucas in one." Red crossed his arms.

"Did you tell him yet?" Ness's eyes lowered as he looked at the dresses. He gripped on the dresses, not caring if he'll cut a hole in the expensive dress.

"I can't.....I've wanted to but.....I can't bring myself to do it." Red tilted his head and saw some tears start to form in his eyes.

Poor guy. He told me he has a crush on Lucas and yet, I can't do anything. Well, he told me not to do anything, but I'm not just going to sit down and watch him fall apart. And I can't tell him Lucas feels the same, it wouldn't feel special, and both of them need to feel special.

Red turned away and cleared his throat. "Well, I should go find Kumatora, good luck Ness." Red started walking away.

Kumatora is smart. She'd guess by now about their crushes on each other. If I could get her to run the ball in.....yes......perfect!! God, you're so smart Red. Thank you, Red.

Ness shook his head and let go of the dress. "Sorry," Ness said to the dress. Ness spent a few minutes looking around the dresses and found one that caught his eye. He grabbed it and walked over to the dressing room. "Lukey, you done yet?"

"Sh-shut up. I-I regret this choice," Lucas yelled from inside the room.

"Aww come on, I'm sure you look cute."

"FUCK YOU!!"

"Just hurry up, or you won't see me in a dress," Ness chuckled. This was when Lucas stuck his head out. There was a large blush in his cheeks. Only a little bit of the dress could be seen, it was over his shoulder, puffy, and pink.

"Th-this isn't a small dress."

"Don't use what I said earlier as an excuse. You picked it out so I'm assuming it'll look cute either way." The blush only grew.

"D-don't say shit like that." Ness smirked.

"You sure...." Ness walked forward and poked Lucas's blushed cheek. "You seem to like it."

"Sh-shut up, y-y-you...."

"Me what?" Lucas gulped.

"BACK UP SO I CAN SHOW YOU HOW I LOOK!!!" Ness laughed as he did what Lucas told him to do. Lucas took in a deep breath before stepping out. Ness's face grew straight and a blush exploded around his entire body. It was definitely not a short dress, with the dress going way past Lucas's knees. It was a pink one-piece dress. The collar was white along with the frills at the bottom. He had a baby blue bow a little under the base of his neck. There were also a lot of bows near the bottom of the dress that seemed to be connected by a white stream attached to the pink dress. Lucas also had dress shoes that were a slightly darker shade of blue compared to the bows. The final thing he had was baby blue and white striped legging.

"Woah....." A small streak of blood started streaming from Ness's nose.

"D-d-don't 'woah' me, h-how does it l-look?" Lucas rubbed his arm. Ness wiped the blood away and smiled.

"I've never seen you so vulnerable before."

"W-WHO SAID I'M VULNERABLE.....I sure as hell didn't."

"You look great Lucas, stop stressing," Ness said as he grabbed Lucas's arm. Lucas felt relieved and so his breathing grew calm.

"W-well, try yours on so we can hurry on out of here." Ness let go of Lucas before entering the room and shutting the door. Lucas waited a few moments in silence until he realized something. "WAIT, I'M STILL IN THE DRESS, GET OUT OF THERE NESS!!" Lucas just heard Ness giggle. He was clearly having fun seeing Lucas act so much out of character. Lucas sighed before stepping aside.

Dammit, I forgot I was in this thing. Hopefully, no one comes.

"Lucas, is that you?" a familiar voice said.

Of fucking course.

Lucas looked around in a panic and soon found Claus staring at him with wide eyes.

"C-Claus, the fuck are you doing here?"

"...Byleth said he'd buy us our clothes. I was expecting you to, you know, get girl clothes and not....'I was in the village doing alright, then I became a princess overnight' type of shit."

"If you don't shut up...." Lucas said trying to intimidate Claus, "I swear to god you'll regret it."

"You know, it's way less threatening coming from some blonde with perky blue eyes and a puffy dress."

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Claus crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"You're trying to impress your Nessy, ain't you." Lucas took a step back.

"How'd you know....I-I mean, what're you talking about."

"It's obvious. But it's fine if you're trying to do that. We all 'bout that BL life in this house." Lucas looked at the ground. "How'd he like it?"

"....He started blushing.....and bleeding."

"Come on dude, it's obvious, he likes you too." Lucas looked up at Claus with hopeful eyes.

"Y-you think so?"

"Lukey, I'm almost done!" Ness cheered out. Lucas turned toward the room with his blush coming back.

"I'll leave you two be then," Claus chuckled. He happily walked away from Lucas. Lucas turned around and nervously walked to the room.

"O-ok."

"Don't sound so nervous, Lukey, I'm the one showing you."

"Shut up!!" Lucas heard Ness's giggles as he opened the door and didn't hesitate to walk out. He extended his arms to his sides and twirled around with a stupid grin on his face. The dress he wore was blue with a red strap running around--horizontally--the center of the dress, where his stomach would be. The top half had buttons while the bottom half was way less frilly. Ness's dress also had white stars all over his dress. Finally, he had some deep purple and light purple striped long socks. He didn't have any shoes on though. Ness looked down.

"Wish it came with shoes, my feet already kinda hurt." Ness still didn't hear a response from Lucas so as he lowered his arms he looked up at him. He found out why instantly. Lucas was turned around but Ness could tell how much of a blushing mess he was in.

"Argh, stop it nose," Lucas said to himself. Ness giggled as he walked to Lucas's left while putting a hand on Lucas's right shoulder.

"Come on, if you're blushing then show me."

"F-fuck off." Lucas shot his head away from Ness. Ness then grabbed Lucas's chin and forced Lucas to look at him. Ness saw just how deep a blush he was in and just how much his nose was bleeding.

"Awwww, you like it that much?" Lucas's eyes lowered.

"I-I said f-f-fuck off." Ness took his other hand and started rubbing Lucas's red cheeks and felt the warmth he had.

"It's adorable. Mr. Big And Almighty is right here, in front of me, acting like a cute little bossy bottom. What manga were you ripped from, huh?"

"Q-quiet." Lucas tried to look away, but Ness didn't allow it.

"Oh, I wonder why." Ness moved his head closer to Lucas's ear. "You afraid I'm gonna kiss you. You seem like you'd actually want a kiss." Lucas opened his mouth, but couldn't get any words out. Ness moved his head back and saw the gaze Lucas had in his eyes. Ness just chuckled as he ruffled Lucas's hair. "Well, we should change out of these so we don't ruin them." Ness ran into the room first, but Lucas didn't even realize until Ness was already close to being done. Lucas looked down at his hands and grinned stupidly.

Ness.....why do you have to make me feel like this? Why couldn't you just......ugh, what's the point. No matter what he does to me.....I'll like it and I'll like him. Fuck you Ness, just.....fuck you.

_____________________________________________________

Lucas watched as all the people dressed as the opposite gender walked into the surprisingly busy and full ball. Lucas, who was still in his regular clothes, ran over to Kumatora, who was in her pink tuxedo. "Jeez, how'd you know to get this place bought out for the night?" Kumatora chuckled happily.

"Well, I am good at planning for parties. More importantly though...." Kumatora turned toward Lucas and looked him up and down. "Mr. Class Rep, where are your clothes?" Lucas crossed his arms.

"I-I'm not gonna wear them."

"Huh, fine I guess. It just means you won't be able to dance.....and hey look, is that Ness?" Lucas turned his head and saw Ness walk out of one of the few smaller rooms along the sides of the large and main room. Ness was in his dress, looking awkwardly around. "It seems as though he's looking for someone. I wonder what girl will snatch him up....oh look, it's Paula." Lucas's eyes widened. Paula, in a light grey and black tuxedo, walked up to Ness with a giddy smile. Lucas growled to himself as he balled up his hand. He charged past Kumatora and continued toward the changing room. "Where're you going class rep?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Ness saw Paula approach him with a smile plastered on her face. Ness looked Paula up and down as she stopped right in front of him. "Huh, didn't expect grey to look good on you," Ness said in surprise.

"RIGHT!?!?" Paula loudly agreed. She twirled around and giggled happily. "I'm just a bad bitch, I look good in anything."

"I don't expect otherwise." Ness continued looking around the ballroom and still couldn't find Lucas.

"Looking for Lucas?" Ness shot his head back to Paula.

"N-no!!"

"Uh-huh, right, so you're saying if I said, 'hey, Lucas is right there' you wouldn't look?" Ness tensed up.

"N-never."

"Oh, ok then. Well, he is there." Ness clenched up more.

"I-I'm not falling for y-your tricks."

"Believe me or don't, it doesn't matter. It just means poor little Lucas there will be sad. And you don't want our precious class rep to be sad, do you?" Paula smugly asked. Ness shakily looked back but didn't see Lucas. Paula started laughing hysterically. "Oh my god, you actually looked....I can't....I can't believe you want to see Lucas that much," she said between laughs. Ness growled before turning back to Paula.

"I-it's not what you think."

"What I think? You mean you don't want to dance with him?" Ness looked down.

"I-" Ness shook his head. "I'm hungry...." Ness walked away from Paula, leaving her in a smiling mess. She knew what she did. She looked over at Kumatora, who was nearly at the complete opposite side of here, through a strangely formed line of emptiness, and gave her a thumbs up.

Lucas exited the dressing room and sighed to himself. No one was looking at him so he took this moment to start walking toward where he saw Ness, at the food table where chocolate chip cookies were at. Before he could get too far from the dressing room, Ninten came up to him. Ninten was wearing some crop top and short shorts combination that Lucas didn't bother--or rather he decided he didn't want to scar his eyes--looking. "Lucas, wow, didn't see you as the dress type," Ninten said. Lucas crossed his arms and looked at him.

"Wh-what do you want? Here to misbehave again?"

"Nah, I'm here to try and get into Claus's pants."

"Not happening," Claus said as he walked past the two. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

The hell you come from?

"IT SO IS. WE'VE ALREADY KISSED SO WHY NOT DO THE BANG-BANG!!"

"Uhh, ok then, you do that," Lucas tried to retreat toward Ness, but once more, Ninten jumped in front of him.

"Nono, we're not done here yet, Class Rep." Lucas groaned.

"What do you want? Ninten looked back at Ness. Ness was scarfing down a cookie but then dropped half of the cookie on the ground. Ness looked around before bowing down to grab it. This did allow Lucas to see what Ness was wearing under the dress, making him blush. Ninten looked back at the blushing boy and giggled. "You're going to have to ask him to dance."

"Wh-why me?"

"Oh, so you do want to dance with him?"

"WHAT!! N-no, I-I....I just—"

"It's fine dude," Ninten slapped Lucas's back, "Everyone in class knows you two want to bang. Hell, Red even did something special for you and him when you two dance."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out when you and him dance, now go on, before he....." Ninten turned around and found Ness, once again, eating off the ground. "N-nevermind, you won't have to worry about anyone." Lucas started walking toward Ness.

Ness saw an oatmeal cookie with frosting on it and clapped to himself. "Hehe, cookies!!" Ness happily said. He grabbed one of those cookies and bit into it, immediately melting. "Ahh, I love 'em."

"Ness?"

"WAHHH!!!!" Ness turned around, flailing his hands around. This flailing accidentally made him slap Lucas across the face. Once Ness calmed down, he saw Lucas rub a red mark on his cheek. Despite the slap, Lucas wasn't mad like he'd usually be. "Lucas....sorry about that." Lucas moved his hand down and started rubbing his other hand's wrist. Ness looked Lucas up and down and chuckled as he saw he was in the dress. "You look just as cute as you did back the other day."

"....Ness...." Ness looked up and saw the seriousness in his face and eyes.

"Lucas? Is something wrong."

"I-I have something to ask." Lucas started blushing.

"If it's about that cute dragon costume, I swear I'll return it after I.....clean up my mess."

"....I don't think I want it anymore....B-but that's not what I wanted to ask." Ness tilted his head. "I.....would you....." Lucas lowered his head.

Argh, why can't I ask him? Why is this so difficult?

"Lucas? If something's wrong, you know you can tell me anything. And if it's about getting a dance from someone, again, just tell me." Lucas looked back up and saw the sincere look Ness had. Ness was usually a goofy and happy-go-lucky person. However, on rare occasions, Lucas, and only Lucas, could see a side of Ness that was a big reason as to why he fell for him. Ness would, on occasion, turn very serious. Ness would hold a look that spoke wonders, saying "No matter what happens, I'll be here," this look made Lucas happy.

".....I was w-wondering if y-you wanted to....you know...dance?" Ness's eyes widened.

"You want to dance.....with me?"

"WELL DON'T ACT SO SURPRISED FUCKER....IS IT A YES OR NO?!?!" Ness smirked before grabbing Lucas's hands.

"I would gladly dance with you, Lukey." Lucas shot his head away from Ness with a click of his gums.

"W-well don't act all high and m-mighty about it. I only asked you b-because there was no one else."

"Right....well, as the honorary top of this 'totally not romantic in one-bit' relationship, I'll lead you to the dance floor." Ness didn't wait for Lucas to respond before walking toward the dance floor with their hands still holding each other. They got to the circled out area where the dance floor was. Only a few couples were dancing there though. Ness didn't hesitate to enter the grounds with Lucas. Ness put a hand on Lucas's side and grinned. Lucas rolled his eyes as he put his free arm up and around Ness's shoulder.

"You're having t-too much fun with this." Ness moved his head closer to Lucas's.

"Aww, so you're not enjoying this at all?" Ness saw a small smirk start to form in Lucas's lips. Lucas opened his mouth but then....

"YO YO YO YO, WHAT IS UP SMASH HIGH, IT'S YA BOY!!!!!" Byleth's voice echoed throughout the large room. Ness and Lucas looked around and found Byleth in a DJ outfit and standing behind a DJ table. "IT'S YO BOMB ASS, COOL ASS, LIT ASS TEACHER, MR. BY—" Byleth stopped talking when Kumatora slammed something in the back of his head. Red ran up with concern in his face.

"The fuck is this?" Kumatora asked, motioning toward the unconscious Byleth.

"You told me to get a DJ," Red said.

"A DJ!! Not whatever Byleth is." Red looked down and tilted his head.

"He was saying odd things."

"My God...." Kumatora said as she rubbed her eyes with her index finger and thumb. She looked out at the large crowd and grabbed the mic. "My apologies, please resume." She put the mic down and scowled toward Red. She grabbed his collar. "We're having a talk." She then started dragging Red away.

"No....no.....NO.....NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Red was yelling. The boys looked back at each other with a concerned look each.

"That was....something," Ness said.

"....Indeed." Ness tightened his grip on the things he grabbed and made the first move. They quickly started to slow dance. Ness saw something in Lucas's eyes.

"You need something, Lukey?"

"No....I'm just happy."

"Why? This is just a dance. You said it yourself, you couldn't find anyone else." Lucas grew a somber look before putting his head against Ness's chest, only slightly thrown off by the buttons. Either way, he loved the way Ness's heartbeat sounded. It was quick, showing his nerves, but still somehow calm.

"I lied...." Lucas removed his hand from Ness's shoulder and just allowed it to fall. Lucas grew a smile as the heartbeat sped up. "....I've always wanted to dance with you."

"R-really? So.....y-you like me?"

"Of course I do, asshole."

"Good...." Ness grabbed Lucas's chin and made him look up. Both boys held blushes as they looked at each other. "I like you too." Lucas's nervous smile grew confident.

"....C-could I kiss you."

"No." Lucas's eyes lowered but ness prevented him from looking away. Ness then collided his lips into Lucas's. Lucas was caught off guard but instantly melted into the kiss. Ness moved his head back up and smiled like a fool. "I wanted to kiss you."

"F-fuck you!!"

"Fine then, I won't ever kiss you.....ever." Ness looked away playfully.

"....Sorry....Um....Ness?" Ness looked back down. "I....I love you."

"Well, you'd better get used to having me around, 'cause I love you too." Lucas finally broke away from Ness's hand and put his ear back on Ness's heart. It was much calmer than before. Lucas's eyes started closing and his smile grew wider.

"I wouldn't want to get used to anything else.....you asshole." Ness lowered his head and pressed his forehead to the top of Lucas's head.

"No wonder you like me."

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather fuck you."

"....you'd better remember that later then." Ness chuckled.

"Of course I will." Lucas couldn't help but have his smile grow somehow larger and more full of hope. "I'll fuck you so bad you won't be able to stand."

"Ok, you can shut the fuck up now."

"Ok."


	57. Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one where Lucas is an assassin. Pretty basic.

There he is. Mr. big shot mountain climber. This cocky bastard rubbed the wrong person the wrong way. He's actually adorable, sleeping so peacefully. Hehe, just know, Popo.....this isn't personal. I quite frankly don't give a shade of shit about you, business is business. I lower my head down to Popo's sleeping face. "I'm sure you know how that feels." I reach into my back pocket and grab my pistol. I raise my head back up and place the barrel of the gun to Popo's forehead. "You'll give me quite the profit, really appreciated," I say. Popo opens his eyes but isn't able to get a word out before I pull the trigger and, after a single bodily reaction, Popo freezes. I pull the gun back and smirk. Some blood is streaming from the hole in Popo's head. Man, I don't even want to know what you did to rub her the wrong way.

I turn away as I place the pistol back into my back pocket. I look up and breathe out a very satisfied breath. I start chuckling. Poor poor Popo. My humblest apologies. I look back at Popo's still and bloody body. Well.....I should probably be safe. I bring the gun back out and fire a few more bullets into Popo's body. I put the gun back and chuckle some more as I see Popo's body with all those new holes. I turn back around and start walking toward the exit of the house. I exit the house, but I don't stop walking. I bring out a flip phone and dial my client. "Hello?" I ask after I hear that my client picks up.

"Hi....is......is it done?" the young girl's voice says.

"Don't worry, he's gone." The girl--Popo's very own sister, Nana--starts laughing.

"Thank you.....t-thank you so much."

"Now now, ma'am, remember what I told you."

"Yes, yes, I won't do it, I promise."

"Good, now contact me if you have someone else, but for now...." I remove the phone from my ear and crush it in my hands. I place the broken phone in my pocket as I continue toward my work's building.

It doesn't take too long until I make it to a place called Wii Studio. I walk in and see the large yoga room with the wall made only out of glass to reflect anything that happens on the main floor. I walk over to the mirror and look directly at my reflection. I stand there for a bit before smirking. "Come on, how long are you gonna make me wait, Falcon?" With this, a hidden door shows itself and retracts into the ground. I step in and turn to my left, where good old Captain Falcon stood next to a lever. He pushes it back up and the door behind me closes. "How are you doing, good friend?"

"Boss is mad at you," he says with concern leaking his voice. He walks over to my side. "She's real scary right now."

"Oh please, when is she not scary? And plus...." I walk down the rather dark corridor, "She's always mad at me." The corridor continues until it makes it to a large metal door. I never understood why this door was ever here. It's not like it's even possible to break through that glass out there. But, I guess I can't really argue, it just ensures our safety. There's a small pedestal with the outline of a hand on the top of it next to the door. I place my hand on it and the pedestal scans my hand. The door then opens and I finally see the large busy room. The room itself looks like a police station, with each person having their own desks and constantly getting help from other "officers". The boss's room is also inspired by a police station. It's at the back end of the building, in comparison to the big ass door, and the wall to her room is mostly made of glass. She must've seen me enter because she opens the door and glares at me. She crosses her arm and pats the ground rapidly with her foot. Despite my rather fearless self, this blank white lady is scary. And I do mean blank white. She's not white as in caucasian, I mean white as in WHITE!! This bitch is somehow whiter than Casper covered in cum.

I start walking toward her, scared to let my gaze leave her tense body. I stop right in front of her and nervously chuckle. Yup, she's still taller than me by a mile and still able to crush my body with a single pinkie. Although she strangely doesn't look that strong, she's just so DAMN FIT, GODDAMN. Ahem, anyway. "Uhh, hi boss." She growls before grabbing my collar. Uh oh. She drags me into her office and slams the door shut, somehow not breaking the glass. She tosses me to the ground as she walks to sit in her desk. I stand back up. She's still glaring at me. "B-Boss?"

"What's this about targeting a cop?" she asks. She almost sounds like a damn wolf with her growling.

"Oh, uhm....a job is a job. I got extra cash from it." She slams her hand into the table. This one move shakes up the entire place. I hear any and all conversation from outside the office stop instantly. She shoots up and a scowl gets placed on her face.

"This is not about the money you get, you're not EVER supposed to target a cop. If you do, they could be on to us faster than Paris Hilton on a damn dildo. So please, who was this....and what did you do to him?"

"Well.....his name was Falco Lombardi and I was told to pluck each of his feathers out, before electrocuting him, then finally snapping his neck....all while he was alive." Boss crosses her arms, seemingly a little less pissed than before.

"And where did this happen?"

"He was dealing with an issue with some type of aerial criminal so I was able to shoot him down, grab him from where he crashed, brought him to the storage room run by the Starwolf Gang, and did it all there." She grew angrier. Crap, I shouldn't have mentioned Starwolf.

"And why did you trample over enemy territory? We were just making a truce too—" Boss stops when a knock at the door catches her attention. "Yes?"

"Uhh, Boss, there's something you should see," a familiar voice says. Oh, thank God it's him. It's my beloved Ness. He always knows how to rescue me from Boss at just the right moments.

"Come in, and make it snappy." The door opens and Ness walks with a newspaper in his hands. He looks at me with a smug smile before tossing Boss the paper. I look back at Boss as she starts reading the headline that Ness clearly tried to make the main one. "Dangerous gang, 'Starwolf' taken down for the death of an aerial cop, 'Falco Lombardi' evidence suggests."

"I'm assuming you had something to play in this?" Ness asks me. I turn toward him and wink.

"Perhaps," I say.

"Lucas?" Boss questions. I turn toward her. She picks the paper up and grins a devilishly happy grin. "You added evidence that incriminated Starwolf?"

"How long have I been doing this, Boss? I know how to do my job." Boss softly plants the paper on her desk and looks at me.

"Next time, tell me before you go targeting a cop. Got it?" I salute.

"Yes ma'am." Oof, thank you, Ness. I would've gotten my ass chewed out if you didn't show her that. I mean, she would've seen it eventually, but I still didn't want my ass chewed out by her. Only one person can do that. I turn to Ness. "Shall we." Ness quickly jabs my gut before smiling and walking out of the room. I rub my gut, trying not to show how much pain I'm in. Ok, I deserved that. I kinda left him in the middle of.....some action to do the job with Popo. I left him with some serious blue balls. I hear Boss chuckle, which is scary so I'm able to push through the pain and rush out of the room.

I make it to my desk and sit in my chair. My desk is facing Ness's and there isn't any actual space between the two desks. Ness is looking through folders quietly. He's never this scary. Is he really that mad? "Ness—"

"Shut up," Ness says.

"I'm sorry about earlier, ok?" Ness closes a folder he was looking in and glares at me.

"You're sorry?" I nod my head sporadically. Ness crosses his arms and sits back in his seat. He's making an effort to show me how "hard" he's thinking. It's clearly some type of ruse. He's always been a planner, so I'm sure he saw this exact moment coming and knew exactly how he wanted to play it out. I'm used to just playing into his ploys, but this time.....it's kinda my fault. Ness then smirks and evil smirk. Damn it. Whatever he's got planned.....it's definitely gonna be some type of revenge. "I don't know, Luke."

"Please, I'll do anything." Ness's smirk grew more evil. Damn it, I played right into his trap. I knew this was a trap and yet, I still played into it. Am I just that stupid!! What's he gonna do to me? What am I gonna have to do? What the hell is gonna happen? Ness stands up, making me even more nervous. "Hehe....N-Ness, wh-what're you doing?"

"Hmmm....I've gotta go to the store." Ness starts cleaning his deskspace. He then grabs the folder he was looking through and tosses it to me. I'm used to this. He always leaves work early and gives me his work. It's never anything I get mad about. The Boss knows this so she ends up just paying me for that part of the work. And it's never more than just one so It's really not that big a deal. But this time.....I'm nervous as to what he has planned.

"Why? Are you gonna buy something?" I ask, hoping to God whatever he's gonna do won't involve the "revenge" he clearly wants on me. I try to divert my eyes from Ness's evil smirk by looking at whatever's in the folder I was given. Huh, it was an interesting target indeed. Someone named Waluigi.....dude looks stupid as hell. It says he lives in the rundown part of Ultimatum but more specifically on a street called "Assist". The person who gives the name of their target never tells their name, but we have members whose sole purpose is discerning who makes what call, so I'll just have to talk to him.

"I need to buy handcuffs." I shoot my head up to Ness.

"HANDCUFFS?!?!?!" Ness chuckles. He grabs my chin and looks into my eyes. Ness's violet eyes are always beautiful, but there are a few moments when they become scary. This.....is one of those moments. The eyes that seem to mean "You fucked up, pal.....and I'm gonna have fun" I'm so damn screwed.....probably literally too.

"It'll make sure you won't leave me tonight. Oh....and don't worry your cute little behind.....we'll do it twice to make up for you leaving me high and dry this morning." TWICE?!?!?! Who does he think I am? I may have had that type of stamina in the past, but not anymore. Especially not after work. You never cease to scare yet amaze me, Ness.

"N-no way I'd be able to d-do it t-twice tonight." Ness winks.

"Did I give you a choice?" Damn.....when he gets like this, nothing I say goes. At the same time, though, he knows I like it when he gets all controlling. "Wellll?"

"N-no, you didn't."

"Good, you know your place." He then kisses my forehead before letting me go and backing away. "Love ya, you little bastard." I slouch in my chair before looking at the contents of the folder. "Come on, what are you supposed to say?" God, his voice when he gets like this. It's so smug, mixed with his naturally deep voice....God, I love it. His voice alone, especially when he gets controlling, always gives me a happy tingling feeling.

"....Je t'aime maitre."

"Hehe, keeping up the french huh?" I have to, ain't no way in hell can I say that stuff at work. Everyone here sees me as this strong, dominant person. I have to be, with all the blood on my hands, but in truth, I'm not. My little nickname for him, maitre....it's french for master. The second all these other asshats know I call Ness, master, is the moment they'll start seeing me in a way different light. I dig my head into the folder, knowing that I am definitely blushing. I just hear Ness's chuckles before I feel him patting my back. "See you at home, babe."

"Uh-huh, now go so I can work." Ness chuckles some more as he walks away. I hear Ness's chuckles fade and once I hear the door opening and closing, I take my head out of the folder. "Yeesh, finally." I close the folder and walk over to another person's desk. The person at the desk is a very technologically smart robot named ROB. Apparently his name stands for Robotic Operating Buddy but like, I don't exactly care enough to think about it. "ROB?" ROB's desk is weird. It's shorter than all the others and the "chair" is more like a simple spike that goes up ROB's.....base? I hope it's his base and he's not secretly using that spike to please himself. Wait....does ROB even have a......ARGH STOP IT, YOU'RE DISTRACTING YOURSELF!! ROB turns his head toward me.

"Yes?" he robotically asks.

"Uhm, the job to take someone named Waluigi out? Who called it in?" ROB's eyes turn red as he scans through the database, I assume at least, of this place.

"Someone by the name of Luigi called to kill Waluigi due to some petty rivalry with their gangs."

"Ugh, more gang rivalry? I thought Starwolf's rivalry with Triforce was enough."

"Apparently, Waluigi is the leader of a gang named Trophy Hunters, a group of people who live on the street of "Assist" and intend on moving up the ranks, per se. Luigi's gang doesn't like this, so Luigi's gang--Mushroom Riders--wants to deal with Trophy Hunters."

"Ok, enough exposition, is that all I need to know?"

"Waluigi is very well protected. You'll need to have someone distract the other members of Trophy Hunters."

"So, a team?"

"Correct, I can contact the best members if—" ROB stops talking as soon as he realizes something odd about their base. "....Someone's coming." I look over at the door. If ROB said someone's coming, then it's someone not associated with the group.

"Alright everyone, Code Blue!!" We've never had to use Code Blue outside of trial runs. We created this in case the cops start getting onto us. Although I doubt this person is a cop, we can't change the name just for one person. An intruder is an intruder, no matter their affiliation.

The door opens. The entire room was redone to look like a simple cubicle office space. I'm actually surprised we were able to set this up this quickly. We even had ample time to start acting natural. Boss leaves her office and looks at me. Great, why do I have to deal with this? Why did Falcon even let this person in? Whatever, I've just gotta act natural. I stand up from the newly made cubicle formed around my desk and walk toward the new person. This person is odd. He's decked out in black and green, which I never thought to look good together but apparently it is true that anything matches with black. He has bright yellow buttons where I assume his nipples would be, but I don't normally like imagining strangers' nipples so....I dunno. He has a brown belt with a golden buckle. He has white gloves and a green bandana around his neck. He has a black mask that covers only his eyes, making his eyes seem to only be made of white, and a cap with a reverse L in a black circle over the bill. He's definitely not a cop. The guy crosses his arms. "Ahem, so, how may I help you."

"I called in."

"A-about what?" Crap, I'm nervous. This dude sounds familiar....and now that I think about it, he also looks familiar.

"About the assassination of Waluigi."

"Hehe, wh-what do you mean? W-we don't deal with that type of business here." The man steps forward and moves his head to my ear.

"Lucas, the famed assassin, you killed 300 people last month, even some of my people. Oh, and not to mention, a little slave kitty to his master, Ness. Did I get all that right?" I continue looking forward. How the hell does he know? I haven't told anyone. Did Ness do it? I doubt it.

"H-how'd you know?" the man chuckles as he backs up.

"We have our ways," he says with a sly smirk. I knew it. This guy is Luigi. I mean, now that I look at him, I was stupid for even thinking it wasn't.

"L-Luigi? You called for the death of Waluigi?"

"Yes, but don't call me Luigi. Name's Mr. L." I tilt my head.

"Edgy." Mr. L rolls his eyes before looking around the disguised room.

"Nice disguise, doesn't help that I've been here before. Anyway...." Mr. L looks directly at me and it feels as though he's looking straight through my soul. I gulp as I take a step back. Luigi, when he's like this, is surprisingly frightening. I've only seen him a few times but I definitely don't remember being even remotely afraid of the man. "I want to help take him out."

"If you're caught, it could start a gang war."

"You think I'm afraid of a little gang war....." Mr. L walks up to me and towers over me. He's way taller than I ever gave him credit for, or maybe I'm just way too short. Mr. L's evil smirk sends chills through my body. "You don't want to know what I've had to do and what I've been through."

"W-well then, shall we head out?"

"Not today, Waluigi is out checking on his group. We leave at noon tomorrow."

"Why do you even need me if you seem so knowledgeable about all this?" Mr. L crosses his arms before turning around.

"I just don't want blood on my hands....Mario would get suspicious." Mr. L then leaves the room. I'm not technically allowed to let nonmembers help with members' work, but the last thing I want to get out is my true relationship with Ness to be revealed. If he knows that much then he must know about some of the few things we've done. That's......unnerving that he does know.

"Lucas?" Boss questions behind me. I turn around and see she's standing in front of a group. "Now that that's dealt with, let me introduce you to the team you'll be working with." I walk up to her. To be quite honest, I don't really know anyone outside of ROB, Falcon, Boss, and Ness. So these people are....odd to me. I stop next to Boss's side as she turns to face the group. She starts the introduction.

First is Cloud. He's a pretty tall and intense looking person. His hair and overall stature seem to show he's pretty edgy. But even he's not the edgiest of the group. Next to him is Dark Samus....imma just call her DS. DS is tall too and is in all black. Her fingers are pointy as all get-out and she seems to have veins sticking out on her shoulders. Next, there's Joker. He too is pretty tall, but still shorter than the others. He looks quite young, no way he's not in high school. Hopefully, we don't go to the same one. Lucina is next, she just looks pretty average, I guess. Average height, average look, just overall....pretty average. She does look really trained in fighting though, I can tell. The next two are....odd choices. One is an oversized yellow rat, Pichu, and the other is an oversized cat with a big-ass head, Morgana. "Oh, Ness is also on your team, and I guess Mr. L too." I cross my arms as I look at the group. "You guys will be listening to Lucas here, he's the best assassin we have." Aww, shucks, thanks, Boss. "Although he's an ass." ....damn you. "He knows what he's doing, so try not to rip each others' heads off, got it?"

"Who do you think we are, kids?" Cloud asks.

"If that's what it takes to motivate you, then yes." Cloud clicks his gums before glaring at me. Yikes, his eyes are pretty.....scary. I know I'm supposed to be tough, but like, how can anyone truly stay tough in front of this guy? Cloud gets right in front of me and looks down at me. I nervously chuckle.

"H-hello, Cloud. P-pleasure t-to be working with y-you," I nervously spit. Cloud grows a tiny, almost unnoticeable, grin. He walks past me and out of the room. I let out a long breath of relief. God, I'd hate to get on his bad side.

"I'm glad you survived, kid," DS says as she plants her strange-looking hand on my shoulder. I look back up, but there's not much to look at. She doesn't exactly have eyes or nose, or even a mouth to look at. It's just a blue visor, which is pretty hard to focus on when it's the only thing to do. "He can get scary."

"No kidding."

"So, who's this.....Ness person?" Lucina asks, "He doesn't seem to be here." I open my mouth to answer, but then....

"Ness is Lucas's boyfriend. And, against Lucas's knowledge, we know Ness is also Lucas's master." What? They.....they know? I shakily look at Boss, who's holding the smuggest look imaginable. "I have to admit, I never expected you to be into choking, biting, smacking, crossdressing......want me to continue?"

"....please don't," I say. HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW? HOW THE FUCK DO OTHER PEOPLE KNOW THIS SHIT!?! Have they always known and just.....not told me. I hate this.

"Oh my, looks like our mini-boss here is a freaky, freaky kid," Joker laughs. I glare at my team, which seems to be a glare capable of scaring the group. I can visually see all their spines tingle.

"Now, just because he has acts in bed that may go against his normal personality, that doesn't mean Lucas can't be scary. If you've seen him in action, you'll think twice before calling him kid like that," Boss says. I actually can't believe she's standing up for me. Pfft, it's not like I need it though. I shoot around.

"Meet me tomorrow, time is still to be determined, so be available. I'm going home."

"Aye-aye captain," the group says in unison.

_____________________________________________________

I make it home and don't hesitate to walk in. I take off my shoes and just collapse onto the nearby couch. I sigh loudly into the couch's cushion. Man, that was oddly draining. I'm still kinda nervous about Ness. Maybe if I go to sleep now I can—"Hi Lucas," Ness says from next to me. Fuck. I sit up and look at him. "Boss called and explained everything."

"Good, now can I go to sleep?" He grows a smile. Welp.....it looks like I won't. I wonder if I'll be able to properly do my work tomorrow.

"Now, now, now, Luke, don't tell me you forgot about our.....arrangement."

"You mean yours?" I stand up and start walking to the bedroom. Despite clearly trying to ignore Ness, he doesn't bother with trying to prevent me from going there. I wonder just what he has planned.

I make it to our room and open the door. That's when my heart drops. He didn't just buy handcuffs. He bought out the entire kink store. That's when I feel Ness's hands on my shoulder. "This is what you get for blue bailing on me, I'm gonna have my fun," Ness lustfully says. I don't even know what most of this stuff is. Our bedroom is just a pleasure room now, and it seems there's nothing I can do about it. I'm not gonna tell Ness this.....but I'm oddly excited to get down to business. "You've been a bad Kitty, Luke, get to the bed." Oh boy....here we go.

_____________________________________________________

Here we go. We had already gone over our plan, and I assume everyone is already in their places. Mr. L needs to signal me before I can make a move though. I do have to admit, the Trophy Hunters' base is actually pretty nice looking. They clearly had a fun yet comfortable time planning the look of it. It's especially nice compared to the rundown houses of the rest of the district. "It's late in the evening, the crickets are chirping, the stars are glittering, and the full moon is slowly taking over the night sky. I'm standing to the side of the Trophy Hunters' building. Ready for the attack," I narrate.

"Ok, Luke, please stop narrating yourself. You've been doing it for hours."

"Or what?"

"Or were doing plan D."

"P-plan D?"

"Hehe, mhm."

"Guys? Can you focus?" Cloud asks.

"Oh please, we've done this enough times to know what we're doing." I notice a random light in a third-floor window turn on.

"Alright, I'm going in. Prepare yourselves." I destroy the walkie-talkie and run to the wall of the building. I reach into my shoe and bring out my trusty retractable stick. It looks like any ordinary wooden stick, but it's actually made of a strong metal that I never bothered with learning. It was made by Ness as a little gift, that was subsequently the day he started being my maitre, so that was a pretty damn good day if I say so myself. Ahem, I should probably focus. There is a small button on the side of the stick, and when I click it, the stick grows to be about a foot long, since it was only a few inches prior. I stab it into the wall, after clicking the button. I jump onto the stick and look up at the window. I put more pressure on the foot at the back of the stick to bend it. Once I let the weight go, the stick is able to flick me all the way up to the window. I grab onto the windowsill. I reach into my pocket and grab another trusty item, a rope snake. I look down at the stick stabbed into the wall and extend the snake to grab it. The snake retracts, allowing me to get my stick back. After making the stick shrink back down, I pocket both items. I look at the window.

People always wonder how I'm able to do my job consistently the best. The thing is, I have certain abilities that help me with my job. It's not that big a deal, especially since there are people who are able to destroy the whole damn world if they so wanted, but I still like my ability. I'm able to change my body to temperatures normally impossible for the human body to survive. I've been told it could even help with shooting fire or ice, but I still haven't learned how to yet. I place my hand on the window and start raising my body heat specifically in my hand. I bring it up to over 2,800°F. This is able to start melting the glass. Once melted enough, I'm able to climb in, since the melted glass doesn't burn me.

I land on the ground and make sure the gun in my back pocket is still there. I smirk and hear voices in a nearby room. I don't bother myself with looking at what was in this room before running toward the door. I place my ear to it. "Listen, Waluigi, I know we've had our differences—" Luigi's voice says. Ok, I need to wait for the signal. By this point, the other members of the Trophy Hunters should be distracted.

"I know very well about our differences. You got a free ride here, and get to live downtown, and I had to work hard to get here, and I can only live in these damned slums," Waluigi's angered voice says. I get where he's coming from, but doing what he's doing is still not right. Granted, I don't really care if what he is doing is right or wrong, I just get paid to kill and thus I won't ever ask why.

"An opportunity presented itself, anyone would be stupid to not accept it."

"...."

"Listen, why don't we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Yes, I'll go talk with Mayor Tabuu and ask if you can get help with living in the nice part of Ultimatum."

"Will I be able to partake in those Smash tournaments?" Ahh, the Smash tournaments. They happen once a month, and only select people are capable of joining. However, the tournament is always accepting new candidates. I, too, partake in them. But my skills are more for discreet scenarios than full-on fights, so I've never really gotten far in them. Why is the tournament even that important to him?

"That'll make things tougher, but I will try." I hear Waluigi sigh.

"I....I guess that'll be fine." I hear a rather loud slap, but I'm pretty sure it's the folder we gave Luigi. "What is that?"

"My other way of making it up to you. Read the folder and you'll find out why."

"Appreciated."

"Good, now I've gotta go before Mario chews me out again," Luigi laughs. There it is. I place my hand on the doorknob and lower the heat in my hand to below freezing. This freezes the lock, and then when I suddenly raise my heat up to above melting temperatures, the lock shatters quietly.

"You go on then." I hear the door open and then close. Luigi's gone. I need to try and predict when Waluigi starts focusing on reading. Waluigi is always on edge, but him reading this right after making a truce with his biggest enemy will definitely lower his guard. "I wonder what this is...." I grab the gun and slowly turn the doorknob. I then slowly peel the door away and see that Waluigi has his back toward me, reading the folder. I silently walk out of the room and tip-toe toward him. Doing this stuff is always a thrill. I stop a few inches behind him and point the gun to the back of Waluigi's head. I smirk to myself. Here comes the best part. I pull the trigger. With a loud bang, Waluigi's head falls limp and crashes into the desk he was sitting at. I shoot a few more into Waluigi's back before giggling.

"Sorry, don't hold a grudge," I wink. The door to the room opens and Luigi steps back in. I place the gun back into my pocket and walk to him. "What do you want to do with the body, anyway?"

"That's private, just....take this." Luigi reaches into his pocket. He then hands me a check. I don't often get paid directly from whoever called on the assassination, but it's always a treat when it happens. I pick the check up and practically scream at what was written on it. A.....a.....a....A MILLION DOLLARS?!?!?!?! I shakily look back up at Luigi, who had a giddy smile.

"What?"

"Heh, you did good work, I believe good work should be rightfully praised." I chuckle with unbelief as I place the check back into my pocket.

"Th-thank you."

"No worries. If I ever need you to do this again...."

"Just call, I'll do it in a heartbeat." Luigi smirks before smacking my back and walking to the body.

"Ness is downstairs, you may want to grab him before he shoots more of Trophy Hunters' members." Yeah, Ness has a bad habit of that. He really enjoys his job and can get a little ahead of himself. I walk to the door and make my leave.

I make it down to the foyer and see five bodies. I can recognize all five. Shadow the Hedgehog, Issac, Tingle, Vince, and Lyn. Ness is standing in the middle of the circled bloody bodies. I walk to Ness as I shake my head. "The hell?" I start hearing grunts and, in the corner of my eye, see Shadow start to try and get up. I'm able to quickly draw my gun and shoot right through Shadow's head. I place the gun back and scowl toward Ness.

"I-I'm sorry. It started with Issac and then the others came and I kinda lost control." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, I guess. Come on, let's get home before the cops come." The two of us walk out and don't hesitate to start walking home casually. "Say....N-Ness?"

"Hm?"

"C-could we try more of those things you bought?"

"Oh?" Ness says with utter joy in his voice. He really does enjoy doing pretty much anything seen as sexual. Ness is very, and I do mean VERY, unforgiving when he gets like he was last night. But.....it's also very attractive to me. "I didn't know you liked it so much."

"That puppy thing was kinda weird though."

"Yea.....but you didn't hate it, did you?" I look at him and see his adorable lustful smirk. I gulp before looking back forward.

"You said it yourself.....I am a masochist." Ness giggles before wrapping his arm around the back of my neck.

"Well, let's hurry home then." Ness moves his head to my ear. "I'm already at full throttle."

"Ugh, TMI."


	58. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is a Wolfboy. He moves to Ultimatum in search of his alpha. He finds it in Ness and soon learns he can use his powers to defend his alpha.

Hi there. My name is Lucas Cross. Umm.....I'm a boy, I guess. Oh!!! I was also born with a special trait that my family says to keep hidden for as long as humanly possible. I was born with characteristics of wolves. What I mean is, I have a tail, ears, eyes, and even my teeth resemble a wolf. Not only do I have those physical traits, but I also have biological traits. I'm very fast and strong, my sense of smell and hearing is top-notch. But all of those are good things. Having the characteristics of a wolf has its negatives. I always get a sudden craving to chow down on....any living thing that's alive. So far, I've been able to get myself away from any person when I've gotten into that state though. Another characteristic is that when I run, I have the urge to start running on all fours; odd, but something worth noting I guess. There have also been some instances where I act very obedient, which shows that my traits don't come from one of an alpha wolf, and in that state, I'd literally do anything anyone says. If I was told to kill an orphanage full of cancerous babies, I would do it, If I was told to suck off a dead homeless elderly man, I would do it, you get the point. The last thing, I can think of, is that when I get angry, I get angry. Like, my eyes go red, they're able to glow in the dark in a sort of way, I grow this sense of bloodlust, my senses and strength go off the charts, and I can get very feral, to say the least. But, so far, for the past 17 years of my life, I've been able to keep the fact I have these traits to only my family. Kinda surprising actually, but it's fine. Anyway, I should probably stop talking to myself as if someone is listening.

I sit up in my bed and give a large yawn to the empty room. Oh yea, guess I forgot to mention that we're moving. It's not too bad for me, the people here are kinda assholes anyway. Most of our stuff is already at our new house, we just wanted to spend one final night at the only home we've known. This new city is called Ultimatum. It's practically impossible, even for a rural kid like me, to not know what this place is. Although, I have had to keep the reasoning of our move from my friends. The reasoning is related to my traits of a wolf. As a person who has traits of a non-alpha wolf, apparently I need an alpha. Doctors have worked alongside animal doctors to see that my brain is slowly "devolving" in a way. They say without that alpha in my life, my brain will eventually rot away.....so that's pretty fun. They said that I won't be expected to live past 20 without an alpha, and that's 3 years away. Although, I'm not really scared of death. I've already come to terms with me being unable to find that alpha. My family is way more stubborn, hints why we're moving to Ultimatum. Ultimatum is the biggest city in the world, and thus it has the highest population of a single city. Grant it, there's still a whole world full of people out there, they think it's still pretty likely that I'll find the alpha. How does finding an alpha even work for me, you may ask? Apparently, if I find someone I find attractive then they automatically become my obsession in a way, no matter if they act like a true alpha. So my alpha doesn't necessarily need to act aggressive and strong, he just needs to be able to have power over me. I've never been one to be obsessed with anything or anyone though, so again, I doubt I'll find that alpha. But I guess it won't hurt to look.

I jump off the bed and walk over to the corner of my room, where my dresser used to be. I looked in the empty corner and smacked my gums. "Right...I forgot...." I say. I then hear a knock at my door. I walk over to my door and open it. Claus is standing in the doorway.

"Yo, you ready?" Claus asks as he crosses his arms. I look down and see that I'm not even dressed. I look back at Claus with a scowl.

"What does it look like?" Claus looks me up and down. Normally, it'd be weird for two brothers to see each other naked....but not really for us. Now, now, don't get this twisted, it has nothing to do with incest or whatever. Due to me and him being twins, we would do everything together. Hell, we probably still do too much together. We took baths together until we were 10, that's weird I know. Oh, and Claus has a much better sense of fashion then me, so more often than not he'd pick out my outfits. He's always had to make adjustments for my tail, obviously, but it still goes well.

"You look naked."

"Exactly....." Claus rolls his eyes.

"Need me to pick out your clothes?" I rub my neck.

"Y-yes please." Claus chuckles before patting my head. Oh, I guess there's more to my wolf like traits that I haven't mentioned. Or, I guess they're more like dog-like traits than wolf, but it's still in the same family so whatever. I love pats and pets, especially to the top of my head. Pets and pats also feel amazing on my tail; it just has a very......different result. My tail is very sensitive so when it gets touched, especially for prolonged time, it can be considered masterbation. My tail is actually way more sensitive than any other part of my body, even more than my dick. Oh, and another thing would be that I love rides. Whether it's roller coasters, bus rides, car rides, etc. I honestly think I'm more wolf/dog than I am human.

Claus, after properly dressing me, steps back and analyzes his work. He smirks to himself before grabbing a hand mirror and showing me off. I do gotta say, he did wonderfully, as always. I have this adorable--in my clearly never incorrect opinion--hoodie that has a blue gradient. So the actual hood, which has ears built into it so I wouldn't have to uncomfortably squish them to hide them, is a very light blue and then the base of the hoodie is purple. The colors smoothly change which looks great. Underneath my hoodie I also have a simple grey tee. I have a collar--of sorts--around my neck. It's an actual collar that I always wear--outside of sleeping--but I've always been able to play it off as a choker. It looks nothing like a choker, but I guess no one really wants to assume that a teenager is always wearing a collar. The last thing Claus picked out for me are grey pretty thin pants. Sadly, I do have to hide my tail, so it's gotta stay in my pants. Now, it's way harder to keep it hidden than it may seem. It's like having to hide an arm while having to constantly sit on it and having the urge to use it. Or maybe a leg would be a better comparison, I dunno. "So, how do you feel?" Claus asks. I adjust my black collar a bit and giggle.

"I like it."

"Good, 'cause when we get to Ultimatum we've gotta go through the school." I simply nod before two movers walk in to take my bed. They leave without saying anything. "We should probably go before we get left here."

"Right." The two of us rush out of the house. We hop into the back of our parents' car. Mom looks back and smiles. She always smiles, no matter what. I can tell she worried that I'll never find my alpha, but yet, she keeps smiling. Pretty inspiring if I say so myself.

"Got everything?" Mom asks. The two of us nod. Mom pats Dad's back prompting him to start driving. We start driving. Honestly, I'm kinda getting antsy. I dunno why, honestly. I start rubbing my wrists profusely. Claus must've noticed this.

"Lucas, stop," Claus says. Claus placed a hand on my hands to stop my rubbing. I look at him and I must've looked worried as well because man did he get surprised, worried, and scared all at the same time. "L-Lucas? You ok?"

"I-I dunno.....I'm just scared," I look down at the hand Claus draped over mine.

"Scared, you've never been scared about anything before," Dad says. I close my eyes and think. Why would I be scared? Could it be the fact we're moving for the first time? No, that's not it. Am I scared to be away from my friends? No, not that. Then what? I clench my eyes closed more. It actually starts hurting but I can't help but not stop. It can't be that I'm scared to meet my alpha....it's not even guaranteed that I will. It just can't be that.....right? My alpha.....I guess....I guess I am kinda scared. I'm not scared I won't meet him, I'm scared I will. I'm scared that he'll be mean and won't like me back. I'm scared my alpha won't see me as his. I get sent out of my thoughts when I feel a hand fall onto my shoulder. I look to my right and see Claus smiling happily.

"Dude, chill. I'm sure whoever this alpha is, he'll like you back. And if he doesn't....I may not be a wolf boy like you, but I sure as hell will act like one. I start giggling as the pain from my clenched eyes start to disappear.

"Hehe, thanks."

_____________________________________________________

We arrive at the school in Ultimatum. Smash High. It looks like the school day has already started. Dad looks back at Claus and I. "Can you two handle this alone? We've gotta head to the house to meet up with the movers," he asks. I nod my head.

"I'll watch over him," Claus says.

"I can watch over myself," I say. Claus looks at me with pure disbelief. I just roll my eyes before leaving the car. I look up at the massive building. So this is the profound Smash High. This place is as big as a whole neighborhood back home. There's so many people too. I look around at the many students walking in and out of the school, the students just hanging around outside of the school, and most of them just chatting with their friends. It must be lunch time. I continue to look around at the students. They all look nice. Hopefully they act nice. That's when Claus places a hand on my shoulder. I turn to him.

"You ready?"

"Of course I am." We both walk to the entrance. Before we arrive at the door, the door opens. Someone almost crashes right into me, but Claus is able to pull me aside at the last moment. I turn back and see the boy who nearly crashed into me. He's taller than me, he looks stronger than me, he just looks better than me. The boy turns toward me and chuckles nervously.

"S-sorry about that, I was in a bit of a hurry," he says. His voice is deep yet innocent. His purple eyes are striking to look at. Seeing these eyes.....his face.....his body.....his entire physique causes my heart to start beating faster than it ever has gone.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Lucas here is always reckless so we're used to way worse." The boy focuses back on me and smiles, causing my heart to speed up. What is this? Why is my heart like this?

"Lucas? There's no one by that name here."

"I-I-I-I'm n-n-new....." I stutter. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?!?! I've never stuttered once in my life. The boy giggles. I feel my entire body heat up as he does. He holds his hand toward me.

"Names Ness, it's nice to meetcha," Ness happily says. I shakily grab his hand. His grip is strong. His hand is warm, not at all sweaty like most hands I've grabbed. Our hands let go but I just can't help but look at my hand.

"Well, Ness, didn't you say you were in a hurry?" Claus says.

"Oh, right, see ya later." I hear Ness run off, but I still can't look away from the hand he grabbed. I start growing a wavy smile. I ball it up and look in the direction he went to.

"Lucas?" I can't bring myself to look away from Ness's slowly disappearing body.

"What?"

"We have to go in." I still keep staring at Ness. My heart won't calm down. And this heat feels good. I.....I want to hold his hand again. I want more. I..... "LUCAS!!!" I see Ness disappear from my view before I turn around.

"Yes?" I ask, as if nothing had happened. I must have something on my face because he smirks. "What's wrong?"

"I think we found your alpha."

"WHAT, pffft, no, that's not....we....he's not my—"

"Stop denying it, I saw how you acted around him." I look down. I shake my head. No way he's my alpha. I just met him, how can I feel this way? I start feeling a blush as I think more and more about him. I giggle, which Claus obviously hears. "Lucas, I know he's your alpha." I look up at him and he grows shocked about my blush. "So this is what that whole, obsession, thing is. You just met him and you feel this way?"

"....Claus?"

"Yes?" I grow another wavy smile. Claus chuckles before patting my shoulder. "Come on, we need to get in before dad gets pissed we're late." He then walks into the school. I look down at my hand and smile happily. I then follow Claus into the school.

_____________________________________________________

We've walked through the entire school and it's boring as hell!! It's massive with absolutely NOTHING inside. It's just a bland as hell location. There is only one good thing about this place, that being a pretty nice looking courtyard. But other than that, there's nothing. I know I'm supposed to meet with Claus in the principal's office, but I kinda don't want to. Imma just go home. I'll take the lecture from him later.

I exit the school. Now, I don't know where my home is, but this is something good about having these traits. I sniff the air and I smell the aroma of our house. It's not a bad smell, it's more of a homey smell, I guess. Although, something about it is slightly different. Probably has something to do with the new house. I start following this aroma.

As I walk through the city I do find that I enjoy it quite a lot. There are people walking around, people laughing, this has a completely different feeling to the old place. It feels way more compact and together, despite the largeness of the city. As I continue walking through the residential part of the city I realize something. I didn't see this place when we were driving to the school. Maybe we were taking the long way. I smell the aroma. I smell it so close that it seems....to be....right.....next.....to.....me? I turn to face the house I smell the homey aroma from. It's not my house. I walk up to the door and hesitate to knock it. When I do, it doesn't take long for it to open. A little girl is standing in the doorway. She takes a lollipop out of her mouth and tilts her head. "Nice hoodie, weirdo," she says.

"Ouch."

"Tracy, what did we say about insulting people," his voice came from the house. This is.....Ness's house. I came to his house? I smelled his house? Why? Is this what happens when I find an alpha? Ness makes it to the doorway and smirks at the sight of me. God, his smirk....it makes me want to.....AHHHHHH!! "Oh, hey, it's ummm, Lucas, correct?"

"Uhh, y-y-yeah, it i-is."

"I'm sorry about what she said to you, she has zero filter." I start rubbing the back of my neck.

"I-it's f-fine, no worries."

"Hey, you came all this way, come on in." Ness steps aside and motions for me to enter. He's inviting me in. He wants me inside his house. What do I do? I can't just leave him, but I don't want to seem weird. Screw it, I'll go in. I step into the comfy feeling house. That's when I figure out that the smell isn't the house, but it's Ness. Ness closes the door and pats my back. "What are you, a water fan, soda, coffee?"

"Uhh...p-pop."

"Ahh, midwesterner, coming right up." Ness runs off. He stops at the door to what I presume is the kitchen, and looks back at me. He seems to look me up and down and smiles. "She was right about one thing. That's a pretty cute hoodie. It fits you," he winks. He....he winked? HE WINKED?!?!?!? I can't help but giggle as I see this. He then enters the room which I can see is indeed the kitchen. I follow him without a second thought. He pulls a chair out for me and I sit in it. I watch as he opens the fridge and smiles at me. "So, why're you here? I didn't know you knew I lived here."

"I-I didn't....I-I-I got l-lost."

"Ahh...." Ness pours my pop into a cup. "Well, I could drive you home if you'd like."

"Y-you'd do that?" Ness puts the pop down and chuckles innocently. He then looks at me. He raises an eyebrow. "W-what? I-i-is something o-on m-my face?" I start feeling around my heated cheeks. Once more, Ness starts chuckling happily.

"No, no, don't worry. Nothing's on your face. I was just thinking." Ness walks over to me with my cup of pop. He places it in front of me and tilts his head as he continues looking at me. "But, there is something odd about you." I look up at him.

"Wh-what do y-you—"

"Aha! Just as I thought," he says as he grabs my mouth to look inside it. He seems to be fixated on my teeth. "These babies look sharp," he says as he touches one of my sharper teeth. The tooth instantly penetrates Ness's finger, causing him to jump back a bit and shake his wrist. "Apparently, they don't just look sharp."

"I-I am so sorry, I-I-I-I d-d-didn't mean t-to," I shoot up. Ness grabs my arms and chuckles.

"For the last time, don't worry about it." I shake my head profusely.

"No, no, no, no, no!!!!" I say as I shake my head more. This ends up causing my hood to fall off and my ears to show themselves. "I-I w-will not accept that." Ness takes a step back and looks at my head. I calm down and tilt my head. What's wrong now? "W-what's w-wrong?"

"Y-your ears..." Ness points toward my ears. But I can't focus on that....he's still bleeding. He's pointing with the finger that got bit. I see a single tear of blood drip from his finger. I watch it fall and hit the ground, splattering and making a small, very small pond. Seeing this, hurts me. I feel something inside my chest. I grip the shirt that hovered over my heart. Oh no....I can't....I'm losing it. I can't.....I'm gonna scare him off. I try to take a step back, but I just knock into the chair which gets knocked into the table dropping the cup of pop. It falls onto my foot and shatters, having pieces of glass penetrate my foot, but I still don't feel it. I know it happened, I know how painful it is normally.....but Ness is bleeding....that's more important. That's when I feel a strong slap against my face, which breaks me from my different side.

I turn my head toward him. I see a worried expression on his face. "Are you ok?" I look down and see my foot.

"Oh....that's not very good."

"Not very good? YOUR DAMN FOOT GOT STABBED MULTIPLE TIMES BY GLASS, how are you so neutral?" I look back up. His worry for my foot seems to outweigh the surprise for my ears. But it's still not right. We should be focusing on his finger. He can't be hurt, especially not under my watch.

"But, wh-what about you?"

"Me?" I grab his hand and look at the wound. Ness then rips his hand from mine and grabs my chin to force me to look up. "Forget about me, what about you?" Hehe, seeing Ness like this makes me happy. His warm hand on my chin, I wouldn't mind feeling it forever.

"I-I'm p-perfectly fine," I tilt my head. Ness sighs before walking to the kitchen door. He looks back and motions for me to follow him. "W-what?"

"I'm assuming you were hiding those ears for a reason, so I doubt you'd want to go to a hospital. Come on, I'll take care of your foot." I smile happily and give an innocent chuckle. Ness seems to grow a relieved smile as he hears me. And, despite the lack of feeling pain, I still limp over to Ness. I rub my neck.

"I-I-I guess i-it still a-a-affects me." Ness then swoops me off my feet and holds me like I'm a bride.

"Is this better?" I just stare into Ness's space-like eyes. His eyes are so damn dreamy. Hehe, I can't believe he's my alpha. Wait.....would he even like me? Am I even loveable to him? "Is something wrong?"

"Huh, o-oh, no. I-I'm just....th-thinking." Ness seems to look at my ears before continuing his walk. Ness takes me through his nice house, and he still seems to have no problem with it. Even though we just met, he's already taking me to his room--I assume that is. He places me on the ground in front of a door and begins to open it. He stops before fully opening it and looks back at my ears. "W-what's w-wrong?"

"Can I touch them?" He wants to touch my ears? Mom and Dad said to never allow someone to touch them, but.....I can allow my alpha to, right? Right. I bow my head and gulp. It takes a bit before Ness pinches my ear. This causes me to whimper in a way, but it seems Ness likes the whimpers I give because he soon pinches both ears. He starts rubbing them rather than pinching them, causing my foot to rapidly pat the ground. Ness chuckles as he moves from my ears to my hair. He pets his way through and the pleasure is amazing. I close my eyes and force myself not to make noise. That's suddenly when he stops. I look up at him and tilt my head.

"Wh-why'd you s-stop?"

"Is that a tail?" I look back and see that, during the pleasure, my tail escaped my pants and is wagging more than it has in a long time. I look back at Ness.

"Uhhh, i-it's a b-buttplug."

"Right." Ness pushes the door fully open and motions in. "Well, you and you buttplug better get in before someone sees." I nod before entering. I hear Ness chuckle before the door closes. I limp over to what I assume is Ness's bed and look back down at my foot. Ness then walks over and crouches in front of it. He looks up at me. "This could hurt, so try to keep your voice down, 'K?"

"Hehe, oh please, no pain, no pleasure," I happily say. Oh my God. I didn't sutter while looking at him. I DIDN'T STUTTER!! YESS!!! Ok, ok, calm down. It's not that big a deal, it's just being able to actually speak normally for once. Ness grows a faint blush. Which makes him that much cuter. He looks down and starts gently taking the glass shards out of my foot. And just as he said, it hurts like hell. He continues until he gets to the last, and the biggest one. Ness looks back up with a nervous face. He must see my pained face, because he only grows more worried.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? This last one could do more than hurt." I just give him a supportive look. He looks back down and I prepare for the ripping of the glass shard. Ness wraps his hand around the shard. I clench my grip on the bed sheets. That's when he rips it out of my foot. The sudden pain gets straight to my head.

"Woah.....th-this is.....o-odd." My vision starts to get blurry. I look down at Ness and can barely see his worried face. Before I can't say anything else, I fall back unconscious.

_____________________________________________________

My eyes start to flutter open. I sit up as my head starts to clear up and my memory rushes back to me. I look around the room I'm in and see that I'm still in Ness's room. I look to my left and see the back of someone's head. I instantly know that Ness is this person. He's just casually sleeping next to me. He helped my foot, gave me a place to sleep, and is sleeping with me? Hehe, he's nice. No, he's more than nice. He's perfect. I start seeing his head move. I start panicking, but I still can't bring myself to move. It doesn't take much longer for Ness to sit up. He gives a large yawn before turning toward me. "Oh good, you're awake."

"Wh-why am I h-here?"

"Well, you were unconscious, I couldn't do much else. I don't know where you live, don't know your password, you know, all of that stuff." I rub my neck.

"I-I'm sorry." Ness then chuckles.

"Oh, and it seems your little friend doesn't want me to leave." I tilt my head from confusion. Little friend? He couldn't possibly be talking about my dick.....that is my nickname for him. No good man is without a nickname for it. Ness takes the blanket off of him and shows that my tail is wrapped around his leg. Oh God this is way worse. I wish it was my dick now. I make my tail let go of Ness and hold it in my hands. I chuckle nervously.

"S-s-sorry about t-that....sometimes i-it has a-a mind of it o-own."

"Jesus, you worry too much. It's really no biggie. It's actually pretty cute," Ness says as he looks away.

"I-it was cute?" Ness clears his throat before shaking his head. He then looks back at me.

"A-anyway, how's your foot feeling?" I shake my foot and smile.

"It works, that's what matters."

"Lucas?" I turn to face him. He seems to be blushing ever so slightly. He opens his mouth, but nothing really escapes out of it. He just shuts his mouth. He does grow a deeper blush, though. I tilt my head.

"Why're you being so nice to me." Ness sighs before eyeing down my tail.

"Could I touch it?" I look at my tail. This is another thing my parents told me not to allow anyone to touch. But again, this is my alpha, I'm sure they'd understand. I let go of my tail and move it to Ness.

"J-just be gentle....." Ness nods before grabbing my tail. I'm able to contain the initial gasp. That's when he starts rubbing it.

"Hehe, man, this is soft, what product do you—" He stops because he looks at me and surely sees my.....pleasure-filled face. I see in the corner of my eye, him smirking. He starts scratching the base of my tail, that's the most sensitive part of my tail. How does he know that's where it feels best? It gets harder to contain my moans. I hear Ness chuckle. "Is your tail that sensitive? I wonder what would happen if I...." He gave a powerful scratch to the base of my tail. I....I can't hold it in. Damn you, Ness. The moans escape my mouth, making me blush like crazy. Ness chuckles some more before letting go of my tail. "Heh, sorry about that, I just saw you like that and couldn't contain myself." I hug my tail and glare at him with a pleasured yet angered face.

"Meanie." Ness places his hand on the top of my head and rubs.

"You're more than cute, you're adorable."

"Sh-shush." I start smiling from the feeling of Ness's hand petting me. This really does feel good.

"You know, you remind me of something." His pets turn to scratches. He scratches at the best part of my head, right behind my ear. This starts making me pat my leg on the foot of the bed. He giggles. "Your ears, your tail, your teeth, and your love of head pats and scratches. You're like a dog." Ness takes his hand from my head and grows serious. I let go of my tail and give him a confused look. He then boops my nose. "Cutie." I rub my nose and giggle.

"You're smart." Ness grows surprised.

"W-wait, I was correct?"

"Meh, so-so. Don't tell anyone this....but I was born with wolf traits." Ness tilts his head.

"So.....you're a furry."

"I AM NOT A FURRY!!!" I yell while getting red. He bursts into laughter. I huff before crossing my hands.

"I'm kidding, Puppy." The red of anger turns to red of blushing as I look at him.

"P-Puppy?" Ness simply smiles innocently. I have to admit, I kinda like that nickname. Although, for whatever reason, I doubt it would sound as good if it comes out of someone else. "W-well......"

I explain everything to him. Or, at least, everything I know. I probably should've kept some things secret, like the whole Alpha thing, but whatever; it's too late now. As I told him everything, I was expecting him to be scared or whatever, but he was never that way. He even seemed to get happier the more I told him about my situation. He seemed most intrigued by the alpha situation. "S-so, you need an alpha or else you die."

"Mhm."

"You don't seem so scared." I shrug before lying back down in the bed. I interlock my fingers and rest my hands on my stomach.

"I'm not. If it happens, then I was clearly not meant to find love."

"So, finding an alpha is equivalent to finding a boyfriend who dominates you?"

"Correct."

"So...." I see Ness glare at me. I try to ignore it, but it gets quite hard to do that when he climbs on top of me and pins me against the bed. He smirks. "Someone like me?" I gulp as I try to contain my blush. His hands are on my shoulders, slightly pushing me into the bed, and the smirk on his face showed he could do whatever he wanted. Ness lowers his head to my face and tilts it. "Answer me, Puppy." Heh, that name holds a bigger impact with him pinning me down like this. It almost sounds lewd....which is perfect.

"Y-yes...."

"Good." Ness picks his upper body back up, but still stays above me. He crosses his arms as he looks down at me. "I'm assuming this alpha must feel the same?"

"N-not sure...." How can he talk so casually after doing what he just did? Is he just used to pinning people to things? I hope not. I want to be the only one who gets pinned up by him. I want to be his Puppy.....God, saying that is odd, very odd. "My doctor said something that made it seem like it could be mutual love, or it could be one-sided love."

"Hehe, you really need to pick whether you stutter or not. I mean, both are cute, but it can be pretty jarring."

"I only stutter because of you."

"Oh?" Crap, I should've kept that to myself. Ness puts his hands back on my shoulders and slightly pushes me down. He lowers his head back down. "So something like this makes you stutter."

"N-n-no." Ness chuckles before picking his head back up.

"You really are a trip, you know that."

"Wh-what's that s-supposed t-to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, no worries. Now, shall we go back to sleep, we've still got school tomorrow." Ness lies back down next to me and pulls the blanket over both of us. In no time whatsoever, my tail wraps around his leg. Ness seems to like it though, so there isn't a real reason for me to remove it. "Say, you really don't have to worry about hiding this part of you."

"How come?"

"People are used to seeing odd people here in Ultimatum. Hell, my math teacher is a literal bipedal wolf. He's the true furry bait." I start laughing. I notice in the corner of my eye, Ness turns his head to me. After I stop laughing I turn my head to him. He's smiling, in fact, he always seems to be smiling. I love the cute smile he has.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just love your laugh. It's cute. It's like a little Puppy's." I smile at his complement. My tail clenches around Ness's tail harder. Ness looks up at the roof. "Man, your tail loves me." It's not just my tail. I really want to tell him how I feel, but we did kinda just meet, so what the hell am I supposed to do? "G'night Puppy."

"Wh-what do I c-call you?" Ness giggles happily.

"Try Master," Ness obviously jokes. But, I wonder what he'd do if I truly call him Master. Would he hate it? Would he like it? Fuck it, I'm gonna try it out.

"Sure thing, Master." I turn away from Ness to hide my wide smile and deep blush. Before I can hear or see Ness's reaction, I start to fall asleep. Or at least I force myself to fall asleep.

_____________________________________________________

The next day, me and him subconsciously decided to act like I didn't call him Master. But honestly, I loved it. I wanna call him that again, but I can't really do that now....since we're at school. Ness vowed to lead me to the principal's office, despite me being able to get there myself. He doesn't seem to care, he may just want to spend time with me.

We get to the principal's office. Before I enter, I turn around. "Umm, N-Ness?"

"Hm?"

"C-can we hang out a-again after school?" Ness smiles. He puts his hand in my hair, which I'm no longer hiding with the hood. I took Ness's advice, and stopped hiding my assets. And so far, I've seen weirder people at the school. Like, there is this pink blob thing that sucks on a daily, and there's this mutant turtle thing with spikes; so a boy with wolf traits isn't too farfetch'd here. Ness starts petting my head, making me feel amazingly well. I obviously keep my pleasured breaths to a minimum.

"Of course, Puppy, I know just the place. Meet me in front of the school after it's over." Ness takes his hand from my head and turns away.

"Ok, Master." I hear small giggles from Ness before he walks off. I turn around and enter the office. I see a jittery Claus sitting in a chair in front of the principal's desk. "Claus?" Claus shoots his head back and his eyes widen as soon as he sees me. He shoots up and runs over to me.

"Lucas!! The hell were you?!?" Claus asks. "Everyone was worried sick."

"Oh, hehe, I was at Ness's house." Claus's face instantly grew smug.

"You were at your alpha's house?" Ugh, this smug asshole. I mean, he is my alpha, but he's making it seem like we're a thing. As much as I'd love being a thing with him, we're not. And to be frank, I doubt we will be. Although....even though we just met, he already gave me the nickname, Puppy. And I started to call him Master. I also doubt regular old friends--more or less two who just met--would act in such a way.

"Sh-shut up." Claus chuckles as he looks me up and down. As soon as he realizes I'm not hiding my tail and ears, his face grows panicked.

"What the hell you doing? You've gotta hide all that," he whispers.

"Oh please, he has damn wings and not hiding them," I say as I point to a person behind the principal with white, angelic wings, "So why should I hide my stuff." Claus looks back at the angel, Pit, before sighing and looking back at me.

"Ugh, fine, but you've got to tell me about what you and Ness did after school, ok?"

"Umm, about that....Ness and I are going somewhere after school."

"Man, you and him don't waste any time, do you?" I nervously chuckle. The principal then grows annoyed that we're ignoring her, so she exaggeratedly clears her throat. We finally decide to pay her attention.

All that she did was give this huge lecture to us on the school's rules and blah blah blah. I lost her on rule one, I was too focused on Ness. OOOO, wait, I wonder if I have any classes with him. I'd love that. But, I guess I should get to my first class. What class was it again? I pull out my schedule and find that I have to get to class 348, Algebra Ⅱ. I start walking toward where I remember the classroom is. But, along the way, I catch sight of a scene that I hate. It's Ness....but he's different. He's up against the wall, crying, bleeding....But what catches my eye is that he has wolf ears.....and a wolf tail. He was able to hide all of that stuff. But that doesn't matter now, I need to find who hurt him. I run over to him. I look down at him, since he's sitting down against the wall. "Ness?" Ness shoots his head up and grows panicked. He stands up and hides his ears and makes his tail hide behind his back.

"Uh, h-hey Lucas."I look up at Ness's hands. I grab them and move them away from Ness's ears, with zero issue. His ears, and his tail, is black. Quite different from my bright yellow colors. I look into Ness's eyes and see a similar look. He's also born with the same thing as me, but slightly different. I guess it kinda makes sense. The only alpha for a wolf is another wolf--most of the time--so why wouldn't that be the same for me?

"Why were you hiding them from me?"

"I...." I see a droplet of blood fall from the wound on his cheek. It lands on my shoe. I stare down at it and my heart starts beating quickly. I feel my nose twitch. My eyes start shaking and I feel my teeth grow sharper. I start growling. I sniff and I can instantly tell who caused this wound. Some wack-ass hoe named Ganondorf. This dude is supposed to be a teacher and he BEAT THE HELL OUT OF NESS!!! NO ONE, AND I DO MEAN NO ONE, LAYS A DAMN HAND ON MY ALPHA. I start following the line of scent from the blood toward Ganondorf. I can hear Ness's protests, but I don't care. I will destroy this bastard. "LUCAS!!!" I'll kill him. "LUCAS!!!" I'll make sure he can never hurt him again. "LUCAS!!!" And I don't care what it causes me. "LUCAS, I SWEAR TO GOD, STOP!!" Ness stops in front of me. I stop and glare up at him with my reddened view.

"Move....."

"No....."

"He hurt you. And as your Puppy, I shall hurt him," I growl. I start walking past Ness, but he grabs my arm.

"So you see me as your alpha?" My vision starts returning to normal.

"Wh-what?"

"I know how you'd react when you're around your alpha." Ness fully turns toward me and grins. He wipes the blood away but still leaves a small mark. That's when Ganondorf walks out from a far down room and starts walking toward us. I start growling at him, but Ness prevents me from leaving. Ganondorf stops right next to Ness and holds out his hand toward him. "You hit me a little too hard."

"Oh tough it up buttercup. Money," Ganondorf says. Ness rolls his eyes, reaches into his pocket, and hands Ganondorf his money.

"I-I don't understand," I say.

"I wanted to test my theory, seems like I was correct. I am your Alpha."

"Gross," Ganondorf butts in. I slam my fist into Ganondorf's gut, launching him away. Ness giggles.

"Acceptable."

"I....I still don't understand." Ness leans his head closer to mine.

"I'll explain over dinner after school. Can't wait to see you there, Puppy." My face heats up. I take this moment of Ness being vulnerable, to grab his tail. I start scratching the base of it and Ness rests his head against my shoulder. "S-s-s-stop it." I only start scratching harder, making his breaths get filled more with pleasure. "I-I s-said stop it."

"You did this to me, call this good old fashioned revenge." I start scratching faster. That's when the familiar exaggerated sound of someone clearing their throat sounds through the hall. Ness and I look in the direction we hear it from. The principal, Palutena, stands a few feet away from us with her arms crossed.

"I remember being told that a wolfboy's tail is equivalent to their penis......" She says. She then looks at my hand on his tail before turning back to my eyes. "Stop this or both of you are getting suspended. I'm being nice because you're new, don't get used to it."

"Yes ma'am." I let go of Ness's tail, prompting Palutena to place her hand in my hair.

"Good boy." I start hearing defensive growls come from Ness as his own eyes start reddening. Palutena notices this and let's go of my hair. "Get to class already." She turns away and walks off. I let out a breath of relief and look at Ness, who's calming down.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later, Master." I start walking away, but much liker earlier, he grabs my arm, preventing me from leaving. He quickly pulls me into a kiss. His lips, they're like cotton, it makes me want to melt. I even start to feel Ness's tongue trying to enter my mouth. Man, you really do move quickly. I, of course, allow it. We stay like this for a while until he stops and moves my head back.

"You're gonna regret doing that to me." Hehe, he's clearly having fun. So, does the kiss mean he likes me back? I mean, who would kiss someone they haven't even known for more than a day. I'm assuming he likes me. Hopefully I'm correct.

"What're you gonna do? Spank me?" I lewdly say. Ness grows a lustful smirk.

"Maybe." He then pats my shoulder and pushes me down the hall I was going. "Now get to class, Puppy." I turn around and bow my head.

"As you wish, Master." God, I really do love this. Not only is he ok with my nickname, he seems to revel in it. After school me and him are going to dinner.....so is that a date? Hopefully. I hear the loud bell echo through the halls. Crap, I'm late. Gee, thanks for getting me late Ness, or should I say, Master.

_____________________________________________________

I make it out of the school and lean against the wall. School was boring. I didn't share a single class with Ness. I was forced to try and focus in class even if Ness wasn't in there, it was difficult. I even failed from time to time. I kept thinking about the kiss. Every time I thought about it, it made me happy. Before I can think more about Ness, and specifically the kiss, I hear Claus clear his voice. I open my eyes and tilt my head. "Yes?" I ask.

"When were you planning on telling me you and Ness kissed?" Claus asks. My eyes widen.

"H-how'd you know?" Claus brings up his arm and shows that he's holding Ness, somehow, with a single hand. Ness was cowering yet still unhurt. Ahh, this right here, is Claus's specialty. Whenever I got close to someone, to the point where my family thought they were my alpha, Claus would get into this very protective side. He'd start interrogating whoever I was close with and if he didn't get an answer that was the truth--which he somehow was able to know when someone was lying--he'd beat the hell out of them. Ness here, I assume has seen that scary side of him. Sorry Master. I look at Ness. "S-sorry about him." Claus drops a balled up Ness and taps his foot on the ground. I look back up at him.

"You guys just met, I get he's your alpha but still." I smirk.

"If he's just using me, or playing with me....." My eyes turn red and my teeth grow sharper. "I'll kill him." I glare at Ness and see him stand up with a frightened look on his face.

"Good, now, I'll leave you two be." Claus pats my back before turning toward Ness. I'm able to calm myself down as I see the two of them shake hands. Claus walks off. Ness lets out a sigh of relief.

"God, both of you are scary," Ness says. I smile before grabbing his neck with my tail and walk in closer. I look up at him, and am slightly surprised to see he's not at all surprised or thrown off by it. I've gotta act like he didn't surprise me though.

"You're not gonna run away scared, are you?" I smugly ask. Ness rolls his eyes before grabbing my neck with his tail. His grip on my neck was much tighter than my grip and Ness--since he's taller--nearly picked me up by it. Yet, he still didn't hold me enough to actually start choking.

"There's no use in trying to act like an alpha...." Ness smirks as he lowers his head to mine. He tightens his grip, actually making me choke slightly. "You're my little Puppy, you hear?"

"Y-y-yes M-Master," I struggle to say. Ness gives a satisfied hum before letting me go. I start catching my breath as I rub my slightly, very slightly bruised neck. Strangely enough though, I really enjoyed what just happened. I look up at Ness, who's now holding a slightly concerned face. He's clearly about to apologize, so I've gotta say something. "Don't be such a pussy next time."

"Oh?" Ness asks as his whole aroma changes. There it is. Instead of being slightly worried, he becomes aroused, even if he's not physically aroused. Hehe, so he enjoys being aggressive, this is going to be more fun than I thought. I stand up straight.

"I'm hungry now, feed me." Ness chuckles before putting his hand on my hair.

"No worries, we'll be going now. Let's go."

_____________________________________________________

We arrive at a restaurant that I have no clue what it's about, granted I did just move here, but that's besides the point. Either way, Ness leads me in. For one reason or another, he grabs my hand as soon as we enter. I look around and see a lot of people, but not a single one of them are looking at us, so why is Ness holding my hand. He tightens his grip on my hand, it actually starts hurting. I look up at Ness. "N-Ness?"

"I'm making sure everyone knows you're mine."

"B-but, no one i-is looking at us." Ness turns his head and smirks.

"Impossible, no one can take their eyes away from you." I start blushing as I look away.

"Sh-shush." We're able to get a table. We're led to this table and sit in the chairs. Ness didn't seem too thrilled with having to let go of me, which was kinda cute, but that's beside the point. We're given our menus. Ness doesn't look at it though. He just looks at me and smirks some more. "Wh-what now?" Ness giggles before looking in the menu. I look into the menu myself but then I feel someone grab my tail. I shoot my head up to see that Ness is still sitting, opposite me, looking at the menu. I shakily turn my head back and find some older, fat man standing behind me. This guy has a cap with a W on it. He gives a nasty smirk as he tightens his grip on my tail. I look back at Ness. He looks away from the menu and gives me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" That's when the man pulls on my tail. Pulling on my tail only results in one thing, and one thing only. I give a loud, dissatisfied moan. The man cackles, but then I feel the table shake. I look up at Ness with tears forming in my eyes. Ness had slammed his menu into the table and stood up. Ness's eyes are blood red, his teeth are sharp, his nose is twitching, and both his tail and ears look ready to kill. He growls loudly, even having some foam form around his mouth. "Get the hell away from him."

"Pfft, what are you gonna do, mut?" the man laughs. Ness slams his fist into the table, shattering it on immediate impact. Since I was leaning on the table, I fall over. I take this moment to crawl over to Ness's side and hide behind his leg. The man crosses his arms and gives me another gross look. "That was a cute moan, kiddo, allow me to hear it again sometime." The man winks, sending shivers through my spine. He must be feeling my trembling body because his growls grow more ferocious. Ness places his hand on my head. He looks down at me. I finally bring myself to stand up, and Ness still doesn't break his glance on me. I know what he's looking at me for. He wants to know if I approve of him allowing this side of him to unleash itself. I nod and Ness maniacally giggles. He turns back to the man. He's able to quickly run over and jab the man's neck. Ness then grabs the man by the neck with his tail. He starts choking the man. The man is able to slam his fist into Ness's gut, though, making him gasp for a breath. This gives the man enough freedom to slam his head into Ness's, causing some blood to come out of the small wound on his cheek, and even some to come from his nose. Ness falls back against the ground and starts coughing. He coughs out blood, and I just stare at it. My heart, once more, starts to race. But this time, it's faster than ever before. My breaths grow more anger-filled. Every part of my body starts twitching. And I steadily start losing control of my body. I know what my body wants to do. I know what I want to do. I know what I should do. Ness is MY alpha. He is MY responsibility. As his Puppy, it is MY job to defend him. My twitching suddenly stops right as I glare at the man. I grow a small grin, which seems to frighten both the man and Ness. My heart feels like it stops, but I already know what I'm about to do. A large light then surrounds me.

Once the light dome disappears, I look at the man. Something is different though. I'm smaller than I just was. But it's probably due to me being on all fours. That's right. I turned into an actual wolf. I was told a long time ago that turning into a wolf was possible, but only after I feel it's necessary. I guess that only meant defending my alpha. I growl devilishly, causing the man to take a step back from fear. I sprint to the man and jump on him faster than he could react. We collapse to the ground, and I take this moment to wrap my tail around his leg. I start tugging. With each tug, the leg gets pulled further, and further from the rest of the man's body. He tries to fight back, but he can't. After the fifth tug, his leg is officially broken. The man's screams are......satisfying. After the 11th tug, his leg is no longer able to be fixed, no matter the drugs or the time he takes for it. The screams are soon joined by tears of pain. I love this, I love all of this. After the 17th tug, his leg's skin starts to tear apart. I keep tugging harder. And after the 27th tug, I rip his leg off. His screams of utter pain and terror makes me smile. I look into the man's eyes. He's clearly pleading for me not to continue. "I-I-I-I'm sorry.....p-p-please f-f-forgive me."

"You hurt my Master.....and you think you can just BEG ME FOR MERCY?!?! I'd forgive Hitler over even thinking of forgiving you."

"I-I-I'll make it up t-t-t-t-to you, so p-please!!" he begs. I chuckle.

".......no......." I bite into the man's neck and rip out his throat. The man stays alive as I transform back into my normal self. I look down at the dying man. He's flailing around with blood spurting from his neck. After about a minute, he stops moving. I finally spit his throat out onto the man's face. I rub the blood from my lips before turning toward Ness. He looks at the man before looking back at me. He smiles happily.

"Damn, your attraction level just skyrocketed like all hell." Ness walks up to me. He looks down at the man though and kicks his corpse. He gives a single chuckle. He looks back at me and we kiss. Once he stops he looks around at the crowd. "Are any of you gonna snitch?" A unanimous "no" came from everyone. "Good, I doubt my Puppy here likes snitches." I giggle happily. He is right. Snitches get stitches.....if you count stitches as a gravestone. Ness and I interlock arms.

"This is a fun first date."

"When are we gonna do a second?"

"Hehe, I never said that the date was over." That's when our tails hold each other. We walk through the terrified crowd. We stop at the front door to the restaurant and Ness looks down at me. He starts petting my head happily. "You've been a good boy."

"Hehe, thanks Master."

"Come on, good boys get treats."

"YAY!!" I yell as we exit the building. Hehe, I can't wait for my treat.


	59. The Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of Among Us....that's all you really need to know.

The Smash Mansion is large and filled with odd characters. This results in a near calm-less and loud living space for the poor unfortunate souls who live in it. However, this one specific night was much different than any past ones, even different from the very first night. Tonight, it was quiet. Ness and Lucas, two roommates who had questionable things they did that normal friends probably shouldn't do, were the first to notice this odd difference. They stopped their very close cuddling to leave their room. "Nothing, no half-naked TL running about, no screaming Zelda about shipping members of the mansion, and definitely no farting Warios," Ness said.

"I don't trust it," Lucas said.

"Ditto." Ness motioned for Lucas to follow him. They walked through the halls and made it to the main foyer.

"Strange, still nothing." Lucas walked over to the front door and tried to open it, but failed. He slammed his shoulder into it, but it still didn't budge. He slammed his fist into the door. "It's locked." Ness walked to the door.

"This door's never locked." That's when a loud beep echoed throughout the mansion. "Ahh, someone else is here."

"Uhm.....hello? Uh, to anyone else inside this mansion, please come to the cafeteria," Byleth's voice came on the air.

"He sounds worried." Ness grabbed Lucas's hand and ran over toward the cafeteria. Once they made it, they found only six others, outside of Byleth, already there. Toon Link, Zelda, Daisy, Joker, Mario, and Roy. Toon Link giggled as he ran up to Ness and Lucas. Ness let go of Lucas's hand as Toon Link brought the two of them into a group hug. "You hate hugs," Ness said as he patted his back.

"No....look," Toon Link let go of the boys and pointed back at the largest table of the cafeteria. Ness and Lucas's eyes widened. There was a dead body placed on the table. Not only a dead body but a dead body of the three boys' friend, Pit. His wings were chopped off and had a very noticeable stab wound in the middle of his neck. Lucas took a few steps back and Ness could see tears forming in his eyes. Lucas and Pit were close friends, and seeing his body like this broke him. Ness walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's ok, calm down." Lucas dropped his head into Ness's shoulder. "Shhhhh, take as long as you want." Ness rubbed Lucas's back tenderly He looked back. "When did he....you know?"

"Not sure, I just found him in the training room," Byleth said. Ness let go of Lucas and backed up slightly.

"You ok, Lukey?" Lucas rubs his eyes with a sniff.

"Y-yea...." Lucas clearly lied. Ness knew he was lying, but he simply grabbed Lucas's hand and walked him over to the table. Lucas stared at the body, trying his best not to break down. Roy picked the body up and looked at the rest of the group.

"I'll put the body away, we need to find out who did this," Roy said. Mario patted Roy's back.

"I'll come with, can't be too safe now," Mario said. Roy nodded and the two of them started walking away.

"Who do you think could've done it?" Daisy asked. Byleth shrugged.

"Not sure, the doors here have been locked for hours," Byleth said.

"HOURS!!!!" Ness yelled.

"Yup, you and Lucas were in that room doing.......unholy acts for hours," Zelda pointed out. Ness started to blush, but when he looked down at Lucas, who would've definitely felt even more flustered, he saw that Lucas was just straight. Lucas looked like he didn't even hear what was said.

"Lucas, snap out of it," Ness snapped his fingers in front of Lucas's eyes. This made Lucas shake his head. He looked up at Ness. Lucas opened his mouth, but couldn't get any words out. He just sighed before walking away.

"Pfft, what crawled up his ass?" Joker asked. Ness shot his head back and glared an evil, venomous glare that scared everyone there.

"A goddamned dead friend, don't be so insensitive." Ness ran off after Lucas. Joker rubbed the back of his neck.

"Jeez."

"You're a dick," Daisy said, smacking the back of Joker's head.

Ness follows Lucas all the way back to their room. Ness watches Lucas enter so he goes in as well. He sees Lucas just sitting on the bed looking at a trophy he earned from a co-op tournament. He won this tournament with Pit. Pit vowed to allow Lucas to have the trophy since it was his first-ever time winning a tournament. Lucas picked the trophy up, which had the Smash tournament's logo--a Smash Ball--at the top of it. Lucas grew a bittersweet smile as he rubbed the Smash Ball. He looked up to see Ness, causing Lucas to put the trophy back on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. "Hi, Ness," Lucas finally spoke. Ness walked over and sat next to him. Ness placed a hand on Lucas's leg, a little too close to his crotch than he anticipated, but he didn't bother with moving his hand. Ness saw tears fall from Lucas's eyes. Ness grabbed Lucas's right cheek--which is the furthest cheek--and made Lucas look at him. Lucas saw the smile plastered on Ness's face. Lucas couldn't help but giggle, which made Ness happy. Ness then collided his lips into Lucas's. Lucas instantly melted into the kiss. The kiss doesn't last long but Lucas already started feeling a tad better.

"I know we've been going at it for a while, but......"

"I-I wanna do it again." Ness smirked. Lucas brought Ness into a hug and kissed his neck. "B-but this time.....I-I-I n-need to get distracted. So......" Ness grabbed Lucas's gut and tightened his grip. Ness then grinned devilishly.

"Don't worry, I won't be too easy on you."

_____________________________________________________

After the two boys' 10th time that day, they left their room. Lucas stumbled over to the wall. "Hehe, you sure you wanna walk?" Lucas looked back with a smile.

"Oh please, I could go ten more times," Lucas winked.

"Your stamina is staggering." Lucas giggled.

"Thanks." The two of them walked through the halls with no idea what their intention was. They planned on going out but since the door was locked they obviously couldn't. "Ness....."

"Yeah?"

"I-I wanna say goodbye to Pit."

"Do you need more bang-bang?"

"No....I just wanna say bye." Ness smirked. He grabbed Lucas's hand and ran him through the halls, despite not entirely knowing where Roy and Mario took Pit. They ended up walking to the secondary living room. They looked around as soon as they entered but didn't find anyone. They continued to look through the living room. Ness sat on the couch after looking through the entire living room and noticed an odd sound. He stood back up and looked at Lucas. The two boys got behind the couch and picked it up enough to see what was underneath, which made them drop it off instantly. Lucas stepped back and accidentally tripped on his foot. "N-Ness....w-w-was that.....?"

"Roy......yes." Ness walked back to Lucas's side. He crouched and grabbed Lucas's arm. "Lucas?" Lucas shook his head before standing up. Ness stood up as well.

"I'm fine.....I'm fine......." Lucas closes his eyes and breaths. That's when the idea pops into his head, making him angry. He shoots his eyes open and growls.

"What is it?"

"Mario......"

"Mario?" Ness then remembered. Mario was with Roy taking Pit away. Ness looked back at the couch. "Go activate the loudspeaker, tell everyone to meet in the cafeteria, I'll bring Roy over." Lucas stared at Ness. He watched as Ness walked back to the couch and tried to lift it, but was clearly having trouble.

"Ness?" Ness turned around but didn't get to see what Lucas was doing until Lucas kissed him right on the lips. Lucas moved back and gave Ness a worried look. "Be safe." Ness turned around and smiled as he pinched Lucas's cheek. He giggled happily.

"You're adorable. I'll be safe, don't worry." Lucas blushed as he grew a small smile. Ness just giggled some more. "No matter how long we've been together, and how many times we've done the dirty, you're still just as quiet and anxious as always." Lucas blushed some more as he averted his eyes.

"Q-quiet."

"Aww, did I embarrass you?" Ness pinched Lucas's cheek harder. "I know damn well you like being embarrassed, my little masochist." Ness let go of Lucas's cheek, prompting Lucas to look at Ness as he rubbed his reddened cheek. He gulped

"N-Ness?"

"Yes?"

"A-after all of this is over....c-could we do that......that thing?" Ness patted Lucas's head.

"I'll hold ya to that?" Ness winked. That was when someone knocked on the open door. Lucas turned and saw Daisy. She walked over.

"Am I interrupting?" Daisy asked.

"D-d-did you see all that?" Lucas asked, pointing back toward Ness. Daisy playfully shrugged.

"Maybe.....it was adorable." Lucas's face turned rose-red as he slowly turned back toward Lucas.

"I-Imma go." Ness held up a finger to stop him. Ness crouched down and grabbed something from underneath the couch. He stood back up and held Roy's sword toward Lucas.

"Take it, you can never be too safe," Ness said. Lucas nodded and grabbed the sword. He turned around and gave a small bow toward Daisy before walking away.

_____________________________________________________

Lucas ran back toward the cafeteria after calling for everyone to get there. When he got in, he saw everyone sitting around the table, with Roy's lifeless body in the middle of it. His eyes focused on Mario as his grip on the sword's handle tightened. He walked over to the empty seat next to Ness and tried his best not to give Mario the stink eye as he placed the sword on the table. "Where was he?" Zelda asked.

"Lucas and I found him in the secondary living room, hidden under.....Mario's favorite couch," Ness said as he glared at Mario. Mario stood up.

"What're you getting at?" Mario asked.

"I think you know very well," Lucas butted in. Mario looked around the group.

"I did not kill Roy."

"Now, now, sit down, we've gotta think about this as a group," Byleth said. Mario sighed before sitting back down. "Now then, let's say one of us is indeed the murderer, what would we do. We can't leave, we have no service, what do we do?"

"You kill them," a mysterious voice came on the intercom. Everyone looked around, with Lucas more confused than all the others.

"I was just there....." Lucas said to himself.

"Don't bother looking for me, I am not in the mansion, but I do know the person who killed Pit and Roy."

"Who is it?" Zelda asked, not fully expecting an answer. But to her, and everyone else's surprise.....

"Now, that would ruin the fun, won't it. Hehe, I want the group to figure it out. And once you do, I'll allow you guys to leave."

"Allow us?" Byleth asked as he stood up, looking at the speaker in the top corner of the room. "I can just destroy the door." Byleth slammed his fist into the table and smirked.

"You really think I didn't plan for that. Try it. Try it and you'll be the next murder the group needs to solve. So know your place." Byleth growls as he sits back down.

"So, all we need to do is accuse someone?" Toon Link asked.

"Yes and No. When you accuse someone, you must kill them. With that there sword." Lucas looked at the sword.

"KILL?!?! That wouldn't make us any better than the actual killer," Joker said.

"Fine, then stay in there with the killer and all die. Either works for me, but I'm sure you guys prefer to be alive in the end. So make a decision." The group looked at each other and all seemed nervous. Lucas stood up and gripped the sword. He stabbed it into the table and his face grew determined.

"I don't know about you guys, but I wanna live so...." He took the sword out and pointed it toward Mario, "So seems like we must kill him." Byleth, who was sitting on Lucas's right, stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now—" Byleth tried to comfort, but Lucas glared at him, making him stop. Lucas aggressively shrugged Byleth's hand off his shoulder.

"We need to kill the murderer, NOW!"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't.....but lets at least put it up to a vote. To be fair to everyone." Lucas looked around at the group and sighed. He sat back down, laying the sword down, and scoffed.

"Alrighty then." Byleth sat back down. "Now, there are eight of us here, I will assign a number to each of us. When it comes down to voting, you will need to hold a number of fingers dependent on who you want to vote off. Majority rules. Now then, let's get the numbers." Mario was 1, Toon Link was 2, Zelda was 3, Daisy was 4, Joker was 5, Ness I was 6, Lucas was 7, and Byleth was 8. "Voting time." Everyone held numbers up underneath the table and gave a nod toward Byleth once they made a decision. Once everyone does, they bring their numbers up. Ness, Lucas, Daisy, Byleth, and Toon Link all voted for Mario. Zelda voted for Byleth. Joker and Mario voted for Lucas. Mario shot up.

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!!!" Lucas grabbed the sword and stood up.

"Sorry, this is democracy," Lucas said. He started walking around the table toward Mario, causing Mario to start backing away. However, Toon Link and Byleth hold him in place. Lucas stopped right behind Mario.

"C-come on guys, it's-a me, Mario, I wouldn't kill anyone," Mario pleaded nervously. Lucas placed the tip of the sword on Mario's back. Lucas looked at each person's face. They all gave nods, even the ones who didn't vote for him. Lucas then shoved the sword in, causing it to go fully through Mario. Mario's gasp for breath was heard around the entire mansion. Anyone could hear the life drain out of him. Mario looked down at the bloody sword and tried to say something, but failed, only having blood come out of his mouth. Lucas ripped the sword out haphazardly, only causing more internal damage. Lucas walked back to his seat as Byleth and Toon Link let go of Mario. Mario stumbled around for a bit, before collapsing lifeless. Lucas sighed in relief before putting the now bloody sword onto the table. The beep of the loudspeaker sounded.

"Mario......" Everyone perked up. ".....is not the killer." Lucas's face shrunk.

"Wah......I-I thought.....I r-really thought—" Lucas said as he looked down at the sword.

"It's ok.....we all agreed to this....we've gotta live with it," Byleth said.

"What do we do now?" Ness asked.

"Pit's body is still missing. We've got to find it and see if there are any clues." Lucas stood up and growled. He grabbed the sword and gripped the handle tightly. Everyone looked at Lucas's very intense face. He looked very angry, and it seemed like he would be able to crush the sword if he was inclined to.

"I'll kill them," Lucas aggressively said. Everyone's faces grew concerned. Ness shot up and looked at Lucas. Ness moved his head to Lucas's ear.

"You're making yourself seem guilty." Lucas looked at Ness, his serious blood-lust-filled face softened up a little. He just sighed before turning away and walking away with his hands, and the sword, down at his waist. Ness looked back at the group and opened his mouth.

"It's no use, Ness." Ness looked over at Lucas and nodded. He ran over and joined his side as they walked away. The others at the table exchanged glances as Ness and Lucas walked away.

_____________________________________________________

Lucas sat up in his bed. He looked to his left and saw Ness playing on his phone. "Ness? There's no signal."

"Huh?" Ness looked up at Lucas. He sat up and showed Lucas the phone. He was not on any app, he was simply scrolling the main screen around. "It was strangely fun."

"You have a strange sense of fun." Ness smiled as he placed the phone in his pocket.

"Thanks." Lucas's face grew somber as he looked down at his hands. They still had some blood on his fingers. Ness's smile disappeared. "What's wrong? We went for another five rounds, need some more." Lucas shook his head.

"I-I killed Mario."

"You had to." Ness placed his hand on Lucas's bare back.

"No, I know that, but.....I'm concerned."

"How come?" Lucas balled up his hands and looked at Ness.

"It.....didn't feel bad."

"Killing him?" Ness asked, surprised. Lucas nodded. He laid back down and forced his eyes shut. Ness smiled as he took his hand from under Lucas and flicked Lucas's nose. Lucas turns toward him, rubbing his nose.

"The hell?" Ness giggled.

"Don't worry about it, Lucas. And if you need it, we can go for another 5 rounds," Ness winked. This brought a smile to Lucas's face.

"Yeah, maybe that would hel—" Lucas got cut off by a knock at the door. Ness sighed before jumping off the bed and running over to the door. He opened the door to see Toon Link. Toon Link opened his mouth but closed it as he looked Ness up and down.

"Why're you naked?" Toon Link asked. Ness looked down, prompting Toon Link to look into the room. He saw Lucas still under the covers. Lucas simply waved. Toon Link took his head back from the room. Toon Link shook his head. "Well, get dressed, we found Pit." Lucas shot up.

_____________________________________________________

The three boys, with Ness and Lucas relying on Toon Link to lead the way, ran over to the training room. They saw Pit, with Joker standing next to the body, in the middle of the room. Ness and Lucas ran up to the body. Lucas instantly felt nauseous but was able to work through it. "Did you guys find anything?" Ness asked. Joker shook his head.

"Not yet, once Toon and I found it, he ran to get you two. I dunno how he knew you two were in your room though," Joker said.

"Oh please, I'm their neighbor, I know when they do it, they don't exactly know how to be quiet, especially Lucas." Lucas's face blushed as he continued looking down at the body. Lucas kneeled down next to Pit's head. His eyes were centered on the stab wound in the middle of Pit's neck. Lucas tilted his head as he moved his hand toward it. He then put his finger in the wound. The other three looked at Lucas with confused and concerned faces.

"Uhh, Lucas?" Ness questioned. Lucas started humming until his eyes shot open wider than they were before. Lucas then put two fingers in and clearly looked like he was trying to grab something. Lucas took his fingers out and smiled a somber smile down at the thing he grabbed from Pit's neck.

"What'd you find?" Joker asked. Lucas held a bead necklace. The three boys tilted their heads.

"It's Zelda's." Their eyes shot open wide. They all nodded to each other and left the room. Joker headed toward the loudspeaker, and the others went toward the cafeteria.

Lucas sat down at one of the seats and looked down at the necklace. He tapped the table as he analyzed it. He didn't know what he's thinking, or why he's thinking it, but he doubted Zelda was the killer. Not because she didn't seem like the type of person, but because he felt this could be a set-up. Before he could think too long about it, everyone else made it to the cafeteria. They all joined Lucas at the table. "So, I'm assuming Pit was found?" Byleth asked.

"Yup, and we found a clue too," Joker said. Joker nodded toward Lucas, who pushed the necklace to the middle of the table. Zelda's eyes widened and she felt around her neck.

"Zelda's necklace, it was inside Pit's neck," Lucas said. Everyone's eyes averted to Zelda. She shot up.

"Someone must've taken it off me," she quickly said. "It must've been you." Zelda pointed toward Lucas. Toon Link shook his head.

"Can't be. They were too busy during both murders, banging. The only thing they killed are all those poor unfortunate souls who'd never get to grow into a baby," Toon Link said, shutting Zelda up, and allowing all the others to automatically write Ness and Lucas off as culprits. Ness smiled sadistically as he turned toward Toon Link.

"Twinkie, shut up," Ness ordered.

"Lemme think about—no! Never."

Byleth, as he glared up at the standing Zelda, said, "I don't think we really need to vote." Despite not looking around at the others, Byleth knew they all nodded. "Lucas, it's your go now." Lucas stood up, forcing a smile to stay away. He reached to his back pocket and brought out his strangely sharp stick. He stopped behind a now restrained--by Toon Link and Daisy--Zelda and placed the sharp end of the stick at the back of Zelda's head where her eye was, at least in the front.

"P-please, d-do I seem like the t-type to kill?" Zelda asked. Lucas moved his head toward Zelda's ear.

"Oh, I know you didn't kill him," Lucas whispered so that only she could hear him. Before Zelda could say anything about what Lucas whispered about, Lucas shoved the stick through Zelda's head, killing her instantly. Lucas ripped the stick out and watched her body collapse. A very tiny smile started to creep in the corners of his mouth. Like last time, the loudspeaker sounded.

"Zelda is not the killer." Unlike last time, Lucas started to walk away, not being at all thrown off by the knowledge of killing someone who was innocent. He didn't say anything before grabbing Ness's collar and dragging him off. Ness didn't bother with fighting back, since he had been in this situation before. All he did was wave toward the others.

"Bye guys!!" Ness happily said.

"Welp, they boutta fuck again," Toon Link said.

"Why is no one talking about Zelda's death. She was innocent, and everyone seems way too damn happy right now," Byleth argued. Toon Link sighed. He jumped off the chair and walked over to Byleth.

"You talk too damn much." Toon Link quickly unsheathed his sword and stabbed it through Byleth's abdomen. Byleth covered his wound to try and prevent bleeding but obviously failed. Byleth fell to the ground. He continued to die as Joker looked down at him in terror. He shakily looked at Toon Link, then at Daisy.

"Daisy?" Joker questioned. Daisy smirks evilly.

"I suggest you run," she said. Joker stepped back before bolting into a run.

_____________________________________________________

Lucas crawled out of bed, still not even close to being out of stamina. He stopped right in front of a dresser with a mirror and looked inside it. He adjusted his hair. Ness walked over to Lucas and hugged him from the back. "Man, you're not even tired." Lucas giggled.

"Well, I can't be a weak bitch if I'm with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ness asked as he forced Lucas's hands down so he could adjust Lucas's hair.

"Ness.....we had sex over 20 times today." Ness clicked his gums.

"Fair." That's when a knock pounded on the door. Ness started to walk toward the door, but then Lucas grabbed his arm.

"Clothes on first."

"Right." After dressing up, Ness opened the door. He saw a panicked Joker. Joker rushed into the room and kicked the door closed. "Dude?!?" Lucas walked to Joker and slapped him across the face.

"Relax, Ren, what's wrong?"

"Byleth is dead!" Joker yelled. Lucas tilted his head.

"Oh really?" Joker nodded his head sporadically.

"Yea and Toon did it. I also think Daisy's in on it. We need to take them down."

"Yeah...." Ness started. Ness patted Joker's back and smiled. "But we should do it diplomatically."

"Damn, big word for you," Lucas said. Ness winked.

"You already know that's not the biggest thing in my arsenal." Lucas giggled, making Joker confused.

"Can we focus on this?" Joker asked.

"Ugh, fine, let's gather everyone in the cafeteria." Ness grabbed Lucas's hand and ran out of the room. Joker was left even more confused than before. Joker skeptically exited the room and looked around. That was when the loudspeaker sounded. It was just Ness telling everyone to meet in the cafeteria. Joker walked out of the room.

How'd they already make it there? Oh, right, Ness can teleport. But, Ness and Lucas were acting weird. Whatever, we've just gotta vote Daisy and Toon Link out.

Joker made it to the cafeteria and found that everyone was waiting for him in a very frightening manner. Everyone, but Lucas, was looking at Joker. Lucas was looking down at his hands, just playing with his fingers, which he did when he was nervous. Joker gulped and walked toward the table. He saw Byleth's dead body and was forced to step over it. He sat in his seat and nervously looked at Toon Link. "I saw you kill him." Toon Link grinned devilishly. Toon Link tilted his head.

"Where is your proof?" he asked. Joker shook his head. He looked at Lucas.

"You trust me, right?" Lucas looked up at Joker. He nodded his head. Joker took a breather. He knew that if Lucas did, then so did Ness. He knew they were basically one in the same, so he knew they would vote for the same person. "Let's just vote already." Everyone put their fingers under the table and put up a number. They then brought them up. Joker shot up. Everyone, but Joker, voted for Joker. Joker looked at Lucas and saw his eyes trembling. He looked over at Ness and saw him smirking like the devil. "You.....you're in on this too." Ness, Toon Link, and Daisy stood up. Toon Link and Daisy grabbed Joker to prevent him from moving.

"So what if I am?" Ness said. Joker looked back at Lucas.

"Come on, Lucas. Look at this madness."

"Come on, Lucas, it's time to complete your transition.....Kill him." Lucas stood up and smiled as he walked over to Joker. Joker knew he wouldn't get out of this. He knew there was no point in being able to do anything. Joker accepted his situation. Lucas stopped right behind Joker. He brought his head to Joker's ear.

"Seeing the fear in Pit's face was so......fulfilling," Lucas sadistically whispered, sending chills through Joker's back. Lucas then snapped Joker's neck, killing him. Joker fell to the ground right next to Byleth. Ness giggled as he walked over and wrapped his arm around Lucas's shoulders.

"Nice job bro. You did it, you're one of us." Lucas smiled happily as he looked at Toon Link and Daisy.

"I.....I want more....."

"Hehe, don't worry Lucas, this is just the beginning," Daisy said. She snapped her fingers and two creatures flew in. Master Hand and Crazy Hand. They seemingly fazed through the wall to get into the room. They lowered down to the ground. "Crazy hand, clean up the bodies, Master Hand, bring in the next six." The hands turn into thumbs-up before going to do their jobs. Lucas looked down at his hands and smiled.

"Please allow me to do it all this time." Toon Link slammed his hand into Lucas's back.

"Fine by me, just be careful at first, 'K?" Lucas looked up and smirked.

"I'll kill them all."


	60. Mystery Number [redo]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a remake of Mystery Number, simple as that.

Lucas was walking home like any other day. He didn't expect anything of note to happen along the way, since everything was shaping up to just be another Monday of nothingness. He didn't even do much at Baseball practice. All he did was that; practice. Lucas grew accustomed to this life. He did want to have more excitement in life, but he doubted he would ever be able to do that.

Lucas arrived at his house, still, nothing happened. There was so much nothing that even nothing grew bored. Lucas nodded a "hello" toward his family before walking toward his room. He entered it and sat down with a dissatisfied sigh. That was when his phone buzzed. Lucas rolled his eyes, thinking it was just his friend doing his daily "You a wack-ass-hoe" text. Lucas just placed the phone on the nightstand and laid back against his bed. He kept his eyes on the roof.

Maybe I could take a stroll to the mall tomorrow. Would Ness want to come? Nah, he's very intense in his Baseball. I guess I could go alone.

Lucas's phone had this thing that would happen when he had a text he hadn't read yet. It was a red light that would blink at the top of his phone's face. Lucas saw this light, which was starting to annoy him. "Ugh, screw you, TL," Lucas said. He grabbed the phone and turned it on. He saw that the number that texted him wasn't Toon Link's. It was an unknown number. Lucas perked up and went to the text, after putting his password of N3$$ in. Lucas read the text.

??: Hey

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

Should I respond? I probably shouldn't.....but I am bored. It wouldn't hurt to entertain this.....person for a little while.

Me: Ummmm hi?

??: Hehe, you finally responded

Me: I guess I did

Me: But, who are you?

??: Now now

??: That'd ruin the fun, wouldn't it?

Me: I don't know what you see fun about this

??: Would you like a hint?

Me: I'd like to know your name, that's what

??: Ahhh

??: So a clue it is

Me: 🙄

??: Don't give me that sass

Me: Just give me the damn clue already

??: Oh?

??: I've piqued your interest

Me: Just hurry the hell up

Me: I'm on a tight schedule

??: Oh right

??: Baseball huh?

??: Oh wait, practice ended, so you're actually free

Me: .....

Me: How'd you know?

??: Well......

??: We do play together

Me: Play.....together?

??: Boom, there's your hint for the day

Me: WHAT?!?!?!

??: Mhm, I don't wanna give myself away too soon

Me: Can you at least tell me why you're even contacting me?

??: I like you

Me: You......like me?

??: Mhm

Me: How so?

??: Ugh, do I have to fucking spell it out fo you?

??: I

??: HAVE

??: A

??: CRUSH

??: ON

??: YOU

??: YOU

??: DUMBASS

Me: ......

??: I've already said too much

Me: Wait

??: G'night

Me: ......fuck you

??: Nah, I think it'll be the other way around 😉

??: Now SLEEP

Me: Fine

Lucas placed the phone back on the nightstand and laid back down. He now had something he found somewhat fun. He smiled to himself.

Who is this? They seem to have a crush on me, so that could be good? I mean, my crush would never like me so I guess I could give this person a chance. But wait....what if they're a chick. I've gotta ask them tomorrow.

________

Lucas was tasked with picking up all the Baseballs that were launched out and never obtained during practice. He ended up having to run all the way over to the end of the track to grab the furthest ball. He bent down to pick it up. "Damn you, Ness."

"Aww, why do you gotta hurt me like this?" Ness's voice said, coming from behind Lucas. Lucas shot up and around. He had a very tiny blush but tried to play it off.

"Cause fuck you, that's what." Ness rubbed his lower lip with his thumb, making Lucas blush some more, so he looked away.

"You should bend down more, that was pretty cute." Lucas growled before turning back toward Ness.

"SHUT UP!!" Ness giggled. He playfully patted Lucas's cheek.

"Aww, don't be so brash."

"....Don't be so brash...." Lucas mocked as he started walking away.

"You're just so adorable." Lucas's blush grew deeper and his speed heightened.

Oh shut up already. I hate what you do to me. Can you just, like, stop?

Ness soon joined Lucas on the calm but fast walk back toward the team. They walked in silence but it was a welcomed one, for Lucas at least. Ness found the silence very awkward. "So, wanna hang out?" Lucas brightened up. He turned toward Ness and hopped very slightly. He looked up at the slightly taller boy with hope in his eyes.

"Today!?!?!" Ness was slightly cut off guard by Lucas's sudden change in enthusiasm. He started rubbing his neck nervously.

"S-sorry, but I can't do it today. I'm.....busy." Lucas's eyes instantly lowered before he turned away.

"Oh. Ok," Lucas sadly said. He started walking ahead of Ness. Lucas got quite far before Ness even thought of moving.

He slammed his fist into his forehead as he yelled, "Stupid!!"

I messed it up. How could I do that? If I just said tomorrow, then it would've been fine, but noooooo, I just had to mess it up. I guess it's just what I do.

________

Lucas sat down on his bed and yawned. He laid back, with his feet still planted on the ground, and sighed. He still can't get what Ness said out of his head.

Come on!! Stop it!!! He just misspoke. I can't believe I acted like that....

Lucas's phone buzzed. Lucas sat up and grabbed the phone rather quickly. He saw that it was the mystery person. Lucas grew a very tiny smile as he unlocked his phone and went to the text.

??: You were cute today

Me: ....

Me: Way to be creepy

??: Hehe, you didn't deny it though

??: Were you trying to be cute cause you know someone likes you?

Me: Shut up, what do you want now?

??: Oh, I just thought you wanted another hint to who I am

Me: Yes please

??: Ooooo

??: You're really interested

Me: 😑

??: Well, ask a question, I may answer it

Me: What's your name?

??: No

Me: Fuck you

??: Did you really think that would work?

Me: Fine

Me: Ummm, are you a boy or a girl?

??: Does it really matter?

Me: Yes

Me: It very much does

??: How so?

Me: Just tell me

??: I'm a boy

Me: I see

??: Is that a good "I see" or.....

Me: Good for you, I guess

Me: So a boy on my baseball team?

??: Mhm

Me: So literally any of them is possible

??: 😜

??: Do you have a crush?

Me: If I did, why would I tell you?

??: Does anyone know

Me: No

??: Then, if the truth of your crush comes out, so would mine

??: Only I would know so.....it's like we both have a stake in this

Me: I never wanted a stake in this.

??: Come on, you can't deny that I've piqued your interest

Me: Fine

Me: Yes, I do have a crush

??: Oooooo

??: Who is it?

Me: ......

Me: Someone named Ness

??: 🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯

Me: Shush

??: Hehe, no worries

??: Your secret is safe with me

Me: It better be

??: Ooooo, the bottom bitch is acting tough now?

Me: What're you calling me?

??: Hehe, you thought I didn't know?

Me: I......

Me: I don't know what you're talking about

??: Mhm, right

??: Deny it all you want

??: I'll be more than willing to be your top😉

Me: Pfft, no offense, but.....

Me: I doubt you can measure up to what I've used

Me: Literally

??: Oh?

??: Want me to prove my worth?

Me: How're you gonna do that?

??: Well, I had an idea, but I don't wanna scare you away

??: So don't worry

Me: Come onnnn

Me: I can handle anything

??: Hehe

??: Fine, but you brought this upon yourself

After a certain NSFW picture was sent

Me: Oh my

??: ?

Me: Ahem, it's uh

Me: It's......nice

??: I see......

Me: Nono, that's not exactly what I meant

Me: Ummm.....

Me: Ugh, it looks......great, ok?

??: Hehe

??: 😊

Me: 🙄

??: Well, I guess we'll continue tomorrow?

Me: Ummm....

??: What?

After another certain NSFW picture

??: Woah

??: 😳😳😳😳

?? took a screenshot

Me: HEY!?!?!?!?

??: Oops😜

Me: Just......don't allow anyone else to see it

??: You really do trust me with it?

Me: Well....

Me: I don't trust you

Me: But you sent yours so.....it was only fair

??: Hehe

??: I'll cherish it forever

Me: Ugh

??: Oh, I guess I can give another clue as a thanks

??: My position in our team is heavily focused on catching fly balls

Me: I see

Me: Thanks😊

??: No worries

??: Now, go to sleep love

Me: Don't......don't call me that

??: Oh trust me, I know you're blushing

??: I know how to make you blush

??: Oops, I've said too much again

??: Buh-bye love😘

Me: .......

Me: Night......dude

________

Lucas entered the locker room. Their practice was a tad awkward for Lucas. He kept the picture that the mystery person sent in his mind. So, the entire time during practice, he tried to assign the image to each of the members of his team, which weren't the best images to see. This did result in a poor practice by Lucas, which was why he was told to head home early. Lucas took his shirt off, still slightly in a dazed state.

Ness entered the locker room and saw Lucas at the end of the room trying to put his pants over his upper body.....like a shirt. Ness cleared his throat, kicking Lucas out of his daze. Lucas looked at Ness and saw the rim of his pants fall over his eyes. He stayed still as Ness walked toward him. "I.....have my pants on my head, don't I?" Ness looked Lucas up and down and enjoyed the sight of a nude Lucas. He giggled to himself. Before he responded, he looked where Lucas's head would be, as to not expose himself.

"Yes." Lucas sighed. He took the pants off and turned around. Ness raised an eyebrow. "You doing alright? You were off your game." Lucas started putting on his clothes in the proper way. Before he put on his shirt, he turned around.

"Ness.....this may sound weird but......"

"Go on, shoot." Ness noticed Lucas's nervous state. Not once has he seen this. Even when he constantly made Lucas blush and flustered, he never saw this much nervousness come from him. Lucas placed the shirt aside and stepped forward, making the space between the two boys shorten. Ness started leaning back as he raised an eyebrow.

The hell's gotten into him?

"Can you take off your clothes?" Ness's mind died instantly, although he stayed standing. A long and awkward silence fell over the boys, the awkwardness hitting both boys like an elephant.

".....Excuse me......what?"

"You heard me, I want your clothes off." Lucas grabbed the rim of Ness's pants and underwear. "Or at least these."

"What the hell's wrong with you, why would I—" Lucas didn't bother with hearing Ness out, and just ripped them down. He looked at the sight and compared it to the picture. Lucas sighed. All of Ness's blood rushed all the way up to his face, and his heart was racing like Shane Dawson toward a kid.

"Ugh, it's not hard."

"AND WHY THE HELL WOULD IT BE!!" Lucas looked up and smiled.

"I'll just make it that way." At that moment the door opened.

"Yo, guys, Captain was wondering if—" Toon Link started, but stopped when he saw the sight that was going down. Lucas and Ness looked at him. Toon Link looked between the two boys for a while before sliding away, without even really moving his feet. "GUYS, NESS AND LUCAS ARE GAY AS HELL!!" Ness shakily looked back down at Lucas's face, who now just seemed to understand just what he was doing. Lucas shot up and started chuckling very nervously. He started stuttering as if he was in the middle of a blizzard, which Ness honestly found to be cute. Lucas's face was somehow more red than Ness's, and Lucas's heart was beating so fast that it felt like it wasn't beating at all. After about a good two minutes of stuttering, Lucas was finally able to apologize before running off. Ness finally pulled up his clothes and smiled to himself.

Damn you TL. I could've had fun if it wasn't for your wack ass. Ugh.....Although, he did allow me to have more fun with him. Hehe, I wonder how long I'll keep this up. I kinda like how he got just then. Yeah, I'll keep this up for a little longer at least.

________

A few months later.

Lucas sat on his bed, staring at the phone on his nightstand. He was tapping his foot quickly, each time feeling like an earthquake to him. "Come onnnnn, where the hell are you....." Lucas was waiting for the text from the mystery person. Lucas talked to this person every day for the past few months. After the first few days, he got rid of the whole "trying to figure who this is" mindset, and just wanted to have fun. He didn't care if this person was secretly a 50-year-old man, all he cared about was that it gave him a warm and tingly feeling. This person also, countless times, helped Lucas.......ease his stress in the way most teenage boys do in private. The number of times Lucas has sent a picture or even a video of himself doing it outnumbers the number of grains of sand. That's a tad bit of an over-exaggeration, but still.....

The phone buzzed, and Lucas clapped his hands before grabbing it. Once he turned the phone on he realized, it was just Toon Link. "Ugh."

TL: Yo, Gay boy

Me: What?

TL: Damn

TL: Not even a hello?

Me: I was waiting for someone to text me

TL: Well, here I am

Me: No

TL: Awww

TL: Was that necessary?

Me: Yes

TL: 😑

Me: Now leave me alone

TL: Fine

TL: Asshole

Lucas groaned some more as he placed the phone back on the nightstand. He still kept his eyes on the phone, waiting for the faithful buzz. But there was still nothing. Lucas started growing anxious.

Does he not wanna talk anymore? Did I scare him away? No, I don't want that. Come back.....please.

Nope, still nothing. The room is quieter than Lucas when he tried on a gag.

Ugh. You know what, imma just text him. Yeah, he'll have to respond. But what if he doesn't? No, I can't think like that. I have to do this. I have to meet him.

Lucas grabbed the phone.

Me: Ummm hi

??: Huh?

??: Oh wow, you texted me

Me: ....yeah, I guess I did

??: Is something wrong?

Me: Kinda

??: Well, what is it?

Me: Why can't we meet already?

??: Because I'm scared

Me: Scared of what?

??: Showing you who I am

Me: Come onnnnn

Me: I literally showed you every damn part of my body

Me: Often times in different sex positions

??: Well, that's you

??: Not me

??: .....I don't want to be made fun of

Me: I wouldn't make fun of you

??: .....

??: You really wouldn't make fun of me?

Me: Not at all

??: ......

??: Fine

??: You know that arcade in the Ultimall?

Me: Yeah, that's like my favorite place

??: Good.....meet me there

Me: YAY

??: I've always loved your enthusiasm

Me: Hehe thanks

Me: See you soon😘

??: .....

??: Yeah

Lucas placed the phone in his pocket and instantly rushed out of the house. Only once out there did he realize he didn't have a shirt or shoes. He slowly walked back in to put them on. After doing that, he, once again, rushed out of the house. He ran through the afternoon aroma that had engulfed Ultimatum. He knew just how far the Ultimall was from his house, but he didn't really care. He would've run all the way to Japan if he needed to.

It took him around half an hour to make it to the mall, and he ran the entire time. Once he entered the mall he hunched over and started breathing heavily. He started coughing as he continued to walk toward the arcade, which was on the third floor. Lucas took escalators to go to the second floor then the third. The arcade was still quite the way away from him though. "Jesus, I don't remember it being this far away." He shook his head and continued.

He soon made it to the arcade. It was somewhat packed. The kids were loud and running around, pretty much everything expected out of an arcade. Lucas walked over to his personal favorite machine, a crane game that grabbed plushies of his favorite anime characters. He planted his face against the glass as he stared at the Shoyo Hinata plushie he had tried to get many, many times. He has wasted a total of $50 dollars trying to get it, but failing each dollar. "Yo, Lucas," Ness's voice came from behind Lucas. Lucas turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hey Ness." Lucas looked back at the machine. Ness decided to lean against it, being slightly in Lucas's line of sight. "How'd you know I was gonna be here?" Ness crossed his arms, surprised at how clueless Lucas was.

"I told you to meet me here."

"No, you didn't...." Lucas turned toward Ness with a confused face, "the mystery number di—" Lucas realized what had happened. Ness was the mystery person. Lucas took a step back and stared at Ness in the eyes. "Ness....?" Ness averted his gaze as to not see Lucas's accidental judgemental face. Lucas soon smiled and blushed hard. He walked to Ness and brought him into a weird hug since Lucas was hugging from Ness's side. Ness was able to adjust himself so Lucas could be hugging him properly.

"Lucas?" Lucas looked up and smiled a cute smile.

"Why didn't you tell me, asshole?"

"I didn't think you'd like me." Lucas broke up the hug and stepped back. Lucas gave Ness a look of disbelief.

"I almost sucked your dick that one time, how would I NOT like you?" Ness started rubbing his neck.

"I....I also kinda enjoyed how you were acting over the phone." Lucas smiled and walked back to Ness. Lucas planted his head on Ness's chest.

"Well, now I can act that way in person." Ness couldn't help a smile and a single tear of joy. Ness placed a hand in Lucas's hair and slightly scratched. Ness patted Lucas's shoulder, prompting Lucas to back off. Ness then faced the machine. He inserted a dollar and started moving the crane. Lucas, like before, slammed his head into the glass and kept his eyes on the plushie. "Come on Nessy, you can do it." Ness smiled as the crane got closer to the plushie. Ness stopped the crane right above the plush. He adjusted it a bit before pressing the button. Lucas glared at the crane as it went down in seemingly slow motion. "Come on you piece of shit, grab my baby!"

"Are you talking to me or the crane?"

"Shut up, I'm focusing." Ness giggled, happy that Lucas hadn't changed too much from the realization that Ness has been the mystery person. The crane grew closer and closer to the plush. Eventually, the hooks of the crane surrounded Hinata. Lucas started growling at the crane as if trying to intimidate it into grabbing Hinata successfully. The hooks close in on Hinata, grabbing him by his head. The crane moves up, keeping Hinata in its clutches. Lucas started hopping as he barked quietly. Once the crane made it all the way up, Hinata showed no sign of escaping the crane. The crane moved over to the hole, still keeping Hinata. Lucas started beaming. The crane then dropped Hinata into the hole. Ness won. Lucas instantly jumped with a loud "YAY!!"

Ness grabbed Hinata and faced Lucas. Lucas was bouncing, eager to grab the plush. Ness decided to play around a little. Ness, being taller, held up the plush enough for Lucas to not reach it. Lucas tried to reach it, but couldn't get it. He could've gotten it if he simply jumped, but for one reason or another, he didn't. "Gimmegimmegimmegimmegimme!!" Ness giggled as he held the plush higher up.

"Kiss me first," Ness joked. He didn't expect Lucas to ever kiss him, which was why he was surprised when Lucas did. Lucas kissed Ness right on the lips for a good minute. Once Ness started melting into the kiss, he started to lower his arm. Lucas took advantage of this and grabbed Hinata. Once he had the plush firm in his grip, he bounced back with joy.

"YES!!" Ness just looked at Lucas with surprise on his face. He rubbed his lips. A smile crept onto his lips. Ness cleared his throat and turned away.

"Well—" Ness stopped himself once he felt something grab his left arm. He looked and saw that Lucas had come in close and started hugging his arm. Lucas still kept Hinata in his free hand. Lucas was also looking up with a deep blush and a wide, happy smile.

"Let's go eat, I'm hungry." Ness lowered his head and kissed Lucas's forehead.

"Sounds like a deal." Ness looked forward and smiled to himself. The two of them, and Hinata, walked out of the arcade, all three with a wide, innocent, happy smile.


	61. Ness's Day of Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness simply does the dares given to him. Soon enough, Lucas joins in on doing them too.

Ness knew what day it was. It was the start of utter torture and embarrassment for him. The reason? He lost a bet. What was the bet? It was a bet to see if Ness would or would not pass an "Are you gay test" and as the lord had it, he passed with a "Yes, most definitely", causing him to lose the bet. Little did he know, however, that "test" was absolutely rigged. With the only answer possible being "yes". Paula obviously knew this, she was the one who created the "test" which Ness also didn't know.

Either way, what was Ness's torture? He had to do a total of twenty dares, given to him but the winners of the bet: Paula, Ana, and Kumatora. Ness only knew that it started today, but didn't know if it was going to go into any other day. That was the outcome he was wishing for. No way he wanted to do twenty of the girls' dares in a single dare. He knew that the girls have the power to turn the most innocent person into a complete monster. Hell, they already did that. Poor little Pichu thought she could go to the girls for school help and.....well, Pichu was now known as the biggest "Pokehoe" as people called it.

Ness was half-expecting the girls to contact him as soon as he woke up, but nothing. That's when he realized what they were waiting for. They were planning on having Ness do the dares in school. Ness stared at himself in the mirror. "You better not make me do anything stupid," Ness said, not even believing his own wish had even a knick of a chance of happening.

Later that day he arrived at the school and didn't even need to walk into the school to find Paula. She was leaning against the wall and motioned for Ness to come over to her. Ness rolled his eyes and ran over. Once there he crossed his arms and didn't attempt to hide his fear. "Well, you ready, Nessy?" Paula winked, knowing it was going to piss Ness off.

"DON'T...Call me that." She was right, as she was usually. She knew how to get on Ness's nerves.

"Oh right, only your precious Lukey can call you that." The biggest thing that pissed Ness off was when people mentioned his relationship with Lucas. It wasn't romantic, but the way that people talked about it made it seem that way. To no one's surprise, Lucas came out a few years ago, but little did he know at the time that it would only heighten Ness's daily torture of "Have you and Lucas banged yet" or "You guys are cute together, I ship it" or even "How big is Lucas's dick?" That last one was only asked once, by Ninten. It didn't exactly help Ness's case that he actually knew the answer and thought it was a smart decision to say the correct answer instead of just opting out.

"Oh shut up already! Just.....just tell me the first dare." Ness was trying so hard to keep his anger from spilling out. He didn't succeed too well, but after three years of this torture, he was way better.

"Alright, alright, you really want to get down to business, huh?" Ness simply rolled his eyes. "Ok then, well, the first dare is to have Lucas sit on your lap in the busiest part of the school." Ness's face grew plain and basically the embodiment of an ellipse.

"You.....want me.......to do WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Huh.....I thought I was pretty clear," Paula played dumb. Ness scoffed as he turned away from her.

"You know what, fuck it. I don't know why I even decided to entertain this game of yours. I'm going to class." Ness started walking off and Paula smirked a classic anime "gotcha" smirk.

"I guess you must really want me to leak the pictures saved onto your phone." Ness stopped dead in his tracks. He moved his head back, not even questioning how or when she had access to it, and showed Paula his frightened face. Paula grew surprised, not expecting an obvious empty threat to work.

"F-f-fine, I'll do the damn dare." Ness shot back around and continued walking away. Paula made sure that Ness was inside the school before she brought out her phone and dialed her bestie's number.

"Yo, Kuma?"

"Whaddup?" Kumatora asked, her voice a tired mess. Despite Paula wanting to ask her why she was still in bed and not at school, she decided to stay on topic.

"So.....that photo threat thing worked on Ness."

"Told ya."

"Yeah, but.....like how did you know to say it? We don't have access to that shit, and now, I dunno if I want to."

"Yeah, you do."

"Ok, fair enough, but still."

"Trust me, I know he's hiding something in his gallery that's more tea than Ninten and Claus banging each other in the locker room." Paula giggled as she remembered when they grabbed that blackmail-worthy information.

"Ok ok, well, hurry on here so you can watch the show."

"Oh, Paula....you don't understand do you?" Paula just gave a confused hum. "When it comes to my ship sailing......I am always here." The second part of what she said sounded like it came from right to the side of Paula. She turned her head and found Kumatora standing there with the phone to her ear. She hung up and smiled. "Shall we get going then?"

"How'd you—"

"Shall we get going," Kumatora pushed. Paula was able to suppress any other questions on how the hell Kumatora arrived at the school when she so evidently was still at her house.

"You know what, you're right, let's just go."

________

Ness, with Lucas trailing behind him, walked to the busiest part of the school, the main foyer. Due to not having a room dedicated to being a cafeteria--with the students being able to eat wherever, and technically whenever, they wanted--this was the next best option. What was worse, however, was that all of Ness and Lucas's friends were in the room. Most weren't trying to open conversations with the two, but they could still have a higher chance of seeing the dare play through. The other bad thing was that there was only a single bench in the extremely, and trust Mr. Narrator here.....it's bigger than all of the Kardashian's boobs and asses and probably just as artificial as well, foyer. Ness, with a very confused Lucas following, walked to this bench. Someone else was sitting in it though; Ninten. He was just on his phone, minding his own business until Ness snatched it away. Ninten looked up at him. "The fuck?" he said.

"Off the bench, me and Lucas are gonna sit on it," Ness said.

"You are?" Ninten asked at the same time as.....

"We are?" Lucas asked. Ness looked back and placed his index finger over Lucas's lips to shush him.

"Shhhhh, it's ok Lukey, calm down," Ness said.

"But I'm not—"

"Shhhhh." With Ness successfully shushing Lucas, he turned back to Ninten. He took the finger from Lucas's lips and pointed in a random direction. "Leave."

"Whatever, gaywad," Ninten said as he stood up.

"I AM NOT GAY!!!!!" Ness crossed his arms, with Ninten's phone still on and getting texts from whoever Ninten was talking to. "And plus, you're not exactly one to talk, are you?"

"Fair, but at least I don't deny it."

"I deny it because it's not true....right, Lukey?"

"Uh-huh," Lucas simply responded, not exactly wanting to say his true answer in words as to not be on the receiving end of Ness's fury......despite actually wanting to be on the receiving end to something else from Ness. Ness then moved his eyebrow up like "HA See". Ninten was somehow the only one who knew Lucas's lie.

"Wow, so profound. Can I at least have my phone back?" Ninten asked as he held out his hand for his phone.

"Who were you texting anyway—" Ness stopped talking due to reading Ninten's text to Claus, who was named "My Butterscotch King" in his contacts. "Uh....y-yeah......sure." Ness gave Ninten his phone back, who then victoriously walked away.

"What did Ninten say?" Lucas asked, intrigued as to what would cause Ness to have the reaction he had.

"He told Claus 'I want you to choke me while stopping blood flow to my hands with tight handcuffs, your highness." Lucas's face grew shocked. He knew where Ninten stood in his relationship with his brother, but it was still a shock to hear this come out of Ninten.

"I may actually need a seat...." Lucas stumbled over and sat down on the bench. Ness joined him and they sat in silence for a while as they allowed the shock and, quite honestly, fear to drain out of them from what they just heard. Lucas shook his head, finally free of Ninten's horny clutches. He looked at Ness, who still seemed unfocused. "Why'd you bring me here anyway. Oh, and it better actually be something, I was busy." Ness's focus got fixed as he turned to look at Lucas.

"Oh come on, all you were doing was studying."

"EXACTLY!! That's what someone does in school."

"Pfft, I've never studied before."

"Explains why you're failing," Lucas playfully rolled his eyes.

"I AM NOT FAILING.....I have a D- now," Ness tried a "gotcha" moment. It didn't work. Lucas just did a mind blown motion with his hands.

"But seriously, why're we here?" Ness looked down with a sigh. Lucas started seeing a very small blush invade Ness's cheeks. Ness took in a deep breath before looking back at the confused and curious boy.

"C-can you close your eyes?"

"You're not gonna kiss me are you."

"What? No, of course not."

"That's good then." Lucas was lying.

FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!?!?!?!?!?!

"Can you just do it?"

"Fine." Lucas closed his eyes. It was very hard for him to hold in his excitement about what could happen. As he was looking into the darkness of his eyelids, he felt hands be placed on the sides of his gut. He flinched a bit from surprise, but he had already grown accustomed to Ness putting his hands there. What he didn't realize, because he was too focused on what happened the last time Ness held his gut, was that he was being picked up. He did notice the feeling of whatever he was sitting on change.

"Ok, open up." Lucas also noticed that Ness's voice sounded......closer somehow. Lucas opened his eyes and saw that he was ever so slightly higher up. He looked in the direction he thought Ness was, but only found a part of Ness's face.....this was when he realized he was sitting on Ness. He tensed up and looked forward, so Ness couldn't see his tomato red blush.

"N-N-Ness, wh-what am I doing up here." Ness, who was surprised that having Lucas on top of him was oddly comforting and nice, looked around at the thoughtless students around the foyer.

"Just cause. Can't a guy have his best friend sit on his lap just because?" Ness was better at hiding and keeping the urge of stuttering down.

"I-........I guess so, but like....b-but like, in the foyer?"

"Mhm. Unless you want me to let you go." Lucas was a little confused. Only then did he feel Ness's hands on the sides of his gut. Ness's hands, mixed with the whole "sitting on your crush's lap" feeling broke Lucas. Some blood trickled out of his nose.

"N-Ness? I think I need to go to the nurse's office."

"Huh? Why?" Lucas looked back at Ness and showed his gushing nose. "WAAAAH!!! Y-yeah, go!!!" Lucas jumped off Ness's lap, held his nose, and ran off. When Lucas left, Ness looked at his hands and the feeling of Lucas's warm gut he unadmittedly actually really enjoyed.

Somewhere else in the foyer, Paula reviewed the pictures she took of Lucas and Ness's moment. "We didn't quite get the reaction from everyone that was wanted," Kumatora pointed out.

"Yeah, wonder why," Paula added. They walked over to a friend, Toon Link, who was chatting with someone who totally wasn't his boyfriend--according to Toon Link at least--Villager--who tells a different story on their relationship that people choose to believe over Toon Link's. "Yo, TL?" Toon Link turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Did you see Lucas sitting on Ness's lap?"

"Course I did," Toon Link simply shrugged.

"Then, why aren't you more surprised?" Kumatora asked.

"Why would we be?" Villager asked, "They're together, aren't they?"

"No."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Huh, that is quite surprising actually," Toon Link analyzed, "I thought they were a thing since Lucas said he liked dick." Paula and Kumatora exchanged glances before walking away.

"Damn, they're not even gonna say bye.....what bitches!!!" Kumatora shot a glance backward, scaring both boys instantly. Villager then formed a megaphone with his ball hands. "Love y'all!!"

"That's what I thought," Kumatora said. The two girls walked over to Ness, who's blushed face was finally starting to disappear. Ness saw the girls walking his way, prompting him to stand up and start walking away, but then remembered the threat. He stopped. He sighed before turning toward them.

"What now?" Ness asked.

"Your next dare." Paula nodded excitedly. She stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Ness's neck.

"You ready, hotshot?" She asked.

"Fuck you," Ness blankly said.

"Good. We dare you to go into the bathroom stall and send little Lukey a little......special photo." Ness balled up his fist, but strangely enough, not for the reason the girls were expecting.

"Stop calling Lucas that." Paula's eyes widened.

"Uhm, o-ok, are you gonna do the dare?" Ness took Paula's arm from his body and turned away.

"I don't exactly have a choice." Ness walked off toward the bathroom.

Luminary, the school nurse, was plugging up Lucas's nose with tiny balls of tissues. He then patted Lucas's shoulder and smiled. "There you go, Lucas, keep these in your nose for a most an hour," Luminary said as he placed the box of tissues back onto the counter. Lucas jumped from the bed and stretched his back. Luminary sat on his swivel chair and analyzed Lucas's body. He could sense something different in Lucas's aura. "Hey, Lucas?" Lucas looked at him and hummed. "What happened to cause the nosebleed anyway?" The blush from earlier came back as the happy memories rushed his brain.

"N-no reason," Lucas lied. Obviously, Luminary didn't believe him, but he also knew it wasn't his position to pry so he shooed for Lucas to go on. Before he did, however, his phone buzzed. He grabbed his phone and saw that he got a message from Ness, who's contact name was Future Daddy. He grew a lovestruck smirk as he opened the message. His smirk disappeared instantly. "M-M-M-Mr. L-L-L-Luminary?"

"What's wrong?" Lucas shakily looked at Luminary.

"I-I-I-I-I n-need m-m-m-more t-t-tissues....."

"Why?" There was then a massive blood explosion from his nose, causing Lucas to collapse. "WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK!?!?!?!?!"

________

"You sure you're ok, Lucas? You've been in the nurse's office for nearly 2 hours," Claus asked. Lucas, still with the image Ness sent him stuck in his head, nodded his head ever so slightly. Claus crossed his arms and watched Ness walk in and sit in his seat next to Lucas. He skipped the first part of class and even skipped lunch. "Ness?" Ness looked at him. "Do you know what's wrong with Lucas?"

"No," Ness simply said. Claus simply nodded his head. He patted Lucas's back before walking over to his seat. He knew Ness was lying. He also could tell that Lucas and Ness had some things to talk about, so he decided it would be best to leave them alone. "So, Lucas....." Ness said as he looked forward.

"Ness..." Lucas finally said.

"About that picture...."

"You don't regret sending it, do you?" Lucas asked with hope that his thoughts were wrong. Ness, confused, looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What.....what do you mean?" Lucas started fiddling with his fingers.

"I-I don't mind that you sent the photo....." Lucas started. This caused him to grow a blush that Ness could help but smile at. "What hurts is seeing you regret it." Ness placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder. This prompted Lucas to look at him and was surprised when he saw his smile.

"Pfft, I don't regret it. We're both dudes. And plus, friends compare dicks all the time, right?"

"Uhh, y-yeah!!" Lucas happily said, any hint of fear and worry in him gone in a single moment. "Oh, but wait....."

"What?"

"You sent a picture of yours.....but you haven't seen mine, so is it really fair?" Lucas asked. This caused Ness to blush. He let go of Lucas and shook his head sporadically.

"Y-you don't have to send any picture you do—"

"Nonsense!!!" Lucas shot up with newfound energy. "This has to be a mutual thing, I shall be back." Lucas ran so fast out of the classroom that he nearly just teleported out of there. Ness slammed his palm into his face. He grabbed his phone and placed it, face-up, on his desk. He tapped his feet quickly as he waited for the inevitable photo. Within a few minutes, his phone buzzed and it was from Lucas, whose contact name was interestingly "My Little Lukey". Ness looked around to make sure no one in his massive class of 76--not including Ness and Lucas--was watching him. He opened the message and his eyes widened. He quickly turned the phone off and placed it face down. He gulped and the tapping of his foot sped up. His breathing also matched his foot. He became a blushed mess and soon couldn't help but smile as he imagined the photo. Despite the fact knowing how big each other's special places were, they never saw it, so this was something new to both boys. Ness slammed his hands into his head and looked at his lap where a certain something was showing signs of "waking" up.

"AAH!!!" Ness crossed his legs and smiled innocently toward the few people who gave him a concerned look. "I-I'm fine. D-don't worry." Within a few more minutes, Ness's situation ended, allowing him to sit normally, but then Lucas walked back into the classroom with a victorious face. He sat next to Ness then smiled at him.

"So, how was it?" Ness gulped.

"It.....it was nice......for a dick at least. I mean.....I still don't like dick, hehehehe, so like I didn't like it.....n-n-no, that's not.....fuck, ummmmm—" Ness panicked. Lucas cut him off with a laugh.

"It's ok, Ness, I understand. Stop worrying so much." Ness nervously chuckled as he looked away.

What's wrong with me? Just....just fucking calm down. All it was was a dick, you've seen many of them......but Lucas's. Lucas's felt......different to look at. Hehe....why do I feel so happy? AAAAAAAARGH HELP MEEEEE?!?!?!?!

Eventually, their teacher, Byleth, came in and started class. The class was going normally until a paper plane slammed into the back of Ness's head. Ness looked back and saw Ana and Paula looking at him with thumbs up, despite them sitting rather far from him. Ness grabbed the plane from the ground, praying to whatever god was out there that it wasn't another dare. The prayers failed. It was indeed Ness's third of twenty dares. The dare was to whisper something dirty into Lucas's ear. It was simple, but for it to happen in the middle of class was what was concerning Ness. Ness peered back at Ana and Paula, who held a thumbs-up. Ness rolled his eyes before grabbing Lucas's sleeve. "Ness, what are you—"

"Maybe next time you can see....or even feel....my little friend in person. All you've gotta do is ask.....My Little Lukey," Ness whispered seductively into Lucas's ear. He then let go of Lucas's sleeve and sat normally as if nothing happened. Lucas shook his head before raising his hand.

"Uhh, yes Lucas?" Byleth called on him.

"May I go to the nurse?" Lucas asked.

"How come?"

"I need more tissues." Byleth had a box of tissues, but knew what he meant since he was told about Lucas unnatural blood loss.

"Sure, go on ahead." Lucas left the room in a hurry. Not even a minute after he left the room, something interesting was sounded throughout the school.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" Lucas screamed. Ness found the scream of pain and confusion to be amusing to him. He then looked down at his hands.

Oh no....what if he actually wants to see or feel it? What would I do? I-I couldn't just say no, especially not after what I just said. I-I mean, it's Lucas, if I was gonna allow any person to touch or see it, it would be him. So.....I guess I'd allow it. I wonder how it would feel if he did......OH, CRAP!!!!

Ness crossed his legs once more and tried his best to focus on class.

________

The students were now in the break between the second part of classes and the third. Ness and Lucas were able to chat as if nothing that happened earlier actually happened. Lucas was eating a small bag of pretzels and offered Ness one. He took one without much hesitation. "So anyway, I do think cats suck dick," Ness said. Lucas looked further down the hall and swallowed the pretzel he had.

"Hey, it's the girls," Lucas pointed out. Ness, knowing what was about to happen, looked toward the girls with a fed-up look. Ana ran up to Ness with a piece of paper. She handed it toward him. He snatched it and shooed her away. Ness turned toward a curious Lucas. "What did she give you?" Ness shrugged. He opened the folded piece of paper, opening it in a way that didn't allow Lucas to see what was written, and read the dare. He then crumpled the paper as he groaned loudly, making Lucas concerned. "Uhh, you alright?"

"Fuck you, Ana...."

"What could be that bad?"

"Hey, uh, Lucas? Could you close your eyes?" Lucas crossed his arms.

"I dunno. The last time I did I ended up bleeding so much that even Dracula came in like 'the fuck's wrong with you kid'......true story."

"Uh-huh, right. Can you just do it please?" Lucas sighed before closing his eyes. Ness didn't know how he was gonna do what he was dared to do. His dare.....was to nibble Lucas's neck. He placed his hands at the back of Lucas's head, making him tense up a bit.

"Ness......wh-what are you doing?"

"Shhhh, don't make this harder than it already is," Ness whispered. Lucas's heart fluttered as Ness whispered. The way his voice sounded to his ear was soothing and just absolutely amazing. Ness moved his head to Lucas's neck. Lucas felt Ness's shotty breaths, making his heart speed up. He then suddenly felt Ness nibble on his neck, which he found strangely pleasurable. He covered his mouth with his hand. Ness nibbled for quite a bit before moving his head away. He grew surprised at how blushed Lucas was. He could also tell he was forcing himself to not make any.....questionable noises with his mouth. "Lucas?" Lucas lowered his hand but kept his eyes closed. "You can open your eyes." Lucas slowly did as Ness said. Lucas rubbed where Ness nibbled and started to grow a shaky smile. He looked dead into Ness's eyes.

"Wh......what was that?"

"I-I guess I should've told you before the first one.....but I lost this bet and now—" Ness stopped himself when he saw Lucas's entire heart drop to his feet.

"Y-you were told to do all of the stuff you did.....you didn't want to do any of them?" Lucas asked, full of fear that Ness didn't actually want to do the stuff he enjoyed. Ness shook his head.

"No no no, you didn't let me finish. I was just going to say that I lost a bet and now I've got to do this." Ness shot up from the bench they were sitting on and started poorly tap dancing. He ended it with a stupid pose which Lucas found hilarious. He burst into laughter before standing up himself.

"God, you suck." He continued laughing as he walked away. Ness nervously chuckled before sitting back down. Eventually, Ana sat down next to him and crossed her feet.

"So, how'd it go?" Ness didn't answer. He didn't have to, though. Ana was watching the entire time. "You know, it wasn't in the rules that you couldn't tell Lucas you were doing dares. Tell him all you want."

"I-I can't. He thinks I'm doing all of them because I want to...."

"Do you?" Ness looked at her.

"What?"

"I mean, are you really sure you don't want to do what we dare you to do."

"I'm not gay."

"You nibbled on his neck for five whole minutes. The paper said to do it for a little bit, not five whole damn minutes." Ness started to look down as he realized he did take the dare to more extreme heights. "Not to mention the last dare. Yes, we dared you to talk dirty to him, but we didn't tell you to give him an offer to see AND touch your dick any time he wants. That's all you." Ness shot back up.

"As I've said......I'm not.......I'm not....." Ness balled up his hands. "I'm not......I'm not gay." Ness then walked off.

"Yet you failed to say it multiple times in a row....." she said despite knowing no one could hear her. She grinned with an idea of where to take the next dares. She shot up and ran throughout the school. She soon found Lucas at a vending machine getting another bag of pretzels. He loved pretzels. He turned around and opened them.

"Oh, Ana?" Lucas questioned.

"Lucas, the things Ness has been doing were all due to dares." Lucas, who held a pretzel in his hand about to eat it, lowered his hand. He wasn't all too surprised about this info though.

"I feared so."

"However, there is a way you can help Ness end this dare thing."

"How?"

"Just take ten of his dares. He won't have to go through much more of our fun. We do know about your crush on him as well, just for your information." Lucas took a step back out of surprise. He looked down at the bag of pretzels. He sighed before putting the pretzel he had in his mouth. He swallowed it, which allowed him to somehow center his mind. He looked back at Ana.

"Sure, I'll take ten."

"Good, ready for your first one?" Lucas nodded. Ana smirked evilly. Lucas instantly regretted his decision. "During class...."

Shit.

"I want you to kiss Ness...."

Fuck.

"On the cheek....."

At least that's not too bad.

"Tenderly."

Shit again.

Ana's smirk grew as she saw the blush on Lucas's face. "Ok, have fun, loverboy!!!!" Ana said as she ran off. Lucas giggled to himself.

Ana you......thanks!!!

________

Class had started a bit ago. Lucas was waiting for the perfect time to do the dare that was given to him. He peered over at Ness without him knowing. Ness was actually focusing on his school work. It did kind of help they were learning about sex ed, which was something Ness was REALLY into. Lucas grinned, wanting to do the dare right then and there, but stopped himself when he saw Ness's hand shoot up. Lucas shot his head away. Their sex ed teacher, who happened to be absent so was subbed by their principal, Palutena, called on him. "I hear what you're saying.....but, I'm confused," Ness said.

"How so?" Palutena asked.

"Uhh...." Ness looked at Lucas. "Lucas here, he's gay right?" Lucas looked at him with a very confused face.

"Uhh, yeah. What're you getting at?" Palutena asked.

"H-how is he going to have sex."

"Ness......" Lucas started but was shushed by Ness. Palutena placed her clipboard down.

"Ok, what the actual fuck. You're almost 17 and you don't know?" Palutena asked. Ness shook his head. Palutena sighed.

I don't get paid enough for this shit.

"Lucas, can you come up here?" Lucas's face grew slightly angry.

"I hate you, Ness......" Lucas said. Ness waved Lucas off as he walked up to Palutena. He looked up at her with a tilted head.

"Do you know how you would have sex?"

"Of course I do."

"Good...." Palutena placed her hands on Lucas's shoulders. She then turned Lucas around and lowered her head down to Lucas's ear. "Go ahead and tell them."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Lucas looked back and found that Palutena somehow disappeared. He shakily looked back at the large group of 77 students. He gulped. "Uhhhh....." He ran over to Claus's desk, which was next to the window, and snatched the donut from his hands. Lucas ran back to the front desk and showed off the donut to the students. "This is a donut......AKA an asshole......" He scanned the room once more. He ran over to Ness's desk. This was it. He gave a pretty big smooch to Ness's cheek before grabbing Ness's bat, which was by his backpack. He didn't allow Ness to say anything before he ran back to the desk. Ness was left in utter shock. He started rubbing the cheek Lucas kissed. "This is a bat.....AKA........" Lucas had his eyes on the bat and couldn't rip his eyes from the names that were carved into it. "Me and my Little Lukey" which was clearly written by Ness. "This........This is........." He couldn't help but grow a smile. He looked back at Ness, who was still rubbing his cheek in utter surprise. He wasn't even paying any attention to Lucas's poor lecture.

"HURRY IT UP!!!!" Palutena's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Uhh, r-right." Lucas cleared his voice and held up the bat. "This is a bat, AKA a dick." He looked between the bat and the donut. He then tried to shove the bat into the donut hole, but it mainly ended up destroying the donut.

"MY DONUT!!!!!!!" Claus yelled. Lucas watched the broken donut fall.

"Uhhh, sadly that could easily be the outcome a person goes through......and one that isn't entirely unpleasant."

"Good," Palutena suddenly appeared behind him, "Now get back to your seat you kinky bastard." Lucas ran to his seat. After sitting into the seat he held the bat toward Ness, who was staring blankly forward.

"Ness?" Lucas flicked Ness's other cheek due to not getting a response from him. This broke through Ness's shock, prompting him to look at Lucas. "Want your bat back?" Ness looked at the bat and was slightly confused to see crumbs at the tip of the bat. He decided to not really focus on it and just grabbed the bat.

________

After class ended, the students were allowed to leave school. Before that though, Ness wanted to talk to Lucas in their secret space. It wasn't a space that was secret to everyone, but it was a secret that they hung out there. It was a small greenhouse located in the corner of the large courtyard. Ness and Lucas entered the greenhouse and sat on a small bench that looked at the sunflowers. "Why did you kiss my cheek?"

"Just because. Do I really need a reason?"

"I-I guess not." Lucas stood up and walked closer to the sunflowers. He started feeling the petals. That was when Ness's phone buzzed. He knew what it was. He looked at his phone and had his annoyance confirmed. It was a message from Kumatora, with the next dare, no doubt. He pulled the text up and saw what it was. "Do a kabedon on Lucas." Ness groaned loudly. Lucas turned around, confused. Ness pocketed the phone and grabbed Lucas's wrist. "N-Ness?" Lucas stuttered. Ness then pushed Lucas against the glass wall of the greenhouse. He wasn't much taller than Lucas, but the kabedon still held an impact on Lucas. The impact resulted in a blush in Lucas and making him seem smaller than he actually was. Ness had his hand against the glass right next to Lucas's head. He couldn't help a snarky smirk. Lucas knew this was due to a dare, but he loved it nonetheless.

"Hey there......" Ness softly said. Ness purposely lowered his voice making Lucas's heart flutter. Ness moved his head closer to Lucas's. "I still don't forgive you for kissing me without telling me."

"I-I-I'm sorry...." Lucas pleaded. Ness placed his index finger over Lucas's lips.

"Shhhh....I've gotta get my revenge. So be a good boy and quiet down for me, K?" Lucas quieted down. His heart started to panic as Ness moved his head to Lucas's neck. Ness started the process to give Lucas a hickey. Lucas placed his forehead on Ness's shoulder. Ness continued for a few minutes, which during it all Lucas was containing certain unholy noises from escaping him before Ness finally stopped. Ness moved his head away from Lucas. He then grabbed Lucas's chin and made him look up. Ness saw the redness in Lucas's face. He was more tomato than he was a boy. "Awww, look at you, My Little Lukey's all red."

"F-f-fuck you." Ness finally decided to let go of Lucas.

"Go on home, I hope you have fun," Ness innocently smiled. Before Lucas started leaving, he pulled Ness into a hug.

"I-I know you're doing these because of dares......but thanks." Lucas let go of Ness then ran off. Ness looked back. He was concerned and confused.

How does he know? He seems ok with it though.....that's a relief. But.....his face. It was so red........so awkward........so cute. My.......My Little Lukey; you're adorable. Did I have to give him a hickey though? Yes......yes I did......he belongs to me.......he's mine. B-but I-I'm not gay........h-he's just my best friend so he belongs to me.

Ness walked out of the greenhouse and instantly saw Paula sitting on a distant rock with her feet crossed and casually sipping tea. Ness rolled his eyes before walking over to her. "What're you doing here?" Paula loudly sipped her teacup of tea with her pinky up.

"Just chillin......it was fun watching you do that dare though," she calmly said. "You know, when I told Kuma to give you that dare, I expected you to do a kabedon." Ness crossed his arms.

"I did."

"I know." Paula sipped loudly on her tea, emptying the cup and placing it on the small porcelain plate next to her. "But then you went and gave him a fucking hickey." Ness shot his head away with a scoff.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Ness....you sucked on his neck for 10 DAMN MINUTES!!!! And don't use the excuse about wanting to make a hickey, cause it only takes 3 minutes--give or take--to make one, I would know because I looked it up." Ness started to shake his head in denial. He looked back at Paula.

"What're you getting at?"

"Just admit that you like him, it's obvious."

"I AM NOT GAY!!!!!"

"Then I guess you don't mind what's happening with Lucas right now." Paula started walking away with a smug smile plastered on her face. Ness watched Paula and tried to stop himself from falling into her trap. "Lucas is really a player." Ness groaned.

"What's happening with Lucas?" Paula turned her head.

"He's going on a date." Paula's face was serious, making Ness believe her. Ness grew angry and scared without really knowing it. He balled up his hands. He then clenched his new fists so hard that his joints could be heard cracking.

"WHO THE HELL IS GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM?!?!?!"

"Ohhhh, why does it matter to you?" Paula asked as she turned back around. Seeing the nonchalant attitude of Paula caused Ness to fully believe her. Ness grew angrier. His nails started to make indents in his own palm.

"NO ONE DATES MY LITTLE LUCAS BUT ME—" Ness stopped himself as soon as the words escaped his mouth. He covered his mouth with his hand. Paula stopped. She turned around with an evil grin.

"Oh, looks like the dates off." Ness lowered his hand.

"You.....you were lying?"

"Of course I was, and you just told me you like him." Ness turned away from Paula. She just sighed before walking up to Ness. She placed her head on his shoulder. "Ready for your next dare?" Ness eyeballed her with his answer. "Lucas is going home, why don't you go join him in the shower. Now I know you probably don't want—"

"What're you talking about, of course, I'm going to do it. Now back off." Ness started to walk away with his blush hiding from Paula.

"Hey, Ness!!" Ness stopped but didn't look back. "Do you have a crush on Lucas?" Ness calmly breathed in and out.

"M-maybe.....maybe." He continued walking.

________

Lucas placed his dirty clothes into a basket before looking into the mirror in his bathroom. He stretched out his bare back and scratched his neck. He then straightened out his stance. He snapped his fingers into finger guns and pointed them at his reflection. "You a bad bitch!!" Lucas complimented himself.

"I love your confidence," Ness's voice sounded way too real to Lucas. Lucas would often imagine Ness saying things to him so he thought this was one of those moments.

"Thanks, Ness. Your confidence is shaky, but I love way more things about you, Nessy."

"Awww, thanks My Little Lukey." Lucas's heart stopped. Lucas would talk back to Ness's imaginary voice, but the voice was incapable of responding. Lucas shakily turned toward the door to the bathroom to see Ness leaning against it, with his arms crossed, his eyes fresh from looking Lucas up and down. Lucas put his hands into a praying formation. He then pointed his conjoined fingers toward Ness.

"I've got questions." Ness looked Lucas up and down some more and smirked. That was when Lucas remembered the fact that he was currently more naked than a shaved dog. "WAAAAAAH" Lucas screamed as he covered his special parts. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?!?!?!?!" Lucas asked, giving up his calm side.

"Imma take a shower with you."

"D-do I not get a say in this?"

"Well, I could just leave if you really wanted me to." Ness turned around.

"Uh, w-wait." Ness's smirk grew giddier. "A-a-at least don't l-let me be the only one n-naked." Ness turned back round showing his smile and happy blush.

"Oooo, I've caught your interest, now have I?"

"J-just get naked already!!" Ness walked forward and stood mere centimeters from Lucas.

"Make me."

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A BASTARD.......j-j-just get naked already, o-or I won't let you shower with me." Ness chuckled.

"Ok, you've got me there."

Little did the two boys know, there were two people eavesdropping on them. Ninten and Claus were outside the bathroom door since they followed Ness as soon as he entered the house. They looked at each other and held competitive intent. "First Lucas comes home with a hickey......now they're showering together?" Claus asked.

"How long 'till they fuck?" Ninten asked.

"'Bout five minutes."

"I'll give it ten."

"And if I'm closer?"

"You top me tonight.....and if I'm closer, I top you."

"Deal."

________

Lucas and Ness left the bathroom in only towels and found Tracy sitting with a magazine in a sort of living room on the second floor. Tracy saw the boys and lowered the magazine. "Hey, boys....." Tracy said. Ness stepped forward.

"Uhh, h-hi," Ness stuttered. Tracy put the magazine away and walked over to Lucas.

"Ana visited me and told me to give you this." Tracy handed Lucas a small piece of paper. Tracy then looked between the two boys, maintaining a straight and emotionless face. "So.......who's the bottom?"

"Go home!!" Ness ordered angrily. Lucas flicked Ness's cheek.

"Don't be so rude," Lucas said. Ness rubbed his cheek with a sorrowful look toward Lucas. Tracy giggled before turning back toward the magazine......which wasn't actually a magazine. Lucas knew what it was since he had a few volumes of it. Lucas beamed before stepping forward. "You have the new volume of 'Subbing for the bosses'"? Tracy turned around with surprise on her face. But not because Lucas knew what it was, but because he didn't have the volume. Tracy simply nodded, getting rid of the magazine cover that she and others use to hide the.......questionable covers of naked anime men either kissing or partaking in much unholier acts.

"What's.......'Subbing for the Bosses'?" Ness asked. Lucas looked up with his joy in his eyes.

"It is a yaoi manga where this guy gets fucked by his bosses in every job he works at."

"Oh......" Lucas looked back at Tracy.

"When you finish reading that, could I borrow it?"

"Sure," Tracy excitedly said. Lucas started cheering. Tracy looked at Ness who was so very confused. "Welp.......I think that just confirmed your positions." Ness looked at an excited Lucas as he pointed for Tracy to leave. She finally did. Ness placed a hand on Lucas's bare back and started walking him to his room.

"You can calm down now," Ness said.

"Awe." They made it into the room. Ness walked over and sat on Lucas's bed as Lucas shut the door. Lucas also finally decided to unfold the folded piece of paper that was given to him by Tracy. It was, unsurprisingly, his next dare. Lucas giggled at what the dare was. "Try to seduce Ness" it was just very straight to the point. Lucas balled up the piece of paper and looked at Ness.

"What's so funny?" Lucas started walking over to him, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. Lucas then placed his hands on Ness's shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. "Hey?!?" Lucas then pushed Ness in place--which was just him lying down in the bed normally. Lucas then sat on his lap, which made Ness's face explode in red. The main reason was that.....they were still only wearing a towel.

"Hey, Nessy!" The nickname was able to kick Ness out of his explosive reaction.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lucas smiled.

"I wanna do what you did to me earlier." Lucas tapped his chin as he thought. "Now......how does a person do what you do?" He snapped his fingers and placed his hands on the sides of Ness's head and lowered his own, but he didn't exactly think ahead, so he just kept his head close to Ness's for a prolonged amount of time. "Uhh.....what does a person do in this case?" Ness playfully rolled his eyes. He put his hands on Lucas's gut, making him flinch from surprise a bit.

"Why don't I give you an example?" Before Lucas knew it, they had shot around and now Lucas had his back against the bed and Ness was on top of him. Ness then had his hands at the head of the bed and lowered his own head. "Hey, there My Little Lukey." Much like earlier Lucas's heart warmed up instantly. Ness took one of the hands at the head of the bed to grab Lucas's chin, lowering his head ever so slightly so Ness could lower his head and be mere centimeters from the ability to kiss him. "I don't think you're exactly cut out for this position you're trying to falsify," Ness deeply whispered. Ness looked directly into Lucas's deep blue eyes.

"Oooooo, big words."

"Big words from a big man." Lucas giggled. Ness could see Lucas's eyes dilate, which he found to be oddly adorable. "I could always prove it to you if you want."

"What if I do?" Lucas chuckled. Ness then had an urge.

I.....I can't wait for my next dare. I've got to do something now......oh wait, what if I just dare myself to do something? That'll technically get rid of one of my dares. Ok.....what dare do I do? Hmmmmmm? OH, I KNOW!!! I dare myself to........kiss Lucas. Hehe, yeah.

With the hand Ness still had grabbing Lucas's chin, he made Lucas look further up. Ness then collided his lips into Lucas's. Lucas's mind instantly went crazy.

WAAAAAAAAAH HE'S FUCKING KISSING ME?!?!?!?! W-what do I do? Paula probably gave him this dare. So.....what the fuck should I do? If I kiss him back he could find out that I like him. But this may also be a once in a lifetime opportunity for me. Ugh, GODDAMMIT!!!! You know what, fuck it, I'm going for it.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Ness's neck and upper back as he melted into the kiss. Just then, as the two were kissing, they were able to forget about the world. Nothing mattered but the boy they were currently kissing. And, even Ness, they wouldn't want it any other way. The kiss ended after about 4 minutes. Ness moved his head higher up than it had been before the kiss and saw Lucas's amazed smile. Ness was able to copy the smile. "W-wow Ness."

"How was it?" Lucas giggled happily.

"It was amazing." Ness started rubbing Lucas's happy cheeks. He finally saw what Paula and the other girls were trying to make him see. His love for Lucas.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now, I'm gonna go ahead and stay the night......feel free to use me as a pillow if you'd like," Ness said before lying down next to Lucas. Lucas didn't even wait until Ness pulled the blanket over him to place his own head on Ness's chest. Ness pulled the blanket up just enough to cover most of his body while not going over Lucas's head. "Just for the record, you can do that to me whenever you'd like."

"I'll......I'll be sure to make use of that." That was when both of their phones buzzed. They had the same annoyed reaction as they got up and grabbed their phones. They both had gotten a text message. Ness's text was from Paula.

Paula: Good job you player you

Ness: I won't even ask how you know what happened

Paula: That's probably for the best

Ness: Just, what do you want?

Paula: I've talked with the other girls and decided to combine your last dares into one big dare

Ness: Ok, what is it?

Paula: Confess

Ness: .....

Paula: Tell your little Lucas how much you love him

Ness: FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME DON'T CALL HIM THAT!!!!

Paula: Ok ok ok, just do the dare, got it?

Ness: Okay

Lucas's text was from Kumatora.

Kumatora: Yo bro

Kumatora: I saw you get utterly owned by Ness

Kumatora: You seemed to really enjoy it though

Lucas: How do you know?

Kumatora: Shhshhshhshhshh

Kumatora: That's not why I'm here

Kumatora: Imma give you your next and final dare

Lucas: Final?

Kumatora: Mhm

Kumatora: We're combining the final dares into a massive one

Lucas: Oh cool

Lucas: What is it?

Kumatora: Confess

Kumatora: Tell Ness you love him

Lucas: Ok

Kumatora: Oh, just right away

Lucas: Mhm

Kumatora: Well, get to it

Lucas looked over at Ness as he too looked over at Lucas. Lucas calmly placed his head on Ness's chest once more and watched as Ness once again pulled up the blanket. They laid there in silence. Lucas turned his head so he could look up at Ness, who was currently looking down at him. "N-Ness.....I've got something to tell you."

"Same."

"Ok.....let's say it at the same time."

"I LOVE YOU!!!" Ness said before Lucas could fully finish his sentence. Lucas's eyes shrunk.

"Wh-what?"

"I-I didn't realize it until I was told to do all of those dares but......I love you. With every fiber of my being. And I don't want anyone else to take you away from me." Lucas's initial surprise turned into a giggle. He loved hearing how clingy Ness was.

"I-I love you too. And don't worry, I've turned down all the people who wanted to go out with me."

"Oh good—wait......PEOPLE TRIED TO ASK YOU OUT?!?!?!"

"Mhm. I think about 10 since Monday."

"M-Monday was yesterday."

"Exactly." Ness grew angry, which made Lucas just love him more. "Awwww, don't worry too much, Nessy. I can now tell anyone else that I'm dating someone." Lucas wrapped his arms around Ness's body, warming Ness instantly. Ness placed his hands on Lucas's back and rubbed slightly.

"You better tell them you're being fucked by a strong man."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I will when I find a strong man."

"Ow....." Lucas giggled happily as he tightened up his hug.

"I love you, Ness." Ness watched Lucas's eyes close, his drowsiness--despite it still being midday--finally catching up to him. Ness grew a heartfelt smile. He moved his hand from Lucas's back to the back of Lucas's head. Ness's eyes started to close. Once they did.....

"I love you too.....My Little Lukey."


	62. Another of her Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Lucas go to a Pumpkin Patch only to find out that the pumpkin patch was all a part of a plan to get Lucas and Ness's relationship publicized.

Ness parked in front of the entrance to the pumpkin patch. He wasn't alone though. He had his right-hand man, and totally not obvious boyfriend, Lucas in the passenger's seat, and his best friends in the two seats behind them--Toon Link and Popo. Ness turned the car off and turned around to look at Toon Link and Popo. "Y'all ready?" Ness asked. Toon Link and Popo exchanged glances and had the same idea. They looked back at Ness.

"Listen, I don't exactly like the idea of third-wheeling for you two," Popo started. This caused Ness to throw up a "WHAT!!!!! You're crazy" type of look. "Uh-huh, wipe that face off your......face.....ok I'm out." Popo, having successfully unsuccessfully made an insult....or maybe it was meant to be a joke, left the car. Toon Link groaned.

"Way to ruin it, Popo. Alright, what we were trying to say before Popo butchered it," Toon Link said. Popo, from outside the door, stuck up his middle finger. Toon Link did the same toward him, just without looking directly at him. "What we meant was that we are going to allow you lovebirds to relax on this 'totally not meant to be a date'.....date.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!!!! A date!?!?! Pffffft I would never date such a handsome, brave, dominant.....big—" Lucas was cut off by Ness putting his hand over his mouth.

"Just......just shush. You're not helping our situation," Ness said.

"Ok." Toon Link grinned a "gotcha" grin. He then simply got out of the car and joined Popo in leaving. Lucas and Ness watched as they paid the man at the entrance to enter. "They're totally plotting something."

"Of course they are." Ness looked at Lucas and grabbed his chin, Lucas's absolutely favorite thing Ness does that isn't rated-r. Ness leaned in and pecked Lucas's lips. "Now then, shall we get started? You don't wanna be late to the apple picking." Lucas giggled cutely.

"I'd love to." The two boys left the car and started toward the entrance. They bought their tickets and made their way toward the first thing Ness wanted to do. It was simple. All that it entailed was picking a pumpkin or squash. They walked over to the corner of this sector and looked through the smaller pumpkins. Lucas chuckled as he grabbed a pretty normal looking pumpkin and showed it to Ness. "LOOKIE!!!" Ness raised an eyebrow, confused as to why a very simple and boring pumpkin would get him so happy.

"Uhh, what about it?"

"It's cute!" The only thing Ness found cute about the pumpkin was how small it was compared to the rest of the others.

"Uhm.....it's more.....basic." Lucas lowered the pumpkin and held a blank face.

"Yeah, and I'm a blond-haired, blue-eyed, gay bottom."

"Touche." Ness scanned over the other pumpkins and found one that caught his fancy. He grabbed a pretty large pumpkin and surprised himself by being able to hold it with minimal problems. Ness waddled over to the counter with a familiar man--Byleth--standing behind it. Ness placed the large pumpkin on the counter, causing a small tremor. Lucas skipped over and placed his smaller one next to Ness's. Byleth looked at the boys from between the pumpkins.

"Wow, Ness, are you overcompensating for something," Byleth laughed. Lucas grinned.

"Trust me, teach, he's not overcompensating for anything." Byleth's smile disappeared. He looked between the two boy's faces and saw the same look. Byleth clapped.

"Ok then, I'll just move on, uhhhhhh."

"Umm, teach, the pumpkins," Ness reminded Byleth.

"Oh, r-right, I knew that." Byleth cleared his throat. Not really destroying the thoughts of his two troublesome, and strangely always involved with something, students partaking in.......unholy acts. "So, these uh....these cost......oh forget it. They're on the house. Just.....just please get out of here so I can focus."

"Oh?" Ness smugly said. He rested his head in his palm, with his arm on the counter. "Is our esteemed teach thinking of Lucas and I doing the do? That's very naughty of you teach."

"If you don't leave right now both of the pumpkins will cost $1000."

"Welp, let's go, Luke." Ness grabbed Lucas's collar and dragged them off.

"TAKE CARE OF MY PUMPKIN TEACH!!!" Lucas called out. Byleth rolled his eyes and moved the pumpkins from the countertop and placed them on the floor, in preparation for the boys to come back and pick them up.

The boys continued walking through the pumpkin patch, setting their eyes on a small booth that was selling bags of popcorn. "You're not really doing much to hide our relationship," Lucas said.

"You're one to talk," Ness responded. The two of them stopped at the booth and bought a bag of popcorn each from the vendor.....which they also knew. Ken Masters. He was actually heating up the popcorn with his own flames of "chi" as he called it, but the boys just thought he was able to shoot regular fire. They paid for the popcorn and turned away.

"Hey, boys..." Ken started. They turned their heads, with Lucas's mouth full of popcorn. "There's a special fireworks show that's being played for you later, so watch out for that."

"Why—" As Lucas said that a piece of popcorn fell out of his mouth. Ness placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder and stepped forward.

"Why?" Ness asked in Lucas's stead.

"I don't know. I was just paid to tell you that," Ken said. Ness, still very confused as to why a whole fireworks show would be played for them, turned to Lucas.

"This must be what those two a plotting." Lucas swallowed the rest of the popcorn in his mouth.

"Can we go apple picking now?" Lucas excitedly asked. Ness saw the excitement and eagerness in Lucas's eyes, causing a lighthearted and happy chuckle to come out of him.

"Fine fine, let's go."

"YAY!!"

________

The boys made it to the apple picking section of the pumpkin patch. There were loads of trees with red delicious apples grown on them. Lucas was practically hopping as he and Ness were getting their apple baskets. They then started toward the furthest and most full tree. Even during their walk, Lucas was hopping excitedly. "You're really pumped for this."

"OF COURSE I AM!!! I love apples." Ness always loved how easily pleased Lucas was. He also knew there was an ulterior reason why Lucas was so pumped up to pick apples. They made it over to the tree that had caught their attention for the loads of apples growing from it. Lucas looked at Ness with the smirk Ness knew was coming. Ness playfully rolled his eyes before kneeling down. "YES!!!" Lucas climbed on Ness's shoulders so when Ness stood up Lucas was able to reach for the apples. Lucas looked down with a thankful smile.

"Whatever, just.....just grab the apples already."

"Oh come on, you know you enjoy being right between my legs," Lucas winked. Ness grew a faint blush before looking away with a smirk.

"Just hurry it up." Lucas chuckled as he reached up to grab a few of the smaller apples. He placed them in his basket, his smile only growing as he grabbed more and more.

"Ok Nessy, I'm done." Lucas jumped off of Ness's shoulders and excitedly showed off his basket. Ness looked in and found Lucas's small apples. Ness looked up at Lucas's proud face.

"Why am I not surprised by these?" Lucas's proud face disappeared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ness playfully stuck out his tongue before looking up at the tree. "So.....are you gonna help me get up there?"

"Hell no. You're heavy?" Ness crossed his arms before looking back at Lucas. Lucas flamboyantly walked away, leaving Ness to pick the apples without any help. Ness climbed up the tree and had to pick the apples carefully or else he'd fall. Ness was able to successfully do it. He slid down the tree and walked over to the counter near the entrance to the apple picking section, where Lucas was calmly eating an apple. Ness placed the basket on the counter.

"Thanks for the help."

"Yeah, no problem."

________

They traveled through the pumpkin patch. They stayed away from the attractions they weren't intrigued by. Eventually, they made it to the wagon travel. They weren't alone though. Paula and Ana were also there. This only made the boys know that there was definitely a deeper plot. Paula and Ana played like they didn't know the boys were also in the line for the wagon. Ana leaned toward Paula. "They're here," she softly and quietly said. Paula giggled.

"Good, tell TL and Popo it's time," she said. Ness saw the two girls chatting. He turned toward Lucas.

"Why do we always fall for their traps?" Ness asked.

"I dunno.....I just wanna ride the wagon," Lucas happily pointed at the large wagon.

"Nevermind, I know why." The line climbed onto the wagon. This was finally when Ana and Paula sat next to the boys.

"Surprised to see you here," Paula said, crossing her feet. Ness glared at her with an unamused face. He leaned his head in slightly as his head turned slightly determined and angered.

"We will not fall for your traps again Paula. We're done being your playthings." Paula laughed.

"You say that, but you know damn well Lucas is too dull to realize when he's walking into my trap." Ness peered back at Lucas and saw him completely distracted by the night sky and the dark atmosphere. Ness sighed.

"Ok, fair enough, but you won't fool me." Paula smugly crossed her arms.

"Right. Not like you've fallen for every trap I've set. Oh, wait....you have. Ana, why has he always fallen for my traps?"

"He loves LUKEY!!!!!" Ana happily said.

"I......." Ness stopped himself from saying the rest of what he was going to say, which was something that was a lie.

"You what?" Paula's smile grew slicker. "You don't love him? Ok fine, I'll just tell Lukey there. HEY, LUCAS!!!" Lucas was broken from his trance and looked at Paula.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Ness doesn't—" Paula stopped talking when Ness covered her mouth. Ness looked back and nervously chuckled.

"D-don't worry about it, Luke," Ness convinced.

"Uhh....ok." Ness turned back toward Paula, removed his hand, and saw Paula's snarky grin.

"Don't even dare."

"You love him," Paula and Ana quietly sang.

"Just......shut up."

"Hehe. Don't worry Ness. This trap is a good one," Paula said. Ness rolled his eyes. He grabbed Lucas's arm, confusing him a bit.

"Let's go, we're changing seats." Lucas didn't attempt to fight back and allowed Ness to control him. They sat in a different seat. This, however, inadvertently put them right in the crosshairs of Paula's trap. The girls giggled, knowing that their masterful planning was about to be shown full force.

________

About halfway through the ride, two random people who sat opposite Ness and Lucas "got into a fight". He stood up and took the "fight" to another level. Lucas was too distracted by the night sky to really realize it. The "fight" started getting closer toward the boys. Ness started shoving Lucas. "Hey....Luke..." Ness broke Lucas out of his trance, but it was too late. The fighters rammed into the boys, knocking them out of the wagon and into the wheat fields. The wagon then quickly sped up, leaving the boys alone. They stood up and Ness growled. "DAMN IIIIIIIIT!!!!"

"Oooo...." Ness looked down at Lucas and saw him picking up a little snail. Lucas stood up with a smile and showed off the snail. "LOOKIE, it's a tiny snail." Ness loved seeing Lucas so pleased with the literal tiniest things. Ness smacked his gums before grabbing the snail and putting it back on the ground.

"We have bigger things....literally...to worry about."

"Oh come oooon......How many times have we been stranded in the middle of.....whatever?"

"Too many to count."

"Exactly, so why not have a little fun with it. And plus, when's the next time we'll get to be in the middle of wheat fields." Ness crossed his arms.

"This is behind our school.....which is a mile away from your house," Ness blankly said. Lucas scoffed off Ness's logic.

"So?"

"Can we just.....just go please?" Ness grabbed Lucas's hand in a way that showed he was scared. He was also shooting his head around, confirming his freight. Lucas patted Ness's hand.

"Are you scared Nessy?" Lucas asked. Ness leered at him.

"NO!!! I-I'm not scared." Lucas tilted his head in disbelief. A small crunching noise came from the wheat. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Lucas just gave Ness a certain look making Ness growl as he looked back at Lucas. "Oh shut up." Lucas giggled.

"Ok Ness, let's get out." Ness shakily nodded before turning around and leading Lucas toward where he thought the exit was. After a while, more crunching noises came from the wheat. This caused Ness to jump into the air. While in the air he was expecting Lucas to catch him.....but he didn't. Ness fell back onto the ground.

"HEY!!!!" Ness yelled as he looked up at an unamused Lucas.

"What? You wanted me to catch you?"

"YES!!!"

"Pfft, whatever." Ness groaned as he stood up.

"I hate you."

"Thanks!"

________

During the entire walk through the wheat fields, Ness was gripping onto Lucas's star-struck body. Little did the boys know, however, they were walking into phase 2 of their trap. All Paula wanted to accomplish with pushing the boys off the wagon was to give her and the others a chance to put up the final preparations. The boys felt like they were walking in circles. It didn't really help that every stem of wheat looked exactly like the other. "You know, Ness, this is exactly how horror movies start. Is this Children of the Corn?"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

"Oh, you were scared shitless of that movie. My bad," Lucas winked, showing he purposely brought up the scariest movie to Ness. A loud crow yelled through the field, causing Ness to jump and retreat behind Lucas. "Pussy."

"Oh my god, just shut up. If you don't, you're gonna regret it later."

"Oh please, we both know once we get home you're going to take a hot bath then fall asleep in the bath and I would have to get you out, dry you, and put you in bed and then you'll wake up and yell at me for fuck all reason." Ness just stared at Lucas with wide eyes.

"I.....ok fine. Just shut up." Lucas giggled as he continued leading Ness through the wheat fields. Eventually, they made it back to the snail that Lucas had picked up. Lucas gasped loudly. "SNAILIE!!!!!!" Lucas ran forward and picked it up. "I've missed you!!!" Lucas rubbed the slimy snail up against his cheek.

"Lucas?"

"I should've never left you."

"Lucas?"

"I love you Snailie."

"Lucas?"

"Wanna come home with me?"

"LUCAS!!!" Lucas looked behind him and saw a scared and angry Ness.

"What?"

"Don't you know what this means?" Lucas stood up, a little confused.

"Boney gets a friend?"

"Well....first things first, Boney would probably eat that little thing...." Lucas gasped as he covered the snail as to protect it from a nonexistent Boney. "And second things second, it means we're going around in goddamned CIRCLES!!" Lucas looked around and hummed an "I guess we are." Ness rolled his eyes.

"Snailie, do you know the way out of here?" The snail obviously didn't respond, but Lucas took the unchanged look as a yes anyway. He placed the snail on the ground and it started slowly moving in a certain direction. "YOU HEARD SNAILIE!! IT'S THAT-A WAY!!!" Lucas picked the snail back up and marched in the direction the snail started toward.

"My God...." Ness facepalmed. "I'm gonna be stuck in here forever."

"NESSY HURRY UP!!!"

"Coming!!" Ness ran up, deciding it was best to go along with it, for the main reason of being able to get a PS5 from Lucas.

________

The snail's unspoken directions did indeed lead them to the exit of the wheat fields. Ness just stared at the exit with wide eyes. "What the fuck."

"SEEE, I never doubted you for a second Snailie," Lucas happily said as he placed the snail on his shoulder. He looked at Ness with a smirk. "Boom, and you thought I was crazy."

"You were talking to a snail, how else am I supposed to think." The two boys walked back into the main pumpkin patch to find it creepily void of life. This only frightened Ness more. He retreated a little behind Lucas. That was when a very high pitched screech sounded from behind them. Ness jumped as he screamed loudly as Lucas slowly turned around. Ness's fright-filled scream wasn't justified as he quickly found out that the screech was for the shooting of a firework. He saw the fireworks explode in the air and shot out some small green lights. "Oh.....ok then."

"Jeez, so much for not being scared."

"Buzz off." Another firework shot up into the air and exploded to show a word. The word was Nesscas. Ness's face grew blank once more that day. Lucas was just amazed by the fireworks. Another firework shot up and showed what was clearly meant to be Ness and Lucas kissing.

"WOOOOOOW!!!! Look Nessy it's us!!" Lucas excitedly pointed toward the firework that had already started to dissipate.

"Yeah......I can see that." Lucas giggled cutely. Ness looked at him and admired his playfulness. They soon heard clapping from behind them. When the boys turned around they found the entire pumpkin patch clapping as they looked at the boys. The person who was clearly leading the group was, to neither boys' surprise, Paula.

"Was this entire damn pumpkin patch a plot?"

"Not the entire pumpkin patch.......but yes, the entire pumpkin patch," Paula answered. Ness growled as he walked toward Paula. He stopped right in front of Paula and angrily pointed at her.

"Paula......I swear to God I'll—"

"NESSY!!!" Lucas yelled. Ness looked back and watched Lucas walk forward. He stopped a little behind Ness. "Stop being rude, we still had fun right?"

"Not at all!! We chose pumpkins, I got used to pick apples...."

"But we were able to calmly walk around, right?"

"I-I guess...." Ness looked down at Paula's feet.

"And we were able to just chill out and have some quality time alone, right?"

"Y-yeah...."

"See, it may not have been real.....but we still had fun. And plus, I'm surprised you didn't realize it was fake. There's no way in H e double hockey sticks Byleth and Ken make good vendors." This earned a chuckle from Ness.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Luke." Ness looked up at Paula's face. "What did you want with this anyway?"

"You to finally show everyone your relationship with Lucas." Ness looked back at Lucas and saw him holding the snail to his nose. Lucas was also happily talking to it with a baby voice. Lucas giggled, causing a smile to come from Ness as he turned back around.

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all!!" Popo butted in. Ness flicked his forehead.

"Fuck off."

"Ok."

"Yes, that's all, Ness. Just confirm what everyone here already knows." Ness loudly sighed. He looked back at Lucas, who was still calmly chatting with the snail. Ness fully turned around and stepped forward.

"Lucas?" Ness questioned. Lucas lowered his hand but wasn't able to get a good look at Ness before Ness leaned in to kiss Lucas. Lucas instantly melted into the kiss by wrapping his arms up around Ness's neck. This did allow the snail to move onto Ness's shoulder and witness his new human friend be kissed by the stranger he now stood on. After a bit, Ness backed his head away and smirked. "You get better every time, Luke." Lucas giggled.

"Snailie likes you." Ness looked at his shoulder and saw the snail slightly rub against his chin. He sighed before looking back at Lucas.

"He is kinda cute."

"SEE!!!" Ness lied, but the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Lucas right after such a tender kiss. Lucas grabbed the snail and placed it back on his shoulder. Ness looked at the large group of fake pumpkin patch attendees.

"There, happy now—" Ness stopped himself when he saw that everyone was holding cameras. They all quickly hid them behind their backs and smiled a fake innocence. "My God, I want to beat the fu—"

"NESSY!!!" Ness peered back, "Not in front of Snailie." Ness rolled his eyes and looked back at the group.

"Can we leave now?"

"But Nessy, we still haven't done all of the things here."

"Yeah, you should be able to at least do everything we made for you two," Paula smirked, showing that her plan still wasn't fully realized just yet.

"Ok, but no pictures, got it?" Ness questioned. Paula rolled her eyes.

"Fiiiiiine." Ness grabbed Lucas's hand triumphantly and walked off. Paula turned to her group and giggled.

"Grab your cameras people, we're about to have some damn fun!!!!" Paula and the rest of the group quietly cheered.


	63. The Halloween Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to a Halloween festival. They simply enjoy their time at the festival.

Ness and Lucas finally arrived at the Halloween festival. They weren't in any costumes just yet, since they didn't want to ruin the costume festival later in the day. They walked to the first place they saw, which was just a little diner, named "Kawamama", to wait for the others to arrive. Inside the diner was much more full than the diner normally was, and the waiter who stayed behind the counter--Dee--was evidently overwhelmed. Ness and Lucas sat at the stools in front of the strange orange creature with a bandana. Dee sighed when he saw Ness and Lucas. "Aww come on, you guys too?" Dee whined.

"Relax, we're not here to eat. We're just waiting for the others," Ness eased Dee.

"AYO DEE, WHEN'RE YOU TAKING OUR ORDER!?!?!" Some random dude yelled. Dee groaned. He jumped off his stool and ran over to take the man's order.

"Poor Dee," Lucas sympathized.

"He's the one who willingly chose to work Halloween night. He should've seen this coming." Ness smiled at Lucas. "Who're you dressing up as for the party?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Come on Lukey," Ness insisted. Lucas clicked his gums as he shook his head. He leaned his head in closer to Ness's and flicked his nose.

"That'll ruin the surprise." Ness rolled his eyes. Lucas winked before moving his head back. "Trust me, Ness, you'll love it."

"How much would I love it?"

"I dunno, you've been egging me on to wear something like this." Ness thought for a moment and groaned loudly.

"THAT DOESN'T HELP ME AT ALL!!!"

"Hey, you're the one who said, 'Oh I wanna see you in a maid's outfit, oh I wanna see you in a cheerleader's outfit, oh I wanna see you completely naked'....you get the point." Ness twisted around and looked out of the diner.

"So, where're we headed for first?"

"The haunted house attraction." Ness whimpered a bit, showing Lucas that he was still scared easily. That was actually the exact reason why Lucas even wanted to go to a haunted house. He hated haunted houses, but he really wanted to see Ness crap his pants inside one. "Then we're doing a pumpkin carving contest." This was something Lucas was really excited for. He had been training for this for months. He was practicing carving pumpkins while everyone was passing out their valentine's cards. "Then we're bobbing for apples, which you're good with your mouth so you should do great," Lucas winked. Ness smacked the back of Lucas's head, just wanting him to continue. "Then we're doing a Candy Corn eating competition," Lucas sternly said as he rubbed where Ness had hit. "Then a trick or treating contest, which should be fun!" He was clearly very excited to go trick or treating. Ness wished he shared the same enthusiasm. "And finally the costume contest."

"Ugh, it just sounds like we'll be on our feet all night."

"Lighten up already, scaredy-cat," Lucas nudged Ness, causing Ness to grin very slightly. Ness looked at him.

"You better not be calling me a scaredy-cat."

"Well, I am, what're you gonna do about that? Hmm?" Lucas asked as he moved his head closer to Ness's. Ness's grin turned into a full-blown giddy smile.

"Or you'll regret it."

"I'd like to see you try to make me regret it." Ness rolled his eyes before grabbing Lucas's collar and pulling him into a surprise kiss. It didn't last all that long at all, but it still made Ness smile of utter victory.

"Now be a good lil' boy and shut up, K?"

"I....I'll only do that 'cause I want to, not 'cause you told me to," Lucas crossed his arms.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Yo, lovebirds, now that you're done romancing it up, we're all here," Toon Link said at the entrance. Ness and Lucas jumped off their stools. Lucas looked back at an overworked Dee and decided to give him a tip despite not ordering anything. Lucas decided to give Dee a $200 tip. Lucas turned to see his friends in complete shock at the tip he just gave Dee, who was silently freaking out behind him. "You just.....gave him $200?" Lucas nodded.

"You never give me that type of cash," Ness pouted. Lucas grew a lewd smile and looked up at Ness.

"You really don't want me to go there," he simply said. Ness was confused a first, but then instantly knew what Lucas meant.

"You're right, let's go." He grabbed Lucas's arm and stomped out of the diner. Toon Link was left confused, but he was so used to playing the third wheel that he just turned around and walked out like everything was normal.

"Horny bastards," he said as he left. Outside the diner was the rest of the group that actually wanted to come to the festival. Other than Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link the others that arrived were; Toon Link's boyfriend, Villager, then there's another couple in Ninten and Claus, and the final two were also a couple in Young Link and Mega Man. It was a surprising boy's night out. All of the girls went to Junior's Halloween party.

"You boys ready to get scared?" Villager excitedly asked. That sadistic bastard was very excited about the haunted house. Mega Man stared blankly at Villager.

"I am incapable of getting scared," Mega Man said.

"But you can cum?" Young Link lewdly asked. Mega Man sternly looked at him, causing Young Link to clear his throat and look away. Mega Man looked back at the others and saw that they all somehow had a teacup full of, well, tea. They were sipping on their cups with their pinkies held up and a very proper stance.

"Jolly good show old chap," Ninten mocked a British person.

"Ahh, yes, you are indeed correct my good butt buddy," Claus said before sipping hard on his tea.

"You guys are idiots," Mega Man said.

"Idiot? My lawd. That is quite the profanity you bloody cunt," Villager sternly said.

"Jolly good show Villager," Lucas applauded.

"Ah yes, jolly good indeed," Ness agreed. Mega Man crossed his arms.

"Scratch that, you're not idiots. You guys are fucking dumb. Stop with the horrible accents and let's go," Mega Man said. He was very annoyed. The group did this quite often. They would always somehow randomly get tea and grow horrible British accents whenever something "tea-worthy" happened. Mega Man was the only one incapable of this, which he hated more than anything in the world.

"You're ruining our fun," Villager stomped.

"Ok, just look at me for like, five seconds. I. Do not. Give. A fuck. Now, let's go." Mega Man started leading the group toward the haunted house. Young Link giggled before starting to follow Mega Man. Ness stopped him.

"What do you see in him?" Ness asked.

"He's different when we're alone. Also...." Young Link held up his hands, with his palms facing each other, and slowly moved them away from each other, signaling he had something....big. Young Link ran up to catch up to Mega Man.

"Damn, who would've thought he'd be packing." The other boys followed Mega Man and Young Link.

________

They soon made it to the haunted house fully decorated and ready for scaring pussy kids. Ness was one of these kids. He had already started hiding behind Lucas before even stepping onto the actual property of the house. "Let's do this, boys," Toon Link said as if he was preparing to go on Call of Duty and dominate some noobs. He ran into the house. Villager groaned.

"Here you go again, can't even learn when not too...." Villager's voice trailed off as he entered the house. Lucas looked at a scared Ness and grinned widely.

"Don't be such a wuss," Lucas said.

"I AM NOT A WUSS.....you......you mean boy," Ness tried to fight back.

"Uh-huh, you tried your best, pal," Lucas patted Ness's shoulder before walking into the house. Ness sporadically looked around before running to Lucas from fear.

Inside the house showed nothing but darkness. There was also quite a lot of room, allowing for the group to have enough space to be all up against their boyfriends. A person walked from the door that goes further inside the house. This person was Steve, although he was dressed in a costume already. "Hello children, my name is Enderman!! OOOOOOOO!!" Steve tried to spook the kids, but not even Ness was slightly scared.

"There better be better scares inside, Stevo," Villager crossed his arm.

"My name isn't Steve. My name is Enderman."

"No, it's not. Your name is a basic ass and boring-ass name; Steve." Toon Link, being quite a bit taller than Villager, rested his elbow on Villager's head.

"Just listen to him Steve, you can't win this fight," he said. Steve's blocky--and costumed face--grew blank. Although it did help that, with his costume, only his eyes were showing.

"Just get in," Steve said as he opened the door. Villager proudly chuckled before being the first person to go further into the house. The others followed pretty quickly, but when Lucas tried to walk further in, Ness tugged at his arm, preventing him from doing so. Lucas rolled his eyes before turning back toward Ness. Ness opened his mouth to defend his position, but Lucas just grabbed Ness's ear and started walking toward the door.

"O-okay Lucas, I-I'm sorry. OWW, STOP!!! Aaaack, o-okay, I'll go with, geez," Ness cried out in pain. Lucas let go of Ness's ear and walked into the door. Ness looked at Steve. "H-how scary is it?"

"If I'm to be honest, only pussy's get scared here. So....best be careful."

"I AM NO PUSSY!!!"

"Then you shan't have a problem." Steve motioned, with his uncomfortably blocky and unusually thin arm, to go through the door. Ness finally did so and Steve closed the door. The front door to the house opened and.....Steve walked in?

"Hey, Enderman, I saw the kids come in. Did you let them into the correct door?" Steve asked. The other Steve, who was actually an Enderman the entire time like he said, pointed at the door the kids entered through.

"That one?" Steve facepalmed.

"No, you were supposed to let them into the other one.....the one meant for scaring high schoolers, not the one meant for scaring preschoolers."

"Oh. Oh shoot, my apologies."

"Ugh, whatever. Nothing we can do now, want a drink?" Enderman enthusiastically nodded.

Lucas's group was going through the attraction pretty easily. The only things that really popped out at them were clowns and the horror slashers from the 80s. "Huh, this isn't too scary," Ness said happily.

"Aww, my lil' boy is growing balls," Lucas teased. Ness was going to say something back, but then the group made it to a fork in the road. Three different routes named three different things. "Scary", "Not scary", and "Ballbuster". "What's....ball buster?"

"I dunno sounds fun though," Young Link marched down that path.

"Wait, YL, at least let us make a group decision!!" Claus yelled down the path. Young Link was too far gone to hear him. "Dammit."

"Let's just follow him," Mega Man annoyingly said. The group did just that. They were soon able to catch up to Young Link. They traveled further through the dark house. Cheap jump scares continued to fail to scare them. Eventually, they got into a large circular room. What caught everyone's attention was a smaller hall that led to the exit.

"Huh, this was crap," Ness said. Right after saying that, something gooey fell onto his shoulder. Ness tensed up, mainly because he saw everyone else in the group ahead of him. He slowly and shakily turned to see that the gooey thing that fell on him was green. Ness raised an eyebrow before touching it. "Ew."

"Ness?" Lucas questioned. He walked over and stared at the goo. "Gross."

"Right?" That was when more goo fell and this time it landed on Lucas's nose. Lucas looked up and saw something very odd. It was a goo creature. This goo creature jumped down and giggled bubbly and maniacally. It wasn't just a costume. Someone screeched loudly. Lucas looked at Ness and saw his mouth firmly shut, yet he could still hear the screeching. He turned around and saw that Mega Man was screeching and hiding behind Young Link.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" He yelled as he pointed at the goo creature.

"Ouch, I have feelings," the goo creature said.

"IT JUST TALKED!!!!!" Mega Man yelled as he ran out of the house.

"Is.....is that how I always look?" Ness asked, scared to know what he looked like when he was afraid.

"Pretty much," Ninten said. The others left after Mega Man. Lucas stayed to comfort the goo creature. Learning his name was Gooigi. Lucas smiled as he patted his gooey back.

"Don't worry, I guess he's just a big pussy." Gooigi sighed.

"It's fine, I guess," he said. Lucas smiled before running out of the house.

Outside the house, Lucas saw the others trying to comfort a freaked out Mega Man. Young Link was the one trying the hardest though. Lucas walked over and crouched in front of Mega Man. He smiled. "Hey big guy, cheer up, we've got to get to that pumpkin carving contest. You know we both have been training for it." Mega Man sniffed before looking at him. He grew a small grin before jumping up.

"You're right!! I will not allow creepy goo men to get me down. Let's go!!!" Mega Man marched toward where he knew the contest was. Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas's gut and pecked at his neck, earning a giggle from Lucas.

"You always know how to cheer people up," Ness said.

"Thanks."

________

They had made it to the contest, and surprisingly, everything went normal. There were no surprises, no sudden twists or turns, it was just a good old fashioned contest. It was an odd feeling for the boys. They've gotten so used to falling for the girls' plots or having their own plans be foiled by luck, that they felt odd during the contest. However, despite the feeling of oddness, the winner was chosen. To none of the boys' surprise, the winner was the team of Lucas and Mega Man. What did they win?

"You win a free trip to a pumpkin patch!!" Byleth was cheering. Lucas crossed his arms and held a suspicious look. "Oh, umm, this is a real pumpkin patch this time," Byleth tried to convince.

"Right, that's what you said last time." Byleth held up his hand and put his other hand to his heart.

"On God, it's real." Lucas sighed exaggeratedly before stepping off the stage they were on.

"I should've never taught you modern lingo." Lucas walked toward Ness. Ness shot up with a smile.

"Hey, Luca—"

"Let's go," Lucas cut Ness off by grabbing his collar and dragging him off. Byleth was left alone on the stage rubbing his neck.

"Uhhh, so......who was here for the nude painting?" Byleth asked the small crowd.

"Oh, that was me," King Dedede said as he stepped forward.

"Nope," Claus, and the rest of the group, said as they stood up and ran to catch up to Lucas and Ness.

They made it to their school, which was decked out in full Halloween decorations. They would be here quite a few times. But, the reason they were there then was for the apple bobbing. The only ones actually doing it were Villager, Ness, and Claus. The person running this contest was K Rool. K Rool had a strange tie on, for no apparent reason. "Good evening ye old chaps," K Rool cheerfully greeted. Mega Man slowly grabbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Oh my God....he makes your guys' accents sound genuine," he said, fully annoyed by all the horrible accents he had to hear that day.

"Today, you shall be bobbing for these apples here? Thy rules are simple, ye who shall get more apple in thy mouth shall be the victor of this here contest. Any questions mates?" Toon Link raised his hand.

"Can you pick an accent and stick with it? Is it old American, or is it British? Make a decision!!!" he angrily asked.

"That's what you're angry with?" Mega Man asked.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT YOU COCKSUCKING MOTHERFUCKING TWO-FACED BITCHING ASSHOLE!!!!" K Rool surprised everyone by exploding. Toon Link slowly put his hand back down and quietly sat back down. K Rool cleared his throat. "Now then, which one of ye shall be first?"

"I-I guess I can go," Villager said as he stood up.

"Jolly good, please come on up." K Rool motioned for Villager to come up to the witch's cauldron full of apples floating in green-dyed water. The look of the water was slightly off-putting to the boys but they decided to just go with it. Villager started bobbing, grabbing the small apples into his mouth as he moved his head around. He took his mouth out and spat the apples out onto a tray near the cauldron. He had a total of 4 apples. "Fucking pathetic."

"What?" Villager asked.

"Nothing. Thy can sit back down now, young child."

"I'll young child your face," Villager shook his fist in front of K Rool, not even bothering with trying to get it into his face.

"Villager, just.....just sit down before you embarrass yourself," Ninten said. Villager huffed before walking to his seat.

"Who's next?" K Rool asked. Ness shot up and walked over to the cauldron. He looked inside it and saw the small apples. He started calculating in his head the best place to bob.

"HURRY UP, NERD!!!" Young Link yelled. Ness flipped him off right before shoving his head into the green water. After a bit, he ripped his head back up and dropped his......single apple out of his mouth. K Rool looked disgustingly down at Ness. Ness looked up.

"I—"

"Sit the fuck back down."

"Ok." Ness walked over to his seat and sat down. Lucas, who sat behind Ness, leaned forward.

"I thought you could get at least five," Lucas critiqued.

"I can't handle too much in my mouth."

"But you can handle me," Lucas winked.

"Well, you're not too big, so that's why." Lucas grew an offended look. "Oh you know it's true, there's a reason I'm the top." Lucas's breaths grew offended as well. Ness gave a few kisses to Lucas's cheek. "Love you."

"Pfft, whatever," Lucas sat back in a huff. Claus stood up and walked up to the cauldron without being called on by K Rool. Claus shot his head into the water and started cramming apples into his mouth. He picked his head up and spat nearly 25 apples onto the tray. Everyone was just staring at Claus, confused, and slightly concerned. The only one not doing that was Ninten, who was proud.

"I don't want.......just go sit back down, please," K Rool pleaded, "I have to put these back in the swamp water." Claus, who was going back to his seat, stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"Swamp......water?" Claus asked.

"Huh? Yeah, how else is the water green?" Claus and the other two who bobbed for apples shuddered. Claus walked to his group in complete shock.

"Can we just go to the next one please?" Villager threw up on the lap of the person next to him, Ganondorf. He looked up at Ganondorf and grinned, having some of his vomit drip from his lip. Ganondorf grew a disgusted face. He picked Villager up as if he was using tongs and tossed him away.

________

They then did the candy corn eating competition, which lasted a good 30 seconds. One of the competitors, Kirby, inhaled all of the others' candy corn. This, in turn, disqualified all of his competitors. This was exactly what everyone was expecting to happen so it didn't surprise them. In fact, they only chose to do the competition for Kirby to feel happy that he had competition, despite in actuality he was the only one who stood a chance of eating all of that candy corn without rotting their teeth.

The boys, leaving Kirby to do his very irresistible celebration dance, to meet up with the runner of the trick or treating competition, Pac-Man. There was quite the group already there. Pac-Man analyzed the slowly growing group and gulped. "Well, dang, didn't expect this," Pac-Man said to himself. He cleared his throat. "Well hello there everyone. My name is Pac-Man, and I—"

"I DON'T CARE, LET'S GET TO THE CANDY!!!" Ninten yelled. Claus pulled on Ninten's scarf to shut him up. Ninten rubbed his neck and lowered his head.

"Ok then. Well, the contest, let's begin. It's simple. You will have ten minutes to go around Ultimatum trick or treating. After ten minutes you must come back here. And trust me, we'll know if you trick or treat at another house after the ten minutes." Pac-Man looked to his left and saw a robot. This robot's name was ROB. His eyes turned red before scanning over all of the competitors. Young Link held up his arm.

"What if we do trick or treat at another house?" he asked.

"Oh it's simple," Pac-Man chuckled happily, "I will fucking kill you." Young Link's small smile instantly disappeared. He lowered his arm quietly and slowly due to the seriousness all over Pac-Man's usually unserious face. "I will come over there and twist your head 360°, pop it the fuck off, then shove it so far up your ass it'll return to its normal place." Pac-Man then smiled happily. "Does that answer your question," he happily asked, knowing very well the fear he caused. Young Link's feared face grew more fearful as he grabbed Mega Man's arm. There was a frightful silence drenched over the audience. "Now then, you may use our buckets here. Once you leave, you will have one minute before the actual ten starts. So, begin!" Everyone, either from fear or excitement, hurried to grab their buckets and ran out of the small tent located at the back of the school.

Lucas and the others had already been trick or treating for a good 7 minutes. Their buckets were pretty nicely full. They stopped at a house and knocked on the door. The door opened and showed an obvious drunk lady in a skimpy Catwoman costume. "Hello boy," the tall lady drunkenly and seductively said.

"Hey......Bayonetta," Ness groaned.

"OHHHH, Nessy!!! How you've been"—Bayonetta was cut off by a hiccup—"little guy?" Bayonetta leaned down and happily played with Ness's cap. Ness held up his arms.

"I don't know where your arms have been........or where your mouth has been.......and to be honest I don't want to know......so please don't touch me." Bayonetta giggled as she stood back up.

"Why're you boys here anyway?"

"Nice tits....." Toon Link accidentally said out loud. All of the boys looked at him, prompting him to look down at the ground. "Sorry."

"Trick or treat!!!" Lucas happily said as he held up his skull bucket. Bayonetta chuckled.

"Oh right, it's Halloween, duh," she said, slapping her forehead.

"Why are you in the costume then?" Mega Man asked, confused as to why she would be wearing a costume if she didn't even know it was Halloween.

"I have a costume on?" Mega Man nodded slowly before holding up his bucket.

"Can we just get candy?" Bayonetta gave a hiccup before walking back into her house. Bayonetta walked back and started dropping candy into their buckets. They thanked Bayonetta and turned away.

"Um, wait, uhh, you, the ummmm...the blond bottom?" Young Link and Lucas stopped and looked back in unison.

"Yeah?" They questioned.

"No, the striped boy." Lucas stepped forward with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?" he asked. Bayonetta held up a finger and reached into the house. She then dropped something into Lucas's bucket. Claus stepped forward and saw Lucas holding what was dropping into his bucket.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE HIM A DILDO!!!" Claus yelled.

"Dude, chill."

"See, he loves it," Bayonetta giggled.

"It's only nine inches."

"Yeah see, it's only nin"—it took a bit for what Lucas said to drain into Claus's brain—"ONLY NINE INCHES!?!?!?!" Claus yelled as he looked at Lucas. Bayonetta giggled some more.

"I like you kid," she said as she ruffed Lucas's hair. Claus looked back at Ness, who was whistling and looking at the sky.

"Don't you guys just look up and admire the stars?" Ness asked, trying to change the subject. Villager looked up.

"Uhh, there's no stars," he pointed out. Claus walked over to Ness. Ness gulped before looking back down and at him.

"Uh, hey there."

"I shouldn't ask this.....but I will. Yours and Lucas's first time.........did he, like, you know.......take it all?" Claus asked.

"Like a champ!!" Claus sighed in relief. "Although he did cry......and scream, a lot. But yeah, he takes it like a champ now," Ness proudly said as he winked at Lucas. Claus looked back at Lucas then back at Ness. He did this a few more times before letting out a deep and long breath. He placed his bucket of candy on the ground and held up his arms very slightly.

"I'm leaving." Claus started walking away.

"Claus, where're you going?!?!?!" Lucas cried out. Claus turned around but continued to walk backward.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home." Claus turned back around and continued walking. Ninten placed his bucket down as well and ran over to catch up to Claus. Lucas walked to Ness with a confused face.

"What did you say to him?"

"Oh you know, the usual," Ness said.

"Right, well, we should hurry up if we want to win this contest."

They didn't. It wasn't even close. Sonic won; he had twenty-five buckets full of candy while Lucas's group came back with two fewer members and only a little over half of their buckets were full.

________

They walked into the courtyard of the school, where the final thing Lucas and the others were going to do, was located. The costume contest was run by Palutena. The contest wasn't too full, definitely not like the trick or treating contest. "Welcome everyone, and we'll be doing the costume contest. The winner of this contest will get to go home with the knowledge that they won," Palutena announced. "You will be given one hour to dress up, you will then walk onto this stage and strike a pose or whatever you want, then finally, our esteemed judging panel will, well, judge you. After the winner gets chosen, get the hell off of my school." Ness turned to Lucas.

"Ok, now you can tell me what you'll be dressing as," Ness said.

"Nah, you'll just have to wait."

The people all dissipated into small changing rooms to change into their costumes. After an hour passed, everyone stepped out and Ness's jaw dropped through the ground and went around the world until it hit him. Lucas was dressed as a cheerleader. However, not like a male cheerleader, like a female one. A very short skirt, pom poms, a crop top, ponytailed hair, and even make-up on his face to make him look more feminine. Lucas turned toward Ness, who was in a very simple Dracula costume and did a small cheer routine. "Hiya Nessy, how do you like my costume?" Lucas turned around, showing Ness exactly what he wanted to see.

"I.....I......damn you, Lucas."

"What's wrong, you don't like it, I guess I'll just have to take it off," Lucas seductively said as he played with his skirt.

"LUCAS, STOP IT DAMMIT.....I'm supposed to go up on stage, I don't want a damn boner." Lucas giggled and skipped over to Ness's side. He smooched his cheek.

"Whatever you say, Nessy."

"Uhh, Lucas?"

"Stop changing the subject, I know you love seeing me in—"

"Lucas, look." Lucas looked forward and saw Claus. Claus looked Lucas up and down before twisting around and walking away.

"Oh come on Claus, you had to expect this out of me."

"I.....should've never come back....." Claus, from fear and shock, said to himself.

"Alrighty, everyone, please come on over here so we can start the show." Ness wrapped an arm around Lucas's exposed stomach, causing Lucas to flinch slightly.

"Oh, someone's coming around to this look," he giggled.

"Shush, I'm doing this to make people know you belong to me." Lucas giggled some more before putting his hand where Ness's was. They joined their group's side. Toon Link, who was dressed as some type of witch, looked the two up and down and leaned back toward Mega Man.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked. Mega Man, dressed in an inflatable T-Rex costume, slowly shook his head.

"I.....I'd rather not know, and I'd rather live on knowing that I do not know what you want me to know.......you know?" Mega Man said, not even bothering with trying to look at the two.

"No, not at all."

"Good, now quiet down." Palutena called up the first few people and they did very basic poses. Lucas was soon called up. He patted Ness's lap before hopping off the chair and skipping onto the stage. Palutena, unlike all the past few times, stayed on stage, and just looked at the boy in utter shock.

"The hell you wearing, boy?" Palutena sternly asked.

"You like it?" Lucas asked. Palutena looked Lucas up and down and couldn't lie, he oddly fit the outfit. She nudged her head.

"Yeah, actually it does fit you. Anyway, you do your thing, I'll be right over there." Palutena stepped off of the stage. Lucas cleared his throat before looking at the three judges. The three judges were Captain Falcon, Mr. Game and Watch, and finally Min Min

"Get ready for your minds to be blown," Lucas said as he shook the pom poms. "HIT IT!!!!" Ridley suddenly came from the sky with a large boom box and decked out in a full DJ's outfit.

"LET'S GET THIS SHIT STARTED!!!" he roared. Music started playing out of the boombox. The song was WAP by Cardi B. Ness had a hunch as to what Lucas was doing and well, his hunch was correct. Lucas ended up doing a whole dance routine for the song. It was obviously filled with nothing but horniness. Mega Man actually started crying. Despite being a robot, he was crying from the pain of watching it. Not that Lucas's dancing was bad, it was actually great, but Mega Man hated it nonetheless. He was trying so hard to not run on stage and drag Lucas off it. He found out just how hard it was to be Lucas's friend.

After the dance routine, Palutena walked back onto the stage and patted Lucas's back. "That sure was interesting," she nervously said. Ridley flew off. Palutena leaned down to Lucas's ear. "Get the fuck off my stage."

"OKAY!!" Lucas cheerfully responded. He jumped off the stage and ran to where he was sitting. He looked around and couldn't find Ness. "Where's Ness?" he asked Toon Link. Toon Link, admittedly with some blood trickling out of his nose, pointed down. Lucas turned around and looked down, where Ness was laying. Lucas giggled before crouching down. "Did you forget how to sit?"

"You know damn well what you did......you......you bastard," Ness said, with blood all over his face. "Let's.......can we just.....ugh!!!" Ness covered his blushed and bloody face. Lucas giggled, succeeding in making him flustered.

"Wanna go home? You can punish me there." Ness lowered his hands to show his eyes. His eyes showed happiness. He held a hand up.

"Yes please."

"Can't walk, can you."

"Nope." Lucas grabbed Ness's hand and started dragging him away. Toon Link turned toward Mega Man. He opened his mouth, but then it got forced shut by Mega Man.

"Don't even. I'd rather not think of what they're going to do." Mega Man let go of Toon Link's face.

"We both know Lucas is going to get absolutely pounded by Ness, with his long schlong and all," Toon Link said, despite the warning he was given. Mega Man rolled his eyes before slamming his fist into Toon Link's head. Toon Link fell down. Villager stood behind Toon Link's fallen body and tilted his head.

"Yeah, he deserved that."


	64. Tales of a Lewd Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will have 3 short tales about Lucas being horny. Simple.

Tale #1 - Drunken Lucas

Lucas downed another bottle of tequila before screeching, whilst all in a dinosaur onesie, loudly in the air. He, with a lot of his friends, was at a party. This party had no real reason for being, it just existed and they took advantage of it. Everyone had gotten used to Lucas's drunk side at this point. Ness was the most used to it. He was just sitting on the couch, with a solo cup full of fruit punch, watching Tom & Jerry. He was sitting next to Ninten. "You gonna get your mans?" Ninten asked as he bit into his cookie.

"First off, he ain't my mans, and second, there's no point," Ness pointed out. He looked over at Lucas, who was downing another drink, before looking back at the tv. He sipped on the punch and sighed a satisfied sigh. "He'll pass out soon enough and I'll just take him home." Lucas finished his drink. He was going to reach for another one until he saw Ness in the corner of his eyes. He hiccuped before starting toward him. Before he could even leave the kitchen he tripped on literally nothing. Ness knew this, and simply drank more of his punch. Lucas pushed himself back up and stumbled toward the couch. He stopped right behind Ness.

"Hi.." Lucas was cut off by his own burp, "Nessy." Ness sighed.

"Hey."

"I love you." Ninten instantly spat out the bite he took out of the cookie and looked up at Lucas. Lucas's face was red, from the alcohol, and his eyes were fuzzy.

"Uh-huh." Ness took another sip of his punch.

"Ness, he just said he loved you," Ninten said in shock that Ness wasn't more surprised. Ness looked at him.

"He always says that when he's drunk. He doesn't mean it." Ness looked into his solo cup and saw that it was empty. He stood up. "Imma get a refill." He walked into the kitchen, with Lucas following him every step of the way, and started refilling his cup. Lucas's drunken self pushed the person who was standing next to Ness, which neither boy knew, just so he could stand there.

"NESSY!!!!" Lucas yelled. Ness closed the gallon of punch before turning toward Lucas.

"Yes?"

"I LOVE YOU!!!!!"

"You already told me that." Ness took a drink of his punch. Lucas got mad. He slapped the cup out of his hand. Ness's eyes followed the cup as it fell to the ground in slow motion.

"Awe, my punch," he disappointingly said. He looked back up at Lucas's failed angered face. Lucas was clearly trying to come off as mad but when he was drunk he was never able to pull off any other look outside of "Fuck me", especially when around Ness. "That was pretty mean, you know."

"I don't care." Lucas gave another hiccup, allowing Ness to smell Lucas's drunk breath. Ness's face cringed up before he shook his head. He turned back to the counter, grabbed another solo cup, and grabbed the gallon of punch once more. Lucas grew madder he wasn't getting the attention he wanted. He stomped the ground with a small growl that, even with Lucas being drunk, Ness found to be cute. "NESSY!!!!" Ness simply hummed as he poured some punch into his cup. "I WANT YOU INSIDE OF ME!!!!" The lot of people inside the kitchen all quieted down and looked at Ness and Lucas.

"The hell?" some random person said. Ness rolled his eyes, stopped pouring, and turned toward Lucas. He quickly sipped his punch.

"Will you shut up, Lucas, they probably don't know you're drunk," Ness strictly ordered. One of the major changes in Lucas, when he was drunk, was that he would never take orders. Not even from Ness, which he'd always take orders from. Even if Ness told him to go out and kill ten babies and eat their kidneys, Lucas would probably do it. It was at least a 99+1% chance of him doing it.

"BUT I MEAN IT!!!!" Ness groaned.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Just stop screaming already." Ness drank some more of his punch as he started walking away from Lucas's drunken self. Lucas slammed his fist into the counter, and, if it wasn't for the fact he was drunk, it would've hurt him like all living hell, since Lucas is prone to be hurt easily.

"Damn you," Once more, cut off by a hiccup, "Nessy." Lucas started thinking to himself of how he could get Ness. But of course, with how he was at the time, those thoughts and plans were tainted. He found one he liked. He turned around and found that Ness had returned to his seat on the couch, but was now watching Spongebob. Lucas stumbled over and stood in front of him. Ness placed the cup aside and looked up at Lucas.

"Lucas, please move."

"No." Before Ness could respond, Lucas turned around and sat on Ness's lap. "I wanna watch Spongebob too." Ninten, who was also still on the couch, slowly took out his phone and snapped a photo. Ness shot his blushed face toward him.

"DELETE THAT!!!"

"Nope," Ninten taunted as he stuck out his tongue. He quickly got off the couch and ran out of the house. Ness smacked his own face around to try and get the blush away before Lucas noticed, since he knew once Lucas found out he actually enjoyed having him on his lap, he'd want to do more. He couldn't get rid of his blush though. Lucas turned his head and saw it. He smirked.

"Nessy, you like this, don't you?" Ness looked away from Lucas as his blush grew wider.

"No, I-I'm just so mad right now."

"Oh? So why don't you spank me." Lucas's lewd side wasn't helping Ness's blush whatsoever. The truth was, he also liked Lucas. But the last thing he wanted to act on was drunken Lucas's feelings since he was scared that wasn't what Lucas truly felt. Lucas decided to move his bottom around while still on Ness's lap. That was when Ness shot up, in a complete and utter blushed mess. Lucas never acted this way to him before, drunk or not.

"I-I-I-I need to go to t-t-t-the bathroom." Ness bolted upstairs, toward the bathroom. Lucas stood back up and giggled to himself.

"Yay.....I got him." Lucas ran up the stairs and toward the bathroom door. He stood outside the door and heard Ness's mumbling voice from the inside of the room. Lucas sang his name as he knocked on the door.

"Go away, Lucas."

"Why?" The door opened and Ness's embarrassed face was showing.

"Just go." Lucas smirked, knowing how to make him feel better. He stepped closer to Ness, causing Ness to step back. "Lucas...." Lucas stepped closer and kicked the bathroom door closed. "Lucas?"

"I love you, Nessy." Ness almost took what he said as the truth, until Lucas gave another hiccup, reminding him he was still drunk. Ness shook his head.

"No you don't, Lucas, you're just drunk." Lucas sighed. He stepped closer to Ness. Ness tried to step back but quickly realized that he was right up against the bathroom sink so he couldn't go back any further. Lucas brought Ness into a kiss. Ness was hesitant at first, but soon, he drained into the kiss. Ness was starting to lose control of himself. He twisted around and now Lucas was against the sink. Ness also now had the potential to leave, but he now didn't want to. Their kiss stopped.

"See, I love you, Nessy." Ness diverted his eyes from Lucas's own and let out a breath.

"I love you too, Lucas. But how do I know this isn't just you being drunk." Lucas reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. However, while bringing it out he dropped it, showing he still had pretty bad coordination. Ness picked the phone up and unlocked it. There he saw a note written on the homepage. This note said that it was written two hours before the party and by Lucas's own fingers, rather than the digital keyboard usually used to write notes. Ness put the phone aside and looked at the lewd and drunken boy. Ness finally started to smile. "If you kiss me again, I may lose control." Lucas giggled and did just that. And as Ness said, he lost control. They spent the night in that bathroom doing unholy acts to each other, and overall having a fun time.

________

The next morning, Lucas was the first to wake up. He was inside the bathtub completely naked. He gripped his head. "Ack, the hell?" he said to himself, talking about the immense pain in his head. He looked around and saw Ness asleep on the floor, also with no clothes. Lucas's drunken memories came to him. He slammed his face into his hands, disappointed in himself. "Oh God, what's wrong with me?"

"Lucas?" Ness groggily asked as he started waking up. Lucas didn't take his face out of his hands. "Lucas, what's wrong?" Ness shot up, worried he did something wrong. He walked over, on his knees, to Lucas's side. He was hesitant to put his hand on Lucas's back, but eventually, he did. He heard Lucas cry, making him feel guilty. "Lucas.....I—"

"I'm sorry!!" Lucas shot out, with his face still in his hands.

"You're....sorry? For what?" Lucas picked his face out of his hands and looked at Ness.

"I pretty much forced you to do those things with me, and I feel so bad about it." Ness's heart broke more and more as more and more of Lucas's tears fell and exploded on the ground. Ness rubbed Lucas's cheek with a tiny smile.

"You were kind of bossy. Especially when you kept on telling me to do you in the shower," Ness chuckled. Lucas wasn't amused, however.

"How come you don't hate me?" Ness leaned forward and kissed Lucas's cheek.

"I can't hate someone I love." This shot into Lucas's heart like an arrow. This made his blood all warm and his head all foggy. He wrapped his arms around Ness's body and sobbed into his neck. Ness rubbed Lucas's back up and down. "It's ok, let it all out, Babe."

"AAAA, STOP CALLING ME PET NAMES LIKE THAT, I'LL ONLY CRY MORE!!!!" Lucas yelled into Ness's neck. This caused Ness to giggle.

"Whatever you say, Sunflower."

"I—" Lucas moved his head from Ness's neck, showing that his tears of confused happiness were still rushing down his face, but he also held a much less confused happy smile. "I like that one."

"I'm glad you do, Sunflower." Ness leaned his head forward and kissed Lucas's neck. "Better get used to hearing it then." Lucas giggled from the sensation.

"M-maybe next time we don't need to be drunk." Ness moved his head from Lucas's neck.

"I'd like that." He stood up suddenly, which made Lucas's face explode in a blush since he was able to see EVERY part of Ness's body. Ness helped the now tomato Lucas up. "You're so cute, you know that Sunflower?" Lucas huffed as he shot his head away.

"Quit it."

"Make me." Lucas turned his head and pecked Ness's mouth.

"C-can we just put our clothes back on now?"

"Fine, but only cause you asked so nicely." They put their, unknowingly messy, clothes back on. They then leave the bathroom only to instantly run into Ninten. Ninten's face flushed as he realized just what he was walking into.

"Uhhhhh, OH, THIS ISN'T THE THEATER, my bad you two," Ninten said. He turned away and tried to walk, but Ness grabbed the back of Ninten's scarf, preventing him from walking away. Ness walked back into the bathroom with Ninten, and Lucas followed.

"Lucas, if you may?"

"On it," Lucas enthusiastically said as he closed the bathroom door with all three of them in there. Ness held out his hand, making Ninten nervous.

"Uh, g-guys?"

"Lucas, my bat please."

"Yes, sir," Lucas saluted. He handed Ness's bat seemingly from nowhere.

"Wh-where'd you get that?" Ninten nervously asked. Ness looked into Ninten's eyes with fiery fury.

"I do believe you still have the photo of us, so we're going to show you what happens when you do something like that," Ness maniacally said. Ninten nervously laughed, not entirely believing Ness's threat. That was until he slammed the bat into the sink.

"W-we don't need to do this," Ninten pleaded. Ness let go of Ninten's scarf.

"Grab him, Lucas." Lucas grabbed his waist, preventing Ninten from being able to move. Ness held his bat with both of his hands.

"Crap...." Ninten simply said, knowing how his fate will end up; at the side of Ness's bat.

_____________________________________________________

Tale #2 - Sleepy Lucas

Ness and Lucas were sitting against the wall while sitting on Lucas's bed. They were playing Mortal Kombat 11. Ness was winning of course, because Lucas sucked at video games. Ness won yet another match, causing Lucas to grunt angrily. He was about to throw his controller, before realizing that he'd never be able to get his beloved PS5 if he broke his controller, so he calmly and slowly placed it on the nightstand. Once it was safely secured, he yelled, "MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE OF THE GODS!!!!!!" Ness placed his controller aside.

"Oooh, that's a new insult, lemme write that down right next to 'your asshole stinks so bad that even Muk throws up when he's around you' and 'Bitching rodent' so yeah, nice insults there, Lukey," Ness happily said. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you." Ness stretched before lying back down.

"Well, when are you gonna bring out that mattress like last time?"

"Nah, I won't." Ness shot up.

"Then, where the hell do I sleep? The damn trash can?"

"Oooh," Lucas said as he raised his eyebrow, "That's not a bad idea."

"DUDE?!?!?!" Lucas giggled before lying down and turning off his PlayStation with the controller.

"Just sleep in my bed."

"No offense, but you don't seem like the best of sleeping buds."

"What makes you say that?" Ness plainly looked down at Lucas as if Lucas should already know why he wouldn't be the best. Lucas was completely clueless. Ness rolled his eyes before lying down and wrapping the blanket over him.

"You better not try anything." Lucas huffed.

"Like I'd do that." Ness stared at him with a blank and emotionless face. Lucas rolled his eyes before covering his whole body with his side of the blanket. Both boys tried their best to fall asleep.

A few hours of trying to fall asleep, and Ness was still wide awake. He sat up and yawned, despite not being able to act upon those tired feelings. "Goddammit, why can't I sleep?" Ness rubbed his eyes. While rubbing his eye, he saw Lucas's sleeping body. Ness smiled at this. He has had this crush on Lucas for a while. Sometimes he, himself, doesn't know what he sees in the, oftentimes, strange boy. All he knew was that he liked the feeling Lucas made him feel. Lucas's body turned over, looking toward Ness. Lucas's face was peaceful. Seeing how peaceful and, admittedly cute, Lucas was, made Ness yawn. "Dammit." He slid off the bed. He decided to go and drink some milk. He walked to the door but then heard some groans from Lucas. Ness looked back and raised an eyebrow since those groans were.....questionable sounding. "Lucas?" Ness walked over to him and saw he was still asleep, but his face seemed more relaxed somehow. Some more groans and moans came from Lucas. Ness softly shook Lucas. This made Lucas wake up. He looked at Ness with tired eyes.

"Nessy?"

"Lucas, are you ok? You were making weird noises." Lucas sat up and rubbed his eyes. He did that with a yawn, causing a smile to creep onto Ness's face.

"Yeah, I'm fi—" Lucas stopped himself when he felt an odd sensation. He lifted his blanket up and his eyes shot wide open before he slowly brought the blanket back down.

"Lucas?" Lucas shakily turned toward Ness.

"I.....I need new clothes......and a new blanket........and sheets." Lucas was ashamed. Ness could tell by the way he was sounding. Ness was still unaware of why, however.

"Why?"

"I-I just do." Lucas's grip on the blanket tightened. Ness grabbed onto it and lifted it, showing that Lucas's firm grip had no effect on Ness. He saw Lucas's situation and lowered the blanket.

"Well then." Lucas whined as he pushed his face into his disappointed and ashamed hands.

"SO EMBARRASSING!!!" Lucas whined. Ness rubbed Lucas's back.

"Come on. Wet dreams are normal, it's no biggie." Lucas lifted his head from his hands ever so slightly and eyed Ness down without moving his head any further.

"I just came in the bed we're supposed to be sleeping in. How is THAT normal?"

"It's not like you can control your dreams, Lucas. It's really no big deal. You don't wanna know how many wet dreams I've had when I stay at Ninten's place," Ness chuckled.

"How....how many?" Ness's chuckling subsided.

"Oh, none, but that wasn't the point." Lucas's eyes lowered. "Say, what was your dream about?" This caused Lucas to shoot his head away from both his hands and Ness.

"N-nothing." Ness giggled before standing up.

"Well, I'll get your clothes and stuff. You should probably hit the showers too." Ness walked over to the dresser. Lucas turned his head toward him and saw him going through the drawers.

"Y-you're not going to tell anyone?"

"Of course not, Lukey, your secret's safe with me," Ness turned and wink. Lucas started rubbing his neck.

"Y-you know what. D-don't worry about clothes." Ness turned fully around and titled his head.

"Huh?"

"I-I'll just take my shower and pop back into bed. I-I-it lessens the laundry if I-I were to have another dream."

"Oh, want me to sleep on the couch then or...."

"N-no, I-I'd much rather have you here.....w-with me." A small blush started to appear in Ness's cheeks. He turned around toward the closet. He cleared his throat.

"O-ok, I'll just get the other stuff."

About half an hour later, Ness had set the bed up and thrown the....sticky laundry into the washing machine. He also decided to be a good person and throw the clothes that were already washed into the dryer. So, by the time Ness walked back into Lucas's room, Lucas was already there, fully clean. But, he was also nude. However, it wasn't the first time Ness saw this. But this time seemed to have a different feeling for him. He rubbed his neck. "Sh-shall we go to bed now." Lucas saw Ness's nervousness. Lucas giggled seeing this. He wasn't expecting Ness would be so nervous, but he also knew Ness wanted to sleep with him. Lucas walked forward and grabbed Ness's hand.

"Yeah, let's go." Lucas ran back to his bed. Lucas's hands were soft, only making Ness's blush worse. Lucas crawled under the sheets and patted the part next to him. Ness gulped before crawling on that side. They laid in pretty awkward silence. With drowsiness befalling both boys. Lucas turned onto his side and saw Ness's tired and still blushed face. Lucas, blinded by his drowsiness, thought it was an amazing idea to snuggle up to Ness's already nervous self. Ness, as soon as Lucas snuggled up against him, instantly went stiff.

"L-L-L-Lucas?" Lucas groaned happily.

"I thought this would be more comfortable." Ness looked down at him and gulped.

"B-but you're naked."

"Uh-huh." Lucas grabbed Ness's arm, forced it around him, and stuck his head under Ness's arm. Ness did like this. He rubbed Lucas's arm and slowly grew a smile.

"I hate you, Lukey."

"......Yeah I love you too, Ness....." Lucas said in between tired breaths and groans.

"What?" Ness asked, completely surprised by Lucas's words. Lucas was asleep though. Ness got himself comfortable and closed his eyes. "Now I may need new clothes later."

"I want you to fuck me so hard, Nessy." Ness shot his eyes open wide.

"The fuck?"

_____________________________________________________

Tale #3 - The Bathroom "Secret"

The baseball team was out in the field practicing. Lucas had nothing better to do so he decided to join Ness and watch him practice. He did enjoy it more than he thought he would. Seeing Ness in his zone and so focused, to Lucas, was attractive. He started getting an antsy feeling in his bones whilst watching this. He groaned to himself, knowing just what that "antsy" feeling was. He needed to act upon it. He jumped from his sitting position and ran down the bleaches. Ness was up to bat when Lucas grabbed onto his arm. Ness held out his hand to prevent his douchey best friend from throwing the ball anyway, before looking at Lucas. "What is it?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"I have that feeling again," Lucas whispered into Ness's ear before running into the school. Ness was left standing there in utter shock. That was when Young Link, Ness's douchey best friend, threw the ball, having it slam right into the side of Ness's face. Ness shot an evil and infested glare toward him. Young Link stuck out his tongue before running off. Young Link ran to Mario, their coach.

"Hey, coach, could I go to the bathroom?" he asked. Mario shooed Young Link off, but he took is as an answer. He ran into the school. Ness soon ran over to Mario and asked the same question, unknowingly, as Young Link. Just like Young Link, Mario simply shooed him off and Ness took it as a "yes". Ness ran into the school.

He stopped at the bathroom that no one ever really used. He looked around and saw Lucas exit from one of the nearby classrooms. He walked over with a smug smile plastered on his face. "What're you so smiley about?" Ness asked. Lucas giggled.

"You actually came here. I thought you loved Baseball," Lucas said, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, I do....I just happen to love someone else more."

"Awwwwww, I love you too Nessy." Ness groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Not in school, dumbass." Lucas walked over and draped his arms over Ness's shoulders.

"Come onnnnn, no one's ever in this part of the school during practice."

"You sure no one entered the bathroom?"

"Nessy....trust me. How many times have we done it there?"

"A lot."

"And how many times have we been caught?"

"Not once."

"EXACTLY, so stop stressing, we won't get caught."

"Well, sorry I'm just trying to cover all of our bases."

"Well, in Baseball, even if every base is covered you can still fumble the ball, right?"

"I....." Ness was amazed that Lucas was actually able to make a metaphor. Not just any metaphor, though, one about Baseball. "Wow."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever can we just hurry up," Lucas said as he was bouncing up and down, showing just how "antsy" he was feeling. When Ness didn't react fast enough, Lucas started pushing him against the door for him to open it.

"Ack! Ok ok, jeez, let go of me so I can open the damn door." Lucas backed away from Ness and continued with his hops. Ness would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing this side of Lucas. He opened the door, looked around, and found no one, then looked in. "Coast is clear."

The coast wasn't clear. Young Link was in one of the stalls. He heard Ness's voice. And, as the tea-loving boy he was, he wanted to know who he was talking to. Ness and Lucas walked in, with Lucas shutting the door behind him. "Don't forget to lock it."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I've got it, don't worry." Young Link knew this voice. He knew it as Lucas, the boy Ness always hung out with. The tea situation for him was only getting better. Ness was still looking around awkwardly. "Nessy, stop being so stressed already."

"You have no right to tell me that. Only thing on your mind is dick." Young Link mouthed a "what?"

"That may be true, but guess who's dick it is...." Ness rolled his eyes, knowing the answer. Lucas saw the smile on Ness's face, which proved he was enjoying this. "HAHA, I KNEW IT!!!!"

"Oh shut up, stop yelling."

"Now you know that's impossible for me...." Lucas walked up to Ness and put his hand on Ness's chest, "Mr. Big Man." Young Link started to panic.

This tea is getting too much. They better not do what the fuck I think they're going to do. What if they do though? I mean, how is a guy supposed to react to two other guys comparing dicks? Join in? Maybe, maybe. But wait, it seems Lucas already knows how big Ness is so.....maybe they're not comparing sizes?

Ness chuckled as he looked down at the now lust controlled Lucas. "This has always been your biggest weakness, Lukey." Ness started rubbing Lucas's cheek.

"Oh shut up and get naked already." Young Link covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

Well damn, the little man is bossy. I guess he does have to make up for his stature......I know he's only like an inch smaller than Ness and I but still, that makes him tiny.

"Fine fine fine. Just try to keep your voice down this time. I love your moans and all, but sometimes I get scared we'll get caught."

Moans? Why would Lucas moan? Unless........no......NO FUCKING WAY!!!!

"We both know that'll be impossible. Might as well go big or go home, Nessy. Now....I'm ready for you."

Please, God. I know I'm not religious in the slightest, and I know I've used your name in vain on more than one occasion, but please.....GET ME THE FUCK OUTTA HERE. I know I wanted some tea on Ness but I don't want to stay here as I hear him go to town on Lucas.

After Ness and Lucas's unholy event, they clothed themselves and looked at each other. "So much for keeping your voice down."

"Oh shut up, I could tell you loved it." Ness rolled his eyes toward the mirror and saw that his hair was messed up. He fixed it up and saw the marks he left on Lucas's neck.

"Don't forget to wear your makeup," Ness said as he placed the cap on his head.

"I know the drill by now." Lucas looked into the mirror and started putting makeup on so he could hide the marks. "I love you, Ness."

"Mhm, I love you too." That was when Young Link opened the door to the stall. Ness and Lucas saw his reflection in the mirror. They froze up as Young Link cleared his throat, flushed the toilet, and walked up to the sink. He simply turned it on, prompting Ness and Lucas to turn their heads toward him. Young Link was holding a surprised face as he calmly washed his hands. He soon lowered his head and washed his face off. He picked his head back up and shook it. This was finally when he looked at the two boys staring at him. He smirked.

"Howdy," he greeted. He then shook his hands to try and kick the water off of them. He turned the water off. He then started walking toward the door but was grabbed by Ness. Young Link looked up at Ness and smiled. "What's wrong?"

"You......don't know what happened.....do you?"

"Well....I did hear you two enter the room......then I heard moans from two boys......then some strange clapping noise.......some LOUD moans......and then two boys say they love each other. If that's what you're asking." Young Link ripped his arm from Ness's grip. "Well, if you don't mind, imma get back to practice. You two kinda kept me locked up in here." Young Link smugly walked out of the room, leaving Ness and Lucas to think to themselves.

"We......were caught....." Lucas slowly said. Ness shot around and growled.

"YOU SAID NO ONE WAS IN HERE!!!!"

"I-I was in the other room, I-I didn't know." Ness sighed.

"Young Link is gonna tell everyone." Lucas walked forward and grabbed Ness's hands.

"Like he'd do that, Nessy." Ness shook his head.

"M-maybe you're right."

He wasn't. As soon as both boys exited the school out to the field where Ness was practicing earlier, they were circled by Ness's other teammates. The two of them were bombarded by questions. They couldn't even understand what any of them were saying. That was when Mario yelled and the crowd ran away. He then walked up to the two boys with his arms crossed. "You guys couldn't even wait to bang until you got home," Mario criticized. Both boys looked down, ashamed of themselves. However, Lucas held a very giddy smile. Ness saw this, causing him to shove Lucas slightly.

"Stop smiling, you damned masochist." Lucas giggled some more. Mario cleared his throat. Ness and Lucas looked up at him.

"If you truly want some spice in your......sex life......there's a place called Mr. Game and Watch's Kinky Winky Binky Store. You'll find interesting stuff there." Lucas happily giggled.

"Thank you!!!" Mario smirked as he ruffled up Lucas's hair. He turned and walked to the team. He stopped in front of another member of the team, Toon Link. He held out a hand.

"Told you he was gay, where's my money?"

"Pfft, whatever," Toon Link rolled his eyes as he handed Mario his money.


	65. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on the song, Hold On. Each lyric from that song is in here. It does get very said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has HEAVY suicidal tendencies, so please be wary.

Ness and Lucas were just watching tv, like any old day. Lucas was lying down, with his head on Ness's nap. Unlike their normal chill time together, Lucas's mind was drifting. He had a lot on his mind. Lucas turned his head to look up at the very invested Ness. "Hey, Ness?" Lucas questioned. Lucas's voice alone was enough for Ness's intense focus on the movie to break. Ness looked down at Lucas.

"What is it, babe?" he asked.

"You......you'll always love me, right?" Ness smirked as he put his hand on Lucas's soft cheek. "Of course I will. No matter if we're loving and fighting, accusing, denying. I can't imagine a world with you gone," he said as he rubbed Lucas's cheek. This somewhat calmed Lucas's nerves. Lucas looked away, but his thoughts only came back. He soon picked his head up. "Lucas, is something wrong?"

"I dunno, Ness....I'm just.....confused."

"About what?" Ness grabbed Lucas's hands, completely worried about him. Ness saw Lucas's eyes were sad. Lucas's eyes were always very happy and always looked to the future, but these eyes, the ones Lucas was holding at that time, were sad. Ness knew Lucas had a very bad tendency to look into the past when he lost his mom and brother, but he never once doubted Ness's love for him. "Lucas, you can tell me." Lucas slowly turned toward him.

"Why.....why do you love me?"

"Because of all the joy and the chaos. You're so fun to be around and I love it." Lucas chuckled faintly by it, but Ness could tell the way he answered it wasn't exactly what Lucas wanted. "Even though we both have the demons we're made of, whenever I'm with you, I always can forget they exist." Ness placed his head against Lucas's warm neck. "I'd be so lost if you left me alone." Lucas grew a smile, but Ness couldn't notice the fakeness in that smile.

"Hehe, th-thanks Ness. I love you." Ness made a small moan.

"I love you too, Lukey Pooky in my little Swooky." This caused a lighthearted giggle to come out of Lucas. Ness took his head from Lucas's neck and kissed his cheek. "Wanna return to the movie or wanna head to bed?"

"The movie." Ness nodded as he patted Lucas's thigh. Once Ness turned back toward the tv, Lucas's smile disappeared. He laid back down on Ness's lap, mainly allowing himself to go into deep thought without Ness seeing it all over his face. Little did Lucas know, he was slowly but surely drifting off to sleep.

Lucas and his family were camping. Flint and Claus, being the manliest of men they were, walked over with the firewood. They fixed it up to be the campfire without the fire. The fire was Lucas's job. Lucas kneeled in front of it and grabbed two sticks that were lying awry from the rest of the sticks. He continuously rubbed them together until they caught on fire. Lucas placed the blazing sticks into the large campfire and within minutes, the fire was a full blaze. Lucas walked back and sat on his half stump, which wasn't too far from the fire. Claus's half stump was next to Lucas's. "I have to applaud you, that's one nice fire," Claus complemented. Lucas happily smiled.

"Thanks."

"Ness will for sure regret ever even thinking of cheating on you," Claus nonchalantly said as he stabbed a marshmallow with a stick. Lucas did the same.

"Oh he for sure would," he maniacally giggled. The twins started roasting their marshmallows as their parents went out to hunt together. They came back, not being very successful whatsoever. They sat on their stumps in a slump. "Nothing?"

"Nada," Flint said. Lucas happily smiled as he bit into his roasted marshmallow. He gave a very satisfied sigh. That was when there was a cracking noise. Hinawa looked into the woods.

"You heard that, hun?" Hinawa asked.

"Probably just a raccoon," Flint said as he stabbed a marshmallow with his stick.

"But, that sounded like, I dunno, a bear maybe."

"Babe, trust me, there wouldn't be bears in Ultimatum." Hinawa reluctantly looked back at the fire. Claus hated seeing the fear on his mom's face. He stood up and started toward the trees.

"Claus, what're you doing?" Hinawa asked.

"I'm going to make sure it's not a bear," Claus fearlessly said. Hinawa stood up and ran toward him.

"Not by yourself, you ain't." Flint looked back as they entered the trees. He shook his head before looking at Lucas, who was enjoying his roasted marshmallows.

"They're too skeptical, aren't they," Flint chuckled. Lucas nodded. There was silence for a bit, until a sudden roar and a scream. Flint stood up and looked confusedly at the trees. Lucas was unaware, however. Flint squinted his eyes as noises of crunching leaves and sticks got closer and closer. Soon, a figure got into view. It was Claus. But something about him was....different. He had blood all over his face and he had a panicked, scared, and sad look on his face. This was finally what caught Lucas's attention. Lucas stood up as Claus ran into Flint. Flint, still in utter shock of seeing his son in a bloody and panicked mess, patted Claus's back. Claus was crying loudly. "Where's your mother?" Claus couldn't answer and just continued to cry. Flint gripped Claus's shoulders and moved him away from the hug. "Claus. Where's your mother?" Claus slowly looked up with tears in his eyes that, when rushing down his face, joined with blood to hit the ground. "WHERE IS SHE?!?!" Claus shakily looked at Lucas, who was clearly worried.

"Sh-she.........she's gone."

"No...." Lucas said under his breath. "SHE CAN'T BE GONE!!!" That was when a loud stomp came from the trees. Claus turned around and knew what was making that noise. Soon, a large bear stepped out of the trees with Hinawa's body partly in its mouth. Lucas's entire body froze up as he saw his mom's clearly long gone body bleeding and lifeless. He instantly started feeling light-headed. He dropped the stick and fell backward. Flint looked back at him.

"LUCAS!!!" Flint grabbed Claus's hand and ran over to Lucas's unconscious body. Flint shook Lucas, but he didn't wake. The bear spat Hinawa out and stared at Claus. Claus didn't know this, however, since he was worried and focused on his brother.

"We need to get him to the hospita—AHHHH!!!" Claus screamed as he was ripped away from his dad by the bear's strong jaw. Flint shot toward him.

"CLAUS!!!"

"AHHHHH DAAAAAAAD!!!!" Claus's pained screams woke Lucas up. He sat up and saw Claus scream in pain as the bear walked to the trees. Claus tried to force himself out of the grips of the bear as he yelled, "DAAAAD PLEEEASE!! IT HUUUUURTS!!!" Flint growled as he ran toward the bear, but before he could make it to them, the bear's bite finally broke through Claus's body. Claus gasped for air but didn't get any. His mouth was overrun with blood as he slowly looked at his now frozen family. With one single tear, Claus was gone. The bear grabbed Hinawa and ran off into the woods with the two bodies. Flint's eyes were flooding with tears. He was able to force himself to turn around to see Lucas, completely frozen. He wasn't crying, he wasn't blinking, he didn't even look like he was breathing. Flint stumbled over and kneeled next to him. Flint started to shake Lucas.

"Lucas. Lucas, wake up. Lucas. WAKE UP!!!!" Flint's voice yelled as it seemed to merge with Ness's voice.

Lucas shot up and shook his sweaty and teary face. "Lucas, you ok?" Ness asked. Lucas stood up and showed he was slightly shaky. Ness knew now what was wrong. "You had that dream again, didn't you?" Lucas sporadically nodded his head. Ness stood up and grabbed Lucas's shoulders and looked deeply into Lucas's baby blue eyes. "Look at me babe, it'll be ok. If you want, we can visit them." Lucas shook his head.

"I-I don't want that."

"Then go take a shower, wash off, clear your head. After that, we could watch Hunter X Hunter, or, or HAIKYU!! Perfect, we could watch Haikyu." Lucas giggled faintly.

"W-we could?"

"Of course we can babe." Ness leaned forward and kissed Lucas's lips. "Now go on, I'll get Crunchyroll and our snacks ready."

"Don't forget my gummy bears."

"I would never forget your gummy bears."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ness patted Lucas's back, prompting him to run toward the bathroom. Lucas entered the bathroom, locked the door, and sighed. He cleared his throat before getting naked. He took his shower like normal and it even seemed to help. A good hot shower was usually always able to calm Lucas down. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and covered his waist with the towel. He looked into the foggy mirror. Lucas started cleaning off the fog, but when he did, he found Claus with a massive chunk of body missing from his side.

"You left me, Lucas," Claus's ghostly and pained voice said throughout Lucas's head.

"Y-you're not real," Lucas tried to convince himself.

"Oh, I am very real Lucas. But there was one way I could be more real, but you took that away from me."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You just HAD to distract us, huh? If you weren't such a weak little BITCH, all three of us would've been able to leave. But NOOOOOO."

"I-I-I didn't want that to—

"OH SHUT UP!!! It's YOUR fault I can't feel what it feels like to feel things. YOU still have the luxury. YOU are able to still breathe. YOU are still able to smile. YOU are still able to love. YOU are still able to live. While I am stuck in the DAMN GROUND. With half of my FUCKING CHEST stuck inside the body of that GODAMMED BEAR!!"

Lucas looked down, tears rushing out of his eyes and falling into the sink. He shook his head. "No....no....no.....no....S-stop this. You're not Claus. YOU'RE NOT CLAUS!!!"

"Of course I'm not Claus. CLAUS IS DEAD. YOU KILLED HIM. You're own brother. The boy you supposedly looked up to. DEAD.

Lucas started to cry loudly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, ok!!!" he cried.

"Tch. Tch. Tch. Tch. Little little Lucas. Always so dull. I am not Claus. But there is a way you can see him again.....and apologize to his face."

Lucas looked back into the mirror, the ghostly Claus was gone. He looked at the cabinets and sighed. He smiled as he opened the cabinets. "I love you, Ness."

________

Ness was in his and Lucas's bedroom with Crunchyroll prepared and a big metal bowl full of assorted gummy bears ready for consumption. He sighed as he grabbed one and plopped it into his mouth. He ate it but wasn't really satisfied. "I don't see why he likes y'all bastards," Ness said, directed at the gummy bears. "Do y'all know why he's taking so long?" The gummy bears, obviously, didn't respond. Ness realized what he was doing and his face grew blank and unamused. "Look at me, I'm talking to damn gummy bears." He groaned as he placed the bowl aside. He jumped from the bed and walked out of the room. "Lucas!!" Ness called out to get no response. "Hmm, strange." Ness started toward the bathroom. Once he got there he started to try and open it, only to find it locked. "Come on Lucas, after all, we've done together, still, you lock yourself in the bathroom?" He still didn't get a response. "Lucas?" He asked, more concerned than before. "Lucas, are you ok in there?" Nothing. Ness grew scared. "LUCAS!!!" Still, nothing but silence. Ness's fear took over. He slammed his shoulder into the door. "LUCAS, IF YOU'RE IN THERE, BETTER OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT!!" Ness was hoping Lucas was playing a sick joke on him, but he still didn't get a response. Ness continued ramming his shoulder into the door. He was fighting through immense pain until finally, he forced the door open. Once he did force it open, he fell forward. He opened his eyes as he was still on the ground to find Lucas's frozen eyes. "Lucas?" Ness picked himself up and looked at Lucas's floored body. Ness just stared at Lucas's wrists......which were both slit. "Lucas.....LUCAS!!!" Ness kneeled back down and shook Lucas, only to get no response. "Lucas, please," Ness cried. Ness checked for Lucas's pulse and felt.....nothing. "Lucas....." Ness, his face full of tears, lowered his head into Lucas's neck as he grabbed Lucas's hand. "Lucas....please.....please...."

________

Ness, not too long after finding Lucas's body, called 911 and they rushed over. A cop sat with a very emotional Ness. Ness was slightly rocking. The cop, named Cloud Strife, placed a hand on Ness's knee. "Listen, kid, please, tell me where you found Lucas," Cloud said. Ness stopped rocking and shaking to look into Cloud's unusually sympathetic eyes.

"H-he w-was taking a shower. B-b-but th-then I realized h-h-he was taking t-too long. S-so I barged in there. And he was just.....he was just lying on the floor when I break through." Cloud patted Ness's back.

After a few more questions from the cops and a psychiatrist about Lucas's mental health, Ness was taken to the hospital Lucas was taken to, by the approval of Flint, who was notified as Lucas was being rushed there. Ness rushed through the hospital until he made it to the hall where Flint was sitting. Ness felt guilty as he saw Flint's face. Ness slowed down and, slowly but surely, sat next to Flint. "F-Flint, I-I'm sorry I—"

"No, don't. It's my fault for not taking him to a psychiatrist sooner," Flint took the blame. Both of them sat in silence while leaning forward.

"Let's just say we're both to blame." Flint accepted that. They waited longer in frightened silence until the door to the hospital room opened. Both of them perked up as Dr. Mario stepped out with semi-bloody gloves.

"How is he, doc?" Dr. Mario sighed since he was the one who dealt with Hinawa and Claus and knew Flint was going through a lot already.

"He's stable. He lost a lot of blood...." Dr. Mario's look focused on Ness, "But since you caught him when you did he didn't lose a dangerous amount of blood."

"So.....so he's going to live?" Ness asked.

"Yes, he'll live. But...."

"But? But what?"

"Those cuts he did were pretty deep, and no matter how hard we try, he'll always have those scars as reminders." Flint sighed.

"He's already got too many reminders as it is." Flint's stressed face calmed slightly.

"You two want to see him?" Ness shot up.

"Is he awake?"

"No, he's not, but you could still see him." Dr. Mario stepped away from the door. Ness took a deep breath as he walked to the door. He noticed Flint wasn't standing up. He looked over at Flint and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not going to see him?" Flint slowly shook his head. His hands were holding each other and were rubbing each other.

"It's not that I don't want to...." Flint's voice was so light and soft, completely unlike Flint's normal deep western-style accent. "It's that I can't see another son in a hospital bed fighting for his life." Ness understood. He looked into the room but only saw the corner dedicated to the doctor's workspace. Ness took in a deep breath before stepping in and turning. He saw Lucas, unconscious, on the bed with wires connecting to IVs. The slow beep of the heart monitor, mixed with the fact Lucas was that close to death, sparked that fear that he could still be taken away. He gulped before walking toward the hospital bed Lucas was lying on. The closer he got, the more of Lucas's stitches were visible. Ness pulled a chair closer to the bed and grabbed one of Lucas's hands.

"Hey there, Lucas. I've been wanting to ask you, why the hell do you like those gross gummy bears?" Ness sadly chuckled. Lucas clearly didn't respond. "You were never good at questionnaires. You remember that one time we took that compatibility test?" Nothing but the beat of Lucas's heart. "You were having trouble answering the damn 'are you a virgin' question since you didn't know if anal sex technically counted as losing your virginity," Ness continued to give some bittersweet laughs to the slow beat of Lucas's slow heart. Ness's somber smile slowly disappeared. "You don't mind if I pull you in to feel your heartbeat do ya?" With a single beat of Lucas's heart monitor, Ness took it as an answer. "I knew you'd allow me. You always allowed me to get away with whatever I wanted, you big ole pushover," Ness bittersweetly chuckled. Once he stopped chuckling, he placed his ear in the middle of Lucas's chest and heard his slow heartbeat. For whatever reason, this got to Ness. This made Lucas's situation feel much more real than a machine made it seem. Ness's eyes started to cloud up. "Lucas......I know you're still in there." Tears started to form in his eyes. Ness closed his eyes as tears started falling from his eyes and staining Lucas's hospital gown. "Can you hear me screaming 'please don't leave me'," Ness cried out. Ness's cries grew loud, loud enough for the people immediately outside to be able to hear them.

Flint, who was one of the people able to hear it, stood up. "You leaving?" Dr. Mario asked. Flint cleared his throat before turning away.

"I can't hear him cry like that. Reminds me of when Lucas did it......It was nice seeing you again Doc. I just wish it was just for the common cold or something." Flint started walking away.

"Flint, if you need anything, you know there are people here who'll help you." Flint stopped.

"Knowing that Lucas will live is all I need for now. If he wakes up, tell him I....I......nevermind. Just....just call me." Flint walked off, leaving Dr. Mario, sympathetic, as he looked into the room and saw Ness crying into Lucas's body.

________

Ness and Lucas were in school. It seemed like any normal day. Until, for whatever reason, everyone but Ness and Lucas dissolved into nothingness. All of the doors to the rooms, since the two of them were in a hallway, also dissolved into nothingness. Ness looked around in confusion. "The hell?" Ness questioned.

"Ness....." Lucas's soft voice called out. Ness turned around and saw Lucas. Something about him was different though. His hands were missing. Lucas also had a bittersweet smile. "It's my time to go Nessy."

"What....n-no....don't. Y-you can't just.....you know, leave!!"

"I'm sorry Ness. I've gotta see my brother....my mom."

"B-but hold on, I still want you. I don't want you to leave." Ness had tears rushing down his face as he tried to reach for Lucas's hands, only to remember, his hands were gone. Lucas leaned his head forward, colliding his forehead into Ness's. Lucas had his own tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ness." Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas's body.

"I can't be without you, Lucas. I-I need you."

"Ness....it's time for me to go."

"IT'S NOT TIME......NOT BEFORE ME!!!" Ness cried out.

"Nessy....you don't understand. I lost two people, you'll only lose one."

"AND YOU THINK I CAN HANDLE THAT!!!" Ness's voice was much higher pitched than it normally was, which was weird sounding since his voice was naturally rather deep. "I can't lose someone like you."

"You're strong, Nessy. That's why I fell in love with you. You're stronger than anyone I've ever known. That's why I still love you......and that's why I couldn't tell you I was gonna do this. I know you're still very much strong, and I know you can live a happy life without me. I love Nessy."

"Lucas. I'm not strong. I-I don't know what you're talking about. I-I-I would never be able to live with myself if you're gone. So please, Lucas, don't leave," Ness pleaded as his cold tears waterfalled down his face.

"Bye Nessy." Lucas's body fazed through Ness's arms and he started to float up. Lucas's body started dissolving, but his tears stayed constant. His tears fell and collided into Ness's face, merging with Ness's tears.

"No.....PLEASE!!!!" Lucas soon fully disappeared. Ness kept his glance up at where Lucas disappeared, expecting and wanting Lucas to come back and say "BOO, I was just kidding" and laugh, but no. Lucas wasn't coming back. Ness fell down to his knees. "Come back." Nope. Nothing. Not a soul was coming back. Not even so much as a pinkie toe came back. Ness leaned forward and slammed his head into the ground. "I still need you."

Ness slowly opened his wet and strained eyes. He sat up and saw Lucas's body. Fear drenched him instantly, but then, the beep. Ness gave a breath of relief. Ness's glance focused on Lucas's head, which looked calm but Ness knew he never truly was calm. Not even in death would he be calm. "Let me take your head." Ness's free hand went up and grabbed the side of Lucas's head. "I'll make it right." Ness placed his forehead on Lucas's forehead. A single tear fell from Ness's eye into Lucas's, making it flutter a bit, before falling down Lucas's face. "I swear to love you all my life." Ness tightened his grip on Lucas's hand, mainly to ensure he still had them and they still felt warm and not cold. "Hold on, Lucas," he said as he was fully sure and fully confident in the fact that Lucas was still alive and that his dream was just that.....a dream. Ness giggled a bittersweet giggle. "I still need you."

________

The next day, Ness was woken up by Dr. Mario for him to do some kind of check-up on Lucas. Ness was told to wait outside in the hallway. As he sat in the chair he sporadically tapped the ground. His fears that Lucas left the world as he slept clouded his mind. He didn't even realize that his friends had come to try and help him, but they couldn't even get Ness's attention with Baseball. It was then that they realized that what they thought was his favorite thing in the world, Baseball......wasn't his favorite thing, but it was Lucas. Lucas was Ness's favorite thing in the world, and thus, the only thing that would make him feel better would be Lucas himself. They decided it would be best to just leave Ness alone.

Not long after they left, the door opened and Dr. Mario stepped out. Ness shot up and looked at him. "I have good news," Dr. Mario said, slightly happier but still stayed mostly sad.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Lucas is awake." Ness beamed. Dr. Mario knew Ness wanted to see Lucas, so he stepped aside. Ness was nervous but walked to the door anyway. He looked inside and saw an ashamed Lucas looking at him. Ness's smile crept back on his face. He jumped into the room with a chuckle.

"It was so worth staying along in this highway." Lucas stayed silent and just looked away. Ness walked forward and sat in the seat he sat in last night. He scooted forward, expecting some words to come out of Lucas, but still nothing. "You're silent beside me? Come on, you can talk to me." Ness grabbed Lucas's hand, and to his surprise, Lucas grabbed back. Lucas was still looking away from Ness, however.

"I...." Ness's body had a wave of shivers shoot through him. "I don't know what to say. I don't think there is anything I can say."

"How about 'help me'? Lucas, I love you. I always will love you. No matter what it is you're going through, no matter how tough it may be on you, and no matter how unaware of your feelings I am, I'll always be here. Through thick and thin, and thicker and thinner. I love you. Lucas. So please, lean on me."

"I-I can't, Ness. I can't." Lucas closed his eyes. Ness's own eyes lowered and his heart broke. He leaned back, letting go of Lucas's hand and surprising Lucas in the process.

"I see. So it's my fault." Lucas shot around.

"What?!?" Ness stood up, his face full of sadness and guilt.

"I'm the one that's driving the nightmare I can't escape from. If my own boyfriend can't talk to me about personal things.....what kind of boyfriend does that make me?"

"Ness, th-that's not what I—"

"Answer the question, Lucas," Ness ordered, his voice all choked up.

"I.....I don't.....I can't....." Lucas, fully unsure.

"A bad one. A boyfriend that can't indulge in the other's feelings is a shitty one. I'M a shitty one. A boyfriend like me, a shitty one, doesn't deserve a boyfriend like you......a perfect one." Ness rubbed his tears with his bicep.

"Ness, you're not a—"

"Stop it, Lucas. Just....just stop." Ness turned away and started walking toward the door. Lucas saw the pain Ness was going through. He felt guilty about it. It was his fault he didn't want to talk to Ness about his feelings. He knew that he was the shitty one. Ness was the one that stayed there through all the nights that Lucas had that dream. Ness was the one that fed Lucas when he was stuck in his feelings despite not telling Ness a single thing about it. Ness was the boyfriend Lucas didn't deserve. Lucas hated making Ness feel that the opposite was the truth. He knew what he needed to do. He knew, from then on, his goal wasn't to see Claus again. His goal wasn't to see Hinawa again. His goal was to make sure his dad, his friends, but most importantly, the boy he loved, stayed happy. Seeing them happy always made Lucas happy. While he was asleep, memories of all the times he was happy, played through in his mind. Only then did he realize he was happy. He had been doing what Claus wanted him to do, move on. He knew he would never truly get over what happened, he knew he would need to see a psychiatrist every now and then, but he also knew the best type of therapy for him would be to see his friends and family happy. And the only way to make Ness happy at this moment......was for them to just talk.

"NESS!!!" Lucas yelled right as Ness got to the door. Ness stopped but refused to look back at Lucas. Lucas sat up. "You're not a shitty boyfriend, not even remotely close."

"Then....why do I keep helplessly praying the light isn't fading? The light is fading and the prayers haven't done shit. It's all my fault that the light is fading. I'm just some dumb stupid hypocrite."

"Why do you feel that way?" Lucas asked.

"I-I......I keep hiding the shock and the chill in my bones. I got on you for not talking about your feelings when I haven't even talked about my—" Ness realized what he was doing. He looked over at Lucas. Lucas had a smile.

"I love you, Ness, so please...." Lucas held his hand toward Ness's seat, "Take a seat, let's have a chat." Ness fully turned toward him.

"Wh-who are you, Chris Hansen?" Lucas just winked happily as tears continued down his face. "I-I promise I-I didn't know he was a minor." Lucas giggled happily.

"That's not what the chatlog said." The two boys giggled happily as Ness walked over to his seat. Ness grabbed Lucas's hand and smiled.

"This is some wack TCAP, there aren't even any brownies."

"I'll bake you your brownies when we get home." The boys continued giggling happily.

"I love you, Lucas." Ness leaned his head down and kissed Lucas's hand. Lucas, with his other hand, reached over and grabbed Ness's hand, the one that was already grabbing onto Lucas's.

"I love you too, Ness."

After a long while of talking, they arrived at recent events. "They took you away on a table. When you went in that ambulance I felt so lonely and I was so scared that I lost you." Lucas patted Ness's hand. "But what was truly scary was when I paced back and forth as you lay still. You don't know how freaked out I was."

"Did you actually pace back and forth?" Lucas asked as he held a face of disbelief.

"Ok, maybe not physically but still, it's the same thing."

"Uh-huh, right." Ness put a finger over Lucas's lips as he shushed him.

"Quiet down, you're ruining the storytime."

"You've always sucked at storytimes," Lucas smugly said.

"I SAID SHUSH!!! Ahem, anyway, so, they pull you in to feel your heartbeat."

"They? You mean you?" Ness exaggeratedly breathed in.

"Lucas....I swear to God." Lucas giggled lightheartedly. "But yes. Me."

"Continue." Ness smirked as he scooted forward a bit and softly placed his head on Lucas's chest. He heard Lucas's heartbeat beeping just as fast as and just as normally as it always did. He smiled and sighed a happy sight.

"Can you hear me screaming 'please don't leave me.'" Lucas smiled as he rubbed Ness's head.

"I'll never leave you. I don't know why I ever thought it was a good thing." Ness turned his head around, but kept his head on Lucas's chest, and looked into Lucas's eyes. He gripped Lucas's hand tighter.

"You better hold on." Lucas copied the strength of Ness's grip. "Cause I still want you."

"I still want you too, Nessy." Ness slowly moved his head closer to Lucas's, but still kept it on Lucas's body.

"And, if you leave, you'd better come back."

"Oh? And why is that?" Ness moved his head more, making it to Lucas's chin, causing Lucas to giggle.

"Cause I still need you." While rubbing Ness's head, Lucas caught sight of his own wrist. He saw the stitches. Lucas's face dropped. Ness noticed this. He put his head onto Lucas's and looked deeply into his eyes. "And if your thoughts become bad again let me take your head, I'll make it right."

"How will you help me?" Lucas's voice was now lower as he saw his other stitched up wrist and the memories of him cutting rushed back to his mind.

"Well, first off...." This caught Lucas's attention and thus he looked into Ness's honest eyes. "I swear to love you all my life." Ness kissed Lucas's lips and they kissed for a while. Ness broke the kiss up and moved his head back further than it was right before they kissed. Lucas saw the giddy smile on his face.

"I swear to love you all my life too." There was then a knock at the door. "Come in." Dr. Mario stepped in with some strange looking lady in plaid.

"I'm glad to see you and Ness happy again Lucas, even if for just a little bit. However, to the recommendation of both the cops and your father, you need to talk to a psychiatrist," Dr. Mario said. The lady in plaid happily waved.

"I understand." Ness grabbed Lucas's hand with both of his hands. He didn't want to leave Lucas, but he knew he needed to. Ness brought Lucas's hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"You better hold on, and not allow yourself to succumb to your demons." Lucas giggled.

"Ok, Mr. Poet." Ness grinned as he lowered Lucas's hand.

"I still need you so please.....please tell her everything so I can get you back sooner." Lucas giggled in a very high pitch, showing just how genuine it was.

"You make it seem like you own me." Lucas grew a small blush as he averted his eyes away from Ness. "Although if I was owned by you, I wouldn't mind it whatsoever." Ness chuckled as he let go of Lucas's hand and patted his thigh.

"Good luck, babe." Lucas looked back at Ness.

"Thanks, babe." Ness walked to the plaided lady.

"Please be gentle with him.....he's all I have."

"I promise I will," she said.

________

Lucas finished with the psychiatrist and was cleared to be able to leave as he seemed slightly more mentally sound. He still wasn't all there and would need to continue going to the psychiatrist for at least five more months. He left the room and saw Ness waiting for him. He also didn't see his dad, but he knew why. The boys started making their way toward the exit. "Your dad is waiting for us outside," Ness said as they made it into the main foyer of the hospital. This made Lucas stop. Ness looked back in confusion. "Lucas?"

"I-I don't know if I can see him," Lucas was scared. He didn't want to see his dad sad or even mad about what he did. Ness saw a look in Lucas's eyes that he had grown frightened about. A look of sadness and guilt. That was the look Lucas had when he first woke up. It was the look he had before he tried to kill himself. Seeing this look, feeling his aura, and knowing what he did.....all joined together to send a toxic wave of electrifying fear to shoot through him. Ness collided Lucas into a hug. "Woah, N-Ness?" Ness tightened his grip on Lucas's body, keeping his head on Lucas's chest to make sure he can still hear Lucas's heartbeat. "N-Ness....let go."

"I don't wanna let go."

"Why not?" Lucas grew worried at the sound of Ness's voice and the tight grip Ness kept around him.

"If I did, I wouldn't have you. And I know I'm not that strong."

"Ness, I've already told you, you're the strongest person I know. Why would you think you're not strong?"

"I just wanna hear you." Ness looked up and surprised Lucas with the tears and desperation in his eyes. "'Saying 'baby let's go home'. I don't want to see you hurt. And I know you'll only hurt more when you try to avoid your dad because of something you did. Don't run away from things like this, Lucas. As I've said, I'll be here, now and forever." Lucas knew Ness was right. Ness was always right. Lucas knew he was always too dull-minded to think into the future. Ness was that person for him. Ness was the person keeping him afloat. If it weren't for Ness, Lucas would've tried to die much sooner......and if he failed, he would've wanted to try again. So, he knew Ness was right. And he hated seeing Ness cry. Lucas softly smiled as he wiped the tears away from Ness's cheek.

"Let's go home." Ness grew a very happy smile which made Lucas proud. "Yeah.......I just wanna take you home." Ness stood up straight with Lucas in his hands. He cleared his throat after he shook his head.

"You better not tell the others about me crying. Or else I'll have to bring out the paddle next time," Ness winked. Lucas knew what he meant by "the paddle". It was one of Lucas's favorite activities when they were doing questionable things in Lucas's or Ness's bed. Lucas giggled.

"Oh? So I guess I'm gonna have to tell everyone." The boys laughed together before Ness turned around to look out of the hospital. Lucas was the one this time to grab onto Ness's hand. He gulped. "Ok, let's go." Ness nodded and the two boys started for the doors. They exited the hospital and looked around, soon finding Flint, leaning on his car, on his phone. Ness let go of Lucas's hand. Lucas took a few steps ahead before bolting in a run. "DAD!!!!" Flint's eyes widened. He turned to his right and saw Lucas running toward him. Lucas collided with his dad with a hug. Lucas cried into Flint's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so so so so so sorry!! I know I'm not the best son in the world, but I'll try my best to be better."

"Oh, Lucas...." Flint said as tears welled up in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around Lucas's back. "You're the best thing to have ever happened to me. You and Claus both." Flint allowed his tears to fall before he grabbed Lucas's shoulders and broke the hug up to see Lucas's teary face. Flint smiled as more of his tear softly fell, and he rubbed more tears away from Lucas. "There is nothing, nothing in the entire universe that would ever....EVER make me even remotely hate you. No matter what you do......what you say.....what you want....." Flint looked behind Lucas and saw Ness slowly walking toward them. "Or who you want to get absolutely pounded by...." Lucas chuckled as Flint looked back at him. "I'll still love you and I'll still always be here. And I feel Ness has said the same." Lucas nodded as he wiped his tears away. "Now if you went out and committed Genocide then that's a different story, but that's neither here nor there." Lucas happily laughed before pulling his dad into a hug.

"I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Lucas." Flint and Lucas stopped their hug as Ness arrived. Flint cleared his throat. "Shall we head home, then?" Lucas grabbed Ness's hand and smiled. The three of them entered the car, with Ness and Lucas sitting in the back so they could be together. Lucas, instead of putting on his seatbelt, laid down and rested his head on Ness's lap. He grabbed Ness's hand. He could feel just how happy he was. He soon realized, Ness had said so much nice stuff earlier and Lucas hadn't really said enough back. Lucas looked up at him.

"Lucas?"

"You'd better hold on, cause I still want you," Lucas said.

"Uhh, you're just copying what I said earlier." That was the point. Lucas wanted to copy what Ness said to him to show Ness that he felt the same way.

"And if you leave, you'd better come back, cause I still need you. I love you, Ness." Ness, despite knowing Lucas was just copying his words, loved hearing him say this. Ness leaned down and kissed Lucas's now happy lips. After the kiss, he moved his head back up.

"You better hold on, cause I have no intention of ever......ever leaving you." Ness and Lucas tightened their grip on the other's hand as Flint continued to drive, all three of them much happier and more aware of all of their feelings than they were earlier that day. All they needed to do.....all they still need to do.....was hold on. Hold on to each other and show that nothing can pull them apart.


	66. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A texting story where Lucas faked a love letter to get a reaction, but took it a bit too far.

Lucas's Phone POV:

Gang Gang (Group Chat)

Me: Hiya

Ness: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy Lukey😘😘😘

Me: Uhm Ness?

Ness: Yeah?

Me: We're in the GC

Ness: No we're not

Claus: I beg to differ

Ninten: 🍵🍵🍵

Ana: 🍵🍵🍵

Paula: 🍵🍵🍵

Ness: Uhmmmmmm hey guys😅

Claus: So......about those kissy faces.......

Ness: Don't worry about it, it's just the way I text him.......nothing else to it

Me: Uhmm, Guys?

Toon Link: X to doubt

Villager: ^

Popo: ^

Young Link: ^

Me: Guys?

Ness: Listen ok, he and I are just close enough to send kissy faces and even hearts

Paula: Yeah, you guys are "Close" enough😏

Nana: Yeah, it sounds like you guys are much closer than you're putting on

Me: Guys......?

Ness: THERE IS NOTHING MORE BETWEEN US!!!

Young Link: Why're you so defensive then?

Ness: You're not one to talk, Mr. Robot Banger

Young Link: I.....

Ana: OOOOOOO the tea🍵🍵🍵

Mega Man: I have you know......my face ain't the only thing that looks and feels human😏

Young Link: MEGA MAN!!!!

Paula: Damn, look at the horny robot

Me: .......

Young Link: But let's not forget you and Lucas, Ness

Ness: Uhhhh what about the two angels?

Dark Pit: Don't even bring us up

Pit: Yeah, what we do in our private time is our business

Paula: So, you're not denying it

Dark Pit: Goddammit Pit

Pit: Sorry😔

Dark Pit:🙄

Dark Pit: It's......fine

Ana: Awwwwwww adorbs!!!!

Me: CAN YOU GUYS FUCKING LISTEN TO WHAT THE FUCK I'VE GOT TO SAY YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECES OF NEWBORN TRASH!!!!!

Ness: ......

Claus: ......

Ninten: .......

Popo: .........

Pit: Language

Nana: Uhhh, what did you want to say, Lucas?

Me: Thank you, Nana😊

Me: Ahem, I got this weird envelope today

Me: I was hoping you guys could help figure out who wrote the note inside

Ness: You......got a note?

Me: Mhm

Me: Seems to be a love letter

Ness: ......

Villager: Someone's jelly

Toon Link: Now's not the time

Villager: Ok😔

Claus: Do you recognize the handwriting?

Me: Nope

Me: It's definitely too neat to be TL's

Toon Link: HEY

Me: 😜

Toon Link: Hmph

Mega Man: What does the note say?

Me: Uhmm

Me: "You don't know me, none of your gang really does, but just know that I like you"

Me: "I like you a lot, Lucas, and I don't mean to seem weird or creepy, but I've kinda been watching you"

Me: "As you were in school, of course, I never followed you home"

Me: "Anyway......I like you and was wondering if we could go out sometime"

Popo: Damn, someone's got an admirer

Nana: Shut up Popo

Popo: Awe😢

Pit: This makes me wonder....

Dark Pit: Pit, can you not get involved and get back to it?

Ninten: Get back to what?😏

Dark Pit: .......

Pit: I just wanna help them

Dark Pit: Ugh, FINE.......I'll just do it

Paula: Do what?😏

Ninten: Do what?😏

Ninten: DAMN IT PAULA, THAT'S MY JOB

Paula:😜

Dark Pit: I don't have to say anything to you bitches

Dark Pit is offline

Me: Pit?

Me: You can help me?

Pit: Uhm, hold up, lemme think

Ana: Do you know a lot about love letters?

Pit: Of course I do

Pit: I have dressed up as cupid every year so I have to know

Me: Yay😁

Pit: Hmmmmmm

Pit: Well, if they've been watching you then you should be able to see them or maybe you've already seen them

Pit: Say, who do you hang out with the most?

Me: Ness

Pit: And how much, on average, do you two hang out?

Me: Uhmmmm

Me: 😳

Me: 20 Hours

Pit: Ok.....

Pit: Wait

Pit: 20 HOURS?!?!?!

Me: A day

Pit: JESUS H CHRIST

Popo: 🙀

Popo: Someone cursed

Nana: He didn't actually curse, you dumbass

Ana: I wonder what my OTP does when they're hanging out for those 20 hours 😉

Claus: OTP?

Ana: Mhm, my one true pairing

Claus: Oh, I see

Me: For the record, Ness and I play games

Ninten: Play games😏

Me: UGH

Me: NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT

Me: I meant like we play together

Villager: Play together😏

Me: .......We chill out on the bed?

Toon Link On the bed😏

Young Link: You guys are annoying

Me: .......

Me: Damn it

Pit: Ahem ANYWAY

Pit: About your situation Lucas

Popo: Hol' up, where's Ness?

Mega Man: He has been quite absent and silent

Toon Link: Aren't they kinda like the same thing?

Young Link: You're too dull to know

Toon Link: Ouch😭

Me: What about my situation😯

Pit: Well, first we should find Ness

Ninten: He won't answer my texts

Paula: THAT BITCH IS IGNORING ME!!!!!

Me: I can try

Ana: Good luck. Ness is a stubborn bitch

________

Ness (Private Chat)

Me: Ness?

A few minutes later

Me: Nessy, please tell me you're ok

Ness: Yeah yeah......I'm fine

Me: Oh thank God

Me: Is something wrong?

Ness: Maybe

Me: Come on, tell papa Lucas

Ness: Hehe

Ness: If either of us were "papa" you know it'd be me

Me: Hehe, maybe so

Me: Then, Master Ness, tell me what's wrong

Ness: Heh, I like that

Ness: But......I dunno if I can tell you or not

Me: Why?

Ness: Uhm

Me: It's about me, ain't it?

Ness: Well......

Me: I see

Me: I understand

Ness: Lucas, don't take it to heart

Ness: I'm just thinking mostly

Me: Right

Me: Well, even if it's about me, then I have a right to know, right?

Ness: I.....I guess you do

Ness: Ugh fine

Ness: I don't like that letter you got

Me: So you didn't write it?

Ness: Sadly not

Ness: JK JK

Me: Hehe yeah......

Ness: But, I just don't like it

Me: Why?

Ness: Well, they stalked you and I think you'd be better off with someone else

Me: Who do you have in mind then?

Ness: Uhm.....TL?

Me: You already know he is banging Villager

Ness: ......Ninten

Me: He's being banged by my brother

Ness: .......Paula?

Me: I'm gay

Ness: .......

Ness: Mega Man?

Me: Not into robots

Ness: ......

Me: Not into wings either, so that's out of the question

Ness: Popo?

Me: HAH

Me: As if

Ness: Then all that leaves is......me

Ness: But of course, you don't want that😅

Me: Haha......right

Some time later

Me: Although, I wouldn't be opposed to trying

Ness: You.....you wouldn't?

Me: Uhm

Me: Hehe😅

Me: I was kidding

Ness: Oh.....I see

Me: Can we head back to the GC now?

Ness: I guess so

________

Gang Gang

Me: Guys he's back 😊

Ness: Hey

Claus: Where'd you run off to?

Ness: Nowhere

Pit: Ness?

Ness: Yup?

Pit: You hang out with Lucas a lot, right?

Ness: Yeah, what about it

Pit: Are you with him now?

Claus: That's impossible, we're not supposed to have anyone over rn

Ness: Yeah, I'm with him

Claus: ......

Claus: Excuse me?

Me: Hehe, Ness, why're you lying like this?😅

Ness: I'm not, we texted only because you're in the kitchen and I'm in your bed

Claus: .....

Me: NESS SHUT UP!!!!!

Young Link: You're in his bed?

Ninten: 😏

Paula: 😏

Toon Link: 😏

Popo: 😏

Nana: Don't

Popo: Awe😔

Claus: What are you wearing?

Ness: Oooooo we doin' phone sex now?

Claus: Answer me

Ness: Uhhh regular old clothes

Ninten: Damn it

Toon Link: ^

Paula: ^

Claus: Good

Ness: If you count just a towel as "regular old clothes"

Claus: ....

Me: NESS

Me: SHUT

Me: UP

Me: YOU

Me: PIECE

Me: OF

Me: TRASH

Me: ON

Me: THE

Me: DAMN

Me: STREET

Paula: Ooooo he's almost naked

Ana: #OTP

Claus: Ness....

Ness: Yeah?

Me: Claus no

Claus: What?

Me: It's all fine......just let's focus on the letter ok?

Claus: Ugh fine

Ness: Whatever

Claus: But Ness, you're DEAD if I hear you do anything sexual

Ninten: I love it when you talk aggressively

Claus: Shut up

Ninten: 〰Ahhhhhh〰

Young Link: Did.....did you just?

Nana: Gross

Pit: Ness?

Ness: What up?

Pit: So.....do you like Lucas?

Me: ME?!?!?!

Ness: Well, we are friends, so of course I do

Pit: No, you know what I mean

Ness: .....

Ninten:🍿

Toon Link:🍿

Paula:🍿

Nana: Popo, don't even

Popo: AWWWWW COME ON......you didn't even allow me to put it in

Pit: Ness

Pit: Answer the question

Ness is offline

Young Link: And he's out

Mega Man: Lucas, what's wrong with him

Me: Not sure

Me: He wouldn't really tell me

Ninten: OH

Paula: MY

Toon Link: GOD

Ana: HOW

Villager: DO

Ninten: Y'ALL

Toon Link: NOT

Paula: SEE

Villager: WHAT'S

Ana: GOING

Popo: ON

Nana: Ugh🙄

Popo: Sorry😔

Me: ?

Claus: ?

Young Link: ?

Mega Man: ?

Toon Link: Nana?

Nana: Don't worry, I understand

Toon Link: Then I'm sure Pit does too

Pit: I have a pretty safe assumption

Me: I'm confused

Ninten: Go talk to Ness

Ninten: Put pressure onto him

Me: But I don't wanna go upstairs😢

Toon Link: Then just fucking text him, damn

Pit: LANGUAGE

Toon Link: But Dark Pit was able to curse......

Dark Pit is online

Dark Pit: Cause fuck you, Pit is my bitch so I can do whatever the hell I want you tiny motherfucking pointy-eared annoying bitch

Dark Pit is offline

Toon Link: 😨😨😭

Toon Link: My ears are not THAT pointy

Young Link: They are

Toon Link: YOU'RE ONE TO TALK

Young Link: Ahem, so Lucas

Young Link: You going to go chat with him?

Me: I.....I guess I can try

Paula: Get back to us with that tea

Ana: You 👏better👏not👏forget👏us👏you👏big👏adorable👏B👏I👏T👏C👏H👏

Pit: ......Ana......

Ana: Ope sorry😜

Me: Yeah.....don't worry

________

Ness

Me: Ness?

Ness: What now?

Me: I'm just worried about you

Ness: Well, don't be, I'll be fine

Me: Oh.....um

Me: Ness?

Ness: What?

Me: If I tell you a secret, could you keep it between us?

Ness: I guess I can

Ness: What is it?

Me: Uhm

Me: It's about that letter

Ness: Oh.....it is?

Me: Yeah

Ness: Uhhh what about it

Me: It's fake

Ness: What?

Ness: How do you know?

Me: I'm the one who wrote it

Ness: Uhhh why?

Me: I was just lonely one day and wanted to cover all of my bases now that I realized I shouldn't have written that note

Ness: Lucas, you were lonely?

Me: Yeah

Me: That's why I asked you to be here today

Ness: Oh, I guess that makes sense

Me: Don't tell the others, please

Ness: Well, what're we gonna do about that letter then?

Me: Uhhhh, can you say you wrote it?

Ness: ME?!?!

Me: Yeah

Ness: I dunno, people will think I like you like that

Me: They already do

Ness: ......I guess you've got a point

Me: PLEEEEEEEASE NESS!!!!!

Ness: Ugh fine

Ness: You're lucky, Lucas

Ness: You're the only person I'd do this for

Me: Hehe, thanks Ness

________

Gang Gang

Me: Guys, I'm back!!!

Claus: That was pretty fast

Ninten: Lucas does have a special influence on Ness😉

Pit: Ness?

Ness: Hey....

Pit: You still didn't answer my question

Ness ......

Ness: Ok...... I do have something to say

Ninten:👀

Villager:👀

Paula:👀

Ana:👀

Toon Link:👀

Popo:👀

Nana:🔪

Popo:😞

Ness: Lucas?

Me: Hm?

Ness: That note

Mega Man: You mean letter?

Young Link: That's not the point robodick

Mega Man: I thought you said you wouldn't call me that in front of people

Young Link: 🙄

Young Link: Please continue Ness

Young Link made himself and Mega Man go offline

Paula: This is too much tea for one day

Paula:😵

Me: STOP INTERRUPTING NESS

Paula: ......

Ness: Thank you, Luke

Me: No problem😊

Ana: Luke?

Ana: You have a cute nickname for him too?

Paula: THAT'S ADORABLE!!!!!!!

Ness: .......

Lucas kicked Paula, Ana, and Ninten

Claus: Why Ninten?

Me: I know he's gonna interrupt Ness

Claus: Fair enough

Claus: Please continue

Ness: I wrote the note

Me: You did!!!!!

Me: 😱😱😱

Popo: Wow

Nana: Meh, kinda expected

Claus: So you like Lucas?

Ness: ......

Villager: It's clear he does

Pit: Well, Lucas?

Me: What?

Pit: Your response?

Me: My.......response

Me: To what?

Toon Link: NESS'S LOVE CONFESSION

Ness: Hey, I never said that

Nana: It was in the letter you wrote

Ness: Oh

Ness: Right, I forgot😅

Popo: So Luke, what do you have to say about that?

Me: I.....

Ness: Don't call him Luke

Popo: Why?

Ness: Because I said so

Popo: What if I do?

Popo: 😜

Ness: Just don't

Popo: Luke

Popo was banned from the chat

Ness: There we go

Nana: Sorry about him

Toon Link: CAN WE STOP INTERRUPTING PEOPLE PLEASE

Pit: Lucas go on

Villager: 🍿

Toon Link:🍿

Me: My response

Me: Right

Me: uhhhhh

Claus: it's not that hard, just respond

Me: You make it sound easy

Me: But FINE

Me: I....I accept it

Ness: You what?

Me: I like you too

Me: I accept your letter

Villager: Awwwww

Toon Link: Awwwww

Claus: Ness....really?

Claus: You choose him when you could have any other guy in the school

Claus: They all wanna bone you, so why him?

Ness: I'm right here, you know

Claus: Of course, I know that

Pit: I am intrigued as well

Pit: Granted for a different reason, but still

Me: Uhm

Ness: Yeah Luke, tell me

Ness: 🤔

Me: Uhm

Me: Ok well......

Me: You're sweet

Ness: Awwwwww thanks

Me: I'M NOT DONE, SO SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND WAIT

Pit: .....no one here knows how NOT to curse

Pit was banned

Villager: 👁👄👁

Toon Link:👁👄👁

Me: .....

Toon Link and Villager were banned

Me: NANA ARE YOU GONNA FUCKING INTERUPT ME TOO

A few minutes later

Me: Ok then

Me: Anyway.....

Me: Yeah, Ness, you're sweet and caring

Me: You make me feel happy

Me: You're always there to defend me and keep me level headed

Me: You always know how to make me smile

Me: Oh and you're pretty damn hot so that's a plus

Me: 😊

Me: Ok, you may talk now

Ness: .....

Nana: ......

Claus: Well then

Claus: First off.....can you bring everyone back

Me: Sure

Everyone is online

Villager: DUDE.....THE FUCK!!!!

Me: 😜

Nana: Backread

Popo: WHY WEREN'T YOU BANNED?

Nana: Because I know how not to blow up, now backread

Ness: Wow, Lucas

Me: What?

Ness: That was......appreciated

Ninten: Ness, we all know you're blushing like crazy rn

Young Link: Who would've thought Lucas would be so romantic

Me: There are a lot of things you don't know about me

Paula: Well, we should leave these two lovebirds be

Claus: ......

Claus: Better treat him well Ness

Ness: And if I don't

Claus: ..........................

Claus: Just don't

Ness: Ok

Paula: Good luck Nesscas

Me: Nesscas?

Ana: Just don't worry your little head about that Lucas

Toon Link: Yeah, go on and have a private chat with Ness😏

Mega Man: See ya at school

________

Ness

Ness: Hey Lucas

Me: Hi there😊

Me: Thanks for taking the credit for the letter

Ness: Of course

Ness: But now they think we like each other

Me: Yeah

Me: I guess they do

Ness: Want to tell them the truth?

Me: No no

Me: It's fine

Ness: Oh ok

Ness: Say

Ness: Thanks for what you said about why you liked me

Ness: Even if it was an act

Me: Yeah no problem

Me: But it wasn't an act

Ness: What?

Me: .....

Me: All of those were truly how I felt

Ness: Oh really?

Me: ........Yeah.......

Ness: Well, now I feel bad

Me: Why?

Ness: You told me all that nice stuff and I said nothing about you

Me: You don't have to

Ness: NO

Me: I will

Ness: Ok

Ness: Ok well

Me: You're much nicer than I am

Ness: You're always willing to forgive anyone for anything

Ness: Honestly, you're just so pure and honest and I love it

Ness: Not to mention when you blush you get so cute

Ness: DON'T CALL ME CUTE!!!

Ness: Hehe, see what I mean?

Me: What're you talking about?

Me: I'm not blushing

Ness: Yeah, you are

Me: No I am not

Ness: Yes you are

Me: Nope

Ness: Yup

Me:😤

Me: Fine

Me: Whatever🙄

Ness: Hehe, look at you

Ness: Ahem, uhhh, sorry about that

Me: Nono

Me: It's fine

Me: ........I like blushing around you

Ness: You do?

Me: Mhm

Me: Hey......how do you feel about pretending we're more than friends?

Ness: I don't mind it

Me: Oh good

Ness: ......

Me: .......

Me: But, I don't wanna pretend

Ness: Oh

Ness: I....I understand😔

Me: I want it to be real

Ness: Real?

Ness: You mean........we be more than friends but.......for real

Me: Yeah

Ness: .......

Me: I understand if you don't want to

Ness: Nah

Ness: It's fine

Ness: ......Lucas?

Me: Yeah?

Ness: I may have not written that letter......but I might as well have written it

Me: You like me?

Ness: I wouldn't say that

Ness: I'd say I love you

Me: Woah

Me: .....

Ness: I'm sorry

Me: I love you too

Ness: What?

Me: Heh, Ness?

Ness: Yeah?

Me: I know you may not be wearing anything rn

Me: But may I join you in bed?

Ness: I wouldn't want anything else

Ness: I'll be seeing you

Ness: Babe💗💗

Me: Hehe.....you too.....babe💗


	67. First and Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This puts Ness and Lucas in a Five Nights at Freddy's situation. They discover what the animatronics do at night and chose to rather not be involved.

Ness and Lucas stood in front of their new job. It was very late at night and Lucas was evidently somewhat scared. Ness saw this fear to be slightly cute. Ness pinched Lucas's cheek and giggled. "Come on, Luke, don't be so scared," he giggled. Lucas smacked Ness's hand away from his cheek. Lucas glared at Ness and growled slightly. Ness chuckled. "What? You look terrified out of your damn mind." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Let's just do this already." Ness grabbed Lucas's hand before leading him into their new workplace, Freddy Fazbear's Ultimate Pizza. They walked in and saw the small entrance room. There was a middle-aged man standing behind the counter near where the boss's office was. This man had a nametag. On this nametag was the name "Micheal". The boys walked up to the counter.

"Hello there. Are you boys Ness and Lucas?" Micheal asked in a faint British accent.

"Yes, we are," Ness answered.

"Good." Micheal looked down and wrote a few things down. "Ok then. So, the office is through the dining room, continue past the arcade and party rooms, and soon you'll make it to the employees only section where eventually you'll find the office. It's really not that hard of a layout. Your shift officially begins at midnight and will go until 6 am. Any questions?"

"What do we do about the animatronics?"

"Nothing, just let them be. They're each created with a mode for the night, so you shouldn't have to worry."

"Any more?"

"What exactly do we have to do?" Lucas asked.

"All you've got to do is make sure the animatronics don't break down and that the restaurant gets clean for tomorrow. Other than that, nothing much. Just make sure the place is ready for tomorrow morning. Understood?" Ness and Lucas bowed their heads, showing that they indeed understood. "Good. Now then, my shift is over and you boys have the place to yourself." Micheal left from behind the counter, patted the boys' backs, then walked out of the building. Lucas, still somewhat nervous, clung to Ness. Ness enjoyed this of course. They walked to the door further into the building and opened it. Inside it showed a very dark room. Lucas whimpered a bit. Ness patted Lucas's shoulder before stepping into the room with Lucas still strapped to Ness's body. As soon as they both were in the dark room Lucas started digging his nails into Ness's shoulder. Ness sighed.

"Just turn the lights on," he said. Lucas didn't think about that. He looked around and surprisingly did find the lightswitch. He flicked it and a blinding light turned on. After the boys got adjusted to it, they looked forward and saw the main animatronic of the building, Freddy Fazbear, standing in front of them, slightly bent forward, and his head cocked to the side with an open mouth. Both boys just stared at this scene. Freddy quickly stood up straight and pointed at the boys.

"YOU'RE CHEATING!!!" Freddy yelled in his glitchy deep voice.

"Uh-huh, come on, Luke." The two of them walked past a shocked Freddy. Freddy turned around at the boys walking calmly away from him. Freddy then looked at his friends, Chica, who was at the entrance of the kitchen, and Bonnie and Foxy in pirates cove. Freddy stomped before running forward. He ran in front of the boys and tried to scare the boys by screaming in their faces. The boys, however, weren't scared in the slightest.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO!!!!" Freddy was getting mad.

"How'd you expect us to react?" Lucas asked, tilting his head. Freddy stood up straight, flat out confused at the nonchalant reactions from the boys.

"I don't know. Be scared? Jump? Runaway? Scream? Anything..." The boys looked at each other before looking back at Freddy.

"Why would we be scared?" Ness asked.

"......Because I'm a sentient robot that tried to attack you."

"Oh.....Well, I guess we should be scared....but we're not, so yeah." Ness grabbed Lucas's hand and started walking away. "Come on, Luke, we need to get to the office to punch in."

"Ok." Lucas looked back at an even more shocked Freddy. "BY THE WAY, MR. FAZBEAR, WE'RE FRIENDS WITH A SENTIENT ROBOT THAT TRIES TO ATTACK US ON THE DAILY!!!" Lucas yelled as he was slowly but surely dragged off by Ness. Freddy stomped on the ground before walking away.

12:00 A.M.

The boys continued to the office and were able to punch in right at midnight. They turned around and saw the desk with monitors that were clearly connected to the camera system. Ness walked up to the desk and looked at the camera for the main dining room. "I can see why this would be scary if it was all dark." Ness shifted through the cameras as Lucas was checking up on an animatronic that was strangely placed inside the office. This animatronic was small and looked like an animatronic they had passed. This animatronic that Lucas was seeing was Nightmare Balloon Boy. Lucas leaned forward and moved the animatronic's head around. This annoyed Nightmare Balloon Boy.

"Come closer. Help me count my teeth," Nightmare Balloon Boy said as he tried to jump up and attack Lucas. But stopped himself when he saw the lack of fear in the boy's eyes, which he hated. "....Uh, be scared. BOO."

"Why would I be scared of something so cute," Lucas happily said as he played with the little propeller at the top of Nightmare Balloon Boy's hat. Nightmare Balloon Boy growled before swatting Lucas's hand away. Then, with his long and disturbing fingers, Nightmare Balloon Boy pointed at Ness.

"HEY! YOU! Tell your man to be afraid of me." Ness waved him off.

"He finds you cute, now just let him have his way with you," Ness simply said without looking at the animatronic.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Nightmare Balloon Boy looked up at Lucas. Lucas grinned devilishly. Nightmare Balloon Boy shot up. "You know what? I think I left the oven on. Buh-bye." Nightmare Balloon Boy bolted off, leaving Lucas to laugh. Lucas walked to Ness's side.

"Man, you for sure know how to creep people, and apparently animatronics, out." Lucas proudly smiled. Ness pointed at something on one of the monitors. "Yo, look, that animatronic literally ran out of the building." Lucas giggled as he saw the opened door slowly close from the breeze of the outside world.

"Hey...Ness....this place sucks," Lucas said. Ness grew slightly confused.

"Yeah, and so?"

"We could fuck with them." Ness's eyes started beaming. He clapped his hands together with joy.

"YES!!!" Lucas pointed at the clock that read 12:10 am.

"We have 6 hours." Ness nodded before traveling through the cams. One cam, in particular, was focused on Pirate's Cove. Inside this Cove, it was obvious there were two animatronics. Lucas tapped his chin as he looked around and soon he found a manual. He grabbed it and looked inside. He found that this manual talked about the animatronics, their names....and apparently a second name, and then some random quirk about the animatronic. Lucas looked back at the Pirate Cove camera feed. "Ok...So foxy the Pirate and Bonnie the Bunny."

"What about them?" Lucas read the manual.

"They enjoy being in the Cove together....Foxy loves it when people notice him and Bonnie doesn't." Ness wondered out loud before snapping his fingers. He grabbed Lucas's hand and ran out of the office. They ran through the employees only section and soon made it into the dining room. There they saw, on the stage, a group of strange animatronics. This, temporarily, took the boys' minds off of Foxy and Bonnie. The animatronics singing on stage or Orville the Elephant, Happy Frog, Nedd Bear, and Pigpatch. Ness tilted his head. "They're not very good at singing." The boys then heard stomping from behind them. They turned around and saw Mr. Hippo walking their way.

"I wouldn't say that. That is quite rude indeed. It reminds me of this one time where Orville and I went to the opera and he thought......then a bird flew in with a machete in his mouth......then someone named Luigi streaked on the stage......and that's how he and I lost our virginity," Mr. Hippo told a story. Ness and Lucas, despite still standing up, started falling asleep at the story. Once they realized Mr. Hippo was done, they looked up at the hippo.

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Or am I? It's like how I told Orville this one time...." Ness looked at Lucas and they had the same idea. They bolted into a run and soon made it into an out of place employees only section, the backstage.....which wasn't backstage, it was more to the side of the stage. What they didn't expect was to see another animatronic. This one was trying on some of the spare heads. He turned his head to show he was Withered Bonnie.

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY FACE!!!!" he yelled.

"No.....clearly you haven't either," Lucas smugly said as thug life glasses suddenly appeared over his eyes. Ness took them off and held them toward Withered Bonnie. He walked over and took them. He tried them over his eyes and chuckled.

"Imma cool bunny," he happily sang despite still being glitchy. He walked out of the room. Ness sighed before looking back at a saddened Lucas.

"My glasses...."

"I don't want to know where they came from, nor how you got them....but he seems to like it and that's all that matters."

"Is Mr. Hippo still out there?" Ness walked over to the door and looked out. He saw Mr. Hippo telling a story to another animatronic named Withered Chica, who was just slamming her head into the table as he did it. Ness shut the door.

"Yup."

"Dammit." Lucas walked over and grabbed one of the heads. He looked inside and saw that it was empty of an endoskeleton. He placed the Bonnie head over his head and snuck up on Ness, who was still watching Mr. Hippo. "BOO!!" Lucas snuck up and said. Ness turned his head and saw Lucas in a stance that showed he was trying to make himself seem scary. It didn't work, obviously. It did work in making Ness blush though. Ness boobed Bonnie's nose and giggled. "What's my little guy doing?"

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE GUY!!!!" Lucas took the head off and tossed it aside. That was when the door slammed open, knocking Ness into Lucas and making them fall. Ness sat up on top of Lucas and smirked.

"Hey there," Ness seductively said.

"Oh no...." Ness turned his head and saw Mr. Hippo.

"Have I told you of a story with me and Orville, we were sitting...." Ness jumped off of Lucas and grabbed his hand. They bolted out of the room. However, they were able to push Mr. Hippo into the room. Withered Chica then came over and placed three paper plate creations across the door. The boys looked up at her in confusion.

"The Paper Pals have a power we can not comprehend," she said in an even more glitchy voice. Lucas even had to cover his ears because it hurt him so badly. "I SEE HOW IT IS!!!!" Withered Chica took this to heart. She ran off in a tearless teary mess.

"Well then, that's over. Let's get over to Foxy and Bonnie," Ness said.

"About time," Lucas said. They walked over to Pirates Cove. They looked inside and saw Foxy playing the banjo as Bonnie tuned his guitar. Foxy saw the boys and tried to jumpscare them. Freddy came in behind the boys.

"It's useless, Foxy, they ain't scared of shit....." Freddy said as he downed a drink called Freddy's Grown-up juice.....apple flavored.

"Damn it," Foxy groaned. Foxy returned to his seat in the Cove.

"HI THERE BONNIE!!!!" Lucas excitedly said. Bonnie looked at him before looking back down at his guitar. He continued tuning it.

"Aren't ya gonna say hi to me?"

"Bonnie, I love your guitar!!" Ness complimented. Bonnie grew slightly annoyed. Some groans came from the robot.

"YAAR HELLO!!"

"Bonnie, you're SOOOOOOOOOO cute!!!!!" Lucas said in an annoying voice. Bonnie's groaning grew more vicious.

"FOXY THE PIRATE WILL PUT ON A GRANDEST SHOW FOR YOU BOYS!!!" Foxy stood up and started to play the banjo like a mad man. It was actually hard for the boys to not acknowledge him.

"Bonnie, you and your guitar, are the best!!" Ness happily said. Bonnie's head started glitching.

"YAAAAAAAAR SHUT UP!!!!!" Foxy snatched Bonnie's guitar and snapped it over his knee. Bonnie was left frozen. And what Foxy did to Bonnie's prized possession played out in his mind, and the result of doing so also played in his head. He dropped the broken guitar and turned toward Bonnie. "B-Bonnie, I-I apologize." Bonnie stood up and looked at the boys.

"Boys...." he said with a pretty cute and jumpy voice. Ness and Lucas perked up. "Do me a favor and close Pirate's Cove. Foxy and I need some......private counseling." Ness and Lucas giggled as they happily obliged in closing the curtains.

"Bonnie, c-come on man. We're cool, right?"

"Yeah....we're cool.....cool as a cucumber...." As the boys were beginning to leave that section of the restaurant, they heard screams coming out of Foxy. Freddy, who was drinking at one of the party tables, looked at the boys.

"What's going on in there?" he asked, with some actual concern.

"I think Foxy's dead," Ness said. Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Freddy drank more of the drink.

"Uhm...Mr. Fazbear, are robots supposed to be drinking?"

"Are kids supposed to be working the nightshift on a school night?"

"Touche, come on Lucas." The boys ran off back to the office and looked at the clock. It was now 2 am. Lucas crossed his arms with a scoff.

2:00 am

"Damn hippo took up so much of our time," Lucas sighed. Ness saw something odd on the camera. Ness walked over to the monitor and tilted his head.

"Uhh, Lucas...." Lucas looked over at it and saw the same thing Ness did. It was Toy Freddy running through the restaurant. Toy Freddy started running toward the office, breaking through the door that led into the employees only section of the building. "Lucas...close the door." Lucas pressed a red button at the side of the open door and a metal door came down and closed the left side of the office off. Toy Freddy continued running and stopped at the door.

"Come on boys, there's something I want to show you," Toy Freddy said with a hyped and giddy voice as he pounded on the door.

"Awww, he sounds cute," Lucas happily hopped up and down. "Can we let him in?" Ness giggled at seeing Lucas's happy self.

"Ok ok, whatever, open it up."

"YES!!!" Lucas pressed the button once more and Toy Freddy towered over him with a headset on. Toy Freddy stepped in and walked toward the monitors. He grabbed the back of the chair that Ness was sitting on and slid him away.

"DUDE!!!" Ness said as he slammed into the wall. Toy Freddy started to type quickly in the google search on the monitor. Lucas tilted his head.

"Didn't even know this thing had google." Ness and Lucas joined Toy Freddy's side in looking at what Toy Freddy was searching up. The boys tilted their heads at what he did search up. "Sephiroth joining the Smash Tournament." The boys crossed their arms in annoyance.

"Don't like him?" Toy Freddy asked, ready to about beat some people up for not liking him.

"No, it's not that."

"They could've paid us to be in that damn trailer, but nooooooo, we're apparently, 'too young' to be in a trailer with that dude. THEY WERE ABLE TO PAY FOR FUCKING INKLING AND JUNIOR, SO WHY THE FUCK NOT US!!!!!!"

"Ness, calm down...."

"NO LUCAS!!!" Lucas took a frightful step back. "WE'VE BEEN IN THAT DAMN TOURNAMENT FOR OVER 10 YEARS, I'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR OVER 20!!!"

"N-Ness...."

"Boy?" Toy Freddy asked with concern.

"ALL I HAVE RECEIVED WAS A DAMN STILL IMAGE IN THAT BASTARD BANJO'S TRAILER."

"Maybe it's because no one cares about you boys," Toy Freddy tried to joke, but all he received was an angered face from Ness. Lucas groaned.

"Damn it," he said. He simply slid over and sat on the chair Ness was sitting in earlier. He rested his feet on the desk as Ness menacingly walked up to Toy Freddy.

________

Lucas made it into one of the smaller party rooms where a few animatronics were just calmly relaxing. Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle were the ones hanging out in this room. Mangle was drinking tea as she read a book. Lucas saw this as quite confusing.

How does it drink?

Toy Chica was fast asleep on one of the tables. And lastly, Toy Bonnie was writing in a journal. Lucas cleared his throat, getting the attention of Toy Bonnie. He saw Toy Freddy's head in Lucas's hands. Lucas tossed it away and watched it roll to Toy Bonnie's feet. Toy Freddy was still active. "THEY TORE ME APART!!!!" Toy Freddy yelled. Toy Bonnie groaned before picking it up.

"Don't steal Bonnie's song. You have your own, Mr. Fazbear," Toy Bonnie sarcastically said. He tossed Toy Freddy's head away, slamming right into Toy Chica causing them both to fall. Toy Bonnie looked at Lucas. "We really do appreciate what you did to that annoying bastard. He's been playing that wack-ass game, Fornite, for way too long." Lucas chuckled.

"I'm glad to be of service," Lucas proudly said as he turned away and started walking toward the exit. Before leaving, though, he turned toward Toy Bonnie. "By the way, you're my favorite animatronic." Toy Bonnie chuckled.

"Why thank you very much," he said as Toy Chica rammed into him. Lucas's eyes widened.

"I'll just....bye." Lucas quickly got out of there, not really wanting to deal with an angry Toy Chica. He quickly ran through the halls and made it back to the office. He dodged Toy Freddy's still panicked body and got to Ness. He was covered with the black oil of Toy Freddy. Ness was already focusing back on the monitor and its camera footage. "Did you need to do that to him?"

"Yes." The time was 3 am.

"Jeez, how is it 3 am already?"

3:00 am

"Look, Lucas," Ness pointed at the screen. Lucas looked at it and saw an animatronic that looked beat up and ruined. This was named Springtrap. But it was talking to a similar-looking animatronic named Scraptrap. There was even a third animatronic, much smaller, but still similar looking. This was named Plushtrap. "It looks like they're having an argument." Both boys decided to go and try to see what it was about since the boys do love some good tea. They made it into the dining room where they saw Ballora spinning around with a tray of multiple bowls of popcorn.

"POPCORN, GET YOUR POPCORN!!!!" she called out as she spun around.

"OOOH OOH!!!" Lucas raised his hand. Ballora spun over for Lucas to grab his popcorn.

"I'M AFTON!!!!" Springtrap yelled.

"NO, IT'S ME ASSHAT!!!" Scraptrap yelled.

"Hehe, I'm a plush boy," Plushtrap giggled happily. The other two traps slammed a fist into Plushtrap, launching him into the Pirate's Cove.

"This place is a bit insane," Ness whispered.

"You're realizing that now?" Lucas asked with a mouth full of popcorn. He swallowed the popcorn as he continued watching the traps yell at each other. Springtrap slammed his foot into the ground before turning toward Lucas and menacingly walked toward him. He towered over the boy.

"You believe I'm the real Afton, don't ya?" he asked with his scratchy deep English voice. Lucas grabbed a single piece of popcorn and plopped it into his mouth.

"If I say yes, will I get a prize?" Springtrap growled. His animatronic head opened up to show his rotting corpse. He reached into the mouth of this corpse and brought out $500 dollars. He handed them to the boy. "Thank you. Yes, you are the real Afton." Springtrap turned around and pointed at Scraptrap.

"HAH, BITCH!!!!" Scraptrap rolled his eyes. Ness, still very much confused, slid over to Freddy, who was still drinking at one of the tables.

"Is this place always like this?" Ness asked. Freddy looked up and saw Baby, Marionette, Montgomery, and Phantom Balloon Boy practicing those cringey Fortnite dances. Freddy loudly groaned before slamming his head into the table.

"Sadly," he said. That was when Ness's stomach growled.

"Is there a kitchen?" That was when a large hole in the wall near Ness broke to show Chica. Lucas ran over after hearing that.

"Uh, hello Chica," he confusedly said.

"I heard you were hungry," Chica said.

"Uhm, y-yess." Chica then grabbed the boys' hands and bolted so fast it made it seem like teleportation.

________

Inside the kitchen were two people. Glitchtrap and Vanny. Glitchtrap held up a doll of a young Boy and also held a knife. "So, pay attention to what I do," he said. He made a small incision in the neck of the doll. Vanny made sure to write this down in a notepad. Glitchtrap then slowly moved the knife further across the neck. Right before making it to the other side of the doll's neck, the door to the kitchen exploded and Chica stood there with Ness and Lucas trapped in her hand. "Hey, we're busy, Susie, leave us be."

"OUT!!!"

"No, we were here first," Vanny fought back. Chica's head glitched out and her eyes turned pitch black.

"Oh, shit...Duces," Glitchtrap said as he did his trademarked glitchy wave. He then disappeared in a glitchy....well glitch. Vanny nervously looked at Chica.

"I uh....I can't do that so I'll just..." Vanny started walking toward Chica. "I'll just be passing by there, uh, yeah..." she said as she shuffled past Chica. After getting past them, she bolted in a run. Chica continued into the room, still not letting the boys go. She forced the boys to sit at the island as she walked to the stove.

"I will make you the best pizza ever," she excitedly said. She started the oven that was below the stove. She then happily hummed as she started chopping the ingredients. Lucas looked down at his feet and saw a small Freddle. He looked back at Ness and saw another Freddle was on his lap and in his cap. Ness simply shrugged, not knowing where they came from. The two Freddles on Ness jumped off to join the one at Lucas's foot. The three of them then seemed to start playing tag. Eventually, they jumped onto the counter and ran across it. Ness leaned back toward Lucas.

"Should we warn her?" Ness asked since the Freddles were running toward Chica. Lucas slowly shook his head. The Freddle's ran closer toward Chica, and eventually, they made it to the cutting board she was using. She stabbed the cutting board as she screamed at the Freddles, scaring them.

"I'M COOKING HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!!!!" In an instant, Nightmare Freddy was at the open doorway. The Freddles jumped off the counter and ran to him.

"Did you just yell at my kids?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"THEY'RE ANNOYING, AND I'M TRYING TO COOK FOR THESE NICE BOYS!!!!"

"No one, and I mean no one, yells at my kids for any reason." Nightmare Freddy stood in front of Chica. Without much more said between them, they started to fight in a hilariously robotic and ineffective way. The boys stood up and snuck outside the kitchen. They looked around the now hectic dining room. They started walking toward the office. They were already fed up with the craziness of the restaurant. They started to walk back to the office, but before they were even able to enter the employees only section, they were called upon by some voice. The boys sighed before turning around. They saw a floating animatronic. This animatronic was Golden Freddy. Ness leaned his head toward Lucas.

"Are animatronics supposed to float like that?"

"I....I don't think so." Golden Freddy plopped down on the ground in front of the boys.

"Hello there, boys," Golden Freddy said in a quiet yet childish voice.

"Uhm, hey there," Ness waved. Golden Freddy floated up and landed back on his feet rather than his bottom. Golden Freddy was tall. Lucas even grew slightly startled by the blank and empty look on the animatronic's face. He grabbed Ness's hand and gulped.

"I have a request...."

"Y-yes...." Golden Freddy reached behind him before bringing out two pictures. One of Ness and the other of Lucas.

"I am a huge fan of your tournaments. Could I get your autograph?" The boys looked at each other in disbelief. Lucas then let go of Ness and took his picture happily.

"Pfft, I told you, we're popular in our own right," Lucas proudly said. He signed his picture as Ness rolled his eyes before doing that to his own picture. The boys handed their pictures and pencils back to Golden Freddy. He then hopped up and down as he clapped, acting like he was a teenage fangirl. He then ran off in a victorious way. Lucas scratched the back of his head. "Strange....These animatronics are pretty......childish...."

"Let's just go do our job." Ness turned around and led Lucas back to the office. Inside the office, they looked at the time.

4:00 a.m.

"Ugh, damn it.....this job was a mistake," Ness said as he sat on his chair. Lucas yawned as he strolled through the camera feeds. He got onto the camera of Pirate's Cove and saw Foxy jump out of it in a panicked mess. He then ran off toward the office. It didn't take much longer for Bonnie to jump out of it. Lucas closed the office's door. Foxy pounded on it.

"COME ON BOYOSSSS!!!! I NEED YER HELP!!!!" Foxy yelled.

"LEAVE US ALONE FOXY!!! WE'RE TRYING TO WORK DAMMIT!!!!" Lucas yelled. He then walked back to the cameras. Foxy continued to pound on the door until a loud bang signified Bonnie had gotten to him. Not too long after that bang, it was confirmed when Bonnie was shown dragging an even more broken up Foxy back into Pirate's Cove. Lucas looked over at Ness.

"We shouldn't have gotten ourselves involved."

"Ya think?" Ness asked as he placed his feet on the desk.

"Uh oh!! How unfortunate," a high pitched annoying voice said from behind them. The boys turned around and saw a strange-looking version of Balloon Boy named Dee Dee. "Uh oh!! How unfortunate."

"What's unfortunate?"

"I know how much you like to fight, so I'll add a new problem to your night." The boys looked at each other.

"I did it to Toy Freddy, it's your turn."

"Ugh, fine," Lucas said. Lucas walked over to Dee Dee and picked her up.

"HEY!!!" She yelled. Lucas walked out of the office and blankly walked into the dining room. He slammed her onto one of the tables and held out his hand.

"A giant ass machete, please?" Ballora spun over and joyfully gave Lucas a comically oversized machete. Lucas then stabbed Dee Dee's head multiple times before tossing her aside and directly into Enard, who was having a very heated and messy argument with Molten Freddy. Seeing Enard knocked out on the ground caused Molten Freddy to laugh hysterically. Lucas blankly walked back to the office and stopped at the monitor.

5:00 a.m.

Ness had his eyes closed as he kept the chair and himself, who was on the chair, balancing on its back two legs. Lucas was still traveling through the cameras, bored out of his mind. He looked at the time and saw they now had less than an hour. Lucas groaned before standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom." Ness just hummed in response, getting Lucas slightly annoyed. Lucas put his hand on the back of the chair and pushed it down, causing Ness and the chair to fall to the ground. Lucas giggled happily. Ness shot up and growled.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!"

"No reason," Lucas winked. He left the office. Ness decided to follow Lucas. They were able to successfully sneak past the Nightmare animatronics who were playing detective in the dining room. They made it into the bathroom where Lucas was able to use it as Ness just looked at himself in the mirror. That was suddenly when a shadowy animatronic randomly appeared in the reflection of the mirror.

"Lucas....you almost done?" That was when Lucas flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall.

"Jeez, couldn't even wait for a few—" Lucas stopped talking as soon as he saw the shadowy animatronic in the mirror. This animatronic was Shadow Bonnie. Shadow Bonnie giggled before disappearing. "What's his deal?"

"He's a weirdo who watched you poop."

"Oh. That is quite odd." It didn't take much longer before Shadow Bonnie reappeared in the mirror. This time, it wasn't alone. It was joined by Shadow Freddy. Shadow Bonnie pointed at Lucas and held a sly grin.

"That's the guy with a small pecker," Shadow Bonnie taunted. Lucas groaned uncomfortably. Ness saw this uncomfort, causing him to grow angered. Ness slammed a fist into the mirror before grabbing Lucas's hand. They barged out of the bathroom. They weren't even trying to be stealthy anymore. Nightmare Fredbear walked up to the boys and held a fake gun toward them.

"Hands up boys!! You're under arrest"

"Get the fuck out of my way," Ness sternly said. Ness's stern voice made Lucas smile as he watched Nightmare Fredbear back away with fear. Soon, every animatronic in the building was in the dining room trying to calm a surprisingly crying Nightmare Fredbear. "ALL OF YOU SUCK MORE BALLS THAN LUCAS HERE!!!!"

"Hey...." Lucas said but was only ignored.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!!!!" There was a long silence in the animatronics. Freddy stood up from his table and threw his drink to the ground. He then pointed toward the boys with a small chuckle.

"Screw scaring them.....it's time to kill," he said. Right as he said this, all of the animatronics stared at the boys with evil in their eyes.

"Uhh, I think you pissed them off," Lucas pointed out. Ness looked around and saw the dark faces on all of them.

"Yeah...." Ness firmed up his grip on Lucas's hand before bolting in a run for the door. Grimm Foxy laughed before bolting in a run toward the boys. The boys ran faster but found the door to be locked. They turned around and saw Grimm Foxy quickly limiting the distance between them.

"I love you, Ness," Lucas said as he forced his eyes shut.

"I love you too, Luke!!!" Ness yelled as he did the same. However, when they were supposed to get slashed by Grimm Foxy, they didn't.

6:00 a.m.

Ness was the first to open his eyes. He saw Grimm Foxy standing right before him, frozen. He heard Lucas's whimpering, which eased his worries that Lucas was struck instead of him. "Lucas," Ness slightly shoved Lucas. Lucas opened an eye and saw a frozen Grimm Foxy.

"Man, he's hot." Ness smirked.

"Didn't know you were into foxes." Lucas ripped his hand out of Ness's and crossed his arms, looking away.

"I hate you." Ness chuckled before looking further into the dining room and saw that every animatronic seemed frozen. That was when the door behind them opened, causing the boys to fall back out of it. They looked up and saw Micheal.

"Oh, boys, nice to see you again," Micheal greeted. He walked back to his post behind the counter and issued to boys to come up to him. The boys did, and they weren't a huge fan of Micheal's nonchalant attitude. "Alright boys, so, how's the job?"

"We quit," the boys said in unison.

"Understandable, have a nice day." The boys turned around and left the building. They held the other's hand as they walked away from the location.

"Let's never come back here."

"Gladly."


	68. The Gift of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness gives Lucas a very special gift. However, Lucas seems to be able to turn it around. Ness's plan seems slightly altered from what it was, but did it still work out in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO HO HO, Merry Christmas, or happy holidays, to all of y'all. It's your friendly neighborhood trashy fanfic writer. I just wanted to take a little moment to wish everyone happy holidays, and for all my fellow Americans (Since I'm not sure what other places do about this) I wish all of you a happy new year. Since, due to the schedule I made for my writing, my next oneshot won't come until after New Years. Anyway, I'm rambling, I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy this calm story. Enjoy :)

Byleth clapped his hands together as he looked out at his students. "Hey, hey, hey class!!!!" He excitedly said. The entire class just blinked as they saw what Byleth was wearing. He was cosplaying as Santa Claus. He even had a brown sack of presumably gifts resting at the side of his desk. Byleth saw the silence as a win. "Santa Claus has come to town." Jr. stood up from his desk in the back of the class and slowly yet calmly walked toward the door. Byleth watched this and even just watched as he left the classroom. "Huh...." He looked back at the class. "Anyway, time has come for the distribution of the Secret Santa gifts. I want all of you to close your eyes. I will be placing gifts around your desk. Oh and, Larry?" Larry Koopa perked up at the back of the class. "You didn't get any gifts so I'll be giving you Jr.'s for you to give to him."

"Awww," Larry sadly sighed as he looked down. Everyone closed their eyes.

"So, how many do you think you'll get?" Ness asked Lucas, who sat next to him.

"Not sure, hopefully, I can get at least one," Lucas said, kind of nervous.

"Oh, I'm sure you've got one," Ness said with a faint blush and an eased feeling that Lucas couldn't see it. Lucas kept his eyes closed as he thought about the gifts he gave Ness. One was a simple gift. It was just a Baseball Bat. However, this bat was signed by Ness's favorite baseball player, Captain Falcon. The other took the "secret" out secret Santa. It was a photo of the two boys hanging out in a zoo. Behind them was Lucas's favorite animal, a Dolphin. The picture was perfect. Ness had his arm around Lucas's neck, Lucas had his around Ness's body, both boys had a blush that stemmed from being around their crush, and even the Dolphin was above the boys, almost like it was smiling at the camera.

Lucas soon heard Byleth walking toward him. "Ok, so, uh, Lucas?"

"Yes?" he nervously asked, scared that, like Larry, he too received no gifts.

"Uhm, I will need to move your desk.....but don't worry about it. Just sit still and don't mind anything."

"Uhh, I'll try." Lucas picked his feet up as he felt the desk move. The desk then stopped, leaving for some silence. Lucas decided to fill this silence with him humming One-Winged Angel.

"You really love Sephiroth, huh?" Ness asked.

"I wouldn't say really, just that I like him."

"Dude....you have his shirtless poster plastered over your bed."

"Uhm.....shut up." Ness giggled. He loved embarrassing Lucas. It could be as simple as telling people he's a simp for Sephiroth, or it could be something much more maniacal, but this story was made for good boys and girls so that won't be mentioned.

A few minutes later, the students heard Byleth say that they were able to open their eyes since he had distributed all of the gifts to the people they belong to....and Larry. Lucas opened his eyes and said eyes instantly shrunk. Ness looked over and his heart shrunk. Lucas was surrounded by gifts. They formed a full-on tower around him and his desk. Another one of Lucas's desk neighbors, Geo Stelar, looked up at this tower of desks and gulped. "Man.....either you're popular or mad simp worthy," he said.

"Uh, you all may open the gifts," Byleth said. Lucas looked around from the inside of his gift tower.

"Uhh, Ness, where should I start?" Lucas asked with a slightly concerned voice. Ness looked up and down at the gifts. Ness stood up on his desk and used his bat to knock one of the gifts from the top down. Lucas caught it. "Thank you!" Ness turned to his three gifts. He wasn't jealous or even mad that Lucas had tons and tons of gifts, he was mainly mad and jealous that people gave HIM the gifts. He wanted to be the only one. He wanted to be "that special someone who gave you a gift".

The first gift was a simple pin that Ness didn't really like. It was a Baseball themed pin, but it still didn't interest him. He placed it in his pocket and grabbed the second gift. He was saving the obvious Baseball Bat for last. This second gift was small and square. When he opened it, a genuinely happy smile formed on Ness's face. He even grew a faint blush. It was the photo of him and Lucas at the zoo. Ness rubbed his thumb over Lucas's face on the picture, knowing he was the one who got him the gift. His heart started racing.

Ninten, who had left the classroom to use the bathroom, came back into the room and saw Ness caressing the picture with his blush. Ninten raised an eyebrow before walking toward him. He saw what exactly he was caressing, making him grow a very sly smirk. He then calmly walked off without Ness noticing him. Ness continued caressing the picture until he decided enough was enough and turned toward Lucas's gift tower that was a little shorter than it was before. "Hey, Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhh, is this gift yours?"

"Wh-which one?" Lucas asked as he put an action figure of Sephiroth away, and by away it was simply tossed underneath the desk.

"The picture....of us."

"Oh...yeah, do you like it?" Ness's blush grew deeper and his smile wider. He held the picture close to his chest.

"Yes...I love it." Lucas was able to move a gift safely and look through the hole at Ness. Ness instantly hid his face.

"I'm glad you liked it," Lucas said with his own deep blush. "Now open the next one." Ness looked at the bat. Lucas just gave up that he was the one who gave Ness that gift, which only made Ness excited. He grabbed the obvious bat. He started unwrapping it, with Lucas making occasional glances through the hole as he unwrapped more and more of his gifts. He was basically speedrunning it. Ness fully unwrapped the gift and soon saw what made it special. An autograph by none other than Captain Falcon himself. Ness giggled happily before looking at Lucas, who was now holding the gift he gave him.

Lucas twisted the gift around and analyzed the odd wrapping paper. The gift itself wasn't big, not in the slightest. It was actually quite small. He started unwrapping it and found it to be just a note on a small brick, which the brick was just there to give the gift a shape. The note itself read "Meet me under the Cherry Blossom Tree after school." Lucas then looked back at Ness. He handed Ness the note. "Do you recognize this handwriting?" Ness grabbed his note and read his own writing. Of course, he knew who wrote it, but he wasn't about to say who. He shrugged before handing the note back.

"Sorry." Lucas groaned.

"Maybe I shouldn't go then. What if they're weird." Lucas put the note aside as Ness's heart broke at the thought of Lucas not going to the cherry blossom tree.

"I-I dunno, Lucas. You don't wanna miss out on the chance to maybe meet someone special." Lucas thought about it as he unwrapped more gifts.

"I...I guess so. Meh, whatever, but can you come with me?"

"Me?" Lucas nodded. He looked down and started rubbing his fingers together.

"I...I'm kinda scared to go alone." Ness grew a smile.

"Well then, of course, I'll go." Lucas giggled to himself. He mainly wanted Ness to come with him so they could be alone out in the snowing schoolyard. He loved the snow, and he wanted to experience it with Ness, even if it's just a small moment. Lucas looked at the note and started blushing. He was going, not for the note, but for Ness. And, in the very back of his mind, he hoped that Ness was the one who wrote the note.

________

The final bell rang and Claus and Ninten vowed to take Lucas's mountain of gifts to Lucas and Claus's house since they knew that Lucas had somewhere to be. Lucas waited for Ness outside of their classroom. But, for one reason or another, Ness was taking a long time in there. Even after everyone had left the room, Ness was still inside. He was pondering at his desk. Byleth, who wasn't allowed to leave the room until all of his students did, was getting slightly agitated. He walked up to Ness. "Ness, please, I have a life as a DJ I must go to." Ness looked up at Byleth with worried eyes, worrying him indeed. "Is something the matter?" Ness looked back down.

"Is Lucas here?"

"Lucas?" Byleth looked around and found the room empty. "No."

"Good...." Ness looked back up with slightly teary eyes.

"How do two people kiss?" Byleth took a surprised step back.

"Uhm...th-that's not really a question you ask your teacher." Byleth then saw a tear stream down Ness's face. Byleth straightened up. "Wait....is that what you want to do to Lucas?" Ness cleared his throat before wiping his eyes.

"M-maybe.....I'm just scared." Byleth sighed. He sat on Lucas's desk.

"Listen, Ness. I'm not the most romantic person in the world. I mean, back in college, when I was starting out as a professor, I had so many of my students and fellow faculty members simping over me." Ness peered over at him with a disgusted face. Byleth cleared his voice. "R-right, that's not the point. The point is, love, is a tough thing to go through." Byleth reached forward and placed a hand on Ness's shoulder. "Love can only be eased by talking about it with the person you feel it for. Or, potentially, acting upon your feelings." Ness shook his head.

"O-ok, but like, how would I kiss him?" Byleth grew nervous.

"I-I guess just do it how you think you would do it." Ness sighed before standing up.

"You're no help, teach." Ness walked to the door and exited it. Byleth groaned.

"I told you I wasn't an expert in love," Byleth said in a mocking tone.

When Ness exited the room he found Lucas patiently waiting as he played on his phone. Ness walked over and saw him playing Candy Crush. "Damn, you're really far."

"Hehe, thanks," Lucas said as he beat level 4011. He then turned his phone off before turning toward Ness. "What took you so long?"

"I needed to talk to Byleth about something."

"Oh, well, you ready?" Ness nervously nodded his head.

________

The boys were in sight of the tree. Ness was only getting more anxious as he thought of how he'd do what he wanted to do. Before he knew it, they were at the tree. Lucas crossed his arms. "Wonder how long they'll be." Ness looked up at the tree to see if what he placed up there was still there. And indeed it was. The mistletoe. Ness looked back at Lucas as he continued to rub his hands together. Lucas noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Th-the snow is kinda cold." Lucas looked out at the snowy field. He felt at ease. Even though it indeed was cold the white snow fell slowly. He then returned his attention to Ness.

"Here, give me your hands." Lucas held out. Ness looked directly into Lucas's face. He was blushing but it seemed mostly due to the cold. Ness grabbed Lucas's hands and felt the warmth. Even though the cold was just an excuse, he really did enjoy Lucas's warmth. "Is it working?" Ness shook his head. Lucas then thought of a better way to help him. Lucas brought him into a hug. He instantly grew a blush as he heard Lucas's calm heartbeat. Strangely enough, hearing his heart did help. Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas and smiled.

"When did you g-get this much confidence?" Lucas giggled.

"The snow." Ness looked out at the calm snow as it fell and combined with the rest of the snow. The snow on the ground was shimmering. It was smooth and bright. Ness had a rush of confidence somehow. He put his hands on Lucas's waist prompting Lucas to let go of him. Ness backed his head away and looked into Lucas's eyes.

"H-hey....look up." Lucas did as Ness said and saw the mistletoe. He looked back down and saw Ness's awkwardness. Lucas's blush from the cold turned to a loving blush.

"Ness....was that note, yours?" Ness let go of Lucas's hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"M-maybe." Ness saw the surprise on Lucas's face. "L-listen, I'd understand if you don't w-want to kiss. I-I just needed a way to tell you that I liked—" Ness was cut off by Lucas placing a finger on his lips. The boys stared at each other for a long time, allowing the snow to fall around them. Lucas slowly moved his finger from Ness's lips and smiled. He put his hand on Ness's cheek and leaned in. However, he didn't close the gap entirely.

"You're cute when you're awkward." Before Ness could get any words out, Lucas closes the gap between their mouths. The kiss itself was pretty awkward, but it was perfect for them. Ness wrapped his arms around Lucas as he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Soon enough, the kiss ended, and their heads moved away. "Now, I've got a question."

"Y-yes?"

"Could we do that without a mistletoe?" Ness chuckled happily.

"I'd be happy to." Ness then remembered something he made with Tracy in the off chance that Lucas accepted his love. Some part of him was dreading the fact he needed to give Lucas the gift. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, Lucas?"

"Yeah?" Ness looked out at the calm snowy night.

"Ok, so....Trace and I made this thing....for you."

"Oooh, what is it?"

"It's at my house...." Ness turned back toward Lucas. "B-but don't expect anything extravagant," Lucas smirked before he walked forward. The way Lucas was acting was not at all how Ness thought he would. Lucas was always a rather reserved and joyful person, yet he's here, being confident, powerful, and giving Ness more butterflies in his stomach than he's ever felt in his life. Lucas grabbed Ness's chin and moved his head closer to Ness's.

"Don't be shy, Nessy. Anything you make will automatically be extravagant." Ness's heart started racing faster. His blush could light the way through a cave. Lucas made Ness look up. Lucas then brought Ness into a kiss. When Lucas moved away from the kiss, he grabbed Ness's hand. "Should we go then?" Ness giggled before nodding his head.

________

The boys made it to Ness's house. They walked inside and saw Tracy sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn as she watched How the Grinch Stole Christmas with Jim Carrey. She looked over and tilted her head. "It's about time. You have no damn clue how many times I've watched this movie as I waited," She said, jumping from her couch.

"There are other Christmas movies out there, why not watch those?" Ness asked.

"No Jim Carrey, no me watchy."

"You one picky girl," Lucas said. Tracy smiled proudly.

"You're not one to talk, Mr. Tom Holland Simp," Ness playfully roasted. Lucas peered over at him with a grin.

"You're the one who's a simp for little old me." Ness's blush came back, prompting him to look away. Tracy saw the way Ness was acting, causing her to giggle.

She exaggeratedly walked away as she said, "Imma just get your special little gift, Lucas," she said with a slyness to her voice. Lucas looked over at her and smiled a "thank you". After undressing their coats, Lucas and Ness walked over to the couch that was placed right next to the bright Christmas tree. Lucas saw Ness look at his tree up and down.

"WOAH!!!! THAT STAR IS NICE!!!!" Ness yelled, trying to hide the fact he was very much blushing. Lucas put his head on Ness's shoulder and kissed it. This made Ness tense up.

"You're so easy to mess with, you know that."

"Sh-shut up." Lucas saw a single gift under the Christmas Tree. He smirked. It was his own special gift for Ness. He had asked Tracy if she could put it under there a while ago. Lucas stood up and received this gift. "Hey, we can't open that until told to." Lucas sat back down and looked down at his wrapping job.

"I did a pretty banging job."

"You did a....what?" Ness exchanged looks with the gift and Lucas a few times. "That....you gave us that?" Lucas nodded. He then handed the gift to Ness and smiled.

"It's for you." Ness grabbed the rather boxy and large gift.

"What is it?"

"Just open it." Ness did just that. The second he saw the logo, he exploded.

"A FUCKING PS5!!!!!!" He jumped up so fast that he dropped the box. Lucas actually expected this so he caught the box. He continued unwrapping the gift as Ness ran around the house and soon ran out of the house. During that time, Tracy walked over and joined Lucas's side.

"Man, he's excited," she said.

"Told ya." Lucas eyed the gift Tracy had. It wasn't big and it was rather thin. Soon, Ness barged back into the house very cold and very snowy. Lucas sighed. He stood up and walked over to him.

"You big idiot." Lucas shut the door and walked Ness into the second living room where a fireplace was. They sat down with a couch blanket over them. Lucas looked back and saw Tracy. "Could you make hot cocoa?" Tracy placed the gift aside before striking a small pose where she's standing in a very stiff way and saluting.

"Aye aye captain." Tracy happily ran off, prompting Lucas to look at a shivering Ness. Lucas rubbed his back.

"You're an idiot, why would you just run out there like that?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I w-w-was too e-e-excited...." Ness stuttered. Lucas made himself and Ness sit closer to the fire. It was already starting to work. "Y-y-y-you c-c-can o-open th-th-the gift." Lucas looked back and saw the gift.

"Right." He walked over and grabbed it. He walked back to Ness and plopped down. He started unwrapping, with Ness's nerves being hidden by the shivers. Soon enough, the gift was unwrapped and Lucas saw that it was a sweater. This homemade sweater had a sunflower in the shape of a heart. It had that "ugly Christmas sweater" vibe about it. Lucas held the sweater up to see the entire grey sweater with the emblem in the middle of the front side. A smile slowly formed on Lucas's face. He rubbed his eyes, to prevent tears from coming before bringing Ness into a hug. He kept a tight grip on Ness.

"Y-y-y-you like i-i-it?" Lucas backed his head up but kept his arms around Ness. Lucas brought Ness into another kiss. Due to Ness's weakness from being cold, they fell back, with Lucas on top of Ness. Lucas broke the kiss, and hug, up and sat up, still being over Ness. He stuck his tongue out in a taunting manner. "I-I-I'm glad y-y-you like it." Lucas held the sweater up and smiled.

"I love it." Tracy's throat clearing sounded near the boys. They looked over and saw her with the steaming hot cocoa in her hands. Ness quickly realized what position he was in and sat up instantly, with a blushed face. Lucas, who was knocked back because of Ness sitting up, sat up. "Rude." Ness copied Lucas's previous tongue sticking move before reaching toward Tracy. She walked over with a sly "OMG I JUST WITNESSED THE STEAMIEST OF TEA" smile and handed Ness the mug of hot cocoa. He drank some of it and the warm liquid started soothing him almost instantly. He looked back at Tracy.

"C-could you leave u-us be for a bit?"

"You need condoms?"

"Wh-what—"

"Yes," Lucas cut Ness off.

"N-no!! W-w-we don't." Tracy giggled happily before bowing her head and sliding away from the boys. Lucas moved back into Ness and they sat next to each other, with zero space between them, the blanket draped over their backs. They were looking at the calming and crackling fire. Ness sipped on some more hot cocoa.

"How is it?" Ness held the cup toward Lucas.

"Want some?" Lucas nodded his head and started moving his hand to pick it up, but Ness forced Lucas's hand away. "Open up." Lucas raised an eyebrow before opening his mouth. Ness brought the cup up to his lips, which was when Lucas closed them up. He proceeded to pour some of the drink into Lucas's mouth before pulling the cup away and drinking some himself. Lucas grinned.

"Well then. I wouldn't mind you feeding me some more." Ness placed the now empty cup aside as he chuckled. He laid down, placing a head on Lucas's lap. Lucas put a hand through Ness's hair. The sweater Ness made was lying on the floor in the corner of his eye. Lucas decided to do something he knew Ness would appreciate. He was able to reach the sweater without notifying Ness and put it on. "Hey, Ness." Ness, who was now fully warm and feeling well, looked up at Lucas. He saw him wearing the sweater, which brightened Ness's entire day even more. He then quickly collided Lucas into a hug, this time knocking him to the ground with Ness on top. Ness dug his head into Lucas's neck. He then mumbled into Lucas's neck. "What was that?" Ness picked his head up and saw Lucas's blushed and lovestruck face.

"I love you." Lucas reached up and placed a hand behind Ness's head.

"I love you too," Lucas said before pulling Ness's head in, allowing them to kiss. Their moment was helped by the crackling of the fire and the faint light coming from it. Their lengthy kiss finally ended, allowing both boys to stare into the other's eyes. "Merry Christmas, babe." Ness giggled happily. He laid his head down as he grabbed Lucas's hands. He closed his eyes, feeling like nothing could ruin their moment.

"Merry Christmas."


	69. The Icing on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ness and Lucas need to make some baked goods for Pichu's birthday. However, there are some things that go down during the process of making the goods that throws a wrench in their attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!!! Happy 2021!! I know I'm late in terms of new years, but whatever. 2020 was big for me in many ways, negative and positive. I won't go into it because it's not important nor do you guys care. All I will say is that 2021 will arguably be bigger. For one major reason....I'll be graduating High School this semester. I'll also be turning 18, I'll finally be a registered adult. Despite that, however, I will not be stopping these oneshots. Granted, they may slow down in the future due to a possible job, but I'll cross that bridge when it comes. Either way, here's to another year of oneshots.

"ALRIGHT CLASS!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Byleth yelled at the top of his lungs. The entire class froze. Not once had they heard Byleth yell like that. It was actually quite spooky. Byleth felt proud of himself that he was able to make every single one of his students sit up straight as if they were all army men and he's the leader. He sat on his desk. "We have a special guest with us today who has a fun little challenge for us. Please, come in," Byleth motioned for whoever was at the door. Everyone looked at the door as it opened. That was when Sephiroth walked in. Lucas ended up jumping on his desk and squealing. This obviously made Sephiroth stop dead in his tracks and give Lucas the most deadly of death stares. Even Ness looked up at Lucas.

"Dude," he simply said. Lucas looked around at all of the looks he was currently being given. He cleared his voice before sitting back down and smiling forward innocently. Byleth sighed.

"Sorry, Seph, he's what you call a simp for you," he called out. Sephiroth, with a slight cold sweat, turned toward Byleth.

"R-right. Ok then....I'll just get to what I came here for." He cleared his throat and turned toward the class. "Tomorrow is my friend's birthday. And her birthday wish is to have all of her classmates hold a baking competition against each other and she be the judge."

"Who is this friend?"

"Pichu." Pichu, who was sitting way behind Ness, stood up and happily ran up to Sephiroth. When she got close, Sephiroth picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. Pichu then happily waved at the class. Her overwhelming amount of positivity rubbed off on everyone in the class.

"I didn't know it was her birthday tomorrow," Ness said under his breath.

"Pichu, getting to be held by Sephiroth," Lucas growled as he balled up his fists and gritted his teeth in utter jealousy. Ness flicked Lucas's cheek to break him from this angered trance.

"I don't think that's what's important dude."

"Anyway, class, you will partner up with a classmate, only one, and go to one of your houses and bake. You can bake what you want, how you want when you want, just be sure to have something for tomorrow. And just in case, the judging will happen later in the day, so don't worry if you need some of tomorrow morning to finish up. Any questions?" Ness raised his hand. He was called on.

"Does Pichu have a preference? Like cupcakes? Brownies? Or something?" he asked.

"Well," Pichu started, happily talking from Sephiroth's shoulder, "I do love myself some nice classic cake. I also don't like things too fancy, although I'm not against it."

"Any other questions?" Byleth asked once more, to get no response. "Alrighty then, Pichu, back to your seat, and thanks Sephiroth for coming in today. We'll be seeing you tomorrow." Sephiroth nodded his head before making his way for the door. However, he didn't leave by the way. He looked back at Lucas, making Lucas's heart race.

"By the way, Lucas was it? You may want to check under your seat," he said with a strangely attractive wink. He then left without giving Lucas a chance to say anything to him. Under Lucas's seat, was a photo. It wasn't just any photo though. It was one of Sephiroth without a shirt. It was autographed by the man himself. Ness saw the look on Lucas's face as he analyzed the photo.

"Oh dammit, not again." He reached into his backpack and grabbed a pair of headphones and put them over his ears. Right after he put his music on, Lucas shrieked so loudly that it broke the windows and caused Lucas to bleed out of his nose. The shrieking hurt everyone's ears, but Ness's of course, but soon Lucas fainted. Ness took the headphones off and looked at an unconscious Lucas. Seeing Lucas with the smile on his face, and knowing just how excited he was, made Ness smile. He couldn't say why seeing Lucas so happy and excited made him feel the same, all he knew was that he enjoyed the feeling. "You damn idiot," he said with a slight happy curve in the corner of his mouth.

________

Ness finally arrived at Lucas's house. Lucas had kicked everyone home so he was all by himself for a while. Ness, who was given a spare key, opened the door and stepped in. He saw Lucas sitting on his couch, with crossed feet, and a mug full of hot cocoa that he was holding with both hands. He glared at Ness as he took a sip of his hot cocoa. "You're really holding it with both hands?"

"That's not what we should be focused on," Lucas said, placing the mug on the table in front of him. He then stood up. "You're late." Lucas walked up to Ness.

"I know I'm late, but let's just not waste time and get started, huh?" Lucas rolled his eyes before deciding it wasn't worth his time to berate Ness about being late. He was always the type to be late for pretty much anything, so the fact he expected Ness to be on time was more on him than it was Ness. He just motioned for Ness to follow him, which he did after closing the door.

They made it to the already pre-prepped kitchen. There were pans of varying shapes and sizes....and strangely designs, all spread across the kitchen table with the ingredients on the island. It was quite the overwhelming sight, especially to one with little to no baking experience....like Ness. Ness grabbed the large container of flour and looked into it. "So this is flour?" Lucas forced the container out of Ness's hand and placed it back onto the island.

"No touchie."

"But this is our challenge. We need to do it together." Lucas looked at all of the pans he needed to fill up with cake batter, brownie mix, and pies. He knew he couldn't do it alone, but also knew he couldn't really trust Ness with responsibilities like this. Since the last time he did, he somehow had flour in his underwear. Lucas needed Ness's help, but how would he do that? "AAAAAAH!!" Ness yelled, making Lucas flinch and slightly scared to turn back toward him. "Luuuuuuucaaaaaaas?" Ness whined. Lucas started inhaling intensely. "LUCAS!!!"

"What?" Lucas said, without turning and just exhaling all the air he inhaled.

"I uh....touched the sugar." Lucas slowly collided his hand into his face.

Oh my fucking God

Lucas slowly turned around and found Ness standing in a pool of sugar as he held the open container upside down. The sugar dune down at Ness's feet completely covered up to his ankles. "How.....the hell, did this happen?"

"I-I wanted to eat some sugar and I accidentally held it upside down."

"Yeah, but HOW!!! IT'S OBVIOUS WHERE THE TOP IS AND WHERE THE BOTTOM IS!!!"

"I-I wasn't really paying attention." Lucas rubbed the bridge of his nose before walking off. He quickly returned with a broom and dustpan. He kneeled and started cleaning up the mess Ness made. Seeing this made Ness giggle and his mind started racing to more.....dirty thoughts. Lucas looked up at him with a blank stare.

"What's so funny, asshat?"

"You're cleaning up my white stuff while on your knees," Ness winked. Once what Ness said drained into Lucas's brain, he shot up with a blush. He then forced Ness to grab hold of the broom and dustpan while he was seemingly growing a deeper shade of red. He shot around and huffed as he sat in a chair at the kitchen table.

"I-idiot. Clean it up yourself now." Ness stepped out of the puddle of the sugar and stepped over to Lucas. He put the broom and dustpan on the floor before putting his hands on Lucas's shoulders. He started to message Lucas's shoulders. The calming feeling he was getting from the message was too much for him. He rested his head back and looked up at Ness. "B-bastard." Ness lowered his head with a smirk plastered on his face. A very big shit-eating grin that he always held when he knew he was getting Lucas into his head. Confusing him. Ness's message grew more intense. "I-I.....hate you." Lucas's eyes told a different story though. Lucas's eyes, as he looked up into Ness's eyes, were lovestruck. Almost as if his eyes were blushing along with his cheeks. Ness loved this look. He was able to hold himself back every previous time he saw it due to them being around other people, but this time, being all alone...he couldn't. He leaned his head down and gave Lucas an upside-down kiss on the lips. It was a short kiss, no tongue action, just lips. But when Ness moved his head back, his grin grew as Lucas's blush did the same.

He then shot up. "F-fine, I'll just clean it myself, you useless.......useless uh useless....." He couldn't think of a rude thing to say as he saw Ness's face and thought about what he had just done. He "hmph'ed" before grabbing the broom and dustpan; resuming his cleaning, which was just slightly worse due to Ness moving. Lucas didn't mind though. Hell, he didn't even notice it. His mind just kept racing on what Ness did. While thinking of it, he accidentally giggled a high-pitched giggle. He covered his mouth since he knew he just loudly giggled as if he was some anime schoolgirl around her crush. Ness, who was actually cleaning up the footprints of sugar he made, kneeled next to Lucas with a cocky smile.

"What was that Lukey?"

"N-NOTHING!!!" Lucas sped up his cleaning to try and get done faster, but only ended up making a mess of his shirt and a bigger mess on the ground. Ness grabbed Lucas's chin and made him look at him. This stopped Lucas's cleaning. Lucas's eyes still had that "blushing" look to them.

"Look what you're doing, making a big mess. You might want to go clean yourself up," Ness said as he playfully booped Lucas's nose with his free hand.

"I....fine." Lucas stood up and made sure his head was facing away from Ness. He didn't want Ness to see his blush, despite him already seeing it. He didn't want to show Ness just how much he was enjoying this treatment he was getting. If it wasn't obvious, he liked Ness. Like....a lot. Like, he liked Ness more than humans need the sun. And having Ness act this way around him was getting too much. It wasn't like he was denying the fact he liked Ness, he was just trying not to seem too into him. Little did he know, though, that was failing.

________

Later that day, the boys had already put a few pans into the oven. Mainly the brownies and a pie. All that was left for them to do was the cake. It wasn't nearly as complicated as the other two. It was relatively simple, and with the more space they had due to the other two being in the oven, it was supposed to be easier. Ness brought over the ingredients, as ordered by Lucas, to the table that was once filled with pans.

Ness was ordered to get a cup of flour. However, instead of putting the measuring cup into the flour, Ness opted out on pouring the flour into the cup. It started out pretty normal, the measuring cup got filled halfway. However, a big chunk of flower fell from the container and landed on the edge of the measuring cup, shooting flour onto Ness and all over that part of the table. Not to mention this caused the measuring cup to tip over and spill the flour onto the table. Ness started coughing violently since a good amount of flour spilled into his mouth. After his coughing fit was over, he looked down at his mess in a disappointed state. "Awe man, I'm sorry," Ness said, disappointment and shame tinting his voice. Lucas saw these feelings to be genuine, so he walked over and patted Ness's back, analyzing the mess that was made.

"Hey, come now, it's alright. Hey, since you've been doing pretty well, go on and change. Ya know, take a bit of a break."

"Wow, really? I can do that?" Lucas smiled with a nod.

"You've been a good boy, so of course," he said with a pat on the back. Ness then grew a similar smirk to the one he had earlier. He fully turned toward Lucas and took his own shirt off.

"I don't need a shirt do I?" Lucas couldn't keep his eyes from darting from Ness's bare chest to his face that he wanted to feel against his once more.

"I-I guess not," Lucas anxiously said. Lucas stepped back as Ness seemingly got closer to him. Soon enough, Lucas backed into the couch and thus fell down onto it. Ness didn't stop though. He purposely leaned down on the couch, bringing his head closer to Lucas's.

"You too have been a pretty damn good boy." Ness grabbed Lucas's chin and didn't hesitate to kiss his lips. This kiss lasted longer and almost tempted Lucas to melt into the kiss, but it ended before he could. Lucas did, however, have his arms around Ness's body. Neither boy noticed, however.

"N-Ness?"

"What?"

"Why do you keep kissing me?" Lucas asked as he looked away with a huff and a blush.

"Because you enjoy it." Ness grabbed the cheek that turned away and forced Lucas to look into his eyes. Lucas soon saw the look Ness loved seeing in Lucas's eyes. The blush. Ness's violet eyes twinkled as if he was looking at some beautiful star. Lucas was subconsciously staring into those eyes. This prompted him to do another thing he didn't have full control of. He moved his hand from Ness's back up to Ness's cheek. He rubbed there for a bit, feeling the heat that had appeared only in his cheeks. This allowed him to see Ness's eyes more prominently, which he loved. "Lucas? Did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" Lucas hummed without removing his hand from Ness's cheek.

"I asked you if you wanted me to kiss you again." Lucas's mind was about ten steps slower than his body. Lucas's body decided on something before his mind could even comprehend what that something was. Lucas brought his lips up and kissed Ness's. Ness was taken aback by it, but unlike Lucas, he decided to melt into the kiss. This time around they were even able to use their tongues. This kiss was multiple minutes long and long enough for Lucas's mind to realize what he was doing. He gasped, which prompted Ness to back away with the streak of saliva between their mouths splitting when he got far enough. He rubbed his lips. When his hand moved away from his lips, it showed an intoxicated smile. "Man, who would've thought you'd be such an intense kisser....I like it." Lucas covered his mouth before sitting up.

"I-I.....I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Baby for what?"

"B-baby?" Lucas's blush grew so much more potent. Ness reached forward and gently grabbed Lucas's soft wrists. Lucas's eyes stopped on Ness's chest once more, and like before, seeing him on top of him, made his mind race. He didn't realize Ness pulled him up closer and onto his knees in front of Ness as he was still on the couch. His mind only broke out of itself when Ness tossed some flour onto him. "Dude?"

"What's wrong Baby? I had flour on me, might as well toss some on you," he said with a wink.

"Wh-why're you calling me baby?" Ness caressed Lucas's cheek.

"I can stop if you want." Lucas's eyes moved downward.

"I.....I didn't say that." Lucas loved being called Baby. It was a simple name, but something about how it sounded to him made his heart skip much more than a few beats. "I was just wondering why you were calling me that."

"Well, after 3 kisses, I have a pretty good feeling you see me as more than a friend." Lucas slowly moved his head up and gulped.

"And...uh, if I do have that feeling....how'd you react?"

"I'd react like this." Ness placed his hands on the back of Lucas's head and pulled him into another kiss. This time, both boys fell into the kiss instantly. This kiss was somehow longer and more intense than the one prior. After the lengthy and strangely calming kiss, their heads moved slightly away from each other. Both of them had that dreamy look in their eyes. There was still that debatably gross saliva stream connecting their mouths together. It wasn't even broken when Lucas closed his mouth and smiled. This caused Ness to giggle. "Now then, Baby, we should probably continue baking." Lucas was still lost in his thoughts until a certain smell became dominant in both of their noses. Once Lucas recognized this smell, his heart shattered.

"THE BROWNIES!!!!"

________

The next day, the boys put their baked goods on their combined table inside their classroom. The school day had ended but they were still out of breath from having to walk to Lucas's house, pick up the pans of baked goods, then walk back to place them on their table. They sat down in their chairs as they saw more people piling into the room. Much like them, they all had tinfoil over their trays or pans. Lucas looked over at Ness. "Are you sure we got everything?"

"Yes, don't worry, Baby."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT IN PUBLIC!!!" Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs. This caught the attention of some of the others in the room; primarily Claus and Ninten, who were partners and had their own trays on their table. "Uhm, hi guys!!" Ninten happily waved as Claus's eyes squinted. Ness leaned down toward Lucas.

"Come on, Baby, it's not that big a deal. It's only a matter of time 'till they find out." Lucas simply rolled his eyes. Ness's face grew annoyed at Lucas's lack of wanting to be out there about their somewhat confusing new advancement in their relationship. He stuck his finger into one of the trays covered with the tinfoil and scooped up some of the frosting. He ripped his finger out and tapped Lucas's nose, making the frosting attach itself to his nose. Lucas grew an angered expression before looking at Ness.

"Dude!?" Seeing Lucas's angry face with the pink frosting on his nose cracked Ness up. But he needed to do what he wanted to do before Lucas wiped the frosting off. He leaned in and sucked the frosting from his nose. Having a little fun with licking his nose in the process, obviously making Lucas blush as a result. Afterward, Ness licked Lucas's lips.

"What's wrong Baby? Are you scared of being found out?

"I....fuck you."

"Maybe..." Ness grabbed Lucas's chin, "Maybe you will." He then pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't a long one, not at all. It did, however, catch Claus's eye. Granted Claus was standing right in front of their desk after the screaming, but still. When the kiss ended, they looked up at the confused yet smug yet even more confused boy. Lucas was so overcome with embarrassment that he basically melted into a puddle of Lucas-ness?

Claus's judgemental gaze was focused on Ness. He stepped forward and grabbed Ness's collar. He pulled him closer. "If you hurt him in any goddamned way....I swear on the holiest of holy gods, I will do the same fucking thing to you."

"Pfft, what if I hurt him in a sexual way," Ness taunted.

"Did I stutter?" Ness's smug appearance shattered and turned into an anxious one. "When I said 'anything' I do mean anything. Don't. Fucking. Test me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh-huh, y-yeah."

"Goodie." Claus pushed Ness back, causing him to hit his back against his chair, it surprisingly hurt him. Claus then winked back at a now normal and cocky Lucas before walking off back toward his boy toy; Ninten.

"I have a good brother, huh?"

"Too good."

________

It didn't take much longer for the judges, Pichu and Sephiroth, to step into the room. Sephiroth decided the order in which the judging would take place, so Ness and Lucas ended up being the last to be judged. After seemingly an hour of judging, the two of them made it to Ness and Lucas. Lucas shot up with a happy face. "Hello there, M-Mr. Sephiroth." Ness growled slightly at the sight of Lucas's blush. Sephiroth chuckled before putting his hand into Lucas's hair.

"Always nice to meet a fan, even if they're a bit....extreme," he said. Ness's growling grew more ferocious, causing him to stand up and wipe Sephiroth's hand away. Lucas cleared his throat before looking down at one of their trays.

"Alrighty then, the first one is a classic Apple Pie." He ripped the tinfoil from the circular pie tray and showed the classically made apple pie. The smell made Pichu so happy. Sephiroth then brought out his sword, from nowhere, and struggled to cut out two pieces. They tried it and both equally loved the taste. "The next is a classic yellow cake." He ripped the tinfoil from the cake pan and showed an almost perfectly made cake.

"What's that?" Sephiroth pointed down at the little smudge Ness made when he stuck his finger into it. Ness nervously laughed.

"It's just.....no worries."

"Uh, right...let's just not eat that part of it." Sephiroth cut out two pieces and found the cake to actually be relatively good, despite the smudge. When Pichu walked over to the final tray the boys grew anxious. They knew what was in there. They didn't know why they decided to bring it. "Well, open it up already."

"Uhm, you do the honors, Ness," Lucas said. Ness swallowed his fear and slowly took the tinfoil off. The judge's faces turned disgusted. It was a pitch-black brick of brownie.

"Uh, explain please."

"We kinda got distracted," Ness nervously said.

"Well, I think it's obvious you two aren't going to win." Both boys sighed in disappointment.

The judges didn't hesitate to go to the front of the class and go on a monologue about how they appreciate all the work and blah blah blah. During this, however, Ness looked over at Lucas with a guilt-ridden face. "I'm sorry. It's my fault we screwed up the brownies." Lucas saw this saddened expression on his face and his heart broke. He just sighed before rubbing Ness's cheek.

"Come on, Baby, the brownies got burnt beyond redemption, but I have something better." Lucas grabbed Ness's surprised hands. He leaned in. This time, his mind and his body were in tandem. He smirked before putting his finger into the cake and rubbing the pink frosting onto Ness's lips. "Oh no, looks like you have a mess, guess I've got to clean it." He leaned further in and soon collided his lips into Ness. They kissed during the entire monologue. After the kiss, they stared into each other's dreamy eyes.

"Ooo, look at you being all confident, I love it."

"I learned it from someone special."

"I love you, Baby."

"I love you too."

"AHEM!!!!" They looked forward and saw Byleth standing there with a stick. He then slammed the stick into their heads. "IF I CAN'T HAVE LOVE, YOU GUYS CAN'T EITHER!!!" he yelled with an obvious tear streaming down his face. He then stood up and smiled as more tears ran down his face. "A-anyway class, we're going to learn why love is fucked."

"We have a strange curriculum," Lucas mentioned.

"Agreed," Ness said.


	70. The Popularity Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is a popular celebrity. While he's walking down the red carpet toward a gala, events fall onto his lap where he meets someone who will mean more than to world to him.

The red carpet was a sight many wished to see. The long tunnel that the carpet made between fans with their flashing cameras seemed much longer than it actually was. Mainly for the fact that, if someone is walking down this popularity tunnel, they would need to greet their fans if they wish for any good PR. This was what Lucas hated most. He hated greeting his fans. Being the person he was, he mainly had female fans. And pretty much only female fans ever came to events where he would be at. He was about to go down the popularity tunnel.

Lucas sat in his car, hesitant to step onto the carpet. Lucas's designated driver looked back at him. "Sir, we can't wait any longer," he said. He was right. Lucas couldn't wait any longer. He was sitting in his car for half an hour, causing a bit of traffic behind him from all the other cars that had come. He also obviously made the fans annoyed, but they were still blinded by the possibility of seeing him. Lucas sighed.

"I know, I know." Lucas looked out of the car's window and saw the tunnel that led into the large building and thus the large grouping of celebrities like him. He took in a long deep breath before letting it calmly out. He put on his fake smile before stepping out. Before he even got his foot out, the annoying shrieking started. This was what he hated about female fans. Their noise. Their obsession. He stood at the foot of the tunnel and looked around at his fans, all of them shrieking.

I guess I've gotta see them.

He walked over to a random fan on his left and took a picture with them, ensuring to keep up a fake smile. He needed to fake so many smiles at this point that his fake smile and real smile had pretty much no discernible difference. After greeting a few fans after the picture, he walked over to the right side of the tunnel and did pretty much the same with more of the annoying fans. He went to the left, did some more. When he was going back to the right, he saw something that actually caught his eye. It was someone not freaking out. Someone not obsessed. Just someone happy to see their favorite celebrity. A male fan. All of those put together made Lucas walk toward him.

He made it toward the boy. "Hey there," Lucas gently said. The boy contained a shriek. A massive blush being plastered on his face almost instantly. He then held an action figure of Lucas toward him.

"C-can I get your autograph?" he asked. He had a relatively deep voice, especially compared to everyone around him. Lucas took the action figure and brought out a pen that he always had on him.

"Who do I make it out to?"

"Uh...N-Ness."

"Ness...." Lucas grew a smile as he looked at the boy. This smile wasn't fake. He liked that name. Granted, he liked the fact he had a male fan here period, but his name and his voice comforted Lucas. Not to mention his eyes were strangely shimmering. The purple, the shimmering, both reminded Lucas of space. Ness, with his space eyes, kept a keen eye on Lucas as he wrote awkwardly on the action figure. Lucas then handed the figure back. "I hope to see you again," he said with a wink before continuing on. Lucas was genuine in that remark. He rarely was genuine when he said things like that, even to male fans. Something about Ness struck a chord with him.

He wasn't able to think about him for much longer, since his manager ran up to him. "Hey, reporters are here," she said. He looked toward the left and saw the cameraman and the young lady doing the interviewing. His manager knew he hated news coverage, but as a celebrity, that's what was needed. Lucas simply nodded. "Good, I'll see you inside," she said with a pat on the back then ran inside the gala.

Ness ran through the crowd of screaming girls with his signed figure. He was so happy. He didn't care for all the girls he bumped into, he didn't care for the possibility of looking like a fool, he really didn't care. He just really loved the fact he had his favorite celebrity sign something of his. He was able to get out of the wave of fans, but then only crashed into the worst possible person to crash into at that time. Porky. He landed on the ground and looked up at Porky's evil eyes. "P-Porky?" Ness shot back onto his feet and hid the action figure behind his back.

"What're you doing here, Ness?" Porky cynically asked while crossing his arms. Ness hated Porky's energy. Something about the dark aura he emitted frightened Ness. And the fact Porky hated him only enhanced the feeling of the dark aura. The last thing Ness wanted to see was how much of a fan of Lucas he was.

"Wh-what're you doing h-here?"

"I heard from a little birdie that you may be here. And it seems that little birdie was right." Ness gulped, stepping back.

"I-I was just...."

"You were just what?" Porky started stepping forward as he grew a much more cynical grin. A grin that could freeze Medusa. A grin that could send fear through fear itself. Ness started to back away from fear. Ness couldn't get any words out. He wanted to, but he was afraid to. Porky's steps forward were much faster than Ness's steps back. This allowed Porky to grab Ness's hand. He ripped his hand from behind him and saw what he was holding. He chuckled. "Wow, you're not just a fan, you're a fanboy?" Ness tried to rip his hand away from Porky, but couldn't. This only caused Porky to tighten his grip on his wrist, making it hurt so much more. Ness had to force tears of sheer pain from coming out. Porky only seemed to tighten his grip more and more. Making Ness's pain grow and grow. This soon caused him to let out a loud shriek.

The shriek seemed to only bounce off of the girls' very own shrieks. The deep sounding shriek stuck out from the high pitched ones. The deep one, the loud deep one, flowed into Lucas's ear as he gave a pretty half-assed interview. He looked in the direction of the shriek. Knowing none of the girls were capable of such a noise, he knew it wasn't any of them. He walked over in the direction the sound came from, ignoring the grilling from the interviewer, and jumped over the red rope that lined the outside of the popularity tunnel. His curiosity blocked out the growing happy shrieks from the girls.

As soon as he stepped out of the wave of fangirls, he saw Ness on the ground crying with Porky tightening his grip. "Hey," Lucas simply said. Porky looked up at him.

"The hell do you want?" Ness soon looked up and fell into shock at the fact that Lucas stood there. Lucas soon saw the figure Ness had was broken and thrown on the ground. When he returned his glance toward Porky, the evil-looking boy said, "Hello? Answer my damn question already." Lucas reached into his pocket and brought out a black glove. His right hand fit comfortably inside it.

"Let him go." Porky darted his eyes between Ness and Lucas.

"Pfft, as if. You have no authority over me."

"You're right. I don't." Nothing else was said before Lucas jabbed his fist forward hitting Porky directly in his face. Porky fell down with a bloody and probably broken nose from the strong punch. Lucas stepped forward and looked down at the boy as he laid on his back, writhing in pain. "No one has authority over an ant." Lucas took the bloody glove off his hand and looked back at Ness, who was still in pain but had a little bit of awe in his eyes. Lucas dangled the glove a bit. "I don't like blood; it's a pain to clean." Ness chuckled a bit, which eased Lucas's nervousness about Ness being hurt beyond recognition.

Ness crawled around a bit, with his hand notably damaged and on the verge of being broken. Ness got to where Porky had thrown the broken figure of Lucas. Its head was off, and its body was stomped in. He gave a very defeated sigh. "Dammit," he simply said. Lucas saw the desperate boy leaning over the broken figure. He felt bad. It was an odd feeling for him. He felt bad before, obviously, but he never felt bad for a fan. Even the few male fans he had, he still didn't care about them.

"Hey." Ness turned his head around. Tears were streaming down his face. "What's the matter? It's just a toy." Ness stood up with the broken figure in his hands.

"N-not to me. It's what gets me through the day...This was the first thing I bought with my own money. I sleep with it every night." Lucas thought that was a bit odd, but some part of Ness dishing all of this out was charming. "Not to mention, you signed it."

"Do I really mean that much?"

"Lucas!!" Lucas's manager called out from behind him. He groaned loudly.

"Kumatora, please! I'm busy!!"

"Lucas...everyone is watching." Lucas turned his head and saw everyone's eyes were indeed placed on him, and even the interviewer was having the cameraman record him. This...he hated. Nothing he did was private. He could eat an apple and it'd be on the evening news. However, at this point, he rolled his eyes before looking back at Ness.

"Are you gonna answer me or what?" Lucas asked, crossing his arms. Ness grew a small blush as he looked down.

"M-maybe." Lucas knew the answer. He grabbed the figure and tossed it away. Ness looked up at him, confused.

"Come on, follow me." Lucas turned around and started walking back toward the popularity tunnel. He ignored all of the girls whispering and the interviewer trying to ask him questions. He stopped at the red rope, held it up, and motioned for Ness to go underneath it. Ness, who still hadn't moved from his spot, saw this, making him grow a deeper blush. He rubbed his arm as he made the awkward walk between the jealous fans. When he got to Lucas's side, he was bombarded with questions from the interviewer. The anxiousness and the uncomfortability he was feeling was apparent on his face, causing Lucas to let go of the rope and pick Ness off his feet.

Ness looked into Lucas's deep aqua eyes as they stepped over the rope. He felt very much comfortable in his hands. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around Lucas's chest. This caused loads of the fans to take pictures. Ness looked around, feeling a little out of place despite still being in Lucas's arms. He looked back up at Lucas's unbothered face. If someone looked up the definition of unbothered they would find Lucas's picture smack dab in the middle of the page. Ness opened his mouth.

Before he could get anything out though, Lucas said, "No. It doesn't matter what they think or what they're doing." Lucas directed his eyes downward, at him. "Unless you want me to put you down, right now. Is that what you want?" Lucas's voice was direct and pretty high pitched. He didn't cut corners. He told it how it was meant to be told. No filler. Ness's grip around Lucas tightened ever so slightly, giving Lucas the answer he already knew.

Lucas soon arrived at the open doors into the gala before turning around. He glared directly into the camera pointed at him from halfway down the popularity tunnel. The glare single-handedly caused all of the fangirls to stop talking. The glare was frightening for them. He was angry. His face didn't show it much, in fact, it didn't show it at all. His eyes though. They were scary. Very scary. "Leave. Him. Alone." Those words echoed into each of the patrons' ears. Ness, unlike all the others, felt oddly safe with those words spoken. He didn't even know if he was the "he" Lucas was referring to yet he still felt safe. It did help that he was currently being held by Lucas. Lucas finally stepped into the building. The interviewer turned toward the cameraman.

"You heard it here first, folks. Lucas is gay!" she said. The cameraman turned the camera off and tilted his head.

"Is he though?"

"I dunno, I'm desperate here man," she pouted.

Inside the gala, Lucas was still walking around the place with Ness in his arms. This caused some glances from the others inside the gala, but none really bothered to ask the boy what was going on. Ness looked at Lucas's face and saw that it still held zero emotion. He was on a mission and nothing was about to deter him. He decided something. He tapped Lucas's shoulder, making him stop moving and look down at him.

"I can walk now." Lucas gently put him down. "Where're we going?"

"To get you another figure." Ness grew a happy smile. He knew no ordinary figure could replace the one that was broken. However, one given to him straight from Lucas himself was just that "no ordinary" figure.

"LUCAS!!" a familiar voice shouted. Lucas groaned before turning around and seeing Kumatora run toward him. "Lucas, they're already talking about you possibly being gay, look." Kumatora held a magazine toward him and it showed a picture of Lucas holding Ness in the bridal stance with the headliner being, "Is the popular model, Lucas, gay?" Ness saw this with shock.

"Man, they're fast."

"What have I told you about acting that way in front of people?" she asked as Lucas took hold of the magazine. He then rolled it before tossing it away. Hitting the back of an actor's head.

"Kumatora. I have priorities. Abiding by the studio's rules is not one of them."

"Lucas, we'll get fired if it gets out there that you're actually gay. Having the question out there is already risking our jobs." Ness's heart started racing strangely. He couldn't really say why, but hearing that Lucas might actually be gay was what caused it. Truth was, he enjoyed Lucas's work. Lucas would be on the covers of magazines as "The Most Wanted Man". It didn't help that Lucas would mostly be shirtless in his shots, which the sights re-emerging in his head made Ness blush and cause a certain....tingling sensation.

"You wouldn't lose your job. I would." Lucas leaned his head down with his, at this point, trademarked emotionlessness. "I don't give a shit." Lucas shot around, put a hand on Lucas's back, and started walking with Ness walking a bit more awkwardly than Lucas expected.

"What do I tell the studio?!?!"

"Tell them to shove their rules up their ass!" Kumatora sighed before turning around.

"Why do you have to be so rebellious....you're making my job so much worse."

Not too long after that transaction, they made it to a small room deep into the gala. Lucas saw the rooms lined up. One room, in particular, was the one he was looking for. He walked over to it and opened the door. He motioned for Ness to step in, and when he did, he saw a mountain of figures; all of which was of Lucas. Lucas stepped in and admired his own merchandise. "I never understood why a model would get figures." He looked down at Ness and saw his blushed face in complete awe. "Well, go pick one out." Just like a kid in a candy store, he ran forward with joy and happiness. Lucas had to admit, the sight was cute; seeing him so happy.

Looking at all of the different figures was exciting for Ness. They all weren't his basic outfit. He had some where he was in a cowboy outfit, or where he was a shirtless astronaut or even a farmer. All of the variety caused some difficulty for him. He did eventually come to a figure that was known to be rare. Seeing the figure itself made Ness blush even more. It was the "Swimmer Lucas" figure. In this figure, he only wore a speedo which didn't leave much to the imagination. Or at least the official photoshoot didn't, this figure didn't do much for Lucas's downstairs area. Either way, Ness grabbed it and ran back toward Lucas, who was actually on the phone.

"Ugh, fine, I'll be on the lookout. No.....No.....Ok. Thank you for understanding." Lucas hung the phone up. "Which one did you grab?" Ness was a little embarrassed to reveal which one he grabbed, but he knew he needed to show him. When he did, Lucas chuckled. "Didn't expect that one."

"Yeah...." Ness started as he looked at the figure. "I've always loved your body. It looks so smooth and your body is just....." He soon realized what he was saying. He quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh? So you like my body?" Ness quickly shot his look up at Lucas.

"Th-that's not...I-I-I didn't mean.." He stammered on and on and on, getting less and less audible with his words. This, Lucas for sure saw as cute.

"Hey hey hey, it's all good."

"Wah?" Lucas stepped forward and stopped right in front of Ness. Neither of them was that much taller than the other, with Lucas being ever so slightly taller. He grabbed the side of Ness's warm cheek. They stared into each other's eyes as they admired the other's body heat.

"I said it's alright. You can like and compliment my body as long as you want."

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah."

Oh god, his voice!!! It's so.....I dunno, it's just so something. He's so confident....so direct.....so hot. GAAAH NESS STOP!!!

"Hey, I've got an idea." Lucas took a step back, which kicked Ness out of his own mind. "Since you're such an admirer of my body, why don't you let me have a gander of yours?" Ness's eyes shot wide open, causing Lucas to chuckle. "I'm kidding."

"Ok," Ness said at the same time as what Lucas just said. Ness started fiddling with his shirt, seemingly somewhat nervous.

"Hey, you don't need to do anything," Lucas tried to remind him, but Ness ignored what he said. Lucas didn't know what to do. Some part of him was interested but the other part saw his nervousness as fear. He shook his head aggressively before stepping forward and placing a hand on Ness's shoulder. "Ness." Ness finally stopped before looking up at Lucas. His face showed concern. Ness took this to heart. The person he admired so much was standing right in front of him with concern for him. He loved this sight. Lucas was definitely his "Celebrity Crush".

"L-Lucas...."

"Yeah? What is it?" His voice was gentle. Ness enjoyed every second of it. His mind started to fog up. He wasn't thinking properly. With so much emotion happening within an hour of meeting Lucas; it was all finally getting to him. It was all cultivated in a kiss. Ness moved in and kissed Lucas directly on his lips. However, the second he felt Lucas's soft lips, he jumped back with guilt written all over his face.

"O-o-oh my god, L-Lucas, I'm sorry. I'm So, so, so sorry. I-I didn't mean to d-do that." Lucas rubbed his lips. They were freshly wet.

"That was....my first kiss."

"Lucas, please forgive me." Lucas looked up at Ness. He started to walk toward him, who didn't move an inch since he felt he was and that he deserved to get hit. However, instead of getting hit, as he expected, Lucas grabbed the back of Ness's head. Lucas looked directly into Ness's violet eyes. Despite being apologetic, it was clear he liked the small contact. Lucas, being the outstanding man he was, wanted Ness to feel that feeling he liked so much again. Lucas pulled Ness into a kiss.

Kumatora barged into the room in an angered mess and fell shocked at the sight she saw. "LUCAS!!!" she yelled. Lucas stopped the kiss and glared back at her, not fully turning toward her, only looking at her with his right eye. Ness saw something odd. His right eye seemed all judgey and angry, while his left was much more caring and sensitive.

"What?" Lucas asked her.

"Not out in public dammit!" Lucas rolled his eye. He grabbed Ness's hand and walked toward the door. Ness was confused, of course, but the fact that Lucas was holding his hand was all that he could wrap his mind around. He didn't even realize when Lucas brought him back out to the popularity tunnel. Lucas looked around at the edges of this tunnel and saw that fans of all sorts were still there screaming at some other celebrity. Lucas soon turned back toward Ness and without saying anything else, he brought him into another kiss. This made the fans take tons of pictures and scream even more since, for whatever reason, there is a thing for shipping two males that seem more prominent than a male with a female.

After the kiss, Lucas looked behind Ness and saw Kumatora. He grew a cocky smirk. "How's that for 'public area'?" There were then strange cheers coming from the crowd of fans.

"Lucas?" Lucas looked down at Ness and raised an eyebrow. "My figure. I think I dropped it."

"Well, after you get it, wanna bail this joint? Gala's have always been boring." Ness giggled happily.

"Sure!!" He excitedly said. As Ness was heading back into the gala, Lucas gave a powerful smack to his back, which Ness liked. He ran past Kumatora's very angry self. She walked up to Lucas.

"Great. We're about to lose our jobs." Lucas grinned.

"'Bout time, if I say so myself." Kumatora groaned.

"You are such a pain, you know that?" Lucas chuckled happily.

"I try."

________

Ness and Lucas have been somewhat secretly dating for a good few months. It was somewhat a secret because, despite the pictures from the day they met, the studio declared that as some publicity stunt to boost sales. They didn't want to lose their most popular model so they needed to jump a few hoops to "silence" the people who saw the transaction between Ness and Lucas.

However, despite the silence and the studio's attempts, rumors upon rumors kept coming out about their relationship. There's even a rumor that Lucas started this "rumor-train". Supposed pictures of the boys out on dates leaked out, etc, etc. Either way, it was getting harder and harder to deny and to cover up. So they needed something new. Something they didn't think of initially. They were gonna use their popularly rumored relationship, aptly named Nesscas, as the marketing scheme. They told Lucas about the idea, and he seemed somewhat hesitant to bring it up to Ness but decided to give it a shot so they didn't need to worry about hiding it every waking second of the day.

Lucas brought Ness over to the studio, ensuring he stayed blind during it all with a blindfold. "Lucas? Where are we?" Ness asked as he felt the change in both aroma and temperature from their car and even from the outside world.

"You'll see soon." Lucas guided Ness through the studio until they made it to the room dedicated to taking the pictures he's so known for. "Ok, take it off." When Ness did, he saw the studio room. He knew this was the room Lucas took his pictures in. He even saw some sets and costumes that he recognized from shoots in the past....including the speedo. "The boss should be around here....oh there." Lucas, with Ness following, walked toward his boss. "Morning Bayonetta." Bayonetta turned around with a clipboard in hand and a mic hanging from her ear.

"Ahh, Lucas, finally made it. And I'm assuming that's Ness?" She greeted joyously. Ness stepped up with a nod. He knew Bayonetta as the all-time popular photographer of the "SMASH" Magazines, which weren't limited to BSFW or SFW work. He finally found it odd that he was brought to the one place that was trying to cover up their relationship.

"Why're we here?"

"Well, we're finding it quite difficult to keep your relationship on the down-low," Bayonetta answered for Lucas. Lucas crossed his arms with a slight scowl.

"No one told you to hide it." Bayonetta sighed.

"Either way, we decided to not hide it anymore." This obviously made Ness very happy. It was written all over his face. Lucas had come to know Ness as someone who was very easy to read. "And decided to market it." Ness's happy face grew confused. "Although, now that I said that out loud it sounds much worse than it actually is." Bayonetta tried to think of a better way to phrase what she wanted to say. "We're just going to make money off of your relationship......no, no that's worse. Hold up, I'll think of something." Ness looked up at Lucas, who had a face that showed this was something he got used to witnessing. "We're....just having a couple take some unique couple pictures. Yeah, there we go."

"I-I don't understand." Lucas looked down at Ness.

"She wants you to model with me," Lucas simplified.

"WHAT!?!?! I-I'm no model. Look at me!!" Ness extended his arms out to show his full body, though clothed.

"Yeah, I know, it's amazing," Lucas said with a wink.

"Shush. You're not helping my case," Ness crossed his arms.

"It's not necessarily about appearances, not for this magazine at least. Think of it more as a 'coming out' magazine, per se," Bayonetta explained.

"But, I already came out."

"But to the public. And mainly for Lucas. He hasn't come out." Ness looked up at an agitated Lucas. He was told that Lucas did come out to his family, but now that he thought about it, Lucas's brother would've 100% leaked that information out if they did.

"I told you that in secrecy. Isn't there a boss-employee type of thing to keep things secret?"

"Not for models. The second you sign that contract, your life is basically ours." Lucas sighed.

"I am only known for SMASH..." Ness looked down and thought to himself.

His being a model didn't allow him to tell his friends and family about himself. No wonder he was kinda shady to fans and mean to his manager. So this magazine could help him? And he needs me? Heh, I'd be a bad boyfriend to say no.

Ness looked back at Bayonetta, who was waiting for an answer. Ness opened his mouth but before he could speak, Bayonetta put up a finger as something spoke over her mic. "No, dammit, no sex on the premises.....No, I don't care if they're porn stars, they can wait for their gig for sex, but here that's not allowed." After the mic went silent she groaned. "Sorry about that, a few of our employees are a bit.....rowdy when their secondary gig is late. But please continue."

"Uhm...I was just gonna say I'll do the shoot."

"Perfect," she clapped her hands, "I've already got everything planned out."

"What if he said no?" Lucas asked.

"Then you would've been fired and thrown out on the street faster than an aborted baby from a druggie."

"I....." Lucas just vowed to stay quiet. The boys followed Bayonetta as she entered a smaller room. This room was aquatic-themed.

"Our first shoot for the magazine 'Nesscas', as you can see it's water-themed." Ness walked into the room in complete awe. The walls resembled waving water. The ground resembled sand and there were colorful rocks and fake coral scattered around the room. It was a sure sight to see. "Lucas, you will be dressed as what you're best with....being sexy, a sailor in this case." Ness couldn't hide his excitement to see Lucas dress up. Bayonetta turned toward Ness. "And you'll be a mermaid."

"Excuse me, a what?"

"A mermaid."

"I think you'll look nice," Lucas smiled. This brought a blush to his face.

"O-okay, I can do that."

"Goodie. Your costumes are in those rooms there. Come out when you're ready and Daisy there will take your pictures," Bayonetta said as Daisy smiled and waved near the camera. The boys walked toward the changing rooms, in which each of them had their separate room. Lucas winked at Ness.

"See you soon, fishy." Lucas entered his room and left Ness to giggle by himself. He looked up at the door in front of him and saw his name labeled on it. He felt honored, lucky, and overwhelmed. He didn't waste time though. He knew models were on a tight schedule, being on the receiving end of a model gave Ness that knowledge he'd otherwise not know. He stepped in and started changing.

Lucas stepped out first, in his "sexy" sailor outfit. It was just a sailor's hat with white short shorts. He also only had a sailor's blue tie around his neck, marking the only thing he had on his chest. He also had simple sandals. He watched Ness's door, expecting to see him exit, but nope. "Ness!" Lucas called out.

"I...This is embarrassing."

"Come on, I'm sure you'll look great."

"That's the thing....I can't move." Lucas opened the door and saw that Ness was indeed incapable of movement. He was sitting on his tail, but his legs were also inside the tail so he couldn't walk. He was shirtless and had a starfish bra on. Ness was also blushing but that wasn't really a part of the costume. Lucas grinned before picking him up.

"You look cute." Lucas kissed Ness happily before walking toward Daisy, who readied the camera up. Lucas placed Ness on one of the colorful large rocks and received some orders from a picture planner. He was ordered to stand behind Ness, wrap his arms around him, and place his head on his shoulder. They were both issued to smile as well. When he did this, the smiling wasn't that hard to pull off. It was a natural feeling for both boys. Daisy saw this as a sweet moment. Right when she took the picture, Lucas kissed Ness's cheek, which ended up being caught in the picture. Despite not being what was initially planned, they decided it was better since it'd be the cover page photo.

________

About a month later, the boys heard someone knock at their door. Lucas walked over to it and opened it, seeing a mailman. The mailman handed Lucas the first edition of the Nesscas magazine. Lucas thanked the man before closing the door and walking toward Ness, who was in their bedroom since they were just about to do something that wasn't entirely rated PG. He sat at the foot of the bed. Ness, who may or may not have been nude, crawled up to Lucas. He placed his head on his shoulder. "What was it?"

"Our magazine."

"Damn, I look stupid."

"No. I think you look good, babe." Ness giggled happily. Lucas looked at him and pecked his nose. "Now, where were we?" Ness giggled some more.

"Oh, I think you know very well." Lucas pushed Ness to the bed and looked down at him.

"Love you."

"Heh, love you too, Sexy Sailor."


	71. Possible Future Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ask me questions

YO! I just wanted to potentially create an opportunity. I decided, after all this time, the next oneshot wouldn't really be a oneshot but more of a QnA. Although, if I don't get any I'll obviously write something else. These questions can be for me, or for any character I've written about. You can even ask a question to a character I haven't written about. So basically, you can ask any question to any character. I just thought, for once, a oneshot should have some reader interaction. The questions can be asked anytime and I guess anywhere as well and I'll just publish them when I have enough. So, please, if you have a question for me or for any character, say it in the comments or PM me. Thank you, and I hope for questions.


	72. A Stolen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young thief named Ness was arrested and thrown in prison for breaking into the castle. He is brought out much later to find the new prince and heir of the throne, was quite the unique character. He later gets something stolen from him. But what is that thing?

The cold, hard, and somewhat wet cement floor that Ness called his home was always annoying to him when it came to trying to catch some sleep. He was surprised he was even able to get sleep. Ness was trying to sleep now, as he rolled across on the floor. It didn't really help that all that he was given for clothing was underwear. He twisted and turned until he found an oddly comfortable position where he looked like he was jumping but still attached to the ground. Once he felt his eyelids get heavy, a loud, unbearable banging noise echoed through his cell. He shot up and looked at the door to his cell, and saw one of the guards who monitored him, and the other prisoners in that basement. This one, in particular, was named Little Mac. "The Prince wants ya."

"Nah, it's fine, I just got comfy," Ness said as he laid back down.

"Get up!" Little Mac sternly said. Ness groaned as he stood up and walked to the bars. He grabbed the bars and smirked.

"You know, for as much as you try to be intimidating, you're just a small little scrapper." Little Mac let out a powerful punch to Ness's gut, making him kick out his breath and curse. He hunched over his pained chest as Little Mac opened the cell. He grabbed Ness's neck.

"You forget who's in charge, kid." Ness shakily looked at Little Mac.

"This is coming.....from someone who takes orders from a 'kid'." Little Mac growled as he tightened his grip on Ness's neck, nearing the point of choking. Little Mac walked out of the cell.

"I hope the prince gives you the proper punishment."

________

Lucas was sitting at his throne, which he had a guard put a table in front of so he could lay his head down on it. While his head was lying on the table, he had an eraser in one hand and a pencil in the other. He was playing with them as if they were figurines. "I will destroy you, Senior Pencil!!!" He made the eraser say in a deep voice.

"No no, man, not if I destroy you first," he made the pencil say in a shitty Mexican accent. He collided the two of them into each other a few times before having the pencil's tip stab into the eraser.

"OH!! The agony!!!"

"HAHA, I told you—" The door to the throne room slammed up, making Lucas react in a bad way....he swiped the two "figures" aside, which only ended up hitting one of his two guards', Joker, crotch. Joker fell from pain.

"Ahh, dammit!!" he squealed. Lucas simply interlocked his fingers and smiled innocently. The smile disappeared when he saw Little Mac walking up to him with Ness, who he didn't even know, in his hands. Little Mac kneeled down after forcing Ness to do the same.

"My liege, the prisoner that tried to break in."

"Ahh, yes, I totally knew about this....." Lucas looked at his other guard, Ryu. "Someone tried to break in?"

"Yes sir, a long time ago," Ryu whispered.

"How was I not informed about this?"

"You were sir. You were just taking a bubble bath when you were told."

"Oh," Lucas chuckled lightheartedly, "Right, I loved that bath." He cleared his throat before looking at Little Mac and Ness. "May I see the boy?"

"The boy? I'm older than you!!" Ness called up. Lucas crossed his arms and scoffed. Ryu walked up to Ness and forced him to stand back up. Ness walked, with Ryu intimidatingly behind him, toward Lucas. Even after Ness was in place, Ryu stood behind him. Lucas wasn't an intimidating prince whatsoever. Nothing about him would make someone think of strong or tough or anything along those lines. He would even be considered childish for his age, only being a year younger than Ness, who was arguably more mature. Lucas couldn't keep his eyes from darting to Ness's underwear.

"Alright....what's your name?"

"How can I be a prisoner of yours and you not know my name? Are you an idiot or something?"

"I have nothing to do with the prison system."

"Say your name," Ryu shoved Ness slightly.

"Name's Ness."

"Ness.....On your knees."

"You're not gonna make me suck your dick, are you?"

"What? Gross, no." Ness was forced down to his knees by Ryu. Lucas cleared his throat. "So, how long have you been down there?"

"Most my life." Lucas crossed his feet and tapped his chin.

"So would you like to leave? Live a normal life out in the kingdom?" Ness, not to Lucas's surprise, shook his head.

"I've been in that damn cell for god knows how long. I know nothing of the outside world....I wouldn't survive." Lucas looked out at the door to his throne room

"Ahh yes, you would be like a zoo-ed up animal being let out for the first time....I know!!" Lucas stood up and motioned for Ness to do the same. Ness did with a confused face. "Before I tell you, though, what would you like to happen?"

"Die."

"Die?"

"Yes."

"Ahh, well, you're not gonna die."

"Dang it."

"Follow me." Ness, sort of surprised Lucas didn't want to just outright kill him, decided to just go along with it. Lucas led Ness out of the throne room and up to the second floor, where all of the bedrooms were. Ness was still obviously confused.

"What exactly are you going to do with me."

"You're going to stay here." Ness stopped.

"What?" Lucas turned his head and showed off a smile that was so positive, so sweet, that it felt like it was giving Ness cavities.

"I said you're going to stay here. You can't go out into the world, nor do I want to kill you, so you'll stay here....for now."

"You must be lonely." Lucas shot back around.

"Indeed." He continued walking. Ness actually somewhat felt bad. He turned his head back and saw that he was being followed by the two guards.

"You guys suck."

"Hey," Lucas whispered right next to Ness. This caused Ness to jump back.

"How the hell did you get there?"

"Don't mind that. Want to know a way to get away from them?" Ness couldn't lie. He was intrigued. He was wondering why he would know of a way to get rid of the two people hired to protect him. However, his intrigue outmatched his wonder. He grew a slick smirk.

"Of course." Lucas grabbed Ness's hand and ran off, with the guards following. Lucas and Ness continued running until they made it to a bathroom, which they entered. This wasn't the normal bathroom Lucas would use on his off time, this was a bathroom that guests would use. It had stalls, urinals, sinks, and dryers. Lucas locked the door behind them and grinned maniacally. "We're not really away from them." Lucas hushed him. He ran over to one of the urinals and grabbed the flusher. This opened up a trap door on the floor next to the urinal. Lucas motioned down there with a happy smile. "Woah....how have people not found this out before?"

"It only allows my handprint. Now come on, before they get in." Lucas jumped into the trapdoor. Ness was a little hesitant, but as he said before, there was really nothing for him, so it'd be no harm to follow this odd prince. He jumped down and slid down a slide. Ness was honestly having fun. He hasn't been on a slide since he was like five years old. The slide was over when he was caught by Lucas. He just gave him a confused look. "Since you've been stuck in the cell, the fall would've been dangerous." Ness looked up and saw that, after the slide, it was a drop straight down. It wasn't too big of a drop, but Lucas was right, since he didn't eat much nor work out much, his feet were pretty weak. He was surprised he was even able to walk as smoothly as he did. He looked back at Lucas and saw a blush trapped in his cheeks. He pushed away from him, landing on the ground.

"Better watch that blush of yours dude."

"Wah?" Lucas felt his cheeks before chuckling nervously. He cleared his throat. "Just, uh, follow me." Lucas quickly walked down the dark hall. Ness had gotten used to dark halls so his eyes were very much adapted to this type of darkness. Ness then saw that Lucas stopped, although it didn't seem like he stopped at anything. It was just more hallway, or at least it looked like that. Lucas looked back at Ness and showed off a very cocky smile. Ness raised an eyebrow.

"You're an odd prince." Lucas giggled as he stuck his tongue out. He looked out at the supposed hall. Lucas reached his hand up and it looked like he was touching a wall, despite the hall looking like it continued.

"Sunflower." Ness only grew more confused. That was when the place he was touching solidified into an actual wall. But it wasn't just a wall, it was also a door. Lucas opened it and motioned for Ness to enter. "Go on." Ness walked into the room, but not without giving Lucas an odd look. Once he was in, Lucas followed. He closed the door, causing the door and wall to disappear back into its hall appearance. Inside this strange room was what seemed to be a fully functioning club. Music was blaring, people were drinking and dancing, and ladies and men were bringing other ladies and men into private rooms.

"What the hell is this place?"

"It's a club. Duh," Lucas sarcastically said. He proudly looked at the club.

"Say....what are you exactly going to do with me?" Ness was honestly somewhat scared. Seeing all these people live normal lives frightened him. He has never interacted with people outside of the guards in over a decade, he had no clue what to do if they even so much as asked what he liked to do for fun.

"I'm going to get you settled into normal life so you can leave."

"Why do you want me to leave." Lucas looked down and sighed.

"Honestly, I don't....but keeping you locked up in a cell then in a castle is a prison." Ness looked at Lucas, who now looked extremely sad.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Lucas just breathed. He was silent for minutes, ignoring anything and everything that came from Ness's mouth. Ness started panicking. His panic grew when he saw someone walking up to them. This boy looked similar to him. Although, this one was clearly royalty....and well, actually had more than underwear on. He also had a cup of some type of alcohol in his hands. Ness sporadically looked around, trying to find some way to not stick out. He decided to just hide behind Lucas's frozen figure. The boy stopped a few feet from Lucas and took a sip of his drink.

"Didn't know our precious Lucas had himself a boyfriend and one not royalty too," the boy said with an obvious drunken voice.

"BOYFRIEND!!!" Ness yelled with an embarrassed blush. He stepped from behind Lucas and shook his head more sporadically. "W-we're not.....no way!!" The boy crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"I don't know. Lucas was never seen with another person before....more or less a boy around his age. And a good looking one at that," he winked.

"G-good looking?" The boy giggled as Ness covered up his chest as if he had anything to look at there.

"No worries, I'm not flirting with you. I don't want Lucas being mad at me. He's scary when he's mad." Ness looked back at Lucas. He grew slightly concerned. Lucas still wasn't moving, and now, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno. He usually gets like that when someone brings up his parents." The boy drank some more.

"Well, how do I fix him?"

"I dunno, maybe true love's kiss?" the boy clearly joked. Lucas's body was changing color. Showing he was indeed not breathing. Ness was fully panicking right now. If he got life for just breaking into the castle, he was scared of what they would do if he killed the prince. He wasn't scared of death, he was more scared of what would cause said death. He ended up just doing what the boy clearly joked about. He brought the prince he had just re-met into a.....strange kiss. He had never seen a kiss before, obviously, so he had no clue how to do it or even what it looked like. He ended up just pitting his mouth over Lucas's mouth and nose. The boy just observed this with glee as he drank more of his seemingly bottomless drink. After Ness's "kiss" he stepped back from Lucas, anxious and nervous. He waited quietly until he heard Lucas's air escape his nose. He gave a breath of relief as the color in Lucas's pale skin returned to normal. Lucas shook his head before looking at the boy.

"Oh, Ninten, how's it hanging?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," Ninten said. He looked in his cup and pouted. "Dammit, outta booze."

"HOW'RE YOU SO NORMAL!!!! AFTER WHAT I'VE DONE, NOT EVEN A THANKS!!!!" Ness yelled in anger. Lucas turned toward him.

"What did you do? Why wouldn't I be normal?" Ness opened his mouth to say something, but Ninten, shaking off all drunkenness inside of him, stepped up and covered Ness's mouth.

"Don't worry about it, Lucas. He just wants to kiss you, is all."

"Uhh, I doubt that." Ninten leaned his head down to Ness's ear.

"Don't bring his parents up. Or what happens when said parents are brought up," he whispered.

"But I didn't bring them up..."

"I'm sure something you said triggered memories."

"What're you guys talking about?" Lucas asked, feeling a little left out. Ninten stood up straight and normally, smiling.

"Don't worry, bro." He walked up to him. "How 'bout we get you drunk."

"No thanks. I need to help him with publicity, or whatever."

"Oh, by the way, Ness thinks you're worthy of protecting him."

"How do you know my name?" Ninten looked at Ness and simply winked. He then ran off toward the bar. Lucas grabbed Ness's hand and ran off. Seeing Lucas's happy-go-lucky self for whatever reason made his heartbeat quickly. He couldn't explain it, but he was glad the boy was up and at-em. It honestly reminded him of back when he broke into the castle, to begin with.

________

11 years ago

Ness snuck past the tall and intimidating figures that stood in front of the closed door. He found it quite difficult to run up all those steps to even get to this point, the last thing he wanted was to get caught by those men with these very sharp spears. He was able to stay along the wall of the castle. He needed to find a window low enough for him to get in. After walking for what seemed to be a mile, he found a window low enough. He looked in and saw an empty room with four pretty big and fancy looking chairs. He grabbed a device from his pocket and placed it against the window. He clicked the button that was on the triangular device and it turned the window into a ball for him to grab and toss away. He jumped in and was finally inside the castle.

The throne room was empty. It was late at night, so he expected the royal family to be asleep in their beds. He crouch ran to the door to exit the throne room. He struggled to open the door, but when he did, he heard more guards patrolling the halls. Their chatter was nothing important to him. All he cared about was the sound and how close they sounded. This time, in particular, they were close but not close enough that he'd need to fear getting caught. Their voices were getting further and further. Ness brought out his trusty dagger.

He was young, yes, but he was trained. This wasn't his first break-in. This just happened to be the more secured place he broke into. He knew how to handle a dagger. He knew the best place to use the dagger on a human body.

He ran out of the throne room and saw that there were three different places to go. He took the left route. It was a hall that wrapped around onto the side of the throne room. He saw a guard with a walkie-talkie. It was perfect, the armor they wore wasn't protecting the place. He snuck to one of the couches that lined the walls of this hall as the guard started patrolling back the way he came, to the entrance of the throne room. Ness, being a small-statured boy wearing dark clothing, was able to blend into the dark shadow of the couch, so when the guard got to where he was, he couldn't see him. When the guard walked far enough ahead, Ness jumped from the shadow and onto the guard's back. He covered the guard's mouth and stabbed the dagger at the back of his neck right under his skull. His single strike paralyzed the guard. He fell forward, incapable of speech but still clinging to life. Ness didn't want to kill, he never did, unless he needed to. And in this case, he needed to. He twisted the knife that was still inside him and ripped it out, splattering blood on his face and killing the guard.

He didn't waste time after that. He ran down the hall quietly and found a staircase. He walked up the staircase. He saw another long hall. This time around, it was accompanied by many rooms. One room, in particular, had light coming from the bottom, top, and sides of the door. Someone was in there. He needed to be careful. He doubted that whoever was in that room was a guard.

He quietly ran down the hall, intending to just bypass the door entirely. He stopped when he heard a young giggle coming from the room. His mind told him not to check, and to just move on....but by the time his mind told his body that, he was already at the door, peering through the keyhole. He saw a family. It wasn't any ordinary family, though, it was the royal family. The queen, the king, the two princes, and the royal pup. The orange-haired prince was already asleep, but the blonde wasn't. In fact, the blonde looked like he had been crying. His eyes were stained red. But now, he was happily giggling. Why? Because the king and the queen were reading him a happy story about a red overall-ed plumber saving a pink-dressed princess from an evil mutant turtle that actually wasn't named after some renaissance artist. Seeing this sight, the happy blonde, made Ness smile. It was an honest smile. He hadn't smiled of true honesty in too long. He looked down at his hands and saw them stained with blood. He peered back into the keyhole and saw the royal pup jump onto the bed and lick the blonde prince, making him giggle some more. Ness, the pathetic little thief, and murderer, blushed. He enjoyed the innocence in the giggle. Almost as if nothing could tear him down.

Sadly, he couldn't enjoy the sights and sounds from the room for much longer, since the other guard came up the stairs to alert the royal family of the break-in. He saw Ness. Ness knew he had been spotted, but he didn't care. He wanted to spend his last moments of freedom, reveling in the happiness being emitted from the room. As he knew karma was catching up to him, a single tear ran down his blushed and smiling face. He was caught.

________

Present

Lucas had taken Ness around to nearly every person in the club. All of which were princes, princesses, royal guards, or any other royal servants. Ness didn't find interacting with people as hard as he thought, he actually sort of enjoyed it. After thinking they talked to everyone, Lucas took Ness to a couch in the corner of the club. Lucas sat back on it with a relieved sigh. "Man, how's all that walking doing for ya? I'm pooped, I'll tell ya."

"My feet are definitely worn," Ness said, rubbing and massaging his feet. Lucas rested his head back against the couch. Ness saw him and heard that innocent giggle from when they were kids. He wanted to hear him giggle again. He was able to sneakily and quietly slide to Lucas's side.

Heh, I've still got it

Ness cleared his throat, making Lucas jump. "Jeez, you're sneaky. No wonder you're a thief."

"Heh, you were quite sneaky too. We could be thief partners," Ness chuckled as he playfully nudged Lucas's side. Lucas simply smiled, which wasn't what Ness wanted. He wanted to hear Lucas giggle. He needed to do something more drastic. He didn't even know if this would work, but he needed to try. He started trying to tickle Lucas's stomach, only making Lucas temporarily confused.

Dammit, nothing?

Lucas firmly grabbed Ness's hands and lowered his head down to Ness's. "Trying to tickle me?"

"N-no."

"Uh-huh." This was what Ninten was talking about. Lucas's eyes were deep and scary. He was emitting an aura that was making Ness very nervous. He would even say he was scared, which, being scared of a person was a new feeling for him. Lucas pushed Ness to lay down on the couch as he stayed above him the entire time. He looked down at Ness and grinned devilishly. He started tickling Ness, surprisingly, making him all-out laugh. The laugh, unlike his voice, was so full of emotion, joy, and was actually pretty high-pitched. Ness was laughing so hard tears started streaming from his face. Lucas abruptly stopped, straightening his back to get a good view of Ness. Ness wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Man, don't do that." This actually caused Lucas to giggle.

Mission successful.

Lucas started blushing as he saw that Ness was smiling, he was enjoying his time. Lucas lowered, only having his head separated from Ness's by a few inches, enhancing both of their blushes. "So....I heard you wanted to kiss me?" Ness's original answer was no....but for whatever reason, he didn't want to say no. Could he possibly want the kiss?

"I....." Ness compared Lucas's more mature giggle to the one from back when they were kids. He knew which one he preferred...the mature one. The giggle complemented so much of Lucas. He'd go as far as to say, with his giggle alone.....he fell for the blonde prince. He determined he may have even fallen for the prince all the way back from when they were kids and only now when they're both older, did he realize that. "Perhaps." Lucas rubbed Ness's cheek.

"Good, that's enough for me." Lucas lowered his face and softly collided his lips into Ness's. The sensation of Lucas's soft lips against his made Ness's heart instantly flutter. He swore he lost control of his body as he wrapped his arm around Lucas and copied his lip movements. Lucas moved his lips away and saw that Ness still had his in place for a bit before returning to normal. "Heh, who would've thought the bad boy thief would be such a bottom." Ness huffed before looking away.

"Wh-whatever." Lucas sat up and slid off of Ness.

"Fine then, if that's the case, I'll just return to the castle and leave you here." He got off the couch and started walking away from Ness. As much as he hated himself for what he thought of the blonde prince, he hated seeing him walk away more. He needed the prince. The prince did something to him that no one was capable of doing. The blond prince, the boy who ruled a whole kingdom of nobles and warriors, stole something quite valuable of Ness's. Ness shot up and ran after Lucas. He collided into Lucas with a hug.

"Please...don't leave me." Lucas looked back and smirked.

"Awe, look at you. Being a cute little.....what was that?" Ness's eyes lowered.

"A.....a cute little bottom." Lucas smirked, knowing he perfectly got his way. He turned around and grabbed Ness's chin.

"Good." Lucas kissed Ness once more. "Now then, I have a proposal."

"What is it?"

"I want to try that thieving business." Ness grew surprised.

"Really?" Lucas nodded. "Are you sure you want to talk like that here?"

"Don't worry, Ness, we here are a tight group. They'd help me get away with murder if I needed it." Hearing that Lucas, the blonde prince, the boy he had fallen for from so little interaction, wanted to do the same thing that he thrived in his life to be an expert at made him so happy and only made him fall for the prince more.

"I....I'd love to teach you what I hopefully remember."

"I'm glad."

"But....."

"But?"

"But.....you're already pretty skilled." Lucas tilted his head, confused. "You've stolen this thief's heart.....and I'm not mad about that." Ness interlocked his fingers with Lucas's as Lucas smiled at what he said.

"Look at you, growing into your status quite well." Lucas giggled. "Now then, shall we get to training?" Ness happily nodded. "Love you, my little thief."

"Love you too, my prince."

_____________________________________________________

YO YO. Ok, so, if you didn't see, I was taking questions to turn into stories. I decided to change them up and just have the questions be very mini stories at the end of the chapter I'm doing that week. You can still ask any questions you want anywhere and anytime, but hey, the fact I have four is already pretty amazing in my book. Anywhosy, this is a look of what I'm doing with 'em.

#1) From Sky/Shinobu (Smash Fandom on Amino)

"I would ask Cloud what he thinks of Sephiroth Being introduced to Smash."

Sephiroth slid to Cloud's side and raised his eyebrows up and down as if flirting. Cloud was just blank-faced as always. "Do I really need to answer that?" Cloud asked.

"Come on, Twink, it's not that hard of a question to answer," Sephiroth taunted.

"For one, don't call me that, and two.....I enjoy you being in Smash." Sephiroth took a very surprising step back as he looked down at the still blank-faced man. Cloud had an intimidating pride in him.

"How come?"

"It just means I get to beat you over.....and over.....and over.....and over again."

"Yeah. I get to do the same to you." Cloud growled before bringing out his sword and holding it toward Sephiroth, wanting to make due on a promise he had made to himself. Sephiroth soon brought out his own sword. "Let's do this, Wonderboy."

________

#2) From ~Lord Hyness~ (Smash Fandom on Amino)

"I would like to ask Kirby a question (May have to get Dedede or Meta Knight to translate). Kirby, when do you think your good pal Bandana Dee will get sent his invitation? I mean doesn't it get boring with just you, Dedede, and Meta Knight?"

"Ok Kirby, which one do you want to answer first?" Meta Knight asked.

"POY!!"

"Ok, the second one."

"Poyo!!"

"He says, 'yes'...good thing Dedede ain't here, he would not have liked that answer." Kirby crossed his arms in a very sassy way. "Ok, now the main one."

"Poy, poyoyo. Poy poy, poyoyoyo. Poyo. Poyoyo....." Kirby trailed on, and on, and on for what seemed to be hours. After he was done, he huffed. Meta Knight cleared his throat.

"All in all, he says 'soon'." Meta Knight then pulled Kirby aside. "You can't say that stuff, this place is for good boys and girls, no death threats," he whispered.

"Poyoyo," Kirby says in an extremely sassy tone. There was then a loud stomp.

"WHAAAAAAAT!!!!!" King Dedede's voice shook Kirby and Meta Knight.

"Crap, let's fly."

"I am not a fat cheesecake you stupid little....." King Dedede's voice trialed off as he ran after the other two.

________

#3) From PikaShmikaPaprika (Smash Fandom on Amino)

"I would like to ask DK about the perfect banana curvature"

Donkey Kong grinned as he ran off. He came back with a pair of glasses on and a banana in his hands. "You see, this is perfect yellow banana," he said with a deep and oddly caveman-esk voice he only holds when talking about banana curvature....apparently, it's not the first time. "This is no brown, me likey. Me also like rubbing me face against it, like this." Donkey Kong proceeded to rub his face against the banana. "Allows me to see smooth it is, this one is perfectly smooth. No bumpy banana for me. Now watch." Donkey Kong slowly and methodically pinched the tip of the banana and unpeeled part of the banana, it looked like it was going to come down in three parts. He then showed off the perfectly white texture of the banana. "See, nothing but banana perfection. Me also like doing Popeye move, like this." He then squeezes the bottom of the banana and it springs up and falls right into Donkey Kong's mouth. After eating the banana in one gulp he smiled. "Me also not like eating single banana. Me must eat many." He runs off and brings back a large pile of bananas that he was somehow able to carry in one trip. And in a few minutes....nothing but banana peels were gone. Donkey Kong slide back, fully stuffed and satisfied. "Me love banana."

That was when Mario stepped into the house and saw the mess. "Aw mama mia..."

"OOO OOO!!!" Donkey Kong jumps out the window.

"Not-a again."

________

#4) From Claus (Smash Fandom on Amino)

"For Lucas: Beating people up won't bring Mom back."

"CLAUS!!" Lucas whined loudly. Ness stood next to him and just tilted his head.

"That's not really a—"

"Shut up Ness."

"Oh?" Ness crossed his arms. Lucas sighed.

"Sorry, I just wanna respond to by dick of a brother." He cleared his throat. His eyes were clearly on the verge of tears. "I know beating people won't bring Mom back......but does being a dick bring you back..." Lucas then ran off in a tearful mess. Ness sighed. He started slowly following Lucas and watched as, in his teary mess, he ran into the wrong locker room.

"Crap. LUCAS!! WRONG ONE!!!" After a loud screech, Lucas walked out with a blank face and a very defined red mark on his cheek. "Man, you are not having the best day."

".....yeah....."


	73. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a big announcement

Heyo guys. I've got something to announce. I opened up a new Oneshot Collection. This collection will be a collection of NSFW Oneshots. HOWEVER I will only work on a new chapter if one is requested to me. If none, the no chapter. Now, for what can be requested.......anything. It just has to abide by one, or technically two but the second is more flexible, rules.

1: I have to be able to create a story with it. So, in short, I have to be able to have it be a story with sex in it, and not sex with some itty bitty story. If that makes sense.

2: This is the more flexible one, since I'll most likely be able to do this no matter the request. But it has to involve Ness and Lucas. You can have any other character come in, but Ness and Lucas MUST be in it.

Thank you, and hopefully I'll be getting requests.


	74. A Day in His Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a simple day in Ness and Lucas's life after having a few kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Cb2238 on Wattpad

RING! RING! RING!

Lucas sleepily opened his eyes. He haphazardly turned the alarm clock off and sat up. He stretched before jumping out of the bed. He looked through the walk-in closet to find his clothes. Little did he know, Ness, who he shared the bed with, also woke up. He walked over to the walk-in closet and hugged Lucas from behind. "Morning babe," He kissed Lucas's neck as Lucas continued his scanning for his clothes.

"Morning." He reached forward and grabbed a shirt. "Get dressed already, it's your turn to change Kira."

"UGH!!! Fine, Mr. Bossy Momma!!"

"You know it, now get dressed." Ness kissed Lucas's neck again before getting his clothes from the closet. The two of them got dressed and walked out of their room and found themself to be in a hallway of bedrooms. Ness directly walked to the closest to get Kira up for her diaper change. Lucas stopped at the second door and knocked on it. "BOYS!!! Wakie wakie!!" Nothing. He sighed. He always did this. He always simply knocked on the door to try and wake his boys but that never worked. He never understood why he kept doing it. He barged into the room and saw his boys sleeping in their beds. The first boy was named Noir. He had dark unkempt hair and was the taller of the two twins. His eyes were a vibrant purple and overall took more from Ness than Lucas. However, the other boy took more from Lucas. This other boy was named Nori. He was a blonde with bright blue eyes. He was a little chubbier than the two but wouldn't be considered fat. Lucas crossed his arms before flicking up the light switch. "BOYS!" They finally jumped awake. They looked at Lucas.

"Uh...h-hi Dad," Noir greeted nervously. Lucas gave both of his boys the classic "If you don't get the fuck out of bed, you're gonna regret it" mom stare. Nori jumped out of the bed and pushed Lucas out.

"O-okay Dad, we'll get changed."

"You better," Lucas said. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his oldest kid's bedroom. He knocked on the door of his teenager's room. "HEY!!! Noel, wake up!!" The door opened and showed his teenage son.

"What?" Noel asked with his squeaky voice that was in the middle of puberty. He was the most mixed of his boys. He had Lucas's baby blue eyes, Ness's dark hair, Lucas's stylized hair, Ness's darker skin, and Lucas's taller height. He also had Claus's attitude. Noel crossed his arms. "You know how early it fucking is?"

"Yes, that's why I'm awake. Get dressed and get ready for school."

"Pfft, whatever." Noel closed the door. Ness walked over to Lucas with their baby girl in his hands.

"Classic Noel?"

"Yup." Lucas turned toward Kira and kissed her forehead. Kira was still a baby, so she has yet to grow into her body to really resemble one of the two boys. Although, based on what she looked like at the moment, she was most likely going to look more like Ness. Lucas patted Ness's cheek before walking toward the kitchen. To no one's surprise, Lucas was more of the stereotypical mother. He stayed home, cooked, cleaned, all of that. Whilst Ness was the stereotypical father. He worked, did all of the heavy lifting, and of course, the most important part of being a father....the dad jokes.

Lucas started the stove and prepared the bacon and eggs for breakfast. Ness sat on the couch, feeding Kira. Within time, Noir and Nori ran out playing with their toys. They smelt the familiar and tasty smell of bacon. They ran over to Lucas and tugged at his pants. "Don't worry, boys, the bacon will be done soon."

"How soon?!" Nori whined.

"Soon. That's all that matters. Now go play."

"But DAAAAAAAD!"

"Go and play. Wait for your food." The twins pouted before walking off. Ness walked up to Lucas and kissed his neck.

"Kira is in her bouncer," He said. Lucas giggled from the sensation.

"S-stop...the boys might see."

"Relax, they're getting to the age where they'll need to learn about sex and stuff."

"I DON'T WANT THEM TOO!!!" Ness giggled and kissed Lucas's neck again.

"Ugh, stop being horny in the damn kitchen," Noel said as he passed by the two to grab a plate.

"You're just jealous I have someone to do stuff with." Noel rolled his eyes and handed Lucas a plate. Lucas knew this gesture from him. He scooped up some scrambled eggs and put them onto the plate. Noel was never a fan of bacon, so he never needed to wait until the bacon was done to eat. Noel gave his nod of thanks before walking to the table.

Lucas soon finished the bacon and called the younger boys in. They ran in as if they were the roadrunner. They LOVED bacon. Lucas loved hearing the crackling sounds of the cooking bacon more than he did the actual taste. He also loved seeing his kids enjoy his food. "DAD!!!" Nori shouted suddenly.

"Yes?" Ness questioned.

"Are uncle Claus and Ninten coming?" Noir finished the question.

"Yes yes yes, don't worry. All the previous times they were busy......doing things. They'll be here when you get back from school."

"They were too busy having sex," Noel brought up.

"HEY, don't bring that up!!" Lucas yelled.

"What's sex?" Nori asked. Lucas and Ness looked at each other before standing up and covering the younger kids' ears.

"Noel......just stop it. They're way too young to know about that stuff."

"What's the problem? They're going to learn about them eventually."

"EXACTLY. EVENTUALLY...not now."

"Pfft, whatever." He stood up and walked to the sink, having finished the food.

"Do the dishes please!!" Ness and Lucas let go of their sons' ears and walked back to their seats. The boys looked at their dads with confused faces. "Just eat."

After all of them ate their plates of food then they needed to get ready for school. Ness was actually able to help with it all. He was usually at work, but on Fridays, he was off. While Ness helped the twins Lucas had to deal with the always needy Kira. He rocked her as he hummed the Love Theme. This song never once failed to put her to sleep. This was no different. He took her to her crib and came out to pack the twins' lunches. Noel came out of the room, already fully packed and ready to leave for the bus. "HEY!! You forgetting something, Noel?" Noel groaned loudly before going to Lucas and allowing him to kiss his cheek. "Have fun at school." Noel mocked Lucas as he turned around. "HEY!?!"

"Eep...uhm. S-sorry. I-I love you, dad," He runs off.

"LOVE YOU TOO!!" Noel left the house to make way to the bus stop. Lucas soon finished making the twins' lunches and walked over to them to hand them said lunches. "Here you are, a bologna sandwich with mayo and cheese that will surely get soggy and disgusting by the time lunch comes. With some orange slices that will also likely go bad by then." He handed that lunch Noir. Noir was super happy with that lunch.....despite knowing that by the time lunch comes it'll suck literal ass. "And for you; a pizza Lunchable that will make everyone around you jealous." He gave that to Nori, who was also super happy despite the sure antagonization that will result from it. The boys hugged Lucas before jumping out of the house. Lucas stood up with his "Proud momma" smile. Ness kissed Lucas.

"I'll be back."

"Better hurry up. This could be the first time in a while we're alone." He winked. Ness's face grew surprised.

"W-well then. I'll be back as soon as possible. I may have a few speeding tickets....but the last time I checked.....you love speed don't you," he playfully flicked Lucas's chin. Lucas rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the house.

"Get the kids to school first. Then we can see how speedy you can be." Ness chuckled before running after the kids to get them to school. Lucas chuckled before shutting the door. He walked over to the couch and slouched down into it. "Jeez...."

A few hours later, and after Ness and Lucas had their.....private time, the boys were just waiting for Claus and Ninten. Lucas was laying down with his head on Ness's lap as they watched "Beauty and the Beast". Soon enough, their doorbell rang. Lucas got up and answered it. To his surprise, it was actually Ninten and Claus. "Wow, you actually made it."

"Hah. Hah. Hah," Claus sarcastically said as he and his boo-thing entered the house.

"Where are the kiddos?" Ninten asked.

"At school. Yours?" Ness asked.

"School too."

"You know what this means....right?" Ninten and Claus smiled.

"I'll go get it," Lucas ran to go get their game. What game? Beer pong. Lucas quickly set up the solo cups with beer and grabbed the ping pong ball. "You boys know the rules. Whoever drinks the less, has to do whatever the person who drank the most says. Your move, Ninten." Ninten got into position to bounce the ping pong ball. He bounced it and it landed in the middle cup. He happily took the cup and drank what was inside it, spitting the ball to Claus.

"You're gross, take the ball out first before drinking." Claus nonchalantly bounced the ball on the table and landed it in the closest cup. He took the ball out and gulped it down in one gulp. He threw the ball at Ness. "Your move gaywad."

"You're not one to talk, bottom."

"That's POWER bottom to you, fuckweed." Ness rolled his eyes and focused on where to bounce the ball. He bounced it but missed all the cups.

"Dammit." Claus caught the ball and tossed it to Lucas as he stuck his tongue out at Ness. Lucas then expertly bounced the ball into the back middle cup of the now destroyed triangle. Lucas drank it slowly as Ninten readied himself.

Some time later, and the final cup was achieved by Claus, who was the irrefutable winner of this round of beer pong. The loser was Ness. He didn't end up drinking anything because he was that bad. He crossed his arms. "I-I just want to be a responsible father."

"Uh-huh, sure," Lucas teased.

"You know the rules, Nessy. You've gotta do what Claus says," Ninten said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What is it now, Claus?"

"Hmmm, let me think. You know that Astolfo outfit Lucas thinks is hidden in his closet?" The other boys' faces centered on Lucas.

"Hehe....wh-what Astolfo outfit?" He nervously asked.

"Ninten....hold him." Ninten jumped forward and tackled Lucas to the ground, holding him there. Claus ran to Lucas's closet, which was full of explicit costumes. He came out with the Astolfo outfit. Lucas pushed Ninten away and stood up, rubbing his neck. "What's this, huh?"

"Th-that's.....that's Noel's."

"Blaming your own son? How despicable." Lucas blushed before looking away. "Either way, Ness will need to wear this as he goes pick up our kids."

"EVEN YOURS?" Ness asked.

"Yes, even mine."

"Fuck you guys."

"Hey, you lost fair and square," Ninten brought up.

"Whatever." Ness took the outfit and got dressed in it. He walked out and Lucas's mouth instantly hit the floor.

"W-wow....y-you look....amazing." Lucas had a major blush across his face and soon, Ness copied the same blush. They avoided looking into the other's eyes, scared to see the other's blush.

"Heh, you look sexy Ness," Ninten said. Lucas growled as he glared at Ninten.

"You better shut the fuck up right now."

"You're just a little bossy bottom eh?" Lucas walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

"Lucas...." Ness suddenly said. Lucas growled lightly before letting go of Ninten.

"Tch....whatever," He crossed his arms. Ness walked up to the easily fumed boy.

"Ninten is just a dick, calm down, ok?" Looking into Ness's eyes always helped his anger seep out. Ness smiled as he felt Lucas's aura calm. Lucas gulped.

"S-sorry."

"It's all cool," Ninten said as he patted Lucas's back.

"Well, don't you need to go get our kids?" Claus said with smugness to his voice. Ness mocked him as he went to go put on his shoes. He left the house and drove to the school that actually had grades K-12. Ness stepped out and instantly started getting odd looks from the students. He awkwardly made it inside the school, where all of his and Claus's kids were since they knew they were being brought home together.

"God damn it, dad," Noel said as he facepalmed.

"Damn Uncle Ness, you really wear that type of clothes?" Hinawa asked.

"Sh-shut up. Let's just go already."

"I think dad looks pretty!" Noir complimented. Ness smiled before ruffling his hair. He led the kids out of the school, getting even weirder looks from not only the students but from the faculty, who seemed to have a more suspicion-ridden look.

"THESE ARE MY KIDS!!!....Dammit."

"NO, WE'RE NOT. HE'S KIDNAPPING US!!" Noel yelled.

"I swear to fucking God, Noel." Noel fist-bumped both of Claus's and Ninten's twins, Coral and Carol. Hinawa was a tall, ginger-haired girl with Claus's red eyes. Coral and Coral were twins around Noel's age. Those three boys were always like the three musketeers, with Hinawa being the fourth. Coral and Carol were identical twins that took more from Ninten; his black hair, his brown eyes, and his darker skin complexion. Lastly, there was a young boy, around the age of Noir and Nori. This boy was named Luca. He was sort of an outlier and took more from Lucas than either of his parents. He basically had a complete copy of Lucas's hair from when Lucas was younger. He even inherited Lucas's classic striped shirt, it was a little big on him, but he still valued it more than his life. Luca always looked up to Uncle Lucas.

After some immense embarrassment, that in the end meant absolutely nothing, they made it home. Ness was actually finding that being in that outfit was comfortable, and so he opted with actually staying in the outfit. Noir and Nori were instantly all on top of Ninten and Claus. Claus chuckled as Nori and Noir sat on his lap. "Man, I wish Luca would do this." Luca, to no one's surprise, was all around Lucas. Lucas wasn't even doing anything special, just cooking dinner. Luca was Lucas's special little helper.

"Hey, Luca, can you set the table for me?"

"YES SIR!!" Luca excitedly said before going to get the table ready.

"I swear, you have some type of power over him. He HATES setting the table," Ninten said, who was Lucas's less special helper.

"I'm just the best parent."

"Whatever."

Ness walked to Noel's room to check on the older kids. They were playing the Nintendo Switch. "Hey, what're you guys doing?"

"Dad.....what do you want?" Noel asked.

"I just wanted to check in.....and to tell you food is done."

"Ok, you checked in, you can leave now."

"This is my house. You can't tell me what to do in it." Noel rolled his eyes.

"Dad....please." Ness smirked, knowing just how to embarrass his kid.

"Now now, Noel, you know exactly how to get me out of here." Ness had a sly smirk, letting Noel know exactly what he needed to do. Noel stood up and kissed Ness on his cheek. Hinawa chuckled.

"Damn, your dad still makes you kiss his cheek?" she asked.

"Sh-shut up!!" Noel yelled back.

"Anyway, dinner is done everyone, pile out and into the dining room," Ness walked out of the room with a very happy face. He loved embarrassing his kids, mainly Noel.

They all got to the dining room table, all one big happy family.

"SHUT UP!!!" Claus yelled.

"MAKE ME, ASSHOLE!!!" Lucas yelled back.

"I JUST POOPIED!!!" Noir yelled.

"DAD SHUT UP, LET UNCLE LUCAS HAVE IT!!!" Luca defended his idol.

Maybe it wasn't the happiest of families. All of them were yelling or talking very loudly for various reasons. The only one not doing that was Kira. She was just lying nearby, oblivious to the drama that only existed at the dinner table. The second the first person finished eating, Coral, the arguing ended to become a race to see who'll be the last done. Coral's very own twin ended up being the last one at the table. "This family is weird," Carol said as he walked his plate to the sink.

After all of that drama, what did the family do next? Instantly all cuddled up next to each other to watch a family movie. The move-in question was Sausage Party......so it wasn't the most "Family Movie" movie. The younger boys just liked seeing the talking food, while the older ones liked seeing the sexy sexy scenes of food.....weirdly enough. They all ate popcorn that was maybe a bit too buttered, but they didn't care. Even the angsty teens enjoyed this time together. By the end of the movie, and the massive sex scene with the food, Nori and Noir were sleeping on each other. Luca was sleeping on Lucas, and Kira was fast asleep in Ness's arms.

"Alright kids, it's time for bed," Ninten said as he stood up.

"We don't need bedtimes," Coral said.

"Listen to your father," Claus strictly said as he picked up Lucas's younger boys.

"Same goes for you, Noel," Lucas said, picking up Luca. Noel rolled his eyes. The parents put the younger kids to bed as the older ones brought out spare beds and put them in the living room. Once everyone but the parents was asleep, the parents met up in Lucas's and Ness's bedroom. They were playing some cards, specifically poker.

"Say.....Claus, how did you know about the outfit?" Lucas asked as he put three cards face down.

"As if I'd tell you," Claus put two cards face down.

"I say Ness looks quite banging, if I say so myself," Ninten winked as he put down one card. Ninten earned a stare from Lucas that actually frightened him.

"I appreciate that, but I'm a Lucas only man," Ness put down two cards. Claus distributed new cards to everyone, based on how many they had put down. The boys looked at their hands.

"Really? Nothing will make you go polyamorous?"

"Not with you." Lucas put up his fist toward Ness where he happily pounded with his own fist. Ninten rolled his eyes and put his cards down, faced up.

"Straight flush."

"OH GODDAMMIT!" Lucas yelled as he threw his cards down.

"Fuck," Ness tossed his cards down.

"Good job babe," Claus congratulated as he put his cards down. Ninten leaned in and kissed Claus.

"Appreciated."

"You guys suck," Ness pouted.

"Damn right we do." Lucas stood up with a smile and a small yawn.

"Welp....it was quite fun. How long do you plan on staying?"

"About a month, if that's cool with you?" Claus asked.

"Good....but since you're staying here for a month.....you get to clean!!" Lucas jumped onto his bed and under his covers. Ness got the message and rushed to the bed as well. Ninten and Claus exchanged looks of dissatisfaction."

"What amazing service," Ninten sarcastically said. Claus started cleaning up the card mess, which didn't take too long. He stood up and stretched his back.

"G'Night you two." He left the room.

"CLAUS!!" Ninten stood up. "Ugh, good night." He ran after him. Lucas and Ness waited a moment before they uncovered their heads from the sheets.

"Whoo, finally alone," Ness said, wrapping an arm around Lucas. Lucas giggled by Ness's simple action.

"Don't lie to me Nessy....you loved feeling embarrassed."

"I....shut up." Lucas giggled some more. Each giggle that seeped out of his mouth, warmed Ness's heart beyond recognition. Ness leaned down and kissed Lucas's neck. "I love you, Lukey." Lucas twisted around to face him. This allowed him to wrap his arms around Ness, in a tight hug. Ness repeated the action. Lucas reached his head up and kissed Ness on his lips.

"Wanna make a new baby?

"FUCK NO!!

"Hehe...I love you too Nessy." He nuzzled into Ness's neck. It didn't take long before he fell asleep. Ness, as creepy as it sounded, loved the little sounds Lucas made while asleep. Those sounds allowed him to also fall asleep.

Their family life is quite unique....but they love it.


	75. The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninten and Ness defeated Giygas and become famous. Claus has a crush on one of these heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Minerpore on Wattpad

There he is. He's handsome....brave.....and clearly very very strong. His name is Ninten. He saved us all. With Ness, of course, but Ninten.....damn. I don't know what it is with him, but something about him, I can't help but love. Even if I just know him through the tv, I feel like I know him. Even if I don't truly know him....I want to.

"Hey, Claus, you're licking the tv again," Lucas says. I finally come to my senses and see that yes, I am indeed licking the tv again. I stand up quickly and glare at Lucas.

"Don't you DARE tell mom and dad." Lucas crosses his arms and winks. He walks over, leaving me to sulk in my embarrassment. Damn it. Stupid Lucas. Let me do me. I look back at the tv and see Ninten and Ness at a press conference. It's not live, it's just some recording, but I know he's doing constant press conferences. He'll never have time to meet me.

"Uhm.....Claus!!" I run out of the room and see Lucas at the front door.

"What?" Lucas looks back with a cocky smirk. He then steps aside and.....there he is. Ninten. The savior of our world. AT OUR DOOR!!! I run forward, pushing Lucas out of the way. "H-hey.....M-Mr. N-N-Ninten."

"Please, Ninten is just fine."

"Ninten....wh-what can we do to help?" I know damn well I'm blushing like all hell. But at this point, I don't care. I get to speak to Ninten. I GET TO SPEAK TO HIM!!

"Could you provide temporary shelter? Our car broke down and it'll be a good few days before the refueler comes." He.....he wants to stay here? HE WANTS TO STAY HERE!!! Oh my God....Oh my God.

"Sorry to break the news but we don't exactly have room-" I cover Lucas's mouth with my hand.

"What he's trying to say is there y-you're more than welcome to stay."

"Oh really? Sweet! HEY NESS, BRING THE STUFF!"

"Ok ok ok! Don't need to yell," Ness mocks.

"Who's Ness?" Lucas asks. Hmm, Lucas.....Ness? Would they be a good pairing? I'll need to see the two of them next to each other to know for sure.

"He's just someone who helped me take down Giygus. Now then....may I come in? It's getting rather late and cold out here." Oh crap. I kept him out in the cold, darkening air for a while. God...I suck. I step aside nervously and with a bit of heat in my cheeks.

"B-be my guest," I say. He gives a pleasant nod before stepping into the house. He stretches his back until he hears a crack.

"Ahh, there we go."

"Would you like something to drink?" Ninten looks at me and smiles. I clap my hands together. "Follow me." I run to the kitchen. I hear him giggle before his footsteps....showing he's following me. I have a pretty good sense of hearing. While going through the cabinets in the kitchen, I see Lucas leave the house to help Ness. I soon find what I'm looking for. I bring out some Nestle Strawberry milk mix. Ninten giggles some more. "Strawberry milk?"

"Huh? Y-you don't want it?" Oh great, did I fuck up again? Dammit, I should've gone with chocolate....DAMMIT!!

"Oh, not at all...I'm just surprised you're gonna make my favorite type of milk." His favorite type of milk is Strawberry? Oh my god. MY FAVORITE IS STRAWBERRY! We have so much in common. We love the same type of milk......we......we're boys......so much. Ok ok, I've just gotta play this chill.

"SAME HERE!!!" Fuck. That wasn't chill whatsoever. I've gotta rebound, he looks surprised. I clear my throat. "M-my apologies."

"No worries. I'm a fan of passion, and you have passion....even if it's in Strawberry milk." I nervously chuckle. After my chuckle, there's a pretty lengthy awkward silence between us. The only sounds audible are Lucas and Ness's grunts as they bring in Ninten's stuff as if he was moving in. Which, I wouldn't be opposed to of course. I finally start pouring the milk, filling our ears with a sound that actually breaks the awkwardness.

"So, what's your name?"

"What?

"What's your name? If I'm going to be staying here for a bit, then I might as well know your name, correct?"

"Oh, r-right, duh! Ahem....n-names Claus."

"Heh, Claus....I like it." Oh great, more cheek heat. I just hope it's not showing. "Nice blush you've got there." Shit. I cover my face.

"Wh-what blush." I hear more giggles come from Ninten. He's clearly enjoying his time, and to be honest, hearing him giggle is making me enjoy my time quite a bit. After I feel the heat go away, I resume making the Strawberry milk. After a while, I grab a spoon and taste it to see if it's Strawberry-y enough. My masterful milk-making mastermind shows its prowess. Perfected on the first go? Good job me. I push the cup over to him. He drinks it slowly, smacking his lips as if he's some type of professional milk taster. I mean, I am, but no one should take that title from me. NO ONE. His eyes seem to lighten up at the taste, making me think he likes it. And, thank the almighty he does. He drinks it all in a single gulp. Although, all I can think about is the fact he probably doesn't have much of a, or none at all, gag reflex.

He places the cup down with a satisfied sigh. "Wow, pretty gosh darn good if I say so myself."

"Really?"

"Yup. Some of the best milk I've tasted since ever." I want you to taste some of my milk. Fuck. Damn. Shit. Balls. Of all things to think about....THAT!?! I hate everything. "Hey, Ness, is that everything!!"

"Yeah...I could've used your help though."

"Nah, don't worry, you had it." Ninten hands the cup back. "So, where will I be sleeping?"

"S-sleeping?" I ask.

"Uh..yeah? We're gonna be staying here for a good few days, of course, I'll need someplace to sleep. And Ness too I guess, but he's more of a dog so I'm sure putting a few newspapers on the ground would suffice."

"Oh go suck a big fat one, asshole," Ness retorts. Damn, he's right. Where would they sleep? We rarely get guests that stay the night so we don't exactly have spare beds or mattresses. We don't even have a spare room.

"We only really have two beds and two bedrooms."

"Good, then we'll stay there."

"But the rooms are already filled. By me and Lucas."

"Hmmm, then I can sleep with you, and doggy boy can sleep with Lucas, or whatever his name is." He.....wants to what?!? S-sleep with me? But like, we....oh god. I feel it, tons and tons of cheek heat. Ugh, dammit. Why do I have to be like this? "If that's ok with you and him, of course.

"I'm down," Lucas calmly says. Of course, he's down. He's never shaken up by things like this....ever. He's always cool, calm, collected Lucas. I remember a day when I was like that, we've now completely switched roles. The hell happened.

"Are you, Claus?"

"I...I-I.....sure. Yes, I-I'm down too," I sputter out.

"Are you sure? You don't sound serious."

"I WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU!!" I cover my mouth instantly. I hear Lucas snickering in the background. Fuck you, Lucas. Ninten's face is one of surprise. I mean, I'd be quite surprised too if a dashing, handsome ginger-haired boy like me yelled that.

"Oh, goodie. Show me to your room then." He doesn't seem to have taken what I said in the way I and Lucas thought. Which is good. The last thing I want is for him to know I want to do a little bit more than sleep with him. I throw the cup toward the sink, hoping to land it into the sink.....but no. Or rather, kinda. It was in the sink....but it bounced and is now on the ground. Damn bounciness.

I lead Ninten to the bedroom. Mine to be specific. It's nothing to write home about. Nothing about the room stands out. There are some posters and figurines on display here and there, but all in all, it's a pretty bland room, especially compared to Lucas's weeb's heaven of a room. Ninten smiles as he walks into the room. "Looks comfortable."

"I'm not one for interior decorating."

"Neither am I. Plain is.....whatever. I can't think of a rhyme for that." I laugh at this. He seems much more dorky and down-to-Earth than I thought he was. He's definitely no fake politician or popularity-tainted celebrity. He looks back at me and ropes his arm around my neck. "Why don't you show me the bed. "I'm sure you bring loads of girls into there." He winks but I simply escape his arm and walk toward the bed. As you readers, and yes, I know this is just some stupid story made by a teenager who should be focused on school, know that I am not straight. But the thing is the only one who knows that is Lucas. I'm just.....somewhat scared to tell people who aren't directly related to me.

"Y-Yeah....no. I haven't brought a girl here before....except for when my mom scolded me on my lack of decoration." I laugh as I sit on my comfy and unmade bed. He laughs as well as he comes over to the bed but doesn't sit.

"Hah, I did not expect that."

"How come?" I ask as I pat the bed for him to sit.

"Well, you seem like one gosh darn good ladies man. Having all the ladies up on your lap," he says as he sits down.

"No one has ever even had a crush on me."

"WHAT!?!?" The hell is he so surprised about? I mean look at me. I'm just a ginger-haired boy with a boring-ass room. I mean, at least Lucas has his appeal of being the "Innocent looking boy" and the weeb. That's at least attracted some attention to him. Unlike me, though, he already came out like months upon months ago. He's definitely not short on confidence. "I mean, you're handsome as hell!"

"I-I'm what?" Ninten's face reacts as if he was just shot by a bullet. His face is instantly flushed in a blush as he covers his mouth and looks away. "N-Ninten?" I heard him. I heard what he said. I just want to know if it was a mistake or if it was purposeful.

"S-sorry about that. I-It just....slipped out of my mouth." I smile. If it really slipped out then maybe it means he truly finds me attractive. OH GOD!!! I feel my cheeks heat up. I look away, trying to calm my breaths, which are shaky for obvious reasons. That's when a question pops into my head. Is he straight? I mean, he has all those fangirls....and a handsome man like him is SURE to have some woman wanting to suck him.

"Uhm....a-are you straight?" Once more, he acts as if he was just shot by a bullet. I don't get it. Granted, I'd probably react the same so I don't have a place in this argument.

"A-am I what?" Oh, now I know you're fucking with me. You damn well heard what I said....otherwise, you wouldn't have reacted the way you did.

"You heard me." Ninten looks down. Something is for sure up. I shuffle over and sit in front of him. He's looking down. Not just literally, but emotionally. "Ninten?"

"I.....I'm not." I've never seen Ninten like this. He's so blushed, so vulnerable.....it's actually quite sweet that he feels comfortable around me enough to be this vulnerable in the first place. My mind is slow, it always has been. So sometimes I don't realize when my body does something.....like now. I have my hand on Ninten's cheek. Ninten and I are just staring into each other's eyes. His eyes may be a typical brown color....but something about them seems much more than that. They're glistening. They're sparkling as if they came straight from space itself. I get so lost in his eyes I don't even realize when I push him down and sit on top of him. Eventually, I do notice and I sit up with a very heated face. "I-I.....I'm sorry....I-I-" I stop when I feel Ninten's warm hands on my biceps. He flipped over and now he's on top. He looks down at me and smiles.

"A-are you straight?" I gulp. Should I tell him?

"N-no." Crap. I didn't mean to say that. Shiiiiiit.

He starts caressing my cheek. It's a simple thing, but seeing, and feeling, him do it....enhances it so much more. We seem to get so lost in the moment that we lean our heads together....for a kiss. But then.

"Ninten!!" Ness yells. Ninten sighs before turning toward Ness.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"We forgot about the press conference."

"Ugh, FUCK!" He gets off the bed, leaving me completely disappointed. Lucas walks over and kisses Ness's cheek. I smile as I too get off the bed.

"Look at you, my little Lukey is finding love," I snarkily say, knowing it'll get on his nerves. Lucas rolls his eyes, just like I expected him to.

"You suck." Ninten walks up to Ness before looking back at me.

"Hey, wanna come with us? You can get exclusive sitting." OH. MY. GOD!!!

"I'D LOVE TO!!!!" I yell. I'm also sure I scared all three of them. Lucas sighs.

"You and your yelling never cease to frighten me," Lucas disappointingly says.

After some preparation, Lucas, Ness, Ninten, and I are picked up by an emergency limo that takes us to the press conference. But before we can enter the building with said conference we need to cross the red carpet leading into the building. Seeing this carpet makes me strangely happy. I get to walk down this carpet....with Ninten. Before long, the driver of the limo stepped out and opened the door for us. I look back at Ninten, who issues me on. He wants me to go first? But....this press conference is all about him....why does he want me to go first? "You better hurry up, fans are impatient." I nod. I step out. There's one flash before the fans instantly quiet down. I know I'm not who they were expecting. I just step forward and soon Ninten steps out. This is what causes the joyful uproar of cheers, applause, and camera flashes. Ness and Lucas step out but don't nearly get as much praise as Ninten.

We slowly walk down the carpet. Ninten needs to step to the side to appeal to the fans and some media personnel. One of them asks, "Who are those two other boys?".

Ninten responds in the best way possible....I think. I dunno what he's got planned. Lucas probably does, that smart ass bitch. He says, "You'll all see who they are in a few moments." Ninten leads us into the building that's normally used for Comicon. He continues leading us through the building and to a preset table with two chairs. Ninten has people bring over two more so all of us can sit. We all do, and soon enough, an audience comes and sits in the chairs that watch us. Some even go as far as to fight other people for a chair. One special looking person walks onto the slightly raised platform that we're on but faces the audience.

"You may ask our fine guests any question you like," they say. Once they step off, not once allowing me to get a good look at them, a person stands up in the audience.

"Who are those two boys?" they ask. I'm just about to answer, but Ninten puts a hand over my mouth.

"No questions about these boys for the time being. We will tell you when we're ready."

Loads more questions pass before Ninten stands up on his own, not for a question and seemingly not for a bathroom break. "Now, I'm sure you've all been wondering what these two handsome boys are doing up here." I blush of course. He thinks I'm handsome? Lucas I understand, but me? "Lucas here is Ness's boy toy." Ness crosses his arms.

"A shitty way to explain it, but sure."

"I like the sound of it," Lucas happily says, making Ness blush and thus, kiss his cheek. Lucas giggles at this. I'm glad he found someone he seems to actually like. Even though they have just met, they seem genuinely in love.

Ninten continues, "And this, handsome ginger-headed gentleman, is Claus..." Oh boy, my go. I stand up and smile at the audience. I give a small wave, but then feel a tapping on my shoulder. I look at Ninten but instantly gets enveloped into a kiss. A fucking kiss. A GODDAMNED KISS BY NINTEN!!! HOLY CRAP. Ok...what do I do? Should I kiss back? Should I not? Should I strip? Probably not that one. Hmmm, WHAT DO I DO?

I kiss back. Wait a minute....I DO WHAT?!?! I-I didn't want to do that....did I? I've always wanted to kiss him, yes, but...like this? In front of people? Am I really an exhibitionist? Wait no....that would involve more than just a kiss. And this is just that....a kiss. It's not bad. I wrap my arms around his head before he pulls away. "He's my special little toy." He winks at me, making me blush more. "Ain't that right, Clausey?" He smirks....and GODDAMN is it a sexy ass smirk. It makes it seem like he's got a small fang and his cocky yet dreamy look is just so.....ahhh fuck!!

"Y-yeah....I-I'm your toy." Ninten leans down and kisses my nose.

"You're so lovely." He turns back toward the understandably shocked audience. "Well, this was a fun conference, but now we must head out. THANK YOU ALL; MY FANS!!" He grabs my hand before bowing. Ness bows too. Lucas and I follow suit. He then leads us through the audience and back into our limo. Finally, some time with just the four of us.

"N-Ninten....wh-what was that?" Ninten is rocking back and forth with a massive blush on his face and a giddy smile. I even hear him muttering, "I did it" over and over again. "Ninten?" I question as I put a hand on his back. Ninten jumps a bit, but when he sees it's me, he relaxes.

"S-sorry if I went too far. I can get a bit ahead of myself sometimes." I smile. He didn't deny his feelings. He didn't say that what he said in there was a lie. I wonder....

"D-did you mean what you said in there?"

"O-oh..." He blushes more if that's even possible. "Yeah, I did."

"Heh....m-m-maybe I like you too." Ninten grabs my chin and smirks.

"Oh I know you do....you don't hide it very well." He kisses me again, and I melt into it. Soon enough, he pins me to the ground. He subsides the kiss. "Before we go further...we should go somewhere first."

"Is that your way of asking me on a date?"

"Maybe." We laugh together, I think he knows my answer to his maybe date proposition.

"Horny bitches. We're right here," Lucas points out. I instantly blush and cover my face. I did indeed forget they were there. We shoot back to our seats and smile innocently.

"Yeah, you guys are good together....F-ing dorks." Ness wraps his arm around Lucas.

"Say, why not have this be a double date?" Ninten asks. I nod, wanting it as well. Lucas and Ness look at each other before nodding. "FALCON!! Instead of going to their house, take us to a good restaurant." Captain Falcon, the driver of the limo, holds up a thumbs-up before starting the limo up. Ninten sits close to me before wrapping his arm around me. I snuggle up to him and rest my head on his shoulder. The most popular boy has his arms wrapped around me.....I love it. I hug him and smile as I purr a bit. And we're going on a date. I love it even more.....I love it, and I love him. My hero.

_____________________________________________________

Trailer #1 = This trailer will be a simple overview trailer about all of the characters in Smash. - The song “Whatever it Takes” by Nerdout ft. Jt Music, Fabvl, LevarSlaysDragons, Halocene, and None Like Joshua will be the song for the trailer.

“And now it’s time to make things right” - It would show Mario, with his fists engulfed in flames, punching the air before jumping and doing a twist kick.

“Amending our mistakes” - It would show Donkey Kong running toward the screen. He would then jump, interlock his fingers, and raise his arms and prepare to powerfully bring them back down.

“The ashes fall, so we answer the call” - It would show Link slashing at the screen with his sword glowing. He’d then kick forward before bringing out his bow. The camera would zoom in on the bow in front of his face before he fires an arrow.

“There’s one last stand to make” - It would show Samus pointing her arms toward both sides of her. One arm would shoot a big charge shot and the other would shoot a missile. Afterward, she’d jump and flip to a point where she’d be upside down in the air. She points her arm cannons toward the camera.

“Whatever it takes” It would pan around Dark Samus and end with her body getting covered in her blue aura.

“We’re the first of our kind” - It’d show Cloud walking menacingly with his hand on the handle to his sword.

“But we sure ain’t the last” - It’s show Cloud taking his sword off his back, twisting it in a circle before preparing to run forward.

“Pushing forward but we don’t forget the past” - It would show Cloud running forward with his sword in his hands and its blade dragging back a bit.

“Our fight is far from over and we’re running low on options” - It would pan out on Cloud and where’s he running toward, showing an army of Primids.

“If I don’t return with my shield” - It’d cut to when a primid tries to attack Cloud, from which he’d put his forearm out and the classic blue smash shield would surround him.

“I’ll be coming home upon it” - It’d show Cloud dissipating his shield and headbutting the primid away and preparing to fight with his sword.

“I’ve learned that history can’t be reversed” - It’d show Cloud slicing and dicing the primids with his sword.

“The end of the world was a verdict for which we could not rehearse” - It’d show Cloud slowly building up his limit before unleashing the Finishing Touch, killing all Primids around him.

“I’ve gotta assemble a team I can trust in again” - It’d show Cloud’s closed fist in the air that has been marked by the Smash Ball.

“Leaving a legacy behind that isn’t dust in the wind” - It’d show his fist being pumped down to his face, over his right eyes. This also shows his left eye has been marked with the same Smash Ball. Right before this section ends, both marks glow.

“Set back, never felt we lost it” - It’d pan the camera around Dark Pit

“Break storms, not a game for profit” - It’d show him balling up and clenching his hand, which is also marked by the smash ball.

“I lost family to find the way” - He extends his fist to his side and looks away, saddened.

“Hold it down for my people, I won’t die today” - It’d show Dark Pit grabbing his bow and having it come apart. He’d then run forward with a determined face.

“Illegitimate, nothing to fiddle with, just a little bit of faith” - It’d show Dark Pit quickly slashing forward at Primids, killing a lot of them.

“And we’re out the predicament” - He’d kick off one of the Primids and land back on his feet.

“Stand behind me and give it your all” - He’d have his staff and aim it at the camera

“Vow we’re never gonna fall down” He’d be joined by a second Dark Pit, who was also aiming his staff at the camera, and Pit, who was aiming a light arrow at the camera.

“Still got one shot, let the energy all out” - All three of them would grow a strict face before shooting their respective shots.

“Walking alone in the night,” - It’d show Lucas all on his own, walking in the night.

“There’s red in my eyes” - It’d show Lucas’s eyes and the fact that they were red

“Can’t shake it out of my mind” - His head would twitch and his red eyes would turn back to normal

“Lost everything I loved” - He takes three invisible punches, one to his face on the word “Everything”, one to his gut on the word “I”, and the last one to his back on the word “Loved”. The last one would knock him down.

“Is this what I’ve become?” - It’d show Lucas looking at his open palm before it quickly changes to being blood covered. On the word “Become” he’d ball up his hand, still blood covered.

“I know I don’t deserve a second chance” - It’d show Lucas look away from ahead of him in utter disappointment, shutting his eyes.

“But maybe there’s a shot we could take it back” - It’d show a hand being extended to him from off the screen.

“For all they stole away” - Lucas would stare at this hand and on the word “Away” He’d grab the hand with his still bloody one.

“I’ll do whatever it takes” - It’d cut to another scene where Lucas is clenching onto a stick and looking ready to fight. He also mouths the lyrics.

“And now it’s time to make things right” - It’d show Yoshi throwing eggs before he goes into a ground pound. The scene changes before he hits the ground, however.

“Amending our mistakes” - It’d show Kirby sucking something in. On the word “Mistakes” He’d shoot a star out of his mouth and into the camera.

“The ashes fall, so we answer the call” - It’d show Fox’s Arwing fighting the Wolfen. On the word “So” Fox would eject right before his arwing explodes. The camera zooms in on Fox and he points his blaster at the camera.

“There’s one last stand to make” - It’d show a stormy sky as it pans down to show Pikachu. On the word “Make” Thunder would strike Pikachu, causing a flash and blacking out the screen.

In between scenes, the screen would be split in four.

“Whatever it takes” - It’d show four different scenes, one in each corner. The top left corner would show Luigi and his eyes turning a bright purple. The top right would show Ness launching a PK Flash into the ground, causing it to explode. The bottom left would show Captain Falcon doing his iconic Falcon Punch, absolutely decimating a Primid. The bottom right would show a simple scene, Jigglypuff singing.

“When lives are on the line, man, there is no try” - It’d show Bowser barging into a bathroom and stopping at a mirror, looking into it.

“When it was time to fight, I was just wondering why” - Bowser would sing this to his reflection.

“Why’d the beast inside choose to run and hide” - He’d be shown growling at himself, causing smoke to be emitted from his noise and the corners of his mouth.

“Went from a wrecking ball to someone I don’t recognize” - He’d rip the sink right off the wall and walk closer to the mirror.

“But if you bet on my demise, well, surprise, surprise. I’m still here and still I rise” - This would be sung by Bowser’s reflection. When it gets to the second sentence, Bowser looks down, sad.

“No dry eyes among my allies” - A single tear would fall from his eye. The camera would follow this tear.

“My drive’s revived” - This tear would morph into Bowser in a grassy field. Behind him would be Junior and the other koopalings.

“Won’t stop til history’s revised” - It would show Bowser clenching both of his fists and shooting fire at the camera.

“Lost it all, now all that’s left. This job, this mission, I can’t forget. We can’t stop till we bring them home. Fifty percent of all we know. Gotta get back to how it was. Some move on, but not us.” - It’d show Zelda singing this part to a large group of people. The group consists of Piranha Plant, Joker, all 4 Heros, Banjo Kazooie, Terry, Byleth, Min Min, Steve, Wii Fit Trainer (Both genders), Corrin, Sheik, and Lucina.

“Whatever it takes, I’ll pay the price” - She stops and puts her hand to her chest.

“Take my soul, I’ll give my life” - She takes her spirit out of her body and it floats away for a little bit.

“Listen” - It’d show a little sparkle in the sky.

“I learned my lesson so it’s time to settle down” - It’d show X, my OC (Who’s powers will remain unknown as of now), will fly down being propelled by fire being emitted from his feet. He’d land on the ground powerfully, cracking the ground underneath him.

“If there were a weapon I could contrive to turn this hell around” - He’d make two swords, one made of steel and the other made of ice, appear in his hand before launching forward, with fire once again being emitted from his feet.

“I would’ve kept at it every single night to figure it out” - He destroys some of the Primids with those swords.

“And said Avengers assemble now, but I got to think how” - It would quickly cut to X leading a large group of fighters, with just a few of them being Lucas, Toon Link, King K Rool, Zero Suit Samus, among a lot of others.

“We’re gonna make the titan bow (Make ‘em bow)” - The camera would pan over to show Tabuu and his army, who are stationed at the BOTW version of Zelda’s Castle.

“Remember the Doc said ‘1 out of 14 million’” - X would be shown telling this to the team he’s leading as if he was inspiring them.

“I’m a scientist who’s proud but not that brilliant. Let’s plan on living as we take back the hours” - X and everyone he’s leading, along with Tabuu’s army, would run toward each other. Ready to fight.

“That was stolen from our, oh, snap” - Before either side can throw a punch, Master Hand would get to the middle and snap his fingers.

In between scenes, the layout for the Smash 64 game appears, with the characters being animated in their square.

“And now it’s time to make things right” - The Melee cast, creating the layout for the Melee Character select screen, would all mouth this part of the song.

“Amending our mistakes” - The Brawl Cast would appear for this, also singing the song.

“The ashes fall, so we answer the call” - The Smash 4 cast appear for this.

“There’s one last stand to make (One last stand to make)” - The Ultimate cast will appear. X’s face would then appear to mouth what was in the parentheses.

“And now it’s time to make things right. Amending our mistakes (Amending our mistakes). The ashes fall, so we answer the call. There’s one last stand to make (One last stand to make)” - During this entire thing, it’d show X walking alongside the long line of fighters. This takes place in a pitch black area and every character in smash is there. Everyone then freezes on the final parentheses.

“Whatever it takes” - It’d show Lucas saying this. At the end, he’d give an evil smirk. As the camera fades, his eyes and mouth turn blood red.


	76. I am a Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas finds out he's gay by growing a crush on someone. However....that someone may leave him.....for good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is....pretty big for me. It's not no ordinary story. This story is based on me. The things in this story actually happened to me. I obviously replace the real-life characters with Smash/Earthbound characters.
> 
> Now, if you're not into blood and all that, please, do not read this story. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this :D

7th Grade

Oh great. 2nd semester. The first was boring and….well….that’s it. No friends. No trust. Just the same old same old. What’s gonna be different about this semester? Absolutely nothing. That’s what I say. Everything just fucking sucks.

“Now Class,” the teacher, Zelda, starts. She’s a social studies teacher. I never understood, and still don’t understand, why it’s called “social studies” when it’s clearly history. Why call it such a weird thing when it’s all just one thing? I dunno. “We’ll be having a new student today. He’s from a school up north so please welcome him with open arms. Come on in and introduce yourselves.” A young-looking blonde comes into the room. He’s decked out in a green tunic and pointy hat. He stands in front of the class.

“H-hi. My name is Young Link.”

“Well, Young Link, why don’t you sit….” Zelda scans the room for an available seat. Her eyes stop at my table. Our tables allow for four people. All the tables in the class do. Our table is usually filled, but not this time. The person who sits diagonally from me isn’t here today. I don’t know their name because I don’t bother to learn people in general. I just don’t care. Zelda prompts Young Link to sit in the vacant chair. Young Link walks over and sits in the chair and class proceeds like normal.

The next day rolls around and Zelda starts our 100-something day of learning about the Civil War. Today’s a little different though. We’re starting a stupid project. Not only is it a project, but it’s also a CO-OP project. I need a damn partner for this thing. WONDERFUL!! I really hate people. All they’ve ever done was use me. Use, abuse, and refuse, that’s what people’s mentality is, especially around me. No one cares about me, so why in GOD’S name should I care for them.

Ugh, either way, I’ve gotta be nice if I want to pass this class. By the time I actually try to look for a partner, most students already have a partner. All but Young Link. He’s not even moving. He’s just sitting down, awkwardly. Even I stood up and yet he’s still on his ass. It’s…..actually quite sad. He’s just sitting down, alone. Why do I feel bad for him? Why do I feel this way? Against my nature, I decide to sit down next to him. “Would you like to be my partner?” I ask him. He slowly looks back at me and his eyes seem to hold this small bit of glimmer.

“S-sure.” I smirk. Which is odd. I haven’t smiled or smirked in who knows how long. I have to admit….it feels nice to smile genuinely. We work on our project for the rest of the class. The bell rings and class ends. But I don’t even get to stand before Young Link taps my shoulder. I look at him. “What’s your name?”

“Oh. I’m Lucas.” Young Link smiles before standing up and leaving the room. I prepare my stuff but once again, I am interrupted before being able to step out of the classroom. This time, it’s Zelda. I turn toward her and see that she’s very bright. She’s usually bright, but something about the way she looks now has a sense of…..proudness? Yeah, that sounds right.

“Lucas. What you did earlier….that was great. I’m proud of you for what you did. You saw that he was alone and you decided to go to him,” she says as she puts a hand on my shoulder. I sort of flinch from this, but not as much as usual. I tilt my head as I look at her and absorb what she said. She’s proud of me? She thought what I did was great? I didn’t do much, though. But this praise is…..quite nice to be honest.

“Th-thanks.” I leave the classroom. That was pretty weird. That praise….didn’t expect that. It felt nice. Saying I did good…..hopefully, I can get more of that.

A week later

I will say….mine and Young Link’s relationship is pretty good. We continued our project for the past week. We did pretty well, not outstanding, but passable. What surprised me most was that he wanted to hang out with me even after we had finished the project. I always accepted it of course, since I did feel comfortable around him.

Today seems nothing too special. Our social studies class starts like normal. Or so I think until Zelda comes up to me. “Hey, Lucas, the table next to you only has one person. Could you join her?” she asks. I obviously give her an awkward look. She, of all my teachers, knows that I would never be able to do something like that. “Young Link can go over too.” Oh. He’s coming along as well? I look over at him, and he gives me a small smile.

“I-I guess so…” Zelda looks over at him.

“Sure.”

“Thank you boys so much. Move on over to the next table then.” Young Link and I pack our stuff and sit at the next table, this time actually next to each other. The girl looks up at us and smiles happily.

“Hi,” she cheerfully says.

“Hi, my name is Young Link.” He’s grown quite well into his skin. I can’t help but think I deserve some credit for that growth. Although, at the same time, I’m not his only friend. His other friends are kinda dicks. One of them even used to bully me. He stopped a while ago, but still. There’s still that ounce of bad blood between us.

“My name is Paula.” Paula and Young Link look at me, wanting me to introduce myself. This…..this I hate. I was able to go up to Young Link purely on a whim, but when I’m told to do the introducing….I always choke.

“N-names Lucas.” Huh….quite surprised I did that. I didn’t expect that one bit. You know….I’ve noticed something. Something about me is changing. It’s nothing big, but it’s big for me. I’m coming out of my shell. It’s slow, but it’s still something to take note of. I would’ve never said my name as smoothly as I did just then.

The class continues like normal and the three of us talk as if we have been friends for years. I was still a stuttering mess through it all, but I actually partook in a conversation that I didn’t feel forced to partake in. Can I call Young Link my friend now? I….I haven’t made a friend in God knows how long. I still don’t trust him as far as I can throw him but….why do I have the urge to call him “My friend”.

One month later

Young Link, Paula, and I have gotten really close. I can actually call them both my friends. And I’ve heard them both call me their friend. It….it feels so nice. I actually didn’t notice Paula and I shared a gym class until after she and I became acquainted. She and I got to be better friends during those classes. She even mentioned a few times that she would introduce me to some of her friends.

This gym class starts out like normal. Our gym teacher, K Rool, tells us what we’ll be doing today. It’s just a workout day. I have always been a fan of gym class. I love playing sports, despite my lack of athleticism. Believe it or not, I actually wanted to be a baseball player, specifically for the Chicago Cubs…...look how that turned out. I’m a depressed, unfit loner in a school that has heard a conjoined amount of ten words come out of my mouth. Or at least before I met Young Link. We’re specifically supposed to run a mile. It’s not fun of course….but it’s bearable with Paula here.

Midway through the run, I see Paula talking with another girl. I catch up to her, completely on accident, and smile. “Oh, Lucas, I haven’t introduced you to her yet, have I?” she says. I look at the girl she’s next to and shake my head. She’s not very recognizable to me. “Ok then. Lucas, this is Ana. She’s been my friend for a while.” Ana looks at me and smiles. She waves at me. I wave back. She seems nice.

“H-hi.”

Welp….we spent the rest of the mile talking to each other. The three of us. The conversation just came so naturally to me. It never feels like that unless I’m with Young Link, Paula, and now Ana. The mile is done and I’m changing back into my normal clothes. As soon as I step out of the locker room, Paula envelopes me into a hug. She’s always a hugger. She lets go and smiles. “I want to introduce you to someone.”

“O-ok.” Wow, I answered that question fast. It usually takes me some time before I can answer such a question. Before I can realize what’s happening, she’s already saying the name of her friend. Toon Link. He’s familiar-looking. He and I have talked a few times in the past, but definitely not enough to be considered friends. Toon Link smiles. He’s very kind. Like…..really kind. Sometimes, since I’ve had a few classes with him, his kindness and his affinity for following rules backfire. But he’s so welcoming.

“H-hi, I’m Lucas.” Toon Link chuckles.

“Nice to meet ya, Lucas.” Yup….very kind indeed.

One week later

Welp, lunchtime. Nowadays, lunch is more bearable but it still sucks. I don’t eat lunch, and I usually sit by myself. Since Paula has her friends she sits with, and Young Link has his. Toon Link, on the other hand, I’ve never seen in the lunchroom. So, today is just gonna be another one of those lonely lunch-less lunches. That is….until someone sits in front of me. I look up and see Toon Link and his kind smile with his perfect white teeth. “Hey there, I hope you don’t mind me sitting here.”

“N-no….I don’t.”

“Good.” Soon enough, two other people sit down, both of which on Toon Link’s side. Both of them are rather tall. I look at them, confused. “Oh, I should introduce these two. They are Red,” pointing at the taller one, “and that is Mega Man” pointing at the other one.

“H-hi.” We proceed to eat lunch….or for me, watch them eat lunch. We did, however, talk quite a bit. About what? I….I don’t know actually. I wish I knew what we talked about but I just don’t. Maybe that’s a good sign? I hope so.

A few days later

There have been some rumors around the school. And the fact that I know them must mean they’re big rumors. Rumors of a new kid coming to the school. I don’t see the big deal with this rumor since we get new kids every semester, but I dunno. Apparently, this kid’s name is Ness. I don’t know what to make of him. With all this talk, he seems like he’ll be one of those popular kids that are popular from the minute they join the school. AKA….the exact people I hate. All in all….I’m not the most excited for this Ness kid to come into the school.

There are also rumors that Ness is actually friends with Young Link. Which makes me more anxious because if this Ness kid comes into the picture, he’ll take Young Link away from me. He…..wait….what am I talking about? Why am I so defensive over him? I don’t even trust him yet but…..ugh actually having friends is complicated.

The next day

The rumors were true. They all were. This Ness kid is in the school. And he’s indeed friends with Young Link. Wonderful. And just as I thought….Ness is already popular. He’s sitting with the popular kids. Stupid. Like literally fucking stupid. Him and his damn stupid face, his sparkling eyes, his….stupid everything. Ok...maybe he is a bit attractive, but he still sucks. And even thinking he’s attractive only makes me more confused. I’ve been questioning my sexuality for a while now, so having this attractive boy come into the school is really tough on my mind. I just need to find a way to distract myself.

During lunch, I sit at the normal table. Toon Link walks up to me and smiles. “Hey, wanna go somewhere for lunch?” he asks. I tilt my head. I never knew we could leave the lunchroom.

“S-sure.”

“Follow me.” He walks off, and I instantly follow him, since I have no food to pack up. We walk into the main office, through the principal’s office, and into a conference room. This conference room has all the friends I’ve made or most of them at least. It has Paula, Ana, Mega Man, Red, Toon Link, and myself. Not only that, but a Nintendo Wii is set up to the projector and the game “Wii Sports” is on. “This is where we usually go for lunch. We asked if you could join us and they said you could.”

“R-really?”

“Yup, in here we eat as we play the Wii,” Mega Man points out as he grabs a Wii remote. Toon Link grabs a remote and hands it to me.

“Newbie gets to be in the first game.”

“W-wow….thanks.” I won’t lie….I need to fight back tears. The last thing I want is to cry in front of them. And for the rest of that lunch….we played “Wii Sports”. It…..it was the best lunch I’ve ever been in.

One week later

As lord would have it….Ness is in the same gym class as me. You know what that means….I have to watch him change. So basically, I need to watch him strip to his underwear then put clothes back on. DO YOU KNOW HOW TOUGH THAT IS?!?!?! I hate him, I truly truly do, but god….his fucking appearance is just so damn good. I can barely rip my eyes from him. Even when we’re simply waiting in our squads for orders from K Rool, I can’t take my eyes from him. Also, I should probably add, WE’RE IN THE SAME SQUAD!! Like, whatever damn thing is looking down at us, do they have something on me? They just keep torturing me. I mean, Toon Link transferred over to my gym class, but still. His appearance, while not ugly, has nothing on Ness’s. I hate this.

K Rool tasks us to find a partner for Basketball training. I stand up and look at Paula, who unsurprisingly partners with Ana. I look over at Toon Link. He’s not partnering up with anyone, so I walk up to him, expecting he wants to be partners. “No.” What? He said no? B-but I thought we were friends? WHY WOULDN’T HE WANT TO PARTNER WITH ME?!?! I-I knew it. I knew he didn’t really like me. “I want you to get yourself out there. Sticking with the same person won’t allow you to make your own friends.” I….I will have to admit. Every time we’re tasked with finding partners, I end up with him. So maybe….maybe he’s right. Everyone in our little group has their own friends outside of the group. All but me of course. Er, well, I have Young Link...but they don’t really know that. Only Paula does. Before I can truly calm myself down, Toon Link walks off and partners up with someone else.

I look around and find no one. Damn….back at it with the lack of a partner. K Rool walks up to me. “No partner?” he asks. I shake my head. K Rool sighs. I’d be annoyed with me too. “Anyone willing to be partners with Lucas here?” Most people would probably be embarrassed with being in the situation I’m in right now. But to be quite frank, I have so little care in myself nothing truly can embarrass me. My family has tried, but nothing.

Guess who steps forward to be my partner? FUCKING NESS!! Whatever this overseer is doing, they’re getting some sick pleasure from my displeasure. Ness walks up to me and smiles. “Hey there.” Damn stupid perfect white teeth. Fucking perfect smooth skin. Fucking dumbass beautiful eyes. I hate you. “Name’s Ness.”

“N-name’s L-Lucas.” We receive more direct orders from K Rool, grab a ball, and find a spot in the gym. We pass the ball around.

“So, Lucas, I heard you’re friends with Young Link,” He throws the ball at me.

“H-he talks about me?” I throw the ball back.

“Not really. I just see you two every now and then.” He throws it back at me, but I miss the catch.

“Oh...w-well, I guess you can say we’re friends.” I run over to retrieve the ball. I run back.

“Why don’t you hang out with Pit and the others?”

“Oh….well, I’m just not good enough.” I throw the ball and he catches it.

“Oh, dang, sorry dude.”

“Eh, I’ve got a pretty good group anyway.” Ness chuckles.

“That’s good to hear.” He throws it back at me, and it hits my face. I groan in pain and close my eyes only for a few seconds. When I open them, Ness is right next to me, making sure I’m ok. “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” He cares? He really cares? He has my hand….his face is close to me….his voice is softer than normal…..his everything is….caring. And it’s all for me? Why? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why are my cheeks hot? Why…..why do I want to hug him and cry? UGH THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!

A few days later

Ok, maybe Ness isn’t so bad after all. When we talk in the gym, he never comes off as the popular type of kid. He seems so low-key. He is rough; he likes to shove people, but it’s all fun and games in the end. Either way...he’s fun. He’s so chill. Every time I think about him, my heart starts to race and I start smiling. I don’t understand what that feeling is. I truly don’t. I think about him too often. So much so I often disregard my friends.

“Lucas?” Like now. It’s my turn in Wii Bowling and I was just blanking out and focusing on Ness. I shake my head and do my turn. They don’t bother to question my blanking out, since I often do it. Toward the end of lunch, Toon Link pauses the game.

“Hey, dude?” Mega Man questions. He’s not the type to like this type of stalling or whatnot. Some may even say he’s got a bit of an anger issue. Toon Link gathers all of our attention.

“Alright…..there’s something we should probably get down.”

“What’s that?” Red asks.

“A name for our group. What should that be?” A name? Why do we need a name? We probably won’t even meet up past this year.

“I like a name,” Paula excitedly says. Everyone then looks at me as if they’re trying to get some confirmation on whether or not we should have a name. I don’t know why it needs to come up to me, but sure, whatever I guess. Ok….a name. Should we have a name? I….I guess there’s been worse things.

“S-sure.”

“What should our name be?” Ana asks.

“OOO How about The Goonies?” Paula says.

“The movie?” Red asks.

“Yeah. Based on the movie. We kinda fit the Goonies...right?”

“I like it,” Toon Link says. Once more, they all look at me. I jump a bit from their sudden glances. I gulp.

“Uhh, s-sure….we c-can be named T-The Goonies.” Everyone else soon agrees and it’s now official…..we are The Goonies. I’ve never watched the movie, but I like the name.

The Goonies.

A month later

Ok….Ness and I have been getting rather close in the past month. So much so that we’re official friends. HE is friends with ME!!! Like, how the hell does that happen? How the hell does he like being around me enough to do it without being prompted to. It hasn’t been helping my…..attraction to him. It just confuses me. I always thought I was straight, never once have I truly felt feelings for a boy. But for some reason, I started questioning myself all those years ago. And here I am….never once feeling feelings for a girl…..yet finding this boy attractive. This boy that I thought was an asshole. Could I…..be gay?

I won’t lie….back in 5th grade I did use a dildo on myself. In fact, with how good that felt, it’s the reason I started questioning myself, to begin with. Whenever I watched porn, it was always gay porn. Yet, the thought of me being gay never came to me. Not until now at least. Not until I met him. Every time we talk, I feel safe. Every time he smiles at me, my heart skips a beat. Every time he bashes into me, it makes me blush. Everything he does with me or to me…..makes me feel all giddy. Is this what a crush feels like? Do I have a crush? Is he my crush?

If that’s the case….then I’m gay. Would my friends be ok with that? My family? …..what am I saying, I don’t give a shit. If they hate me, they hate me. Oh….but what if Ness hates me because of it? What if he leaves me? What if he never wants to see me again? Oh no….I-I don’t want that. I want to stay with him….forever. I…….I like him. I like him a lot. More than a friend...more than family….I want him. I need him.

I’m gay.

Next week

The Goonies’ meetings in the Wii conference room is open on certain days of the week, since most of the time, the conference room needs to be used for something else. This is one of those Wii-less lunches. However, The Goonies always did something else during this lunch. We eat, of course, but then we play Minecraft on our school laptops. And when I mean we, I mean them. I don’t get to join in because I still don’t eat lunch and I don’t have Minecraft on my laptop. I would always need to watch them. It’s not too bad, but it still feels kinda bad to be left out the way I do.

This lunch is a little different. Yes, The Goonies are playing Minecraft with me being a spectator, that’s still happening. But this time, Ness joins. So not only is he fucking hot and athletic….he’s also a gamer. The perfect package. He plays with them for a bit, but after some time, he sees me on a separate table, watching the others play. He then decides to stop his gaming and join me. “Wh-what’re you doing?”

“I don’t want you to be by yourself. I can always play Minecraft another day.”

“Th-thanks…”

“Do you not have your laptop today or what?”

“No...it’s just that I don’t have Minecraft o-on mine.”

“Oh….hmmm, why don’t you play mine?” I blush. He’s willing to hand me his laptop and let me play his Minecraft? He’s…..he’s too damn nice to me.

“Oh….N-no it’s fine. I don’t w-want to accidentally break it.” Ness smiles as he leans back, extending his arm behind me. He’s sitting next to me, his arm around my back, and we’re watching The Goonies play Minecraft. This…..feels like a date. He and I are talking about nonsense.

Next week

Welp….he sat with me every day. He’s taking away the chance to have fun in Minecraft to relax with me. He….he’s doing so much for me. He…..I feel like I can tell him anything. I…..I trust him. I really….really do. I can’t believe it….but yes. I finally trust someone. He’s…….he’s so damn amazing. Wonder when I should tell him I like him? We’ll see.

The next month.

HOLY SHIT!!! I have been INVITED to a birthday party. Not once have I been invited to one. Not once have I been invited to ANYTHING. This birthday party is for Young Link. In the past few months, he has quickly become a pretty damn popular kid. Going from someone who hung out by themself, to someone only hanging out with Ness, to hanging out with The Popular Kids. In fact, most of the people he invited are from The Popular Kids. And yet, here I am, waiting for the car WITH them. I truly can’t believe it. The guests are me, Ness, Inkling, Villager, Pit, and Dark Pit. They’re crowded around each other, playing Clash Royale. Once more, here I am, standing away from them….alone.

AND ONCE AGAIN!!!! Ness comes over to keep me company. He shows me what Clash Royale is. He does this until Young Link’s car comes. We pile into the car, with me sitting next to Ness. The entire time, he’s the one who ropes me into the conversation. Eventually….I am fully roped in. Chatting and conversing with them as if I’ve been doing it for years. The Popular Kids aren’t…..too bad. Or mainly, it’s just Ness that I care about.

We soon make it to Enchanted Castle. Young Link’s mom orders food and drinks. We eat and drink before exchanging gifts. I feel bad. I didn’t have money to buy Young Link a gift. While everyone is giving him a gift, I’m just standing aside, watching it all. Young Link comes up to me with a smile. “I-I didn’t have money for a gift…”

“Oh, it’s ok. Just try to have fun,” He says with his perfect extroverted smile. I shyly nod my head. He turns away. I can’t help but feel like I betrayed him. Sure, he said it’s fine….but is it really? It’s his birthday and I got him NOTHING!! Ugh.

We soon part ways to do our own thing. We’re mainly just stalling time for when the bumper cars are available. Soon enough, I walk to the bumper cars and see Ness and Young Link waiting there. “Hey, Lucas, could you get the others? The cars here are open,” Ness asks.

“O-ok.” I run around the building and recruit The Popular Kids...as if I’m a part of them, even if only temporarily. We make it back to the bumper cars. We’re issued in by the overseer and choose a bumper car. The game begins. We start driving toward each other and they yell at me as if I’m one of their friends.

“Hehe, Lucas is having a lot of fun,” Dark Pit points out as he crashes into me. And, he’s right. I’m genuinely having the time of my life. Hanging out with The Popular Kids is making me feel so…..so me. I can get used to this.

A few days later

We’re practicing Golf in gym class. I’m partnered with Ness. This crush on him is getting to be quite tough to hide. I think I’ve been doing it well, but in my head, it’s just too much. I know what I need to do. After the first part of the Golf lesson, we’re issued to take a break. I hang out with Ness and another boy named Popo. “I’m telling you, Stunt Double Johnny Cage is the best,” Popo says.

“No, you’re just blatantly wrong. It’s A-List,” Ness retorts.

“Lucas, which is better, Stunt Double or A-List?” I look between the two. I don’t play much Mortal Kombat X….so I don’t really have a strong opinion on either. It’s all a matter of who I want to side with. Oh what’s the point in stalling, it’s obvious who I want to side with.

“A-List,” I say. Popo crosses his arms and walks off in a huff. Ness shakes his head.

“He takes that game so seriously….” Ok...here it is. We’re alone…..I need to ask him. School is almost over, summer is almost here. I need to tell him before 8th grade.

“N-Ness?” Ness turns toward me and smiles.

“What is it?”

“Uhm…..W-would you want to hang out during the summer? Just the two of us?” Ness crosses his arms and thinks. It doesn’t take long before he has his answer.

“Sure. But when?”

“Hmm...m-maybe June XXth?” Ness smiles.

“Sure thing. I don’t plan on dumpster diving that day.”

“ALRIGHT CLASS, BACK TO GOLFING!!”

“Back to golfing,” Ness mocks. I laugh as we return to golfing.

Next month

Oh boy. In just a few days….I’m coming out and telling Ness that I like him. Just a few more days. I’ve been getting antsy. Hopefully, he doesn’t forget the date we established. I doubt he has. He can be a bit aggressive and dominant, but he’s not forgetful and he makes due on his promises. I’m so antsy I needed to relieve some of that energy outside. God….I just can’t wait. He’s not only my first crush….but he’s also the first person I can confidently say I trust. I can’t believe I have him. I just…...I need him in a different way. I need to hug him….to kiss him….to…..do other things with him.

After using up all my energy, I walk back into the house. I see my mom on the phone, with a somewhat horrified face. “Hey, Lucas, do you know someone named Ness?”

“Yeah….he’s my friend. Why?” She slowly looks at me, her horrified expression grows more somber.

“He’s dead.” What? Is this some sick joke? “He was riding his bike and when he was turning a corner, he was crushed by a garbage truck. He died in the hospital earlier today.” He’s…...he’s dead? No….h-he can’t be. HE CAN’T BE!!! I run over and see the email given to her by the school talking about his death. It’s official….Ness is dead. I stand up straight and look down at her with a blank expression.

“Ok.” I walk off. He’s dead…….he’s dead…...he’s gone…..forever. I’ll never get to see him again….I’ll never get to talk to him again…...he left me. I sit down on the couch and stare aimlessly at the tv. I sit there for hours. I stand and walk to my bed. In that bed, with the dark aura around me from the naturally dark night sky, and the knowledge of….Ness’s death….I just breakdown. I cry…..and cry…….and cry. I lost him…...I needed him and I lost him. I hug my pillow and cry more. Never once have I cried nearly as much as I just did. Before I know it…..I have cried myself to sleep.

A month later

I still can’t believe he’s gone. Just when I needed him most…..he left. It’s because of me, isn’t it? He died because of me. If I didn’t decide to meet with him, he wouldn’t have died. It’s all my fault. I should’ve never met him. If I never met him, he’d be alive, and Young Link would have his best friend. But I just took him away….I killed him. He’s dead because of me……

I walk lifelessly into the kitchen. I grab a knife and look down at it. I don’t want to hurt anyone else. Not anymore. I’ve hurt too many people….killing Ness is too much. I’m an evil person. I hover the knife over my wrist. My hands are shaky though. Thoughts of my brother…..my twin….Claus comes into my head. What would he do if I died? Would it hurt him? It probably would. Even in death…..I’d still hurt people. That’s all I do is hurt people. I want to make sure I never hurt someone again….but why can’t I just cut? WHY CAN’T I FUCKING DO IT!! Every time I want to try….I just can’t bring myself to do it. I sigh before putting the knife back. I look around and find a lighter. “Perfect.”

I walk over and grab the lighter. I flick it on. It works perfectly. I hover my left hand over the flame, burning it. I flinch in pain but leave it there nonetheless. After a while, the pain gets to be too much and I rip my hand away. Despite the pain, the fire didn’t leave a mark. I touch where I put the flame and flinch in pain. I deserve this. I’m the one who killed Ness…..I shouldn’t even be alive. But this should be good. I put the lighter in my pocket and walk back to my room. I tuck myself in. I would cry….It’s just that I’m out of tears.

I lie in my bed, just casually on my phone. That’s when someone breaks into our house with a gun. He walks into my room and knocks me out.

I start opening my eyes. Once my eyes adapt to the area, I see the man, dressed in black, standing by my family, who are all tied to chairs. Even my best friend, Fuel, is there. The man holds the gun toward my mom. “NO!!!! DON’T SHOOT THEM!!!” He doesn’t listen to me. He shoots my mom straight in the face. She’s not dead just yet though. She’s screaming in pain. That scream hurts me. “PLEASE!!!” He doesn’t listen to me. He shoots her a few times more, blood spattering. No….“YOU BASTARD!!!” He points the gun at my dad and shoots him. He dies from one shot….his head is….just not existent. “S-stop it….please.” I cry a tearless cry.

“You killed Ness…..you mercilessly took a star from this world…..I’m going to make sure you realize what you did,” the man says as he grabs Claus and brings him closer. The man forces me to grab the gun. “Shoot him.”

“N-no.”

“SHOOT HIM!!!”

“NO!!” He then forces me to pull the trigger….shooting Claus in the chest, making him spit blood onto me. He falls over….dead. I killed him. He’s dead, because of me. The man walks back and grabs Fuel. He then takes Fuel outside and lays him down on the ground in the road. He forces me outside. Fuel can move….but for some reason, he doesn’t. I look down the road and see a garbage truck. It rushes toward Fuel. “FUEL!!! MOVE!!!” The garbage truck goes fast and soon crushes Fuel.

I shoot up, shaking. I get off the bed. I start walking in circles, trying to calm myself down. “They’re fine, they’re fine, they’re fine” I repeat over and over. It doesn’t help though. I still feel all panicky and scared. I run to Claus’s bed, and check to see if he’s ok. Yes, he’s perfectly fine. It still doesn’t help. I start panicking more. I leave our shared room and check our parents’ room. They both are ok. I still feel all panicky. I actually start feeling tears fall from my eyes. “Fuck…..the hell’s wrong with me.” As time passes, I get more and more and more panicky. I start frantically walking around the house, still getting more and more panicked.

Soon, I step onto the cable remote. It turns the tv on and shows the tv show “Friends”. I look at the tv and for some reason…..I feel calm. Watching the show progressively helps me go back to normal. After the episode, I feel perfectly fine. As if I never panicked to begin with. Heh….how ironic is this….I needed Friends to calm down. I hate this.

8th grade

Welp….what’s left for me to do than to move on. I enter the school and see them conversing amongst themselves as if nothing happened. Why? Why aren’t they sad? I soon see Young Link walk past….smiling. He’s just talking with Dark Pit. Is….he not sad? Why am I the only one that seems to be grieving? Young Link stops and looks at me. He smiles more. “Hey there Lucas, how was your summer?” He asks. I’m about to answer, but then….

“Yeah, how was your summer?” Ness asks from the side of him. No….he’s gone….why can I see him? I rub my eyes and when I look back at Young Link….Ness is no longer there. He was never there. I was just seeing him. Am I going crazy? N-no….I-it was just a one-off. I answer him with a hesitant answer and walk off, toward my class. Before I get too far, however, I look back and once more, see Ness walking with him. I shake my head and he’s gone. Fuck….Stop seeing him….he’s gone. Just fucking face it already.

Around Lunch, I sit at the table as I watch The Goonies play Minecraft. Sitting….on my own. Soon enough, Ness joins next to me. “Heh, by yourself eh?” Ignore him...he’s not real. “Too bad I’m dead, isn’t it?” Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. “The world is better off without me anyway.” I shoot my head toward him…..only to see he’s gone. Ugh, fuck…..I can’t take it…..he’s dead….he’s fucking dead and I jsut have to fucking get used to it. But….every time I’m with a friend….I see him. Every….single….time…..I can’t deal with it. If I want to stop seeing him…..I’ll need to stop seeing them. I’ll need to avoid them. It’ll also mean that if something happens to them…..it wouldn’t be my fault. I won’t be their friend anymore….I can’t hurt them like I’ve hurt Ness. Sorry….we can’t be friends anymore.

The end of 8th grade

Well…..so much for that year. I wanted to avoid my friends all year….but I just couldn’t. Eventually, Ness stopped appearing but still…..it was tough. My little panic attack thing at night continues happening. Each time, always relying on Friends, Full House, or George Lopez to help me get through the moment. I even had my bed moved into the living room to reduce the fact that I’d need to walk into the room. I could just turn toward the tv.

And now, today. My 8th-grade graduation. My last day before high school. I miss him. I truly truly do. But….I can’t just rewind death. He’s dead….and that’s just how life is. Ness….if you can hear me….I’m gonna miss you. From now, until the end of time. You will forever be my first crush….my first realization of me being gay. I had wished you’d be my first in other categories….but looks like I’ll need to find someone else for that.

Just as I’m thinking of him, the principal walks to the mic. “Now, we are missing quite a student from this year's graduating class. Ness….” A somber tone comes over the school as an image of Ness gets put on a projector. His parents then come up and grab Ness’s certificate of graduation. “Let us have a moment of silence for Ness.” Everyone quiets down….and I fight back tears. I’m never going to get over you. I truly needed you….I still need you. I’m sorry you died….I’m sorry.

After the moment of silence, the choir class walks up and prepares to sing a song. And guess what, I’m a part of this choir class. I have to sing a song. Granted, not by myself but still. The song is “Seasons of Love” by Rent. Quite the song, I should say.

We sing it perfectly. I surprisingly put all my heart into it. My deep baritone voice sticks out from the crowd. The graduation ends. We take some final pictures before going home….middle school is done. I sit with my family and watch the CD that the school gave us, going over memories with the students. From Pre-K to 8th grade. Just like the graduation...a section is dedicated to Ness. It just solidifies the truth that he’s gone. Forever.

High School

Here we go. High school….without him. I want him with me….I really do. Life sucks….but, I can’t do shit about it. Life moves and so should I….even if I don’t want to. Even if I want to rewind time and protect Ness….I just can’t. I sigh. “Here we go.” I enter the school….trying to leave the past behind me. But I can’t….and I won’t. My past sadly defines me. My past will always define me. And I will always think….Ness is dead because of me. I…..am a murderer.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little trailer for something in the far future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't REALLY a Nesscas Oneshot. But I noticed something about this weekend. It marks the two-year anniversary of me working on the Super Smash Bros story that I made that trailer for a couple oneshots ago. This is a trailer, but in the form of a story. It'll still follow Lucas though. Obviously, this exact scene doesn't happen, this is more of a summary of various events that will happen in the story. But in all honesty, I kinda just wanted to take a bit of a break. This weekend also being the 2nd anniversary was just a coincidence. So please, I know this is short, and not exactly what you signed up to read, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

A powerful machine, connected to the center of all universes. This machine is called a World Merger. A machine created for the sole purpose of merging the universes it's connected to. A machine too powerful to be held within a single machine. The machine's power is divided between 6 devices. N64.....Gamecube....Wii....3DS......WiiU....and the most powerful of them all....Switch. Each of these devices hold the power to turn the impossible into the inevitable. Each device is hidden in the aftermath of when universes fall. Subspace. One device was found....and used. The N64. Used by a desperate and powerful man named Tabuu. Bringing all the universes into the machine, for the machine to spit back out certain locations into a single world, and certain people to live within that chimerized world. Lucas is one of these people. His journey so far has been full of learning and fighting. Let's see what he's up to.

________

Lucas was sleeping. He was specifically sleeping in a certain house in the town of Onett. His roommate, and closest friend, Ness, walked in. He was excited....but then saw that Lucas was sleeping. "Damn it, Lucas. Training out all night again?" Ness ran over and saw that he was sleeping on a notebook. He softly shook Lucas, shooting him up.

"Oh...N-Ness...." He yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"You need to start sleeping more at night." Ness moved his eyes to the notebook he was sleeping on. It was a drawing. It was a drawing of the Smash Ball they all fought to retrieve. There were also words. "We Are" above the Smash Ball, and "Smash Brothers" below the Smash Ball. "What's this?"

"X told me to create some logo and saying for us."

"How come?" Lucas shrugged.

"I don't know. But how is it?" Ness analyzed it and smiled.

"I think it's good."

"You sure it's not a bit too cheesy?"

"It's fine. You worry too much." Ness playfully pinched Lucas's cheek. Lucas giggled before tackling Ness to the ground.

"That hurt....."

"Oh toughen up you big baby." He forced Lucas around and pinned him to the ground. He then held a cocky grin. Lucas's eyes quickly got all frosty looking.

"You really want to go there, Nessy?" Ness's eyes got fiery looking.

"Oh you know I like it rough...." Before the boys could continue, there was a knock at their door. Ness groaned with a roll of his eyes. He got off Lucas and walked to the door. He opened it. Pit stood in the doorway.

"Hey....Mario wanted to ask if you'll be coming to the funeral." Ness looked back at Lucas.

"What funeral?" Lucas asked. There was a sudden silence. No sound. No movement. Nothing. Not even the birds were chirping. It was just quiet. Lucas was the one to break this silence. "What funeral?" He asked again. Ness took a deep breath. He grabbed Lucas's hand.

"You'll see." He grabbed Pit's hand and ran. He quickly teleported to a graveyard. Mario, with a crowd around him, was standing over a gravestone. Ness led them toward the gravestone. Mario looked back with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for-a coming," he said.

"Of course Mario..." Pit softly said. Lucas stepped forward and looked at the grave. The name on the grave.....Luigi. Lucas's face grew emotionless. Lucas bowed his head and balled up his hands. This was what Ness was scared of most. Lucas's anger has taken a new form....a form only he knows. Ness quickly paid his respects before grabbing Lucas's hand and running off. They teleported again, but this time, to a place called Ocean Plateau. This plateau overlooked the large Boundless Ocean. This was their safe place. The plateau looked perfectly at the horizon. The calm ocean air calmed them. Lucas stepped up to the edge of the plateau and took in this air.

"You know who killed him....right?" Lucas asked. Ness stepped up next to him. They were both looking out at the horizon and the waving ocean. The sound of the ocean hitting the rocks of the bottom of the plateau caused a large crash.

"I have a pretty good hunch...." Lucas grabbed Ness's hand and sighed. Lucas moved his PSI Freeze into his foot. When he lightly tapped the ground, ice formed around the duo and covered them in a little igloo.

"You know it's almost time."

"Yeah....I know."

"You also know what you need to do?"

"Of course. Have a little hope in me." Lucas laughed a bit before bringing him in a hug.

"You haven't given me much reason to have hope in you." The igloo around them broke and Lucas broke the hug up. "See you tomorrow Ness."

"Better come back safe."

"I'll try." Lucas walked off. Ness watched as Lucas walked. Lucas knew Ness was watching him, so he caused a wall of fire to appear behind him. This made Ness chuckle a sad chuckle.

"Be safe...."

________

Lucas made it to their base that was made within Zelda's Castle. He walked in confidently and proudly. He walked through the dark halls before making it to the main foyer. He was quickly joined by King K Rool. "Morning boss," King K Rool said.

"How are the doctors?"

"They're doing good." Lucas rolled his violet glowing eyes. He never knew why he trusted King K Rool to give him the info he needed.

"Just go check on Wolf. Make sure he's proceeding well with the Miis."

"Yes sir." King K Rool walked off. Lucas shook his head.

"Idiot." Lucas barged into another room, this one acted as a sort of meeting room for his team. Bowser, Ganondorf, Ridley, among others were there. Bowser chuckled.

"I can't believe you actually killed him." Lucas turned his glare from the door that led to his destination, to Bowser. He was just sitting down, gnawing on his claws.

"What was that?" Bowser looked up from his claws and his face showed utter fear. Lucas, his glowing purple eyes, his unnaturally straight posture, his evil emotionless glare, and the blood lust that hid behind his pale skin. "Why don't you believe it?" Bowser shot up.

"Th-that's not what I meant."

"Oh is it now? You think I'm weak...don't you?" Lucas stopped right in front of Bowser and looked up at him. Despite Bowser towering over him, Lucas still stood as the more fearful and powerful of the two. "So tell me. Why don't you believe I did it?"

"I-I....i-it was just a-a figure of speech." Bowser's deep and growl-like voice was shaky. He was scared of the short blonde. Despite the fact that Bowser could easily crush him....Lucas scared him. Not because of his powers, or his looks....but because of his tenacity. Lucas would do anything to get what he wants. If someone stands in his way, he will make sure they lose the ability to stand....to breathe....forever.

"Oh, I know. But as you should know...." Lucas used his psychic powers to force Bowser to his knees. He then quickly formed icicles above him that, with a simple command from Lucas, would fall and kill the king of the Koopas. "I take things very literally. So please, inform me, what don't you believe?"

"Th-that you d-d-didn't kill M-Mario with him." Lucas smirked his evil smirk.

"That's what I thought." Lucas released Bowser and destroyed his icicles. "Now get back to work....or poor little junior will watch his father die. You don't want that now, do you?" Bowser needed to hold back his anger and simply look up at Lucas.

"Y-yes, sir." Lucas patted Bowser's head.

"Good boy." Lucas then kicked Bowser square in the head before turning and walking to the door. He walked through it and down the stone spiral staircase. He soon made it to a small dungeon. Two men were working on creating a machine. "Doctors...how is it?" Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily turned toward Lucas with proud smiles.

"We did it," Dr. Willy said.

"Mainly me, but yeah, it's done," Dr. Eggman corrected. Dr. Wily was going to answer, but then he knew that exact reaction Lucas would have because of it, so he decided to leave it be. They stepped aside. Lucas saw the machine. "This is called the NES. It creates the vessel for spirits and, simultaneously, a robot to be used by us."

"And you followed the Ancient Minister's directions to the tea?" Lucas asked.

"Yes sir." Lucas walked forward and saw the big and flat NES.

"Activate it." Dr. Wily pressed a button and the machine turned on. The system had an outline in the front of it as if it'd open up for some cartridge to be put in it. This was indeed the case. It opened up. A light came from this opening and shot right in front of Lucas. This light started creating a certain robot. Once the robot was fully created, the flap closed and the machine turned off.

"This robot has been named ROB, by the Ancient Minister himself."

"ROB...." Lucas analyzed it. It had no legs and had very robotic arms and face. Completely different from the Miis they had. "And it's designed to be a vessel?"

"Yes sir," Dr. Wily answered. Lucas hummed before putting a hand to his chest. He focused for a second and a spirit popped out. This spirit...was Luigi's. The colorful orb, with a colorful aura being emitted from it, had an image of Luigi on it. When he killed Luigi, he made sure to take the spirit from his body. Lucas held the spirit to ROB. ROB absorbed the spirit. The colorful aura from the spirit quickly surrounded ROB. ROB started morphing and soon....he was Luigi.

"Turn it on." Dr. Eggman walked behind Luigi and opened up his back. He messed with some mechanisms and soon, Lucas stood up straight and his new red eyes shone. Dr. Eggman closed his back. "What's your name?"

"My name is Luigi Mario."

"And who do you work for."

"I work for Master Tabuu."

"Good. Let's go see him, shall we?"

"It'd be a pleasure, sir." Lucas gave a thankful nod to the doctors before leaving the room, with Luigi following. He walked through the castle and made it to the room Tabuu called his own. Lucas knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tabuu's mystical and deep voice echoed. Lucas entered the room, with Luigi still following. Lucas got on one knee and bowed his head.

"Good evening. Our Spirit Vessel Project was a success." Tabuu smiled as he saw Luigi standing to Lucas's side.

"I see. It's very nice. How loyal is he?"

"As loyal as we want him to be."

"Very good. You've done well Lucas. As a reward....keep him. He'll be your right-hand man."

"Yes sir. Thank you very much."

"Of course. Anything else?" Lucas stood up.

"No sir."

"Good. You may leave. I'll call if I need anything." Lucas bowed his head again and led Luigi out of the room. He then walked out of the castle. He breathed in the evening air.

"So Luigi..."

"Yes, Master?"

"How's about we take you on a test run? I'm sure Mario would love to see you again."

"It'd be an honor Master."

"And what will you do when you see Mario?"

"Fight him."

"And if I said kill him....what then?"

"I'd kill him."

"Good....let's put you to the test." He snapped his fingers and within a minute, Crazy hand flew over and lowered down. Lucas and Luigi climbed onto the hand. "Let's pay Mario a little visit." Crazy Hand balled into a fist, covering Lucas and Luigi, and flew off.

________

Lucas.....a poor boy from Tazmily....losing his mother....his twin....his father...his dog....his village. Losing everyone and everything that had meant something to him. Forced into a world confused about what it wants to be. A world with rules he never thought possible. People he never thought he'd get to know. And things he never thought he'd do. In a world where darkness holds more power than light. Where Lucas....is divided in two. All because of one thing. The World Merger.


	79. Hide 'n' Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A totally 100% not at all suspicious game of hide and seek.

“GUYS!!!” Lucas yelled. He and his closest friends were hanging out at a park. This park stood in the middle of Ultimatum. Almost directly in the middle actually. It was a large park, with water fountains, playsets, benches, gardens, and more.

“Dude….please, stop yelling,” Toon Link pleaded. A simple look at the others told Lucas they wanted the same thing….for him to quiet down. Lucas cleared his throat.

“S-sorry…”

“What do you even want?” Young Link asked with a yawn. It was pretty close to sundown, right around the time most of them would be settled down in bed, just waiting for that drowsy feeling to hit them. Ness was the only one not entirely tired. He stood up and wrapped an arm around Lucas’s neck.

“What is it, stud?” Ness asked.

“Well….I was wondering if y’all wanted to play Hide ‘n’ Seek?”

“Nope…” Mega Man said without hesitation.

“Why?”

“Because you always get uber intense when playing it.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You kinda do,” Ness pointed out. Lucas pouted and put on a sad face. Ness crossed his arms, fighting the urge to succumb to Lucas’s sadness. The second Lucas activated his trap card….puppy dog eyes, Ness lost. He sighed before turning toward the others. “Come on, let’s just play with him.” Paula stood up.

“Ok...but you’re paying for us,” she said.

“Yeah yeah yeah, don’t worry. I’ve got the money...one sec.” Ness ran off to go pay for them. Lucas clapped his hands together with a smile.

“You sure do have some power over our baseball-loving boy.” Lucas smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Y-you can say that.” Claus, the most observant of their group, noticed Lucas had a blush that he was mostly able to hide. Claus leaned back and tapped his chin.

It didn’t take long for Ness to return. “Alright, done,” he said, “Everyone ready?” Everyone stood up from their seats. The players in Lucas’s game of Hide ‘n’ Seek will be Lucas, Ness, Claus, Ninten, Toon Link, Young Link, Paula, Mega Man, and Ana. Everyone, having stood up, told Ness and Lucas that they were indeed ready. Lucas ran over to a water fountain and closed his eyes.

“Better go hide.” Lucas started counting down from 1000. The others, reluctantly, ran to go hide. Lucas loved playing Hide ‘n’ Seek. It allowed a side of him to take control. The others weren't huge fans, however. They did it, for Lucas’s sake alone. They knew that if Lucas’s darker side came out, it’d be bad news. To make that dark side have more of a thrill, the entire city of Ultimatum was open to the game of Hide ‘n’ Seek. The players were even allowed to hide in places they normally wouldn’t be able to. Certain people understood that Lucas needed this time to “cool off” so they allowed them into places normally closed off.

After a while, Lucas made it to the home stretch of his counting down. “3…..2…...1….ready or not…..” Lucas opened his eyes. His eyes turned a blood-shot red. He smiled, his mouth was also blood-shot red. He had an evil smirk as his arms and legs emitted a type of dark energy. “Here I come,” Lucas’s normally high-pitched and happy-go-lucky voice turned to a sadistic and terrorizing voice. He turned around and started his journey to find…..and kill his friends.

________

Lucas made it to Smash High. The large school was a perfect hiding spot. And he knew exactly who’d be hiding in this school. Mega Man. And he was correct. Mega Man was hiding in the cafeteria, behind a vending machine for water bottles. Once Lucas stepped into the school, Mega Man felt Lucas’s aura, despite being on the very opposite of the school. This aura made the poor robot scared. “Oh, Mega Man!~ Come out come out wherever you are!!~” Mega Man gulped as Lucas’s voice echoed through the school as if it was on a loudspeaker. Each of Lucas’s steps shook Mega Man’s world.

Mega Man decided to run to a different hiding spot. He was able to quietly run through the school and make it to the small greenhouse in the courtyard. He proceeded to hide behind a wheel barrel filled with gardening tools. Despite having moved to a new spot, he still felt Lucas’s steps and heard his harsh breathing. “Oh come on Mega Man….” Lucas suddenly appeared next to Mega Man. Mega Man slowly looked up at him. Fear having instantly drained any and all features from him. “Hiya.” Lucas grabbed Mega Man’s throat. Normally, this would choke someone, but Mega Man had the privilege of not needing to breathe. However, running to the greenhouse was his downfall. Him being a robot….he couldn’t handle water. This greenhouse, in particular, had small rivers flowing through the sections of flowers. Lucas shoved Mega Man’s face under the water. Within a minute, since Mega Man was able to deal with some water, or else rain would be hell, he started glitching. Mega Man never felt pain….unless he started glitching. He screamed, with his head still underwater. Lucas watched as Mega Man screamed with zero bubbles coming up. “It is quite a shame you don’t run on oxygen. I like myself some bubbles.”

Lucas stood up, stepping on Mega Man’s head, keeping it underwater. He looked at the sunflowers he was next to. “Does this please you, Lucas?”

“Yes….So calming.” Lucas was a confusing person. But that’s neither here nor there. Lucas rolled his eyes.

“This is taking too long.” He took his foot from Mega Man’s head and grabbed a shovel from the wheel barrel. He turned toward Mega Man, who was recovering from the slight drowning. Mega Man stood up and looked at Lucas. “I hope you’re having fun.” He proceeded to slam the shovel into the side of Mega Man’s head, knocking his head clean off his shoulders and directly into a composter. Lucas cheered. “Hole-in-one.”

________

Lucas soon made it to the forest. He could sense two people were here, hiding together. These two people he could tell were a little odd in their running patterns. They weren’t running as if they were trying to get away from him...but they were running as if they just wanted time to themselves. By this running pattern alone, he could tell who they were. Ninten and Lucas’s very own brother. “Hey...can we watch them for a second?” Lucas asked.

“How come? Shouldn’t we kill them now so we can move on?”

“Yeah….but if you think about it….we could get some sweet sweet tea. I know you love your tea.”

“Heh...you’re right….” After a conversation between the two people in his body, Lucas brought out a phone and slowly followed their tracks. Soon enough, Lucas found Claus and Ninten. Lucas climbed up a tree and brought out his phone, recording what would happen.

“Claus? What is it? We should be hiding,” Ninten nervously said. He had no clue why Claus wanted them two to go into the secluded forest. Claus was also nervous….but for different reasons. “Claus?”

“Ok….” Claus looked around, failing to see Lucas since Lucas concealed his presence. “Ok….I-I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a long time…” Claus had a pretty major blush plastered on his face. Granted, he always had a blush but that was beside the point. “I-I…..ummm….I….”

“One second.” Ninten reached into his pocket and brought out Pepto Bismol.

“Wh-What’s this for?”

“You’re not constipated.”

“NO!!” Claus hit the Pepto out of his hand, directing Ninten’s eyes to the grounded medication.

“That was my sister’s….”

“I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!!” Claus covered his mouth. Ninten’s eyes widened up as he looked at Claus.

“Y-you what?” Claus slowly lowered his hands and held a somber attitude.

“I-I….I love you.” Ninten smirked before kissing Claus’s cheek.

“You’re more of an idiot than me….idiot.” Claus felt where Ninten kissed. Lucas jumped from the tree, scaring the two boys. “O-oh hey...L-Lucas….” Lucas pocketed the phone and stepped forward.

“Alright, gaywads. Which one of you is first?” Ninten and Claus looked at each other.

“One second…” Claus said before bringing Ninten into a full-blown kiss. Ninten melted into it instantly. “I’ll do the honors babe.” Ninten giggled.

“So chivalrous,” Ninten happily said. Claus winked before stepping away from him. He stopped right in front of Lucas.

“What is it now?”

“Hmmm….I know!” Lucas loudly said right before slamming his hand into and through Claus. Claus spat up blood before instantly falling limp. Lucas kicked his brother from off his hand. Claus’s body fell right next to Ninten. He looked down at it.

“Huh...creative.” Lucas stood right in front of Ninten within seconds. Ninten looked at him and gulped. “Th-there’s no point in running….is there?”

“Nope.” Lucas instantly snapped Ninten’s neck. He fell back and right next to Claus. “They are cute together, aren’t they?”

“Yup,” Lucas responded.

________

Lucas made it to the police station. He knew who would try to find solace here. Poor little Paula. He barged into the station, which was still pretty active. Cops running around, doing their daily business. Lucas was able to freely walk around, however. Not being stopped by a single cop who knew he was there to kill and knew that he had already killed.

Lucas walked right up to a cop he personally knew; Joker….or at least that was his code name. “Hey, Ren.” Joker shot around and looked at Lucas anxiously.

“O-oh h-hey Lucas...H-how’re you?” he nervously asked. Lucas crossed his arms and smirked, only making Joker all the more anxious.

“I have a question for you.”

“Y-yes? A-anything…”

“Did you happen to come across any hiders?”

“Y-you know that’s against the r-rules.” Joker was mad nervous. He knew that if he said one thing out of Lucas’s playbook, he’d be killed within an instant.

“You know what is not against the rules?” Joker gulped as Lucas floated up to be eye-to-eye with him. “Any casualties from people who don’t accommodate me. Do you want to be one of those casualties?” Joker shook his head.

“N-no….Uhm….Paula was here a moment ago. BRING HER OUT BOYS!!!” Cloud and Falco did as Joker told. They each held onto one of Paula’s arms. She was struggling, of course, but that only made it more fun for Lucas as he landed back on the ground.

“Hey there Paula. How’s it hanging?”

“I-I don’t know why I keep signing up for this….”

“You’re the person who tortures poor Lucas with all those game nights. Made only to embarrass him.” The officers dropped Paula. Paula nervously giggled as she backed away.

“I-it’s all fun and games….”

“For the readers. But for Lucas….it’s not at all fun.” Lucas grabbed Paula’s neck and she instantly started choking. “I want you to die…...just like how you kill Lucas with embarrassment.” Paula couldn’t respond. Her life was leaving her. “Ren, my friend….your gun.”

“R-right,” Joker handed him his gun. Lucas didn’t hesitate to put the gun into her mouth and pull the trigger. Lucas let go of her and she fell.

“Poor thing…” Lucas kicked her lifeless body.

________

“Four more…...Four more…..not much longer ‘till this game will end,” he sang. He skipped through Ultimatum. Lucas’s hearing was immensely enhanced in this form. He heard The breaths of the Links. They came from a random house along the street. “Found you.” He teleported inside the house. The breaths of the poor links were slightly different. One was further than the other. “Oh Toonie….” He walked through the house and got to a little room underneath the staircase. “Hey, Toonie….how’re you feeling in there?” Lucas smirked evilly.

Young Link was hiding underneath a bed in an upstairs bedroom. He couldn’t hear anything. In fact….it was too quiet. No bird chirps…..no whooshing wind….nothing. Soon enough….the door to the bedroom was kicked open. Young Link saw a pair of feet in the doorway. Lucas’s shoes proved that it was Lucas. But something was dripping down…..blood. Within seconds of the door slamming open, Toon Link’s lifeless and bloody body was thrown onto the ground to look directly at Young Link. Young Link covered his mouth.

“Hmmm….Young Link…..I’m pretty sure you’re in here.” Lucas was teasing at this point. He skipped over to the closet. “Are you in here?” he sang. He opened the closet and, not to his surprise, he wasn’t in there. “Oh….that sucks.” He slowly looked down at the bed. “Are you under there?” Lucas snapped his fingers, forcing Young Link to say….

“Underwear?”

Lucas giggled. “You said underwear.” He continued laughing as he lifted the bed up to see a trembling Young Link. I sure do love this game. Lucas twisted the bed around and slammed it back down onto Young Link….squishing and killing him. “Whoo….two left.”

________

Lucas kicked open the door to the underground office that belonged to the gang leader of the city. The city was run by officials, yes, but secretly was run by a gang named Starwolf. And the big bad leader of the gang was the big bad wolf himself…..uh Wolf. Wolf O’Donnell to be specific.

Lucas barged into Wolf’s throne room. Wolf was sitting on this throne. He saw Lucas walk in and stood up. “Ahh, Lucas, here to pay another visit?” Wolf asked with his dark, raspy voice.

“Not this time. I’m looking for Ana.”

“Ahhh, Ana, she did come here.” Wolf snapped his furry fingers and one of his lackeys, Charizazrd, flew in with Ana. Charizard dropped Ana, showing that she had burn marks and cuts around her body. “She tried to escape us, and you know how we feel about that.” Lucas walked up to Ana and smiled down at her.

“Tch tch tch, you should’ve known better.” Lucas extended an arm out to her. She grabbed it, but Lucas instantly crushed it. Ana screamed in pain. “You’re way too trusting for your own good. That’s what people like about you. Too bad it’ll also be your weakness.” Lucas stepped on Ana’s neck, not nearly enough to choke her. ”I should teach you something in the future. Remind me ok?” Ana’s pained eyes just wanted to be put out of her misery. “Oh whatever,” Lucas shrugged as he snapped her neck. “Kinda boring….but hey.”

“Hey….Lucas….” Lucas looked up at Wolf. “Did you need to kill her right here? Making a damned mess.” Lucas walked forward and stopped right in front of Wolf’s throne. Wolf, the strong-willed and tough gang leader wasn’t nearly as shaken up as Joker but had a slight feeling of fear.

“If you want I can make a bigger mess. I’m sure any member of your pitiful little group wouldn’t mind cleaning their boss’s guts off the floor.”

“If you kill me, you become their target.”

“And if you keep talking you’ll become my target. So I suggest you keep that snout shut and clean up my mess.” Wolf growled before getting off the throne and walking to Ana’s body. Lucas smirked. Wolf kneeled near the body. He looked around and saw that Charizard was still there.

“OUT!!!” Charizard nodded before running off. Wolf began cleaning up the mess. Lucas slowly sat down on Wolf’s throne before crossing his legs.

“Good boy.”

________

Lucas walked through the forest to the Sunflower Fields. He knew the final hider would be there. He broke through the thicket of trees and out onto the cliffside of the forest that overlooked Ultimatum. This was where the sunflower fields were. Separated from the forest by a small dirt border. The sunflowers stood tall over Ultimatum. And Ness stood directly at the edge. He turned around and smiled. “Hey there Lucas,” he said.

“Ness…..who would’ve thought you’d be here.”

“Oh please, you knew I was here. You just saved me for last,” Ness winked.

“Perhaps.” Lucas walked up to Ness. Ness was ever so slightly taller than Lucas, so Lucas needed to look up a bit. “And why would I choose you to be last?” Ness softly put a hand on Lucas’s cheek.

“Because you know I like seeing your cute little ass.”

“Do you need to be so profane?” Ness giggled.

“I never know which Lucas is talking when you’re in this form. But I know both of you love me.” Lucas blushed before looking out at the town.

“Shut up, idiot.” Ness giggled some more as he ruffled Lucas’s hair.

“You may be a sadistic killer….but damn it are you cute.” Ness licked Lucas’s cheek, making his cheeks flush much much more.

“Y-you suck.”

“You betcha~” Ness winked. Lucas looked at Ness. “You wanna kiss me while you do it, don’t ya?”

“M-maybe.”

“Good….” Ness rubbed the back of Lucas’s head. He leaned in slowly and brought Lucas into a passionate kiss. Despite the red mouth Lucas had, the kisses all felt the same. Each full of love and passion. During the kiss, Lucas felt up and down Ness’s back. Soon enough….he dug his now sharp fingers deep into his back. Ness gasped, of course, but didn’t stop the kiss. Lucas slowly inserted his hand, digging deeper and feeling the heat of the inside of his body. Blood started coming out of Ness’s mouth. It wasn’t long after that, that Lucas pulled out Ness’s heart and kicked him off the cliff. Lucas looked down at Ness’s falling body.

“LOVE YOU!!!!” Lucas yelled down with his pumping heart still in his hands. “Heh….your heart is also so big and active. See you soon~”

________

The next morning Lucas woke up with a stretch. There was a knock on his bedroom door. “Wake up Lucas, breakfast time,” Claus announced. Lucas left the room and found his family calmly eating breakfast.

“So boys, why were you out so late last night?” Hinawa asked. Lucas looked over at Claus with both of them having their mouths full of scrambled eggs.

“Claus was kissing Ninten,” Lucas said. Claus dropped the fork he was holding.

“YOU BASTARD!!!” Claus yelled, spitting eggs in the process. Lucas stood up and stuck his tongue out.

“What’re you gonna do, hit me?”

“YES!!!”

“Come and get me, asshole!” Lucas ran off, laughing. He opened the front door and saw Ness.

“Yo dud-” Ness was cut off by Lucas grabbing his hand and running off. “You exposed Claus?” Claus appeared out of the house and glared at Lucas and Ness with absolute malice.

“Yup.” Lucas and Ness sped up with Claus still speeding up after him. While they ran, Ness kissed Lucas’s cheek before taking the charge and allowing them to run faster. All three of them, loving the chasing game they were now embarked on. Lucas’s fury was quenched, no one would need to worry about it for another month. But when that time comes…..it’s time for a new game of Hide ‘n’ Seek.


End file.
